El Camino de la Luz II
by Lira12
Summary: La batalla contra la oscuridad aun no ha acabado, Akane esta de vuelta con un pasado oscuro, ella hará hasta lo imposible para vengarse de la compañía de la luz y gobernar Magix con la Oscuridad. Nuevos y viejos personajes aparecerán. Stella deberá superar el miedo para poder ayudar a las chicas a vencer a Akane para siempre ¿podrá ganar la luz o se perderá para siempre?
1. Chapter 1: Cosas Extrañas

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 1:

Cosas Extrañas

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir los rayos del sol sobre ellos. Aun tenia sueño y no quería levantarme pero el sol me decía _"Levántate Stella, un nuevo día acaba de llegar"_. Era como cuando tenia catorce años y mi madre me intentaba despertar para poder ir a la escuela, cosa que me parecía aburrida por eso ahora estaba feliz de haber salido de ella, aunque siendo sincera igual extraño algunas cosas.

Mantenía la vista en el techo con el dorso de mi mano izquierda en la frente, después cerré los ojos por unos segundos mientras intentaba recordar que tenia que hacer hoy. Si lo pienso bien no había nada que hacer pues hoy era Sábado y la tienda estaba cerrada así que podía dormir todo el día, lo cual no estaba nada mal.

Quite mi mano de la frente y gire la cabeza hacia la izquierda para mirar la ventana. El sol estaba brillando fuerte y eso era molesto, ¿quien corrió las cortinas? ¿acaso no saben que me gusta dormir con cortinas cerradas para evitar esto por la mañana? estoy cien por ciento segura de que las deje cerrada. Era obvio que el sol no se iba a detener por lo que no podría dormir tranquila. Me senté en la cama y busque un reloj en la mesa de noche, pude ver a Amore y a Ginger dormir tranquilas cosa que me hizo sentir celos de que ellas si pudieran dormir y yo no.

Encontré el reloj y note que marcaban las nueve de la mañana. Abrí los ojos sorprendida - debe estar malo - dije dejándolo devuelta donde iba - yo no me despierto antes del medio día los sábados - pase una mano por mi cabello y bostece.

Ha pasado un mes desde la batalla contra Athan, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad aunque noto era miel sobre hojuelas ya que las Trix ni siquiera habían aparecido lo cual nos extrañaba ya que estaban libres. Dejando eso de lado, luego de la fiesta en Alfea nosotras volvimos a Gardenia, estábamos a inicios de Agosto y Roxy había vuelto a sus clases apenas llegamos.

¿Recuerdan cuando Flora y Tecna dijeron que algo se les olvidaba? pues tenían razón, algo olvidábamos ¡LAS MASCOTAS!, si vieran el desastre que había cuando volvimos, bueno ni quien las culpe, estuvieron solas por dos meses mas o menos.

No tenia ganas de levantarme así que me deje caer de espaldas a mi cama cerrando los ojos para intentar volver a dormir pero no se pudo ya que escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse sin embargo no mire quien era, prefería que su voz me dijera quien era.

No escuche pasos, ni voz, nada así que abrí mis ojos y me senté para ver quien era. No había nadie en la habitación pero la puerta estaba abierta. Fruncí el ceño extrañada y me levante para ver quien había sido.

Camine hasta la puerta y mire por el pasillo, no había nadie por lo que me extrañe aun mas. Salí de la habitación y caminando hasta las escaleras para ver si había sido una broma de Musa u otra de las chicas. Pude ver que Musa estaba sentada en el sillón con una guitarra.

- ¿Stella? - pregunto sorprendida al verme - ¿eres tu?

- por supuesto que soy yo - dije bajando las escaleras - ¿o hay otra rubia en la casa?

- bueno... Chatta es rubia - dijo Musa sonriendo.

- que graciosa - dije rodando los ojos y luego bostezando.

- ¿que haces despierta a esta hora? - pregunto extrañada - es sábado, tu te levantas a medio día o después...

- alguien corrió las cortinas de mi habitación y el sol me despertó - dije caminando hasta la cocina.

- nadie ha entrado en tu habitación las chicas aun duermen - dijo ella dejando la guitarra en el sillón y caminando hasta la cocina, donde yo buscaba algo en el refrigerador - ¿segura que no las dejaste abiertas anoche?

- si... - dije cerrando la puerta del refrigerador sin sacar nada - además, alguien abrió mi puerta también pero cuando vi quien era, no había nadie

- que extraño - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- lo se... - me senté en una de las sillas de la mesa - tengo hambre...

- iba a esperar a que todas se despertaran para hacer el desayuno - dijo Musa sonriendo.

- oh genial - dije con sarcasmo y molesta - ahora debo esperar...

- oye tu te levantaste antes - dijo riendo.

- lo que tengo que soportar... - dije colocando mi dedo indice y pulgar en mi frente mientras negaba.

- ya no seas exagerada - dijo Musa sonriendo - oye estoy escribiendo una nueva canción y algo me dice que sera el nuevo hit

- que bueno... - dije tranquila - ¿como se llama?

- bueno, aun no tiene nombre - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros - recién la estoy escribiendo

Torcí los labios y bostecé con la mano cubriendo mi boca a una corta distancia - tengo sueño

- duerme - dijo riendo mientras se hacia un café.

- no puedo, ya estoy levantada... - dije como si fuera obvio - creo que mejor me voy a duchar

- que tengas una ducha muy mojada - dijo sonriendo.

- y tu un buen café - dije subiendo las escaleras para ir a ducharme.

Camine hasta mi habitación y note que la puerta estaba cerrada - no recuerdo haberla dejado cerrada - dije extrañada. Abrí la puerta y sentí una corriente de aire golpear fuertemente en mi cara, me quede parada en la puerta extrañada y preocupada. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo hoy y no era bueno.

Camine hasta mi armario donde busque entre un montón de ropa algo para ponerme. Saque una falda verde con el borde amarillo, una polo de tirantes amarilla clara y otra polera (o polo) rosada con oscura con el borde de arriba y abajo mas claro, con diseño de unos puntos de rosado claro y ademas que tenia un corte que era del hombro derecho hasta pasar por debajo de la axila izquierda, ademas en el borde de abajo al lado derecho tenia una flor amarilla y unas cintas que venían con ella, esa era para usar encima de la de tirantes. Cambien saque un cintillo rojo que era tenia abierto en el medio, parecía de cuerda.

Fui al baño y le puse el cerrojo, me desvestí y entre en la ducha. Estuve unos veinte minutos y salí, me vestí, me maquillo e iba a salir de la habitación para ir con Musa pero algo me lo impidió. Sentí que había alguien detrás de mi, me di la vuelta pero no vi a nadie, volví a darme la vuelta preocupada y extrañada para poder salir. Salí de la habitación y fui abajo con Musa quien aun estaba en la canción.

- ¿estas bien? - me pregunto una vez que baje.

- me siento perseguida - dije caminando hasta ella para dar un suspiro pesado ante su expresión extrañada - sentí que había alguien detrás de mi pero cuando me di la vuelta no había nadie

- seguro es tu imaginación - dijo ella sonriendo.

Mire a Musa y me di cuenta de la ropa que usaba, tenia una polera de rosada oscuro fuerte diseños de puntos blancos, tenia unas mangas que le llegaban a la mitad del ante brazo así que supuse que tenia otra debajo de esa. Usaba una falda rosada a cuadros que eran color negro y otro rosado mas oscuro, un cinturón negro con círculos blancos. También tenia unos zapatos de tazón con puntos blancos y unas calcetas blancas que llegaban hasta un poco mas abajo de la rodilla y tenían dos lineas rosadas en el borde.

- tal vez tengas razón - dije aun preocupada por lo de hace un rato. Tome el cuaderno en el cual ella estaba escribiendo - ¿esta es la canción?

- si... - respondió ella sonriendo - esta es la melodía

Comenzó a tocar con la guitarra. Mire a Musa por unos minutos y luego la letra, comencé a tomarle el ritmo y luego a cantar.

'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life (8)

Ella detuvo la tocada y me miro sonriendo - ha sido increíble - dijo sonriendo.

- si, pero aun le falta mucha letra - dije riendo.

- es el coro ¿que esperabas? - pregunto riendo.

- ahh... la primera estrofa tal vez - dije como si fuese obvio.

- bueno, ¿que tal si me ayudas? - pregunto ella.

- no, no tengo ganas de hacer nada - dije haciendo un puchero.

- nunca haces nada - mire a Musa molesta ella solo se rió, relaje mi rostro y suspire.

- bien... ¿que te parece...? - intente pensar - mm... ya se, _yo todavía escucho tu voz cuando duermes junto a mi, yo todavía siento tu toque en mis sueños..._

- mmm... si quedaría bien - dijo ella sonriendo - pero ¿es la primera estrofa verdad?

- si pero aun le falta... - dije pensativa.

- ya se... - dijo Musa tocando de nuevo la guitarra y a cantar.

I still hear your voice  
When you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch  
In my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness  
But I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive (8)

Escuche la letra y asentí sonriendo - bien, esta quedando bien, entonces queda así - ella volvió a tocar la canción de nuevo y esta vez cante yo.

Primera Estrofa:

I still hear your voice  
When you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch  
In my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness  
But I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive (8)

Coro:

'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life (8)

Ella termino de tocar y me sonrió mientras asentía - esta quedando muy bien

- lo se - dije sonriendo. Mire el reloj de la pared que marcaban las nueve cuarenta y cinco de la mañana - aun es temprano... "_y aun siento que alguien me observa"_ - me di la vuelta pero no vi a nadie de nuevo.

- ¿te sucede algo? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

- no... - gire la cabeza para ver a Musa pero en cuanto me di la vuelta para verla vi algo que me había asustado demasiado e instintivamente cerré los ojos fuertemente. Había visto a Akane y muy cerca de mi rostro por lo que me había asustado demasiado.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupada.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, debió haber sido mi imaginación pues no había nada ni nadie ademas de Musa. Trague saliva aun asustada, es posible que este imaginando cosas como dijo Musa pues, su recuerdo aun me asusta bastante.

- si... - dije un poco nerviosa y asustada.

- ¿estas segura? pareces... asustada - dijo Musa preocupada.

- no te preocupes - dije dándole una sonrisa algo débil.

- bien... - no parecía convencida de lo que dije pero luego suspiro y le resto importancia - ¿que te parece esto? _tus brazos son mi castillo tu corazón es mi cielo, ellos limpian las lagrimas que llore los buenos y malos momentos, hemos pasado por ellos me haces subir cuando caigo_

- creo que esta bien - dije mas tranquila que antes - hay que traducirlo

- listo... - dijo ella escribiendo en el cuaderno.

- que rápido - dije sorprendida.

- si, ten canta... - dijo ella volviendo a tocar a música.

Primera Estrofa:

I still hear your voice  
When you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch  
In my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness  
But I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive (8)

Coro:

'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life (8)

Tercera Estrofa:

Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I've cried  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

- ¡Bien! - dijo ella sonriendo una vez que termine de cantar - es perfecta... ahora, sigue el coro...

- ¿que te parece si para terminar después del coro en la quinta estrofa ponemos la mitad del coro y hacemos una parte instrumental? - pregunte sonriendo.

- si, podría funcionar... - dijo ella sonriendo.

- entonces, listo la canción esta terminada - dije sonriendo.

- aun no, falta el titulo - dijo Musa sonriendo - y creo que ya se como se llamara

- ¿como? - pregunte curiosa.

_- Every Time We Touch_ - me respondió sonriendo.

- creo que funcionara - dije asintiendo con una sonrisa.

- vaya, fue mas fácil terminar con tu ayuda - dijo ella sonriendo.

- lo se - dije moviendo mi pelo con una sonrisa.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar así que lo tome de la mesita de centro y mire la pantalla _Mamá._ Cerré los ojos unos segundos y corte la llamada dejando el celular donde estaba.

- ¿quien era? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

- nadie - dije tranquila. Volvió a sonar y volví a cortar la llamada sin responder, después de eso volvió a sonar y ¿que creen? volví a cortar.

- ese nadie es muy insistente - dijo riendo Musa mientras yo apagaba el celular - ¿es Brandon?

- ¿que? - pregunte confundida - ¿por que no habría de responder una llamada de él?

Me levante del sillón y camine a la cocina para hacerme un poco de café - no lo se, pensé que estaban peleados...

- ¿y eso? - pregunte extrañada.

- bueno, es solo que cuando vamos a ver a los chicos no hablas con él y cuando vienen a vernos él no viene... han estado así desde el Lunes - dijo Musa encogiéndose de hombros - tu sabes, distanciados...

- no, no estamos peleados - dije tranquila y sirviendo el café en la taza - es solo que... olvídalo

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto Musa caminado hasta donde estaba - yo quiero un poco

Le serví café a ella también - no es nada, pero mejor cuéntame

- ¿de que? - pregunto ella.

- del vecino... - dije con sarcasmo moviendo la cabeza - Musa ¿de quien mas estoy hablando? ¡De Riven!

- oh, bueno no hay mucho que contar - dijo ella bebiendo un sorbo - ya no han peleas, aunque igual es celoso...

- ya veo... - dije sonriendo - ¿algo mas? ¿citas tal vez?

- bueno... no se como que desde que termino todo esto con Athan el ha estado diferente... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros pero con una sonrisa soñadora - es mas romántico y no se como que algo cambio

Sonreí al escuchar eso, recodaba cuando había acompañado a Riven a buscar leña aquella vez que fuimos a la playa, habíamos hablado de muchas cosas y una de esas era sobre lo que a el le gustaba de Musa.

- y eso te gusta ¿verdad? - pregunte sabiendo la respuesta.

- pues si - asintió sonriendo. El celular de Musa comenzó a sonar, ella lo saco del bolsillo miro la pantalla con el ceño fruncido - es desconocido ¿respondo?

- no lo se - dije encogiéndome de hombros - hazlo, puede que sea un chico guapo...

- ¿como sabrás que es guapo? - pregunto ella riendo.

- pues duh, por el timbre de su voz - dije como si fuese obvio.

Musa negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y contesto la llamada - oh Alteza...

_- "¿Alteza? hay Dios espero que no sea..."_ - pensé cerrando los ojos preocupada.

- si esta aquí, un segundo - alejo el celular del oído y lo tapo con una mano - es tu madre, ¿como consiguió mi numero?

Gruñí molesta, no tenia ganas de hablar con ella pero seguía insistiendo en hablar ¿es que no puede entender que no quiero y punto?. Tome el celular y corte la llamada - ¿por que hiciste eso? - pregunto Musa frunciendo el ceño sorprendida.

- porque no quiero hablar con ella - respondí devolviendole el celular.

- ¿por qué? - pregunto aun con el ceño fruncido.

- cosas mías - dije tranquila.

Escuche unos pasos proveniente de la escalera y al mirar para ver quien era vi a Flora ya vestida usando un vestido rosado claro con una linea verde debajo del pecho con una flor en el medio, tenia tirantes verdes y diseños de flores rosadas mas oscuras con amarillo en el centro por ser el polen y venían con hojas verdes. Era algo sencillo pero se veía muy bien.

- buenos días - saludamos Musa y yo al unisonó.

- ¿buenos... días? - mas que un saludo era una pregunta - ah creo que mi despertador esta malo

- ¿por qué? - pregunte confundida

- decia que eran las diez pero tu estas levantada... - explico Flora. Musa se hecho a reír con ganas mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

- no, tu despertador esta bueno - dije molesta - yo me desperté hace como una hora

- ¿y eso como por que? - pregunto confundida.

- porque alguien entro en mi habitación corrió las cortinas dejando que el sol me diera en toda la cara - dije molesta y cruzándome de brazos.

- y dale la burra al trigo - dijo Musa riendo - ya te dije que nadie ha entrado en tu habitación

- yo se como deje las cortinas - me defendí. El celular de Musa volvió a sonar y apreté los dientes molesta. Estaba que se lo quitaba y lo rompía en mil pedazos.

- es para ti... - dijo entregándomelo.

- no contestes - dije entre dientes.

- Stella - me regaño Musa.

- ¿quien es y por que te llama a ti si quiere hablar con Stella? - pregunto Flora inocentemente.

- su madre, y me llama a mi porque ella apago su celular - respondió Musa.

- ¿como consiguió tu numero? - pregunto Flora frunciendo el ceño mientras Musa se encogía de hombros. El celular seguía sonando y no se iba a detener de eso estaba segura.

- buenos días Musa, buenos días ¿Stella? - escuche la voz de Tecna.

La mire e iba vestida muy tipo Tecna, usaba un poleron que llegaba hasta la cintura era de color morado con bolsillos celestes, eran dos en el brazo izquierdo, dos en el brazo derecho, y cuatro en el pecho. También tenia unos jeans que no llegaban mas allá de la rodilla, eran de color celeste y tenia un cinturón rosado. Usaba unas botas de tacón, eran grandes y le cubrían toda la pantorrilla, de accesorios tenia cuatro pulseras, dos en cada mano en la derecha una celeste y una rosa mientras que el la izquierda una morada y una rosada, también traía puesto un gorro celeste con brillos o eran puntos blancos que parecían brillos.

- ¿se nos rompió el despertador? - pregunto Layla frunciendo el ceño.

Layla usaba un vestido de mezclilla completo tenia mangas hasta un poco mas abajo de los codos pero estaban arremangadas para llegar al codo, el vestido tenia botones y por el cuello dejaba ver el cuello de una polo rosa, tenia usado como cinturón una cinta color verde que tenia manchas mas oscuras como un leopardo y botas del mismo color aunque estas tenían la punta del pie y el borde de arriba color celeste, en la mano izquierda tenia tres pulseras verde, rosado oscuro y amarillo.

- dije lo mismo - dijo Flora con una sonrisa mientras yo fruncía el ceño y notaba que el celular dejaba de sonar.

- creo que estamos en un universo paralelo - dijo Bloom riendo.

Bloom usaba una polera de mangas hasta la mitad del ante brazo y color rosado pero desde el pecho hacia abajo era color celeste, mitad y mitad adema de que la polera no tapaba el ombligo, usaba unos shorts si es que se pueden llamar así, que llegaban justo hasta la rodilla, en el borde de abajo eran color rosado y tenia un cinturón del mismo color pero eran de color celestes, usaba unas botas largas con tacón color rosadas y tenían como una cinta en el tobillo. También usaba un cintillo en pelo, era de color rosado y tenia un moñito al lado izquierdo (se le podía ver la chasquilla)

- vale ya entendí, no me puedo levantar temprano - dije cruzándome de brazos molesta. Volví a escuchar el tonto ruido del celular de Musa, volví a apretar los dientes y la mire enojada - ¿¡QUIERES APAGAR ESA COSA!?

- c-laro - dijo sonriendo y entregándomelo - tu sabes como detenerlo

Apreté aun mas los diente y le arrebate el celular bruscamente, respondí la llamada y grite - ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO, DEJA DE LLAMAR! - sin darle oportunidad de responder colgué enseguida.

- ¿por que hiciste eso? - pregunto Layla confundida y extrañada.

Cerré los ojos intentando tranquilizarme y devolví el celular a Musa quien me miraba con una expresión reprobatoria - no debiste gritarle

Gruí y me fui al sillón donde me senté sobre mis piernas - es que no entiende

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Bloom confundida.

- su madre la ha estado llamando y por alguna razón no quiere responder - le explico Musa molesta.

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Layla riendo - ¿que paso?

Mire a Layla molesta e intente calmarme un poco, negué con la cabeza y ojos cerrados, suspire mas tranquila ya me había calmado. Tome mi celular y lo encendí, tenia unas veinte llamadas de mi madre y tres de Brandon. Volví a suspirar y lo llame pero me daba ocupado por lo que deje de intentarlo.

- Stella... - me llamo Bloom. Mire mi celular mas tranquila.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- es broma ¿verdad? - le pregunte a mi madre rogando para que me diga que no._

_- no, lo siento - me dijo negando con la cabeza._

_- oh por Dios - dije molesta - ni creas que lo __haré_

_- Bonita, por favor - dijo ella._

_- ni lo sueñes... si hay algo que odio mas que no ir de compras es eso - dije molesta - es mas, prefiero estar un día completo sin comprar_

_- ¿enserio? - me pregunto incrédula - Stella, no sera todo el día... solo una tarde completa_

_- eso es todo el día - dije como si fuese obvio_

_- ¿que debo hacer para que me digas que si? - pregunto ella._

_- nada, porque ni sueñes que diré que si - dije cruzándome de brazos._

_ - John solo quiere estar una tarde contigo, no es tan malo - dijo mi madre._

_- si lo es - dije molesta - y no entiendo porque aun estas con el, el tipo no es agradable_

_- porque si, yo no juzgo con quien sales - respondió mi madre - ademas solo quiere acercase mas a ti_

_- ja, después de lo del baile olvídalo - dije molesta aun - él insulto a Brandon y algo me dice que no fue muy amable con los __demás_

_- ¿quieres olvidar eso? el quiere lo mejor para ti - lo defendió mi madre._

_- pues, no es mi padre y nunca lo sera - dije molesta y caminando a mi habitación en el castillo dando un portazo fuerte._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

- como lo odio - susurre molesta.

- ¿a quien? - mire a Tecna, parece que no susurre nada pues las chicas me habían escuchado.

- a nadie - dije sonriendo un poco. Mi celular volvió a sonar, suspire y vi la pantalla _Brandon _sonreí y respondí.

_- hey un pajarito me contó que ya estabas despierta... _- dijo el en un tono alegre - _¿tienes fiebre o_ algo?

- ja, ja que gracioso - dije con sarcasmo - dile a ese pajarito que no quiero hablar

_- tranquila, creo que ya entendió el mensaje... _- dijo Brandon con un tono tranquilo - _me llamo y me contó, creo que fuiste algo dura con ella ¿no crees? solo quiere que pases un día con él, no es tan malo_

- Brandon una cosa es tener que verlo rara vez y otra es estar un día con él - dije molesta - si es malo

_- ok, entiendo pero, no puedes seguir así por el resto de tu vida... _- dijo él tranquilo.

- lo intentare - dije tranquila - ¿y tu por qué la ayudas?

_- estoy tratando de dar una buena __impresión_ - dijo Brandon como si fuese obvio.

- ¿a quien? - pregunte molesta - tu eres mi novio, no el de ella

_- pero... _- intento decir él.

- pero nada - dije molesta.

_- bien, como quieras _- dijo Brandon rendido - _¿harás algo hoy?_

- tengo planeado dormir - dije tranquila.

_- ¿enserio...?_ - pregunto incrédulo.

- no - respondí frunciendo el ceño - pero no quiero salir así que ahórrate la invitación

_- ¿estas molesta? _- pregunto él sorprendido.

- ¿no se nota? - pregunte yo como si fuese obvio.

_- ¿por que? _- pregunto él curioso.

- Brandon, estoy molesta por eso. Odio a John y odio que este con mi madre - dije levantándome del sillón mientras caminaba a la cocina - odio que quiera pasar tiempo conmigo y sobre todo odio estar enojada un Sábado

_- wow puedo sentir tu odio _- dijo riendo pero luego se detuvo - _¿quieres que este contigo?_

- por favor... - dije con algo de tristeza y un poco de suplica.

_- esta bien, llegare en diez minutos con la tabla voladora _- dijo él - _nos vemos, Te Amo..._

- Te Amo... - dije cortando la llamada.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

Suspire y la mire, rodé los ojos di un gruñido mientras caminaba a sentarme de nuevo - mi madre quiere que pase el día con John para no se que cosa

- ¿John? ¿no es el tipo del baile? - pregunto Layla mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.

- ¿por qué quiere que pases un día con él? - pregunto Flora frunciendo el ceño.

- no lo se y no tengo intensiones de saber - dije cerrando los ojos molesta - seguro solo quiere que me lleve bien con su novio

- ¿novio? - pregunto Musa sorprendida - tu dijiste que se _iban_ a casar pero se había cancelado

- si, pero nunca dije que habían dejado de ser novios - dije molesta.

- bueno, no es tan malo - dijo Bloom sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora - al menos sabemos que no es por un hechizo

- eso es lo que me molesta mas - tome un almohadón y lo abrace mientras miraba un punto fijo en el suelo - si mi madre estuviera hechizada seria mas fácil arruinar una futura boda...

- ¿sabes? ese es el problema con los padres que están separados - dijo Layla tranquila - cuando uno de ellos tiene novio, por obviedad el hijo o hija lo odia ya que todos desean que sus padres vuelvan a estar juntos... es la ley de la vida

- ¿y tu que sabes? tus padres al menos están juntos - dije escondiendo mi cabeza molesta - y obviedad no es una palabra...

- lo siento, no quise... - intento disculparse Layla.

- da igual - dije sacando la cabeza del almohadón - ya no puedo hacer nada ya...

Escuchamos que alguien golpeaba la puerta de la entrada por lo que Tecna fue a abrir, supongo que era Brandon que dijo que vendría a verme ahora. Mi celular volvió a sonar, no tenia que ver quien era pues ya lo sabia, lo mire dudando si contestar o no

- ¿no vas a responder? - escuche la voz de Brandon, me di la vuelta sin moverme de mi asiento - no puedes escapar de los problemas...

- ya lo se - dije gimiendo molesta - y eso me molesta

- deberías responder - dijo Bloom sonriendo - tu madre solo quiere que conozcas un poco mas a John, no veo el problema

- es obvio que no ves cual es el problema - dije entrecerrando los ojos molesta.

- vamos Preciosa, al menos John no es como Cassandra - dijo Brandon rodeándome con sus brazos.

- tu no sabes - dije colocando mi mano derecha en uno de sus brazos.

Volví a mirar el teléfono sin responder, seguía sonando y suspire fuerte y lo tome. Me di cuenta de que era un numero desconocido, cosa que me pareció extraño pero seguro mi madre pidió otro teléfono para poder llamarme y yo contestara sin saber que era ella - ¿hola? - nadie respondió a la llamada, escuchaba una respiración pero no hablaba - ¿quien eres? - la llamada se corto, mire la pantalla de mi celular, hoy me estaban sucediendo cosas muy extrañas, demasiadas a mi parecer.

- ¿quien era? - pregunto Brandon curioso.

- nadie, supongo que es una llamada de broma - dije devolviendo el celular a la mesa - ¿que hora es?

- las doce - respondió Musa sonriendo - felicidades, te levantaste antes de la hora de siempre, es un récord

Mire a Musa mientras negaba con la cabeza y tenia una sonrisa en mi rostro. Escuche una risita atrás de mi, era Brandon. Levante la cabeza para mirarlo hacia a los ojos, el detuvo la risa y me miro con una sonrisa.

Hice que Brandon quitara sus brazos y camine hasta la escalera - ¿a donde vas? - pregunto.

- iré a recostarme un rato, me siento cansada... - dije tranquila aunque la verdad es que solo quería estar sola. Subí las escaleras y llegue a mi habitación cerré las cortinas para que el sol no moleste ye me deje caer de espaldas en la cama.

- que día mas extraño - dije cerrando los ojos tranquila - y eso que recién comienza

- ¿Stella...? - escuche preguntar a Amore algo somnolienta. Abrí mis ojos e incline la cabeza un poco mas para atrás sin moverme de la posición en la que me encontraba.

- ¿como estas dormilona? - pregunte sonriendo. Amore se movió de la cama ya mas despierta y se me acerco con una sonrisa, supuse que durmió bien.

- bien ¿y tu? - pregunto ella. Sonreí y asentí para que sepa que estaba bien.

- oye... ¿de casualidad tu abriste las cortinas esta mañana? - pregunte sentándome en la cama.

- no - negó con la cabeza - ¿por qué?

- ah no nada ¿sabes? - dije captando la atención de la hadita - cosas muy extrañas están pasando hoy

- ¿que tan extrañas? - pregunto Amore.

- extrañas... - respondí preocupada - no creo que sea buena idea decírtelo

- ¿y a mi? - escuche preguntar a cierta persona que estaba en la puerta con una rosa en sus manos y una sonrisa tierna - ¿me lo puedes decir?

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza - ¿esa la sacaste del florero de abajo?

- tal vez - dijo caminando hasta donde estaba yo. Dejo la rosa en la cama y apoyo sus manos en ella mientras me acorralaba - ¿me dirás?

- no, es solo que creí que alguien había entrado a mi habitación en la mañana - respondí sonriendo mientras colocaba mi mano derecha en su mejilla izquierda, la cual estaba al lado derecho y eso seria su mejilla derecha ¿no? es obvio que ya me confundí, solo digamos que pose mi mano derecha en su mejilla.

- ¿quien entro? ¿alguien te espía? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño - porque si es así...

No pudo seguir hablando porque lo corte con un beso el cual el correspondió - te encanta cortarme así ¿verdad?

- ¿a ti no? - pregunte sonriendo.

- me gusta mas cuando lo hago yo - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿que? oye eso... - intente decir pero él fue quien me corto con un beso, yo le correspondí y pase ambas manos por su cuello, luego de cortar el beso pego su frente a la mía.

- Te Amo... - dijo sonriendo.

- yo también - dije besándolo de nuevo. Mientras nos besábamos podía sentir a alguien observándonos, esta vez era mas fuerte. Me separe de Brandon y busque con la mirada a ese alguien pero otra vez no lo encontré, esto me preocupaba cada vez mas. Quizás, tan solo quizás me estoy volviendo loca.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto él frunciendo el ceño extrañado.

- na- nada - dije tratando de olvidar esa sensación y volviendo a besarlo.

La sensación de que alguien nos observaba se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, me separe fuertemente de Brandon y mire a la puerta pero no vi a nadie. Busque en la habitación y tampoco había nadie, ni siquiera Ginger o Amore - Stella...

- tranquilo, es solo que... no había escuchado a Amore y me preocupe - mentí algo nerviosa.

- ¿de verdad...? - pregunto acercándose a mis labios con una sonrisa, como si supiera que mentía pero no le importaba por ahora.

- si, yo.. uhmm - no pude terminar de hablar porque el me beso de nuevo.

Mientras nos besábamos, sin querer abrí los ojos mirando hacia la puerta con la sensación incomoda de que si había alguien observándonos Me asuste al ver a Akane ahí parada con algo en sus manos. Me separe bruscamente de y di un grito asustada para luego esconder mi cabeza en el pecho de Brandon con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Sentí que él se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Stella estas bien? - pregunto preocupado mientras colocaba una mano en mi cabeza. Escuche varios pasos como si alguien estuviera corriendo.

- ¿que paso? - escuche la voz de Bloom preocupada. Seguro subió con las demás al escuchar mi grito, un momento, si ellas están preguntando es porque no han visto a Akane ¿verdad?

- no se - respondió Brandon confundido.

- ¿como no vas a saber? - escuche preguntar a Layla algo molesta - ¿dio un grito y tu no sabes porque?

- chicas no peleen - dijo Flora. Sentí otra mano en mi cabeza y escuche la voz de Flora en un tono dulce y tranquilo - Stella ¿estas bien?

No quería mirar, no quería responder, tenia miedo. Akane estaba aquí, estaba segura que no era mi imaginación, seguro ella corrió las cortinas y ella era la presencia que sentía. Pensé que era mi imaginación pero no, no lo es. Akane esta aquí.

Sentí los brazos de Brandon rodearme, seguro se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada. Apreté la polera de Brandon con ambas manos y con fuerza. Estaba temblando, no era posible que esto este sucediendo.

- tranquila... - lo escuche susurrar en mi oído - tranquilízate

La voz de Brandon hacia que me tranquilizara, y era porque se escuchaba tranquila y segura. Deje de temblar pero aun estaba asustada, comencé a quitar mi cabeza de su pecho lentamente y con miedo mire hacia la puerta.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto Brandon con una voz preocupada. Coloque mis manos en sus antes brazos y los apretaba un poco.

- si... - asentí lentamente asustada aun. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrí lentamente para asegurarme de que no había nadie en la puerta y así era, ella ya no estaba ahí.

- ¿a que le temes? - pregunto Tecna preocupada.

. a... - abrí la boca pero su nombre no me salia, no podía decir que le tenia miedo a Akane pues, la había visto ahí parada y no había sido mi imaginación, de eso estoy segura - no es nada

- ¿nada? - levanto la ceja Musa - estas asustada ¿y dices que no es nada?

- es que me pareció... - por mas que lo intentaba su nombre no me salia, era por temor, le tenia tanto miedo que ni su nombre podía mencionar.

- esta bien, no tienes que decirlo si no quieres - dijo Brandon abrazándome mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su pecho de nuevo y me besaba en la frente - todo estará bien...

- prepare un poco de té para que se tranquilice un poco mas - dijo Flora levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta afuera.

Mire hacia la puerta y fruncí el ceño mientras entrecerraba los ojos un poco, podía ver un humo negro salir desde el piso y comenzaba a tomar forma de una persona que estaba cubierta de ese í mis ojos como plato sorprendida, era Athan ¿como? ¿por qué?. Parpadee y volví a mirar pero ya no estaba.

- me estoy volviendo loca - susurre sorprendida.

- ¿y ahora te das cuenta? - pregunto Musa riendo.

Las chicas habían reído con su comentario, incluso a mi me saco una sonrisa. Flora entro en la habitación con una bandeja que contenía siete tazas y una tetera, dejo la bandeja en una mesita que había en la habitación y comenzó a servir. Tome mi taza y bebí un poco, esta caliente y era relajante, me hizo sentir mas tranquila.

- ¿estas mejor? - pregunto Tecna mientras tomaba otro sorbo y levantaba el pulgar al no poder responder - que bueno...

- esto esta muy bueno - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- es verdad - apoyo Bloom sonriendo también.

- bueno, ahora que te has calmado ¿quieres decirnos que sucedió? - dijo Layla dejando la taza en la bandeja.

Mire el té en mi taza y la apreté un poco - me pareció ver a Akane parada en la puerta... - hubo un silencio algo incomodo. Escuche que alguien dejo la taza en la mesa pero no se quien fue.

- ¿estas segura? - pregunto Brandon serio.

- si... - dije levantando la mirada para verlo.

- entonces... ¿cuando estábamos a bajo y te sentías perseguida...? - dijo Musa frunciendo el ceño levemente.

- eso creo - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- pero eso no tiene sentido - dijo Bloom confundida - ya acabamos con todos

- de hecho solo con Athan - dije mirando a Bloom - nunca atacamos a Akane ¿recuerdas?

- oh rayos - dijo Layla golpeándose en la frente con la palma de su mano - otra batalla mas...

- bueno, hasta que no sepamos si entramos en una nueva batalla no haremos nada - dijo Bloom segura y seria - por ahora nos olvidaremos de eso

- si, yo creo que posiblemente estas imaginando cosas - dijo Musa haciendo un gesto - porque si fuera verdad, ahora estaría aquí pero no esta

- es verdad - dijo Tecna asintiendo.

- bueno tal vez, tengas razón - dije torciendo los labios.

- no te preocupes - dijo Brandon sonriéndome - ellas tienen razón, aun su recuerdo te asusta ¿no? debes estar imaginando cosas

- eso espero - dije bajando la mirada pero luego susurre y nadie escucho - pero se que era real

- iré a dejar las tazas abajo para poder lavarlas - dijo Flora sonriendo.

Entregue la mía y vi a Flora salir, las me sonrieron y bajaron con Flora dejándome a solas con Brandon. Suspire un poco molesta, el se levanto de la cama y se inclino un poco enfrente de mi.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto el colocando tomando mi mentón entre sus dedo pulgar e indice derechos.

- si... - respondí mirándolo a los ojos. Él se acerco y me beso en la frente.

- no te preocupes, estaré contigo en caso de que cualquier cosa pase - dijo Brandon sonriendo.

- lo se... gracias - sonreí mas tranquila.

- por nada Preciosa - dijo él tomando mis manos y besándolas en el dorso - Te Amo...

- yo también - dije sonriendo.

Continuara...

* * *

ujui el PRIMER CAPITULO DE EL CAMINO DE LA LUZ II, si alguien tiene una idea para un nuevo titulo puede ayudarme, aunque creo que me gusta ese porque es una segunda parte y no es tan necesario cambiar el titulo en todo caso.

Bueno los dejo por hoy la canción que aparece se llama:_ Every Time We Touch de Cascada_

**Próximamente: Ella esta de Regreso**

entiende que para mi es importante que te lleves bien con John - dijo Selene mirando a Sella.

aja - dijo Stella sin prestar atención.

seguro esta molesta porque la convencimos para que fuera donde su madre - dijo Musa.

que yo recuerde tu la amenazaste - dijo Flora riendo un poco.

no puedo creer que me hayas hecho ir - dijo Stella entre dientes mirando a Brandon.

Stella... - pregunto Tecna - ¿que sucede?

Akane... - dijo Stella asustada.

debe ser solo su imaginación jugandole una mala broma - dijo Bloom seria

es la segunda vez Bloom - dijo Roxy preocupada - yo creo que no es su imaginación

¿como estas Pequeña Stella? - pregunto Akane sonriendo.

Oh Dios - dijo Brandon al ver la hemorragia en la mano de Stella - tranquila, no te preocupes

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado :D

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	2. Chapter 2: Ella esta de Regreso

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (Nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 2:

Ella esta de Regreso

.: Stella :.

No podía creer esto, me había dejado convencer por Brandon y las chicas. Estaba en el castillo de mi madre, en la sala familiar esperándola para ir de "picnic" por ahí, la verdad es que no tenia ganas de salir con ella y su novio al cual odio pero las chicas y Brandon lograron que viniera.

Había venido sola ya que Amore se quedo en casa, estaba viendo la televisión pues, estaban pasando un desfile de modas el cual no quería perderme. Espera a que mi madre cruzara_sola_ esa puerta pero no fue así. Deje de ver el desfile de modas en cuando la puerta se abrió

- ¿que hace el aquí? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño molesta - es la sala _familiar_

- Princesa, yo soy de la familia - dijo John sonriendo cosa que me hizo enojar mas - además no deberías estar molesta, tu traes a ese simple escudero y a tus amigos así que tan familiar no es

- primero tu no eres de la familia, segundo ese simple escudero se llama Brandon así que recuerdalo - le explique molesta - y tercero traigo a mis amigos y a Brandon porque él es mi novio y es parte de la familia igual que mis amigos, son como mis hermanos

- bueno entonces puedes considerarme tu... - intento decir él con una sonrisa.

- di la palabra y te ataco sin importarme nada - dije mirándolo desafiante mientras creaba una Luna Creciente en mi mano derecha.

- basta ambos - dijo mi madre deteniendo la futura batalla - no estamos aquí para pelear, ahora vamos hay un carruaje que nos llevara

Mi madre salio de la habitacion dejándome a solas con John lo mire de reojo molesta y deshice el ataque. Camine hasta la puerta pero en cuanto pase por al lado de él - padrastro, padre... - dijo lo que no quería oír.

Me di a vuelta y lo ataque con una Bola Solar, por supuesto el ataque le dio fuertemente haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared y cayera al suelo. Él se levanto con algo de dificultad y me miro molesto.

- yo te lo advertí - dije saliendo de la habitación. Fui hasta afuera del castillo donde vi a mi madre junto al carruaje.

- ¿donde esta John? - pregunto ella sonriendo.

- no me importa - respondí secamente.

- lo atacaste ¿verdad? - dijo ella en un tono serio.

- él me provoco - me defendí subiéndome al carruaje.

- Stella... - dijo mi madre.

- oye el comenzó ¿por qué lo defiendes? - pregunte molesta.

Me senté en el carruaje algo molesta, odio a John y juro que cuando vuelva a casa le daré un grito a Brandon y a las chicas por convencerme de que viniera. Pasaron unos minutos y al fin el tonto salio para que podamos irnos, no es que quiera pasar tiempo con él, es solo que mientras mas rápido mejor así me voy a ir mas temprano.

- envidio a las chicas... - di un suspiro y susurre - mas le vale a Brandon no estar cerca de esa arpía

* * *

.: Brandon :.

- Mitzi creo que debes irte - dije molesto.

Iba camino a casa de las chicas ya que todos nos reuniríamos ahí para hablar de algo pero Mitzi me había estado siguiendo todo el día y sinceramente esto ya me estaba aburriendo, además no quiero estar con ella y mucho menos tener problemas con Stella.

- pero cariño... - dijo ella pasando un dedo por mi pecho. La tome de la muñeca y la mire molesto.

- no quiero ser grosero pero debes irte, estoy algo atrasado para una junta - dije soltándola y siguiendo mi camino.

- si quieres te acompaño - dijo ella caminando al lado mio y tomándome del brazo como Stella suele hacerlo.

- no, basta - dije quitandomela - ¿no tienes algo que hacer? además es una junta privada

- si estas molesto porque iras a ver a esa rubia teñida no te culpo - dijo ella sonriendo y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, nadie insulta a mi chica - digo, entiendo que aun estés con ella por pena

- primero que nada esa "rubia teñida" es mi novia a la que Amo y no estoy con ella por pena, si no porque de verdad la amo y no es teñida - dije molesto - ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a casa de las chicas, Mitzi había dejado de seguirme pero me enviaba mensajes diciendo un montón de cosas que no me importaban ya que eran cosas de amor y solo me importan los mensajes de amor de una sola persona. Golpee la puerta y Bloom me abrió, me dejo entrar y vi que todos ya habían llegado.

- al fin llegas - dijo Sky sonriendo - ¿que te sucedió?

- me encontré con Mitzi en el camino - respondí sin dar detalles de nada - pero bueno, ¿de que vamos a hablar?

- bueno queríamos hablar sobre lo que sucedió ayer - dijo Bloom seria.

- el tema principal... Akane - dijo Musa alzando el dedo indice como si dijera primero.

Fruncí el ceño, estoy consciente de que ayer Stella pudo haber visto a Akane realmente y no que la haya imaginado pero, había que tranquilizarla por esa razón dijimos aquello.

- ahora verdad o no, Stella dice haber visto a Akane - dijo Tecna preocupada - es cierto que ella aun le teme y su recuerdo pudo haber hecho que la imaginara pero también Akane se le pudo haber aparecido

- si es así significaría que esta devuelta - dijo Helio serio - pero ella no era nuestra enemiga así que no tiene mucho sentido que nos ataque

- es verdad - apoyo Layla - pero estas olvidando que Stella y Akane tuvieron algo así como una conexión, ambas están relacionas

- pero eso fue porque ella la estuvo torturando - dije apretando los puños fuerte - no es que haya una conexión con ellas

- él tiene razón - dijo Timmy - sin embargo Brandon, debe haber una conexión, una relación, algo que las una

- ¿por que lo dices? - pregunto Riven.

- Akane se nos pudo haber aparecido a cualquiera - hablo Flora por Timmy entendiendo lo que quiso decir - pero eligió a Stella, Xeros estaba poseído por Athan quien obedecía a Akane y ella misma le pidió tener a Stella...

- no sabemos si ella le pidió a Athan tener a Stella - dijo Layla.

- pero por lo que sabemos, Akane hizo que Stella fuera al lado oscuro cuando niña, en ese entonces ya pensaba en tener a Stella bajo su control - dijo Nabu serio - fue cuando Xeros intervino para salvarla

- entonces no seria extraño que ella haya visto a Akane ayer - dijo Roxy tranquila mientras jugaba con las mascotas. Apreté los puños tenia razón, no seria extraño que se hayan visto pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué ahora y no cuando Athan fue encerrado?

- oigan se que esto no tiene nada que ver con el tema pero... - dijo Sky preocupado - ¿que paso con el brazalete y las piedras?

Mire a Sky sorprendido, es verdad ahora recuerdo que ella ya no lo trae en su muñeca, de hecho creo que no lo trae desde que derroto a Athan hace un mes atrás. Los demás parecían pensar en lo mismo, nadie se había dado cuenta del Brazalete Plateado.

- quizás lo tiene con sus demás joyas - dijo Musa como si tratara de adivinar.

- ahora recuerdo - dijo Bloom - ella no trae el Brazalete desde que se puso ese guante ¿recuerdan?

- si, yo no puedo creer que uso eso casi dos semanas sin quitárselo - dijo Tecna extrañada. Es verdad lo había olvidado.

- eso si es extraño - dijo Layla - ella no haría eso

- es verdad ¿recuerdan cuando nos llevo a comprar un vestido nuevo solo por que el ultimo que compro ya lo había usado? - dijo Roxy riendo.

- si - dijo Flora riendo también - imposible olvidarlo

¿Cuando fue eso? sin duda mi novia puede ser impredecible aveces. Mire a las chicas preocupado, solo había una forma de saber si Musa esta en lo correcto o no pero, era algo peligroso. Sentí mi celular vibrar, lo saque y mire la pantalla con una sonrisa, era Stella.

- hey ¿como esta el Amor de mi Vida? - pregunte con una sonrisa - ¿divirtiéndose supongo?

_- el Amor de tu Vida tiene ganas de golpearte a ti y a las chicas_ - dijo en un susurro. No pude evitar reírme un poco

- ¿que paso? - pregunte riendo.

_- paso que... ¡OYE! _- grito enojada - _eso es mio... ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!_

Dio un grito y lo siguiente que escuche era el pitido de una llamada cortada, quite el celular de mi oreja y mire la pantalla confundido. Ella me había cortado la llamada.

- ¿que paso? - pregunto Helio curioso-

- creo que me corto - dije extrañado y guardando el celular en el bolsillo - y dijo que tenia ganas de golpear a las chicas y a mi, supongo que no la esta pasando tan bien

- solo necesita tiempo - dijo Flora sonriendo - ya verán que se acostumbrara a ver a John como un miembro de la familia

La verdad es que el tipo no me caía muy bien, principalmente por como nos trato en el baile pero, era el novio de la madre de Stella así que no podía hacer nada mas que ayudar a su madre a que Stella se lleve bien (o por lo menos lo intente) con John. Es un favor que me pidió ella.

- ¿por qué fue a ver a ese tonto? - pregunto Riven molesto - nos trato como si fuéramos basura, un poco mas y yo le abría golpeado ya que Brandon no lo hacía

Lo mire molesto - ¿como querías que lo golpeara si ni siquiera sabia quien era?

- ¿y? - se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

- Riven - dijo Musa regañándolo - es el novio de la madre de Stella, por eso fue a verlo ya que su madre quiere que ambos pasen un tiempo juntos y se conozcan mas

- creí que la boda se había cancelado - dijo Timmy extrañado.

- pues si, pero ellos aun son novio - dijo Flora encogiéndose de hombros.

- me gustaría decir que entiendo como se siente pero estaría mintiendo - dijo Bloom preocupada.

- Bloom no te preocupes, es verdad que no saben lo que ella siente pero saben como apoyarla en todo - dijo Sky rodeándola con los brazos - y eso es lo que en realidad importa

Bloom miro a Sky con una sonrisa y luego lo beso en los labios. Sky correspondió el beso tranquilo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- odio esto... - dije molesta mientras caminaba por el campo y mataba un insecto que se me había posado en el brazo cosa que me dio asco.

- ¿que dices? de niña amabas venir aquí - dijo mi madre sonriendo.

- aja, amaba tu lo dijiste - dije molesta - ¿podemos volver a casa?

- no lo creo - dijo John sonriendo - es bueno respirar el aire libre de vez en cuando, no todo en la vida son ropa y maquillaje

- ah el burro hablando de orejas - dije molesta.

- sabes que ese dicho no tiene nada que ver con lo que dije ¿verdad? - pregunto él levantando una ceja.

- me da igual - dije encogiéndome de hombros - ¿quieres devolverme mi teléfono?

Él me miro y negó con la cabeza - te dije que es un día de campo ¿no? nada de cosas electrónicas

- oye no eres mi padre, no eres mi madre, no eres mi hermano, no eres mi padrastro, no eres _nadie_ para mandarme - dije molesta y apretando los diente - solo eres un inútil que trata de actuar como un padre aun cuando no lo es...

Dicho esto me fui molesta a caminar por quien sabe donde. Me cruce de brazos molesta, ya era bastante malo que tuviera que venir al campo y ahora me había quedado sin celular para llamar a Brandon.

Detuve el paso y suspire - quiero volver. Odio este lugar, no hay luz, no hay cable, no hay teléfono y sobre todo no hay tiendas

- eso no es todo en la vida ¿sabes? - escuche a mi madre preguntar a mis espaldas.

- para mi si - respondí sin mirarla.

- ¿te comportaste igual con Cassandra? - pregunto ella. Me di la vuelta para verla con el ceño fruncido-

- no... - respondí molesta - fue peor, detuve la boda

- ¿por qué? John no me esta hechizando - dijo ella curiosa.

- eso es lo que mas me molesta - murmure molesta.

- ¿que dijiste? - pregunto pues, al parecer no había escuchado.

- nada - dije suspirando. Ella torció los labios y me entrego mi celular. Lo tome sonriendo.

- entiende que para mi es importante que te lleves bien con John - dijo ella seria. Yo buscaba algo en el celular así que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que me decía.

- aja - dije buscando en especial.

- ¿me estas escuchando? - dijo mi madre.

- si.. - respondí aun no prestar mucha atención.

- vamos a comer - dijo ella en sus suspiro.

- si, como digas - dije sonriendo - llamare a Brandon e iré contigo

- no, iremos a comer y tu no lo llamaras en todo él - dijo mi madre en tono de autoridad. Gruñí molesta y fui con ella.

Nos sentamos en una mesa de camping y almorzamos, obviamente yo no hable en todo el rato pues, no quería hablar con John cerca. Luego del almuerzo a mamá se le ocurrió dar un paseo, la verdad es que fue muy aburrido y solo quería irme.

Después de varias horas volvimos a casa, me fui directo a mi habitación para empacar todo y volver a casa tranquila. Escuche a alguien tocar pero no respondí ni abrí, seguí guardando mis cosas. La puerta se abrió y tampoco me moleste en ver quien era.

- ¿se puede? - no es verdad, es John ¿ahora que querrá?

- no - respondí secamente, termine de empacar y me senté en la cama con una revista

- oye, se que no te caigo bien y que trate mal a tus amigos pero de verdad quiero cambiar eso - dijo él cerrando la puerta.

- ¿por qué no te vas? - pregunte molesta.

- Stella... - intento decir.

- Princesa Stella te dije - lo mire molesta - ya te dije que no eres nadie mas que un simple habitante del reino, trata con respeto a la Familia Real

- Princesa Stella - corrigió John - siento todo lo que hice, de verdad pero es solo que me molesta el hecho de que no me quiera aceptar como un miembro de la familia

- porque no lo eres - dije abriendo mi revista y comenzando a ojearla.

- mire, de verdad quiero mucho a su madre y me gustaría que lo entendiera - dijo John - entiendo que puedo no caerle bien y que me odie pero seria bueno que tuviera una oportunidad ¿no cree?

- no - dije centrada en las imágenes de la revista sin embargo escuchando lo que me tenia que decir.

- pero... - intento decir John.

- si te digo que si ¿desapareces de mi vista? - pregunte quitando la vista de la revista ara mirarlo fastidiada.

- ¿de verdad? - pregunto sorprendido y sonriendo.

- si ya vete - dije levantándome de la cama - ya me voy

- esta bien, que tengas un buen viaje, perdón, que tenga un buen viaje Princesa - dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

Una vez que salio note que había un sobre debajo de mi puerta. Camine y tome decía mi nombre pero no quien lo envió, lo abrí y me sorprendí un poco pero sonreí y me senté a leerlo.

_Querida Pequeña:_

_¿Como estas Pequeña? espero que bien, porque no soportaría saber lo contrario seguro te preguntas_

_¿por que encontré este sobre debajo de la puerta y no me lo entregaste personalmente?_

_bueno, porque aun no he vuelto para entregártelo personalmente, he estado en un buen_

_viaje y con algo de magia he podido hacer que el sobre llegue hasta tu puerta._

_Desde que me fui para emprender mi viaje y completar el capitulo que no esta terminado_

_me han sucedido cosas extraordinarias por ejemplo he conocido a muchas personas,_

_he conocido mas sobre la magia y he tenido grandes aventuras. Me gustaría poder_

_estar contigo y saber mas sobre ti, tu sabes recuperar los años perdidos pero_

_no sera posible y eso es lo que mas me molesta aunque, siendo sinceros_

_estoy tranquilo ya que cuando termine este viaje podre recuperar aquellos años perdidos._

_Espero que cuando te pregunte ¿que ha sido de ti mientras yo viajaba? me respondas con una_

_sonrisa tan hermosa que solo tu puedes dar._

_Pequeña, quizás las cosas que hice en el pasado no fueron buenas pero estoy deseoso de cambiarlas_

_y espero que estés dispuesta a aceptarme de nuevo en tu vida. Se que hay recuerdos_

_que no tienes y quieres recuperarlos así que recuerda que solo debes buscar en tu corazón._

_Ya me debo ir, pero no te preocupes te seguiré escribiendo para que sepas mas de como estoy,_

_quiero que le envíes un abrazo a tus padres de mi parte y un saludo a Brandon y a tus amigas._

_Se despide de ti con un beso y cariños_

_Xeros..._

Sonreí feliz - ya decía yo que nunca mas sabría de ti - dije al aire. Guarde la carta en uno de mis bolsos y me fui a despedir de mi madre. Después de despedirme tome mi anillo y me fui - próxima parada Gardenia

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estábamos todas reunidas en el living estaba oscureciendo y los chicos aun no se habían ido. Musa nos enseñaba la nueva canción, que es muy buena a decir verdad. A todas nos había gustado la canción como era y pensamos en tocarla la próxima vez que cantemos en el Bar Frutti Music.

Una luz cegadora se hizo presente en el living, cerré los ojos unos segundos y cuando mi visión al fin se aclaro logre ver a Stella que acaba de llegar. Ella nos miro con una sonrisa, supongo que sucedió algo bueno para que no nos quiera matar.

- ¿como te fue? - la primera en hablar fue Amore.

- Amore que mal educada - dijo Tune regañándola - acaba de llegar, debes saludarla y dejar que se acomode antes de preguntar - nosotras soltamos una risita ante lo dicho por Tune. Ella solo sonrió, tomo sus maletas y se dirigió a su habitación ¿acaso esta molesta? no se veía molesta.

- ¿que fue eso? - pregunto Layla frunciendo el ceño.

- ni siquiera saludo - dijo Roxy extrañada.

- seguro esta molesta porque la convencimos para que fuera donde su madre - dijo Musa despreocupada.

- que yo recuerde tu la amenazaste - dijo Flora riendo un poco.

- es lo mismo, ella fue porque la convencimos - dijo Musa encogiéndose de hombros.

- yo iré a ver - dijo Brandon subiendo las escaleras.

- algo me dice que si esta molesta dará unos gritos - dijo Tecna haciendo un gesto.

- ¿que te hace pensar eso? - pregunto Timmy confundido.

- ¡SI! - se escucho un grito enojado de Stella.

- corazonada - respondió Tecna mientras nosotras nos reíamos.

- ¿no deberían ir a ayudar a Brandon? - pregunto Sky.

- no, el puede solo - dijo Layla riendo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

- Stella, detente auch - decia mientras trataba de cubrir mi cara mientras ella me arrojaba un montón de cosas enojada.

- no, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho ir - dijo entre dientes aventandome mas cosas.

- Preciosa lo siento ¿si? - dije tratando de cubrirme aun. Lo peor de todo es que puse seguro en la puerta cuando entre así nadie entra, y eso significa que nadie me ayudara ¿por que lo hice? no tengo ni idea.

- no... - dijo dejando de aventar cosas y cruzándose de brazos molesta - fue el peor día de toda mi vida

- ve el lado positivo, no pudo haber sido peor que cuando te enteraste de la boda de tu padre - dije ganándome otro golpe de un objeto que me lanzo - auch...

Ella me miro molesta mientras apretaba los dientes. Camine hasta ella para evitar que siguiera lanzando cosas, ella tomo un libro y me apunto con el, estuvo a punto de lanzarmelo pero la tome de la muñeca haciendo que soltara el libro. La empuje contra la pared acorralándola mientras tenia ambas manos pegadas a la pared a la altura de su cabeza.

- suéltame para que te siga lanzando cosas y luego pueda ir a lanzarles cosas a las chicas - dijo ella forcejeando un poco para soltarse del agarre.

- no lo creo - dije riendo mientras Stella aun me miraba molesta.

- en cuanto me sueltes créeme que... - no pudo seguir hablando pues la había cortado con un beso.

En principio ella se había resistido e intentaba soltarse pero luego comenzó a relajarse y me correspondió el beso. Solté sus manos y coloque las mías en la pared mientras ella envolvía mi cuello con las suyas y una de ellas se enredaba en mi cabello. Baje una mano para colocarla en su cintura y apegarla a mi mientras la otra aun estaba en la pared.

Luego de haber cortado el beso la mire a los ojos. Ella se veía mas tranquila eso es seguro pero quien sabe cuanto durara - ¿estas mas tranquila?

- algo... - dijo sonriendo y luego dejo salir un suspiro bien largo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro derecho - no tienes ni idea del día que tuve

- de hecho creo que ya estoy teniendo una idea - me reí un poco - me dolió ¿sabes?

- uhhh lo siento - dijo ella quitando su cabeza y mirándome de forma culpable - no debí haberte lanzado cosas, ya se que solo quieres ayudar pero...

- esta bien, no importa - dije sonriendo - no dolió tanto

Ella ladeo la cabeza un poco con una sonrisa y me beso fugazmente - lo siento

- esta bien - dije sonriendo.

- ¿me vas a soltar? - pregunto ella.

- solo si no me atacas de nuevo - dije riendo.

- no lo haré - dijo riendo también. La salte y ella camino hasta sus maletas para desempacar. Camine con ella pero a diferencia de ella yo me deje caer de espaldas a la cama.

- ¿y que tan malo fue tu día? - pregunte curioso mirando el techo de la habitación.

- bueno, comenzó con un desayuno aburrido y termino con una oportunidad - dijo ella guardando sus cosas.

- ¿eh? - pregunte confundido

- estaba enojada con él y le dije que si me dejaba en paz para poder volver le daría una oportunidad - dijo tranquila pero algo molesta.

- imagino que él acepto - dije sonriendo.

- si - la escuche decir. Me incline hasta sentarme y note que ya tenia todo guardado.

- que rápido - dije sonriendo.

con magia si - dijo ella caminando hasta donde estaba yo. Se sentó en mi regazo y paso una mano por atrás en mi cuello mientras con la otra acariciaba mi pecho haciendo círculos con su dedo indice - ahora que ya hice algo por ti, tu has algo por mi...

- ¿que cosa? - pregunte sonriendo tranquilo apoyándome con las manos en la cama.

- besame... - dijo ella sonriendo mientras dejaba de hacer los círculos.

- no tienes que pedirlo - me acerque a sus labios pero antes de tocarlos escuche un golpe en la puerta. Ella gimió molesta mientras yo soltaba una risita y susurraba - esta con pestillo (cerrojo) no podrán abrirla

Ella torció los labios. La iba a besar pero de nuevo se escucharon los golpes. Stella gruño y se quito de mi regazo para luego ir a abrir la puerta, en cuanto la abrió dio un grito y retrocedió asustada. Corrí hacia ella y la abrace fuertemente mientras ella se dejaba caer al suelo de rodillas.

- Preciosa... - mire hacia la puerta y no vi a nadie, no entiendo ¿quien golpeo y por que grito?.

Escuche unos pasos fuerte supuse que eran los demás que venían corriendo tras escuchar el grito de Stella. Se aparecieron por la puerta.

- ¿que paso? - pregunto Sky preocupado.

- ah, no lo se... - respondí. Sentí que Stella escondía su cabeza en mi pecho y temblaba asustada, parecía tan frágil e indefensa así.

- ¿por qué grito? - pregunto Bloom mientras yo negaba al no saber que paso.

- Stella... - Tecna se había acercado y poso.

- una mano en su espalda acariciándola - ¿que sucede?

- Ak.. Aka... - no podía decirlo, le costaba decir lo que sucedía pero solo tres letras me hicieron falta para darme cuenta de que sucedió, Akane.

- Akane... - termine la palabra por ella, se aferro mas fuerte a mi mientras temblaba aun mas. La abrace mas fuerte preocupado por ella - tranquila...

Esta era la segunda vez que decía verla y juro que si llega a haber una tercera me olvido de que es solo su imaginación. Por ahora lo mejor es que se tranquilice, quería llevarla a su cama para que se sentara pero ella no se movía solo estaba temblando.

- Stella...- le dije preocupado.

Ella no respondió pero tampoco se movió, seguía con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y escondiendo la mirada. Mire a los demás preocupado al no saber que hacer sentía impotencia, ella estaba asustada y no podía calmarla, por mas que lo intentaba no podía.

Ella tenia miedo y no sabia que hacer, estaba molesto al sentir impotencia, parece que esta vez el miedo la controlaba a ella. Comencé a acariciarla en la espalda un poco y luego a susurrarle cosas al oído, ella se estaba tranquilizando igual que yo. Me sentía mas tranquilo y con menos impotencia al ver que dejaba de temblar.

- es mejor llevarla abajo - dijo Bloom preocupada.

- ¿como quieres que baje? - le pregunto Musa - es obvio que no piensa moverse

- que se siente en la cama - dijo Flora.

Ambos hicimos que ella se levantara y la sentamos en la cama donde abrazo fuertemente un cojín asustada. Pose una mano en su cabeza y ella soltó el almohadón y me abrazo fuertemente.

- tranquila... - dije correspondiendo aquel abrazo.

Ya se hacia demasiado tarde así que con los chicos decidimos quedarnos con ellas para cuidarla aunque ella se había quedado dormida hace ya un buen rato. La recosté en la cama y la cubrí con las frazadas. Moví un mechón rebelde hasta detrás de su oreja, le acaricie la mejilla con el pulgar y la bese en la frente, busque algo en especial con la mirada, cuando lo encontré camine hasta él y lo tome. Era aquel peluche que le había regalado para su cumple años, el que decía _tu y yo,_ sabia que había ocasiones en las que ella dormía con el y esta iba a ser una de esas, pues, se lo acerque de modo que ella lo abrazaba para dormir.

Baje al primer piso donde los chicos estaban bebiendo una taza de café - ¿como esta? - pregunto Sky

- dormida - respondí sirviéndome café.

- bien se lo que todos estamos pensando - dijo Bloom seria - y debe ser solo su imaginación jugandole una mala broma

- es la segunda vez Bloom - dijo Roxy preocupada - yo creo que no es su imaginación

- ¿tu que dices Brandon? - pregunto Helio

- digo que si llega a haber una tercera dejare de pensar que es su imaginación - dije serio y bebiendo un sorbo de café.

- pobre Stella - dijo Flora preocupada - de verdad yo también creo que esto no es su imaginación

- chicas hasta no saber si Akane esta de vuelta lo mejor es que ella piense que es su imaginación - dijo Helio preocupado - no podemos dejar que enloquezca

- enloquecerá si su "imaginación" le sigue jugando esas malas bromas - dijo Riven haciendo comillas con los dedos.

- debemos descubrir si Akane esta de vuelta o no - dije apretando los puños.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos y note que estaba acostada en mi cama abrazando un peluche, cerré los ojos y lo abrace mas fuerte, luego los abrí y me senté en la cama. Recuerdo claramente que estaba con Brandon en la habitación cuando escuchamos que alguien la golpeo, fui a abrir y recuerdo haber visto a Akane mirándome siniestramente, me había asustado demasiado.

Me levante de la cama. La verdad es que me sentía mas tranquila y el susto ya se me había quitado, suspire mientras giraba mi cabeza para ver el reloj que marcaban diez para la una de la mañana. Me levante para ir al baño y remojarme la cara en agua unos segundos pero, en cuanto me moje la cara, cerré la llave y levante la cara para verle al espejo retrocedí asustada.

- Ak... Akan... Akane.. - susurre asustada al ver a la mujer que se reflejaba en el espejo.

- ¿como estas Pequeña Stella? - pregunto ella. Me sorprendí aun mas pues podía hablar.

- es mi imaginación, solo es mi imaginación - dije recordando lo que los demás me dijeron.

- ¿Stella? - escuche a Brandon llamarme.

Camine hasta la puerta pero antes de tocar la perilla - si abres esa puerta lo lamentaras con cada sueño que tengas... - me aleje de la puerta y mire a Akane.

- no es mi imaginación ¿verdad? - dije algo asustada.

- no, jamas lo fue - dijo ella quitándose la mascarilla revelando una sonrisa.

- ¿por qué? - pregunte con miedo - Athan había dicho que tu no eres mi enemiga

- mintió - dijo Akane - yo soy tu enemiga, hice que Athan poseyera a Xeros por que la joven a la que quería no la pude tener, una vez que Athan poseyó a Xeros iría tras de ti pero, demoro dieciséis años en buscarte pues, estaba interesado en otras cosas antes de buscarte... fue una espera muy larga pero al fin te tuve y te escapaste, pero ahora, ahora no te dejare escapar

- ¿que te hice para que me atormentes? - pregunte temblando.

Ella me miro y comenzó a reír - ¿Stella donde estas? - escuche de nuevo a Brandon.

- ¿Stella estas ahí? - esa era la voz de Layla - responde, se que estas ahí

Mire a Akane quien me miraba sonriendo - no sera la ultima vez que nos veremos, eso tenlo por seguro

- ¡CÁLLATE! - apreté el puño y golpee el espejo provocando que este se rompiera en mi mano haciendo que esta comenzara a sangrar fuertemente. Hice una mueca de dolor y gemí de dolor fuertemente.

- ¡STELLA! ¿¡QUE FUE ESO!? ¿¡ESTAS BIEN!? - escuche la voz de Brandon alterada.

Mi mano sangraba demasiado y no se detenía. Tome el papel higiénico y lo apreté contra los cortes para detener la hemorragia pero no servia, estaba desesperada. La hemorragia aun estaba ahí y parecía ser mas fuerte cada vez, abrí la llave del agua para lavar la sangre pero sin querer di vuelta el alcohol provocando que mi mano ardiera demasiado.

- ¡AAAHHH! - di un grito. Lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos amenazando con salir, coloque mi mano en el agua lo mas rápido posible.

- ¡STELLA! ¿¡QUE SUCEDE!? ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡STELLA! - grito Brandon desesperado y golpeando la puerta, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento echaría abajo la puerta.

- ¿Stella que esta sucediendo? - escuche preguntar a Bloom un poco alterada.

Gemí de dolor cada vez mas fuerte la sangre no cesaba y parecía que no iba a parar. El lava manos estaba rojo por completo, pose el dorso de mi mano derecha sobre la palma de mi mano izquierda para apretarla y que la herida se detuviera pero era imposible. Me pegue de espaldas a la pared, seguía gimiendo por el dolor y esta vez las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Dolía demasiado, me deje caer hasta quedar de rodillas pegada a la pared de espaldas.

- Brandon... - comencé a llamarlo entre lagrimas. No sabia que hacer, estaba desesperada, Mi mano estaba ardiendo demasiado ni siquiera podía concentrarme para hacer algo pues el dolor era muy grande.

- ¿¡QUE SUCEDE!? - grito moviendo la perilla pero no la abría. Estaba con pestillo y yo no se lo había puesto, seguro fue Akane.

- Brandon... - volví a decir llorando.

Quería ir a abrir la puerta pero el dolor era tan fuerte que no podía ni siquiera moverme. Sentía que perdía las fuerzas y la sangre cada vez corría mas y mas, solo podía dejar caer las lagrimas y llamar a Brandon sabiendo que él buscaría la forma de entrar enseguida.

- NO BRANDON! ESPERA ¿¡ESTAS LOCO!? - escuche gritar a Nabu.

La puerta de partió en dos. Mire a Brandon con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que corrían por mi rostro, él me miro sorprendido y enseguida se me acerco preocupado también. Se puso en cuclillas mirando mi mano preocupado y asustado pero mas preocupado.

- Oh Dios - dijo preocupado, sorprendido y asustado - tranquila, no te preocupes...

- me duele... - dije llorando - ayúdame...

- Dios, ¡Flora! - la llamo enseguida. Tras haber gritado llamando a Flora todos habían entrado como si el grito los pusiera en alerta de algo.

- ¿que le paso? - pregunto Timmy sorprendido.

- ahora no Timmy - dijo Brandon tomándome al estilo de novia y llevándome a fuera del baño. Me sentó en la cama mientras Flora se acercaba a verme.

- esto es no es bueno - dijo preocupada.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

- tiene vidrios enterrados - dijo ella preocupada.

- tiene una hemorragia - dijo Tecna al verme - ¿te la presionaste para que se detuviera?

- lo intente pero no se detenía - dije llorando aun - en un ataque de desesperación me la iba a mojar con el agua pero accidentalmente derrame alcohol sobre ella

- ¡Oh Dios Stella! - me regaño Flora preocupada.

- hay que hacer algo Flora - le dijo Brandon desesperado.

- ¿y que quieres que haga si no soy doctora? - pregunte preocupada en extremo.

- aahhh... - me quejaba en llanto pues el dolor era insoportable.

- hay que llevarla a urgencias - dijo Bloom preocupada - rápido...

Cerré los ojos y negaba con la cabeza. No me podía levantar el dolor era tan fuerte que no podía hacer nada mas que quedarme en un solo lugar mientras lloraba. Brandon me tomo en los brazos y me saco, nos subimos a un auto él y yo en la parte de atrás con Flora. Bloom estaba en el asiento del copiloto y Sky conducía. En otro auto venían los demás.

- hay que hacerle un torniquete - dijo Flora. ¿Que es eso? hay bueno ahora no me importa ya que el dolor era insoportable.

- ten, aquí tengo una bandana esto servirá - dijo Bloom entregándole algo como un pañuelo a Flora.

- pasa la mano... - enrollo la bandana en mi muñeca fuertemente tratando de que la hemorragia se detuviera pero aun así sangraba - te va a doler

Brandon me abrazo mientras yo apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y cerraba fuertemente los ojos, las lagrimas seguían cayendo. El dolor era fuerte y se intensifico mas cuando Flora puso la bandana en mi muñeca intentando hacer que la sangre deje de fluir.

- tranquila ya vamos a llegar... - me susurro preocupado mientras me frotaba la espalda y me besaba en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Llegamos a urgencias donde Bloom pidió rápido a un doctor que enseguida me atendió, me llevo a una habitación y me quito la bandana para poder curarme.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Me estaba alterando demasiado, Stella llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí dentro y aun no sabíamos nada. Estaba preocupado y lo único que podía hacer era caminar de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

- tranquilo Brandon ya van a salir - dijo Flora en un tono tranquilo.

Me senté en las sillas mientras pasaba las manos por mi cabeza despeinándome y movía el pie nervioso - ni que estuviera dando a luz - bromeo Riven por mi nerviosismo.

- Riven ahora no estoy para tus bromas - dije molesto.

- ya, solo quería poner un poco de humor - se defendió.

La puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Stella se abrió y salio un medico con una tabla - ¿amigos o parientes de la joven Stella?

- amigos... - dijo Bloom preocupada - ¿como esta?

- pues, tuvimos que adormecer la mano para poder quitar fragmentos de vidrios incrustados en ella, también le hemos puesto unos puntos - dijo el hombre viendo la hoja - ¿alguna idea de como paso?

- no señor. - dijo Timmy preocupado - cuando la vimos ya tenia la herida

- ok... amm... ¿ella intento hacer algo para detenerla? - pregunto de nuevo.

- dijo que intento presionar para detener la hemorragia pero no de detenía - explico Flora - y que accidentalmente derramo alcohol en ella cuando intentaba mojarsela

- eso explica el porque su mano estaba roja y el fuerte dolor que sentía - dijo el hombre.

- ¿podemos llevarla a casa? - pregunte preocupado.

- si, solo deben firmar unos papeles y pagar - dijo el hombre - pueden hacerlo por allá... yo llevare a la joven en un rato mas

Di un suspiro aliviado, fui con los demás a pagar y a firmar, por supuesto entre todos pusimos la plata y Bloom firmo. Mientras Bloom firmaba el medico llego con Stella quien tenia apoyado el dorso de su mano derecha sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, la mano derecha estaba vendada y ella se veía mas tranquila aunque en sus ojos aun había dolor.

- debes saber que la anestesia se pasara en un poco mas de tiempo, dolerá demasiado así que no intentes tocar nada ni moverla demasiado - advirtió el hombre mientras ella asentía.

Ya era demasiado tarde por lo que al salir de urgencias nos fuimos directo a la casa de las chicas, pensábamos en quedarnos con ellas por la noche. En el camino devuelta nos fuimos de la misma manera en que nos vinimos, Stella no dijo nada y cuando le preguntaban algo solo se limitaba a asentí o a negar con la cabeza.

En cuanto llegamos a su casa ella iba a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, eso es seguro. Pero, Bloom la detuvo - ¿podrías decirnos que sucedió?

- no es nada, no quiero hablar - negó con la cabeza.

- ¿que no es nada? - pregunte incrédulo - Stella...

- Brandon de verdad, no quiero hablar ahora - dijo ella. Torcí los labios y suspire rendido.

- ¿nos dirás mañana? - ella asintió y subió las escaleras.

- bien, parece que hasta mañana no sabremos que ha sucedido - dijo Helio tranquilo.

- ya es tarde y debemos ver como dormiremos - dijo Layla también tranquila.

- mmm... los chicos podrían dormir con nosotras - dijo Bloom - y Roxy...

- en la habitación de invitados - dijo Roxy sonriendo.

- ¿estas segura? - pregunto Flora no tan convencida.

- si, dormiré con las mascotas - dijo sonriendo.

Cada uno fue a las habitaciones, yo fui a la de Stella. Golpee la puerta y la abrí, vi a Stella sentada sobre su cama mirando su mano - ¿estas bien?

- si... - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa

- oye espero que no te moleste pero, los chicos dormirán con sus novias y bueno Roxy en el cuarto de invitados - dije cerrando la puerta - ¿no te molesta que duerma contigo?

- no... - respondió sonriendo - de hecho me encanta...

Sonreí y camine hasta la cama. Ella se acostó al lado derecho y yo al lado izquierdo, apoyo su cabeza en la almohada mirando hacia el techo mientras yo me acosté de lado para poder mirarla.

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunte.

Ella me miro y negó con una sonrisa, luego se acerco a mi y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho con la mano izquierda también mientras yo miraba al techo y acariciaba su cabello - Te Amo... - dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

- también Te Amo... - dije mirándola - que descanses

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

A la mañana siguiente ya todos estaba despiertos y levantados tomando el desayuno. Había un silencio tranquilo y se rompió en cuanto Riven decidió encender el televisor. Pasaban las noticias, nada de que preocuparse. Escucharon unos golpes en la entrada así que Tecna fue a abrir pero, cuando abrió para ver quien era no vio a nadie, bajo la mirada y vio un sobre que decía Stella, lo tomo y entro.

- ¿quien era? - pregunto Nabu bebiendo un sorbo del café.

- no había nadie - dijo ella extrañada - solo estaba esto, creo que es para Stella

La rubia tomo el sobre con la mano izquierda y sonrió ampliamente. Lo siguiente que hizo fue abrirlo y leerlo.

_Querida Pequeña:_

_Me gustaría saber que has recibido mi carta anterior, te extraño demasiado_

_como para que no lo sepas. Es curioso pero, pensaba en escribirte una vez a la semana_

_no dos días seguidos pero, parece que algunas cosas son inevitables ¿verdad?._

_Me gustaría saber que estas bien pero ambos sabemos que no es así, yo se que tu sabes lo mismo_

_que yo, Akane esta de vuelta. Si te preguntas como lo se te responderé, lo se porque se_

_me apareció ayer para decirme un par de cosas, quisiera estar allí para cuidarte y evitar que te pueda_

_hacer daño pero hasta que no cierre este capitulo de mi vida no podre verte aunque se que_

_tienes a tus amigos quienes te van a cuidar y proteger. Recuerda que debes confiar en ellos y no callar_

_cuando algo te suceda. Bueno Pequeña por ahora debo dejarte, pero te escribiré el lunes_

_te deseo lo mejor y la protección de tus amigos y de ti misma, recuerda que Brillas con tu propia Luz_

_y ni siquiera Akane puede evitar eso. Me despido con un beso y cariños_

_Xeros..._

Luego de terminar de leer la carta la rubia la miro sorprendida, Xeros ya sabia que Akane estaba devuelta y solo eso necesitaba para creer por completo que no es su imaginación. Tomo un sorbo de su café, sin duda alguna todo esto se le esta haciendo muy molesto el regreso de Akane y el dolor en la mano era algo que odia en estos momentos.

- ¿que dice? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

- ah, nada importante - respondió la rubia sonriendo.

Amore se acerco a su hombro y dio un grito ahogado en cuanto vio el nombre de quien la había enviado, Stella la miro algo molesta y negó con la cabeza para que no dijera nada - ¿de quien es? - pregunto Tecna.

- no importa - dijo doblando la carta y guardándola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta - ¿queda mas café?

- si, pasa yo te sirvo - dijo Flora estirando la mano para que le entregara la taza.

- no, puedo hacerlo yo - dijo Stella negándose y caminando hasta la cafetera. Termino de serví el café y se fue a sentar de nuevo.

- bien creo que nos debes explicar que sucedió anoche - dijo Musa mirando a Stella - dijiste que nos dirías

- lo se - dijo Stella tranquila - anoche, me había despertado como diez para la una y fui al baño a lavarme la cara...

- ¿eso que tiene que ver con la mano? - pregunto Riven confundido.

- mucho... - dijo Stella - cuando me vi al espejo vi a Akane... - hizo una pausa - ella me decia cosas y en un ataque de rabia o desesperación apreté el puño y lo estrelle contra el espejo

- y así fue como se te abrió ¿verdad? - pregunto Tecna mientras Stella asentía.

- pero ya es pasado y tienen razón solo es mi imaginación - dijo la rubia sonriendo y mintiendo para no preocupar a sus amigos.

- olvídalo - dijo Brandon serio - esto ya no es una imaginación, esto es real

- Brandon... - lo llamo Sky para que no dijera nada.

- no, ya no podemos seguir así - dijo Brandon mirándolo molesto - es la tercera vez que dice haberla visto, Akane esta devuelta

- amigo cálmate - dijo Nabu colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Brandon.

Stella suspiro fuerte y miro a todos - tiene razón, Akane esta devuelta

- ¿tu lo sabias? - pregunto Layla incrédula-

- lo sospechaba y estoy cien por ciento de que así es - dijo Stella levantándose y dejando la taza en el fregadero. Miro su mano, suspiro y susurro - ¿donde estas...?

Brandon se levanto y camino hasta ella, se paro a su lado y le dedico una sonrisa - Akane devuelta o no, no te dejare sola

Ella sonrió tranquila y asintió. Miro a las chicas y torció los labios preocupada, hoy en la noche se supone que debían tocar en el Bar Frutti Music pero con su mano lastimada no se podría. Suspiro en derrota - parece que habrá que encontrar a un reemplazo - dijo mirando a las chicas

- es verdad, con la mano lastimada no puedes tocar - dijo Bloom preocupada entendiendo a que se refería Stella.

- genial y justo ahora que tenemos una canción nueva - se quejo Musa.

Stella volvio a torcer los labios y miro a Roxy - tu puedes hacerlo

- ¿que yo? - pregunto Roxy sorprendida - no... imposible

- solo es imposible si tu lo crees así - dijo Stella - puedes reemplazarme, sabes tocar ¿verdad?

- bueno si, algo pero aun así... - intento decir Roxy.

- es una gran idea - apoyo Layla - así podremos tocar

- es una mala idea - dijo Roxy nerviosa - yo no toco en publico y ademas no me se todos los acordes oh y no hay que olvidar que trabajo...

- por el trabajo no te preocupes - dijo Sky sonriendo.

- nosotros te podemos cubrir - dijo Helio.

- y sobre los acordes te ayudaremos - dijo Flora sonriendo.

Roxy suspiro en derrota y asintió, no tenia caso intentar negarse ya que es imposible ganarles a todas juntas - pero no se la canción y tendríamos que tocarla toda la tarde...

- no te preocupes te ayudaremos - dijo Musa sonriendo.

La tarde se paso en muchos ensayos con Roxy. Al caer la noche las chicas fueron al Bar Frutti Music para prepararse - ¿nerviosa Roxy? - pregunto Bloom a la joven que estaba apretando sus dientes.

- ¿no se nota? - pregunto nerviosa - no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto

- yo no puedo creer que no puedas creer que harás esto - dijo Stella sonriendo mientras Bloom y Roxy la miraron confundidas - ustedes me entienden...

- de hecho no - dijo riendo Roxy.

- bueno chicas ya es nuestro turno - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

- buena suerte, las estaré apoyando desde la barra - dijo Stella sonriendo. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a la barra donde estaba Klaus, Morgana y los chicos - el de siempre...

- un tipo Stella saliendo - dijo riendo Klaus.

- ¿como estamos esta noche? - pregunto Bloom desde el micrófono - espero que la estén pasando bien, vamos a tocar una nueva canción a la cual llamamos Every Time We Touch

- esperamos que le guste - dijo Musa sonriendo

Every Time Wr Touch (Cascada)

I still hear your voice  
When you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch  
In my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness  
But I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I've cried  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly,  
Cna't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Una vez que dejaron de cantar el publico aplaudió encantado, la canción había sido un existo - gracias a todo, en especial a nuestra guitarrista Roxy que esta reemplazando a Stella por ahora

Las chicas se despidieron y bajaron del escenario, estaban felices y tranquilas, se acercaron a la barra donde estaba Stella con los demás sonriendoles.

- gran espectáculo chicas - sonrió Sky abrazando a Bloom.

- gracias - dijo ella sonriendo - Roxy estuviste increíble

- ¿de verdad lo crees? - pregunto sonrojada mientras todas asentía - la verdad es que estaba nerviosa

- pues, salio increíble - dijo Stella sonriendo.

- y vaya que si - dijo Riven sonriendo mientras besaba a Musa en la mejilla - son las mejores

- tu lo has dicho - dijo Layla sonriendo.

Continuara...

* * *

es el segundo capitulo de El Camino de la Luz II :D espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que lo escribí en toda una noche y parte de hoy.

**Próximamente: Un Infiltrado en la Casa**

no abre... - dijo Roxy mirando la puerta de la habitación de Stella - esta congelada

esto no es bueno - dijo Bloom preocupada - siento que hay alguien mas aquí

¿que hace ella aquí? - pregunto Roxy apretando los puños al ver a Akane en el espejo.

Akane estuvo en la habitación de Stella - dijo Bloom mirando a Layla.

hubo un problema y necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos un tiempo - dijo Helio serio.

se rompió una cañería donde estábamos arrendando y tuvieron que cerrar el lugar - respondió Riven.

¿que es lo que quieres? - dijo Brandon poniéndose enfrente de Stella para mirar a Akane.

¿que paso con Athan? - pregunto Bloom intrigada.

te lo advierto, yo seré quien obtenga el Brazalete Plateado y reuniré las cinco espadas - dijo Akane.

Stella... ¿hay algo que olvidaste decirnos? - le pregunto Musa.

~ Agradezco a:

- hillawinxclub5674324

- Adhelaila

- alimosi

- sailorword

Son los primeros cinco comentarios en mi primer capitulo de esta segunda parte y quiero que sepan que me alegro mucho leer sus comentarios.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	3. Chapter 3: Un Infiltrado en la Casa

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx.

~ Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (Nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 3:

Un Infiltrado en la Casa

.: Bloom :.

Estaba mirando la televisión en el living de la casa, estaba sola y aburrida, las chicas habían salido con sus novios y Sky había vuelto a Eraklyon por un problema pero prometió que volvería mañana. Esta sin duda iba a ser una tarde aburrida.

Me levante del sillón para ir a la cocina donde me hice una taza de té y tome un panques de mora azul que Flora había hecho, sin duda esto de la cocina y la medicina se le da muy bien. Ella es como una figura maternal en el grupo, siempre es dulce y tranquila.

- ¿que están haciendo? - pregunte riendo a Kiko y Belle que algo estaba haciendo en la mesita de centro.

- yo creo que están jugando - escuche la voz de Lockette. Mire en mi hombro a la Pixie que acaba de posarse en el - se ve divertido...

- ¿por que no juegas con ellos? - pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sillón de nuevo.

Mire a Lockette al no obtener respuesta y la vi jugando con Kiko y Belle así que solté una risita. La tarde me la pase aburrida no había mucho que hacer, ni siquiera podía tocar una guitarra y crear una canción pues no tenia la cabeza para pensar en alguna.

Suspire y apague el televisor, tenia planeado ir a dormir un poco pero en cuanto subí a las escaleras sentí una brisa fuerte chocarme en la cara, supuse que era el aire acondicionado y no le tome importancia. Camine a mi habitación pero en cuanto pase por la de Stella volví a sentir aquella brisa chocarme fuertemente, detuve mi camino y mir su puerta extrañada, estaba cerra así que no debería sentir ninguna brisa.

- seguro estoy imaginando cosas - dije encogiéndome de hombros y siguiendo mi camino. Entre en mi habitación y me recosté un poco pero no podía dormir, mire mi reloj que marcaban las cuatro veinte. Torcí los labios y escuche mi celular sonar.

- hola - conteste la llamada sin ver quien era.

_- ¿como estas Princesa?_ - era Sky. Me senté de golpe en la cama con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sky! - dije feliz - que bueno que llamas

_- se nota que te alegra oírme, igual que a mi me alegra __oírte_ - dijo en un tono encantador y dulce.

- no tienes idea de cuanto, he tenido el día mas aburrido de todos - dije sonriendo.

_- parece que sin mi las cosas son aburridas ¿eh? _- dijo él.

- no te creas, las chicas salieron con sus novios y tu elegiste el mejor día para ir a Eraklyon - dije riendo.

_- lo siento, pero sabes que era importante _- se disculpo.

- si lo se... - dije tranquila - me gustaría que estuvieras aquí

_- y a mi me gustaría estar contigo_ - dijo Sky. Escuche que alguien golpeo la puerta y suspire, seguro es alguna de las chicas que ya termino su cita.

- Sky debo irme, parece que alguien olvido las llaves - dije sonriendo.

_- esta bien Princesa, nos veremos mañana -_ dijo el en un tono feliz _- Te Amo..._

- yo también Te Amo... - colgué la llamada y salí de mi habitación.

Ya fuera de mi habitación pude sentir algo cerca de la habitación de Stella, volví a sentir esa corriente de aire. Era extraño ya que cuando pasaba por la de las chicas no sentía nada ¿por qué en la de ella si? y lo peor es que su puerta estaba cerrada. Volví a escuchar que golpeaban la puerta así que decidí bajar a abrir y luego subiría a ver porque se siente esa corriente.

Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al ver a Roxy, y eso explica porque golpeaba la puerta envés de usar una llave - hola - me saludo mientras la dejaba entrar.

- ¿sucedió algo? - pregunte sonriendo.

- no, bueno estaba aburrida y decidí venir - me explico despreocupada - ¿y las chicas?

- salieron - respondí tranquila - pero que bueno que estés aquí, estaba aburrida sola

- ¿por qué no saliste con ellas? - pregunto sonriendo.

bueno, Flora fue con Helio a pasear al parque, Musa y Riven fueron al cine, Tecna y Timmy no se, Layla y Nabu creo que iban a un restaurante y Stella se llevo a Brandon de compras... - dije con una sonrisa - ¿entiendes porque no fui con ellas?

- citas - asintió Roxy - ¿y Sky?

- esta en Eraklyon, dijo que surgió un problema - dije sonriendo - ¿pero sabes? llegaste justo a tiempo

- ¿para...? - pregunto sonriendo.

- iba a ir a ver algo en la habitacion de Stella - dije sonriendo

- ¿por qué? - frunció el ceño extrañada.

- digamos que sentí una corriente de aire pero su puerta estaba cerrada - dije tranquila - me pareció extraño

- así que seremos Caza Fantasmas - dijo riendo Roxy infantilmente.

- eso parece - me reí también.

Roxy me sonrió tranquila y luego ambas subimos la escaleras para ir a la habitación de Stella pero al llegar al pasillo sucedió algo extraño. Apenas habíamos subido las escaleras y el frió proveniente de la habitación de Stella se esparcía por todo el corredor. Mire a Roxy confundida y frotando mis brazos ya que el frió era mucho.

- que frió... - dijo Roxy abrazándose a si misma.

- es verdad - camine a la habitación de la rubia y toque la perilla para abrirla.

- espera... - me detuvo Roxy - hace frió ¿que tal un abrigo antes?

Troné los dedos y de mi habitación salieron dos abrigos flotando, ambas nos lo pusimos y abrí la puerta para entrar. La habitación estaba congelada por completo, me sorprendí bastante. Entramos sorprendida, no había nada que no estuviera congelado. La puerta se cerro sola y Roxy camino para abrirla.

- no abre... - dijo ella sorprendida - esta congelada

- esto no es bueno - Fruncí el ceño mirando la habitación - siento que hay alguien mas aquí

- ¿alguien mas? - pregunto Roxy sorprendida y buscando a ese alguien mas con la mirada - yo no veo a nadie mas

Pose la mirada en un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación. La presencia extraña provenía de aquel espejo y eso era raro ya que ese espejo Stella lo ha tenido siempre en su habitación tanto como en Alfea como aquí.

- ahí - dije apuntando al espejo - la presencia se siente de ahí...

- Bloom no se tu pero creo que es mejor irnos - dijo Roxy retrocediendo. Por lo visto parece que también sintió la presencia - es muy fuerte esa presencia y no me parece que sea buena

En el espejo se podía ver algo, algo o alguien comenzaba a reflejarse pero cuando nos dimos la vuelta no vimos a nadie era como aquella vez en el baile cuando Akane se veía reflejada en las ventanas

- ¿quien es? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño al no identificar a la persona que se reflejaba en el espejo.

- no lo se - respondió Roxy preocupada - ¿como es que ella puede dormir aquí con alguien dentro?

Es verdad, no se me había pasado esa pregunta ¿acaso Stella no sabe que había alguien dentro?. Mire el espejo, la imagen se hizo mas clara era Akane. Ambas nos sorprendimos bastante y nos transformamos rápidamente en caso de emergencia.

- ¿que hace ella aquí? - pregunto Roxy apretando los puños.

- bueno, ahora sabemos que no es una imaginación - dije segura.

- ¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto Akane molesta saliendo poco a poco del espejo hasta quedar fuera por completo - váyanse...

- quien debería irse eres tu - dijo Roxy molesta. Akane miro a Roxy y luego junto ambas manos creando una esfera roja con rayos negros, nos la lanzo fuertemente. Ambas nos cubrimos con nuestros escudos.

- Rayo de Lobo - un rayo color plateado que en la punta de enfrente se creaba la cabeza de un lobo se dirigió hacia Akane.

Ella no se movió de su lugar, simplemente estiro la mano y desvió el ataque. Era difícil saber si sonreía o no pues, tenia aquella mascarilla lo cual es raro ya que algo debe ocultar ademas de los cortes que tiene - ¡Bola Fuego! - lance el ataque hacia Akane pero de nuevo ella estiro la mano y desvió el ataque. El hielo de la habitación comenzó a desaparecer y Roxy se dirigió a la puerta e intento abrirla pero de nuevo no pudo.

- no se irán de aquí - dijo Akane creando una flecha color celeste - ¡Flecha Congelante!

- cuidado Roxy - la Flecha se dirigía a ella pero la esquivo con suerte, esta se incrusto en la puerta congelandola por completo.

- ahora entiendo porque se llama así - dijo Roxy acercándose a mi - ¿como la detendremos?

- no lo se, ella puede desviar nuestros ataques fácilmente - dije preocupada.

- yo soy invencible - dijo Akane.

- eso quisieras - dije creando un ataque - ¡Corazón de Dragón!

El ataque golpeo a Akane pero esta no salio lastimada, ni siquiera tenia algún raspón. Mire nerviosa, esto no era bueno ¿de que esta hecha? ¿de piedra?

- Bloom esto esta mal - dijo Roxy nerviosa.

- lo se... - dije preocupada - no podemos vencerla si nuestros ataques no le hacen daño

Akane alzo la mano al techo y un brillo apareció en ella, cerré mis ojos pues era muy fuerte pero en cuanto los abrí ella y el hielo habían desaparecido. Roxy y yo nos destransformamos y vimos la habitación hecha un desastre.

- se ha ido - dijo Roxy preocupada.

- Mire la habitación y suspire - tendremos que dejarla tal y como estaba

Ella asintió y me ayudo a devolver la habitación a su estado normal o por lo menos en el que la encontramos. Bajamos al living y fuimos a la cocina - eso fue raro ¿sabes?

- es verdad - dije preocupada - y lo mas extraño fue que desapareció por completo, el frió se fue y su presencia también

- ¿crees que Stella este enterada de esto? - pregunto Roxy preocupada - ella estaba en su habitación y nadie lo sabia

- también estoy preocupada, últimamente Stella solo se ha mantenido callada - dije preocupada - ya no nos cuenta las cosas como antes

- quizás le sucede algo - dijo Roxy.

- no lo se - la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver a Layla con una sonrisa.

- ¿que hay chicas? - dijo sonriendo emocionada.

- eh, ¿que ha sucedido? - pregunte al verla tan feliz.

- sucede que he tenido la mejor tarde de la vida - dijo Layla sonriendo mientras se acerca.

- al menos la tuya fue mejor que la nuestra - dijo Roxy algo molesta.

- ¿que ha sucedido? - pregunto Layla frunciendo el ceño.

- los problemas han vuelto - dije seria.

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto Layla confundida.

- tenemos un infiltrado en la casa - dijo Roxy riendo mientras levantaba el dedo indice - nuestra misión es encontrarlo y echarlo, la agente 00Bloom y yo, agente 00Roxy, nos hemos enfrentado a ella

Layla yo nos reímos por el modo en que hablo Roxy, parece que últimamente esta viendo muchas películas de espías - deberías dejar de ver esas películas de espías...

- no puedo, son increíbles - dijo riendo ella - ademá hay una serie nueva que están dando se llama Espía del Anochecer

- bueno 00Roxy ¿me dirás quien es el infiltrado? - pregunto Layla dejando de reír.

- por supuesto 00Layla bienvenida a la misión - dijo Roxy en el tono grave de nuevo - nuestra misión A.K.A.N.E... A: avista miento de K: kilovatios producidos por A: Akane N: nombrado E: Esfera de rayos negros

- ¿que haces? - pregunto riendo Layla.

- es una oración formada con el nombre de Akane - dijo Roxy sonriendo - lo vi en una serie...

- espera un momento - dijo Layla dándose cuenta de algo - ¿dijiste Akane?

- así es - respondí por Roxy asintiendo - Akane estuvo en la habitación de Stella, intentamos sacarla pero no pudimos, además ha desaparecido pero algo me dice que sigue aquí

- entonces se esconde en nuestra casa ¿verdad? - pregunto Layla mientras ambas asentíamos - de ser así debemos sacarla ahora, no puede quedarse es nuestro enemigo

- intentamos atacarla pero desvió todos nuestros ataques - dijo Roxy en un tono triste - casi nos mata

La puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver a Tecna sonriendo - ¿que hay chicas?

- hola Tecna - saludamos las tres.

- ¿por qué esas caras? - pregunto Tecna confundida.

- ni te imaginas quien es nuestro nuevo residente - dije torciendo los labios.

- ¿estamos alojando a personas? - pregunto confundida

- Akane se esconde en nuestra casa - dijo Layla seria - las chicas intentaron sacarla pero no pudieron

Mire con los labios torcidos hacia la escalera, algo me dice que Akane había vuelto a la habitación de Stella pero ¿por qué? ¿por que esta en nuestra casa? ¿que quiere? ¿que hay en esa habitación que le pueda interesar?

- algo me dice que esta de nuevo arriba - dijo Roxy abrazándose a si misma - ha vuelto a helar

- cierto - dije frotándome los brazos con las manos.

Poco a poco las chicas fueron llegando a excepción de Stella que había enviado un mensaje diciendo que llegaría tarde, le contamos la situación a todas que pensaron lo mismo que yo. Eran las seis en punto de la tarde cuando golpearon la puerta, pensamos que era Stella pero en realidad era Sky con los demás. Me sorprendió bastante verlo así que lo abrace fuertemente mientras él me sonreía y correspondía.

- llegaste antes - dije sonriendo.

- si - dijo algo serio pero intentando sonreír.

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto Flora.

- de hecho... - dijo Timmy - hemos tenido un problema

- ¿cual? - pregunto Tecna intrigada.

- hubo un problema y necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos un tiempo - dijo Helio serio.

- ¿que problema? - pregunto Musa preocupada.

- se rompió una cañería donde estábamos arrendando y tuvieron que cerrar el lugar - respondió Riven cruzado de brazos.

- aahh así que los chicos quieren quedarse aquí - dije sonriendo.

- ¿se puede? - pregunto Sky - si no importa, buscaremos algo

Mire a las chicas que asentían - esta bien pero...

- ¿pero...? - pregunto Riven - ¿por qué siempre hay un _pero_?

- Riven... - lo reto Nabu - dinos Bloom

- necesitamos su ayuda con un invitado indeseado - dije preocupada.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Sky.

- Akane esta aquí - dijo Musa - esta en el cuarto de Stella y no podemos sacarla, primero lo intento Bloom y Roxy y luego nosotras pero todo fue en vano

Escuche que alguien dejo caer unas cosas, mire hacia la entrada y vi a Stella sorprendida y algo paralizada, había dejado caer unas bolsas y seguro fue porque escucho nuestra conversación. Brandon estaba a su lado cargado de bolsas, estaba sorprendido pero al menos el si respiraba.

- ¿Stella? - la llame. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y corrió a su habitación.

Nos miramos entre todos y corrimos a buscar a Stella, los chicos habían sacados sus espadas incluido Brandon que iba corriendo, al llegar encontramos la puerta cerrada.

.: Stella :.

Brandon y yo volvíamos a casa con un montón de compras, él me había comentado lo de la cañería y supuse que las chicas dejarían que los chicos se quedaran con nosotros. Al llegar a casa abrí la puerta y por accidente escuche la conversación de las chicas con los chicos.

- se rompió una cañería donde estábamos arrendando y tuvieron que cerrar el lugar - escuche decir a Riven.

- aahh así que los chicos quieren quedarse aquí - dijo Bloom.

- ¿se puede? - pregunto Sky - si no importa, buscaremos algo

- esta bien pero... - respondió Bloom, lo sabia, sabia que dirían que si.

- ¿pero...? - pregunto Riven - ¿por que siempre hay un _pero_?

- Riven... - dijo Nabu en un regaño - dinos Bloom

- necesitamos su ayuda con un invitado indeseado - dijo Bloom preocupada.

_- "¿que habrá sucedido?"_ - pensé preocupada.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Sky.

- Akane esta aquí - dijo Musa preocupada - esta en el cuarto de Stella y no podemos sacarla, primero lo intento Bloom y Roxy y luego nosotras pero todo fue en vano

Me paralice un poco, Akane estaba en mi habitación. Deje caer mis bolsas y mire a las chicas sorprendida. Ellas me miraron, seguro el ruido de las bolsas hizo que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí.

- ¿Stella? - me llamo Bloom.

- _"Akane esta aquí, ¿por qué? oh no"_ - abrí los ojos sorprendida y corrí a lo todo lo que me daban los pies subiendo la escalera y dirigirme a mi habitación.

En cuanto llegue a ella abrí la puerta y pude sentir aquella corriente de aire que había estado sintiendo de hace unos días atrás. Me quede parada en la puerta unos segundos mientras veía a Akane sentada en mi cama sin la mascarilla puesta y con una sonrisa.

- ¿donde has estado? - pregunto ella sonriendo - te he estado esperando

La mire asustada ¿que hacia aquí? la ultima vez que la vi termine yendo a urgencia por su culpa y eso fue hace un día. Retrocedí un poco, bueno un paso y sentí que los demás habían llegado. Miraron dentro de mi habitación y se sorprendieron al ver a Akane en mi habitación.

- ¿que es lo que quieres? - dijo Brandon poniéndose enfrente mio con su espada.

- de ti nada... - dijo Akane levantándose de la cama - he oído Stella que perdiste el Brazalete

Abrí los ojos sorprendida - ¿co.. como.. sabes eso? - pregunte con temor.

- te seré sincera - dijo Akane tranquila - vi la ultima batalla que tuviste contra Athan...

La ultima batalla contra Athan... se refiere al sueño. La mire sorprendida mientras tragaba algo de saliva - la verdad es que aquella batalla me dejo muy sorprendida

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida.

- Athan fue un tonto en tener aquella batalla en un sueño - dijo Akane sonriendo - pero un genio en lanzarte aquella espada

Mire con temor a Akane. Tome la mano de Brandon haciendo que él retrocediera un poco, algo me dice que esto no sera bueno - ¿que paso con él?

- ¿no lo sabes? - pregunto Akane tranquila mientras yo negaba - él desapareció...

- no se donde este - dijo Akane mirando hacia la ventana - pero a nadie le importa, lo que importa es lo que sucedió con la espada

- ¿para que la quieres? - pregunte con nervios.

- ¿para que mas? - pregunto ella sonriendo - para que lo sepas, una espada como esa es irreemplazable, ninguna te puede hacer lo que ella te hizo en la mano

Fruncí el ceño al recordar que aquella espada me había quemado con el mínimo contacto - tu no la podrás tocar... nadie puede

- es verdad - dijo Akane sonriendo - pero quien tenga la Piedra del Fuego podrá tomarla sin problema alguno

.: Musa :.

Akane y Stella hablaban sobre una espada, pero no sabia sobre cual. Es mas no se que rayos estaba sucediendo, mire a Stella que tenia cierto temor en su rostro pero estaba segura de lo que hablaba. Primero comenzaron hablando de la batalla final que tuvo Stella y Athan, la cual todos supusimos que fue cuando Athan se la llevo con el a la prisión esa pero ahora nos enteramos que fue en un sueño que ella tuvo. Luego hablaron sobre una espada especial ¿que espada es esa? y ahora hablaban de las Piedras Teribithias, esto cada día es mas loco.

- te lo advierto, yo seré quien obtenga el Brazalete Plateado y reuniré las cinco espadas - dijo Akane.

- ¿hay mas? - pregunto Stella soltando la mano de Brandon un poco y dando un paso enfrente - ¿como...?

- te harán lo mismo que la anterior - dijo Akane seria - por supuesto dependiendo de la espada...

- oh Dios... - dijo Stella preocupada.

- ya que no hay mucho que hacer aquí me iré - dijo Akane desapareciendo de la habitación y haciendo que a su vez esta volviera a la temperatura normal.

- Stella... ¿hay algo que olvidaste decirnos? - le pregunte como si dijera dinos ahora que ocurre.

- ahh.. no lo creo - dijo ella nerviosa - olvide mis compras en la entrada, iré por ellas

La rubia corrió a buscar sus compras mientras todos nos miramos entre nosotros y asentimos. Bajamos a la escalera pero la vimos parada a mitad de camino observando su mano derecha.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunte. Ella me miro y sonrió asintiendo, siguió caminando y tomo las bolsas pero las que tomo con la mano derecha las soltó enseguida. Supongo que su mano aun le duele demasiado.

- yo las subiré - dijo Brandon bajando a tomar las bolsas.

- gracias - dijo Stella sonriendo

.: Brandon :.

Lleve las bolsas a la habitación de Stella donde las deje en su cama y luego yo me deje caer en la cama de espaldas. Había sido un día muy agotador, cuando pensé en invitar a Stella para ir de compras olvide que ella compraría todo el centro comercial. En realidad no se porque la llame para ir de compras y lo peor de todo, ahora si había vaciado mi billetera.

- Brandon... - escuche una voz suave y dulce. Me senté en la cama mirando hacia la entrada donde vi a Stella sonriéndome en el marco de la puerta - gracias...

- ¿por qué? - pregunte confundido pero sonriendo.

-por llevarme de compras y bueno haber pagado... - dijo sonriendo ella. La mire con una sonrisa, no me importa si me deja en bancarrota mientras ella este feliz yo soy feliz.

- por nada - dije sonriendo. Me levante de la cama y camine hasta ella - ¿como esta tu mano?

- bien, eso creo - dijo ella sonriendo - aun me duele

- espero que sane pronto - la bese en la frente.

- oh lo hará, ya lo hizo aquella vez - dijo Stella segura.

- ¿aquella vez? - fruncí el ceño confundido, ¿Acaso no era la primera vez que tenia un problema en la mano?

Ella cerro la boca rápido y me miro con una sonrisa nerviosa - no es nada olvídalo...

- ahora recuerdo que Akane y tu hablaron de algo en especial - dije mirándola serio - ¿me dirás que paso?

- no es nada, enserio - dijo ella entrando y camino a la cama.

- Stella ¿que te sucede? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño - no haces mas que guardarte las cosas para ti, no nos dices que te pasa y eso me preocupa

- no es nada de que preocuparse - dijo Stella sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Brandon, siento interrumpir chicos - me di la vuelta y vi a Sky en la entrada.

- no, esta bien - dije negando - ¿que sucede?

- iremos por nuestras cosas - dijo Sky - baja

- dame un minuto - dije sonriendo. Camine hasta Stella y me incline un poco en el suelo mientras ella estaba sentada, puse mis manos en sus rodillas y le sonreí - no hemos acabado...

La bese fugazmente y salí de la habitación Una vez abajo vi a los chicos ya listos para ir a buscar nuestras cosas pero antes debía hacer algo - chicas, algo oculta y ya intente que me diga pero se niega.

- tranquilo, solo deja esto en las manos de 00Bloom, 00Roxy y 00Layla... - dijo Roxy con una voz un poco grave. La mire confundido mientras Bloom y Layla se reían

- ha estado viendo películas y series de sepias - me explico Bloom.

Sonreí y me fui con los chicos a buscar nuestras cosas, principalmente la ropa y nuestras armas. Sky le había pedido a las chicas alojamiento en su casa ya que donde nosotros nos estábamos quedando se había roto una cañería y tuvieron que cerrar el lugar para poder arreglar. Algo me dice que no van a poder arreglar tan fácilmente ese lugar, ¿por qué? bueno, todo se había inundado y daba la impresión de que no seria fácil de arreglar.

Al llegar tomamos nuestras cosa y volvimos al auto que habíamos comprado, ustedes lo recuerdan el rojo. Llegamos a la casa de las chicas y golpeamos, esperamos unos minutos y Bloom abrió.

No dijo nada, solo nos dejo entrar y luego subió las escaleras, me di cuenta de que ninguna de las chicas estaba abajo. Subí a la habitación de Stella con los chicos donde encontramos a todas las hadas sentadas en la cama, apoyadas en la pared o sentadas en el suelo en forma de meditación.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Sky. Todas nos miraron y se levantaron.

- nada, que bueno que ya estén aquí - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza - hay que ver como dormiremos

- propongo que sea igual que la vez pasada - dijo Roxy sonriendo - después de todo a ninguna de ustedes le molesta dormir con su novio

Todas las miradas sonrojadas se posaron en Roxy quien reía nerviosamente pero luego se tranquilizo. Suspiramos y nos miramos entre todos, Bloom miro a las chicas que asentían tranquilas - entonces esta decido...

Mire a Stella que tenia la vista en el suelo con una expresión preocupada, deje mis cosas en suelo y camine hasta ella. Me pare enfrente de ella pero no levanto la mirada.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunte esperando a que me respondiera con la verdad y no diciendo_ nada._

- no es nada... - dijo levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Suspire molesto, y es porque lo estaba. Desde hace ya varios días que actúa extraño, no dice que le sucede, solo se queda callada y lo peor de todo es que no puede ser por Akane pues ella esta así desde antes de saber que Akane esta devuelta, es mas, esto viene sucediendo desde hace como un mes.

- ¿quieres dejar de decir eso? - pregunte con voz molesto haciendo que ella me mirara sorprendida - siempre estas diciendo eso, ya me tiene harto...

- pero... - intento decir ella.

- pero nada... - dije mirándola molesto - quiero que me digas la verdad

- no es nada, enserio - dijo ella volviendo a bajar la mirada. Fruncí el ceño molesto.

- Stella... - intente decir pero sentí una mano en mi hombro, al mirar vi a Sky que me negaba con la cabeza. Volví a mirar a Stella que seguía con la mirada puesta en el suelo, me solté bruscamente de Sky y salí molesto de la habitación.

.: Stella :.

Brandon había salido molesto de la habitacion, entiendo que este molesto pero ya no quiero hablar mas sobre los temas que oculto. No se porque últimamente no hago mas que ocultarle las cosas a las chicas y Brandon. Las chicas habían venido a hablar conmigo mientras los chicos habían ido a buscar sus cosas, supuse que Brandon les había dicho pues, vinieron preguntando lo mismo. Me había negado a decirles la verdad ya que es algo que ya paso y no tiene caso decirles, o eso creo yo.

Todos habían abandonado mi habitación dejando la puerta cerrada, en cuanto todos se fueron, abrí mi cajón de la mesita de noche y saque dos sobres uno color amarillo como el oro y otro color blanco como la plata.

Ambos sobres me los había dado Xeros y ambos provenían de mis padres, me explicaban la razón por la que no se despidieron de mi y algo mas... algo que no me gustada para nada. Tome el sobre amarillo que era la carta de mi padre y la releí de nuevo.

_Stella:_

_Mi hija adorada, espero que me perdones por no haberme despedido_

_de ti, pero debes saber que es muy difícil para mi verte cada cierto tiempo y lo es mas tener una_

_despedida. Quiero que sepas que aunque no me haya podido despedir de ti_

_no significa que no te ame, eres mi hija, mi única hija a la que mas amo y quiero en la vida. Eres_

_mi hija adorada y se que me perdonaras por no haberme despedido como_

_también espero que me perdones por decirte esto, se que debería decírtelo en persona pero_

_las circunstancia no son muy buenas, se que gritaras y te molestaras pero ¿sabes?_

_estas en todo tu derecho. Se que ya eres mayor de edad pero debes saber que tu madre ha decido_

_pelear por tu custodia legal, ambos sabemos que eres mayor de edad pero ella_

_que te quedes en El Reino de la Luna y vivas haya donde te prepararan para cuando te conviertas en reina._

_He intentado hacerla cambiar de opinión pero ella no entiende razones, cariño..._

_de verdad lo siento, pero aunque tienes tu vida y eres mayor de edad aun soy tu tutor legal y voy a tener_

_que pelear por la custodia... siento que te hayamos ocultado todo esto y pero_

_que te hayas enterado a través de la escritura pero no sabíamos como decirte, perdona todo y si_

_estas dispuesta a gritar, a enojarte ten en cuenta que estas en todo el derecho_

_por ahora no me queda mas que decir..._

_Te quiero mi hija adorada_

_Radius..._

Miraba la carta molesta, mis padres viven ocultándome cosas pero esto, esto es la gota que derramo el vaso. Tome la otra carta de color blanco platinado como si fuese plata, era la carta de mi madre.

_Para mi Bonita:_

_Espero que no estés molesta por el hecho de no haberme despedido de ti_

_yo rara vez te veo y cuando eso sucede las despedida son lo pero que puedo hacer, no me gusta_

_despedirme de ti aun sabiendo que no es eterno y que es un hasta luego_

_peri aun así debo reprimir cualquier deseo de llorar, así que creí que lo mejor es escribir una carta_

_pues, aparte hay algo mas que debo decirte. Eres mi hija y de las pocas_

_ocasiones en las que te veo son en las vacaciones y cuando tienes problemas como este, con un enemigo_

_que conozco. Debido a todo los problemas en los que te metes he estado pensando_

_que lo mejor seria que vinieras a vivir conmigo y abandonar la tierra, aquí te enseñaran etiqueta._

_Quiero lo mejor para ti y lo mejor es que vengas al reino a prepararte para cuando seas reina_

_puedes estar molesta conmigo y lo entiendo pero es lo mejor por eso estoy_

_dispuesta a pelear con tu padre por tu custodia legal..._

_Te quiere tu madre, Selene..._

Era una carta corta pues, me decía solo lo principal. Yo no quería que mi madre tuviera mi custodia legal, si ella la obtiene me obligara a ir a casa y dejar Gardenia, a las chicas y a Brandon. Se que es malo de mi parte no contarle a las chicas esto pero no quiero, no quiero meterlas en asuntos familiares.

Guarde ambas cartas y suspire, Brandon estaba molesto, las chicas pensaban que no confió en ellas, Akane esta devuelta, mi mano esta vendada por culpa de Akane. Si, la cosa no podría ser mejor.

Camine a la puerta de la habitación para ir en busca de Brandon y ver si aun sigue molesto pero en cuanto abrí la puerta lo vi ahí parado, parece que iba a entrar. Nos miramos unos segundos, él seguía con una expresión molesta y yo bueno, intente no mostrar alguna expresión triste o molesta.

- ahh iba a buscarte - dije tratando de sonreír. Brandon relajo su cara y suspiro.

- siento lo de hace un rato - dijo cerrando los ojos.

- no esta bien - dije sonriendo mientras negaba - quien debería disculparme soy yo, entiendo que estas molesto por que siempre te doy la misma respuesta

- ¿puedo pasar? - pregunto él.

- por supuesto... - dije sonriendo y haciéndome a un lado - no te preocupes, esta sera tu habitación de todos modos

El camino y se sentó en la cama dejando salir un suspiro fuerte. Cerré la puerta y camine hasta el - solo dime una cosa...

- Brandon, si existe una razón para decir siempre lo mismo es porque tal vez no tenga ganas de hablar de eso - dije negando con la cabeza.

- ¿por qué siento que hay algo mas? - pregunto Brandon - algo que no tiene que ver con Akane

Lo mire sorprendida y sonreí - ¿como crees? esta bien mira, no te he contado a ti ni a nadie porque bueno... ya paso y no tiene sentido seguir con eso pero si tanto insiste y este es tu pasaporte a que dejes de estar molesto...

Él me miro esperanzado - pero, creo que seria buena idea hablar con la chicas también, así de esa manera me dejaran de preguntar cosas

Brandon rió y asintió - yo iré por ellas - salio de la habitación y yo saque las cartas del cajón. Ahora que Brandon iba a dormir en mi habitación seguro guardara algunas cosas ahí y no quiero que las vea así que las guarde con algunas de mis joyas que estaban en un cofre verde debajo de mi cama.

A los minutos después entro Brandon con los demás fruncí el ceño y busque algo en mi armario, encontré el guante y se los mostré - la verdad es... que nunca quise probar un nuevo estilo

- eso lo sabemos - dijo Layla riendo.

- el día que Athan fue encerrado en la prisión de alguna manera uso un hechizo para entrar en mi sueño por la noche y tener una batalla conmigo... esa fue la ultima batalla que tuvimos - dije mirando el guante - en aquella batalla cualquier dolor que tuviera en el sueño seria real por lo que el hizo aparecer una espada. Se llamaba Espada de Fuego, no sabia su nombre o lo que hacia hasta que la toque... la espada me quemo la mano al mínimo contacto, la primera vez había tenido algo como un roce pero luego la tuve que usar para defenderme. Mi mano ardía demasiado y tenia algunas ampoas, cuando me desperté en la noche fui a curarla y para que nadie viese la herida use el guante hasta que la herida sanara completo

- eso quiere decir que la herida no sano en dos semanas - dijo Flora mirándome mientras asentía - ¿por qué no nos dijiste?

- no, pensé que fuese algo de que preocuparse - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿que paso con Athan? - pregunto Bloom intrigada.

- en medio de la batalla hubo una explosión muy poderosa, recuerdo haber usado los poderes del sol y la luna juntos... él desapareció - dije sentándome en la cama - luego desperté... bien ahora saben toda la verdad...

Me deje caer de espaldas a la cama y no escuche a nadie hablar, era un silencio tranquilo pero siempre hay alguien que lo rompe.

- Stella aun así aunque no fuera la gran cosa debiste haberlo dicho - dijo Musa.

- pero no lo hice... - dije cerrando los ojos - ya no se puede cambiar el pasado

- bueno al menos ya sabemos que no es la gran cosa y podemos estar tranquilas - dijo Tecna con voz calmada - iré a revisar unas cosas

Escuche la puerta cerrarse y el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación así que supuse que había nadie pero, me equivoque, sentí que alguien se apoyaba en la cama acorralándome, no es muy difícil de adivinar quien era. Abrí los ojos y vi a Brandon sonreírme - ¿por que haces eso?

- ¿que cosa? - pregunte confundida.

- eso, guardarte las cosas para ti, ya sea bueno o malo - me respondió - sabes que siempre estaré contigo

- lo se... pero hay ocasiones en las que quiero tener mis propios secretos ¿entiendes? - pregunte colocando las manos en sus hombros.

- por supuesto... - dijo besándome en la mejilla - de verdad siento haberte hablado así

- ya dije que no importa - dije sonriendo - pero ahora, tu discúlpame a mi

- ¿por qué? - pregunto él.

- por esto... - lo empuje para que cayera a mi lado y yo quedara arriba del.

- ¿como...? - intento decir el con una sonrisa.

- me iré a duchar - lo bese fugazmente y me levante. Saque una toalla, mi ropa y me dirigí al baño, en cuanto entre note que aun faltaba el espejo y habían pedazos del anterior aun tirados pues, nadie se había acercado después del "accidente". Salí del baño y vi a Brandon buscar algo en su maleta.

- ¿que paso? - pregunto al verme.

- iré por una escoba - dije tranquila - los pedazos de espejo aun están en el baño y es peligroso

- esta bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo - oye ¿puedo guardar unas cosas en el cajón?

- si - dije sonriendo. Que bueno que quite las cartas.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Había terminado de sacar mis cosas y Stella ya había salido de la ducha. Yo estaba acostado cuando sentí un peso sobre mi, abrí mis ojos y vi a Stella sonreírme.

- te estas quedando dormido - dijo riendo.

- ¿que? eso no es verdad - dije cansado - estaba viendo la televisión

- no, no es verdad - dijo ella sonriendo.

- estoy cansado... - dije sonriendo.

- ¿sigues quejándote por eso? - pregunto Stella riendo - no fue tan malo, ademas fue tu idea

- si... - dije sonriendo - y fue una mala idea haberte llevado de compras

- oh que malo - dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

- ¿estas feliz? - pregunte sonriendo.

- muchísimo - dijo ella sonriendo - gracias...

- me encanta verte feliz - dije sonriendo - y ahora dormiré porque usted señorita me hizo caminar todo el día cargando un montón de bolsas

- que descanses... - dijo besándome en la frente y levantándose de la cama. Cerré los ojos y sentí que apago la tv, las luces y cerro la puerta. Abrí los ojos un momento y sonreí, ella había salido de la habitación para que yo pudiera descansar.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí el otro capitulo de El Camino de la Luz II. Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

**Próximamente: No Me Dejes, Te Amo**

¿un día playero? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo.

pero habría que irnos ahora - dijo Bloom sonriendo - conozco una playa muy hermosa a la que no va nadie

no, váyanse ustedes y déjenme aquí - dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

iremos al día playero así tenga que llevarte en brazos - dije sonriendo.

¿están seguros de que ellas están jugando? - pregunto Brandon preocupado - no lo parece

¿esa no es Stella? - pregunto Riven mirando hacia el mar.

¡NO LA TOQUES! - grito Brandon a Akane mientras sacaba la espada.

dime... ¿quien son ellos? - pregunto Akane.

enemigos... - respondió Stella sin emoción.

si... - dijo Brandon en casi un susurro - Stel, prométeme algo

Te Amo... - dijo Stella sonriendo.

Bueno espero que le haya gustado enserio. Me pregunto que es lo que planea Akane ahora... mmm... ¿sera un nuevo enemigo? probablemente.

Dejen Review (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	4. Chapter 4: No Me Dejes, Te Amo

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

AVISO: Estoy creando una cuenta de Twitter para que puedan saber cuando subiré mis historias y cuando no o otras cosas, tambien pueden hacer preguntas o decirme cosas. /Shanaa12 ahora estoy teniendo problemas con esa cuenta pues, tengo un problema con la contraseña pero lo arreglare pronto,  
Esperemos que esto del Twitter funcione y si no, bueno dejaremos la pagina. Espero que bien oh y si puedes recomendar el fics mejor

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 4:

No Me Dejes, Te Amo

.: Brandon :.

_Abrí mis ojos con la vista al techo, sonreí tranquilo, vaya que había descansado ahora. Mire a mi izquierda y vi a la hermosa rubia dormir a mi lado tranquilamente, se veía tan tranquila y feliz, que con solo ver su mirada iluminaba mi mañana. Me levante de la cama y mire el reloj, marcaba las 10 am, supuse que no despertaría hasta las 12 como de costumbre así que me fui a cambiar de ropa._

_Entre en el baño, note que no había espejo y que aun quedaban vidrios rotos. Limpie aquellos vidrios para evitar que alguien se lastimara como dijo Stella. Me cambie de ropa usaba unos jeans azules y una polera roja, ademas de unas deportivas. Camine hasta la puerta para poder bajar a tomar desayuno pero antes de salir, me pare en la puerta y vi a mi Princesita dormir tranquila, eso me hacia sonreír, luego solo salí sin hacer ruido._

_Baje al primer piso donde estaban todos sentados tomando desayuno, baje a sentarme con ellos - buenos días_

_buenos días - me saludaron todos_

_me sorprende que no seas como Stella - dijo Musa riendo mientras daba una mordida a su tostada - duerme como un oso_

_Me reí con su comentario, porque es verdad aunque hay ocasiones en las que se despierta con facilidad - ¿hay planes para hoy?_

_estábamos__ viendo eso - dijo Flora con una sonrisa mientras yo me servia el té _

_ya lo tengo - dijo Layla sonriendo - tengamos un día playero_

_¿un día playero? - pregunte sonriendo_

_pero habría que irnos ahora - dijo Bloom sonriendo - conozco una playa muy hermosa a la que no va nadie_

_también__ hay que llamar a Roxy, no es justo dejarla fuera - dijo Tecna sonriendo - ella es parte del grupo_

_tienes razón - dijo Musa - también hay que ver la comida_

_entonces tengo una idea, nosotros buscaremos las cosas para ocupar - dijo Sky - ustedes preocupence de avisar a Roxy y la comida y por ultimo Brandon despertara a Stella_

_buena suerte amigo - dijo Riven posando una mano en mi hombro mientras reía - la necesitaras_

_¿yo? - dije sorprendido - ¿por que una de las chicas?_

_no seas cobarde, tu lo harás - dijo Musa riendo_

_Suspire algo nervioso, la verdad es que Stella puede ser pasiva cuando esta tranquila, loca e hiper activa cuando esta de compras, dulce y tierna cuando esta en un momento romántico, y un peligro para la sociedad cuando la despiertan antes de tiempo. Después del desayuno subí a buscar a Stella, entre en la habitacion y camine hasta ella._

_Me incline un poco hasta quedar en cuclillas, su rostro se veía tan pasivo y lindo cuando dormía. Moví un mechón atrás de su oreja, tenia una mirada dulce y hermosa, Dios se veía tan linda dormida. Torcí los labios tratando de pensar en como despertarla, comencé a zarandearla para que despertara_

_Preciosa despierta - le susurre_

_no... - dijo adormilada sin abrir los ojos - 5 minutos mas mamá_

_Me reí un poco con eso, supuse que zarandeándola no iba a despertar así que volví a pensar en una manera para hacerlo. Si le lanzo agua eso significa un pasaporte a la muerte, si la empujo de la cama significa quejas todo el día, si le grito significa que no me lo perdonara. Debía encontrar una manera suave y tranquila de despertarla de esa manera yo no saldría herido, sonreí y troné los dedos... ya tenia una idea._

_La mire dormir tranquila sonreí y me acerque a sus labios, pose los míos sobre los de ellas. Cuando los quite la mire esperando que eso la haya despertado, note que comenzó a sonreír y luego abrió los ojos - que linda forma de despertar..._

_anda levántate - dije sonriendo_

_no... ¿por que me despiertas? - pregunto ella_

_porque vamos a tener un día playero - dije sonriendo - vamos __levántate_

_no, váyanse ustedes y déjenme aquí - dijo ella haciendo un puchero, cerrando los ojos y dándose la vuelta_

_Cariño levántate... - le dije en un tono de suplica_

_no... tengo sueño, ademas aun no son las 12 - dijo Stella _

_bien, te levantare por las malas - dije sonriendo - ¿lista?_

_no... - ella se dio la vuelta y me miro - Brandon de verdad me siento cansada, prefiero dormir_

_No le hice caso y la tome en mis brazos - ¿qu... que hace? - pregunte mientras intentaba bajarse - bájame..._

_nop - dije sonriendo - iremos al día playero así tenga que llevarte en brazos_

_bájame__... - comenzó a reír y a patalear pero aun así me negué, ella se detuvo y suspiro derrotada - esta bien __iré_

_que bueno - dije depositandola devuelta a la cama - ahora te levantas_

_que mandon... - se quejo mientras se levantaba - ahora ¿ podrías salir para yo vestirme?_

_¿como se que no te volverás a acostar? - pregunte entrecerrando los ojos_

_... - ella me miro sin responder - bien, me cambiare en el baño_

_Sonreí al saber que no iba a poder hacer su plan de volver a dormirse en cuanto yo salga, me senté en la cama y espere a que saliera del baño. Se tardo casi media hora en ducharse, y la hora se tardo en vestirse, a las 11 ya estaba lista o eso creí yo pero, la verdad es que se puso a buscar entre su ropa algo en especial. Saco unas cosas de playa como bronceador, una silla y toalla... no es muy difícil saber que piensa hacer todo el día._

_Cuando todos ya estabamos listos nos fuimos a la playa que Bloom menciono, al llegar notamos que era verdad lo que dijo, pues estaba vacía y era muy hermosa. Nos acomodamos cerca del mar pero no tanto tampoco, ayudamos a bajar las cosas del auto y nos acomodamos. Riven y Nabu se pusieron en la parrilla, las chicas se pusieron a jugar, nosotros a descansar y Stella bueno, todos sabemos que esta haciendo.__  
_

_Era un día tranquilo, el sol brillaba, el cielo estaba despejado, se escuchaban el cantar de ciertas aves, también se podía oír como las olas rompían con las rocas. Era la 1 de la tarde y nosotros estábamos relajados que era lo que importaba. Camine hasta Stella y le tape el sol_

_me tapas el sol - dije con los ojos cerrados, esta vez no usaba unos lentes_

_lo se - dije sonriendo - ¿vamos a nadar?_

_no, quiero descansar - dijo ella tranquila_

_pero... - intente decir_

_Brandon me obligaste a venir - dijo ella abriendo los ojos y mirándome - por lo menos déjame descansar un ratito... pero..._

_Me di la vuelta para mirar al mar y una sensación extraña se apodero de mi cuerpo, en mis ojos una imagen se vio... era Stella que estaba dentro del mar pidiendo ayuda, una serpiente gigante se aparece y la arrastra._

_Brandon ¿me estas escuchando? - me pregunto Stella. Volví a mirarla y asentí lentamente - ¿que dije?_

_ah... ¿que querías broncearte? - dije tratando de adivinar pues, no había prestado ni la mas mínima atención a lo que me dijo_

_y luego dices que yo soy la distraída - dijo sentándose y mirándome - deberías prestar mas __atención_

_como sea, ¿que me habías dicho? - pregunte mirándola _

_que esta bien, iré a nadar contigo - la mire sorprendido, no es que no quiera ir con ella es mas, eso es lo que quiero pero si esa imagen que se me cruzo por la mente es real..._

_mejor deberías concentrarte en tu bronceado - dije negando con la cabeza, no pienso arriesgarme ya sea real o no_

_¿que? - dijo confundida - ¿sabes? no te entiendo, vienes y me pides ir a nadar contigo pero ahora me dices que me concentre en mi bronceado_

_si es que, se me quitaron las ganas de nadar - dije tranquilo y volviendo a donde estaban los chicos. Escuche a Stella dar un gruño, la mire, vi que se levanto y se fue a quien sabe donde. Estaba preocupado ya que esa imagen parecía muy real y como no quería que nada le sucediera_

_¿que sucede? - pregunto Sky - creí que querías ir a nadar_

_si, pero se me quitaron las ganas - dije sonriendo - ¿que hacen las chicas?_

_bueno, Musa tackeo a Bloom y ella se lo devolvio, todas se pusieron a jugar a las tackleadas y bueno... ese es el resultado - dijo Helio sonriendo. Mire a las chicas que efectivamente se estaban tackleando pero se veía algo peligroso como si no fuese un juego_

_¿están seguros de que ellas están jugando? - pregunte preocupado - no lo parece_

_Todos miramos a las chicas y vimos como Musa tackleo a Bloom fuertemente estampandole la cara en toda la arena - uhhh... - dijimos todos preocupado_

_va a estar bien - dijo Nabu_

_lo va a estar - dijo Sky riendo_

_¿esa no es Stella? - pregunto Riven mirando hacia el mar _

_Mire hacia el mar y vi a Stella en la orilla del mar - ¿que hace? - pregunte en un susurro. Camine hasta ella y me pare a su lado - ¿que haces?_

_nada... - respondio cerrando los ojos. Di un paso atrás y la abrace por la cintura, apoyo si cabeza en mi hombro derecho y siguió mirando hacia el mar - es hermoso_

_¿te gusta? - pregunte_

_me encanta - dijo ella sonriendo. La bese en la mejilla y seguí mirando el mar con ella, algo me se extraño ¿desde cuando Stella es así?. La de perfil, ella mantenía la vista puesta en el mar, sus ojos parecían brillar._

_¿que te sucede? - pregunte extrañado_

_¿por que habría de sucederme algo? - pregunto ella aun mirando el mar _

_por eso te pregunto - dije extrañado_

_Te Amo ¿lo sabes? - dijo ella sonriendo un poco_

_por supuesto, ademas yo Te Amo mas - dije volviéndola a besar en la mejilla. Ella me tomo de la mano y me jalo al agua, intente detenerla pero ella siguió jalando - no ¿que quieres hacer?_

_ir al agua ¿es malo? - pregunto como si fuese una niña pequeña - vamoos..._

_Me reí un poco y en un movimiento rápido la tome al estilo de novia y la lleve al agua. Ella comenzó a reír y a patalear para que la bajara, el agua me llegaba hasta las rodillas, Stella escondió su cabeza en mi hombro y se __reía._

_¿te bajo? - pregunte mientras me reia_

_no... - dijo riendo. Ella tenia sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello como si se sujetara para no car - no, Brandon..._

_creí que querías entrar al agua y eso haremos - dije riendo y caminando un poco mas al fondo_

_no... - dijo riendo - llévame a la orilla _

_no, no - dije negando mientras reía  
_

_vamos... - dijo en suplica. Me reí y asentí, me di la vuelta para volver a la orilla_

_¡Brandon la ola! - escuche decir a Stella. Me di la vuelta y vi una ola grande que nos golpeo fuertemente. Cerré los ojos para evitar que me entrara agua en los ojos y Stella escondió su cabeza en mi hombro con los ojos cerrados. Luego de que la ola nos había golpeado abrí los ojos y me reí - ¡Brandon! - se quejo mientras se bajaba de mis brazos y caminaba a la orilla antes de que otra ola la golpeara. Camine con ella pero a diferencia de ella yo me iba riendo._

_Al llegar a la orilla, comenzó a estrujarse el cabello para quitar toda el agua - no fue tan malo - dije riendo_

_Brandon no quería mojarme el cabello - dijo molesta. Me seguía riendo y camine hasta ella_

_el sol esta fuerte, se secara pronto - dije riendo_

_Ella me miro algo molesta y me empujo suavemente pero aun así al retroceder iba a caer así que la tome de la cintura para que cayera conmigo. Caí de espaldas en la arena con ella sobre mí, ella comenzó a reír pues, parece que ya no estaba molesta - estas loco..._

_muy loco - dije riendo. Ella me miro y se levanto de encima, me levante con ella y la mire a con una sonrisa - ¿sabes? fue divertido _

_yo termine con el cabello mojado - dijo ella sonriendo - y creo que tengo arena en el cabello_

_bueno yo termine con la espalda llena de arena y no me quejo - dije riendo_

_pues yo si - dijo cruzada de brazos_

_¡Chicos a comer! - escuche un grito de Nabu. Mire a Stella a los ojos con una sonrisa mientras ella me devolvía la mirada de la misma forma que yo la miraba a ella_

_vamos... - dije tomándola de la mano pero ella se __soltó_

_si, yo... iré enseguida - dijo ella apuntando con el pulgar hacia atrás y retrocediendo - debo... hacer algo_

_esta bien - dije dándome la vuelta y volviendo con los chicos que estaban sirviendo ya la comida. Nos sentamos en unas de esas mesas de camping a comer_

_me duele la cabeza... - dijo Bloom riendo - esa ultima tackleada si que me dolió bastante_

_Todos nos reímos con ese comentario - fue muy divertido - dijo Roxy sonriendo_

_¿donde esta la rubia? - pregunto Musa sonriendo_

_esta en... - mi a donde estaba Stella y la vi sobre una roca, planeaba hacer algo pero no sabia que era. Fruncí el ceño preocupado mientras miraba que estaba haciendo_

_¿que hace? - pregunto Flora extrañada_

_a esta le falta un tornillo - dijo Musa preocupada_

_¿que es eso? - dijo Tecna_

_parece una sombra - dijo Helio_

_Observe bien y Helio tenia razón. Detrás de Stella se podía ver una sombra, me levante preocupado de mi asiento - tranquilo Brandon... - escuche a Timmy - seguro es solo humo, tenemos la parrilla ¿no?_

_Mire a Timmy y luego a Stella, aquella sombra tomaba forma humano - no, eso no es humo... ¡STELLA! - le grite. Ella se dio la vuelta y creo que algo le sucedió pues, parece que se resbalo con algo ya que se agacho._

_¡Es Akane! - dijo Riven_

_¡oh Dios! hay que ayudarla - dijo Layla_

_Corrimos a ayudar a Stella que parecía en serios aprietos, al llegar a Akane, Bloom le grito - ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA AKANE!_

_Akane nos miro a todos y luego trono los dedos. De repente ya no estábamos en aquella roca que estaba en la orilla de playa, estábamos en un acantilado. De altura era mas o menos como un edificio de 7 pisos, se podía ver que abajo habian varias rocas como las que estaban en la orilla de la playa, las olas rompían con ellas y seguro que si alguien cae por este lugar... muere __instantáneamente._

_Akane se dio la vuelta hacia Stella y dio un paso a delante, supuse que Stella retrocedería pues ella le teme a Akane. Stella que estaba en cuclillas comienzo a levantarse lentamente y dio un paso atrás, me preocupe porque, ella estaba al borde del acantilado y si daba un paso atrás caería pero por suerte no cayo aunque hasta con el mas mínimo toque ella caerá pues, estaba en la linea de fuego._

_vamos chicas - dijo Bloom - ¡Winx Believix!_

_¡Winx Believix! - todas se transformaron _

_Akane no le dio importancia a nuestra presencia o al hecho de que las chicas estaban transformadas, seguía mirando a Stella fijamente, estiro la mano para tocarla o algo parecido - ¡NO LA TOQUES! - grite sacando mi espada_

_Ella detuvo lo que iba a hacer y me miro, volvio a tronar los dedos pero no ocurrió nada, se volvio a dar la vuelta y se acerco mas a Stella. Ella no podía retroceder y parecía paralizada, iba a correr a ella pero no podía mover mis pies, me era imposible._

_no podemos movernos - dijo Sky tratando de moverse también_

_Nabu, crea un escudo o algo - dijo Helio. Nabu saco su bastón mágico y apunto a Stella, una barrera color morada se interpuso entre ella y Akane. Ella se dio la vuelta y nos miro con unos ojos molestos, estiro la mano creando una ráfaga de viento que hizo que las espadas y el bastón volaran lejos, luego apretó el puño haciendo que las chicas que estaban elevadas cayeran al suelo y no se pudieran levantar._

_Volvio a mirar a Stella y le acaricio la cara con su mano derecha - ¿como te sientes...?_

_bien... - respondio Stella_

_dime... ¿quien son ellos? - pregunto Akane haciéndose a un lado. Pude notar que los ojos de Stella estaban opacos y no mostraba emoción alguna_

_Stella... - susurre sorprendido y preocupado_

_enemigos... - dijo ella sin __emoción_

_¿que es lo que quiero? - pregunto Akane_

_acabar con ellos - dijo Stella_

_¿quien lo hará? - pregunto Akane_

_yo... - levanto un brazo del cual una aura negra lo envolvió haciendo aparecer una bola oscura y se la lanzo a Bloom que en cuanto el ataque la golpeo, la mando a volar unos metros atrás._

_¡Bloom! - le grito Sky preocupado_

_¿que sucede? - pregunte preocupado_

_Stella no dijo nada, solo siguió creando mas de esas cosas y lanzandoselas a todos nosotros. Cuando caímos atrás, me levante enseguida para ver a Stella, algo andaba mal ¿por que...?_

_esta controlando a Stella - dijo Tecna preocupada - no podemos atacarla sin hacerle daño_

_Apreté__ los dientes y los puños molesto, no es posible que esto este pasando ahora. Mire a Stella tratando de buscar un brillo en sus ojos pero todo era opaco. Hizo aparecer con su mano derecha una espada oscura. Apunto hacia nosotros y corrió a atacarnos con ella._

_cuidado chicos - escuche a Sky. Nos dimos la vuelta y tomamos nuestras espadas. Riven fue el primero en contra atacar, choco espadas con Stella manteniendo la postura sin hacerle daño - no la vayas a lastimar Riven_

_Riven pareció no hacerle caso a Sky pues, dejo de chocar las espadas e intento golpear a Stella con la suya pero ella la esquivo fácilmente y le golpeo en el estomago con el mano de la espada. Después de haber dejado a Riven en el suelo corrió hacia Timmy quien con su espada solo se defendía, sin que el se diera cuenta, Stella tiro su espada con un golpe y lo golpeo con el mago de la suya._

_iré__ yo - dijo Sky haciendo aparecer su escudo_

_ten cuidado - dijo Bloom_

_Sky corrió hacia Stella y choco espadas con ella - vamos Stella, somos tus amigos - ella no le hizo caso e intento atacarlo con su espada. El en un movimiento agil hizo que ella dejara caer la espada. Sonreí cuando vi la espada de Stella caer, pero rápidamente mi sonrisa se esfumo cuando vi que Stella creo otra espada igual a la que se cayo y golpeo a Sky en la nuca con ella._

_Tres especialistas habian caído, quedaban 2, 1 hechicero y 6 hadas. Parecía que ella nos iba derrotando uno por uno, Helio miro serio y dio un paso enfrente - es mi turno - Helio es un pacifista y estaba seguro de que el buscaría una manera de detenerla sin usar una espada o algo peor._

_La batalla de ellos fue algo corta y sencilla o eso creí yo. Helio había sacado su espada, cosa que me pareció extraño, intento hacer que Stella soltara de ella de nuevo pero no podía, luego uso esas cuerdas que salen de sus guantes y se la quito pero en cuanto la toco la espada pareció desaparecer y aparecer de nuevo en la mano de Stella. Ella se acerco a Helio por la espalda como si se hubiera teletransportado y lo golpeo en la espalda haciéndolo caer._

_Riven, Timmy, Sky y Helio estaban tirados en el suelo, no estaban inconsciente pero no se movían era como si estuvieran paralizados. Stella nos miro a todos como si esperara a que nosotros elijamos a su siguiente rival._

_ahora me toca a mi - dijo Nabu mirando a Stella - después tu Brandon, y si no puedes con ella... seguirán las chicas_

_Asentí__ preocupado, Nabu uso su bastón para intentar detener a Stella. Ella agito la espada haciendo que se creada una esfera negra y luego apunto con la espada a Nabu haciendo que aquella esfera se dirigiera a el. Nabu golpeo el bastón en el suelo creando una barrera de color morado que lo protegió del ataque, luego le lanzo un rayo a Stella que ella lo desvió con la espada_

_es imposible - dijo Layla - esa espada le da poderes y la protege_

_¡Nabu debes quitarle la espada! - grito Roxy_

_pero la hará aparecer de nuevo - dijo Bloom preocupada - recuerden cuando Helio la tomo, la espada desapareció de su mano y volvio a la de Stella_

_es verdad - dijo Flora_

_y no hay que olvidar cuando Sky hizo que la soltara - dijo Tecna algo nerviosa - ella hizo aparecer la espada en su mano _

_Nabu y Stella se miraban fijamente, ninguno lanzaba ningún hechizo o atacaba al otro con su bastón o la espada. Stella empuño la espada apuntando a Nabu, el apretó con fuerza su bastón y comenzó a crear una esfera morada en la punta, ella creo aquella esfera negra. Ambos lanzaron las esferas al mismo tiempo provocando una minúscula explosión, en cuanto se podía ver con claridad notamos que Stella no estaba. Nabu la busco preocupado_

_¡Nabu Arriba! - le grito Musa_

_Arriba de Nabu se encontraba Stella con la espada apuntando, se acerco a gran velocidad comos si quisiera enterrarsela en la cabeza. El por instinto se quito del lugar , en cuanto Stella toco suelo se acerco a Nabu a gran velocidad y se detuvo con la espada en su estomago. Nabu dejo caer su bastón, parecía que ella le había enterrado la espada en su estomago pero en un movimiento ella la dio vuelta y lo golpeo con el mango._

_Una vez que Nabu cayo al suelo, Stella nos miro a nosotros, ahora era mi turno de enfrentarme a ella. Yo no era capaz de hacerle daño pero debía buscar la manera de detenerla - si no puedo con ella, se que ustedes podrán..._

_ten cuidado - dijo Bloom posando su mano en mi hombro, asentí y di un paso enfrente. Apreté fuerte mi espada y mire a Stella serio, esto era una locura._

_Ella empuño su espada y me apunto con ella, la mire preocupado - por favor... deja eso - me miro sin expresión alguna y se acerco a gran velocidad con la espada. Me protegí con la mía evitando que ella me lastimara en el hombro. Había pensado que ella venció a los chicos porque ellos se preocupaban por no lastimarla pero me equivoque, esa espada que tenia en sus manos era muy fuerte, apenas la choque con la mía pude sentir la fuerza que ella ponía en el ataque._

_Retrocedió__ unos pasos tranquila y me miro seria, me lanzo la espada como si fuese una daga, puse la mía enfrente para evitar que aquella me lastimara pero antes de llegar a mi desapareció, me sorprendí bastante pero luego sentí un golpe en mi espalda. Deje caer mi espada y juego caí yo, no me podía mover pero si podía ver que sucedía, Stella tomo su espada que estaba en el suelo y la hizo desaparecer._

_Un brillo negro la envolvió y cuando desapareció dejo ver a Stella transformada en hada pero con el traje color negro con verde y morado, seguro si lo viera lo odiaría. Se elevo a la altura de las chicas y las miro esperando a su primera rival. Intente moverme pero lo único que conseguí fue ponerme de rodillas, mira a los chicos que habian hecho lo mismo que yo._

_ire yo - dijo Musa - esta niña y yo siempre estamos peleando así que..._

_espera Musa, no puedes decir así como así tenemos que ver bien antes de... - intento decir Bloom_

_¡Cuidado! - le grito Sky a las chicas. Stella le había lanzado una esfera negra, casi como su bola solar pero oscura._

_oye, aun no decidimos quien va a pelear - dijo Layla molesta_

_Stella apunto con el dedo a Musa lanzando un pequeño rayo delgado hacia ella, Musa se protegió con su escudo rápidamente - quiere pelear con Musa - dijo Riven extrañado y preocupado_

_¿no lo entienden? - dijo Timmy - Musa dijo que pelearía con Stella, cuando dijo eso ella la considero su rival no importa que las chicas aun no estén listas ella solo peleara con Musa_

_Mire a Stella y a Musa pelear, era verdad ella no ataco a las demás, solo a Musa. Stella le lanzo un rayo oscuro de nuevo y Musa contra ataco con un rayo sonoro, luego envió unas ondas muy potentes. Stella ataco a Musa con las bolas oscuras de nuevo y esta vez cuando una de ellas golpeo a Musa, ella cayo al suelo y no se movió mas_

_no puedo moverme - dijo Musa tratando de levantarse. Stella miro a las chicas esperando a la siguiente_

_esta usando una parálisis - dijo Tecna preocupada _

_¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Roxy_

_cuando peleo con los chicos solo los toco con la espada y los dejo fuera de la batalla, ahora si uno de sus ataques nos da directamente nos sucederá lo mismo - dijo Tecna preocupada_

_entonces iré yo - dijo Layla - mi Morphics hará que no se pueda mover_

_ten cuidado Layla - escuche a Bloom_

_Layla creo una esfera de Morphics y se la lanzo a Stella que con solo estirar la mano la desvió al mar. Miro a Layla y creo una luna negra en su mano y se la lanzo, Layla la esquivo pero aquel ataque se devolvio a ella como si fuese un boomerang, creo que se llama Luna Creciente y actúa como un boomerang. Al no ver el ataque devuelta ella cayo al suelo, pues le golpeo en la espalda._

_nos esta derribando una por una con un solo ataque - dijo Flora preocupada_

_es verdad - dijo Roxy nerviosa - ¿quien sigue?_

_iré__ yo - dijo Tecna - creo que si podemos hacer que uno de sus propios ataque la golpee a ella misma podría suceder lo mismo que le sucedió a Musa y Layla_

_¿dices que se paralizaría ella misma? - dijo Bloom sonriendo_

_exacto - dijo Tecna. Stella comenzó a crear en sus manos dos esferas negras, una en cada una. Se las lanzo a Tecna quien creo una barrera protectora y la miro _

_bien Stella ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? - dijo Tecna como si quisiera que ella la siguiera atacando, obviamente ya tenia algun plan. Stella apretó los dientes y con ambas manos lanzo un rayo negro fuerte, Tecna logro esquivarlo y le lanzo unos discos extraños. Mi linda pero en este momento mala rubia, le lanzo una Luna Creciente color negra, Tecna sonrió como si estuviera esperando ese ataque. Esquivo la primera y la segunda vez haciendo que Stella se golpeara con el y cayera al suelo_

_¡Bien! - dijeron las chicas alzando los puños al suelo. Stella estaba arrodillada en cuatro con la cabeza agachada, note que un aura negra la cubría por completo, la tierra comenzó a temblar y esto no era bueno. Miro a Tecna y chasqueo la lengua, Tecna se tenso un poco y cayo al suelo ¿que había pasado? ¿la paralizo con un solo chasquido de lengua? esto no era bueno._

_oh no... - dijo Tecna en el suelo - ¿como lo ha hecho? es imposible..._

_Stella se levanto del suelo con una sonrisa y miro a las otras 3 que aun estaban arriba, hablaban entre ellas, luego Roxy avanzo al frente. Stella se elevo a la altura de Roxy, ella pareció tragar saliva y miro a Stella preocupada_

_Stella se que no soy muy buena peleando pero aun así no quiero lastimarte - dijo preocupada - ¿que te parece si olvidamos esto y vamos de compras?_

_Stella, que estaba creando una esfera negra en sus manos, se detuvo en cuanto Roxy menciono las compras ¿acaso...? Negó con la cabeza y siguió creando las esfera. Eso es, ella parecía que había reaccionado con la palabra compras. Lanzo la esfera a Roxy quien la esquivo con suerte, ella miro a Stella - ok entiendo no quieres ir..._

_Roxy creo un rayo color plateado que en la punta de enfrente se creaba la cabeza de un lobo se lo lanzo a Stella y la golpeo en el estomago, ella retrocedió un poco y le lanzo a Roxy una Estrella Solar._

_¡Escudo Animal! - se cubrió Roxy. Luego miro a Stella y le lanzo un Grito Animal, nos tapamos los oídos ya se podían ir muchos sonidos de animales y era horroroso tener que oírlos a todos a la vez, ese debe ser el objetivo del grito. Stella miro a Roxy sin expresión alguna y sin brillo en los ojos, era algo que me molestaba que su luz ya no estuviera encendida, creo una Luna Boomerang y se la lanzo, ella no pudo esquivar la primera debido a la velocidad en que se la lanzo así que cayo al suelo con las demás._

_Miro a Flora y a Bloom quienes estaban nerviosas - mi turno - dijo Flora nerviosa_

_ten cuidado - Flora asintió y miro a Stella preocupada_

_lo siento... - dijo Flora estirando su mano - ¡Remolino Floral!_

_Stella creo una esfera que la envolvió pro completo mientras un remolino se apoderaba de ella pero al estar protegida no le hizo ni el mas mínimo daño. Una vez que termino el ataque, ella miro a Flora seria creo un rayo negro y se lo lanzo a Flora, le dio directo en el estomago y cayo al suelo._

_estamos perdidos - dijo Nabu preocupado - solo queda Bloom_

_Stella y Bloom se miraron serias. Bloom creo una bola de fuego y se la lanzo a Stella que la desvió con la mano, luego creo una esfera negra y se la lanzo a Bloom que la esquivo fácilmente. _

_Bloom... - le grito Sky. Bloom miro a Stella preocupada_

_es imposible que puedan ganar - escuche una voz a mis espaldas, di vuelta la cabeza y vi a Akane con los ojos cerrados - ella es invencible, no existe nada que la pueda vencer_

_Volví__ a mirar a las chicas pelear en el aire, parece que Bloom se había cansado un poco y que Stella aun estaba bien como para seguir peleando, no entendía de donde sacaba tanta fuerza o energía para no haber sudado aunque claro nos derribo a todos con un solo ataque así que mucho esfuerzo no estaba haciendo._

_Bloom lanzo un Corazón y Stella creo una esfera sobre su cabeza con ambas manos, aquella esfera tomo forma de una Luna oscura, era un ataque que nunca había visto por lo que supuse que podía hacerla gracias a que estaba bajo el control de Akane_

_Ambos ataques chocaron causando una pequeña explosión, ambas se miraban desafiantes - creo que seria buena idea que olvidara la batalla y fuéramos de compras - dijo Musa - a ella le gusta ir de compras, tal vez comprando se calme_

_Stella miro a Musa tranquila, era como si estuviera reaccionando, intente levantarme del suelo con dificultad hasta que lo logre, mire a Stella y suspire, quería probar algo - hey Stel... ¿que dices si te olvidas de esto y te llevo de compras? de paso podríamos ver tus películas favoritas_

_¿Brandon acaso te golpeaste la cabeza? - pregunto Riven molesto_

_No respondí a Riven, seguí mirando a Stella y note que ella se había relajado un poco, estaba reaccionando. Me di cuenta de que ella reaccionaba a lo que le gustaba, cuando le mencionan las cosas que le gusta hacer ella como que vuelve a la normalidad_

_te compro la ropa que quieras - dije sonriendo. Ella parpadeo un par de veces y note que un brillo en sus ojos comenzaba a aparecer_

_no le hagas caso - escuche a Akane - te miente con todos los dientes_

_Stella frunció el ceño y el brillo comenzó a desaparecer - no lo hago, jamas te mentiría y lo sabes... Te Amo y solo quiero verte __sonreír_

_Ella me miro e hizo una mueca de dolor, me preocupe un poco y luego no te que el brillo en sus ojos volvía - maldito, mira lo que estas haciendo - dijo Akane enojada _

_Stella comenzó a sonreír y bajo hasta tocar el suelo, Bloom también bajo sonriendo. El Believix de Stella volvio a su color de siempre y ella corrió a mi con una sonrisa en los labios, me abrazo feliz - ¡Brandon!_

_Correspondí__ el abrazo sonriendo, me sentía feliz de tenerla devuelta en mis brazos - yo también Te Amo - dijo en mi oído. Note que el hechizo de la parálisis había desaparecido pues ya me podía mover como antes. Los chicos se levantaron y se acercaron, como es de esperarse las chicas se abrazaron como siempre_

_¡MALDITOS! - escuche a Akane con una voz enojada - ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ!_

_Akane se acerco a gran velocidad hacia nosotros con una espada pero antes de acercarse a cualquiera de nosotros, Stella la había tackleado haciendo que ambas cayeran por el acantilado. Abrí los ojos como platos y corrí al borde del risco, pude ver a Stella afirmada de una roca tratando de subir pero no __podía_

_¡Stella! - grite asustado. Ella me miro con temor en los ojos - ¡Sujetate Fuerte, No Te Vayas Soltar!_

_¿Por que haría eso? - pregunto con temor en su voz - ¡Es obvio que no piensan antes de hablar!_

_¡trata de volar arriba! - dijo Flora preocupada_

_no puedo, mis alas no se mueven - dijo preocupada - Akane las paralizo_

_Akane... Busque con la mirada a la mujer que era la causante de todo esto pero no la encontré. Mire a Stella preocupado, era imposible que bajara por ella - chicas... - dijo Bloom mientras todas asentían. Las chicas usaron sus alas y fueron a buscar a Stella, luego subieron con ella. La abrace fuertemente no quería que se separa de mi, ni ahora ni nunca, tremendo susto había pasado._

_esto no se ha acabado - escuche a la voz de Akane. Me separe un poco de Stella buscando a Akane pero no la encontraba. La superficie comenzó a temblar y desde la punta comenzó a romperse, todos íbamos a caer junto con aquella superficie, esto era malo... muy malo._

_Tome a Stella fuertemente de la mano, la superficie que nos mantenía se destrozo pedazo a pedazo y cayo abajo al mar donde las olas golpeaban fuertemente las rocas. Para la suerte de todos, caímos directo al agua pero lastima que esa suerte no haya durado tanto ya que había un remolino en el mar, nos comenzó a arrastrar a todos hacia el. Apreté fuertemente la mano de Stella tratando de que no se soltara pero era tan fuerte que sin querer la solté._

_Nade hacia ella lo mas rápido que pude pero no podía volver a tomarla, le gritaba e intentaba acercarme a ella pero era imposible, comenzó a gritarme y desde ese mismo remolino algo extraño apareció. Era una serpiente color verde, una serpiente marina. Recordé aquella imagen que había tenido, nade los mas rápido a Stella aprovechando que el remolino había desaparecido, cuando llegue a ella parecía inconsciente_

_Stella, despierta, Stella - intentaba despertarla pero no __podía - Dios ahora no Stella despierta, no me dejes por favor..._

_Brandon... - ella abrió los ojos y me sonrió __débil. La serpiente dio un salto en el agua haciendo que se formara una ola gigante - ¡BRANDON!_

_En medio de esa ola ambos nos separamos, por que gritaba no podía encontrarla sin embargo podía oírla llamarme con fuerza - Brandon, Brandon, Brandon, Brandon..._

_Stella ¿donde estas? Stella ¡STELLA! - gritaba buscándola desde una roca en la cual había sido arrastrado_

Brandon... Brandon - abrí mis ojos de golpe y me senté. Mire a mi lado a Stella que tenia una mirada preocupada - ¿estas bien?

Me pase la mano por la frente, estaba sudando y mi respiración era agitada. Me tranquilice un poco y volví a mirar a Stella quien estaba muy preocupa - ¿que sucede?

parecías tener una pesadilla - dijo ella preocupada - ¿estas bien?

Mire a Stella, con que una pesadilla ¿eh? solo fue eso, aunque parecía tan real - si, eso creo

.: Stella :.

Mire a Brandon preocupada aunque parecía que ya se había calmado su respiración aun era agitada, tenia la vista puesta en los pies de la cama. Me acerque un poco mas el y pose su cabeza en mi pecho, el cerro los ojo y su respiración volvía a la normalidad. El me abrazo por la cintura como un pequeño asustado, lo bese en la cabeza preocupada, yo soy quien normalmente tiene pesadillas y se asusta, se me hacia extraño verlo así y quería consolarlo para que se sienta mejor.

¿estas mejor? - pregunte preocupada

si... - dijo el en casi un susurro - Stel... prométeme algo

¿que cosa? - pregunte tranquila

que no me vas a dejar nunca, ni aunque te lo pida - me sorprendió un poco aquello ya que no es normal que me diga eso aun sabiendo la respuesta

no lo haré... - dije sonriendo - jamas seria capas de hacer algo así

no me dejes, Te Amo - dijo el

Te Amo... - dije sonriendo. Ya era muy tarde y Brandon aun no se quedaba dormido, seguía con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y abrazándome por la cintura, de verdad que tenia miedo. No se que habrá sido eso que soñó pero espero que se le pase pronto, no me gusta verlo así - es una promesa

Continuara...

* * *

Nuevo capitulo de el camino de la luz ¿que es esto Akane se mete en los sueños de los demas? esta mujer es muy cruel pero... ella de verdad estuvo en su sueño o solo fue coincidencia...

Dejen Review (L)


	5. Chapter 5: El Regreso de las Trix

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

AVISO: Estoy creando una cuenta de Twitter para que puedan saber cuando subiré mis historias y cuando no o otras cosas, tambien pueden hacer preguntas o decirme cosas. /Shanaa12 ahora estoy teniendo problemas con esa cuenta pues, tengo un problema con la contraseña pero lo arreglare pronto,  
Esperemos que esto del Twitter funcione y si no, bueno dejaremos la pagina. Espero que bien oh y si puedes recomendar el fics mejor

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 5:_  
_

El Regreso de las Trix

.: Brandon :.

Miraba a la bella chica que dormía a mi lado, llevaba una hora despierto y eran las 12, me desperté cerca de las 11. Estaba acostado de lado mientras miraba a Stella dormir en la misma posición que yo solo que mirándome a mi, estaba seguro de que es posible que ella duerma hasta mas tarde pues, no estoy seguro de a que hora fue pero se que se durmió tarde, después de mi y eso que yo me dormí como a l de la mañana ya que por culpa de aquella pesadilla no pude estar tranquilo en toda la noche.

Sonreí al ver a Stella así dormida y en parte me sentía algo culpable por haberla despertado con mi estúpida pesadilla. Coloque mis manos en su cintura y la atraje a mi, ella parecía reacción con el tacto de la piel y se acurruco en mi pecho, me reí un poco y la bese en la mejilla.

Esa estúpida pesadilla me había mantenido despierto toda la noche pero lo bueno es que no parecía ser mas que un simple sueño que tuve, no parecía que fuese real o que fuese algo peor. Es increíble que esa bruja aparezca en mis sueños también, aunque no asusta bastante de seguro Stella le teme por el daño que le hizo.

Intente moverme con cuidado para levantarme ya que aunque me gustaría estar todo el día con ella no podría, no puedo permanecer todo el día acostado. Me levante de la cama, me cambie de ropa, me aliste por completo y baje al primer piso pero, antes de salir me fije que Stella aun dormía tranquilamente. Cuando llegue abajo vi a los chicos en los sillones hablando de algo mientras las chicas estaban con las guitarras

eh buenos días dormilón - dijo Layla riendo - ¿se te ha roto el despertador?

Me reí con su comentario y negué con la cabeza - parece que la pereza se contagia - dijo Musa riendo

de hecho me desperté a las 11 - dije sonriendo

¿y por que no te has levantado? - pregunto Sky sonriendo

estaba haciendo algo - dije riendo mientras caminaba a la cocina

les dejamos el desayuno - dijo Bloom - debes despertarla

mmm no, heee pensaba llevarle el desayuno a la cama - dije sonriendo

no me digas que no quiere levantarse - dijo Flora riendo

de hecho algo me dice que se va a despertar mas rato - dije mirando a las chicas

¿aun duerme? es increíble - dijo Nabu riendo - yo no podría dormir tanto

es solo que anoche tuve una pesadilla y la desperté... - dije mirando la mesa y sin hacer ningún movimiento - después de aquella pesadilla no pude volver a dormir tranquilo y ella se quedo despierta esperando a que yo durmiera

que tierno, ella te cuido toda la noche - dijo Flora sonriendo.

Termine de hacer su desayuno y lo puse en la bandeja era un plato con huevo y tocino, jugo de naranja y un poco de pan. Subí a su habitación y la vi aun dormida, no quería despertarla pero quería besarla.

Deje la bandeja en la mesita de noche y le di un beso en los labios para despertarla. Ella sonrió y abrió los ojos lentamente - buenos días - salude sonriendo

buenos días... - dijo bostezando un poco - ¿que hora es?

muy tarde... - dije riendo. Ella se sentó en la cama y me sonrió, pero aun parecía algo dormida - te traje el desayuno

ah que tierno - dijo estirándose un poco. Le entregue la bandeja con una sonrisa, ella lo miro y luego me sonrió - huevos y tocinos, se ve bien

Escuche un celular sonar - es mio - dijo ella dándose la vuelta a la izquierda y tomando el celular de una mesita de noche (hay dos una a cada lado). Miro su celular y dio un gruñido molesto

¿que sucede? - pregunte

nada, am... ¿sabes? lo siento pero se me quito el apetito - dijo ella dejando la bandeja a un lado. Se levanto de la cama y camino a su armario

esta bien note preocupes - dije sonriendo - oye quería darte las gracias

¿por que? - pregunto buscando ropa

por lo de anoche, siento haberte despertado - dije preocupado

ah esta bien, mientras tu estés mejor - dijo regalándome una sonrisa. Saco una ropa y entro al baño, al rato después salio vestida y arreglara, su celular volvio a sonar y esta vez ella respondió - Nova ¿que sucede?... ¿que?... no espera, dame un minuto

Salio de la habitacion y a los minutos después dio un grito. Salí preocupado y corrí a las escaleras, al final de ellas estaba Stella tirada en el suelo mientras Arthur le lamia la cara - ¿quiere alguien quitármelo?

Todos nos reíamos por eso - Arthur... - lo llamo Roxy. El perro dejo de lamer a Stella y corrió a Roxy que se arrodillo y lo acaricio para que se tranquilizara - lo siento Stella

con sentirlo no pagas mi vestido - se quejo Stella

_¿hola? ¿Princesa Stella? _- se escucho una voz proveniente del celular, al parecer estaba en altavoz - _tiene que ver esto pronto, no le va a gustar nada_

Stella tomo el celular del suelo y le quito el altavoz - dame unos minutos Nova...

Camino hasta donde estaba Riven y le quito el mando de la tv - oye... - se quejo el

Apretó no se que cosa y aparecieron las noticias de Magix - no hay nada...

.: Stella :.

no hay nada... - dije mirando la tv en las noticias de Magix

_ahora una información que ha dejado un gran impacto en toda la dimension Mágica - _"por favor que no sea eso, por favor que no sea eso" - _El Rey Radius y la Diosa Selene se han declarado la guerra al pelear por la custodia legal de la Princesa Stella_

se acabo, esto de cruzar los dedos y rogar mentalmente no funciona - dije molesta mientras des cruzaba mis dedos y miraba el televison molesta. Nova me había llamado para avisar que iban a hablar sobre la pelea acerca de mi custodia legal, no entiendo como rayos pueden pelear por algo como eso si ya soy mayor de edad. Desde que había leído las cartas y me había enterado no había hablado con mis padres sobre ese tema, cuando los veía no hablaba sobre eso pues preferiría evitarlo.

_el Rey Radius afirma que hará hasta lo imposible para quedarse con la custodia de su hija tal y como hasta ahora la ha tenido mientras que la Diosa de la Luna, Selene dice que buscara la manera de que su hija vuelva con ella para prepararla para cuando sea Reina _- dijo la reportera. Esto cada día esta mas estúpido - _tenemos información de El conde John, quien ahora es la pareja de la Diosa Selene, dice que cuando la Diosa Selene gane la custodia el sera quien seque las lagrimas de Stella y eso los unirá, se cree que el podría estar sacando provecho de la situación para acercarse mas a la Princ..._

No quise seguir escuchando mas de estas cosas por lo que apague la tv. Mire mi celular aun tenia la llamada con Nova en linea - ¿Nova?

_¿esta bien? _- pregunto ella preocupada

si... creo que nos veremos haya, debo ir a ver a mi padre - dije despidiéndome. Colgué la llamada y tire el celular en el sofá mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón

¿que fue eso? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido

no es nada, hablaremos cuando vuelva - saque mi anillo y sin decir mas me teletransporte a Solaria

.: Bloom :.

Stella se había ido a quien sabe donde, lo mas seguro es que fue a Solaria pues dijo que debía ver a su padre. Encendí el televisor y las noticias de Magix ya habian terminado, algo esta ocultando y lo hemos descubierto, o al menos una parte

Tecna ¿ podrías... ? - intente preguntar

estoy en eso - dijo tecleando

¿que esta sucediendo? - pregunto Timmy extrañado

sucede que la Princesita nos esta ocultando cosas - dijo Layla

propongo que la atemos a la silla, tomemos su zapatos y amenacemos con romperlos hasta que nos diga todo eso que nos oculta - dijo Musa riendo

eso es cruel... para ella - dijo Flora

aquí esta - dijo Tecna - vamos a ver que ocultas Stella... aquí dice que la madre de Stella, la Diosa Selene le ha pedido la custodia legal de su hija al Rey Radius para que Stella se vaya a vivir con ella y la ayuden a prepararse para cuando sea Reina, El Rey Radius se ha negado pues, su hija es mayor de edad y no tiene porque estar viviendo donde no quiere y contra su voluntad, al no obtener la custodia legal la Diosa Selene ha decidido pelear por ella en tribunales...

¿Stella se ira a vivir con su madre? - dijo Brandon sorprendido y preocupado

solo si la Reina se queda con su custodia - dijo Tecna mirando la pagina en su computadora - aquí dice que esta decisión se tomo... ¡HACE UN MES!

¡¿UN MES? - gritamos todos

¿ella lo sabe desde hace un mes? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido

eso parece, aquí dice que Stella no esta de acuerdo con la decisión de su madre pues, ella ya es mayor de edad y puede hacer lo que quiere - dijo Tecna mirando la pagina - es una de esas paginas de chismes pero con noticias oficiales

¿por que no nos dijo? - pregunto Flora preocupada - ha de estar sintiéndose muy mal

lo dije, esa rubia nos oculta cosas - dijo Layla apretando los puños

bueno yo di una idea de como hacer que suelte la sopa - dijo Musa encogiéndose de hombros

Musa no creo que la quieras ver enfadada por amenazarla con romper sus zapatos - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - ademas, siento que debe de haber alguna razón para no contarnos

la pregunta es... - dijo Nabu

¿cual es esa razón? - termino Sky

* * *

.: Stella :.

esto no puede ser verdad - dije entre dientes mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo en busca de mi padre - juro que si veo a John lo voy a destrozar tanto que deseara nunca haberse metido conmigo, esta era su única oportunidad y la desperdicio, uhg ¿donde esta mi padre?

Princesa, si me permite creo que su padre esta en la sala de reuniones - dijo un sirviente que me estaba siguiendo

genial, tendré que devolverme - dije dándome la vuelta y caminando en sentido contrario - es increíble que esto me suceda a mi ¿por que no pueden dejarme vivir como una adulta tranquila? soy responsable, o bueno un poco y se como cuidarme sola, ademas aun falta mucho para que me convierta en Reina...

Llegue a la sala de reuniones donde entre abriendo las puertas de golpe y balbuceando un montón de cosas por culpa del enojo. Camine hasta mi padre y lo apunte con el dedo, abrí la boca para hablar pero me detuvieron

antes de que digas algo ¿no piensas saludarme? - escuche una voz bastante conocida. Me di la vuelta y vi a un hombre de cabello negro azulado era corto, tenia ojos azules como el mar, usaba una polera manga corta con el cuello roto y era de color gris, tenia un de collar de pita con forma de un colmillo, unos brazaletes dorados en ambas muñecas, jeans oscuros, y unas zapatillas deportivas.

¡Xeros! - dije sorprendida y corrí a abrazarlo. El me correspondió sonriendo - ¿cuando...?

hace una hora, cuando me entere de lo que estaba sucediendo - me interrumpió el sabiendo lo que preguntaría - parece que tenemos problemas ¿eh?

me acabas de recordar algo... - mire a mi padre con el ceño fruncido, el alzo el dedo y se coloco unos tapones en el oído - ¡¿COMO ES QUE TODO EL MUNDO SABE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO?

debiste darme unos a mi también... - dijo Xeros con las manos en los oídos

lo siento... - se disculpo con el, luego me miro a mi - digamos que el tonto de John no sabe guardar secretos

juro que cuando lo vea lo voy a... - intente decir mientras apretaba los dientes

la ira solo nos lleva a cosas malas ¿sabes? - me interrumpió Xeros

si, si lo se - dije un poco mas calmada - odio que me interrumpan cuando trato de usar un insulto

esos insultos no son adecuados para mencionarlos - dijo mi padre tranquilo. Rodee los ojos y me cruce de brazos molesta ¿a quien le importa si son o no adecuados?

hablare con Selene y veré que puedo hacer - dijo Xeros sonriendo

iré contigo, así ataco a John - dije sonriendo

no tu te quedas - dijo mi padre tranquilo y serio

¿por que? no puedes obligarme - dije molesta

uno porque cuando estas molesta o enojada eres un peligro para la sociedad y dos si puedo, no importa edad sigues siendo mi hija y yo soy quien tiene la custodia legal - dijo el sonriendo

mas te vale no perderla - dije suspirando - volveré a casa

esta bien - dijo Xeros sonriendo

luego te enviaremos un telegrama diciendo que ha sucedido - dijo mi padre sonriendo.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Estaba con las chicas en el living hablando de varias cosas, los chicos fueron a trabajar y como nosotras no abrimos la tienda no nos quedo de otra que quedarnos en casa.

esto esta aburrido sin los chicos - dijo Layla en una forma extraña en el sillón, estaba de cabeza prácticamente.

bueno, al menos una de nosotras se divierte - dijo Bloom viendo a Roxy jugar con Arthur y las mascotas

en realidad dos - dije mirando a Tecna que estaba jugando con un videojuego de la tierra

ya chicas, he preparado un delicioso te para pasar la tarde - dijo Flora dejando una bandeja que contenía 6 tazas y una tetera en la mesa de centro

gracias - dije tomando tetera y sirviendo en las tazas. Cada una tomo una taza, incluyendo a Roxy y Tecna

chicas deberíamos hacer algo productivo - dijo Tecna mirandonos a todas

¿como que? - pregunto Layla

podríamos ver las series de espías - dijo Roxy sonriendo de oreja a oreja

a ti ya te están afectando ver esas cosas - dije riendo

como también me afecta ser un hada - dijo riendo junto con todas nosotros

oh pero ¿que...? - un destello fuerte se hizo presente, una vez que desapareció pudimos ver a Stella que dio un suspiro fuerte

miren quien ha aparecido - dijo Bloom sonriendo. Me levante del sofá, mire a Stella con los ojos entre cerrados y apreté los puños, ella se había dejado caer en el sillón

rápido chicas, traigan una silla, una cuerda y los zapatos - dije sonriendo

¡Musa! - me regañaron todas al darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer

¿que? ¿mis zapatos? - Stella se levanto del sofá y me apunto con el dedo molesta - no te atrevas a hacerles algo...

Mire a Stella sorprendida y luego solté unas carcajadas, estaba segura que si hubiéramos hecho mi idea de atarla a la silla y amenazarla con hacerle algo a sus zapatos para que nos cuente todo lo que oculta se habría vuelto loca... o nosotras estaríamos 3 metros bajo tierra.

tranquila que no les haremos nada - dijo Flora riendo - por cierto ¿hay algo que nos quieras contar...? ¿algo relacionado con lo de esta mañana?

La rubia bostezo un poco y cerro los ojos por unos segundo, algo me dice que aun tiene sueño - tal vez luego, tengo sueño... - se fue a su habitacion mientras daba otro bostezo

debimos haber usado mi plan - me queje

yo creo que seria buena idea que la dejen descansar por ahora, después de todo se quedo despierta hasta tarde para cuidar a Brandon que tuvo la pesadilla, ademas cuando se sienta bien nos dirá que sucede - dijo Roxy sonriendo - bueno, debo irme mi turno comienza en 10 minuto, nos vemos mañana

nos vemos - nos despedimos mientras ella salia de la casa con Arthur

Roxy tiene razón hay que esperar a que quiera hablar y no presionarla - dijo Flora

bueno ahora solo debemos esperar 20 minutos para ver a Brandon - dijo Layla sonriendo

¿por que 20? llegara en 15 - dije riendo

son 10 min que demora Roxy en llegar haya y 10 que el demorara en venir - dijo Layla

yo digo que demorara 5 en venir - dije segura

¿quieres apostar? - dijo Layla

la perdedora hará la cena toda la semana - dije estrechando su mano - trato...

hecho - asintió Layla - palabra de Winx

palabra de Winx - dije asintiendo

* * *

.: Stella :.

Había entrado en mi habitacion, me sentía cansada y no solo era por haberme quedado despierta hasta tarde esperando a que Brandon pudiera dormir tranquilo si no todo lo que esta sucediendo hace que el solo pensar en eso me canse. Me deje caer de espaldas a mi cama y luego me recosté de lado acurrucándome como si fuese una bolita.

Cerré los ojos y suspire pesadamente mi madre quiere que me vaya a vivir con ella para convertirme en reina lo cual es tonto ya que eso sera en unos años mas, mi padre se niega a entregar mi custodia legal por lo que peleara con ella por quedarse conmigo, Xeros ha vuelto y planea ayudar a mi padre, Akane también ha vuelto pero a diferencia de Xeros ella planea hacerme la vida miserable... ¿que falta agregar para que este sea el mejor día de todos? ¿las Trix?

Llevaba unos 10 minutos ahí sin moverme cuando sonó mi celular, lo tome y conteste en la misma posición ya que no tenia ganas de moverme. Al ver la pantalla para saber quien era sonreí un poco pues era Brandon.

hola... - respondí sonriendo un poco

_hola ¿como estas?_ - pregunto con una voz tranquila

bien ¿y tu? - pregunte tranquila

_feliz de oír tu voz, aunque no se escucha muy feliz que digamos _- dijo el tranquilo - _¿que te sucede?_

no quiero hablar, estoy cansada y me estaba quedando dormida - dije volviendo a cerrar los ojos

_siento haberte despertado _- dijo el

no, esta bien - dije sonriendo un poco - de hecho me alegro de poder oír tu voz también

Hubo un silencio el cual ninguno tenia intensiones de romper, sabia que Brandon iba a preguntar en cualquier momento sobre lo de esta mañana y ganas de hablar sobre eso me faltaban - _oye ¿quieres decirme que sucedió esta mañana?_

¿para que? - pregunte - ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

_bueno, algo... Tecna investigo luego de que te fuiste _- dijo el preocupado - _pero me gustaría mas que tu me lo dijeras_

mi madre quiere mi custodia legal para poder obligarme a ir a vivir con ella para prepararme para cuando sea reina - dije con voz molesta pero sin embargo tranquila

_pero eres mayor de edad, no puede obligarte _- dijo el

de hecho mas o menos, a pesar de ser mayor de edad mi padre es quien tiene mi custodia legal lo que significa que hasta que no cumpla con mi deber como Princesa que es convertirme en Reina seria como si fuese menor de edad - respondí tranquila - ellos van a pelear por mi custodia legal pero antes Xeros intentara hablar con ella para que olvide todo esto

_¿Xeros? _- dijo el como si estuviera molesto

si pero, eso es otra historia - dije tranquila - te la cuento otro día

_Stella ¿estas bien? supongo que no por todo lo que esta pasando _- dijo el - _¿quieres que vaya ahora a verte?_

no, tu tienes que trabajar y no quiero ser una carga para ti con mi mal humor y mis quejas - dije riendo un poco - estaré bien, solo voy a descansar

_¿segura? _- pregunto no tan convencido

si, de verdad... - dije sonriendo - cuídate, Te Amo...

_yo también Te Amo..._ - dijo el. Colgué la llamada y deje el celular a mi lado. Cerré los ojos y ahora si me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Había pasado media hora desde que Roxy se había ido y tal parece Brandon no iba a venir así que Musa y Layla tendrán que hacer la cena toda la semana. Me fui a mi habitacion un rato pero no sin antes pasar por la habitacion de mi mejor amiga, la puerta estaba cerrada y quería saber como estaba así que golpee y no me abrieron. Abrí la puerta al no obtener respuesta y la vi recostada de lado en su cama como su formara una bolita pues, estaba acurrucada o algo parecido. Sonreí y cerré la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido

lo mejor es que duerma - dije en voz baja. Fui a mi habitacion, me senté en la cama y vi una nota que había en mi almohada, tome la nota y la leí - _Bloom soy Lockette siento no haberte dicho antes pero las demás Pixies y yo vamos a ir a la Aldea esta semana, estaremos haya hasta la otra semana, no se preocupen hemos ido las 7 juntas... Te Quiere Lockette_

Sonreí y deje la notita en la mesa de noche - no pensaras dormir ¿verdad?

Mire hacia la puerta para ver a la dueña de la voz, vi a Flora sonriéndome - aun son recién las 3 de la tarde

lo se - dije sonriendo - solo venia un rato

debimos haber abierto la tienda - dijo Flora sonriendo - así tendríamos algo que hacer

bueno aun podemos abrirla ahora - dije sonriendo

se llenara - dijo Flora - estaremos hasta mañana

esta bien no abriremos hoy, pero si hay que hacerlo mañana - dije sonriendo. Gire mi cabeza y vi una foto de todos nosotros juntos

¿sucede algo? - pregunto Flora

no - negué con una sonrisa. Me levante de la cama y me estire un poco - ¿vamos al Bar Frutti Music?

es una gran idea, le avisare a las chicas - dijo Flora sonriendo - también seria buena idea para que Stella nos cuente haya

de hecho, pensaba en que se quedara - dije sonriendo

¿por que? - pregunto Flora sorprendida

esta dormida - dije riendo mientras caminaba a la puerta - vamos...

Bajamos y vimos una imagen que no me esperaba Layla y Musa jugaban con Tecna en un videojuego de zombies, eso si es raro - mátalo, mátalo, mátalo - dijo Layla a Musa

ahora si zombie, prepárate para enfrentarte a la furia de ¡Musa la gran cantante del año! - dijo Musa agitando una espada de juguete, es un juego virtual (como el wii, de hecho es un wii)

chicas tengan cuidado - dijo Tecna

Me reí al ver a las chicas así pero también me preguntaba ¿de donde sacaron esa consola de wii?. Mire a Flora esperando a que me dijera la respuesta pero se encogió de hombros, volví a mirar a las chicas que dieron un salto feliz - pasamos de nivel

¿de donde sacaron esa consola? - pregunte riendo

magia - dijo simplemente Layla - ¿quien diría que la Tierra tiene juegos interesantes?

iremos al Bar Frutti Music ¿quieren venir? - dijo Flora sonriendo

maltedas, musica, los chicos... - dijo Musa sonriendo - si lo voy a resistir

genial - dije guiñando el ojo - ¿Tecna, Layla?

no soy estúpida, me apunto - dijo Layla sonriendo

yo también iré - dijo Tecna - hay que avisarle a Stella

no, esta durmiendo y mejor que siga durmiendo - dije sonriendo. No quiero despertarla, parecía cansada cuando llego - le dejamos una nota y asunto arreglado

bien, ¿que estamos esperando? - dijo Musa. Camine hasta la mesa de centro para escribir una carta en caso de que despertara y no estuviéramos. Luego salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al Bar Frutti Music. Estaba lleno, realmente lleno, logramos divisar a Roxy detrás de la barra haciendo unas malteadas.

hola Roxy - saludamos una vez que nos acercamos

chicas, no las esperaba - dijo sonriendo

si bueno, nos aburrimos estando solas y decidimos venir - dijo Layla sonriendo

a mi no me parece que estaban aburridas - dije riendo

bueno vamos a pedir unas malteadas - dijo Flora sonriendo

a esas malteadas se les puede agregar la compañía de unos chicos guapos y fuertes - escuche la voz de Riven. Nos dimos la vuelta y lo vimos sonriendo, Musa sonrió y camino hasta el quien la recibió con un abrazo. Cada una se acerco a su novio como es de esperarse

¿que están haciendo aquí? - pregunto Sky sonriendo

vinimos a pasar la tarde - dijo Tecna sonriendo - aunque el juego estaba divertido

¿juego? - pregunto Timmy sonriendo

ven te cuento... - ambos se fueron a sentar a unas mesas mientras hablaban

Pude notar que mas al fondo se encontraba Brandon hablando por celular, parecía estar realmente preocupado - no te preocupes por el... ha estado todo el día así

razón de mas para preocuparse - dije molesta por la despreocupación de Sky hacia su amigo

Bloom va a estar bien - dijo Sky sonriéndome

el tiene razón, seguro esta hablando con su querida Stella - dijo Riven despreocupado

pero Stella esta durmiendo - dijo Musa extrañada - imposible que ya haya despertado

es verdad, yo la vi y no parecía que iba a despertar pronto - dije extrañada. Note como Brandon se acerco y dejo sus cosas sobre la barra

¿que ocurre? - pregunto Roxy

debo irme - dijo con un rostro preocupado - Bloom si Stella pregunta estoy en Magix, o dile que me llame cuando despierte

Me sorprendí un poco, principalmente por el tono de su voz pero ¿a que ira a Magix? - esta bien...

El asintió y se fue corriendo, sea lo que sea que haya pasado debió ser algo malo ya que sonaba muy preocupado - ¿que habrá sucedido?

bueno, sabemos que no tiene que ver con Stella y eso es un peso menos - dijo Layla tranquila

¿crees que Stella es una carga? - pregunto Flora frunciendo el ceño

jamas dije eso - negó Layla - nunca pensaría o diría eso, es solo que es un peso menos saber que no esta en problemas...

¿que habrá pasado? - susurre preocupada

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Fui hasta la nave para irme a Magix, quería hablar con Stella y decirle, contarle todo lo que paso pero no puedo despertarla... en especial después de no haberla dejado dormir anoche. Se me hizo imposible aguantarme así que envié un mensaje de texto a Stella pidiendo que por favor me llamara cuando despierte, no quería que se preocupara pero debía decirle la razón por la que volvía a Magix

Una vez que me subí a la nave me transporte a Magix con una esperanza en mi corazón, verla a ella. Al llegar a Magix fui corriendo al lugar en donde se encuentra ahora. Estaba desesperado y esperaba que esta fuera otra pesadilla pero parece que no lo es...

¡Papá! - grite una vez que entre en un gran edificio donde muchas personas estaban

Brandon - dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en unas bancas

¿como esta? - pregunte preocupado

aun no se sabe, los médicos creen que puede ser algo grave - dijo el preocupado - pero esperan que se ponga bien

Apreté los puños con fuerza - no...

Mi padre suspiro e intento sonreír - ¿como estas tu?

¿como crees que estoy? - pregunte un poco molesto

¿y tus amigos? - pregunto el - creí que vendrías con ellos

no... no les he dicho - dije mirando al suelo - pensaba en decirles luego...

¿que hay de Stella? - pregunto. Abrí los ojos sorprendidos, me olvide de Stella... debía llamarla ahora, pero no quería molestarla - ¿sucedió algo?

lo que pasa es que... - mire a mi padre y recordé todo por lo que ella esta pasando ahora - no quiero preocuparla, tiene bastantes problemas

¿problemas? - pregunto confundido

si... Akane ha vuelto y tiene un problema con sus padres, no quiero preocuparla - dije preocupado

sin embargo es mejor que sepa donde estas - dijo sonriendo - ve y llámala, que no se preocupe

Sonreí y asenti. Saque mi celular del bolsillo y vi que tenia 5 llamadas perdidas de Stella, con la preocupacion y el apuro por llegar rapido seguro no lo senti sonar. Marque el primer nombre de la lista de contactos, ella.

por favor... responde - dije alejandome un poco

* * *

.: Stella :.

Comencé a sentir unas lamidas en mi cara y abrí mis ojos, vi a Ginger lamiéndome. Sonreí un poco y me levante - Ginger...

La perrita me miro contenta y floto a mi, la abrace contenta. Después de eso me estire un poco y mire la hora, eran como las 5 pm, me levante de la cama para ir a abajo con las chicas.

Me lleve una gran sorpresa al bajar pues, ellas no estaban. Estaba sola en la casa lo cual me pareció algo extraño, me di cuenta de que había una nota en la mesa

_Stella:_

_En caso de que despiertes y no nos veamos te escribo esto,_

_las chicas y yo decidimos ir al Bar Frutti Music pues, estábamos aburridas._

_No te quisimos despertar pues, parecías muy cansada. No sabemos_

_a que hora llegaremos así que si tienes ganas de ir te estaremos esperando_

_por cierto no se si lo sepas pero las Pixies han vuelto a la Aldea_

_por esta semana, la razón no la se pero lo sabemos cuando vuelvan ¿no?_

_bueno, te esperamos si te decides venir _

_Bloom..._

eso explica porque no he visto a Amore - dije dejando la nota en la mesa de nuevo - con que el Bar Frutti Music ¿eh?, seria bueno despejar la mente y divertirme un poco...

Tome mi celular para avisarle a Bloom que iría allí pero note que tenia un mensaje de Brandon - _Llámame... Brandon ~_

¿que lo llame? - dije frunciendo el ceño - espero que no haya pasado nada

Lo llame una 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 veces y no me respondio. Comencé a preocuparme un poco pues el siempre me responde enseguida. Salí de la casa para dirigirme al Bar Frutti Music pero en el camino escuche un grito proveniente de un parque que estaba cerca. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude para ver porque alguien grito

estoy segura de que provino de por aquí... - dije tratando de recuperar el aire

¡AYUDA! - volvía escuchar el grito. Seguí corriendo hasta encontrar al dueño de la voz. Vi a unos niños de mas o menos 10 años que estaban asustados, alguien los había atacado, alce mi vista un poco al cielo y me sorprendí demasiado.

oh no... - dije sorprendida al extremo

¿que sucede hadita? - dijo una de las atacantes - no esperabas vernos aquí ¿verdad?

las Trix... - dije sorprendida - ¿que hacen aquí?

causar problemas ¿que mas vamos a hacer? - dijo Icy riendo

brujas... - dije apretando los dientes

gracias... - dijo Darcy riendo

no se saldrán con la suya ¡Winx Believix! - después de transformarme me eleve hasta estar a su altura para pelear con ellas. Son tres contra una por lo que esta batalla sera difícil

¿enserio pelearas? - dijo Stormy riendo - tienes la batalla perdida ¡Rayos!

¡Escudo Solar! - me cubrí de su ataque

¡Hielo Filoso! - no pude protegerme de su ataque pero si lo esquive aunque hubieron algunos trozos de hielo que me rosaron

¡Estrella Solar! - lance la estrella pero ellas las desviaron, mire sus muñecas y pude ver las gemas

"es imposible..." - pensé mientras apretaba dientes y puños - "¿como es posible que aun las tengan?"

ahora vas a ver... ¡Bola Sombra! - al estar pensando en otra cosa el ataque me golpeo dejándome en el suelo

ayy... - me intente levantar y mire a las Trix, no se si es mi idea o es verdad pero ese ataque fue muy poderoso. Esto era malo, yo contra ellas no iba a poder vencer, una esperanza necesitaba

es mas divertido cuando están todas - dijo Stormy suspirando - mejor vamonos de aquí

esta batalla es muy fácil para nosotras - dijo Darcy en un tono aburrido

sin embargo... - dijo Icy mirándome fijamente - hay algo que debemos hacer ¿no?

es verdad - dijo Stormy - ¡tu!

Stormy me apunto y me miro fijamente también pero ademas fruncía el ceño - ¿donde esta el Brazalete Plateado?

¿como diablos voy a saber eso? - pregunte molesta - ni siquiera se en que momento desapareció...

eres una tonta - dijo Darcy apretando los puños - mira que perder algo tan valioso

¿que dijiste? - dije molesta - ya te dije que no lo perdí... solo lo extravié

¿no es lo mismo? - pregunto Icy levantando una ceja

son 2 palabras totalmente diferentes - dije cruzándome de brazos

como sea ella no lo tiene así que vamonos - dijo Stormy pasando sus manos por la cabeza

recuerda mis palabras, nos volveremos a ver - dijo Icy riendo. Las tres hechiceras desaparecieron, apreté los puños y di un gruñido

¿como pueden ser tan molestas? - dije dando un golpe en el suelo con el pie. Me destransforme y busque la hora en mi celular, eran las 6 y decidí devolverme a casa mejor, me sentía adolorida por aquel golpe.

Al llegar a casa me lleve una sorpresa al ver que todos ya habian llegado - ¿donde estabas? - me pregunto Layla

.: Flora :.

Habíamos vuelto a casa alrededor de las 5:30, cuando llegamos Stella no estaba en casa por lo que me preocupe de que haya ido al Bar Frutti Music y no nos encuentre.

la voy a llamar - dijo Bloom tomando su celular - hay que avisarle que se devuelva

Me senté en el sillón mientras encendía la tv - tal vez fue a tomar algo de aire - dije sonriendo - recuerden que se veía cansada

aun así hay que avisarle que ya llegamos - dijo Tecna sonriendo

no responde - dijo Bloom suspirando - habrá que esperar

Pasaron unos 30 minutos y escuchamos la puerta abrirse, era Stella - ¿donde estabas? - pregunto Layla

iba a ir al Bar Frutti Music pero tuve un problema y me devolví - dijo ella tranquila

¿que paso? - pregunte

nuestras hechiceras favoritas han vuelto - dijo ella cruzandoce de brazos algo molesta

¿las Trix? - pregunte sorprendida mientras ella asentía - ¿a que han vuelto?

buscan el Brazalete Plateado - dijo Stella - casi me matan preguntándome donde estaba

¿que respondiste? - pregunto Musa

pues, la verdad... no se donde esta - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros - ni siquiera se cuando desapareció

¿por que las Trix lo buscan? - pregunto Bloom pensativa - recuerdo que Akane también lo quería

Note que apenas Bloom la nombro Stella se tenso un poco, le sonreí para tranquilizarla un poco, ella se relajo pero aun así se podía notar que estaba algo tensa

lo siento - dijo Bloom sonriendo nerviosa - olvide que...

no, esta bien - dijo Stella sonriendo. Luego nos miro a todos y frunció el ceño

¿sucede algo? - pregunto Tecna

¿y Brandon? - pregunto buscándolo con la mirada

el... dijo que iría a Magix - dijo Bloom - pidió que lo llamaras

¿Magix? - dijo Stella. Su celular comenzo a sonar y ella miro la pantalla - es el...

¿no vas a responder? - pregunte

ah, es verdad - dijo ella - hola... ¿que ha pasado? te he llamado 5 veces...

¿en que momento? - susurro Tecna con el ceño fruncido

esta bien... - ella seguía hablando con el e ignoro la pregunta de Tecna - Bloom me dijo que estabas en Magix... ¿sucedió algo?... no, esta bien no me importa pero ¿me dirás que sucede?... ¡¿QUE?

Mire a Stella preocupada ¿por que grito así? - ¿es broma? - pregunto nerviosa y preocupada - Brandon... si, si, si esta bien... iré ahora... no, no importa ire ahora... Brandon... ¿estas seguro?... aun es temprano... no te preocupes, ya te dije que iré... adiós...

Una vez que termino la llamada ella se quedo mirando la pantalla del celular - ¿que ha pasado? - pregunte preocupada

debemos ir a Magix ahora... - dijo preocupada

Continuara...

* * *

aquí el siguiente capitulo... debo decir que tenia dos titulos para este pero debido a las Trix decidi ponerle así y el otro lo usaria para el siguiente capitulo, aunque creo que lo cambiare un poco :D

gracias por sus comentarios y espero que lo disfruten


	6. Chapter 6: Mantener Viva la Esperanza

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

AVISO: Estoy creando una cuenta de Twitter para que puedan saber cuando subiré mis historias y cuando no o otras cosas, tambien pueden hacer preguntas o decirme cosas. /Shanaa12 ahora estoy teniendo problemas con esa cuenta pues, tengo un problema con la contraseña pero lo arreglare pronto,  
Esperemos que esto del Twitter funcione y si no, bueno dejaremos la pagina. Espero que bien oh y si puedes recomendar el fics mejor

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 6:

Mantener Viva la Esperanza

.: Stella :.

Corrí a todo lo que me daban los pies, había usado el anillo mágico para ir a Magix con las Winx y los chicos. Estaba preocupada, no podía imaginarme lo que Brandon sentía ahora.

Stella ¿quieres detenerte? - escuche preguntar a Musa que venia corriendo detrás de mi - el hospital no se va a mover

Ignore su comentario y seguí corriendo, se sorprenderán con esto pero no me importa si me rompo un tacón, si me despeino o si mi ropa queda hecha un desastre, solo me importa llegar rápido.

Estaba a una cuadra del hospital, solo debía cruzar y ya pero parece que la suerte no estaba conmigo pues, la luz verde estaba por cambiar a roja. Comencé a correr mas rápido aun para poder cruzar rápido pero antes de poner un pie en el pavimento sentí que alguien me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia atrás, después de eso la luz cambio a roja y los autos avanzaron rápido.

Mire a quien me había detenido y vi a Layla recuperando el aire - un poco mas y te atropellan, debiste haberte detenido ¿en que estabas pensando?

Agache la cabeza y apreté los puños - entiendo que estés preocupada pero no puedes arriesgarte a tener un accidente - escuche la voz de Bloom

tranquila Stella ya veras que todo saldrá bien - sentí una mano en mi hombro y escuche la voz de Flora. Levante la cabeza y vi a todos con unas sonrisas tranquilizadoras

Gire la cabeza y vi que la luz había vuelto a cambiar, cruce la calle corriendo y entre al hospital en busca de Brandon. Lo busque con la mirada pero no lo encontraba, había demasiada gente adentro

hey te dijimos que te tranquilizaras - escuche a Nabu atrás de mi. No le di importancia y seguí buscando

¡BRANDON! - grite al verlo. El volteo al verme y me sonrió débilmente. Corrí hacia el y lo abrace fuertemente, el correspondió - ¿estas bien?

El se separo de mi y asintió - te dije que no vinieras, no quería preocuparte

¿pero que dices? - dije preocupada - no te iba a dejar solo

Escuche que alguien se aclaro la garganta y mire por el hombro de Brandon para ver quien había sido. Vi a un hombre alto de cabello corto color negro, ojos color azules, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros... era su padre.

¿como estas Stella? - me sonrió

hola Sr. Alexander - dije sonriendo un poco - bien, y espero que usted también lo este...

lo estaré - dijo el sonriendo

El padre de Brandon no se parecía a el en lo absoluto, el se parecía a su madre ya que saco su color de ojos y cabello aunque tiene la personalidad de su padre cuando se lo propone.

¿como esta? - pregunte preocupada

aun no lo sabemos - dijo el Sr. Alexander preocupado

te dijimos que no corrieras... - escuche a alguien reclamarme. Me di la vuelta y vi a Musa frunciendo el ceño

perdón... - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

¿corriste hasta llegar aquí? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido - ¿por que simplemente no te transportaste hasta aquí?

bueno... veras, si lo hice.. pero... - comencé a mover mis manos nerviosa

se equivoco al transportarnos y nos dejo al otro lado de la ciudad - respondio por mi Riven - si vieras como corría

bueno, al menos no paso nada ¿verdad? - me tense un poco ¿que se supone que le dijera? ¿que casi me atropellan hace tan solo unos minutos?

si... - reí nerviosa mientras los demás suspiraban

como sea, Stella nos contó que sucedió - dijo Sky - ¿estas bien?

si... pero ella... - dijo preocupado

Brandon... - susurre preocupada. El me había llamado para saber como estaba y de paso decirme donde estaba el, cuando le pregunte la razón el me respondio que su madre, Iris, había tenido un accidente automovilístico y ahora estaba grave en el hospital. Luego de la batalla contra Athan yo le había pedido conocer a sus padres pues, había oído hablar de ellos pero no los conocía. Me había llevado bien con ambos, eran una pareja feliz y me aceptaron enseguida. Iris es muy amable y tiene un gran corazón por lo que en cuanto me dijo del accidente lo único que quería hacer era venir a verla.

disculpen... - un hombre de unos 30 años se nos acerco, usaba una bata blanca y lentes - ¿ustedes son familiares de Iris? (no me se apellidos de ningún personaje)

yo soy su esposo - dijo el padre de Brandon - ¿sucede algo?

¿me permite hablar con usted un poco? - pregunto el hombre, el padre de Brandon asintió y ambos se alejaron

espero que este bien - dijo Brandon preocupado, tome su mano y sonreí un poco

lo estará... - dije. El Sr. Alexander se acerco a nosotros con un rostro preocupado

¿que sucede? - pregunto Brandon impaciente

tal parece que es muy grave, mas de lo esperado - dijo suspirando - se debe hacer un tratamiento

¿lo harán? - pregunto Brandon

el asunto es delicado ademas de que muy costoso, es casi un millón - dijo torciendo los labios - hay que pagar esta semana

¿que? - dijo Brandon preocupado - no puede ser...

Mire a Brandon preocupada, un millón... es mucho dinero y casi imposible de tener de un día para otro o en menos de un mes o mas. El padre de Brandon se había ido a sentar preocupado. Sentí que Brandon apretaba mi mano, seguro porque apretaba sus puños y no se dio cuenta. Coloque mi mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo y le sonreí un poco.

Solté su mano y me aleje mientras sacaba mi celular para llamar a mi padre, creo que existe una forma de conseguir el dinero pronto - hola...

_Princesa ¿a que debo tu llamada?_ - pregunto el contento

necesito pedirte un favor - dije preocupada

_¿que paso? tiene que ver con tu madre... _- pregunto el

no, veras la madre de Brandon tuvo un accidente y se necesita mucho dinero para poder ayudarla - dije preocupada - y hay que pagarlo al termino de la semana

_entiendo a donde quieres ir ¿cuanto necesitas? _- pregunto mi padre

un millón - respondí preocupada

_esta bien... _- respondio el - _enviare un cheque_

¿de verdad? - dije sonriendo

_por supuesto - _dijo sonriendo. Momentos como estos son los que me alegra ser una Princesa

gracias... - dije sonriendo

_por nada, mandale saludos a Brandon _- dijo el colgando la llamada. Guarde mi celular y me acerque a donde estaban los demás

es imposible conseguir todo ese dinero - dijo el padre de Brandon - aun si consiguiera un préstamo

o un regalo - dije sonriendo

¿que dices? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido

he hablado con mi padre... espero no le moleste pero el pondrá el dinero - dije mirando al padre de Brandon

Stella... - escuche susurrar a Brandon - pero...

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí - es un regalo, la vida es algo muy preciado y no se puede perder por no tener las cosas necesarias. Mi padre esta de acuerdo con poner el dinero y no hay que devolverlo, es un regalo

no se si pueda... - intento decir el padre de Brandon

por favor... - dije sonriendo. Alexander comenzó a sonreír también, se levanto de su asiento y me abrazo

gracias... - dijo contento - no tienes idea de cuan feliz estoy

no hay de que - dije sonriendo. El padre de Brandon fue a hablar con el medico de nuevo y yo lo mire - todo estará bien... ya lo veras

El no dijo nada solo camino y me abrazo fuertemente - gracias... - sonreí y correspondí el abrazo.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que llegamos al hospital. Alexander nos había dejado quedarnos en su casa mientras estemos aquí, los chicos y el se habian ido sin embargo, Brandon y yo aun seguíamos en el hospital.

Había ido a comprar café para ambos mientras el esperaba sentado. Luego de haber comprado volví con el, estaba sentado con la cabeza agachada, camine hasta el y le puse el vaso de café cerca del rostro. El levanto la vista y le sonreí

ten... - el tomo el vaso y me senté a su lado - deberíamos volver ¿sabes? seria bueno que descansaras un poco

quiero quedarme, si quieres volver esta bien - dijo el con una voz apagada

no te dejare solo - dije negando - me quedare contigo...

me gustaría que fuese una pesadilla - dijo el preocupado

bueno, espero que cuando despiertes no me vayas a despertar a mi - dije riendo aunque era broma - dormí toda la tarde sabes

El sonrió un poco y tomo mi mano - todo va a salir bien ¿verdad? - pregunto mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro

por supuesto - dije sonriendo - todo saldrá bien

Quito su cabeza de mi hombro y sonrió un poco - gracias por todo, por todo enserio...

no te preocupes - dije sonriendo. Brandon apretó mi mano por un momento y luego suspiro pesadamente. Pose mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos - va a estar bien ya lo veras...

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Las horas pasaban y Brandon y Stella no habian vuelto aun, ya comenzaba a preocuparme un poco. Estábamos en casa de los padres de Brandon, una bonita casa algo lejos de Magix pues, estaba mas para el campo lo cual, hacia que fuese mas linda aun.

disculpe mi intromisión - dijo Layla - pero ¿como sucedió esto?

El padre de Brandon, Alexander, miro a Layla y luego sonrió un poco posando la vista en la ventana - Iris y yo habíamos decidido ir a comer a Magix, íbamos a ir a su restaurante favorito... cuando estábamos a una cuadra de el, ella quería cruzar enseguida pero estaba en roja. Le dije que esperáramos pero en cuanto cambio a verde ella cruzo rápidamente pero un automóvil que no se detuvo siguió de largo...

Mire preocupada, ahora recuerdo que eso se parece un poco a cuando Stella iba a cruzar para llegar al hospital. Mire a la cocina donde estaba Flora haciendo algo de té y galletas

bueno creo que no van a volver - dijo Alexander mirando el reloj que marcaban las 11:45 - creo que ire a llevarles algo de comer y una manta

Se levanto del comedor y camino hasta las escaleras. Una vez que subió nosotros nos miramos entre si - debe ser muy duro para el...

demasiado, ellos siempre se han llevado bien y en realidad se aman - dijo Sky tranquilo

¿me pregunto como lo estará tomando Brandon? - pregunto Timmy

imagino que mal - respondio Riven - y no lo culpo, yo también estaría así si a mi madre le sucediera algo

chicas, creo alguien debe avisar a Roxy donde estamos - dijo Flora caminando con las tazas de té y galletas en una bandeja - recuerden que no pudimos avisar donde estábamos pues, Stella nos trajo altiro

es verdad - dije preocupada

_- Flash Back -_

_¿que ha pasado? - pregunto Flora preocupada_

_debemos ir a Magix ahora... - dijo Stella preocupada_

_Stella... - la llamo Musa - ¿que sucede?_

_Stella apretó los puños - la madre de Brandon ha tenido un accidente..._

_La miramos preocupadas, es por eso que dejo el trabajo y se fue apresurado. Mire a Stella que saco su anillo y lo transformo en el cetro - espera ¿que hay de Roxy?_

_que nos alcance luego - dijo transportándonos enseguida_

_- Fin Flash Back -_

yo iré por ella - dijo Tecna sonriendo

Escuche unos pasos proveniente de la escalera y vi al padre de Brandon con una chaqueta y una manta. Dio un suspiro y nos sonrió, camino hasta la cocina y saco una pequeña cajita

creo que unas galletas les hará bien, no son pesadas y quitan el hambre - dijo sonriendo - bueno, nos vemos en un rato

Dicho esto salio de la casa para dirigirse al hospital. Nosotros nos miramos y Tecna se levanto - bueno chicas iré por Roxy, le enviado un mensaje así que...

iremos en la nave - dijo Timmy sonriendo - como Stella no esta tendremos que usar la nave, yo piloteare

esta bien - dijo Tecna. Ambos salieron de la casa en busca de Roxy. Mire por la venta dando un suspiro.

Estaba preocupada, muchas cosas han sucedido últimamente, y apena ha pasado ¿cuanto? ¿1 o 2 semanas?. Primero Akane esta de vuelta, las Trix, el problema de los padres de Stella, el accidente de la madre de Brandon, Akane y las Trix buscan el Brazalete Plateado... creo que es mucho para dos semanas, tal vez las cosas se están acumulando.

Debemos apoyar a Brandon y a su padre por ahora, luego veremos que hacemos con Akane y las Trix, aunque no esta demás preguntar a Faragonda sobre la razón por la que están buscando tal objeto. Respecto al problema de Stella, creo que no debemos entrometernos, no es que no la quiera ayudar pero si ella no nos dijo debe ser porque quiere hacerse cargo de esto ella...

Volviendo al tema de la madre Brandon, creo que fue muy amable Stella en pagar aunque era de esperarse, ahora solo nos queda esperar y rezar para que todo salga bien. No imagino lo que puede estar cruzándose por la mente de Brandon, yo me sentiría muy mal si algo le sucediese a mi madre... tanto como Vanessa como Marion. Espero de corazón que esto se pueda arreglar y ella este sana y salva, yo tengo fé en que esto sucederá así. Todo va a estar bien... confío en que su vida ahora esta en las manos de alguien que hará un milagro por ella.

todo va a estar bien Bloom - escuche a Sky usando una voz tranquila

tienes razón - sonreí

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estaba esperando noticias sobre mi madre sentado con Stella. Ella tenia la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y me tenia tomado de la mano. No puedo creer que esto haya pasado, esto es algo que no puedo tolerar. Juro que si alguna vez llego a ver al imbécil que hizo esto no se que haré, es posible que lo golpee, le grite y muchas cosas mas aunque... la venganza no es un buen camino, ademas no puedo dejar que la rabia me domine.

Esa mujer que ahora estaba en la habitacion junto con un montón de doctores, médicos y enfermeras era todo para mi. Mi madre siempre ha sido la persona mas importante en mi mundo, claro también esta Stella pero una madre es irreemplazable y si algo le ocurre creo que mi mundo se vendría abajo.

Desde pequeño había sido muy unido a ella mas que a mi padre, aunque hay personas que dicen que saque su carácter. La verdad es que me parentesco un poco mas a mi madre en lo físico, tengo su cabello y sus ojos, ademas de que cuando se trata de problemas puedo pensar como ella los arreglaría. Mi primera palabra fue mamá y creo que fue en mi primer cumpleaños por lo que eso es un recuerdo que atesoro mucho.

Si tan solo un medico o alguien quien sea, saliera y me dijera como se encuentra, dejaría de sentir tantos nervios. Mire hacia la puerta en la que estaba mi madre, luego agache la cabeza preocupado, sentía que si no obtenía información pronto estallaría. No se que hacer ahora, solo me queda esperar pero eso es una tortura muy grande.

todo... estará... bien... - escuche balbucear a Stella. La mire un poco y note que se estaba quedando dormida. Sonreí un poco, me sentía muy contento de saber que ella estaba bien, y estaba agradecido por lo que hizo. Juro que eso tendré que pagarlo, no puedo dejar que ella haga algo como esto y no le pague... aunque haya dicho lo contrario.

Suspire un poco y parpadee un poco. Estaba muy preocupado y lo único que quiero es que esto fuera una pesadilla de la cual pronto despertare - yo también quisiera eso...

Mire a mi izquierda y vi a mi padre con una sonrisa - estabas pensando en que esto era una pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaras ¿no? - asentí lentamente

¿como lo sabes? - pregunte agachando la cabeza

eres mi hijo... - me respondio el - supuse que no se irían en toda la noche así que traje unas galletas y una manta, mas rato traeré algo mas para comer y mañana una ropa de cambio

gracias... - dije tomando la caja de galletas

¿esta dormida? - pregunto

si... - respondí mirando a Stella

¿quieres que me la lleve a casa para que descanse? - pregunto el

no... - dije negando - seguro se molestara, dijo que quería estar conmigo todo la noche

esta bien - dijo mi padre - volveré a casa, si necesitan algo solo llámame

Una vez que el se había marchado nos cubrí a mi y a Stella con la manta. Mi padre debe de estar igual que yo o peor que yo. Sentí que Stella estaba despertando y le sonreí, ella quito su cabeza de mi hombro y me miro adormilada

que bueno que despiertas bella durmiente - dije sonriendo

¿eh? - dijo confundida. Bostezo y se estiro - creo que no debí dormir toda la tarde

Me reí un poco y la mire sonriendo - ¿cree?

si, creo - dijo ella sonriendo - tengo hambre

tengo unas galletas - dije entregándole la caja - ten, come..

Ella miro la caja y sonrió - gracias... - saco algunas y comió contenta - Brandon...

Mire a Stella que había dejado de comer y miraba su regazo - ¿que sucede?

todo saldrá bien ¿verdad? - dijo ella en casi un susurro - ¿ella va a estar bien?

Estaba sorprendido, ella hace unas horas atrás me había dado ánimos y me dijo que todo saldrá bien, estaba siendo muy optimista pero ahora... esta dudando. No se que le sucede para que comience a dudar, no lo entiendo ¿por que?

Stella... - susurre sorprendido

lo siento - negó con la cabeza - no debí haber preguntado eso cuando yo había dicho que todo saldrá bien

Mire fijamente a Stella y entendí que sucede, ella estaba segura de que todo saldría bien pero una pequeña semilla de duda estaba plantada en su interior, todo lo que había dicho anteriormente era corrompido por aquella semilla de la duda. Sonreí y un poco y la abrace haciendo que ella se sentara en mi regazo, apoyada su cabeza en el pecho y sus pie en la silla en la que anteriormente estaba sentada

tu lo dijiste, todo va a salir bien - dije besándola en la frente

¿que pasa si no? - pregunto ella con una voz algo débil

¿quien eres? - pregunte extrañado - ¿donde esta mi Stella?

¿de que hablas? - pregunto con la voz algo apagada

yo quiero a mi Stella, la chica que siempre es optimista hasta en las peores situaciones - dije sonriendo - quiero a esa Stella, no a una chica que comienza a dudar de lo que dijo...

¿que hay de ti? - dijo Stella

¿que sucede conmigo? - pregunte extrañado

¿no deberías ser tu quien deberia dudar un poco...? - dijo ella

aveces solo falta una gota de optimismo para ayudar a los demás - dije sonriendo

¿tienes miedo? - pregunto mirándome

no te mentiré, si... lo tengo - dije preocupado - estoy asustado, no quiero perderla...

Ella me sonrió y me beso en la mejilla - esperemos que no pase así...

.: Winx Club :.

La mañana había llegado, Bloom y las demás ya estaban despiertas y levantadas listas para ir al hospital. Alexander, el padre de Brandon estaba terminando de preparar algo para la pareja que se había quedado en el hospital toda la noche.

vamos chicas, debemos irnos - dijo Musa sonriendo

listo - dijo Flora cargando una bolsa - llevamos ropa para ambos

yo tengo la comida - dijo Alexander sonriendo

bien entonces vamonos - dijo Nabu sonriendo

Tecna, Timmy y Roxy se irán directo - dijo Layla sonriendo

entonces vamos - dijo Bloom sonriendo

Todos se fueron camino al hospital, donde buscaron a Brandon y Stella. Una vez que los encontraron pudieron notar que la preocupación de ambos había aumentado en tan solo una noche. Stella estaba sentada en una silla mientras daba golpecitos con el pie en el suelo nerviosa y Brandon caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, el nerviosismo y la preocupación se habian apoderado de todo el ambiente.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Bloom extrañada

Brandon no detuvo su caminar y Stella suspiro sin dejar de dar los golpecitos - 3 médicos han entrados apresurados... ha ocurrido algo y por el momento no nos dirán

Aquello fue algo que los tomo por sorpresa ¿que fue eso que sucedió? ¿tan malo era para preocupar a todos de esa manera? Flora entrego la ropa a ambos, quienes a regañadientes se fueron a cambiar mientras los demás esperaban las noticias.

Un golpe fuerte provino de la pared, al voltear la vista se podía ver a Brandon con el puño en la pared frustrado, preocupado y sobre todo molesto por no obtener la información. Por orden de su padre el deba volver a casa a descansar y regresar cuando todo el estres, la frustración y la molestia desapareciera. A regañadientes se tuvo que ir pues, no estaba de acuerdo con eso, no tenia ganas de volver a casa.

.: Stella :.

Estaba algo preocupada por Brandon ¿era buena idea que volviera a su casa el solo? no lo se. Salí del hospital para buscarlo pero no lo encontré, por suerte recordé donde vive así que me fui para allá.

La casa estaba cerrada y parecía estar vacía. Di un suspiro y me apoye de espaldas a la puerta - ¿donde estas? - mire hacia el piso y apreté los puños. Comencé a caminar por el alrededor hasta que escuche un sollozo, aquel sollozo me condujo hasta un rió muy hermoso donde a la orilla se encontraba un joven sentado abrazando sus rodillas

Brandon... - dije algo sorprendida ¿el esta... llorando?

¿que... haces aquí? - pregunto sin voltearse

vine a verte... - dije preocupada - estaba preocupada por ti

siento haberte preocupado - dijo aun de espaldas

¿estas bien? - pregunte pero luego me di cuenta de algo - pregunta tonta, obvio que no... - dije en un susurro

Escuche una risita - ¿sabes? cuando era niño solía venir a llorar aquí, mi madre siempre venia y me sacaba una sonrisa... han pasado muchos años desde que no venia aquí y ahora... ella no puede sacarme aquella sonrisa como cuando era un niño

Sonreí y camine hasta el abrazándolo por los hombros mientras el estaba de espaldas a mi - entonces yo seré quien te saque la sonrisa ahora... - Pude sentir a Brandon temblar un poco, de verdad que era extraño verlo así pero bueno, supongo que todos tenemos sentimientos escondidos y el de el es mostrar debilidad.

pensaras que soy un tonto por llorar - dijo en un susurro - los hombres no lloran...

de hecho, llorar significa que tienes sentimientos - dije tranquila - pienso que eres un tonto al decir eso...

Volví a escucharlo sollozar - tengo miedo... no se que hacer, creo que me volveré loco

pues intenta no volverte loco, no quiero a un demente como novio - dije bromeando un poco. Deje de abrazarlo y me senté a su lado pero mirando de espaldas, osea el estaba mirando el rió y yo le daba la espalda al rió. Brandon tenia los ojos rojos y las lagrimas corrían por su rostro - todo estará bien

¿como lo sabes? ¿por que eres tan optimista? el serlo no significa que las cosas pasaran así - dijo el

Fruncí el ceño unos segundos y luego lo relaje - tienes razón, pero mientras sea optimista mantendré viva la llama de la esperanza... tu tienes que hacer lo mismo... estoy segura de que no le gustara saber que su hijo pierde la fé

El me miro como si estuviese a punto de llorar de nuevo. Sonreí un poco débil, me senté sobre mis piernas y lo abrace. Poso su cabeza en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar, me sentí un poco impotente, no es posible que esto este pasando y no pueda hacer nada mas que poner dinero para ayudar.

* * *

.: Helio :.

Las horas pasaban y aun no obteníamos información, las cosas se volvían molestas para nosotros. Los médicos no hacían mas que entrar y salir ignorando nuestras preguntas y llamados. De repente una puerta se abrió y dejo de ver a un medico, era el mismo que hablo ayer con el padre de Brandon.

disculpen - dijo el hombre a nosotros - siento no haber informado antes, es solo que la situación era muy critica

¿era? - pregunte esperanzado mientras el hombre asentía

hemos podido curar las heridas, operar algunas partes y todo ha salido perfecto - dijo el hombre. Esto es increíble, no puedo creerlo de verdad todo estaba perfecto ahora, que alegría

¿podemos entrar? - pregunto el padre de Brandon

por ahora es imposible - negó el hombre - pero en cuanto despierte podrán lo que si... estará varios días dormida así que habrá que esperar demasiado

esta bien gracias - agradeció el padre de Brandon

parece que las cosas están mejor ahora ¿verdad? - dijo Bloom sonriendo

gracias... gracias por el apoyo - dijo el padre de Brandon

no hay de que - dijimos sonriendo

hay que llamar a Brandon y decirle - dijo Bloom sonriendo - le va a encantar la noticia

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

perdóname por haber dicho todo eso... - el castaño luego de haber dejado de llorar - no soporto esto...

tranquilo... - dijo la rubia sonriendo - todo va a estar bien, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde

tienes razón - dijo el joven mas animado - volvamos a casa...

Ambos se levantaron del pasto y caminaron a casa del joven mas, estaban mas tranquilos y eso es verdad pero ahora lo único que podían pensar es en el bienestar de Iris. Al llegar a la casa Brandon se dejo caer en el sofá mientras Stella miraba su alrededor como si buscara algo

¿que sucede? - pregunto Brandon extrañado pues, ella ya había estado ahí una vez

es extraño ¿sabes? - dijo la rubia - se siente como si faltara algo

o alguien - dijo Brandon suspirando

La joven negó con la cabeza y miro fijamente al chico - falta algo

yo la veo igual que siempre - dijo el castaño. Se levanto del sillón y camino hasta ella - ¿estas segura que no es tu imaginación?

¿por que siempre me dices eso? - pregunto ella molesta

ah, bueno... - buscaba una excusa algo nervioso

supongo que es inevitable ¿no? - dijo ella tranquila el le sonrio

El celular de Brandon comenzó a sonar, el lo saco del bolsillo y suspiro - es mi padre...

espero que no haya sucedido nada malo - dijo Stella preocupada

también yo... - dijo Brandon - ¿que sucede?... ¿umh? ¿por que he de sonreír?... ¡¿Enserio? eso es increíble... si, si... no te preocupes, ire enseguida... pero... bien, como digas... bye

¿que paso? - pregunto Stella una vez finalizada la llamada. Brandon miro a la joven y sonrió ampliamente

todo salio bien, ella esta bien y solo queda esperar a que despierte - dijo contento y abrazando a la chica - es increíble...

La joven correspondió el abrazo sorprendida y contenta - iremos allá

no... - dijo Brandon sonriendo - iremos mañana, aun no podemos verla

oh... - dijo algo triste

no te pongas así - dijo Brandon - cuando despierte la veras

me encanta cuando sonríes - dijo Stella sonriendo - me hace feliz...

gracias... - dijo Brandon volviendo a abrazarla - sin ti es posible que me hubiera derrumbado

ahh que te dije, el mundo no puede vivir sin mi - dijo alardeando un poco mientras el reía

yo no puedo vivir sin - dijo Brandon sonriendo

exacto, tu eres mi mundo - dijo Stella sonriendo mientras rodeaba el cuello del con sus brazos

¿de verdad? - dijo el sonriendo mientras la atraía mas a su cuerpo - siento que estoy atrasado...

yo también - dijo Stella riendo - seguro perdiste técnica

Preciosa eso nunca pasara - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Se acerco a sus labios y la beso, ella le correspondió el beso. Al separarse ambos se sonrieron y ella lo abrazo mas fuerte.

El tratamiento había tenido existo, solo restaba esperar a que ella despierte y ser pacientes con eso. En sus corazón se mantiene viva la esperanza, el deseo de ver a una mujer recuperarse de aquel accidente y sonreír a los demás...

Continuara...

* * *

Quedo mas corto de lo que pense así que siento mucho esto pero las ideas que tenia para este capitulo se me olvidaron y no creo que las pueda recuperar por ahora y como debo seguir avanzando, no me queda de otra que subir el capitulo... espero que les haya gustado, bueno no tengo mucho que decir así que gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me sacan una sonrisa

Dejen Review u.u


	7. Chapter 7: Las Winx Vuelven a la Acción

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

AVISO: Estoy creando una cuenta de Twitter para que puedan saber cuando subiré mis historias y cuando no o otras cosas, tambien pueden hacer preguntas o decirme cosas. /Shanaa12 ahora estoy teniendo problemas con esa cuenta pues, tengo un problema con la contraseña pero lo arreglare pronto,  
Esperemos que esto del Twitter funcione y si no, bueno dejaremos la pagina. Espero que bien oh y si puedes recomendar el fics mejor

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 7:

Las Winx Vuelven a la Acción

.: Stella :.

_¡NO TE DETENGAS! - escuche a alguien gritarme. Corría por el bosque entre los arboles, no sabia bien a donde pero algo me decía que este era el camino por el cual debo ir. No se quien me grita pero es una voz femenina, no suena como si estuviera molesta o altera mas bien suena tranquila pero si gritando._

_Mis pies me duelen y no puedo transformarme por la poca energía que me queda, no puedo detenerme las Trix estaban detrás de mi. Algo me dice que buscamos lo mismo, pero ¿que es exactamente lo que estoy buscando? no lo se..._

_Después de tanto correr llegue a un santuario pequeño, me parece que lo había visto antes en otro lugar - toma el anillo..._

_¿anillo? - camine hasta el santuario donde vi una luz dorada muy brillante _

_¡TÓMALO! - acerque mi mano a la luz y sentí una corriente eléctrica_

Me senté en la cama algo agitada, estaba sudando y eso no le hacia ningún bien a mi piel. Era la 4 vez en esta semana que tenia el mismo sueño y no sabia que significaba. Gire mi cabeza a la derecha y vi a Brandon dormido, que suerte que no lo desperté ¿no?. Sentí algo en mi mano, la mire y me sorprendí al encontrar una cadena de plata que tenia una argolla de oro, como un anillo.

¿acaso será...? - intente preguntar sorprendida

.: Winx Club :.

La mañana había llegado rápido cada una de las Winx ya estaba levantada aunque claro siempre hay una que se despierta tarde. Los Especialistas habían ido hacer las compras de la casa así que las chicas estaban solas, esperaban a Roxy que iba a ir. Ya era hora de que todos discutieran un tema que se había hecho presente últimamente... las Trix y Akane. A las 2 de la tarde todos estaban sentados en los sillones esperando a que alguien dijera algo pero cada uno parecía estar en sus pensamientos.

bueno... - dijo Tecna rompiendo el silencio - hay que recopilar datos... ¿que sabemos hasta ahora?

que la bruja mala del oeste esta de vuelta - Nabu

también las Trix - dijo Stella

entonces... Akane y las Trix devuelta - dijo Tecna mientras anotaba en un cuaderno

¿sucede algo Stella? - pregunto Roxy

ahh... - dijo nerviosa pues, con solo oír su nombre se asustaba - nada..

sabemos que están en busca del Brazalete Plateado - dijo Bloom pensativa - que desapareció misteriosamente

ahora que lo pienso ¿que es el Brazalete Plateado? - pregunto Musa - lo hemos visto pero no sabemos muy bien lo que es

ahora que lo dices... - dijo Stella pensativa - tienes razón...

las Piedras - dijo Flora

¿ah? - dijeron todos

las Trix y Akane... - dijo Flora

hay... - interrumpió Stella sintiendo un escalofrió

lo siento - dijo Flora riendo un poco nerviosa - como sea, ellas quieren las Piedras ¿no?

y no solo eso recuerdo que Ak... la bruja mala del oeste quiere unas espadas también - dijo Layla mientras Stella soltaba un suspiro pesado

eso suena mejor - dijo la rubia

¿que clase de espadas quiere? - pregunto Sky pensativo - según lo que Stella nos contó hay una que se llama Espada de Fuego y si la tocas te quemas

pero eso es por no tener la Piedra de Fuego - dijo la rubia - tal parece que si no tienes contigo sufres esa consecuencia

entonces... debe de haber una para cada Piedra - dijo Helio - piensen seria la Espada del Aire, Espada del Agua, Espada de Tierra y Espada del rayo

eso quiere decir que si toco la del aire me vuelo... - dijo Riven cruzándose de brazos

no creo que sea así - dijo Timmy

pero el aire no te puede dañar físicamente - dijo Nabu pensativo

Todos se cruzaron de hombros pensando en que podían hacer esas espadas - ahora que recuerdo... - dijo Stella - la espada de fuego era color plateada y su mango era plateado con rojo pero ese rojo parecía apagado... pero en cuanto la toque se encendió y me quemo

entonces puede que eso sea el fuego - dijo Brandon

pero concentremos en buscar conexiones - dijo Layla - sabemos que las Piedras y las Espadas se relacionas pues si no las tienes no las puedes tocar pero ¿para que las quieren?

hasta que no sepamos no hay forma de detenerlas - dijo Sky

no... debemos detenerlas - dijo Bloom con firmeza - nosotros también nos sumaremos a la búsqueda del Brazalete Plateado por las Piedras Teribithias

¿que te hace pensar que están juntos? - pregunto Stella apoyando su codo en el brazo del sillón y su mejilla en la palma de su mano

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Bloom

Stella agito la mano izquierda mientras bostezaba un poco haciendo aparecer un Brazalete color Plateado con espacio para incrustaciones como las gemas - ¿de donde lo has sacado? - pregunto Helio sorprendido - dijiste que habia desaparecido

y así fue - se defendió la rubia - pero ayer cuando buscaba unas joyas

_- Flash Back -_

_vamos a ver, necesito unos pendientes, un collar y sobre todo unos anillos preciosos - dije una joven sacando un cofre color verde que se encontraba debajo de su cama. Al abrirlo se encontró con muchas joyas de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores, también habian dos sobres de colores. Tomo los sobres y los guardo en el cajón de la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama. Comenzó a buscar lo que iba a usar cuando se percato de algo que ella no recuerda haberlo guardado ahí_

_uhm... ¿pero que...? - saco un Brazalete color Plateado con unos agujeros que tenían forma de hexágono - ¡IMPOSIBLE!_

_¿Stella sucede algo? - se escucho la voz de Brandon proveniente del baño_

_na... nada - dijo la chica nerviosa - sigue duchándote tranquilo..._

_está bien... - se volvío a oír el sonido del agua proveniente de la ducha y la rubia suspiro. Observo el Brazalete sorprendida y confundida_

_- Fin Flash Back -_

¿por qué no me dijiste? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño Brandon

no lo se... - respondío la joven encogiéndose de hombros - no recuerdo haberlo visto antes en el cofre por lo que supongo que apareció de la nada...

¿como es posible? - pregunto Bloom extrañada

Stella se encogió de hombros y saco algo de su bolsillo - y esto apareció anoche

¿que es? - pregunto Musa

parece ser un collar aunque ella lo llamo anillo - dijo Stella entregándoselo a Musa

¿ella? - pregunto Roxy

si... verán llevo 4 noches soñando lo mismo, corro en un bosque en busca de algo, las Trix parecen hacer lo mismo, escucho una voz que me pide que me apure pero no se de quien es - les contó Stella - sigo corriendo hasta llegar a un santuario que me parece haberlo visto antes pero no recuerdo donde, de él se emite una luz brillante color dorada ella me pide que tome el anillo y cuando lo voy a hacer despierto... es extraño porque en las noches anteriores no despertaba con aquel collar

¿que otra cosa mas me has ocultado? - pregunto Brandon entrecerrando los ojos

bueno... ¿recuerdas aquella camisa roja que compraste? - pregunto mientras el asentía - tuve un problema y me parece que tendrás que comprar otra

¿que? - dijo sorprendido - Stella era nueva ¿que le hiciste?

no quieres saber... - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - lo siento..

está bien, supongo que eso no importa ahora - dijo Brandon un poco mas tranquilo y sonriendo

si... - dijo la rubia suspirando pesadamente

¿sucede algo? - pregunto Layla

uhmm - torció los labios y cerro los ojos - eso quiero saber...

¿eh? - dijo Bloom confundida

Stella agacho la vista al suelo - ha pasado casi una semana desde que Xeros fue a ver a mi madre y aun no tengo noticias de nada... también estoy preocupada por la madre de Brandon, supuestamente la darían de alta en unos días

Brandon la miro unos segundos y sonrió - no te preocupes por eso... - la rubia suspiro preocupada, como deseaba que nada de esto estuviera pasando, las cosas se complicaban de un poco

deberíamos hablar con Faragonda - dijo Musa mirando el objeto que Stella le entrego - parece ser algo común pero... debe ser importante

bien contactare con Faragonda - dijo Tecna tecleando en su computadora

¿creen que ella sepa algo? - pregunto Flora

considerando que ella sabe quien es Akane podría saber que es lo que trama - dijo Timmy

ahhh que sueño - dijo Stella bostezando

últimamente has estado muy cansada ¿no? - dijo Brandon preocupado - ¿sucede algo?

no... - dijo Stella pero luego torció los labios como si estuviera reconsiderando la respuesta - bueno, es posible que me duerma algo tarde por culpa del mismo sueño que me despierta...

tal vez deberías descansar - dijo Flora preocupada

no, tendré sueño pero puedo aguantar - dijo Stella parpadeando un poco cansada a causa del sueño

ve a descansar - dijo Bloom en un tono autoritario pero preocupada

estoy bien - dijo Stella sonriendo

listo aquí tenemos señal con Faragonda - dijo Tecna chasqueando los dedos con una sonrisa

buenos días Faragonda - saludaron todas con una sonrisa luego de haberse acercado a la computadora

_buenos días chicas ¿a que debo su llamada?_ - saludo sonriendo

bueno, vera necesitamos contarle algo - dijo Bloom

_¿que sucede?_ - pregunto Faragonda

Akane esta devuelta y las Trix también - dijo Flora seria - están en busca del Brazalete Plateado por lo que creemos que quieren las Piedras Teribithia

pero las Piedras no estan en el Brazalete - dijo Musa mientras Stella le mostraba el Brazalete sin ellas - ¿será posible que Concorda y las demás las tengan?

_lo siento chicas pero no, las Piedras no están aquí ni con las demás Pixies_ - negó Faragonda con los ojos cerrados - _pero eso no es lo único que les preocupa ¿no es así?_

bueno, la bruja mala del oeste hablo de unas espadas que solo se pueden tocar con las Piedras Teribithias - dijo Stella torciendo los labios

_¿la bruja mala del oeste? _- pregunto Faragonda frunciendo el ceño confundida

es un apodo ya que Stella le teme incluso al nombre - dijo riendo Layla - se tensa cuando lo escucha

en mi defensa ella da mucho miedo - se defendió la rubia cruzándose de hombros

_espadas que solo se pueden tocar con las Piedras Teribithias ¿eh?_ - dijo Faragonda pensando - _te refieres a las Espadas Elementales_

¿Espadas Elementales? - pregunto Tecna

_son las Espadas de las cuales hablan, solo se pueden tocar con las Piedras o estas te pueden hacer daño _- explico Faragonda - _lo extraño es que las esté buscando pues, esas espadas fueron destruidas hace miles de años por lo que no existen_

eso es imposible - dijo Stella sorprendida - cuando Athan fue encerrado ese mismo de noche apareció en mi sueño para tener la batalla final

_¿la batalla final?_ - pregunto confundida la directora

la batalla que habíamos tenido anterior a esa fue interrumpida por el Dragón de Terabithia por lo que él se apareció en mi sueño para pelear - conto Stella - en medio de la batalla hizo aparecer una de esas espadas, era la Espada de Fuego...

_¿Espada de Fuego dices?_ - dijo Faragonda - _¿como estas segura de que era la Espada de Fuego?_

me quemo cuando la toque - dijo Stella con firmeza - cuando desperté la quemadura aun estaba ahí por lo que la espada era real

Faragonda miro pensativa como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo o como si analizara la situación. Miro a cada una de las Winx y a los Especialistas que habían mantenido silencio en toda la conversación - _ fue un sueño..._

¿un sueño...? - susurro Stella pensativa

_- Flash Back -_

_claro que estas soñando, esto es un sueño - dijo el sonriendo - desde la prisión use magia para aparecerme en tu sueño_

_¿que? - pregunte confundida_

_lo que oíste, es un sueño pero tu y yo somos reales - dijo el sonriendo maliciosamente - he venido para triunfar en batalla_

_¿eso de que servirá? - pregunte extrañada - tu ya estas en prisión, si me vences no ganaras nada_

_yo no soy alguien que deja las cosas a medias - Athan comenzó a crear una Esfera de energía color verde y me la lanzo, me moví del lugar rápido para que no me llegara - uh, cerca... esta vez no fallare_

_¡Descarga Solar! - lance el ataque. Me había quedado sorprendida ¿Descarga Solar? ese ataque solo lo puedo usar con el Enchantix_

_es un sueño Stella - dijo Athan, lo mire curiosa - puedes hacer lo que desees..._

_... __lo olvidaste, el espacio físico es un sueño... nosotros somos reales - dijo Athan acercándose a gran velocidad a mi. "Nosotros somos reales" eso significa que cualquier daño que tenga será real, pues lo único que era un sueño es donde nos encontrábamos, la pradera no es real, nosotros si._

_- Fin Flash Back -_

el espacio físico era un sueño... nosotros reales - dijo Stella recordando eso - yo use un ataque ya que podía usar por ser un Hada Believix y el hizo aparecer una Espada que ya no existe...

_así es... _- dijo Faragonda asintiendo - _ la espada te hizo daño porque en uno de esos sueños tu mente esta viviendo una realidad soñada mientras tu cuerpo esta en el mundo real, todo daño recibido en aquel sueño se traspasara a la realidad mientras que puedes soñar lo que desees... como usar ataques que ya puedes o hacer aparecer un objeto que ya existe..._

entonces... de verdad no existe - afirmo Stella - recuerdo que cuando use la Descarga Solar causo el mismo daño que cuando lo usaba cuando era Hada Enchantix, podía hacer lo que deseo

_y el deseo de Athan en aquel momento fue tener la espada _- explico Faragonda

es increíble que no me di cuenta de eso - dijo Stella molesta

¿ahora que? - pregunto Layla - si ella las busca es porque no sabe que no existen

yo pienso que tal vez existen - dijo Flora pensativa - ella no es tan tonta como pensamos, debe tener un plan bajo la manga

no la conocemos, no sabemos como es - dijo Sky hablando por primera vez - tal vez Layla tiene razón

pero... - intento decir Musa

_Flora tiene razón, Akane siempre tiene escondido algo bajo la manga _- interrumpió Faragonda mientras Stella sentía su cuerpo temblar un poco -_ Akane debe estar planeando algo y el hecho de que las Trix buscan lo mismo debe relacionarse también con ella_

entonces ¿por qué busca algo que no existe? - pregunto Bloom seria - aquí hay gato encerrado

propongo que vayamos al Planeta de Terabithia y preguntar a Kaia un poco sobre están Espadas - dijo Timmy sonriendo

¿Kaia? - pregunto confundida Stella

es verdad - dijo Brandon sonriendo - tu no estabas con nosotros en aquel momento

que forma de herirme - dijo Stella fingiendo estar molesta - teniendo una salida sin mi...

Todas la miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa y se rieron un poco - bueno, iremos a buscar a Kaia ahora - dijo Helio sonriendo

_¿que es eso Musa?_ - pregunto la mujer de mayor edad al ver a una de sus ex alumnas con un extraño collar en sus manos

casi lo olvido, eso apareció luego de haber tenido un sueño extraño - dijo Stella mirando a Faragonda - pero no tengo idea de que pueda ser

_sera mejor que hablen con Kaia - _dijo Faragonda - _tal vez ella tenga información acerca de eso_

bien ¿que estamos esperando? - dijo Nabu energético - vamos...

Luego de haber cortado la video llamada con Faragonda, todos se prepararon para un viaje largo en la nave de los chicos. El viaje fue largo, sin embargo no tan aburrido como se esperaba, mientras iban en la nave conversaban acerca del plan de Akane e intentaban precedir que es lo que tenia planeado.

¿Roxy que haces? - pregunto Stella al notar que la joven estaba metida en su celular sin hablar con alguien pero mantenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja algo especial - ¿Roxy me estas escuchando?

aja... - dijo distraida la joven

chicos - dijo Bloom caminando hasta Timmy que piloteaba junto a Riven y Sky - debemos pasar a la Aldea Pixie antes

esta bien - dijo Timmy cambiando el rumbo

parece concentrada - dijo Musa al ver que Roxy aun tecleaba los botones del celular sin tomar encuenta lo que la rodea

y me da curiosidad - dijo Stella mordiendose la uña del dedo pulgar derecho. El viaje a la Aldea de las Pixies no fue tan largo, una vez al llegar ahí las chicas se reunieron con las Pixies que las acompañaron en el viaje para ir al Planeta de Terabithia. Mientras iban en la nave las Pixies les contaban a sus compañeras la razón por la que habian vuelto a la Aldea

un examén ¿eh? - dijo Bloom sonriendo - no sabia que iban a la escuela

es algo diferente - dijo Lockette sonriendo - el examén que presentamos decide si podemos volver con ustedes o debemos quedarnos un tiempo en la Aldea

¿que? - dijeron las chicas sorprendidas

pero hemos aprovado sin problemas - dijo Chatta sonriendo

¿que haces Roxy? - pregunto Dia a la joven que aun estaba metida en su celular y no se habia percatado de la presencia de las Pixies hasta ese momento

ah Dia, hola - dijo sin quitar la vista del celular

¿que sucede? - pregunto la Pixie confundida

lleva así desde que subimos a la nave - dijo Flora sonriendo - no sabemos que le sucede

aahh - dijo sorprendida Amore

¿que sucede? - pregunto Digit

mis sensores se han encendido - dijo Amore sonriendo - no me puedo equivocar... Roxy esta hablando con un chico del cual esta enamorada

¿que? - dijeron todas sorprendidas

¿estas segura? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida

si se trata de amor, es imposible que me equivoque - dijo Amore sonriendo mientras miraba a Roxy - tiene esa sonrisa de enamorada

con que se trataba de eso... - dijo Musa sonriendo

no puede ser que no me haya dicho - dijo Stella molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos

chicas preparence para un aterrizaje suave - dijo Timmy. Aterrizo la nave pero hubo un problema en el cual el aterrizaje no fue nada suave, al contrario fue un aterrizaje algo peligroso.

aterrizaje suave ¿no? - dijo Brandon una vez fuera de la nave - ¿que significa suave para ti?

lo siento, pero es como si hubiera un campo magnetico que no me dejo aterrizar suave - se defendio Timmy observando el lugar

que lugar mas horrible - dijo Stella - no tiene plantas, no es bonito, esta destruido

¿que esperabas? - pregunto Musa riendo - es un lugar destruido y desolado

no se, tal vez algo mas de orden - dijo Stella encogiendose de hombros

debemos buscar a Kaia - dijo Bloom mirando en una dirección - vamos...

Todos siguieron a Bloom hasta un lugar en especial, el cual conocían bien. Subieron la montaña y llegaron a la mesa de piedra la cual ahora estaba siendo rodeada por 5 pilares de piedras los cuales tenian una forma especial en la punta de arriba.

¿es aquí? - pregunto Stella al ver la mesa - no parece ser la gran cosa

ahí estaba la Piedra del Rayo - dijo Tecna apuntando a la mesa de piedra - Kaia uso algo de poder y se la entrego a Bloom para que la cuidara

pues, no hizo buen trabajo - dijo Stella ganandose una mirada molesta de parte de todos - lo siento

esta bien, no importa - dijo Bloom suspirando - debemos buscar a Kaia

pueden detener su busqueda ahora - se escucho una voz. Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una Pixie que vestia una túnica con gorro color naranja, un cinturón con una gema roja brillante, tenia ojos color ambar, una expresión seria y el color de su cabello era café.

¡Kaia! - dijeron todos sonriendo

¿ella es Kaia? - preguntaron Stella y Amore sorprendidas al ver a la Pixie

tu debes ser el hada que fue tomada por la maldad - dijo Kaia seria

uhh, que directa - susurro Stella entre dientes algo apenada

es verdad - susurro Amore en su oído

¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto Kaia a los demás

Kaia venimos a pedir ayuda - dijo Bloom seria - veras, tenemos un enemigo nuevo que esta en busca de las Piedras Teritbithias

¿como se llama? - pregunto seria mirando a Bloom

A... - Bloom callo enseguida no sabia si decir el nombre o no

¿no me dirás? - levanto la ceja kaia

bueno... - Bloom miro a Stella, quien se había tensando un poco - Akane...

Akane... - susurro Kaia. Miro a Stella seria - ¿para que las quiere?

no lo se - dijo Bloom preocupada - necesitamos tu ayuda

no... - dijo Kaia cerrando los ojos - no las ayudare

¿que? - dijeron sorprendidas

Kaia necesitamos tu ayuda - dijo Sky apretando los puños - necesitamos saber acerca de las Espadas Elementales Akane...

no me interesa - dijo Kaia seria mirando a Sky - busquen la información por su cuenta

que ruda... - dijo Stella mirando a la Pixie

Kaia la miro y cerro los ojos suavemente - ¿por qué debo ayudar a una cobarde?

¿eh? - soltó Stella mirando a Kaia sorprendida - ¿de que hablas?

no tengo intenciones de ayudar a una cobarde - dijo Kaia

¿a quien llamas cobarde? - dijo Amore molesta - Stella es una persona increíble y no es cobarde

¿a no? - pregunto Kaia mirando a Amore - entonces porque no me dices como se llama el enemigo

Stella temblo un poco y apreto los puños - Bloom ya te dijo, no hay porque volver a decirlo

porque si le temes no diras su nombre - Kaia miro entrecerrando los ojos a Stella - el miedo nos controla y nos evita ganar

oye no me interesa quien seas - dijo Amore enfrentando a Kaia - pero Stella no es miedosa, ella vencio a Athan sin miedo, salvo a Xeros y sobre todo ella se enfrentara a Akane y ganara

Amore... - susurro Stella nerviosa

Kaia miro de reojo a Stella notando su nerviosismo y la seguridad de la Pixie posada en su hombro - Kaia por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda - dijo Flora

el Brazalete Magos ha desaparecido y en su lugar hay uno plateado el cual contenia las Piedras Teribithias pero este desaparecio junto con las Piedas... - dijo Musa mirando a Kaia - ahora a vuelto a aparecer pero sin las Piedras

por favor - dijo Tecna - necesitamos ayuda

Kaia suspiro y miro a las chicas- ¿por qué? ¿por qué debo ayudarlas?

porque eres la única que tiene información sobre el Brazalete Magos, el Plateado y aquellas Espadas Elementales - dijo Brandon serio

ambós Brazaletes fueron creados por la misma persona apodada "El Magos" - dijo Kaia dándose la vuelta - a pesar de ser creados por la misma persona son totalmente diferentes entre si. El Brazalete Magos es un Brazalete que cambia los poderes de quien lo posea además de hacer que aquella persona pase al lado oscuro mientras que el Brazalete Plateado solo se aparece a la persona con un corazón puro y el deseo de vencer al mal... son como Luz y Oscuridad

Luz y Oscuridad... - susurro Bloom

bueno, Stella tiene el Plateado - dijo Riven sonriendo - Akane debe de tener el Magos

Kaia miro con el ceño fruncido a Stella - ¿por qué tienes ese Brazalete?

yo... - intento decir Stella

no deberías tenerlo - dijo Kaia

el corazón de Stella es bastante puro como para tener el Brazalete Plateado - dijo Amore molesta aun

calmate Amore - dijeron las demás Pixies preocupadas

no la hagas enfadar - dijo Lockette preocupada

ella comenzo - se defendio Amore

tranquilízate - dijo Chatta

pero... - intento decir Amore

si sigues así nos meterás en problemas - dijo Dia

Stella... - susurro Amore mirando a la rubia preocupada

¿que es lo que sabes sobre las Espadas Elementales? - pregunto Roxy

que han desaparecido hace muchos años - dijo Kaia

¿desaparecido? - pregunto Timmy - Faragonda dijo que habían sido destruidas

no, las personas dicen eso pues, no saben donde estan - dijo Kaia negando con la cabeza - las Espadas desaparecieron hace miles de años y nadie ha podido encontrarlas

entonces si existen - dijo Helio mientras Kaia asentia

¿donde podemos encontrarlas? - pregunto Riven

primero deben tener las Piedras con ustedes - dijo Kaia - luego deben buscar las Espadas, cada una se encuentra con su elemento pero no se sabe en que lugar

¿a que te refieres con su elemento? - pregunto Brandon

el fuego en el volcán, el agua en el mar, la tierra en la tierra, el rayo en los truenos, el viento en el aire - dijo Kaia tranquila - el problema es saber en que lugar de estos pueden estar

hay miles de volcanes, el mar es muy grande, ls truenos seria en las tormentas que rara vez aparecen y el aire... ese si será un problema - dijo Timmy pensando

ya les dije lo que querian oír ahora vayanse - dijo Kaia dándose la vuelta

espera... - la detuvo Flora - ¿que sucede si las tocas sin las Piedras?

deberan averiguarlo por su cuenta - dijo Kaia desapareciendo. Luego de que Kaia había desaparecido los chicos y las chicas se dieron la vuelta para volver a la nave

parece que la Pixie esa no es un turrón de amor - dijo Stella molesta

es extraño, ella no era así cuando la conocimos - dijo Bloom - ella nos ayudo enseguida

pues, a mi me parecio molesta - dijo Amore con voz evidentemente molesta - Stella no le teme a nada

oye, no debiste haber dicho eso - dijo Stella molesta - casi me metes en un lio

yo solo quería ayudar - dijo Amore

¿a que? - pregunto Stella molesta

tranquilízate - dijo Brandon tomándola de la mano mientras caminaban - Amore no quiso meterte en ningun problema

bueno, al menos ya tenemos algo de información - dijo Tecna - ahora solo nos falta esperar algo bueno

¿como que? - pregunto Riven - no hemos tenido ninguna información de porque las Trix y Akane las quieren, ni siquiera sabemos para que sirven las espadas

es verdad - dijo Nabu serio - parece que esto sera mas difícil de lo que pensé

como sea volvamos a casa - dijo Sky entrando en la nave

En el camino vuelta a casa un celular sonó, era de Roxy quien al verlo se puso feliz. Había recibido un mensaje de un chico misterioso para todos, ella se mensajeaba feliz y no decia quien era.

Roxy... - la llamo Amore

mm... - dijo algo distraída

¿con quien hablas? - pregunto Amore sonriendo. Todas la miraron esperando a que dijera con quien hablaba pero ella simplemente guardo silencio

si no nos dices te quitaremos el telefono - amenazo Chatta

yo creo que es mejor dejarla tranquila - dijo Tune - es de mala educación obligar a hacer a alguien algo que no quiere hacer

yo creo que a ti se te esta pasando la mano - dijo Chatta molesta - debemos saber pase lo que pase

Roxy apago su celular y miro a las chicas confundida - ¿sucede algo?

no, solo que nos ignoras por tu celular - dijo Dia

lo siento - dijo Roxy nerviosa - como sea ¿falta mucho para llegar?

no - respondió Riven piloteando junto con Sky y Timmy

Unos minutos mas tarde habían aterrizado en Gardenia, las chicas fueron a su casa directo junto con Roxy y los demás. Al llegar se sentaron en los sillones y comenzaron a ver lo que tenían reunido hasta ahora.

es imposible que aun estemos en 0 - dijo Nabu algo molesto

da igual, debemos dejar el tema un rato - dijo Riven cruzándose de brazos - es obvio que no obtendremos mas información por hoy

odio admitirlo pero tiene razón - dijo Sky

bueno... entonces el tema se queda hasta aquí - dijo Bloom - después veremos que hacer

bien, en ese caso me iré a dar una ducha - dijo Stella levantándose del sofa

está bien - dijo Flora sonriendo mientras la rubia subia las escaleras

chicas, aun tenemos algo importante de que hablar - dijo Layla sonriendo una vez que la rubia ya no estaba a la vista

es verdad - dijo Musa sabiendo a que se refería

¿de que hablan? - pregunto Brandon confundido. Las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas - ¿que?

¿como no vas a saber de que hablamos? - pregunto Bloom entre molesta y sorprendida

bueno... - intento excusarse pero no sabia como pues, no sabia de que hablaban

¡Del cumpleaños de tu novia! - le grito Musa pero rápidamente se tapo la boca rogando para que Stella no haya escuchado el grito

¿QUE? - grito sorprendido pues, lo había olvidado - no puede ser...

¿olvidaste su cumpleaños? - le pregunto Helio sorprendido

tal vez... - dijo nervioso

tienes suerte que no es hoy - dijo Sky

lo se - suspiro Brandon preocupado

significa que aun no tienes un regalo ¿verdad? - pregunto Timmy mientras él asentía

por suerte yo tengo una idea - dijo Layla

¿cual? - preguntaron todas

verán... - Layla les contó sobre su idea y a todas les pareció increíble

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8: Un Cumpleaños Inolvidable

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

AVISO: Estoy creando una cuenta de Twitter para que puedan saber cuando subiré mis historias y cuando no o otras cosas, tambien pueden hacer preguntas o decirme cosas. /Shanaa12 ahora estoy teniendo problemas con esa cuenta pues, tengo un problema con la contraseña pero lo arreglare pronto,  
Esperemos que esto del Twitter funcione y si no, bueno dejaremos la pagina. Espero que bien oh y si puedes recomendar el fics mejor

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 8:

Un Cumpleaños Inolvidable

.: Winx Club :.

Hoy era un día muy especial para una de las Winx, era su cumpleaños. Ella dormia tranquilamente en su cama mientras sus amigos se habían levantado temprano para repasar lo que haría cada uno antes de la fiesta sorpresa que le tenian organizada.

entonces Musa y yo nos encargaremos de la música - dijo Layla con un cuaderno lleno de notas - Tecna y Flora la comida; Roxy y Bloom de la decoración; Sky, Riven y Nabu ayudaran a cargar las cosas y ordenar el lugar; Timmy y Helio enviaran las invitaciones y por ultimo Brandon la mantendra alejada del Bar Frutti Music

¿como se supone que haga eso? - pregunto el

llevala de compras - dijo Sky como si fuese obvio

ya no tengo mas dinero - dijo Brandon - lo gaste la ultima vez que fuimos de compras

pues, esa es la única manera así que piensa rápido - dijo Musa

creo que hoy si me quedo en bancarrota - dijo suspirando rendido - pero está bien

termine - dijo Bloom sonriendo mientras dejaba el desayuno en la mesa del comedor - un desayuno especial de cumpleaños, ve a despertarla

esta bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo

* * *

.: Stella :.

_"Ven enseguida a Solaria, necesito contarte lo que ha sucedido y pero que por favor vengas sola... es importante"_

Me había llegado un Solograma de Solaria enviado por Xeros que había vuelto a del Reino de la Luna. El Solograma había desaparecido, yo aun estaba sentada en mi cama pues, hasta hace tan solo 1 minuto había estado durmiendo. Amore estaba parada en mi regazo preocupada mientras me miraba esperando a que dijese algo

¿que harás? - pregunto ella

no me queda de otra mas que ir - dije encogiéndome de hombros - solo espero que no sea nada malo

tranquila - dijo Amore sonriendo - todo saldrá bien

gracias - dije sonriendo

por cierto - Amore se elevo hasta la altura de mi cara e hizo aparecer una bella rosa roja mientras sonreía - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

La mire sorprendida por un minuto ¡Me había olvidado de mi cumpleaños!. Sonrei y acepte la rosa - gracias...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, ambas miramos hacia al frente esperando que quien abrió la puerta entrase - me parece que ya estas despierta...

Reconocí la voz enseguida así que sonrei y salude - buenos días...

El dueño entro y me sonrió también - buenos días - camino hasta mi con una sonrisa - ¿como esta mi cumpleañera?

feliz - dije simplemente

que bueno... - Brandon se sento en la cama a mi lado mientras me seguia sonriendo. Lo mire fijamente por unos segundos - ¿sucede algo?

Negué con la cabeza y seguí sonriendo - bueno, en ese caso levantese ahora para poder tener un desayuno especial que le hicieron las chicas, y tenemos mucho que hacer..

¿que...? - me queje un poco. Supuse que algo como eso me diría pero esperaba que solo fuera una suposición - ¿es broma? ¿que haremos?

bueno, solo por ser tu día especial tengo planeado complir todos tus deseos - dijo el al alzando el dedo indice

todos mis deseos ¿eh? - dije riendo un poco - yo creo que sabes cual es uno...

si, y no le hará ningun bien a mi billetera - dijo riendo - pero, no importa. Ahora vamos, levantate para que puedas desayunar y empezar el día con una buena sonrisa y disposición

no... - dije dejándome caer de espaldas - no quiero...

El comenzó a reirse un poco y me miro - debes levantarte

cariño quiero dormir un poco mas - dije dándome la vuelta - dijiste que cumplirias mis deseos ¿no?

no me referia a esto - dijos

lo se... - dije suspirando rendida. Me volvi a sentar en la cama y lo mire a los ojos - bien me levanto...

El sonrió - pero antes...

¿que...? - pregunte

esto... - se acerco a mi y me beso en los labios, como siempre sus labios eran calidos y suaves. No le había correspondido ya que el beso me había tomado por sorpresa, el se separo de mi y me sonrió.

Le sonreí y me levate de la cama. Camine a mi armario y me detuve luego de abrirlo - "debo ir a ver a Xeros pero, será algo difícil sin tener que decirle a alguien donde estoy... creo que tendre que hacerlo si quiero ir a ver que ha sucedido"

¿que sucede? - escuche preguntar a Brandon sacandome de mis pensamientos

ah, nada - respondí sonriendo - solo pensaba en que ponerme

bueno... no te demores, estare abajo - dijo el sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la cama

esta bien - dije mientras sentía sus labios en mi mejilla luego, salió de la habitación dejándome sola con Amore que había estado callada todo este rato - ¿vendrás conmigo?

¿a ver a Xeros? - pregunto ella mientras yo asentía mirando la ropa dentro del armario - si...

Saque la ropa y me vestí rápidamente. El conjunto de ropa era algo sencillo por lo que no me tomo mas de 10 minutos en estar lista. Al terminar de vestirme mire a Amore indicándole con la cabeza para que bajemos juntas. Ella asintío y se poso en mi hombro

tienes alas ¿por que debo llevarte? - pregunte riendo

porque es mas cómodo así - respondió sonriendo

¿de verdad? - pregunte incrédula

si... - volvió a decir sonriendo. Al llegar a bajo sonreí al ver a todos que me decían al unísono ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!. A gradecí a todos tranquila y me senté en la mesa con ellos.

entonces esperamos que te guste - dijo Bloom sonriendo

esta bueno... - dije comiendo un poco. El desayuno consistía en huevos, tocino, jugo, algunos dulces, algunas frutas, había demasiada comida

así es... - dijo Riven comiendo un poco de tocino mientras los demás reían

ahora veamos - dijo Brandon levantándose de la silla con una brocheta de frutas - hoy será un día especial para ti... te llevare de compras, comeremos fuera y todo lo que se te ocurra hacer, oh e iremos a pasear en canoa

no de nuevo - dije tomando una frutilla y dando un mordisco - no quiero que suceda lo mismo del año pasado

tranquila, no sucedera - dijo Brandon sonriendo - esta vez me asegure de que todo estaba en su lugar

¿que sucedio el año pasado? - pregunto Tecna

a Brandon se le ocurrió llevarme a un paseo en canoa para mi cumpleaños pero, alguien se le olvido llevar un mapa o una brujula por lo que estuvimos vagando en el mar por casi todo el día - respondi riendo un poco - oh y dejo que mi cabello se mojara al perder los remos e intentar remar con la mano

ya me disculpe por eso - dijo el - pero fue tu culpa también al no moverte

hiciste que la canoa se diera vuelta - dije riendo - así que solo por eso me niego a estar contigo en una canoa

El se rió un poco y morvio una de las fruta de las brocheta - esta bien, no iremos a pasear en canoa pero, si iremos a comer a un buen restaurante

Stella debemos ir a Solaria - dijo Amore

¿a que? - pregunto Bloom curiosa

es verdad - dije torciendo los labios y cerrando los ojos - Xeros me pidio ir a Solaria urgente

¿que sucedió? - pregunto Flora preocupada

no lo se - dije encongiéndome de hombros. Tome otra frutilla y la masque en la punta - ¿no hay chocolate?

ten - Helio me entrego un pote que contenia chocolate derretido, sumergí la frutilla y le di otra mordida

rico... - sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo. Sentí unos labios sobre mis mejillas y al girar la cabeza vi a Brandon sonriendo - entonces primero iré a ver a Xeros y luego iremos a tus actividades de hoy

bien - dijo sonriendo. Note que intercambio mirada con las chicas ¿de que seran? - será un día para recordar

lo mismo dijiste del año pasado y aun lo recuerdo - dije riendo en burla un poco mientras el rodaba los ojos

me he disculpado mil veces ¿hasta cuando me lo recuerdas? - pregunto abrazándome por los hombros

no lo se - dije riendo un poco

Stella ya debemos irnos - dijo Amore

¿tan rápido? - pregunto Bloom

Xeros dijo que era importante - dijo Amore preocupada - y algo me dice que es muy importante

te preocupas demasiado - dije restando importancia - Xeros debe tener todo controlado

a mi me pareció lo contrario - dijo Amore

bien... vamos - dije rendida

.: Musa :.

Me parece algo extraño que Xero quiera hablar con Stella sobre algo importante, es obvio que tiene que ver con sus padres pero ¿tan importante es que no puede esperar?. Stella suspiro y se levanto de la silla preparada para irse, saco su anillo magico y se transporto a Solaria junto con Amore. Después de que se fueron nosotros ordenamos la mesa y nos fuimos al Bar Fruitti Music para preparar su fuista sorpresa.

Una vez que llegamos allá nos encontramos Roxy que se habia conseguido el lugar con su padre - bien, tenemos el lugar por toda la noche o hasta que termine la fiesta - dijo sonriendo

entonces debemos ponernos en acción - dije sonriendo - conseguiremos la música, los chicos ordenan el lugar, Flora y Tecna la comida, Layla me ayuda y Roxy con Bloom la decoración...

* * *

.: Stella :.

Una vez que llegue a Solaria fui al castillo en busca de Xeros que me habia enviado el mensaje. Amore estaba preocupada e intentaba calmarla pero ella estaba convencida de que algo iba a suceder.

Al entrar al castillo unos guardias me recibieron sonriendo y me saludaron. Entre al castillo y camine por los largos pasillos del castillo. No estaba prestando atención al camino por lo que me detuve a mitad de mi caminata y mire al suelo

¿que sucede? - pregunto Amore preocupada

Amore no te mentire... - dije con voz seria - nos hemos perdido

Hubo un silencio que fue roto por un grito de la Pixie que me acompañaba - ¿QUEEE?

La mire nerviosa mientras colocaba la mano derecha sobre mi nuca mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa - es que no iba prestando atención al camino y bueno sin darme cuenta nos perdimos

¡STELLA! - me grito molesta Amore

lo siento - me disculpe apenada

¿será posible? - pregunto Amore extrañada - ¿quien se pierde en su propia casa?

bien para empezar no es una casa, ¡Es un Castillo! - dije alzando los brazos al aire - y para terminar ya me disculpe por eso ahora solo queda buscar un camino que nos saque de aquí

¿y como haremos esos si estamos perdidas? - pregunto Amore entrecerrando los ojos

por suerte conozco el castillo como la palma de mi mano - dije con aires de orgullo

algo me dice que de aquí no saldremos - susurro ella cosa que pude oír perfectamente

te escuche ¿sabe? - dije mirandola algo molesta por la poca confianza depositada en mi

Camine por el pasillo hasta tratar de buscar una manera de llegar al salón principal pero mientras mas caminaba mas perdida estaba. Observe las paredes para ver si habia algo que se me hiciera familiar pero la cosa es que nada se me hacia familiar, no recuerdo haber caminado por este pasillo alguna vez lo que lo hace mas raro pues, como dije conozco este castillo como la palma de mi mano.

En las paredes habian extraños recuadros de personas que no conocía, lo cual lo hacia mas extraño. Seguí caminando y observando que la decoración iba cambiando a medida que caminaba mas al fondo de aquel corredor. Al llegar al final del corredor me tope con algo extremadamente raro, había un cuadre bien grande que estaba tapado con una manta color burdeo.

no creo que sea buena idea quitarla - dijo Amore advirtiéndome antes de poder quitarla

tal vez tengas razón - dije retrocediendo un paso - por ahora busquemos la forma de volver

es verdad - coincidió la Pixie

Me di la vuelta y camine de regreso por donde había venido. Entre en algunas habitaciones, subi y baje escaleras pero por mas que lo intentaba no pude llegar al salón principal era como estar en un laberinto. Suspire en derrota y me apoye en la pared

es imposible poder salir de aquí - dije mirando el suelo

debemos salir, no podemos quedarnos aquí - dijo Amore con firmeza

mejor nos olvidamos de esto y volvemos a casa - dije dándome por vencida

Amore frunció el ceño y me miro molesta - ¡ERES UNA TONTA! ¡TE DAS POR VENCIDA ANTES DE INTENTAR! - luego de haber gritado salio volando en la dirección por la cual había venido

Amore... - intente detenerla pero ella hizo caso omiso a mi llamado y siguio adelante - ahh ¿pero que le sucede?

Fruncí el ceño y camine en busca de la pequeña Pixie - ¿por que siento que dijo eso por algo mas? - suspire pesadamente y seguí buscando a mi Pixie

* * *

.: Amore :.

tal vez no debí decirle eso a Stella - dije al aire mientras flotaba mirando el suelo sin fijarme por donde iba - ella no tiene la culpa de estar aburrida de caminar sin encontrar una salida... pero es una tonta

_- Flash Back - _

_Kaia la miro y cerro los ojos suavemente - ¿por qué debo ayudar a una cobarde?_

_¿eh? - soltó Stella mirando a Kaia sorprendida - ¿de que hablas?_

_no tengo intenciones de ayudar a una cobarde - dijo Kaia_

_- Fin Flash Back -_

kh se equivoca... Stella no es una cobarde - dije apretando los puños - ella puede vencer a Akane

Sin darme cuenta choque con alguien, retrocedi y note que ese alguien se dio la vuelta para mirarme - pero si eres Amore ¿verdad?

¡Xeros! - dije sorprendida

¿que haces por aquí sola? ¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto mirando por atras de mi

ella... - no sabia que decir

esta perdida ¿verdad? - pregunto mientras yo asentia - vamos a buscarla

Me subi en sus manos y el camino en busca de Stella

* * *

.: Stella :.

¿donde estará? - pregunte buscando a Amore preocupada - ¿por qué rayos me grito así? ella no es así...

Camine por este largo pasillo sin llegar a ningun lado me detuve algo cansada, parece que cada vez se hace mas largo - Stella... escuche a alguien llamarme. Mire a mi izquierda y vi a Xeros con Amore posada en sus manos.

Xeros... - dije sonriendo un poco

mira como estamos, te pierdes en tu cumpleaños y mas encima en tu propia casa - dijo el riendo un poco

si bueno... ya ves, esta es la primera vez que estoy en este lugar... nunca lo había visto - dije sonriendo

hay lugares en este castillo que estan ocultos - dijo el - este es uno de ellos, no deberias estar aquí

bueno, no vine por mi cuenta - dije tranquila - ¿sabes como salir de aquí?

por supuesto - dijo el sonriendo - oh creo que...

Mire a Amore y la tome con mis manos - lo siento si te molesto

esta bien, gracias a ella pude encontrarte - dijo Xeros sonriendo - ven...

Me guió fuera del corredor, no pude recordar bien el camino pero que mas da. Una vez afuera nos dirigimos al comedor - oye... ¿que es eso tan importante que debias decirme?

te lo dire luego - dijo el sonriendo - ahora hay algo que es mas importante

mas importante que saber sobre mi madre... no lo creo - dije negando

bueno de hecho si hay algo que es mas importante por hoy - dijo Xeros colocando una mano en mi espalda y empujandome mas adelante para cruzar la puerta que da al comedor - adelante...

Al abrir la puerta me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a mi Padre, a Nova y muchas personas mas que casi ni conozco - ¡Sorpresa!

¿que...? - dije sorprendida

¡Feliz Cumpleaños! - dijo mi padre acercándose a mi para darme un abrazado

es.. no me lo esperaba - mentí un poco. La verdad es que me esperaba algo así pero como a papá le encantan las sorpresas bueno...

estas mintiendo - dijo riendo mientras me abrazaba - puedes mentir a cualquiera menos a mi

y a mi - dijo Xeros sonriendo, ambos lo miramos - ok, interrumpo un momento familiar, lo siento yo... ire por algo de beber

Me rei una vez que se fue y mire a Padre - gracias, aunque si me hubiera acordado seguro estaria usando el mejor vestido ahora

¿olvidaste tu cumpleaños? - pregunto riendo

tal vez... - dije sonriendo - pero estoy feliz de que te tomes estas molestias

por mi hija adorada me tomare todas las molestias del mundo - dijo mi padre

eres increíble - dije abrazándolo

bueno mi niña ahora ¿que te parece abrir unos regalos? - pregunto el sonriendo

el único regalo que quiero ahora... esa saber que paso con mi madre - dije seria

¿ahora? - pregunto el

si... - asentí

bien, vamos con Xeros - dijo el. Ambos caminamos hasta donde estaba Xero que creo que estaba coqueteando con una chica que estaba cerca del - no va a cambiar nunca...

¿es así? - pregunte levantando la ceja

si... - suspiro el y camino hasta ellos. Luego se acerco a mi junto con Xeros

¿tenias que interrumpir así? - pregunto Xeros algo molesto

si, la niña quiere que le digas lo que sucedio en el Reino de la Luna - dijo mi padre como si el supiera lo que paso

ah... - dijo Xeros preocupado - bien... Stella yo...

¿que sucede? - pregunte preocupada

la verdad es que tu madre te extraña - dijo Xeros ¿a que se refiere con eso? - solo quiere la custodia para estar mas contigo y lo de prepararte para reina no es verdad

¿por qué no puede pedir simplemente que vaya a verla? - pregunte extrañada y despacio

tal vez porque su única hija se niega a ir a verla mientras John este con ella - dijo mi padre en un tono serio

bueno no es mi culpa - dije cruzándome de brazos

¿no entiendes? - pregunto Xeros con una voz tranquila pero preocupada - ella esta peleando por tu custodia legal solo para poder estar contigo, se esta arriesgando a muchas cosas por ti

Mire a Xeros algo pensativa y preocupada. La verdad es que mi madre y yo no nos llevamos tan bien como me llevo con mi padre, es extraño que quiera verme aunque claro soy su hija. Mire a Amore que parecía algo preocupada y molesta, seguro esta molesta conmigo por lo de hace un rato

Stella nosotros decidimos que desde ahora tu te encargaras de esto... debes tomar una decisión - dijo mi padre - si quieres que pelee por la custodia lo hare pero debes estar segura ya que todo se arriesga en esta pelea, tu custodia, tu vida aquí, tu vida en la tierra y mucho mas...

ella no ganara la custodia - dije con voz firme - no lo permitire... tampoco voy a ceder a ir a verla mientras este con John

Stella... - me llamo Xeros

es una decisión tomada Xeros... - dije con voz firme

esta bien - dijo Xeros asintiendo - si ella ya tomo la decisión no hay nada que podemas hacer

es verdad - dijo mi padre - entonces esta decidido

Mire mi alrededor y sonreí, de verdad habían muchas personas. Mi padre y Xeros se desaparecieron un rato cre que fue porque fueron a ver algo. Estaba con Amore en la mesa de la comida, ella se elevo hasta estar a mi altura y me miro apenada

lo siento... - me dijo mirandome con un sonrojo apenado - no quise gritarte

sobre eso ¿que te sucedio? - pregunte confundida

habia recordado que Kaia te llamo cobarde y estaba molesta - dijo Amore - tu comenzaste a darte por vencida y eso me molesto mas

pero... ¿que tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro? - pregunte confundida

no lo se... - dijo Amore apenada - creo que mezcle ambas cosas y te grite sin pensar

Mire a Amore y sonreí - esta bien no importa

gracias - dijo Amore sonriendo - ¿estas segura de esa decisión?

si, por ahora si - dije tranquila y torciendo los labios - ¿volvemos a casa?

eso creo... - dije sonriendo - no es que no me guste estar en esta fiesta pero Brandon prometio que iremos de compras

solo volveras para ir de compras ¿eh? - dijo Amore en un tono

no... también extraño a las chicas - dije sonriendo - ¿que estaran haciendo ahora?

no lo se... oye, no es extraño que tu madre no te haya llamado aun - pregunto Amore

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y con algo de tristeza que esperaba que no se notara mucho. Sonreí un poco y mire a Amore preocupada, no, no extraño que ella no me haya llamado aun ya que es así.

tal vez... - respondí

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Musa ¿tienes la música lista? - pregunte acercándome a ella

si esta listo - me respondio sonriendo - solo falta que Flora y Tecna terminen con la comida

parece que vamos a terminar antes - dijo Roxy sonriendo

entonces no habra necesidad de tener que llevarla de compras - dijo Brandon en un tono aliviado

la llevaras igual - dijo Sky colocando su mano en el hombro de Brandon - tu se lo prometiste

oh rayos - dijo bajando la cabeza

si no querias ¿por que le dijiste eso? - pregunto Layla

no es que no quiera... es que temo tener que cargar muchas cosas... - dijo el nervioso

te comprendo - dijo Sky asintiendo

¿que quieres decir con eso? - pregunte algo molesta - yo no compro tantas cosas

ahh... yo... - intento excusarse nervioso mientras los demás se reían

Rodee los ojos y me reí también. Vi que Roxy tomo una caja - llevare esto a fuera...

esta bien - dije sonriendo

.: Roxy :.

Tome una caja que contenia varias cosas que nos habían sobrado de la decoración. Salí del Bar y... ¿a que no adivinan a quien vi? ¡Stella! ¿que hace ella aquí? Dios, si entra nos descubrirá...

¡Stella! ¿que.. que hace.. aquí? - pregunte nerviosa mientras me ponia entre la entrada y ella - creí que estabas donde tu padre

bueno si pero... ya vez, volví antes - dijo ella sonriendo - ¿que sucede? pareces nerviosa

no es nada, me sorprende que este aquí - y vaya que demasiado ¿como se le ocurre venir ahora?

si bueno... volví antes - dijo sonriendo

oye, iba a ir a mi casa a dejar esta caja ¿me acompañas? - pregunte intentando que se aleje de la casa

no... quiero ir a ver a Brandon y a las chicas - dijo negando con una sonrisa

¿ahora...? - pregunte asustada de que si entra se dara cuenta de la sorpresa

hee si - dijo como si fuese obvio - ¿que te sucede? pareces nerviosa

lo estoy - susurre nerviosa

¿que dijiste? - pregunto confundida

ah nada - dije nerviosa aun

Roxy... - escuche a alguien llamarme. Me di la vuelta y vi a Dia sonriendo tranquila - te estas demorando demasiado..

Dia... - la mire en suplica para que me ayude con la rubia que estaba frente a mi

oh Stella, crei que estabas donde tu padre - dijo ella acercándose a mi lado tranquila

si bueno, no habia mucho que hacer donde mi padre - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

eso no es... - le tapo la boca a Amore ¿por qué estan ambas aquí? ¿no se supone que Amore debia avisar cuando ella vuelva?

como sea - dijo ella sonriendo - ire a ver a Brandon...

no puedes - dijo Dia tranquila - esta ocupado

bueno no lo molestare demasiado - dijo Stella

no es por eso, es que el padre de Roxy le ha dado un trabajo algo importante y no puede distraerse - dijo Dia. Parece que lo tiene todo planeado

¿me estas diciendo que soy una distracción? - pregunto Stella

no lo tomes así - dijo Dia sonriendo - es solo que cuando esta contigo tu sabes que no puede pensar en nada que no seas tu...

Dia... - le susurre preocupada - ¿como es que tienes todo planeado?

ya veo... - dijo algo triste - pero bueno las chicas estan dentro ¿no? habia ido a casa antes y no las encontre

no tampoco estan aquí - dijo Dia - bueno pasaron en la mañana diciendo que iban a estar fuera trabajando en nuevas canción y si venias que te avisara para que te tomes el día... dijeron que no era necesario que trabajaras

esta bien... - dijo en voz baja algo triste. Me siento algo mal al engañarla así aunque teóricamente fue Dia pero aun así me siento mal

entonces... ¿me acompañaras a mi casa a dejar esto? - pregunte mostrando la caja aunque mientras mas lejos mejor

ya que... - dijo ella asintiendo y dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia mi casa

Suspire aliviada y mire a Amore que se acerco a nosotras - ¿no se supone que nos ibas a avisar cuando vuelvan?

se me olvido - dijo nerviosa - e intente hacer que no se acercara pero no pude

al menos Roxy salio y la vio antes de que entre - dijo Dia tranquila - vamos o comenzara a sospechar

si... - dije asintiendo. Camine hasta donde estaba Stella junto con Amore y Dia flotando a mi alrededor

Stella... - la llamo Dia - Feliz Cumpleaños...

Le entrego una cajita que estaba envuelta en papel de regalo naranjo y tenia una cinta roja - gracias...

es de ambas - dijo Dia sonriendo

espero que te guste - dije sonriendo - fue algo difícil encontrar un regalo pero lo logramos

¿que es? - pregunto Amore sonriendo - ¿que es?

tendras que esperar a que lo abra - dije sonriendo

Stella miraba la cajita con una sonrisa pero no la abría o no tenia pensado hacer eso - ¿no la abriras? - pregunto Dia

aaa... luego - dijo Stella sonriendo mientras la guardaba - gracias

Caminamos hasta mi casa, una vez adentro dije que iria a buscar algo a mi habitación cuando la realidad es que iba a enviar un mensaje a Bloom para avisarle que Stella estaba aquí. Ella y las Pixies se quedaron abajo en el primer piso. Luego del mensaje que envie recibi una respuesta de ella que decia que llevara a Stella al parque, Brandon iba a ir por ella y la alejaria.

Suspire y al bajar al primer piso la encontre sentada en el sillón aun mirando la cajita de regalo. Algo me dice que no es normal esto ¿por qué solo mira la cajita sin decir nada?

¿sucede algo? - pregunte extrañada

ah no... - dijo sonriendo - solo miraba la cajita

¿por qué? - pregunte extrañada

por nada - dijo sonriendo y volviendo a guardarla. No creo que sea la primera vez que le dan uno, digo es una Princesa y muchas personas le dan regalos

oye vamos al parque... - dije sonriendo

si no hay nada mas que hacer... - dijo levantándose del sillón. Salimos de la casa y fuimos al parque, ella parecia distraída mientras que yo aun moria de nervios por si se le ocurre volver al Bar.

¿sucede algo Roxy? - pregunto ella con la mirada en el suelo

¿por que? - pregunte

no me dejaste entrar en el bar y me estas llevando al parque - dijo Stella con voz baja - ¿hice algo que las molesto?

¿que? - pregunte confundida - ¿por qué preguntas eso?

las chicas... yo se que estaban en el Bar Frutti Music - dijo ella

"Dios, no me digan que descubrió la sorpresa, no me lo digan..." - pensé nerviosa - "esto es malo..."

¿que viste? - pregunto Dia tranquila

bueno no mucho... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - solo las vi y ya

es que estaban trabajando ahí - dijo Dia sonriendo. Juro que sin Dia habría dejado el desastre, esto es mucho para mi... no puedo mas...

Roxy, Dia, Amore... - detuvo el paso mientras nos miraba seria - ¿que me ocultan?

Me quede de piedra por unos segundos, no sabia que hacer o que decir. Esto no es lo mio, yo no soy de hacer esto, no se como evitar que alguien descubra una sorpresa.

Stella no te mentiré - dijo Dia. oh no, ¿piensa decirle? - las chicas creen que de verdad necesitas tomarte el día, es tu cumpleaños y deberías pasarlo con tu familia...

familia... - susurro ella - ok tienes razón, solo exagero... vamos al parque

Ella comenzó a correr al parque tranquila como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Dia y yo suspiramos aliviada mientras que Amore la miraba preocupada - Stella...

no se si pueda seguir aguantarlo - dije preocupada

ni yo... - dijo Dia dejándose caer de hombros

al menos tu pareces mas tranquila que yo - dije mirándola - ¿que le sucedió?

cuando fuimos a Solaria su padre le hizo una fiesta sorpresa - dijo Amore mirando la dirección por la que Stella se había ido - ella no le tomo mucha importancia pues, le preocupaba lo de su madre...

Es verdad, ella había ido a Solaria por lo de su padre - ¿paso algo malo? - pregunte

bueno... - intento decir Amore

¡Amore! - escuche gritar a Stella - ven...

La Pixie fue hacía Stella para ver que sucedía. Ya habíamos llegado al parque y en cuanto me acerque a ella note que estaba sonriendo como una niña pequeña ilusionada por algo. Me reí ante aquella mirada y la vi sentarse en una de las bancas. Busque con la mirada a ver si podía ver a Brandon pero aun no aparecía.

¿donde estas? - susurre preocupada

¿quien? - pregunto Stella

na... nadie - dije nerviosa. Dios esta chica hace que este con los pelos de puntas

¿sabes? fue en este parque que conocí a Bloom - dijo Stella sonriendo

¿de verdad? - pregunte interesada en la historia que estaba por contar

si, bueno ella me salgo de un troll - dijo Stella sonriendo - fue ahí cuando descubrimos que tenia poderes y era un hada

¿enserio? - pregunte sonriendo

si.. - dijo ella sonriendo

oh que lindos recuerdos... - escuche una voz que no era ni mía ni de Stella - así que recuerdan en pasado ¿eh?

Stella me miro asustada, esa voz solo era de una persona en todo este mundo. Se levanto de la banca y retrocedió un poco hasta quedar un paso atrás de mi. Amore y Dia se pusieron frente a ella como si quisieran pelear.

por favor no... - escuche susurrar a Stella con miedo

¿por favor no que? - pregunto aquella voz. Enfrente de nosotras hubo un humo color blanco que al esfumarse dejo ver a Akane, no puedo decir si sonreía o no pues, estaba con esa mascarilla pero imagino que tiene una sonrisa diabólica.

Stella coloco sus manos en mis hombros y se escondía atrás de mi. No puedo creerlo, de verdad le tiene miedo... llega a temblar un poco y es preocupante. Mire a Akane esperando a que dijera la razón por la que se nos aparecía ahora.

espero que no les moleste que me una a sus recuerdos - dijo Akane en un tono extraño - pero recordé que la Princesita estaba de cumpleaños

¿que es lo que quieres? - pregunte apretando los puños y con voz firme

yo solo vine a desear un feliz cumpleaños y a traer un regalo - dijo Akane

¿un regalo...? - pregunto Stella en un susurro

¿que pasa? ¿me tienes miedo? - pregunto Akane

yo... - intento decir Stella

¿por qué no te vas Akane? - dijo Amore molesta

solo vengo a traer un regalo para la Princesita... - trono los dedos y una caja mediana con un papel de regalo rojo con estrellas amarillas y una cinta lila apareció flotando entre Akane y nosotras - espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños

La mire suspicaz ya que no es normal que el enemigo te de un regalo de cumpleaños a menos... ¡Que sea una trampa! - no te preocupes, no es una trampa ni nada... - dijo Akane como si leyera mis pensamientos - solo es un regalo de cumpleaños como dije...

¿debemos creerle? - pregunto Dia suspicaz

no lo se - dije negando

que desconfiadas - dijo Akane en un tono ofendido - ya me voy...

Dicho esto desapareció del lugar dejando caer el regalo y una nota. Stella y yo nos miramos, asentimos y caminamos hasta el regalo. Ella lo tomo preocupada y leyó la nota - _"Feliz Cumpleaños Stella, espero que este regalo sea de tu agrado... no pienses que por esto dejaremos de ser enemigos es solo que me gusta ser cortés con mis enemigos favoritos... por supuesto tu encabezas la lista"_

que miedo... - dijo ella con algo de miedo

¿encabezas la lista de enemigos favoritos? - pregunte levantando una ceja - esta mujer esta loca...

y me asusta - tomo la caja y lo miro - no la quiero...

Me la lanzo y por suerte la tome antes de que cayera al suelo - es un regalo... no creo que sea tan malo

pues no lo quiero - dijo negando con la cabeza y abrazándose a si misma - no quiero nada proveniente de ella

pero... - intente decir

¡Stella, Roxy! - escuche una voz masculina gritar. Gire la cabeza y vi a Brandon con un ramo de rojas y una mano escondida en la espalda mientras se acercaba

toma - dije extendiéndole el regalo - si quiera ábrelo

dije que no... - dijo Stella negándose aun

¡Preciosa! - dijo Brandon besándola en la mejilla - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños mi Princesa!

Le entrego las flores que ella recibió con una sonrisa - son hermosas... gracias - dijo abrazándolo

por nada - dijo aun con la mano en la espalda escondiendo algo - ¿que es eso?

oh, Akane se nos apareció y le trajo esto a Stella - dije mientras ella sentía un escalofrió - dijo que es un regalo de cumpleaños

¿por qué? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño

dijo que Stella era su enemiga favorita y no quería ser descortés - dijo Dia mientras le entregaba la caja a Brandon

fue horrible - dijo abrazando a Brandon

tranquila - dijo sonriendo. Luego me miro y guiño el ojo - Roxy, tu "padre" me dijo que necesita tu ayuda

Obviamente me guiño el ojo porque hablaba de las chicas y no mi padre, asentí y me despedí de Stella llevándome a Amore y Dia para ver lo de la fiesta.

.: Brandon :.

Una vez que Roxy se fue mire a Stella que parecía preocupada por algo y no era muy difícil adivinar que es por ese regalo de Akane. Sonreí para tranquilizarla y la bese en la frente.

¿no piensas abrir el regalo? - pregunte

no... - dijo negando - no lo quiero

vamos, no puede ser tan malo - dije sonriendo

no me interesa, no quiero ese regalo - dijo abrazándose a si misma

esta bien, pero hablando de regalos - dije sonriendo. Quite la mano de mi espalda y le entregue una cajita color roja - un regalo mas para mi hermosa chica...

andas muy sonriente hoy - dijo ella sonriendo - y estas dando mas cumplidos

por ti, daré cumplidos hasta el fin de mis días - dije sonriendo. Ella tomo la cajita y yo asentí para que la abriera

¡Oh Brandon! - exclamo emocionada al abrirla - ¡Es hermoso!

Saco una cadena que tenia un corazón que decía S&B. Miro la cadena sonriendo, parece que le gusto y me alegro. La verdad es que fue algo difícil comprar algo de un día para otro, por suerte encontré una tienda en la que mandas a hacer el dije como tu quieras, aunque tuve que pagar un poco mas por ser de un día para otro.

me alegra que te guste - dije sonriendo

¿bromeas? ¡Me Encanta! - dijo feliz - creo que tengo mi nuevo accesorio favorito

Extendí la mano para que me lo entregue, ella lo hizo y se dio la vuelta. Coloque la cadena en su cuello y luego se dio la vuelta - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

has dicho eso varias veces hoy... - dijo sonriendo. Se inclino un poco y me beso en los labios. Amo sentir la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, son tan suaves y tenían un sabor a fresa que me fascinaba - Te Amo...

yo mucho mas - dije abrazándola. Luego de unos minutos rompí el abrazo y la mire a los ojos - bien Preciosa, espero que estés preparada

¿para que? - pregunto confundida

¿lo olvidaste? - pregunte riendo - tenemos el día preparado... te dije que cumpliría tus deseos ¿no? bueno ¿que es lo primero que deseas?

mmm... - parecía pensar - ¡Estar contigo!

Me reí un poco, la tome de la mano y caminamos un poco por el parque hasta que ella me diga que quiere - ¿ya pensaste en algo? porque aun podemos ir a pasear en canoa

... ya arrendaste la canoa ¿verdad? - dijo sonriendo

tal vez - dije riendo - vamos sera divertido...

esta bien - dijo sonriendo - pero luego iremos de compras

como digas - dije

* * *

.: Sky :.

Ya estábamos casi terminando con lo de la fiesta y esperábamos a los invitados. Vimos a alguien entrar era Roxy dando un suspiro aliviado

wow que suspiro - dije riendo

no es mi mejor día - dijo ella caminando a la barra donde estábamos todos

¿que paso? - pregunto Bloom

Stella, eso paso - dijo ella buscando un vaso para malteada o eso parecía hacer - juro que tenia los pelos de puntas...

no pudo ser tan malo - dijo Tecna

Roxy estaba muy nerviosa - dijo Dia riendo

fue lo peor - dijo Roxy haciendo una malteada - juro que casi nos descubre

solo porque estabas nerviosa - dijo Amore... ¿Amore? no se supone que estaba con Stella

¿no estabas con Stella? - pregunte a la Pixie

estaba, tu lo dijiste - dijo asintiendo - es que ahora esta con Brandon...

aahh - dije entendiendo lo del mal tercio

oh es verdad - dijo Roxy mirando a las chicas - no creerán lo que sucedió

¿que paso? - pregunto Musa

Akane se nos apareció - dijo Roxy

¿QUE? - dijimos todos

no griten... - negó con la cabeza - ella se nos apareció para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Stella

¿y por qué haría eso? - pregunto Layla extrañada - no tiene sentido

lo que no tiene sentido es que le dio un regalo - dijo Dia extrañada también

¿un regalo? - pregunto Flora extrañada - eso si es raro

dijo algo de que era su favorita - hablo Amore

¿favorita? - dije extrañado - creo que esta loca

es la peor enemiga que hayamos tenido - dijo Amore seria

tiene razón - dijo Dia asintiendo - me pregunto que le habrá regalado

¿como? ¿no saben? - pregunto Bloom

es que no lo quiso abrir - dijo Roxy encogiéndose de hombros

al menos no entraron en batalla - dijo Dia - como esta Stella seguro no habrían ganado

es verdad - apoyo Amore molesta - como odio a Akane...

bueno chicas ahora es lo de menos - dije sonriendo para aligerar el ambiente que se estaba creando - porque tenemos una fiesta que terminar de organizar

es verdad, los invitados ya van a llegar - dijo Bloom sonriendo

* * *

.: Stella :.

lo estas haciendo mal - dije riendo mientras el remaba

no claro que no - dijo riendo Brandon

entonces explícame porque andamos en círculos - le dije riendo

¿no te gusta andar en círculos? - pregunto riendo

no, es solo que andando en círculos nos hemos alejado bastante de la orilla - dije riendo mientras miraba la orilla

bueno... mientras este contigo me da igual donde vayamos - dijo dejando de remar

que bueno que digas eso porque pienso vaciar el centro comercial - dije riendo

oh... - dijo riendo mientras agachaba la cabeza - lo sabia...

Mire a mi alrededor, solo podía ver el agua y la orilla de la cual estábamos muy alejados. Baje la vista a la canoa y note el regalo que Akane me habia dado, no es que lo desprecie es que simplemente no lo quiero son dos palabras diferentes.

¿por qué no lo abres? - pregunto Brandon

no.. es que no creo que sea buena idea - dije sonriendo - digo, no es normal que el enemigo te de un regalo y te felicite

tal vez si tiene corazón - dijo Brandon sonriendo

¿corazón? ¿ella? - pregunte incrédula - no lo creo, tal vez si sea una trampa

¿por que desconfías tanto? - pregunto el

porque es para desconfiar - dije como si fuese obvio

esta bien... - dijo el dejando los remos a un lado y acercándose mas a mi - si no lo abrirás lo arrojaremos al mar

Torcí los labios y negué con la cabeza, el sonrió acercándose un poco mas a mi rostro - lo sabia - dijo sonriendo, luego cerro el mínimo espacio que nos separaba, posando sus labios sobre los míos. Ladee mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y coloque la mano derecha en su cuello mientras profundizaba el beso.

Sentí la mano de Brandon subir a mi mejilla unos segundos y luego bajaba a mi cintura. Nos besamos por unos minutos, me sentía como si tocara el cielo con solo besar sus labios, con cada beso me enamoraba mas y era algo que no podía ocultar. Al romper el beso el pegue su frente a la mía y me miraba con una sonrisa.

Te Amo... - dijo Brandon

yo mas - dije sonriendo

Escuche el sonido de un celular sonar, el se alejo y reviso su celular. Supongo que era un mensaje porque solo reviso la pantalla y sonrio, luego lo guardo en su bolsillo y tomo los remos - ¿quieres volver?

creí que querías estar un rato mas aquí - dije extrañada

si pero vamos a comprar ahora - dijo sonriendo. Algo extraño esta sucediendo aquí. De una manera u otra logramos llegar a la orilla, devolvimos la canoa y fuimos al centro comercial.

Compre muchisisima ropa y de las mejores. Iba caminando adelante mientras el iba atrás de mi cargando las bolsas, estaba mirando las tiendas para poder ver en cuantas mas comprar - Preciosa... ¿que tal si nos detenemos ahora?

nop... aun faltan muchas mas tiendas - dije sonriendo

pero.. ahh pesan - dijo el

tu también compraste - dije encogiéndome de hombros

si pero nunca tanto como tu - dijo el - por favor Stella, aquí hay como 30 bolsas

dos son tuyas - dije sonriendo

pero las otras 28 no... - se quejo el - Preciosa por favor...

Detuve la caminata y me di la vuelta para verlo, estaba cargado de muchas bolsas, suspire y asentí - esta bien, tu ganas

gracias... - dijo el aliviado - volvamos a casa para dejar todo esto

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Ambos volvimos a dejar las cosas en casa. Comencé a guardar la ropa en mi armario al cual tuve que hacerle un tuve que hacer un hechizo de poso sin fondo para poder guardar mas cosas.

oye... creo que ahora si compraste de mas - escuche reír a Brandon

¿de verdad? - dije terminado de guardar

si... - dijo el. Luego de guardar las cosas suspire algo pesada, mire la caja de regalo que estaba sobre un mueble - Stella si quieres abrirlo, hazlo

no, solo estaba mirando - dije negando mientras caminaba a mi cama

oye... - dijo mirando la pantalla de su celular - vamos al Bar Frutti Music

¿ahora? - pregunte extrañada

si - dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mi - ¿no quieres?

de hecho no - dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras me sentaba en forma de meditación en el medio de la cama

¿por que? - pregunto el sentándose en la orilla

me siento cansada - dije como si nada. No era mentira del todo, fui a ver a Xeros, vague por el castillo cerca de una hora, luego fui en vano al Bar Frutti Music, después de eso acompañe a Roxy a su casa a dejar una caja, ademas después fuimos al parque donde por horror vi a Akane, después el paseo a canoa y para terminar hacer miles de compras... es mucho para un día.

¿enserio? - pregunto incrédulo

¿no me crees? - pregunte riendo

si te creo - dijo sonriendo - es solo que... nada olvídalo, vamos al bar

no quiero... - dije haciendo un puchero

Preciosa te llevare al bar lo quieras o no - dijo el riendo

¿por que tan interesado en ir al bar? - pregunte extrañada

ahh porque... Sky me llamo para decirme que necesitan ayuda - dijo el

¿quieres que trabaje? - pregunte levantando una ceja

no... quiero que vengas conmigo - dijo el sonriendo

ah si era eso debiste haberlo dicho antes - dije sonriendo

bien, vamos - dijo el

¿de que hablas? no dije que iría - dije riendo - ve tu, yo iré mas rato

pero... - intento decir

nada - interrumpí - de verdad iré mas rato

esta bien - suspiro el. Una vez que salio de la habitación escuche mi celular sonar, lo tome y conteste la llamada

¿hola? - pregunte pues, no había visto quien era

_¿como estas Bonita?_ - esa voz, ese apodo, esa tranquilidad ¡Era mi Madre!

¿que quieres? - dije con un tono cansado y algo molesto

_¿estas de mal humor? que extraño ¿verdad? _- dijo bromeando un poco

de hecho estoy cansada y tenia planeado descansar un poco pero tu llamaste - dije - ¿que es lo que quieres?

_Stella no tienes porque hablarme así, soy tu madre _- dijo ella algo molesta

lo siento... - me disculpe - es solo que... me extraña que me hayas llamado hoy

_¿por que? _- pregunto ella

porque sueles enviarme una carta que dice Feliz Cumpleaños y un regalo todo los años - dije como si fuese obvio - espera... si te acordaste que hoy era mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

_por supuesto Bonita, es por eso que te llamo_ - dijo ella con una voz alegre - _quería que vinieras a una cena especial_

oh me encantaría pero... Brandon me pidió que fuera al Bar Frutti Music en unos minutos - dije levantándome de la cama - lo siento de verdad...

_esta bien, no importa _- dijo ella en un tono tranquilo -_ pero ven mañana, tengo un regalo para ti_

esta bien - dije sonriendo - nos vemos mañana

_nos vemos - _luego de eso cortamos la llama y suspire. Camine hasta mi armario, saque una ropa y me cambie. Luego de haberme cambiado de ropa baje al primer piso para poder ir al Bar Frutti Music pero al bajar me encontré a Brandon sentado en el sofá con la mirada en el suelo y con sus manos entrelazadas mientras las apretaba.

creí que ya te habías ido - dije bajando las escaleras

te estaba esperando - respondió mirándome

¿de verdad? - pregunte sorprendida - incluso si no bajo en dos horas

incluso si no bajas en dos horas - dijo sonriendo - aunque demoraste cerca de 10 minutos

si... - dije caminando hasta el

te ves hermosa - dijo sonriendo - iremos al Bar Frutti Music y luego a cenar

de verdad que he hecho muchas cosas hoy... - dije sonriendo - pero creo que la cena sera mi favorita

Me tomo de la mano y me acerco un poco mas a el - eso espero...

Salimos de la casa y montamos en su moto. El condujo hasta el Bar Frutti Music, estaciono cerca y caminamos juntos hasta el lugar. Las luces estaban apagas y no se escuchaba música, seguro estaba cerrado.

¿que sucede? - pregunto el luego de que me detuve al ver el lugar

creo que esta cerrado - dije mirando el Bar Frutti Music

¿cerrado? son las seis recién - dijo el sonriendo

lo se... - dije extrañada

vamos... seguro esta abierto - dijo rodeando con una mano mi cintura y caminado hacia el lugar. Al entrar no se podía ver mucho, lo cual lo hacia mas raro aun.

hay que encender las luces aquí - dije buscando el encendedor y esperando una respuesta de Brandon, la cual no obtuve - ¿Brandon?

Las luces se prendieron de golpe haciendo que cerrara los ojos unos segundos - ¡SORPRESA! - abrí los ojos y vi a las Winx y los Especialistas incluido Brandon en frente a mi con algunos globos y cornetas.

¿que...? - intente preguntar pero no pude pues, estaba sorprendida

¡Feliz Cumpleaños! - dijeron todos. Sonreí y abrace a las chicas primero

gracias... - dije sonriendo emocionada - es increíble, creí que estaban trabajando

en una fiesta para ti - dijo Musa sonriendo

Mire a Dia mientras me reía - una canción ¿eh?

si bueno, había que buscar una excusa - dijo Dia sonriendo

es por eso que tenias tanto nerviosismo - dije mirando a Roxy con una sonrisa

fue lo peor... - dijo riendo - juro que creí que se me iba a salir el secreto...

lo ocultaste bien - dije riendo

¿que no hay un abrazo para nosotros? - escuche a Sky

por supuesto - dije abrazando a cada uno de los chicos - gracias

esperamos que te guste la fiesta - dijo Helio entregándome una flor

oye.. - escuche a Brandon con un toque de celos

¿que? - pregunto Helio levantando la ceja - solo le doy una hermosa flor a una hermosa cumpleañera

bien - dijo a regañadientes. Me reí y lo abrace

bueno chicos ¿que es una fiesta sin un... ¡Pastel!? - dijo Nabu acercándose con un pastel de forma rectangular de crema con la palabra Winx escrito con rosado

un pastel muy esponjoso y jugoso con fresas y crema - dijo Tecna sonriendo - tu favorito

son increíbles - dije sonriendo

entonces pide un deseo y sopla las velas para que sigamos con la fiesta - dijo Bloom

.: Winx Club :.

La fiesta había transcurrido normalmente, las chicas se estaban divirtiendo bastantes incluidos los Especialistas. A las 19:30 pm Brandon se acerco a Stella para que ambos pudieran ir a cenar. Sonrió y la llevo a un restaurante elegante. La cena se paso tranquila y divertida pero al termino de esta fueron a caminar al parque que estaba cerca.

si... fue una cena muy buena - dijo Stella enganchándose en al brazo de Brandon

muy rica diría yo - dijo el sonriendo

si estuvo deliciosa la comida - dijo la rubia sonriendo. Dieron un largo paseo por el parque tranquilos pero algo llamo la atención de ambos, aquel cielo que estaba despegado y estrellado ahora estaba cubierto de nubes oscuras.

creo que va a llover - dijo el preocupado - vamos a casa

Caminaron un poco para llegar a la moto pero a mitad de camino las nubes comenzaron a llorar. El agua caía lentamente en un inició pero luego comenzó a aumentar la velocidad mientras caía de a montón. El miro el cielo para ver como caía el agua mientras ella miraba su ropa sorprendida sin embargo no molesta.

debimos haber predecido esto - dijo riendo el

era un vestido nuevo - se lamento ella

te comprare otro - dijo el sonriendo mientras la tomaba de la mano

volvamos a casa - dijo ella

no, quedemos aquí un momento - dijo el sonriendo de oreja a oreja

¿que? - pregunto riendo extrañada

me siento libre con la lluvia - dijo el alzando los brazos

Brandon ¿que haces? - pregunto riendo

no lo se - la tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr un poco por el parque mientras ambos reían. Soltó su mano y salto arriba de una banca - Te Amo ¿lo sabes?

si pero bájate de ahí - dijo riendo

no lo creo - dijo apoyando un pie en el respaldo mientras se subía a el

¿para que te subes ahí? no te vayas a caer, es peligroso con el agua - dijo la rubia preocupada

¡Te Amo! - grito feliz - y solo quiero que el mundo lo sepa ¡TE AMO STELLA!

La joven lo miro sorprendida y preocupada. El bajo dando un salto y la abrazo fuertemente. Luego la beso en los labios mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de ella y la apegaba a mas a su cuerpo. Ella enredo una de sus manos en su cabello mientras jugaba con el y la otra mano la puso en su hombro.

Al romper el beso el la miro con una sonrisa y siguió pronunciando solo dos palabras - Te Amo...

también Te Amo - dijo ella sonriendo

La tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr de nuevo mientras ella solo reía ante la actitud algo infantil que estaba tomando su novio pero no le importaba ya que le divertía. El soltó la mano y siguió corriendo con los brazos estirados, ella detuvo el paso y miraba con una sonrisa como Brandon giraba en un solo lugar con los brazos abiertos. Dejo de girar y salto encima de unos tarros de basura mientras volvía a gritar que la amaba, ella le pidió que bajara con cuidado ya que se podía caer y lastimar pero era lo ultimo que le importaba a el.

Bajo de los botes de basura y se acerco a ella sonriendo - estas loco... - dijo riendo ella

loco de amor por ti - dijo el sonriendo de oreja y levantando la vista al cielo un segundo para gritar - ¡Te Amo!

¿que te sucede? - pregunto ella riendo

que Te Amo y el mundo debe saberlo - dijo riendo

Ella sonrió y lo abrazo - Te Amo Tesoro... - lo beso en los labios, el correspondió el beso mientras la apegaba mas a su cuerpo posando las manos en su cintura. Al termino del beso ambos pegaron sus frentes y se sonreian mutuamente - el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido

me alegro... - dijo besándola de nuevo en los labios. Luego la tomo de la mano y se alejo un poco - creo que hay que volver a casa, podemos pescar un resfriado...

si pero antes... - se volvio acercar a el mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y se acerca a sus labios - Te Amo... - dicho esto ella cerro el espacio que los separaba uniendo sus labios con los de el.

Continuara...

* * *

aquí un nuevo capitulo de El Camino de la Luz. Quiero decir que estoy intentando alargar los capítulos pero se me hace algo difícil por alguna razón pero bueno espero poder alargarlos.

Necesito dar un aviso, verán mi madre me castigo ¬¬ por un problemas con mis notas... no soy muy buena en la escuela. Como sea solo puedo usar el pc los sábados así que eso va hacer que posiblemente me demore bastante en subir los capítulos aunque haré todo lo posible por ocuparlo y así poder subir así que no se preocupen :D

Ahora hace tiempo que había dejado de leer otros fics ya que he estado metida en los míos y el tiempo no era muy bueno pero he vuelto a leerlos y quiero recomendar algunos.

Recomendaciones:

- Lazos de Sangres por RoseMarie1314

- te conoci me enamore por hillawinxclub5674324

- culpas y vida nueva por Malistrix

- Olvidarte No puedo por Diian Kou R

Esos son algunos que he leído y me han fascinado, obviamente hay muchos mas pero esos por ahora... si quieren saber cuales mas me gustan pueden buscar en mis favoritos :D

Gracias por leer y comentar, los quiero a todos (L)

Dejen Review (L)


	9. Chapter 9: Amor en el Aire

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

AVISO: Estoy creando una cuenta de Twitter para que puedan saber cuando subiré mis historias y cuando no o otras cosas, tambien pueden hacer preguntas o decirme cosas. /Shanaa12 ahora estoy teniendo problemas con esa cuenta pues, tengo un problema con la contraseña pero lo arreglare pronto,  
Esperemos que esto del Twitter funcione y si no, bueno dejaremos la pagina. Espero que bien oh y si puedes recomendar el fics mejor

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 9:

Amor en el Aire

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos temprano en la mañana, créanme era temprano en la mañana pues mi reloj marcaba las 8 am ¿por qué me desperté tan temprano?. Mire a Brandon que aun dormía tranquilamente a mi lado, luego mire al mueble y vi a Amore dormir en su cama también tranquilamente. Suspire con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Me levante de la cama y camine hasta mi espejo mientras pasaba la mano por mi cabello. Al llegar a el me mire mientras torcía los labios, me di la vuelta y vi dos cajitas una grande y otra pequeña. Camine hasta ellas, la pequeña era de Roxy y Dia, era el regalo de la semana pasada, eran unos pendientes redondos de plata muy lindos y una pulsera que combinaba con ellos. El otro era de Akane que por cierto no lo había abierto aun, tenia algo de curiosidad pero no quería abrirlo por miedo tal vez.

Stella... - escuche murmurar a Brandon. Gire mi cabeza para verlo y sonreí pues, el aun estaba durmiendo y por lo visto sueña conmigo. Salí de la habitación para ver si alguien mas se había levantando pero no vi a nadie ¿como es que soy la primera?. Al no ver a nadie decidí volver a mi habitación, una vez dentro iba a volver a la cama pero la curiosidad me gano. Camine hasta el regalo de Akane y lo tome, suspire mientras caminaba a sentarme en la orilla de la cama. Mire el regalo y luego tome la punta de la cinta tirándola lentamente para desatar el lazo que tenia y así poder abrirlo.

Cuando quite el lazo tome la tapa de la caja y cerré los ojos mientras la levantaba. Una vez que quite la tapa abrí los ojos lentamente para poder ver su contenido. Me sorprendí bastante al ver el regalo, era un vestido strapless color blanco con un lazo en la cintura color negro, y otra linea delgada negra en el pecho. Era muy sencillo pero muy bonito, no es normal esto.

debe haber una trampa - dije en voz baja para no despertar a Brandon - aunque... Dios, si lo hubiera abierto ese mismo día me lo abría puesto para la cena...

Cerré la caja y la deje donde estaba anteriormente, luego camine a mi armario para sacar algo para ponerme hoy, después de eso entre en la ducha. Luego de haberme duchado, vestido, peinado y maquillado salí de mi habitación para dirigirme a la cocina.

Al entrar en ella me prepare un poco de café y en lo que calentaba el café encendí la tv. Al mirar por la ventana que estaba cerca se podía ver un cielo despejado y las calles vacías.

tal parece que hoy sera un día tranquilo - dije sonriendo. Volví a la cocina y me serví el café en una taza

¿estoy soñando? - escuche una voz. Me di la vuelta y vi a Flora sonriendo - tu te has despertado temprano

si... creo que comenzara a ser costumbre - dije frunciendo el ceño levemente, apretando los dientes y asintiendo, luego solté una risita - ¿te sirvo?

por favor - dijo sonriendo. Tome otra taza y le serví a Flora el café recién hervido - entonces... ¿existe alguna razón por la cual te levantaste tan temprano?

mmm... no de hecho no - dije negando - creo que tenia ganas es todo...

¿enserio? - pregunto incrédula

tal vez si, tal vez no ¿quien sabe? - dije sonriendo despreocupada. Un celular comenzó a vibrar y era el de Flora

es de Roxy - dijo sonriendo pero luego frunció el ceño - ¿pienso lo mismo de ti?

¿de que hablas? - pregunte extrañada

es lo que dice - dijo mostrándome el celular - seguro se equivoco

es posible - dije encogiéndome de hombros - me pregunto de quien pensara lo mismo

¿o que es lo que piensa? - pregunto Flora riendo un poco

si eso mismo - dije bebiendo un poco de café

buenos días - escuche la voz de Layla

buenos días - saludamos ambas

Layla me miro y abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera decir algo yo la interrumpí - si vas a bromear acerca de la extraña hora en la que me levante, no lo hagas...

huy alguien no esta de humor - dijo Layla riendo

es que son malas conmigo - hice un puchero - si me despierto tarde me molestan, si me despierto temprano me molestan ¿podrían decidirse?

¿que mosca te pico? - pregunto ella

no fue una mosca... - dije frunciendo el ceño - es que odio levantarme temprano

vuelve a dormir - dijo Flora riendo

no, ya se me quito el sueño - dije sonriendo - al menos es domingo y puedo hacer absolutamente nada

siempre haces nada - dijo Layla riendo

oye... - dije ofendida

ya chicas, no vayan a pelear tan temprano - interrumpió Flora

bueno pero Stella siento matarte la ilusión pero hoy harás algo aparte de nada - dijo Layla - es tu turno de ir a comprar la mercadería

oh Dios, ¿es broma? - pregunte algo molesta

es verdad, es tu turno - dijo Flora mirando el calendario - te toca ir con... Tecna

Tecna... - dije en voz baja

dime... - escuche su voz. Mire hacia las escaleras y la vi sonriendo - buenos días

buenos días - dijimos todas, claro yo lo dije sin ánimos

cuantos ánimos - rió ella - ¿que sucede?

te toca ir con Stella de compras para la casa - dijo Layla riendo

ahora entiendo - dijo Tecna

Bostece y parpadeé luego, sentí un escalofrió que no me traía un buen presentimiento pero preferí mantenerme callada, digo no es como si la bruja mala del oeste este aquí de nuevo, ya nos encargamos de eso... creo. Mire a las chicas y luego la tv, no estaban pasando nada interesante por lo que la apague.

hello ladies - escuche la voz de Nabu. Mire a la escalera donde estaba parado con una sonrisa. ¿Ladies? ¿y eso que significa?

buenos días - saludamos todas

que bueno que estés despierta Layla - dijo el sonriendo emocionado - porque hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

¿como que? - pregunto Layla confundida

iremos a comer, a pasear y a muchas cosas mas - dijo el sonriendo

eso significa que pasaran un día en parejas - dijo Flora sonriendo

sipi - asintió el

alguien tiene algo planeado - dije en un tono cantarín mientras reía

oh si, no tienes idea - dijo el riendo

chicas... hay algo que me preocupa - dijo Tecna

¿que cosa? - preguntamos todos

han pasado semanas y aun no sabemos nada de las Trix o... - hizo una pausa y me miro - ella

pero supimos en el cumpleaños de Stella ¿no? - dijo Flora

no fue nada que nos sirva para saber que planean - dijo Tecna

en eso tiene razón - dije asintiendo

¡Buenos Días! - escuche a Musa decir con emoción

buenos días - dijimos todos sonriendo

¿por qué tanta emoción? - pregunto Layla

¿es que no puedo despertar un Domingo emocionada? - pregunto sonriendo - oh mira Stella que bueno que ya te has despertado

¿por qué tiene ese humor? - susurre a Tecna

creo que tiene que ver con Riven - me susurro ella

¿de que hablan? - nos pregunto Musa

de nada - dijimos ambas

¡Oh Dios! - exclame preocupada mientras miraba mi mano

¿que paso? - pregunto Flora preocupada

ah falsa alarma - dije sonriendo pues, creía que me había roto una uña

¿falsa alarma de que? - escuche la voz de Bloom. En la escalera estaban Bloom, Sky, Brandon, Helio, Riven y Timmy

pensé que me rompí la uña - dije tranquila - buenos días

tu y tus uñas - escuche a Musa riendo - me imagino lo histérica que estarías si se te rompieran ahora

imaginas bien - dije sonriendo

bueno es increíble verlos a todos levantados - dijo Sky sonriendo - en especial a cierta rubia...

Mire a Sky con los ojos entrecerrados ¿como se le ocurre decir eso? el que me levante temprano no es increíble... ¡Es un milagro! ok, vale me estoy molestando a mi misma pero ya entendieron el punto. Note que Brandon se me acercaba con una sonrisa.

buenos días dormilón - dije riendo

¿como te despertaste antes que yo? eso no es normal - dijo riendo - ya se, tienes fiebre o algo parecido

si tuviera fiebre estaría en cama y no aquí - dije riendo

muy cierto - dijo el sonriendo mientras asentía - así que a la cama

¿que? ¿no hablaras enserio? - dije riendo aun

El se rió un poco y negó con la cabeza - ¿hay planes para hoy?

no, no lo creo - dije tranquila mientras tomaba un libro de la mesa de centro

¿piensas estar sola todo el día? - pregunto Musa riendo

¿de que hablas? - pregunte extrañada

vamos a salir - dijo Bloom acercándose

¿eh? - levante una ceja confundida - ¿cuando dijeron eso?

ayer - respondió Teca - estabas con nosotros cuando lo dijimos

¿enserio? - pregunte sorprendida - no, no lo recuerdo

entonces no saldremos - dijo Brandon sonriendo

¿a donde irán? - pregunte curiosa

cada quien tomara un día de pareja por su cuenta - me respondio Brandon riendo

Torcí los labios pensativa. No recuerdo cuando dijeron eso, y es extraño pero bueno ¿que mas da? - deberías prestar mas atención a lo que te rodea o lo que hablamos - dijo el de nuevo mientras revolvía mi cabello despeinándome

ya... - dije riendo pasándome la mano por la cabeza - me demore bastante en peinarme

lo que no te mata te hace fuerte - dijo besándome en la mejilla mientras reía un poco

_Lo que no te mata te hace fuerte_. Creo que voy a recordar aquel dicho, posiblemente me sirva para algo mas adelante, no se tal vez con... un enemigo. Mire a Brandon unos segundos y luego volví a posar la vista en aquel libro que había tomado de la mesa.

¿Stella vamos? - me pregunto Tecna

¿a donde? - pregunte sin quitar la vista del libro

a comprar las cosas - dijo tranquila

mas rato - respondí quitando la vista del libro para mirarla - ahora no tengo ganas

parece que las mañanas no son lo suyo - dijo Musa riendo

y parece que tu no desaprovechas una oportunidad para molestarme - dije rodando los ojos

no, fíjate que jamas desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esa - me dijo riendo aun

esta bien, vamos - dije dejando el libro en la mesa mientras me levantaba del sillón - no hay mal que por bien no venga

lo dices como si fuera algo realmente malo ir a comprar las cosas - dijo Flora sonriendo

porque es algo realmente malo - dije como si fuese obvio - bueno vamos de una buena vez que el tiempo es oro

.: Tecna :.

Rodee los ojos un poco y asentí. Ambas nos fuimos al supermercado a comprar las cosas para la casa. Llevaba una lista conmigo para que sea mas fácil ver que cosas debemos comprar, de hecho principalmente la llevo en caso de que Stella quiera comprar ropa porque así le muestro la lista y ella deberá entender que eso no esta en la lista.

Al llegar al supermercado fuimos por un carro y entramos directo a comprar. Llevábamos cerca de media hora y aun nos faltaban muchas cosas de la lista

¿que sigue en la lista? - pregunte mientras empujaba el carrito

verduras - dijo en un tono aburrido - son muchas...

tranquila ya vamos a terminar - dije mientras nos dirigíamos a donde estaban las verduras

dices eso desde hace media hora - dijo quejándose - nunca saldremos de aquí

ya no seas exagerada - dije riendo un poco

¡Oh Mi Dios! - exclamo sorprendida mientras se detenía

¿que sucede? - pregunte deteniéndome

son Amore y Digit - dijo apuntando enfrente. Mire hacia al frente y vi a dos Pixies que estaban con un montón de niños pequeños. ¿Que hacen? ¿acaso delatarse por su cuenta?. Camine hasta donde estaban mientras observaba bien niños que parecían sorprendidos

¡Tecna! - dijeron ambas Pixies sonriendo

¿usted las puede ver? - pregunto uno de los niños sorprendido

¿que cosa? - pregunte fingiendo no saber - aquí no hay nada

son unas haditas - dijo una niña sonriendo - son muy lindas

creo que tienen una buena imaginación - dije sonriendo. Unas madres se nos acercaron preocupadas

¿que haces? estamos retrasada - dijo una de ellas tomando a una niña

estaba con las haditas - dijo la pequeña

¿haditas? - la mujer me miro y yo me encogí de hombros

tienen una gran imaginación - dije riendo nerviosa

¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto en un susurro Stella mientras las madres se llevaban a los pequeños

estábamos buscándolas - dijo Amore

le gusta hablar con sigo misma - dije a una madre que se nos había quedado mirando. Una vez que no habían personas a nuestro alrededor mire a las Pixies - no importa que solo los niños puedan verlas, no deben exponerse

lo sentimos - dijo Digit - pero es que se fueron sin nosotras

ni lo note - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros

que mala - dijo Amore acercándose a ella algo molesta

bueno vamos terminar de buscar las cosas de la lista para poder comprar pronto - dije sonriendo. Fuimos a buscar las verduras - Stella ¿puedes ir por zanahorias? - pregunte mientras sacaba los tomates.

¿zanahorias? - pregunto con una mirada extraña pues era una mezcla de preocupación, algo de miedo o susto lo cual la hacía ver como si fuese una mirada de muchas mezclas e irreconocible o descriptible a la perfección

si.. ¿por? - pregunte extrañada

esta bien - dijo no tan convencida de lo que dijo. Luego de pesar los tomates fui a buscar a Stella que aun no venia con las zanahorias

¿que hace? - pregunto Digit al ver que Stella estaba parada observando las zanahorias sin tomar ninguna

¿Stella? - la llame

dime - dijo mirándome

te pedí las zanahorias - dije extrañada

es verdad - dijo en un susurro - ¿es necesario?

¿que cosa? - pregunte

llevar zanahorias - respondió mirándolas - ¿debemos comprarlas?

pues claro - dije sonriendo - Flora dijo que necesitaba zanahorias para hacer una ensalada

¿que sucede? - pregunto Digit

Stella odia las zanahorias - dijo Amore mirando a Stella que estaba mirando las zanahorias

¿que? eso no es verdad - se defendió Stella cruzándose de brazos

entonces sacarlas y ve a pesarlas - dije tranquila mientras ella hacia un gesto de disgusto - ¿que?

te dije que las odia, no puede ni tocarlas - dijo Amore

eso no es verdad, es que no me quiero arruinar las uñas - coloco sus manos en la espalda y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia quien sabe donde

¿como puede no tocarlas solo porque las odia? - pregunte extrañada

por primera vez no tengo la respuesta - dijo Digit - pero ahora recuerdo que cada vez que Flora hace algo con zanahorias ella las deja de lado

bueno ahora las comerá - dije sonriendo

¿que tienes en mente? - pregunto Amore preocupada

las zanahorias son buenas para la vista - dije sonriendo - y se como hacer que las coma

no creo que debas meterte Tecna - dijo Digit preocupada igual - recuerda que tiene carácter fuerte

no me importa - dije sonriendo - voy a hacer que las coma lo quiera o no

das miedo - dijeron ambas Pixies preocupadas

* * *

.: Stella :.

si, no te preocupes - escuchaba a Roxy hablar por celular

Luego de haberme ido del pasillo de las verduras me encontré con Roxy hablando por celular con alguien y por supuesto la estaba espiando escondida. No quería que me viese y fue lo mejor esconderme, hace ya varios días que anda extraña y esta muy metida hablando con alguien. Tenia curiosidad en saber quien es ese alguien por lo que lo mejor es espiarla.

ok, también quiero verte - dijo sonriendo

"¿a quien quiere ver?" - pensé aun espiándola

esta mal espiar a las personas - escuche una voz detrás de mi provocando que de un salto asustado. Me di la vuelta y vi a Amore y a Digit sonriendo. Por supuesto quien hablo fue Digit.

sh, que nos puede ver - dije haciéndola callar - y no vuelvan a asustarme así

¿por qué la espías? - pregunto Amore

Roxy ha estado hablando con alguien por varios días y no quiere decirnos quien es - dije en un susurro

¿entonces la espías para saber quien es? - pregunto Digit

exacto - respondí observando a Roxy

¿ir allí? - pregunto Roxy sonriendo - seria casi imposible, no se como llegar

¿a donde? - pregunto Digit

podría decirle a Stella que me lleve pero, tal vez se entere que te voy a ver - dijo Roxy - veré como lo hago... bien adiós

Roxy corto la llamada y miro la pantalla con una sonrisa que se me hacia conocida pero por alguna razón no puedo identificarla bien. Luego guardo su celular y miro a Dia que se le acerco, ambas sonrieron y se fueron.

Amore rápido - dije como si fuese una espía - identifica esa sonrisa

¿por que hablas así? - pregunto confundida

deben ser la juntas con Roxy - rio Digit

¡Stella! - escuche a Tecna llamarme - ya terminamos con la lista, vamos a pagar

si un segundo - dije volteando un poco para poder ver si Roxy aun estaba cerca pero no la vi

¿que sucede? - pregunto Tecna

nada... - dije volteando a ver a Tecna - ya vamonos

oh... Stella ¿por qué me dijiste que identifique la sonrisa? - pregunto Amore confundida - ¿acaso no sabes de que era?

no... - dije negando con la cabeza - por alguna razón no se cual es

por favor, hasta yo me di cuenta - dijo Digit sonriendo

bueno ¿cual de las dos me dirá? - pregunte mientras ambas se miraban y negaban

descubrelo tu - dijo Amore

que mala - dije algo ofendida porque no me dice

te olvidaste de nosotras - dijo Amore sonriendo - solo por eso no te diré

¿de que hablan? - pregunto Tecna

luego te cuento - dije algo molesta - vamos a pagar para poder volver pronto

esta bien - dijo sonriendo Tecna.

Una vez que compramos las cosas volvimos a casa. Estaba molesta con Tecna pues, no me dejo comprar ninguna prenda de ropa y mas encima me hizo cargar las bolsas eso si fue una maldad grande pero... por suerte recordé lo que Brandon me dijo "lo que no te mata te hace fuerte" aunque no me sirvio mucho eso porque pensaba que iba a morir por tener que trabajar.

¡Llegamos! - dijeron ambas Pixies al entrar a casa

¿como les fue? - pregunto Flora acercándose sonriendo

compramos todo lo de la lista - dijo Tecna dejando las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina

si y Tecna no me dejo comprar nada - dije molesta mientras caminaba a la cocina para dejar las bolsas - ademas de que me hizo cargar las bolsas... ¡Aquí no hay respeto!

¿que bicho le pico ahora? - pregunto riendo Musa. Fruncí el ceño molesta y me deje caer en la silla de la mesa. Note que Tecna le susurraba a Flora, no le preste atención a eso y mire el suelo.

¿que hay Preciosa? - sentí unos brazos rodearme por los hombros

nada... - dije sonriendo - ¿no se suponen que iban a salir todos?

decidimos que no saldríamos - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ¿que te parece si pasamos un día como amigos?

es una buena idea - dije sonriendo

aunque yo prefería tener un día solo contigo - dijo Brandon besándome en la mejilla

Stella podrías salir de la cocina - dijo Flora amablemente

¿por que? - pregunte extrañada

voy a hacer el almuerzo y a menos que quieras trabajar... - intento decir

ya entendí - dije levantándome de la silla. Tome a Brandon de la mano y salí de la cocina - que forma de decirme que no me quieren aquí...

estas un poquito sensible - dijo riendo

estoy molesta con Tecna - dije cruzándome de brazos - no me dejo comprar ninguna prenda de ropa

El se rió un me abrazo por la cintura - no es el fin del mundo

aun no... - dije negando con la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos - aun no...

Escuche que alguien golpeo la puerta de la entrada y Riven fue a ver quien era. A los pocos minutos entro con Roxy - hola - saludo sonriendo

hola... - dijimos todos sonriendo

¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Helio

sonó como si no la quisieras aquí - dijo Nabu riendo

no quise decir eso - dijo Helio - es solo que pienso que nos extraña

no les hagas caso - dijo Sky riendo

Roxy se rió y asintió - vengo a pedirte un favor Stella

¿cual? - pregunte sonriendo

veras yo... veré a Faragonda - dijo como si buscara una excusa o algo

Faragonda... - dije asintiendo

si y necesito si me puedes enviar a Magix y si también puedes traerme luego - dijo sonriendo

mm... - torcí los labios. Seguro ira a ver a esa persona con la que ha estado hablando y necesito sacarle información, no es que quiera meterme en su vida ni nada pero es que me huele a romance...

"romance... claro de eso era la sonrisa, era una sonrisa de enamorada" - pensé sonreía mentalmente

hola Roxy - escuche a Bloom que había salido de la cocina - llegas a tiempo, Flora esta haciendo el almuerzo ¿te quedaras verdad?

ah... yo... - intento decir

ira a ver a Faragonda - respondio Sky por ella

¿Faragonda? - pregunto levantando una ceja - ¿que paso? ¿tiene que ver con Akane?

uyy... - dije entre dientes

no... es que hablaremos sobre mis estudios del año entrante - dijo sonriendo

ya veo - dijo Bloom

bueno - dije sonriendo - te enviare a Magix

gracias - dijo Roxy sonriendo

Saque mi anillo y lo transforme en el cetro, luego envié a Roxy a Magix. Una vez que se fue devolví el cetro a la forma del anillo y luego lo puse en mi dedo anular izquierdo.

espero que no estés acostumbrada a tener ese anillo en aquel dedo - dijo Brandon besándome en la mejilla - porque pienso en cambiarlo...

Mire a Brandon sorprendida ¿acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo o bueno, lo que quiso decir?. Bloom me miro sonriendo como si ocultara algo

¿que sucede? - pregunte extrañada

nada... - dijo sonriendo - Flora esta terminando de hacer el almuerzo, seguro les encantara

¿que hará? - pregunto Nabu con una sonrisa

es un pastel... - dijo Bloom sonriendo

¿de...? - pregunto Sky esperando a que le diera la respuesta

oh solo antes de decirte deben prometer que comerán sin reclamar - dijo Bloom en un tono extraño que me decia que algo huele mal

lo prometo - dijeron los chicos

¿Stella...? - pregunto Bloom esperando a que dijera que si

¿que es? - pregunto Brandon

Un aroma conocí pero repugnante me llego a la nariz, era de zanahorias. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y negué con la cabeza - olvídalo yo prefiero morir de hambre

Stella... - dijo Bloom

¡Son zanahorias! - exclame como si fuese obvio

¿enserio? - pregunto Timmy - son muy ricas

y si Flora las hizo seguro son mas ricas - apoyo Brandon - su comida es como tocar el cielo

son asquerosas - dije molesta mientras me soltaba del agarre de Brandon y me iba a mi habitación

.: Bloom :.

No puede ser, si el aroma no le hubiera llegado seguro abría prometido comerlas - no es posible

¿que le sucede? - pregunto Sky confundido

Tecna me dijo que Stella odia las zanahorias y ella cree que es mejor que las coma - le explique lo que Tecna nos dijo - ya sabes porque son buenas y eso. Flora pensó que si hacia un pastel ella no se daría cuenta pero el aroma le llego a la nariz y supo enseguida de que era

¿que tiene de malo? - pregunto Riven - si no le gustan no deberían intentar que las coma

pero son buenas para la vista - dijo Timmy

a ti no te funcionan - dijo Riven caminando hacia la cocina

iré a hablar con ella - dijo Brandon caminando a la escaleras

¿estará molesta? - pregunte mientras me sentaba

eso pareció - dijo Sky abrazándome

solo quería ayudar - dije preocupada - Tecna creyó que lo mejor es hacer que las coma

no es una niña - dijo Sky sonriendo - estará bien si no las come

creo que solo lo hice por como me educaron mis padres - dije tranquila - tu sabes, mi madre me hacia comer lo que no me gusta y de una u otra forma terminaba gustándome

seguro no almorzara hoy - dijo riendo el - y es bueno que lo hayas hecho por esa razón, siempre es bueno tener un cuerpo saludable

dirás una vista clara - dije riendo

mmm... si es verdad - dijo el riendo también

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Golpee la puerta de la habitación de Stella pero ella no respondió así que la abrí. Vi a Stella sentada en su cama con la vista al suelo

pasas mucho tiempo en esta habitación - dije riendo mientras cerraba la puerta

lo se - dijo en un susurro

¿quieres ir a comer fuera? - pregunte sonriendo - yo invito

no es necesario - dijo ella levantando la vista con una sonrisa - si quieres comer lo que sea que hizo Flora...

pero tu no - dije acercándome - ¿por que tanto miedo a las zanahorias?

no son miedo - dijo ella riendo un poco - es solo... que no me gustan

¿alguna razón en especifica? - pregunte. Ella me miro como si lo pensara y negó con la cabeza - Stella...

no hay ninguna - dijo sonriendo

¿entonces solo por qué si? - pregunte extrañado

si y no quiero seguir hablando de eso - dijo ella levantándose - iré a Magix

¿por qué? - pregunte extrañado

Roxy no vera a Faragonda - dijo sonriendo - algo me dice que se vera con un chico

oh no - dije entendiendo lo que quería hacer - no iras a espiarla

tengo que... - dijo como si fuese obvio - temas del corazón, déjenselo a Stella

creí que era a Amore - dije riendo

ella vendrá conmigo - dijo Stella sonriendo

¿por qué quieres saber si se vera con un chico o no? - pregunte

porque quiero - dijo sonriendo

bueno Doctora Corazón, no te metas en problemas - dije besándola en la frente

eso es como desconfiar de mi - dijo ella sonriendo - pero me encanta el apodo

nos veremos mas rato - dije sonriendo

* * *

.: Roxy :.

Stella me había enviado a Alfea por lo que tuve que tomar un bus que me llevo a Magix. Fui a un restaurante llamado _"Puesta de Sol"_ un nombre extraño pero bonito. Entre al lugar para buscar a alguien en especifico. Al buscar con la mirada logre divisar a un chico pelinegro con ojos azules sonriéndome ¿su nombre? Eric. Camine hasta el sonriendo.

hola - salude al llegar

hola, pensé que no ibas a venir - dijo sonriendo

es que Stella me envió a Alfea - dije mientras me sentaba - ¿tienes mucho tiempo?

no, bueno llegue hace 10 minutos - dijo el riendo - entonces... ¿es necesario que le mientas a tus amigas?

no les miento - dije riendo - solo lo oculto

bueno, hay que pedir la comida - dijo tomando la carta

si tienes razón - dije sonriendo. Ambos habíamos pedido la comida y mientras esperábamos la comida hablamos para conocernos mas aunque claro ya nos conocíamos bastante. Al terminar la cena fuimos a dar un paseo por Magix, me llevo a conocer la ciudad ya que la única vez que estuve aquí no pude conocer todo por completo.

me haces reír con tus locuras - dije riendo

¿que? yo no he hecho ninguna locura - dijo el riendo

¿y atacar a alguien con un repollo no lo es? - pregunte mientras me reía

hay que ver el lado positivo - dijo el

¿cual? - pregunte

le quite la sombrilla y nos cubrimos con ella cuando nos devolvio el repollo - dijo mostrándome una sombrilla

si no sirvió mucho - dije negando - tengo repollo en el cabello

déjame quitártelo - dijo deteniéndose y pasando una mano por mi cabello mientras quitaba los restos de repollo. Dejo de quitar el repollo de mi cabello y me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa - ¿sabes? hay algo de que lo que debemos hablar

¿de que? - pregunte sonriendo

sobre nuestra relación - dijo el sonriendo - hay que ponerle un nombre

Sentí que colocaba su manos en mi cintura y yo coloque las mías en sus hombros - ¿como quieres llamarla? - pregunte mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo

noviazgo - dijo cerrando el espacio que nos separaba

.: Stella :.

¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Roxy se ha estado viendo con un chico!. Estaba oculta tras unos autos que estaban cerca de Roxy y aquel joven con el que ahora se estaba besando, es increíble que esté saliendo con alguien y no nos haya dicho.

hay Amor en el aire... - dijo Amore en un tono dulce

si... - dije sonriendo - las chicas deben enterarse de esto

¿piensas decirles ahora? - pregunto la Pixie - eso es un chisme

oye... yo se lo que hago - dije segura con una sonrisa

eso no es verdad - dijo Amore

¡AAHHHH! - escuche un grito. Mire hacia donde estaba Roxy y vi a varias personas salir corriendo, las Trix habían vuelto e intentaban atacar a Roxy quien estaba transformada y peleando contra ellas. El joven que estaba con ella peleaba contra unas criaturas que ellas enviaron, Roxy parecía en aprietos pues no podía sola contra las Trix

oh Dios, debo ir a ayudarla - dije entre dientes nerviosa

no puedes - dijo Amore preocupada - sabrá que la estuviste espiando

ahh pero están en aprietos - dije dando unos brinquitos nerviosa. Mire a Roxy preocupada y decidí transformarme así ayudarla pues, no pude soportar mas verla en apuros. Me acerque a Roxy para ayudarla lo mas rápido posible.

pero miren que tenemos aquí - dijo Darcy riendo - ¡La Princesa de Solaria!

¿Stella? - pregunto Roxy confundida - ¿que...?

luego te cuento - dije mirando a las Trix serias - hay cosas mas importantes ahora

¿que es esto? una novata, una Winx y un Especialista - dijo Icy riendo - sera muy fácil

deberías aprender a contar Icy - dije sonriendo - somos 2 Winx

igual sera muy fácil - dijo Stormy de brazos cruzados

ya lo veremos - dijo Roxy apretando los puños - ¿estas lista?

siempre lista - dije sonriendo

¡Hielo Filoso! - varios trozos de hielo con forma de hielo se me acercaron a gran velocidad

¡Escudo Solar! - me cubri de ellos

¡Grito Animal! - ataco Roxy a Stormy quien se protegió y le devolvio el ataque con unas ondas eléctricas o algo por el estilo. Darcy había creado una Bola Sombra y me la lanzo por suerte contra arreste el ataque con una Bola Solar. Si esa es la ventaja del sol, siempre puede apagar a la oscuridad cuando menos se lo espera.

Roxy estaba peleando contra Stormy, parecía que estaba controlando la situación y no había de que preocuparse... en cambio yo... ¡Estaba que moría! Darcy y Icy son un peligro para la sociedad cuando están juntas, por suerte podía mantenerme aun firme en la batalla. Icy me había congelado los pies impidiéndome poder moverme y Darcy me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, algo planeaban y no era bueno. Intente por todos los medios elevarme pero no podía pues el hielo me lo impedía, ademas de que me dolía pues como es hielo obviamente estaba muy pero muy helado.

Darcy creo 3 Discos Oscuros y me apunto con ellos. Me cubrí con mi escudo rápidamente, luego volví a intentar salir de este problema. Mientras mas luchaba por moverme mas dolor sentía. Mire a mi alrededor en busca de ayuda pero Roxy y su "amigo" parecían tener sus propios problemas por lo que no los quise molestar.

Una idea se me cruzo por la mente y me maldije por no haber pensado en eso desde hace ya mucho rato. Hice aparecer un brillo amarillo en mi mano derecha y la acerque al trozó de hielo en mis pies. Este comenzó a derretirse mientras yo sonreía. Una vez libre me eleve a lo mas alto para seguir peleando contra Icy y Darcy.

¿que es lo que quieren? - pregunte mientras creaba una Estrella Solar

¿acaso no lo sabes? - pregunto Icy cruzándose de brazos - queremos el Brazalete Plateado y las Piedras Teribithias

eso es de la temporada pasada - dije negando con la cabeza - ¿que es lo que en realidad quieren?

¿crees que sea buena idea decirle? - pregunto Darcy sonriendo con malicia - ¿o la dejamos con la duda?

creo que seria bueno dejarla con la duda - dijo Icy riendo

¡Brujas! - grite molesta

es el mejor cumplido que han dado - dijo Darcy riendo

pues si te queda a la perfección - dije sonriendo mientras ella fruncía el ceño molesta

ya estamos entrando en rivalidad de nuevo - dijo ella molesta - pero esta vez soy mas fuerte que tu

no lo creo - dije apretando los puños - ¿por que no se van de una buena vez?

buena pregunta - dijo Icy tranquila mientras sonreía maliciosa - pero no tiene respuesta

entonces responde esto ¡Estrella Solar! - lance el ataque hacía Icy. Ella no se cubrió pues, tal parece que el ataque la tomo por sorpresa. Luego mira Darcy y le lance una Luna Creciente que la golpeo la primera vez haciéndola caer al suelo junto con Icy.

¡Maldita Mocosa! - escuche a Stormy gritar. Mire hacia Roxy que parecía llevar ventaja en la pelea. Luego mire a su "amigo" que ya había acabado con el ejercito ese. Baje al suelo y mire a ambas hechiceras. Sin que me diera de cuenta de en que momento paso cayo Stormy justo donde estaban Icy y Darcy. Roxy se acerco a mi con una sonrisa.

wow - dije sorprendida. Las Trix se levantaron del suelo y desaparecieron prometiendo que volverían por venganza - jamas se rinden

eso parece - dijo Roxy sonriendo

¡Roxy! - aquel joven que había estado con ella se acerco con una espada roja que parecía ser una Katana - ¿estas bien?

si ¿y tu? - pregunto ella

perfectamente - dijo aquel joven sonriendo

ejem... yo también estoy - dije mirando a ambos - y creo que debo irme

no aguarda - me detuvo Roxy - aun me tienes que decir que hacías aquí

ah bueno, yo... - intentaba excusarme pero no sabía que decir

¡Stella! - escuche a Amore preocupada - ¿estas bien? ¿no te paso nada? ¿que querían?

tranquila, son muchas preguntas - dije sonriendo - pero respondiendo a la primera si, estoy bien

que bien - dijo sonriendo aliviada

¿hola? ¿me dirán que hacen ambas aquí? - pregunto Roxy

¿nos descubrió? - me susurro Amore

creo que no - susurre también - pero disimula...

¿quienes son? - pregunto el joven

ah es verdad - dijo ella - Eric ellas son Stella y Amore, ambas el es Eric, son unas amigas

un gusto - saludo sonriendo

el gusto es nuestro - dije sonriendo - "no tienes idea de cuanto"

bueno nosotras debemos volver - dijo Amore - nos vemos Roxy

si, nos veremos y hablaremos en casa - dije nerviosa sacando mi anillo

hay que huir ¡Corre! - hice aparecer el cetro espada y nos desaparecí rápido del lugar

.: Roxy :.

No pude seguir haciéndoles la misma pregunta pues ambas se me habian escapado. No puedo creerlo pero algo me decia que Stella me había estado siguiendo desde hace un buen rato o si no, no se abría aparecido cuando atacaron las Trix.

parece que uno ya no puede tener privacidad - dije cruzándome de brazos mientras perdía la transformación

si, y hablando de eso ¿que dices de mi nombre a la relación? - pregunto Eric sonriendo

digo que me gusta - respondí sonriendo mientras lo tomaba de la mano - ¿que haremos ahora?

bueno, hemos peleado ¿no? - dijo mientras asentía - vamos a pasear por allí

lo que tu digas - dije sonriendo

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Las chicas estaban en la casa con los chicos, ya habían terminado de almorzar y estaban hablando de ciertos temas que involucraban a sus enemigas favoritas que por mas favoritas que sean las odiaban bastante. Akane, era su principal tema ahora y están agradecidas de que cierta rubia no estuviera con ellas pues, así podrían hablar del tema libremente sin preocuparse de molestar a Stella.

entonces decimos que Akane tiene el Brazalete Magos y busca las Piedras Teribithias solo para hacer aparecer unas espadas - dijo Musa escribiendo - pero la pregunta es ¿que hacen esas espadas? digo, deben de ser importantes para que las quiera

y lo son - dijo Sky sonriendo mientras se acercaba a las chicas con un libro abierto y su dedo indice derecho apuntando en un lugar especifico - escuchen esto _"Las Espadas Elementales son unas armas de gran poder con el cual se pueden hacer miles de cosas inalcanzables para un Especialista, Hechicero y Hada. Al juntar dichas espadas se crea la Espada Máxima cuyo mango es color celeste cristalizado y su hoja es color ploma con los símbolos del Agua, Fuego, Tierra, Rayo y Aire en ella. La Espada Máxima o la Espada Athos como algunos le dicen, fue creada por un Dios supremo de Terabithia que creía que esta espada los protegería luego de que el Dragón había desaparecido. Las Espadas Elementales solo pueden ser tocadas por quienes posean las Piedras de el elemento correspondiente, aquellos que las toquen directamente sin las piedras sufrirán las consecuencias. El fuego arderá por su mano y se expandirá por su cuerpo; El Viento todo aire quitara y no se podrá respirar; La Tierra fuertes enredaderas hará crecer y la circulación cortara; El rayo enviara descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo; Y El agua que es el mas inofensivo solo se resbalara de la mano al tocarla como el agua entre los dedos, aunque aun así puede atacarte pero eso es secreto"_

bueno, ya sabemos lo que son y lo que hacen - dijo Bloom preocupada - pero la nueva pregunta es ¿para que quiere tal espada?

dice que puede hacer cosas inalcanzables para un hada, hechicero (a) y especialista ¿no? - dijo Timmy pensativo - eso quiere decir que no es solo una espada común... ha de tener poderes

hay que mantenernos alerta - dijo Flora preocupada - recuerden que también están las Trix y no sabemos si están con Akane o no

al menos sabemos que la Espada de Agua es inofensiva - dijo Nabu sonriendo

de hecho dice que puede atacarte pero es un secreto - dijo Sky mirando el libro

quiere decir que no se sabe como te ataca - dijo Tecna torciendo los labios - creo que debemos encontrar esas Piedras cuanto antes posible y tiene que ser antes que Akane o las Trix

es verdad - dijo Bloom seria

Una luz brillante se hizo presente en la sala. De aquella luz que había aparecido en el aire dos figuras oscuras se podían divisar, al apagarse la luz todos pudieron ver a Stella que habían caído al suelo golpeándose fuertemente.

auch... - se quejo Stella sobándose

¿estas bien? - pregunto Amore flotando hacia ella

no, me golpee fuerte - dijo al joven levantándose

te dije que tuvieras cuidado - dijo Amore

eso no es verdad - dijo Stella mirando a la Pixie - dijiste que había que huir y luego me dijiste corre, lo cual no tiene sentido porque nos teletransporte

bueno, no habríamos tenido que arrancar si alguien no se hubiera aparecido frente a Roxy - dijo Amore regañando a Stella

¿que les paso a ustedes dos? - pregunto Bloom extrañada y mas aun al ver a la rubia con la transformación Believix - ¿por que estas transformada?

oh si... lo olvide - dijo Stella destransfomandose - Chicas, no creerán lo que sucedió

¿que? - preguntaron curiosas

las Trix nos atacaron - dijo Amore

¿enserio? - pregunto Flora preocupada - ¿donde estaban?

¿que? no, eso no es lo que les iba a decir - dijo Stella frunciendo el ceño - Roxy estaba en una ¡Cita!

¿QUE? - dijeron todas sorprendidas

¿es broma? - pregunto Bloom incrédula pero con una sonrisa

no, no... - dijo Stella sonriendo - fui a Magix para ya sabes... asegurarme de que estuviera bien

mentira - dijo Amore - fuiste a espiarla

muy cierto - apoyo Brandon asintiendo

tu shh... - lo callo Stella apuntándolo - como sea, es un joven alto de ojos azules y cabello negro ¡Es muy guapo!, debieron verlo

oye... - dijo Brandon ofendido y molesto por el comentario de la joven

por supuesto que tu eres mas guapo - dijo Stella entre dientes con una sonrisa nerviosa

parece que alguien te esta cambiando - dijo riendo Riven mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su amigo

no lo vuelvas a repetir - dijo molesto Brandon

¿fuiste a espiar una cita de Roxy? - pregunto Layla molesta - que mala eres...

eso esta mal - dijo Nabu negando con al cabeza

¿a quien le importa si esta mal o no? - dijo Layla - ¡El punto es que no nos llevaste contigo!

¿que? - dijo Nabu sorprendido - Layla esta mal espiar a las personas

da igual - dijo Musa molesta también - Stella debiste habernos llevado

si bueno, ustedes iban a almorzar y como dije prefería morir así que me fui mientras almorzaban - dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos

eso me recuerda - dijo Flora - ¿tienes hambre? he hecho algo que te gustara

no gracias - negó con la cabeza la rubia - no tengo hambre

¿estas segura? - pregunto Flora de nuevo - ¿o solo lo dices por qué piensas que te daré algo con zanahorias?

por ambas - dijo Stella. Su celular comenzó a sonar y era Roxy quien le había enviado un mensaje pidiendo que por favor la envié a casa. Stella nerviosa saco su cetro e hizo que Roxy apareciera en la habitación como por arte de magia - me estoy haciendo buena en esto

¡Tu! - apunto Roxy a Stella - no... ¡Ustedes!

hay - Amore y Stella se tensaron un poco pues, Roxy parecía molesta

me van a responder ahora - dijo Roxy molesta - ¿me estaban espiando?

fue idea de Stella - se defendió rápidamente la Pixie

oye... - dijo Stella frunciendo el ceño - traidora

es la verdad - dijo Amore encogiéndose de hombros. Roxy miro a ambas y suspiro rendida, ya no tenia caso seguir molesta con ellas pues, lo hecho hecho esta.

y bien Roxy - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ¿hay algo que quieras contarnos?

supongo que Stella ya les vino con el chisme - dijo Roxy mientras todos asentían con la cabeza - es una chismosa - susurro

te oí - dijo Stella mirándola

que bueno - dijo Roxy mientras caminaba hasta el sofá - ¿que quieren saber?

¿quien es? - pregunto Tecna tranquilamente mientras Musa y Layla le tapaban la boca a Stella que estaba por preguntar un millón de cosas

se llama Eric, lo conocí en la fiesta de Alfea - dijo Roxy sonriendo - desde entonces hemos estado hablando y hay ocasiones en las que viene verme

se... besaron... - murmuro Stella mientras intentaba quitarse las manos de la boca

¿que? ¿es verdad? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo

si... - suspiro Roxy sonrojándose

entonces no es solo un amigo - dijo Layla sonriendo

es tu novio - dijo Musa feliz

si... - admitió sonrojada Roxy

lo sabia - dijo Stella soltándose por fin

hay Amor en el Aire - dijo Amore sonriendo emocionada

genial - dijo Helio sonriendo - a alguien ya la flecho cupido

pero recuerda esto Roxy - dijo Sky levantando el dedo indice - si te llega a hacer daño nosotros le haremos el doble

es verdad - dijo Riven sonriendo

parecen que el grupo de celosos ahora son protectores - dijo Musa riendo

por supuesto - dijo Nabu sonriendo - Roxy es como una hermana menor para todos

soy menor que ustedes - dijo Roxy

es por eso que eres como una hermana menor - dijo Timmy sonriendo - y es por eso que estos que ves aquí son capaces de matar al tal Eric si te hace daño

ahh pero es tan guapo - dijo Stella en un tono soñador

Stella... - dijo Brandon entre dientes molesto

oh vaya miren la hora - dijo Stella mirando su muñeca que aparentemente no tenia ningún reloj - es tarde, iré a... buscar algo en mi habitacion

Dicho esto ultimo desapareció por las escaleras mientras todos a excepción de Brandon se reían - creo que solo hay un celoso - dijo Tecna riendo. Brandon gruño algo molesto pero luego se calmo

parece que no solo hay amor en el aire, también hay celos - rió Sky

cierra la boca - dijo el castaño caminando hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de su novia. Luego de que Brandon se había desaparecido Bloom miro molesta a Sky

¿que? - pregunto fingiendo inocencia - fue una pequeña broma

pues no lo pareció para el - dijo Flora preocupada

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación algo molesto y entre en ella en busca de Stella pero no la vi en la habitación. Di unos pasos hacia al frente y luego sentí que alguien se tiraba sobre mi de espaldas. Escuche una risita y baje a esa persona de mi espalda

¿estas molesto? - pregunto riendo

¿tu que crees? - dije

sabes que no lo decia enserio, Eric puede ser guapo pero no se compara contigo - dijo Stella mientras colocaba las manos en el cuello de mi camisa

no me pareció que dijiste eso - dije algo molesto

¡bien! si vas a estar molesto haya tu - dijo soltándome y caminando al baño donde se encerró con cerrojo en la puerta

Stella abre la puerta - dije golpeando

¿sigues molesto? - pregunto

algo - respondí

entonces no - dijo ella

¿que piensas hacer? ¿pasar la noche en el baño? - pregunte molesto

¡Si! - recibí un grito de ella

bien, haz lo que quieras - dije golpeando la pared con mi puño. Me puse de espaldas al lado de la puerta y me deje caer al suelo esperando que Stella saliera del baño. Los minutos pasaban y Stella no salia aun del baño, casi me creí eso de que pensaba pasar la noche en el baño pero por suerte luego de una hora treinta o mas salio. No quise ni siquiera pensar en que hizo todo este tiempo - oye...

lo siento - dijo ella sentándose en la cama - por todo lo que dije e hice

esta bien - dije caminando hacia ella - al menos saliste de ahí

si era aburrido mirar el agua correr - dijo cerrando los ojos

¿dejaste correr el agua por una hora y media? - pregunte sorprendido

si, la factura saldrá cara - dijo asintiendo y apretando los dientes preocupada

Me reí un poco y me deje caer de espaldas en la cama, ella sonrió y se recostó sobre mi - ¿sabes algo?

¿que? - pregunto ella sonriendo

parece que Amore tiene razón - dije acercándome a su rostro - hay Amor en el Aire

Ella sonrió y me beso en los labios, como siempre le correspondí el beso. Sentí su mano recorrer mi pecho hasta llegar a mi hombro, luego me senté sobre la cama con ella sobre mi aun, paso su mano de mi hombro hasta rodear mi cuello y la otra la puso en mi hombro izquierdo. Coloque ambas manos en su cintura y seguí besándola pues, era algo que me encantaba hacer. Ella rompió el beso por falta de aire, su respiración al igual que la mía estaba agitada y me sonreía bastante feliz. Pego su frente a la mía.

hay Amor en el Aire - dijo luego de que su respiración comenzó a volver a la normalidad - Te Amo

yo también - dije sonriendo y besándola en los labios. Ella me correspondió enseguida. Moví un poco del cabello de Stella que tapaba su cuello, luego baje mis labios a el para poder besarlo. La escuchaba gemir de placer lo cual era música para mis oídos, amaba ser yo quien le hacia sentir placer. Sabía que debía controlarme y no excederme con lo que hacía pero el solo tener a Stella cerca de mi o el solo hecho de verla hacía que me volviera loco. Baje un poco mas mis labios a su hombro. Ella escondió su cabeza entre mi hombro y cuello mientras aún gemía de placer.

Me detuve y busque el rostro de Stella para besarle los labios pero antes de poder besarla de nuevo sentí que ella tembló un poco. La mire preocupado, ella quito su cabeza de golpe y me miro con los ojos abiertos asustada.

¿que sucede? - pregunte en voz baja preocupado

Ella apunto con la mano temblorosa hacía atrás de nosotros. Gire mi cabeza hacía donde ella apunto - Oh Dios...

* * *

.: Bloom :.

ahora que recuerdo - dije mirando a Amore - dijiste las atacaron las Trix ¿verdad?

si - respondió la Pixie asintiendo

es verdad - dijo Roxy - otra vez en busca de las Piedras y el Brazalete

las Trix parecían ser mas fuertes - comento Amore

lo son - dijo Roxy masajeandose el hombro derecho - pero por suerte logramos detenerlas

nuestro principal objetivo es encontrar las Piedras Teribithias - dijo Helio tranquilo - no podemos dejar que Akane o las Trix se les acerquen

las Trix no podrán tocarlas - dijo Timmy negando con la cabeza - es por eso que quieren el Brazalete Plateado

pero solo es para un corazón puro - dije pensativa - no creo que lo puedan usar

es cierto - dijo Flora tranquila - y Bloom ha escondido el brazalete

Mire a Flora confundida ¿de que esta hablando? yo no tengo el brazalete - creí que Musa lo tenia

no, yo tengo el collar y el anillo que Stella nos mostró aquel día - dijo Musa

entonces ¿quien tiene el Brazalete? - pregunte extrañada

¡AAAHHH! - escuche a Stella gritar. Todos subimos preocupados a buscarla, la vi salir de su habitación asustada y luego salió Brandon que la abrazo y le pidió que se tranquilizara

¿que paso? - pregunto Nabu

Brandon solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que entrara en la habitación. Nabu retrocedió y negó con la cabeza, rodee los ojos y entre. Todo estaba en orden o bueno en el orden y desorden que Stella mantiene las cosas a excepción de algo que no debería estar donde estaba. Arriba en la cabecera justo en la pared estaba escrito con algo liquido rojo _De mi no te librarás_ seguro fue Akane y esto cada vez mas parece una película de terror.

Me acerque con cuidado y pase un dedo por aquello, lo lleve a mi nariz para oler su aroma y luego sonreí aliviada y tranquila, solo es salsa de tomate. Camine hasta Stella y la mire tranquilizadora

es salsa de tomate, no te asustes - ella suspiro algo mas tranquila pero nerviosa - esto parece una horrorosa película de terror

es verdad - dijo Brandon

chicos Akane tiene control total de nuestra casa - dijo Layla - entre y sale sin que la vean

tiene razón - dijo Musa preocupada

creo que podríamos buscar un hechizo para evitar que tendré y salga - dijo Tecna

es una buena idea - dijo Flora preocupada

también lo creo - dijo Roxy - pero debemos limpiar esto

déjamelo a mi - dijo Layla sonriendo. Agito la mano y toda la suciedad desapareció - perfecto

Sonreí y mire a Stella que aun estaba abrazada a Brandon preocupada, suspire y le frote el brazo mientras sonreía para tranquilizarla. Ella me devolvio la sonrisa.

Luego de que ella se tranquilizo se hizo tarde, cada uno fue a su habitacion y Roxy volvio a su casa. Camine hasta mi cama algo cansada pero mas tranquila al saber que Stella no duerme sola en la habitación.

¿estás bien? - pregunto Sky que ya estaba acostado

si... - dije sonriendo mientras me acostaba a su lado

pareces preocupada - dijo el

de hecho lo estoy - dije suspirando - las cosas con Akane no parecen ser fáciles

ahora importa que podamos obtener las piedras antes que ella - dijo Sky sonriendo. Lo mire sonriendo unos segundos y negué con la cabeza - ¿que?

lo que importa ahora es que me beses - dije acercándome a el. Luego de haber posado mis labios sobre los suyos el me correspondió. Pose ambas manos en sus mejillas y el rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos - Te Amo

yo mas - dijo el sonriendo y volviendo a besarme

* * *

Fin del capitulo de hoy... a partir de ahora pondré los adelantos de los siguientes capítulos... o por lo menos de cuales ya tenga listos

**Próximamente****: Corazones Rotos**

¿quien es ese chico? - pregunto Brandon a cierto joven que hablaba con las Winx

soy Stella - se presento ella con una sonrisa

Andrew - respondió el joven sonriendo

¿estas celoso? - pregunto Layla levantando la ceja

lo odio - dijo Brandon mirándolo enojado

¿que esta haciendo? - pregunto Stella molesta

si, me molesta - dijo Brandon tratando de mantener la calma

¿entonces yo no puedo hablar con un chico pero tu si puedes coquetear con la primera que te cruza? -pregunta la rubia enojada

¡El no es tu amigo! - dice Brandon alzando un poco la voz molesto

¿SABES QUE? ¡NO QUIERO VERTE! - grita Stella molesta

deberías calmarte - dice Bloom a su amiga

Brandon... ¿estás bien? - pregunto a Sky preocupado

ambos son iguales, por naturaleza coquetean sin saber con otras personas - dice Bloom sonriendo

¿dices que debo terminar con el? - pregunta Stella con los ojos rojos y una voz tranquila

¡Problemas del Corazón déjenselo a Amore! - dice la Pixie

¿estás segura de que esto servirá? - pregunta Chatta preocupada

si, lo vi en una película - dijo Amore sonriendo

creo que lo mejor es terminar... - dice la rubia mirando a Brandon

¿es lo que tu quieres? - pregunta el con una voz algo dolida

creo que es lo mejor... para ambos - dijo Stella

¡Oh no...! - exclama Amore preocupada - ¿que he hecho...?

Agradecimientos:

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: que bueno que te haya fascinado, de hecho a mi también y lo he releído como 3 vcs kasjkasj a todas les gustaría tener un cumpleaños así

- angelica: que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo

- Adhelaila: sip, fue muy malo el día... pero espero que sigas leyendo

- winxzafir: disculpa no haber respondido antes, pero yo hago unas segunda temporada o partes porque principalmente no me gusta que se terminen, odio el los finales me dan pena asjjkaasj

Bueno espero que les guste y un saludo a mis demás lectores (L)

Dejen Review (L)


	10. Chapter 10: Corazones Rotos

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

AVISO: Estoy creando una cuenta de Twitter para que puedan saber cuando subiré mis historias y cuando no o otras cosas, tambien pueden hacer preguntas o decirme cosas. /Shanaa12 ahora estoy teniendo problemas con esa cuenta pues, tengo un problema con la contraseña pero lo arreglare pronto,  
Esperemos que esto del Twitter funcione y si no, bueno dejaremos la pagina. Espero que bien oh y si puedes recomendar el fics mejor

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 10:

Corazones Rotos

.: Winx Club :.

Musa:

Remember the feelings  
Remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment time you i would be someone else  
My love turn arround and i felt

Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don´t be my friend  
You can be my Bad Boy  
But understand  
That I don´t need you in my life again

Won´t you Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don´t be my friend  
You can be my Bad Boy  
But understand  
That I don´t need you again,  
No I don´t need you again..

(Bad Boy!)

You want me this prommes to say by my side  
But after sometime you just put me aside  
You never thought that a girl coulg be strong  
Now I´ll show you how to grow old

Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don´t be my friend  
You can be my Bad Boy  
But understand  
That I don´t need you in my life again

Won´t you Be my Bad Boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don´t be my friend  
You can be my Bad Boy  
But understand  
That I don´t need you again,  
No I don´t need you again..

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde la ultima batalla contra las Trix como también este mes había traído bastantes sorpresas para todos comenzando por el regreso de Akane y las Trix, el cumpleaños de Stella, la nueva relación de Roxy, nueva misión y muchas cosas mas pero están parecen ser mas importantes para ellos por ahora. Han sucedido muchas cosas en un solo mes, cosas que son difícil de creer si no las ves ¿cuales? pues, la madre de Brandon, Iris tuvo un accidente de transito y ha sido dada de alta hace tan solo una semana. Las cosas parecen ir bien pues, de las Trix y Akane no se ha sabido nada pero no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Musa había terminado de cantar la nueva canción _Bad Boy_ mientras que las chicas también habían terminado de tocar la melodía. La multitud les aplaudió y gritaban sus nombres, las chicas bajaron del escenario con una sonrisa y como costumbre se abrazaron sonrientes.

eso fue increíble - dijo Bloom sonriendo

como siempre - dijo Flora emocionada

disculpen... - un joven alto y joven, no parecía tener mas de 20, tenia el cabello corto rubio, los ojos color verde esmeralda muy lindos, usaba una camisa a cuadros roja abierta que revelaba otra polo blanca debajo de esta, unos jeans ajustados y zapatillas deportivas. Usaba 3 accesorios, un aro en el lóbulo izquierdo, una muñequera color celeste y por ultimo un collar que era una pita y un circulo de madera que tenia dibujado una ala de águila.

hola - saludaron todas

quiero decirles que son muy buenas, cantas increíble - dijo mirando a Musa

gracias - dijo Musa sonriendo pero luego la sonrisa se le cayo al sentir que algo andaba mal con el joven

de hecho todas son muy buenas, tocan increíble - dijo el joven sonriendo

¡Gracias! - dijo Stella sonriendo - aquí tienes la razón de que este grupo brille como estrella

¿de verdad? - pregunto el joven sonriendo tiernamente - no creo dudarlo

soy Stella - se presento ella con una sonrisa y una mirada casi hipnotizada

Andrew - dijo sonriendo el joven - me llamo Andrew

es lindo - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

Las Winx y el tal Andrew comenzaron a conversar para conocerlo mas. Stella parecía encantada con el joven pero para las demás no fue igual, pues el joven que tienen enfrente no les da buena espina.

¿quien es ese chico? - pregunto Brandon observando a cierto joven que hablaba con las Winx desde la barra donde estaban todos los Especialistas

no lo se - dijo Sky con algo de celos - pero no me gusta que hable con ellas

a mi tampoco - dijo Riven molesto

¿de que hablaran? - pregunto Nabu tranquilo

¿por qué estas tan tranquilo? - pregunto Timmy con un toque de celos

porque confió en Layla - dijo Nabu como si fuese obvio

tiene razón - dijo Helio sonriendo - si aparecen celos es porque no confían en ellas

hablaron los hombres perfectos - dijo Brandon rodando los ojos

solo estas molesto porque no le quita los ojos a Stella - dijo Nabu tranquilo - pero Stella te ama a ti así que...

cállate... - dijo entre dientes molesto

deberías tranquilizarte - dijo Roxy acercándose con una bandeja

Las chicas se acercaron con una sonrisa mientras Stella aun hablaba agusto con aquel joven que la hacia reír tranquilo - ¿como están las bellezas? fue una buena tocada - dijo Sky sonriendo y milagrosamente sin celos

gracias - dijo Bloom besándolo en los labios fugazmente

¿que paso con los celos? - pregunto Roxy riendo

¿celos? - se extraño Layla - ¿por qué?

Nabu se rió y la abrazo por la cintura - tienen celos de su nuevo amigo

¿se refieren a Andrew? - pregunto Tecna

seguro es teñido - dijo Brandon molesto mientras miraba a Stella reír con Andrew

pues, si te consuela no me trae buena espina - dijo Bloom un poco seria

a mi tampoco - negó con la cabeza Flora

¿por qué? - pregunto Sky

hay algo extraño en ese chico - dijo Musa mirando a Andrew

.: Stella :.

entonces mire al heladero y le lance el cono en la cara - dijo Andrew riendo - luego llegaron unos guardias de seguridad y preguntaron que hacíamos, yo les dije "este heladero me esta tratando de vender un helado caliente"

¿de verdad? - pregunte riendo - ¿como es posible eso?

estaba derretido así que para mi era un helado caliente... - dijo Andrew dejando de reír un poco y sonriendo. Su sonrisa es tan linda, me encanta

que divertido - dije negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en el rostro

tienes una bonita sonrisa - dijo Andrew sonriendo y en un tono dulce - la sonrisa es la curva mas hermosa de una mujer

¿de verdad? no lo sabía - dije sonriendo, no podía quitar mi vista de su rostro pero un recuerdo se me vino a la mente enseguida

_- Flash Back -_

_¿y sabes cual es tu curva mas hermosa? - pregunto el sonriendo_

_¿cual? - pregunte mientras me sonrojaba_

_la que esta aquí - dijo besándome en los labios fugazmente, ella sonrió - esa es tu curva mas hermosa... tu sonrisa_

_- Fin Flash Back -_

Ahora recuerdo que aquella vez Brandon me dijo lo mismo y fue tan tierno pero no se siento que Andrew uso un tono mas... especial. No lo conozco tanto apenas se su nombre, donde vive, su edad y otras cosas pero siento como si lo conociera de siempre también siento como si todos mis problemas se fueran de un momento para otro, saben a que problemas me refiero.

pues, ahora lo sabes - dijo el sonriendo - ¿quieres ir a pasear por la playa?

me encantaría - dije feliz pues, estaba esperando de hace rato que me dijera algo así

.: Brandon :.

Note que Stella y el tal Andrew salían del local dirigiéndose a la playa. Comencé a apretar los puños, no conozco a este tipo pero desde ahora lo odio ¿como se atreve a acercarse a _mi_ novia como si estuviera disponible?

¿estas celoso? - pregunto Layla mientras levantaba una ceja y soltaba una risita

no... - dije entre dientes molesto

a mi se me hace que si - dijo Sky riendo. Mire a Sky con ganas de matarlo ¿ACASO NO SE NOTA QUE SI ESTOY CELOSO Y ENOJADO?

La tarde se paso rápido, mas de lo normal y al caer la noche volvimos a nuestra o mejor dicho la casa de las chicas. Ellas ya estaban en sus habitaciones esperando a que llegáramos, fui a la habitacion de Stella y al entrar la vi acostada en su cama con un libro en sus manos. Conozco muy bien a Stella y se que ella preferiría hacer cualquier cosa antes que leer un libro pero desde hace ya unos meses que lee varios libros y a decir verdad se me hace extraño pero no le he preguntado la razón. Ella quito la vista de su libro y me sonrió luego volvio a leer

llegas un tarde - dijo sin quitar la vista del libro

si, el local estaba lleno y tuvimos que quedarnos un poco mas - dije buscando mi pijama que mas bien es una polo blanca y unos short - ¿donde está mi pijama?

ah en el armario - respondió tranquila - espero no te molestes pero llevan casi un mes aquí y parece que no volverán así que guarde tu ropa en el armario, en los cajones

está bien - dije sonriendo. Camine hasta su armario y saque mi ropa, luego la deje en la cama y me senté en la orilla de la cama. Me quite la camisa que traía puesta y luego suspire pesadamente.

que suspiro - dijo ella riendo un poco - ¿que te sucede?

es... - estaba sentado de espaldas a ella - ese chico... ¿Andrew?

¿que hay con el? - pregunto ella

yo... Stella ¿crees que es buena idea hablar con el? - pregunte preocupado

entiendo... - dijo ella - estas celoso

si... - lo admití - pero, aun así las chicas dicen que el no da buena espina y no lo conozco para juzgarlo pero...

Sentí unos brazos rodearme por los hombros, gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y vi a Stella con una sonrisa extraña, parecía que había algo mas aquí - a mi me parece que es buena persona y con eso basta

esta bien - dije no tan convencido. Tenia una mirada sonriente pero había algo extraño en ella, algo que no podía describir ni identificar

Ella comenzó a acariciar mi pecho con sus manos provocandome miles de sensaciones. La bese en los labios y ella correspondió. Gire mi cuerpo un poco para quedar de frente a Stella, ella paso ambas manos por mi pecho y se recargo un poco mas sobre mi haciendo que cayera de espaldas a la cama con ella sobre mi. Ella dejo mis labios y beso mi cuello. Sus labios eran caricias en mi piel, el suave calor de sus labios se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo. Lleve mi manos a su cintura luego las subí un poco para quitarle un chaleco que traía puesto dejándola con una polera de tirantes color crema.

Dejo de besarme y me miro con una sonrisa. Juro que había algo en su mirada, algo que no podía identificar pero creo que ahora no importa ¿verdad?. Volvió a besarme pero esta vez fue en los labios y como siempre yo correspondí. Sentí las manos de Stella recorrer mi pecho y bajar hasta mi cintura donde se posaron en la hebilla del cinturón e intento quitarlo. Deje de besarla sorprendido ¿acaso ella quería hacerlo ahora?. Ella apoyo las manos en la cama y me miro con una sonrisa traviesa.

Había estado esperando por mucho tiempo este momento y justo ahora que lo tengo, justo ahora en que ella quiere seguir adelante viene alguien y evita que siga con eso. Mis instintos me decían que siguiera con esto aunque seguro eran mas mis hormonas pero algo dentro de mi me rogaba para que no siga y no entendía porque.

¿que sucede? - pregunto ella algo confundida - no quieres...

Stella creo que... - no sabia que decir ni que hacer. Debía tomar una decisión rápido. Cerré los ojos y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente - no debemos seguir con esto por ahora...

Abrí los ojos lentamente y la vi. Parecía estar sorprendida pero luego suspiro aunque no parecía molesta ni nada por el estilo. Se quito de encima mio y se paso la mano por el cabello mientras torcía los labios un poco. Me senté en la cama y la mire - ¿estas molesta?

¿que? no... - dijo levantándose de la cama - lo siento

Camino hasta el baño y se encerró en el. Suspire molesto y me maldije un poco por lo que hice. Tome la camisa blanca y me la puse, luego me cambie los jeans por los short. Me acosté en el lado de la cama derecho y espere a que Stella saliera del baño.

Ella salio a los pocos minutos parecía estar preocupada - ¿estás bien?

no lo se - dijo ella sin ánimos mientras caminaba a recostarse

¿como que no sabes? - pregunte extrañado

me siento extraña - se acostó a mi lado - como si estuviera haciendo cosas que no suelo hacer

¿como que? - pregunte curioso

Ella me miro y torció los labios - no importa

pero... - intente decir

de verdad, no importa - dijo ella sonriendo y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho - buenas noches

Te Amo ¿lo sabes? - dije sonriendo

eso creo... - dijo en un susurro

¿Que le sucede? Stella no es así, algo no anda bien pero seguro que con sus horas de sueño recuperada estará mejor. Sonreí y pase la mano izquierda acariciando y peinando su cabello.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

es aquí - dijo una voz femenina siniestra - aquí esta la Piedra

este lugar es horrible - dijo un joven rubio observando el interior que lo rodeaba de la caverna

¡Silencio! - grito la mujer seria - está piedra es mía

tienes una gran obsesión con ella ¿verdad? - dijo el hombre riendo en burla

La mujer se dio la vuelta para mirar al joven fijamente. El podía ver su rostro con cortes, la mitad de su cara era cubierta por el cabello negro y largo, sus ojos eran de un color opaco, gris. Usaba una túnica blanca manchada de rojo - ¿como vas con ella?

bien, bastante bien - dijo el joven sonriendo - ella no sospecha nada aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de sus amigas

ellas no me importan - dijo la mujer - me importa que sigas con el plan, hazte amiga de ella, ponla bajo el hechizo y tráemela

es un hechizo bastante bueno... aunque tiene un inconveniente - dijo el joven tranquilo

¿de que hablas? - pregunto ella molesta

no puedo hacer que el hechizo surta completo efecto porque hay alguien que lo impide - dijo el sonriendo - y ese alguien es el dueño de su corazón

no me importa lo que tengas que hacer para que eso se termine - dijo ella - quiero a Stella bajo ese hechizo

El joven sonrió maliciosamente y camino hasta unos cristales incrustados en la pared de la caverna - un hechizo que la hace actuar diferente, no escucha a sus amigas, hará cosas con su novio, tendrá problemas con sus padres... Akane esta vez no funcionara como crees

¿que te hace pensar eso? - pregunto ella molesta

haré que ella termine con su novio, sus amigas intentaran evitar que haga algo mas de lo que se pueda arrepentir pero el hechizo evitara que las escuche, luego te la llevare al parque - dijo el sonriendo tranquilo - ese es el nuevo plan

no te pedí un nuevo plan - dijo Akane molesta - quiero que respondas

solo lo se - dijo el sonriendo - ¿estas de acuerdo con mi plan?

mmm... - Akane pareció pensar un poco - esta bien

que bien - dijo el con una sonrisa satisfactoria - por cierto ¿para que la quieres?

eso no es de tu incumbencia - dijo la hechicera dándose la vuelta y observando algo - solo la necesito

El joven frunció levemente el ceño mientras la hechicera estada de espaldas a el. Sonrió algo burlesco - no puedo creer que me hayas despertado para esto Akane...

tu solo encárgate de traerla a mi, no me interesa como - dijo Akane con voz molesta

* * *

.: Flora :.

A penas habíamos cerrado la tienda decidimos ir al Bar Frutti Music a pasar el tiempo, ya saben para divertirnos. Al llegar al local nos acercamos a Roxy que estaba en la barra con un chico alto de cabello negro, ambos parecían llevarse bien, aunque bastante bien diría... ¡Oh Dios! el la beso en los labios, creo que es el tal Eric.

Nos acercamos a ella tranquila y le sonreímos - hola Roxy

hola chicas - dijo sonriendo. Mire al chico que estaba con ella, tenia los ojos azules - oh, chicas el es Eric

hola Eric - saludamos todas

Eric ellas son Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla y bueno ya conoces a Stella - dijo Roxy sonriendo

vaya, nunca creí conocer a las Winx en persona... al grupo completo claro - dijo Eric sonriendo

¿al grupo completo? - pregunto Musa extrañada

había conocido anteriormente a Stella - dijo el sonriendo - aunque no me habia dado cuenta de que era parte de las Winx

chicas... - escuche una voz bastante conocida por todos. Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a los chicos sonriendo como es de costumbre. Sonreí y abrace a Helio mientras las demás hacían lo mismo - ¿como estas? - pregunto Helio

feliz de verte - dije antes de besarlo fugazmente en los labios. Luego de haber saludado a los chicos pedimos unas malteadas, todo estaba tranquilo pero eso duro unos segundos ya que una energía diferente a la nuestra se apoderaba del lugar. Gire mi cabeza para posar mi vista en la entrada del local y vi a Andrew entrar tranquilo, el me miro y sonrió, luego camino hacia nosotras. Ese chico oculta algo, tiene una energía diferente a la de los humanos y a la nuestra, es como si fuese un ser mágico pero diferente a nosotros, porque es imposible que sea un humano común y corriente.

hola chicas - saludo con una sonrisa

Mire a Bloom que tenia el ceño fruncido mientras observaba de reojo a Andrew, tal parece que no soy la única que lo siente - hola - saludamos todos

¿que te trae por aquí? - pregunto Sky tranquilo aunque serio

solo vine a ver a alguien - dijo sonriendo

adivinare, es Stella - dijo Roxy algo molesta y rodando los ojos

¿yo? - dijo Stella sorprendida pero luego sonrió

por supuesto - dijo tranquilo y con una sonrisa. Abrí los ojos sorprendidas por un momento ya que me pareció ver que un brillo extraño se hizo presente en sus ojos pero luego desapareció rápidamente, mire a Stella que no podía dejar de sonreír, algo estaba sucediendo - bien, ¿quieres ir por ahí?

¡claro! - dijo emocionada

pero... - intento decir Brandon

ahora no - lo callo Stella, eso si me pareció mas extraño. Luego ambos se fueron a la playa. Una vez que se fueron Roxy resoplo algo molesta

no me gusta ese chico - dijo Bloom seria

ni que lo digas - dijo Roxy - siempre hace lo mismo

¿que cosa? - pregunte

ha venido desde hace 1 semana pero la primera vez que vino pregunto por ustedes ya que según el un amigo le dijo de un fabuloso grupo que toca aquí - dijo Roxy limpiando unos vasos - le dije que no sabia cuando vendrían, luego de que las conoció, vino al día siguiente preguntando por Stella...

¿te refieres ayer? - pregunto Musa

si, le dije que no vendría hoy por su trabajo - dijo Roxy - entonces pregunto donde trabaja pero no le quise decir porque hay algo extraño en el

Roxy tiene razón, hay algo extraño en el, el hecho de que venga preguntando por Stella lo hace mas extraño. No creo que sea un simple chico que quiera pasar tiempo con ella ya que parece que quiere algo mas, ademas hay algo extraño en Stella, vez que habla con el es como si nosotros desapareciéramos, como si no existiéramos y eso no es normal. Otra que me parece extraña es aquel brillo que vi en sus ojos, como si quisiera algo

Flora... - escuche que alguien me saco de mis pensamientos. Mire al dueño de la voz que era Helio - ¿en que piensas?

ah es solo que cuando Andrew vio a Stella me pareció ver un brillo en sus ojos - dije preocupada - como si quisiera algo

a Stella también - dijo Brandon molesto

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Sky

ayer tenia algo extraño en la mirada pero no podía identificar que es - respondio mirando en la dirección en que se había ido

ya lo dije una vez, ese chico no me gusta - dijo Bloom preocupada

* * *

.: Stella :.

Andrew y yo habíamos ido a caminar en la playa y luego a comprar un helado, por alguna razón me divertía estar con el. Cuando estaba con el me olvidaba de todo a mi alrededor y no entendía porque.

entonces ¿tu y Brandon son... novios? - pregunto mientras caminábamos

por supuesto - dije sonriendo

ya veo - dijo el girando la cabeza hacia la derecha

¿por qué? - pregunte extrañada

¿alguna vez has pensado en terminar con el? - pregunto deteniéndose

¿que? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño - ¿por qué he de terminar con el?

no me parece que sea una persona de confianza - dijo Andrew mirando hacia el Bar Frutti Music - o fiel...

Brandon es de confianza y fiel ¿por qué dices eso? - pregunte algo molesta

pues, no lo parece - dijo el mirándome con el ceño fruncido y un extraño brillo en los ojos. Comencé a sentirme extraña de nuevo, mire a Andrew de reojo y suspire un poco - le gusta coquetear con todas ¿eh?

Mire hacia donde Andrew había visto anteriormente y observe claramente a Brandon hablando con algunas chicas de mas o menos mi edad. Me moleste un poco pero intente tranquilizarme ya que por mas don juan que parezca el nunca me engañaría.

sera mejor volver con las chicas - dije algo molesta

está bien, yo debo volver a mi casa - dijo Andrew sonriendo - solo venia a verte un rato

Luego de habernos despedido volví con la chicas que están sentadas en la barra hablando con Roxy y Eric mientras los chicos trabajaban.

hey - dijo Layla sonriendo - ¿donde estabas?

por ahí - dije algo molesta

¿por qué estas molesta? - pregunto riendo Musa

por nada - respondí tratando de tranquilizarme pero no sirvió mucho ya que vi a Brandon hablando con Mitzi tan amigablemente y eso solo hizo que me molestara aun mas de lo que estaba - ¿que esta haciendo?

¿hablando con Mitzi? - pregunto Tecna como si tratara de adivinar lo que esta malo en eso

¡Exacto! ¿por qué? - pregunte apretando los puños

tranquila Stella - dijo Bloom - solo esta trabajando

pues no creo que su trabajo consista en hablar con esa arpía - dije apretando los puños

¿enserio te molestas por eso? - pregunto Roxy levantando una ceja - el nunca haría nada para lastimarte

por cierto ¿donde esta Andrew? - pregunto Eric sonriendo mientras las chicas le daban un golpe en los hombros - auch, ¿que?

ya se fue - dije sin darle mucha importancia mientras miraba aun a Brandon y a Mitzi. Ellos siguieron hablando pero no les preste atención ya que lo único que me importaba ahora era que Mitzi se alejara de Brandon - "espero que no haga nada o se las vera conmigo..."

¡Stella! - escuche que alguien me saco de mis pensamientos con un grito. Me di la vuelta y vi a Roxy mirándome molesta - ¿nos estas escuchando?

ah ¿que? - pregunte confundida

te decíamos que hay algo extraño con Andrew - dijo Tecna

Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza - no hay nada extraño con Andrew

¿acaso no te das cuenta de que irradia una energía extraña de el? - pregunto Flora

la única energía que irradia ahora soy yo con ganas de matar a Mitzi - dije volteando la vista molesta

alguien esta celosa - rió Layla - son tal para cual

y tu eres igual a Musa - dije molesta aunque no entendí el porque dijo que era tal para cual, me pregunto porque lo dijo y a quien me parezco

¿yo por qué? - pregunto Musa confundida

vez que abren la boca es para molestarme - dije sin mirarlas

vaya alguien no solo esta celosa - dijo Layla riendo - esta molesta

vaya no lo sabia - dije con ironía. Seguí mirando a Brandon con Mitzi pero mientras mas lo hacia mas ganas de ir y gritarle me daban - no lo soporto

¿que te sucede? - pregunto Tecna extrañada - sabemos que odias a Mitzi pero ahora parece como si...

¿como si que? - pregunte mirando molesta a Tecna

como si tuvieras ganas de ir y matar a ambos - termino ella

eso es ridículo - dije rodando los ojos - es obvio que no tengo ganas de hacerle nada

si, no es por eso que aprietas esa caja con jugo a causa del enojo - dijo Roxy riendo un poco. Mire mi mano derecha y vi que tenia una caja de jugo en mis manos, la había estado apretando hasta que se rebalso en mi mano y no me había dado cuenta.

¡rayos! - dije soltando la caja y tomando un par de servillas para secar mi mano

deberías tener mas cuidado - dijo Eric riendo también y solo por reírse yo le di una mirada matadora por lo que el dejo de reirse y me miro asustado - me callo

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y al verlo note que tenia un mensaje - ¿es tu madre? - pregunto Tecna preocupada

no, ah es Andrew - dije mirando el mensaje - debo irme

¿a donde? - pregunto Bloom

¿desde cuando les interesa lo que hago? - pregunte molesta

desde siempre - respondio Musa - espero que no vayas a ver a Andrew

ya te dijimos que no inspira confianza - dijo Flora frunciendo el ceño

Suspire y sonreí - iré a ver a Xeros

¿quien es Xeros? - pregunto Eric

que las chicas te respondan, ya voy - dije levantándome de la silla para irme

.: Winx Club :.

A la hora después de que Stella se había ido, las chicas aun seguían en el Bar Frutti Music. Estaban sentadas en una mesa con Eric y Roxy que había terminado de trabajar y ahora hablaba con ellas.

entonces Eric... ¿de donde eres? - pregunto Musa curiosa

vengo del Planeta Cellas (Pronunciación: Celas) - dijo Eric sonriendo

¿Cellas? - dijo sorprendida Tecna - tengo entendido que es un planeta muy lejano

si lo es - dijo Eric sonriendo - son 48 horas en una nave de los Especialistas

aun así es un planeta muy lejano - dijo Bloom sonriendo

¿que planeta es muy lejano? - pregunto Sky que se venia acercando con los demás chicos

Cellas (Celas) - dijo Layla - ¿no deberían estar trabajando?

tenemos un descanso - dijo Riven

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Brandon

fue a ver a Xeros - respondio Flora

¿y no se despidió? - pregunto extrañado. Las chicas guardaron silencio pues, sabían que la razón por la que no se despidió fue que estaba con Mitzi.

tu estabas con Mitzi - dijo Bloom lentamente

Brandon suspiro algo molesto e intentando tranquilizarse, ahora lo único que le importaba es que Stella no piense algo que no es. Su celular comenzó a vibrar por la llegada de un nuevo mensa y al abrirlo para ver que era se llevo una gran sorpresa.

_"¿que tanta confianza le tienes a tu novia? mira esto fue tomada hace media hora..."_ - El archivo adjunto era una imagen de Stella con Andrew en un parque de diversiones, una foto tomada en donde sale con una sonrisa y abrazada a el. La sangre de Brandon comenzaba a hervir, el mensaje no tenia remitente y era un numero desconocido.

¿que es? - pregunto Sky

lo odio - dijo entre dientes Brandon enojado mientras miraba la imagen

Sky le quito el celular al ver que su amigo no tenia la intensión de responderle. Se sorprendió bastante pues, las chicas le dijeron que fue a ver a Xeros no a una cita con Andrew, bueno si a eso le llamaba cita. Miro a Brandon que estaba enojado e intento tranquilizarlo antes de que haga alguna locura.

tranquilízate, puede estar editada - dijo Sky tratando de buscar una solución

¿editada? - pregunto enojado - fue tomada hace media hora, y es imposible que este editada se ve real

¿que cosa? - pregunto Bloom curiosa. Sky le entrego el celular y se sorprendió - dijo que iría a ver a Xeros

¿y no fue? - pregunto Musa mientras Bloom le extendía el celular - wow lo dije, esa chica se la pasa mintiendo

Musa ahora no - Brandon molesto y saliendo del lugar

¿a donde vas? - pregunto Sky preocupado

¿que te importa? - dijo enojado sin detenerse

iré tras el para que no haga una locura - dijo Sky preocupado

llamaremos a Stella - asintió Bloom

.: Sky :.

Brandon, Brandon... ¡Brandon! - intente detenerlo mientras iba tras el

¿QUE QUIERES? - grito deteniéndose y mirándome enojado

primero que te calmes - dije tranquilo - y segundo ¿a donde vas?

no te interesa - dijo calmándose pero aun negándose a decirme

Brandon... - intente hacer que me diga

no haré nada ¿si? - dijo enojado

¿seguro que no iras a buscar a Stella? - pregunte sabiendo lo que tenia en mente

lo que haga o no haga no es problema tuyo - dijo evidentemente enojado pero mas no gritando

no, no lo es pero quiero evitar que hagas alguna locura - dije tranquilo. Hubo un silencio en el cual Brandon intentaba bajarle dos rayitas a su enojo - escucha, se que estas molesto pero no puedes ir por la calle hecho una fiera

¿fiera? - pregunto el extrañado - ¿no se supone que le dices así a las chicas que están enojadas?

da igual - dije con un tono algo obvio - dime ¿a donde iras?

solo voy a caminar por ahí - respondió mas tranquilo que antes - no tienes de que preocuparte

eso espero - dije aun así preocupado

nos vemos en casa - dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y dándose la vuelta

Suspire preocupado y volví al Bar Frutti Music con los demás. De verdad esperaba que Brandon no fuera hacer una locura enojado, y mucho menos calmado.

* * *

.: Stella :.

gracias por traerme a casa - agradecí a Andrew. Ya era algo tarde, eran como las 8 pm. Se preguntaran ¿que hago con Andrew cuando dije que iría a ver a Xeros? bueno ¿recuerdan el mensaje? no era de Xeros era de Andrew, me había pedido que fuéramos al parque de diversiones y como sabia que a las chicas no les caía bien Andrew no encontré otra excusa mas que mentir, ya que sabia que probablemente no me dejarían venir.

por nada - dijo el con aquella sonrisa que me encanta - no podía dejar que te fueras sola, y mas aun después de que yo te invite

No encontré ninguna oración o siquiera una palabra para decir, esta contenta y no sabia porque así que solo atine a sonreír - bueno, creo que es un hasta luego

si... - asentí sonriendo - gracias

si, ya lo dijiste - dijo riendo un poco

lo se - me reí también. Mire la puerta de mi casa y sonreí - ya debo entrar

espero verte luego - dijo besándome en la mejilla - cuídate, adiós

Luego de que se fue yo entre a casa. Las luces estaban encendidas y no era sorpresa pues, aun es temprano pero si mal no recuerdo mañana tenemos trabajo y odio eso. En la sala principal osea el living están las chicas que me miraron molestas.

¿que sucede? - pregunte confundida

¿como estuvo tu día con Xeros? - pregunto Musa algo molesta

bien... - respondí extrañada

ya Stella no tienes que mentir - dijo Bloom tranquila

¿de que hablas? - pregunte algo nerviosa ¿acaso me descubrieron? seguro lo hicieron

sabemos lo que paso - dijo Layla - no puedes seguir mintiendo

ok lo siento - me disculpe enseguida - yo me comí el ultimo pedazo de pastel que quedaba pero en mi defensa nadie me dijo que lo estaban guardando

¿que? ¿fuiste tu? - pregunto Nabu - ¡No se vale! yo lo quería

ya te dije que no sabia que alguien mas lo quería - me defendí

no hablamos de eso Stella - dijo Flora - hablamos de que sabemos que estuviste con Andrew

ah eso - dije sin darle importancia

si eso - dijo Tecna - ¿por qué nos mentiste?

¿me abrían dejado salir si les hubiera dicho la verdad? - pregunte tranquila

no - dijeron todas como si fuese obvio

por eso - respondí sonriendo - ademas no fue nada ¿y como supieron que estuve con el?

eso no importa - dijo Bloom - Stella debes tener cuidado, ya te dije que ese chico no inspira confianza

te preocupas demasiado - dije rodando los ojos - voy arriba

Stella yo no... - intento decir algo Sky pero no me detuve para oírlo seguí subiendo las escaleras. Llegue a mi habitación y al entrar vi a Brandon y a Amore, ambos guardaron silencio en cuanto me vieron y me pareció sentir una atmósfera algo incomoda y extraña.

¿que sucede? - pregunte extrañada

yo los dejo solos - dijo Amore saliendo

Brandon... - lo llame una vez que Amore salio de la habitación y yo cerré la puerta

¿que quieres? - pregunto molesto

¿estas molesto conmigo? - pregunte sorprendida ya que no entendía el porque

no para nada - respondio con sarcasmo

Brandon no uses sarcasmo conmigo - dije seria - ¿que sucede?

¿quieres saber que sucede? - pregunto el caminando hasta mi molesto - ten

¿que es eso? - tome el celular de Brandon y mire la pantalla sorprendida. Era la foto que tomamos en el parque de diversiones, yo estaba abrazada a Andrew porque una señora pensó que eramos una pareja y quería tomar una foto, no es que lo abrazara por algo mas - ¿de donde sacaste esto?

¿importa? - pregunto molesto

mucho, si - dije asintiendo

Stella eso no importa - dijo el como si fuese obvio - quiero explicaciones

no hay nada que decir - dije devolviendo el celular - íbamos caminando y una señora insistió en que nos sacáramos una foto porque pensó que eramos una pareja

ah, eso quiere decir que lo son - dijo el tomando el celular y dejándolo en la mesa molesto

no, sabes perfectamente eso - dije algo molesta por la falta de confianza

lo cierto es que yo no se que creer - dijo Brandon molesto - me ignoras en la mañana por culpa de el, le mientes a tus amigas, te la pasas con el ¿que te sucede?

¿por que habría de sucederme algo? - pregunte molesta igual - yo sigo siendo la misma

eso no es verdad - negó con la cabeza

bueno ¿y que si estoy diferente? - pregunte cruzándome de brazos - no te tiene que molestar

si me molesta - dijo el tratando de calmarse pues creo que estaba apunto de gritar - no eres la misma de antes, desde que Andrew apareció actúas diferente

Andrew apareció hace tan solo 2 días - dije molesta pero luego me di cuenta de que sucedía - ok ya entiendo que sucede

¿de que hablas? - pregunto molesto

son celos - dije apuntándolo por unos segundos - tu estas celoso y por eso te desquitas ¿verdad?

¿que? eso no es verdad - dijo negando con la cabeza - solo me preocupas, ese tipo no es de confianza

¿me estas diciendo que no confías en el y no puedo ser su amiga? - dije enojada pero no gritando

exacto - dijo el asintiendo

¿entonces yo no puedo hablar con un chico pero tu si puedes coquetear con la primera que te cruza? - pregunte enojada al recordar que lo vi casi coqueteando con Mitzi

¿de que hablas? - pregunto el

te vi hablando con Mitzi y es mas, parecías tan agusto con ella - dije haciendo ciertos gestos con las manos

porque es una amiga - dijo el molesto

ah ¿y quieres que me crea eso? - pregunte enojada - Brandon, Mitzi nunca querría ser tu "amiga"

eso no lo sabes porque siempre estas con Andrew - se defendió el

Andrew es un amigo - dije molesta

¡El no es tu amigo! - dijo Brandon alzando un poco la voz molesto - ¿No entiendes que el quiere algo mas?

¡Igual que Mitzi! - alce la voz también. Hubo un silencio y la atmósfera estaba algo tensa, las cosas entre Brandon y yo iban a empeorar si alguien no entraba y detenía esta pelea. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, parecía que jugábamos a las miradas pues ninguno parpadeaba, solo nos mirábamos fijamente y en aquel juego las reglas era "el primero que parpadea pierde".

¿por qué no quieres entender que ese tipo trama algo? - pregunto con voz un poco mas calmada

porque el no trama nada - dije molesta - es un amigo y nada mas

vaya amigo ¿no? - dijo el con ironía - ¡Se nota desde lejos que el quiere algo! ¡Entiende!

¡No quiero entender porque no es verdad! - dije apretando los dientes molesta - y si tu no quieres entender eso puedes irte con Mitzi porque ganas de verte me faltan

¿de que hablas? - pregunto el serio

no puede ser que no entiendas - dije negando con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Las cosas entre Brandon y yo no estaban bien y algo me dice que iban a empeorar si alguien no entraba por esa puerta y detenía la pelea.

¡AH CLARO! YO SOY QUIEN NO ENTIENDE ¿VERDAD? - grito enojado

no tienes porque gritar - intente hacer que bajara la voz

¡SI, SI TENGO! PORQUE TAL PARECE QUE TU NO QUIERES ENTENDER LO QUE TE TRATO DE DECIR - me apunto enojado

¿quieres dejar de gritar? - pregunte evitando gritar

¡NO! - me miro con furia. Era la primera vez que lo veía así y no me gustaba verlo así, pero ¿que podía hacer? también estaba enojada y eso solo lo empeoraba.

UHG, ¿POR QUÉ ERE ASÍ? TE ENOJAS POR UNA COSA SIN SENTIDO - dije enojada

AH, ¿Y TU NO? - grito el con ironía

YA TE DIJE QUE MITZI NO ES DE CONFIANZA - me defendí

ANDREW MUCHO MENOS - dijo entre dientes molesto

¿SABES QUE? ¡NO QUIERE VERTE! - le grite sin pensar - ¡PUEDES IRTE Y NO VOLVER MAS!

¡BIEN! SI ES LO QUE QUIERES - dijo alzando los brazos enojado

¡SI! - dije enojada. Dicho esto el salio de mi habitación dando un portazo, luego de eso yo solté un gruñido enojada y me deje caer en mi cama de espaldas. Primero estaba enojada pero luego el enojo se iba esfumando e iban apareciendo unas lagrimas que corrían por mis ojos al darme cuenta de que había hecho.

.: Bloom :.

Escuchaba los gritos de Stella y Brandon y eso que estaba en el primer piso así que imaginen que tan fuertes eran si ellos estaban en el segundo piso. Luego de unos buenos gritos se escucho un portazo y después de eso los gritos cesaron. Escuche que alguien bajo las escaleras y vi a Brandon que una vez abajo camino hasta la puerta de la entrada y salio dando un portazo. Mire a las chicas preocupadas.

algo me dice que esto termino mal - dijo Lockette preocupada

yo hablare con Stella - dije levantándome del sillón

y yo con el - dijo Sky.

Subí las escaleras y luego camine hasta la habitación de Stella donde escuche unos sollozos. Golpee esperando a que me dejara entrar pero nunca sucedió por lo que abrí la puerta y la vi sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza escondida entre ellas apoyada en la cama. Camine hasta ella preocupada.

Stella - la llame con una voz suave. Ella dejo de sollozar - ¿como estas?

¿como crees que estoy? - pregunto molesta. Ok lo admito fue una pregunta realmente tonta la que hice, en especial cuando la oí sollozar y escuche los gritos.

mal... - dije en casi un susurro. Camine hasta ella y me agache para frotarle la espalda - vamos, no puede haber sido tan malo

lo fue... - dijo ella con una voz triste

pero se van arreglar las cosas - dije tratando de animarla un poco - siempre se arreglan

no lo se... - dijo aun triste y sin levantar la cabeza

¿que paso con esas esperanzas? - pregunte extrañada - ¿o con ese optimismo?

se fue... - dijo ella - no se que hacer

Stella... - la llame para decirle que debía mantener vivas las esperanzas

¡NO! - grito rompiendo en llanto y levantando la cabeza para mirarme. Sus ojos estaban rojos y las lagrimas aun corrían por ellos, el maquillaje se le había corrido de su rostro. Me doy cuenta de que esto realmente es malo ya que Stella no dejaría que su maquillaje se corriera por nada en el mundo.

deberías calmarte - dije tranquilizándola

no puedo... - dijo colocando ambas manos en su cabeza - no puedo, ahora si cometí una estupidez

las cosas se van a arreglar - dije abrazándola mientras ella aun lloraba. Me mantuve callada hasta que ella dejara de llorar para poder preguntarle la razón de su pelea ya que parece haber sido demasiado fuerte. El llanto paro luego de 20 minutos, ella estaba calmada y seguía abrazada a mi con la cabeza en mi pecho como si buscara protección - ¿por qué fue la pelea?

Andrew - fue lo único que dijo. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño, ahora entendía el porque estaba molesto o esperaba que fuera esa la razón - no entiendo... ¿por qué dice que hay algo malo con el?

Lo sabía, Brandon le dijo que había algo extraño con Andrew y que no quería que se le acercara por precaución pero seguro ella lo defendió y acuso a Brandon de coquetear con Mitzi, digo es todo lo que sucedió hoy - ¿no lo sientes?

¿que cosa? - pregunto separándose y mirándome confundida

Andrew no es de confianza Stella, hay algo extraño en el - dije preocupada - ya todos nos dimos cuenta de eso...

menos yo... - dijo ella - porque no siento nada

creo que deberías mantenerte alejada del - dije preocupada

Bloom... - dijo ella con un extraño brillo en los ojos y algo molesta cosa que me pareció extraño - no me digas que hacer...

Stella... - la llame preocupada. Ella pareció calmarse cuando llame y miro a la puerta de la habitación

lo siento... - dijo ella

esta bien, no importa - dije

no entiendo porque dice que Andrew pretende algo mas - dijo Stella mirando hacia la puerta

tal vez así - dije torciendo los labios - tal vez quiere algo mas que una amistad y eso es lo que oculta

bueno Mitzi es igual - dijo molesta - y el solo la alienta a que siga

tu también coqueteas con Andrew - dije sonriendo un poco

eso no es verdad - contradijo algo ofendida

ambos son iguales, por naturaleza coquetean con otras personas sin saber que lo hacen - dije sonriendo - seguro que no sabias que coqueteas discretamente al mover tu cabello

no... - dijo mirando el suelo preocupada

tengo una idea - dije sonriendo - ¿por que no te das un baño, el agua te calmara? yo lo hago cuando estoy molesta o frustrada

Ella frunció el ceño y me miro confundida pero luego asintió - bien

iré a abajo con las demás - dije sonriendo mientras me levantaba del suelo - si necesitas algo solo dime

Bloom... - dijo sin levantarse del suelo - ¿crees que debo terminar con el?

La mire sorprendida y confundida ¿por qué piensa eso? no debería pensar en eso, esta mal, no puede dejar que una pelea los separe. Iba a responder pero ella negó con la cabeza y se levanto - olvídalo...

pero... - pero intente decir

de verdad, no importa - dijo ella caminado a buscar algo en un mueble que tenia algunos cajones - dejare que mis pensamientos vuelen en el agua

esta bien - dicho esto salí de la habitacion de Stella y baje al primer piso con las demás. Me detuve a mitad de las escaleras y suspire preocupada, espero que a Sky le vaya bien

* * *

.: Sky :.

¡Brandon! - le grite mientras lo buscaba. Luego de que salio de la casa yo lo seguí pero por mas que lo buscaba no lo encontraba, era como si por arte de magia desapareciera del mapa - ¡Brandon!

Seguí buscándolo por el alrededor pero aun no podía hallarlo, lo llame al celular y no contestaba ya que me colgaba o simplemente lo dejaba sonar. Estuve caminando unos 10 minutos y de una u otra manera llegue a un puente que había cerca, este puente dejaba ver una altura de unos 10 metros de altura. Sonreí tranquilo pues, había encontrado a Brandon, estaba apoyado en el muro del puente lanzando algo hacia abajo ya que había como una corriente de agua, casi como un río pero no era un río.

te he estado buscando - dije caminando hasta donde estaba el

ya me encontraste - dijo sin mirarme y aun lanzando cosas abajo, creo que eran piedras - ¿que es lo quieres?

hablar - respondí tranquilo

¿sobre...? - pregunto el

Brandon... ¿estas bien? - pregunte extrañado

por supuesto - respondio sin mirarme - ¿por qué no lo estaría?

escuche los gritos - dije mirándolo

me imagino - dijo el tranquilo - eran gritos, cualquiera los escucho

¿te sientes bien? - pregunte frunciendo levemente el ceño

ya te dije que si - dijo el lanzo las piedras

¿quieres hablar sobre lo que paso? - pregunte

¿que? - me miro confundido. Pude notar que no parecía afectado en nada, es como si nada hubiera sucedido - solo las chicas hablan de esas cosas

si, es algo raro que un hombre lo haga - dije tratando de hacerlos sonreír pero no funciono ya que volvio a lanzar las piedras - ten cuidado, puedes golpear a alguien

no seria mi culpa - dijo el tranquilo

¿por qué? - pregunte

porque si esa persona ve que estoy lanzando piedras no tiene porque ponerse abajo - respondio

vamos a casa - dije sonriendo - me estoy muriendo de frió...

ve tu - dijo sin mirarme

no volveré sin ti - negué con la cabeza

¿por qué? - pregunto el dejando de lanzar las piedras ya que solo le quedaba una que tomo con la mano derecha y cerro el puño

no puedo dejarte solo - dije tranquilo - ademas, debes volver y arreglar las cosas con Stella

Note que apretó con fuerza el puño - no vale la pena...

¿que dices? - pregunte tranquilo - es solo una pelea, vuelve y arregla las cosas

aunque las quiera arreglar ¿de que servirá? - pregunto el mirando hacia abajo del punte sin expresión alguna en el rostro

ahhh se me ocurren muchas razones - dije

pues a mi no - lanzo la ultima piedra con demasiada fuerza - el que arregle las cosas con Stella no servirá ya que eso no alejara a ese imbécil

Tenia razón, pero algo no cuadra con todo esto ¿por qué Stella no puede sentir que hay algo malo con Andrew? - hermano, puede que tengas razón pero al menos seguirás con Stella y las cosas volverán a la normalidad

ya no hay una normalidad - dijo Brandon mirándome con una expresión de dolor en sus ojos - ella no es la misma desde que conocía a Andrew, por alguna razón no se da cuenta de que hay algo malo con el, le miente a sus amigas para estar con el y sobre todo siempre esta con el... ¿no lo ves? Stella no es la misma de siempre, las cosas no son como hace 3 días o la semana pasada... nada es normal

por favor, las cosas nunca han sido normal - dije sonriendo tranquilo - y tu lo sabes

me refiero a la normalidad anormal que siempre hemos vivido - dijo Brandon

tu la amas... - dije sonriendo - eres capas de todo por ella ¿olvidas que cambiamos de lugar en primer año solo para que te puedas acercara ella y yo a Bloom?

¿que tiene que ver eso? - pregunto el

que si eres capas de engañarla diciendo que eres un Príncipe solo para poder estar con ella y enamorarla eres capas de arreglar las cosas - dije sonriendo - volvamos

me gustaría estar un rato mas aquí - dijo mirando por el puente de nuevo

solo no hagas una locura - dije aceptando

no te preocupes - dijo el sonriendo un poco. Volví a casa y encontré a las chicas y a los chicos hablando, sonrei

* * *

.: Stella :.

Una vez que Bloom salio de la habitación saque una toalla para poder tomar el baño. Mire en mi espejo del mueble donde estaban mis maquillajes y algunas joyas, lleve mi mano izquierda al dije de corazón con dos letras y me lo quite junto con el anillo que Brandon me había dado, aquel que decia _siempre tuyo, Brandon_ es posible que dude un poco de eso por culpa de la estúpida pelea. También note que tenia mis ojos rojos

Brandon... - susurre triste. Negué con la cabeza para quitar los pensamientos y dejar mi mente en blanco ya que quería que todos los pensamientos naden en el agua mientras yo tomo aquel baño que Bloom me dijo.

Entre al baño, puse el tapón en la tina y luego abrí la llave esperando a que el agua la llenara. Una vez que se lleno cerré la llave, me quite la ropa y entre en la tina, también cerré los ojos e intente despejar mi mente por un rato

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Vi a Sky entrar en la casa y sonreí un poco - ¿como te fue?

espero que bien - dijo el suspirando pesado

¿no sabes como te fue? - pregunto Helio preocupado

no - respondio tranquilo

por favor dime que viene en camino - dije preocupada

no... dijo que quería estar un rato mas solo - dijo Sky - ¿por que?

Stella esta considerando terminar con el - dije preocupada

¿QUE? - escuche que todos gritaron mientras yo cerra los ojos

eso no lo habías dicho - dijo Flora preocupada

lo se... - dije suspirando - creo que ahora si la cosa esta mal

bastante mal - dijo Tecna preocupada

solo espero que Brandon llegue pronto para que puedan arreglar esto - dijo Layla

aunque lo puedan arreglar seguirán peleados - dijo Musa - Bloom, tu dijiste que pelearon por culpa de Andrew, Mitzi y los celos... aunque arreglen la pelea esos temas seguirán ahí y no se irán

¡Problemas del Corazón déjenselo a Amore! - dijo Amore sonriendo

nosotras nos encargaremos de esto - dijo Tune sonriendo también

ustedes se mantendrán alejada - dijo Layla seria - se que quieren ayudar pero es mejor que ambos resuelvan esto solos

no... - dijo Amore con voz firme

vamos a ayudar - apoyo Lockette

y nadie lo impedirá - dijo Chatta

es imposible Layla - dije sonriendo

tienes razón - dijo suspirando

¿que tienen planeado? - pregunto Timmy

cosas de Amor solo déjamelo a mi - sonrió Amore - vi algo en una película

esto no puede ser bueno - susurro Riven

¿cual es el plan? - pregunto Helio sonriendo

fácil, esperaremos a que Brandon llegue, le diremos que vaya a ver a Stella obviamente el se negara por lo que lo obligaremos, una vez que entre en su habitacion cerraremos todas las puertas y ventanas de esa manera tendrán que arreglar las cosas - dijo Amore sonriendo

si y en el caso de que no se arreglen seguirán encerrados por lo que pueden estar hora y eso significa que arreglaran las cosas si o si - dijo Chatta sonriendo

creo que olvidan el anillo de Stella - dijo Musa

no lo creo - Digit nos mostró el anillo

wow - dije tomándolo - ¿cuando lo sacaron?

hace unos minutos - dijo Digit sonriendo

bueno entonces ¿están seguras de que funcionara? - pregunte preocupada

esperemos - dijo Amore sonriendo

* * *

.: Brandon :.

El cielo estaba oscuro, las estrellas estaba apareciendo en el y Luna ya estaba iluminando, parecía que ella era mi única acompañante en estos momentos. Sky se había ido hace mucho rato ya y yo aun estaba aquí mirando el agua correr. El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte así que comencé a caminar para volver a casa. Mientras caminaba pensaba en que haría esta noche, no puedo ir a dormir don Stella ya que seguro esta molesta y no quiero hablar con ella ahora ya que prefiero que las cosas se enfríen y luego hablare con ella. No creo que sea buena idea dormir en el sofá...

el cuarto de invitados... - recordé mientras pensaba - creo que no me quedara de otra, momentos como estos son en los que deseo que la casa donde alquilábamos nunca se hubiera inundado por culpa de esa cañería... dijeron que tomara meses antes de poder arreglar el lugar

Al llegar a casa note que aun estaban levantados todos. No les di mucha importancia y subí tranquilo iba a ir por mis cosas para poder quedarme en la habitación de invitados. Entre en la habitación y note que Stella no estaba, camine hasta el cajón para sacar mis cosas pero la puerta del baño se abrió y pude ver a Stella con una toalla amarrada al pecho con el cabello suelto y mojado ya que aun goteaba.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, la verdad es que me había sonrojado o eso creí yo ya que sentí mis mejillas arder. Stella me miraba tranquilamente por unos segundos pero luego giro la cabeza y camino hasta un mueble para sacar algo.

¿que haces? - pregunto ella sin mirarme aunque yo, claro, no le podía quitar la vista de encima

aa... yo... - no podía hablar, sentía que no estaba en mis 5 sentidos - "Dios Brandon, di algo"

Escuche un portazo y vi que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. Camine hasta ella e intente abrirla pero estaba cerrada como si tuviera cerrojo - no se abre

¿que? - dijo sorprendida. Miro a la puerta de la habitacion que también estaba cerrada pero yo la había dejado abierta. Camine hasta ella e intente abrirla pero tampoco pude abrirla - ¿estamos encerrados?

eso parece - respondí dándome la vuelta. Vi que Stella estaba sentada a los pies de su cama con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra y las manos en ellas. Suspire y supuse que este era algun plan de las chicas y los chicos para que yo hable con ella.

Tragué un poco de saliva, yo estaba peleado con Stella pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en ella de una forma que no era muy sana que digamos. Creo que estoy perdiendo la poca cordura que me queda y eso solo con verla, no quiero ni pensar como seria si la tuviera en mis brazos.

¿que sucede? - pregunto ella mirándome. Abrí los ojos sorprendido por unos segundos, ella tenia sus ojos rojos, habia estado llorando y es mi culpa

¿estabas llorando? - pregunte preocupado. Ella agacho la mirada y no respondio - lo siento...

está bien - dijo mirándome - no es tu culpa

¿que no es mi culpa? - pregunte sorprendido y con una voz calmada pero preocupada - Stella si no fuera por mi esa estúpida pelea no habría pasado y mucho menos habrías estado llorando

yo también tuve la culpa en seguir peleando contigo envés de detenerte - dijo torciendo los labios

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, camine un poco hasta el mueble que había donde ella mantenía sus cosas del maquilla y muchas otras cosas mas, vi el collar que le había regalado para su cumpleaños y el anillo que le di. Suspire y volví a mirar a Stella, que comenzaba a dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie luego la vi tiritar un poco. Supe que tenia frió y no podía cambiarse pues las puertas estaban cerradas y yo estaba en la habitación.

¿cuanto rato crees que estemos aquí? - pregunto

no lo se - respondí - tienes frió ¿verdad?

algo... - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

¿te paso mi chaqueta? - pregunte antes de quitármela

no, esta bien - negó con la cabeza

Stella te vas a resfriar - dije preocupado

no importa - dijo ella. La mire preocupado

El silenció volvió a hacerse presente de nuevo, ninguno hablaba. Stella tenia la vista en el suelo mientras aun golpeaba el suelo con su pie, yo solo podía mirarla nada mas que eso.

* * *

.: Flora :.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Tecna mirando la computadora - no hacen nada

solo están en silenció - dijo Musa. Habíamos usado algo de magia para cerrar las puerta del baño y la de la entrada a la habitación, pero antes de eso Tecna uso una camarita que puso en su habitación antes de que cerráramos, de esa manera podíamos ver que sucede con ambos

creo que no salio tan bien como pensamos - dijo Lockette preocupado

al menos no están peleando - dijo Tune

¿estás segura de que esto servirá? - pregunta Chatta preocupada

si, lo vi en una película - dijo Amore sonriendo

no todo lo que sucede en las películas pasa en la vida real - dije preocupada

pero esto debe funcionar - dijo Amore ahora preocupada

* * *

.: Brandon :.

"¿como seria si Stella y yo...?" - negué con la cabeza rápidamente mientras sentía mis mejillas arder fuertemente - "¿Brandon en que cosas piensas? eso no esta bien, eres un pervertido"

¿que sucede? - pregunto Stella

na... nada - dije nervioso. Ella volvio a agachar la vista mientras suspiraba

Brandon... - me llamo algo preocupada

dime - dije tranquilizándome después del estúpido pensamiento

creo que lo mejor es terminar... - dijo mirándome con una expresión de tristeza

¿es lo que tu quieres? - pregunte con una voz algo dolida. La verdad es que el comentario no había sorprendido pues supuse que ella consideraría eso, ya que las peleas últimamente se están haciendo muy presentes y ya ninguno quería seguir así

creo que es lo mejor... para ambos - dijo Stella triste mientras baja la cabeza - la verdad es que ya estoy harta de estar peleando siempre y aunque arreglemos las cosas eso no impide que volvamos a pelear

La mire y suspire. Yo no quería terminar con ella pero tiene razón - ¿crees que es lo mejor? ¿estas segura?

no lo se - dijo negando con la cabeza - yo pienso que es lo mejor, pero eso no significa que este pensando bien

entonces... ¿se acabo? - pregunte triste - hemos terminado...

Ella me miro como queriendo volver a llorar, el solo pensar en que volvería a llorar hacia que se me rompiera el corazón - hemos terminado...

* * *

.: Amore :.

¡Oh no...! - dije preocupada mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿que he hecho?

No puedo creerlo, se supone que iban a arreglar las cosas no a terminar su relación. No puede ser verdad, esto no esta pasando, no esta pasando. Estaba en shock, si no pude arreglar una simple pelea significa que estoy fracasando en el tema del amor y por culpa de ese fracaso Stella y Brandon terminaron...

.: Winx Club :.

Aquella noche fue la peor noche que pudo haber existido para Stella y Brandon, luego de haber terminado la relación las Winx abrieron la puerta para que puedan salir. Brandon salio y se dirigió con algunas de sus cosas a la habitacion de invitados donde ni siquiera se molesto en cambiarse de ropa, solo se tiro en la cama de espaldas mirando el techo con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía una lagrima correr por su rostro.

Por otro lado Stella se había dejado caer en la cama mientras mas de una lagrima corrían por su rostro, se había vuelto a romper en llanto y esta vez lloro hasta que el cansancio la venció hasta dormirse con el cabello húmedo y la tolla puesta, ya que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de vestirse por estar llorando.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido ambos deseaban que esto nunca hubiera ocurrido pero ya no pueden volver el tiempo atrás, solo les quedan 2 opciones arreglar las cosas o seguir adelante. Dicen que para crecer debes superar miles de dificultades y entre ellas estaba el corazón roto, ambos van afrontar lo que el futuro les depara ahora, y aunque el destino les hizo esta mala jugada esperaban que ese mismo destino los vuelva a reunir.

Continuar...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Para aquellos que pensaron que iban a terminar solo porque si, pues deben leer el capitulo mas de una vez porque esto no se esta acabando porque si... hay algo que los hizo terminar, pero no se preocupen que no durara mas d capítulos ya que... redoble de tambores... ¡Ellos volverán pronto! y sera un mágico pero peligroso regreso ja :D

**Próximamente: Aparece la Primera Piedra**

las cosas son algo incomodas ¿no creen? - pregunto Musa a los demás

esto es mi culpa - dice Amore con ambas manos en su cara y negando con la cabeza

Brandon... ¿que sucede hijo? - pregunta Iris preocupada

todo esta mal - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - se acabo...

¿y Stella? - pregunta Bloom preocupada

creí que estaba contigo - dijo Flora preocupada

¿quieres ir al parque un rato? - pregunto Andrew con una voz tranquila

lo que quiero es desaparecer - dijo Stella triste

si de verdad la amas no dejes que nada los separe - dijo Iris sonriendo - el Amor es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Brandon - necesito hablar con ella

no sabemos - dijo Tecna - nadie la ha visto desde el desayuno

Akane... - susurro Stella - Andrew debemos irnos enseguida

¿irnos? no iremos a ningún lado - pregunta Andrew con una sonrisa maliciosa

¿Andrew...? - dice Stella asustada al verlo

que bueno que despiertas Stella - dijo Andrew sonriendo

la Piedra de la Tierra... - susurra Stella al ver el brillo color verde

Mis saludos y comentarios a:

- Adhelaila: No que significa coña sorry , pero creo que es algo así como mentira ¿verdad?. Como sea, siento si te molesto que hayan terminado pero es necesario, ahora tu te preguntaras ¿por qué? lo sabrás en los proximos capítulos pero no te preocupes en en capitulo 12 creo van a volver... es un adelanto esta información, pero necesitaba que rompieran aunque me dolió mucho escribir este capitulo, lo necesitaba... y si prestas atención entenderás porque

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: Siento mucho el que hayan terminado aun cuando esperabas que no fuera así pero como dice el dicho _no hay mal que por bien no __venga_ créeme que todo esta perfectamente calculado, este capitulo solo es el primer escalón de la escalera, con este capitulo comienza todo... pero no te preocupes que haré que vuelvan pronto, yo no puedo estar sin ver a esa pareja junta

- TheSaku: Gracias por todo, me alegra que te guste el fics y que quieras que continué, y no te preocupes igual yo avcs uso el ds para leer otros fics y tampoco comento porque no me gusta mucho usarlo ahí kasjaskja aunque por celular solo provee una vez y era el de una amiga aksjsa, gracias de nuevo y espero que no dejes de leer

- Guest: Me alegra que te guste mi Fics y de verdad espero que nunca te canses de leerlo ya que me hace feliz que lo leas y te guste... otra cosa aunque Guest significa visitante en inglés y creo que es como decir anonimo no importa pues yo respondo hasta los anonimos... y si me equivoco con esto bueno,_ hasta el mejor escribano se echa un borrón..  
_

- winxzafir: Hola, no te preocupes todo esta bien con lo de los comentario. Respondiendo a la pregunta de ¿cuando dejara de temerle a Akane? tengo planeado que Stella se enfrente a Akane en unos capítulos mas así deja el miedo de lado y supera dificultades, y sobre que ella debe aceptar que le tiene miedo no me había dado cuenta de eso pero parece que no había escrito si ella lo acepta o no... sakjaskjs, aunque si puse que Kaia intento hacer que ella se diera cuenta de lo que esta haciendo mal, pero bueno todos los problemas se resolverán mas adelante, y muchas sorpresas están por venir, gracias por escribir :D

Mensaje para todos: Chicos (as) a quienes leen mi Fics pero no comentan también les mando un saludo, un beso y un abrazo todo eso en un paquete grande de "gracias por leer el fics". También a quienes comentan, sus comentarios me alegran el día e incluso me sacan una sonrisa en un momento oscuro... también quiero decirles que hay vcs que en sus comentarios me dan ideas de capítulos o de momentos, no se si se habrán dado cuenta antes pero es así como leer entre lineas que me doy cuenta de una nueva idea para un momento o capitulo ksajaskj.

Gracias a todos y Dejen Review (L)


	11. Chapter 11: Aparece la Primera Piedra

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 11:

Aparece la Primera Piedra

.: Winx Club :.

Una nueva mañana ha llegado y un nuevo sol deja que sus rayos golpeen en las ventanas de todos. Los rayos de sol atraviesan las ventas y golpean en los parpados de todos haciendo que despierten uno a uno a excepción de cierta rubia que se aseguro cerrando las cortinas para no despertarse temprano. Cada quién se levanto, se ducho y se preparo para poder ir a trabajar pero no sin tomar un desayuno antes.

hay que levantar a Stella - dijo Bloom preocupada mientras miraba disimuladamente a Brandon que se había sentado en la mesa con los demás para poder desayunar

yo ire por ella - dijo Flora levantándose y caminando a las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de su amiga seguida de dos Pixies, Amore y Chatta. Al llegar a su habitación golpeo la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta así que la abrió y entro.

esta dormida - dijo Amore preocupada

si y mira como se durmió - dijo Chatta algo molesta - seguro pesco un resfriado anoche

esperemos que no - dijo Flora preocupada. Stella estaba recostada sobre las frazadas de su cama con el cabello esparcido por toda la cama y usando la toalla de baño - seguro se quedo dormida llorando y olvido cambiarse

Flora tu despiertala, ven Amore nosotras busquemos algo para que use - dijo Chatta dirigiéndose al armario

Stella... - la zarandeo Flora sentándose en la cama - Stella despierta

5 minutos mas mamá... - se escucho un murmullo de Stella - tuve una pesadilla...

Flora torció los labios preocupada ya que sabia que aquella pesadilla fue real y como aun estaba dormida seguro no se daba cuenta de lo que decia - Stella, soy Flora... despierta

quiero dormir mas... - volvio a murmurar adormilada Stella - no quiero ir a la escuela...

Las Pixies y Flora soltaron una risita. Dejaron la ropa en la cama y se acercaron - hay que despertarla con un grito - dijo Chatta

no Chatta - negó con la cabeza Flora - seguro tuvo una mala noche y no queremos que se moleste si le gritas

¿pero como la vamos a despertar? - pregunto Chatta

Stella despierta, ya es de día - dijo Amore a su odio

La rubia comenzó abrir sus ojos lentamente, sus ojos se mostraban cansados y tristes - no fue un sueño... ¿verdad? - pregunto en casi un susurro aun con la cabeza en la cama y de espaldas a Flora

lo siento - dijo Amore triste. Stella cerro los ojos nuevamente y luego sin querer estornudo - ¿estas bien?

no... - dijo sentándose en la cama - creo que estoy enferma... ¡Achis!

no me sorprende - dijo Chatta mirándola seria - mira como te quedaste dormida

¿que hay de malo? - pregunto Stella mirando a Chatta sin darse cuenta de como estaba vestida

¡Estas Usando Una Toalla de Baño! - grito molesta haciendo que Stella también la vea molesta

no grites - dijo cerrando los ojos - es muy temprano

¿como te sientes? - pregunto Flora en un tono dulce pero preocupado

¿no me escuchaste decir enferma? - pregunto Stella mirando a Flora con una cara de enferma

no me refería a eso - dijo Flora

ah... - fue lo único que dijo la rubia con una mirada de cansada y con aparentemente poco interés en lo que sucedió el día anterior. Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta su armario - ¿que me pondré?

nosotras sacamos una ropa por ti - dijo Amore señalando el conjunto que estaba en la cama

gracias - dijo ella sonriendo un poco y luego estornudando nuevamente - ahh no tengo ganas de ir a trabajar, me siento horrible... esta sera la primera y ultima vez que me duermo con una toalla

creo que dormir así le afecto en la cabeza - susurro Chatta a Flora al notar que la rubia no mostraba interés en nada de lo del día anterior

quisas esta tratando de olvidarlo - dijo Amore preocupada

o simplemente trata de no creerlo, ya sabes esta en negación - susurro Flora a ambas Pixies que asentían considerando esa opción

¿de que hablan? - pregunto la rubia mirándolas

de nada - dijeron las tres

ok, ah es verdad, casi lo olvido - dijo tronando los dedos

¿que cosa? - pregunto Flora

quien sea que haya cerrado la puerta con pestillo anoche con magia que no lo vuelva hacer mas - dijo Stella tomando la ropa y caminando al baño - por su culpa me resfrié

esta bien... - dijo Flora observando cada movimiento de su amiga - iré a bajo, el desayuno ya esta listo no te demores

por supuesto - dijo Stella entrando en el baño. Flora salio de la habitación dando un suspiro preocupada, miro a ambas Pixies y sonrió, luego bajo con ellas

.: Layla :.

Termine de hacer el desayuno y lo empece a servir en la mesa mientras esperábamos a Stella y Flora. Unos pasos se escucharon provenientes de la escalera, era Flora que venia con Amore y Chatta.

¿que paso? - pregunte tranquila - ¿no quiere levantarse?

Flora torció los labios pensativa y luego respondio tranquila - baja enseguida

¿enserio? - pregunto Musa extrañada

si - dijo Flora sonriendo

Todos nos sentamos y esperamos a que la rubia bajara que no tomo mucho tiempo ya que bajo enseguida. Venia con una sonrisa que se esfumo en cuanto vio a Brandon, ambos se quedaron mirando por varios segundos, casi minutos, era como si nosotros no estuviéramos aquí. Después de unos minutos rompieron aquellas miradas y ella se sentó aunque debió sentirse algo incomoda ya que se sentó al lado de Brandon, cada uno se sienta en un lugar especifico y el lugar de Stella es ese.

Un ambiente incomodo se hizo presente en el comedor. Stella intentaba evitar el contacto visual con Brandon y el solo la mira a ella primero la miraba como si buscara algo y luego la miro preocupado.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Brandon preocupado

si, no es nada - respondí sin mirarlo. Cerro los ojos preocupada y luego se tapo la boca mientras tocia

creo que deberías ir al medico - dije preocupada por la tos

estoy bien, no es nada - dijo Stella sin ánimos. Sinceramente debe ir al medico, no se ve muy bien y quizás no sea una simple tos. Miro su celular había vibrado y luego lo a guardar

creo que ya es hora de irnos - dijo Sky levantándose - nos vemos chicas

nos vemos - nos despedimos todas. Una vez que se fueron los chicos Stella volvio a su habitación sin decir nada

las cosas son algo incomodas ¿no creen? - pregunto Musa a las demás

bastante - dijo Tecna preocupada - ¿que haremos?

¿a que te refieres? - pregunte extrañada

hay que ver que hacemos si abrimos la tienda o nos quedamos con Stella - me explico Bloom

creo que debemos quedarnos con ella - dijo Flora - anoche seguro durmió mal y para rematar esta enferma

esto es mi culpa - dije Amore con ambas manos en su cara y negando con la cabeza

no es tu culpa - dijo Bloom sonriendo - nadie sabia que esto iba a terminar mal

pero tu dijiste que existía esa posibilidad y yo te contradije - dijo Amore triste - esto es mi culpa

seguro Stella no piensa así - dijo Musa sonriendo

es verdad - dije también sonriendo - no tienes la culpa Amore, tu solo querías ayudar

* * *

.: Stella :.

Entre en mi habitación y suspire, observe cada rincón de ella y camine hasta un mueble donde había dejado dos cosas importantes, el collar y el anillo. Tome ambos en mis manos y camine hasta mi cama donde me deje caer de espaldas, observe ambos objetos mientras los recuerdos venían a mi mente.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Te Amo... - dijo mostrándoselo. Ella observo el anillo sorprendida - mira, esto es un sello de amor y una promesa_

_¿promesa? - pregunto confundida_

_no pienso dejarte, quiero estar contigo por siempre - dijo el girando un poco el anillo - quiero casarme contigo, tener hijos contigo, tener una hermosa familia contigo, y sobre todo vivir siempre contigo... esa es mi promesa, estaremos juntos por siempre, este anillo es el símbolo de esta promesa que no pienso romper y también es símbolo de amor eterno_

_Brandon... - Stella se había quedado sin palabras, miraba el anillo sorprendida, sonriendo, emocionada y encantada - es... hermoso, de verdad no tengo palabras_

_creo que conozco dos que siempre dices - dijo el sonriendo. Le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular derecho - Te Amo_

_~ Flash Back ~_

Uno de los recuerdos mas bonitos que tenia y una estúpida pelea lo hecha a perder. Apreté con fuerza el anillo, mientras el recuerdo del collar llegaba a mi mente como si fuese un vídeo al que acababa de darle play

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Brandon quito la mano que escondía tras su espalda y me mostró una cajita roja de terciopelo - un regalo mas para mi hermosa chica..._

_andas muy sonriente hoy - dije sonriendo - y estas dando mas cumplidos_

_por ti, daré cumplidos hasta el fin de mis días - dijo sonriendo. Sonreí aun mas y tome la caja, luego la abrí _

_¡Oh Brandon! - exclamo emocionada al abrirla - ¡Es hermoso!_

_Dentro de la caja había una hermosa cadena de oro con un dije de corazón que tenia la escritura de S&B. Era hermosa, me encantaba, la adoraba y muchas mas. Seguro no me la quito mas, primero el anillo y ahora esto, Brandon es el mejor novio que puede existir._

_me alegra que te guste - dijo sonriendo_

_¿bromeas? ¡Me Encanta! - dije felizmente emocionada - creo que tengo mi nuevo accesorio favorito_

_Me extendió su mano para que le entregase el collar, lo saque de la cajita y se lo pase, luego me di la vuelta y el lo coloco en mi cuello - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_~ Flash Back ~_

quisiera dar marcha atrás y evitar todo esto... - me dije a mi misma mientras sentía mis ojos humedecerse

* * *

.: Roxy :.

"Siempre es lo mismo, me levanto por la mañana, me ducho, me visto y me vengo a trabajar. Nunca sucede nada y siempre es la misma rutina" eso era lo que solía decir hasta el año pasado, mi vida cambio por completo conocí a las Winx y descubrí que soy una hada, nos enfrentamos a Ogron y los hechiceros del circulo negro, a las Trix, Xeros, Athan y Akane aunque a estos 3 últimos no me enfrente yo en la batalla final, aun así fueron enemigos nuestros.

Conocí a Eric un chico que estudia en Fontana Roja, una escuela de Magix a la que fui una sola vez, el ahora es mi novio. También conocí a mi fiel amiga Dia y descubrí que mi madre era un hada también. Yo soy Roxy el hada de los animales o mas conocida como la ultima hada de la tierra, aunque ahora mas de un hada en la tierra.

El año entrante dejare de estudiar en la universidad e ire a estudiar a Alfea, una escuela para hadas ubicada en la dimensión mágica que las hadas conocen como Magix. Como se puede ver mi vida dio un giro de 180° y creo que es para bien ya que descubrí quien soy en realidad.

si escribo todo esto seguro me envían al manicomio - susurre en un tono aburrido. Me encontraba ahora en mi salón de clases, estoy en la universidad aburrida sentada en mi pupitre con el codo izquierdo apoyado en la mesa y la mano en mi mejilla con una cara aburrida. Nuestra maestra nos pidió escribir un ensayo sobre nuestra vida, el ensayo debe contener buena ortografía, que sea coherente al escribir y sobre todo debe ser de 10000 palabras, si escribiera todo lo que me ha sucedido en este ultimo año serian unas 1000000 palabras o mas.

¿que sucede Roxy? - pregunto ella, mi fiel amiga Pixie Dia

no se que escribir - susurre solo para ella - no puedo escribir sobre ustedes y las Winx, me consideraran una loca

Roxy ¿cuanto llevas? - pregunto Tania una amiga alta de cabello color café oscuro con una sonrisa

nada... - respondí dando un suspiro

¿nada? - pregunto sorprendida - yo ya termine, debes apurarte o te van a reprobar

lo se... - suspire cerrando lentamente los ojos. Sentí mi celular vibrar y al ver la razón vi que era un mensaje de mi padre que decia "Brandon no ira a trabajar, después de la universidad te vienes a ayudar"

¿que dice? - pregunto Dia

Brandon no ira a trabajar, debo tomar su turno - dije suspirando - se supone que era mi dia libre

debió suceder algo para que no vaya - dijo Dia

¿como que? - pregunte extrañada

no lo se - dijo Dia (Daya) encogiéndose de hombros

¿con quien hablas? - pregunto Tania

conmigo misma - respondí tranquila

¿por qué no escribes sobre tu vida antes de que conocieras a las Winx? - pregunto Dia sonriendo

porque tendría que buscar una excusa por mi madre - respondí con el mismo tono de aburrimiento que tenia y apoyando la mano en mi mentón mientras el codo aun estaba en el pupitre apoyado.

¿ese de ahí no es Andrew? - pregunto Dia mirando por la ventana. Gire mi cabeza a la izquierda ya que me sentaba al lado de la ventana, pude ver a Andrew caminando por las aceras de la calle tranquilo como si no sucediera nada - creo que va al Bar Frutti Music

no lo creo... ese camino es el que lleva a la tienda de Love&Pets (N/A: me gusta mas en ingles que español) - dije mirando con el ceño fruncido

ira a ver a Stella - dijo Dia seria - hay algo en ese chico que no me gusta

somos dos - dije en un tono serio pero tranquilo

* * *

.: Stella :.

¿Que hacer? ¿podría alguien decírmelo? ¿que hago? no lo se, es como si mi mundo se hubiera perdido en el espacio. No tenia ganas de trabajar, no tenia energía si quiera para levantarme de la cama, no tenia nada. Ok eso si es exagerar pero siento como si no tuviera nada, es como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón y lo hubieran destruido en mil pedazos, ah no esperen eso paso.

Mi celular volvio a sonar, era un mensaje de Andrew que me pidió que fuera al parque para mostrarme algo. No tenia ganas de hacer nada así que no respondí y deje el celular tirado en cualquier lado pero este volvio a sonar está vez era una llamada así que la corte.

Me recosté de lado y cerré los ojos, no me sentía bien, estaba resfriada y me dolía la garganta demasiado por lo que pensé que durmiendo se me podría pasar y eso esperaba.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿hay alguien? - pregunte mientras entraba en la casa de mis padres.

Esta mañana habia despertado con una horrible sensación de vacio dentro de mi y no era extraño ya que había perdido a Stella y algo me dice que sera para siempre aunque aun guardo esperanzas de que volveremos a estar juntos. No tenia ganas de ir a trabajar así que pedí el día libre y vine a ver a mi madre en especial ya que no había venido desde el día en que salio del hospital.

¿Brandon? ¿eres tu? - escuche la voz de mi madre. Camine hasta la cocina donde la vi sonriendo

¡Mamá! ¿que haces levantada? - pregunte preocupado - se supone que debes estar en reposo

oh tonterías - dijo ella tranquila y sonriendo - ya estoy cansada de estar todo el día en una cama

Sonreí y la abrace - ¿y mi Padre?

fue a comprar algo - respondio tranquila y caminando hasta el living para sentarse en uno de los sofá - ¿a que debo tu vista? creí que estabas trabajando

si, pero pedí un permiso para venir - dije sonriendo

¿a ocurrido algo? - pregunto ella preocupado

no para nada - dije tratando de evitar cierto tema

sabes que puedes mentirle a cualquiera menos a tu madre ¿verdad? - dijo ella sonriendo

Suspire y la mire preocupado - no te preocupes, no es nada

ya llegue - escuche la voz de mi padre. Mire hacia la puerta de la entrada y lo vi con unas bolsas - Brandon, que sorpresa

siento venir sin avisar - dije sonriendo

¿que dices? no es necesario que avises que vienes - dijo el sonriendo. Parece que pasare una tarde agradable y tranquila

Brandon ¿te sucede algo? - pregunto mi padre

¿por que dicen eso? no me sucede nada - dije tranquilo

tus ojos expresan tristeza - dijo mi madre - Brandon... ¿que sucede hijo?

* * *

.: Stella :.

Salí de mi habitación, al parecer dormir no era una opción ya que era imposible dormir. Fui al living para estar con las chicas pero la sorpresa que me lleve fue ver que no había ningún alma a la vista, claro ademas de la mía, ni las Pixies estaban y se me hacia extraño. Como había nadie en casa e iba a estar sola tome mis llaves de la casa y salí porque bueno, no quiero estar en casa sin hacer nada.

Camine por un largo rato sin rumbo alguno. Los rayos del sol golpeaban mi rostro tranquilamente mientras la brisa del viento era suave, las nubes pasan tranquilamente. No sabia donde ir así que deje que el viento me lleve donde el quiera (N/A: esa es mi frase favorita _"donde el viento me lleve"_ siempre la uso :D).

Estaba algo distraida y no veia por donde iba, intentaba despejar mi mente y olvidar todos mis problemas pero sin querer choque con alguien y caí al suelo, ese es otro problema - auch...

lo siento - esa voz la conocía tan bien. La persona con la que choque extendió al mano para ayudarme a levantarme, mire la mano y luego a la persona... era Andrew.

gracias - dije aceptando su ayuda

por nada, andas bien distraída ¿verdad? - pregunto el sonriendo

si, bueno tu también o no abrías chocado conmigo - dije riendo

estaba pensando en algo importante - dijo el sonriendo... esa sonrisa, oculta algo pero ¿que?... no creo que me estoy dejando influenciar por las chicas y Brandon, es imposible que haya algo malo con Andrew.

yo ni pensaba - dije sonriendo - quería que mis pensamientos volaran y no volvieran

¿alguna razón en especial? - pregunto el tranquilo

Torcí los labios y negué con la cabeza - ¿a donde ibas?

a buscarte, digo a verte - dijo sonriendo de nuevo

¿a si? - pregunte extrañada - ¿por qué?

estaba aburrido y quería saber si quieres salir - dijo tranquilo - ¿quieres ir al parque un rato?

lo que quiero es desaparecer - dije con un deje de tristeza

¿por qué? ¿ha sucedido algo? - pregunto preocupado

termine con Brandon - dije apretando los puños. Andrew me miro con sorpresa y luego sonrió, esa sonrisa si ocultaba algo y era muy notorio... algo no anda bien pero... ¿que?

lo siento - dijo aun sonriendo como si estuviera feliz por eso ¿acaso Brandon tenia razón? ¿el quiere algo mas? - bueno, vamos al parque. La suave brisa hará que te olvides de alguien que no valía la pena

Lo mire a los ojos, tenían un brillo extraño y asentí sin proponermelo aunque no sabia porque

* * *

.: Tecna :.

¿creen que sepa que no estuvimos en todo el día? - pregunto Layla entrando en casa

creo que ni siquiera sabe que salimos - dijo Musa encogiéndose de hombros cargando las cosas que compramos

iré arriba - dijo Bloom sonriendo

esta bien - dije sonriendo también

¿Flora estas segura de que solo necesitas esto? - pregunto Musa viendo unas hierbas y remedios que compramos

si, dijo que estaba enferma y lo mas seguro es que solo sea un resfriado - dijo Flora sonriendo

sigo pensando que era mejor llevarla al medico - dijo Layla parpadeando

¿para que? el medico solo la va a revisar y le va a dar un montón de remedios - dije mirando a Layla - en cambio es mejor un remedio casero que Flora puede hacer

es verdad - dijo Flora sonriendo - los remedios caseros son mejores que los químicos

¿oíste Layla? hay esta tu respuesta - dijo riendo Musa

chicas... - dijo Bloom bajando preocupada - ¿y Stella?

creí que estaba contigo - dijo Flora preocupada - como subiste, creí que fuiste a hablar con ella

fui a buscarla pero no la encontré y pensé que estaba en el baño pero no es así - dijo Bloom preocupada - no esta en ningún lado y encontré esto tirado en el suelo..

Nos mostró un collar de oro con un dije de corazón que decia S&B y un anillo de plata que tenia grabado _"siempre tuyo,_ Brandon".Esto no era bueno Stella nunca dejaría esas cosas tiradas en el suelo aunque sea después de que termino con Brandon. Esos objetos son todo para ella y se nota demasiado

¿creen que haya salido? - pregunto Musa

¿sola? en el estado en que esta seria imposible, no creo que haya sido tan tonta como para salir - dije preocupada

es Stella... - la excuso Layla - puede estarse muriendo y aun así saldría para despejar su mente

¿si su celular? - dijo Bloom mostrándonos el teléfono de Stella - no lo creo

sus llaves no están - dijo Flora revisando el cuelga llaves (N/A: creo que así se llama)

esto no es bueno - dije preocupada - tal vez fue al Bar Frutti Music

¿a que? ¿a ver a Brandon? - pregunto Layla con ironía - no creo que quiera acercase mientras el este allí, digo Stella puede ser todo menos masoquista

es verdad - dijo Musa asintiendo

pero no hay que descartar ninguna posibilidad - dije tomando mi celular para llamar a Timmy

¿que haces? - pregunto Bloom

llamo a Timmy, me quiero asegurar de que no está allá - dije preocupada

_hola Tecna ¿que sucede?_ - dijo al responder mi llamada

Timmy dime que Stella esta allá - dije preocupada

* * *

.: Brandon :.

todo esta mal - dije negando con la cabeza. Le había contado a mis padres lo que sucedió con Stella y que había ido a verlos porque no sabia que mas hacer ya que ganas de trabajar no me apetecían, no podía quedarme en casa porque ella iba a estar y no podía salir a vagar por las calles como si nada - se acabo...

si lo ves desde ese punto de vista, si - dijo mi Padre apoyando ambas manos en el respaldo del sillón en el que estaba sentada mi Madre - las cosas siempre hay que verlas desde un lado positivo nunca desde un lado negativo

¿y que se supone que haga? - pregunte apretando los puños

no es necesario decirte ¿o si? - pregunto mi Madre sonriendo

Sky tiene razón, tu la amas y eres capas de todo por ella - dijo mi padre sonriendo - y en ese todo esta arreglar las cosas

no servirá de nada - dije preocupado - ademas de que ese rubio teñido aun estaría allí

la verdad es que es muy extraño lo que dices, el solo la va a ver ella y desde que lo conoció actúa diferente - dijo mi padre - es muy extraño eso

si crees que hay algo malo en el entonces esa es una razón especial para arreglar las cosas con Stella - dijo mi madre preocupada - si el es peligroso deberías de protegerla ¿no crees?

quiero protegerla pero es que ella no ve que ese tipo es un peligro, es como si ella no sintiera esa energía que se desprende del y ese brillo en sus ojos - dije preocupado y algo alterado - por culpa de ese imbécil yo perdí a Stella

Brandon... si de verdad la amas no dejes que nada los separe - dijo mi madre sonriendo - el Amor es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, incluso mas fuerte que un hechizo

¿un hechizo? - pregunte preocupado y confundido

es solo un decir - dijo guiñando el ojo como si supiera algo que yo no

¿que debo hacer? - pregunte suspirando preocupado - de verdad la Amo, pero no se que hacer

creo Brandon, que la respuesta esta en la punta de tu lengua pero por temor no quieres aceptarla - dijo mi padre - tu ya diste la respuesta pero no quieres aceptar que esa es

Lo mire confundido, no sabia a que se refería así que espere a que me dijera - Amor... - dijo mi madre con una mirada dulce - el amor es la magia mas fuerte que existe en el mundo

Amor... yo Amo a Stella y siempre lo haré. No puedo dejar que una estúpida pelea nos siga distanciando, ella misma lo dijo anoche el que ella piense que lo mejor es que terminemos no significa que este pensando bien, se equivoca, esta mal que hayamos terminado e iré a recuperarla... no dejare que ese rubio oxigenado le ponga un solo dedo encima.

Me levante del sillón y sonreí - tienes razón, iré por ella...

así se habla - dijo mi padre sonriendo - oh y como se que lo lograras, haremos un asado familiar en unas semanas, vendrás tus primos así que ven con ella

uy esta bien - no es que no me guste pasar tiempo con mi familia, adoro estar con mis padres pero esos primos no son muy agradables que digamos. Como sea, eso es lo ultimo. Salí de la casa de mis padres y me dirigi a buscar una buena manera de volver a casa para buscar a Stella y darle mil razones buenas para que volvamos.

* * *

.: Roxy :.

¿ya la encontraron? - pregunte al entrar en la casa de las chicas. Había estado trabajando en el Bar Frutti Music con los chicos cuando Timmy recibió una llamada de Tecna preocupada porque Stella no estaba en ningún lado. Se lo que sucede con Stella porque cuando terminaron mis clases fui al Bar Frutti Music y cuando pregunte la razón por la que Brandon no iba a trabajar ellos me contaron que uso una excusa para faltar ya que ayer en la noche el y Stella terminaron y me contaron la razón o la que ellos sabían.

no... - dijo Helio negando con la cabeza - no esta en ningún lado, ya buscamos por todo el centro comercial...

por las tiendas, patios de comida, joyerías, perfumerías, el spa... - comenzó a enumerar Riven

ya entendimos, buscaron en todos los lugar a los que suele ir - dijo Musa evitando que siguiera enumerando

hay Dios Stella - dijo Amore preocupada y al borde de un colapso - esto no esta pasando

¿por que siempre se mete en problemas? - pregunto Layla molesta pero preocupada

no sabemos si esta en algun problema - contradijo Bloom - tal vez solo fue a tomar aire

por favor, eso es tan posible como decir que Roxy no reprobó hoy en literatura - dijo Dia rodando los ojos

¡Dia! - la regañe con un sonrojo avergonzado

¿reprobaste literatura? - pregunto Bloom con la ceja levantada

tenia que hacer un ensayo de 1000 palabras sobre mi vida, no podía poner que era un hada - me defendí enseguida - ya dejen de atacarme

que sensible - dijo Musa riendo un poco por lo visto los nervios y la preocupación desapareció por un minuto. La puerta de la entra se abrió y todos esperábamos que fuera Stella peros solo era Brandon entrando algo apurado

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto cerrando la puerta - necesito hablar con ella

Todos intercambiamos miradas nerviosas y luego lo miramos preocupado - no sabemos - dijo Tecna - nadie la ha visto desde el desayuno

Brandon abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido, casi parecía en shock. Pase una mano enfrente de su cara para ver si aun era consciente de lo que lo rodeaba y o por lo menos saber que aun respiraba por suerte así era - ¿como que no esta? - pregunto al salir del mini shock que le dio

luego del desayuno ella subió a su habitacion de la cual no salio en toda la mañana, nosotras estábamos preocupadas ya que estaba enferma y fuimos a comprar unas cosas para hacer un remedio... pero, al volver Bloom fue a ver como se sentía y no la encontró - explico Layla - llamamos a los chicos por si estaba en el Bar Frutti Music pero no fue así

a su celular... ¿la llamaron a su celular? - dijo Brandon buscando una esperanza de encontrarla

Brandon, ella dejo el celular en la casa - dijo Bloom - estaba en el suelo junto con el collar y el anillo que le diste

oh no - dijo preocupado - no puede ser cierto

baja de tu nube y vuelve a la realidad porque esto si es cierto - dijo Riven recibiendo un pequeño codazo de Musa que lo miraba regañadora

¿donde estará? - pregunto en casi un susurro preocupado

_~ Flash Back ~_

_¿ese de ahí no es Andrew? - pregunto Dia mirando por la ventana. Gire mi cabeza a la izquierda ya que me sentaba al lado de la ventana, pude ver a Andrew caminando por las aceras de la calle tranquilo como si no sucediera nada - creo que va al Bar Frutti Music_

_no lo creo... ese camino es el que lleva a la tienda de Love&Pets (me gusta mas en ingles que español) - dije mirando con el ceño fruncido_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~  
_

a menos que no haya sido la tienda de Love&Pets - dije recordando el haber visto a Andrew caminar cerca de la universidad

¿que? - preguntaron todos confundidos

tal vez vino a ver a Stella - dije mirando a Dia - no fue a la tienda, vino a su casa

entonces ella esta con Andrew - dijo Dia entendiendo perfectamente lo que dije

¿que? - preguntaron todos de nuevo pero esta vez sorprendidos

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Brandon preocupado

estaba en mi clase de literatura cuando Dia vio a Andrew pasar por la calle, iba por el camino que lleva a la tienda de Love&Pets pero ¿que tal si no iba a la tienda? ¿que tal si vino a ver a Stella? - dije preocupada ya que como dije una vez ese tipo no me inspira confianza en nada, en realidad a nadie le inspiraba confianza

ok hay que calmarse - dijo Bloom enseguida y mirando a Brandon especial - no sabemos nada de Andrew, solo que no inspira confianza pero puede ser un humano común y corriente

Bloom, el no es un humano común y corriente - dijo Flora preocupada - no se siente que lo es

tampoco es un ser mágico - dijo Musa preocupada - no tiene esa energía que los seres mágicos tienen

¿un Especialista? - pregunto Sky tratando de buscar opciones

no lo creo - dije negando con la cabeza - Eric dijo que nunca lo había visto en Fontana Roja

iré a buscarla - dijo Brandon saliendo de la casa

vamos con el - dijo Nabu preocupado - algo me dice que esto no sera divertido

* * *

.: Stella :.

¿por qué todo el mundo siempre me lleva al parque? - pregunte quejándome mientras caminábamos por el - es que no saben que hay otros lugares mas a donde ir

¿como cuales? - pregunto Andrew

el centro comercial, las tiendas, los restaurante , etc - dije molesta - todo el mundo me trae a los parque

¿quien es todo el mundo? - pregunto el

mi padre, mi madre, Xeros aunque con el no me acuerdo mucho pro creo que si, las chicas, Bran... - no pude seguir hablando ya que el solo decir su nombre hacia que me pusiera triste

Andrew no dijo nada solo siguió caminando. Caminamos unos 10 minutos creo y el sonrió - sobre lo que dijiste que... eso de que todos te traían al parque

¿que hay con eso? - pregunte mirándolo mientras el me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba a un lugar al que nunca había ido

quiero que sepas que yo te he traído por una razón en especial - dijo sonriendo

¿a si? ¿cual es? - pregunte intentando que se detuviera ya que no tenia un buen presentimiento

ya lo veras - dijo casi arrastrándome - no tengas miedo...

¿miedo? yo no tengo miedo - dije intentando soltarme pero el no me soltaba - Andrew ¿quieres soltarme? ¿a donde vamos?

ya casi llegamos, no te preocupes - dijo el. Caminamos hasta llegar aun lugar algo apartado, no había ningún alma a la vista, ni siquiera se escuchaba el cantar de las aves o las risas de los niños jugando

¿donde estamos? - pregunte mientras el me soltaba la mano

en el parque - dijo el sonriéndome - ¿a que le temes?

¿yo? ¿temer? no le temo a nada - dije algo nerviosa - es solo que estoy algo enferma, me duele la garganta y preferiría estar cerca de donde hayan varias personas por cualquier cosa

¿te refieres a testigos? - pregunto el sonriendo burlesco. No tengo idea de porque dijo eso pero ya no me gusta este juego, en realidad no me guste desde el instante en que me tomo de la mano y me trajo...

ha pasado tiempo Stella... - abrí los ojos sorprendida y gire mi cabeza hacia el centro del lugar

"esa voz, oh no, es broma ¿verdad?" - pensé algo asustada - Aka... Akane

esa soy yo - dijo ella apareciéndose enfrente de ambos

Akane... - susurre y tome la mano de Andrew asustada - Andrew debemos irnos enseguida

¿irnos? no iremos a ningún lado - dijo el negando con la cabeza mientras dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. ¡No puede ser verdad! ¿acaso Andrew tiene alguna relación con Akane? ¡NO! eso significaría que el me mintió, no es un amigo mas bien es un enemigo... Brandon tenia razón.

¿Andrew...? - solté su mano y retrocedí un paso asustada al ver aquella sonrisa en su rostro

¿que sucede Stella? - pregunto el sonriendo malvadamente - dijiste que no le temes a nada

¿quien eres...? - pregunte asustada

basta de parloteo y tráemela - dijo Akane seria

¿que? - pregunte sorprendida y asustada

no te muevas... - iba a intentar arrancar pero el me tomo de la mano y me lo impidió. Lo mire a los ojos asustadas, había un brillo extraño. Sentí mis parpados cansados, mi cuerpo se sentía débil y lo siguiente que paso fue que caí al suelo mientras mi vista se ennegrecía por completo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

¡Stella!... ¡Stella!... ¡Stella!... - gritaba su nombre por las calles de Gardenia. Estaba desesperado, no sabia nada de ella, quería encontrarla y no podía, no podía encontrarla en ningún lado.

chicos, recibo una energía mágica proveniente del parque - dijo Timmy mirando un aparato de no se que. Apenas escuche eso cirro en dirección al parque a los mas rápido que me daban los pies y si era necesario iba a correr mas rápido aun no me importa si me duelen o sangran, Stella es primero.

Al llegar al parque no vi nada mas que unos niños de 5 a 10 años jugando y riendo. Apreté los puños y mire a Timmy que recién venia llegando e intentaba recuperar el aire - ¿donde esta?

déjame... re.. re... recu.. recupe.. recuperar el... aire - dijo Timmy agitado

¡TIMMY! - le grite enojado y apretando los puños mas fuerte aun. Estaba apunto de golpearlo pero Sky me detuvo rápido

Brandon tranquilízate, no es como si estuviera en peligro - dijo Sky

es por allí - dijo Timmy apuntando a un lugar del bosque que estaba algo alejado del parque donde todos jugaban. Enserio quería calmarme pero hasta no ver a Stella sana y salva eso no sucederá. Corrí a donde Timmy apunto esperando poder ver a Stella, algo me decia que esta en el camino correcto pero también ese algo me decia que ella estaba en peligro y ese algo es una corazonada.

¡Stella! - grite al entrar en lo mas profundo y alejado del bosque. Logre divisar a Andrew con Stella en sus brazos ella parecía desmayada y eso me preocupo ya que ella no se sentía bien cuando se levanto esta mañana, no importa que haya dicho que no era, era mas que obvio que estaba enferma - ¡Stella...!

Andrew me miro indiferente, no tenia expresión alguna en el rostro, luego miro a Stella y después volvio a mirarme pero esta vez una sonrisa siniestra comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios. Lo sabia, el no era de confianza, el no es su amigo... solo es un maldito rubio oxigenado que le haría daño.

llegas tarde - dijo tranquilo

¿de que hablas? ¿que le hiciste? - pregunte enojado pero sin gritar

¿por que le haría algo? - pregunto el sonriendo burlesco - hasta donde se ella estaba enferma, pudo haberse desmayado por eso... ¿no crees?

es cierto que ella estaba enferma, pero algo me dice que tu le hiciste algo - dije sacando mi espada - ¡Habla! ¿que le hiciste?

pregúntale a mi amiga - dijo el inquinando la cabeza hacia la derecha

¿amiga? - mire hacia done el había inclinado la cabeza y vi a Akane pero se veía diferente ya que no usaba la mascarilla, ni siquiera la tenia puesta en el cuello - ¡oh Dios!...

creo que me llevare a la Princesita y a mi sirviente - dijo Akane tranquila

sirviente... - mire a Andrew apretando los dientes. Ese maldito miserable... - no puede ser, sabia que había algo malo contigo

si y para tu mala suerte Stella fue la única que no se dio cuenta de eso - dijo Andrew sonriendo - aunque no la culpo, yo tampoco me daría cuenta si estuviera bajo un hechizo hipnótico

_"El Amor es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, incluso mas fuerte que un hechizo"_ Era eso, por eso mi madre dijo aquello... ella sabia que era por un hechizo que Stella no podía sentir que había algo malo con Andrew pero ¿por qué lo sabia?

bueno, nos vemos Brandon - dijo Andrew sonriendo satisfecho mientras se elevaba - oh pero antes dime... ¿que se siente que el amor de tu vida te rompa el corazón?

Apreté los puños y fruncí el ceño, era imposible que lo alcanzara a esa altura así que tiene suerte nomas ademas de que tiene a Stella en sus brazos y era peligroso si lo atacaba pero. Ademas ¿como sabe que Stella y yo terminamos? seguro tiene que ver en eso

adiós... - dijo en un tono cantarín burlesco cosa que me hizo enfadar y mas porque no pude evitar que se llevara a Stella

¡DIABLOS! - grite tirando la espada al suelo con fuerza

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Los chicos habian salido corriendo hace ya un buen rato y aun no recibíamos noticias de Stella. Espera que Brandon pudiera encontrarla. Tecna se conecto a la computadora para ver si podía localizarla a través de la Energía Mágica pero por alguna razón estaba teniendo dificultades y eso solo hizo que me preocupara mas.

debemos ir a buscarla nosotras también - dijo Musa preocupada - es obvio que Tecna no podrá encontrarla

es verdad - dije nerviosa y preocupada - vamos

chicas esperen - dijo Tecna tecleando - tengo una vídeo llamada de Faragonda

¿ahora? no quiero ser grosera pero estoy preocupada por Stella - dije mirando a Tecna

yo también pero debe ser importante - dijo Tecna - ya acepte, vengan

Nos acercamos a Tecna y vimos a Faragonda con una expresión seria en el rostro - Srta. Faragonda ¿ha sucedido algo malo? - pregunto Flora

_aun no estoy segura_ - negó con la cabeza

¿de que habla? - pregunte curiosa

_chicas, hemos encontrado la ubicación de la primera Piedra Teribithia _- dijo seria Faragonda - _es la Piedra de la Tierra_

eso es fantástico - dijo Musa sonriendo - iremos luego, ahora estamos en algo

_no es tan fantástico Musa, y deben ir enseguida _- dijo Faragonda - _descubrimos que Akane ya la ha encontrado también y por lo que sabemos es posible que ya este cerca de ella_

oh Dios, eso sera un problema - dijo Layla - Stella es la única que puede usar el Brazalete ¿no?

_así es, y hablando de Stella ¿donde esta?_ - pregunto Faragonda

vera, han pasado muchas cosas en este mes - dije preocupada - y una de esas es que Stella esta desaparecida

_¿desaparecida?_ - pregunto sorprendida y preocupada

es una larga historia - dije preocupada - la hemos buscado por todos lados y no aparece, estamos preocupadas ya que ella no se sentía bien y mas encima Andrew anda por ahí

_Bloom deben encontrarla pronto si Akane esta cerca de esta Piedra probablemente ya se hizo con ella - _dijo Faragonda preocupada - _por cierto ¿quien es Andrew?_

luego le contamos - dijo Tecna seria - ahora importa encontrarla

tienes razón - dijo Roxy. Escuche la puerta de la entrada abrirse y fui corriendo a ver quien era, para mi mala suerte eran los chicos y no quien esperaba que fuera ademas venían sin ella.

tienen que saber algo importante - dijo Riven serio

¿que sucedió? - pregunte preocupada

Akane y Andrew... eso sucedió - dijo Brandon apretando los puños - sabia que había algo en ese rubio teñido

¿que paso? - pregunto Musa

resulta que Andrew trabaja para Akane y se ha llevado a Stella a quien sabe donde - dijo Sky serio

no puede ser... - dije apretando los puños

Stella... - dijo Amore asustada y preocupada

* * *

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis y lo primero que vi fue mi regazo un piso de rocas. Levante la cabeza con cuidado y observe todo mi alrededor, me pareció una cueva o caverna creo que es una cueva. Estaba sentada sobre mis piernas con las manos en la espalda, intente moverlas pero sentí que había algo sujetándolas, era algo helado y de metal mire y me di cuenta de que era una cadena, estaba encadenada cosa que me dio un deya vu.

¿donde estoy? - me pregunte a mi misma

que bueno que despertaste Stella - escuche la voz de Andrew. Mire a mi izquierda y lo vi entrar en la caverna

Andrew - dije intentando liberarme - no puede ser, las chicas y Brandon tenían razón

pues, claro - dijo el sonriendo mientras se sentaba en una roca frente a mi - tu eres la única que no se dio cuenta

¿por qué? - pregunte confundida

un hechizo hipnótico, te lo puse cuando te vi antes de hablarte - dijo el tranquilo - pero claro no te diste cuenta y como no te diste cuenta no podías confiar en lo que tus amigas te decían

eso es un sucio plan - dije con una cara ofendida - eres un baboso (N/A: baboso... askjaks siempre la uso para insultar y es muy divertido)

dime como quieras - dijo sonriendo - tu eres quien estuvo bajo el hechizo, que se rompió cuanto te mostré la verdad de quien era

eres un traidor - dije intento liberarme - ¡Y a esto se le llama secuestro!

da igual - dijo el encogiéndose de hombros - no te traje porque quería, mas bien ella me dijo que te trajera

¿ella? ¿te refieres a la bruja mala del oeste? - pregunte entrecerrando los ojos

que curioso, solo la llamas por su nombre cuando la vez y estas asustada - dijo el sonriendo - si, me refiero a Akane

¿por qué estoy aquí? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño

porque yo quiero - escuche la voz de Akane. Mire hacia el interior de la cueva y vi a Akane parada con una sonrisa, tal parece ya no usa la mascarilla y si me preguntan es mejor ya que la mascarilla la hacia ver mas diabólica aunque claro también se fea así.

Akane... - susurre algo asustada

dime Stella... ¿reconoces esto? - se hizo a un lado y vi un brillo verde fuerte que hizo que entrecerrada un poco los ojos. Una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron al brillo los abrí y mire que era el brillo. Había un pequeño pilar de piedra en donde encima del estaba aquel brillo. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al identificar el brillo

la Piedra de la Tierra... - susurre sorprendida

Continuara...

* * *

Capitulo corto... o eso me pareció. bueno espero que les guste y prepárense para el siguiente capitulo de El Camino de la Luz II:

**Próximamente: Un Paso Mas Adelante.**

¿que es lo que quieres? ¿por qué me has traído aquí? - pregunta Stella intentando liberarse

porque te necesito para poder adueñarme de la Piedra Teribithia - dijo Akane seria

no te ayudare - dice Stella molesta

si Akane tiene a Stella debe habérsela llevado donde esta la Piedra - dijo Tecna sonriendo

en ese caso hay que ir por ella - dijo Musa levantando el puño mientras sonreía

"tranquila Stella, ya vamos por ti" - piensa Brandon mientras van en la nave

tengo que salir de aquí... - susurra la rubia entre dientes

es una caverna - dice Timmy - uno de estos túneles nos llevara con Stella

¿que haremos? - pregunta Nabu preocupado

iré por este - dijo Brandon caminado al del medio - espérenme aquí en caso de que no sea

está bien - dijo Sky

¡Stella! - la llama Amore preocupada

¡Amore! ¡Brandon! - grita la rubia feliz

¡Stella! - sonríe el

Stella toma la Piedra y vamonos - dice Layla preocupada mientras Tecna le entrega el Brazalete

no se irán a ningún lado - dice Andrew tapando el paso de la salida

odio estar enferma - dijo Stella molesta

Stella... debemos hablar sobre lo que paso - dijo Brandon caminando hasta ella

Te Amo... - dice ella abrazándolo

Y eso es todo por hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado!

Saludos o comentarios a:

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: bueno, gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo haya resuelto tu duda :D no dejes de leer

- aleevianney: no se si estes leyendo este fics tambien pero fue la unica manera que encontre para poder responderte a lo que escribiste en el final de El Camino de la Luz. Yo habia escrito que no era de escribir lemon y creo que lime es como lo mas que puedo escribir, igual supongo que no eres ni la primera ni la ultima que quiere que ponga así que estoy viendo que hacer pero no soy de escribir lemon y mucho menos con tanto detalle por lo que se me complica escribir porque hay ocasiones en las que quisiera escribir ya a otro nivel ¿entiendes?. Sobre lo de que esperabas que pasara algo, una boda o que hagan "eso" no lo puse en la primera parte porque preferi que quede como final abierto para poder hacer una segunda y para este fics ya estaba pensando en algo para este final, ya que derrepente como que las idea del fics me llegan y las escribo en un cuaderno para que no se me olviden y la que tengo para el final es una sorpresa para todos pero habra que esperar mucho para esa sorpresa porque este fics apenas comienza!


	12. Chapter 12: Un Paso Mas Adelante

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 12:

Un Paso Mas Adelante

.: Brandon :.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_¿que paso? - pregunto Musa_

_resulta que Andrew trabaja para Akane y se ha llevado a Stella a quien sabe donde - dijo Sky serio_

_no puede ser... - dijo Bloom apretando los puños_

_Stella... - dijo Amore asustada y preocupada_

_debemos hacer algo - dijo Bloom preocupada_

_¿Tecna con quien hablas? - pregunto Timmy_

_es Faragonda - dijo Tecna tranquila pero luego abrió los ojos sorprendida - tengo una idea, Faragonda dijo que tenían la ubicación de la Piedra ¿verdad?_

_así es - dijo Faragonda por la vídeo llamada mientras sonreía al entender lo que Tecna había pensado - creo que ya se donde quieres llegar_

_espero que si - dijo Tecna sonriendo_

_¿que tienes planeado? - pregunto Layla_

_si Akane tiene a Stella y también Akane sabe donde esta la Piedra Teribithia lo mas seguro es que la haya llevado a donde esta la Piedra - dijo Tecna sonriendo - iremos en busca de la Piedra y Stella al mismo tiempo_

_Tecna he enviado las coordenadas de la ubicación de la Piedra Teribithia - dijo Faragonda sonriendo que tengan suerte en la misión._

_en ese caso hay que ir por ella - dijo Musa levantando el puño mientras sonreía_

_No entendía la razón por la que Akane se llevo a Stella y mucho menos el porque se la llevaría a donde esta la Piedra si sabe que nosotros también la buscamos pero no me importa ya que es una oportunidad para encontrar a mi Princesa y en el caso de que no este allí no descansare hasta encontrarla._

_~ Flash Back ~_

"tranquila Stella, ya vamos por ti" - pensé mientras iba en la nave. Para mi mala suerte Sky no me dejo conducir ya que dijo que seria un peligro si yo conducía ya que estaba desesperado por encontrar a Stella y se preguntaran ¿por qué es mala suerte? bueno porque... ¡Esta nave es mas lenta que una tortuga!. Si yo estuviera piloteandola ya abríamos llegado ya.

espero que este bien - escuche decir a Amore preocupada

lo estará - dijo Layla brindando una sonrisa - es fuerte y podrá defenderse

¿cuanto mas falta? - pregunte impaciente y preocupado - llevamos ¡Horas! aquí

no seas exagerado - dijo Timmy piloteando - apenas va una hora, y llegaremos en una mas

no dijiste que el viaje seria de dos horas - dije molesto

porque sabría que entonces tu conducirías y seguro corremos el riego de no llegar ilesos - dijo Timmy tranquilo - debes tranquilizarte

te recuerdo que es tu culpa que se la hayan llevado - dije molesto y apretando los puños - si no te hubieras detenido a tomar aire...

¡Brandon! - me dijo Sky serio

Di un gruñido molesto y mire por la ventana mientras apretaba mis puños aun. Se que esta mal que culpe a Timmy ya que también tengo la culpa pero es que estoy desesperado y ya no se ni que es lo que digo. Solo quiero volver a ver a Stella sonreírme como siempre lo hace, quiero verla conmigo, quiero tenerla a mi lado, quiero sentir sus caricias, sus besos ¡¿Es mucho pedir?!

* * *

.: Stella :.

la Piedra de la Tierra - susurre sorprendida

si... es esa - dijo Akane sonriendo

no entiendo - dije confundida - ¿por qué está aquí?

las Piedras habian desaparecido del Brazalete que tu debías cuidar... - comenzó a explicar a Akane - cada una se fue con su elemento, la de la Tierra se vino a lo mas profundo de la tierra, donde se puede ocultar sin que nadie sepa de su presencia

¿por qué? - pregunte extrañada

es como si tuvieran mente propia - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - son cosas que nadie puede explicar

¿que es lo que quieres? - pregunte entre dientes molesta e intentado liberarme - ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

porque te necesito para poder adueñarme de la Piedra Teribithia - dijo Akane seria

¿de que hablas? - pregunte extrañada - si la tienes ahí, puedes demás llevártela ¿cual es el punto de traerme?

el punto es que por alguna razón inexplicable no puedo tomar la Piedra con mis manos - dijo Akane mirándome fijamente - aun incluso con el Brazalete Magos en mi poder

¿que tiene que ver eso conmigo? - pregunte haciendo una mueca de dolor ya que al intentar liberarme de las cadenas estas me quemaban un poco

fácil, tu la sacaras y me la entregaras - dijo sonriendo siniestramente. Creo que la prefería mas con la mascarilla

no te ayudare - dije molesta - ni lo sueñes

oh es curioso que lo digas - dijo riendo burlesca - hace unas noches tuve un sueño extraño en el cual tu me ayudabas a lograr mi objetivo

tu lo has dicho, fue solo un sueño - no tengo idea de que estoy haciendo ¿desde cuando aquí yo me enfrento a Akane sin miedo? no pero que digo, yo no le tengo miedo y si estoy temblando es porque el suelo esta muy helado y hay una corriente de aire que me golpea fuertemente.

bueno, te dejare sola mientras lo piensas - dijo Akane caminando hacia la salida - se que no podrás escapar así que... vendré en 10 minutos. ¡Andrew! te quiero cubriendo la entrada de los túneles, no dejes que nadie entre y si es necesario ataca a quien desobedezca

como digas - dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo

traidor... - susurre moleste

piénsalo bien Stella, si me ayudas te dejare ir - dijo Akane de espaldas a mi - pero si no, te puedes ir haciendo la idea de que estarás aquí de por vida

Eso era una amenaza bien dicha pero, no tenia intenciones de quedarme aquí por el resto de mi vida o de ayudar a Akane, iba a buscar la manera de salir por mi propia cuenta ya que estaba sola y no había nadie que me ayude. Comencé a frotar nuevamente mis manos e intente quitar las cadenas, era imposible quitarlas y solo estaba logrando hacerme daño, comencé a sentir algo recorrer mis muñecas y rogaba porque no fuera sangre aunque no me extrañaría que lo fuera.

tengo que salir de aquí... - susurre entre dientes observando mi alrededor para buscar una manera de encontrar la salida

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

La nave había aterrizado cerca de una montaña rocosa en la cual justo en el medio había una cueva con un pequeño camino que estaba enfrente de la cueva para que las personas puedan pararse ahí. Las Winx se transformaron en Hadas Believix y se elevaron hasta la cueva mientras los Especialistas debían escalar la montaña.

es aquí - dijo Tecna con un aparato rastreador en sus manos - la señal de la Piedra es esta

bien hecho Tecna - dijo Bloom sonriendo - hay que entrar

¿no debemos esperar a los chicos? - pregunto Roxy mirando desde la orilla de la montaña donde se encontraban para ver a los chicos escalar la montaña

es verdad - dijo Musa mirando también - es posible que lleguen en 10 o 15 minutos

esta montaña es muy rocosa - dijo Layla pasando la mano por las paredes de aquella montaña - es muy peligroso subir de esa manera, espero que no les pase nada

van a estar bien - dijo Flora sonriendo - tu sabes que siempre logran sus objetivos

es verdad - apoyo Tecna - solo debemos esperar

pero... debemos ir dentro - dijo Bloom mirando hacia la cueva

Bloom entiendo que estés preocupada ¿si? todas lo estamos, pero debemos esperar a los chicos - dijo Musa tranquila mientras se sentaba en el suelo

¿que pasa si Akane ya tiene la Piedra? - pregunto Bloom seria - ¿y que hay de Stella?

Bloom no podemos irnos sin ellos - dijo Flora tratando de tranquilizarla

Timmy también tiene un localizador ¿no? - pregunto Bloom algo molesta - el puede encontrarla

Las chicas rodaron los ojos y miraron a Bloom en señal de que se tranquilice, ella solo suspiro molesta y se recargo de espaldas a la pared mientras esperaba a que los chicos llegaran. Pasaron 10 minutos para que por fin se viera una mano, luego apareció otra y luego se vio una cabeza era Brandon. El subio con la ayuda de las chicas y poco a poco comenzaron a subir los demás. Una vez todos arribas Tecna y Timmy revisaron una vez mas solo para estar seguros de que esa es la cueva, luego de tener todo seguro entraron en aquel lugar esperando encontrar a Stella y la Piedra.

Una vez dentro aquella cueva los llevo a una sala donde había un pequeño precipicio de 10 metros de altura con camino de rocas para poder bajar. Al bajar se encontraron un charco de agua abundante, enfrente de ellos encontraron 3 túneles, uno de ellos conducía a donde estaba la Piedra pero lo que no sabían era si alguno de ellos conducía a Akane o Stella. Rogando porque Stella este cerca de la Piedra intentaron averiguar cual es el túnel que los lleva ya que el rastreador no funcionaba por alguna extraña razón.

iré por este - dijo Brandon caminado al del medio - espérenme aquí en caso de que no lo sea

entonces yo iré por el de la derecha - dijo Bloom apretando los puños - debemos cubrir terreno

bien, déjenme el de la izquierda - dijo Sky sacando la espada

el que la haya encontrado solo debe gritar bien fuerte - dijo Timmy - el ruido rebotara en las paredes de los túneles creando un eco que podremos escuchar

Brandon iré contigo - dijo Amore decidida. Existía una posibilidad de que el túnel por el que el iría sea el túnel que conduce a Stella, eso era lo que Amore presentía.

esta bien - dijo Sky sonriendo - gritaremos, y Amore ira contigo

bien - dijo Brandon sacando la espada mientras se adentraba por el túnel del medio.

Ninguno de ellos tanto Hadas como Especialistas noto la presencia de otro individuo que los observaba claramente. Andrew estaba escondido en una de las enseguida del lugar, observaba cada movimiento que hacían y sabia que debía evitar que entraran al túnel en el que estaba Stella sin embargo no lo evito ya que tenia el presentimiento de que por mas que la buscaran nunca la encontrarían.

vaya, espero que no se decepcionen cuando no la encuentren - susurro sonriendo maliciosamente - pero creo que me divertiré con ellos

* * *

Con Bloom:

Algo me dice que no es por aquí - dijo la chica mientras observaba el lugar por completo - lo mejor sera volver, solo es un camino sin salida

En el instante en que Bloom se dio la vuelta para volver Andrew se apareció por su espalda sin que ella se diera cuenta y susurro lo siguiente:

_"Sombra de la Noche,_

_peligro de la oscuridad _

_levántate__ y obedece mis ordenes"_

La sombra de Bloom se levanto del suelo y tomo su forma pro de un color mas oscuro, negro. Andrew sonrió complacido - ataca a tu igual - la sombra asintió y se dio la vuelta para ver a Bloom que aun no había notado su presencia. Andrew desapareció del lugar y la sombra se acerco a Bloom.

algo anda mal - dijo mientras se detenía - siento algo...

Se dio la vuelta y vio a una persona parecía a ella pero con la única diferencia que esta era negra, tenia un solo ojo el cual era rojo completo y brillante, ademas no parecía traer la ropa de Bloom, ni las alas.

¿que es eso? - pregunto Bloom retrocediendo un paso. La criatura se acerco a ella mientras creaba una esfera negra - parece que quiere pelear...

* * *

Con Sky:

Sky iba caminando por el túnel armado en caso de emergencia, observaba el lugar que lo rodeaba esperando poder hallar pronto a Stella o la Piedra. El ambiente estaba algo extraño, eso era lo que sentía Sky en aquel momento.

Andrew se apareció tras el mientras Sky seguía caminando hasta llegar a un camino sin salida. Frustrado se da la vuelta y se encuentra con una criatura igual a el en forma pero con un solo ojo que brillaba color celeste y era de color negro completo.

Sky empuño su espada preparado para pelear con la criatura y así poder defenderse pero esta solo creo una esfera negra y se la lanzo, el se cubrio con su escudo y corrio a atravesarle la espada por el cuerpo

* * *

Con Brandon y Amore:

No puede ser verdad - dijo Brandon apretando los puños - es un camino sin salida

hay algo extraño aquí - dijo Amore observando el lugar - Stella esta por aquí, puedo sentirlo

debe haber otra entrada - dijo Brandon buscando

nop, lo único que hay es un camino sin salida - se escucho una voz masculina. Ambos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Andrew sonriendo de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras estaba recargado contra la pared.

¡Tu! - dijo Brandon apuntándolo con la espada enojado

yo... - dijo Andrew riendo como si estuvieran jugando - ¿sabes? tenia planeado algo diferente para ti

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Brandon

de lo que le sucedió o sucederá a tus amigos... ya sabes el rubio y la pelirroja - dijo Andrew sonriendo - los 3 túneles conducen a caminos cerrados, por lo que quise darles una sorpresa

mira idiota, tengo mucho que arreglar contigo pero eso sera después de que encuentre a Stella - dijo Brandon molesto

¿te refieres a la que solías llamar Princesa? - pregunto riendo - creí que ella te había cortado

Stella y yo no hemos terminado - dijo Brandon apretando lo puños - nunca lo haremos

¿entonces me explicarías que fue lo que te dijo ayer por la noche? - pregunto Andrew sonriendo - estoy seguro de que dijo... "creo que lo mejor es terminar"

¿como sabes eso? - pregunto Brandon entrecerrando los ojos

yo se muchas cosas Brandon - dijo Andrew sonriendo - así como se que nunca encontraran a Stella

¡Cállate! - grito enojado - ¡Tu no sabes eso! encontrare a Stella cueste lo que me cueste

vamos a ver que tan bien puedes hacerlo lastimado - dijo haciendo aparecer una espada negra que en el mango tenia 3 picos a los lados y en el medio una calavera. Brandon se acerco rápidamente hacia Andrew con su espada en mano para atacarlo. Ambas espadas chocaron y mientras ellos peleaban Amore volvio a mirar la pared, ella presentía que Stella estaba aquí, ella lo sabia pero el problema era saber como avanzar si hay una pared de por medio... derribarla no era una opción ya que corrían el riesgo de que la cueva entera se viniera abajo.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

¡achu! - estornudo la rubia por décima vez seguida. Cada vez comenzaba a sentirse peor, su cuerpo se estaba debilitando, su rostro comenzaba a palidecer, todo le dolía y no paraba de estornudar. Al principio solo eran estornudos por haberse quedado dormida con solo una toalla puesta pero ahora se estaba resfriando y de lo peor ya que no solo aun no estaba curada si no que estar en ese cueva húmeda solo lo empeoraba.

maldita sea, creo que ya me resfrié - dijo molesta mientras volvía a estornudar - odio estar enferma

estar aquí es lo que hace que empeores - escucho la voz de Akane. Miro hacia la entrada donde la figura de Akane se hacia presente - ya te dije como salir, solo ayúdame con la Piedra y te sacare

y yo ya te dije que no - dijo firme - ademas, no puedo tocarla sin el Brazalete el cual no tengo

¿como que no lo tienes? - pregunto Akane frunciendo el ceño

bueno... se lo entregue a alguien para que lo cuidara pero se perdió - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada pero la verdad es que esa historia aun sigue y el Brazalete si esta en buenas manos - ¡ahora sácame de aquí!

Akane observo a Stella de reojo y negó con la cabeza, luego camino hacia donde estaba la Piedra mientras Stella observaba cada uno de sus movimientos y no la perdía de vista. La hechicera paso la mano por la Piedra pero su mano solo la atravesó no entendía la razón de porque pasaba esto pero le molestaba el no poder tocarla. Pensó que si traía a Stella, que había sido la ultima en ocupar las Piedras, ella podría sacar la Piedra y entregársela pero no contaba con que el Brazalete Plateado desapareciera. Una tormenta de emociones recorrió todo el cuerpo de Akane, el enojo, la rabia, la frustración, la confusión y muchos mas pero entre ellos no estaba alegría o felicidad. Por otro lado Stella solo podía pensar en la forma de salir de aquel lugar pero nada le resultaba bien, intento quitar las cadenas pero no funciono, al contrario solo logro lastimarse. Ahora que su cuerpo le dolía por completo y se sentía débil no había forma alguna de poder liberarse, aquel resfriado la estaba debilitando mas rápido de lo que pensaba y se maldecía el haberse quedado dormida de aquella forma.

Akane se dio la vuelta y miro a Stella fijamente por unos segundos, no tenia caso que ella siguiera aquí pero hasta no sacar la Piedra con sus propias manos lo mejor era que Stella aun estuviera encadenada ya que no sabia que podría pasar si la liberaba. Camino hasta la entrada donde al pasar por la única entrada que había desapareció instantáneamente. Stella gruño internamente mientras veía que Akane había desaparecido del lugar.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Brandon golpeo la espada de Andrew haciendo que el retrocediera un poco, luego giro su espada y lo ataco en forma de semi circulo de forma horizontal pero Andrew fue mas inteligente y salto evitando el ataque de la espada. Luego ataco desde arriba por lo que Brandon hizo aparecer su escudo para cubrirse.

La batalla había estado muy peleada, ninguno de los dos parecía rendirse y aunque Andrew no parecía cansado en lo absoluto no quería seguir peleando por aburrimiento. Por otro lado Brandon estaba cansado y no entendía la razón de que su oponente no estuviera en el mismo estado. Una vez mas las Espadas chocaron y ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, Andrew dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y como por arte de magia desapareció de aquel túnel.

Brandon observo todo su alrededor solo para asegurarse de que no era una trampa pero Andrew nunca apareció. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y cansado para luego posar su vista en la Pixie que veía fijamente el camino bloqueado.

se ha ido - dijo tranquilo mientras bajaba la guardia un poco

mira esto - dijo la Pixie sonriendo. Poso su pequeña mano en la pared y rápidamente unas ondas aparecieron e iban de la mas chica a la mas grande, tal y como cuando lanzas una piedra en el agua y se crean ondas que van de la mas chica a la mas grande - es como una cortina de agua

Brandon observo sorprendido y camino hasta ella, coloco su mano lentamente y sin usar fuerza. Sonrió y luego paso la mano con mas fuerza haciendo que esta atravesara la pared. Miro a Amore y asintió, luego ambos cruzaron aquella pared.

Una vez del otro lado lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a una chica rubia que estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y la mirada puesta en el suelo mientras mantenida sus manos en la espalda.

¡Stella! - la llama Amore preocupada

La rubia levanto la vista y miro a quien la había llamado, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - ¡Amore! ¡Brandon!

¡Stella! - sonrió el. Ambos se acercaron y observaron perfectamente a la chica, Amore se preocupo al ver aquel estado en el que estaba mientras Brandon sentía un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al recordar aquella vez que estuvo encadenada y siendo lastimada por Akane.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Amore mientras Brandon tomaba las cadenas y sacaba su espada

algo - dijo sonriendo débilmente - eso creo

Una vez que las cadenas fueron cortadas Brandon poso su mano en la frente de la rubia y la miro preocupado - tienes un poco de fiebre

no lo había notado - dijo tranquila mientras cerraba los ojos despacio

¿esa de ahí es la Piedra Teribithia? - pregunto Amore

si, pero no tengo el Brazalete - dijo Stella preocupada

entonces iré por las chicas - dijo la Pixie sonriendo - esperen aquí

bien - dijeron ambos al unisono

Una vez que la Pixie se había ido Brandon poso su vista nuevamente en la joven que no parecía estar en un buen estado - ¿como te sientes?

horrible - respondio la joven con una voz cansada - quiero irme a casa

tranquila, tomamos la Piedra y nos vamos - dijo abrazándola mientras ella escondía su cabeza en el pecho del. Habian pasado un día separados sin embargo para ambos fue una eternidad. Ambos se separaron, el quito un mechón que le tapaba la cara y le sonrió tranquilamente.

Ella lo miro a los ojos sintiéndose atraída por ellos, se perdía en aquellos ojos cafés como el chocolate, amaba sentirse atraiga por el, lo amaba a el y ahora que entendía lo extraño en su comportamiento del día anterior podía pedir disculpas y no solo a el, si no a sus amigas. Sonrió tranquila pero feliz. Brandon también la miraba a los ojos, aquellos ojos dorados como el que lo hipnotizaban y hacían que su corazón latiera a mil por hora - Stella...

Estuvo a punto de decir algo mas pero alguien lo interrumpió, ambos miraron hacia la entrada y vieron al grupo completo que los observaba con una sonrisa. Ambos notaron que faltaban dos personas Bloom y Sky, una preocupación invadió el rostro de Stella a mas no poder.

¿donde esta Bloom y Sky? - pregunto preocupada

habian ido a buscarte por otros túneles pero aun no han vuelto - dijo Riven tranquilo - es hora de volver para buscarlos

Brandon enseguida recordó que Andrew lo había atacado y se preocupo por ellos también. Existía una posibilidad de que haya ido a atacarlos cuando despareció - debemos ir por ellos rápido

¿que sucede? - pregunto Helio

Andrew me ataco antes de que encontrara a Stella, seguro fue por ellos - dijo preocupado

Akane le ordeno que se deshaga de todo aquel que intente encontrar la Piedra - dijo Stella preocupada

en ese caso iremos por ellos enseguida - dijo Flora con voz firme

Stella toma la Piedra y vamonos - le Layla preocupada mientras Tecna le entregaba el Brazalete Plateado. Stella se lo puso en la muñeca derecha y camino hasta la Piedra, acerco su mano a ella pero la Piedra no era absorbida. Se sorprendió un poco y preocupada quiso intentar algo, paso su mano por la Piedra atravesándola tal y como Akane lo hizo

no puede ser - susurro preocupada - ¿por qué?

¡Vamos Stella! - dijo Roxy - toma la Piedra para que nos vayamos

Observo la Piedra detalladamente ¿y si esa no fuera la Piedra Teribithia? ¿y si Akane se equivoco? de todos modos ¿por qué se sentía atraída por la Piedra? ¿por qué sentía que aquella era la Piedra? la única respuesta que tenia era que esa era la Piedra pero... ¿por qué no la puede tomar? ¿que esta sucediendo?

¿que sucede? - pregunto Timmy

no la puedo tocar... - dijo la joven sin mirarlo - mi mano la atraviesa

¿que haremos? - pregunta Nabu preocupado

La rubia seguía mirando la Piedra mientras pensaba en que sucedía. Algo parecía no estar bien y le dolía hasta pensar por lo que solo suspiro rendida y retrocedió mientras se apoyaba cruzada de brazos y de espaldas a una de las paredes - no que se sucede...

debemos hacer hacer algo - dijo Flora caminando hasta Stella - tiene que haber una manera de sacarla e irnos rápido

chicos... - todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Bloom con Sky y las Pixies tal parece que ellas los habian ido a buscar pero ¿en que momento?

que bueno que llegan - dijo Tecna sonriendo - ¿están bien?

si - dijo Sky - por suerte logramos acabar con esas criaturas

¿que criaturas? - pregunto Roxy extrañada

eran unas criaturas como nosotros pero eran negras - dijo Bloom torciendo los labios - eran como sombras pero mas humanas

de todos modos ya desaparecieron - dijo Sky tranquilo - ¿que hacen?

tenemos un problema con la Piedra - dijo Brandon extrañado - Stella no la puede tocar

¿por qué? - pregunto Bloom extrañada

eso estamos tratando de averiguar - dijo Timmy

La rubia ladeo la cabeza y volvio a mirar la Piedra esperando a que la respuesta le llegara como por arte de magia. Brandon miro a Stella y sonrió mientras caminaba hasta ella.

ya encontraremos la forma de sacarla - le dijo en voz baja solo para ella

eso espero - dijo en el mismo tono de voz

mejor vamonos de aquí - dijo Sky tranquilo para todos - es imposible que la saquemos

Todos se dieron la vuelta para salir de aquella cueva pero se detuvieron en seco al ver a cierto rubio de ojos verdes mirándolos con una sonrisa siniestra - Andrew... - susurro Stella algo molesta

no se irán a ningún lado - dice Andrew tapando el paso de la salida

¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Brandon apretando los puños

evitando que se la lleven - dijo Andrew tranquilo

Stella miro a Andrew de reojo mientras fruncía el ceño molesta. Tenia ganas de ir a pelear contra el pero su cuerpo se lo impedía. Brandon se puso delante de ella y saco su espada - no te le acerques

¿que harás? - pregunto burlándose - ¿la vas a defender después de todo lo que ha pasado?

¿acaso no lo parece? - dijo molesto

eres un tonto - dijo Andrew riendo - ¿enserio crees que puedes vencerme a mi? soy mas fuerte que todos ustedes juntos

eso no es verdad - dijo Riven sacando su espada también - podrás vencer a uno pero no a todos

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Andrew tronando los dedos y haciendo que 3 criaturas hechas de roca aparecieran. Sus cuerpo era de roca completo, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, eran el doble de altos que los chicos y parecían ser mucho mas fuerte que ellos.

Rápidamente se dividieron en grupos para pelear contra esas criaturas. Brandon fue el único que no peleaba con ellas ya que se encargaba de Andrew. Tuvieron que salir del aquella cueva ya que era muy pequeño el espacio. Stella se acero a la Piedra de la Tierra mientras pensaba algo alterada como sacar la Piedra.

vamos, vamos, vamos debe de haber una manera - dijo moviéndose enérgicamente sin saber que hacer - Dios, Stella piensa mas rápido

Un ligero temblor hizo que todo se sacudiera. Stella miro el techo que estaba soltando un pequeño polvo, seguro los chicos estaban peleando de forma algo brusca y hacia que el lugar fue algo inestable por un largo rato - no es bueno... - dijo nerviosa al sentir el polvo de roca caer sobre ella - achu... genial, enferma, con polvo en el cabello y sin poder sacar la Piedra ¿puede ser peor?

dímelo tu - era la voz de Akane. Stella se dio la vuelta algo nerviosa y la vio fijamente - parece que somos dos las que no podemos tomar esa Piedra

debe de haber una trampa - dijo Stella seria

por desgracia no la hay - dijo Akane tranquila - debe existir una manera de sacar la Piedra, y solo una de nosotras la obtendrá

y esa seré yo - dijo Stella con voz firme

¿que sucede? ¿me estas enfrentando? - pregunto Akane tranquila - creí que me tenias miedo

tu lo dijiste, te tenia - dijo Stella seria - pero ahora estoy molesta contigo y con Andrew, por tu culpa no creia en las chicas cuando me dijeron que algo había mal y sobre todo por tu culpa Brandon y yo peleamos

ahora entiendes como se siente ¿verdad? - pregunto sonriendo

¿de que hablas? - pregunto confundida Stella

yo me entiendo - dijo Akane negando con la cabeza - ahora muévete que quiero la Piedra

¡No! - dijo con voz firme

¿no? - pregunto sorprendida Akane

si, ¡No! - dijo Stella - esa Piedra sera mía

entiendo pero, no dejare que te la lleves - dijo Akane creando una esfera roja con rayos de un color mas claro en su mano derecha - antes habrá que pelear

¿es broma? - pregunto Stella molesta - no puedo transformarme, me siento algo débil

es una pena - se burlo Akane lanzando la esfera a Stella

¡Tramposa! - dijo Stella tirada en el suelo luego de haber esquivado aquel ataque - estoy enferma, ten algo de compasión

no lo creo - dijo Akane sonriendo mientras lanzaba otra de esas esferas pero mas grande

no te atrevas... - advirtió Stella apoyada en una pierna mientras intentaba levantarse

ya quisieras - dijo Akane lanzando la esfera golpeando a Stella fuertemente y lanzandola contra la pared de atrás

¡Auch! - se quejo de dolor Stella - esta me las vas a pagar... "por favor que funcione" ¡Winx Believix!

Rápidamente Stella se transformo sin problemas alguno aunque aun no recuperaba su color de piel y aun se sentía algo débil pero si tenia suerte podía pelear contra Akane.

¡Bola Solar! - lanzo una esfera color amarilla hacia Akane. El ataque dio justo en el blanco haciendo que Akane retroceda un poco

no fue tan fuerte - dijo Akane sonriendo

tienes suerte - dijo Stella creando una Luna Creciente - pero esta vez si te hará daño ¡Luna Creciente!

El ataque golpeo a Akane la primera vez en los pies derribandola y la segunda en la espalda de regreso. Stella sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras observaba a Akane. La hechicera miro a Stella y luego hizo que todo temblara.

¿que haces? - pregunto Stella miraba a Akane con rayos a su alrededor

acabar contigo - dijo Akane mientras lanzaba los rayos a Stella

¡Escudo Solar! - se protegió Stella

ya veras - dijo Akane molesta pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas Andrew entro de golpe mientras caía de espaldas al suelo. Después entro Brandon y le apunto con la espada. Brandon estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero Andrew se cubrió con una barrera se apareció entre el y Brandon.

Stella sintió una especie de calor detrás de ella y miro la Piedra de la Tierra. Su brillo era mas fuerte que antes e instintivamente camino hasta ella, alzo su mano y el Brazalete la absorbió haciendo que una gema color verde transparente apareciera en el Brazalete Plateado.

¡NO! - grito Akane mientras el lugar comenzaba a derrumbarse. Stella tenia la vista puesta en la Piedra que estaba en su muñeca, no entendía que sucedió pero estaba tranquila. Brandon corrió a hacia ella y la tomo de la mano

debemos salir de aquí pronto - dijo mientras la arrastraba hacia afuera.

Ambos salieron y se encontraron con los demás en aprietos. Stella los iba a ayudar pero su cuerpo se lo impidió haciendo que perdiera su transformación y cayera al suelo desmayada.

¡Stella! - grito Brandon arrodillándose a su lado y tratando de despertarla - no es momento para dormir

oh Dios, a mi se me hace que no esta dormida - dijo Amore observando a Stella preocupada - creo que se ha desmayado, recuerda que no se veía bien

Brandon tomo a Stella en sus brazos y salio con todos los demás fuera de las cuevas. Por suerte el derrumbe solo fue por dentro y no por fuera. Las chicas tomaron a Stella y bajaron volando mientras los chicos buscaron la manera de ingeniárselas y bajar con cuidado.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos lenta y pesadamente. Mi cuerpo me dolia demasiado y eso incluye mi garganta que estaba peor. Me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación acostada sobre mi cama así que me senté con cuidado. Comencé a toser fuertemente y varias veces, mi garganta estaba horrible y no solo eso, al toser me dolía el estomago por culpa de todas las veces que tosí en el día (N/A: a mi me ha pasado, es verdad). Tome mi espejo de mano que estaba en la mesita de noche de al lado de mi cama. Me mire en el y quería gritar pero el dolor de garganta me lo impedía

no puede ser... - dije con una voz roca. Mi piel estaba blanca, en otras palabras estaba pálida, tenia una cara enferma y sobre todo podía sentir que tenia la nariz tapada - me va a dar un infarto...

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y vi a Flora con una bandeja mientras me sonreía - oh, ya estas despierta

¿que paso? - pregunte con voz ronca mientras llevaba mi mano derecha a mi garganta

¿no lo recuerdas? - pregunto Flora dejando la bandeja en la mesa de noche. Luego se sentó en la cama y me miro tranquila - estas enferma, y tenias fiebre por lo que te desmayaste

¿tenia fiebre? - pregunte

bueno ahora ha bajado bastante me parece - dijo Flora colocando la mano en mi frente

me duele todo - dije cansada

te he hecho un remedio - dijo Flora tomando algo de la bandeja - es un jarabe que te ayudara con el dolor de la garganta, solo debes tomarlo y luego descansar

no... - gemí algo molesta - no me gustan, odio su sabor

lo siento pero debes tomarlo - dijo Flora soltando una risita divertida - no es mi culpa que te hayas enfermado

tampoco mía - me defendí cruzándome de brazos y cerrando la boca

abre... - dijo Flora sirviendo en una cuchara aquel jarabe. Negué con la cabeza y Flora me acerco la cuchara - vamos Stella, abre

Volví a negar con la cabeza, me niego a tomar esa cosa, ahora y siempre lo haré. Flora suspiro y me miro con suplica - no me hagas hacerte costillas - volví a negar con la cabeza mientras ella suspiraba nuevamente - por favor...

Seguí negando con la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño y tire la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Flora me acerco aun mas la cuchara. La puerta de la habitación se volvio a abrir y esta vez vi a Bloom asomar la cabeza con una sonrisa.

toc toc - dijo abriendo completa la puerta - ¿se puede?

ayúdame... - le suplico Flora suplicando

¿que sucede? - pregunto entrando y cerrando la puerta

no quiere tomarse el jarabe - dijo Flora mirando a Bloom - parece una niña de 10 años

wow, eso son 12 años menos - dijo Bloom riendo un poco mientras se acercaba a la cama - vamos tomate el remedio para que puedas mejorarte

Volví a negar con la cabeza y retrocedí aun mas. Bloom y Flora intercambiaron miradas y asintieron con la cabeza, algo me decia que esto no seria bueno. Bloom se acerco a mi y me tomo de las dos manos impidiéndome moverlas, mientras Flora acerca la cuchara.

vamos Stella, abre la boca - dijo Flora sonriendo. Yo apreté fuerte los labios para no abrirlos. Luego Flora con una mano comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, esto no era nada bueno, tenia ganas de reírme a carcajadas pero intentaba evitar eso por todos los medios posibles. Flora siguió haciéndome cosquillas mientras Bloom me sujetaba de las manos y se reía.

sabemos que quieres reírte, solo tienes que abrir la boca - dijo Bloom riendo. No pude seguir aguantando mas así que abrí la boca y mientras me reía Flora aprovecho de poner la cuchara en mi boca. El sabor de aquel jarabe era horrible así que hice una cara de disgusto. Ambas se rieron un poco y me miraron con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Dios, si que nos diste pelea - dijo Flora dejando la cuchara en la bandeja

es verdad - dijo Bloom riendo divertida - ¿que hay ahí?

Mire la bandeja que Flora había traído y vi un plato sopero con sopa, obviamente, y un jugo de naranja. Volví a toser, y luego estornude - hay Dios... - dije con la nariz tapada y los ojos cansados - ¿por qué siempre me sucede todo lo malo con lo bonita que soy?

creo que la vanidad no te salvara de este resfriado - dijo Flora sonriendo

yo no soy vanidosa - me defendí

si, si lo eres - dijo Bloom riendo - pero así te queremos

me duele todo - me queje molesta - ni siquiera puedo gritar para quejarme mas fuerte

¿quieres mas jarabe para la garganta? - pregunto Flora sonriendo

Di un grito ahogado y enseguida puse mi mano en la garganta mientras hacia una mueca de dolor. Eso si me había lastimado bastante. Bloom y Flora me miraron preocupadas.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Bloom preocupada

eso creo... - dije con voz ronca y bien despacio por dolor

bueno Stella, sera mejor que descanses - dijo Flora pasando una mano por mi brazo - buenas noches...

¿noches? - pregunte confundida

si, son las 8 - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ¿no viste la hora?

Gire mi cabeza y vi que el reloj marcaba 20:28 - ¿que tanto dormí? - pregunte sorprendida

llegamos aquí alrededor de las cinco treinta - dijo Bloom sonriendo - saca la hora

cinco... seis, siete.. !Oh Dios! - dije sorprendida - ¡Son 3 horas! ayy...

no grites - dijo Flora regañandome - si gritas no vas a mejorar

lo siento - me disculpe como una niñita pequeña

bueno, nosotras estaremos abajo - dijo Bloom sonriendo - si necesitas algo, solo llámanos al celular, es mejor a que grites

bien - dije suspirando

pero descansa ¿si? - dijo Flora levantándose de la cama - vendremos a verte en una o dos horas

que tengas una buena noche - dijo Bloom caminando a la puerta

creo que no sera una buena noche - dije dejándome caer de espaldas - Flora... ¿donde esta Brandon?

esta abajo - dijo sonriendo - ¿quieres que lo llame?

Torcí los labios pensativa. Quería ver a Brandon pero ¿de que serviría si el y yo ya no somos nada mas que amigos? si le dijera que subiera seria como si fuera masoquista ¿no?

lo llamare - escuche decir a Flora mientras salia. Mire hacia la puerta para evitar que lo hiciera pero ya era demasiado tarde. Di un suspiro y cerré los ojos esperando a quedarme dormida rápidamente pero no fue así.

Escuche la puerta abrirse pero no pude sentarme para ver quien era así que solo me acosté de lado en mi cama esperando a que esa persona dijera algo para identificarlo o identificarla.

¿estas despierta? - escuche la voz de Brandon en voz baja

si... - gemí con voz ronca y los ojos cerrados

¿como te sientes? - sentí que se había sentado en la cama. Abrí mis ojos y así fue, estaba sentado en mi cama mientras me miraba preocupado

mal - fue lo único que dije

pasara - dijo mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello - pronto te sentirás mejor

eso espero - dije cansada

Stella... debemos hablar sobre lo que paso - dijo Brandon tranquilo

¿que paso? - pregunte confundida

lo de ayer - dijo Brandon tranquilo mientras yo abría los ojos al entender de lo que quería hablar

¿que...? - intente preguntar algo

¿no te vas a comer esa sopa? - pregunto apuntando el plato

no cambies el tema - dije intentando sentarme - ¿que es lo que quieres decirme?

escucha Stella - dijo Brandon mirándome a los ojos - lo que paso ayer no debió haber sucedido, estaba molesto porque siempre estabas con Andrew y porque no entendías que el no era una buena persona, también se que no debí haber estado hablando con Mitzi, parte de mi quería que sintieras algo de celos porque era como me sentía yo al verte con Andrew y se que estuvo mal... no, estuvo muy mal ya que te lastime con eso...

Brandon... - intente hacer que se detuviera

no, no me interrumpas por favor - dijo negando con su cabeza - mira las cosas no han estado bien últimamente y creo que tu tienes razón... tu misma dijiste que tu creías que era lo mejor terminar, pero eso no significaba que creías bien... ahora me doy cuenta de que tenias razón, no estabas pensando bien porque no podemos arrancar de los problemas con solo terminar una relación de hace años

Mire a Brandon a los ojos mientras procesaba la información que me acaba de dar - yo... - no sabia que decir. El me miro con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios, aquella sonrisa era la que me tenia enamorada, no la de Andrew... la de Andrew solo era una sonrisa con engaños mientras que la de Brandon era sincera.

se que paso solo una día pero te extrañe... yo no puedo estar sin ti y lo sabes - dijo el tomando mis manos - Te Amo y no quiero estar lejos de ti...

Te Amo... - dije abrazándolo mientras aguantaba las lagrimas. El me correspondió el abraza tranquilo, coloque mi cabeza en su pecho mientras el susurraba algunas cosas. Al separarme del lo mire sonriendo mientras el me devolvía la sonrisa también.

¿entonces... hemos vuelto? - pregunto sonriendo

con una condición - dije sonriendo

¿cual? - pregunto el

volverás... ¿verdad? - pregunte refiriéndome a que vuelva a dormir aquí

por supuesto - asintió sonriendo mientras yo estornudaba - aunque creo que sera mejor cuando te mejores

si, no quiero contagiarte - dije riendo

por cierto ¿como lograste tomar la Piedra? - pregunto el curioso

¿lo hice? - pregunte confundida - ah es cierto, si lo hice...

¿que paso? - pregunto confundido

no lo se, yo solo sentí que la Piedra brillaba mas, era como si me llamara - dije extrañada - creo que estoy delirando

El paso una mano por mi frente y me miro preocupado - tienes un poco de fiebre, pero no creo que estés delirando

tu no sabes - dije riendo un poco

descansa - dijo Brandon sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla - vendré a verte temprano para ver si te sientes mejor

buenas noches - dije sonriendo

buenas noches - me dijo el mientras me besaba en la frente

Continuara...

* * *

Un nuevo capitulo de El Camino de la Luz II... ahh espero que les haya gustado a todos :D

**Próximamente: Nuevos Rivales**

¡Que Bien! - grita Stella feliz con los brazos en el aire - ¡Al Fin Estoy Mejorada!

Brandon se ríe de lo que dice y la besa en la mejilla - que bueno

Bloom ¿que sucede? - pregunto Musa

Kaia por favor - dice Bloom - ya tenemos una Piedra... necesitamos saber mas

es una cueva submarina donde existe una energía mucho mas fuerte - dijo Kaia seria

¿por qué ni yo ni Akane la pudimos tocar? - pregunto Stella seria

la Piedra elige quien puede y quien no - respondí tranquilamente Kaia

chicas adivinen que - dijo Tecna sonriendo - ya se donde esta la Piedra del Agua

por favor... - ruega Brandon a Stella - no sera tan malo

¿como estas Stella? - pregunta un chico rubio sonriendo

vete de aquí Andrew - dice Stella molesta

¿por qué estas molesta conmigo? - pregunta riendo Andrew

¿donde esta Akane? - pregunto Bloom a Tecna

¿quienes son ellos? - pregunto Sky sacando su espada y apuntando a 4 hombres

nosotros somos su peor pesadilla - dice un joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros

nosotros somos los Magos de la Sombras - dijo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos claros

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de El Camino de la Luz II :D

Dejen Review (L) y un saludo para todos


	13. Chapter 13: Nuevos Rivales

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 13:

Nuevos Rivales

Una nueva mañana acaba de llegar por lo que todos se estaban levantando para comenzar un nuevo día. Las Winx estaban sentadas en la mesa esperando a los chicos y a Stella.

entonces ¿que haremos hoy? - pregunto Musa sirviéndose café - yo quiero un descanso la batalla de ayer no fue muy tranquila que digamos

no podemos descansar - dijo Flora - ya tenemos la primera Piedra, debemos buscar las demás y las espadas

estamos un paso mas adelante que Akane - dijo Bloom sonriendo - no podemos rendirnos

buenos días chicas - saludo Sky sonriendo mientras los demás chicos le seguían

buenos días - saludaron todas del mismo modo a excepción de una que lo beso en los labios fugazmente - ¿como durmieron?

bien, perfecto, increíble - fueron las palabras que usaron las chicas para responder a la pregunta. Cada una beso a su novio y sonrió

parece que será un día tranquilo - dijo Brandon sonriendo mientras se sentaba con los demás en la mesa para tomar desayuno

¡Que Bien! - se escucho un grito de Stella proveniente de la escporalera donde estaba con los brazos en el aire - ¡Al Fin Estoy Mejorada!

o no... - dijo riendo Nabu

La rubia camino feliz a donde estaban sus amigos. Brandon se ríe de lo que dice y la besa en la mejilla - que bueno - luego ella se sienta en su regazo mientras pasa uno de sus brazos por atrás del cuello del.

parece que las cosas están mejor - dijo Tecna sonriendo al ver a sus amigos reconciliados

Stella no dijo nada solo le guiño el ojo mientras sonreía - entonces... ¿con que sufriré hoy? ¿trabajo? ¿ordenando la casa?

aunque no lo creas, no trabajaremos en eso hoy - dijo Bloom sonriendo

oh si lo creo - dijo riendo Stella - pero, ¿que haremos?

hay que buscar las demás Piedras - dijo Bloom seria

Bloom ¿que sucede? - pregunto Musa al notar la seriedad de la pelirroja

he estado pensando en lo que sucedió ayer - dijo Bloom preocupada - dijeron que Stella no podía tomar la Piedra pero luego la tomo ¿no? digo, ayer la trajiste contigo

si, eso hice - dijo la rubia tomando la cuchara que estaba con la taza y sacando un poco de pasta de huevo que había

no te lo comas así - dijo Brandon riendo al ver que se comía la pasta de huevo con la cuchara - mejor cómela con pan

La rubia frunció el ceño y soltó un pequeño gruñido - ¿por qué?

porque si... - dijo Brandon colocando un dedo en su mentón mientras hacia que girara su cabeza para poder besar sus labios

¡Stella! - dijo Amore acercándose con un sobre - encontré esto en el buzón

¿que? Amore no debías traerlo ¿que tal si alguien lo vio? - dijo Layla preocupada - ¿crees que a las personas les gusta ver un sobre volador?

pero parecía importante - dijo la Pixie entregando el sobre

no tiene remitente - dijo Stella observando el sobre. Luego lo abrió y lo leyó en silencio. Los ojos se Stella parecían estar desorbitados, parecía que estaba en shock.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Helio tomando un poco de su té

Stella no respondio seguía mirando la carta en estado de shock. Brandon levanto una ceja confundido y tomo la carta

¿que dice? - pregunto Timmy

dice... - dijo Brandon mirando la carta - Querida Pequeña...

_Querida Pequeña:_

_Siento mucho el no haberte enviado cartas anteriormente _

_tu sabes, __las cosas aquí no son de lo mejor y parecen empeorar cada vez. _

_Me gustaría que no tuvieras que pasar por esto considerando que ya tuviste que pasar_

_ algo parecido cuando tenias 6 años. Quería decirte esto en persona antes de_

_que alguien mas te fuera noticia, pues te dije que te mantendría informada_

_de todo lo que suceda pero no se puede ya que no has venido por aquí y no_

_puedo ir a verte porque 1: no se donde vives y 2: he estado ocupado con algunas_

_cosas. __Como sabes la razón por la que tu madre quiere_

_tu custodia legal es porque te extraña, nada mas que eso y como aun te_

_resignas a ir a verla mientras este con John no has hablado con ella aun cuando_

_te pedí que fueras a arreglar las cosas... Hoy te traigo una noticia_

_que seguro no te va a gustar pero es necesario que lo sepas... ya se ha decidido_

_la fecha del tribunal... sera el primero de septiembre, y como sabes eso sera en _

_pocos días, mas especifico 4 días. Lo mas seguro es que te sorprendas o estés en_

_shock pero solo quiero decirte que no vayas a hacer algo precipitado, ven enseguida_

_a Solaria y hablaremos de como sera el juicio, te van a tomar los testimonios_

_y debemos estar listos. Tu padre ha estado molesto por muchos_

_días por lo que no esta en condiciones de escribir o llamarte, esa es parte_

_de la razón por la que yo te he dicho esto._

_Espero verte pronto Pequeña, cuídate mucho y te mando un beso_

_Xeros..._

ya tiene la fecha... - susurro Stella sorprendida y apenas respirando - no puede ser...

Brandon dejo la carta en la mesa y abrazo a Stella - tranquila, las cosas se van a arreglar

no es cierto... - susurro mientras sus ojos se humedecían. No entendía la razón de porque sentía ganas de llorar pero era algo que no iba a poder evitar, era como si un camión la hubiera atropellado no solo una si no dos veces, era como si se aseguro de atropellarla una segunda vez para que este bien muerta. Brandon paso ambas manos por la cintura de Stella y la atrajo un poco mas a el, ella coloco su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello de Brandon mientras dejaba salir las lagrimas en silencio.

Musa tomo la carta y la observo por completo solo para asegurarse de que había oído lo que creyó oír. Se sorprendió y dejo la carta sobre la mesa mientras intenta procesar la información. Era sorprendente lo que ocurrirá en unos días, no solo para Stella si no que para todos.

Stella... - la llamo la Pixie preocupada. La aludida no quito la cabeza de donde la tenia, seguía dejando correr las lagrimas mientras todos la veían preocupados. Por mas que quiera entenderlo no podía, no era capaz de entender el porque de sus lagrimas, ella sabia que ese día llegaría pronto y se estaba preparando para eso pero tal parece que no lo hizo bien, el ser fría e indiferente ante tal tema frente a los demás era algo que ella había decidido para poder ocultar aquellos sentimientos de debilidad.

Las lagrimas cedieron pero aun no se movía de donde estaba. Pasaron unos 5 minutos y ella quito su cabeza. Brandon pudo observar que sus ojos estaban algo rojos y el maquillaje se había corrido además de tener una sensación de humedad en en su cuello. Paso su dedo por la mejilla de ella para quitar una lagrima que aun estaba corriendo. Stella tomo la carta sin mirar a nadie y se fue sin decir mas a su habitación.

Una vez que ella se fue Brandon miro preocupado en la dirección de la escalera, tenia ganas de ir a verla pero algo le decia que era mejor dejarla sola por un rato. Una batalla interna comienzo a hacerse presente en la mente de Brandon sobre el dejarla sola por un rato vs ve con ella, ambos bandos peleaban por tener el control de sus acciones pero solo uno puede ganar.

es mejor dejarla sola un rato - dijo Bloom tranquila

chicos, quizás este no sea el momento pero... - dijo Tecna mirando la computadora - he recibido un mensaje de Faragonda diciendo vayamos a ver a Kaia para pedir ayuda sobre las pistas de las demás piedras, información sobre las espadas y que le digamos nuestras dudas

tienes razón Tecna, no es el momento de pensar en eso - dijo Brandon mientras se levantaba e iba a buscar a Stella

* * *

.: Stella :.

las cosas no pueden ser peor - dije molesta mientras arrugaba la carta y la lanzaba al cesto de basura. Luego camine hasta mi cama y me senté en la orilla mientras miraba el suelo - ¿desde cuando aquí soy tan débil?

yo no pienso que lo seas - escuche una voz proveniente de la puerta, por suerte no tenia que mirar ya que reconocía la voz

¿de que hablas? - pregunte sentándome en forma de meditación - si lo soy, le temo a Akane, siempre soy quien sale lastimada en las batallas, no puedo hacer nada bien y ahora esto... ¡Lagrimas por una Estupidez!

no es una estupidez Stella - dijo Brandon con una voz suave mientras caminaba hacia mi - las lagrimas significan llorar y llorar significan sentimientos... ademas fue una noticia fuerte ¿no crees?

ya no se ni que creer - dije jugando con mis manos - tal vez debería olvidarme de todo e ir a hablar con mi madre para evitar esto

claro - dijo Brandon sonriendo

pero no quiero ver a John - dije gimiendo molesta

entonces que te parece si te acompaño - dijo el poniéndose en cuclillas y colocando sus manos sobre las mías - es mejor a que estés sola

¿me acompañarías aun después de lo que dijo John? - pregunte levantando la ceja confundida

no iré a ver a John, tampoco iré a ver a tu madre... - dijo Brandon besándome fugazmente - iré para acompañarte, iré por ti... para estar contigo, no con John ni con tu madre, solo contigo

gracias... - dije sonriendo levemente

por nada - dijo el sonriéndome dulcemente - por cierto, no olvides esto

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y luego la saco. Sonrió y la abrió dejando ver el collar y el anillo. Los mire sorprendida ya que hoy cuando me levante no los podía encontrar en ningún lado ¿como los consiguió? - Bloom los encontró tirados en el suelo con tu celular ayer - respondio como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento

¿tirados? - pregunte confundida - estoy segura de que los deje en la cama

bueno, parece que cobraron vida - dijo riendo un poco y luego sonriéndome - ¿puedo?

por favor - dije sonriendo. Coloco el anillo en mi dedo anular derecho y luego se acerco para colocarme el collar en el cuello - te ves mas hermosa con ellos puesto

creo que me gusta mas el hecho de que tu me los diste - dije sonriendo antes de besarlo fugazmente - que el hecho de que me vea hermosa con ellos

¿que es esto? ¿no te importa tu apariencia? - pregunto fingiendo sorpresa

es raro ¿verdad? - dije riendo - pero creo que lo que mas me importa que tu me los diste y con eso me basta para ser feliz

Brandon me miro sonriendo - llama a tu madre y dile que iras hoy

¿hoy? - pregunte sorprendida

si, hoy - asintió sonriendo - ¿o esperaras al día del tribunal?

creo hoy esta bien - dije levantándome de la cama y caminando hasta el mueble de mi habitación - pero no se donde deje mi celular

sip también lo dejaste con el collar y el anillo - dijo mostrándome

¿me lo pasas? - pregunte estirando la mano mientras el negaba con la cabeza - por favor...

mmm... no - dijo riendo - si lo quieres ven por el

Tesoro no estoy jugando - dije riendo un poco

¿entonces por qué te ríes? - pregunto el retrocediendo mientras yo avanzaba a el

tu me das risa - dije caminado hasta el - entrégame el celular

ven por el - dijo en un tono cantarin

Detuve mi paso y lo mire de reojo, me di cuenta de que ya no podía seguir caminando mas ya que la cama se lo impedía. Lo mire con una sonrisa traviesa y corrí hacia el y di un salto envolviendo mis piernas en su torso haciendo que ambos cayeramos a la cama. El se rió mientras se quejaba

tienes suerte de que la cama estaba detrás mio - dijo riendo

¿a si? ¿por qué? - pregunte riendo también

porque pudimos haber caído al suelo - respondio sonriendo

en ese caso no me hubiera lanzado sobre ti - dije como si fuese obvio pero con una sonrisa

tienes razón - asintió con una sonrisa y luego me beso el la mejilla - olvide decirlo pero estoy orgulloso de ti

¿de mi? - pregunte confundida mientras el asentía con una sonrisa - ¿por qué?

te enfrentaste a Akane, no le temes del todo - dijo sonriendo

¿como supiste? - pregunte sorprendida

digamos que... ninguna de las dos puede mantener una conversación sin gritos - dijo riendo y contagiándome su risa

no creo que sea por eso que la enfrente - dije con voz baja - estaba molesta con ella por lo de Andrew y lo que paso entre ambos

eso ya no importa - dijo acariciando mi cabeza con una sonrisa - lo que importa ahora es que tu te enfrentaste al miedo y sobre todo ya arreglamos el problema

eso creo - dije sonriendo pero luego fruncí el c

eño al notar algo - ¿donde esta mi celular?

se cayo cuando te tiraste sobre mi - dijo Brandon despreocupado

llamare a mi madre - dije quitándome de encima

estaba cómodo - hizo pucheros

yo no tanto - dije negando con la cabeza mientras me reía - me pegue en la rodilla

te lanzaste sobre mi, algo malo debía sucederte - dijo el riendo

que malo - dije mientras buscaba mi celular - aquí esta...

bien, entonces llama a tu madre y pide una cena para cuatro - dijo sonriendo

¿y si mejor le pido un pony? - pregunte pensativa

¿por qué quieres un pony? - pregunto levantando la ceja confundido

para que le haga compañía a Bob - dije como si fuese obvio

¿quien es Bob? - pregunto el con algo de celos

mi caballo, es un semental - dije sonriendo

¿tienes un semental llamado Bob? - pregunto como si eso fuese la cosa mas estúpida del mundo

era una niña, no sabia como ponerle - me defendí tranquila - como sea, un pony sera

no... la cena - dijo Brandon mirándome con una expresión de firmeza, que no iba a cambiar de idea

no quiero ir a una cena infernal - dije rogando para que dijera que no llamara

Stella... - intento decirme algo pero lo interrumpí

Brandon de verdad - dije sentándome en la cama de nuevo - no quiero

por favor... - dijo rogándome para que accediera - no sera tan malo

tu no lo sabes - dije en un susurro mientras giraba la cabeza

solo llamala - dijo besándome en la frente - las cosas no pueden ser peor... además si no la llamas y arreglas esto puede que le gane a tu padre y eso significa...

ya se lo que significa - interrumpí molesta - ¡Bien! la llamare

perfecto - dijo sonriendo - iré abajo para ver que vamos a hacer, Tecna recibió un mensaje de Faragonda diciendo que queramos a ver a Kaia para pedir la ubicación de otra piedra o por lo menos algo de ayuda

bien - dije buscando el numero de mi madre en el celular. Escuche la que puerta de abrió y cerro por lo que supuse que Brandon ya había salido, digo ¿quien mas podría haber sido?. Suspire preocupada cuando encontré el numero de mi madre y con algo de nervios marque...

* * *

.: Brandon :.

¿que onda? - dije sonriendo

mucho - dijo Riven riendo como si yo hubiese hecho una broma cosa que no hice

¿eh? - fue lo único que dije mientras estaba algo confundido

ignóralo - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza - ¿donde esta Stella?

arriba llamando a su madre - dije apuntando con el dedo pulgar - ¿sucede algo?

iremos al Planeta Terabithia - dijo Bloom seria - quiero hablar con Kaia

¿que te hace pensar que nos ayudara? - pregunte extrañado - yo no entiendo a esa Pixie, primero nos ayuda y después no quiere

fue porque Stella le tenia miedo a Akane pero eso ya no es verdad - dijo Flora con una sonrisa tranquila - venció el miedo y Kaia ya no puede decir que es cobarde

jum, esa Pixie no me cae bien - dijo Amore cruzándose de brazos molesta. Me reí un poco y me acerque a Amore con una sonrisa

no creo que tengamos mas problemas con ella - dije sonriendo

eso espero - dijo la Pixie aun molesta - ¿como esta ella?

bien - dije tranquilamente mientras ella se posaba en mi hombro

grrr... - escuche un gruñido a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta para ver a Stella con una expresión molesta en las escaleras y una mano en el barandal - ¡Tu!

¿que paso? - pregunte riendo mientras sacaba algo de comida que estaba sobre la mesa

ah, no me vengas con "¿que paso?" - dijo molesta imitando mi tono de voz - eres un...

no digas palabras que suenen mal ¿que es lo que le enseñas a nuestros lectores? - dije riendo - esta mal y hay que dar el ejemplo

Me dio una mirada matadora y volvio a gruñir enojada. Se acerco a la mesa y tomo un pedazo de pan - ¿que paso? - pregunto Bloom

¡El! - dijo Stella apuntándome enojada - eso paso, el es un...

¡Stella! - la rete de nuevo - ya te dije, no uses un vocabulario inadecuado ¿que dirán nuestros lectores?

¿ya volvieron a pelear? - pregunto Layla preocupada

uuuuhhggg si tan solooo supiiiieran - dijo destrozando aquel pedazo de pan con ambas manos - ¡Te Odio!

Comenzó a lanzarme los pedazos de pan mientras yo intentaba cubrirme de ellos. No entendía porque estaba tan molesta pero ahora me arrepentía de lo que sea que hice ya que lanzaba con fuerza... me dio un deya vu.

Stella detente, ¿que sucede? - pregunto Nabu riendo. ¿Como se puede reír mientras yo soy atacado por un pan asesino? bueno, al menos me ayuda al intentar detenerla

¡NO! - dijo dejando de lanzar el pan y dando un puñetazo a la mesa - ¡Rayos, Se Acabo!

que bueno... - dije suspirando aliviado - gracias

oh no me vengas con "gracias" - dijo frunciendo el ceño - estoy molesta contigo y si no te sigo lanzando mas es porque se acabo

bueno ya... ¿nos dirás por qué atacas a tu _novio_? - pregunto Musa siendo obvia con la palabra novio

si, explícame ¿por qué me atacas? - pregunte riendo aunque la verdad si quería saber

¿que por qué lo ataco? ¿que por qué te ataco? - pregunto mientras caminaba furiosa a mi - ¡TE ATACO PORQUE SE ME DA LA GANA!

Retrocedí algo asustado algo no anda bien - Stella... - dije nervioso

¡GGRR! - dio un gruñido y un golpe en el suelo con el pie

¡No me golpees! - dije cubriendo mi cara con las manos - ¡En la cara no! ¡Soy muy guapo!... y tu me amas, no creo que quieras hacerme daño

Stella comenzó a tranquilizarse un pero aun parecía molesta - te has salvado por esta vez

¿que sucede? - pregunte preocupado y sin bajar la guardia

acabo de cometer la mayor estupidez y ha sido por tu culpa - dijo caminando a la mesa de nuevo

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundido

mi madre acepto la estúpida cena - dijo con una expresión de disgusto - siempre cuando me quede a dormir y estar con ella todo el día que sigue

aguarda... - dije levantando la mano como si dijera "stop" ya saben, como las señales - me atacaste con unos trozos de pan, me gritaste, y sobre todo me culpas por algo que no hice...

si es tu culpa - dijo ella mirándome molesta - ¡Tu me dijiste que le pidiera la estúpida cena a mi madre! ¡Yo Quería un Pony! pero nooo... alguien quería una cena

Me reí divertido y camine hasta ella aunque aun mantenía la guarda arriba por seguridad - no es tan malo, solo sera una noche

¿de verdad crees eso? - pregunto mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa, y eso me dio algo de miedo - esta bien, entonces te quedaras conmigo

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido. Yo no quería quedarme, preferiría enfrentarme al diablo con un palo de bambú que pasar una noche en la casa de la madre de Stella en especial cuando esta ese tipo.

ah... - abrí la boca para poder decir algo pero nada me salia

y no acepto ningún no como respuesta - dijo en un tono autoritario que aveces no me gusta cuando lo usa, solo cuando esta riendo pero ahora... ahora esta molesta - así que prepárate para una tarde aburrida

oh no... - dije preocupado. La madre de Stella no era mala ni aburrida pero... seguro sucederá algo en ese castillo, yo lo se, lo presiento.

bueno Brandon, pasaras una noche en el castillo de tu suegra, las cosas no pueden empeorar - dijo Riven riendo

oh si pueden - dijo Stella asintiendo

¿que? - pregunte preocupado

sip... habrán unas clases de etiquetas a las cuales tendré que asistir y eso significa que me acompañaras - dijo entre tranquila pero molesta, algo confuso

oh no que aburrido... - dije golpeándome la frente con la mano - ¿por qué debes ir?

no quieres saber como fue que termine así - dijo negando con la cabeza

tal vez tengas razón - dije asintiendo

si... las cosas pueden empeorar - dijo Riven riendo aun

¿quieres callarte? - le pregunte enojado pero el solo siguió riendo

chicos ya... la nave esta lista - dijo Timmy entrando en la casa ¿cuando salio? - ¿me perdí de algo?

no... - dijimos todos tranquilo

bueno... vamos - dijo Bloom sonriendo

vamos - dijeron todos

¿a donde iremos? - pregunto Stella confundida

a ver a Kaia - respondio Amore de mala gana - debieras quedarnos aquí

mm... no, creo que debemos ir - dijo Stella pensativa

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

El viaje se ha iniciado, todos subieron a la nave que Timmy, Tecna y Sky piloteaban. Un nuevo destino los espera, preguntas serian respondidas y sobre todo nuevas aventuras los iban a esperar. Nuestro grupo favorito estaba dispuesto a todo dando el 100% por obtener la victoria, nada iba impedir que ellos cumplieran con su misión de encargarse de recolectar las Piedras Teribithias y obtener la Espada Maxima a través de las Espadas Elementales. El miedo ya no estaba en el aire, ya no existía el miedo al enemigo ni siquiera existía el miedo al fracaso ahora solo existía la unión y los deseos de salvar al mundo.

Muchas horas de viaje pasaron pero al fin llegaron a su destino, el Planeta Terabithia. Todos bajaron de la nave y fueron en busca de aquella Pixie que tenia las respuestas a sus preguntas, aquella Pixie unida a las Piedras Teribithias, aquella Pixie guardiana de las Piedras Teribithias.

este lugar esta lleno de hoyos, se me va a romper un tacón - se quejo Stella apoyándose en el hombro de Brandon mientras revisaba su zapato

ya deja de quejarte, estamos arriba ya - dijo Musa caminando hacia la mesa de piedra - pero... ¿donde estará Kaia?

mejor volvamos - dijo Amore aun molesta con aquella Pixie

Amore no puedes ser así - dijo Chatta regañándola - ella nos ayudo cuando Stella estaba bajo el control de Xeros

¡Athan!, Xeros había sido poseído por Athan y el hizo que Stella estuviera bajo su control para que Akane tuviera un fácil acceso a ella - recordó Amore molesta por lo que dijo Chatta

¿quieren dejar de pelear? - dijo Tune regañándolas - aquí somos visitas, no pueden andar haciendo un numerito

parece que no somos bienvenidos - dijo Riven observando el lugar - esa Pixie no está aquí cerca

bien, eso lo define todo - dijo Amore sonriendo - podemos irnos

aguarda - la detuvo Bloom mirando hacia al frente con los ojos entre cerrados - creo que esa de ahí es Kaia

Todos miraron hacia donde Bloom estaba mirando. Se podía ver una pequeña figura oscura que se acercaba a ellos - ¿que hacen aquí?

¡Kaia! - dijeron todos una vez que pudieron verla claramente

¿paso algo? - pregunto la Pixie tranquila

Kaia, disculpa que vengamos a molestarte pero veras... hemos encontrado la Primera Piedra, que es la de la Tierra - dijo Bloom sonriendo - y queremos que nos ayudes a encontrar las demás por favor

¿donde esta? - pregunto la Pixie tranquila. Flora le dio un codazo suave a Stella quien le mostró el Brazalete ubicado en su muñeca derecha con una gema color verde transparente la cual era la Piedra Teribithia de la Tierra

sigue el Agua - dijo Kaia tranquila - cuando se obtiene una Piedra hace que otra se active y eso provoca que pueda saber que piedra es y donde se encuentra

¿donde esta? - pregunto Flora

en una cueva submarina - respondio tranquila - pero solo eso les diré

Kaia por favor - dice Bloom - ya tenemos una Piedra... necesitamos saber mas

Kaia miro a Bloom de reojo y asintió - es una cueva submarina que esta ubicada en un planeta, pero no se como se llama... lo que si puedo darles unas coordenadas pero deberán descifrar algunos códigos para que las coordenadas les de el lugar exacto

está bien - dijo Tecna sonriendo - este es mi campo y puedo hacerme cargo de ello

no podrás sola - dijo Kaia negando con la cabeza - es muy difícil, necesitaras ayuda

para eso estoy yo - dijo Timmy sonriendo

ten cuidado - dijo Kaia algo seria - hay muchas cuevas submarinas pero solo una tiene esa energía, si te equivocas en los códigos te darán la cueva equivocada

¿a que te refieres con energía? - pregunto Helio

es una cueva submarina donde existe una energía mucho mas fuerte - dijo Kaia seria - es la energía de la piedra, es posible que cuando estén cerca la Piedra de la Tierra comience a brillar un poco por la energía de ambas

que suerte que tenemos dos genios con nosotros - dijo Stella sonriendo - si a mi me tocara hacer ese trabajo dejaría un desastre

es verdad - dijo Layla riendo

vamos... - dijo Kaia mirando a Stella seria - pregunta

¿eh? - dijo Nabu confundido mientras miraba a Kaia y luego a Stella - ¿de que hablas?

¿por qué ni yo ni Akane la pudimos tocar? - pregunto Stella seria e ignorando a Nabu

la Piedra elige quien puede y quien no - respondí tranquilamente Kaia - el miedo no es un sentimiento puro y mientras ese miedo existía ninguna de las dos podía tocarla hasta que una superara el miedo que tiene en el interior. Cada Piedra tiene mente propia, es como un ser humano siente, se alimenta y decide... siente tus sentimientos, tus problemas y siente tus intenciones; se alimenta de la energía que le brinda su compañero, quien usa el Brazalete u decide quien puede usar su poder y quien no

Todos se miraron sorprendidos y algo confundidos aunque esperaban a que Kaia les explicara de nuevo, ella suspiro y los miro pero principalmente a Stella - tu tenia miedo de Akane, al enfrentarla el miedo desapareció. Akane también le teme a algo o oculta algo que no es un sentimiento puro y eso evitaba que ella pudiera tocar la Piedra... en el momento en que tu te enfrentaste a ella el Brazalete Plateado dio la señal de que quien lo poseía en ese momento era una persona de corazón puro y eso hizo que pudieras tomar la piedra

¿pero que hay de Akane...? - pregunto Sky - el Brazalete Magos no es puro ¿o si?

no lo es, pero por desgracia ahora podrá tomar la Piedra también - dijo Kaia preocupada - cuando el Brazalete Plateado dio aquella señal para que la piedra se dejara tomar también hizo que las demás pudieran ser tocadas por el Magos

lo único que Akane oculta es maldad, ni siquiera le teme a nada, seguro solo es la maldad que tiene en su corazón - dijo Musa apretando los puños

de hecho no es por eso - dijo Kaia negando con la cabeza - Akane se conoce por tener un pasado oculto, nadie sabe como es pero si se sabe que es algo malo y eso es lo que impide que ella pudiera tomar la Piedra

las cosas son cada vez mas difíciles - dijo Brandon preocupado

es mejor así, son nuevos retos para nosotros - dijo Riven sonriendo

tiene razón - dijo Sky

bueno, ya que eso es todo - dijo Tecna - es hora de irnos

¿tienes las coordenadas? - pregunto Timmy a lo que Tecna asintió

bueno, nos espera una larga noche - dijo Tecna tranquila

es verdad - coincidió Timmy

Y así nuestros amigos volvían a casa después de un agotado día que aun no se acaba ya que esta noche iba a ser una noche en vela para Tecna y Timmy quienes esperan poder encontrar la Piedra del Agua antes que Akane, ya que no tenían idea de como fue pero encontró la Piedra de la Tierra antes que ellos y esperaban que no volviera a suceder.

La noche no fue tranquila para ninguno Tecna y Timmy estuvieron en vela trabajando en aquellos códigos para poder obtener las coordenadas correctas y no equivocarse mientras que los demás apenas si podían dormir algunos estaban emocionados por una nueva misión, otros preocupados y otros no podían conciliar el sueño por solo pensar en que los espera.

A la mañana siguiente ya todos estaban levantados y preparados para otro día de trabajo, esperaban que Tecna y Timmy lograran descifrar rápidamente el código para poder ir en busca de aquella piedra.

El desayuno estaba servido y en la mesa solo faltaban dos personas. Unos ruidos fuerte provenientes de la escalera hizo que todos voltearan a ver la razón de aquellos ruidos.

chicas adivinen que - dijo Tecna sonriendo - ya se donde esta la Piedra del Agua

Efectivamente, los ruidos eran provenientes de Tecna que había salido de su habitación apresurada para dar la gran noticia. Se podía notar la felicidad de su amiga al haber descubierto algo tan importante y no solo eso, también se podía notar que verdaderamente trabajo toda la noche ya que usaba la ropa del día anterior y tenia algunas ojeras marcadas pero no muy fuerte.

bien hecho Tecna - dijeron todas las chicas sonriendo

¿donde esta Timmy? - pregunto Sky

fue a ver la nave temprano - respondio ella terminando de bajar las escaleras - debemos irnos y llegar antes que Akane

¿ya la encontró también? - pregunto Helio preocupado

no lo se - dijo Tecna preocupada - es por eso que nos iremos temprano

si pero primero puedes darte una ducha y cambiarte de ropa - dijo Stella mirándola fijo

¡Stella! - le regaño Tecna por andar pensando eso en lugar de preocuparse de la Piedra del Agua

¿que? - pregunto encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente - yo solo digo que lo hagas

esta bien - dijo rendida la joven

bueno ¿que esperamos para irnos? - pregunto Flora sonriendo

no se, tal vez a que Tecna se cambie - dijo Stella como si fuese obvio

es un decir Stella - dijo Flora

ah - dijo tranquila

por cierto Tecna - dijo Bloom mirándola - ¿donde esta?

Tecna sonrió - en Andros

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

En uno de los bosques mas oscuros y peligrosos de toda la dimensión mágica se encontraba cierta hechicera junto a su sirviente buscando una pirámide. Estuvieron un buen rato caminando hasta que por fin la encontraron pero no solo era una sino que eran 5 las pirámides que estaban en una posición de cuadrado con la quita en el. De las cuatro de las esquinas se podía sentir una fuerte energía mientras que la del medio no se sentía nada.

¿estás segura de esto? - pregunto el sirviente rubio de ojos color esmeralda

necesito mas ayuda y las Trix están desaparecidas - dijo la hechicera sonriendo siniestramente - alguien debe encargarse de los Especialistas mientras las Trix se encargan de las Winx y yo de buscar la Piedra

pero ellas están desaparecidas ¿no? - dijo el joven levantando la ceja

pero no sera por mucho - dijo la hechicera sonriendo aun. Alzo las manos y apunto a las 4 pirámides que emitían aquella energía - son tus amigos... mis nuevos sirvientes

yo solo podía contra ellos, no es necesario traerlos - dijo el rubio molesto

ellos tienen la ventaja de una piedra - dijo ella - si es necesario

bien - dijo rendido mientras alzaba las manos también y un aura verde manzana las envolvía mientras que a la hechicera era un aura roja

* * *

.: Sky :.

ya vamos a llegar - dijo Timmy sonriendo

por fin, creo que iré a ver a mis padres - dijo Layla emocionada

Layla no te desvíes - dijo Bloom - primero es la piedra y luego veras a tus padres

tranquila Bloom, no me desvió - dijo Layla riendo

chicos hay un problema - dijo Flora preocupada - si es una cueva submarina ¿como...?

no te preocupes - la interrumpí sonriendo - esta nave puede ser tanto como aérea como acuática, también es un submarino

eso es de gran ayuda - dijo Layla sonriendo

no tienes idea de cuanto - dije sonriendo. Una vez que llegamos a donde Timmy nos había indicado cambie la nave a submarino, nos introducimos en el mar y esperamos a encontrar la cueva submarina.

estamos cerca - dijo Tecna mirando un mapa de coordenadas

yo diría que bastante cerca - dijo Stella. Todos miramos a la rubia y vimos que la Piedra de la Tierra emitía un brillo muy fuerte, sonreí ya que eso significaba que estábamos cerca, no, bastante cerca.

es ahí - apunto Timmy a una cueva bien oculta y apenas visible

bien, vamos a entrar - dije sonriendo. Lleve la nave y entre en la cueva, era como un túnel que tenia un dobles y a causa de eso debíamos subir. Aquella subida nos condujo a la superficie, nos acercamos a la orilla y salimos de la nave. Odia ver un gran lago o algo parecido y la entrada a la cueva que nos llevaría a la Piedra del Agua.

este lugar es muy grande - dijo Musa observando el lugar con una expresión de asombro

y muy húmedo - se quejo Stella

¿que esperabas si estaba en una cueva submarina? - pregunto Musa riendo

jamas había visto esta cueva antes - dijo Layla sorprendida

este oceano es muy grande y es normal que no la hayas visto antes, en especial cuando esta tan escondida - dijo Tecna tranquila mientras observaba el lugar - la piedra esta mas enfrente

vamos - dijo Bloom sonriendo

si - dijimos todos mientras caminábamos al interior de la cueva o túnel, lo que sea que era

¿a donde creen que van? - escuchamos una voz a nuestras espaldas. Detuvimos nuestro camino y nos dimos la vuelta

Andrew... - dijo Stella mirándolo algo sorprendida. Seguro Akane ya esta aquí

¿como estas Stella? - pregunto el sonriendo

"que cínico..." - pensé molesto

¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Brandon molesto

parece que el destino nos une a ambos ¿verdad? - dijo Andrew ignorando a Brandon y hablando a Stella

no lo creo así - dijo Stella apretando los puños

"al mal paso darle prisa" - pensé sacando mi espada

las cosas que vivimos... fueron increíbles - dijo el sonriendo tranquilo y provocando que Brandon se enoje - ¿piensas atacarme con una espada?

Me di cuenta de que era a mi a quien hablaba ya que era el único con la espada y ¿como era eso posible? ¿por qué los chicos no sacan sus armas? - vete de aquí Andrew - dijo Stella evitando que yo dijera algo

no lo creo - dijo tranquilo - es mas, vengo a pelear contra ellos

¿nosotros? - pregunto Timmy sorprendido - ¿por qué?

porque quien sabe donde están las Trix y alguien necesita detenerlos - dijo Andrew tranquilo mientras revelaba su plan despreocupado

eres un idiota - dijo Stella

no decías o pensabas eso hace unos días - dijo el sonriendo

no puedo creer que caí en tu estúpida mentira - dijo Stella apretando los dientes un poco - y lo peor es que te defendí cuando las chicas dijeron que había algo malo

bueno así funciona el hechizo - dijo Andrew sonriendo satisfactorio - es una pena que no duro mas

"hechizo... ¿que hechizo?" - pense confundido - "¿Stella estaba hechizada? quizás eso explica su comportamiento"

bueno, ya que son muchos pensé por que no hacer que la pelea sea justa... para ustedes - dijo el sonrió mientras tronaba los dedos. Cuatro sombras se acercaban a el, luego de que se podían ver claramente me di cuenta de que eran cuatro hombres de su edad... de la edad de nosotros.

¿quienes son ellos? - pregunte apuntando a los cuatro hombres que acaban de aparecer

nosotros somos su peor pesadilla - me respondio un joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros ropa negra también y una personalidad fría - yo soy Thomas

yo soy Alejandro - dijo uno de cabello castaño y ojos claros con una personalidad tranquila como Helio

mi nombre es Nigel (Pronunciación: Naiguel) - dijo uno de cabello rojo y ojos color negro parecía una personalidad algo activa

por ultimo yo soy Liam (Pronunciación: como se escribe, Liam) - dijo el ultimo de cabello plateado con ojos rojos y una personalidad parecida a la de Icy

y claro, a mi ya me conocen soy Andrew - dijo el rubio oxigenado como le dice Brandon

nosotros somos los Magos de la Sombras - dijo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos claros, creo que se llamaba Nigel - fuimos despertados para pelear contra ustedes

¿despertados? - pregunte confundido

nosotros somos magos muy fuertes pero por cosas del destino fuimos encerrados en uno de los bosques mas peligrosos que existe, ahora nos han despertado y debemos hacer caso a nuestro amo y señor - dijo el tal Thomas fríamente - Akane...

esa bruja lo tiene todo planeado - dijo Stella molesta

pero no nos daremos por vencidos, vamos a pelear contra todos ellos - dijo Layla apretando los puños - y vamos a ganar

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Andrew sonriendo

Continuara...

* * *

nuevos rivales... buena ¿eh? ¿que tan fuertes seran? ¿demasiado? ¿poco? díganme que es lo que creen!

**Próximamente: Akane Gana la Batalla**

no nos dejaremos vencer por ustedes - dice Riven sonriendo decidido

no tienes idea de con quien te metes - dijo Nigel atacándolo

Nabu ve con las chicas y ayudalas contra Akane - dijo Helio mientras peleaba contra Alejandro

¿creen poder ganarme entre ustedes 6? - pregunto Akane sonriendo

podemos y vamos a ganar - dice Layla apretando los puños

¡Winx Believix! - se transforman todas

¡Criaturas de Piedras, Encargarse de ellas! - grita Akane mientras desaparece

¡Bloom atrapa! - grita Stella lanzando el Brazalete Plateado - ¡Tu puedes!

¡Flora! - grita Tecna - ¿estas bien?

se acabo Akane, no te dejare - dice Bloom evitando con un ataque que ella lograra tener la Piedra

si pelea quieres eso tendrás - dice Akane seria

son demasiado fuertes para nosotros - dijo Timmy retrocediendo un poco hasta estar con los demás

es increíble la fuerza que tienen - dijo Helio preocupado

¿ya se rinden? - pregunto Liam riendo

¡La Piedra es Mía! - grita Akane luego de sacar la Piedra del Agua

hemos perdido - dice Musa algo triste

es mi culpa - dijo Bloom preocupada

Stella... - dijo Brandon tranquilo - ¿nos vamos?

¿que haces John? - pregunto Stella enojada

puedo explicarlo - se intenta excusar John

vete y no vuelvas - dice Stella enojada - o yo misma haré que tu vida sea un infierno después de esto

dile a tu madre que lo siento - dijo John dándose la vuelta

Stella... - dice sonrojado Brandon

¿quien dice que quiero detenerte? - dice la rubia besándolo en el cuello

Y ese sera el siguiente capitulo de "El Camino de la Luz II" ohh ¿saben algo? me quedo corto ya que cuando lo escribí estaba aburrida y no tenia ganas de hacerlo pero debía escribirlo para poder hacer el otro capitulo askjsakjsa pero ahora... ahora, justo ahora estoy llena de ganas para seguir escribiendo lo malo es que me da flojera revisar el capitulo para agregar mas cosas así que... hasta ahí se queda askjaskjaskj que tengan un buen día :D

Saludos y comentarios a:

- winxzafir: ahh que linda, te diste cuenta de la razón por la que no puede usar el Brazalete... eiigg ¡Increíble! eres increíble, y si seguro no sera la ultima batalla en la que Stella se enfrente a Akane, gracias por comentar y que tengas un buen día... o noche, depende de a que hora lo leas askjska

- Adhelaila: que bueno que pienses que quedo genial, yo pensé que quedo corto pero es bueno

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: que bueno que estés feliz de que ambos vuelvan a ser novios, siendo sincera lo admito no puedo hacer que rompan enserio... me es imposible, pero necesitaba que lo hicieran por lo de Andrew sakjaskj sigue leyendo

Y a ti que lees pero no comentas te envió un saludo especial y a animarte a comentar para saber que te gusta de la historia y que no, aunque claro solo es para saber ya que posiblemente pueda arreglar eso con el paso de los capitulos y muchos mas.

Bueno he pensado en hacer una pregunta por capitulo, se llamara "La Pregunta del Momento" askjask

dime ¿Que tan larga te gustaria que fuera el Fics? ¿la misma cantidad de capitulos que la primera parte? ¿un poco mas que la primera parte? sucede, que aun no tengo la cantidad de capitulos y quiero saber como cuanto les gustaria leer pero no puede ser menor a 30, ya que en el fics anterior iba a ser de 30 pero por azares del destino subi mas capitulos y es posible que pase de nuevo pero me gustaria saber cuantos quieren para ver si considero o no...

Bueno que pasen un lindo día o noche (si lo leen de noche) y que la Fuerza los Acompañe!

Dejen Review (L)

Se despide _Lira12_


	14. Chapter 14: Akane Gana la Batalla

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 14:

Akane Gana la Batalla

_Escenas del Capitulo Anterior:_

_¡Stella! - dijo Amore acercándose con un sobre - encontré esto en el buzón_

_ya tiene la fecha... - susurro Stella sorprendida y apenas respirando - no puede ser..._

_Stella... - la llamo la Pixie preocupada_

_tal vez debería olvidarme de todo e ir a hablar con mi madre para evitar esto - dijo Stella jugando con sus manos_

_entonces que te parece si te acompaño - dijo el poniéndose en cuclillas y colocando sus manos sobre las de ella_

_chicas adivinen que - dijo Tecna sonriendo - ya se donde esta la Piedra del Agua_

_¿donde esta? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo_

_Tecna sonrió - en Andros_

_alguien debe encargarse de los Especialistas mientras las Trix se encargan de las Winx y yo de buscar la Piedra - dijo Akane sonriendo siniestramente_

_parece que el destino nos une a ambos ¿verdad? - dijo Andrew ignorando a Brandon y hablando a Stella_

_eres un idiota - dijo Stella_

_no decías o pensabas eso hace unos días - dijo el sonriendo_

_¿quienes son ellos? - pregunto Sky apuntando a los cuatro hombres que acaban de aparecer_

_yo soy Thomas - un joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros ropa negra también y una personalidad fría_

_yo soy Alejandro - dijo uno de cabello castaño y ojos claros con una personalidad tranquila_

_mi nombre es Nigel - dijo uno de cabello rojo y ojos color negro parecía una personalidad algo activa_

_por ultimo yo soy Liam - dijo el ultimo de cabello plateado con ojos rojos y una personalidad parecida a la de Icy_

_nosotros somos los Magos de la Sombras - dijo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos claros, creo que se llamaba Nigel - fuimos despertados para pelear contra ustedes_

_vamos a pelear contra todos ellos - dijo Layla apretando los puños - y vamos a ganar_

_eso ya lo veremos - dijo Andrew sonriendo_

* * *

Capitulo de Ahora:

.: Winx Club :.

nosotros somos magos muy fuertes pero por cosas del destino fuimos encerrados en uno de los bosques mas peligrosos que existe, ahora nos han despertado y debemos hacer caso a nuestro amo y señor - dijo Thomas fríamente - Akane...

esa bruja lo tiene todo planeado - dijo Stella molesta

pero no nos daremos por vencidos, vamos a pelear contra todos ellos - dijo Layla apretando los puños - y vamos a ganar

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Andrew sonriendo mientras hacia aparecer una espada que tenia 3 picos en el mango justo donde termina y sigue la espada, tambien tenia grabada la imagen de una Calavera en la espada

esto sera interesante - dijo Liam sonriendo mientras hacia aparecer una espada de 5 picos en el mango con una figura de Dragón grabado en el medio de la espada

no hemos tenido nada de acción durante siglos - dijo Alejandro con una espada de 2 picos en el mango con una figura de Tigre grabado en el medio de la espada

espero que sean fuertes siquiera - dijo Thomas sacando una espada de 1 pico en el mango con la figura de un Águila grabada en el medio de la espada

es hora de fortalecer nuestras habilidades, espero no haber olvidad nada - dijo Nigel sacando una espada de 4 picos en el mago y en la espada tenia grabado la imagen de un León

¡Chicos! - dijo Riven sacando su espada y escudo junto con los demás

nosotras también chicas - dijo Bloom apretando los puños

¡Winx Believix! - se transforman todas y se prepararon para pelear contra ellos

chicas mejor vayanse - dijo Sky apuntando con la espada - si ellos están aquí y sirven a Akane ella está aquí también, vayan por la piedra

pero... - intento decir Bloom

tiene razón - dijo Musa girándose hacia atrás

¿estarán bien? - pregunto Stella preocupada

vamos a estarlo - dijo Riven tranquilo - estos no son mas que payasos creídos

vamos Preciosa, no te preocupes por nosotros - dijo Brandon sonriendo

Tesoro... - susurro Stella preocupada aun

Stella debemos ir por la Piedra del Agua - dijo Flora colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga - todo estará bien

bien - asintió Stella. Las chicas se fueron en busca de las Piedras mientras los chicos se quedan con sus nuevos rivales

esto sera divertido - dijo Nigel sonriendo

La batalla habian dado inicio, cada quien peleaba con alguien Sky peleaba contra Nigel; Brandon contra Andrew; Riven contra Thomas; Helio contra Alejandro; Timmy contra Liam y por ultimo Nabu que los ayudaba ya que no tenia contrincante.

La batalla estaba algo peleada ya que los Magos de las Sombras eran bastantes fuertes pero ninguno de los Especialistas se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente

* * *

Con las Winx:

debemos encontrar rápidamente la Piedra - dijo Tecna revisando su localizador - los chicos necesitan ayuda

no si yo la encuentro antes que ustedes - se escucho una voz a sus espaldas. Todas se giraron y vieron a Akane seria - esa piedra sera mía

no lo creo - dijo Stella apretando los puños - no lo permitiremos

¿creen poder ganarme entre ustedes 6? - pregunto Akane sonriendo - ¿es enserio?

podemos y vamos a ganar - dice Layla apretando los puños

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Akane creando dos esferas rojas con rayos en ambas manos

¡Chicas! hay que estar preparadas para todo - dijo Musa preparada

¡Esfera de Rayos! - lanzo ambas esferas hacia las chicas, por suerte ellas se cubrieron y mientras ellas se cubrían Akane seguía lanzando las Esferas de Rayos

¡Bola de Fuego! - contraataco Bloom

Akane desvió la Bola de Fuego y trono los dedos haciendo que 3 flechas aparecieran Fuego, Hielo y Rayos. Se dirigieron a las chicas y golpearon a Musa, Layla y Stella. Flora coloco la mano en el suelo e hizo que una rama, de quien sabe donde salio, atrapara a Akane y le impidiera moverse. Akane al no poder moverse apretó su mano derecha en un puño que se incendio y se esparció por todo su cuerpo hasta quemar las ramas.

sabe mas hechizos que todas nosotras juntas - dijo Tecna apretando los dientes - ¡Energía Digital!

Tecna envió un rayo verde que parecía estar hecho por pixieles se dirigió a Akane y la golpeo haciendo que retrocediera. Tal parece que el Ataque hizo que retrocediera pero no le causo daño severo o si quiera algo intermedio, fue como una pluma haciéndole cosquillas. La hechicera sonrió siniestramente y lanzo un rayo rojo hacia las Winx que estaban distraídas provocando que todas quedaran tiradas en el suelo.

momentos como estos envidio a Roxy - se quejo Stella mientras se levantaba adolorida

te apoyo - dijo Musa levantándose adolorida también

vamos chicas, no nos podemos dar por vencidas - dijo Bloom

¡Impacto Lunar! - Stella lanzo una esfera plateada que tenia la forma de una Luna grande, el ataque choco contra Akane causándole algo de daño y provocando que ella la mirara fijamente e indiferente

¿crees que con eso puedes ganar? - pregunto Akane

eso espero - dijo Stella nerviosa

vamos a atacar todas juntas - dijo Flora apretando los puños mientras miraba a Akane fijamente

¿convergencia? - pregunto Layla levantando las cejas

no, usaremos nuestros ataques mas poderosos - dijo Flora frunciendo el ceño - todas juntas

bien, vamos allá - dijo Bloom asintiendo - ¡Corazón de Dragón!

¡Rayo Estelar! - lanzo el ataque mientras la Luna aparecía en su frente y brillaba junto con el Sol de su hombro

¡Brazo Morphics! - el ataque de Layla era un brazo el doble de grande que una casa y estaba hecho de Morphics

¡Explosión Sonora! - Musa creo una esfera mediana como del porte de un balón de futbol y la lanzo contra Akane mientras esta explotaba

¡Espinas de Rosas! - Flora junto ambas manos creando varias espinas del porte de un tallo de rosa luego empujo las manos hacia delante haciendo que se dirigieran a Akane

¡Disparo de Pixeles! - varias cosas de varios colores que salían de la mano de Tecna, que estaba estirada apuntando a la hechicera, se dirigían a Akane

Akane no se movió de donde estaba y recibió todos los ataques a la vez pero ninguno logro causarle algun daño grave o al menos intentarlo, era como si le hubieran pasado una pluma mientras le hacia cosquillas. Ella sonrió siniestramente mientras las chicas miraban sorprendidas y preocupadas al no poder hacerle daño alguno

esto no es bueno - dijo Flora negando con la cabeza

bueno ya, esto me aburrió - dijo la hechicera chasqueando los dedos haciendo que de las paredes y del suelo salieran 3 criaturas con el doble del tamaño de las chicas y hechas totalmente de piedras

no de nuevo - dijo Musa molesta al ver a las criaturas

¡Criaturas de Piedras, Encargarse de ellas! - grito Akane mientras desaparecía

¿donde se fue? - pregunto Bloom buscándola

ha ido en busca de la Piedra - dijo Tecna mirando su localizador preocupada

hay que ir tras ella - dijo Layla apretando los puños

¿pero que haremos con ellos? - pregunto Stella mirando a las criaturas - no parecen amigables

y no creo que lo sean - dijo Flora preocupada - ¡Cuidado!

Rocas de todos los tamaños se acercaban velozmente a las chicas. Todas se cubrieron con algo de dificultad ya que las rocas venían con una gran velocidad que las hacia debilitarse un poco

hay que mantenernos chicas - dijo Bloom segura mientras todas asentían

momentos como estos envidio a Roxy - dijo Stella mientras se cubría fuertemente

te apoyo - dijo Musa de igual manera

chicas concéntrense - dijo Flora

* * *

Con los Chicos:

¡Oye Idiota! - grito Brandon a Andrew - ¡Prueba esto!

Andrew se cubrió con una barrera en forma circular tranquilamente mientras sonreía - estuvo muy malo, ¿por qué mejor no pruebas esto? - Brandon recibió un puño en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder de dolor ya que parecía como si hubiese sido de Piedra o Metal.

son muy débiles - dijo Liam decepcionado - ya no tengo ganas de pelear contra ellos

como si nosotros quisiéramos pelear con ustedes - dijo Timmy usando su pistola contra Liam que se protegió

Nabu ve con las chicas y ayudalas contra Akane - dijo Helio mientras peleaba contra Alejandro

si se va uno tendrán menos posibilidades de ganar - dijo Thomas sonriendo fríamente

no nos dejaremos vencer por ustedes - dice Riven sonriendo decidido

tiene razón, podemos ganar con uno menos - dijo Sky sonriendo

no tienes idea de con quien te metes - dijo Nigel atacándolo

no, tu no tienes idea de con quienes se meten - dijo Sky chocando espadas con Nigel

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Nigel sonriendo siniestramente

* * *

Con las Chicas:

oh Dios... ¡Musa Cuidado! - grito Layla observando que una criatura iba a atacarla por la espalda. Musa se dio la vuelta y vio a la criatura acercarse ferozmente a ella, cerro los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego. Abrió sus ojos y vio que Nabu estaba con ella creando una barrera protectora

¿necesitan ayuda? - pregunto sonriendo luego de desaparecer la barrera

¡Nabu! - grito Layla feliz mientras se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba fuertemente - ¿que haces aquí? deberías estar con los chicos

si pero decidí mejor venir a ayudarlas con Akane - dijo Nabu sonriendo - pero parece que tienen otros problemas ¿donde esta Akane?

se ha ido por la Piedra - dijo Flora acercándose con Tecna

¿QUE? ¡Hay que ir tras ella pronto! - dijo Nabu apretando los puños

no me digas, ¿que crees que estamos tratando de hacer? - pregunto con ironia Stella mientras una criatura la tomaba de la cintura y la golpeaba contra la pared fuertemente - auch... eso dolió - dijo con algunas lagrimas mientras aun estaba en la pared

¡Flecha de Fuego! - Bloom lanzo un ataque contra la criatura que había golpeado a Stella pero no pudo hacerle daño ya que el ataque revoto y se devolvio a ella provocando que cayera al suelo - es imposible

debemos hacer algo, no podemos dejar que Akane se adueñe de la Piedra - dijo Tecna creando una esfera verde y lanzandola contra una de las criaturas

¡Bloom atrapa! - grito Stella lanzando el Brazalete Plateado - ¡Tu puedes!

¿que? - pregunto Bloom confundida atrapando el Brazalete. Miro a Stella que le asentía - pero...

ve, nosotras nos encargaremos de estos feos - dijo Stella sonriendo - ¡Estrella Solar!

¡Bien! confió en que ustedes pueden - asintió Bloom decidida

y nosotras en ti - dijo Flora sonriendo

solo debes seguir el túnel de enfrente y llegaras a la Piedra rápidamente - dijo Tecna dando las instrucciones - ten cuidado Bloom

Bloom asintió y se fue en la dirección que Tecna le había dado mientras las chicas se encargaban de las Criaturas

bien, esperemos que tengas oídos para oír buena música - dijo Musa chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que un fuerte sonido retumbara en donde estaban

¡Musa! nosotras también estamos aquí ¿recuerdas? - dijo Stella tapándose los oídos molesta

perdón - se disculpo Musa mientras una criatura usaba su brazo para golpear a la primera que estaba cerca del

¡Flora! - grita Tecna - ¿estas bien?

¿enserio Tecna? - pregunto Stella como si la respuesta fuera obvia mientras se acercaba a Flora - ¿es lo mejor que puedes preguntar?

* * *

Con Bloom:

.: Bloom :.

"¿donde estas Akane?" - pensé mientras la buscaba. Esto esta muy mal, debo encontrarla pronto y obtener la Piedra del Agua. Detuve mi camino, Tecna me había dicho que era hacia delante pero había una pared sin salida y 2 tunees mas, uno de ellos era el que llevaba a la Piedra y el otro lo mas seguro que a una trampa

¿que hago? - apreté los dientes y luego abrí los ojos al pensar en una idea rápida. Apreté con la mano izquierda el Brazalete y lo puse en mi muñeca derecha, la Piedra comenzó a brillar y luego cerré los ojos posando la mano en el suelo mientras pensaba en donde se había ido Akane.

Abrí los ojos y observe un brillo verde donde tenia la mano, al quitarla se podía ver una flecha que apuntaba al túnel de la derecha. Sonreí y voló en dirección de aquel túnel.

Me dirigi a gran velocidad en busca de la Piedra. Una vez que salí de aquel túnel logre divisar algo parecido a una habitacion pero sin muebles y era muy amplia. Al final de la habitacion había un pilar que no era tan alto, mas o menos podía llegar hasta mi cintura y tenia un brillo azul en el. Vi a Akane acercarse a el y la detuve mientras me acercaba

se acabo Akane, no te dejare - dije mientras le lanzaba una Bola de Fuego

¿que sucede? - pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño - ¿por qué Stella no ha venido?

eso no te importa - dije apretando los puños - yo seré quien te detenga

tienes la misma posibilidad que tiene Stella de detenerme... ¡Ninguna! - dijo Akane sonriendo

eso ya lo veremos - dije segura mientras apretaba los puños - ¡Corazón de Dragón!

Akane estiro la mano e hizo que mi ataque despareciera, me miro con una sonrisa de superioridad - ¿es lo mejor que tienes?

Apreté los puños y los dientes preocupadas. Ella puede detener los ataques con solo estirar su mano, puede desviar los ataques de la misma manera y sobre todo puede atacarnos con ellos pero con el doble de fuerza. ¿Como habrá aprendido hacer eso? recuerdo que Griffin dijo que era una hechicera muy fuerte y la mejor que había existido pero no puede ser para tanto, ya que nosotras la vamos a derrotar.

ya veras ¡Llama de Dragón! - lance el ataque que ella me devolvio con solo mover un dedo

Bloom yo se todo sus ataques, las conozco a todas y se como pelean... es imposible que me ganen - dijo Akane sonriendo

eso no es verdad - dije levantándome del suelo con algo de dificultad

¿nunca has oído el dicho, "mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun mas cerca..."? - pregunto Akane sonriendo siniestramente - yo las conozco desde que entraron en Alfea, las he visto crecer como hadas y personas yo se todos sus movimientos

pues, aun así no ganaras esta batalla - dije apretando los puños - ¡Fuego Ardiente!

Una flama de fuego se dirigió a ella como si hubiese salido de un lanzallamas, Akane no se cubrió ni nada por el estilo solo chasqueo los dedos desviando el ataque, luego me miro con una sonrisa siniestra y me acerco a mi a gran velocidad mientras me tomaba de los brazos y me empujaba contra la pared acorralándome e impidiendo que pueda moverme.

¡Suéltame! - dije tratando de soltarme

dime... ¿Stella te ha dicho la razón por la que me tenia miedo? - pregunto sonriendo

¿de que hablas? tu la lastimaste y fue por eso - dije frunciendo el ceño

ya quisieras que fuera por eso - dijo Akane sonriendo siniestramente - te enseñare la verdadera razón

Abrió su boca dejando ver unos dientes filosos y una boca muy oscura, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su mirada era horrible. Cerre los ojos mientras intentaba pensar en una ataque para alejarla, rápidamente una idea se me vino a la mente. Hice que mis brazos ardieran en fuego lo que hizo que Akane retrocediera y me mirara como normalmente lo hace, los ojos grises y sus dientes y boca normales. Mire a Akane con el ceño fruncido y la ataque con un Corazón de Dragón que le dio justo en el blanco haciéndola retroceder.

¿esa era la forma? ja, no da miedo - dije sonriendo

sigue soñando hadita - dijo con el ceño fruncido y cerrando los ojos mientras desviaba la vista - tienes suerte de que no pude enseñarte la verdadera razón, pero si le preguntas a la Princesa seguro se paralizara y se palidecerá enseguida

Fruncí el ceño y mire a Akane preparada para lanzar otro ataque que ella logro esquivar - si pelea quieres eso tendrás - dice Akane seria

peleare contra ti por la Piedra tal y como lo he hecho hasta ahora y venceré - dije segura de mi misma

no Bloom - dijo negando con la cabeza - se acabo la batalla, yo gano y tu pierdes

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida. Unas manos salieron del suelo y me sujetaron de los tobillos, pies, muñecas y manos evitando que pudiera moverme. Eran demasiadas y no podía quitármelas de encima. Sentí que una de ellas me tomo de la cintura y me arrastro hacia atrás hasta chocar nuevamente contra la pared. Luego las rocas de las paredes se convirtieron en algo parecido a las cadenas y me tomaron de las manos y pies evitando que pudiera moverme para ir tras la piedra.

no puede ser... - dije tratando de liberarme pero era imposible. Akane me observo tranquila y se acerco a mi

te lo dije, yo gano tu pierdes - dijo ella sonriendo - observarme tomar la Piedra del Agua

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el pilar que estaba enfrente mio, había un hueco con agua y de adentro provenía el brillo. Akane metió la mano pero la saco rápidamente mientras humo salia de su mano, por lo visto ese agua la había quemado pero no parecía ser agua caliente común.

ácido... - dijo Akane seria pero luego sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos - muy inteligente

Hizo que una luz roja envolviera su mano y luego la metió en el agua tranquilamente y después la saco

¡La Piedra es Mía! - grito Akane luego de sacar la Piedra del Agua

oh no... - dije al ver la Piedra brillar en su mano y luego aparecer en el Brazalete Magos - no puede ser...

* * *

Con los chicos:

son demasiado fuertes para nosotros - dijo Timmy retrocediendo un poco hasta estar con los demás que habian hecho lo mismo

pero no podemos darnos por vencidos - dijo Riven serio

es increíble la fuerza que tienen - dijo Helio preocupado - parecen ser personas comunes pero son mas fuertes que cualquiera que hayamos enfrentado

se los dijimos - dijo Andrew despreocupado - somos Magos muy fuertes que fuimos dormidos luego de una batalla contra la compañía de la luz, que milagrosamente nos gano

¿ya se rinden? - pregunto Liam riendo victorioso - es imposible que nos ganen, ademas tienen suerte que no usamos nuestros poderes contra ustedes y les ganamos con la espada

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Sky empuñando su espada - aun no nos vencerán

vaya, si que son tercos - dijo Nigel suspirando

e idiotas - dijo Thomas con una voz fría

¿quieres dejar de ser tan frió? le quitas la diversión a todo - se quejo Nigel

es verdad - dijo Liam molesto también

yo soy así - dijo indiferente Thomas - ¿por qué siempre se quejan conmigo? ¿que hay de Alejandro?

yo soy tranquilo, no frió - se defendió Alejandro pacíficamente - ademas, por lo menos yo si muestro emociones

¡Basta! - los detuvo Andrew molesto - dejen de pelear entre ustedes, siempre es lo mismo... tenemos un objetivo que cumplir y no es pelear entre ustedes

ya hablo el líder - dijo Thomas de la manera mas fría que puede existir - ya oyeron, hay que hacer caso

solo es el líder por tener la calavera, nada mas - dijo Nigel molesto

creo que se olvidaron de nosotros - susurro Timmy a Helio

podrán ser fuertes pero son desunidos - dijo Sky en voz baja

eso es una ventaja para nosotros - dijo Helio

Los chicos iba a atacar a los 5 guerreros pero algo se los impidió. Enfrente de ellos una sombra se apareció dejando ver a Akane con una sonrisa victoriosa y con Bloom en sus brazos.

¡Ustedes! vuelvan - dijo Akane haciendo que los 5 guerreros dejaran de pelear y la vieran serios - y ustedes... aquí tienen a la joven, digamos que no puede soportar mis ataque...

Akane y los Magos de las Sombras desaparecieron del lugar mientras Bloom estaba tirada en el suelo y perdía su transformación. Sky se acerco preocupado e intento despertarla

Bloom... ¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupado mientras la tomaba en sus brazos

eso creo - dijo con voz baja y abriendo los ojos lentamente - Akane...

tranquila - dijo el sonriendo - luego hablaremos de ella

nos ganaron - dijo Riven molesto - esos payasos, no puedo creer que nos hayan ganado esta batalla

y creo que no es la única que perdimos - dijo Sky viendo el Brazalete Plateado en la muñeca de Bloom pero sin la Piedra del Agua - Akane tiene la piedra del Agua

no es posible - dijeron todos acercándose

no puede ser cierto - dijo Timmy tragando saliva

vamos por las chicas - dijo Helio - lo mejor es volver a casa

* * *

.: Layla :.

Los chicos habian venido por nosotras y luego nos fuimos en la nave devuelta a casa. Las cosas no pueden estar peor Flora esta lastimada algo grave pero no tanto, Bloom no pudo obtener la Piedra, los chicos tampoco le ganaron a los Magos de las Sombras y el resto de nosotras estábamos cansadas. Ademas con todo lo que sucedió no tenia ni ganas de ir a ver a mis padres ahora, supongo que otro día sera

hemos perdido - dice Musa algo triste - aun no me lo puedo creer

es mi culpa - dijo Bloom preocupada

no es tu culpa - dijo Stella sonriendo mientras posaba una mano en su hombro - hiciste lo que pudiste y con eso basta

pero no pude obtener la piedra - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - ustedes confiaron en mi

Bloom no te preocupes - dije sonriendo un poco - no es tu culpa

aunque... - dijo Tecna con voz apagada - los ánimos no son los mejores

Mire a cada uno de nosotros que no parecía ni contento ni triste, todos estábamos con los ánimos por el suelo y todo por haber perdido una batalla tan importante como esta.

con los ánimos esto... ya no tengo ganas de nada - dijo Stella - ni siquiera para ir de compras

vaya, eso si es una sorpresa - dije con una sonrisa débil - aunque puedes usar un vestido que tienes en tu armario

¿de que hablas? - pregunto confundida

¿no hablas de comprar un vestido para ir a cenar con tu madre? - pregunte confundida. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida parece que se le había olvidado - ¿lo olvidaste?

si... - admitió Stella molesta - no quiero ir

debes ir... - dijo Musa tranquila e intentando sonreír para animarla - debes arreglar las cosas

Pasaron unos 30 minutos y llegamos a casa. Helio llevo a Flora a su habitación mientras yo buscaba un botiquín de emergencia, las demás fueron a sus habitaciones también. Tome el botiquín al encontrarlo y subi a la habitacion de Flora donde encontré a Helio observandola preocupado y sonrei un poco.

aquí esta el botiquín - dije entrando en la habitación

que bien - dijo el sonriendo. Le entregue el botiquín y el comenzó a sacar cosas para curar a Flora

se va a poner bien ¿verdad? - pregunte preocupada mientras el curaba las heridas de sus brazos primero

si, estará bien para mañana - dijo Helio tranquilo - parece que recibió un gran daño pero nada que no se cure con una noche de descanso

esa es una gran noticia - dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba en su cama - quizás la unica gran noticia del día

puede que no - dijo Helio sonriendo - Stella también puede traer una gran noticia ¿recuerdas?

¿ella? no, seguro no podrá con su madre - dije negando con la cabeza - no quiero ser pesimista ni nada pero no podrá convencer a su madre...

¿por qué? - pregunto Helio curioso

me parece que su madre no es de cambiar de opinión... ya sabes, es terca como Stella - dije riendo un poco

es verdad - dijo Helio riendo también - pero espero que pueda arreglar esto

yo también - dije preocupada - y también espero que Flora se ponga bien, ella siempre se preocupa por nosotros y ahora nos toca a nosotros preocuparnos por ella

seguro no le gustara que se preocupen por ella - dijo Helio

¿es por eso que no lo estás? - pregunte ladeando la cabeza y apoyando una mano en cama

eso y porque se que va a estar bien - dijo Helio sonriendo

¿crees que despierte pronto? - pregunte sonriendo también

eso espero, aunque es mejor que descanse seguido, sin despertarse - dijo el sonriendo

tienes razón - dije sonriendo

* * *

.: Stella :.

Busque algo para usar en mi armario pero no encontré nada para usar. Suspire rendida mientras seguía buscando cuando escuche la puerta del baño abrirse. Gire mi cabeza y vi a Brandon con unos jeans negros, unas deportivas y sin camisa pero dos colgantes en las manos, uno tenia una camisa blanca y el otro una polera roja

¿tu que dices? ¿cual de los dos? - pregunto sonriendo

no lo se - dije negando con la cabeza

¿sucede algo? - pregunto curioso

es solo que... pienso que no deberíamos ir, acabamos de perder una batalla y Flora esta lastimada - dije preocupada

Stella... Musa te dijo que fueras ¿o no? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo

si bueno... pudo haberlo dicho por decir - dije encogiéndome de hombros

no lo creo - dijo negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa - ya le dijiste a tu madre que iríamos así que iremos

está bien - suspire rendida. Volví a mirar en mi armario y torcí los labios - no que ponerme

porque no usas ese vestido que usaste para el baile en el castillo de tu madre - pregunto el mirando la polera y la camisa

no... - dije negando con la cabeza. Abrí el cajón donde Brandon guarda sus camisas y tome una camisa blanca de mangas largas sin diseño y dos bolsillos a la altura del pecho, uno en cada lado. También saque una corbata blanca con rayas en espiral colo negras.

¿por qué sacas eso? - pregunto el curioso

porque es la que usaras - dije sonriendo - arremanga las mangas hasta la mitad del antebrazo, mantén desabrochado los primeros botones y no uses la cortaba ajustada, que este un poco sueltas ya sabes que el nudo comience del segundo botón

entonces... ¿no uso ninguna de estas? - pregunto el mostrándome los colgantes mientras yo negaba con la cabeza - bien, deberías buscar algun vestido

eso hago... - dije mientras le entregaba la camisa y la corbata - o hacia, pero no puedo encontrar nada

Se coloco la camisa y la corbata tal y como le dije, le quedaba ajustada y se veía bien. Sonreí y volví a buscar algo en mi armario - no recuerdo que fuera tan difícil

yo si, recuerdo que sueles tirar todos los vestidos mientras buscas desesperado ¿por que no lo haces ahora? - pregunto riendo mientras se ponía un reloj negro en su mano izquierda - ¿que hace falta para que hagas eso?

ganas - dije sin ánimos

Stella... - dijo el sonriéndome - las cosas se van a arreglar ya lo veras, ahora veremos lo de tu madre y luego veremos lo de las Piedras

bien - dije mientras el me besaba en la frente

ire a fuera para que puedas buscar algo de ropa y cambiarte tranquila - dijo el sonriendo

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Una vez que salio di un resoplido y mire en el armario, torcí los labios. Esta era una cena formal con mi madre y su novio por lo que un vestido de fiesta no seria adecuado para ocasión, por otra parte un vestido de noche seria perfecto pero no tenia ninguno que no haya usado antes a excepción de aquel vestido Blanco con el lazo negro que me dio Akane de regalo de cumpleaños. Busque en un rincón escondido del armario y saque el paquete que Akane me haba dado. Lo observe unos segundos y negué con la cabeza

me niego a usarlo... - dije apunto de devolver el paquete - aunque... no tengo que mas usar

Suspire rendida y saque el vestido para usarlo.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo primero que pude ver fue un techo. Me sentía adolorida y cansada, me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación sobre mi cama. Me senté con algo de dificultad y vi a Helio sonreírme

que bueno despiertas - dijo Helio tranquilo - ¿como te sientes?

adolorida - dije cerrando los ojos por un minuto - ¿que paso?

las chicas me dijeron que pelearon contra unas criaturas de Piedras y una te golpeo fuertemente, caíste inconsciente - dijo Helio

ah es verdad, ya lo recuerdo - en ese instante recordé algo - ¿que paso con la piedra? recuerdo que Bloom había ido tras Akane

Helio me miro preocupado y torciendo los labios - Bloom no pudo obtener la Piedra

¿por qué? - pregunte sorprendida

al parecer Akane logro dejarla fuera de la batalla y se hizo con la Piedra - dijo Helio

Dios, ¿como esta ella? - pregunte preocupada

bien pero no te levantes - dijo Helio evitando que lo haga - si quieres verla espera un segundo, fue a buscar algo y ya subirá

esta bien - dije tranquila. A los pocos minutos la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y pude ver a Musa y Bloom con unas cosas.

Flora, que bueno que despiertas - dijo Musa sonriendo mientras dejaba una cajita en la mesa de noche

¿que hay ahí? - pregunte

algunos remedios - dijo Musa - pensamos que tal vez alguno te ayude a bajar el dolor

y yo he traído algo ligero para que comas - dijo mostrándome la bandeja con una sonrisa

gracias chicas - agradecí sonriendo

por nada - dijeron ambas sonriendo

La puerta se volvio a abrir dejando ver a Tecna, Layla y Sky - ¿como estas? - preguntaron los tres con una sonrisa

bien, gracias por preguntar - respondí sonriendo

que bueno que te sientas bien - dijo Layla caminando hacia mi

es verdad - recode algo - Bloom ¿es cierto lo de la Piedra?

Tal vez no debí preguntar eso ya que el rostro de Bloom se volvio algo sombrío y ella agacho la cabeza apenada, la mire preocupada - si... - dijo en voz baja, apenas audible

¡HOLA! - escuche un grito y la puerta de mi habitacion se abrió de golpe. Vi a Stella de buen humor y usando un vestido blanco con un lazo negro en la cintura y una linea negra en el pecho, también usaba unos zapatos negros, estaba muy elegante

Stella no grites - la regaño Musa

lo siento - dijo apenada - venia a ver como esta Flora antes de irme

¿irte? ¿a donde? - pregunte curiosa

vaya la niña - dijo negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa - parece que el golpe te afecto la cabeza ¿no? ¿olvidas que iré a pasar una aburrida cena donde mi madre?

Si, lo había olvidado. Ella intento matar a Brandon en la tarde y fue por eso que nos enteramos de sus planes familiares - lo había olvidado

bueno ya no mas - dijo Stella de buen humor aunque parece que mas que real era fingido

no creo que debas fingir felicidad - dije sonriendo mientras ella me miraba de sorpresa - si, me di cuenta

ahh... - dijo mientras su sonrisa se caía - bueno, tampoco tengo ganas de ir y lo que mi madre no se entere no le dolerá

yo creo que si - dijo Musa. Mire a Musa que estaba al lado de Bloom, sonreí y tome la mano de Bloom haciendo que ella me viera a la cara

no te preocupes - dije sonriendo provocando que ella también sonría

Stella... - escuche la voz Brandon tranquila proveniente del pasillo - ¿nos vamos?

¡Si! - dio un grito - estoy con Flora, dame unos minutos

La puerta de mi habitación se volvio a abrir y vi a Brandon con una expresión algo molesta y con los ojos cerrados.

ya te dije que no te quedaras iremos quieras o... - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que apenas abrió los ojos se quedo sorprendido mientras un sonrojo fuerte se hacia presente en sus mejillas - Stella wow... te ves... wow

gracias - dijo Stella sonriendo

¿de donde sacaste ese vestido? - pregunto mirándola de pies a cabezas - nunca antes lo había visto

Mire bien a Stella y me di cuenta de que tenia razón, nunca había visto ese vestido bueno aunque Stella compra demasiada ropa y rara vez usa la misma tan seguido pero no recuerdo haber visto ese vestido antes y mucho menos recuerdo si lo compro.

mm... - torció los labios y cerro los ojos algo molesta - Akane me dio...

Todos la miramos sorprendidas ¿acaso dijo que Akane se lo dio? ¿por qué usa un vestido que ella le dio? ¿por qué Akane le dio un vestido? ¿me perdí de algo? - ¿dijiste Akane?

si... es el regalo de cumpleaños, no lo había usado ya que me negaba a usarlo pero como no tenia que ponerme... - dijo Stella cruzada de brazos

vaya... no puedo creerlo ¡Al final si lo abriste! - dijo Brandon sonriendo

si ya no me lo recuerdes - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - bueno ya nos vamos

esta bien - dijimos todos sonriendo

Ambos salieron de la habitación en la que se formo un silencio incomodo. Y no por el hecho del vestido que usa Stella si no por quien se lo dio, esa persona que ahora nos a alcanzado.

bueno... - dijo Helio tratando de romper el silencio - sera mejor que Flora descanse

si - dijeron todos asintiendo

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Stella nos transporto al Reino de la Luna pero por alguna razón fallo al teletrasportarnos y nos envió bien lejos del castillo. Estábamos esperando a un carruaje que nos iba a ir a buscar ya que ella se negaba a ir caminando hasta el lugar, y no la culpo era demasiado lejos. Había llamado a su madre para avisar y ahora aquí estamos, esperando al carruaje en una parada de autobuses

no puedo creer que nos hayas traído tan lejos - dije riendo un poco

te dije que no tenia ganas de venir ¿no? - dijo Stella apoyando sus codos en las piernas y su cara en sus manos - no estaba pensando con la cabeza

¿entonces con que? - pregunte sonriendo

no se - dijo molesta. Rodee los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza y mantenía la sonrisa. Mire a Stella de perfil, incluso molesta se veía hermosa y con ese vestido se ve aun mejor. Sentí mis mejillas arder de nuevo y agite mi cabeza rápidamente

¿que sucede? - pregunto mirándome confundida

na... nada - dije nervioso aunque no sabia porque

Ella sonrió y cerro los ojos por unos instantes - te ves lindo con el sonrojo

Escuche unos caballos relinchar y mire en dirección del ruido. Vi dos caballos blancos que traían un carruaje y a un tipo vestido con esmoquin y un sombrero, era quien conducía el carruaje al parecer. El hombre se bajo del carruaje y nos sonrió

Princesa Stella... - dijo el hombre asiento reverencia mientras abría la puerta - su madre, la Reina Luna me ha enviado a buscarla

gracias - dijo Stella sonriendo - el es Brandon, mi novio

hola - dije saludando con la mano

un gusto en conocerlo joven Brandon - dijo el hombre estrechando su mano con la mia

"que formal" - pensé algo nervioso - el gusto es mio

yo soy Hank y como dije, los conduciré al castillo sanos y salvos - dijo el hombre sonriendo

gracias - dije sonriendo. Stella y yo subimos al carruaje, Hank cerro la puerta y luego se puso en marcha dirigiéndonos al castillo.

El paisaje era hermoso a decir verdad, muchas personas miraban el carruaje sonriendo y otros sorprendido. Yo solo miraba por la ventanilla maravillo, este reino era muy hermoso tal y como el de Solaria aunque nunca haba ido de paseo a conocer el Reino de Solaria ya que las únicas veces que estuvimos ahí fue por problemas. Voltee a ver a Stella que tenia una expresión aburrida, sonrei y decidi hacer algo de conversacion y tratar de animarla un poco.

es muy hermoso el Reino - dije mirándola

si... - dijo tranquila

vamos Stella, sonríe un poco - dije haciendo un puchero algo graciosos

no tengo ganas - dijo ella suspirando

bien, entonces te haré sonreír - dije sonriendo

¿que harás? - pregunto ella curiosa

esto... - comencé a hacerle cosquillas y ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas

ya Brandon... - decia intentando detenerme

no lo creo - dije aun haciéndole cosquillas

por favor... - dijo riendo

esta bien - me detuve riendo. La mire sonriendo - ¿no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato?

bien, no volveré a preguntar - dijo riendo mientras subía los pies al asiento y recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho

me encanta verte sonreír - dije besándola en los labios tiernamente mientras me acomodaba en la esquina del asiento para estar mas cómodo

y a mi me encanta sonreír si tu eres la razón - dijo ella con aquella sonrisa que tanto me fascinaba

A los 15 minutos después el carruaje se detuvo. Stella quito su cabeza de mi pecho y miro hacia la ventana que tenia enfrente - hemos llegado

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y vi a Hank con una sonrisa. Bajamos del carruaje y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa. Levante la vista al cielo que estaba oscuro, mire mi reloj y vi las que eran las 7, si que nos demoramos en la batalla, en cambiarnos y en venir.

Stella me tomo de la mano y entramos al castillo. Me sentía algo nervioso ya que los guardias de la entrada no me miraron con buena cara que digamos. Caminamos hasta llegar a un lugar en especial, la sala familiar.

espérame aquí - soltando mi mano y besándome en la mejilla. Entro en aquel lugar y mientras yo la espera metí mis manos en los bolsillos del jeans y me recargue contra la pared.

¿tu eres Brandon verdad? - escuche una voz femenina a izquierda. Me gire para ver a una chica pelirroja con armadura y armada con una espada

si - asentí tranquilo - ¿y tu eres...?

la guardia real de la reina - dijo la chica pelirroja - Paris

creo que te recuerdo un poco - dije tranquilo - del baile ¿no?

así es - dijo asintiendo

¿como sabes quien soy? - pregunte curioso

Ella sonrió - eres muy conocido, ya sabes por la Princesa...

ah si... - dije sonrojandome un poco

eres el primero - dijo tranquila

¿disculpa? - dije confundido

eres el primero con el que ha estado tanto tiempo, eres el único que la hace tan feliz y no le ha roto el corazón - dijo sonriendo agradecida - pero te advierto que si lo haces yo personalmente me haré cargo de ti...

uy... - dije nervioso - tranquila no lo haré...

"es mejor que no se entere de lo que paso ayer" - pensé preocupado. La puerta se abrió y vi a Stella salir tranquila

¿Paris estas asustando a Brandon? - pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos

no... - sonriendo - solo me aseguro de que no sea como los demás

Stella suspiro y negó con la cabeza - tu no cambias...

lo se - dijo la mujer tranquila - por cierto Princesa, su madre la espera en el comedor

gracias - dijo sonriendo. Me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos al comedor

creí que me haría daño de verdad - di un suspiro aliviado - gracias por salvarme la vida

no lo hice - dijo tranquila pero algo nerviosa - ella enserio te hará daño...

hay Dios - dije preocupado

pero tranquilo - sonrió - no tiene porque enterarse de lo de ayer

si, si, si apoyo eso - dije rápidamente

no te preocupes - dijo tranquila

por cierto ¿que fuiste hacer si tu madre estaba en el comedor? - pregunte

ahh... - comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro - fui a buscar algo

¿que? - pregunte buscando ese algo - yo no veo que hayas sacado nada

es que... use magia para llevarlo a mi habitacion - dijo nerviosa

Admito que me dio algo de curiosidad por saber que era ese algo pero Stella parecía no querer hablar de eso por lo que no pregunte nada mas. Llegamos al comedor donde vi a su madre y a John sentados hablando aunque en la mesa no había ningún alimento.

buenas noches - dijo Stella con una sonrisa

Su madre, la Diosa Selene, la miro con una sonrisa - buenas noches querida... que bueno que hayas venido

buenas noches - salude también con una sonrisa

Brandon... - dijo su madre asintiendo con una sonrisa también - que bueno poder tenerte aquí

es un gusto poder estar aquí - dije sonriendo mientras caminaba con Stella a sentarme

Podía ver a John sentado sin hablar y me miraba con una expresión molesta. Stella me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a sentar, su madre estaba en la cabecera y a su lado John por lo que ella se sentó al otro lado de su madre y yo al lado de Stella.

bueno, Princesa... - dijo John mientras yo fruncía el ceño molesto. Yo soy el único que tiene derecho a decirle Princesa... bueno, aunque los habitantes del pueblo también le dicen así pero me refiero a otra cosa, ya saben llamarla Princesa de cariño, así soy el único que la puede llamar así que mas vale que la llame así por respeto - es un placer estar en su presencia

"a ya..." - pensé molesto aunque lo ocultaba un poco - "menos mal"

Stella hizo un gesto algo extraño ya que no sabia que responder porque obviamente para ella no era un placer así que solo asintió. Pasaron unos minutos y un chef llego con un carrito que contenía varias cosas.

la cena esta lista - dijo el chef dejando las cosas sobre la mesa

.: Stella :.

La aburrida cena se paso rápido, hablaba con mi madre y Brandon pero con el único que apenas intercambiaba palabras era John. Luego de la cena mi madre y yo hablamos en privado sobre lo de la custodia legal, las cosas no eran fáciles pero estaba por lograrlo cuando un guardia nos interrumpió haciendo que mi madre se fuera a ver no se que cosa. Luego de que mi madre se fue a quien sabe donde decidí ir a buscarla pero en cuanto salí a los jardines vi una escena que hizo hervir mi sangre a mas no poder.

¿que haces John? - pregunto Stella enojada

puedo explicarlo - se intento excusar John

¿explicar que? ¿quien es ella? - pregunte enojada pero no gritando - ¿estas engañando a mi madre?

no, jamas haría eso yo... - intento decir nervioso

se lo que vi - dije enojada pues, lo había visto besar a esa mujer que estaba con el ahora

Stella... - intento decir el preocupado

te he dicho que no me llames Stella - dije enojada - quiero que tu y ella se vayan del castillo ahora

pero... - intentaba decir algo pero no lo iba a dejar

vete y no vuelvas - dije mas enojada - o yo misma haré que tu vida sea un infierno después de esto

La mujer pareció asustarse y se fue rápidamente, yo solo poda sonreír internamente al ver que la mujer era muy lista en correr - ¿que esperas?

no me iré - dijo negando con la cabeza

¿por qué? ¿amas a mi madre y a ella solo la mordió una serpiente e intentabas quitarle el veneno? - pregunte enojada - vete o llamare a los guardias y si eso sucede sera peor

no puedo irme yo... - intento decir

creo que Stella te dijo algo y debes obedecer - escuche la voz de mi madre a mis espaldas

La mire sorprendida ¿acaso ella había visto todo? si es así entonces debe sentirse horrible y todo es culpa de ese imbécil. Note que Brandon estaba a su lado y me miraba con una sonrisa, seguro mi madre había venido porque el se lo pidió.

pero Selene... - dijo John - fue un error...

error que pienso cobrar - dijo mi madre seria mientras se daba la vuelta - vete de aquí John y no vuelvas mas...

Luego de eso se dio la vuelta y se fue. Mire a Brandon que se acerco a mi y John me hablo en voz baja - creo que se acabo...

no lo creas - dije tranquila - porque el crees es dudar

dile a tu madre que lo siento - dijo John dándose la vuelta

no servirá de nada, pero bien... lo haré - dije asintiendo mientras el se iba

¿estas bien? - pregunto Brandon tomándome de la mano

uhm - asentí tranquila - ¿que hora es?

van a ser las nueve - dijo sonriendo - ¿por?

ah... nada, iré donde mi madre - dije sonriendo - supongo que dormirás conmigo

¿el termino dormirás solo es para eso? - pregunto algo sonrojado pero divertido

tal vez... - dije con un sonrojo también y sonriendo - nos vemos en un rato

esta bien - dijo el mientras yo lo besaba fugazmente en los labios

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Entre en la habitación de Stella para esperarla, note unas maletas que seguro eran la ropa. Recordé que ella había dicho que envió una maleta con el pijama y la ropa para mañana pero no me dijo cuando las envió, camine hasta la maleta para sacar mi pijama pero en cuanto me puse en cuclillas la puerta de la habitacion se abrió y vi a Stella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y eso significa que algo demasiado bueno paso.

¿por qué esa sonrisa? - pregunte sonriendo

porque mi madre queria me acaba de decir que no peleara por mi custodia legal - dijo Stella dando un salto feliz

¿enserio? - pregunte sonriendo

¡Si! - dijo ella corriendo a abrazarme. Me levante del suelo y le correspondí aquel abrazo de oso que me dio. Luego de abrazarme miro la maleta - ¿tan temprano te vas a cambiar?

si ya no hay nada mas que hacer así que... - dije tranquilo

es verdad - dijo ella chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer un short corto con una polera de tirantes - ¡Pido el baño primero!

¿que? no Preciosa... - intente detenerla pero fue en vano porque ya había entrado - oh rayos... estará como una hora ahí

Me fui a sentar en la cama rendido mientras pensaba en que hacer durante una hora solo. Al no pensar en nada interesante comencé a mirar las cosas que Stella tenia en su mesa de noche, eran fotos, algunos collares, esmaltes, algunas revistas y ¿QUE ES ESTO?. Tome aquel objeto mientras lo miraba nervioso y sonrojado a mas no poder, seguro mi cara estaba tan roja como un tomate o mas roja incluso. Seguro esto es lo que fue a buscar Stella, por eso estaba tan nerviosa y se sonrojaba... pero, si esto es lo que ella fue a buscar significa que...

Deje la cajita dentro del cajón, seguro ella no lo iba a notar, espero. La puerta del baño se abrió y vi a Stella con el cabello amarrado y usando unos shorts celestes muy cortos y una polera de tirantes color crema que era algo larga. Trague saliva y sentía mi cara arder mas, no sabia si lo hacia intencional o no pero parecía que me fuera a seducir o algo por el estilo.

¿que sucede? - pregunto inocentemente ella lo cual me dice que no es intencional

"tranquilízate Brandon, estas en una casa ajena... no es la casa de un amigo, no es tuya y sobre todo no es la casa de las chicas, ¡Es la casa de la madre de tu novia!" - pensé rápidamente ignorando su pregunta - "relajare, relax las cosas no pueden salirse de control, no pierdas la poca cordura que te quedad... ¡Por Dios Brandon! ¡Se un Hombre y contrólate!"

Stella... - dije sonrojado y torpemente. Son las hormonas, si eso es, son las hormonas

¿que sucede? - pregunto ella sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mi. Retrocedí hasta chocar con el mueble de atrás, ella comenzó a reír un poco - ¿te sientes bien?

yo... - no sabia que decir obviamente no me siento bien, siento que pierdo la cordura. Ella ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa y luego me beso - "oh genial, justo lo que me faltaba para hacerme perder la cordura por completo, ahora se que no la voy a soltar en toda la noche"

No pude aguantar mas y correspondí el beso posando mis manos en sus cintura mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos. El beso se fue intensificando rápidamente y cada vez parecía tener mas pasión. Ella dejo de besar mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Daba pequeños besos que me hacían sentir miles de sensaciones que había olvidado que las tenia y otras sensaciones que nunca pensé que tendría.

Sus suaves labios recorrían todo mi cuello dando pequeños y húmedos besos que me hacían gemir de placer. Pronto bajo las manos a mi pecho acariciándolo y luego quitando la corbata. Volvio a besar mis labios pero esta vez había algo diferente, introducir mi lengua con el permiso de ella y recorría todo. Ella comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa pero en cuanto llego a la mitad me di cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo y deje de besarla.

no, alto... - dije cerrando los ojos algo culpable no solo por lo que estaba haciendo si no porque de verdad quería seguir pero no estaba bien - no podemos seguir, estamos en casa de tu madre y...

Ella me sonrió y chasqueo los dedos. No vi que sucediera algo así que la mire confundido - la puerta esta con cerrojo y hay un hechizo de sonido, nadie escuchara nada ya que los sonidos solo serán aquí y no se pasaran para afuera... me lo enseño Musa, lo usa cuando escucha música fuerte

aun así... - dije nervioso - si seguimos así yo no voy a poder detenerme y...

No pude seguir hablando porque ella me corto con un beso en los labios - ¿quien dice que quiero detenerte? - dijo sonriendo y luego besando mi cuello de nuevo. Bien eso era TODO lo que necesitaba para que la ultima pizca o mejor dicho el ultimo grano de cordura que me quedaba se hiciera polvo, se fuera.

La bese en los labios con pasión, luego con una mano hice que enrollara sus piernas en mis caderas y camine con ella a la cama donde la deposite suavemente. Ella termino de desabrochar la camisa y me la quito lanzandola al suelo. Comencé a besarla en el cuello mientras ella gemía de placer, luego baje un poco mas pasando por su hombro. Stella hizo un rápido movimiento haciendo que ella quedara sobre mi así que me senté con ella sobre mi aun y la volví a besar. Solté el cabello de Stella y luego ella beso mi pecho enviando ciertas energías por todo mi cuerpo, luego le quite aquella polera que traía y observaba su cuerpo descubierto o bueno solo la parte de arriba de su cuerpo como si fuese una bella pintura de arte. Ella estaba sonrojada a mas no poder al igual que yo, me beso y mientras correspondía comenzaba a bajar mi cuerpo un poco hasta quedar completamente de espaldas en la cama con ella sobre mi.

Daba pequeños besos suaves y húmedos en su vientre haciendo que ella gimiera de placer, luego ella comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja y después a morderlo suavemente. No se en que momento paso pero volví a estar sobre ella apoyándome con las manos para evitar caer con todo mi peso. Stella comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de mis jeans mientras me miraba con una sonrisa traviesa y se reía un poco.

Aquella noche fue la mejor que haya tenido. La habitación se había llenado rápidamente de gemidos de placer, algunos de dolor los cuales no me gustaron nada porque fueron de Stella y odiaba hacerla sufrir, también de algunas risitas, y otras risas traviesa. Esa era noche que recordaría para siempre, no importa lo que sucedió con Akane, no importa que hayamos perdido la batalla porque esto me hacia sentir mucho mejor que cuando ganamos algo y seguro a ella también.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí otro capitulo de El Camino de la Luz II podemos apreciar que Akane gano la batalla como dice el titulo, obtuvo la Piedra y los nuevos enemigos son mas fuerte que los chicos oh y que las Trix están desaparecidas ¿donde estaran? eso solo yo lo se sakjaskj... lo siento, apareceran pronto. Bueno, yo también queria hablarles de como termino el capitulo, yo dije que no soy de escribir lemons pero que queria escribir a otro nivel así que lo intente pero bueno, no pude aunque creo que a eso se le llama Lime a lo que escribi ¿verdad? como sea veamos lo de siempre

**Próximamente:**

¿cuando llegan Stella y Brandon? - pregunto Amore preocupada

hoy - respondio Bloom sin ánimos

hay que ayudar a las chicas, esto no puede seguir así - dice Lockette molesta

no puedo creerlo - dijo Chatta también molesta - ellas no son así

¡Si es Cierto! ¡Akane gano la batalla! pero no ha ganado la guerra - dijo Roxy molesta

creo que los ánimos son algo que no tenemos - dijo Musa triste

no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados - dijo Roxy - no parecen las chicas que conocí hace tiempo

¿Flora como estas? - pregunto Chatta preocupada

Preciosa, esto es aburrido - se quejo Brandon en un susurro

¡Joven Brandon! Si tiene algo que decir por favor dígalo para toda la clase - dijo una mujer de edad molesta

no hagas que nos metamos en problemas - lo regaño Stella

mamá... ¿estas bien? - pregunto Stella preocupada - ¿donde estas?

es el día en que mi madre hace un día en el campo y todo el personal participa - dijo Stella mirado a Brandon - por eso no hay nadie

¿día campestre? - pregunta Brandon confundido

¿como te fue Stella? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo

¡Perfecto! y lo digo en todo sentido - dijo la rubia mientras un sonrojo se hace presente en su rostro

fue el día mas aburrido de todos - se quejo Brandon dando un suspiro

chicas hay un problema - dijo Roxy preocupada

Bueno nuestro adelanto improvisado ¿por qué improvisado? porque bueno, se supone que esté capitulo no iba ya que era otro capitulo el que seguia pero decidí ponerlo después por principalmente el tiempo ya que supuestamente el capitulo que sigue es de una o dos semanas despues de la perdida en la batalla contra Akane y este es de lo que sucede el día despues de esto... es algo enredado pero ya entenderán

Bueno, saludos a todos mis lectores y en el siguiente capitulo esta la dedicatoria, ya saben eso de saludos y comentarios que ahora le pondré dedicatoria asjskajkas

Dejen Review (L)

Se despide _Lira12_


	15. Chapter 15: Recuperando los Ánimos

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 15:

Recuperando los Ánimos

.: Bloom :.

Me desperté temprano en la mañana, no me sentía bien ya que en lo único que podía pensar era en aquella batalla que perdí contra Akane. Mire el Brazalete Plateado en mi muñeca derecha dándome cuenta de que no me lo había quitado. Suspire preocupada ya que odiaba esa sensación de fracaso, odiaba sentirme como una fracasa pero eso era ¿no? fracase en algo tan simple como ir en busca de una Piedra.

No sabia que hacer así que tome mis llaves y salí de la casa para dar un pase. Era muy temprano por lo que no había nadie en las calles, eran como las ocho de la mañana así que no era de extrañarse. Camine por el parque preocupada.

No podía quitarme esa batalla de la cabeza, yo perdí la batalla por una estupidez, me distraje cuando Akane dijo lo de Stella. No puedo creer que me distraje por una mentira, Stella no le tenia miedo a Akane por lo que sea que ella iba a mostrarme, Stella le tenia miedo porque Akane la lastimo físicamente.

No sabia donde iba pero parece que sin querer me salí del rumbo ya que no me encontraba en el parque y ahora me encontraba en un bosque que estaba cerca. Suspire y me di la vuelta para volver a casa. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero debieron ser horas y con eso ya era suficiente.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Me había levantado temprano como de costumbre. Estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno cuando escuche un ruido del otro lado de la puerta de la entrada, parecían ser unas llaves por lo que supuse que era Stella y Brandon pero cuando se abrió la puerta mi sorpresa fue encontrarme a Bloom.

- Bloom... - dije sorprendida - no sabia que estabas despierta y menos que estabas fuera de la casa

- fui a dar un paseo temprano - dijo tranquila aunque su mirada tenia un deje de tristeza y no era difícil saber porque

- ¿sigues pensando en lo que paso? - pregunte preocupada.

- si - dijo soltando un suspiro largo - es que, esto paso por mi culpa

- ya deja de culparte - dije tranquila - no es tu culpa, Akane seguro uso un truco sucio ¿no?

Ella asintió - pero aun así...

- lo que importa es que la perdimos, no importa como solo el hecho de que paso - dije tranquila mientras ponía las tostadas sobre la mesa.

- tal vez tengas razón - dijo Bloom luego de otro gran suspiro

Escuche unas campanitas y al mirar hacia las escaleras vi a las Pixies ya levantas y sonriendo parece que eran las únicas que tenían un humor bueno. Se acercaron a nosotras riendo, jugando y sonriendo, posiblemente querían que nosotras también lo hiciéramos.

- ¡Buenos Días! - saludaron todas sonriendo.

- buenos días - dijimos Bloom y yo sin ánimos.

- uy ¿que paso con esos ánimos? - pregunto Chatta cruzándose de brazos-

- se han ido junto con la Piedra - dijo Bloom en voz baja sin ánimos.

- Bloom, ya veras que todo se arreglara - dijo Lockette con una voz suave y dulce - no te desanimes...

Bloom solo la miro aun con una expresión triste. Mire a las Pixies con una sonrisa fingida y tranquila.

- ¿cuando desayunaran? - pregunto Tune

- en cuanto los demás se levanten - dije tranquila - también he hecho un desayuno en bandeja por si Flora debe seguir en cama

- eso es muy considerado - dijo Digit sonriendo - y mi computadora dice que se despertaran en unos cinco o diez minutos

- bien, entonces solo nos queda esperar - dije tranquila.

- ¿cuando llegan Stella y Brandon? - pregunto Amore curiosa.

- hoy - dijo Bloom sin ánimos - bueno, eso creo

- ¿por qué lo crees? - pregunto la Pixie del Amor confundida.

- porque Stella menciono algo de unas clases de etiqueta - dijo Bloom encogiéndose de hombros tranquila.

- es verdad - dije recordando cuando intento matar a Brandon por eso.

- chicas... - escuche la voz de Layla - buenos días

- no parecen bueno ¿eh? - dije al notar que ella tampoco estaba de humor.

- tienes razón - dijo caminando hacia nosotras - no lo son

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Me había despertado hace ya mucho rato pero no me había levantado ya que lo único que podía hacer en este momento era mirar a la hermosa chica rubia de ojos dorados como el sol que me hipnotizan con solo mirarme dormir tranquila a mi lado.

Ella estaba acostada de espaldas a mi y aun dormía tranquilamente. Yo tenia entrelazada mi mano derecha con su mano derecha alrededor de su cintura y apoyaba mi codo izquierdo en la almohada para estar mas cómodo.

Tenía un rostro tan tierno al dormir. Se veía hermosa, ella era hermosa. Pose mi vista en sus labios algo secos, eran calidos y suaves (normalmente) raramente estaban secos. Ganas de besarla me entraron pero no quería despertarla aunque no parecía que fuese a despertar pronto ya que estaba profundamente dormida y seguro estaba cansada.

Use mi mano izquierda para mover un mechón del cabello que le tapaba parte del rostro y luego le di un suave beso en la mejilla. Poco a poco ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Al parecer la desperté sin querer. Soltó mi mano y poso la suya en mi mejilla mientras se movía un poco para poder mirarme con una sonrisa algo somnolienta.

- buenos días - dijo con una sonrisa aunque algo somnolienta.

- buenos días Preciosa - dije con una voz suave y una sonrisa en mi rostro - ¿como dormiste anoche?

- perfectamente bien - dijo soltando una pequeña risita mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente.

Sonreí un poco y la besé en los labios dulcemente.

- estoy cansada - dijo ella dándose la vuelta nuevamente.

- imagino porque - dije sonriendo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Ella se sonrojo fuertemente y se dio la vuelta para estar frente a mi, me miro con una sonrisa y me besó en los labios. Correspondí el beso llevando una mano a su mejilla para luego bajarla a su cintura. Cuando corto el beso apoyo su frente en mi pecho y se quedo así unos minutos.

- ¿tienes hambre? - pregunte suavemente sin moverme - el desayuno esta listo

- ¿que? - pregunto sorprendida quitando su cabeza de donde estaba - por favor no me digas que fuiste a la cocina por el

- ¿de donde crees que lo saque? - pregunte sonriendo.

- hay Dios Brandon... - dijo preocupada - pudo verte alguien

- tranquila, no había nadie - dije recordado que cuando fui todo el castillo estaba vació - es extraño porque el castillo estaba vació

Ella frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para sacar un calendario que estaba en la mesita de noche - lo había olvidado, es el día campestre de mi madre

- ¿día campestre? - pregunte confundido.

- es el día en que mi madre hace un día en el campo y todo el personal del castillo participa - dijo Stella mirándome - por eso no hay nadie, es como un día libre

- ya veo - dije asintiendo tranquilo.

Ella se sentó en la cama con la sabana cubriendo su pecho y se estiro un poco, me reí y la abrace por la cintura tirándola hacia atrás de nuevo. Coloque mi rostro entre su hombro y cuello aspirando su aroma a jazmín mezclado con un poco del sudor de anoche.

- Tesoro... - dijo riendo - hay que levantarse

- pero no quiero - dije haciendo un puchero sin quitar mi rostro. Comencé a besarla en el cuello suavemente ella rió divertida para luego soltar un dulce gemido de placer. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y seguí besándola hasta que ella se alejo un poco.

- lo se - dijo besándome en los labios fugazmente - pero olvidas que hay unas clases a las que asistir

- oh Dios, lo intente enserio lo intente - dije negando con la cabeza - pero fue imposible olvidar que estaré aburrido en esas clases

- pues, es tu culpa - dijo ella tranquila.

- ¿mía? - pregunte confundido

- mi madre acepto la cena solo si me quedaba a dormir y al día siguiente iba a esas clases - dijo Stella apoyando una mano en mi pecho desnudo - y ya te dije que solo por eso iras conmigo

- mejor te hubiera dejado pedir un pony - gemí lamentando el pasado.

- yo te dije pero no me hiciste caso - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza divertida.

- al menos algo bueno salio de esto ¿no? - pregunte pegándola mas a mi cuerpo.

- si... - dijo sonriendo con un sonrojo.

- Te Amo... - dije sonriendo

- yo también - dijo ella.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Las Winx y los Especialistas estaban ya sentados en la mesa a excepción de Flora. A pesar de que el desayuno era el único momento del día en que discutían cuales son los planes ahora solo podía haber un silencio incomodo.

Las Pixies se alejaron de la mesa para poder hablar entre ellas sobre la situación que estaban viviendo ahora sus hadas y los Especialistas.

- hay que ayudar a las chicas, esto no puede seguir así - dice Lockette molesta.

- no puedo creerlo - dijo Chatta también molesta - ellas no son así, están dando todo por vencido sin pelear

- chicas tengo un plan - dijo Digit sonriendo - y requerirá refuerzos

Todas las Pixies intercambiaron miradas cómplices - Roxy...

- ¿cual es el plan? - pregunto Tune curiosa.

- nuestros refuerzos osea Roxy y Dia harán que las chicas entren en razón - dijo Digit sonriendo - y nosotras las ayudaremos

* * *

.: Stella :.

Había entrado hace mas de una hora al baño. Estaba en la tina dejando volar mis pensamientos por toda la habitación. La noche anterior había sido maravillosa pero eso no era lo que quería olvidar ni lo que me preocupaba, mas bien me preocupaba el tema de Akane.

Akane se ha hecho con la Piedra del Agua y nosotras con la de la Tierra, aun quedan tres piedras mas que recolectar pero con los ánimos que tenemos eso sera imposible. Aunque yo quiera ir por ella estoy segura de que las chicas aun están desanimadas. Si hablamos con la verdad estoy en las mismas que ellas. Creo que es mejor dar todo por perdido, ¿no? digo, ¿que pasara si nos vuelve a ganar?

Cerré los ojos mientras me sumergía un poco mas en el agua. Recordé cuando la criatura esa ataco a Flora y la dejo inconsciente. Me sentía mal por haber venido en vez de quedarme con ella en especial porque siempre que me sucede algo ella es la que me ayuda.

Me senté en la tina y quite la toalla de mi cabeza haciendo que mi cabello cayera al agua, luego me recosté de espaldas y volví a cerrar los ojos dejándome llevar por el agua y mis pensamiento.

Pasando a los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Todo había sido increíble, Brandon había sido muy dulce conmigo a pesar de que también era su primera vez. Aun podía sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, sus labios sobre el y las caricias que me hacía. Él también era increíble, ya había visto su torso desnudo pero ahora... verlo de otra manera fue totalmente diferente.

- Princesa... - escuche la voz de Brandon del otro lado de la puerta - llevas mas de una hora ahí dentro, ¿estas bien?

- si... - dije abriendo a los ojos y mirando hacia la puerta con un sonrojo por el pensamiento anterior - no te preocupes

- ¿estas segura? - pregunto el preocupado.

Fruncí el ceño extrañada, ¿había sucedido algo para que este preocupado? espero que no - ya salgo...

- esta bien - dijo él mas tranquilo.

Tome la toalla y me levante de la tina, la amarre a mi pecho y camine hasta donde había dejado mi ropa. Se supone que tenia que ir a unas clases de etiqueta y para eso hay que ir de forma elegante pero no quería usar el mismo vestido de ayer así que había buscado otro en el armario, es una suerte que tengo ropa aquí, en Solaria y en casa. Tome aquel vestido y me di cuenta de algo, ese vestido no era el que yo pensaba usar así que tuve que salir del baño para volver a buscar la ropa en mi armario.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Brandon sentado en la cama mirándome curioso.

- me equivoque de ropa - deje el vestido en una silla y camine a mi armario. Abrí las puertas y luego mire a Brandon.

- ¿que? - pregunto curioso.

Me di cuenta de que estaba usando la misma ropa de ayer aun cuando había guardado otro tipo de ropa en la maleta. Mire la maleta extrañada y luego a Brandon de nuevo.

- creí que habías traído mas ropa - dije extrañada.

- si bueno, las clases de etiquetas son elegantes y pensé en usar la misma de ayer - dijo él sonriendo - traje otra ropa pero no es tan elegante

- ya veo... - dije torciendo los labios con una sonrisa.

- ¿quieres que te deje sola para que puedas vestirte? - pregunto Brandon levantándose de la cama.

Lo mire como si estuviera loco y solté una risita - ¿enserio? anoche dormimos juntos y quieres dejarme sola para vestirme... eres increíble

- si, bueno, lo de anoche fue increíble pero no estoy a costumbrado a verte sin ropa - dijo él sonriendo.

- ¿a que te refieres con eso? - pregunte mientras me cruzaba de brazos y levantaba la ceja con una sonrisa curiosa.

- que no quiero ser un pervertido pensando en ti de tal manera tan seguido, ya sabes como una adicción - dijo él caminado hacia mi.

Lo mire extrañada ya que no sabia si sentirme bien u ofendida pero, bueno, entiendo a lo que se refiere con eso aunque no esta usando las palabras adecuadas. Sonreí y rodeé los ojos luego, volví a mirar en mi armario.

- ¿por qué no usas el vestido de ayer? - pregunto el frente a mi - te veías hermosa

- si pero... - dije haciendo un gesto de disgusto y dudas - no lo se

- vamos, ¿que importa quien te lo dio? el vestido es hermoso y te queda a la perfección - dijo colocando las manos en mi cintura.

- tu ganas - dije besándolo en los labios.

- por cierto, no te vuelvas a pinchar - dijo el brindando una sonrisa y una expresión algo preocupada.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y preocupada, ¿como sabia el eso?. Él pareció leer mi mente y me respondió - encontré la caja de las inyecciones anticonceptivas en tu mesa de noche, no lo vuelvas a usar, no me gustan esas cosas

Mire hacia la mesa de noche pero no vi la caja así que seguro el la guardo en otro lado. Mire a Brandon algo nerviosa - ya te diste cuenta

- si pero fue porque la dejaste ahí, y no te preocupes la guarde en el cajón - dijo él apegandome mas a su cuerpo - solo no las vuelvas a usar

- no son peligrosas - dije tranquila - ademas, tu no te protegiste anoche y alguien debía hacerlo, no quiero quedar embarazada tan pronto y menos en mi primera vez

- ahh bueno... yo- yo... - parece que intentaba defenderse y eso me hizo reír por como se había puesto, rojo y nervioso - fue porque alguien me tomo por sorpresa a noche

- oh si, culpa a la rubia - dije riendo. Ambos reímos un poco y luego hubo un silencio bastante cómodo, lo bese en la mejilla y sonreí - esta bien, no lo volveré a hacer

- bien, entonces te dejo para que puedas vestirte - dijo el soltándome y besándome en la frente - Te Amo

- yo también - dije tranquila y volviendo a buscar algo en mi armario. No podía encontrar nada bonito que hiciera juego con la ropa de mi Tesoro a excepción de aquel vestido que traía puesto ayer. Di un suspiro y camine hacia donde lo había dejado - parece que el destino me tiene unida a ti...

Mire el cajón de la mesa de noche y suspire luego mi vista se poso en la cama. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver una gran mancha roja en las sabanas. Camine rápidamente hasta ella y tome las sabanas.

- oh no - dije sorprendida y nerviosa - no, no, no puede ser

- ¿que paso? - pregunto Brandon desde la puerta ya que aun no había salido.

- la sabanas están manchadas con sangre - dije afirmando mi toalla con una mano mientras miraba a Brandon - si mi madre las ve estoy muerta

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Brandon confundido.

- Brandon, era virgen hasta anoche - dije nerviosa - si mi madre ve esta mancha sabrá que algo paso anoche, ¿crees que le guste saber eso?

- esta bien, tranquila, mira no hay nadie en el castillo así que yo las iré a lavar - dijo Brandon sonriendo - tu ve y vístete tranquila

Mire a Brandon y asentí lentamente para luego tomar el vestido que estaba en la cama. Me mordí el labio nerviosa y fui al baño dejando a Brandon con al mancha en la sabana. Esperaba que pudiera quitarla o enserio estaría en problemas por esto y no solo yo, sino que él también.

* * *

.: Roxy :.

- ¡Roxy! - escuche que alguien me llamo pero mas bien eran cinco vocecitas que conocía muy bien.

Estaba en mi trabajo entregando una orden, me di la vuelta y vi a las Pixies acercarse a una gran velocidad a mi. Comencé a negar con la cabeza y a rogar para que no se lanzaran sobre mi ya que todavía tenia la bandeja con algunas ordenes y había gente a mi alrededor.

- por favor no, por favor no, por favor no... - rogaba en un susurro para que nadie escuchara pero al parecer mis plegarias no fueron oídas por quien yo quería ya que las Pixies se estamparon en mi cara haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo con las malteadas sobre mi - esto no funciona

- ¡Roxy! - escuche a mi padre enojado - ¿que estas haciendo?

- lo siento - me disculpe preocupada.

Las personas que estaban a mi alrededor me quedaron mirando confundidas, preocupadas, extrañadas y como si fuese un bicho raro ya que no es normal que una joven se caiga de la nada y en especial si esta tranquila.

- venga ya, levántate y limpia ese desastre - dijo mi padre volviendo a su trabajo.

Me arrodille para tomar los vasos y la bandeja, luego me disculpe con las personas a las que debía entregar aquellas malteadas prometiendo que traería otras. Camine hasta la cocina donde di un suspiro largo y deje las cosas en un mueble.

- ¿que te sucedió? - pregunto sorprendido uno de los empleados, su nombre es Josh.

- tuve un accidente - dije suspirando de nuevo - ¿puedes limpiarlo por fis? quiero limpiarme el juego

- esta bien - dijo Josh sonriendo y tomando el trapeador. Una vez que salio de la cocina mire a las Pixies que estaban tras de mi con una expresión apenada.

- ¿quiere alguien decirme por que se lanzaron sobre mi? - pregunte algo molesta y con las manos en la cintura.

- lo sentimos - dijeron todas.

- pero necesitamos tu ayuda - dijo Lockette con decisión.

- me encantaría ayudarlas pero ahora tengo que trabajar... - dije suspirando - y quitarme el jugo de la ropa y cabello

- ¿Roxy estas bien?... - escuche a Dia entrar - ¿que te sucedió? escuche que te habías caído con la bandeja

- si y no te preocupes, aquí tienes a las culpables - dije sonriendo.

- ¿que paso? - pregunto Dia tranquila a las demás.

- las chicas fueron a buscar la Piedra del Agua ayer - dijo Tune seria.

- ¿que? ¿y no me llevaron? - dije haciendo un puchero.

- si bueno, fue algo improvisado - dijo Chatta - pero ocurrió algo malo

- ¿que paso? - pregunte mientras iba al lava plato para poder mojarme el cabello antes de que el jugo se pegue.

- Akane se adueño de la Piedra antes que las chicas - escuche a Digit preocupada. La mire sorprendida ¿Akane tiene una Piedra Teribithia?

- oh Dios - dije sorprendida y preocupada.

- pero eso no es lo peor - dijo Amore preocupada.

- ¿hay mas? - pregunto Dia del mismo modo que yo

mucho mas - dijo Lockette - aparecieron cuatro nuevos enemigos que junto con Andrew se hacen llamar los Magos de las Sombras, o eso fue lo que las chicas nos contaron

- ¿cuatro mas? - pregunte sorprendida - si ya era difícil supongo que sera peor

- pero ellos solo pelean con los chicos - dijo Chatta seria - lo peor es que las chicas ahora están mal, la perdida les afecto y los ánimos están por el suelo

- las chicas están dando por perdido todo - dijo Amore preocupada - Bloom se siente culpable, Flora esta en cama y ni hablar de como están los chicos

- ¿que le sucedió a Flora y por qué Bloom se siente culpable? - pregunte preocupada.

- Flora fue herida en la batalla y ahora esta en reposo - dijo Chatta preocupada.

- y Bloom era quien debía obtener la Piedra antes que Akane pero no pudo - dijo Lockette.

- ¿ustedes estuvieron ahí? - pregunto Dia mientras ellas negaban con la cabeza.

- los chicos nos contaron - dijo Tune - pero te necesitamos Roxy, necesitamos que nos ayudes a subir sus ánimos para que vuelvan a la batalla

Las mire preocupada y suspire - esta bien, pero quiero ir a casa a darme una ducha primero - dije sonriendo mientras ellas celebraban felices.

- Roxy tu padre no esta contento con el desastre - dijo Josh entrando de repente en la cocina - y quiere que vayas a verlo

- gracias - dije sonriendo.

- oh pero antes límpiate apestas a jugo - dijo riendo.

- ¿y tu no? - pregunte riendo - estas en la cocina limpiando las cosas sucias

- si y creo que ya encontré una nueva para limpiar - dijo apuntándome con el trapeador.

- no te atrevas - dije apuntándolo con el dedo indice mientras me reía.

- si me atrevo - dijo acercándose.

- ¡Roxy! - escuche la voz de mi padre enojada.

- te salvaste - dijo Josh dejando el trapeador en el suelo.

- tampoco te tenia miedo - dije sonriendo mientras salia de la cocina seguida de las Pixies.

- ¿quien es él? - pregunto Amore.

- Josh, es un amigo de la infancia y papá lo contrato hace unos días - dije sonriendo.

Me acerque a mi padre y me disculpe por lo sucedido luego de explicarle lo que había pasado con las chicas, él me dio el permiso de ir a verlas pero antes fui a mi casa a cambiarme.

Al entra en mi casa vi a Morgana, o mejor dicho mi madre, sentada en el sillón viendo una novela mientras lloraba. Rodeé los ojos mientras soltaba una risita al ver como dejaba caer las lagrimas y se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo. Subí a mi habitacion y entre en la ducha rápidamente, luego de haberme vestido baje con las Pixies pero antes de salir mi madre me detuvo.

- ¿a... do...nde.. vas? - pregunto apenas entre cortado sin dejar de llorar - ¿por qué... no te quedas y... ves la novela... conmigo?

Levante la ceja nerviosa y reí del mismo modo - lo siento, pero iré a ver a las chicas

- esta... bien, envíales... mis saludos - dijo en un mar de lagrimas.

- mamá solo es una novela - dije para tranquilizarla.

- de un amor prohibido... ¡Es tan hermoso! - dijo exagerando.

- hay Dios - dije rodando los ojos y abriendo la puerta de la casa - ¡Adiós!

- ¡No Marcos no te mueras! ¡Sandra te ama...! - escuche a mi madre antes de salir de la casa.

- ¿que fue eso? - pregunto Lockette una vez que salimos de la casa.

- últimamente se la pasa viendo novelas - dije despreocupada - pero bueno, ¿que se le va a hacer?

- que hermoso - dijo Amore con unos corazones a su alrededor - un amor prohibido, muy romántico

- ahh - suspiro Chatta levantando la ceja - ¿tu también Amore?

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Estábamos en una mansión que según Stella era pequeña pero según yo, era igual que el castillo. Todo era muy elegante y refinado, vi a varias parejas muy bien arregladas y en parte me sentí fuera de lugar ya que la mayoría de los hombres usaban esmoquin y yo no, ni siquiera me acercaba.

Stella me guió a una habitacion en especial, coloco su mano en la perilla de la puerta y suspiro - pase lo que pase, por favor no se te ocurra reclamar algo o quejarte

- ¿por qué? - pregunte confundido.

- la maestra de etiqueta, la Señorita Kim es una mujer muy estricta - dijo preocupada - por favor haz caso a lo que diga, es peor que Griselda si esta enojada

- esta bien - dije asintiendo lentamente.

Stella abrió la puerta y pude ver varias mesas para dos personas, obviamente para una pareja. Gran parte de las mesas estaban ocupadas y habían algunas que no. Stella hizo una reverencia mientras daba un saludo, por lo que tuve que hacer lo mismo aunque no entendía porque.

- es un gusto que nos honre con su presencia Princesa Stella - dijo una mujer de unos treinta años de edad con el cabello color negro y tomado en un moño, usaba un vestido largo color crema y era muy elegante - por favor pase...

- buenas tardes, Señorita Kim - dijo Stella - siento la demora, un contratiempo

- "¿desde cuando habla así?" - pensé extrañado.

- no se preocupe, pero esperemos que no vuelva a ocurrir - la mujer poso la vista en mi - este joven buen mozo ha de ser su pareja, ¿su nombre?

- ah yo- yo... me llamo Brandon - dije algo nervioso colocando mi mano derecha en mi nuca mientras la mujer me fruncía el ceño.

- por favor tomen lugar para poder seguir con la clase - dijo la mujer seria.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaba cerca de la venta ya que a Stella le encantaba estar cerca de una ventana. Sentía todas las miradas clavadas en nosotros y algunos murmullos que solo hacían que me pusiera mas nervioso de lo que estaba.

- tranquilo - susurro Stella tomando mi mano.

- ¡Chicas! por favor guarden silencio - dijo la Señorita Kim - vamos a seguir con la lección donde nos quedamos, la forma correcta de actuar en una cena

- ¿forma correcta de actuar en una cena? - susurre confundido - suena a una estupidez

- Brandon... - susurro Stella algo molesta cosa que me pareció extraño.

- ahora, cuando llevan a su pareja a una cena siempre es bueno que el novio deje sentar a la chica primero - dijo la Señorita Kim - y es quien debe pedir la orden

Fruncí el ceño extrañado. Cuando Stella y yo vamos a una cena no suele pasar eso. La mujer hablo por mas de una hora sobre como se debe actuar en una cena, luego sobre como hablar en una cena y al final sobre como usar los cubiertos adecuados.

Esto recién estaba comenzando ya que debíamos estar al menos cuatro horas y eso me aburría bastante, incluso mi Princesa tenia una mirada aburrida pero intentaba disimularla.

- bien, ahora ¿quien me puede decir que es lo que sigue? - pregunto la mujer luego de haber explicado todo lo de la cena. Nadie levanto la mano o dijo alguna palabra por lo que la mujer miro a Stella - Princesa Stella ¿puede usted decirnos cuales son los deporte que una dama debe practicar?

- "¿deportes? ¿que tiene que ver con la cena?" - pensé extrañado.

Stella me miro pidiendo ayuda, es obvio que no sabia la respuesta y como no saberla si nunca había escucha que una mujer debe practicar ciertos deportes nomas. Me encogí de hombros al no saber la respuesta y ella suspiro.

- mis mas sinceras disculpas señorita Kim, pero siento decirle que no se la respuesta - la mujer observo a Stella de reojo y asintió.

- siempre que no sepa la respuesta debe pedir disculpas primero y después explique la causa - dijo la mujer sonriendo - bien hecho...

La mujer hablo una hora mas sobre los tipos de deportes adecuados y no adecuados, fútbol y rugby según ella son para salvajes, tenis y voleibol mas tranquilo y mucho mejor que los medas y sobre todo equitación.

Se iba a hacer un baile para poder enseñar la forma correcta de bailar con vals y luego de eso iba a ver una cena para ver que es lo que se había aprendido sobre los modales en la mesa. La Señorita Kim comenzaba a explicar sobre como bailar pero yo ya no prestaba atención ya que mis oídos habían dejado de funciona y mi cerebro ya no procesaba nada mas de información por el eterno aburrimiento que tenía.

- Preciosa, esto es aburrido - me queje en un susurro.

¡Joven Brandon! - me tensé al oír mi nombre - si tiene algo que decir por favor dígalo para toda la clase - dijo la mujer de edad molesta.

- no, yo... no hay nada que decir, digo... lo siento yo... bueno... - no sabia que decir y solo podía balbucear cosas sin sentido mientras Stella me miraba nerviosa al ver como hablaba - disculpe, no quise interrumpir

- esperemos que no se vuelva a repetir - dijo la mujer algo molesta pero sin perder la postura.

- no hagas que nos metamos en problemas - me regaño Stella.

- lo siento - me disculpe en voz baja.

Torcí los labios y suspire pesadamente. Frente a esto la mancha en la sabana no parecía tan mala aunque esperaba que la madre de Stella no la viera. Logre quitar la mayor parte de ella pero no fue todo, aun se notaba.

* * *

.: Roxy :.

Entre en casa de las Winx con las Pixies a mi alrededor. Al entrar no vi a nadie por lo que suspire - dejaron la puerta abierta...

- ¿Roxy? - escuche la voz de Flora y la vi salir de la cocina - ¿que haces aquí?

- vine a verlas - dije tranquila.

- ¿Flora como estas? - pregunto Chatta preocupada.

- bien, gracias por preguntar - dijo Flora sonriendo.

- ¿donde están todos? - pregunte curiosa al no verlos cerca.

- fueron a pasear por ahí para olvidarse de ciertas cosas - dijo Flora casi sin ánimos - ah y Stella se fue a ver a su madre con Brandon ayer, suponemos que llegaran hoy

- ya veo - dije en voz baja. Mire a las Pixies que me asintieron - ¿puedes llamarlas? quiero hablar con todos, incluyendo Stella y Brandon

- puedo hacer que las chicas vuelvan pero con Stella lo encuentro algo difícil - dijo Flora - iba a ir a unas clases de etiqueta con Brandon

- por favor Flora - le suplique tranquila.

- veré que puedo hacer - dijo rendida - pero no prometo nada

- gracias - dije sonriendo. Es hora de poner en marcha el plan "Recuperar la Confianza"

* * *

.: Stella :.

Ya era la hora de practicar los pasos de baile para el baile que había organizado la señorita Kim. Todas las parejas estaban al rededor de la pista de baile mientras la señorita Kim explicaba como bailar, ella bailaba con el señor Roger (su esposo) explicando como moverse en el vals lento.

Toda la habitación estaba en silencio observando como se movían en la pista cuando ese silencio fue roto por el ruido de mi celular. Me puse nerviosa y lo tome, era Flora.

- Princesa Stella, espero que sea una llamada muy importante como para interrumpir mi clase - dijo la señorita Kim molesta

- disculpe, ¿me puede dar permiso para ir a responder? - pregunte preocupada ya que si Flora me llamaba debía suceder algo realmente importante ya que ella debería estar en cama descansando y no llamándome.

- esta bien, pero no se demore - dijo ella molesta. Agradecí y salí del salón de baile.

- Flora espero que sea realmente importante, acaban de retarme - dije molesta luego de haber contestado la llamada.

_- lo siento Stella, pero Roxy está aquí y dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos_ - dijo Flora preocupada.

- ¿que ha pasado? - pregunte preocupada.

_- no lo se, se niega a decirnos hasta que estén todos aquí y solo faltas tu con Brandon_ - dijo Flora - _los demás llegaron hace apenas unos segundos_

- ¿llegaron? no me digas que salieron y te dejaron sola - dije algo molesta.

_- no te preocupes, fue mi idea que salieran a tomar aire, tu sabes la situación que estamos pasando no es la mejor_ - dijo ella con una voz suave.

- bien, veré que hacer para irnos ahora pero lo veo algo difícil ya que aun nos quedan unas 2 horas - dije con un tono algo aburrido - ya me quiero ir de estas clases

_- esta bien, por favor haz lo posible por llegar pronto _- dijo Flora y luego se despidió. Corte la llamada y mire la pantalla preocupada.

- ¿que sera eso tan importante? - pregunte al aire.

- Preciosa... - escuche a Brandon a mis espaldas - ¿estas bien?

- si, Flora llamo para decir que Roxy necesita que estemos allá para decirnos algo importante - dije preocupada - algo ha sucedido

- ¿entonce ya nos vamos? - pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja emocionado.

- Brandon, te recuerdo que el que estés aquí conmigo es como un castigo por hacer que tenga la cena con mi madre - dije cruzándome de brazos - y además aun nos quedan unas dos horas

- si, pero ya no aguanto mas - dijo él rogando - si quieres pago las horas que nos quedar de otra forma pero por favor... vamonos

Solté un suspiro y asentí - iré a hablar con la señorita Kim, espérame aquí

- ¡Gracias! - dijo asfixiándome en un abrazo - eres la mejor

- Tesoro... - dije apenas audible

- lo siento - dijo soltándome mientras yo recuperaba el aire - lo siento

- esta bien... - dije mas tranquila

Volví al salón de baile y me acerque a la Señorita Kim para contarle lo que había sucedido. Ella algo molesta me dejo irme con Brandon siempre cuando volviera otro día, lo cual no estaba en mis planes así que le dije que lo veía difícil usando de excusa a Akane y las Piedras.

Salí del salón y vi a Brandon sentado en unas bancas con una expresión de decepción y preocupada.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunte sentándome a su lado y colocando una mano en su hombro.

- es solo que no encajo aquí, no puedo encajar en tu mundo de Princesas y modales - dijo él preocupado - aunque lo intente...

Pose la mano izquierda en su montón y lo moví para que me mirada a la cara - no te preocupes, tampoco me interesa que encajes. Solo quiero que seas tu mismo y no cambies por mi, se quien eres

- pero vinimos para eso ¿no? - pregunto él preocupado.

- no, ya te dije que vinimos porque fue la condición de mi madre - dije sonriendo - y porque debía buscar una forma de castigarte por hacerme ir a la cena. No me interesa que seas un Príncipe o la persona mas refinada del planeta, quiero que seas tu... la persona de la cual yo me enamore

El sonrió mas tranquilo y me beso en los labios tiernamente. Al separarnos me tomo de la mano y nos levantamos de la banca para poder irnos a casa - vamos a casa...

- oh antes debo llamar a mi madre - dije preocupada por lo de anoche.

- esta bien - dijo él sonriendo.

- pero, la llamare después de saber lo que Roxy tiene que decirnos - dije sonriendo.

- como quieras - dijo besándome nuevamente en los labios con una sonrisa. Luego de un largo pero tierno beso tome mi anillo y nos transporte a casa ¡Y este vez no falle! bueno, me refiero a que no nos transporte tan lejos esta vez.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Estábamos todos reunidos en la sala principal, el living esperando a Brandon y Stella. Había un silencio que ni les cuento. Llame a Stella y dijo que iba a ver si podía irse de las clases antes pero al parecer iba a ser imposible ya que la llame hace una hora mas o menos.

Estaba tan aburrida pero por lo menos ya me sentía mejor y el dolor había disminuido bastante. La puerta de la casa se abrió y vi entrar a Stella y Brandon en medio de una discusión.

- ¿quieres dejar de quejarte? - pregunto ella dejando las llaves sobre la mesa - ya te dije que esta cosa esta rota

- no puede estar roto ¡Es un anillo! - dijo Brandon alzando las manos - si no tenias ganas de usarlo pudiste haberlo dicho

- ya te dije que no es ese el problema, esta cosa esta rota - dijo Stella molesta mostrandole el anillo de Solaria.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Bloom curiosa.

- Stella uso el anillo para traernos pero por "casualidades de la vida" nos dejo en el bosque que esta cerca del parque - dijo haciendo comillas en el aire - y nos tuvimos que venir caminando

- ya te dije que no fui yo, esta cosa debe estar rota o alguien lo controla - se defendió Stella - yo claramente pensé en traernos aquí no al bosque

- tal vez si sea el anillo - dijo Musa.

- ¿lo ves? - dijo Stella a Brandon.

- bueno ya el anillo es lo de menos - dijo Brandon - Roxy ¿que sucede?

Todos miramos a Roxy esperando a que nos dijera lo que sucedía. Las Pixies se acercaron a su alrededor y nos miraron seria - es sobre Akane...

Apenas dijo eso todos dimos un gruñido molesto o un quejido, nadie tenia ganas de hablar sobre Akane. Nos levantamos de los asientos para irnos y así evitar la conversación pero Roxy nos hablo seria y molesta cosa que nos sorprendió e hizo que volviéramos a nuestros lugares.

- las Pixies me contaron lo que paso - dijo Roxy mirando a cada uno de nosotros - y les quiero decir que estoy sorprendida

- si, si - dijo Riven - como no estuviste ahí en la pelea solo te queda sorprenderte porque perdimos

- no estoy sorprendida por eso - dijo Roxy frunciendo el ceño - estoy sorprendida por como están tomando la situación

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto Layla confundida.

- se están dando por vencidos solo por perder una simple batalla - explico Roxy.

- no fue una simple batalla - dijo Brandon algo molesto - son hicieron pebre

- ¿y eso que? - pregunto alzando la voz un poco - no pueden darse por vencidos

- Roxy no sabes como fue lo que paso, lo que te contaron es una historia concreta - dijo Tecna cerrando los ojos.

- no me interesa - dijo Roxy - ¿que piensan hacer? ¿rendirse y olvidarse de todo?

Hubo un silencio en la habitación nadie respondía a la pregunta de Roxy por varios minutos. Roxy esperaba a que alguien respondiera pronto - ¿van a responder?

- si... - dijo Stella en voz apenas audible - yo pensé en eso...

- yo también - dijo Bloom del mismo modo.

- ¿alguien mas? - pregunto Roxy.

La verdad es que yo no había pensado en darme por vencida pero si había estado con los ánimos por el suelo, pero nunca pensaría en rendirme sin pelear y me sorprende que Stella y Bloom lo hayan hecho ya que ellas son las ultimas personas que sospecharía que pensaron aquello.

- yo no había pensado en eso, pero si he estado sin ánimos como para pelear - dije en voz baja.

- ¿alguien pendo lo mismo que Flora? - pregunto Roxy. Todos se habian quedado callados por unos minutos - chicos por favor respondan

- yo... - dijo Riven levantando la mano.

- yo también - dijo Layla.

- ¿y los demás no pensaron nada? - pregunto Roxy a quienes faltaban.

- yo estaba confundida - dijo Tecna - no sabia que hacer por lo que me había dedicado a olvidarme de todo lo que sucedía por un rato

- bien... - dijo Roxy al ve que nadie mas iba a responder o a decir como se sentía - chicos hay que subir los ánimos y volver a la batalla

- creo que los ánimos son algo que no tenemos - dijo Musa triste.

- no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados - dijo Roxy - no parecen las chicas que conocí hace tiempo

- las personas cambian Roxy - dijo Bloom con voz apagada - entiende

- no, ustedes entienda que estas seis chicas que tengo enfrente no son la Winx - dijo Roxy molesta - estos seis chicos que tengo enfrente no son los Especialistas, son solo impostores que intentan actuar como ellos, ¡Una copia barata!

- Roxy... - intento detenerla Nabu.

- ¡Si es Cierto! ¡Akane gano la batalla! pero no ha ganado la guerra - dijo Roxy molesta - tal vez tenga una Piedra en su poder pero aun quedan tres mas, tres piedras que debemos obtener

Todos intercambiamos miradas preocupados pero con una sonrisa. Akane gano la batalla pero no la guerra, era verdad. No podemos rendirnos por una simple perdida, hemos vencidos a muchos enemigos sin darnos por vencidos las Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, Los Hechiceros del Circulo Negro, Las tres hechiceras antiguas (N/A: en la película 2) Xeros... aunque de ese se encargo Stella pero es lo mismo.

- tienes razón - dije sonriendo nuevamente - no podemos dar todo por perdido

- entonces... - dijo Bloom levantándose - vamos a subir los ánimos

- ¡Vamos a ganar! - grito Layla levantando un puño al aire.

- ¡Si! - dijimos todos de igual manera. Mire a Roxy sonriendo, y le agradecí por todo lo que hizo seguro sin ella ya nos habríamos dado por vencidos.

A los quince minutos después todos veíamos la tv y hablábamos de varias cosas mientras esperábamos unas pizzas que habíamos encargado. Los temas presentes eran de muchas cosas menos de Akane ya que ese tema seria para el final, osea para mas rato.

- chicos hay algo que no entiendo - dijo Timmy con una voz curiosa.

- ¿que? - pregunto Brandon bebiendo un poco de bebida.

- ¿por que ustedes esta vestidos así? ¿no se supone que la cena fue ayer? - pregunto Timmy inocente. Stella miro a Brandon con una sonrisa.

- es porque fuimos a las clases de etiquetas - dijo la rubia sonriendo.

- fue el día mas aburrido de todos - se quejo Brandon dando un suspiro.

- ya quieres calmarte, no fue tan malo - dijo Stella riendo.

- ¿como te fue Stella? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo - ya sabes con tu madre

- ¡Perfecto! y lo digo en todo sentido - respondió ella mientras un sonrojo se hace presente en su rostro.

La mire extrañada por aquel sonrojo y por no saber a que se refería con todo sentido. Luego mire a Brandon que también tenia un sonrojo pero no hablaba y se notaba algo nervioso. Decidí que era mejor no preguntar. Un celular comenzó a sonar y Stella saco el suyo pues, ese era el que sonaba.

- mamá... ¿estas bien? - pregunto Stella preocupada - ¿donde estas?... ya veo... no te preocupes, estamos en casa... si nos fuimos antes... bien... ¿segura que estas bien?

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Brandon en un susurro mientras Stella le indicaba con el dedo indice que guardara silencio.

- si, no lo olvido... gracias... - dijo Stella tranquila y sonriendo un poco - bien, adiós...

Colgó la llamada y guardo el celular - ¿que te dijo? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

- dice que esta bien, que el aire del campo la tranquiliza y la hace olvidar lo que paso - dijo Stella tranquila.

- ¿que paso? - pregunte preocupada.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa victoriosa - ¡La amenaza ha sido exterminada!

La mire confusa al no saber a que se refería por lo que Brandon me respondió - su madre y John terminaron... para siempre

Mire a Stella sonriendo, ahora entiendo porque tanta felicidad. Escuche el timbre de la puerta y Roxy fue a abrir, seguro era nuestro pedido. A los minutos después llego a nosotros con unas cajas de pizzas que dejo sobre la mesa.

- chicas hay un problema - dijo Roxy preocupada.

- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Musa.

- esto estaba afuera en la puerta - dijo Roxy mostrándonos una hoja que decía "Akane 1 - Winx 1... ya veremos quien ganara la siguiente"

- ¿Akane lo escribió? - pregunto Stella tomando el papel.

- no lo se - dijo Roxy.

- eso no interesa - dijo Sky - interesa que ya no nos daremos por vencidos y ganaremos esta batalla

Todos asentimos y Roxy lanzo el papel a la basura. Luego Riven abrió la caja de las pizzas y las partió.

No importa cuantos problemas podamos tener, esto es solo una prueba que nos tiene preparado el futuro, una prueba que pasamos al darnos cuenta de que lo que hacíamos estaba mal. Ya es hora de usar nuestros brazos para levantarnos y seguir adelante con la misión de detener Akane.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí el otro capitulo de El Camino de la Luz, espero que les haya gustado y aunque me gustaria decir mucho mas ahora estoy algo ocupada así que iremos al grano

**Próximamente: Una Familia de Locos**

¿un día con tu familia? - pregunta Stella confundida.

si, digo si no quieres ir entenderé - dijo Brandon tranquilo esperando a que ella dijera que no.

no quiero que Stella conozca a mis primos - dijo Brandon molesto - no son las mejores personas.

¡Stella querida que bueno verte otra vez! - dice Iris abrazando a la chica

dime Brandon, ¿piensan casarse algun día? ¿tener hijos tal vez? - pregunta un hombre haciendo que el se ponga nervioso

son una familia de locos - dice Brandon molesto

¿cual es tu problema? - pregunta Stella a Brandon

¡Basta! - grita Brandon enojado - ¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES!?

¿Brandon estas bien? - pregunto Iris preocupada

¿como estarán Stella y Brandon? - pregunto Bloom pensativa y curiosa

seguro no muy bien - dijo Sky riendo

Bueno aquí esta lo del capitulo que le sigue, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer

~ Agradecimientos a:

- TheSaku: está bien no te preocupes, se que no puedes comentar y que lees desde el celular y aunque dices que es algo incomodo gracias por leer de verdad.

- winxzafir: Las Trix ahora las mantengo un poco desaparecidas por algo en especial y el secreto de Akane tiene que ver con su pasado que aun falta para que sepamos la verdad kasjasj bueno gracias por leer :D

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: al parecer los nuevos rivales si son fuertes y bastantes pero tu tranquila y yo nerviosa que tengo una idea en mente con ellos, y respecto a lo de cuando Stella queria matar a Brandon te entiendo, me reí cuando escribía esa escena y aun me rio

- Adhelaila: gracias, espero que te gusten los demás capitulos

- Val Marsal: gracias por leer y no te preocupes por los comentarios es solo que me gustaría saber quienes son los que leen para poder dejarles mensajitos como este :3, y si también estaba pensando en hacer una escena parecida pero desde el punto de vista de Stella es solo que ahora necesito concentrarme en juntar unas ideas para el capitulo siguiente porque sin querer cambie algunas cosas akjskaj, pero si, la idea de hacerla desde el punto de vista de Stella la tengo en la mente y no se ira

Bueno eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	16. Chapter 16: Una Familia de Locos

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 16:

Una Familia de Locos

.: Stella :.

_- Flash Back -_

_Clave las uñas en su espalda en el momento en que sus embestidas eran un poco mas fuerte. El dolor había sido insoportable por unos segundos pero rápidamente se volvía placentero. El solo podía decir mi nombre, era lo único que podía decir que no fuese balbuceado, mientras que yo lo único que podía decir hacer era su nombre y gemir a causa del placer que sentía en aquel momento._

_Las embestidas se volvían algo mas fuertes y __rápidas, estaba por llegar el momento, se podía sentir en el aire. Ambas respiraciones eran agitadas y el sudor era abundante en ambos cuerpo._

_¡Stellaa...! - fue lo que dijo en cuanto se detuvo. Me había mordido el labio inferior fuertemente para evitar gritar pero no fue tan efectivo como pensaba que seria. El dejo caer su cuerpo sobre mi escondiendo su cara entre mi cuello y hombro. Su respiración era bastante agitada y no era la única ya que la mía estaba en las mismas condiciones._

_Estuvimos en la misma posición por unos segundos esperando a que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran un poco, yo estaba de espaldas en la cama y sobre mi. Se levanto un poco apoyándose en sus manos y me miro con una sonrisa. Moví un mechón castaño de cabello que estaba pegado en su frente a causa del sudor, luego lo bese en los labios y el correspondió._

_Te Amo... - le dije al cortar el beso_

_yo mucho mas - dijo el sonriendo. Se acostó a mi lado y yo apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho caliente, podía sentir los latidos del corazón que estaban agitados pero su respiración era normal._

_fue increíble - dije cerrando los ojos suavemente_

_lo se - dijo el mientras me besaba en la parte superior de la cabeza - la mejor noche_

_Abrí mis ojos y lo mire a la cara, tenia una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Me sentía cansada y no dudaba de que el estuviera en las mismas que yo. Me acerque un poco mas a su rostro y le di un suave beso en los labios._

_que descanses... - dijo sonriendo luego de cortar el beso_

_Cariño, que descanses - correspondí la sonrisa con otra. Luego volví a posar mi cabeza en su pecho y creer los ojos mientras el rodeaba mi cintura en un abrazo_

_- Fin Flash Back - _

Stella... - una voz pequeñita y dulce me hizo salir de mis recuerdos. Mire hacia enfrente y vi a Amore mirándome algo curiosa

¿que sucede? - pregunte confundida

eso iba a preguntarte - dijo la Pixie - llevas leyendo la misma pagina de hace 1 hora

Mire en mis manos la revista de moda y me di cuenta de que estaba en la pagina de inicio, me había olvidado de la revista en cuanto los recuerdo de aquella noche me habian llegado a la mente. Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro para evitar que mis mejillas comenzaran a arder, luego mire a Amore con una sonrisa y volví a la revista.

¿en que pensabas? - pregunto Amore curiosa

en nada - respondí sin quitar la vista de la revista de la cual ahora cambiaba la pagina

Stella... - me miro con suplica para que le dijera pero solo le sonreí y seguí negando con la cabeza. Mire el reloj de la pared que marcaban las 12:00 pm

¿no crees que se están tardando mucho? - pregunte refiriéndome al hecho de que las chicas habian salido en la mañana a comprar unas cosas y los chicos habian ido a ver que pasaba con el edificio que habian arrendado hace meses para poder vivir aquí en la tierra.

seguro hubo un contratiempo - dijo Amore encogiéndose de hombros. Me levante del sofá para tomar el control remoto del televisor y encenderla, ya que en caso de que los recuerdos me vuelvan a invadir tenia de excusa que estaba viendo la tv.

ha pasado una semana - dije en voz baja

¿de que? - pregunto Amore curiosa. La mire tranquila yo me refería a que había pasado una semana desde que Brandon y yo habíamos tenido una relación demasiado intima por no decir otra palabra, pero no le iba a decir la verdad ya que seguro no me dejara tranquila y solo por ser la Pixie del Amor seria mas molesto, así que busque alguna excusa para cubrir la verdad.

desde que perdimos contra Akane... - no era del todo mentira eso ya que efectivamente había pasado una semana desde que perdimos contra Akane y desde entonces no hemos sabido nada sobre las demás Piedras.

ha sido una larga semana ¿eh? - dijo rodando los ojos la Pixie

si... - dije cerrando la revista y levantándome del sofá - tengo hambre, vamos a comer

¿que? - dijo con voz sorprendida

que me dio hambre - dije caminando a la cocina

siempre haces lo mismo - dijo la Pixie siguiéndome

¿hacer que? - pregunte mirándola con la mano en la puerta del refrigerador

eso - dijo mientras se posaba en la mesa de la cocina - siempre que hablas de algo importante lo dejas de lado por alguna tontería

la comida no es una tontería - dije revisando el refrigerador. Sonreí al encontrar unas porciones del pastel que habíamos comprando hace unos 2 días, tome un plato y lo saque del refrigerador - mira lo que encontré

¿un pastel? - levanto la ceja mientras yo asentía feliz. Me di la vuelta y tome un tenedor - no comas eso, no es saludable

¿cual es el problema? quiero comer algo dulce - dije introduciendo un poco a mi boca - ¡Esta muy rico!

últimamente te la pasas comiendo - dijo Amore dando un suspiro largo - si sigues así vas a subir de peso y ahí entonces te vas acordar de mi

Querida eso no pasara - dije sonriendo mientras seguía comiendo - cuido bastante mi figura y créeme que si no lo hiciera ya habría subido de peso

debe haber una razón por la comas tanto - dijo preocupada - amenos...

¿amenos? - pregunte introduciendo otro pedazo a mi boca

que sean las hormonas - dijo ella haciendo que escupiera todo lo que tenia en la boca y le cayera a ella - que asco...

¿que dices? ¿hormonas? - dije algo nerviosa ya que no entendía el porque dijo eso ¿como se le ocurre decir eso? pero ¿por qué me importa?

yo solo decia - dijo ella buscando una servilleta para limpiarse

lo siento - dije tomando la servilleta y ayudándola

con un lo siento no arreglas esto - dijo la Pixie algo molesta

tu fuiste quien me hizo escupir mi comida - me defendí tranquila

¡Ya llegamos! - escuche la voz de Tecna

¡Stella, ¿donde estas?! - escuche a Flora

¡Estoy en la cocina! - grite volviendo a cortar otro pedazo de torta

¿enserio? ¿seguirás comiendo? - pregunto Amore sorprendida

si - dije como si fuese obvio

¿podrías ayudar? - escuche a Bloom mientras entraba a la cocina con algunas bolsas

wow ¿por qué tardaron tanto? - pregunte introduciendo un pedazo de pastel a mi boca

estaba lleno - dijo Layla entrando con otras bolsas - si supieras lo que tuvimos que pasar

si, que bueno no fui - dije sonriendo

recuerdame porque no fuiste - dijo Musa entrando con mas bolsas

porque me sentía mal - le recordé ya que me había despertado con ciertos mareos

ah si es cierto - dijo Musa asintiendo

¿ya te sientes mejor? - pregunto Flora

si - dije sonriendo mientras introducía otro pedazo de comida

excepto que no para de comer - escuche un susurro a Amore

¿quieres calmarte? - pregunte algo molesta - no es para tanto

¿que cosa? - pregunto Bloom sentándose

no ha dejado de comer - dijo Amore - no es normal

como sea - dije rodando los ojos - ¿que paso con los chicos?

no hemos sabido nada de ellos - dijo Layla

me pregunto como estarán - dijo Musa preocupada - ha pasado 1 mes desde que el edifico se había inundado y aun no saben nada

Introducir otro pedazo a mi boca pero rápidamente me cubrí la boca con la mano y corrí al baño. No entiendo porque pero me había dado nauseas y lo había devuelto todo.

¡Stella ¿estas bien?! - pregunto Amore entrando preocupada

si.. - dije sentándome en la taza del baño mientras cabria mi estomago con los brazos

¿que te sucedió? - pregunto Bloom entrando

no lo se - dije cerrando los ojos - sentir unas nauseas y lo siguiente es esto

creo que deberías ir al medico - dijo Bloom preocupada

no es nada - dije levantándome - seguro fue el pastel

pero... - intento decir algo Amore

estoy bien - dije sonriendo

* * *

.: Sky :.

¡¿Demolerán el edificio?! - preguntaron todos preocupados y sorprendidos

si, eso es lo que dijo el hombre - dije apuntando a un hombre que estaba ahí - he hablado con el dueño y nos ha devuelto el dinero del mes que perdimos por la inundación

eso significa que no tenemos donde quedarnos - dijo Brandon preocupado

bueno, podrías pagarles a las chicas para que nos dejen quedarnos con ellas - dio una idea Riven

aun así seria como si fuésemos una carga - dijo Helio tranquilo - hay que buscar otro lugar

no entiendo ¿por qué demolerán el edificio? - pregunto Nabu

el dueño dice que la inundación fue bastante grave e irreparable por lo que vendió el terreno y van a demoler el edificio en unos días - dijo Timmy que había ido conmigo a ver que sucedía mientras ellos habian esperado

¿que haremos? - pregunto Helio

volveremos con las chicas y luego veremos que hacer, tal vez ellas nos puedan ayudar - dije Sky esperanzado

Volvimos a casa para pensar un poco mas tranquilos y con la ayuda de las chicas. Es increíble que vayan a demoler el edificio. En el camino de regreso note que Brandon estaba distraído así que le di un codazo

¿que te sucede? - pregunte

nada, solo pensaba - dijo tranquilo

a mi no me engañas, ¿que sucede? - pregunte de nuevo con una sonrisa

es... - cerro los ojos y duda si decirme o no

¿Stella? - pregunte tranquilo - ¿te preocupa como se sentía esta mañana?

no, de hecho no me había acordado de eso - dijo abriendo los ojos - es que... mi madre quiere que vaya a verla con Stella

¿y? ¿cual es el problema? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño extrañado - ¿no quieres que Stella vea a tu madre?

no, no es eso - dijo torciendo los labios

¿por que no quieres ir? - pregunte confundido

irán mis primos - dijo molesto - tu sabes, esos diablillos molestos

no creo que sea para tanto - dije sonriendo

no quiero que Stella conozca a mis primos - dijo Brandon molesto - no son las mejores personas

si eso creo, los llamaste diablillos molestos - dije riendo - relájate, seguro a Stella no le importa

tal vez... - dijo en un susurro

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba guardando las cosas con Bloom y Tecna, Flora estaba pensando en que hacer de almuerzo mientras Musa ordenaba la cocina y Layla lavaba la loza sucia de ayer ya que habíamos hecho una parrillada y las cosas había quedado ahí sucias.

¡Señoritaas! - escuche la voz de Sky tal parece que los chicos habian vuelto

¡En la cocina! - grito Layla

Srtas. sus Príncipes han llegado - dijo Sky entrando en la cocina con los chicos

¿como les fue? - pregunto Bloom abrazándolo

horrible - dijo Riven molesto - van a demoler el edificio

¿por qué? - pregunto Musa sorprendida y vaya que la noticia es sorprendente

la inundación causo graves e irreparables daños por lo que el dueño vendió el terreno - dijo Nabu encogiéndose de hombros

bueno, parece que se quedaran aquí - dije sonriendo - ¿donde esta Brandon?

en el living, ¿a que te refieres con quedarnos aquí? - pregunto Sky

que tu novia te responda - dije mientras salia de la cocina para ir a buscar a Brandon. Lo vi sentado en el sofá con las manos cubriendo su cara así camine sin hacer ruido y me aparecí por su espalda, pase mis manos por su cabello despeinandolo por completo

¿que? - pregunto alejándose y mirándome sorprendido - ¿por qué haces eso?

porque estaba aburrida y tu muy concentrado en algo - respondí riendo

lamento no tener la guardia arriba - dijo el con sarcasmo - pero no acostumbro a preocuparme porque alguien me pueda hacer daño en casa

no es necesario el sarcasmo - dije dejando de reír - ¿que sucede?

nada - respondio suspirando

claro y yo vengo de otro planeta - dije con sarcasmo

de hecho... - intento decirme que era verdad lo que había dicho

ya entendí, me equivoque - dije interrumpiéndolo. Me di la vuelta por el sofá para poder estar a su lado, lo mire a la cara y le sonreí - ya dime...

mi madre hará un día familiar y mis primos eran - dijo Brandon suspirando - también quiere que tu vayas

¿un día con tu familia? - pregunte confundida y extrañada

si, pero si no quieres ir entenderé - dijo como si esperara a que eso dijera

bueno - dijo sonriendo la rubia - vamos

¿que? - pregunto sorprendido - enserio, si no quieres ir no hay problema

no si quiero ir - dije sonriendo

pero... - intento decir el

¿no quieres que vaya? - pregunte en un susurro

no, claro que quiero que vayas es solo que... - dijo el algo nervioso - no se si te vaya a caer bien la otra parte de mi familia

bueno, eso lo veremos allá ¿no? - dije sonriendo - ¿cuando es?

hoy... - dijo cerrando los ojos preocupado

¡HOY! - grite sorprendida esto no me lo esperaba

si... de hecho, es a las 2 - dijo apretando mas los parpados y se cubría la cara en caso de que quiera golpearlo

¡A LAS 2! - volví a gritar. Mire el reloj y vi que marcaban la 1 - ¡Oh Dios...!

¿que paso? - escuche la voz de Bloom preocupada y la vi con un palo de escoba en la mano

si no quieres esta bien, entiendo que es poco tiempo - dijo Brandon levantándose y retrocediendo un poco

Lo mire mientras fruncía los labios y luego di un suspiro rendido - bien, no importa.. puedo hacer magia en una hora y quedar perfecta para poder ir

¿donde van? - pregunta Amore

a casa de los padres de Brandon - dije tranquila

ustedes se la pasan visitando a sus parientes - dijo Musa sonriendo - parece que la relación va rápido

llevamos 4 años, casi 5 - dije tranquila - ¿o que? ¿tu no conoces a la familia de Riven?

Musa me dio una mirada matadora mientras yo me reía - eso creí, bien entonces iré a buscar algo para usar porque me niego a salir con esta ropa

y yo me niego a ir con el anillo si no tienes ganas - dijo Brandon cruzándose de brazos

ya te dije que esta roto - me defendí. No entiendo que sucede pero últimamente el anillo no me hace caso, me envía donde quiere, se me va de control no y entiendo porque

.: Brandon :.

Luego de haber dicho aquello Stella camino a las escaleras para ir a su habitación. La mire preocupado, si no quiere usar el anillo porque simplemente no lo dice y ya.

Brandon - escuche a alguien llamarme

¿uhm? - dije sin quitar la vista de las escaleras

no creo que sea buena idea que Stella salga - escuche a ese alguien decir. Abrí los ojos confundo y mire a quien me había dicho aquello

¿por qué? - pregunte mirando a Bloom

¿recuerdas que esta mañana no se sentía bien y por eso se quedo en casa? - pregunto Bloom a lo que como respuesta yo asentí - bueno, hubo un pequeño problema que nos tiene preocupada

¿que paso...? - pregunte preocupado pero no obtuve respuesta ya que un grito de Stella llamándome nos interrumpió. Suspire y subí a ver que sucedía. Entre en la habitación y vi a Stella buscando algo en su armario

¿para que me llamas? - pregunte tranquilo

¿casual o elegante? - pregunto ella

casual - respondí sonriendo ya que era típico de ella preocuparse por algo como aquello

.: Winx Club :.

La hora de la partida había llegado, ambos se habian ido a Magix para ir a ver a los familiares de Brandon y pasar una tarde con ellos y a petición del fueron en la nave ya que no quería que Stella usara el anillo aunque ella seguía diciendo que estaba roto pues, aun no entendía la razón de porque el anillo no le hacia caso. Al llegar a su destino ambos entraron en la casa con una sonrisa y saludaron a los dos adultos que esperaban a sus familiares y a la pareja con una sonrisa.

¡Stella querida que bueno verte otra vez! - dijo Iris abrazando a la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

¿como se encuentra? - pregunta Stella sonriendo mientras correspondía el abrazo

perfectamente y gracias a ti, me contaron lo que hiciste - dijo Iris sonriendo. Iris era una mujer de cabello largo y castaño, ojos color cafés oscuros como el chocolate. Es alta y delgada, siempre mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro, es muy amigable y sociable.

no fue nada - dijo Stella sonriendo

¿y tu no me piensas saludar? - pregunta Iris a su hijo que la mire nervioso mientras camine a ella para darle un abrazo - que bueno que hayan venido

que bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo al no saber que decir. Ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá - ¿donde están los demás?

fueron a comprar la cosas, salieron unas horas antes de que llegaran - dijo Iris sonriendo - estaba terminando de ordenar el jardín para hacer la parrillada

¿no sera aquí dentro? - pregunto Brandon

no, decidimos que mejor afuera - dijo Iris sonriendo

¿necesitas ayuda? - pregunto Brandon levantándose del sofá

no te preocupes - dijo Iris sonriendo - iré a poner los dulces al refrigerador, pueden acomodarse

¿dulces? - dijo Stella enseguida - ¿hay dulces?

si, ¿quieres probar uno? - pregunto Iris divertida por la actitud de la rubia

si... - dijo Stella asintiendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

no - dijo Brandon - no le des

¿por qué? - pregunto haciendo un puchero

últimamente te la pasas comiendo dulces - dijo Brandon

bien - dijo resignada. Brandon sonrió e hizo que ella subiera los pies al sofá, luego la tomo e hizo que pasaras sus piernas sobre las del formando un triangulo y ella se apoyo de espaldas en el brazo del sillón.

Stella rió un poco y lo beso en los labios a lo que el le correspondió. La puerta de la casa se abrió y alguien se aclaro la garganta haciendo que ambos se separaran. La rubia sintió que un leve color rojo adornaba su rostro mientras sonreía.

buenas tardes Sr. - saludo tranquila

buenas tardes - dijo el hombre sonriendo - hace tiempo que no te he visto

si, ha pasado un tiempo - dijo Stella sonriendo pues, aquel hombre era el padre de su novio

hola Papá - saludo Brandon sonriendo

¡Brandon! - se escucho unos gritos que hicieron a Brandon molestarse un poco

hola... - dijo sin muchos ánimos

¿quienes son? - pregunto Stella viendo a 3 niños uno de 10 años cabello castaño claro y ojos color verdes, una chica de 13 de cabello rojo claro y ojos color azul también y uno de 15 que tenia el cabello negro y ojos verdes

son mis primos - dijo Brandon intentando sonreír un poco - el menor es Daniel, la chica es Anabel y el mayor es Joe

¿quien es? - pregunta Anabel

ella es Stella, mi novia - dijo Brandon sonriendo

¿he oído bien? - se escucho otra voz pero esta era una voz masculina y parecía ser de un hombre mayor - ¿has dicho novia?

Un hombre de unos 60 años vestido con unos pantalones cafés, un terno del mismo color, una camisa blanca. Tenia un bigote, usaba unos lentes oscuros, un sombrero del mismo color que el pantalón y un bastón. El hombre parecía ser anciano sin embargo parecía ser muy saludable y no parecía que necesitara el bastón para caminar, mas bien como un accesorio nomas.

Preciosa, es mi abuelo Richard - dijo Brandon sonriendo - abuelo, ella es Stella

hermosa chica la que tenemos aquí - dijo el anciano tomando de la mano a Stella para saludarla aunque ninguno de los dos se había movido del sillón

un gusto en conocerlo Sr. - dijo Stella sonriendo

¿alguien quiere ayudarme? - se escucho una voz masculina. En la casa haba entrado un hombre de cabello color negro y ojos color azules, parecía tener unos 30 años, usaba unos jeans azules y una polera azul

yo te ayudo - dijo Alexander ayudando al recién llegado

hay mas en el auto - dijo entregando las bolsas

Stella observaba al hombre y luego miro a Brandon con un signo de interrogación internamente. Brandon solto una risita que hizo que el hombre se diera cuenta de su presencia

¡Brandon! no me había dado cuenta de que ya habías llegado - dijo el hombre sonriendo - ah... pero no has venido solo, ¿que tenemos aquí? una hermosa jovencita

Brandon rodó los ojos y los presento - el es mi tío William

un gusto Señor - saludo Stella sonriendo - me llamo Stella

dime Will - dijo el hombre sonriendo - Brandon ¿por que no ayudas a sacar las cosas?

Brandon le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entendiera que estaba cómodo con Stella y no se quería mover. Will rodó los ojos y salio a sacar mas bolsas

debiste haber ido - dijo Stella sonriendo

el puede solo - dijo Brandon besándola en los labios

¿me falta conocer a alguien mas? - pregunto Stella curiosa

mm... si, a mi abuela y mi tía - dijo riendo un poco

una familia grande - dijo Stella sonriendo

bastante, esta es la mi familia paterna, Will es hermano de mi padre - dijo Brandon pegando su frente a la de ella - pero no creo que la familia de parte de mi madre venga

¿por qué? - pregunto Stella

no lo se, solo no creo - dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a besarla en los labios tiernamente. Stella correspondió el beso pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por alguien que se aclara la voz

hey, no demostraciones en públicos - dijo Will bromeando mientras entraba en la sala con las ultimas cosas

que graciosos - dijo con sarcasmo Brandon. Dos mujeres mas entraron en la casa una de unos 60 años con el cabello blanco y ojos cafés, su cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y estaba amarrado en un moño, usaba una falda morada con una polera amarilla y encima un chaleco rosa abierto. La otra mujer que habia entrado era una de unos 30 o un poco menos tenia el cabello rojizo largo y ondulado y ojos color verdes. Usaba unos jeans azules con una chaqueta de mezclilla que dejaba ver una polera color morada.

Stella ellas son mi abuela Clara, y mi tía Ali - dijo Brandon con una sonrisa

un gusto - saludo Stella a ambas mujeres

¿donde fue Alexander? - pregunto Iris sonriendo

ha ido a buscar a tus hermanos - respondio Will sentándose en uno de los sillones

si vendrán - miro Stella a Brandon riendo

tal vez mi sexto sentido no esta funcionando hoy - dijo Brandon sonriendo

¿tienes sexto sentido? - pregunto sonriendo ella

por supuesto - dijo Brandon acercándose un poco a su rostro para poder besarla pero otra vez fueron interrumpidos

Stella... - dijo Anabel sonriendo - ¿cantas?

¿cantar? - pregunto confundida

si... - asintió la chica

pues si ¿por qué? - pregunto Stella confundida

porque... - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la puerta se abrio de nuevo dejando ver a una pareja que venia con un joven de 15 años y a un bebe en los brazos de la mujer. La mujer tenia el cabello castaño largo y ojos color café, el hombre mayor tenia unos 30 o 32 años igual que la mujer, tenia el cabello pelinegro azulado y ojos color azules. El chico de 15 años era igual a su padre a excepción de los ojos que eran los de su madre

¡Nicolas! - grito Daniel corriendo hacia el joven que acaba de entrar

como ves, ella es hermana de mi madre - dijo Brandon - su nombre es Azula, su esposo Mattew, su hijo Nicolas y la bebe se llama Jenny, tiene un 1 año

aawww - dijo Stella en un tono dulce

ella es Stella, mi novia - dijo Brandon abrazándola y apegandola mas a su cuerpo

bueno ya estamos todos - dijo Alexander entrando

es un gusto Stella - dijo Azula acercándose a ella con una sonrisa

¿puedo tomarla? - pregunto Stella con una sonrisa

Preciosa, no creo... - intento decir Brandon

esta bien - dijo Azula entregándole a la bebe

Stella la tomo en sus brazos, la bebe estaba dormida por lo que no pudo ver el color de ojos pero su cabello era castaño. Por alguna razón la bebe había llamado la atención de Stella. Brandon noto un brillo especial en sus ojos y sonrió, luego la rubia entrego a Azula a la bebe.

¿puedo dejarla en tu habitación Iris? - pregunto Azula

por supuesto - respondio Iris con una sonrisa

bueno ya conociste a toda la familia, nos podemos ir - dijo Brandon sonriendo

no hablaras enserio - dijo Stella sorprendida un poco - ¿acaso no querías venir?

yo... - miro a su madre y luego le susurro a Stella - te diré cuando volvamos a casa...

pero sera mas rato - dijo Stella en un susurro - por favor...

bien - suspiro rendido

entonces Stella ¿quieres cantar? - pregunto Anabel sonriendo

¿ahora? - pregunto Stella sorprendida

no le hagas caso - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - Anabel no la molestes con tonterías

no son tonterías, solo quiero escucharla - dijo Anabel haciendo un puchero

.: Stella :.

No se en que momento paso pero ahora estaba en medio de una discusión de primos. Anabel quería que cantara pero Brandon la retaba por molestarme con tonterías pero no es que me molestaba es solo que me había tomado por sorpresa, naturalmente solo canto cuando estoy con las chicas en un escenario no fuera.

De acuerdo las cosas se ponían incomodas, no es divertido estar en medio de una discusión entre familiares que no tienen conexión contigo, ahora se como se sentían Brandon y las chicas cuando yo peleaba con mi madre.

Brandon... - intente detenerlo poniendo mi mano en su pecho para que se tranquilizara un poco

he dicho que no - dijo Brandon enojado pero sin gritar - ¿por que no vas a jugar por ahí?

yo solo quería... - intento decir Anabel algo triste

no me interesa lo que querías - dijo Brandon enojado

¡Brandon! - le dije algo molesta. Luego me calme un poco y mire a Anabel - ¿que te parece mas rato? después del almuerzo tal vez

gracias - dijo Anabel sonriendo - alguien tan dulce como tu no debería estar con el gruñón de Brandon

Anabel se había ido a quien sabe donde y yo mire a Brandon extrañada - ¿cual es tu problema?

yo no tengo ningún problema - se defendió Brandon calmándose un poco - es solo que no entiendo lo que es un no

bueno, me pregunto a mi, no debiste a haber peleado es una niña - dije frunciendo el ceño

una molesta - dijo en un susurro desviando la cabeza

entiendo, no te gusta estar con tus primos - dije sonriendo al darme cuenta de lo importante - es por eso que no queras venir y me decías que no importaba si no tenia ganas

no es eso - dijo el suspirando - vamos al jardín

esto no se ha acabado, seguiremos después - dije tranquila mientras me levantaba del sillón. Salimos al jardín trasero donde vi a todos los adultos y a los niños jugando con una pelota. Brandon dio un gruñido y luego sonrió un poco. Caminamos hasta donde estaban los adultos y nos sentamos con ellos en las mesas.

vaya, la pareja se despego del sofá - dijo su tio Will

no los molestes Will - dijo Alexander sonriendo

si seras - dijo rodando los ojos con una sonrisa

¿de que hablaban? - pregunto Brandon sirviendo bebida en dos vasos

nada importante - dijo Iris sonriendo

Stella ¿de donde eres? - pregunto Azula - te me haces algo familiar ¿nos hemos visto antes?

no lo creo - dije sonriendo - vengo de Solaria

¿Solaria? - dijo Clara sorprendida - un reino muy hermoso he oído

si, de hecho lo es - dije sonriendo

he ido a Solaria una vez ¿segura que no nos vimos allá? - pregunto Azula de nuevo

segura - dije bebiendo un poco del vaso

es la Princesa de Solaria - dijo Brandon sonriendo - por eso se te hace familiar, por las revistas de chismes y esas cosas

Solté una risita al ver la cara que pusieron los tíos, tías y abuelos de Brandon. Volví a beber un poco del vaso y sonreí tranquila - ¡Madre mía! Disculpe Alteza...

no esta bien, prefiero Stella - dije sonriendo - odio las formalidades

menuda joya has traído Brandon - dijo Will sorprendido aun mientras estaba en la parrilla junto a Alexander

como dije, una muchacha hermosa - dijo el abuelo Richard - esperemos que no la pierdas Brandon, sus ojos demuestran amor y sinceridad

jovencitas así ya no se encuentran - dijo Clara sonriendo

y tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa - dijo su tía Ali, creo que es diminutivo de Alison o Alicia, tal vez Alice

dime Brandon, ¿piensan casarse algun día? ¿tener hijos tal vez? - pregunta Mattew haciendo que Brandon se atorara con la bebida y se pusiera nervioso. Le di unos golpecitos en la espada mientras el tosía fuertemente

¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupada

si... - dijo tosiendo un poco - eso creo

Brandon... - dijo Iris mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida

¿ves lo preguntas? - pregunto Will riendo - haces que el hombre se nos muera de un ataque al corazón

¿que? solo hice una pregunta inocente - se defendió su tio Mattew

ja, ¿inocente en que sentido? - pregunto Will haciendo de que la pregunta no parecía inocente aunque tampoco entendí el porque, también la veo como una pregunta inocente.

aaww seria lindo tener una niña - dije juntando ambas manos, inclinandolas un poco hacia la derecha y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Abrí los ojos y mire a Brandon me daba una sonrisa algo sonrojado.

entonces es un si - dijo Mattew sonriendo

por supuesto - dije sonriendo

al menos tengo la esperanza de ser abuela - dijo Iris sonriendo

mamá, no llevamos prisa y aun hay cosas que resolver antes poder dedicarnos a lo que son nuestras vidas personales - dijo Brandon haciendo que mi sonrisa se cayera al saber que hablaba de Akane, los Magos de las Sombras, las Trix y las Piedras Teribithias.

bien, el almuerzo esta listo - dijo Alexander sonriendo - llamen a los pequeñines

¡Chicos a comer! - grito una de las días de Brandon. Los chicos vinieron corriendo y se sentaron en la mesa. El padre de Brandon me había servido algo de carne en el plato, admito que tenia hambre y comí bastante. La verdad no se que me sucede que mi apetito esta aumentando, ademas de que como entre comidas, yo no hacia eso antes no se porque ahora si.

Luego de la comida Brandon entramos a su casa. Yo quería conocer su habitación, ya que nunca la había visto y quería conocerla. Su habitación era grande, enfrente de la puerta había una cama que estaba en forma horizontal, al lado de la puerta había un esquinero, tenia algunas repisas con varias cosas, las paredes eran rojas y el suelo gris.

oh mira, si es el pequeño Brandon - dije emocionada al ver una foto del de bebe. Era un amor ¡Me encanta!

dame eso - dijo quitandomela mientras me reía

no seas malo - dije haciendo un puchero - me encanta esa foto, ¿me la das?

no.. - dijo riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza

ya, quiero tener una foto de un bebe - dije haciendo un puchero mientras me sentaba en su cama de brazos cruzados

entonces te daré una foto de Jenny - dijo el guardando la foto en un álbum

no, quiero una tuya - dije haciendo un puchero

bien, entonces tu me darás una tuya - dijo apoyando sus manos en mi rodilla y besándome en los labios con pasión. Pose una mano en su mejilla y correspondí aquel beso.

no, que vergüenza - dije al cortar el beso

bien, entonces no te daré la mía - dijo sonriendo

bien, puedo vivir sin esa foto - dije sonriendo. Brandon apoyo una mano en la cama y la otra la mantenía en mi rodilla, me deje caer de espaldas lentamente y pose una mano en su mejilla nuevamente. El dejo de besarme y poso su frente en la mía.

Preciosa... - dijo con una voz dulce

dime - dije sonriendo

Te Amo nunca he amado alguien en esta vida - dijo en acariciando mi mejilla

también Te Amo - dije besándolo fugazmente en los labios - ahora y siempre lo haré

oye ¿que es eso de una niña? ¿de verdad quieres tener una? - pregunto el sonriendo

si, quiero tener una hija contigo - dije sonriendo - ¿tu no?

por supuesto - dijo el sonriendo - una niña tan bella como su madre

Sonreí mientras me acercaba a sus labios, lo bese con algo de pasión, por supuesto el me correspondió y antes de cortar el beso le mordí el labio mientras el soltaba una risita.

vamos por un postre - dije sonriendo mientras el reía aun mas

¿que te sucede que comes tanto dulce? - pregunto el sonriendo

no lo se - dije encogiéndome de hombros

.: Brandon :.

Me quite de encima de Stella para poder ir a comer algo de postre. No entendía porque el repentino cambio de apetito de Stella, desde hace ya varios días que esta comiendo entre comidas y ella no suele hacer eso, parece que algo extraño le esta sucediendo pero no puede ser tan malo. Camine hasta la puerta para poder salir, la abrí y mire a Stella que estaba sentada en la cama mirándome con una sonrisa tierna.

¿que sucede? - pregunte sin moverme de donde estaba

nada - dijo ella tranquila mientras se levantaba de la cama

¡Fuego! - grito un chico de 10 años lanzándome globos con pinturas. Después de que el ataque se detuvo mire a Daniel molesto, no que digo, sentía la sangre hervir. Sabia que era mala idea venir, odio a estos enanos chicos ¡Siempre Hacen lo mismo! ¡Vez que vienen me hacen alguna travesura que odio!. Una cosa es hacerme estas travesuras de vez en cuando pero otra es hacerlas cuando tenemos visitas y en especial si es Stella. Juro que a estos enanos los voy a...

¡Basta! - grita Brandon enojado - ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?

solo estábamos jugando - dijo Daniel riendo mientras Joe, Nicolas y Anabel estaban a su lado riendo también

¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO PIENSAN?! - grite enojado, nada, repito NADA haría que esta ira se me vaya

tranquilo, no es para tanto - dijo Stella poniendo su mano en el hombro - son unos niños

¡NO STELLA! ¡UNOS NIÑOS SON D AÑOS NO DE 10 Y 15! - grite enojado - NO SON UNOS NIÑOS Y NO DEBERÍAS ANDAR HACIENDO TRAVESURAS ASÍ POR LA CASA

¿que son esos gritos? van a desperar a Jenny - escuche a mi tía Azula entrar en la habitación - ¡Brandon! ¿que te sucedió?

¿QUE, QUE ME SUCEDIÓ? ESTOS MOCOSOS ME TIENEN HARTO, ESTOY HARTO DE ELLOS - grite sin pensar en lo que decia

Mi cuerpo completo estaba lleno de pintura de todos los colores y a pesar de que recién me habian manchado ya se estaba secando, probablemente porque seguro ellos la habian mantenido fuera por un rato.

¿Brandon estas bien? - pregunto mi madre preocupada preocupada - ¿que te paso?

Intente mantener la calma, una cosa es estar enojado con los niños pero con mi madre nunca, NUNCA me desquitaría - los chicos le hicieron una broma y ahora esta enojado - dijo Stella molesta seguro porque le grite sin querer

Brandon tranquilízate y dúchate - dijo mi madre tranquila - ustedes vayan abajo

Todos los que habian entrado salieron de la habitación con excepción de Stella que aun estaba ahí parada mirándome con una expresión molesta. Suspire y fui a sacar una toalla - perdóname, no quise gritarte

esta bien - dijo soltando un suspiro - ¿que paso? ¿por que te enojaste así?

ahora no quisiera hablar de eso, me duchare y luego hablamos ¿te parece? - pregunte caminando a ella

si pero no me beses - dijo poniendo sus manos para evitar lo que iba a hacer - me vas a manchar

Solté una risita y asentí. Lo siguiente que hice fue entrar en la ducha, deje que mi ira se fuera con el agua para poder estar mas tranquilo. Una media hora después salí de la ducha pero me di cuenta de que había olvidado la ropa en mi habitación así que tome una toalla y la amarre a mi cintura. Salí del baño y vi a Stella mirando las fotos de mi álbum con una sonrisa y algunas risitas.

¿te diviertes? - pregunte sonriendo

si... - dijo ella sonriendo - y alguien dejo de ser colorido

menos mal - dije caminando hasta mi armario. Pude notar que Stella se había sonrojado fuertemente y evitaba hacer contacto visual conmigo. Me reí un poco y deje el armario mientras caminaba a ella - ¿que te sucede?

¿a mi? ¿nada? - dijo volviendo a mirar el álbum

no, a ti te sucede algo... - dije quitandole el álbum - dime...

Ella me frunció los labios graciosamente - no me sucede nada

¿enserio? - pregunte mientras ella se levanta de la cama y se cruzaba de brazos girando la cabeza - dime...

no me sucede nada - al ver que no pensaba decirme. La tome de la cintura y la abrace fuertemente mientras su sonrojo se hacia mas fuerte, fue gracias a eso que entendí

creo que ya entendí, te encanta verme así... - dije riendo

¿que? eso.. eso... - se puso nerviosa y no decia nada coherente. Me reí y la mire a los ojos, ella apenas me miraba y si lo hacia era con rostro mas rojo que el tomate, es mas bonito ver el sonrojo en su rostro que en el mio... creo.

me torturas... y solo paso una semana - gimió ella

me parece que alguien quiere volver a hacerlo - dije besándola en los labios

si me provocas así, si - dijo ella posando ambas manos en mi pecho - ve a cambiarte, quiero ir por postre

podemos tener un postre aquí mismo - dije con un tono coqueto

no es que no me guste la idea pero de verdad quiero ir a comer - dijo ella - ademas me tienes que contar que te sucedió

bien Preciosa - dije soltándola - te veo abajo

.: Stella :.

Fui al jardín trasero donde estaban todos que me miraron preocupados. Intente disimular un poco y me senté en la mesa tranquila. Iris entendió que había venido por un poco de postre y me sirvió.

¿como esta? - pregunto Iris preocupada

la pintura ya le salio, se esta cambiando ahora - dije mientras el sonrojo aun estaba en mi rostro y no ayudaba mucho

ten, aquí tienes - dijo Iris entregándome un pote que contenía cubos de duraznos con cremas

gracias, ¿saben? no se porque pero mi apetito a aumentado bastante en esta ultima semana - dije extrañada - nunca había comido entre comidas

¿tienes nauseas? - pregunto Azula con una sonrisa que oculta algo

si, recuerdo que después de comer un pedazo de pastel hoy en la mañana me dieron unas nauseas - dije encogiéndome de hombros despreocupadas - pero el pastel llevaba casi 3 días en el refrigerador

no creo que haya sido por eso - dijo Ali negando con una sonrisa

¿eh? - dije confundida

las nauseas y el cambio de apetito son síntomas de embarazo - deje caer la cuchara mientras observaba en shock a Ali - también los mareos

_Embarazo, embarazo, embarazo,_ _embarazo..._ Esa palabra retumbaba en mi mente una y otra y otra y otra vez. ¿Embarazada? ¿yo? no es imposible, nos protegimos... bueno yo me protegí pero la caja decia que era bastante efectivo, no 100% pero se acerca, ¡Es Imposible! ¡No puedo quedar embarazada ahora! no es que no quiera tener un bebe pero ahora no es un buen momento como dijo Brandon.

¿Stella? - escuche la voz de Iris sacarme de mi shock - ¿estas bien?

si... si... - dije apenas. Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente - debe de haber un error ¿embaraza yo? no, imposible

bueno, tienes un brillo en los ojos - dijo Azula tranquila - ¿ademas no creo que haya otra cosa mas que tenga esos síntomas?

¿síntomas de que? - escuche la voz de mi Tesoro

¡Nada! - dije rápidamente - no te preocupes

¿estas segura? pareces nerviosa y preocupada - dijo Brandon

si, no es nada - dije nerviosa

.: Anabel :.

Dios Brandon estaba enojado. Creo que ahora si se nos paso la mano, estaba furioso nunca lo había visto así. Probablemente no debimos haberle hecho tal broma, seguro no le gusto haber quedado en ridículo con su novia o ya se harto de las bromas. No entiendo el no era así, antes sola pasar mucho tiempo jugando con nosotros pero ha cambiado.

Anabel ¿donde estas? - escuche preguntar a alguien seguro era uno de los chicos

¡Por aquí...! - alce la voz un poco para que ese alguien se me acercara

oye ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Nicolas confundido

estoy preocupada, se nos fue la mano en la broma - dije enserio arrepentida - hay que disculparnos

no... - dijo Daniel - prometimos que ibas a gastarle bromas hasta que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes meterloes verdad - dijo Joe - el se lo busco, no debió haber cambiado y haber dejado de jugar con nosotros

aun así hay que disculparse - dijo Nicolas tranquilo - no esta bien lo que hicimos, fue la primera vez que lo vi así de enojado

esta bien - dijo Daniel arrepentido

.: Stella :.

Nervios, shock, parálisis, de todo, de todo tengo en el cuerpo. No puedo pensar en nada mas que no sea en lo que las tías de Brandon me dijeron, no puedo estar embarazada, oh Dios me va a dar un infarto, me voy a desmayar.

¿te sucede algo? - pregunto Brandon. Ambos habíamos ido a pasear por el jardín trasero, ya que era bastante grande y había un pequeño columpio en un árbol de cerezos que había en su jardín.

no - respondí mientras nos acercábamos mas al árbol

siéntate - dijo Brandon apuntando al columpio. Me senté en el y Brandon comenzó a meserlo un poco - ¿que es lo que te preocupa?

no es nada Cariño, no te preocupes - dije mirando el césped. No podía decirle hasta estar segura de esto, digo esto afecta no solo mi vida sino que la del también y quiero estar segura d que es así aunque sigo creyendo que no.

Hubo un silencio y el dejo de mover el columpio. Se acerco a mi y se coloco en cuclillas mientras me miraba preocupado - Preciosa...

de verdad, no te preocupes - dije colocando una mano en su mejilla mientras sonreía un poco - mejor háblame de que te sucedió, ¿por qué gritaste así? jamas te había visto así

bien Preciosa - dijo el suspirando - te contare...

¿que sucede? - pregunte preocupada

mi familia no es como la tuya ¿si? - dijo el cerrando los ojos mientras se sentaba en forma de meditación en el césped

¿disculpa? - pregunte confundida

son una familia de locos - dijo algo molesto - mi familia no es como la tuya, conoces a mis padres y te llevas bien con ellos pero mis tíos y tías... ellos son algo vergonzosos y mis primos son diablillos, no se porque siempre me están haciendo bromas que enserio me molestan no se porque no me dejan en paz... no quería que vinieras a conocer a una familia de locos...

eres un tonto - dije algo molesta - Brandon tienes una familia que te quiere y si tal vez hagan o digan cosas vergonzosas pero son tu familia, tus primos a pesar de ser traviesos son un amor... no tienes idea de lo que daría por tener tu vida, por haber nacido en tu familia... tus padres viven juntos y no se pelean cada vez que se ven, son un amor de personas. Tus tíos son divertidos y me agradan como son... créeme la mía si es una familia de locos, mis padres están separados y cada vez que se ven es para pelear, mis tíos son mas rígidos y rectos que una regla y mis primos son las personas mas refinada que he conocido... deberías estar agradecido de tener esta familia

Brandon me miro sorprendido y luego suspiro un poco - lo siento, no quise...

no estoy diciendo que desprecia a mis padres, los amo por haberme dado la vida y por estar siempre hay para mi pero muchas veces deseria que ellos fueran como los padres de Bloom, o Flora, o los tuyos, incluso como los de Riven - dije con una voz mas tranquila

lo se, tampoco estoy diciendo que los desprecie es solo que pensé que no te agradarían - dijo Brandon tranquilo - tu estas acostumbrada a la elegancia y esas cosas

pero eso no significa que me agraden - dije bajándome del columpio y posando mi mano en su mejilla - te lo dije una vyez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no quiero que seas un Príncipe real, ni que vengas de la realeza... solo quiero que seas tu... tampoco quiero finjas ser alguien que no eres porque yo te Te Amo así

si soy un tonto - dijo el pasando una mano por su cara

pero eres mi tonto - dije besándolo en los labios a lo que el correspondió. Al romper el beso el coloco su cabeza en mi vientre y me abrazo por la cintura mientras yo correspondía el abrazo pasando las manos alrededor de su cuello - Te Amo...

también Te Amo - dijo separándose y mirándome con una sonrisa

oye... ¿sabes? de toda tu familia tu tío Will es gracioso - dije riendo

mas bien un maniático - dijo Brandon tranquilo

maniático o no, es muy gracioso - dije sonriendo - y tal vez deberías hablar con tus primos para saber que sucede

tal vez - dijo sonriendo

Brandon... - escuche una voz femenina. Ambos giramos para ver quien era y vimos a sus primos mirándolo arrepentidos

sin gritos, tranquilo - le susurre al odio mientras el asentía

¿que sucede? - pregunto a los pequeños

sentimos lo que hicimos - dijo el mas pequeño - es solo que te extrañamos

aaawww son un encanto - dije sonriendo mientras Brandon soltaba una risita encantadora

las cosas no han sido iguales desde hace ya varios años - dijo Nicolas con las manos en los bolsillos - ya no eres la misma persona que solía jugar con nosotros

aaa así que es por eso - dije mirando a Brandon regañadora - ¿como puedes dejar de lado a estos adorables niños?

pregúntales hace cuantos años - dijo Brandon con una sonrisa que me oculta algo

¿cuantos? - pregunte a los chicos

casi 5 años - respondio Joe

oh - dije entendiendo el porque ya no estaba con ellos - fue cuando...

si - dijo sonriendo y besándome en la mejilla - yo deje de estar con ellos cuando te conocí

genial ahora me siento mal - dije con voz baja

no lo hagas - dijo Brandon besándome fugazmente en los labios - no tienes la culpa

consigan una habitacion - dijo Joe provocando que ambos nos sonrojemos un poco

¿nos perdonas? - pregunto Anabel

Mire a Brandon con una sonrisa esperando la respuesta ansiosa al igual que los chicos - esta bien

¡Si! - dijeron los cuatro

Stella, prometiste que cantarías - dijo Anabel - papá toca la guitarra vamos

La chica me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta dentro de la casa - ¡No te la lleves! - escuche gritar a Brandon. Anabel me llevo al interior de la casa ya era muy tarde y aunque ya tenia ganas de volver a casa había prometido algo no podía romper esa promesa. Me pregunto como estarán las chicas

* * *

.: Bloom :.

la cena esta servida - dijo Flora sonriendo mientras dejaba los platos sobre la mesa

gracias - dijimos todos

que tarde mas tranquila - dije sonriendo

seguro porque Stella no esta gritando por su ropa o maquillaje - dijo Musa riendo

no seas mala con ella - dijo Layla

¿como estarán Stella y Brandon? - pregunte pensativa y curiosa

seguro no muy bien - dijo Sky riendo

¿por qué? - pregunto Flora preocupada

Brandon dijo que odiaba a sus primos - dijo Sky tranquilo

pensé que había sido por lo de Stella - dijo Flora preocupada - lo que me recuerda personalmente llevare a chica al medico si no se siente bien

¿por qué te preocupas tanto? - pregunto Layla extrañada - no es una niña puede cuidarse sola

me preocupa - dijo Flora enserio preocupada

¿que es lo peor que le puede pasar? - pregunte sonriendo - ella estará bien

* * *

.: Brandon :.

El cielo estaba oscuro ya así que entre los con chicos a casa, vi a Stella sentada en el sofá con Anabel. Mi Princesa me dio una sonrisa y me fui a sentar a su lado. Mi tío Will estaba sentado enfrente con su guitarra acústica, los demás estaban a sentados cerca también e incluso la pequeña Jenny estaba despierta. Stella la tomo en sus brazos y la miraba maravillada, como si quisiera tenerla para siempre, si actúa así con una prima mía como sera cuando tenga una hija.

bien Stella vas a cantar ¿verdad? - pregunto mi tio Will

si - dijo mi chica sonriendo - después de todo lo prometí

¡Si! - dijo Anabel haciendo que Jenny también diera un grito feliz

bien se una que todos conocen pero es dueto así que Brandon tu también cantaras - dijo Will sonriendo

¿que? - dije sorprendido - no... yo..

si, canta - dijo mi abuela

esta bien - dije resignado. Mi tío comenzó a tocar la guitarra, en un principio no había reconocido la canción pero luego si pude saber cual era. Mire a Stella que me asintió para hacerme saber que también la conocía.

El Mapa de mi Interior _(Eme 15)_

Yo:

Cuando el ruido en mi cabeza no me deja en paz,

cuando caigo en esta depresión

Stella:

Solo tu me entiendes y me sabes escuchar,

solo tu conoces quien soy yo

Ambos:

Nadie mas tiene el mapa de mi interior,

nadie mas le hace bien a mi corazón.

Como un faro entre la niebla que me guía en la tormenta,

cuando mas te necesito estas

Como viento entre las alas en las buenas y en las malas,

cuando mas te necesito estas.

Nadie mas tiene el mapa de mi interior

Yo:

Cuando aveces pienso en mire muy lejos de aquí,

cuando el mundo espera algo de mi

Stella:

Solo tu me animas y me haces sonreír

solo tu conoces lo que fui

Ambos:

Nadie mas tiene el mapa de mi interior,

nadie mas le hace bien a mi corazón.

Como un faro entre la niebla que me guía en la tormenta,

cuando mas te necesito estas.

Como viento entre las alas en las buenas y en las malas,

cuando mas te necesito estas.

Nadie mas sabe encender esa luz que hay en mi piel,

nadie mas me hace tanto bien,

nadie mas puede decir que conoce algo de mi,

nadie mas

Yo:

Como un faro entre la niebla que me guía entre la tormenta,

cuando mas te necesito estas

Ambos:

Como un faro entre la niebla que me guía en la tormenta,

cuando mas te necesito estas.

Como viento entre las alas en las buenas y en las malas,

cuando mas te necesito estas

nadie mas, nadie mas, nadie mas

Yo:

Le hace bien a mi corazón...

Al termino de la canción solo podía sonreír, Stella podía sacarme una sonrisa sin siquiera esforzarse. Ella miro a Jenny que jugaba con sus manos - eso fue muy lindo - dijo mi abuelo Richard - y no me equivoque, yo nunca me equivoco

Solté una risita mientras recibía una mirada confundida de Stella - luego te digo

bueno creo que es algo tarde - dijo Stella mientras mi tío Mattew tomaba a la bebe - las chicas nos esperas y no se porque me tinca que Musa me ha pelado todo el día

Volví a reír un poco mientras Stella se levantaba y sin querer se tambaleo un poco. Me levante enseguida preocupado - ¿estas bien?

si... - dijo poniendo su mano en la frente - solo un mareo

¿mareo? - dije extrañado

no es nada... tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza - dijo Stella tratando de sonar convincente lo cual no daba resultado

bueno sera mejor que vuelvan con cuidado - dijo mi madre mirandonos preocupada

bien, nos veremos otro día - dije sonriendo

Stella, recuerda lo que te dijimos - dijo mi tía Azula preocupada

no se preocupe, seguro no es nada de eso - dijo Stella sonriendo - y gracias por todo, de verdad me divertí bastante

No sabia bien que sucedía pero lo iba averiguar pronto. Stella y yo volvimos a la nave en la cual nos vinimos y fuimos a casa. En el camino solo hubo un silencio pero no era nada incomodo por suerte. Stella parecía preocupada por algo y juro por mi vida que apenas entremos en la casa voy hacer que me diga que le sucede, no me gusta verla así y lo peor no me gusta cuando se guarda las cosas para ella.

Una vez que habíamos llegado aterrizamos la nave en un lugar secreto donde los humanos no podían verla y fuimos caminando a la casa de nuevo en un silencio. Al llegar a ella Stella saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta tranquila.

Al entrar pude ver a todos sentados en el sillón viendo una película incluyendo a Roxy que algo me dice que hoy se quedan a dormir. Saludamos a ellos y Stella pregunto que película veían.

A Walk To Remember (N/A: hermosa la película, es recomendada por mi) - respondio Bloom

¿sabes? no es divertido ver una película de amor cuando estas sola... o rodeada de parejas - esto ultimo Roxy lo dijo mirando a los demás

¿como les fue? - pregunto Tecna sonriendo

bien pero me siento cansada - dijo Stella caminando a la escalera - me voy a dormir

espera... aun no me has dicho que sucede - la detuve

ya te dije que nada - dijo Stella dándose la vuelta y sonriéndome

Stella... - dije mirándola - yo te dije la razón por la que había gritado, ahora tu dime que sucede

Stella cerro los ojos dio un fuerte suspiro y apretó fuerte los ojos mientras un rojo fuerte adornaba su rostro - tu... tu tía tiene la loca idea de que podría estar... _embarazada_

¿Embarazada?... ¿Ella estaba embarazada? no, eso no puede ser, ha pasado una semana y ella se protegió cuando lo hicimos, eso no puede ser posible. Pero eso podría explicar el apetito repetido, el porque come entre comidas y el mareo aunque... no creo que tenga nauseas ¿o si? no, no, no, no, Stella no esta embarazada, no puede estarlo ahora. Tenemos cosas que atender antes de siquiera pensar en eso, Akane, las Piedras, los Magos las desaparecidas Trix. No es que no me guste la idea de tener un bebe pero ¿ahora? ¿enserio ahora? preferiría no se, apenas esto terminara

¡Wow! eso si es una fuerte noticia ¿eh? - escuche a Riven reírse

¡Riven! - lo regañaron todos

Mire a Stella sorprendido, no podía procesar eso - ¿embarazada...?

es lo que dice tu tía, pero la verdad no lo creo - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - si es verdad que tengo un apetito diferente, que como entre comidas, me estoy yendo por lo dulce, tengo un mareo y nauseas pero puede ser cualquier cosa... ¿verdad?

No sabia que hacer, si ella me dice que no es verdad le creo, de verdad que le creo pero ¿que hay de aquellos síntomas?. Parpadee un par de veces y me pellizque para saber que no soñaba. Mire a Stella y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente - lo vamos averiguar

¿como...? - pregunto ella nerviosa y preocupada

iremos al medico, ahora... - dije pasando una mano por mi cara

¿ahora? - pregunto sorprendida - bien

Nabu ¿donde están las llaves del auto? - pregunte con voz seria

donde van las llaves... - respondio lentamente - ¿quieres que los acompañemos?

no... - dije tomando las llaves - no te preocupes

vamos - dijo Stella saliendo de la casa

.: Tecna :.

Wow, eso nunca me lo habría esperado y menos ahora... ¿un embarazo? ¿ahora? ¿en que rayos piensa Stella? ok primero no soy quien para juzgar si lo esta o no, ya que no sabemos a ciencia cierta si es verdad y ella dice que no lo es, parece segura pero ¿que mas puede ser? a mi tampoco se me ocurre algo mas que pueda tener los síntomas esos.

Brandon y Stella salieron de la casa para ir al medico, era algo tarde pero algo me dice que Brandon quiere saber ahora si es verdad o no, ni quien lo culpe... solo espero que sea cual sea la respuesta ambos lo tomen bien.

¿que les parece? siempre pensé que Stella seria la primera en quedar embaraza y no me equivoque - dijo Musa sonriendo

Musa no sabes si es verdad - dijo Flora preocupada - pero... creo que es muy posible

sabemos que ha estado comiendo demás y entre comidas, también sabemos que hoy no se sentía bien y fue por un mareo ¿pero las nauseas? no, definitivamente eso no lo sabia - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza

las tuvo hoy cuando comía un pedazo de pastel - respondio Bloom

al menos Amore no estaba aquí - dije tranquila - imagen que habría dicho

¿donde esta? - pregunto Roxy buscándola con la mirada - ¿y las otras Pixies?

en la habitacion de invitados - respondí tranquila - dijeron que querían dormir contigo por lo que se fueron temprano

ahh - dijo Roxy

Dios, ¿como estarán Brandon y Stella? - dijo Bloom preocupada

esperemos que bien - respondio Timmy

¡Despierta tonto! el hombre se acaba de enterar de que existe una posibilidad de que su novia este embarazada ¿como crees que esta? - dijo Riven preocupado cosa que me pareció extraña ya que hace un rato se había reído

no hay necesidad de gritar - dijo Helio calmado - solo esperaremos a que lleguen para saber que paso

tienes razón - dije suspirando - solo nos queda esperar

* * *

.: Brandon :.

El camino al hospital fue en silencio. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre pensamientos por doquier, imágenes, recuerdos, de todo lo que tenia era un desastre. No quiero ni imaginar como esta Stella. ¿Por que no me lo dijo cuando mi tía se lo dijo a ella? ¿acaso tenia miedo? ¿acaso pensaría que la iba abandonar si el resultado es positivo? ¡Jamas! eso jamas pasara, la amo y no soy capaz de hacer eso. En el caso de que de positivo el resultado no pienso abandonarla ya que si fue lo bastante hombre como para acostarme con ella seré lo bastante hombre para hacerme cargo del bebe también.

Una vez que llegamos al hospital estacione en el estacionamiento y entramos a el. No conocía mucho como funcionaban los de la tierra pero esperaba a que fuera igual al de Magix. Camine hasta la recepción y pregunte si podía tener una cita con un medico que me pueda ayudar. La recepcionista me anoto para una cita pero seria en unas dos horas ya que las demás estaban ocupadas y lo otro seria mañana pero no podía esperar hasta mañana así que me anote en esa hora.

¿como te sientes? - pregunte a Stella mientras le entregaba un café que había comprado recién ya que estábamos en la cafetería del hospital

bien, no tenias porque hacer tanto problema - dijo ella recibiendo el café - pudimos haber ido a una farmacia y comprar una prueba nada mas

Preciosa quiero estar seguro del resultado y esas cosas no me ayudan mucho - dije algo preocupado

¿estas molesto? - pregunto con voz baja

no ¿por qué? - pregunte confundido

por no haberte dicho algo tan importante y por dejar que esto pasara - dijo ella bebiendo un poco

en primera no es tu culpa que esto pasara ¿si? así que si tienes esa idea en la cabeza por favor quitatela - dije tranquilo y brindando una sonrisa para tranquilizarla - en segunda no estoy molesto, entiendo si tenias miedo o como dijiste dices que no es verdad

¿que pasa si da positivo? - pregunto con algo de miedo - las cosas no están bien me preocupa lo que Akane puede hacer si se entera

si da positivo no te dejare sola, estaré contigo siempre - dije sonriendo - y no dejare que Akane se te acerque

Ella me regalo una sonrisa y nos quedamos esperando las horas. Cuando era nuestro turno Stella estaba nerviosa mas que yo, entramos y ella le comento al medico lo que sucedía, el medico escucho atento ya noto cada detalle, luego le hizo una prueba de sangre la cual estaría en una hora por lo que fuimos a esperar a fuera.

Estuvimos mucho rato esperando, ya ni recuerdo cuanto porque se me había olvidado la hora en la que salimos. Stella daba pequeños golpecitos con el pie en el suelo mientras buscaba algo que hacer con las manos. Pasaron unos minutos mas y el medico nos hizo entrar a su consultorio.

¿entonces? - pregunto Stella

pues, he hecho la prueba y la he revisado dos veces - dijo el hombre tranquilo - la verdad el resultado me había impresionado por lo que decidí hacer otros exámenes mas... ten, este es del embarazo.

Tomo el sobre en sus manos algo de nervios. Cerro los ojos mientras respiraba hondo y luego lo abrió. No podía leer lo que decia así que solo me quedaba esperar a que Stella me dijera o me lo mostrara. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿significaría que efectivamente si esta embarazada?

¿negativo? - pregunto confundida. Vaya dio negativo... aguarden un minuto ¡DIO NEGATIVO! ¿POR QUÉ?. Tome el sobre y lo mire para asegurarme de que decia la verdad y así era, dio negativo

también me sorprendido al principio por lo que investigue un poco mas la causa de los síntomas y me di cuenta de que no son síntomas de embarazo - dijo el medico

¿a no? - levanto Stella la ceja

no, son de ansiedad - dijo el hombre

¿ansiedad? - pregunte confundido

eso es imposible, nunca he tenido ansiedad - dijo Stella

la ansiedad se puede producir por muchas situaciones como pueden ser el revivir una situación real traumática para la persona, caso de un accidente, por la toma de drogas alucinógenas, al producirse una situación problemática concreta o ante una fobia - explico el hombre - no es necesario nacer con ella

"revivir una situación real traumática... Akane" - pensé enseguida

¿puedo detenerla? - pregunto Stella

puedes controlarla - dijo el medico - muy pocas personas saben que tienen ansiedad y quien saben la intentan controlar. Creo que tu principal problema se puede deber a ansidad por comer ¿comes entre comidas no?

si - dijo Stella - desde hace ya una semana que no puedo parar

bueno eso se puede controlar - dijo el hombre tranquilo - los alimentos que no debes consumir serian: los dulces por el nivel de azúcar y si vas a comer uno que no contenga mucha; el café; con contenido graso y procesados por ejemplo chocolates, embutidos, etc; alimentos con sodio como patatas fritas y alcohol (N/A: es lo que me aparece en internet) ahora Alimentos que puedes consumir serian: vegetales crudos; frutas crudas; agua; nueces; queso y huevo duro pero no mas de 3 por semanas, esos son esenciales mas las 3 comidas del día y evita comer entre comidas; el yoga también ayuda para relajarte y el deporte para estar mas saludable...

es mucho por recordar - dijo Stella

por suerte lo anote - dije riendo

ahora una cosa mas... ¿cual es el anticonceptivo que usaron? - pregunto el hombre haciendo que ambos nos sonrojáramos a mas no poder

ah... fueron las inyecciones anticonceptivas - dijo Stella torpemente

me lo suponía - dijo el medico - esas inyecciones también tiene efectos secundarios como las nauseas y el mareo probablemente fue lo que te hizo tener todos esos síntomas, hay que tener cuidado

no se preocupe, ya quedamos que no las usara mas - dije tranquilo - y gracias por todo

esta bien, es un gusto poder ayudar - dijo el hombre. Salimos del hospital y fuimos a buscar el auto. El camino a casa era silencioso de nuevo por lo que a medio camino me orille y detuve el auto.

¿que sucede? - pregunto ella

¿como te sientes? - pregunte preocupado - con esto que paso...

estoy bien - dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida que ocultaba decepción ¿acaso quería que diera positivo? - la verdad estaba nerviosa por lo que podía pasar

¿por que siento que querías que diera positivo? - me pregunte mirándola

porque así era - admitió cerrando los ojos y suspirando - una parte de mi me decia que no lo estaba y la otra me quería que si lo estuviera

lo siento - dije refiriéndome al resultado

esta bien ¿pero que hay de ti? ¿como estas? - pregunto ella mirándome

en las mismas que tu - dije sonriendo un poco - la verdad es que me abría encantado que diera positivo

¿enserio? - pregunto sorprendida

si, me habría fascinado tener un bebe contigo... una hermosa niña igual que su madre - dije haciéndola reír un poco

bueno, tu lo dijiste no hay prisa y aun tenemos que hacernos cargo de Akane - dijo Stella sonriéndome

¿entonces estamos bien? - pregunte sonriendo

si... - dijo ella asintiendo - solo, para la próxima vez usa protección y yo no me inyecto ¿que te parece?

me parece perfecto - dije besándola en los labios. Luego encendí el auto y seguí el camino para volver a casa.

.: Stella :.

Dios, no puedo creer que tanto atao y al final dio negativo. Admito que me sentí decepcionada ya que esperaba que diera positivo aunque sabia que no lo estaba en realidad pero es solo que cuando tome a Jenny, la prima de Brandon, en mis brazos me sentía tan bien era algo muy lindo.

Brandon condujo a casa tranquilo, una vez que entramos las chicas rápidamente me atacaron con preguntas, di un resoplido y les conté todo lo que había sucedido en el hospital, lo de la ansiedad, la inyección y otras cosas. Ya era algo tarde y cuando había terminado de explicarles a las chicas lo que sucedió subí a mi habitacion para poder dormir tranquila.

.: Brandon :.

Stella ya se había ido a dormir pues, estaba cansada y mañana iba a buscar otros síntomas de la ansiedad para estar preparado. Me sentía cansado, sin duda alguna este había sido un día de locos pero las cosas al final salieron bien.

¿estas bien? - me pregunto Sky

si - respondí tranquilo - solo algo cansado

ya veo - dijo en voz baja - ¿que hay de lo que paso? ¿estas bien con el resultado?

¿la verdad? ¿la verdad? - pregunte a Sky que asentía - no, en realidad si quería que diera positivo aunque estaba nervioso

bueno, algun día pasara - dijo Sky sonriendo

eso espero - dije sonriendo también. Me levante del sillón con la intensión de ir a la cama ya que todos a excepción de Sky y yo habian vuelto - por cierto ¿que pasara con nosotros? lo del alojamiento

las chicas dicen que no tienen problemas en que nos quedemos con ellas - me respondio Sky - por supuesto que les ayudaremos con los gastos y lo que es el orden y la limpieza

que bien - dije estirándome - bueno yo iré a dormir

si, yo también - dijo Sky. Ambos subimos las escaleras y nos despedimos, cada quien entro en la habitación donde dormía. Una vez dentro vi que las luces estaban apagadas por lo que camine con cuidado a la cama y encendí la lampara del velador. Stella estaba durmiendo y por suerte la lampara no la despertó, me senté a su lado mientras la miraba dormir profundamente. Es increíble todo lo que paso hace tan solo unas horas, esta chica si que sabe como sorprenderme cuando se lo propone, aunque hubiera sido una sorpresa muy linda que diera resultado positivo.

descansa Princesa... - susurre besando su frente - Te Amo... - apague la luz de noche y me fui a cambiar de ropa para ir a dormir a su lado.

Continuara...

* * *

ahhh que lindo capitulo aunque yo queria que diera positivo ¬¬ bueno... si puse que dio negativo fue por alguna razón en especial pero no creo revelarla ahora... mas adelante tal vez :D

**Próximamente: El Secreto del Anillo**

que día mas loco el de ayer ¿no? - pregunta Brandon sonriendo

¿quien eres? - pregunta Stella a una voz - ¿donde estas?

el anillo, no dejes que lo tomen - se escucha una voz femenina

¿Preciosa estas bien? - pregunta Brandon preocupado

creo que esta teniendo una pesadilla - dijo Layla preocupada al ver a Stella fruncir el ceño

vamos a ver - dijo Flora en la computadora - aquí esta síntomas de ansiedad, vaya son muchos

solo tengo ansiedad por comer, nada mas - dijo Stella tranquila - lo que me recuerda ¿quedo pastel?

no puedo creer que no me hayas contado algo tan importante - dice Amore cruzándose de brazos molesta

ya Amore - la intentan tranquilizar las demás Pixies

¿que sucede? - pregunto Stella a Musa

es ese anillo con la cadena que me entregaste, lleva varias noches brillando - dijo Musa extrañada

toma Stella, es tuyo - dijo Bloom entregando el Brazalete Plateado

prefiero que tu lo tengas - lo rechazo Stella con la mano

Tecna busca información de ese anillo en Internet - dice Layla con voz firme

esto no es bueno - dijo Tecna preocupada

¡Va a explotar! - grita Timmy alejándose

¿quien eres? - pregunto Stella apretando los puños - ¿por que solo apareces en mis sueños?

no dejes que las hechiceras se acerquen al anillo - dijo una voz misteriosa

¿se refiere a las Trix? - pregunta Bloom curiosa mientras Stella se encoge de hombros

Agradecimientos a:

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart

- Val Marsal

- TheSaku

- Adhelaila

Los Amo, sigan leyendo :D

Dejen Review (L)

Se despide _Lira12_


	17. Chapter 17: El Secreto del Anillo

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 17:

El Secreto del Anillo

.: Stella :.

_Una habitación oscura, eso es lo que era. No se bien donde estoy, pero imagino que en una habitación oscura ya que no veo nada, siento que estoy sentada en el suelo abrazada a mis piernas y supongo que tengo la cabeza escondida en mis piernas ya que puedo sentir mis rodillas en mi frente. ¿Donde estoy? ¿por qué estoy aquí?_

_Stella - escuche una voz femenina haciendo eco en todo el lugar_

_¿quien eres? - pregunte a la voz quitando mi cabeza de entre las piernas - ¿donde estas?_

_el anillo, no dejes que lo tomen - escuche a esa voz de nuevo pero no se quien es_

_¿el anillo? - pregunte confundida_

_Stella... - su voz comenzaba a escucharse mas lejos - no dejes que tengan el anillo_

_¡Aguarda! - intente llamarla de nuevo pero ya no podía oír su voz - ¡¿Quien eres?! ¡¿Por qué me dices esto?! ¡¿Que sucede?!_

_Una luz blanca me cegó unos segundos pero en cuanto pude abrir mis ojos note algo extraño._

Me senté en mi cama, había tenido tenido una pesadilla nuevamente. Había pasado tiempo desde la ultima que tuve pero ¿por qué se sienten tan real?. Pase ambas manos por mi cara y encendí la luz de noche, después me deje caer de espaldas con una mano sobre mi estomago y el dorso de la otra mano en mi frente mientras miraba el techo.

esto no es normal - dije en un susurro - no puedo seguir así, no se que signifiquen esas pesadillas pero no puede ser nada bueno

Gire mi cabeza hacia mi derecha para ver si Brandon aun dormía o se había despertado por mi culpa pero al verlo me di cuenta de que aun dormía. Lo mire a la cara por un rato, observaba cada facción de su cara y luego... cerré los ojos de nuevo para intentar conciliar el sueño.

Una hora, ha pasado una hora desde que la pesadilla me había despertado pero no he podido volver a dormir. Ya no tenia sueño, intente tararear una canción de cuna pero no sirvió, tampoco leyendo y mucho menos de otra forma. Me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la cocina. Se que el doctor dijo que intentara alejarme de la cocina para no comer entre comida pero estaba tan aburrida arriba que me dio hambre.

Luego de haber comido algo subí a mi habitacion para volver a acostarme pero no pude conciliar el sueño aun así ¿quien dice que comer te da sueño? muy malo esta porque no es verdad. Solo podía mirar el techo ya que no había nada mas que hacer y eso era aburrido, por lo menos me hubiera dado algo de sueño por mirar el techo pero no, ¡No me dio!.

Sentí los brazos de Brandon rodearme por la cintura y apegarme mas a el. Lo mire porque pensé que se había despertado pero no fue así. Di un suspiro y mire a Brandon tiernamente. El día había sido el mas loco había tenido en semanas, primero lo que sucedió en casa de sus padres y luego lo de un embarazo que no era mas que ansiedad, sip, las cosas no podrían haber sido peor.

Tome el reloj con algo de dificultad ya que Brandon me tenia fuertemente y no me soltaba. Mire la hora y vi que marcaban las 5 am así que supuse que el cielo ya estaba empezando a aclararse. No puedo creer que llevo casi 3 horas despierta y no puedo seguir durmiendo ¿por que? esa estúpida pesadilla tiene la culpa pero... ¿que significa exactamente?. El único anillo que conozco del que me hayan hablado en un sueño es el que tiene Musa, el que estaba con la cadena... ¿sera ese?

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Iba caminando hacia la cocina para poder tomar el desayuno. No había visto a Stella cuando me desperté por lo que supuse que ya se había levantado y estaba abajo. Cuando llegue a la cocina vi a Layla poner las cosas en la mesa, ya saben tazas, platos, cucharas, el pan, etc. Los demás estaban en los sillones y el sofá hablando de quien sabe que.

¿y Flora? - pregunte al no verla

esta en la cocina - dijo Bloom sonriendo - esta preparando el desayuno

ya veo - dije sonriendo. Camine hasta Stella que estaba leyendo un libro, se notaba algo cansada y me preocupe un poco. Al acerca a ella le di un beso sorpresa en la mejilla, ella me miro tranquila y con una sonrisa - te ves cansada... ¿estas bien?

si - respondio tranquila. Volvio a su revista sin decir mas

Brandon... - escuche la voz de Flora. Gire mi cabeza y la mire, traía unas cosas en sus manos que dejo en la mesa - que bueno que despiertas, Stella dijo que el medico había dejado algo como una receta y que tu la tenias

ah si es verdad - dije recordando aquella receta - ¿donde la deje?

en tu billetera - dijo Stella sin mirarme

cierto - dije sacando la billetera de mi bolsillo. La abrí y encontré la receta que el medico le había dado a Stella, se la entregue a Flora

vaya, es mucho - dijo Flora sorprendida - ¿nueces? a ti no te gustan

las odio - dijo Stella mirando la revista - el sabor es muy seco y no quiero comerlas... ademas... no puedo comer dulces, eso si es molesto

te pasa por andar comiendo entre comidas - dijo Musa riendo

Recordé las palabras del medico "_la ansiedad se puede producir por muchas situaciones como pueden ser el revivir una situación real traumática para la persona, caso de un accidente, por la toma de drogas alucinógenas, al producirse una situación problemática concreta o ante una fobia"_ la situación traumática podría deberse a cuando Akane la lastimo, ella no usa drogas por lo que ese no seria problema, tampoco creo que fobia ya que ella no teme a Akane... ¿o si?

Mire a Stella que aun estaba con la revista, su rostro aun se veía cansado y no creo que haya razón para eso ya que después de haberles explicado a las chicas lo que dijo el medico ella llego a dormir.

¿que sientes cuando ves a Akane? - pregunte mirándola fijamente

¿por que preguntas eso? - pregunto ella sin quitar la vista del libro y parecía estar tranquila.

quiero saber - dije quitandole el libro y sentándome enfrente de ella sobre la mesa de centro - responde por favor

quiero el libro - dijo estirando la mano - ¿me lo devuelves?

Preciosa... - intente decir

no, quiero la revista - dijo algo molesta

quiero que me respondas - dije tranquilo

¡Y yo que dejes de molestar! - se levanto del sillón camino a las escaleras. No se que le sucede pero creo que fue por la pregunta porque no creo que la ira sea un loco síntoma

Stella... - la detuve antes de que subiera. Ella se dio la vuelta y me miro algo molesta pero se relajo rápidamente ¿son cambios de humor? ¿eso también es un síntoma o que?

lo siento - dijo ella suspirando tranquila - es solo que no ando de humor

si eso lo notamos - dijo Bloom mirándola sorprendida - ¿estas bien?

eso creo - dijo frunciendo los labios - ¿me devuelves mi revista?

No quería seguir peleando con ella así que asentí. Ella se acerco y lo tomo, se volvio a sentar a terminar de leerlo, o hasta donde llegue - no quise gritar, lo siento

esta bien, no importa - dije levantándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Camine hasta las chicas que me miraban confundidas, les hice un gesto con las manos para que lo siguieran. Fuimos a la cocina y vi a los chicos cosa que me pareció extraño.

¿que hacen aquí? - pregunte tranquilo

ayudábamos a Flora - respondio Sky - ya te dije, si nos vamos a quedar vamos a ayudar

es verdad - dije sonriendo

¿oigan que fue el grito de hace un rato? - pregunto Helio extrañado

Stella - dije pasando las manos por mi cara

¿que le sucedió? - pregunto Tecna - ¿por que le preguntaste eso?

el medico dijo que la ansiedad puede ser provocada por un miedo, una fobia... o el recuerdo de una situación traumática - les explique - pienso que Akane puede ser la culpable

dime de que no es culpable - dijo Musa bufando un poco - esa bruja casi mata a Flora, a Stella, se hizo con la Piedra, logro vencer a Bloom, nos ha hecho la vida imposible, controlo a Xeros a través de Athan ¿que mas hizo? haber...

creo que eso es todo - dijo Timmy encogiéndose de hombros

¡Exacto! - dijo Musa de nuevo - ha hecho de todo y ni siquiera sabemos a ciencia cierta quien es en realidad

creo que Stella lo sabe - dijo Bloom pensativa - creo que ella y Akane han de tener una conexión, un lazo que las une

¿por que dices eso? - pregunte asustado

Akane me dijo que la razón por la que asusto a Stella de aquel modo no fue por haberla dañado físicamente - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza y los ojos cerrado - es mas, me iba a mostrar la verdadera razón pero logre impedirlo atacándola ya que no sabia que tan malo era

entonces tiene sentido - dijo Layla - recuerdo que Musa claramente dijo que Stella no era así, no se asustaba por el daño físico que le causan no importa que tan grande sea y es verdad

¿que creen que haya hecho? - pregunto Tecna preocupada - debió haber sido muy malo

y vaya que lo fue - dijo Roxy sonriendo - pero ella esta mejor y ya no le teme, no hay de que preocuparse

Mire a Roxy directamente a los ojos, había olvidado que ella también estaba y no es porque no me importe si no porque se haba quedado a dormir y eso solo sucede rara vez, ahora recuerdo las chicas nos dijeron que se iba a quedar porque era muy tarde para irse a su casa pero eso ni al caso. Tengo que saber la razón por la que Stella le tenia miedo a Akane, seguro hay una pista en esa historia. También hay que saber quien es realmente Akane y los Magos esos.

Brandon... - escuche a alguien llamarme. Salí de mis pensamientos y mire a Sky - ¿estas bien?

si - respondí tranquilo - es solo que estaba pensando en algo

Hubo un silencio, parece que para ellos incomodo, para mi... un silencio cualquiera - ¿en lo de ayer? - pregunto Helio lentamente

no, no... de hecho había olvidado lo de ayer - dije sabiendo a que se refería. Ok mentí cuando dije que lo había olvidado, digo ¿quien en su sano juicio olvidaría que su novia pudo haber estado embarazada? ¡Nadie! pero no les digo porque no quiero preocuparlos con un tema que ya ha sido resuelto - eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema de Akane así que no pensaba en eso

oye... - me hablo Flora con una voz dulce - lo hemos dicho mas de una vez, si no habla es porque no esta lista y lo hará cuando se sienta lista... no hay que presionarla

lo se - dije un poco mas tranquilo. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y vi a Stella apretando fuerte sus ojos

tengo hambre... - dijo abriéndolos con algo de dificultado cosa que me pareció extraño

ha, ha - dijo Flora negando con la cabeza - tu no puedes comer entre comidas y el desayuno estar listo mas rato

¡Oh! no se vale - dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño graciosamente - no pasara nada si como entre comidas, solo una vez y ya

el medico dijo que debías controlar la ansiedad - le recordé tranquilo. Ella separo los brazos y dio un bufido ademas de un gruñido

uhg ojalas hubiera estado embarazada, al menos así me dejarían comer tranquila - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la cocina

no se ustedes pero si hubiera estado embarazada para mi seria como una adolescente cuidando de un niño o niña - dijo Nabu riendo un poco - actúa como una

tienes razón - dijo Bloom riendo

Salimos de la cocina y la vi acostada en el sofá. Su cabeza estaba en una almohada que estaba apoyada en el brazo del sofá y sus piernas estaban estiradas sobre el sofá. Había dejado de leer el libro y ahora estaba viendo tv. Camine hasta ella y le sonreí.

así que prefieres un embarazo a ansiedad ¿eh? - dije riendo mientras ella se sonrojaba - puedo ayudar en eso, aunque no creo que la ansiedad se vaya

no juegues con eso - dijo tranquila. Moví sus piernas y me senté en el sofá, luego puse sus piernas sobre las mías. Ella se acostó de espaldas ya que anteriormente estaba de lado y coloco ambas manos en su estomago mientras me miraba - no creo que sea para juego

lo se - dije sonriendo - solo estaba bromeando

pues no me pareció broma - dijo ella tranquila

que día mas loco el de ayer ¿no? - pregunte sonriendo

si... bastante loco - dijo frunciendo los labios. No se veías que tuviera muchos ánimos y eso me preocupo un poco - ¿me pasas el control? quiero bajarle volumen

ten - dije entregándoselo - oye... debemos hablar sobre eso

ya lo hablamos, tu querías tener un bebe yo también, al final el resultado no dio positivo y ambos quedamos con que esperaríamos a derrotar a Akane y luego haríamos nuestras vidas - dijo Stella moviendo las manos

si pero siento que falto algo mas ¿sabes? - es verdad, siento que nos falto hablar mas sobre aquello porque en cuanto salimos del hospital hablamos unos 5 o 10 minutos sobre aquello y esos temas deben de ser mas largo, no es que quiera echarle leña al fuego pero de verdad quiero estar seguro de que esto es lo que quiere Stella, acabar con el enemigo antes de seguir con nuestras vidas.

¿por que mejor no hablamos de eso cuando vuelvas a pensar que estoy embarazada y que el resultado no de positivo? - pregunto ella despreocupada

¿crees que vuelva a pasar? - pregunte levantando la ceja curioso

si... en especial porque tendré que dejar las inyecciones ya que a alguien no le gustan - dijo aun despreocupada

ya oíste, tienen efectos secundarios - dije preocupado - no quiero que te pase nada

nauseas y mareos los puedo controlar - dijo Stella tranquila - ¿a que le tienes miedo? ¿a que sea real un día de estos?

no pero... - no sabia que decir y porque si, efectivamente tenia un poco de miedo pero no quiero preocuparla y que piense que no quiero estar con ella y tener un hijo o hija

¿lo ves? - dijo ella tranquila - le tienes miedo a algo que ni siquiera sabes si pasara o no

no quiero que pienses que no Te Amo o que no quiero tener un hijo contigo - dije mirándola

tranquilo, no lo pienso - dijo sonriendo - ¡Y ya quedamos que sera niña!

Solté una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza mirando el suelo, en verdad esta mujer es increíble, siempre esta siendo tan positiva en todo lo que sucede y la verdad me encanta que haga eso ya que hasta en las peores situaciones siempre mantiene sus ánimos... aunque últimamente los pierde un poco pero eso no la hace desistir enseguida ya que siempre hay alguien que la hace volver a ser como antes.

Mire hacia la mesa y vi el libro que estaba leyendo anteriormente. Lo tome en mis manos y vi el titulo _"Tres metros sobre cielo"_ - no sabia que te gustaba leer - comente mientras abría el libro y veía

hay tanto que no sabes de mi - dijo con una risita

si como también hay tanto que se de ti - dije mirándola a los ojos

¿como que? - pregunto sonriendo

se que eres una loca por las compras, es tu vida, tu pasión - dije mientras ella se sentaba hasta quedar mirándome al rostro - se que te gusta lo romántico, que sueles usar la magia de forma irresponsable en algunas ocasiones, también se que odias ciertos alimentos como las nueces y las zanahorias, también que siempre duermes por un sueño de belleza

ya... pero eso todo mundo lo sabe, no es nada nuevo - dijo sonriendo. Coloque el dedo indice y pulgar en su mentón mientras la miraba con una sonrisa

le temes a la oscuridad pero no lo demuestras cuando hay personas a tu alrededor para que no piensen que eres débil o que es una estupidez - dije provocando que ella me mirara con sorpresa ya que parece que no sabia que yo si lo sabia - eres muy sensible e intentas no demostrarlo, puedes no llevarte bien con todo el mundo pero cuando llega la hora de salvarlos o ayudarlos eres la primera en hacerlo, se que tienes una debilidad por cierto castaño que te trae loca...

me sorprende que sepas cosas que nunca he dicho - dijo sorprendida - y sobre lo ultimo ¿hay un castaño que me vuelve loca?

por supuesto - dije acercándome un poco a sus labios

dime ¿quien es? - dijo sonriendo

pues yo... - estuve a punto de besarla, solo a un centímetro de sentir sus labios sobre los míos cuando...

¡Stella! - un grito molesto hizo que nos separáramos de golpe con un sonrojo en el rostro. Stella me miro mientras intentaba disimular un poco y luego miro a quien le había gritado

¿que sucede Amore? - pregunto tapando con sus dedos su boca mientras disimulaba el sonrojo

no puedo creer que no me hayas contado algo tan importante - dijo Amore cruzándose de brazos molesta

¿de que estas hablando? - pregunto Stella algo confundida

¡No te hagas la que no sabes! - le grito molesta Amore

Amore no grites - intente calmarla un poco

¡Tu! - me apunto molesta. Retrocedí la cabeza hacia atrás algo asustado, no se porque este molesta pero algo me dice que no sera bueno - ¡No puedo creerlo de ti! ¡Tal vez de cualquier persona pero no de ti...! ¡Te voy a...!

¡Amore! - escuche a las demás Pixies acercarse a la Pixie de Stella para detenerla - no puedes hacerle daño...

¿hacerme daño? - pregunte algo asustado. Mire a Stella que parece que no entendía el porque el enojo de su propia Pixie. Se encogió de hombros confundía y miro a Amore

¿que sucede? - pregunto ella

¡Lo voy a matar! - dijo Amore mientras era jalada por las demás Pixie para no acerseme

ya Amore - la intentaron tranquilizar mientras la detenían, las demás Pixies

¿que son esos gritos? - escuche a Layla mientras salia de la cocina - ¿que sucede?

Amore quiere matar a Brandon - dijo Chatta mientras tiraba hacia atrás a Amore

¿por qué? - pregunto ella confundida

no lo se - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros - Amore ¿que te sucede?

¡No me vengas con eso! - dijo Amore molesta - ¡Sabes muy bien lo que paso Stella! o mejor dicho _mamá_

¿mamá? - fruncí el ceño extrañado por no entender provocando que Amore se fuera a la cocina

¡Ups! - escuche a alguien mas. Mire hacia donde estaba Layla y vi a Roxy tapándose la boca con ambas manos - mi culpa

¿que hiciste? - pregunto Stella

anoche cuando Brandon y tu salieron, le conté a Amore el porque no estabas... - dijo Roxy preocupada - le dije que habías ido a hacerte una prueba de embarazo en el hospital pero no le pude decir el resultado...

¡Lo voy a matar! - dijo Amore tratando de acercarse a mi con un tenedor

Amore, Amore - intento detenerla Stella - cálmate por favor

¡¿Como quieres que me calme?! - grito dejando de moverse mientras me miraba enojada - ¡Es increíble que no me hayas dicho que estas embarazada!

Mire a Stella asustado y después sentí un pinchazo en el dorso de la mano. Mire mi mano y vi cuatro puntitos en ella, después mire a Amore que tenia un tenedor en sus manos.

me clavo el tenedor en la mano - dije mirando a Stella sorprendido - me dolió

Amore eso no se hace - dijo Stella frunciendo el ceño - ¡Y yo no estoy embaraza!

¿de verdad? - pregunto algo molesta mientras miraba a Stella con los ojos entrecerrados e intentaba calmarse un poco

enserio - dije poniendo una mano sobre la otra - no esta embarazada

Ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y algo molesta - ¿estas seguro?

si, mira ella solo tenia ansiedad nada mas - dije algo nervioso por si le vuelve a dar un ataque de rabia

bien - dijo tirando al suelo el tenedor - te creo

no entiendo porque te molesta si eres la Pixie del Amor - dijo Stella despreocupada mientras bajaba el cuerpo al sofá de nuevo y posaba su cabeza en el cojín

Stella una cosa es el amor en la pareja y otra es que de ese amor venga un bebe - dijo Amore cruzándose de brazos molesta - sobre pasa mis limites

perdón por querer hacer otras cosas - dijo Stella aun despreocupada

no te perdono - dijo Amore acercándose a ella molesta pero sin gritar

como quieras - dijo cerrando los ojos mientras colocando el dorso de su mano en la frente y la otra en su estomago - tengo hambre

el desayuno estará en unos 10 minutos - dijo Layla mas tranquila - volveré a dentro, Brandon si Amore vuelve a intentar matarte solo grita

lo haré - dije sonriendo. Mire a Stella sonriendo. Ella bostezo un poco y sonreí - estas cansada ¿verdad?

mucho... - dijo ella con una voz cansada - no pude dormir anoche

¿por que? - pregunte preocupado

tuve una pesadilla o un sueño extraño que me despertó de noche y no pude volver a dormir - dijo ella cerrando los ojos - me desperté a las 3 creo y no pude dormir por lo que me levante a las 7

¿sobre que era la pesadilla? - pregunte inclinándome un poco mientras le acariciaba la frente con el pulgar

no lo recuerdo - dijo ella abriendo los ojos lentamente - bueno, de hecho si pero no quiero hablar ahora, tengo sueño

esta bien - dije sonriendo y besándola en la frente - descansa

.: Layla :.

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que le dije a Stella que la cena estará lista en un rato. Salí de la cocina con los demás para poder ir a sentar en la mesa y tomar el desayuno, pero me dirigí a Stella y Brandon para avisarles. Vi a Brandon sentado en el sillón mirando la tv con Stella acostada en lo largo del sillón y sus piernas sobre el. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y se veía muy tranquila por lo que supuse que estaba durmiendo ¿pero si tenia sueño porque se levanto tan temprano? yo me desperté a las 8 y ella ya estaba levantada cuando baje, la había encontrado leyendo un libro.

¿esta durmiendo? - pregunte sorprendida

si, dijo que no había dormido mucho - dijo Brandon mirándome tranquilo - se había despertado de noche y no pudo seguir durmiendo

¿tu la sentiste? - pregunte a Brandon

no - dijo negando con la cabeza - no tenia ni idea de que se había despertado en la noche

seguro fue culpa de Akane - dije sonriendo

espero que no - dijo el algo preocupado

bueno, vamos a tomar desayuno - dije sonriendo - ya se va a levantar y con hambre

es verdad - dijo el moviendo las piernas de Stella para poder levantarse, luego las coloco sobre el sofá y nos fuimos a la mesa

.: Stella :.

_No dejes que se acerquen - escuche esa voz que no conozco_

_¿quien eres? - pregunte curiosa mientras buscaba con la mirada - ¿por que no me respondes?_

_te necesito - escuche esa voz de nuevo - tu y tus amigos pueden hacer esto..._

_¿hacer que? - pregunte extraña - no haré nada si no me dices quien eres_

_no dejes que ellas se acerquen, el destino del mundo depende de ustedes - dijo la voz que sonaba algo preocupada_

_¿quien eres? - pregunte apretando los puños - ¿por que solo apareces en mis sueños?_

_no dejes que las hechiceras se acerquen al anillo - dijo una voz misteriosa_

_¿hechiceras? - pregunte confundida - ¿quien eres?_

_Ahí estaba yo en la habitación vacía nuevamente solo que ahora no era negra, era blanca y flotaba en el espacio sin rumbo alguno. No sabia quien era esa voz y porque siempre me decia lo mismo._

_solo te ayudare si me dices mas ¿quien eres? ¿por que me pides que cuide un anillo? ¿que hace ese anillo? - pregunte apretando los puños_

_Un brillo color celeste muy fuerte me hizo cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. Cuando los abrí pude ver una figura de una mujer de cabello largo pero no podía ver quien era ya que era algo así como una sombra, es una figura oscura. Estiro la mano hacia mi y siguió hablando_

_ellas están tras el, aun no saben que tu lo tienes - su voz sonaba preocupada - por favor descubre como usarlo, solo un Mago puede usarlo sin perder el control pero no dejes que el peligro se le acerque_

_¿hablas de aquel anillo? - pregunte recordando el anillo del sueño_

_no dejes que las hechiceras se le acerquen - dijo la figura de nuevo mientras se desaparecía un poco_

_¡Espera no te vayas! - grite estirando la mano. Quería acercarme a ella pero era imposible, sentía que mis pies estaban clavados en el suelo y no se movían por nada en el mundo_

.: Nabu :.

creo que esta teniendo una pesadilla - dijo Layla preocupada al ver a Stella

¿por que dices eso? - pregunte extrañado mientras sacaba un pedazo de pan de la panera

esta frunciendo el ceño - dijo Layla que había ido a despertarla

no... por... vayas - escuche balbucear a Stella

Stella... - dijo Brandon en un tono cantarin para despertarla - despierta Dulzura

no va a funcionar - dijo Bloom extrañada

anillo... - volvio a balbucear. Genial, sueña con un anillo y creemos que eso esta mal, si... las cosas son una locura

déjala, seguro sueña con una joyería - dije tranquilo

anillo... - susurro Musa lo bastante audible para todos - creo que se de que puede estar hablando

¿de que? - pregunto Riven

espérenme, intenten despertarla - dijo Musa mientras corría a las escaleras

Preciosa... - dijo Brandon - despierta

déjame a mi y a mi super tenedor - dijo Amore con un tenedor en sus manos ¿acaso piensa atacarla con eso?

¡NO! - le gritaron las Pixies y Brandon

¡Cállense! - escuche a Stella gemir molesta

ya despertó - dijo Layla sonriendo

¿Preciosa estas bien? - pregunta Brandon preocupado

no... - gimió de nuevo - ¿como quieres que lo este si no me dejas dormir?

les dije - comencé a negar fingiendo decepción - intente detenerlos, ¿como pueden ser tan malos con la chica que tiene sueño?

Nabu no ayudes - dijo Layla sonriendo - oye, solo te queríamos despertar para que tomes desayuno, tenias hambre ¿recuerdas?

no... - dijo algo adormilada - molesten después...

.: Brandon :.

no... - dijo Stella con los ojos cerrados y algo adormilada, se dio la vuelta para mirar al respaldo del sofá - molesten después

¿quieres que te lleve a tu cama? - pregunte en voz baja pero suave

por favor... - escuche decirle con algo de suplica. La iba a levantar para llevarla a la su cama pero alguien me detuvo

¿que haces? - pregunto Musa que venia bajando las escaleras

la iba a llevar a su habitación - dije tranquilo

no, despiertala - dijo Musa con voz firme - debemos hablar de algo importante

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a zarandearla para que se despertara por completo pero no lo hacia. Rodee los ojos y deje de zarandearla, me puse a pensar en como despertarla y por desgracia nada se me ocurrió.

bueno, esto déjenmelo a mi - dijo Riven levantándose y acercándose a Stella

¿que harás? - pregunte preocupado

que se despierte y levante de una sola - dijo Riven sonriendo - miren y aprendan

Riven... - intento detenerlo Sky pero no funciono

Stella... - dijo en un tono cantarin - Akane esta aquí y ha dicho que te hará lo mismo que aquella vez cuando estabas en tu inconsciente... lo mismo que te asusto

Mire a Stella levantarse de golpe con los ojos llenos de miedo. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada enérgicamente por todos los rincones de la habitacion. Se levanto del sillón y corrió a la cocina de la cual salio con el palo de la escoba como queriendo protegerse

¿donde? - pregunto asustada

Riven soltó una risita y se fue a la mesa - eres demasiado predecible

Riven eres un tonto - dije mientras rodaba los ojos - Preciosa, tranquila ella no esta aquí

Dio un suspiro aliviado y tiro el palo de la escoba al suelo mas tranquila. Se paso las manos por los brazos frotándolos y me miro mas tranquila - eso es un alivio

no puedo creer que seas tan cobarde, las heridas no eran tan malas - dijo Riven burlándose

mira fortachon, yo no le tengo miedo por unas estúpidas heridas, mas bien es por... - su voz se callo antes de decir la razón - olvídalo

Me reí un poco y me fui a sentar a la mesa - ven a desayunar, porque después ni sueñes que te dejaremos comer

uhg primero díganme ¿por qué me despertaron? - pregunto mientras se sentaba en la mesa

porque uno: parecías tener una pesadilla y dos: ya te dije, si no comes ahora no comerás hasta el almuerzo - dije tranquilo - ahora ven a sentarte

¿una pesadilla? - pregunto ella algo confundida - uhg

¿estas bien? - pregunto Bloom

eso creo - dijo sentándose a mi lado - solo cansada

¿por que? - pregunto Flora sonriendo - ¿cansada de que?

porque... - miro a Flora dudando si hablar o no pero luego suspiro - porque anoche tuve un sueño extraño que me hizo despertar a altas horas de la noche, no pude volver a dormir por mas que lo intente así que no he dormido desde entonces

¿que clase de sueño? - pregunto Bloom seria

era... trataba de... - parece que no sabia como decir que había soñado y la verdad yo también quería saber que era lo que había hecho que mi Princesa no pudiera dormir - era... sobre... ¿un anillo?

¿un anillo? - pregunte extrañado

habia una voz que me pedia proteger un anillo pero no se a que se refería con eso - dijo Stella - volví a soñar con ella de nuevo pero esta ves me pedia que no dejara que las hechiceras se acercaran a el, también que buscara la manera de usarlo... no se a lo que se refería pero si dijo que un Mago podrá controlar el poder del anillo

hablando del anillo... - dijo Musa

¿que sucede? - pregunto Stella a Musa

es ese anillo con la cadena que me entregaste, lleva varias noches brillando - dijo Musa extrañada - había olvidado mencionarlo hasta que te oi balbucear sobre un anillo

¿hablaba dormida? - pregunto Stella frunciendo levemente el ceño

solo balbuceabas - dijo Tecna tranquila - aunque no era nada coherente

ahh - dijo algo aliviada

suenas aliviada - dije extrañado - ¿por qué?

por nada - respondio ella tranquila

¿a que te refieres con que brilla todas las noches? - pregunto Stella

son varias noches y da un color amarillo, casi como oro - dijo Musa

luego del tercer brillo apareció una escritura - dijo Riven - no sabemos lo dice ya que es una escritura muy extraña

¿puedo verlo? - pregunto Stella tomando el anillo que estaba en la mesa

¡No espera tómalo de la cadena! - le grito Musa preocupada. Stella no alcanzo a reaccionar a lo que Musa dijo y rápidamente soltó el anillo al suelo, tomo su mano con la otra e hizo una expresión de dolor

¿que sucede? - pregunte acercándome a ella para revisar su mano preocupado. Estaba algo roja y le dolía demasiado o eso me pude dar cuenta por su mirada de dolor. Musa se inclino hacia el suelo y tomo el anillo desde la cadena

lo siento ¿estas bien? - pregunto Musa preocupada

¿que ha sucedido? - pregunto Tecna acercándose - ¿por que tu mano esta roja?

me ha quemado - dijo Stella sorprendida - ¿por qué?

desde que comenzó a brillar a quemado todo lo que toca, solo se puede tomar desde la cadena - dijo Riven preocupado - no sabemos porque

¿a ustedes también los ha quemado? - pregunto Stella preocupada

no te preocupes, no lo ha hecho - dijo Riven tranquilo - descubrimos que quemaba cuando lo dejamos sobre una hoja

¿una hoja? - pregunto Timmy - no tiene sentido

nada en el mundo tiene sentido - dijo Sky riendo

¿por que me pasa todo lo malo a mi? - se pregunto Stella negando con la cabeza molesta

tranquila - dije tomando su mano para mirarla - nada que un poco de agua y posiblemente unas vendas arreglen

eso espero - dijo Stella suspirando - es la tercera vez que tendré la mano con vendas, esto no es divertido

agradece que fue por una quemadura leve y no por el espejo o una quemadura grave - dijo Tecna

vale, ya les dije que ella estaba en el espejo y no quería verla - se defendió Stella - y con respecto a lo de la otra quemadura era tomar la espada o morir en un sueño... créeme, prefería quemar mi mano

bueno ya no es para pelear - dije tranquilo - vamos a curar la mano

está bien - dijo sonriendo

.: Stella :.

Solo a mi, solo a mi me pueden suceder las cosas malas ¿por qué? ¡Que mala suerte!. Estabamos en la cocina y Brandon estaba curando mi mano con extremo cuidado, ¿por que siempre me sucede algo en la mano derecha? probablemente porque soy diestra y tomo las cosas con esa mano.

estarás bien - dijo sonriéndome.

gracias - dije sonriendo

Stella... quiero preguntarte algo - dijo el con una voz algo - pero quiero que respondas con la verdad

si - dije sonriendo

cuando Riven te dijo que era estúpido tenerle miedo a Akane porque te lastimo tu dijiste que no fue por eso - dijo Brandon mirándome preocupado - ¿me dirías que fue lo que Akane te hizo para estar así?

¿por que quieres saber? - pregunte algo nerviosa y preocupada

¿recuerdas cuando el medico dijo las razones por las que uno puede tener ansiedad? - pregunto mientras asentía - bueno pienso que ese miedo es la causa de la enfermedad, aunque te hayas enfrentado a ella aun existe ese miedo ahí dentro

solo tengo ansiedad por comer, nada mas - dije tranquila y despreocupada - lo que me recuerda ¿quedo pastel?

Stella... - me miro enserio preocupado y en su rostro pude ver que enserio quería saber - por favor dime...

cuando estaba en... esa cosa del subconsciente... no... al principio no sabia donde me encontraba solo sabia que estaba encadenada al pie y no podía moverme - comencé a contarle lo que recordaba, es mas creo que nunca lo olvidare

_- Flash Back -_

_¿donde estoy? - pregunte confundida mirando todo mi alrededor. Era algo como una habitación con varias ruinas cerca, el suelo estaba con niebla por lo que no podía ver por donde iba. Camine unos 2 metros o menos y no pude seguir caminando ya que algo me lo impedía. Mire hacia el suelo para encontrar la razón por la que no podía moverme, había una cadena en mi pie derecho. Intente tirarla para liberarme pero no pude, mire la cadena y note que salia desde una de las ruina. Di un suspiro molesto y me senté de espaldas a la ruina mientras abrazaba mis piernas._

_quiero irme... - dije en un susurro con una voz triste - odio este lugar_

_deberías__ acostumbrarte porque de aquí no saldrás - escuche una voz desconocida. Mire hacia al frente y vi a una mujer alta con el cabello largo y negro que le tapaba la mitad de la cara, tenia algunos cortes en ella en especial en el ojo derecho que es el único que se le podía ver, también usaba una mascarilla en la boca. Usaba una tunica blanca completa que estaba algo vieja, no parecía ser nueva pero tampoco tan vieja._

_¿quien eres? - pregunte con voz firme_

_yo soy Akane - dijo la mujer mirándome fijamente_

_¿Akane? - pregunte confundida_

_si... seguro no te acuerdas de mi - dijo ella acercandoseme un poco - eras muy pequeña como para recordarme ahora_

_¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida aun_

_digamos que cuando eras pequeña tu podías oír mi voz - dijo la tal Akane - yo te lleve al lado oscuro de la Luna para controlarte pero alguien se interpuso en el camino y por error lo tome a el bajo mi control_

_no te entiendo - dije negando con la cabeza - ¿de quien hablas?_

_Xeros - dijo la mujer tranquila - muchos secretos no han sido revelados_

_¿a que te refieres? - pregunte con voz seria_

_los secretos serán revelados algun día - dijo la tal Akane_

_eres una loca - bufe molesta_

_no te burles niña, no sabes quien soy en realidad - dijo Akane con una voz siniestra_

_si, eres una loca que tiene mal gusto para la moda - dije molesta - estas loca_

_¡Cállate! - me ataco con un __látigo_

_¡AH! ¿QUE TE PASA? - grite enojada - ¡ESO ME DOLIÓ!_

_de eso te trata - dijo Akane __mirándome fijamente - te haré daño, cuanto sea posible_

_¿por qué? - pregunte molesta - quiero irme de aquí_

_no te iras - dijo Akane acercando su cara cerca de mi - no dejare que te vayas, no te volveré a perder_

_¿DE QUE HABLAS? NO TE CONOZCO... NUNCA NOS HEMOS VISTO Y SOLO MIENTES - grite enojada_

_¡BASTA! - comenzó a atacarme con aquel látigo por un largo rato, en mi cuerpo comenzaban a formarse heridas que se abrían y dejaban correr sangre, no me dolía tanto como parece pero si era un ardor horrible que - ¡SOLO ERES ALGUIEN QUE HA ESTADO METIÉNDOSE DONDE NO DEBE! NO DEJARE QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ_

_¡TU ERES UNA LOCA MANIÁTICA! - grite recibiendo mas golpes - ¡DETENTE!_

_Los golpes cedieron y ella se fue sin decir mas. Las horas pasaban y eran muchas, se podía decir que llevaba algunos días encerrada aquí pero la pregunta es ¿cuantos?. Akane volvio a entrar y me miro fijamente, mi pregunta en aquel momento era ¿por que usa esa mascarilla? se que es algo estúpido pero soy una persona curiosa._

_Akane era fuerte, y eso que solo usaba un látigo, no podía defenderme con mis poderes porque parecían estar bloqueados y no entendía porque. Mire a Akane seria, no la conozco del todo, no estoy segura de cuantos días y horas me ha tenido aquí pero si de algo estoy segura es que no le tengo miedo, no pienso temerle por nada en el mundo ya que yo no soy así._

_no me tienes miedo - dijo tranquila - ¿por qué?_

_porque no das miedo - respondí mirándola fijamente - siento que hay mas en ti tal vez... no solo maldad_

_Ella me miro algo sorprendida pero intentaba disimularlo aunque no muy bien - no se de que hablas_

_¿le temes a algo? seguro a nada - dije tranquila - a mi no me puedes asustar con nada en el mundo_

_¿quieres apostar? - dijo tomándome de la cara con sus manos - lamentaras esto_

_no te tengo miedo - dije con voz firme_

_eso no lo dirás cuando te muestre esto - dijo Akane acercando su pulgar a mi frente. Un brillo color rojo salio del y comencé a sentir un ardor. Pronto toda mi alrededor había cambiado. No podía ver nada, era solo oscuridad, nada mas. Desde pequeña había odiado la oscuridad y no sabia porque,vi a una mujer con una túnica blanca y con el gorro de la túnica puesta que no dejaba ver nada mas que dos ojos color rojo como la sangre de su rostro. Un poco de miedo me entro, la mujer comenzó a acercarse, saco una mano de la túnica y la acerco a mi, podía ver su piel algo pálida y con varios corte. Se iba a cercando a mi, comencé a sentir pánico, varias voces sollozando, rogando y gritando se escuchaban en la habitacion. Aquella persona se quito la gorra dejando ver su rostro lleno de cortes recientes, la sangre corría por todo aquel rostro. Cerré mis ojos asustada ¿que es esto? ¿por que me muestra esto?. Corrí rápidamente del lugar pero parecía seguirme, gire la cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de correr y sin darme cuenta choque con una pared. Mire la pared con la que había chocado pero era extraño ya que solo había oscuridad y nada mas, estire las manos y sentí que efectivamente había una pared pero ¿por que no la puedo ver? probablemente porque esta oscuro. Sentí un escalofrió correr por mi espalda, me di la vuelta e identifique el rostro, era de Akane pero había algo mas, sus dientes eran con filo y su boca negra, unas lagrimas de sangre habian corrido por su rostro. Me acerco su mano que tenia unas garras y... Todo desapareció._

_Ella quito su dedo de mi frente y se sentó frente a mi. Estaba temblando, el miedo había entrado en mi y todo fue a causa de eso que me mostró, pero no podía entender el porque algo no anda bien. Mire a Akane de frente mientras lagrimas a causa del miedo salían de mis ojos, cubrí mi cabeza con ambas manos y negaba rápidamente._

_eso es lo que te espera si llegas a salir de aquí - dijo Akane con una voz siniestra - yo soy tu peor pesadilla_

_- Fin Flash Back_ -

Dios Stella... - dijo preocupado - ¿por qué no dijiste eso? ¿por qué nos hiciste creer que era por haberte lastimado?

porque no pude hablar... tenia miedo - dije colocando mis manos en la cabeza y cerrando fuerte los ojos - ¡Quería decirte pero no podía, el miedo estaba dentro y no se iba!... ¡Akane lo tenia planeado, sabia que no me iba asustar por unos simple golpes!

¿que son esos gritos? - escuche a Bloom entrar a la cocina

Apreté mas fuerte mis ojos, sentía unas lagrimas correr por mi rostro y todo era por aquel tonto recuerdo - de verdad quería decirte... pero no pude, aquello fue la peor experiencia que había vivido... el solo recuerdo me asusta...

Sentí unos brazos cálidos y fuertes rodearme. Comencé a tranquilizarme un poco rápidamente. Quien me abrazaba no era nadie mas que Brandon, que me soltó luego de unos minutos y me miraba preocupado y algo culpable.

lo siento, no quise hacerte recordar algo como eso - dijo con voz algo culpable

esta bien... - respondí tranquila - no importa

¿de que me perdí? - pregunto Bloom confundida

de nada - respondio Brandon tranquilo - Bloom ¿puedes buscar los síntomas de la ansiedad?

¿para que los quieres? - pregunto ella

solo quiero saber - dijo el

bien - dijo Bloom saliendo de la cocina

Mire a Brandon quien me sonrió - ¿me dirás por qué?

solo... quiero saber que síntomas podrías tener - dijo el tranquilo

no hablábamos de eso - dije negando con la cabeza

lo se, pero la ansiedad da por una situación traumatica - dijo Brandon tranquilo - solo quiero estar seguro de que sintomas podrias o no tener

con situación traumatica ¿te refieres a...? - pregunte refieriendome a lo que acababa de contar

si - asintió tranquilo - no te preocupes, yo solo quiero que estés mejor

me cuidas demasiado, se cuidarme sola - dije

lo se - me sonrió - te cuido porque Te Amo

se nota - dije sonriendo

vamos a fuera - dijo el inclinando la cabeza

bien - dije sonriendo

oh, pero aun no termino con tu mano - dijo el - hay que vendarla

déjala así - dije negando con la cabeza - después de todo la quemadura no fue tan fuerte

Salimos de la cocina y vi a todos en la sala hablando de varias cosas, varios temas tranquilos

vamos a ver - dijo Flora en la computadora - aquí esta síntomas de ansiedad, vaya son muchos

¿que tantos? - pregunto Brandon acercándose a Flora - oh Dios, son muchos

eso dije - dijo Flora - pero bueno, solo tiene ansiedad a comer así que no hay problemas con los demás

eso creo - dijo Brandon no tan convencido

Stella - dijo Bloom caminando hacia mi

dime - dije mirándola

toma Stella, es tuyo - dijo Bloom entregando el Brazalete Plateado. Mire el Brazalete y negué con la cabeza

prefiero que tu lo tengas - lo rechace con la mano - no lo quiero usar

¿por que? - pregunto sorprendida - es tuyo, no mio... ya ves lo que sucedió cuando yo lo use

lo se - dije sonriendo - y por eso quiero que lo tengas

¿quieres que perdamos todas las Piedras? - levanto la ceja confundida

no... - dije riendo un poco - quiero que tu lo tengas porque para empezar eres la líder y para terminar... aun tienes una misión que hacer ¿no?. No puedes obtener la Piedra del Agua pero si las demás y nosotras te vamos a ayudar, ademas no combina con mi ropa o mi traje Believix

Ella soltó una risita y asintió - bien ahora debemos descubrir que es ese anillo y para que sirve - dijo Bloom segura - haber piensen... ¿como saber lo que hace?

por Internet, la red mágica - dijo Timmy sonriendo

aun si hubiera información sobre el no sabemos su nombre - dijo Tecna pensativa - la red mágica busca objetos por su nombre

por desgracia la mujer esa no me dijo su nombre - dije pensativa

¿mujer? - pregunto Layla

si, tenia el cabello largo y parecía ser una mujer - dije asintiendo

ya se - dijo Tecna - podría escanear el anillo con un artefacto y luego usar la imagen para poder buscar en la computadora

no tengo ni idea de que dijiste pero podría funcionar - dijo Musa riendo

¿donde esta Roxy? - pregunte al no verla ya que me había llamado la atención

su padre la llamo y se tuvo que ir - respondio Bloom - oh Brandon ahora recuerdo que dejo un mensaje para ti

¿para mi? - dijo mi Tesoro confundido

si, dijo que siente el hecho de que Amore casi te mata - dijo Bloom sonriendo - que no pudo decirle a Amore que Stella no estaba embarazada porque estaba cansada y se le fue

ojalas si le hubiera dicho - dijo el rodando los ojos con una risita - me pude haber ahorrado los gritos de Amore y el ataque con el tenedor

no fue la gran cosa - dijo Amore cruzada de brazos mientras se posaba en el hombro de mi Tesoro - tampoco pensaba matarte enserio

si claro - dijo con sarcasmo

No se en que momento paso pero ambos se llevaban bien de la noche a la mañana, seguro me perdí de algo y no me quiere contar que es... o tal vez solo estoy exagerando. Como sea, es mejor verlos llevarse bien que mal, hay que construir puentes no muros

bueno es tu culpa - dijo Amore algo molesta - ¿crees que me gusta la idea de que Stella este embarazada?

Un minuto ¿eso significa que no quiere que algun día suceda? ¿por qué? ¿QUIEN ESTA PIXIE Y QUE HIZO CON MI AMORE?. Ella me miro con una sonrisa y me guiño el ojo, no sabia que significaba aquel gesto pero bueno creo que por ahora no me importa... y quisiera que TODOS dejaran de recordarme lo de ayer, no quiero saber nada de lo que paso ayer aunque sea por un minuto pero creo que no es posible ya que todos me recuerdan lo de la ansiedad y el posible embarazo.

Tecna busca información de ese anillo en Internet - dice Layla con voz firme - y ustedes dejen de hablar de ese tema

"gracias Layla, juro que haré una estatua en tu honor" - pensé feliz de que alguien me apoyara con mi pensamiento

¿tu por qué sonríes? - me pregunto Sky

por nada - respondí tranquila

esto no es bueno - dijo Tecna preocupada

¿que sucede? - pregunto Flora

no se, mi computadora se trabo cuando puse las características del anillo - dijo Tecna preocupada - no responde a nada

¿que es ese ruido? - pregunto Musa

viene de la computadora - dijo Helio levantándose con cuidado. Aquel ruido comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas fuerte. Tecna retrocedió algo asustada

¡Va a explotar! - grita Timmy alejándose

Retrocedimos lo mas lejano posible preocupado. La computadora emitió el ruido mas fuerte y luego ¡BOOM! había explotado lanzando sus piezas por todos lados, suerte que nadie salio herido.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Mi computadora! - dijo Tecna mirando su computadora hecha un desastre

¿que le sucedió? - pregunto Helio - ¿por que exploto?

debió haber sido por el anillo - dijo Riven preocupado - eso si es extraño

_Anillo Místico, solo puede ser usado por un Mago de gran poder pero no dejes que ningún hechicero malvado se acerque a el... cuando un Mago de corazón puro lo tenga en sus manos, el anillo cambiara y lo reconocerá como su dueño... el anillo es la clave para la Espada __Mágica_ - escuche a esa voz de nuevo

¿que...? - pregunte buscando con la mirada pero no vi a nadie mas que nosotros

¿que sucede? - pregunto Bloom

¿no la oyeron? - pregunte confundida - la voz...

¿que voz? - pregunto Musa - yo no oí nada y eso que tengo mejor oído que todos

es verdad - dijo Flora

ese anillo es la clave para la Espada Mágica - susurre recordado las palabras - Anillo Místico... un Mago de gran poder y corazón puro

¿de que hablas Preciosa? - dijo Brandon pasando su mano por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano

"Nabu..." - pensé enseguida - "el es un gran Mago y es puro de corazón, estoy segura de que el podría tocarlo sin quemarse..."

Nabu - dije mirándolo - toma el anillo

¿Que? - pregunto sorprendido - oye no se para que quieres que lo haga pero no quiero quemarme

hazlo - dije segura y confiada - no te sucederá nada

¿pero y si si? - pregunto preocupado

confía en mi - dije mirándolo segura

Stella no creo que sea buena idea - dijo Layla

yo se que si - dije mirando a Layla y luego a Nabu - por favor...

Nabu acerco su mano temblorosa a la argolla dorada que estaba con la cadena. Respiro hondo y luego la tomo. Un brillo de varios colores salio de su mano, todos cerramos los ojos por unos segundos y al momento de abrirlos Nabu abrio las manos dejando ver un anillo color plateado un poco mas grande, con algunos diseños y una gran gema ovalada de varios colores.

¡Woah! - exlamamos todos

¿como sabias que eso sucederia? - pregunto Nabu mirándome

no sabia - respondi sincera - escuche una voz que me dijo que se llama Anillo Místico, solo un Mago de gran fuerza y corazón puro podra usarlo... y que es la clave para la Espada Maxima, también dijo que no dejara a las hechiceras acercarse a el

¿se refiere a las Trix? - pregunta Bloom curiosa mientras me encogía de hombros sin saber la respuesta

yo creo - dije tranquila - la primera vez que soñé con el las Trix me seguían en un bosque

bueno no se ustedes pero yo he tenido suficiente acción por un día y eso que recién son las 3 - dijo Musa apoyando sus manos en la cintura - quiero descanso...

Musa hemos descansado por una semana, ni siquiera hemos buscado información de la siguiente Piedra - dijo Flora

bueno... la buscaremos mañana - dijo Musa sonriendo

por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Musa - dije caminando hasta la mesa de centro y tome mi libro - yo, iré a terminar mi libro a mi habitación

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama a terminar de leer el libro. Seguro todos dirán "Stella ¿estas leyendo un libro? o ¿quien eres y que hiciste con nuestra Stella?" seguro ustedes pensaron eso. Cuando era una niña mi abuelo solía vivir en la Tierra y me iba a visitar todos los fines de semana, siempre llevaba un libro para leer conmigo, principalmente los de Verne ya que le parecía maravilloso que alguien como Verne pudiera tener tanta imaginación y eso aunque en un principio me parecía aburrido con el tiempo me fue interesando mas, y prefería mantenerlo en secreto porque... bueno... supuse que arruinaría mi reputación.

Había estado leyendo por casi una hora y ya casi iba a terminar, me faltaba menos de la mitad. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y vi a Brandon con una sonrisa, obvio ¿quien mas entraría aparte del y Amore?

oye, los demás salieron - dijo caminado hacia donde estaba

¿que quieres decir? - pregunte mirándolo curiosa

que estamos solos - dijo sonriendo algo coqueto. Me quito el libro y lo dejo sobre la mesa de noche - tu y yo

¿donde están los demás? - pregunte curiosa - ¿y las Pixies?

fueron a dar paseos a quien sabe donde y las Pixies... bueno ellas en realidad no se donde están - dijo sonriendo

solos tu y yo... - dije algo pensativa - creo que no es una buena idea

¿a no? - pregunto sorprendido

no... - dije negando con la cabeza

¿por qué? - pregunto el curioso

porque... porque, porque, porque - dije repitiendo la palabra varias veces con una sonrisa - tu no tienes auto control

¿que? eso no es verdad - dijo mirándome algo ofendido - yo me se controlar con todo lo que veo y hago

si... harto puedes - dije riendo con ironía y un toque de sarcasmo

¿a que te refieres con controlar? - pregunto Brandon acercándose a mi rostro

a esto - dije sonriendo - no puedes estar ni un segundo sin tener que hacer eso

¿que cosa? - pregunto acercándose a mis labios

eso... - dije sonriendo mientras recibía un beso del. Correspondí el beso mientras pasaba mis manos por su cuello

parece que tu tampoco puedes - dijo riendo luego de haber cortado aquel beso

no... tu me tientas - dije riendo

¿yo lo hago? - pregunto fingiendo sorpresa

así es - dije sonriendo - eres "el castaño que me tiene loca de amor"

si lo soy - dijo riendo - y tu me encantas

Me volvio a besar en los labios pero esta vez con mas intensidad. No se en que momento paso pero le había quitado su camisa, seguro me estaba dejando llevar. Brandon comenzó a besar mi cuello dando mordiscos y succionando un poco, seguro eso dejara un chupón y no me gustan, se ven feos. Sin querer soltaba gemidos de placer al sentir sus labios en mi piel y no podía evitarlo pero me encanta cuando lo hace.

De un momento a otro habíamos intercambiado los roles, yo era quien besaba a Brandon ahora pero no en el cuello como el conmigo si no que en el pecho. El soltaba algunos gemidos de placer. Subía por su pecho hasta su cuello dando varios besos en el, después pase a sus labios donde le di una pequeña y suave mordida al labio inferior. Algo que tampoco sabia en que momento paso fue que estaba sobre Brandon y el de espaldas acostado en mi cama. Las cosas suceden por arte de magia parece.

El paso su mano por mi espalda haciendo algunas caricias hasta llegar al cierre del vestido, ¿que olvide decirlo? creí que no era necesario decir que usaba un vestido streapless. Tomo el cierre y lo bajo un poco. Estaba besándolo en los labios cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, no podía dejar que siguiera con esto considerando todo lo que sucedió ayer, además no creo que este protegido ¿o si? porque bueno, yo no.

Deje de besarlo y me aleje un poco, el me miro confundido - no creo que sea buena idea

¿por qué? ya lo hemos hecho antes - dijo el

es solo que con todo lo que paso ayer... - dije preocupada - no se si sea buena idea

bien - dijo sonriendo un poco - sera como tu quieras

¿estas molesto? - pregunte

no, la verdad te entiendo - dijo sonriéndome - no te preocupes

Te Amo - dije mirándolo a los ojos, aquellos ojos cafés que me encantan

yo mucho mas - dijo sonriendo - creo que debes ir por maquillaje

¿maquillaje? ¿por que? - pregunte confundida

porque tienes algo en el cuello que según recuerdo no te gustaban - dijo haciendo círculos en el aire mientras me apuntaba

¡Oh Dios! - me levante y camine a donde estaba el espejo para verme. Pude ver en mi cuello hacia el lado izquierdo una mancha morada, pase la mano por mi cuello deseando que solo sea, no se lo que sea menos eso pero la mancha no salio - ¡Tesoro!

lo siento, no lo pude evitar - dijo riendo mientras se acercaba

uhg, no me gustan se ven tan feos - dije haciendo una cara de disgusto - genial y a ti se te ocurre hacérmelo justo cuando mi maquillaje se acabo

¿se te acabo el maquillaje? - pregunto sorprendido

pues si, no he ido a comprar últimamente - dije cerrando los ojos y cruzándome de brazos - bien, creo que tengo una idea

¿cual? - pregunto el curioso

no es tan grande y puedo cubrirlo con el cabello - dije moviendo un poco el cabello para taparlo por completo - bien, listo, no se ve absolutamente nada

no se vale, a mi me encantaba - hizo un puchero el mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura y me giraba para quedar de frente a el

¿no hablaras enserio? - pregunte riendo

yo creo que si - dijo sonriendo y besándome nuevamente en los labios - Te Amo

no mas que yo - dije sonriendo y volviendo a besarlo

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, siendo sincera se descubrieron muchas cosas o bueno... no tantas... como sea, espero sus comentarios diciendo que les pareció y que les gusto mas y ese tipo de cosas que ponen pero que me hacen feliz :D

**Próximamente: Conociendo mas a Akane**

¿donde esta la otra Piedra? - pregunta Akane molesta al no encontrarla

seguro la tienen esas chicas - dice Alejandro tranquilo

chicas no se ustedes pero yo quisiera saber mas sobre Akane - dijo Bloom seria

¿donde esta Andrew? - pregunta Nigel obteniendo como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros de parte de los demás

¿donde han estado? - pregunta Akane a las Trix

¿que importa? - pregunta Icy sonriendo - la cosa es esta, ya no trabajamos para ti

¿que es lo que en realidad quieren? - pregunto Andrew a las Trix

lo siento pero no te diremos - dijo Darcy sonriendo - pero puedes estar tranquilo, no te atacaremos

¿tu sabes lo que oculta la otra mitad de su cara? - pregunto Riven curioso mientras Stella asentía

me la mostró cuando estaba encerrada y me contó algo sobre su pasado - dijo Stella tranquila - aunque...

¿aunque? - pregunto Helio

¿que fue eso? - pregunto Musa preocupada

¿esta lloviendo? - pregunto Sky sorprendido mirando por la ventana - es extraño, era un día muy soleado

¿nos extrañaron? - se escucha la voz de Icy

¿que es lo que quieren? - pregunto Bloom

nada personal, solo el Anillo Místico - dijo Darcy sonriendo con malicia

eso nunca - dijo Nabu apretando los puños

¡Nabu! - grito Layla al ver que las Trix lo atacaron al mismo tiempo

¡Woah! es... ¡Increíble! - dijo Nabu sorprendido

lo mejor para los días lluvioso una película, palomitas y chocolate caliente - dijo Roxy sonriendo

Gracias por leer:

- Adhelaila: yo también quería positivo... pero las cosas pasan por una razón ¿no? ;D

- winxzafir: uhg siento mucho haberte ilusionado... pero créeme puse negativo porque tengo otras ideas en mente y sobre la familia de Brandon si son lindos

- Val Marsal: comparto tu felicidad en todo, askjak que bueno que te guste y quieras seguir leyendo, yo también quería positivo pero no lo puse por cierta razón y que bueno que te gusto el POV de Stella el primero... aunque no se bien a que te refieres pero bueno :D gracias por leer

Un saludo a ti que lees pero no escribes y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ;D


	18. Chapter 18: Conociendo mas a Akane

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 18:

Conociendo mas a Akane

¡Incompetentes! - grito la hechicera enojada - ¡Son unos tontos buenos para nada!

no nos grites como si fuéramos basura - dijo Liam molesto - no fue nuestra culpa que esas chicas tengan el anillo

se supone que ustedes debían buscarlo - dijo Akane mirando molesta al los cinco magos

¿en que momento dijiste eso? - pregunto Nigel

no la hagas enfadar - dijo Thomas en el tono mas frio que existe - no sabemos de que es capas de hacer

yo creo que si sabemos de lo que es capas de hacer - dijo Alejandro tranquilo

¿de que hablan? - pregunto Liam

¿olvidas que ella fue quien nos encerró en aquel sueño? - pregunto Andrew entrando en la cueva - me sorprende lo fuerte que te has vuelto Akane... aunque nosotros somos mas que antes

ustedes no pueden atacarme - dijo Akane mirándolo con odio - yo los dormí, yo los desperté, mi marca esta en su piel

pero olvidas que nosotros somos libres - dijo Nigel sonriendo victorioso - puede que nos hayas despertado pero no nos mandas

mientras mi marca este en su piel ustedes seguirán mis ordenes - dijo Akane mirándolo fijamente - no pueden hacer nada contra mi

¿y si no hacemos lo que dices? ¿que nos harás? - pregunto Liam sonrió en burla

Akane estiro la mano mientras una figura se dibujaba en su palma. La figura tenia forma de un circulo con una estrella de 5 puntas dentro, a los lados izquierdo y y derecho habian una media luna. Los chicos retrocedieron ante la muestra del dibujo en su palma que comenzaba a brilla de un azul eléctrico. El brazo de izquierdo de Andrew, un poco mas abajo del hombro; El dorso de la mano izquierda de Thomas; El tobillo derecho de Liam; El cuello al lado derecho de Alejandro y la cintura de Nigel a lado izquierdo comenzaron a brillar del mismo color azul eléctrico. Los chicos cubrieron aquellos lugares mencionados con sus manos mientras hacían una mueca de dolor. En aquellos lugares se encontraba la misma marca que Akane tenia en la palma de su mano y esa misma marca comenzaba a quemar la piel de los chicos como si fuese fuego que luego dejara un ardor.

¡Detente! - le grito Andrew cubriendo su brazo con la mano izquierda mientras sentía como si un fuego estuviese quemando su brazo

Akane detuvo el ataque hacia los chicos y los miro seria. Todos sabían que aquello no solo era una marca que causaba ardor y dolor, era una marca con la cual ella podía matarlos si dejara el ataque seguir lastimadolos.

ellas tienen el Anillo Místico, por ahora lo mantendrán pero luego lo robaran - dijo Akane tranquila mientras salia de la cueva en la que se encontraban en aquel momento

eso si que suele - dijo Alejandro tranquilo mientras frotaba su cuello

no debimos haber dejado que nos despertara - dijo Thomas serio y algo frió - es cierto que nos hemos vuelto mas fuertes pero ella también y tiene mas poder que todos nosotros juntos

no entiendo porque esta marca - dijo Liam mirando su tobillo derecho - La Diosa...

La Diosa representa las faces de una mujer la doncella, la madre y la anciana - dijo Andrew serio - es la fuente de la fertilidad, de la sabiduría infinita y del amor

¿amor? - pregunto Nigel extrañado - ella no sabría amar ni aunque le dieran todo el poder del mundo

los símbolos wicca son de brujería ¿verdad? - pregunto Liam - ¿por qué el amor?

no lo se - dijo Andrew serio - pero se que si esos símbolos son usados por una hechicera son de muerte

esos símbolos no se aprender con verlos - dijo Thomas serio también - llevan años aprender a usarlos, pero debe de haber un mentor que te enseñe o si no es imposible

no hay muchas personas que sepan usarlos - dijo Andrew - ¿quien habrá sido el que se lo enseño?

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Ya ha pasado mas de una semana y aun no sabemos nada sobre Akane y los Magos ¿que estarán planeando? seguro estarán buscando la siguiente Piedra pero ¿que Piedra es?. Debemos apresurarnos a encontrarla antes que ellos, seria bueno ir a ver a Kaia para preguntarle pero ¿con que cara la veres? hemos dejado que Akane se llevara la Piedra del Agua no... yo he dejado que ella se la llevara, no solo decepcione a Stella que confiaba en mi si no que a Kaia también pero eso ya es pasado, voy a arreglar esto y a obtener la siguiente Piedra cueste lo que me cueste. Sky me ha contado sobre los Magos y que tienen un poder increíble ademas de que se manejan muy bien con la espada pero si tienen un poder increíble ¿por que no usan sus poderes para pelear? tantas dudas y tan pocas respuestas. No solo me preocupan Akane y los Magos si no que las Trix, no hemos sabido nada de ellas desde hace ya un mes o posiblemente un poco menos y es muy extraño ya que siempre se aseguran de que sepamos que aun están presentes y de pie en la batalla. No se ustedes pero todo esto altera mis nervios.

Tierra llamando a Bloom - escuche una voz cantarina hablarme. Salí de mis pensamientos y vi a Musa con una sonrisa

hey, hasta que al fin nos haces caso - dijo riendo un poco - ¿en que piensas?

en cosas - dije tranquila para no preocuparlas - ¿de que me hablabas?

ah te preguntaba si querías ir de compras hoy - dijo Musa sonriendo

¿compras? - fruncí el ceño. Solo Stella puede decir algo como eso sin que los demás la miremos extrañada, si alguien mas lo dice es porque puede ser grabe, en especial siendo Musa - ¿por qué quieres ir de compras?

es que quiero ir a comprar una cuerda para mi guitarra - dijo sonriendo. Ahora si ¡Todo Calza! - ¿quieres acompañarme?

seria buena idea - dije sonriendo. Tal vez me venga bien despejarme un poco mi mente y quitar a las hechiceras y los magos de mi mente

yo recomiendo que no hablen tan fuerte - dijo Tecna que bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa - hasta arriba escucho que irán de compras y si yo escuche eso significa que cierta rubia adicta también pudo haber escuchado también

iremos a comprar una cuerda de guitarra - dije sonriendo - no ropa

¿recuerdas que tiene el poder de convencer a todos con una carita de perrito, algunos pucheros y su inagotable energía? - pregunto Tecna sonriendo

es verdad - dijo Musa riendo un poco - pero bueno ¿que se le va hacer? ¿tu quieres venir?

seria bueno comprar una nueva computadora, considerando que la mía estallo - dijo Tecna sentándose en el sillón con nosotras

¿por que lo habrá hecho? - pregunte pensativa - eso fue muy extraño

bueno, yo fui la mas afectada - dijo Tecna tranquila - toda mi información se ha desvanecido y nunca volverá

¿Por qué habrá pasado aquello? No es normal que esto suceda, aun en las situaciones mas locas de la vida. ¿Que habrá sucedido para que eso sucediera?. Algo me decia que probablemente tiene que ver con Akane, o no se tal vez fue coincidencia ¿quien sabe?.

Akane... ¿quien es ella en realidad? una hechicera que fue echada de Torre Nubosa solo por explotar un laboratorio a causa de poder, por alguna razón siento que hay mas en ella, mas de lo que podemos ver y sentir. Es como si Akane tuviera un lado bueno que esta oculto, bien me estoy volviendo loca al pensar en aquello, pero ella tiene algo que emite una luz dentro de ella ¿que sera?. Es una hechicera muy fuerte hasta donde sabemos pero ¿que tan grande es su poder? solo hemos peleado una vez con ella y yo dos veces pero aun así no parecía usar todo su poder, apenas una pizca... aunque fue demasiado fuerte y si eso es una pizca no quiero ni imaginar cual sera todo su poder, pero debo saber que tan grande es.

Quiero saber mas sobre Akane, su poder, su pasado, su fuerza, debo saber mas sobre ella sobre todo su debilidad. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ella va y viene como se le da la gana buscando las Piedras y atormentándonos como un maniático asesino de las películas de terror. Voy averiguar quien es realmente y se quien me puede ayudar, Stella. Solo espero que no se moleste como cuando Brandon le pregunto si le tenia miedo.

Bloom - escuche a alguien llamarme nuevamente. Mire a esa persona y vi a Layla ¿en que momento llego? - apuesto a que ni cuenta te diste cuando llegue

Negué con la cabeza y la mire esperando la respuesta. Ella dio un suspiro y sonrió - no te preocupes - dijo Musa sonriendo también - vamos a ir de compras ahora

¿iremos todas? - pregunte levantándome del sillón

excepto Stella - respondio Tecna sonriendo

¿como que Stella no ira? - pregunte sorprendida - ¿tiene fiebre? ¿es el fin del mundo? ¿Akane la ataco? ¿esta enferma? ¿que le sucede?

¡Woah! calma - dijo Layla riendo - estabas tan pensativa que no te diste cuenta ¿verdad?

¿que paso? - pregunte confundida

salio con Brandon hace unos 15 minutos - escuche la voz de Flora proveniente de la cocina donde la vi salir con una sonrisa - tu llevas pensativa unos 20 o mas minutos

¿sabe que iremos al centro comercial? - levante la ceja extrañada mientras ellas asentían - ¿entonces por qué no vino?

no lo se - se encogió de hombros Musa y luego me dio una mirada extrañada - dijo que no le importaba

nos cambiaron a la chica - dijo Layla riendo

tal vez - dije tranquila - "rayos, justo le iba a preguntar sobre Akane. Ademas me parece extraño que no haya querido ir de compras"

bueno vamos rápido - dijo Tecna sonriendo - quiero comprar pronto la computadora e investigar la razón de que la anterior haya explotado

* * *

.: Stella :.

Stella... - dijo Brandon gimiendo cansado - ¿quieres detenerte? hemos caminado por todo el centro

pero aun nos faltan muchas tiendas - dije sonriendo mientras me detenía y lo miraba - debemos ir a muchas mas

¿enserio crees que puedo cargar mas bolsas? - me pregunto mostrándome unas 15 o mas bolsas llenas de ropa y otras cosas - hemos estado una hora y has comprado como loca

tu te ofreciste - dije sonriendo - recuerdo bien que iba a decirle a las chicas que vayamos pero alguien no me dejo salir de la habitación

vale no lo vuelvo a hacer - dijo Brandon con voz algo cansada - pero por favor deja de comprar y descansemos un poquito

Fruncí los labios pensativa y suspire resignada - bien, vamos a comer o tomar algo

esta bien - dijo sonriendo - vamos...

Habíamos ido a un pequeño local de comida, pedimos un refresco y unas papas fritas, idea del yo no quería. A los 10 minutos mas o menos nos llevaron la orden, tome mi refresco y comencé a beber mientras el comía las papas.

¿feliz? - pregunte sonriendo

demasiado - dijo riendo - ¿por qué compras tanto? usas la mitad de lo que compras y la otra la tienes en tu armario como adorno

yo no te pregunto porque vas al gimnasio si estas bien así - dije tomando un sorbo

si lo haces - dijo el riendo

Me reí un poco y gire la cabeza. Vi a una mujer de unos 25 o un poco mas de años con una pequeña de 5 años, se veía feliz la pequeña, luego llego un hombre de mas o menos la misma edad. Tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y le hizo un poco de cosquillas.

se ven que son una familia muy feliz y unida - escuche a Brandon. Lo mire tranquila mientras el me daba una sonrisa - no te preocupes por eso ahora

no se de que hablas - dije sonriendo mientras tomaba otro sorbo - yo no pensaba o decia nada

lo se, es solo que se lo que sientes - dijo el tranquilo

entonces ¿sabes que siento que quiero seguir comprando? - pregunte sonriendo

si... - dijo lamentándose - por desgracia si

oye - dije algo ofendida

solo bromeo - dijo riendo - lo que te hace feliz me hace feliz a mi solo por el hecho de sacarte una sonrisa

entonces... - dije pensativa - vamos ahora

tu no cambiaras - dijo el riendo mientras se levantaba - iré a pagar

bien - dije sonriendo

* * *

.: Sky :.

Timmy no te distraigas - le dije a mi amigo que estaba haciendo no se ya que no pude encontrarle forma

solo estoy tratando de anticipar su próximo movimiento - dijo el con su pistola en mano

¿piensas atacarlo con eso? - pregunto Helio - te van a golpear pronto

eres un tonto - dijo Riven cruzado de brazos - te van sacar fuera en dos minutos

¡HA! - Nabu se le apareció por la espalda y lo golpeo con su bastón mágico

o dos segundos - corrigió Riven sonriendo.

Nabu ayudo a Timmy a levantarse del suelo ya que lo había derribado - no trates de anticipar los movimientos si no puedes ver a tu oponente, es una desventaja - dijo Nabu sonriendo

esto se esta volviendo aburrido - dijo Riven molesto - deberíamos volver a casa y hacerlo de nuevo mañana, cuando seamos seis

no podemos, aun no hemos hecho casi nada - dije mirando a Riven serio - se supone que vendríamos para entrenar y volvernos mas fuertes para estar a la altura de los Magos de las Sombras

si, se supone - dijo Riven dando un gruñido - no hemos avanzado casi nada y olvidas que nos falta uno

es cierto - coincidió Helio - no haremos mucho si Brandon se la pasa con Stella

tranquilos, mañana le tocara entrenar el doble - dije apretando mi espada fuertemente - ahora debemos anticipar los movimientos de ellos

Levante la espada y con un movimiento rápido ataque a Riven que se protegió con la suya. Dejo de chocar espadas conmigo y se agacho para girar como las manecillas del reloj y golpearme en los pies con los del pero rápidamente di un salto para evitar caer al suelo y volví a atacarlo nuevamente con la espada y el nuevamente se cubrió con la suya. Separe las espadas y baje la mía mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

algo fácil de predecir - dijo Riven sonriendo

pero seria mas difícil si no puedes ver - dijo Helio sonriendo. Vi que Nabu se apareció por la espalda de Riven e iba atacarlo con un hechizo mágico pero Riven se dio la vuelta y lo ataco con la espada haciendo que rápidamente cayera al suelo aunque no estaba lastimado ya que el ataque le roso e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio no mas.

difícil, no imposible - dijo Riven sonriendo victorioso - deberías llevar un arma mas aparente de ese bastón

es verdad - dijo Timmy tranquilo - los Magos usan armas y si no tienes una estas en desventaja

olvidas que son magos - dijo Nabu levantándose - puedo usar mi magia contra la de ellos

aun no sabemos cual es la cantidad de poder que tiene en su magia - dijo Helio preocupado un poco - usaron espadas para pelear contra nosotros lo que nos ha ayudado un poco para tener algo de ventaja pero aun así no ha sido suficiente

debemos buscar la manera de vencerlos - dijo Timmy serio - buscar una desventaja

son muy hábiles, para las personas así es muy difícil encontrar alguna desventaja - dije serio - pero deben tener alguna

solo debemos encontrarla - dijo Nabu sonriendo

* * *

.: Bloom :.

"Ella es mucho mas fuerte que todas nosotras juntas y eso nos ha quedado claro pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿como puede saber los ataques que usamos y en que momento? solo hemos peleado una vez y parece saber todo de nosotras" - pensé preocupada. No podía alejarme del tema de Akane por mas que quiera no puedo.

¿que te parece esta? - la voz de Flora me saco de mi pensamiento. Mire a Flora que tenia una computadora portátil con tapa rosada en sus manos - esta muy bonita

si pero no necesito que sea bonita - dijo Tecna mirando otras computadoras - necesito que sea eficiente para mi trabajo

¿trabajo? - pregunto Layla levantando la ceja

me refiero a guardar información y esas cosas - dijo Tecna tranquila

solo compra una, todas son iguales - le dijo Musa riendo

no... quiero una que sea buena y de calidad - dijo Tecna mirando las computadoras

parece que de aquí no saldremos en unas horas - dije rodando los ojos con una sonrisa

* * *

.: Stella :.

pesan mucho... - dijo Brandon quejándose nuevamente

creí que ibas al gimnasio - dije caminando de espaldas para poder mirarlo mientras tenia las manos en mi espalda

y voy, pero tus bolsas son demasiadas - dijo el tranquilo - y date la vuelta o tropezaras con algo

esta bien - dije haciendo lo que el me dijo y caminando a su lado - mira, una banca ¿quieres descansar?

por favor - suplico el. Nos sentamos en la banca y las bolsas las dejo a sus pies mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo de la banca con la vista al cielo y ojos cerrados - esto es lo que necesitaba

estas exagerando - dije sonriendo mientras lo miraba de perfil

yo no exagero - se defendió sin moverse de la posición - cada día estas comprando mas

bueno si te ibas a molestar debiste haberme dejado salir de la habitación - dije cerrando los ojos tranquila

si, debí hacerlo - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa - ¿quieres volver?

no se - dije levantando la vista al cielo - quiero muchas cosas y no puedo tener ni la mitad

¿de que hablas? - pregunto suavemente - ¿hay algo que te molesta?

no es nada para preocuparse - dije sonriendo

Preciosa, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea - dijo el en un tono dulce - siempre te escuchare y estaré contigo

lo se - dije mirándolo con una sonrisa - y es algo que agradezco

que bueno - dije besándome en los labios suavemente - Te Amo

yo mas - dije sonriendo. Por alguna razón sentí que alguien nos observaba pero decidí no tomarle importancia ya que eramos los únicos en aquel lugar

.: Andrew :.

Estaba tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de ella. Podía verla sentada en una banca de un parque con aquel escudero con el que no me llevo tan bien por el simple hecho de querer lo mismo. No entiendo porque deje que esto pasara, fueron unos dos días, dos malditos días en los cuales todo cambio. Deje que su sonrisa y sus ojos se metieran en mi mente y corazón, me había enamorado de ella solo con verla dos días. Creo que le llaman amor a primera vista pero yo le diré amor prohibido porque ella tiene un novio al cual ama a muerte y es el enemigo.

¿que haces? - escuche la voz de Thomas a mis espaldas

nada - dije tranquilo

¿a quien miras? - pregunto con su tono frío de siempre

a nadie - volví a responder tranquilo

a mi me parece que ves a alguien - dijo el serio - ¿espías a la chica?

es nuestra enemiga - dije tranquilo - es necesario saber sus movimientos

¿en una cita? - pregunto. El me di la vuelta y lo vi recargado contra un árbol de espaldas y de brazos cruzados - dime que no te has enamorado de ella

¿por qué habría de enamorarme de ella? no la conozco tanto, apenas hable con ella unos dos o tres días - dije tranquilo

porque es una chica hermosa que cautiva a primera vista - respondio mientras me daba la espalda - aléjate de ella, tu lo has dicho es la enemiga

tu no puedes ordenarme - dije frunciendo el ceño levemente

imagina que te haría Akane si se entera - dijo el fríamente - ella la odia mas que nadie y razón es desconocida, odiaría a cualquiera que este relacionado con ella en algo mas que una enemistad

¿por que te preocupas por Akane? - pregunte serio - ella nos hizo dormir por muchos años ya hora nos ha despertado para ser sus sirvientes

lo se - dijo Thomas tranquilo - quiero saber su pasado

¿su pasado? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño - todos sabemos que es oscuro pero no sabemos porque

exacto - dijo Thomas fríamente - quiero saber cual es su pasado, tal vez haya algo que nos ayude a salir de su control

que inteligente eres... aunque los demás tienen razón eres muy frió - dije sonriendo

deberías estar acostumbrado - dijo Thomas caminando

Me di la vuelta para poder ver a la Princesa de Solaria una vez mas pero fue una mala idea ya que la vi besándose con su novio muy a gusto. Luego apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del y sonrió.

eres solo el enemigo... - dije mirándola - nada mas, no deberías importarme como lo haces...

Dicho esto desaparecí para volver a la cueva donde estábamos con los chicos. Al llegar vi a Akane torturando a Liam y Nigel mientras Alejandro los veía preocupado ¿que harban hecho ahora?

¿que sucede? - pregunte caminando lentamente

¿donde has estado? - pregunto Akane dejando a Liam y Nigel para mirarme enojada pero sin gritar

por ahí - respondí tranquilo - ¿por qué intentas matarlos?

tengo mis razones - dijo la hechicera tranquila - ¿donde esta Thomas?

no lo se - me encogí de hombros y camine a sentarme en una roca - ¿no me dijiste que podías reconstruir aquel castillo que Xeros usaba?

¿por que preguntas? - pregunto Akane levantando la ceja

porque este lugar es una pocilga - dije molesto

he estado ocupada y no tengo tiempo de reconstruir el castillo - dijo Akane - busco al Piedra del Fuego antes de que las Winx puedan encontrarla

eres dedicada - dije sonriendo

lo se - dijo la hechicera tranquila. La mire al rostro serio y vi como fruncía el ceño enojada y giraba la cabeza posando su vista en la entrada - creí que nunca volvería a verlas por aquí

creíste mal - escuche una voz conocida - el mal es nuestro camino

¿donde han estado? - pregunta Akane a las Trix que eran las que acaban de llegar

¿que importa? - pregunto Icy sonriendo - la cosa es esta, ya no trabajamos para ti

¿como que ya no trabajan para Akane? - pregunto Liam apretando los puños - ustedes no pueden abandonarnos

podemos y lo haremos - dijo Darcy sonriendo siniestramente - no somos esclavas de la bruja del mal

ustedes... - dijo Nigel apretando los puños y dientes. Estire un brazo para evitar que atacara o avanzara

¿por qué? - pregunte serio

eso no les importa - dijo Stormy sonriendo - el punto es que no trabajaremos mas para Akane

¿eso es lo que quieren? - pregunto nuestra ama seria pero tranquila - si es así pueden irse y no volver mas

¿QUE? - grito Alejandro sorprendido y molesto - no puedes dejar que se vayan así como así, a nosotros no nos dejas libres pero a ellas si

es diferente - dijo Akane - ellas no tienen la marca y no la tendrán

¿por que? - pregunto Alejandro - ¿por que nosotros si y ellas no? ¿que es lo que quieres Akane?

las Piedras Teribithias para poder tener las Espadas Elementales y de esas obtener la Espada Maxima - respondio tranquila

"¿quien eres Akane? ¿cual es tu propósito?" - pensé serio

* * *

.: Brandon :.

chicas no se ustedes pero yo quisiera saber mas sobre Akane - dijo Bloom seria. Hace apenas unos 20 o 30 minutos que volvimos y vimos a todos ya en casa. Stella había dejado sus compras en la habitación y ahora nos encontrabamos abajo en la sala principal, el living, con todos los demás.

Mire a Stella que parecía no prestar atención a lo que Bloom había dicho. Le di un suave codazo y ella me miro, le indique con la cabeza que viera a Bloom y eso hizo

¿que paso? - pregunto confundida

siento ser directa pero quiero que me respondas - dijo Bloom mirando fijamente a Stella - ¿que es lo que sabes sobre Akane?

Stella mira Bloom y se encogió de hombros - lo mismo que tu, lo mismo que Faragonda y Griffin

¿por que siento que mientes? - pregunto Musa

Mire nuevamente a Stella que suspiro y asintió. Ante aquello supimos que efectivamente estaba mintiendo, ella sabia algo sobre Akane pero no quería decirnos porque posiblemente no quería, le molestaba o quien sabe porque.

¿tu sabes lo que oculta la otra mitad de su cara? - pregunto Riven curioso mientras Stella asentía

Woah, ella sabe lo que Akane oculta en la mitad de la cara. Eso si es increíble - ¿nos puedes decir? - pregunto Riven tranquilo cosa que me pareció extraño

tiene una quemadura en toda esa parte que esta cubierta - respondió mi Princesa - no se como paso pero se que es así

¿ella te la mostró? - pregunte sorprendido mientras obtenía como respuesta que Stella asintiera con la cabeza

me la mostró cuando estaba encerrada y me contó algo sobre su pasado - dijo Stella tranquila - aunque...

¿aunque? - pregunto Helio

no se si sea conveniente decirlo - dijo Stella pensativa - no es algo muy bueno

eso aun no me sirve - dijo Bloom preocupada - no sabemos nada sobre Akane, debemos saber mas sobre ella

¿que mas quieres saber? - pregunto Nabu tranquilo - con suerte sabemos su nombre y lo que hizo

hablemos con Faragonda - dijo Flora sonriendo - ella puede tener mas información

no es mala idea - dijo Tecna - pero habrá esperar mucho tiempo

¿por qué? - pregunto Bloom

porque esta computadora es nueva y recién estoy actualizando los programas y llevara algo de tiempo - dijo Tecna tecleando - esta computadora no esta hecha para tener tanta información

¿entonces por qué no compraste una en Magix? - pregunto Stella haciendo que todos la miráramos sorprendida - ¿que?

na.. nada - dijo Tecna tranquila - increíble ¿por que no se me ocurrió antes?

no lo se - dijo tranquila Stella - tal vez porque no se te ocurrió simplemente

¿te sucede algo? - pregunte levantando una ceja

no - respondio tranquila y confundida - ¿por qué?

por nada - respondí extrañado. Esta actuando algo extraño, ella no es así... normalmente

bueno ya que todo esta arreglado - dijo mi chica levantándose del sillón - nos veremos luego

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundido - ¿como que todo esta arreglado? y... ¿donde vas?

pues... - no pudo seguir hablando ya que escuchamos un ruido

¿que fue eso? - pregunto Musa preocupada

viene de la puerta - dijo Flora mirando hacia la entrada

seguro es Roxy - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada - ¡Entra!

no digas eso ¿y si fuera un loco? - pregunto Musa molesta

¿me estas llamando loca? - escuche a Roxy. Mire hacia la entrada y la vi sacudiéndose una chaqueta que tenia puesta, estaba toda mojada

lo siento - se disculpo Musa

¿por qué estas toda mojada? - pregunto Bloom

esta lloviendo a cantaros - dijo Dia también mojada - apenas si se puede volar o caminar sin resbalarse

¿esta lloviendo? - pregunto Sky sorprendido mirando por la ventana - es extraño, era un día muy soleado

si, no había señales de que llovería - dijo Helio extrañado

pues, el tiempo esta loco - dijo Roxy quitándose la chaqueta - si vieran como están las calles, tuvieron que prohibir los autos y buses, no se puede caminar sin caerse y sobre todo la gente culpa al metereologo de hoy que dijo que iba a estar soleado todo el día

¿por qué abra llovido así de la nada? - pregunto Bloom pensativa

no lo se - se encogió de hombros Roxy - es un desastre afuera

y parece que la lluvia no lo es todo - dijo Lockette mirando hacia la ventana

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Layla

una energía maligna muy conocida se puede sentir en el ambiente - dijo Chatta mirando en la misma dirección que Lockette

imposible equivocarme - dijo Tune - son las Trix

¿que? - dijeron las chicas sorprendidas

ellas no pueden ser - dijo Roxy sorprendida también

.: Musa :.

es imposible - dije extrañada y preocupada - no hemos sabido nada de ellas desde hace ya mucho tiempo

podemos sentir su energía - me dijo Amore preocupada - es imposible confundirla

es increíble que esas brujas estén de vuelta - dijo Stella molesta - no quiero ni verlas

¿por qué? - pregunto Layla

porque siempre sucede algo malo cuando las vemos - respondio Stella tranquila

sera mejor ir a buscarlas antes de que hagan algo que pueda lastimar a la gente - dijo Bloom seria

buena idea - coincidimos todos

Salimos de la casa por separados ya que así cubriríamos mas terreno aunque Flora no estaba tan de acuerdo ya que si una de nosotras se llegara a encontrar con ellas estaría en desventaja por cantidad. Busque a las Trix por un buen rato, en todos los lugares donde pueda haber gente pero no las encontré. Llevaba una media hora y aun no las encontraba, mi ultima esperanza era un pequeño parque para los niños de cinco a seis años años años, casi como una guardería. Era el único lugar del área que no había visto.

Al llegar ahí no vi a nadie por lo que di un suspiro molesta y me di la vuelta. Una vez que me había dado la vuelta escuche una pequeña explosión. Corrí hacia donde había sido la explosión y vi un almacén abandonado. No había nadie por lo que supuse que era mi imaginación.

Estuve a punto de olvidarme del lugar y volver a casa cuando escuche un grito y vi a una chica que había se había estrellado contra la ventana del almacena para poder salir del lugar. Esa chica era nada mas que Stella. Se estaba limpiando los vidrios de los brazos rápidamente pero no parecía hacer un buen trabajo ya que accidentalmente cuando quito un se corto parte del brazo e hizo una muca de dolor. Iba a ayudarla pero rápidamente vi una sombra salir del mismo lugar que Stella. Me escondí detrás de unas cajas y mire lo que sucedía.

¿enserio crees que eso me iba a detener? - esa voz, ¡Era Darcy!. Me fije que Stella no respondió a lo que Darcy pregunto solo frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes molesta - eres una tonta ¡Bola Solar!

Stella esquivo rápidamente su ataque rodando en el suelo y apoyándose en la pierna izquierda mientas su mano izquierda cubría su brazo derecho donde se había cortado.

a mi no puedes ganar - dijo Darcy mirándola con odio - vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho

Darcy volvio a lanzar otro ataque que no le hizo daño a la rubia ya que se las dio de inteligente y se cubrió con un escudo. Parecía que estaba en problemas pero no la atacaba solo se defendía cubriéndose con escudos, eso era lo mas extraño. No entendía porque Stella no nos había llamado si el plan era "ves una Trix, llama para que te ayudemos" ¿que es lo que no entiende del plan?. Sera mejor que me transforme y vaya en su ayuda

¿por qué? - la voz de Stella hizo que me detuviera antes de poder transformarme - ¿por qué lo quieres?

¿no entiendes? es la clave para la Espada - respondió Darcy mirándola fijamente

¿que es eso? - pregunto Stella - ¿por qué la quieren?

no perderé mi tiempo dando explicaciones - dijo Darcy creando tres discos en su mano derecha - dime donde esta

Lanzo los discos a Stella que no alcanzo a protegerse por lo que el ataque le hizo daño y la envió unos metros atrás para chocar con las cajas en las cuales me ocultaba. Mire con cuidado para que ella no me viera y note que estaba lastimada, demasiado. Parece que el ataque fue muy fuerte. Se levanto con algo de dificultad y miro a Darcy molesta

"¿por qué no se transforma?" - pensé preocupada y extrañada - "¿que esta haciendo? debería transformarse y atacarla"

¿que sucede? - pregunto Darcy en burla - ¿te cansaste tan pronto?

La rubia apretó los dientes y miraba a Darcy enojada. No entiendo que es lo que piensa o cree que esta haciendo, si sigue así Darcy la va a noquear con solo tiro mas. Tiene que transformarse y atacarla pronto.

Vi como Darcy volvía su mano negra por completo. Se agrando también y ataco a Stella como si fuese un látigo o algo. Antes de que el ataque pudiera acercarse a Stella me transforme rápidamente y me puse enfrente de ella protegiéndonos con el escudo. Esta demás decir que lo hice porque parecía que ella no podía moverse para protegerse sola.

¡Musa! - la escuche decir mi nombre sorprendida. Darcy cedió el ataque y me miro sonriendo siniestramente

hasta que al fin decides aparecer - dijo sonriendo

"ella sabia que estaba mirando" - pensé al darme cuenta de porque dijo aquello

ahora son dos Winx, que ironía - dijo Darcy sonriendo aun - parece que están solas

¿que estas haciendo? - me pregunto Stella molesta - deberías estar buscando a Stormy o Icy

no, el plan era buscar a las Trix y avisar cuando las encontremos - dije mirándola molesta - ¿por que no nos has llamado?

porque... - no alcanzo a responderme porque Darcy lanzo una Bola Sombra. Tome a Stella y me eleve hasta el techo del almacén con ella para protegernos. Caminamos a una ventana que había por la cual entramos para estar dentro del almacén y escondernos mientras pensaba en un plan.

ahora si... - una vez escondidas - ¿en que pensabas que no nos llamaste?

oye no me culpes a mi - se defendió Stella molesta - iba a llamarlas pero tuve un problema

¿que? ¿se te rompió el teléfono justo cuando nos llamabas? - pregunte con ironía molesta

es raro que lo digas - dijo Stella sacando un montón de charrara de su bolsillo. La mire sorprendida y extrañada ¿era su celular? - Darcy lo rompió antes de hacer la llamada

aun así - dije molesta aun - ¿por que no te transformas para pelear?

estaba transformada pero Darcy uso un ataque que me debilito rápidamente, solo puedo protegerme y ni eso - se volvio a excusar molesta - ¿crees que no quiero transformarme para defenderme?

lo siento - me disculpe un poco mas tranquila al saber lo que sucede - no sabia

por supuesto que no sabias - dijo ella molesta mientras caminaba por su alrededor. Observo todo lo que la rodeaba y suspiro un poco mas tranquila - hay que salir pronto ¿avisaste a los demás?

se me había olvidado - dije mientras sacaba mi celular y llamaba a Bloom. Antes de marcar a Bloom note que Stella un mantenía su mano en el brazo herido - ¿te duele mucho?

no - respondio tranquila - no es nada

¿que no es nada? ¡Te cortaste con un vidrio! - grite preocupada

no grites o harás que nos encuentre - me silencio en casi un susurro

_hola _- me contesto Bloom

Bloom, soy yo Musa - dije rápidamente - necesitamos ayudas, encontramos a Darcy

_¿encontramos?_ - pregunto Bloom

bueno, encontré a Darcy peleando con Stella - corregí - tenemos un problema grave

_¿donde están? _- pregunto Bloom

en un viejo almacén - respondí mirando el lugar - cerca del parque para niños

_parque para niños... ¿el de la guardería? _ - pregunto Bloom

si, ese - dije sonriendo

_voy en camino, llamare a los __demás_ - dijo Bloom cortándome la llamada

¿sabes que no es necesario que vengan? - pregunto Stella

tu es lastimada y agotada, si es necesario - dije asintiendo mientras ella rodaba los ojos

puedo encargarme de esto sola - dijo Stella molesta

¿que te sucede? - pregunte

a mi nada - respondio mirando hacia la entrada del almacén

si claro - dije con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos

silencio - dijo agachándose mientras se escondía detrás de unas cajas de acero - Icy, Darcy y Stormy están aquí

Me sorprendí un poco ¿como sabe si es verdad o no? me agache con ella y note que mantenía el ceño fruncido. ¿Como esta tan segura de que son ellas? algo no anda bien, ¿por que dice eso?. Levante la cabeza un poco y mire a la entrada donde vi a las Trix entrar.

Baje la cabeza rápidamente y mire a Stella - ¿como sabias que eran ellas?

su perfume... es algo que se puede oler a metros - respondió tranquila - es barato, bueno no esperaría menos de unas hechiceras con mal gusto para la moda

tenia que ser - dije rodando los ojos mientras sonreía un poco. Debí suponer que era por eso, solo Stella puede reconocer a alguien de tal manera.

búsquenlas - dijo Icy con una voz fría como ella - quiero ese anillo

"¿anillo?" - pensé extrañada - "¿que anillo?"

me pregunto donde estarán - escuche a Stormy casi riendo - bueno, pueden salir por las buenas o las malas

creo que sera por las malas - dijo Darcy riendo - ¡Rayo Oscuro!

Escuche una pequeña explosión. Estaban destruyendo el lugar para encontrarnos y eso no es algo bueno. Mire a Stella y le indique que nos moviéramos del lugar o nos podrían encontrar.

Estábamos por salir desapercibidas del lugar, solo faltaba un poco mas cuando... mi celular sonó. El ruido llamo la atención de las hechiceras y Stella se golpeo la cara con la palma de su mano. Apague el celular en el momento en que las Trix se nos pusieron en medio de la pasada.

¿pensaban irse sin despedirse? - pregunto Icy sonriendo

bien hecho - me susurro molesta Stella

no es mi culpa - me defendí en un susurro

¡Tormenta Helada! - ataco Icy

¡Escudo Sonico! - nos protegí del ataque de Icy

tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de aquí - dijo Stella preocupada

¿alguna idea? - pregunte preocupada. Mire hacia el techo y vi la abertura por la cual entramos y una idea se me vino a la mente - dime ¿ya te puedes transformar?

eso creo, pero no por mucho tiempo - dijo Stella preocupada - ¿por qué?

vamos a salir por techo - dije aun protegiéndonos - transformate pronto

¡Winx Believix! - se transformo rápidamente. Ambos nos elevemos y salimos rápido del almacén. Ella cayo de rodillas algo cansada parece que aun no tenia sus fuerzas completas aunque aun puede mantener la transformación

¿ están bien? - pregunte colocando una mano en su hombro preocupada

si - me respondio con una sonrisa - buena idea la de salir por donde entramos

gracias - dije sonriendo - hay que bajar pronto

vamos - asintió

ustedes no irán a ningún lado - escuche la voz de Stormy. Me di la vuelta y vi a Stormy

espero que no intenten escapar - gire hacia mi derecha y vi a Darcy

porque no las dejaremos - ahora gire a mi izquierda y vi a Icy. Nos tenían rodeadas e iba ser un poco difícil escapar. Stella y yo nos pusimos de espaldas mientras pensábamos en algo. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre nosotras e iba a ser algo difícil volar

estamos perdidas - dijo nerviosa

solo lo estamos si piensas así - dije apretando los puños - debemos salir

¿como? - pregunto ella - no podemos volar por la lluvia, las alas están demasiado mojadas

¿sabes caer como gato? - pregunte sonriendo ya que una loca pero eficaz idea se me ocurrió

¿gato?... - pregunto confundida pero luego se dio cuenta de la idea que tenia en mente - oh no, no pienso saltar, son casi quince metros

¿prefieres quedarte aquí con ellas? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño

no... - dijo preocupada - pero si saltamos nos vamos a matar

¿quieres olvidarte de eso y correr el riesgo una vez en tu vida? - pregunte nerviosa ¡Ella hacia que me ponga nerviosa!

¡No...! - dijo preocupada y nerviosa en extremo - esto es una locura

aun así no tenemos nada que perder - dije tomándola de mano

si nada importante, solo ¡LA VIDA! - me grito molesta y nerviosa

ruega para que no suceda - dije corriendo con Stella hacia el borde del techo

¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCA! - grito antes de saltar. Cerré los ojos mientras caíamos del techo, la lluvia había hecho que soltara la mano de Stella. Estaba preocupada, no sabia que podía suceder después de esto. ¿Y si Stella tenia razón? ¿y si estaba loca y esta era una mala idea? bueno, fue la única que se me ocurrió.

Sentí unos brazos en mis piernas y espalda. Abrí los ojos lentamente pensando lo peor pero me sorprendí al ver a Riven sonriendo. Mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que estaba sobre su tabla voladora y se dirigía hacia el suelo. Una vez en tierra el me bajo y me dio una sonrisa

vaya locura ¿que pensaban? ¿matarse? - pregunto algo preocupado

no... - respondí y abrí los ojos preocupada - ¿donde esta Stella?

Riven me indico con el dedo por mi hombro. Me di la vuelta y la vi abrazando a Brandon. Sonreí al ver que también estaba bien y no le había pasado nada - por suerte llegaron para evitar lo peor

la suerte fue tener las tablas con nosotros - dijo Brandon separándose de Stella con una sonrisa

Bloom nos dijo que estaban aquí, intentamos llamar para encontrarlas pero me colgaste - dijo Riven tranquilo

si.. fue porque hiciste que las Trix descubrieran donde estábamos - dije tranquila - gracias

¿donde están los demás? - pregunto Stella

están a la vuelta - respondio Brandon - nosotros nos apuramos porque no respondieron la llamada y nos preocupamos

¡Tesoro! - grito mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente

los héroes del día - dije sonriendo mientras Riven me abrazaba

¿donde están las Trix? - pregunto el buscándolas con la mirada

arriba, es mejor irnos pronto - dije tomándolo de la mano

Nos fuimos a reunir con los demás rápidamente para ver como estaban aunque nosotras eramos quienes se enfrentaron a las hechiceras malvadas. Luego de habernos reunidos pensábamos en ir por ellas y detenerlas, le dije a Bloom que buscaban un anillo por lo que supusimos que era el que Nabu tenia en su poder ahora.

será mejor irnos - dijo Flora preocupada - si buscan el anillo no se detendrán

es verdad - dijo Tecna - vamonos de aquí

¿nos extrañaron? - se escucha la voz de Icy. Me di la vuelta y vi a las Trix cruzadas de brazos sonriendo - yo se que si

¿que es lo que quieren? - pregunto Bloom aun sabiendo lo que querían, supongo que quiere estar segura

nada personal, solo el Anillo Místico - dijo Darcy sonriendo con malicia

"lo sabia" - pensé frunciendo el ceño

eso nunca - dijo Nabu apretando los puños

ya veo, con que tu eres quien lo porta - dijo Icy seria - me lo entregaras por las buenas o las malas, tu eliges

por ninguna - dijo Nabu apretando los puños y sacando su bastón mágico - no dejare que se lo lleven para sus sucios propósitos

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Stormy riendo - ¡Tormenta Eléctrica!

¡Escudo Sonico! - me protegí del ataque al igual que las demás con sus escudos

.: Nabu :.

No iba a dejar que se llevaran el anillo, Stella me lo confió a mi y no le iba a fallar. Aun no se muy bien que es lo que hace pero no pienso dejar que se lo lleven, primero muerto... creo que eso es un deya bu.

¡Discos Oscuros! - Darcy lanzo tres discos que parecían tener filo o algo por el estilo

¡Luna Creciente! - la luna de Stella acabo con los tres discos de una sola - ¿que sucede? te has vuelto débil

¡Tu..! - la miro Darcy enojada mientras Stella le sonreía burlona - ¡Siempre entrometiendote donde no te llaman!

¡Gracias! - dijo Stella sonriendo aun - ¡Bola Solar!

Darcy desvío el ataque y miro a Stella enojada. Algo me dice que estamos en medio de una batalla rival entre ambas y van a jugar con fuego, lo cual seria peligroso para nosotros.

chicas, vamos tras ellas - dijo Bloom refiriéndose a Icy y Stormy. Nosotros ayudamos a las chicas que peleaban en grupos contra Icy y Stormy parecían mas fuerte de lo que recordaba. Esto no es bueno, si pelean así y aumentan mas podrían ganarnos.

La suerte parecía no estar de nuestro lado ya que las chicas no podían volar a causa de la lluvia, también era peligroso ya que el suelo estaba resbaloso y eso es una gran desventaja contra las Trix ya que no usan alas para mantenerse en el aire.

Nosotros atacábamos a Icy y Stormy a la vez pero parecía que con cada ataque que nos lanzaban se volvían mas fuerte. Aumentaron su fuerza desde la ultima vez que peleamos con ellas, es mas, creo que no eran tan fuertes cuando Stella y Roxy se enfrentaron a ellas.

esto ya me esta cansando - dijo Stormy - quitemosle el anillo de una buena vez por todas

apoyo eso - vi a Darcy aparecer al lado de Stormy

¿no estabas con la rubia? - pregunto Icy levanto la ceja

ya me hice cargo de ella - respondio Darcy cerrando los ojos, bajando la mirada con una sonrisa y colocando su mano derecha en su cintura

¿Que le has hecho? - pregunto Brandon puntando con la espada

¿por que no lo ves con tus propios ojos? - miro hacia su izquierda donde había un montón de escombros. Brandon miro sorprendido y preocupado, corrió hacia los escombros para ir en busca de Stella - ¿quien sigue?

Flora, Helio, Timmy, Tecna - dijo Bloom seria - vayan a ayudar a Brandon a buscar a Stella, los demás nos toca pelear

Todos asentimos y rápidamente los nombrados se fueron a ayudar a Brandon mientras nosotros nos preparábamos para la batalla. Atacamos a las Trix con todas las fuerzas pero eran demasiado fuertes para nosotros. Use todos mis hechizos contra ellas pero aun así no fue suficiente.

bien ya es demasiado - dijo Icy apretando los puños - hay que atacarlo las tres juntas

esto sera divertido - dijo Stormy creando un tornado

vamos allá - dijo Darcy creando una Esfera Negra demasiado grande y Icy creo una esfera celeste como cristal. Lanzaron los tres ataques hacia mi, venían demasiado rápidos y era imposible protegerme

¡Nabu! - escuche un grito de Layla preocupada. Me cruce de brazos por la cara y espere los golpes. Algo inesperado sucedió, el anillo emitió un brillo de todos los colores. Una barrera colorida me cubrió completo por completo, quite los brazos de mi rostro y mire a mi alrededor

¡Woah! es... ¡Increíble! - dije sorprendido y maravillado por el espectáculo que tenia enfrente. Las paredes de la barrera se deshicieron creando una pequeña esfera colorida que se disparo hacia las Trix como si fuese un rayo. El ataque golpeo a las Trix tan fuerte que las debilito enseguida. Mire el anillo sorprendido ¿ese es el poder de anillo o es solo una parte?

esta las pagaran caro - dijo Icy levantándose del suelo con dificultad - nos volveremos a ver

Las tres hechiceras desaparecieron ante nuestros ojos. Estaba mas tranquilo pero sorprendido al ver y sentir el poder de aquel ataque. Era como si toda la energía oculta de mi cuerpo saliera para atacarlas. Mire a los demás que parecían sorprendidos. Layla corrió y me abrazo fuertemente. Correspondí el abrazo para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

bien, al fin se han ido - dijo Musa suspirando - aunque esta lluvia no parece detenerse

¡Stella! - escuche un grito de Bloom. Mire hacia donde Brandon y los demás se habian ido y corrí hacia allá con Layla y los demás. Cuando llegamos al escombro no vimos a nadie por lo que nos preocupo un poco

¿donde están? - pregunto Riven mirando el lugar

deben estar por aquí - dijo Sky moviendo las piedras - es mejor buscar entre los escombros

Stella es quien esta atrapada, no los demás - dijo Bloom seria - ellos deben estar aquí

¡Chicos! - Me gire a la izquierda y vi a Timmy haciéndonos señas con la mano. Caminamos hasta donde estaba el tranquilos - parece que acabaron con las Trix

si - dije sonriendo - ¿donde están los demás?

por aquí - dijo guiándonos. Caminamos un poco y vimos un pequeño agujero en el suelo

no están allí dentro ¿verdad? - pregunto Musa

no - negó con la cabeza Timmy sonriendo - allí es donde están

Mire hacia al frente y vi a Stella sentada entre los escombros con la cabeza agachada y ojos cerrados. Brandon estaba a su lado tomándola de la mano y Flora y Tecna la miraban preocupadas, Helio estaba tranquilo parado al lado de Brandon.

¡Stella! - grito Bloom y corrió hacia ella - ¿estas bien? ¿que te paso?

Nos acercamos un poco mas a ellos. Stella no respondía a las preguntas de Bloom pero tampoco se limitaba a asentir o a negar por lo que supuse que probablemente no se sentía bien.

¿te sientes bien? - pregunto Musa agachándose un poco pero la chica no respondió. Mire a Brandon y a Helio preocupado

¿que sucedió? - pregunte

no lo sabemos - respondió Helio - cuando llegamos a buscarla la encontramos así, no se ha movido o respondido, tampoco se limita a asentir o a negar

Preciosa... ¿que sucede? - pregunto Brandon preocupado

.: Stella :.

_- Flash Back -_

_¿crees poder ganar? yo no, apenas te puedes mantener en pie - dijo Darcy seria - solo estas estorbando, intentas retrasar algo inevitable_

_no dejare que te acerques al anillo ni a Nabu - dije mirándola seria y segura - no voy a perder contra ti_

_para tu suerte no pienso pelear en este momento contra ti - dijo Darcy sonriendo - el único con quien quisiera pelear se encuentra allí, peleando contra Icy y Stormy_

_siento decepcionarte entonces - dije tranquila - pero ha pasado tiempo desde nuestra ultima batalla_

_me gustaría seguir con lo que comenzamos una vez pero ahora tengo mejores cosas que hacer - dijo Darcy creando una esfera negra_

_las cosas no son como antes Darcy - dije apretando los dientes - no dejare que ganes esta batalla_

_deberías__ preocuparte por Akane envés de mi - dijo Darcy seria - ¿o acaso olvidas lo que puede hacerte con solo mirarte?_

_Akane no es mi problema ahora - dije creando unas esfera amarilla_

_pues debería - dijo Darcy lanzándome su esfera. Yo lance la mía y ambas chocaron provocando una pequeña __explosión - parece que no has olvidado como pelear_

_eso jamas - dije sonriendo_

_pero veremos si puedes pelear sin poderes - dijo Darcy creando una esfera negra_

_¿que? - pregunte sorprendida. Me lanzo la esfera que no me hizo daño alguno, una pequeña pulsera apareció en mi mano derecha. Era negra por completa y tenia un dije de ojo. Perdí mi transformación y no pude usar mi magia para atacarla. Esta pulsera era la culpable, es un hechizo de restricción para los poderes._

_- Fin Flash Back -_

"¿que haré? con esta pulsera me sera imposible transformarme o usar mi magia" - pensaba con los ojos cerrad mientras hacia oídos sordos a quien me hablara - "es imposible quitármela sola, un arma lo suficientemente fuerte seria lo único que puede quitármela... ¿que arma podría quitármela sin hacerme daño alguno? ¿una espada? tendría que ser una realmente fuerte..."

Abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras miraba un montón de escombros que estaban a mis pies. Aquella explosión destruyo todo - "si tan solo pudiera quitarme esta pulsera..."

Preciosa... - escuche a alguien llamarme. Gire mi cabeza y vi a Brandon preocupado. No me había dado cuenta de en que momento llego, tampoco de en que momento tomo mi mano. No podía sentir su piel sobre la mía pues, solo estaba pensando mientras me olvidaba de todo lo que me rodeaba.

Di un suspiro y sonreí para tranquilizarlo. Lo ultimo que quiero es que se entere de la pulsera. Creo que lo mejor es alejarme de cualquier batalla hasta romper la pulsera.

dime - dije con una sonrisa fingiendo tranquilidad

El me sonrió y me abrazo fuertemente. Me susurraba al oído que lo tenia preocupado, no era mi intensión preocuparlo por lo que me disculpe por aquello. Me levante del suelo y mire hacia el cielo. La lluvia caía cantaros, el cielo estaba oscuros y nubes negras lo adornaban. Apreté mi mano derecha fuertemente, la pulsera no se iría tan fácil y mientras la tenga solo seré un estorbo en las batallas.

Volvimos a casa bajo la lluvia. Yo iba caminando un poco alejada del grupo. Eleve la muñeca derecha un poco y mire la pulsera - la pulsera del bloqueo, un hechizo de restricción para los poderes... ¿como aprendió a usarla? ni siquiera yo o las chicas podemos ¿quien le enseño tal poder?

Llegamos a casa luego de una larga caminata. Subí a mi habitación para poder darme un baño y quitarme el olor a tierra. Estaba en la tina con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos en el fondo de la tina. Saque la derecha y volví a mirar la pulsera. Di un suspiro y salí de la tina. Amarre una toalla a mi pecho ya que había olvidado mi ropa afuera, como siempre, y salí del baño. Estaba sola en la habitación, por lo que me asegure de cerrar bien la puerta y luego me cambie de ropa.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

¿donde esta la otra Piedra? - pregunto Akane molesta al no encontrarla

seguro la tienen esas chicas - dice Alejandro tranquilo

eso nos dejaría un paso atrás ¿no? - pregunto Liam tranquilo

no, ellas no la tienen - dijo Akane aun molesta - la presencia de la piedra se puede sentir, pero se confunde con todo lo de este mundo... es imposible encontrarla

bueno, podemos olvidarnos de eso - dijo Thomas serio - si ellas no la tienen podemos estar tranquilos

¿donde esta Andrew? - pregunta Nigel obteniendo como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros de parte de los demás

ahora que lo dices... - dijo Liam buscándolo con la mirada - no le he visto desde que las Trix se fueron

Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Andrew había ido a buscar a las Trix. Akane estaba seria mirando el sueño pensativa, ella se haba dado cuenta desde el momento en que el desapareció, a donde fue pero esperaba estar equivocada. Sabia que existía una razón por la cual el podría ir a ver a las Trix, seguro a pedir ayuda para liberarse de su control pero no... era muy orgulloso para eso pero eso es lo de menos ya que con la marca de ella en su brazo requerirá toda ayuda posible. También sabia sobre los sentimientos del hacia la Princesa de Solaria e intentaba ocultar la verdad a quienes lo rodeaban pero ella no era tonta y se dio cuenta enseguida pero tenia una duda que no tenia respuesta ¿como se pudo enamorar de ella tan rápido? habian pasado dos o tres días juntos, es imposible enamorarse en tan poco tiempo... a menos... que el ya estaba enamorado de ella desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez en aquella foto que ella misma le dio para que la buscase.

* * *

.: Andrew :.

Me acerque a las tres hechiceras que estaban lastimadas. Llevaba una sonrisa victoria en mi rostro dibujada y esperaba poder decirles "se los dije". Icy me miro molesta y apretando los dientes

si vas a decir algo que sea importante - dijo la hechicera del hielo

primero se los dije, segundo... - las mire sonriendo - es una pena que no hayan ganado

no sera por mucho - dijo Stormy apretando los puños - la próxima vez ganaremos

¿que es lo que en realidad quieren? - pregunte mirándolas a todas

lo siento pero no te diremos - dijo Darcy sonriendo - pero puedes estar tranquilo, no te atacaremos

no me preocupaba si me atacan o no, soy mas fuerte - dije con aires de superioridad

¿entonces por que vienes a pedir ayuda? - pregunto Icy con una sonrisa burlona

no vine por ayuda, vine por trato - dije sonriendo - ustedes quieren algo ¿no? yo también quiero algo

habla - dijo Icy seria

Levante la manga de mi camisa dejando ver la marca de Akane, la Diosa. Mire a las Trix con una sonrisa - quiero ser libre y necesito saber mas sobre Akane... su pasado, ustedes quieren algo yo les ayudare a cambio de información

¿por que crees que sabemos sobre Akane? - pregunto Darcy

no soy tonto - dije sonriendo - se que todo el tiempo que estuvieron desapareces fue porque investigaban sobre Akane

ya veo... - dijo Icy sonriendo - tu quieres nuestra información a cambio de información sobre lo que queremos

así es - dije sonriendo - ¿que es lo que buscan?

Icy miro a Darcy y Stormy que le asentían - el Anillo Místico...

Fruncí el ceño. Ese anillo es el que Akane también quiere pero aun no da la orden de quitárselo a los enemigos ¿por qué lo quieren ellas?. Sonreí un poco y las mire ¿que importa si lo quieren o no? yo quiero ser libre y daré la información a cambio de la información sobre Akane - hecho...

* * *

.: Brandon :.

¿estas bien? - pregunte a Stella que estaba sentada en su cama tranquila mirando el suelo pensativa. Había entrado hace apenas unos segundos a la habitación.

si - respondió como si nada - estoy cansada

espero que no mucho - dije sonriendo - porque quiero hacer algo

no, que sea otro día - dijo cansada mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama

Rodee los ojos y apoye ambas manos en la cama acorralándola. La mire con una sonrisa, ella tenia los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Sonreí de lado y ella abrió los ojos.

me encanta esa sonrisa tuya - dijo sonriendo - es... matadora

¿matadora? - pregunte extrañada ella se encogió de hombros al no saber que otra cosa decir. La bese en la mejilla suavemente, luego cambie bajando a su cuello. Ella soltó una risita mientras me decia que me detuviera pero solo la ignore tranquilo. Comencé dando suaves mordiscos seguidos de suaves besos y para terminar, succionaba un poco provocando que ella gimiera de placer. De repente me advirtió que no quería otra marca pero eso no me importaba, ella sabia que no me detendría y por alguna razón no parecía molestarle en el momento.

Brandon... - dijo entre gemidos. El solo oírla decir mi nombre de tal manera era algo excitante y solo asía que la deseara aun mas. Levante un poco su camisa y le di algunos besos en el vientre. Ella seguía gimiendo a causa del placer que sentía. Me detuve y la mire tiernamente a los ojos. Me beso en los labios suavemente pero aquel beso inocente se fue transformando en algo mas.

La ropa comenzó a estorbar un poco por lo que comencé quitandole la camisa de tirantes que usaba. Ella no ponía restricción lo cual me pareció un poco extraño ya que la ultima vez si puso pero eso no me importo por un momento ya que solo eramos ella y yo. No me importaba nada de lo que estuviera en el exterior, solo lo que sucedía aquí, en este preciso momento. Con un rápido movimiento Stella me quito la camisa de una forma algo brusca. Seguía sobre ella apoyándome en la cama con ambas manos

parece que traemos prisa... - dije sonriendo mientras ella me miraba de forma traviesa y me volvía a besar en los labios. Varios minutos después comencé a besarla en la cintura. Ella cerro los ojos mientras gemía un poco. Sus gemidos eras música para mis oídos, encantaba hacerla sentir placer, no... me encantaba ser yo quien la haga sentir placer.

Stella... - gemí un poco al sentir sus manos acariciar mi abdomen suavemente. Ella comenzó a besarme en el cuello, sus labios eran tan suaves y húmedos. Me encanta sentirlos sobre mi piel era algo que me volvía loco.

Pase las manos por el cuerpo de Stella. Ella gemía de placer aun mas. No se como acabaría esto pero creo tener una idea.

.: Stella :.

No se que estaba haciendo ni porque lo estaba haciendo. Se supone que no quería volver a hacer por un tiempo después de lo que había pasado pero no puedo evitarlo. Sus labios me hacen querer desearlo aun mas de lo que sentía. Sentía sus manos recorrer por todo mi cuerpo y eso me encantaba, eran suaves caricias que me hacían gemir de placer sin detenerme. Llego un momento en el cual me tuve que morder la lengua para evitar gritar o gemir mas fuerte y eso solo porque las chicas estaban en casa.

Baje mis manos a la hebilla del cinturón e intentaba quitárselo. Había perdido la cordura por completo, ya no sabia que estaba bien o que estaba mal pero no iba a tratar de averiguarlo. Luego de haber quitado el cinturón comencé a desabrochar el pantalón. Me me miraba con una sonrisa y me mordía el labio suavemente.

Brandon tomo mis piernas y las enrollo en sus caderas, luego me levanto y camino conmigo hasta la cabecera donde se acostó el primero conmigo encima. Paso sus manos por mi espalda acariciando tranquilo, luego intento soltar el brasier. ¿Y lo que paso luego? bueno, es historia aunque todos sabemos que paso.

* * *

.: Tecna :.

Llevaba una hora en la instalación y me faltaba solo unos pocos minutos. Las chicas estaban conmigo a excepción de Stella que había subido ha ducharse, a la media hora después subió Brandon y desde entonces no han bajado. Ahora que lo pienso, note a Stella distraída en todo el camino vuelta a casa, también vi como se alejaba del grupo ademas de que parecía preocupada por algo.

solo un poco mas - dije esperando a que terminara de instalar el ultimo programa que había descargado

¿para que es ese programa? - pregunto Bloom

es para poder hablar con Faragonda - respondí sonriendo - pronto podemos hablar con Faragonda y pedir información sobre Akane

que bien - dijo Flora sonriendo - en unos pocos minutos mas sabremos mas sobre Akane

¡Listo! - grite feliz - llama a los demás

si - dijo Bloom sonriendo

* * *

.: Brandon :.

¡Stella! - escuche a alguien llamarla. Ambos estábamos acostados en la cama cubiertos por las frazadas. Stella mantenía la cabeza en mi pecho desnudo, ninguno esta durmiendo pero estábamos en silencio.

¿quien sera? - pregunto con un voz apenas audible y algo cansada

no lo se, pero no vayas - dije mientras la acercaba mas a mi cuerpo en un abrazo fuerte

puede ser importante - dijo ella levantándose un poco apoyando las manos en la cama mientras me miraba con una sonrisa

pero no quiero que vayas - dije haciendo un puchero - quédate...

solo iré a ver - dijo ella tranquila

pero... - intente excusarme

¡Chicas! ¡Todo Mundo Baje! - escuche gritar de nuevo

parece que no me llaman solamente a mi - dijo riendo

la gente ya no sabe a quien molestar - dije rodando los ojos - hagamos oídos sordos

tienes un serio problema - dijo ella besándome en los labios suavemente

uno que se llama Stella, tiene vida y la amo - dije al romper el beso

lindo... - dijo ella sonriendo. Se levanto de la cama y tomo su ropa para vestirse. Observaba cada movimiento que hacia y no podía quitar mi vista de ella.

no se como lo hiciste para no gritar - dije mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras soltaba una risita. Ella se dio la vuelta y me miro como si estuviera loco - ¿que?

nada... - dijo riendo - es obvio que no te diste cuenta

¿de que? - pregunte confundido

de nada, no importa - dijo nuevamente posando sus labios sobre los míos suavemente. Pase mis manos por la cintura y la atraje mas a mi. Ella soltó una risita y me beso en la mejilla. Luego se alejo. Fruncí el ceño al ver una pulsera negra en su mano derecha, era como un reloj con cadena pero envés de un reloj había una figura de un ojo pero no era humano.

¿y esa pulsera? - pregunte sentándome en la cama mientras ella terminaba de vestirse

la compre - dijo tranquila pero sin mirarme

¿cuando? - pregunte extrañado - no recuerdo haberte visto cuando la compraste, es mas no recuerdo que la usaras en todo el día

seguro no la viste - dijo ocultando la mirada. Coloque mi mano en su hombro mientras me arrodillaba en la cama

Stella... - la llame. Ella estaba de espaldas a mi sentada en la orilla de la cama - ¿te sucede algo?

¡Stella! ¡Baja de una buena vez! - escuche a alguien gritar de nuevo - ¡Tu y Brandon son los únicos que faltan!

vamos - dijo ella tranquila - no quiero que sigan gritando

pero no me has dicho que sucede - dije tomándola del brazo antes de que se levantara

no es nada - dijo sonriendo un poco - vamos...

Después de decir eso se levanto y salio de la habitación rápidamente. Pase las manos por mi cara y di un suspiro. Me levante de la cama y me vestí. Luego baje para saber la razón por la que gritan.

Vi a todos sentados en los sillones, incluyendo a Stella. Tecna tenia su computadora en su regazo y parecía que todos miraban a la pantalla con una sonrisa. Camine hasta ella y la bese en la mejilla provocando un ligero sonrojo en su bello rostro. Mire la pantalla de la computadora y vi a Faragonda.

_al fin bajas Brandon_ - dijo Faragonda sonriendo

si bueno, estaba... ocupado - intente excusarme para no decir lo que había hecho anteriormente con Stella

_eso dijo Stella_ - dijo Faragonda sonriendo

Mire a Stella que me sonreía y me guiño el ojos. Volví a mirar a Faragonda - bueno ¿de que se trata esto?

_las chicas me han llamado para algo... Akane_ - dijo seria. Fruncí el ceño levemente - _¿que es lo que quieren saber?_

mas sobre ella - respondio Bloom igual de seria

_hay mucho sobre Akane, especifiquen_ - dijo Faragonda

su pasado - dijo Layla

_el pasado de Akane... no hay mucho que hablar sobre el ya que no se todo. Se que hubo un problema cuando ella tenia unos 10 años, tuvo que ir a un psiquiatra por algo que sucedió -_ dijo Faragonda

¿era una loca mental? - pregunto Stella sorprendida - ha eso explica mucho

_no estoy muy segura Stella, se que sucedió algo en su casa que es la razón de que terminara ahí... se que nunca termino sus sesiones y se fue antes. El pasado de Akane es muy oscuro y es algo que nadie conoce_ - dijo Faragonda

debemos descubrir su pasado - dijo Bloom seria

_yo se que encontraran la pista para derrotarla en su pasado, ustedes pueden_ - dijo Faragonda sonriendo

gracias por el voto de confianza - dijo Tecna sonriendo

Faragonda asintió y luego frunció el ceño levemente - _esa pulsera... ¿por que la tienes?_

Me di cuenta de que le hablaba a Stella. Ella rápidamente coloco su mano izquierda en la muñeca derecha para ocultar la pulsera y miraba a Faragonda nerviosa y sorprendida - no se de que habla

_¿quien te la puso? _- pregunto Faragonda con el ceño fruncido

yo... - intentaba decir algo Stella - la compre

_eso no es __verdad_ - dijo Faragonda seria - _¿quien fue?_

Stella miro a Faragonda preocupada y suspiro rendida - Darcy...

¿de que hablan? - pregunte confundido - me dijiste que la compraste

_tal parece que decidió mentir para resolver el problema ella misma..._ - dijo Faragonda tranquila - _me siento orgullosa de ti por intentar resolver esto por tu cuenta, pero debes recordar que no estas sola_

lo siento - dijo Stella agachando la mirada - no era mi intensión...

_una pulsera de bloqueo..._ - dijo Faragonda

¿de bloqueo? - las chicas la miraron sorprendida

¿Darcy te puso una pulsera de bloqueo? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida y molesta - ¿cuando pensabas decirnos?

cuando descubriera como quitármela - respondió encogiéndose de hombros

¿que es una pulsera de bloqueo? - pregunto Sky

es una pulsera que bloquea los poderes con un hechizo de restricción - respondió Flora dándole una mirada regañadora a Stella - no puedo creer que no nos hayas dicho

_deben destruir la pulsera rápidamente _- dijo Faragonda seria - _Kaia ira a verlas en un par de minutos y no es bueno que vea la pulsera, les dará la información de la siguiente Piedra_

oh genial - dijo Stella con sarcasmo - ahora como se supone que romperé esto antes de que esa Pixie molesta llegue

nosotras tenemos la solución - escuche a las Pixies. Las mire y las vi con una tijera

vamos a cortarla - dijo Chatta sonriendo

es una cadena, imposible que la corten - dijo Stella preocupada - y no dejare que se acerquen a mi con la tijera

no te dolerá - dijo Amore sonriendo

no me parece buena idea - dijo Roxy preocupada mientras las Pixies colocaban la cadena en los filos de las tijeras - no vayan a hacerle daño

Roxy no me asustes - dijo Stella nerviosa

_es imposible que la corten así, no lo hagan puede ser peligroso_ - advirtió Faragonda

¿por que? - pregunto Flora

¡Ah! - gritaron las Pixies de dolor. Tome a Amore en mis manos con cuidado mientras las chicas hacían lo mismo con las de ellas

¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupado

fue como una descarga eléctrica - dijo Amore tiritando un poco

_debieron escucharme, si intentan cortarla con un objeto normal saldrán lastimadas _- explico Faragonda - _solo un objeto lo bastante fuerte puede hacerlo... la Espada Maxima_

¿QUE? - grito Stella sorprendida - ¡NO! no puedo esperar tanto... ¡Debo romperla ahora!

_hay otro objeto muy parecido a la Espada Maxima... se llama Anillo Místico_ - dijo Faragonda

¿este? - Nabu le mostró el anillo

_si... ¿como lo obtuvieron? _- pregunto Faragonda

hace ya muchas semanas - respondio Musa - en un principio no sabíamos lo que era pero luego con algunos sueños que Stella tenia supimos lo que era y que hacia

_¿cuanto tiempo lo llevan usando?_ - pregunto

un día - dijo Nabu - de hecho, recién hoy lo pude usar

_ese anillo puede romper la pulsera, pero si no sabemos usarlo seria peligroso_ - dijo Faragonda

lo vamos a intentar - dijo Stella seria

¿que? - pregunte preocupado - ¿estas loca?

quiero usar mis poderes e ir ayudar con la Piedra - dijo Stella segura de lo que decia

estoy de acuerdo con ella - dijo Nabu seguro - debo aprender a usar el poder del anillo

pero no con Stella - dije molesto y apretando los puños pero sin gritar - no es un muñeco de prueba

Brandon tranquilízate, solo quiero liberarme de esta cosa - dijo Stella tratando de tranquilizarme - yo confió en Nabu

_tengan cuidado chicos_ - dijo Faragonda preocupada

estaremos bien - dijo Stella despreocupada

no Stella, no creo que sea buena idea - dije preocupado

estaremos bien - dijo Nabu tranquilo o eso aparentaba

yo también creo que no es buena idea - dijo Layla

¿donde quedo la confianza? - pregunto Stella tranquila y sonriendo - vamos Nabu hay que comenzar

si - dijo Nabu sonriendo. Ambos fueron al jardín trasero de la casa para poder practicar. No estaba tan convencido de esto, no quería que Stella y Nabu practicaran con algo tan peligroso. Tecna apago la computadora después de despedirse de Faragonda. Di un suspiro preocupado y mire en dirección en la que se habian ido Stella y Nabu.

estarán bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo pero luego hizo un gesto nervioso - espero...

no me ayuda - dije preocupado

* * *

.: Nabu :.

Admito que no estaba muy seguro de esto pero Stella si, ella quería liberarse de la pulsera y no se porque estaba nervioso probablemente porque apenas había usado el anillo una vez. La lluvia caía fuerte y podía ser algo peligroso. Stella se paro frente a mi, su rostro dejaba ver seguridad lo que el mio no tenia.

¿listo? - pregunto tranquila

algo - respire hondo y mire a Stella. Si ella estaba segura y confiaba en que podría entonces yo también lo haría, _El primer paso a la grandeza es creer en uno mismo_ y es hora de que yo crea en mi mismo así como Stella lo hace. _  
_

Apreté fuerte la mano derecha donde estaba el anillo y cerré los ojos. Concentre toda mi energía en un solo punto, como cuando sentí cuando se creo la barrera que me protegió. Pensé en destruir la pulsera de Stella sin lastimarla. Abrí mis ojos y la mire con seguridad. Podía sentí una gran energía provenir del anillo.

vamos a empezar - dije nervioso.

El anillo comenzó a emitir un brillo de varios colores, apunte a Stella con el y un rayo se dirigió hacia ella rápidamente. Stella levanto su muñeca derecha al pecho y cerro el puño. El rayo golpeo la pulsera pero no la destruía y eso era lo que mas me sorprendía.

Stella hizo una mueca de dolor ¿acaso la estaba lastimando? sera mejor detenerme. Ella me miraba preocupada, me iba a detener pero algo me decia que no lo hiciera.

no te detengas... - escuche a Stella con dificultad

Seguí con esto hasta que el rayo desapareció solo. Stella retrocedió un poco mientras hacia una mueca de dolor aun peor que antes. Coloco su mano izquierda sobre la muñeca derecha mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, parecía que quería llorar y eso no era bueno.

¡Stella! - grite preocupado. Corrí hacia ella para mirarla, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos - ¿que sucede?

Ella no me respondía. Cerro los ojos mientras las lagrimas corrían aun mas, no me dejaba ver su muñeca tampoco veía la pulsera en el suelo y eso me preocupaba.

¡¿Que paso?! - escuche la voz de Brandon preocupado. Dios soy un tonto no debí haber gritado, seguro hice que Brandon se desesperada cuando grite. Se acerco rapidamente a Stella y la miro preocupado - ¿Preciosa que sucede?

Stella no respondía seguía en las mismas. Las lagrimas se volvieron abundante en su rostro pero se confundían con la lluvia, su maquillaje se corría y no sabia si era por la lluvia o por las lagrimas, tal vez por ambas.

Nabu ¿que hiciste? - pregunto Brandon enojado

¿que paso? - escuche a Layla preocupada

yo... ¡No lo se! - dije desesperado - estaba intentado quitar la pulsera, de pronto el rayo se detuvo y Stella cayo de rodillas

Hablaba tan rápido que apenas se entendía lo que decia. Brandon intentaba calmar a Stella mientras trataba de ver su muñeca pero ella se lo impedía. Mire a Stella y rogaba para que nos dejara ver que sucedía. Ella abrió los ojos y miro a Brandon con varias lagrimas. Quito su mano de la muñeca para que podamos ver que sucedía.

Me levante del suelo, trague saliva y mire asustado su muñeca. La pulsera estaba en llamas, pero no era un fuego cualquiera, era color azul y estaba lastimando a Stella, lo mas probable que la este quemando.

Continuara...

* * *

¿como están mundo? espero que bien y que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo de El Camino de la Luz II.

**Próximamente: La Piedra del Fuego**

Stella... - dijo Brandon mas tranquilo pero preocupado - ¿estas bien?

yo... lo siento - dijo Nabu nervioso, preocupado, desesperado y sintiendo que iba colapsar - no sabia... lo siento

¿como esta? - pregunto Bloom preocupada

chicas... - se escucho una voz bastante conocida

Kaia... - dijeron todas sorprendidas

andando, muévanse tenemos trabajo que hacer - dice Akane molesta

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Nigel tranquilo

Akane esta tras la Piedra del Fuego - dijo Kaia preocupada

todo estará bien - dijo Brandon frotando el brazo de Stella

hay que ir tras la Piedra de Fuego y llegar antes que Akane - dijo Bloom seria

por suerte Akane no sabe donde esta aun - dijo Kaia sonriendo - solo esta tras ella

¿donde crees que vas Brandon? - se escucho la voz de Andrew tras el

largo de aquí Andrew - dijo Brandon sacando la espada

esa piedra es mía - dijo Akane

no te dejare que te la lleves - dijo Stella molesta

¿un poso de lava? ¿enserio? - pregunto Layla sorprendida

¿como cruzar? - pregunto Musa - no podemos usar las alas, el techo lo impide

del otro lado esta la piedra - dijo Bloom seria - debemos cruzarlo como sea

Saludos y Comentarios a:

- Adhelaila: yo me reí con esa escena, es solo que quería ponerle un poco de humor pero si creo que se me fue la mano con eso aksjskajskj Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y disfrutes mucho de la historia, gracias por tu comentario

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: bien primero que nada, no te preocupes no me molesta el comentario largo, la verdad me gusto mucho el ver un comentario tan largo aunque hayan sido dos en uno. Sobre el capitulo anterior, si habría sido lindo que estuviera embarazada pero yo tengo muchos planes para esta historia. La verdad es que el personaje de Akane me gusta y sobre la razón de que le haya dado un regalo bueno... puede que haya una razón. Me alegra que te guste la historia, que disfrutes leerla y que te haga feliz ver un nuevo capitulo actualizado y recuerda no te preocupes por el largo de review me encanto!

- Val Marsal: la verdad es que todos somos gruñones cuando nos levantamos ¿o me equivoco? sakasjkasjkjas. Sobre lo de que te guste que siempre actualice me alegra, aunque esta esta semana por alguna razón no tenia ganas de escribir esta semana y lo hacia de mal humor. Hoy recién me di cuenta de la razón, ¡Tenia mi habitación hecha un desastre! y eso me molestaba ya que me distraía y no era un espacio cómodo, una vez que ordene la inspiración, las ideas TODO llego a mi como siempre! askjskjas pero es posible que no pueda actualizar tan seguido como antes por algunas cosas que tengo que hacer pero no te preocupes intentare hacer todo lo posible.


	19. Chapter 19: La Piedra del Fuego

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 19:

La Piedra del Fuego

Un fuego azul ardía en su muñeca. La pulsera estaba en llamas, no había manera de apagarla pues, el agua no servía ya que llovía pero no se apagaba. El dolor comenzó a ceder poco a poco luego de unos minutos y el fuego se iba apagando hasta extinguirse por completo. La pulsera se había quemado completa, luego con el mas ligero toque se cayo de la muñeca y se deshizo en la tierra.

Ella se sentía mas tranquila al ver que la pulsera ya no estaba y una vez que el dolor había cedido. Aun le dolía un poco pero sanaría en unos minutos, de eso estaba segura.

Su novio tomo su muñeca con cuidado para poder hacerle una pequeña revisión, no habian marcas de quemadura o de las cenizas de la pulsera por lo que se sintió mas tranquilo y la beso la frente en señal de protección. Ella se hecho en sus brazos escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho mientras algunas pocas lagrimas se escurrían de sus ojos, no eran de dolor, no eran tristeza, eran de miedo. Por un momento pensó lo peor pero eso ya es historia. La pulsera se había roto y ella estaba libre del hechizo.

Stella... - dijo Brandon mas tranquilo pero preocupado - ¿estas bien?

si... - respondio ella quitando la cabeza de su pecho y secando las lagrimas con sus manos - estoy bien

yo... lo siento - dijo Nabu nervioso, preocupado, desesperado y sintiendo que iba colapsar - no sabia... lo siento

Ella lo miro y sonrió algo débil - no es tu culpa, nadie sabia...

Las palabras de la joven no parecían hacer efecto en Nabu ya que seguía preocupado por lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Como pudo haber hecho algo tan estúpido independiente del resultado que había dado no debió haber arriesgado la seguridad de su amiga solo para poder aprender a usar el anillo. Brandon tenia razón, ella no era un muñeco de prueba.

Layla poso su mano en el hombro de su novio y le brindo una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, no sabia en lo que pensaba el pero intentaba imaginarlo - volvamos a dentro... la lluvia esta muy fuerte y no queremos resfriarnos

Brandon ayudo a Stella a levantarse del suelo y entraron junto con Layla mientras Nabu miraba el cielo antes de entrar - soy un tonto... - luego de haber dicho aquello entro tranquilo con las manos en el bolsillo y un poco de culpa.

Una vez adentro noto que todos estaban preocupados, por lo visto ellos también habian oído el grito pero no salieron a ver que sucedió, seguro por que Brandon o Layla no los dejaron, no sabia porque pero no quería averiguar aquella razón. Se sentía cansado y como un estúpido así que se fue a la habitación que compartía con su novia y se recostó en la cama.

La muñeca de Stella ya no ardía por lo que estaba mas tranquila, el dolor ya no estaba y eso hacia que todos estén mas tranquilos. Ella no culpaba a Nabu de los sucedido ya que tanto como el sabia que era algo arriesgado intentarlo pero estaba tan desesperada en quitarse aquella pulsera que olvido pensar en las consecuencias.

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que Nabu subió a la habitación para descansar y olvidarse de lo que sucedió. Sus amigos seguían abajo hablando de varios temas, entre ellos el hecho de que Kaia estaba por llegar en cualquier momento para ayudarlos con la Piedra del Fuego.

iré a ver a Nabu - dijo Layla preocupada mientras subía las escaleras. Golpeo la puerta de su habitación esperando a que Nabu le abriera pero eso nunca ocurrió Abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a Nabu dormido posiblemente pero envés de eso lo encontró acostado con la vista en el techo

¿estas bien? - pregunto con una voz suave mientras cerraba la puerta

¿tu que crees? - pregunto el sin ánimos - soy un tonto

no lo eres - dijo Layla sentándose en la cama

si, si lo soy - Nabu se sentó en la cama de lado mientras en un brazo apoyaba el peso su cuerpo - lastime a Stella solo por querer aprender a usar este tonto anillo

ella no esta molesta - dijo Layla sonriendo - y no es tu culpa, ninguno sabia que podría pasar

pero debí anticipar que sucedería algo como eso - dijo Nabu cerrando los ojos molesto - ¿en que pensaba? no sabia usar el anillo, apenas lo use una vez y ni siquiera se como sucedió

pero lograste quitar la pulsera - dijo Layla sonriendo - y con eso es suficiente

pero se incendio - dijo Nabu preocupado - la pulsera se incendio y le hizo daño

¿y si eso debía suceder? - pregunto Layla tranquila - ¿y si la pulsera debía incendiarse para romperse? tu no sabes... ¿o has quitado alguna antes?

no... - dijo Nabu negando con la cabeza

vez, es la primera - dijo Layla sonriendo - no te preocupes por lo que paso, el fuego no dejo marca en su piel ni nada

Brandon va a querer matarme aun así - dijo Nabu preocupado

no lo creo - dijo Layla acariciando su mano - Stella lo tranquilizo antes de que te mate... además el sabe que fue un accidente

osea que si quería matarme - dijo Nabu algo asustado - voy hacer mi maleta

¿maleta? - pregunto Layla confundida - exageras, no te va a matar ¿y desde cuando eres tan cobarde?

¡Desde que lastime a Stella con este estúpido anillo! - dijo Nabu levantándose de la cama y enseñándole el anillo a Layla

Brandon no va a matarte - dijo Layla rodando los ojos - ¿quieres dejar de preocuparte?

no... - dijo Nabu tratando de quitarse el anillo - no sale..

¿de que estas hablando? - pregunto confundida la chica

el anillo... esta atorado - dijo Nabu intentado sacarlo

bueno eso es karma - dijo Layla sonriendo - haces algo malo y te sucede algo malo

fue un accidente - se defendió Nabu

bien, si quieres quedarte aquí haciendo tu maleta e irte como un cobarde no te detendré - dijo Layla mirándolo seria - pero recuerda que un verdadero amigo perdona y un cobarde se vuelve valiente al enfrentarse a lo que le teme

Dicho esto lo beso en los labios fugazmente y salio de la habitación tranquila. Ella sabia que por mas miedo y preocupación tenga el no iba a irse, no iba a hacer la maleta e irse lejos como dijo. Nabu no era un cobarde, aunque en ocasiones dejaba ver eso no lo era y ella confiaba en que el no se iría. Bajo las escaleras y vio a las chicas hablando con Kaia.

Pudo notar que Stella estaba apretando su muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda y le pareció extraño ya que ella dijo que no le dolía. También vio a Amore sentada en su regazo cruzada de brazos y frunciendo el ceño molesta además de ver a Brandon sentado al lado de ella.

Kaia... - dijo Layla sonriendo - que bueno que has venido

Layla... - dijo la Pixie tranquila - por favor únete para poder seguir hablando

La chica asintió y camino hasta el sillón a sentarse al lado de Roxy ya que todas las chicas estaban sentadas al lado de sus novios y no quería hacer un mal tercio. Roxy estaba con Dia en su rezago, a diferencia de Amore, Dia estaba mas tranquila y no parecía molesta.

¿por qué Amore esta moleste? - le susurro a Roxy

tu sabes que no le cae muy bien Kaia - dijo Roxy en un susurro con una pequeña risita

bueno, hay que seguir con lo que estábamos - dijo Kaia tranquila

hablas de que no estábamos molesta por lo de la Piedra del Agua - dijo Musa sonriendo

¿a no? - pregunto Layla sorprendida

no - dijo Kaia tranquila - no fue culpa de Bloom así que no hay razones para estar molesta

en ese caso - dijo Layla sonriendo - Bloom ahora puedes dormir tranquila

tienes razón - dijo Bloom riendo un poco

¿que importa? todas sabíamos eso - dijo Amore molesta

no tienes porque molestarte - dijo Kaia seria - entiendo que no soy tu Pixie favorita

jamas lo seras - dijo Amore molesta

deberías aprender a tomar los comentarios negativos - dijo Kaia tranquila

¿negativos? tu dijiste algo malo sobre Stella y no se me va a olvidar - Amore la apunto molesta

tranquila - la tomo en sus manos Stella con una sonrisa - no te pongas a pelear por nada, además ella tenia razón

aun así - bufo molesta cruzándose de brazos mientras Stella soltaba una risita

como si tuvieras guardaespaldas - dijo Brandon a Stella mientras miraba a Amore

ten cuidado Brandon - dijo Stella en un susurro - últimamente como que es protectora

si lo note cuando me clavo un tenedor - dijo riendo un poco pero tranquilo

Kaia, Faragonda dijo que tenias información sobre la Piedra del Fuego - dijo Bloom tranquila

Akane esta tras la Piedra del Fuego - dijo Kaia preocupada y directamente - debemos ir por la piedra

entonces hay que ir tras la Piedra de Fuego y llegar antes que Akane - dijo Bloom seria

por suerte Akane no sabe donde esta aun - dijo Kaia sonriendo - solo esta tras ella

eso lo sabemos - dijo Musa confundida - ¿por que nos dices eso? ya sabemos que esta tras esa piedra

porque Akane sabe que la Piedra que sigue es la del fuego y es tras ella no otra - explico Kaia

entonces hay que ir tras ella - dijo Tecna sonriendo

hay no... - se quejo Stella - acabamos de salir de un problema y ya estamos entrando a otro

Stella - le susurro en un regaño Flora que estaba a su lado - no seas desubicada

Flora yo soy quien sale lastimada en todas las misiones que tenemos - dijo Stella algo molesta, luego apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Brandon - siempre es lo mismo

todo estará bien - dijo Brandon frotando el brazo de Stella

eso espero - susurro escondiendo la cabeza un poco mas en su cuello y hombro - porque ya estoy harta de los problemas

entonces Kaia ¿donde esta? - pregunto Tecna

en Pyros, la isla de los dragones - dijo Kaia sorprendiendo a Bloom - hay un volcán que tiene una cueva en los adentro, en aquella cueva esta la Piedra

el volcán de Pyros - susurro Bloom - pero hay muchos volcanes en Pyros

si... pero hay uno solo que contiene la energía de la Piedra Teribithia - dijo Kaia seria - deben ir y descubrir cual es

creo no sera difícil - dijo Bloom sonriendo - las Piedras en nuestro control nos guiaran

* * *

.: Andrew :.

"¿Por que? ¿por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? es un enemigo, no debería pensar en ella" - pensé mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación en donde me encontraba - "no puedo estar enamorado de ella..."

sin embargo lo estas - escuche la voz de Thomas sacarme de mis pensamientos

¿quieres dejar de leer mis pensamientos? - le pregunte molesto

olvídate de ella - dijo Thomas frió - es el enemigo

eres igual a Akane - dije molesto - si pudiera olvidarme de ella lo haría

no usa un hechizo - dijo Thomas sonriendo un poco lo cual es extraño - olvídate de ella, tiene novio no podrías estar con ella nunca

por favor... yo hice que ambos terminaran - dije sonriendo con aires de superioridad

pues ahora se la pasan de lo mas bien juntitos - dijo Thomas mirándome con una sonrisa de burla - el esta con ella día y noche y ella a ti te odia

Lo mire molesto. El tenia razón ¿pero eso a mi que me importa? me refiero a que Stella puede ser la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en miles de años pero ella es el enemigo y así se va a quedar. No puedo seguir con esto, lo mejor es olvidarme de ella.

andando, muévanse tenemos trabajo que hacer - escuche a Akane molesta mientras entraba

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Nigel tranquilo

la Piedra del Fuego - respondio Akane - al fin he encontrado la localización de la Piedra

genial - dije tranquilo - ¿donde esta?

en Pyros - dijo Akane. Hice un gesto de despreocupación. Thomas dio un gruñido y se fue de la habitación, como siempre el es el mas antisocial de nosotros

¿sabes Akane? no sabia que habías estado en un Psiquiatra - dije sonriendo una vez que ambos estebamos solos

¿como sabes eso? - pregunto ella mirándome enojada - ¿estuviste investigandome?

tal vez - dije metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos despreocupado - quiero mi libertad

no te la daré - dijo Akane cerrando los ojos tranquila - si la quieres la tendrás que ganar... yo obtendré las Piedras y la Espada, si me ayudan a terminar la tarea te daré lo que quieres

se quien eres Akane - dije serio - se todo sobre ti

eso no te ayudara - dijo ella sonriendo - no importa que tanto me conozcas, jamas podras vencerme

Cerré los ojos y apreté fuerte los puños. Tenia razón, aun sabiendo quien es ella en realidad no era suficiente para obtener mi libertad. No la conozco del todo las Trix solo me dijeron una parte de la historia real sobre Akane, pero ¿que es lo que me falta? ¿que me falta para poder hacer que ella me de lo que quiero? ¿que es lo que no se sobre ella?.

vamos a buscar la Piedra - dijo Akane fríamente mientras salia de la habitación

* * *

.: Stella :.

no quiero ir - dije haciendo un puchero

tenemos que tener la piedra antes que Akane - dijo Musa riendo - no seas una niña y levántate

bien - dije resignada - vamonos de una buena vez para que algo me suceda

¿por qué estas siendo negativa? - me pregunto Musa extrañada - tu eres la mas optimista

me doy cuenta de que desde que Akane apareció solo desgracias me suceden - dije suspirando

¡Animo! - dijo Layla pasando una mano por mi hombro - hay que ser positivas

si tu dices - dije sonriendo

bien chicas, tomen un paraguas y vamos a la nave - dijo Sky con un paraguas en la mano

¿por que la lluvia no se detiene? - pregunto Bloom extrañada

no lo se - dijo Roxy encogiéndose de hombros - pero el día había estado muy soleado en la mañana

vamos - dijo Tecna tomando uno de los paraguas que estaban cerca de la entrada

Stella... - escuche la voz de Nabu a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y lo vi en la escalera mirándome - ¿podemos hablar?

esta bien - dije sonriendo - vamos a fuera y me dices

prefiero dentro y que sea en privado - dijo Nabu ¿de que querrá hablar?. Mire a las chicas esperando que no les moleste esperar un poco, ellas asintieron y salieron de la casa aunque Layla antes le dio un beso en los labios a Nabu y salio.

entonces... - dije una vez que estábamos solos - ¿que te duele?

mi consciencia - respondio en casi un susurro

¿eh? - levante la ceja confundida

lo siento, no quise hacerte daño soy un tonto y entiendo si estas molesta - dijo rápidamente

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida

sobre lo que paso con el anillo - dijo suspirando mientras bajaba la mirada

oh no te preocupes - dije sonriendo tranquila - no fue tu intensión, ademas ya se que soy demasiado impulsiva y no pienso en consecuencias

¿quien te dijo eso? - pregunto Nabu sorprendido

mi madre - dije encogiéndome de hombros - me lo decia cuando era niña y causaba problemas pero eso es pasado y es lo de menos

¿entonces no estas molesta? - pregunto preocupado

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí - jamas, ahora vamos a Pyros para conseguir esa piedra antes que Akane

si - asintió sonriendo. Tome un paraguas y salí, nos subimos a la nave y Timmy nos llevo rápidamente a Pyros. Nabu se había disculpado con Brandon diciendo que el tenia razón, que yo no era un muñeco de pruebas y bla bla bla. Mi Tesoro había estado enojado anteriormente e incluso tenia ganas de golpear a Nabu pero logre tranquilizarlo un poco y gracias a eso ahora el no tenia ganas de matarlo por lo que acepto sus disculpas.

Timmy nos dijo que llegaríamos en 10 minutos mas y llevábamos casi 2 horas en la nave, 2 largas y aburridas horas. Los minutos pasaron rápido, gracias a Dios, al llegar a la tierra de los dragones Timmy aterrizo cerca de los volcanes. Bajamos de la nave rápidamente y lo primero que hice fue respirar el aire intoxicado de la isla, es horrible solo espero no quedar con olor a cenizas.

¿cual sera? - pregunto Flora mirando todos los volcanes

seguro el mas sucio - dije cruzándome de brazos - no hay respeto, estas Piedras son desconsideradas con quienes las buscan ¿por que no pueden estar en lugares menos peligroso?

¿por que de esa manera todos las buscarían? - intento responder Tecna con otra pregunta

aun así, que desconsideradas - dije molesta

son Piedras - dijo Musa - no sienten

ahí te equivocas - dije moviendo el dedo indice de un lado a otro mientras miraba a Musa - recuerda que tienen mente propia

hay que tener cuidado chicos - dijo Bloom seria - esta isla es demasiado peligrosa

¡Genial! - alce las manos molesta - ¿por que no pueden estar en hawaii o en miami donde haya una playa y harto sol?

no creo que las Piedras quieran vacacionar como tu - dijo Tecna mirando su agenda electrónica - chicas, mia agenda muestra que alguien se acerca

a sus posiciones - dijo Sky sacando su espada

¡Chicas! - dijo Bloom apretando los puños

¡Winx Believix! - nos transformamos todas

Busque con la mirada para encontrar a quien se acercaba y lo hice. Frente a nosotros se veía una figura que traía un bastón extremamente grande.

ha pasado tiempo Bloom, casi te reconozco sin tu Enchantix - hablo aquella persona. Mire a Bloom que sonrió y bajo la guardia tranquila

¡Maya! - grito acercándose al individuo que estaba con frente a nosotros - ¡Eres tu!

Bloom abrazo a aquella persona que resulto ser una mujer anciana delgada, cabello blanco con un extraño peinado y ni hablar de ropa. Tenia un bastón bien grande que era de su porte y en la punta de arriba parecía haber una figura de dragón o serpiente, lo mas seguro de dragón. Su piel era morena y tenia la cara pintada, principalmente los ojos.

ah disculpen, siento interrumpir un momento como este pero... ¿quien es ella? - pregunte apuntándola

no seas desubicada - dijo Flora frunciendo el ceño

¿por que me dices eso nuevamente? - pregunte extrañada - ¿ya no se te ocurre con que regañarme?

¡Stella! - me gritaron todos

encantadora chica - dijo la mujer sonriendo - ¿amigos tuyos?

si - dijo Bloom sonriendo - son Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Roxy, Layla, Brandon, Helio, Riven, Timmy, Nabu y Sky mi novio oh y ellas son las Pixies Lockette mi Pixie enlazada, Amore la Pixie de Stella, Chatta la Pixie de Flora, Tune la Pixie de Musa, Digit la Pixie de Tecna, Dia (Daya) la Pixie de Roxy y aquella Pixie que esta durmiendo en el hombro de Layla es Piff, su Pixie.

un grupo realmente grande - dijo la mujer sonriendo - es un gusto conocerlos soy Maya

un gusto - dijimos todos sonriendo

bueno ¿que los trae por aquí? - pregunto la tal Maya

estamos en una misión en busca de la Piedra del Fuego - respondio Bloom sonriendo

¿la Piedra Teribithia? - pregunto la anciana

si... - dije sorprendida - ¿usted la conoce?

esa Piedra ha estado causando un alboroto en aquel volcán - apunto a un gran volcán que estaba rodeado de varios dragones de todos los tamaños

oh Dios - dije asustada - no pienso ir con esos dragones ahí

pueden ir mañana - dijo la mujer - ellos se irán y volverán en dos días

parece ser nuestra única opción - dijo Tecna preocupada

podemos quedarnos en la nave por la noche - dijo Timmy sonriendo

tendrán que mover la nave - dijo la mujer - es algo peligroso que estén aquí

ya oyeron chicos - dijo Sky sonriendo - a mover la nave

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

creí que íbamos a ir tras la Piedra - dijo Thomas algo molesto

y eso haremos - dijo Akane seria - pero debo pasar a un lado antes

¿a donde? - pregunto Andrew curioso

eso no les importa - dijo Akane - ustedes esperen a que vuelva y luego iremos tras la Piedra

esta bien - dijeron todos molestos

Akane uso un hechizo y desapareció rápidamente transportándose a su destino

* * *

.: Brandon :.

La noche había pasado llegado rápido y nosotros nos habíamos acomodado en la nave para dormir aunque no podía dormir así que salí de la nave para tomar aire. Todos estaban dormidos menos yo. Me senté en una roca mientras me hacia sonar los huesos de los dedos de la mano. La razón de que no pudiera dormir era muy simple, Stella. Pensaba en la situación de Akane, llegara el momento en que ambas se enfrentaran y me preocupa eso.

¿no puedes dormir? - escuche una voz femenina a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y vi a Maya con una mano en la espalda

no... tu tampoco por lo que veo - dije tranquilo

no es eso - dijo Maya sonriendo - solo verificaba que nada malo sucediera por la noche

¿por qué? - pregunte preocupado

te sorprendería lo que pueden hacer los dragones si se despiertan - dijo ella caminado a una roca que estaba cerca - son peligrosos

espero que no suceda nada - dije aun preocupado

no te preocupes - dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras se sentaba - ¿por qué no puedes dormir?

solo... pensaba - dije tranquilo

adivinare, tus pensamientos eran sobre cierta rubia - dijo la mujer

¿como sabes? - pregunte sorprendido

se nota que sientes algo de afecto por ella - dijo Maya sonriendo

Solté una risita entre dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza - yo diría que es mas que eso

lo se - dijo ella sonriendo - tus ojos solo pueden mostrar un brillo cuando la miras, un brillo de amor puro y verdadero

parece que soy muy evidente - dije riendo

si... - dijo la mujer - pero ¿que es lo que pensabas? si se puede saber

es la Piedra - suspire preocupado - Stella debe reunir las Piedras antes que Akane

¿Akane...? - susurro en pregunta - ¿que sucede?

Stella le teme a Akane por algo que le hizo pero llegara el momento en que se enfrenten - dije preocupado - no quiero verla lastimada

es difícil a veces pero todos debemos enfrentar nuestros miedos - dijo Maya - si quieres que ella pueda crecer y volverse fuerte en mente debe enfrentarse a su miedo

pero Akane es capaz de matarla - dije apretando los puños

mientras ella tenga confianza en si misma y los demás también confíen en ella podrá ganar, no importa la situación - dijo Maya - la confianza comienza en uno mismo y se esparce por los amigos

Aquellas palabras eran de ayuda para mi, quiero mucho a Stella no... AMO a Stella y no quiero verla lastimada pero ella tenia razón, la confianza comienza en un mismo y se esparce por los amigos, ¿si yo no confió en ella como espero a que Stella confié en si misma?

Gracias a la conversación que tuve con Maya pude dormir tranquilo esa noche o lo que restaba de ella. A la mañana siguiente todos nos preparamos para irnos al volcán que Maya había mencionado anteriormente.

esto es una locura - dijo Stella nerviosa mientras miraba por el borde hacia dentro del volcán - ¿como bajaremos?

usando las alas - dijo Bloom elevándose - vamos

¿que hay de los chicos? - pregunto Maya

bajaremos con unos anclajes - dijo Timmy sacando las cosas de una mochila - sera peligroso pero es la única manera

momentos como estos me alegra tener alas - dijo Musa algo nerviosa

te apoyo hermana - dijo Layla tranquila - aunque seria un desafió increíble bajar con anclajes

prefiero las alas - dijo Stella elevándose

.: Musa :.

Después de haber descendido un poco hacia lo mas profundo del volcán logramos encontrar la cueva. Entramos en ella y esperamos a los chicos que entraron algo cansados sudados por el calor, aunque estábamos en las mismas que ellos. Caminamos hacia lo mas adentro de la cueva para poder llegar a la piedra cuando algo nos detuvo.

¿un poso de lava? ¿enserio? - pregunto Layla sorprendida. Como Layla dijo, había un poso de lava frente a nosotros y al parecer el único método seguro para cruzar era un puente que estaba roto a la mitad lo que significa que no había manera de cruzar sin ponernos en peligro y las alas no eran una buena opción ya que el techo tenia ciertas cosas peligrosas para cruzar, eran como púas.

¿como cruzar? - pregunte preocupada- no podemos usar las alas, el techo lo impide

del otro lado esta la piedra - dijo Bloom seria. Mire hacia al frente y no muy lejos de pude divisar un brillo rojo que supuse, como dijo Bloom, era la Piedra - debemos cruzarlo como sea

saltando - dijo Sky mirando la lava y apuntando - vean, es un camino de piedras

parece peligroso - dijo Tecna preocupada

no tenemos opción - dijo Stella seria - Akane vendrá pronto

¿de cuando aquí te arriesgas? - pregunte levantando la ceja

eso no importa - dijo ella con algo de nervios. Debí suponerlo, solo aparenta que no tiene miedo a lo que pueda pasar pero esta bien, tiene razón.

iré primero - dijo Sky

no, iré yo - lo detuvo Bloom - debo ir por la piedra

Ahora que Bloom portaba el Brazalete Plateado tenia razón, ella es quien debe ir primero. Miro las piedras una por una y suspiro. Dio un salto a la primera, se notaba nerviosa y nosotros estábamos igual ya que no sabíamos que podía suceder. Eran 5 piedras con al menos dos metros o uno y medio lo cual lo hacia algo difícil. Bloom ya había cruzado 3 piedras seguida de Stella que apenas había cruzado dos y seguida de Layla que estaba en la primera. Cuando Bloom cruzo la cuarta perdió el equilibrio por unos segundos haciendo que todos nos preocupáramos pero logro volver a equilibrarse y seguir adelante.

vamos Stella avanza - dijo Layla

no quiero... - dijo Stella asustada - tengo miedo

¡Stella tu puedes! - le grito Bloom del otro lado

hay no que horror - dijo nerviosa

vamos Preciosa - dijo Brandon preocupado - solo salta, confía en ti misma y lo lograras

Con algo de nervios Stella cruzo a la siguiente y luego a la ultima solo faltaba un salto y estaba del otro lado. Después de Layla fui yo. Una vez todos del otro lado dimos un suspiro aliviados y corrimos hacia la piedra. Estábamos a medio camino cuando...

¿donde crees que vas Brandon? - se escucho la voz de Andrew. Nos dimos la vuelta y lo vimos sonreír siniestramente

largo de aquí Andrew - dijo Brandon sacando la espada - llegamos primero

eso no impedirá que nos la llevemos - dijo alguien en un tono frió, Thomas - quítense de nuestro camino

ni lo sueñes - dijo Riven sacando su espada rápidamente

chicas sigan adelante - dijo Helio - nos haremos cargo

Todas asentimos y seguimos adelante para buscar la Piedra. Una vez que llegamos al final del pasillo vimos un pilar no tan alto, mas o menos llegaba hasta nuestra cintura. Nos acercamos a el y vimos una fuente que contenía un liquido rojo y en el fondo estaba la Piedra emitiendo su brillo.

¿que es el liquido? - pregunto Roxy preocupada

lava - dijo Bloom seria - recuerdo que algo parecido paso con la Piedra del Agua, había un pilar con agua pero era ácido

¿como se llevo la Piedra Akane? - pregunto Stella

con un hechizo - dijo Bloom pensativa - pero no se que hechizo uso

y nunca lo sabrás - escuche su voz, la voz de Akane. Me di la vuelta seguida de las demás y la vi. Ahí estaba parada mirándonos seria

Akane... - dijimos todas apretando los puños

no te dejare que te la lleves - dijo Stella molesta

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Akane sonriendo

Bloom, Layla, Tecna y Flora busquen la manera de sacar la Piedra - dijo Stella seria - Musa, Roxy y yo nos encargaremos de Akane

¿Oí bien? ¿Stella quiere pelear contra Akane? este mundo se vuelve cada vez mas loco. Asentí y mire a Akane, iba a atacarla pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que no podía ya que era una cueva y un ataque de los míos haría que todo se viniera abajo.

lo siento Stella, pero creo que solo serán tu y Roxy - dije preocupada - no pudo usar un ataque o todo se vendrá abajo

entonces iré yo - dijo Flora apretando los puños

no, es estratégico - dijo Stella

¿que? - pregunte confundida

se refiere a que nos eligió por estrategia - dijo Tecna sorprendida - muy sorprendente viniendo de ti

¿estrategia? - pregunto Roxy confundida

Bloom es quien debe tomar la Piedra, Layla es el hada de las mareas por lo que el agua nos podría ayudar, yo siempre pienso en planes lógico e ideas que nos ayuden y Flora puede usar las plantas para ayudar también en caso de que necesitemos algo de protección - dijo Tecna

¡No Stella espera! ¡No! - escuche a Roxy desesperada

¡Bola Solar! - escuche una pequeña explosión. Todas miramos la causa de la explosión y vimos a Stella en el aire peleando con Akane. Me acerque a Roxy que estaba nerviosa

¿que paso? - pregunte preocupada

Akane le dijo algo a Stella que la hizo enfadar y esto es lo siguiente - dijo Roxy nerviosa

¿que le dijo? - pregunte curiosa

no lo se... creo que dijo un insulto porque cuando escucho aquello se enfado demasiado - dijo Roxy asustada - no oí claramente pero parece que ella si

Levante la vista y vi como peleaban entre ambas, parecía una batalla a muerte y que se habian olvidado de la Piedra. Tome a Roxy y nos fuimos a ver la Piedra - Stella esta entreteniendo a Akane y los chicos están con los Magos es nuestra oportunidad, vamos piensen - dije rápidamente

lanzando agua - dijo Layla tronando los dedos - ¡Esta es mi especialidad!

Layla apresúrate - dije viendo que Stella parecía tener algunas dificultades con Akane

¡Burbuja Acuática! - una burbuja que contenía un montón de agua dentro apareció en las manos de Layla. Puso las manos sobre la fuente de lava y dejo caer la burbuja. La lava comenzó secarse pero era demasiado lenta. La situación era desesperante, la lava se estaba evaporando demasiado lento, no sabíamos nada de los chicos y Stella parecía que estaba en problemas mayores.

"vamos, rápido" - pensé nerviosa y preocupada

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Andrew y yo chocamos espadas varias veces, al igual que varias veces estuvimos a punto de dejarlas caer. Cada quien peleaba contra el mismo rival que la vez pasada a excepción de Nabu que estaba en otros problemas porque Andrew hizo que su rival fuese su propia sombra.

te ves cansado Brandon - dijo Andrew sonriendo con superioridad. ¿Quien se cree? es un estúpido - ¿acaso es mucho para ti?

jamas - dije golpeándolo con mi espada fuertemente

vamos a ver que tal es tu resistencia - dijo Andrew evadiendo mi ataque. Dio un salto hacia atrás hasta una de las piedras que estaban sobre la lava. No se a que se refería con lo que dijo por lo que supuse que era un reto y me encantan los desafíos. Di un salto hacia el mientras el seguía retrocediendo hasta llegar al otro lado del poso de lava. Lo seguí para poder pelear contra el, ya estábamos bastante alejados de los demás así que no podía verlos o oírlos.

siempre me sorprendes - dijo Andrew sonriendo - pero es imposible que me ganes

eso ya lo veremos - estuvimos peleando por mas de media hora. No se como estarán las chicas o los chicos pero esperaba que estén bien, en especial Stella. Las cosas no estaban bien, mientras mas peleaba mas cansado estaba y lo peor es que Andrew no parecía debilitarse.

no eres tan fuerte como pensé - dijo el mientras chocaba espada usando una sola mano

y tu... solo... eres un... hablador - dije agitado

¿sabes? no se que vio la Princesita en ti, eres solo un inútil que no puede siquiera pelear sin cansarse enseguida - dijo el burladose. Aquellas palabras hirvieron mi sangre. Deje de chocar espadas y con un movimiento rápido hice que tirara la suya

ya veo... te enojas porque te hablo de Stella - el sonriendo burlesco - pero ¿sabes? no importa que no seas mas fuerte que yo... porque hay algo que tu tienes y yo quiero, Stella

¡Ni lo sueñes! - grite enojado. El se cubrió con una barrera protectora - ¡Jamas tendrás a Stella! ¡Ni ahora ni nunca!

que tonto - dijo el tranquilo - porque mejor no peleas con las manos, sera mas emocionante

¡Aléjate de Stella! - dije entre dientes enojado

no lo creo - dijo el riendo mientras retrocedía - me pregunto que es lo que busca en un chico, esta claro que tu no

¡Te voy a matar! - dije tirando la espada al suelo y corriendo a golpearlo con los puños. Estaba llegando a mi limite y no iba a seguir aguanto mas que se burlara de mi o que hablara de Stella.

Lo tome del cuello de la camisa y lo apuje contra la pared mientras lo miraba enojado. El me sonrió y doblo sus piernas colocando sus pies en mi abdomen y estirándolos literalmente me empujo con sus pies para caer de espaldas al suelo. Se tiro sobre mi y acerco su puño a mi rostro, por suerte logre detenerlo con la mano y con las piernas lo empuje hacia atrás.

lo admito, eres bueno con la espada pero con puños también - dijo el levantándose con una sonrisa maliciosa - aunque creo que yo siempre seré mejor que tu

Sentí sus puños en mi estomago, luego intento golpearme en la cara pero logre esquivarlo y lo golpee en el estomago fuertemente. El estaba en el suelo así que camine hasta el enojado - ¿sabes que es lo que le gusta a Stella? - pregunte enojado

no - dijo frunciendo el ceño

los animalitos - dije sonriendo - ¿te gustan los animalitos?

animales, eres un tonto y por supuesto que me gustan, si a Stella le gustan - dijo levantándose del suelo con una sonrisa

¿te gustan los panditas? - pregunte apretando los puños

pandas... claro - dijo el extrañado - que tonto eres, mira que esas preguntas...

yo te dejare como un pandita - dije plantandole un puño en el ojo derecho

¡IMBÉCIL! - grito retrocediendo y pasando la mano por su ojo - ¡Se pondrá morado!

así son los pandas - sonreí con satisfacción - ¡Y te dejare el otro ojo igual para que parezcas mas panda!

¡No si yo te golpeo primero! - me dio un puñetazo en el labio rompiendomelo. Me pase el dorso de la mano por el labio enojado provocando que la herida ardiera aun mas. Andrew me tomo de los hombros y me empujo contra la pared, lo siguiente que hizo fue golpearme nuevamente en el estomago y luego en la cara, justo un poco mas abajo del ojo. Enojado lo di una patada haciéndolo retroceder y lo golpee el doble de fuerte en todos los lugares posibles.

¡Brandon! - sentí unas manos tomarme del brazo y jalarme hacia atrás antes de que pudiera partirle la cara a ese imbécil. Me di la vuelta y vi a Helio con Nabu deteniendome. Volví a mirar a Andrew que estaba siendo jalado por Liam y Thomas.

¿que estas haciendo? tenias que entretenerlo no atacarlo a puñetazos - dijo Nigel enojado - no puedes pelear contra ellos, va contra las reglas de Akane

¡Suéltenme! - trataba de liberarse Andrew enojado - ¡Lo voy a matar! no me interesa lo que Akane dijo

¡¿Quieres que te mate?! - grito Alejandro enojado - ¡No hagas estupideces!

Brandon tranquilízate - dijo Sky poniéndose frente a mi con su espada - nos haremos cargo

Intentaba soltarme de los agarre de los chicos. Ese idiota me las iba a pagar, nadie se burla de mi y sale ileso sobre todo si me dice que quiere a Stella ¡Jamas! ¡Jamas en la vida dejaría que se le acerque!

te salvaron - dijo Andrew tranquilo - pero recuerda mis palabras, ya te dije lo quiero y haré lo imposible por hacerlo realidad

¡Jamas! ¿Me oíste? ¡No te dejare acercarte a ella! - dije apretando fuerte los dientes - así que olvídate de ella porque Stella es mía... mi novia y mi Princesa y no dejare que ¡Nadie! se le acerque

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Andrew elevándose en el aire y desapareciendo

estúpido - dije en un susurro entre dientes. Me volvi a pasar la mano por el labio provocando que la herida se abriera mas y la sangre siguiera corriendo ademas de que el ardor era mas fuerte.

* * *

.: Stella :.

puedes decir miles de cosas sobre mi pero jamas, ¡Jamas! ¡Que soy teñida! - le grite enojada a Akane mientras lanzaba una Bola Solar

¿te molesta que te digan la verdad? - pregunto Akane en burla desviando mi ataque - es la verdad, se te notan las raíces

¡OHH! ¡NO LO DIJISTE! - dije apretando los dientes mientras la miraba ofendida y ella solo sonreía, lo que me causo mas molestia - ¡Impacto Lunar!

El ataque dio justo en el blanco provocando que Akane cayera al suelo. Desvié la vista hacia las chicas por un segundo y las vi algo nerviosas - "¿por que se demoran tanto?" - pensé molesta

¡Sorpresa! - me gire para ver quien me decia eso y vi a Akane cerca de mi rostro. Retrocedí asustada mientras ella me empujaba contra la pared con un simple toque en mi pecho.

auch... - dije adolorida. Apreté los dientes mientras hacia una mueca de dolor, parpadee un poco y la mire moleste luego de haber sacudida la cabeza de un lado a otro fuertemente - ¡Luna Creciente!

¡Rayo de Muerte! - ambos ataques chocaron causando una pequeña explosión. Me sentía cansada, ya llevaba mucho tiempo peleando contra ella y me parecía que no usaba toda su fuerza lo cual era preocupante porque yo si - ¿te cansaste tan pronto?

no... - dije agitada aunque la verdad es otra - ¿tu?

no - dijo tranquila

que bueno - dije sonriendo mientras creaba una Bola Solar - porque esta batalla aun tiene para mas tiempo

¡Oscuridad Total! - estiro su mano con una aura negra rodeándola. Cerré los ojos y me cubrí con los brazos para evitar cualquier cosa, luego los abrí con lentitud y la sorpresa fue que podía ver claramente, creo que su ataque fallo ya que me miraba enojada y apretando los dientes.

vaya - dije sonriendo sorprendida y luego riendo entre diente - fallaste...

Ella soltó un gruñido enoja y me golpeo con un ataque fuerte - vale... no me burlo - dije con los ojos cerrada y adolorida

"¿que pasa?" - pensé molesta y preocupada - "chicas por favor..."

¡Stella! - escuche un grito de Musa. La mire rogando porque me diga lo que quiero oír y así fue - ¡Tenemos la Piedra!

¡¿QUE?! ¡NO! - grito Akane enojada mientras yo miraba a Musa con una sonrisa. Las chicas se me acercaron y me mostraron la Piedra en el Brazalete - ¡TU...!

Me di la vuelta y vi a Akane echando Humo. Estaba enojada y no era difícil saber porque. Temblé asustada un poco, algo malo iba a pasar y presiento que no me gustara. Hizo que su mano se volviera grande, tan grande como una casa, bueno exagero pero entienden de que porte es mas o menos. Me tomo de la cintura y me empujo contra la pared de al fondo. Sentí que me golpee fuerte en la cabeza y lo ultimo que escuche fue a las chicas gritarme preocupas después todo se volvio negro.

.: Bloom :.

Corrí hacia Stella asustada, tenia los ojos cerrados probablemente estaba inconsciente y eso hizo que me preocupara demasiado. Mire a Akane enojada, iba a atacarla pero ella desapareció antes de cualquier cosa. Las chicas se me acercaron preocupadas, Flora le hecho una revisión rápida y sonrió.

despertara pronto - dijo tranquila - es mejor volver para que pueda estar en cama hasta que despierte

¿que tan pronto? - pregunte preocupada

difícil especificar - dijo preocupada - pero espero que sea pronto

Layla tomo a Stella en sus brazos ya que era la mas fuerte de nosotras y nos fuimos de aquel lugar. No encontramos a los chicos por lo que supusimos que estaban del otro lado del poso. Lo difícil no fue volar para salir del volcán si no cruzar las piedras que estaban en el poso de lava ya que Layla apenas podía saltar y cargar a Stella a la vez. Cuando habíamos llegado a la entrada de la cueva nos preparábamos para subir volando ya que supusimos que los chicos estaba a fuera y así fue.

¡Stella! - grito Brandon corriendo hacia nosotras una vez que nos vio. Me di cuenta de que tenia algunos moretones en la cara, una herida muy fea en el labio, su camisa blanca estaba sucia, rota y teñida de roja lo cual era aun mas preocupante ¿que le paso?. - ¡Stella!

Akane hizo que se golpeara en la cabeza - dijo Flora manteniendo la calma - no te preocupes estará bien, solo... volveremos a casa

El la miro preocupado y la tomo en sus brazos, luego le beso la frente y se dirigió a la nave con ella. Los demás le siguieron pero antes de ir yo, fui a despedirme de Maya y darle las gracias por todo.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Entre en la habitación de Stella, apenas habíamos llegado hace unos 5 minutos y quería que despertara, se que Flora dijo que esperara pero no podía esperar. Pase el dedo pulgar por su frente acariciándola con suavidad, luego le di un suave beso en la frente y sonreí.

¿te causa placer verme dormir? - escuche que pregunto con una voz débil. No pude ocultar mi sonrisa al oír su voz. Ella abrió los ojos algo cansada

¿estabas dormida? - pregunte mientras ella me asentía con la cabeza - ¿desde cuando?

luego de subir a la nave - dijo sonriendo - sentí que estaba en tus brazos y me dormí... lo siento no quería preocuparte

esta bien - dije sonriendo - no importa, me importa mas ver que estas bien

Ella sonrió aun mas y luego me miro preocupada, rápidamente se sentó en la cama - tu labio... ¿que te paso? - poso una mano en mi mejilla - Dios, también tienes moretones

tranquila - dije tomando su mano y besándola en el dorso - no es nada

¿que te paso? - pregunto preocupada

me pelee con Andrew, tu sabes para que ustedes puedan tomar la Piedra - dije tranquilo

no... las espadas no hacen moretones así y menos una herida como esa - dijo negando con la cabeza preocupada - Brandon...

por favor, no te preocupes estoy bien - dije sonriendo antes de besarla en la mejilla pero ella seguía mirándome preocupada

¿que paso? - pregunto aun preocupada - tu camisa esta rota... Brandon dime ¿que te sucedió?

La mire tranquilo. No quería preocuparla diciéndole que me había metido en una pelea mas personal con Andrew sobre ella. Así que solo la bese ligeramente en los labios

no es nada - dije sonriendo - no te preocupes, no quiero que lo hagas

bien - dijo resignada aunque preocupada aun

descansa - dije sonriendo

no estoy cansada - dijo ella confundida

si pero yo quiero que descanses, el golpe fue fuerte ¿no? - pregunte sonriendo - ¿te duele?

creo que tengo hinchado - dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza y haciendo una mueca de dolor - ¡Lo ves! ¿que te dije? que algo malo me iba a pasar y ustedes noo...

Solté una risita entre dientes y negué con la cabeza. Luego la mire y la bese en los labios suavemente - que descanses - salí de la habitación y fui abajo con los chicos.

¿como esta? - pregunto Flora

bien, se había despertado cuando entramos en la nave - dije tranquilo - pero ahora esta descansado nuevamente ya que aun le duele

al menos esta bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo

si - sonreí también

ahora tu explícanos ¿que te paso en el rostro y todo lo demás? - pregunto Roxy apuntándome en círculos

nada, solo una pelea con Andrew - dije tratando de evitar el tema

¿como...? - pregunto Tecna preocupada

se estaban agarrando a puñetazos cuando llegamos a ellos - dijo Sky tranquilo - estaban por matarse

¿que por que? - pregunto Musa extrañada - ¿que te hizo?

Me quede callado, no tenia deseos de hablar sobre lo que paso. Camine hasta la cocina donde vi unos muffins de cereza. Tomé uno despreocupado y salí para estar con los chicos.

la lluvia no se ha detenido - dijo Bloom preocupada

es verdad - dije tranquilo

chicas ¿listas? - pregunto Layla sonriendo

¿listas para que? - pregunte mordiendo un pedazo del muffin

iremos a Terabithia - dijo Musa sonriendo - debemos hablar algo con Kaia sobre el anillo ¿vienes?

Stella duerme, la lluvia no para... si ¿por que no? - dije encogiéndome de hombros

yo me quedare - dijo Roxy sonriendo - por si despierta y ya saben, no encuentra a nadie

Asentí y salí con los chicos para la nave e irnos a Terabithia.

* * *

.: Roxy :.

Había pasado media hora desde que las chicas y sus novios se fueron. Estaba sola en el living mirando la tv, la lluvia no se detenía y Stella aun dormía. Escuche un ruido proveniente de la cocina así que preocupada por algo tome un paraguas de la entrada y camine lentamente a la cocina. Entre y lo primero que vi fue una nube de polvo blanco, una vez que había desaparecido la nube de polvo pude ver a las Pixies con pequeño desastre, y por pequeño me refiero a grande, en la mesa de la cocina. Había todo y no quería ni imaginar lo que estaban haciendo pero por desgracia debía saber.

¿que hacen? - pregunte preocupada

íbamos a hacer unas galletas para Stella - dijo Amore sonriendo tiernamente. Cuando la conocí me pareció una Pixie muy tierna y así era pero hace unos días intento matar a Brandon por haber pensado que había embarazado a Stella, lo cual me pareció bastante raro considerando que es la Pixie del amor. Según Stella esta muy protectora con ella, creo que como todos Amore tiene su lado malvado.

galletas para Stella ¿eh? - dije sonriendo - creo que están haciendo mas desastre que galletas

¿nos ayudas? - pregunto Dia sonriendo

¿ayudar a que? - escuche la voz de Stella interrumpirme antes que pudiera responder

íbamos a hacerte galletas - dijo Amore acercándose a ella con una flor en la mano ¿donde la consiguió?

¿para mi? - pregunto Stella sonriendo

por supuesto - dijo la Pixie sonriendo tiernamente - ¿como te sientes?

mejor, el dolor ya no se siente - dijo Stella tomando la flor - hermosa

tu favorita - dijo Amore sonriendo - una flor de cerezo

¿que te parece ayudar a que no quemen la cocina haciendo galletas? - pregunte sonriendo mientras escondía mis pulgares en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón

¿aun llueve? - pregunto ella

si - respondí sonriendo - pero unas galletas seria ricas en especial recién salidas del horno

si, tienes razón - dijo sonriendo - pero me hice la manicure aunque...

Akane te rompió una uña - dijo Amore haciendo un gesto con la cara mientras miraba el dedo anular meñique izquierdo de Stella

creo que me las tendré que cortar - suspiro algo triste - me había tomado un mes dejarlas del mismo tamaño

es una pena - dijo Amore agachando la mirada fingiendo pena

bueno, vamos hacer esas galletas que eran para_ mi_ - dijo Stella riendo y siendo obvia. Me reí un poco e hicimos las galletas con chispas de chocolate a petición mía

¿bien que hacemos ahora? - pregunto Stella tomando una galleta - esta lloviendo, no hay mucho que hacer

lo mejor para los días lluvioso una película, palomitas y chocolate caliente - dije sonriendo antes de morder una galleta

¿película? - levanto una ceja ella - palomitas, chocolate caliente y galletas... la mejor noche de lluvia de la historia

Me reí y lleve las galletas al living mientras ella ponía las palomitas en el microondas. Luego hicimos el chocolate y nos sentamos a ver una película. Como ninguna sabia que ver decidimos que las Pixies la eligieran y eligieron algo tranquilo y divertido _Las Crónicas de Narnía y el Príncipe Caspían_ la verdad era una película bastante simple y se demoraron una hora en elegirla.

Creo que esta iba a ser la ultima vez que dejamos a las Pixies elegir la película ya que tanto Stella como yo estábamos aburridas. La película era buena en si, la trama y todo pero ninguna estaba con ánimos de ver esa película ya que es muy común, incluso hasta para Stella.

Luego de que la película terminara pusimos un canal _x_ para poder ver mientras esperábamos a lo demás. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero ya era muy tarde para volver a casa por lo que me quede con Stella. A eso de las doce de la noche ambas comenzamos a cerrar los ojos y lo chicos aun no volvían.

No se cuanto tiempo paso desde que nos habíamos dormido pero un ruido me despertó. Abrí con dificultad los ojos ya que aun tenia sueño y estaba cansada, di un bostezo y mire a Stella que estaba acostada en el sofá con la cabeza en un brazo del sofá mientras yo mantenía la mía en el otro.

¿Roxy...? - escuche a alguien susurrar. Gire mi cabeza hacia la entrada y vi a Bloom con los demás entrando sin hacer ruido, o creo que eran ellos ya que aun estaba media dormida.

¿que hora es? - pregunte tratando de mantener mis ojos abiertos

son las dos de la mañana - dijo con una voz baja

¿dos? - pregunte adormilada cerré los ojos y perdí la consciencia, seguro me quede dormida

.: Bloom :.

Habíamos vuelto del largo viaje que nos había tomado demasiado tiempo ya que Kaia nos contó sobre muchas cosas. Entramos en la casa sin hacer ruido y lo primero que vi fueron dos siluetas acostadas en el sofá de una forma algo incomoda aunque parecían estar cómodas.

¿Roxy...? - la llame en un susurro

¿que hora es? - pregunto adormilada, estaba por volver a cerrar sus ojos parece

son las dos de la mañana - dije con voz baja para no despertar a Stella, así es, ambas siluetas eran Stella y Roxy

¿dos? - pregunto mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en el cojín y cerraba los ojos. Se volvio a dormir

parece que tuvieron una fiesta - dijo Layla mirando algo. Mire hacia donde ella miraba y vi un montón de cosas en la mesa de centro chocolate caliente, palomitas, galletas y todo estaba a medio comer o tomar, la tv estaba encendida y las Pixies dormían en cualquier lugar a excepción de Amore y Dia que dormían en la cabeza de ambas chicas.

sera mejor dejarlas dormir ahí - dijo Riven - no debemos despertarlas

pero se ve incomodo - dijo Flora bostezando - hay que llevarlas a la habitación

no, es mejor que duerman ahí - dijo Brandon sonriendo algo cansado. Camino hasta Stella y le beso en la frente - dulces sueños

Después de eso cada uno subió a su habitación y se dejo caer en los brazos de morfeo, bueno se que yo si lo hice.

Continuara...

* * *

Este ha sido el nuevo capitulo de El Camino de la Luz II

**Próximamente: Viaje al Pasado Pt.1**

no sabemos nada concreto sobre Akane - dijo Tecna pensativa - nadie quiere decir quien es en realidad

¿como saber mas sobre ella? - pregunta Bloom pensativa

existe una manera, pero no sera del todo efectiva - dice Faragonda seria

iremos pero solas - dijo Musa apretando los puños

¡No! - dijeron los chicos al unisono

¿están listas chicas? - pregunta Palladium por el micrófono

hemos recopilado algo de información pero no sera suficiente - dijo Faragonda cerrando los ojos

hay que hacerlo - dijo Bloom segura - necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

¿que te sucede? - pregunto Brandon a Stella

tengo miedo - dijo la rubia asustada un poco

¿listas para el simulador? - pregunto Palladium

este lugar es increíble - dijo Eric sorprendido

¿verdad que si? - dice Roxy sonriendo - y sera la primera vez que lo pruebe

Faragonda, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte - dice Concorda sonriendo

¿un viaje al pasado? - pregunta Musa - ¿se refiere en el tiempo?

¿están seguras de hacer esto? - pregunta Faragonda

tengan cuidado - dijo Sky abrazando a Bloom - vuelvan sanas y salvas

estaremos bien - dijo Bloom besándolo

no tengas miedo - dijo Brandon abrazando a Stella

Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo que sigue y que les haya gustado, sin mas que decir saludos para todos los que leen este fics y comentan y para los que no los comentan.

Si te gusta este fics bueno compártelo con tus amigos y si no bueno... ahórrate tus comentarios negativos, lo digo en buena los quiero a todos por igual.

Bueno eso es todo

Dejen Review (L)

Se despide _Lira12_


	20. Chapter 20: Viaje al Pasado Pt 1

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 20:

Viaje al Pasado Pt. 1

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente y lo primero que vi fue una mesa de centro con un montón de basura y comida a medio comer. Parpadee un poco y me di cuenta de que había una manta sobre mi, también sentí algo sobre mi cabeza. Pase las manos con cuidado y sentí algo, lo tome con la mano y me fije que era Amore.

Mire al otro lado del sillón y vi a Roxy dormida con Dia sobre su cabeza. Se veían tiernas de tal manera durmiendo - buenos días dormilona - escuche a alguien con cierta ironía en su voz

Busque con la mirada a la dueña de la voz, me pude dar cuenta de que era mujer, vi a Bloom mirarme con una sonrisa - ¿por qué la ironía? - pregunte aun media dormida

son las tres de la tarde - dijo riendo

¿tan tarde? - pregunte estirándome sentada en el sofá - un minuto ¿a que hora llegaron?

cerca de las 2 am - dijo Bloom tranquila - estaban durmiendo y no las quisimos despertar

ya veo - dije levantándome - tengo hambre

si, primero limpia aquel desastre - dijo Bloom riendo - te haré algo de comer

¿y las demás? - pregunte tomando las cosas de la mesa de centro

veamos, los chicos están trabajando y las chicas... - Bloom parecía dudar si decirme o no - salieron

¿salieron? - pensé extrañada

si - dijo sonriendo

¿mas detalles? - pregunte tranquila

fueron a... comprar - dijo Bloom cerrando los ojos

¿comprar? - dije confundida mientras levantaba la ceja - ¿al centro comercial?

Ella asintió nerviosa con los ojos cerrados como si tuviera miedo - si...

ya veo - dije tranquila - espero que les vaya bien

¿que dijiste? - pregunto sorprendida - ¿no estas molesta?

¿por que estaría molesta? - pregunte tirando las cosas a la basura

fueron al centro comercial... a comprar... ropa, accesorios, instrumentos... sin ti... la chica... que ama... comprar - dijo Bloom lentamente mientras me apuntaba con cuidado

acabo de despertar ¿si? mi cerebro esta procesando la mitad de la información - dije tranquila - si quieres que me enoje o grite espera a que este mas despierta y comenzare a reclamar porque no me llevaron

vaya... no gritas cuando te levantas e intentas mantenerte tranquila - dijo Bloom sorprendida - ¿quien eres y que le hiciste a mi mejor amiga?

exacto, soy tu mejor amiga y sabes por el derecho y el revés como soy - dije riendo provocando que ella también ria

oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - pregunto Bloom algo nerviosa

no - dije negando la cabeza

¿por que? - pregunto sorprendida

ya lo hiciste - dije como si nada - de hecho ya hiciste dos preguntas

Stella... - dijo sonriendo

ya bueno ¿que paso? - pregunte riendo mientras me sentaba en la mesa

recuerdo que hace ya varios días tu y Brandon hablaban de algo - dijo Bloom mientras yo la miraba confundida

hablo de tantas cosas con, se mas especifica - dije negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía

bueno no se de que hablaban - dijo Bloom nerviosa - fue cuando te quemaste por lo del anillo, ya sabes cuando parecías tener miedo

"Akane..." - pensé enseguida - ¿que hay con eso?

Stella no se si tenga la misma relación pero recuerdo que cuando fui por la Piedra del Agua, Akane me quería mostrar la verdadera razón por la que tu le tenias miedo a ella - apenas dijo aquello la mire asustada mientras rogaba porque no lo haya eso - ¿por que me miras así?

¿que te mostró? - pregunte asustada

nada - dijo preocupada - ¿tan malo es?

Bloom hay cosas que dan miedo y esta es lo peor - dije tamborileando la mesa con las uñas - aléjate de ella y no dejes que te muestre nada

¿que tan malo es? - pregunto Bloom curiosa - somos amigas, mejores amigas, y se que seguro es una situación traumatica que no quieres recordar pero de verdad quiero saber

Mire a Bloom y cerré los ojos mientras respiraba hondo - cuando conocí a Akane fue algo muy diferente a lo que sucede ahora, yo intentaba salir de un lugar que conocía sin embargo sentía que lo conocía, que estaba conectado a mi... me enfrente a Akane intentando que me sacara pero ella comenzó a lastimarme con aquel látigo... no se cuanto tiempo paso pero seguía ahí, Akane quería que le tuviera miedo pero no le funcionaba pensó que atacándome serviría pero no fue así por lo que me mostró algo

¿que cosa? - pregunto Bloom preocupada

...me coloco su dedo en mi frente y emitió un brillo rojo, después veía oscuridad no había nadie a mi alrededor, poco a poco se apareció alguien con una capucha de una túnica... no la conocía pero presentía que era mujer, unos gritos, sollozos y ruegos se escuchaban en la habitación y aquella persona se me acerca... lo único que hice fue correr lo mas lejos de donde estaba pero ella seguía persiguiendo, los gritos y sollozos se hacían mas fuerte... - una pausa ya que me estaba hiperventilando un poquito - corrí, corrí y corrí hasta que una barrera me impidió seguir, ella se quito la capucha dejando ver a Akane con varios cortes y heridas recién hechas... estuvo a punto de tocarme pero todo desapareció... después el miedo me invadió y no se iba, Akane había logrado su propósito

Hubo un silencio en el comedor. Bloom miraba un punto fijo en la mesa como procesando lo que acaba de decir o como si pensara en que decirme. Di un suspiro realmente fuerte y tome un muffin que estaba en un canasto de la mesa.

lo siento - dijo en un susurro sin mirarme - soy una tonta no debí preguntar

no... la tonta soy yo - dije antes de dar un mordisco - debí haberles dicho, o por lo menos a ti pero el miedo me impedía seguir adelante

Akane tiene un poder horrible - dijo Bloom preocupada - es demasiado peligrosa

lo se - dije frunciendo los labios - ya dejemos ese tema

como quieras - dijo sonriendo. Gire la cabeza para ver a Roxy dormir tranquila con Dia y Amore a su lado ¿cuando se movió hacia ella?. Solté una risita y mire por la ventana que estaba detrás de Bloom

parece que ya no esta lloviendo - dije sonriendo

si, había un hermoso arcoiris - dijo ella sonriendo - ¿que te parece si despertamos a la bella durmiente y vamos al Bar Frutti Music?

una grandiosisima idea - dije riendo - una duda... ¿por que no saliste con las chicas?

tu y Roxy aun dormían y no sabia si dejarlas sola o no - me respondio levantándose de la silla - considerando el desastre que tenían ayer cuando las dejamos solas

culpa a las Pixies eligieron una película demasiado fome, me quede dormida antes de terminar de verla y de ordenar - dije riendo mientras me levantaba

.: Roxy :.

Sentía que alguien me zarandeaba, no tenia intensiones de abrir los ojos pero estaba despierta. Los zarandeos se volvieron mas fuertes obligándome a abrir los ojos. Los abrí pesadamente y pude divisar dos figuras borrosas.

al fin despiertas bella durmiente - pude reconocer la voz de Bloom

creía que teníamos que traer a Eric - esa voz era de Stella

¿que? - dije parpadeando mientras mi visión se tornaba clara

esta consciente - dijo Stella con una risita

Roxy levántate, iremos al Bar Frutti Music - escuche la voz de Bloom pero aun no estaba en todos mis sentidos como para procesar bien

"¿Bar Frutti Music... ¡OH MI DIOS! ¡Tenia que trabajar hoy!" - mis ojos se habían abierto como platos y si es posible mas grandes. Las chicas me miraron confundidas - ¿que hora es? entro a la una

pues, entonces estas tres horas retrasada - dijo Stella tranquila - van a ser las cuatro

¡Oh Dios! - exclame preocupada - mi padre me va a retar

tranquila - escuche a Bloom - los chicos debieron haberle explicado que estabas aquí durmiendo y no te queríamos despertar

ya veo - dije sonriendo - bueno, creo que mejor ir

si - dijeron ambas.

Salimos de la casa con las Pixies y nos dirigimos al Bar Frutti Music. En el camino hablamos de muchas cosas, nos faltaban dos cuadras para llegar cuando habíamos dejar de escuchar a Stella hablar y eso nos preocupo ya que, no es por ser mala pero, ella nunca se calla.

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Bloom deteniéndose y buscando con la mirada

oh ahí esta - dije apuntando hacia atrás de nosotras donde la vi parada mirando hacia al lado. Bloom y yo miramos en donde ella tenia puesta la vista y vimos un gran árbol con un chico de cabello rubio, una chaqueta negra, jeans azules y creo que eran deportivas, estaba recargado de espaldas con las manos en la chaqueta.

¿quien es? - pregunte al no ver bien la cara del joven

Stella no me respondió seguía mirándolo pero no de buena forma, es mas lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. El joven mantenía la mirada en Stella y creo que estaba sonriendo. Se movió y camino hacia ella, nosotras rápidamente nos acercamos a Stella ya que habíamos identificado al joven, Andrew. Era Andrew, no puedo creer que es Andrew ¿que es lo que quiere? ¿por qué esta aquí? y sobre todo... ¿por qué tiene un ojo morado?

pareces un panda - dijo Stella con el ceño fruncido

que curioso, quien me hizo esto quería que pareciera un panda - dijo Andrew tranquilo - te gustan los animales ¿no?

Stella torció los labios y lo miro de reojo. No entiendo que sucede pero parecía que tuvieran una conversación tranquila aunque no era incomoda pero tampoco tan cómoda, el ambiente estaba extraño.

¿que quieres? - pregunto molesta

¿supongo que sabes quien fue? - pregunto Andrew satisfecho - un animal

vete Andrew - dijo Stella mas molesta. Seguro hablaban de Brandon ya que según lo que nos dijo Sky ambos se habian peleado a puños - no te quiero ver

¿sabias que Brandon no puede tolerar que alguien mas te quiera? - pregunto Andrew sonriendo mientras Stella lo miraba sorprendida

"¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJO?!" - pensé sorprendida. Mire a Bloom que estaba igual que yo e incluso Stella estaba sorprendida pero ¿dijo lo que creo que dijo?. Un silencio increíble se hizo presente entre nosotros. Andrew miraba a Stella con una sonrisa victoriosa pero la pregunta es ¿por qué sonríe así?.

Stella... - dijo Andrew dejando caer su sonrisa cosa que me pareció extraño - yo... es cierto, no mentiría sobre algo como esto

Stella no dijo nada, no lo callo, no le grito, solo lo ignoro y se fue. Vimos que Andrew bajo la cabeza con una mirada triste ¿acaso estaba enamorado de Stella? ¿era enserio?. Andrew desaprecio y nosotras seguimos a Stella que iba a un paso rápido

¡Stella! - la llamo Bloom

¿que quieres? - pregunto algo molesta deteniéndose pero no se dio la vuelta

solo saber como estas - dijo Bloom preocupada

¡Tu dímelo! - grito Stella algo molesta mientras se daba la vuelta - ¿sabes? quiero que olvidemos esto, nadie dira nada ni ahora ni nunca

Se volvio a dar la vuelta y siguió caminando Bloom y yo nos miramos preocupadas, aquello que dijo Andrew le callo mal, muy mal pero puede ser mentira o eso creo yo ya que Andrew no es la mejor persona del mundo. Mire a las Pixies que no habían dicho nada en todo el rato que había pasado. Dia y Lockette estaban tranquilas pero Amore no tenia expresión en el rostro ni preocupada, ni molesta, nada... estaba indiferente.

vamos - dije tranquila aunque preocupada. Bloom y yo fuimos hacia el Bar Frutti Music ya que Stella se nos había adelantado, cuando entramos la vimos sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado y estaba hablando con Brandon.

Bloom - dijo Sky frente a nosotras

¡Sky! - dijo Bloom besándolo en los labios. Ella correspondió el beso mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

yo aquí sobro - dije alejándome de ellos. Fui hasta donde mi padre quien me miraba algo molesto mientras esta a cruzado de brazos y negaba con la cabeza

¿que te paso? - pregunto con voz tranquilo aunque dejaba ver otra cosa - los chicos me dijeron que te habías quedado a dormida con Stella en sillón

si, mira luego te cuento eso - dije algo distraída mientras miraba a Stella mover su cabello coquetamente mientras estaba con Brandon que solo sonreía

¿sucede algo? - pregunto mi padre

no tienes idea - dije observando que Bloom se me acercaba

no tiene intensiones de decirle - dijo Bloom mirando misma pareja

¿como crees que lo tome cuando se entere? - pregunte

no lo se - dijo Bloom preocupada - solo espero que ella le diga, el merece saber lo que Andrew dijo

¿de que hablan? - escuche la voz de Flora. Ambas dimos un grito asustadas y miramos a Flora

casi nos matas del susto - dije con la mano en el pecho

no fue para tanto - dijo Flora sonriendo - lo siento

por Dios - dijo Bloom de igual manera - no vuelvas hacer eso

ya me disculpe - dijo Flora - ¿de que hablaban?

Bloom y yo nos miramos buscando alguna excusa ya que recordamos que Stella dijo que no quería que nadie se enterara de esto - nada...

ok - dijo extrañada - pero ¿porque hablaban de Andrew?

por nada - dijo Bloom tranquila - solo pensábamos en la ultima batalla

si eso - dije asintiendo rápidamente

Flora no parecía convencerse de lo que decíamos pero dio un suspiro y sonrió como si en realidad intentara creernos ¿realmente somos tan malas mentirosas?. Como sea, Brandon y Stella se nos acercaron tranquilos. El pidió unas ordenes y luego fue a dejarlas a la mesa mientras ella lo miraba tranquila, quería decirle algo pero Flora estaba con nosotras y eso impedía que pudiera hablar libremente sobre aquel tema.

¿todo bien? - pregunto Bloom con algo de discreción

si - dijo sonriendo

.: Stella :.

Me va a dar un gran infarto. Esto esta cada vez mas loco, Brandon no tiene ni idea de lo que paso antes de venir. No quiero que se entere de esto pero tengo que decirle y hablando de Andrew ¡Dios! tiene que ser mentira lo que me dijo, me niego a que sea verdad. Me voy a morir, ¿Andrew esta enamorado... de mi? eso si es una broma, la mas grande que existe osea no puede venir como si nada y decirme lo que dijo como si fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo.

¿todo bien? - pregunto Bloom

si - respondí sonriendo tranquila - "aparenta tranquilidad y nadie sospechara"

¿estas bien? - pregunto Flora sonriendo

si - dije tranquila

volví - escuche la voz de Brandon. Me di la vuelta y lo vi con una sonrisa - las personas aquí les encantan las malteadas, beben mas de lo que pesan

¿que esperabas? - pregunto Roxy sonriendo - es un bar de jugos naturales

no lo se - dijo el negando con la cabeza. Pase mi mano por su mejilla mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna le le acaricia con el pulgar. El me sonrió y me abrazo por la cintura - oye espero que no hayas hecho planes

depende - dije sonriendo - tenia pensado en hacer algo pero... ¿que me ofreces?

mi sonrisa, mis caricias, mis labios y mis abrazos - dijo el de forma tierna pegando su frente a la mía

acepto - dije riendo un poco luego lo bese suavemente en los labios - Te Amo...

yo mas - dijo el sonriendo

.: Brandon :.

La verdad no me importaba que planes podía hacer solo me interesaba pasar tiempo con ella. No sabia que planeaba Andrew con lo que me dijo, no se que es lo que intenta hacer pero no pienso dejar que se acerque a Stella. Aun no puedo creer que tuvo el valor para decir aquello, juro que lo matare si intenta algo porque no pienso dejar que si quiera la mire con otros ojos. Primero hace que rompamos y la engaña mintiendo sobre quien es y ahora dice que esta enamorado de ella... este tipo es un estorbo.

¿en que piensas? - escuche la dulce voz de Stella traerme devuelta a la realidad

en nada - dije sonriendo - no te preocupes

bien - dijo tranquila. Creo que ambos andamos distraídos por algo, digo sabe actuar pero no puede mentir y yo bueno, no dejo de pensar en que Andrew podría aparecerse en cualquier momento y le diría lo que siente. No es que tenga miedo de perderla, se que ella me ama y no me dejaría... a menos que el la vuelva a hechizar.

Las horas en el trabajo terminaron rápido, no me di ni cuenta de en que momento se pasaron volando las horas. Luego del trabajo los chicos y sus novias se fueron a casa mientras que yo me llevaba a Stella por ahí. Me tuve que cambiar en el Bar Frutti Music y enviar mi uniforme con Sky ya que no quería andar con una bolsa que estorbe.

La verdad es que no sabia bien donde ir con ella por lo que nos quedamos paseando por la playa tranquilos. El sol brillaba fuerte, la brisa era tranquila y suave, el mar estaba brillando y era tranquilo y estaba vació por alguna razón.

Tome la mano de Stella mientras caminábamos sin rumbo alguno por la orilla. Ella se detuvo por lo que me detuve también, la mire confundido y ella solo me sonreía.

¿estos son tus planes? - pregunto sonriendo

Rei entre dientes y mire al suelo, luego la mire a ella y me acerque un poco mas - no me importa lo que haga, mientras este contigo es todo lo que quiero

Ella me miro a los ojos y luego a los labios, o eso creo yo ya que había bajado la vista un poco, se acerco a ellos y me beso dulcemente. No pude aguantarme al no corresponder así que si lo hice. El beso no duro mucho pero si transmitió todo lo contenga Amor. Ella me sonrió y siguió caminando. No sabia a donde íbamos con esa actitud pero me da igual a donde vayamos mientras sea juntos.

Tesoro... - dijo con una voz dulce. Esa era una de mis palabras favoritas Tesoro... y mas porque ella lo decia, amo oír esa palabra venir de sus labios, amo como la pronuncia... a ciencia cierta soy un hombre enamorado de la persona mas hermosa del mundo y es algo que nadie ni nada cambiara.

dime - dije apretando un poco su mano ya que estaba entrelazada con la mía

Guardo silencio unos minutos y luego abrió la boca pero no dijo nada ¿acaso debía decirme algo importante? ¿le sucedió algo y quiere decirme pero no puede?. Ella cerro la boca y sonrió, luego me abrazo por la cintura mientras apoyaba una mano y la cabeza en mi pecho - Te Quiero

Quiero... ella ya no usaba esa palabra ya que ahora dice Amo. Me pareció un poco extraño pero aun así no me importo. Sonreí y la bese en la cabeza sobre el cabello - yo también... lo sabes ¿verdad?

si - dijo simplemente

que bueno - dije sonriendo

.: Stella :.

Brandon y yo seguimos caminando sin rumbo alguno por mucho rato. Se estaba haciendo tarde así que decidimos volver a casa. Hubo un momento en que quería decirle a Brandon sobre Andrew pero no pude, creo que no tuve el valor suficiente y no se porque. Es como si tuviera miedo de algo pero no se de que. Andrew es solo un enemigo y yo amo a Brandon, es algo que no va a cambiar solo por algo que el dijo.

Cuando llegamos a casa vi a las chicas con una expresión preocupada o pensativa yo diría que había sucedido algo y no quería saber que es pero como siempre la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

Faragonda ha llamado - dijo Bloom seria - tiene una forma de saber sobre Akane

Mi sangre se congelo en el momento que Bloom dijo aquello, apenas respiraba - "¿una forma de saber sobre Akane? ¿se refiere a saber su pasado? ¿como?" - mi mente era lo único que estaba funcionando ya que al parecer mi cuerpo no.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme por la cintura y eso fue lo que me trajo a la realidad. Gire mi cabeza un poco y vi a Brandon con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Lo mas seguro es que se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien o apenas respiraba y no es porque me de miedo Akane, que no es así, es porque la mujer casi me mata, me dio un susto de muerte que ahora parece algo traumatico, y el saber su pasado no es algo que me agrade.

¿como? - pregunte aparentando algo de tranquilidad aunque por la mirada que me dieron las chicas supe que no lo hacia muy bien

iremos a Alfea, dijo que nos mostrara allá - dijo Tecna tranquila pero preocupada

¿donde nos quedaremos? - pregunte para obtener mas información

allí, de la misma manera en la que nos quedamos cuando Xeros o Athan se hicieron en las escuelas - dijo Musa

Athan, fue Athan no Xeros - dije tranquila, luego di un suspiro largo y sonreí - bien entonces ¿que esperamos para ir?

Todos me miraron como "¿quien es esta chica y donde esta Stella?" seguro fue por la sonrisa pero no le tome importancia a sus miradas. Bloom dijo que partiríamos mas tarde así que subí a mi habitación, como siempre estábamos en casa la única opción que tenia era o estar en mi habitacion o en el living y por alguna razón me parecía mejor mi habitacion. Al entrar en ella vi a Amore observando un álbum de fotos. Sonreí y la llame. Ella me miro tranquila pero algo seria

ya llegaste - dijo secamente cosa que me pareció extraño

¿esta todo bien? - pregunte con el ceño fruncido

si - nuevamente respondio secamente

¿por que me respondes así? - pregunte preocupada - ¿estas molesta conmigo?

no, lo siento - dijo tranquila - ¿estuviste con Brandon?

si... una tarde maravillosa - dije sonriendo aun soñadora por lo de hoy

maravillosa si... - dijo ella asintiendo - ¿le contaste?

Mi sonrisa se cayo enseguida ¿por que nadie me deja disfrutar un segundo de mi felicidad? - no...

¿que esperas? - pregunto seria - si no le dices Andrew...

no hará nada - la interrumpí molesta - Andrew no es nadie para mi ¿si? y no necesito hacer que Brandon se preocupe por nada si sabe que lo amo a el

¿sabes que el no mentía? - pregunto Amore aun seria - dijo la verdad y sabes como es el, puede intentar algo

problema suyo sera - dije despreocupada - no hay nada en este mundo que me haga dejar a Brandon

te oyes tan segura - dijo Amore suspirando - no te tomes esto a la ligera, prométeme que le dirás

Mire a Amore tranquila y asentí con una sonrisa. Pose la vista en el álbum de fotos que había sobre mi cama y me di cuenta de que era mio ¿por que miraba mis fotos?

espero que no te moleste - dijo Amore mirándome

oh no - dije tranquila - ¿por que lo miras?

no lo se - dijo sonriendo - estaba en tu mueble

ya veo - dije tranquila

esta es mi favorita - dijo sacando una y mostrándomela. La foto mostraba claramente a una joven de 10 años usando un vestido celeste de verano y un sombrero, tenia ambas manos en el sombrero y sonreía mientras el cielo se podía ver despejado y un sol brillando atrás de ella.

recuerdo ese día, fue en el día campestre de mi madre... tenia 10 años - dije sonriendo

¿día campestre? - pregunto confundida

es una tradición que hace mi madre de que a finales de agosto hace un día ene l cual todo el personal de castillo esta invitado a pasar un día en el campo - le explique tranquila - la comida es cooperación de quienes puedan y no hay que trabajar ese día

¿tu padre no hace eso? - pregunto la Pixie que obtuvo como respuesta una negación con la cabeza

mi padre tiene otras tradiciones - dije sonriendo. Escuche que alguien golpeo la puerta - adelante...

¿Stella? - la puerta se abrió y vi a Bloom con Lockette

dime - dije tranquila

ya nos vamos - dijo Bloom sonriendo

¿cuando sera el día en que Akane nos deje tranquilos? - dije negando con la cabeza algo decepcionada de que aun no pasara

deberías concentrarte en otra cosa ahora - dijo Lockette seria - olvidas que escondes un secreto

Mire a Lockette confundida ya que no entendía a que se refería. Bloom me miro sonriendo tranquila - olvídalo...

bueno, es hora de descubrir quien es Akane realmente - dijo Amore sonriendo

si... - camine hasta mi cama y tome el álbum, guarde la foto dentro y luego guarde el álbum donde iba. Salí de la habitación con Bloom y las Pixies para poder irnos a una misión de miedo... es una forma de decir

Nos fuimos a Alfea en la nave ya que mi centro estaba algo extraño últimamente y no era buena idea llevar muchas personas, un recordatorio "pedirle ayuda a mi padre" solo espero no olvidarlo me pregunto que le sucederá a mi cetro.

Llegamos a Alfea siendo recibidos por Faragonda que estaba con Eric así que imaginen quien fue la primera en abrazarlo, Roxy, aveces las personas no se avergüenzan de demostraciones en públicos... "_Stella tu haces lo mismo"_ Amore yo cuento esta parte de la historia, no me interrumpas "_solo digo la verdad, bien te dejo continuar con la historia"_ uhg ¿pueden creerlo? yo estoy contando la historia, eso no se sea, ¿donde me quede? a si.

Faragonda nos llevo a un lugar en especial, el simulador, seguro se preguntan porque pero siento decirles que aun no nos ha explicado porque así que estamos en las mismas con la duda. Al entrar vimos al profesor Palladium que no ha cambiado nada en estos pocos meses, debería hacerse un nuevo look.

este lugar es increíble - dijo Eric sorprendido

¿verdad que si? - dijo Roxy sonriendo - y sera la primera vez que lo pruebe

¿como sabes que lo usaremos? - pregunte algo distraída a buscar una respuesta por mi cuenta

para algo nos trajeron ¿no? - dijo Musa encogiéndose de hombros

bueno chicas - dijo Faragonda - supongo que aun esperan saber sobre Akane, me refiero al pasado

"no" - pensé nerviosa pero disimulándolo - si...

¿hay alguna manera de que sepamos sobre su pasado? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo

existe una manera, pero no sera del todo efectiva - dijo Faragonda seria

¿a que se refiere con efectiva? - pregunto Tecna

chicas, hemos reunido la poca información que sabemos sobre ella - dijo Palladium acercándose a Faragonda - y la hemos programado para que puedan ver como era el pasado ya que una simple explicación no serviría de mucho si no pueden ver

¿IREMOS AL PASADO? - preguntamos todos sorprendidos

no - dijo Faragonda negando con la cabeza mientras nosotros hacíamos un gesto de decepción, yo si quería probar un viaje en el tiempo - no literalmente

disculpe pero ¿a que se refiere con no literalmente? - pregunto Flora

irán en el simulador, sera como si viajaran pero están aquí - dijo Palladium sonriendo - fue la única manera de que puedan ver algo sobre ella pero... no sera mucho

hemos recopilado algo de información pero no sera suficiente - dijo Faragonda cerrando los ojos - podrán ver algo corto así que les hare la pregunta ¿estan seguras de ir?

hay que hacerlo - dijo Bloom segura - necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

¿de verdad? - pregunte levantando una ceja

pero no podrán ir todos - dijo Palladium - puede ser peligroso ya que el simulador no se ha usado con mas de 8 personas

oh es una pena - dije fingiendo estar triste - pero bueno, no podemos ir todos y alguien debe sacrificarse por el equipo así que me quedo...

tu iras - dijo Faragonda seria - lo siento Stella pero debes ir si o si

¿que? ¿por que? - pregunte sorprendida

es sobre Akane... ¿quieres descubrir quien es en realidad y derrotarla? ¿quieres vencer el miedo? - pregunto sabiendo mis respuestas - tienes que ir

Trague saliva mientras fruncía levemente el ceño - "Dios, y yo que pensaba en quedarme"

entonces creo que esta misión sera nuestra - dijo Musa sonriendo - iremos solas

¡No! - dijeron los chicos al unisono. Mire a todos confundida

no pueden ir solas - dijo Sky preocupado - ¿y si les sucede algo? no me niego a que vayan sin nosotros

Sky, se que estas preocupado pero no pueden ir - dijo Bloom seria - esta misión sera nuestra lo quieran o no

pero... - intento decir Riven - olvídalo, no las dejaremos solas

yo pienso que deben ir solas - dijo Brandon lo cual me pareció extremamente extraño por lo que lo mire como si estuviera loco

¿que clase de persona quiere que su novia vaya a la misión mas peligrosa del mundo? - pregunte alzando las manos sin poder creer lo que dijo

no es una misión peligrosa - dijo el sonriendo - solo irán a ver una parte del pasado de Akane, además... estarán bien, siempre es así

¿te golpeaste en la cabeza? - pregunte algo alterada ya que no tenia ganas de ir y no podía creer que el quería que vaya

Faragonda lo dijo, iras para vencer el miedo y las chicas te acompañaran - dijo el tranquilo

oh no - dije negando con el dedo - uno no puede vencer un miedo de esta forma, además yo no tengo miedo y no ayudara mucho que las chicas vayan... sin ofender las quiero y lo saben pero no creo que ayuden mucho en algo que no existe como el miedo...

ja tranquila no me ofendo - dijo con sarcasmo Musa

como sea - dije rodando los ojos - no me creo que lo que dices

El me miro tranquilo y con una sonrisa - ¿podemos salir?

Mire a las chicas que asintieron. Ambos salimos del simulador al pasillo para poder hablar

ahora si - dijo el suspirando - ¿que sucede?

nada - dije disimulando tranquila - es solo que me sorprende que me digas eso

Princesa - dijo el mirándome como si quisiera transmitir algo en esa mirada, pero era indescifrable - se que todo estará bien, confió en que ustedes siete puedan estar bien solas

pero... - intente decir

¿a que le tienes miedo? - pregunto interrumpiéndome

a las arañas - respondí como si fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo

Preciosa... - me miro como si dijera es enserio - ¿que te sucede?

tengo miedo - admití algo asustada - la verdad es que si, había podido enfrentarme a Akane pero eso no significa que no sienta miedo

lo se - dijo con una voz suave - se que tienes miedo y por eso concuerdo con Faragonda, puedes intentar superar el miedo sabiendo a que te enfrentas

¿tu crees? - pregunte en voz baja y mirándolo a los ojos preocupada

no lo creo - dijo negando con la cabeza - lo se

Lo mire tranquila. Es increíble que el siempre me apoye en todo lo que sucede y en cambio yo... me la paso mintiéndole u ocultándole algunas cosas como las de hoy, tal vez debería decirle pero... ¿es el mejor momento?. Abrace a Brandon por la cintura apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho envés de decir algo. El correspondió el abrazo tranquilo y me frotaba la espalda apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza.

todo estará bien - dijo en voz baja

gracias - fue lo único que dije. Me separe un poco del y le di un beso en los labios fugazmente

Luego de haber tenido aquella conversación ambos entramos a la sala del simulador donde vimos a las chicas peleando con los chicos por entrar solas, en otras palabras lo mismo que yo y Brandon pero al revés.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Eric al vernos

nada - dije tranquila - aahh... iremos nosotras, ustedes se quedan

¿que? - pregunto Nabu frunciendo el ceño

¿como...? - intento preguntar Helio sorprendido - creí que no querías ir

yo nunca dije eso - negué con la cabeza

¿enserio? - pregunto incrédulo Riven - fuiste la primera en decir que no querías ir

dije que me iba a sacrificar por el equipo, no que no quería ir - me excuse sonriendo

entonces esta decido, somos ocho contra siete - dijo Layla sonriendo - iremos nosotras siete solas

Brandon esta vez si que nos has abandonado - dijo Sky cruzándose de brazos molesto mientras mi Tesoro se encogía de hombros despreocupado

¿listas para el simulador? - pregunto Palladium

si - dijimos todas tranquilas aunque me moría de nervios por dentro

ten cuidado - dijo Brandon besándome en la frente

descuida - dije sonriendo. Fui con las chicas al simulador para poder ir a ver aquel recuerdo de Akane, solo esperaba que sea algo que nos ayude y no tengamos que buscar mas información

¿están listas chicas? - pregunto Palladium por el micrófono y como respuestas todas asentimos - recuerden, no es necesario transformarse a menos que las ataque, si las ven eso no intervendrá en el tiempo

¿que dijo? - pregunto Musa confundida a Tecna

no importa lo que pase, nada afectara en nuestro tiempo osea ahora - respondio Tecna

El suelo del simulador había desaparecido por lo que supuse que Palladium ya había iniciado. Sentía que estaba parada en las nubes pero eran firmes, como si hubiera un piso debajo mio pero no había ninguno. Los nervios aumentaron un poco y en cosa de segundos nos encontrabamos en Magix de noche. No pude reconocer el lugar pero si pude ver un gran hospital frente a nosotras pero tenia otro nombre, decia Clinica Psiquiatría ¿por que estábamos aquí?.

¿una clínica? - pregunto Roxy sorprendida

Magix no es tan diferente a la Tierra - dijo Bloom sonriendo - solo que aquí hay magia y allá no

vaya - dijo Roxy aun sorprendida

vamos - dijo Flora caminando hacia la clínica - creo que debemos entrar

¿como estas tan segura? - pregunte preocupada

porque de no ser así no estaríamos frente a ella - dijo sonriendo

vamos Stella, no te quedes atrás - dijo Layla. Mire a las chicas y me di cuenta de que era la única que no se había movido del lugar. Gemí molesta y las seguí.

este lugar es escalofriante - dije frotándome ambos brazos con las manos - horrible...

se siente mucho frió - dijo Musa imitandomente - y no creo que sea el viento

es la energía de quienes han sido internados - dijo Tecna tranquila - tengan cuidado puede ser peligroso

vamos a preguntar por Akane - dijo Bloom caminando hacia una empleada - ¿disculpe donde puedo encontrar a Akane?

La mujer miro a Bloom y le apunto hacia atras. Me dimos la vuelta y vi un mostrador que decia _Información,_ por lo visto tan difícil no era. Las chicas y no fuimos al mostrador que era atendido por una mujer de edad cabello negro algo canoso, usaba un uniforme.

disculpe estoy buscando a Akane - dijo Bloom

¿apellido? - pidió saber

ahhh... - nos miramos entre todas al no tener esa información

no lo sabemos - dijo Flora

lo siento, si no saben el apellido no puedo dejarlas entrar - dijo la mujer - además deben ser parientes

lo somos - dije enseguida - somos... parientes lejanos

La mujer me miro incrédula. No se porque dije eso - si es así ¿por que no saben su apellido?

sucede que... - no sabia que mas decir y me puse algo nerviosa - vinimos a verla porque nos enteramos de lo que sucedió, nunca antes nos hemos visto

¿que le sucedió? - pregunto la mujer tratando de buscarle la quinta pata al gato, osea tratando de descubrirme

ahhh - ahora si estoy muerta pero, por suerte puedo recordar algo aunque no se si sea por eso - lo de su cara... ya sabe, eso que le paso

habitación 512 - dijo la mujer tranquila - tienen 30 minutos

bien hecho - susurro Musa - ¿como sabias que le paso?

no lo se - respondí mientras íbamos a buscar al habitación - solo recordé lo de su cara y supuse que tenia alguna relación

¿su cara? - pregunto Layla confundida

la quemadura - respondí con total naturalidad - es aquí

Mire la puerta frente a mi con el numero de 512. Un nervio y miedo me invadió, acerque mi mano a la perilla pero la puerta se abrió antes de que yo lo hiciera. Vi a un hombre alto con lentes, cabello negro corto, un poco de barba en la barbilla creo que es obvio donde, usaba un traje y tenia una tabla en sus manos.

Estábamos en el jardín de la clínica sentadas en una mesa con el hombre con el cual nos habíamos encontrado, su nombre era Samuel y era quien veía a Akane. Estábamos tomando un poco de te y comiendo galletas mientras el hombre nos daba algo de información.

ha pasado un año ya y aun siento que fue apenas ayer que llego - dijo el hombre tranquilo - su mirada estaba perdida y apenas respondía a lo que se le decia, parecía muerta en vida

¿que le sucedió? - pregunto Bloom

un incendio - dijo Samuel cerrando los ojos - según quienes la trajeron dijeron que había habido un incendio en su casa, no se sabe de sus padres pero se cree que podría ser algo malo ya que ella estaba en shock y aun no se han aparecido en busca de ella... posiblemente estén muertos

un año... - susurre sorprendida - ¿que edad tiene?

10 - respondio sorprendiéndonos a todas

¡10 AÑOS! - grite sorprendida

¡Stella! - me regañaron las chicas

perdón, pero es que pensar que a los 10 años yo reclama por tener que pasar medio verano en Solaria con mi padre y la otra mitad en el Reino de la Luna con mi madre

¿dijiste Solaria y la Luna? - pregunto Samuel confundido

si - asentí

¿por que? - pregunto el curioso

mis padres están separados y... - me quede callada al darme cuenta de algo - disculpe, pero soy una tonta me podría decir la fecha exacta es que se me olvida

15 de diciembre del año 1946 - respondio el hombre amablemente

"¡1946!" - pensé sorprendida para no gritar y disimulando un poco. Por eso el hombre no me conocía, yo aun no nacía y es por eso por eso que se extraño con que la Luna y Solaria estuvieran separadas... vamos a ver si tiene 10 años y es 1946 Akane debió nacer en 1956 y eso menos 2012 seria... ¡56 Años! !Dios no se ve vieja! es mas joven que Griselda... claro todos son mas joven que ella. Seguro mis padres están juntos aun y no se han separado ya que eso pasara cuando yo tenga 8 años.

gracias... - dije levantándome de la mesa - con su permiso

Camine sin rumbo alguno por toda la clínica hasta terminar en un pasillo desconocido, la verdad no sabia porque me había ido de donde estaba y ahora me maldecía por haberlo hecho.

¿estas perdida? - escuche una voz a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y vi a una chica joven con la mitad de la cara tapada por su cabello, unos ojos grises, cicatrices en especial en su ojo derecho, unos labios llenos de cortes, era imposible confundirla... Akane.

eso creo - dije con algo de temor

ibas al jardín ¿no es así? - pregunto ella tranquila - es por allí

¿como sabes eso? - pregunte sorprendida

te vi con unas chicas - dijo Akane tranquila

tu... ¿eres Akane? - pregunte sabiendo la respuesta

¿me conoces? - pregunto sorprendida yo solo asentí - ¿por que?

digamos que vine para conocerte y bueno saber un poco sobre... - no quería decir aquello ya que no sabia como reaccionaria

aquella noche - dijo con una voz sombría - ya veo... puedes irte por donde viniste

¿que? - pregunte sorprendida.

Akane se dio la vuelta y me hablo fríamente - no voy a decirte nada

espera, solo quiero saber que sucedió - la detuve antes de que se fuera - por favor... Akane deberás necesito saber que sucedió aquella noche

Ella se dio la vuelta y me miro fríamente - ¿por qué?

porque es importante que lo sepa - dije nerviosa y preocupada - tu...

¿yo que? - pregunto la niña

solo quiero saber - dije al no poder decirle lo que sucederá

Akane me miro de reojo con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos no mostraban brillo alguno y no parecía que quiera decirme lo que sucedió aquella noche pero tenia que saber mas a fondo sobre eso.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunte buscándola por los pasillos de la clínica. Habíamos estado en un pequeño jardín trasero tomando te y comiendo galletas mientras hablábamos con Samuel, el medico encargado de Akane. Luego de que dijo la fecha Stella solo dio las gracias, se levanto y se fue a quien sabe donde. Llevamos mas de 30 minutos buscándola y no la hemos hallado aun.

es imposible - dijo Layla sentándose en una de las mesas de la cafetería - ¿donde se abra metido?

no lo se - dije preocupada

¿si la llamamos? - pregunto Musa

no creo que sea buena idea - dijo Tecna - nunca hemos usado un aparato tecnológico dentro del simulador, no sabemos que pueda pasar

chicas allí esta - dijo Flora sonriendo. Gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y vi a una joven rubia de cabello largo y laceo sentada en una de mas mesas con las manos en su regazo y la vista en la mesa posiblemente en un envase de bebida como el que tenia en la mesa frente a ella.

Sonreí mas tranquila al saber que estaba bien así que fui con las chicas hacia ella. Seguía con la mirada en un punto fijo así que no se dio cuenta de en que momento llegamos..

Stella... - la llame. Ella movió lentamente su cabeza hacia a mi y me miro varios minutos distraída luego pareció reaccionar - chicas... ¿en que momento llegaron?

unos minutos - respondio Musa - ¿estas bien?

si - dijo tranquila - ¿nos vamos?

si, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí - dije sonriendo

¿como volvemos? - pregunto Flora

Palladium me dio esto - dijo Tecna mostrando un artefacto raro - solo le enviare un mensaje diciendo que nos saque y ya

genial - dijo Layla sonriendo. Tecna envió el mensaje ese y en menos de 3 minutos ya estábamos devuelta en el simulador. Salimos del y fuimos con los demás.

miren quienes son, nuestras chicas - dijo Sky sonriendo. Iba a abrazarlo pero no me pude ni mover cuando vi a Stella correr y abrazar fuertemente a Brandon pasando los brazos al rededor de su cuello y escondiendo la cabeza. La cara de Brandon mostraba asombro y confusión yo tampoco sabia a que se debe el abrazo por lo que no le pude decir.

.: Brandon :.

miren quienes son, nuestras chicas - dijo Sky sonriendo una vez que cruzaron esa puerta. Todas sonreian menos Stella que estaba distraída. La voz de Sky la había hecho reaccionar. Ella me miro con los ojos algo acuosos y corrió a abrazarme, paso sus brazos por mi cuello y escondió su cabeza. Es posible que este asustada por algo ya que eso dejaba ver o podía sentir eso.

no tengas miedo - dije correspondiendo el abrazo

Pasaron minutos sin que me soltara, es mas parecía que no quería hacerlo. Podía sentir mi cuello húmedo y no era difícil saber que lloraba lo difícil era saber la razón. Ella me soltó luego de varios minutos y me miro algo triste, lagrimas corrían por sus ojos haciendo que su maquillaje se escurriera por completo. Pase el pulgar por su rostro para quitar algunas lagrimas.

¿que sucede? - pregunte preocupado

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y me volvio a abrazar pero esta vez fue por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Vi que la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una pequeña Pixie muy conocida por todos

Faragonda, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte - dije Concorda sonriendo

vendré en unos minutos - dijo Faragonda saliendo con al Pixie

Luego de que Faragonda saliera de la sala de controles volví a mirar a Stella - tranquila...

Te Amo ¿lo sabes? - dijo con su cabeza escondida en mi pecho - ahora y siempre

Me pareció extraño aquello pero esperaba que estuviera mejor. La amo y no pienso dejarla nunca, ella es el amor de mi vida y no pienso hacerle ni un daño...

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba en la habitación en la cual Faragonda nos dejo quedarnos. No podía dormir con Brandon ya que Griselda dijo que los chicos no podían entrar en la habitación después de las 8 y ya eran las 11. Me hacia falta estar con el, tenia que contarle sobre lo de Andrew ya no podía seguir ocultándolo. Estaba acostada en la cama con la mirada puesta en el techo. Usaba un pijama, algo sencillo unos shorts cortos y una blusa de tirantes color crema.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y al verlo note que era un mensaje de Brandon. Sonreí y lo abrí para leerlo

_¿estas despierta? Brandon ~_

_por supuesto ~ Stella_

Pasaron unos minutos y me llego otro mensaje de aquel al que amo.

_¿quieres salir un rato? Brandon ~_

Leí ese mensaje y torcí los labios. Me urgía verlo, tenia que estar con el y ahora mas que nunca

_por favor... quiero verte, me siento como en Romeo y Julieta jeje ~ Stella _

Los minutos pasaban mientras esperaba el mensaje de Brandon

_Bueno Julieta, nos veremos en la fuente en 5 minutos, evita que te atrapen Dulzura Brandon ~_

Sonreí al ver sus nuevos apodo hacia mi Julieta y Dulzura, siempre tenia un apodo nuevo para mi y me encantaba todos. Amaba oír cada apodo con el que se refiere a mi, a excepción de cuando me llama por mi nombre ya que es cuando esta serio o quiere saber algo con urgencia. Me levante de la cama tome una chaqueta grande, era una bata rosada con la letra S atrás nada llamativo pero muy linda. Salí de la habitación en silencio y me dirigí a la fuente aunque Brandon no había llegado aun. Comencé a temblar ya que hacia frío y esta bata no ayudaba mucho así que me abrace a mi misma y me frote los brazos.

¿tan solo una bata para cubrirte del frío? - escuche la voz de mi Tesoro a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y lo vi usando unos pantalones y una chaqueta de cierre que obviamente estaba cerrada.

no pensé que haría tanto frío - dije sonriendo

tal vez pueda ayudarte - dijo el caminando hacia mi

quiero un abrazo - dije haciendo un pequeño puchero

y yo te lo daré - dijo abrazándome fuertemente. Rápidamente el frío había disminuido y el calor había aumentado, luego se separo de mi con una sonrisa - ¿mejor?

mucho mejor - dije sonriendo - ¿querías hablar conmigo?

no realmente - dijo frotándome el brazo - quería estar contigo, tu sabes no puedo estar sin ti

que tierno - dije sonriendo

oye... ¿me dices que sucedió? - pregunto el preocupado - ya sabes cuando volvieron

no era por eso - mentí. Akane me había contado parte de su pasado pero no pensaba decirle aun - es solo que... vi a Andrew

¿Andrew? - frunció el ceño molesto

el... me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi - note como Brandon apretaba sus puños. Coloque la mano en su mejilla y la acaricie con el pulgar.

debí haberlo visto venir - dijo molesto - es un idiota

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida

me lo dijo ayer, cuando estábamos peleando... - dijo el cerrando los ojos

¿es por eso que tenia el ojo morado? - pregunte haciendo circulitos en mi ojo

si... - dijo riendo - estaba enojado con el

¿celoso? - bromee un poco

no tienes idea - dijo colocando sus manos en mi cintura y apegandome a su cuerpo - no quiero que te acerque a el

adivinare... ¿tienes la loca idea de que te cambiare? - pregunte sonriendo mientras le me miraba apenado - no sucede nunca, prefiero mil veces estar encerrada con Akane a perderte

eso es mucho sacrificio - dijo sonriendo

tu lo vales - dije sonriendo - Te Amo, y no pienses que lo que Andrew dijo va a cambiar algo porque no lo hará

Brandon me sonrió y me beso en los labios suavemente. Al romper el beso me miro tranquilo y aliviado, como si de verdad hubiera pensado que algo va a cambiar. Pase una mano por su mejilla acariciándola con mi dedo luego le di un suave beso fugaz en ella.

no te quiero perder por su culpa - dijo el

no lo harás - dije sonriendo - no existe forma alguna de que te deje

.: Winx Club :.

La noche se paso tranquila. La pareja estuvo hablando en aquel lugar por una larga hora, aunque no todo fue palabras también algunas demostraciones de afecto, caricias, besos, todo aquello que les gustaba hacer juntos. Pasada las 12:00 am ambos volvieron a sus habitaciones para descansar de un largo día que habían tenido.

A la mañana siguiente las Winx y los Especialistas se encontraban todo en la oficina de Faragonda, que les pidió ir ya que tenia algo muy importante que decir. Faragonda mantenía los brazos en la espalda y miraba seria por la ventana mientras estaba de espaldas a todos. Musa y Bloom estaban sentadas en las sillas y las demás detrás de ellas. Un silencio muy grande era presente en la habitación y nadie sabia que era lo que sucedió para que Faragonda les pidiera ir tan temprano, pues aun no eran ni las 12 del día.

chicas... - hablo por primera vez desde que llegaron - ¿quiero que me digan si hubo información que les sirviera?

Las Winx se miraron entre si nerviosas y preocupadas, luego miraron a Faragonda y negaron con la cabeza. Faragonda se sentó en la silla perteneciente a su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas y apoyando los codos en el.

no sabemos nada concreto sobre Akane - dijo Tecna pensativa - nadie quiere decir quien es en realidad

¿que es lo que quieres decir realmente? - pregunto Faragonda seria

vimos a muchas personas pero nadie nos quiso hablar mucho sobre Akane, solo decían algo sobre un incendio, que tenia 10 años... - dijo Tecna tranquila

así que no hay nada sobre Akane aun... - dijo pensativa Faragonda

¿como saber mas sobre ella? - pregunta Bloom pensativa - necesitamos algo mas de información

existe una manera, pero es peligrosa - dijo Faragonda mirando a la todos serios

¿cual? - pregunto Flora

Concorda me ha entregado un objeto mágico que puede ser de gran ayuda - dijo Faragonda sacando un reloj de bolsillo de una caja que estaba sobre el escritorio - un reloj de tiempo, un artefacto para viajar en el tiempo

¿un viaje al pasado? - pregunta Musa - ¿se refiere en el tiempo?

¿quiere que viajemos en el tiempo? - pregunto Layla sorprendida

jamas les pediría hacer algo tan arriesgado - dijo Faragonda - un viaje en el tiempo es algo peligroso ya que puede cambiar nuestro tiempo si no se tiene precaución

eso no suena muy bueno - dijo Flora preocupada - si hacemos algo que cambie ese tiempo afectara al nuestro

es muy peligroso hacer un viaje en el tiempo pero es la única forma segura de saber que sucedió - dijo Faragonda seria - quiero saber si iran aun sabiendo lo que puede suceder, sabiendo que este tiempo puede ser modificado si cometen algun error

Todas se miraron entre nuevamente. Esas miradas llenas de nervios, preocupación y a la vez seguridad por aceptar. A través de aquella mirada se transmitieron todo lo que necesitaban para saber que se arriesgarían a hacer algo tan difícil y peligroso.

si - dijo Bloom segura - iremos

¿que hay de ustedes chicos? no han dicho ninguna palabra - hablo Faragonda a los chicos

anoche hablamos y aunque queramos estar con las chicas hemos pensado que tal vez no sea lo mejor - dijo Sky - su misión es detener a Akane y nosotros solo las estamos ayudando, nuestro problema son los Magos de las Sombras así que...

ellas pueden estar bien solas, no es la primera vez que se enfrentan a un enemigo poderoso - dijo Riven cruzado de brazos mientras sonreía - han salido de peores situaciones todas juntas y esta no sera la excepción

ustedes pueden - dijo Helio sonriendo - siempre pueden

Akane no es rival para ustedes - dijo Timmy sonriendo también

confiamos en ustedes - dijo Nabu

podrán solas - dijo Brandon

¿tu que dices Eric? - pregunto Roxy

no las conozco del todo pero se que pueden, no por nada son la compañía de luz - dijo Eric sonriendo

entonces esta decidido - dijo Musa sonriendo - iremos

Stella... - la llamo Faragonda ya que estaba distraída

ah - dijo distraída - ¿que?

¿que piensas del viaje al pasado? - pregunto Faragonda

a si, es una buena idea - dijo no tan convencida

¿están seguras de hacer esto? - pregunta Faragonda seria - no sera un juego de niños, esto es mas peligroso que cualquier cosa

nosotras estamos del otro lado - dijo Layla sonriendo - pero Stella...

no pareces tan segura - le dijo Flora a la rubia

oh claro que lo estoy - dijo nerviosa - es solo que... tengo la cabeza hecha un desastre, pero si... iré

esta bien - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - entonces el viaje se hará

y ahora - dijo Bloom apretando un puño - es mejor irnos enseguida

Cada una se acerco a su novio para despedirse y poder ir a una nueva misión. Faragonda llamo a Griselda para pedirles unas cosas.

tengan cuidado - dijo Sky abrazando a Bloom - vuelvan sanas y salvas

estaremos bien - dijo Bloom besándolo en los labios suavemente - gracias por confiar en nosotras

cuando quieras - dijo Sky sonriendo

¿estas segura? - pregunto Brandon a Stella preocupado

eso creo - dijo Stella no tan convencida - aunque tengo algo de miedo

no tengas miedo - dijo Brandon abrazando a Stella - todo saldrá bien

¿lo crees? - pregunto ella preocupada

lo se - dijo el castaño sonriendo

bueno chicas, vamos a empezar - dijo Faragonda seria - tómense de las manos y Bloom... coloca la fecha exacta a la que quieres ir

Todas se tomaron de las manos y Bloom cambio la fecha del año para poder saber como Akane obtuvo sus poderes. Tomo de la mano a Musa y giro la perilla del reloj.

Todo su alrededor parecía distorsionarse enviándolas por un túnel colorido. Las Winx cayeron hacia un fondo sin fin esperando poder llegar a tierra pronto.

Continuara...

* * *

Como estamos? espero que deseos de saber como seguirá el capitulo pues, aquí les va un adelanto

**Próximamente: Viaje al Pasado Pt.2**

¿donde estamos exactamente? - pregunto Musa mirando su alrededor

vinimos de noche o el cielo es así - pregunto Layla mirando el cielo que estaba morado con nubes grises

es 1947 - dijo Bloom seria - supuse que saldría un año después

Akane... - susurra Stella al verla sentada en una banca con la mirada perdida

cuando tenia 9 años - dijo Roxy seria - debemos saber como sucedió y esa es la fecha

¡Mamá! - grito una niña de 9 años lanzándose en sus brazos

¿quienes son? - pregunto una joven de 13 años

¡Stella no! - le grito Bloom tomándola fuertemente del brazo

¡Suéltame! - grito Stella tratando de zafarse

¿quieres calmarte? - pregunto Musa preocupada - no puedes ir e intervenir, cambiaras el futuro

venimos para investigar como paso, no para detenerlo - dijo Flora preocupada también

te daré todo el poder que quieras y podrás deshacerte de ellos - dijo una mujer de capa oscura

¡LA MUJER VENDIÓ SU ALMA AL DIABLO! - grito enojada Stella - ¡NO MERECE SEGUIR VIVIENDO!

¿que te sucede? - pregunto Bloom preocupada

no puedo creer que llegue a tenerle compasión por un minuto - dijo Stella mirando su reflejo en el agua

volvamos a casa - dijo Tecna con voz tranquila - ya hemos recopilado toda la información que necesitábamos

Mis agradecimientos y comentarios:

- Adhelaila: gracias, que bueno que te gusto

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: digamos que en un principio Andrew iba a ser solo el enemigo y no iba a estar enamorado de Stella pero decidí darle un giro a la trama para ponerla mas interesante, y es por eso que puse que le dijera ambos pero si, el sabe que Stella ama a Brandon y no lo piensa dejar. Y sobre lo del pandita que bueno que te gusto,

- Val Mashal: parece que conseguí el efecto de la risa asjaskjaskjas, que bueno que te haya gustado lo del pandita, la verdad es que en un principio solo lo iba a golpear pero mientras escriba se me ocurrió ponerle como esa excusa

- sailor gaby: que bueno que te guste, y no te preocupes es posible que no actualice tan seguido porque tengo problemas para escribir y no se porque ya que es la primera vez que me pasa desde que escribo historias, lo que me molesta es que las ideas que me llegan no me sirven ya que son para una sorpresa, pero estaré actualizando con suerte 2 por semana, gracias por leer y que bueno que te gusten

Bueno, sin mas que decir espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo

Dejen Review (L)

Se despide _Lira12_


	21. Chapter 21: Viaje al Pasado Pt 2

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 21:

Viaje al Pasado Pt. 2

Escenas del Capitulo Anterior:

_Concorda me ha entregado un objeto mágico que puede ser de gran ayuda - dijo Faragonda sacando un reloj de bolsillo de una caja que estaba sobre el escritorio - un reloj de tiempo, un artefacto para viajar en el tiempo_

_¿quiere que viajemos en el tiempo? - pregunto Layla sorprendida_

_si - dijo Bloom segura - iremos_

_no las conozco del todo pero se que pueden, no por nada son la compañía de luz - dijo Eric sonriendo_

_¿que piensas del viaje al pasado? - pregunto Faragonda_

_a si, es una buena idea - dijo Stella no tan convencida_

_no pareces tan segura - le dijo Flora a la rubia_

_esta bien - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - entonces el viaje se hará_

_Todas se tomaron de las manos y Bloom cambio la fecha del año para poder saber como Akane obtuvo sus poderes. Tomo de la mano a Musa y giro la perilla del reloj. Todo su alrededor parecía distorsionarse enviándolas por un túnel colorido. Las Winx cayeron hacia un fondo sin fin esperando poder llegar a tierra pronto._

Nuevo Capitulo:

Todas se tomaron de las manos y Bloom cambio la fecha del año para poder saber como Akane obtuvo sus poderes. Tomo de la mano a Musa y giro la perilla del reloj. Todo su alrededor parecía distorsionarse enviándolas por un túnel colorido. Las Winx cayeron hacia un fondo sin fin esperando poder llegar a tierra pronto.

El túnel colorido parecía llegar a su fin. Las chicas se tomaron de las manos por seguridad ya que ninguna sabia que podía ocurrir, cerraron los ojos al ver una luz brillante debajo de ellas y esperaron a llegar a tierra.

Salieron del túnel y cayeron sobre algo que evito una fuerte caída. Abrieron sus ojos y pudieron ver un montón de paja que había evitado una fuerte caída.

oh rayos - se quejo Stella - tengo paja en el cabello

Las Winx se bajaron del montón de paja y se quitaron los restos de la ropa y cabello - ¿donde estamos exactamente? - pregunto Musa mirando su alrededor - no parece ser Magix

es 1947 - dijo Bloom seria - supuse que saldría un año después

pero... ¿que lugar es? - pregunto Flora mirando un campo - nunca había visto este lugar

tal vez podamos preguntar - dijo Stella al ver a un hombre con una pala

no podemos intervenir en la historia, cambiaría nuestro tiempo - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza - usare mi computadora mejor

vinimos de noche o el cielo es así - pregunto Layla mirando el cielo que estaba morado con nubes grises

esperemos que sea de noche - dijo Stella nerviosa

estamos en un pequeño pueblo que recibe el nombre de Siria (N/A: inventado, no se si exista) - explico Tecna mirando su computadora

¿Siria? - preguntaron todas confundidas

nunca había oído hablar de este pueblo - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza

es extraño, mi computadora solo nos dice en lugar en que estamos nada mas - dijo Tecna mirándola - creo que debemos investigar

¿como? - pregunto Flora - no podemos hablar con las personas

tal vez podamos - dijo Bloom sonriendo - mientras tengamos cuidado

espera, ¿dijiste 1947? - pregunto Stella que recibió como respuesta una asentimiento de cabeza - pero eso son dos años después de lo que sucedió

exacto - dijo Bloom tranquila - es posible que sepamos como consiguió sus poderes

seguro no fue de buena forma - susurro la rubia algo nerviosa - ¿como la encontraremos?

¿que tan difícil puede ser? - pregunto Musa tranquila - es un pueblo, no son muy grandes

bueno, vamos - dijo Layla sonriendo - donde nos lleve el viento

pero... ¿que hay del cielo? - pregunto Flora mirándolo - las nubes están grises y el cielo es morado

seguro es de noche - dijo Stella despreocupada - ¿que hora es?

no creo que sea de noche - dijo Bloom mirando el Reloj del Tiempo - son las cinco de la tarde

tal vez... - intento pensar Roxy - no sea nada

eso espero - dijo Bloom preocupada - bien, vamos a buscar

Las chicas salieron de donde estaban y se adentraron al pueblo en busca de alguna señal de donde encontrar a Akane. Ya cansadas necesitaban un lugar donde pasar la noche así que fueron a una posada donde arrendaron 3 habitaciones, por suerte tenían dinero en los bolsillos aunque eran muy diferentes a los que habian en aquella época lograron excusarse sin problemas.

Flora... - susurro Stella a su compañera de cuarto - ¿estas despierta?

¿que sucede? - pregunto algo adormilada

no puedo dormir... - dijo Stella sentada en la cama

Flora encendió la luz de noche y la miro preocupada - ¿por qué?

estaba pensado... ¿que sucederá si es tan malo el como obtuvo sus poderes Akane? - pregunto Stella preocupada - si pasado... ¿es buena idea saberlo?

oh Bonita todo estará bien - dijo Flora sonriendo mientras Stella la miraba sorprendida - ¿que sucede?

na.. nada - dijo Stella tranquila - es que sonaste como mi madre

con que era eso... - dijo Flora sonriendo

no importa - dijo sonriendo la rubia mientras se acostaba y miraba el techo de la habitación - siempre sabes que decir

¿puedo preguntarte algo? - pregunto Flora que ya estaba despierta

claro - dijo Stella sonriendo

¿tienes miedo de Akane...? - pregunto Flora - se que te has enfrentado a ella pero parece que aun le temes un poco

si - dijo Stella preocupada - es tonto ¿sabes? cuando la conocí no le tenia miedo hasta que...

¿hasta que? - pregunto Flora interesada

olvídalo - dijo Stella tranquila - ya lo he explicado dos veces y no me gusta recordarlo...

Flora entendió que Stella no quisiera hablar sobre el porque le tenia miedo a Akane, también sabia que ella no le tenia miedo a Akane por la razón que todos pensaban inicialmente aunque quisiera saber cual era la verdadera razón el miedo en Stella se lo impedía - es curioso ¿sabes? si Akane no estuviera aquí cada una tendría su vida lejos de las batallas

si - dijo Stella sonriendo - pero aun estaríamos todas juntas

¿puedo preguntar algo...? es algo que ya es pasado - dijo Flora sonriendo

Stella la miro curiosa y asintió - aquel día en que fuiste al hospital para ver si en realidad estabas embarazada...

¿por que todos me tienen que recordad aquel día? - interrumpió con una pregunta Stella algo molesta - lo siento, sigue

lo siento... es solo que parecías triste - dijo Flora preocupada - había querido preguntártelo hace tiempo pero no había podido ¿tu querías que diera positivo?

pues, claro ¿a quien no le gustaría tener un bebe con el amor de su vida? - pregunto Stella despreocupada

pero... ¿no te preocupaba Akane? - pregunto Flora

pues, si - dijo Stella tranquila - pero eso ya es otro tema

te has dado cuenta de que hemos hablado durante una hora - dijo Flora riendo un poco

si - rió Stella también - creo que ya es hora de dormir

¿crees que sepamos algo mas sobre Akane? - pregunto Flora antes de dormir

no lo se - dijo nerviosa la rubia y luego susurro muy bajo para que Flora no escuche - espero que no...

¿dijiste algo? - pregunto la castaña

no - dijo Stella sonriendo tranquila - que descanses

tu también - dijo Flora

Ambas chicas cerraron sus ojos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Aquella noche fue tranquila y sin problemas a excepción del cielo que parecía estar avisando a los habitantes que algo malo sucederá pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de aquello. A la mañana siguiente las chicas comenzaron su búsqueda nuevamente. Buscaron por varios lugares y aun no encontraban nada que les sirva.

es imposible - dijo Stella dejándose caer en una banca - para ser un pueblo chico es muy grande

¿no querrás decir que es muy difícil? - pregunto Musa sorprendida

no, de fuera se ve chico por dentro es grande - dijo Stella tranquila - mejor volvamos a casa

tenemos que saber sobre Akane - dijo Bloom - sobre como paso lo del incendio y como obtuvo sus poderes

Akane... - susurra Stella al verla sentada en una banca con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo

¿que dices? - pregunto Roxy mirando en dirección de Stella. Pudo ver a una chica muy parecía a Akane pero era mayor. La joven iba caminando por las la cuadra frente a las chicas. Parecía que iba a un lugar en especifico así que ellas las siguieron hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo.

.: Stella :.

Nos escondimos detrás de unos arbustos mientras espiábamos a Akane que iba caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos de una chaqueta negra que tenia puesta. Su mirada era indiferente y daba algo de miedo, por supuesto tenia cortes en su cara pero no traía aquella mascarilla tampoco la cunita así que es posible que la consiguiera después.

llegas tarde - dijo una persona misteriosa

¿a quien le importa? - dijo Akane con una voz fría - dime que es lo que quieres de una buena vez por todas

han pasado 3 años desde aquel fatídico día - dijo la persona misteriosa que se podía identificar como una mujer por el timbre de su voz

vamos habla de una buena vez - dijo Akane molesta

te daré todo el poder que quieras y podrás deshacerte de ellos - dijo la mujer de capa oscura

no me interesa - pregunto Akane

"¿de que hablan?" - pensé frunciendo el ceño

debería de interesarte - dijo la mujer misteriosa de la capa - aquellos te han matado en vida, lo cual para mi es bueno

¿eso es todo? - pregunto Akane molesta e impaciente y se dio la vuelta para poder irse - eres una idiota vete

el incendio no fue accidente y lo sabes - dijo la mujer de la capa antes de que Akane se fuera - acepta mi oferta, no te pediré nada a cambio

Mire a Akane impaciente. Esperaba saber que ocurre ¿acaso esa mujer es quien le dio los poderes a Akane? pero eso no puede ser posible ya que Akane acaba de decir que no quería nada de ella.

¿por que me ofreces tanto poder? - pregunto Akane

tu corazón se ha vuelto negro y frió, la energía que tengo no me permitirá mantenerme con vida por mucho tiempo... eres quien se quedara con mis poderes y hará lo que se le plazca tal y como yo lo hice - dijo la mujer encapuchada ¿quien sera? - debes elegir que hacer con tu vida ¿vivir con tu soledad sin hacer nada al respecto o tomar las riendas de tu vida y cobrar venganza contra quienes merecen la muerte?

no me interesa tomar venganza - dijo Akane tranquila - pero parece que a ti si

por supuesto que me interesa - dijo la mujer de la capa - te daré mis poderes y cobraras la venganza

¿por que no lo haces tu? - pregunto Akane fríamente - es tu hermana

La mujer se quito la capucha dejando ver que parecía tener unos 30 años con cabello negro y tenia una sonrisa en su rostro - mi hermana nunca abría aprobado esto pero yo si...

"¿hermana?" - pensé extrañada - "¡IMPOSIBLE! Quien le dio sus poderes fue su tía... un pariente..."

esta bien - sonrió Akane - tu ganas, me quedare con los poderes

creí que no te interesaba - dijo la mujer

no me interesa - dijo Akane indiferente - pero que mas da, si es la única forma de que me dejes en paz

no Akane... - dijo la mujer creando un aura azul en ambas manos - eres mía...

no... - susurre negando con la cabeza - por favor no...

No podía creer esto. Akane en un principio no era malvada solo se sentía en la soledad por lo ocurrido, ella me contó sobre como fue el incendio, yo lo sabia ella se sentía sola pero no era mala hasta que ella apareció, su tía la llevo por un mal camino. Por culpa de esa mujer Akane vendió su alma y se transformo en lo que es ahora. No podía dejar que eso sucediera tenia que evitarlo.

Me levante del suelo y mire fijamente. Estaba decidida a evitar aquel futuro de Akane, no iba a dejar que su tía la llevara por un mal camino.

¡Stella no! - me detuvo Bloom del brazo enojada - ¿que crees que haces?

¡Suéltame! - grite tratando de zafarme - hay que evitar esto

¿quieres calmarte? - pregunto Musa preocupada - no puedes ir e intervenir, cambiaras el futuro

esa es la idea - dije tratando de soltarme del agarre de Bloom - lo sabia, lo sabia...

¿quienes son? - pregunto Akane mirandonos

uy, esto no puede ser bueno - escuche a Roxy entre dientes nerviosa

mira lo que has hecho - dijo Layla en un susurro molesta

¿yo? - dije incrédula - ustedes no me querían dejar ir

disimulen - dijo Tecna preocupada - mientras menos sepan de nosotras mejor...

entonces solo podemos hacer una cosa - dijo Musa seria

¿que? - pregunte curiosa

¡Huir! - me llevaron arrastrando a quien sabe donde. Corrimos muchos metros hasta estar 100% lejos de ellas. Nos escondimos detrás de una casa para poder recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera.

no... puedo... creer que... que... hayamos huido... - dije jadeando por el cansancio

parecemos... cobarde - dijo Bloom de igual manera

oye... a mi me... arrastraron... - me queje tratando de recuperar el aire

¿que haremos ahora? - pregunto Layla

debemos hacer otro viaje en el tiempo - dijo Flora tranquila ¿como es que no esta cansada?

cuando tenia 9 años - dijo Roxy seria - debemos saber como sucedió y esa es la fecha

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y negué rápidamente la cabeza - no, no, no, no, no

¿por qué? - pregunto Flora

yo... - no sabia como decirles que ya conocía el pasado de Akane y si es como me lo contó no quiero ni verlo, sera horrible - ¿recuerdan cuando nos separamos en la clínica?

si - dijeron todas

Suspire preocupada y las mire a todas - bueno, estaba perdida y me encontré con Akane... ella me contó sobre su pasado

¿que? - dijeron todas sorprendidas

¿cuando pensabas decirnos? - pregunto molesta Flora - porque no me dijiste anoche

¿pánico? - intente adivinar - lo siento chicas

¿que te dijo? - pregunto Bloom

bueno... - recordé lo de aquella tarde

_- Flash Back -_

_espera, solo quiero saber que sucedió - la detuve antes de que se fuera - por favor... Akane deberás necesito saber que sucedió aquella noche_

_Ella se dio la vuelta y me miro fríamente - ¿por qué?_

_porque es importante que lo sepa - dije nerviosa y preocupada - tu..._

_¿yo que? - pregunto la niña_

_solo quiero saber - dije al no poder decirle lo que sucederá_

_Akane me miro de reojo con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos no mostraban brillo alguno y no parecía que quiera decirme lo que sucedió aquella noche pero tenia que saber mas a fondo sobre eso._

_fue una tarde, acababa de llegar de una visita en la casa de mi abuela. Entre en mi casa y vi a mi madre sonreírme, lo primero que hice fue abrazarla - comenzó a contar Akane - antes de que oscureciera yo estaba con mis padres en la cena cuando 3 hechiceros entraron en la casa en busca de algo... mi madre intento sacarlos pero fue en vano... en medio de la batalla se produjo un incendio. Intente escapar con mis padres pero ellos lograron evitar aquello, los mataron frente a mi y luego escaparon cuando el incendio se esparció por todo el lugar... logre salir con suerte pero con una estúpida marca que me seguirá para siempre_

_Mire a la pequeña de 10 años con sus ojos acuosos. Era difícil para ella recordar aquello y no se como se siente pero se que no puede ser nada bueno. Eso es lo que Akane tiene en su corazón, tristeza por aquella noche._

_las personas no saben lo que paso con mis padres pues no he dicho nada - dijo la joven cambiando su semblante triste por uno indiferente - no quiero compasión sin embargo me da igual lo piensen los demás_

_yo... - no sabia que decir. Me sentía mal y esto solo lo empeoraba_

_anda, dilo - dijo Akane molesta - dímelo, se lo que piensas... pobre niña siento pena por ella_

_¿sabes quienes eran? - pregunte al no saber que mas decir_

_no, y tampoco me importa - dijo molesta - no necesito venganza... tendré el corazón frió pero no malvado_

_Akane... - no sabia que decir. Si no tiene el corazón negro entonces ¿por qué ha hecho todas esas cosas en el futuro? tal vez... algo le sucedió. Esta joven de aquí es lo que queda de la verdadera Akane y la que esta en un futuro solo es un espejismo._

_ya te dije por donde esta la salida - dijo Akane seria - puedes irte..._

_espera... - intente detenerla_

_si amas a alguien no dejes que nada te separe de el, hay un dicho que dice que si amas algo déjalo ir si vuelve es tuyo y si no es porque nunca lo fue... - dijo ella de espaldas a mi - ese dicho no es verdad ya que el verdadero amor ya sea de una madre o una pareja, nunca abandona_

_- Fin Flash Back - _

y eso es todo... básicamente - dije luego de haberles contado todo

es increíble que lo supieras por dos días y no nos dijeras - dijo Tecna algo molesta

bueno... no era algo que se pudiera decir con naturalidad - me defendí

espera... ¿entonces llorabas por eso? ¿no lo de Andrew? - pregunto Roxy sorprendida

¡Roxy...! - la regañe

perdón - se disculpo ella

¿que hay con Andrew? - pregunto Layla

nada - dije rápidamente

volvamos a casa - dijo Tecna con voz tranquila - ya hemos recopilado toda la información que necesitábamos

si.. - dijo Bloom sacando el artefacto que nos trajo. Cambió la fecha y volvimos a Alfea de la misma manera en que llegamos pero esta vez nada detuvo nuestra caída. Mire a mi alrededor y vi a los chicos sonriéndonos graciosamente como si aguantaran una risita.

bienvenidas - dijo Faragonda sonriendo

deberían arreglar esta cosa - dijo Musa levantándose del suelo - es la segunda vez que caímos de esa manera

pero la primera que nos damos contra el suelo - dijo Layla levantándose también

te ayudo... - mire la mano y luego a la persona. Vi a Brandon en cuclillas con una sonrisa, acepte su ayuda y me levante del suelo - ¿como les fue?

horrible - dije molesta

¿por qué? - pregunto mi Tesoro confundido

¡LA MUJER VENDIÓ SU ALMA AL DIABLO! - grite enojada. Había perdido los estribos y no sabia porque - ¡NO MERECE SEGUIR VIVIENDO!

¡Wow! - dijo Helio sorprendido - no tienes que gritar

Me cruce de brazos molesta y fruncí el ceño - lo siento, iré a caminar para despejar mi mente

Fui a caminar por el campo de Alfea hasta llegar a la fuente. Me apoye en el borde y miraba el agua mientras miles de pensamientos me invadían, iban y desaparecían.

¿que te sucede? - escuche la voz de Bloom a mis espaldas

no puedo creer que llegue a tenerle compasión por un minuto - dije mirando mi reflejo en el agua - acepto los poderes aun sabiendo lo que puede suceder

tienes razón, tampoco lo puedo creer - dijo Bloom preocupada - pero no podemos hacer nada mas que vencerla...

lo se - dije seria

aunque... dijiste que no merece seguir viviendo - dijo Bloom seria - pero...

lo se, no estaba pensando cuando dije eso - interrumpí tranquila - podemos vencerla sin tener que llegar a ese extremo

se que así sera - dijo Bloom sonriendo - bueno yo te dejo porque hay alguien que quiere estar contigo

¿quien? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño

Bloom solo sonrió y se fue sin responderme. Mire en dirección por donde se fue y la veía alejarse tranquila ¿a que se refería con eso?

debo estar soñando porque me parece ver un bello ángel - gire la vista hacia donde había estado Bloom anteriormente y vi a Brandon sonriendo

hola... - dije sonriendo

las chicas nos contaron que sucedió, bueno solo alcance a oír una parte - dijo el acercándose a mi

que bien - dije tranquila - ¿podemos volver a casa?

por supuesto - dijo el suavemente - las chicas pensaban quedarse un día mas pero si quieres volver lo haremos

gracias - dije abrazándolo. El correspondio y me beso en la frente

ya paso... no te preocupes - dijo Brandon frotando mi espalda - lo que paso ya paso

Luego de aquello nos despedimos de las chicas y volvimos a casa. Me senté en el sillón y pasaba las manos por mi cara mientras Brandon hablaba por celular.

listo, los chicos dicen que vendrán mañana - dijo Brandon acercándose con una sonrisa

que bien - dije sin ánimos

¿que te sucede? - pregunto sentándose a mi lado

sucede que soy una estúpida - dije molesta conmigo misma

eso no es verdad - dijo Brandon con voz suave - tu no eres una estúpida, ni ahora ni nunca ¿por que dices eso?

durante años había mantenido un pequeño resentimiento hacia mis padres por haberse separado - comencé a explicarle - sentía que eran malos al separarse. Cuando supe iban a divorciarse había estado molesta y no les hablaba pero me di cuenta de que era una tonta por haber hecho aquello... tal vez mis padres están separados pero aun así los veo siempre mientras que Akane perdió a sus padres y su tía la convirtio en algo que no es...

Brandon escuchaba atento todo lo que decia y no interrumpía - ella no puede ver a sus padres pues ya no están mientras que yo si puedo y fui una tonta al guardar resentimiento por el divorcio...

no te preocupes por eso - dijo Brandon jugando con mi cabello - no es del todo cierto lo que dices, tu no sabias lo de Akane hasta ahora y no te sientas mal por el pasado

parece que siempre sabes que decir - dije sonriendo

y también siempre se que hacer - dijo el colocando una mano en mi cuello y besándome en los labios. Correspondí su beso y me recosté de espaldas en el sofá con el sobre mi. Sus labios se movían en sincronía con los míos, eran adictivos y no creía poder controlar mis acciones. Brandon dejo de besarme y me miro sonriendo - ¿quieres hacerlo...?

Me sonroje fuertemente, o eso supuse yo ya que sentía mis mejillas calientes. No entiendo porque si este tema no es nuevo para mi aunque aun así sentía maripositas en el estomago cada vez que lo hacia con el o pensaba en eso. No sabia que responder, la verdad es que me gustaría pero lo hicimos hace ¿cuanto? ¿dos o tres días? da igual, pero fue hace poco y seria muy pronto.

Asentí lentamente aunque sin saber porque, creo que estoy cayendo por el, de hecho ya caí por el... lo amo y eso nunca cambiara. Brandon se quito de encima mio y me tomo de la mano. Subimos a mi habitación rápidamente pero me detuve a medio camino, tome a Brandon de los hombros y lo empuje contra la pared mientras lo besaba en los labios apasionadamente ya que no había aguantado a llegar a mi habitación.

Brandon correspondió el beso colocando sus manos en mi cintura y acariciando. Sus labios aun se movían en sincronía con los míos, pase mis brazos por su cuello mientras sentía las manos de Brandon bajar a mis piernas y subiéndolas para enrollarlas en sus caderas. Camino conmigo hasta mi habitación sin despegarse de mis labios.

Cuando entro en mi habitación no se dirigió a la cama ya que primero fue al escritorio que usaba para poner mi maquillaje y esas cosas. Con una mano boto todo lo que había en el y me sentó en el. No me importo que lo hiciera ya que en lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento era en besarlo hasta caer rendida.

Baje mis manos a su pecho desabrochando su camisa y luego de haber desabrochado todo los botones pase las manos por su abdomen acariciándolo pero sin quitarle la camisa. Brandon dejo mis labios y me sonrió. Comencé a dar suaves y pequeños besitos en su pecho mientras el gemía un poco.

Stella... - dijo entre gemidos. Deje de besarlo y lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa

dime... - dije posando mis manos en su pecho

Te Amo, eres mi adicción y tu amor mi droga - dijo el sonriendo. Me beso suavemente en los labios y luego bajo a mi cuello, gemía de placer al sentir sus labios en mi cuello mientras besaba, mordía y lamia.

Brandon... - dije entre gemidos. Le quite la camisa tirándola al suelo y Brandon me volvio a levantar pero esta vez me llevo a la cama acostándose conmigo encima. Volví a besar sus labios y el correspondió.

Nos habíamos estado besando por un buen rato. No era la primera vez que hacíamos esto por lo que podíamos darnos el lujo de hacerlo de una manera mas... salvaje, suena raro pero así es.

Introduci mi lengua en su interior, recorrí toda su boca y en poco había una pequeña pelea en la cual ninguno pensaba ceder. Podía sentir no solo su lengua recorrer mi boca si no que sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo. Me quito la camisa que traía puesta. Baje mis manos pasándolas por su cuerpo hasta llegar al cierre de su pantalón pero antes de poder desabrocharlo

espera - me detuvo Brandon agitado por la falta de aire

¿que... sucede? - pregunte agitada igual también extrañada y preocupada

solo espera - me dijo sonriendo. Me quito de encima del y se levanto. Lo mire confundida, me senté sobre mis piernas en la cama y miraba cada uno de sus movimientos. Me fije que se acerco a la mesita de noche y saco una cajita - mejor prevenir ¿no crees?

Mire la cajita y me di cuenta de que eran anticonceptivos. Me sonroje a no poder mas, el parecía tranquilo. Se acerco a mi con la caja en sus manos y me beso en los labios. Pose mi mano derecha en su mejilla y me deje caer de espaldas con el sobre mi.

Me había olvidado de la caja y el también pero eso no significa que no los fuera a usar. Pase mis manos por su cintura y comencé a desabrochar el pantalón mientras nos besábamos. El comenzó a alejarse hasta separarse de mis labios, aun no podía desabrocharlo ya que mis manos parecían torpes ahora, el me miro y rió entre dientes.

traemos prisa Princesita - dijo el con una sonrisa coqueta

no tienes idea de cuanto - dije sonriendo algo traviesa - te quiero...

Pase las manos por el pecho de Brandon, podía sentirlo húmedo y no era difícil saber que era por el sudor. De una u otra manera logro hacer que yo estuviera sobre el. Con una de sus manos intentaba desabrochar mis jeans y la otra la tenia enredada en mi cabello. Dejo de jugar con mi cabello y paso su mano por mi espalda y desabrocho mi brasier.

¿quieres empezar? - pregunto sonriendo. Asentí lentamente al tiempo en que el hacia un movimiento rápido para quedar sobre mi - Te Amo...

* * *

.: Akane :.

Akane... he estado pensando - escuche la molesta voz de Andrew - nosotros somos 5 Magos y nos enfrentamos a los Especialistas pero tu eres 1 y te enfrentas a las Winx con lo cual no tienes problemas

¿tu si? - pregunte molesta

si - dije tranquilo - hay un Mago entre ellos, uno que interfiere en nuestros planes

¿que es lo que quieres? - pregunte

alguna forma de que el se entretenga mientras nosotros nos hacemos cargo de los Especialistas

¿estas seguro de que puedes hacerte cargo de ellos? - pregunte con una risita burlesca

ya te dije que me tomo desprevenido - dijo el apretando los puños - como si ese tonto pudiera hacerme daño real

te dejo el ojo morado - dije riendo - eso te pasa por hacerlo enfadar

solo necesitamos a alguien mas - dijo Andrew molesto mientras salia de la habitación

un nuevo miembro ¿eh? - dije considerando un poco la idea - podría ser

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Había preparado el desayuno para Stella, y para eso me había levantado temprano ya que no sabía a que hora llegaban los demás. Entre en la habitación con una bandeja en mis manos, luego cerré la puerta con el pie derecho y camine hasta la cama, deje la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

Mire la habitación y solté una risita entre dientes, estaba hecha un desastre los productos de maquillajes de Stella estaban todos tirados por el suelo e incluso algunos se habian derramado manchando el suelo, nuestra ropa estaba tirada por todo el suelo y la caja de anticonceptivos estaba destrozada con las cosas fuera, recuerdo que en un momento de desesperación rompí la caja para poder sacar el preservativo.

Voltee la vista a Stella que dormía de espaldas en la cama con la cabeza hacia la derecha y la mano derecha a la altura de su cabeza, la otra mano la tenia en su pecho que era cubierto por las sabanas blanca, su cabello rubio estaba un poco esparcido por la almohada y me di cuenta de un detalle que no había visto anoche, ella usaba el anillo y el collar que le regale.

Mire el reloj y vi que marcaban las 11 am por lo que supuse que Stella no despertaría en un buen rato. Estaba usando una bata blanca que había sacado del baño. Me senté en la cama, estaba pensando en volver acostarme pero vi a Stella moverse ligeramente seguro estaba despertando, abrió sus ojos lentamente y me miro con una sonrisa.

buenos días - dijo sonriendo dulcemente

buenos días Preciosa - dije besándola en los labios suavemente. Luego de separarme ella se sentó en la cama con la sabana cubriendo su pecho y se estiro un poco

¿que hora es? - pregunto mas despierta

temprano, pero no importa la hora - dije sonriendo - adivina

adivino... ¿que paso? - pregunto sonriendo

tienes que adivinar - dije riendo

no, mi cerebro no funciona tan temprano - dijo ella haciendo un puchero gracioso

esta bien - la bese en la mejilla - te he hecho el desayuno

¿de verdad? - pregunto sorprendida

si - dije dándome la vuelta. Tome la bandeja y se la puse en el regazo - un desayuno para mi Princesa Bonita

El desayuno constaba de un plato de huevos, tocino, un vaso de jugo y unas tostadas - se ve bien

y sabe bien - dije sonriendo. Tomo el tenedor y pico algo del plato, luego lo llevo a su boca y sonrío

increíble - dijo tomando otro poco y acercándolo a mi. Introduci mi boca en el tenedor y probé el desayuno - un chef honorable

gracias Lindura - dije mirándola comer. Ella se detuvo y me miro confundida. La mire directo a los ojos con una sonrisa

¿que sucede? - pregunto con una sonrisa curiosa

Te Amo - dije mirándola - y eres mía

eternamente tuya - dijo sonriéndome. Dejo la bandeja a un lado y se volvio a acostar en la cama pero me miraba con una sonrisa. Me quite la bata mientras ella me miraba de forma traviesa, últimamente se volvía típico aquella mirada e incluso me gustaba. La toe de la cintura y la subí sobre mi cuerpo mientras estaba acostado de espaldas, ella solo se reía y colocaba su frente en mi pecho - mio...

siempre tuyo - dije sonriendo

me siento pegajosa... - dijo mirándome con disgusto - quiero ducharme

¿el sudor? - pregunte levantando una ceja mientras me reía

si - dijo sonriendo

mas rato - dije apegandola mas a mi cuerpo - no quiero soltarte

¿sabes? se te esta haciendo costumbre no soltarme en ningún momento - dijo Stella sonriendo

lo se - la bese fugazmente en los labios - mientras tu te duchas yo ordeno el desastre, luego yo entro

¿vas a ordenas? - pregunto riendo - déjalo, yo lo haré luego

no me molesta - dije negando con la cabeza - después de todo en parte yo cause el desastre

Ella pareció pensarlo por unos minutos y luego sonrió - si es verdad, pero esta bien

La mire a los ojos unos minutos y luego la bese en la mejilla de la mejilla pase al lóbulo de su oreja. Lo lamia, lo besaba y lo mordía suavemente con los labios. Stella gemía un poco y soltaba algunas risitas.

me iré a duchar - dijo luego de que dejara de morderla

esta bien - dije soltándola. Ella se levanto de la cama con un sonrojo en su rostro. Primero se dirigió al armario donde saco ropa y una toalla, luego se fue al baño. Una vez que entro al baño tome la bata y me la puse. Volvi a mirar la habitación que estaba hecha un desastre, ordenar no me llevaría tanto tiempo como limpiar ya que algunas cosas de Stella se habian derramado como las cremas.

Escuche el sonido del agua caer y supuse que ya había entrado en la ducha. Sonreí y levante la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo dejándola en la cama mientras tanto. La cantidad de productos de Stella era increíble, a simple vista sobre el mueble no parecen tantos pero tirados en el suelo eran como un millón.

Luego de media hora después de haber recogido todo me deje caer de espaldas en la cama. Escuche la puerta del baño abrirse y al girar mi cabeza para ver vía Stella vestida y con el cabello mojado.

el baño es todo tuyo - dijo tranquila mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla

Me levante de la cama y camine hasta el armario, tome una toalla y luego fui al baño pero antes de entrar le di un beso suave en los labios. Me quite la bata y entre en la ducha. El de la regadera caía sobre mi cuerpo mientras mantenia los ojos cerrados.

vaya... - dije en voz baja abriendo mis ojos y sonriendo preocupado - creo que me excedí anoche...

Termine bañarme por lo que salí de la ducha y me di cuenta de que habia dejado la ropa en la habitación, tome la toalla y la amarre a mi cintura. Salí del baño para buscar mi ropa pero mi sorpresa fue encontrar la habitación ordenada, mas de lo que yo había hecho y Stella no estaba en ella. Saque uno jeans del armario y una polera roja, luego de haberme vestido simplemente baje.

Al llegar abajo tampoco la vi pero escuche un ruido de ollas en la cocina lo que me pareció extraño así que fui hacia. Vi a Stella con un pequeño desastre y no pude evitar reír

¿que paso? - pregunte entre risas

nada - dijo sonriendo mientras recogía las cosas - pensaba en hacer algo pero creo que no me salio

no quiero saber que cosa - dije riendo

si no quieres - me sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

entonces... - dije mirándola - ¿que vamos hacer hoy?

pienso en ir a hablar con Kaia... sola - abrí mis ojos sorprendido - hay algo que quiero saber

¿sobre que? - pregunte curioso

no es nada - dijo Stella sonriendo y besándome en los labios fugazmente mientras posaba sus manos en mi pecho - solo quiero saber algo sobre las Piedras y las Espadas

Preciosa ¿que es lo que quieres saber? - pregunte curioso y extrañado

no es nada de que preocuparse - dijo Stella sonriendo - solo necesito averiguar algo

¿que cosa? - pregunte curioso

lo sabrás después - dijo sonriendo

bien, entonces iras con la nave porque si usas el anillo no llegaras nunca - dije riendo en broma - aunque no estas tan mal como para ir con el

ya te dije que mi anillo esta defectuoso - me regaño cruzándose los brazos - yo no tengo la culpa

es un anillo, no puede estar defectuoso - dije riendo mientras ella fruncía el ceño

yo creo que si - dijo Stella molesta - enserio no soy yo, es el anillo

no creo que el anillo este malo - dije poniendo las manos en su cintura

es un anillo mágico - dijo ella rodando los ojos - puede estar malo

eso no es muy lógico - dije extrañado

nunca hemos tenido lógica en este mundo - dijo sonriendo

quiero helado - dijo cambiando de tema rápido

¿ahora? - pregunte levantando la ceja

si - dijo sonriendo - solo esperemos que no hayan vómitos

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y preocupado, ella se rió al ver mi rostro - es broma...

no me asustes así - dije aliviado. Y bueno, no tenia de que asustarme si eso fue apenas ayer y no creo que un bebé pueda ser tan rápido, creo que es después de una semana aunque no creo que haya de que preocuparnos por eso, espero.

¿tienes miedo? - pregunto riendo un poco

¿que? no, jamas - dije pegando mi frente a la de ella - sabes que me encantaría

Ella me miro de una forma extraña como si no pensara lo mismo o pensara algo mas, iba a preguntar que sucedía pero escuche la puerta de la entrada abrirse por lo que supuse que eran los chicos.

¡Llegamos! - escuche a Sky, bueno el era el único que podía gritar sin importarle si molesta a los demás o no

bueno, no estarás solo - dijo Stella riendo

sin ti si lo estaré - dije riendo. Ambos salimos de la cocina

¿como les fue? ¿algo nuevo? - pregunto ella a los demás

nada - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - fue la peor noche de todas, nos dormimos tarde y no encontramos nada

entonces solo sabemos como obtuvo sus poderes y que sucedió pero no sabemos porque hace lo que hace - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos

¿que hay de los Magos? - pregunte

Faragonda dice que son muy poderosos, tanto o mas como la compañía de la luz anterior - dijo Sky

si son poderosos ¿por qué están bajo el control de Akane? - pregunte curiosos

no lo están, nos contó que Akane hace años los durmió y ahora los ha despertado pero deben estar bajo sus ordenes, no siendo controlados si no como sirvientes - dijo Helio sentándose en el sofá

tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga - dijo Musa dejándose caer en el sillón - creo que debemos descansar

si, pasamos toda la noche despiertos - dijo Flora sonriendo

¿y las Pixies? - pregunte confundido

se fueron con Roxy - dijo Layla tranquila - vendrán mas rato

pasan mucho tiempo con ella - dijo Stella sonriendo

si - dijo Bloom sonriendo también

bueno yo ya me voy - dijo Stella mirándome con una sonrisa - vendré mas rato

ten cuidado - dije besándola en los labios fugazmente - luego em diras para que fuiste ¿verdad?

por supuesto - dijo ella sonriendo

¿a donde vas? - pregunto Tecna curiosa

iré a ver a Kaia - respondio - quiero saber algo

¿que cosa? - pregunto Timmy

luego lo sabrás - dijo ella sacando el anillo de su dedo - see you

Luego de aquello se transporto hacía el Planeta Terabithia. Mire a los demás tranquilo y volví a la cocina, podía sentir que alguien me seguía ya que se escuchaban sus pasos tras los míos. Me di la vuelta cuando estaba dentro de la cocina y vi a Sky sonriendo.

hey ¿pasa algo? - pregunte tranquilo

no, ¿a ti? - pregunto tranquilo

no - respondí sonriendo

¿por que hay tantas ollas tiradas? - pregunto confundido

Stella quería hacer no se que - respondí riendo - solo recogió una, las demás las dejo tiradas

Brandon hay algo que debemos hablar - dijo Sky serio

¿que sucede? - pregunte confundido

Akane - dijo Sky tranquilo

¿que hay con Akane? - pregunte curioso mientras recogía las ollas

Bloom me dijo que Akane asusto a Stella con algo que no eran aquellas heridas, intento hacer lo mismo con Bloom - dijo Sky preocupado - ¿sabes como paso? ella no me quiere decir, dijo Stella ya le contó

Sky, lo mejor es que Bloom se mantenga lejos de Akane... Stella también me lo contó - dije tranquilo - ella aun tiene miedo a lo que Akane hizo, si la amas mantenla alejada de Akane

creo que hay que hacerlo con todas las chicas - dijo Sky preocupado - primero Stella luego Bloom ¿quien seguirá? ¿Musa? ¿Tecna? ¿Flora?... Akane les hará la vida imposible a todas lo quieran o no

mas bien creo que la cosa es con Stella - dije preocupado - seguro ataco a Bloom por entrometerse

aun así todas deben tener cuidado - dijo Sky preocupado

si... - dije en voz baja

* * *

.: Stella :.

Increíble, no se que sucede con este anillo primero se descontrola y ahora se controla - dije mientras caminaba hasta donde Kaia debía estar - odio esto

Camine por un buen rato hasta llegar a donde habíamos visto a Kaia aquella vez, la mesa de piedra estaba frente a mi pero no estaba la Pixie. La busque con la mirada y luego la llame pero no apareció. Me di la vuelta resignada ya que no estaba así que decidí volver a casa pero antes de poder transfortarme Kaia se me apareció por la espalda asustándome.

no hagas eso - dije con la mano en el corazón

¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Kaia tranquila - no sabia que tendría visitas

necesito tu ayuda - dije apretando los puños - ¿conoces a Akane? ¿sabes algo sobre ella?

solo lo mismo que todos - dijo Kaia tranquila - ¿que quieres saber?

es relacionado con al tía de Akane, quien le dio los poderes y las Piedras con las Espadas - dije seria

la tía de Akane ¿eh? La Hechicera de la Muerte - dijo Kaia tranquila

¿la conoces? - pregunte

solo un poco - respondió la Pixie - ¿por que piensas que esta relacionada con las Piedras?

hicimos un viaje al pasado para saber mas sobre Akane, la mujer le dio los poderes para cobrar venganza aunque había algo mas en eso - dije mirándola - necesito saber mas sobre la mujer, se que ella puede estar relacionada con las Piedras

la hechicera de muerte tiene muchos secretos - dijo Kaia seria - aunque intentes averiguar solo mas incógnitas te aparecerán

¿por que hechicera de la muerte? - pregunte curiosa

Stella... los padres de Akane no murieron en el accidente, alguien los mato y la hechicera de la muerte no entrego sus poderes para cobrar venganza - dijo Kaia dejándome confundida - ella lo hizo por algo mas pero creo que solo el Oráculo podría responder

¿el Oráculo? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño

es alguien que todo lo sabe, no te preocupes el - dijo Kaia - sera mejor que tengan cuidado

Me di la vuelta para marcharme pero luego fruncí el ceño así que volví a mirar a Kaia - ¿crees que Akane use la Espada Maxima para algo en especial... no solo poder?

¿algo en especial? - pregunto Kaia confundida

¿sabes? olvidalo, estoy diciendo tonteras - dije sonriendo

no lo creo - dijo Kaia tranquila - me parece que es algo inteligente pero hasta no saber que es lo que quiere ten cuidado, tu eres su principal enemigo y objetivo

¿yo? - pregunte confundida

fuiste la primera que la enfrente, nadie lo había hecho por temor y aun cuando le tenias miedo te enfrentaste igual - dijo Kaia - Akane te considera mas que un hada, seguro una rival digna...

ya veo - dije en un susurro - debo... irme

si, ten cuidado - dijo Kaia. Me transporte a casa usando mi anillo y ¿que creen? todo salio bien, no hubo ningún problema... tal vez Brandon me da mala suerte... no eso nunca sera problema, debo hablar con mi padre y preguntar. Llegue a casa y mi sorpresa fue no encontrar nada mas que una simple nota, ni siquiera un alma a la vista. Tome la nota y la leí tranquila

_Stella:_

_Cuando llegues probablemente no nos encuentres pero,_

_no te preocupes hemos ido al Bar Frutti Music todos ya que quedamos de _

_vernos con Roxy y las Pixies. Cuando llegues puedes ir, estaremos hasta tarde así que_

_no te preocupes por nada._

_Bloom ~_

No tenia ganas de salir así que deje la nota donde estaba anteriormente y me dirigí a la cocina. Tenia un poco de hambre pero antes de poder comer llame a mi padre que por alguna razón me envió al buzón de voz.

compre un celular para poder hablar contigo Princesa, de esta manera no tendré que enviar un Solagrama - imite el tono de voz y las palabras que mi padre uso hace varios meses atrás - mi madre dijo lo mismo y ninguno de los dos contesta mis llamas...

Deje de llamar y puse el celular sobre la mesa de la cocina. Mire la cocina por completo. Una sala cuadrada que en la pared de frente estaba la lavavajillas, el lava platos y en la esquina a lado izquierdo estaba el refrigerador. Al lado derecho había un gran mueble largo con varios cajones y la cocina mientras que en el izquierdo solía un gran mueble largo que ocupaba toda la pared. En el centro de la habitación había algo parecido a una mesa pero sin sillas, era demasiado grande por lo que cabíamos todos pero como no tenia sillas no lo usábamos mucho para comer en el, solo para poner las cosas.

Camine hasta el refrigerador y saque un cartón de leche, tome un vaso y lo vertí en el. Guarde el cartón en el refrigerador nuevamente y salí de la cocina con el vaso de leche.

¿quien eres hechicera de la muerte? - pregunte al aire mirando por la ventana - se que tienes mucho que ver en esto

Continuara...

* * *

¿Un nuevo enemigo a aparecido? no se sabe... pero si un nuevo misterio ha aparecido ¿quien es la hechicera de la muerte? ¿cual es la razón por la que le dio los poderes a su sobrina? ¿dejare de hacer estas preguntas? todo eso y mucho mas en El Camino de la Luz II

**Próximamente: La Voz de Musa**

¿dices que la tía podría estar relacionada con las Piedras? - pregunta Bloom preocupada

no sabemos nada sobre la tía - dijo Tecna preocupada - ni siquiera el nombre

excelente, un gran concierto - dijo Klaus a las chicas - tu voz Musa, sinceramente la mejor

gracias - dijo la joven sonriendo

¿que sucede? - pregunto Riven preocupado

me duele la garganta - dijo ella colocando su mano en su garganta

un jarabe ayudara - dijo Flora sonriendo

es asqueroso - dijo Stella haciendo una mueca disgustada

no hables en una semana - dijo Bloom con voz autoritaria

ten, una agenda para comunicarte

¿que paso? - pregunto Sky confundido

Musa perdió la voz - dijo Riven preocupado

¿crees que sea algo malo? - pregunto Musa a Riven con voz ronca

creo que lo mejor es hacer una operación - dijo el doctor

tengo miedo - dijo Musa preocupada

todo estará bien - dijo Riven besándola en la frente en señal de protección

Musa no te entiendo, obviamente las señas con manos no sirven - dijo Stella

Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y quedo algo corto ya que necesitaba relleno... conste que la parte de Brandon y Stella no la iba a poner pero como dije necesita hacer el capitulo mas largo y había estado leyendo los capítulos anteriores.

Saludo para todos mis lectores favoritos que son todos y espero que sigan viendo.

Dejen Review (L)

Se despide _Lira12_


	22. Chapter 22: La Voz de Musa

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 22:

La Voz de Musa

Oyendo mi canción comprenderás

Bloom:

El amor es como un juego  
Tal vez un día lo entenderás  
Ya que cuando me besas solo frio siento en ti

Muchas palabras tiene el corazón guardadas  
No no no es fácil quererte a ti

Me pierdo en los recuerdos  
Tu sonrisa y lágrimas  
Si miro en tus ojos yo no se a donde estas

No dejes que se acabe  
Ahora abre tu puerta  
Por todo sea útil ya

Tú dime cuando acabara ya vida a la mitad  
Nada me dejas y luego que va a pasar  
Esta vez no depares pues mi vida es rock and roll  
Oyendo mi canción comprenderás  
Donde esta el amor y tal vez será

Deja de jugar y ahora fue sentir así  
Soy para ti importante y todo eres para mí  
Contigo ahora basta se acaba ya la fiesta  
Voy a pensar mucho más en mí

Tú dime cuando acabara ya mi vida a la mitad  
Nada me dejas y luego que va a pasar  
Esta vez no depares pues mi vida es rock and roll  
Oyendo mi canción comprenderás

El publico aplaudía y gritaba. Todo el Bar Frutti Music estaba prendido con la música, los gritos de las personas se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, gritaban de alegría y los nombres de las chicas. La canción había terminado y con la respiración agitada Bloom miro al publico con una sonrisa.

¿como estamos mundo? - pregunto con la respiración un poco agitada - vamos, arriba los ánimos... ahora con ustedes ¡Musa! nuestra mejor cantante

¿¡Como la están pasando!? - pregunto Musa con un micrófono. El publico solo grito aun mas - bien, se ve que estamos bien... ammm esta es una canción muy conocida por ustedes y esperamos que les guste... se llama Cuéntame la Historia

Cuéntame la historia _(Winx Club)_

Musa:

Me siento en el pasado  
Y voy un viaje así mi futuro  
Quien verdaderamente soy  
Un día comprenderé

Ya cuenta me la historia de un reino  
Y una niña y  
De una princesa que no sabe  
Donde esta el mundo  
Que ha dejado

Y que será  
De mi vida ahora  
Nada a ser lo mismo  
En las páginas de mi destino  
Escribiré el final  
Feliz que quiero yo

Dime ese mundo  
Donde esta  
Sigue esa voz dentro de ti

Dime ese mundo  
Donde esta  
Sigue esa voz dentro de ti

Con la canción terminada las chicas estaban tranquilas, habian tocado sus instrumentos mientras bailaban por lo que estaban algo sudadas. El publico pedía mas y mas pero el cansancio no les dejaba seguir aunque no se darían por vencidas. Klaus se acerco pidiendo el micrófono, aviso que abría un breve descanso y luego el concierto seguiría. Las chicas bajaron del escenario con una sonrisa preparadas para un pequeño descanso.

excelente, un gran concierto - dijo Klaus a las chicas - tu voz Musa, sinceramente la mejor

gracias - dijo Musa sonriendo - pero la verdad las chicas son increíbles también

lo son - dijo Klaus sonriendo - bueno un pequeño descanso y seguirán

esta bien - dijeron las chicas sonriendo

Cada una estaba vestida como una rockera, se miraron entre si pensando en que otra canción tocar. Unos fans con cuadernos y cámaras se acercaron para pedir autógrafos y una fotos con ellas, sin rechistar o quejarse aceptaron. Los chicos se acercaron a sus novias para felicitarlas por haber prendido el lugar de la mejor manera.

fue increíble - dijo Brandon tomando a Stella de ambas manos - y se ven fantásticas

yo mejor que ellas ¿verdad? - pregunto Stella sonriendo mientras las chicas reían

siempre - dijo Brandon besándola en los labios

esta niña no cambia - dijo Musa riendo

perdón pero no soy niña - dijo Stella abrazada a Brandon

lo pareces - se burlo Musa llendose con Riven

uhg - hizo un ruido algo molesta la rubia - yo no soy una niña

tranquila - dijo Brandon abrazándola por la cintura

un gran concierto - dijo Bloom sonriendo

.: Musa :.

¡Musa! - escuche a alguien llamarme. Me di la vuelta y vi a Jason sonriéndome

Jason - dije sonriendo

¿como estas Musa? - pregunto el tranquilo

cansada - dije riendo un poco

eso supongo - dijo sonriendo. Escuche a Riven bufar y lo mire algo molesta. Se supone que el había dejado los celos de lado - gran concierto

gracias - dije sonriendo

quería hablarte de algo - dijo Jason sonriendo - ¿que te parece que tu y tus amigas canten en un concierto de beneficencia?

parece bueno - dije sonriendo - ¿cuando?

el viernes de la otra semana, osea que tienen dos semanas para prepararse ¿que dices? - pregunto sonriendo

hablare con las chicas y te diré luego, pero yo creo que si - dije sonriendo

bien, esta decidido - dijo Jason sonriendo - te llamare para ver sobre el concierto

está bien - dije sonriendo. Después de eso Jason se había ido dejándonos solos a Riven y a mi.

¿estas segura de que las chicas aceptaran? - pregunto Riven levantando la ceja

eso creo - dije sonriendo - pero bueno, que mas da

Riven soltó una risita y poso sus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome mas a el. Pose mis manos en su pecho y lo mire con una sonrisa - tienes una voz hermosa

gracias - dije tranquila - tu tienes unos labios maravillosos

lo se - dijo Riven con aires de orgullo pero con una risita. Se acerco a mis labios y poso los suyos sobre los míos, correspondí el beso mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

busquen una habitación... - escuche la voz de Sky riendo. Ambos nos separamos y miramos en dirección de donde venia su voz. Lo vi con Bloom sonriendo y ambos tenían en sus manos uno vasos de malteadas.

tal vez lo haga - dijo Riven haciendo que soltara una risita entre dientes.

no necesitaba saber eso - dijo Sky riendo también

ah Bloom antes que se me olvide , Jason quiere que toquemos el próximo viernes en un concierto de beneficencia - dije sonriendo - ¿tu que dices?

me parece una buena idea - dijo Bloom sonriendo mientras acercaba su vaso a la boca - ¿tu crees que las chicas quieran?

eso espero - dije sonriendo mientras Riven pasaba su brazo izquierdo por mi cintura

yo se que si - dijo sonriendo antes de besarme fugazmente en los labios

volvamos al escenario - le dije a Bloom sonriendo. Ella asintió y fuimos a buscar a las chicas que estaban con sus novios, luego de hacer que se separen de ellos, principalmente Stella, subimos a seguir tocando y cantando con unas nuevas coreografías que Layla hizo.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

El martes había llegado. Todo mundo se levantaba temprano para iniciar una mañana llena de labores, las chicas estaban cansadas ya que el día anterior habían tenido un super concierto en el Bar Frutti Music aunque estaba felices por como habian salido las cosas ya que fue un día muy bueno para ellas.

Winx y Especialistas estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando a excepción de una pareja muy conocida por todos, Musa y Riven. Los rayos de sol habían atravesado la ventada de la habitación de Musa haciendo que golpearan sus ojos obligandola a despertar. Riven acababa de salir de la ducha en cuanto Musa abrió sus ojos, pues el se había despertado antes pero no quiso despertarla a ella.

La miro con una sonrisa y se acerco a ella para saludarla con beso en los labios suavemente. Musa se sentó en su cama con la sabana cubriendo su pecho pues, se encontraba desnuda luego de una noche con Riven. Lo miro con una sonrisa y observaba como el se acerca al armario para sacar unos jeans y una polera.

¿como dormiste? - pregunto Riven sacando una polera morada y unos jeans azules

bien... - dijo con una voz algo ronca y adolorida

¿que sucede? - pregunto Riven preocupado al escuchar la voz de su novia

me duele la garganta - dijo ella colocando su mano en su garganta - debió haber sido por el concierto

no hables, dolerá mas - dijo Riven tranquilo - iré a ver si alguien tiene algo que ayude

esta bien... - dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor

Riven se vistió rápido para poder bajar y ver que podía ayudar a Musa. Al llegar abajo vio a todos ya sentados en la mesa comiendo.

¿y Musa? - pregunto Tecna tranquila

acostada - dijo Riven sonriendo - despertó con un dolor de garganta

un jarabe ayudara - dijo Flora sonriendo

es asqueroso - dijo Stella haciendo una mueca disgustada - me siento mal por ella

al menos ella se lo tomara tranquila y no dará pelea - dijo Bloom riendo

Stella la miro algo ofendida, se cruzo de brazos girando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos mientras Bloom y Flora reían aun mas al recordar aquel día. Riven miro a Flora algo preocupado - ¿aun tienes de ese jarabe?

si, por suerte quedo mucho - dijo Flora levantándose de la silla - espérame aquí

Flora subió a su habitación en busca del jarabe para Musa. Estaba por entrar en su habitación cuando la puerta de la habitación de Musa se abrió dejando ver a la dueña. Musa miro a Flora e intento a hablar pero el dolor era insoportable e instintivamente se llevo una mano a la garganta mientras hacia una mueca de dolor a lo que Flora entendió lo que sucedía.

Riven me dijo del dolor - dijo Flora tranquila - tengo algo de jarabe para el dolor

gracias... - dijo con una voz ronca y dolorosa

te escuchas fatal - dijo Flora riendo un poco

gracias por el cumplido - dijo Musa algo molesta pero con el dolor

Flora abrió la puerta de la entrada a la habitación y ambas entraron en ella para buscar el jarabe que ayudara a Musa. La habitación de Flora era igual de grande que las de las chicas, tenia una cama de dos plazas como todas, un escritorio lleno de cosas pero muy ordenado, un baño. Las paredes eran de color crema y el suelo era color claro muy bonito, amarillo demasiado claro. Algo que es muy común en la habitación de Flora era que habitan muchas plantas y flores, de las mas bonitas tal y como a Flora le encantan.

que ordenado - dijo Musa

lo bueno de ser ordenada es que sabes donde esta todo - dijo Flora caminando hacia el baño

si, creo que... me falta un poco de orden a mi - dijo Musa sentándose en la cama mientras esperaba a Flora. Observo la habitación mientras esperaba a Flora. Habian varios cuadros colgados que mostraban fotos con sus amigas, con su familia, con Helio y con los chicos. Cambio la vista y la poso en el escritorio, se levanto y camino hasta el donde encontró un marco que contenía una fotografía de Flora y Mielle sonriendo.

aquí esta - dijo Flora saliendo del baño

es bonita - dijo con la voz ronca

gracias - dijo Flora sonriendo - la sacamos en su cumpleaños del año pasado, ten una cucharada cada 5 horas

gracias - dijo Musa tomando la botella en sus manos - espero que funcione

bueno, es muy efectivo solo lo tomas un día y ya... - dijo Flora sonriendo - Stella tomo un poco y al día siguiente estaba mejor

entonces espero algo bueno para mañana - dijo Musa sonriendo

así es - dijo Flora sonriendo igualmente

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron abajo al comedor para estar con los demás que estaban listos para ir a su trabajo.

¿estas segura de que quieres ir? - pregunto Riven preocupado

si, estaré bien - dijo Musa con voz ronca pero tranquila - solo es la voz y ya mañana se pasara

¿por qué dices eso? - pregunto Tecna confundida y curiosa

a Stella se le paso al día siguiente después de tomar el jarabe - dijo Bloom al entender la razón por la cual dijo eso

fue horrible - dijo Stella haciendo una mueca de disgusto - tiene el sabor mas asqueroso que haya probado en mi vida

que bueno que tu vida no ha sido tan larga - dijo Layla riendo

el jarabe es muy bueno, funcionara - dijo Helio sonriendo

chicas ya es tarde, tenemos que abrir la tienda - dijo Bloom sonriendo

que aburrido - se quejo Stella

las vemos en la tarde - dijo Brandon sonriendo

adiós Tesoro - dijo Stella saliendo de la casa con Tecna y Layla

nos vemos chicos - dijo Bloom saliendo con Flora que también se había despedido de los demás

si te vuelve a doler llámame para ir a buscarte y llevarte al medico - dijo Riven luego de haberla besado en el dorso de la mano derecha

esta bien - dijo Musa disimulando una mueca de dolor para no preocuparlo

Salio de la casa para encontrarse con las chicas sonriendole. Todas se dirigieron caminando hacia su lugar de trabajo esperando que su día no sea tan agitado. Al llegar se toparon con la sorpresa de que el lugar estaba vació así que decidieron entrar y prepararse pronto para poder estar listas para aquella larga fila que todas imaginaban que tendrían.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

esto no es bueno - susurro Roxy masticando la punta de atrás de un lápiz - diablos, no se como se me pudo olvidar

¿que sucede? - pregunto Dia preocupada mirando a Roxy que tenia la vista puesta en una hoja con 60 preguntas y apoyaba su codo izquierdo en la mesa con su mano sobre la frente

olvide estudiar para el examen - susurro la joven nerviosa - no se nada...

¿como olvidaste estudiar? - pregunto Dia extrañada - era lo que mas tenias presente

es solo que con toda la situación de Akane se me fue - dijo Roxy preocupada - me va a ir mal...

tendrás otra nota roja (N/A: en Chile a las notas que están bajo el 4,0 le decimos rojos, no se si en los otros países sean iguales) - dijo Dia preocupada - te van a castigar si es así

ya lo se - dijo Roxy mientras mordía el lápiz preocupada - ¿quieres ayudarme?

no puedo hacer eso - dijo Dia levantando la ceja nerviosa - es hacer trampa

por favor... - le rogó la joven mientras la Pixie negaba con la cabeza

esta mal, debes sacarte una buena nota por tu cuenta - dijo la Pixie

oh Dios... - dijo Roxy suspirando preocupada

al menos escribe algo, tienes la hoja vacía - dijo Dia preocupada

estaré castigada por una semana - dijo la chica suspirando rendida. Su celular comenzó a vibrar pues, lo mantenía en silencio. Tomo el celular con mucha discreción para que nadie pueda verlo y con nadie hace referencia a su maestra. Había recibido un mensaje así que lo abrió para poder leerlo mientras escuchaba los regaños de Dia - oh no...

¿que sucede? - pregunto la Pixie preocupada

creí que no querías saber ya que estaba en un examen - susurro Roxy levantando una ceja

¿que dice? - pregunto Dia rodando los ojos

es un mensaje de Eric, es algo sobre Akane - dijo Roxy extrañada - esto lo tiene que saber las Winx

¿que dice? - pregunto nuevamente Dia preocupada

Roxy miro a la Pixie y luego miro el examen que aun estaba en blanco, soltó un gemido y se volvio a quejar de no haber estudiado nada por andar viajando en el tiempo. Dia rodó los ojos al ver que su Hada no iba a decirle aun que había recibido

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Es lo único que hacemos - se quejaba Stella mientras peinaba a una mascota - ¿no nos podríamos tomar vacaciones?

yo no creo que Akane se tome vacaciones - dijo Bloom caminando hacia ella

por favor - rogó la rubia - hemos trabajado en la tienda, buscando las Piedras, averiguando sobre Akane ¿acaso no merecemos un descanso?

no lo creo - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - aunque también desearía un descanso

¿lo ves? todos lo queremos - dijo Stella sonriendo

oye... - dijo la pelirroja mirándola - creo que se te paso la mano en la secadora

¿ah? - la rubia miro a la mascota que estaba peinando que ahora era solo un montón de pelos - no creo que el dueño se de cuenta ¿o si?

Bloom se rió al ver a la mascota y al notar la poca preocupación de su amiga. Volteo la vista y vio a cada una de sus amigas Flora estaba curando a unas mascotas enfermas; Layla enseñaba una coreografía; Tecna estaba con unos clientes mostrandole algo en la computadora y Musa... Musa solo podía tocar la flauta ya que cantar o hablar estaba fuera de sus limites por ahora.

¿estará bien? - pregunto la rubia refiriéndose a Musa

no lo se, eso espero - dijo la pelirroja tranquila - no creo que sea nada malo

¿sabias que ella y Riven anoche... hicieron eso? - pregunto Stella haciendo una mueca de disgusto

¿como lo sabes? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida y confundida

me dio hambre y fui a buscar algo a la cocina - respondio despreocupada

¿estas comiendo de nuevo entre comidas? - pregunto Bloom algo molesta - Stella...

primero solo fue cereal, es una costumbre que tengo desde niña - se defendió la rubia - y segundo ese no es el punto

no deberías espiar la intimidad de los demás - dijo la pelirroja tranquila

no lo hacia, volvía a mi habitación cuando oí ruiditos - dijo fingiendo temblar

tienes un serio problema - dijo Bloom riendo

no tienes ni idea - rió también Stella - pero... en mi defensa me hace falta algo

¿que? - levanto la ceja Bloom sonriendo curiosa

vacaciones... - gimió Stella

¿que tiene que ver eso con el problema de andar espiando? - pregunto Bloom mientras reia y sacaba unas peinetas

mucho y yo no estaba espiando - se defendió nuevamente la rubia - solo iba pasando

aja - dijo Bloom entregándole la peineta - arregla ese desastre

La rubia miro al animal que estaba tratando de peinarse con la pata pero le era imposible, era un perrito muy lindo. La oji ámbar soltó un gemido de molestia y comenzó a peinar a la mascota.

iré a ver como esta Musa - dijo la oji celeste

esta bien - dijo la Stella peinando a la mascota como si fuese una tortura que la miraba confundida - ¿por qué tienes enredado?

Mientras la rubia la arreglaba el desastre que había causado en el pelaje de la mascota, la pelirroja se dirigía a ver como se encontraba su otra amiga. Pudo observarla claramente tocando la flauta mientras las mascotas la imitaban. Bloom soltó una risita al ver que las mascotas se pusieron a pelear por tener un solo y no era la unica pues, quienes observaban ahí cerca también les causaba gracia. Musa dejo de tocar y les dio un pequeño descanso. Bloom tomo una silla y la acerco para poder hablar con ella, si es que podía.

¿como te sientes? - pregunto sonriendo. Musa la miro y le hizo una mueca molesta ya que le dolía demasiado la garganta como para poder hablar - entiendo...

duele demasiado... - dijo preocupada - es como si el jarabe no ayudara

tranquila, ya pasara - dijo Bloom frotándole el brazo con su mano izquierda

eso espero - dijo Musa con una voz ronca

tal vez deberías ir al medico - dijo la pelirroja preocupada

estoy bien... - dijo Musa sonriendo algo débil - mañana seguro ya me siento mejor

¡AHH! - se escucho un grito que hizo que todas las personas que estaban en la tienda voltearan a ver a cierta rubia que estaba cubierta de agua, jabón, shampoo y en otras palabras un montón de espuma. Había un desastre en su lugar de trabajo pues, parece que el agua de una tina se había rebalsado o estallado.

Bloom y Musa se miraron preocupadas y caminaron hasta su amiga con cuidado ya que el agua se expandía por todo el suelo de la tienda y había que tener cuidado de no resbalar.

¿que sucedió? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida

no se - dijo la rubia confundida - estaba de lo mas bien bañando a esa bola de pelos cuando la regadera comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño y luego esto... ¡Mi ropa esta hecha un desastre!

¿bola de pelos? - levanto la ceja Musa

se refiere a la mascota - dijo Bloom apuntando a una mascota que tenia un desastre en el cabello y estaba llena de espuma al igual que Stella

¿no puedes estar sin hacer un desastre? - pregunto Layla acercándose

no fue mi culpa, esta cosa se ha roto - se defendió Stella pateando el mueble que estaba bajo la tina, donde estaba la cañería

para ti todo esta roto - dijo Tecna extrañada - has causado un desastre

yo no he sido - se defendió la rubia cruzándose de brazos molesta

hay que limpiar el desastre - dijo Bloom preocupada - abra que cerrar para limpiar el desastre

Luego de que las chicas hicieran que todos se fueran a sus casas y volvieran luego trataron de llamar a un fontanero pero por desgracia no encontraron a ninguno que estuviera libre para ahora así que no les quedaba de otra que esperar unos días.

La tarde se acerco rápido y las chicas aun limpiaban tal desastre que su amiga había causado. Recién eran las tres de la tarde y aun no podían terminar de quitar toda el agua de varios lugares a los que había caído.

esto es muy cansador - dijo Stella dejándose caer en la silla con un trapeador en sus manos

aun no llegamos ni a la mitad - dijo Bloom sentándose cansada también - debemos terminar

no... estoy cansada - gimió Stella

te recuerdo que esto paso por tu culpa - dijo Layla

fue un accidente ¿yo que iba a saber que la regadera estaba mala? - pregunto la rubia

necesitaremos ayuda - dijo Tecna preocupada

chicas.. - dijo Musa con la voz ronca y mirando su celular - Riven consiguió una cita para el medico, dice que esta preocupado así que no podre ayudar

esta bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo - es mejor que vayas

ahora - dijo Layla mirado a Stella - tu te quedaras aquí mientras nosotras iremos a comprar mas cosas para limpiar

¿por qué yo? - pregunto Stella con un quejido

porque tu causaste esto - dijo Musa con la voz ronca y molesta - acabo de decirle a Riven que le diga a los chicos para que vengan a ayudar, mientras tu sugerías limpiando sola ¿entendido?

Stella miro a Musa perdiéndose en su mirada. Parecía estar pensado pero ¿en que? bueno, una loca, tonta y extraña pregunta se le cruzaba por la mente, además de que no tenia nada que ver con el tema. Musa frunció el ceño extrañada al no obtener respuesta de su amiga, ni siquiera un gemido o quejido de su parte. Ella sola la miraba como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos.

Stella... - la llamo Musa pero la rubia no respondio - Stella...

Musa no alces la voz - dijo Flora preocupada

¡Stella! - dio un grito sordo e hizo una mueca de dolor. Llevo ambas manos a su garganta mientras cerraba los ojos. Flora camino a ella preocupada y coloco su mano en la espalda de su amiga

¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupada

Musa solo asintió mientras abría los ojos lentamente y sonreía algo débil - no te preocupes... - volvio a mirar a Stella que aun tenia la mirada perdida. La rubia se levanto de la silla sorprendida y parpadeando repetitivamente

¿que sucede? - pregunto Tecna

na... nada - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - bien yo me quedare, ustedes irán a comprar mas cosas de limpieza y Musa ira al medico

Las chicas se miraron entre todas confundida ¿que había sucedido? ¿quien era esta chica y que le hizo a Stella? ¿como es que no se seguía quejando?. Volvieron a mirar a su amiga que estaba ahí parada con una sonrisa nerviosa frente a ellas, algo había sucedido pero la interrogante es ¿que sucedió?. No les sorprendía nada el hecho de que Stella no quisiera contarles lo que suceda pero esperaban a que dijera algo.

ahh... ¿estas bien? - pregunto Layla extraña

si - dijo la rubia sonriendo un poco mas tranquila - Musa que tengas suerte en el medico

¿creen que sea necesario llevarla también? - pregunto Musa levantando la ceja

que malas... - susurro Stella - bien, si no quieren que trabaje... iré hacer una manicure

no creo que sea necesario - dijo Tecna riendo

tu no te iras a ningún lado - dijo Layla tomándola del brazo antes de que pueda salir

* * *

.: Roxy :.

¡Roxy no vayas tan rápido! - escuche la voz de Dia mientras se aferraba fuertemente a mi hombro

no podemos perder ni un segundo - dije corriendo aun mas rápido - debemos decirle a las chicas

¿enserio crees que les importe saber sobre eso ahora? - pregunto la Pixie algo molesta - deberías preocuparte mas por tu examen reprobado

luego veremos lo del examen - dije doblando en una esquina rápidamente - ya vamos a llegar

hay Dios - escuche lamentarse a la Pixie - ten cuidado puedes chocar con alguien

¿quieres dejar de...? - había girado la cabeza para hablar con ella frente a frente pero sin querer termine en el suelo, por lo visto había chocado con alguien - auch...

lo siento ¿estas bien? - escuche una voz femenina. Levante la vista y vi a una mujer.

si, no se preocupe fue mi culpa - no alcance a mirar bien a la mujer ya que estaba apurada. Me levante del suelo y seguí corriendo lo mas rápido hacía la tienda de las chicas.

que mal educada - escuche la voz de Dia algo molesta - pudiste haberte disculpado de buena forma

Dia estoy apurada - dije con la respiración algo agitada por la corrida pues, me había venido corriendo desde la universidad. Después de 5 minutos mas llegue a la tienda. Estaba cerrada lo que se me hizo extraño, camine tranquila para recuperar la respiración y cuando llegue a la puerta pude ver un charco de agua que se escurría por debajo de la puerta.

Abrí con cuidado y vi un desastre en la tienda las cosas estaban todas destrozadas o mas bien mojadas y con espumas. Busque con la mirada a las chicas pero no las vi. Escuche unas risitas así que camine mirando todo el lugar para encontrar a quien reía. Los sonidos de las risas me llevaron al lugar de trabajo de Stella y al mirar bien vi a alguien a costado en el suelo con la cabeza metida en un mueble y luego vi a Stella arrodillada cerca de ese alguien con ambas manos en sus rodillas, creo que era Brandon.

¿Stella? ¿Brandon? - pregunte solo para asegurarme. La persona que mantenía la cabeza dentro del mueble, debajo de la bañera pequeña que es para las mascotas. La rubia se dio la vuelta y ambos me miraron, efectivamente eran Stella y Brandon.

hola Roxy - saludo Stella riendo un poco - ¿que te trae por aquí?

venia a mostrarles algo... - dije algo extrañada por verlos a ambos solos - ¿y las demás? ¿que haces aquí Brandon, deberías estar trabajando?

Riven llevo a Musa al medico para ver lo de su voz, las chicas fueron a comprar cosas para limpiar el desastre, los chicos fueron a buscar unas cosas a la casa para ayudar también y estoy aquí porque Stella rompió una cañería e inundo la tienda - dijo Brandon riendo - estoy reparándola

no fui yo - se defendió Stella - ya dije que no se que paso

chicos, concéntrense - dije tronando mis dedos - Eric me ha enviado algo importante

¿que? ¿quiere que conozcas a sus padres? - pregunto Stella dando un salto emocionada

hay no, no sueñes tan alto - dije negando con la cabeza

es sobre Akane - dijo Dia haciendo que la rubia se paralizara un poco

Dia... - la regañe por haberlo dicho tan directo - Stella, Eric me ha enviado esto

Le entregue mi celular. Había una imagen de tres lunas, una luna llena y dos medias lunas a cada lado, había una estrella de 5 puntas en el centro de la luna llena.

¿que es eso? - pregunto Brandon mirando también

dijo que es la marca de Akane - explique loq ue decia el mensaje - esa marca es capas de matar a quien la posea, aunque su significado no concuerda con lo que hace

¿que significa? - pregunto la rubia

la Diosa - respondí - las lunas son los ciclo de la mujer, la doncella, la madre y la anciana, significa amor, tranquilidad y esas cosas pero también actúa como luna negra que es la maldad

creo haberla visto antes... - dijo Brandon observando bien la imagen del celular - cuando tome a Andrew de la camisa me pareció haberla visto en su brazo

¿con Andrew? - pregunto Stella levantando la ceja y luego dándole un suave golpe en el brazo - lo sabia, el te había hecho esas heridas

no estamos discutiendo con quien me pelee - dijo Brandon frotándose el brazo - estamos viendo la marca de Akane

re lo dejo pasar por ahora - dijo Stella mirándolo molesta - pero esta discusión no ha terminado

Brandon soltó un gruñido y yo chasquee los dedos en sus caras ¿como es que se salen de tema tan pronto? - oh si... - dijo Brandon

¿como lo encontró? - pregunto Stella con el celular en su mano mirando la imagen

Faragonda y el han estado investigando desde Magix - respondio Dia por mi

vaya, sirve de algo tenerlo en el equipo - dijo Stella sonriendo

¿que quieres decir? - pregunte confundida

todos los años tenemos un nuevo integrante en el equipo - dijo Stella despreocupada - en primer año todas nos conocimos, al siguiente aparecio Layla y las Pixies, luego vino Nabu y al final tu... cada año tenemos uno nuevo

¿y los chicos? - pregunto Dia

en primer año - respondio Brandon sonriendo - como a mitad de año mas o menos... no eramos tan unidos

pero ahora inseparables - dijo Stella tomándolo del brazo

ah chicos, no es que no quiera saber sobre su vida pero... esto es algo importante - dije preocupada pero luego recordé algo importante - un momento...

¿que paso? - pregunto Stella

¿dijiste que Riven llevo a Musa al medico? - ella asintió tranquila - ¿que le paso?

porque... - dijo Stella

* * *

.: Musa :.

¿crees que sea algo malo? - pregunte a Riven con voz ronca

Mi garganta me dolía bastante y no parecía querer mejorar pronto. Todos me dicen que ya mañana me sentiré mejor porque así paso con Stella pero yo no soy Stella y ella dormía mientras se curaba en cambio yo... tengo que estar despierta.

Ahí estaba, sentada en una camilla con sabanas blancas, dentro de cuatro paredes blancas Riven estaba a mi lado tomándome de la mano y acariciando el dorso con su pulgar. Estaba nerviosa, el medico había salido hace ya mas de 20 minutos con los exámenes y aun no vuelve ¿y si sucedió algo malo? ¿y si no puedo volver a cantar? eso seria la mayor tragedia de mi vida... igual que el haber perdido a mi madre ya que mi voz es un recuerdo de mi madre... yo tengo la voz que tengo gracias a ella, mi don en la música es por ella y si canto es por pasión... igual que ella.

todo saldrá bien - dijo Riven besándome en la mejilla - ya lo veras

¿y si no? - pregunte preocupada - ¿y si no vuelvo a cantar? ¿y si pierdo mi voz? ¿que haré? yo no puedo estar sin cantar y lo sabes...

no me importa que suceda, yo te seguiré amando - dijo el sonriendo - puedas cantar o no siempre te voy a amar

Riven... - dije mirándolo sorprendida

se que amas cantar pero no estarás sola si es algo malo - dijo con un tono dulce. No se cuando ni como paso pero Riven ha cambiado mucho, digo en el lado romántico si porque cuando esta con sus amigos aun hace sus chistes sarcásticos y sus comentarios pero cuando esta conmigo siento... como si volara en una nube de la cual no puedo bajar hasta que alguien la haga desaparecer.

gracias... - dije besándolo en los labios suavemente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y pude ver al medico con una tabla en sus manos. Venia con una expresión tranquila así que supuse que no había de que preocuparse.

bueno, tengo los resultados y puedes estar tranquila - dijo con calma - parece que usar tanto la voz en aquel concierto hizo que apareciera un pequeño problema, un dolor pasajero... un jarabe funcionara

eso dijo Flora - dije con el dolor de garganta insoportable - pero no ha ayudado mucho

veamos... - dijo el medico revisando la tabla - no debes hablar... intenta con el jarabe mas dejar de hablar por una semana, luego debería estar mejor

¿eso cree? - pregunto Riven levantando la ceja - suena tonto

no lo es... no eres la primera ni la ultima persona a la que le ha sucedido esto Musa - dijo el medico sonriendo - créeme todo estará bien por una semana

lo que me faltaba - dije molesta

"siempre detrás de una buena noticia hay una mala..." - pensé

bueno, creo que podemos volver a la tienda - dijo Riven tranquilo

que tengan un buen día - dijo el medico sonriendo

usted igual - apoyo mi novio

no creo que podamos tener un buen día - dije rodando los ojos - Stella inundo la tienda y Brandon iba a revisar la cañería pero no creo que haya hecho mucho si esta con ella

nos parecemos - dijo Riven sonriendo - también dejamos de lado nuestras labores por estar juntos

* * *

.: Flora :.

¿dices que la tía podría estar relacionada con las Piedras? - pregunto Bloom preocupada mientras secaba algunas cosas

así es - asintió Stella trapeando - creo que la razón por la que le entrego los poderes a su sobrina fue para buscar las Piedras

pero era para buscar venganza - dijo Layla

pero si era por venganza... ¿por qué no lo hizo ella misma? - pregunto Tecna ayudando a Bloom- Stella tiene un buen punto

la tía de Akane le dio los poderes por una razón... y algo me dice que esta relacionada con las Piedras y las Espadas - dijo Stella seria - Kaia también piensa lo mismo, cree que los padres de Akane no murieron en el accidente por causa del fuego, mas bien alguien los mato... y Akane me dijo lo mismo, los habían matado frente a ella

¿te dijo algo mas? - pregunto Roxy sentada en una silla

dijo que entrego los poderes por algo en especial... ambas creemos que son por las Piedras pero me dijo que solo el Oráculo podía responder, sea quien sea el - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros

es verdad - dije sonriendo mientras trapeaba con Stella - el lo sabe todo... el nos ayudo a saber como romper el Brazalete Magos

lindo, te raptan un día y te pierdes de todo - se quejo Stella refiriéndose al hecho de que Xeros la había controlado cuando el también estaba siendo controlado

ahora tenemos que saber la razón principal por la que lo hizo - dijo Bloom

no sabemos nada sobre la tía - dijo Tecna preocupada - ni siquiera el nombre ¿como saber la razón sin saber siquiera quien es?

investigándola - dijo Roxy sonriendo - le diré a Eric que lo haga

chicas... - escuche la voz de Sky. Me gire hacía el lugar de trabajo donde había ocurrido el desastre y los vi a todos preocupados

¿que sucede? - pregunto Bloom

hay buenas y malas noticias - dijo Sky secándose

la buena es que logramos encontrar el problema y repararlo - dijo Brandon sonriendo

¿y la mala? - pregunte preocupada

fue intencional... esto no fue un accidente - dijo Helio

¿estas diciendo que alguien entro solo para causar un problema? - pregunto Stella levantando la ceja - que mundo mas loco

no... nadie ha entrado - dijo Timmy negando con la cabeza

¿entonces? - pregunte confundida

han usado magia - dijo Nabu - fue hecho con magia, gracias a mi bastón pudimos saber eso

¿magia? - dijimos todas confundidas

no tiene sentido - dijo Bloom extrañada - ¿por qué usar magia para soltar la cañería? o pero aun... ¿por qué causar un desastre?

¿puedes saber de quien es? - pregunto Layla a Nabu

no... - respondio negando con la cabeza - ya lo he intentado

Escuche un ruido de campanitas así que pensé que eran las Pixies pero me equivoque ya que el ruido provenía de la entrada. Mire hacía la entrada y vi a Musa con Riven que seguro acababan de salir de la cita medica... a menos que se hayan ido a otro lado antes.

parece que aun no terminan con el desastre - dijo Riven sonriendo

no pero.. ya sabemos que no fue mi culpa y quiero una disculpa de parte de todos - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos - y espero que sea buena por como me retaron por algo injusto

disculpa - dijimos todos riendo un poco

mmm... algo mala pero las acepto - dijo Stella tranquila

¿de que me perdí? - pregunto Musa ganándose una mirada molesta de Riven

esto no ha sido culpa de la rubia loca que ves aquí - dijo Layla riendo mientras apuntaba a Stella que le daba una mirada molesta - alguien ha usado magia para causar el desastre

¿quien? - pregunto Riven

alguien que quiere mantenernos ocupados para tener un fácil acceso a la siguiente Piedra - dijo Bloom observando el lugar de trabajo de Stella - Akane...

¿enserio crees que fue ella? - pregunto Stella curiosa y confundida

no lo creo, lo se - dijo Bloom segura - miren...

Camine hacia donde estaba Bloom y pude ver un cabello de color blanco platinado y hasta donde recuerdo solo una persona que conozco tiene ese color de cabello - Liam...

así es - asintió Bloom - fueron los Magos de las Sombras

cambiando de tema - dijo Stella abrazándose a si misma como si tuviera frío - ¿Musa como te fue?

Mire a Musa curiosa ya que también quería saber. Ella abrió la boca pero Riven se la tapo con la mano y respondio por ella - el medico dijo que estará bien en una semana si no habla y sigue tomando el jarabe

osea que no podrá quejarse de nada - se burlo Stella con una sonrisa traviesa

Stella... - la llamo Brandon preocupado - no te atrevas

¿atrever a que? - pregunto con inocencia fingida. Yo también me di cuenta de que planeaba hacerle algo a Musa, probablemente una broma por todas aquellas que le hizo

solo no lo hagas - advirtió Brandon

entonces Musa... ya sabes no hables en una semana - dijo Bloom con voz autoritaria

¿como se va a comunicar? - pregunto Sky preocupado

con señas - dije sonriendo

¿con señas? - pregunto Tecna frunciendo el ceño - no creo que funcione

vamos a probar - dijo Layla sonriendo - Musa, di algo con señas

Musa pareció pensar un poco y luego trono los dedos con una sonrisa. Comenzó a mover las manos y a señal cosas, nosotras intentábamos adivinar pero no eramos muy buenas en eso. Oficialmente el juego de mímica no estaba funcionando.

Musa no te entiendo, obviamente las señas con manos no sirven - dijo Stella rindiéndose

Todos asentimos e intentamos pensar en algo mas para que Musa pudiera comunicarse con nosotros - lo tengo - chasqueo los dedos Tecna sonriendo

¿que cosa? - pregunte curiosa

esto - nos mostró una agenda electrónica, o eso supuse que era - ten, una agenda para comunicarte

Musa tomo la agenda y la miro curiosa - ¿funcionara?

_creo que si_ - nos mostró Musa en la pantalla de la agenda

funcionara - dijimos todas sonriendo

bueno ahora... ¿podemos descansar? - pregunto Stella - la verdad es que si estoy cansada y con solo ver el desastre mi cansancio aumenta mas

llevamos toda la mañana aquí y es cansador - la apoye - podemos volver mañana y seguir

tienes razón - dijo Tecna - vamos a descansar

* * *

.: Nigel :.

¿enserio? ¿fue lo mejor que se ocurrió? - pregunte incrédulo - es la idea mas tonta

oye dijeron que había que mantenerlas entretenida mientras Akane busca la Piedra y eso hice - se defendió Liam - ellas estarán muy ocupadas arreglando la tienda

al menos nunca sabrán como sucedió - dijo Alejandro con esa tranquilidad que lo caracteriza - solo debemos seguir así mientras podamos, Akane se encargara del resto

¿donde esta el tonto de Andrew? - pregunto Thomas fríamente

no lo se - respondí tranquilo y despreocupado como siempre - seguro anda por ahí

espero que no este cerca de esa Princesa - dijo Thomas - no debería siquiera pensar en ella

tienes razón pero... no me molesta - dije sentándome en la silla mientras subía los pies sobre la mesa y posaba las manos en mi nuca - mucho mejor

¿quieres preocuparte por algo una vez en tu vida? - pregunto Thomas fríamente nuevamente

mira cada quien tiene su personalidad aquí - dije despreocupado - tu eres frío, yo soy despreocupado, Liam es bromista, Alejandro es tranquilo aunque se preocupa por las cosas que yo y Andrew... bueno el parece ser bipolar

tiene razón - apoyo Liam con una risa

chicos adivinen que... - escuche la voz del desaparecido

hey ¿donde has estado? - pregunte como si nada

por ahí - respondio Andrew sonriendo - le he comentado a Akane sobre tener un nuevo miembro

¿que dijo? - pregunto Alejandro

aun lo piensa - respondio Andrew serio - mientras tenemos que seguir entreteniendo a las chicas

¿como sabemos que no estabas con la Princesa? - pregunto Thomas. Baje los pies de la mesa y mire a ambos sorprendidos, algo me dice que Thomas lo esta provocando y lo se porque es bueno en eso

mira ya te dije lo que hice y lo que haga es cosa mía - dijo Andrew serio

¿si? - pregunto Thomas molesto - no recuerdo que las cosas fueran así...

soy el líder de esto, deberías siquiera guardarme respeto - dijo Andrew molesto

recuerdo claramente que perdiste el respeto cuando dejaste que Akane nos durmiera en las pirámides - dijo Thomas enojado y fríamente, ¿acaso siempre tiene que ser frío? - además de no ser por ti Akane no nos tendría con estas marcas

¿quieres ser tu el líder? porque se que no podrías ser mejor que yo - dijo Andrew tranquilo cosa que es extraño, algo trama - te apuesto a que no puedes hacer mi trabajo y soportar a la bruja por una semana

acepto - dijo Thomas

"esto será divertido" - pensé sonriendo internamente

si yo gano me quedare con tu puesto - dijo Thomas mirando a Andrew fríamente

y si yo gano dejaras de entrometerte en mis asuntos y me seguirás haciendo caso - dijo Andrew sonriendo

esto es malo - dijo Alejandro preocupado

relájate angustias - dije despreocupado como de costumbre - sera divertido

no lo se - dijo Liam - tal vez sea mala idea

sera divertido - dije sonriendo mientras Andrew y Thomas estrechaban sus manos

ahora que tengas suerte, Akane quiere saber los reportes de siempre - dijo Andrew - mientras tu haces mi trabajo yo haré el tuyo... osea nada

ni te creas - dije riendo - Thomas suele estar todo el día cruzado de brazos mirando fríamente por la ventada de espaldas a la pared, tiene una mente abierta

sera pan comido - dijo Andrew despreocupado

sip, tiene las personalidades de todos osea que si es bipolar - dijo Liam riendo

* * *

.: Musa :.

Abrí mis ojos temprano en la mañana. Ha pasado una semana desde que tuve el problema con mi garganta, como dijo el medico iba a mejorar y así fue, había recuperado mi voz. Me gire hacia la derecha para poder ver a Riven dormir plácidamente. Me levante con cuidado para no despertarlo y camine al baño. Cerré la puerta y me mire en el espejo con una sonrisa. Abrí la boca para poder decir algo o cantar algo pero rápidamente me asuste pues, ni un solo sonido salia de ella ¡ME HABÍA QUEDADO SIN VOZ!. Salí del baño y di un salto en la cama e intente despertar a Riven. Luego de varias zarandeadas el abrió sus ojos y me sonrió.

buenos días - dijo sentándose en la cama con una sonrisa - ¿como esta tu voz?

Tome la agenda que Tecna me había dado y escribí lo siguiente _No puedo hablar, algo anda mal..._ Riven miro el mensaje y luego me miro preocupado - ¿estas segura?

Lo mire como si estuviera loco. Tome una almohada y comencé a golpearlo mientras el me pedía que me detuviera y así fue, me detuve. El me tomo de los hombros y me beso en la frente - iremos a ver que paso... no te preocupes.

Ambos nos cambiamos de pijama a ropa de calle para poder ir al medico. Estaba preocupada y nerviosa ¿que habrá sucedido ahora?. Estaba abajo en la primera planta esperando a Riven que buscaba las llaves del auto.

¿que paso? - pregunto Sky confundido al ver a Riven

Musa perdió la voz - dijo Riven preocupado - la llevare a que la revisen nuevamente

seguro el jarabe no hizo efecto - dijo Stella que estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista de modas con una taza de té. La mire molesta pues, es obvio que no hizo efecto - ¿que?

Negué con la cabeza molesta y salí de la casa seguida de Riven que ya había encontrado las llaves. Nos subimos al auto y fuimos directo al medico. Pasaron las horas y aun no era nuestro turno, parecía imposible que llegara la hora pero hasta lo imposible se vuelve posible ya que al fin fue nuestro turno.

creo que lo mejor es hacer una operación - dijo el doctor luego de haberme hecho unos exámenes nuevos. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y asustada ¿OPERACIÓN?

¿una operación? - pregunto Riven sorprendido - ¿que sucedió?

pues, tal parece que un detalle se me había escapado cosa que no es muy extraño - dijo el doctor mirando unas hojas - tus cuerdas vocales están creciendo, por alguna razón lo hacen lentamente y causa dolor horrible y evita que puedas hablar bien (N/A: conste que no soy doctora, ni se de medicina así que estoy inventando aunque es lo que yo creo)

Intente hacer un esfuerzo por hablar o emitir un sonido pero me era muy difícil pues, me dolía demasiado. El doctor me dijo que pensara y luego avisara para ver si se hará o no la operación. Mire a Riven preocupada y asustada, el pareció entender como me sentía pues, me abrazo y me tranquilizaba.

tranquila... - dijo el con voz suave

tengo miedo - hable por fin con el dolor en la garganta

todo estará bien - dijo Riven besándome en la frente en señal de protección - no te preocupes

pero... ¿si no puedo volver a cantar mas? - pregunte preocupada

no significara que tu vida se acabe para siempre - dijo Riven dulcemente - ten fe que todo saldrá bien

entonces... se hará la operación - dije preocupada - cirugía...

si - dijo sonriendo Riven - Te Amo...

yo también - dije sonriendo

* * *

.: Riven :.

Musa y yo estebamos devuelta en casa. La cirugía fue un éxito pero aun no sabemos si puede cantar ya que tiene miedo a intentarlo. Ella debía cantar ya que mañana tendrían el concierto de caridad y ella es quien cantaría la canción que iban a tocar. Ahí estábamos sentados en el living, ella podía hablar tranquilamente pero cantar... ese es el misterio de la vida.

Riven... - me llamo en voz baja

¿sucede algo? - pregunte preocupado

mañana es el concierto - dijo algo tímida - ¿que sucede si no puedo cantar?

no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentes - dije sonriendo - ¿por qué no cantas ahora?

prefiero esperar a mañana - dijo preocupada

como tu digas - dije sonriendo y besando sus labios.

Al día siguiente estábamos en el Bar Frutti Music esperando el turno de las chicas para cantar. Estaba preocupado y nervioso, Musa no quería cantar hasta hoy ya que decidió que si todo salia bien seguiría cantando y si no, se echaría para atrás.

bueno chicos, hemos llegado al ultimo espectáculo de la tarde - dijo Klaus sonriendo - primero debo agradecer por todas las donaciones que se han hecho y sin mas que decir ahora... que disfruten del ultimo grupo, todo el mundo las conoce ellas son las Winx

Las chicas subieron al escenario y tomaron sus instrumento - ¡buenas tarde chicos! - dijo Bloom con toda la emoción del mundo - estamos felices de poder tocar en este mini concierto para caridad y por ver como esta la nueva voz de nuestra amiga... espero que disfruten la nueva canción que los hará bailar

bueno chicos, esta canción se llama Dynamite - dijo Musa tomando el micrófono, se veía un poco nerviosa pero se que todo iba a salir bien - espero que la disfruten

Dynamite _(__China McClaine)_

Musa:

I Throw My Hands Up In The Air Sometimes,  
Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go.  
Now wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying Ay-Oh, baby let's go

I came to dance-dance-dance-dance,  
I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans,  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands,  
Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands.  
Yeah, Yeah.

Cause it goes on and on and on.  
And It goes on and on and on.

I Throw My Hands Up In The Air Sometimes,  
Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go.  
now wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying Ay-Oh, Baby Let's Go.

Cause we gon rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite.  
Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon light it up,  
Like it's dynamite.

I'm gonna take it all I,  
I'm gonna be the last one standing,  
Higher over all I,  
I'm gonna be the last one landing,  
Caus believe in I I I  
I just want it all, I just want it all,  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands in the air, put ya hands in the air...

come on...

I Throw My Hands Up In The Air Sometimes,  
Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go.  
now wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying Ay-Oh, Baby Let's Go.

Cause we gon rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite.  
Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon light it up,  
Like it's dynamite  
Like it's dynamite

Ahí estaba, lo sabia... su voz era perfecta, todo había salido bien. Después de la canción las chicas bajaron del escenario y se acercaron a cada uno de nosotros. Abrace fuertemente a Musa y la felicite por esto, ella estaba feliz porque todo había salido muy y su felicidad era la mía.

Continuara...

* * *

Siento la demora, he estado algo... no ocupada si no cansada porque no he podido dormir en 3 noches seguidas por culpa de algo que me sucedió y como había estado cansada ahora duermo en las tardes nuevamente y mi mamá se molesta porque me hace mal no dormir por las noches, aunque ahora estoy durmiendo mas pero con la tv prendida... quizas dps les cuente que fue lo que sucedio pero tal vez no... jiji

**Próximamente: El templo del Aire**

¿El templo del Aire? - levanto la ceja Flora - nunca he oído hablar del

gracias por venir Eric - dijo sonriendo Roxy - seras de mucha ayuda

me encanta ayudar - dijo Eric abrazándola

sujeten cinturones, próxima parada El templo del aire - dijo Timmy piloteando la nave

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Brandon enojado al grupo de Magos que estaba frente a el

No te dejare Akane... - dijo Stella apretando los puños

quien cruce la puerta y obtenga la Piedra antes ganara - dijo Akane

no es un juego - dijo Stella molesta

Akane se hará con la piedra - dijo Liam sonriendo

¡Stella! - grito Brandon

¡Aléjate! - lanzo varias espinas grandes Andrew

¡Brandon! - grito Stella asustada

ve por la Piedra - dijo Sky a Stella - sacaremos a Brandon

¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupada

si... solo es un yeso temporal - dijo Brandon sonriendo tranquilo

¡NO! - grito Akane enojada

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y saludos a todos :D

Dejen Review (L)

Se despide _Lira12_


	23. Chapter 23: El Templo del Aire

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 23:

El Templo del Aire

Un mes exactamente ha pasado desde aquella cirugía para Musa, un mes desde la inundación en la tienda pero por suerte ahora todo estaba como antes. Las cosas no han sido tan tranquilas pues, parece que cada vez mas los Magos hacen nuevos desastres que ellas deben resolver y eso las mantiene tan ocupadas que no tienen tiempo de investigar sobre la siguiente Piedra que este libre por suerte las chicas tenían su "Plan B". El famoso "Plan B" consista en que Faragonda y Eric buscarían la ubicación de la Piedra mientras ellas arreglaban los desastres de los Magos.

Las cosas son cada vez peor - comento Musa estirándose en el sofá - si siguen así moriré antes de envejecer

pues yo me he roto 2 uñas - dijo Stella molesta - esos van a tener que pagar por esto, el manicure vale como 50 dolares

¿por qué tanto? - pregunto Layla levantando la ceja

es todo incluido - dijo Stella tranquila

al menos la casa esta como antes - dijo Bloom cambiando el tema - aun no puedo creer que hayan dejado entrar un tornado

no puedo creer que llevamos un mes aguantando sus cosas - dijo Flora dejándose caer en el sofá - debemos hacer algo

¡Debemos cobrar regalías por mis uñas rotas! - dijo Stella apretando el puño a la altura de su cara mientras miraba un punto fijo decidida

no podemos hacer eso - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza - solo son dos uñas

que cuestan 50 dolares en hacerse el manicure - se defendió Stella - además Flora dijo que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto

se refería a detener a los Magos - dijo Tecna enfatizando las palabras usadas

aun así - dijo la rubia despreocupada - no me quedare de brazos cruzados, me llevo todo un mes dejarlas crecer al mismo tamaño

lo bueno es que ya terminamos - dijo Layla sonriendo

gracias a Dios - dijo Musa cerrando los ojos lentamente

chicas, Roxy me ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que Eric esta aquí y tiene algo importante que decirnos - dijo Bloom mirando la pantalla del celular - quiere vernos en el parque de siempre en 10 minutos

no... - se quejo Musa acurrucándose en el sofá - yo quiero dormir

¿no pueden esperar un día? - pregunto Flora con voz cansada

es importante - dijo Bloom preocupada - posiblemente tenga que ver con la Piedra siguiente

pues la Piedra puede esperar - dijo Musa con los ojos cerrados

chicas vamos - dijo Tecna apoyando a Bloom aunque también estaba cansada

¿ahora de que querrán hablar? - se quejo Layla caminando hacía la puerta

un día ¿es mucho pedir un día de descanso? - susurraba molesta Stella

solo quería dormir nada mas - se lamentaba Musa

tal vez se quejen todo el camino - dijo Flora tranquila

hay un 70% de probabilidad - dijo Tecna suspirando

vamos - dijo Bloom tranquila

Las seis chicas se dirigieron al parque acompañadas de sus fieles amigas las Pixies que en cuanto escucharon la puerta volaron lo mas rápido hasta alcanzarla e ir con ellas a la reunión en el parque. Al llegar a dicho lugar buscaron con la mirada a su amiga con su novio para poder saber de una buena vez que estaba sucediendo y así posiblemente ir a descansar que era lo que todas querían.

ya la vi - dijo Flora sonriendo y haciendo le señas a Roxy para que se acercara.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en una banca mientras su amiga se acercaba con el joven que debía darles la importante noticia, que por su bien todas esperaban que sea importante.

¿que hay chicas? - saludo tranquilamente Roxy con una sonrisa

cansancio, eso hay - dijo Musa de mal humor - espero Eric que sea importante

El joven se tenso un poco por el mal humor de Musa y supuso que posiblemente no fue buena idea hacer que todas vinieran enseguida. Roxy rio entre dientes y apretó la mano de su novio para calmarlo un poco, luego miro a las chicas y asintió para que supieran que si era importante.

habla - dijo Layla del mismo humor que Musa - ¿que es tan importante que no pudiste esperar a que descansáramos un poco?

Faragonda y yo hemos encontrado la ubicación de la Piedra del Viento - dijo Eric serio pero preocupado - se encuentra en El Templo del Aire

¿El templo del Aire? - levanto la ceja Flora - nunca he oído hablar del

es porque es un templo escondido en el cielo, las nubes no dejan que nadie pueda ver y es muy difícil encontrarlo en una nave normal, incluso en la de especialistas - dijo Eric preocupado - se dice que ademas de ser El Templo del Aire es una prisión de máxima seguridad... es por eso que no se puede encontrar

¿nos llamaste para decirnos sobre un templo invisible? - pregunto Stella levantando la ceja - que locura

lo se, parece una locura pero no lo es - dijo Eric tranquilo - en aquel templo se encuentra la la Piedra que necesitamos

suena a una nueva misión - dijo Bloom sonriendo

suena a que no descansare - se quejo Musa

yo ya no opino - dijo Layla levantando las manos y negando con la cabeza

¿que haremos ahora? - pregunto Tecna - si el templo es invisible ¿como llegaremos a el?

"templo del aire... "- pensó Stella para ella - "¿por qué siento que lo conozco?"

eso es imposible, ningún hada a ido allí - dijo Eric preocupado

bueno, ¿que esperamos para ir? - pregunto Layla sonriendo

un descanso - dijeron Stella y Musa al unisono

¿como llegaremos a el? - ignoro Bloom a Musa y Stella

conseguiremos una nave de los especialistas - dijo Eric tranquila - es lo único que tenemos, aunque sera mas difícil hallarlo así

no hay otra opción - dijo Roxy seria - debemos llegar antes que Akane

¿Stella? - la llamo Amore

dime - dijo Stella algo distraída pero aun seguía escuchando lo que tenían que decirle

¿en que piensas? - pregunto Amore sin obtener respuesta de la rubia - ¿Stella?

"¿que es? ¿por qué siento que lo conozco aun cuando es la primera vez que oigo del?" - se pregunto mentalmente Stella seria - "ese templo es algo mas... algo importante"

¡Stella! - le grito Amore en su oído haciéndola reaccionar y que la mire confusa

¿por qué me gritas? - pregunto Stella confusa y molesta

porque te he preguntado algo y no respondes - respondio Amore

estaba pensando - dijo Stella tranquila

eso ya lo se - dijo la Pixie tranquila - solo quería saber en que

no es nada - negó con la cabeza la rubia

bien, esta claro que iremos en una nave de especialistas pero aun así sera difícil encontrar el templo - dijo Bloom pensativa

no esperaba menos de un templo sagrado - se escucho una voz a sus espaldas

"sagrado..." - se sorprendió Stella. Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Athena, Discordia, Concorda y Ninfea con Faragonda, Saladino y Griffin además de los Especialistas.

siento si las asustamos - dijo Faragonda tranquila - pero necesitábamos venir a verlas

han pasado por nosotros antes - dijo Sky sonriendo - también nos han dicho todo

¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto Flora

nos ayudaran a llegar - respondio Eric - necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible

la búsqueda de las Piedras esta llegado a su fin - dijo Faragonda preocupada - tenemos que conseguir las ultimas dos Piedras y quitarle a Akane la del Agua

eso sera algo difícil - dijo Tecna preocupada

mas no imposible - dijo Bloom seria

nosotros los guiaremos hasta el templo, puede llevar un día - dijo Saladino serio - luego los dejaremos ahí y ustedes seguir por su cuenta

nosotras iremos con ustedes para abrir la puerta en donde se encuentra la Piedra - dijo Athena - deben saber que solo uno de ustedes podrá entrar

debe ser quien posea el Brazalete - dijo Discordia

entonces seré yo - dijo Bloom mientras todos asentían

entonces - dijo Saladino apuntando con su bastón hacia atrás de las chicas - nos iremos en esta nave...

Una nave grande de color negra con amarilla había aparecido detrás de las chicas. Era similar a la de los especialistas pero esta era mucho mas grande que la de ellos.

¡Wow! - dijeron los chicos sorprendidos

es increíble - dijo Riven sonriendo - iremos en esa

por supuesto - dijo Saladino sonriendo - esta sera capaz de llevarnos

ja, aparece una nave y actúan como tontos - dijo Musa cruzándose de brazos

no es una nave cualquiera - dijo Riven emocionado - esta nave solo la tienen los verdaderos Especialistas, aquellos que han demostrado siempre valentía y apoyo a los demás

ahora entiendo porque ustedes no la tienen - dijo bromeando Stella

basta de charla y ¡Vamos! - dijo Sky sonriendo también

Hadas, Especialistas, Pixies y Hechiceros subieron a la nave que seria piloteada por Riven, Timmy y Sky quienes además seguirían las ordenes de Saladino para poder entender mas el manejo de la nave y serian guiados por los tres directores de las escuelas para llegar al Templo del Aire.

.: Stella :.

Llevábamos aproximadamente dos horas en la nave y parece que nunca llegaremos. No se si Akane ya encontró la Piedra o si se dirige a ella pero espero que no sea ninguna de las dos.

Me encontraba sentada en uno de los asiento que tenia la nave, era como si fuese un avión y yo estaba al lado de la ventana mirando por ella. Brandon estaba sentado a mi lado pero el iba durmiendo, la verdad todos iban durmiendo pero no importa cuanto lo intente no podía dormir ya que el solo pensar a donde nos dirigimos me traía recuerdos.

_- Flash Back - _

_Athan tu tiempo se ha terminado aquí, no te quitare la vida pero te enviare a la Prisión del templo sagrado donde no podrás salir en 10 años - dijo el Dragón de Terabithia_

_si yo me voy, ella se viene conmigo - dijo Athan __mirándome_

_¿que? ¿yo? - pregunte confundida. Un portal que envía a otra dimensión se abrió en aire, Athan voló hacia mi y me sujeto de las muñeca. Un Brazo salio del portal y tomo a Athan arrastrándolo hacia dentro conmigo._

_- Fin Flash Back -_

"aquel templo es donde Athan esta encerrado..." - pensé seria mientras miraba por la ventana - "no me puedo equivocar... era un templo aerero"

Sentí que algo caía sobre mi hombro izquierdo y al darme la vuelta vi a Brandon con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Sonreí y volví a mirar hacia la ventana. Brandon descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro y Amore doria en mi regazo... es increíble que yo sea la única que no puede dormir y era quien se quejaba de tener vacaciones o al menos un descanso... aunque Musa también pero ella ya debe estar en su quinto sueño.

"si Athan esta vivo ha de encontrarse en aquella Prisión" - dije preocupada - "pero ¿que paso con el luego de aquella explosión?

_ - Flash Back - _

_¡Rayo de la Muerte! - un rayo color esmeralda se me acerco a gran velocidad, no sabia que hacer así que lance un Rayo Solar. Ambos rayos chocaron fuertemente, se mantenían igual, ambos usábamos la misma fuerza pero eso cambio cuando Athan uso mas poder haciendo que ambos rayos se me acercaran para golpearme._

_Cerré__ los ojos y le di mas fuerza a mi rayo. Un rayo color plateado envolvió al Rayo Solar en forma de espira, sentí algo en mi frente ¡Era la media Luna!. Estaba usando energía de mas y según recuerdo lo que me dijo mi madre era un poder muy fuerte que si se descontrola no iba a traer ni un bien. No me importo en lo mas mínimo aquello, pues ahora, solo quería terminar con esta batalla._

_El poder de ambos estaba igualado pero ya era hora de acabar con esto, la luna en mi frente comenzó a brillar aun mas y el sol en mi hombro también. El rayo, comenzó a agrandarse y a ganar en el choque de poder. Athan intento darle mas fuerza al suyo pero no pudo, mi rayo estaba por ganar en esta batalla y así fue. Athan recibió ambos rayos que causaron una gran explosión. Cerré los ojos y me cubrí la cara con ambas manos formando una "X"._

___El lugar estaba destrozado, esa hermosa pradera había desaparecido. Ahora solo se podía ver tierra, arboles quemados, y algo de lava a causa de las Bolas de Fuego. Busque a Athan con la mirada pero no lo pude hallar, ¿he ganado la batalla? no lo creo, el debe estar aquí cerca, lo presiento._

_- Fin Flash Back -_

"a pesar de que sentía que estaba allí no lo pude encontrar" - pensé nuevamente mirando por la ventana con una expresión seria - "Athan debió haber sido liberado cuando desperté de aquel sueño..."

Stella... - escuche a Amore hablar dormida. Mire a la Pixie dormir tranquilamente lo que provoco que sonriera tranquila. Luego volvía mirar por la ventana seria

"pero si esta libre... ¿por qué no han avisado?" - me pregunte mentalmente - "seguro porque el aun esta allí"

¿Stella? - escuche la voz de Bloom.

Quite la vista de la ventana y mire hacia la izquierda para verla parada en el pasillo con una mano apoyada en el asiento de enfrente de Brandon - pensé que estabas durmiendo... - dijo Bloom en un susurro para no despertar a nadie

no puedo - dije preocupada - estoy preocupado

si se nota por tu voz - dijo Bloom tranquila - ¿que sucede? bueno... si quieres hablar

es solo que... ya se donde nos dirigimos - dije volteando a ver la ventana nuevamente - El Templo del Aire es el Templo Sagrado donde Athan se encuentra encerrado por los próximos años

esos son muchos años - dijo Bloom riendo un poco - supuse que era eso

Mire a Bloom confundida ¿acaso ella ya lo sabía? - ¿que supusiste? - pregunte curiosa

que era eso en lo que tanto pensabas, también había recordado aquel Templo pero no sabia si eran el mismo - dijo Bloom mirando por la venta de su derecha, en donde estaba sentada Flora durmiendo con la cabeza en el hombro de Helio que también dormía tranquilo.

¿tu por qué no duermes? - pregunte cambiando te tema

lo estaba - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa - pero me desperté y quise ir a ver cuanto faltaba... no te diste ni cuenta de cuando pase

puedes apostarlo - dije sonriendo

bueno, volveré a mi asiento a descansar un poco - dijo Bloom sonriendo

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Ella siguió caminando y yo volví a mirar por la ventana mientras me perdía en mis propios pensamientos - Athan...

.: Brandon :.

me pregunto cuanto mas falta para llegar - dijo Layla cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba un codo en el respaldo del asiento pues estaba arrodillada en su asiento mirando hacia atrás, ya que estaba en el asiento de adelante de nosotros.

dijeron que tardaría un día - dijo Nabu que estaba en el pasillo.

Llevábamos unas 5 horas en la nave que mas que nave parecía avión. La mayoría de nosotros habíamos despertado hace como una hora mientras que algunos como las Pixies y Stella estaban durmiendo tranquilamente.

Quería ir a ver cuanto mas nos tardaríamos pero no quería despertar a Stella que mantenía su cabeza en mi hombro y seguro eso sucedería si me movía. Las Winx faltante se nos acercaron los chicos y algunas Pixies como Dia, Lockette y Tune.

no es posible que este durmiendo aun - dijo Flora sonriendo

yo creo que es normal - dije mirando a Stella - se ha quedado dormida hasta hace poco, cuando desperté ella aun no dormía

presiento que esta misión sera muy peligrosa - dijo Nabu cruzándose de brazos

Faragonda lo dijo, la búsqueda de las Piedras esta llegando a su fin... - dijo Tecna preocupada

y comenzara la de las Espadas - continuo Bloom - mientras tengamos las Piedras en nuestro poder las Espadas serán nuestras

eso es lo único que tenemos claro - dijo Tecna - ni Akane, ni nadie podrá impedir que nos hagamos con las Espadas

vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible - dije serio y preocupado

gracias por venir Eric - dijo sonriendo Roxy - seras de mucha ayuda

me encanta ayudar - dijo Eric abrazándola

Sonreí al ver a ambos y luego volví a mirar a Stella dormir. Algo debe de preocuparle como para que no haya dormido en cuanto empezamos el viaje pero que si le pregunto se negara a decírmelo, tiene la idea de no preocupar a los demás pero no se da cuenta de que si no nos dice eso es mas preocupante. No se que habrá sucedido para comenzara a pensar eso.

* * *

.: Andrew :.

¿alguien ha visto a Thomas? - pregunte con una sonrisa burlona

¿te gusta molestar verdad? - pregunto Liam riendo - después de haberlo hecho sufrir con Akane es normal que no quiera verte

le advertí que seria difícil - me encogí de hombros tranquilo

eres un tonto - escuche a Nigel que estaba sentado con los pies sobre una mesa y manos en los bolsillos - ¿para que lo buscas?

quiero saber si siguió haciendo lo mismo que yo en aquella semana - dije tranquilo

¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Alejandro

ustedes no lo saben pero mi trabajo no solo consiste en hacer que las ordenes de Akane se cumplan - dije cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa - también busco la forma de quitar estas marcas

¿que? - preguntaron sorprendidos

que gracioso - dije abriendo los ojos y mirándolos a todos - esa es la misma expresión que hizo Thomas cuando le dije

_- Flash Back - _

_tu trabajo sera mucho mas difícil de lo que piensas - dije mirando a Thomas _

_ser una persona fría no es fácil - dijo Thomas tranquilo_

_nadie dijo que seria frió - dije tranquilo - el trato es ocupar el lugar del otro y tu... no haces nada mas que entretener a las Winx mientras Akane busca la Piedra_

_si es tan difícil tu trabajo dime ¿que es lo que haces? - pregunto con una sonrisa fría_

_debes obedecer las reglas de Akane - dije tranquilo_

_¿eso es todo? - se burlo Thomas - si se suena difícil_

_no te lo imaginas - dije sonriendo - apuesto a que no duraras ni hora_

_¿otra apuesta? - pregunto Thomas - ¿enserio quieres perder dos apuestas?_

_no, se que no vas a durar y que ganare - dije tranquilo - suerte... _

_ya veras que ganare - dijo Thomas_

_oh olvide decirlo - dije sonriendo - debes buscar la manera de quitarnos estas marcas sin que ella sepa_

_¿que? - dijo sorprendido_

_ten cuidado porque si se entera es capas de matarte y echaras a perder todo por lo que he trabajado - dije mirando a Thomas serio - si ella se llega a enterar todos caeremos_

_Me miro nervioso como si esto de verdad fuera algo difícil y lo es, ya que como dije si Akane se entera todos caeremos y sera el fin de nuestra existencia... para siempre. El sabe lo que esta en juego y se que no cometerá un ningún error pues, perderá antes de hacerlo._

_- Fin Flash Back - _

y no me equivoque - dije sonriendo - duro tres miseros días

eso fue trampa - escuche su fría voz detrás de mi - no dijiste que hacías cosas a escondidas

ya te dije que hago lo que se me plazca - me defendí tranquilo - por suerte no echaste a perder nada

entonces... si tu estas buscando la forma de quitarnos estas marcas y obedeces a Akane ¿de que bando estas? - pregunto Alejandro

del nuestro por supuesto... pero no olvides que mientras tengamos estas marcas tendremos que obedecer a la hechicera - dije serio

* * *

.: Akane :.

tanto tiempo sin saber de ti - dije sonriendo tranquila a la persona que estaba detrás de mi - supuse que la Princesa te había derrotado

como eres... jamas me vencerá una simple niña - dijo la voz masculina de esa persona

no es una niña... es una adulta joven - corregí tranquila - y demostró ser una rival digna y muy fuerte

¿la estas adulando? - pregunto el hombre curioso - jamas pensé que lo harías con un rival

y jamas lo haría... sin embargo ella se lo merece - dije sonriendo - logro vencerte

por suerte me sacaste de ahí y ahora estoy libre de la prisión - dijo aquel hombre - solo queda volver a enfrentarme con ella para tener venganza

lo siento pero estas en mi camino - dije seria - si te saque para pagarte por lo que habías hecho por mi, controlar a Xeros

Akane... ¿que es lo que piensas realmente? - pregunto aquel hombre - querías a Stella para liberar tu cuerpo, y querías las Piedras Teribithias e hice que ella las consiguiera pero ¿por qué dejaste que desaparecieran?

porque sus amigos lograron quitarle el control del Brazalete Magos - dije mirando el brazalete nombrado que estaba en mi muñeca izquierda

aun así... tenias las Piedras en tu poder - dijo el algo desesperado por saber - debiste...

Athan... - interrumpí tranquila - lo que paso, paso... ahora las cosas tomaron un nuevo giro

¿que te traes con ella? - pregunto el Ángel curioso y serio

nada, no me interesa solo es una oponente digna para pelear contra mi - dije sincera - lo que quiero son las Piedras para cumplir con el objetivo que la Hechicera de la Muerte tenia

¿que es...? - pregunto insinuando que siguiera

la Espada Maxima me dará todo el poder que necesito, creare un nuevo mundo donde todo aquel que este en el lado oscuro pueda vivir causando el caos - dije seria

un nuevo mundo... si te llevas la oscuridad contigo causaras un desequilibrio - dijo Athan - fue por eso que querías que gobernara Magix ¿verdad?

si... - dije seria - el mundo se volverá inestable sin el equilibrio apropiado y sera mas fácil gobernarlo así

la hechicera de la muerte soñaba bien alto - dijo Athan con una risa

* * *

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente. No se cuanto tiempo dormí ni en que momento paso pero no importaba porque me sentía mejor. Bostece y me estire, luego gire mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda y no vi a nadie así que me levante del asiento y camine hasta donde pilotean la nave. Al entrar allí vi a todos tranquilos como si no estuviera sucediendo nada de que preocuparse y bueno, no quise decir nada que cambiara eso.

ya despertaste - dijo Tecna sonriendo - ¿o eres sonámbula?

no, estoy despierta - dije sonriendo - ¿de donde sacaste esa idea?

ocurrencias - dijo tranquila

Sonreí y me acerque a Bloom tranquila - ¿que tanto dormí? - pregunte curiosa

veamos... - dijo pensativa Bloom - cerca de cuatro horas, nosotros despertamos hace nueve horas

por Dios - dije colocando mi mano en la frente - es mucho

mucho para un día - dijo Brandon sonriendo que estaba al lado de Sky viendo como piloteaba - espero que hayas dormido bien

si, lo hice - dije sonriendo

chicos vuelvan a sus asientos - dijo Saladino sonriendo - ya estamos llegando

Todos volvimos a los asientos en los que habíamos estado anteriormente y escuchamos la voz de Timmy por los altavoces - sujeten cinturones, próxima parada El templo del aire

al fin - dijo Brandon sonriendo

¿por qué sonríes? Akane pudo haber llegado antes - dije preocupada

¿desde cuando sonreír esta mal? - pregunto el - la pregunta es ¿por qué estas tan preocupada?

¿no entiendes? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño - Bloom tiene que hacerse con la Piedra antes que Akane

y así será - dijo el tranquilo - te preocupas demasiado

y tu muy poco - dije suspirando mientras giraba mi vista a la ventana

no se en que momento paso pero te has convertido en una persona muy diferente a la que eras antes - dijo Brandon con uno tono serio

lo siento - susurre preocupada - es solo que desde que Akane apareció siento que las cosas ya no son iguales

se que las cosas no son iguales - dijo Brandon tomándome de la mano - pero intenta olvidarte de ella aunque sea por un rato

eso intento - dije cerrando los ojos y mientras miraba al techo. Sentía la mirada de Brandon clavada sobre la mía, no era incomodo pero me hacía sentir extraña. Abrí mis ojos y lo mire tranquila - ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso?

¿que? - pregunto tranquilo

eso... mirarme - dije tranquila

¿desde cuando te molesta? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño

no me molesta, pero me hace sentir extraña - dije

nunca pensé que algun día me dirías eso - dijo Brandon

bueno ya ¿que sucede? - pregunte molesta y frunciendo el ceño

nada - dijo tranquilo - solo que estas diferente

no dejo de pensar en el lugar al que nos dirigimos - dije preocupada - lo siento...

¿que es lo que te preocupa? - pregunto el curiosos

que todo salga mal y que Akane se haga con la Piedra antes que nosotros - dije mirando a Brandon

no pasara - dijo pasando una mano por detrás de mis hombros y haciendo que apoye mi cabeza en su pecho - tranquila...

.: Winx Club :.

La nave había aterrizado en El templo del Aire. Un templo desconocido para la mayoría pero conocido para otros. Stella observo el templo de pies a cabeza, ella juraba estar segura de que el templo al que se dirigían era el templo sagrado pero sus ojos no la engañaban aquel no era el mismo templo.

Miles de preguntas cruzaron por su mente ¿por qué era diferente? ¿por qué no era el Templo en el cual ella ya había estado? ¿se había equivocado con sus suposiciones? ¿el lugar había cambiado o era así?. Sus preguntas no tenían respuesta pero eso la preocupaba y la aliviaba. Le aliviaba no tener que ver mas a Athan y le preocupaba el no saber si esta en prisión o no.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Athena al notar el asombro de Stella

El Templo del aire era muy similar al Templo Sagrado pero había una diferencia que a pesar de ser pequeña era grande, el dibujo en el suelo frente a la entrada no estaba y eso le decia a Stella que este no es el templo en donde se encuentra Athan.

nada - dijo la rubia nerviosa

vamos a entrar - dijo Concorda - Faragonda, Griffin y Saladino nos esperaran aquí

tranquila - dijo Brandon tomándola de la mano y besándola en la cabeza - todo va a estar bien

El grupo camino hacia la puerta del templo que fue tocada por Ninfea. Pasaron varios minutos para que alguien abriera y cuando eso sucedió entraron tranquilos. Un hombre les abrió la puerta tranquilo y los dejo entrar

la verdad es que no me sorprende que hayan venido - dijo el hombre tranquilo - la verdad es que me preocupaba no ver que hayan venido antes

¿nos dirás tu nombre? - pregunto Layla

no... - dijo el hombre - ustedes se irán después de tomar la Piedra, no creo que haya necesidad

si usted dice - dijo Musa

pueden buscar la Piedra - dijo el hombre deteniéndose - solo tengan cuidado

El hombre desapareció del lugar y todos se miraron entre si. Decidieron buscar la Piedra en grupo ya que de esa manera también podían estar alerta por si Akane se aparece y así fue. Ellos estaban en un pasillo cuando Akane se apareció y los detuvo antes de que ellos hicieran algo. Stella había desaparecido con la hechicera en medio de la batalla a quien sabe donde, y eso hacia que Brandon se enojara al no saber donde se encuentra la rubia. Se alejaron de la batalla y buscaron a Stella por todos lados pero todo intento era inútil pues no la encontraban en ningún lado.

En medio de la batalla la rubia había salido arrancando con Akane tras ella pues ellas peleaban por encontrar la Puerta que las llevaría al lugar que tanto deseaban.

Una habitación tan grande como un castillo era donde se encontraba Stella y Akane. Muchos pilares sujetaban el techo. La habitación era color verde completo, el suelo era de cristal pero un cristal color verde oscuro y las paredes con diseños y color verde como todo lo demás. Ambas estaban sorprendidas al ver la habitación y muy a lo lejos encontraron la puerta de cristal por la cual debían cruzar.

.: Stella :.

esto es una locura - dije observando el lugar detenidamente

no traes el brazalete contigo - escuche a Akane - sin embargo no me importa

¡No te dejare Akane...! - dije apretando los puños

no podrás hacer mucho para detenerme - dijo la hechicera que estaba frente a mi - quien cruce la puerta y obtenga la Piedra antes ganara

no es un juego - dije molesta - esto es real, y no te dejare...

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Akane creando una esfera roja y lanzandomela. Me cubrí con mi escudo y luego la ataque con una Luna Creciente

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Los Magos habían desaparecido y Stella con Akane también ¿donde esta? Dios estoy preocupado por ella. Corría por todos los lugar visibles pero no podía encontrarla y mas me preocupaba.

¡Stella! - la llamaba preocupado pero respondía - Dios...

esto es malo - dijo Layla preocupada

Akane pudo haber llegado a la Piedra antes que nosotros - dijo Flora

Stella esta tras la Piedra - dijo Bloom tranquila

¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Sky

era parte del plan - dijo Bloom - Stella y yo ideamos un plan mientras peleábamos, haríamos una distracción en la cual ella escaparía para buscar la Piedra... tiene el Brazalete consigo

Corrí por todos los pasillos pateando cada puerta que encontraba pero aun no encontraba a Stella. Estaba desesperado de no encontrar a Stella ¿y si le paso algo? Dios, si algo le sucedió no me lo perdono nunca.

Me detuve en seco al ver a cinco hombres frente a mi - ¿donde esta Stella? - pregunte a los Magos de las Sombras

¿por qué piensas que te diré? - pregunto Andrew sonriendo cosa que me hizo enfadar mas de lo que estaba

¿que es lo que quieren? - pregunto Bloom molesta

entretenerlos como lo hemos hecho todo el mes - dijo Nigel sonriendo

Akane se hará con la piedra - dijo Liam sonriendo - y ustedes no...

¡NO ME INTERESA LA PIEDRA! - grite enojado - ¿¡DONDE ESTA STELLA!?

con Akane por supuesto - dijo Alejandro

¡Maldita sea...! - dije apretando los dientes

Saque mi espada y los apunte. Tenia la idea de ir tras a ella a donde sea que, este pero algo me dice que antes debo pasar por ellos. Detrás de ellos había una puerta grande y doble, no tengo dudas algunas Stella esta tras esa puerta.

no te dejare pasar - dijo Andrew sacando su espada - lo que ocurra haya dentro no sera de tu incumbencia

mira maldito imbécil ya he tenido suficiente de ti - dije enojado pero sin gritar - quiero que te largues y no vuelvas mas

no lo creo - dijo Andrew empuñando la espada - ya te dije Brandon... mientras tengamos algo en común no me iré

¿de que rayos hablan? - pregunto Nabu confundido - esto se vuelve cada vez mas raro

a ellos - ordeno Andrew serio. Los magos esos atacaron a las chicos y a los chicos usando su magia y las espadas. Andrew se quedo ahí frente a la entrada para evitar que yo entre pero eso no servirá porque mientras yo viva la voy a proteger.

Andrew se me acerco con su espada y yo me protegí con la mía. Había habido un choque el cual parecía ser muy parejo. Separe mi espada y golpee a Andrew con el mango.

* * *

.: Stella :.

¿cansada? - pregunto Akane creando dos esferas rojas en cada mano

no - dije apretando los puños - ¿como crees?

podemos hacer las cosas fáciles si quieres - dijo Akane tranquila - si dejas de pelear yo también lo haré pero iré tras la Piedra

no te dejare Akane - dije creando una Bola Solar - no me rendiré y no caeré

oh créeme lo harás - dijo ella sonriendo

pues, si caigo te daré un boleto de primera fila para que veas como me levanto - dije con voz firme - no me daré por vencida Akane... voy a vencerte a como de lugar

¿vencerme? ¿no piensas matarme? - pregunto Akane algo sorprendida

no... yo no soy una asesina - dije negando con la cabeza

no... eres una tonta - me lanzo ambas esferas a las cuales contraataque con mi Bola Solar causando una pequeña explosión. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y vi a Brandon pelear contra Andrew.

¡Stella! - grito Brandon al verme. Dejo a Andrew y se me acerco preocupado. Me dio un abrazo fuerte, se notaba muy preocupado así que le correspondí el abrazo para tranquilizarlo

miren que tenemos aquí, el Príncipe Azul viene a salvar a su chica - dijo Akane en burla

Dios, estaba preocupado - dijo en un susurro. Me separe de Brandon y le sonreí mientras pasaba mi mano por su mejilla y el apoyaba sus manos en mi cintura - no vuelvas hacer algo así

lo siento - dije acercándome a sus labios

¡Aléjate! - gire mi cabeza y vi a Andrew lanzar varias espinas grandes

¡Cuidado! - me empujo Brandon recibiendo el ataque. Las espinas atravesaron su brazo derecho haciendo que quedara atrapado o mejor dicho enganchado a la pared. Lo mire horrorizada ¿como es que Andrew hizo algo así?.

¡Brandon! - grite asustada. Estaba algo paralizada, bueno solo un poco, pero estaba asustada. No podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. Corrí hacia Brandon para ver como se encontraba.

El parecía intentar sacar su brazo de la pared pero no podía, le era imposible. La sangre causada por las espinas comenzaba a correr por todo su brazo hacia abajo y el hacia una mueca dolor.

¡Dios! - dije tirándome al suelo de rodillas para estar a su altura pues, estaba sentado en el suelo con el brazo derecho pegado en la pared - Brandon... - dije con voz temblorosa

tranquila - dijo el sonriendo algo débil - no te preocupes

¿como quieres que no me preocupe? - pregunte algo molesta y preocupada en extremo. Sentía que algunas lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos aunque no eran muchas

¡Tonto! - escuche a Akane. Me di la vuelta y vi a Akane mirar a Andrew enojada - ¡TE DIJE QUE NO INTERFIERAS EN NADA!

aprovecha la distracción, ve por la Piedra - dijo Brandon respirando algo agitado y pegando su cabeza a la pared. Lo mire mas preocupada aun y negué con la cabeza

no... no, no pienso dejarte - dije dejando caer las lagrimas, no es como si estuviera muriendo pero odiaba verlo así y peor aun con esas espinas en su brazo impidiendo que pueda moverse

Stella... ve por la Piedra - dijo el con voz firme - estaré bien

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y al darme la vuelta para ver quienes habian entrado vi a las chicas con sus novios. Rápidamente se acercaron preocupados y luego entraron los demás magos acercándose a Andrew enojados.

Dios ¿que paso? - pregunto Musa entre sorprendida y preocupada

¡Stella! - dijo Brandon entre dientes ignorando la pregunta de Musa

Seguí negando con la cabeza y el parecía molesto. Pero... ¿que podía hacer? no pensaba dejarlo e ir por la Piedra ¡Olvídalo! prefiero que Akane se lleve la Piedra antes que dejarlo solo.

¡BASTA! - escuche un grito de dolor. Me di la vuelta y vi a los Magos con unas expresiones de dolor, estaban sufriendo y cada uno mantenía una mano en una parte del cuerpo mientras brillaba fuertemente. Andrew la mantenía en su brazo izquierdo, Thomas en el dorso de su mano izquierda, Liam en su tobillo, Alejandro en el cuello y Nigel en su cintura.

Akane los apunta con su mano derecha mientras que brillaba de color azul eléctrico. Ella detuvo lo que sea que hacia y los chicos cayeron al suelo adoloridos... ¿que les hizo?. Me miro seria y se elevo luego, se dirigió hacia la puerta por la cual seguro se encontraba la Piedra del Viento.

ve por la Piedra - me dijo Sky - sacaremos a Brandon

pero... - dije preocupada

¡Stella! - me grito Bloom seria pero preocupada - ¡Tienes que ir por la Piedra!

ve... - dijo Brandon con una voz suave

Asentí lentamente y me puse en marcha para ir por la Piedra. Primero iba caminando pero luego aumente el paso hasta irme volando. Cruce la puerta y vi a Akane ahí elevada mirando hacia al frente.

Observe mi alrededor sorprendida. Me encontraba en el cielo había un atardecer o eso supuse ya que el cielo parecía ser naranjo. Lo se, es confuso que una puerta que esta dentro de un Templo te lleve al cielo directamente pero tampoco entendía que sucedía. También habían ciertos aros de colores flotando en un solo lugar lo que se me hizo mas extraño.

todas las Piedras en cuevas y esta... en el cielo - dije como si estuviera loca - debe ser una broma

supuse que me seguirías - dijo Akane de espaldas a mi - aun después de lo que paso... no eres débil y eso lo se

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida

no tuve nada que ver con lo que el hizo - dijo Akane tranquila pero con voz algo ¿culpable? no eso no puede ser, seguro soy yo la que escucho mal

¿te estas... sintiendo... culpable? - pregunte lentamente

no... - respondio - solo para que no la agarres conmigo

ya veo - dije tranquila - tampoco pensaba hacerlo

somos oponentes, rivales... eso no cambiara - dijo Akane seria - ambas buscamos las Piedras y cada una por diferentes razones

entonces como dices, solo una ganara la Piedra - dije apretando los puños

Un brillo a lo lejos de nosotras se podía ver, era color celeste y esa era nuestra señal... la Piedra. Amabas nos miramos, pues yo estaba a su lado ahora, y rápidamente emprendimos el vuelo hacia la Piedra. Estaba a unos 10 metros de la Piedra cuando me detuve en seco y Akane seguía avanzando.

no... esa no es la Piedra - dije frunciendo el ceño. ¿Como se eso? fácil, las Piedras en mi brazalete no brillaban y ellas brillan cuando estaban cerca de otra Piedra. Busque con la mirada otro punto brillante color celeste hasta que lo encontré - ahí estas...

Comencé a bajar pues, la Piedra se encontraba abajo. Akane no se había dado cuenta de que aquella no era la Piedra real, que era una distracción pero no importo ya que estaba en ventaja. Quede enfrente del brillo y las que estaban en mi brazalete brillaron indicando que esa era la correcta. Estire mi mano absorbiendo el brillo que se convirtio en una gema en mi brazalete.

¡NO! - grito Akane enojada. La mire sonriendo pues, sabia que ya se había dado cuenta que esa no era la Piedra.

parece que es mía - dije sonriendo mientras ella se acercaba

disfruta tu victoria porque no habrán mas - dijo Akane desapareciendo

Me di la vuelta para irme rápidamente y ver como se encontraba Brandon pero no encontré la puerta - hay Dios - dije asustada

* * *

.: Sky :.

¿quiere... tener mas cuidado? - dijo Brandon entre dientes molesto - me duele...

oye, no es mi culpa que estés en este aprieto - dije molesto - ¿como rayos sucedió?

eso no importa - dijo Brandon apretado el puño - solo sácame...

las espinas son muy fuertes - dijo Helio revisando - vamos a necesitar un taladro o algo

podríamos amputarle el brazo - dijo Riven en broma

no estoy para bromas - dijo Brandon molesto

esta perdiendo mucha sangre - dijo Timmy preocupado - hay que sacarlo y llevarlo a un hospital

no me digas... - dijo Brandon con ironía y respirando hondo - maldita sea, juro que cuando salga de aquí voy a matar a ese imbécil

bien tengo una idea - dijo Layla mirando a Brandon - hay que hacerle un torniquete

primero hay que sacarlo - dijo Tecna - y al juzgar por las espinas sera muy difícil

¿por qué todo el mundo dice cosas obvias? - pregunto Brandon molesto

¿quieres calmarte? - pregunte

¡NO! - grito enojado - ¿¡Quiero que me saquen de aquí!?

eso será muy difícil - dijo Nabu

gr... - gruño cerrando los ojos y golpeándose la cabeza con la pared - ¿por qué a mi...?

.: Brandon :.

El hombre que nos había dejado entrar me saco del aprieto en que estaba y me llevo a una sala de emergencias que tenían. La verdad no me interesaba ir hasta saber sobre Stella pero fui obligado por los chicos. Estaba sentado en la cama como un yeso en mi antebrazo derecho, donde habían estado las espinas anteriormente.

deberías agradecer que no morirás desangrado - dijo el hombre tranquilo

¿y debería preocuparme que me haya curado un extraño? - pregunte algo molesto

no soy un extraño - dijo revisando unas cosas - usaras eso por un mes... evita moverlo mucho

lo que sea - rodee los ojos - iré a ver a Stella

deberías descansar - dijo el hombre misterioso - quédate aquí

bien - dije molesto

El salio dejándome solo. Estaba sentado en la cama mirando mi brazo molesto. La puerta se abrió de golpe, pensé que era el tipo ese así que no mire pero rápidamente sentí unos brazos pasar por mi cuello. Gire mi cabeza y vi un cabello rubio. Quien me abrazaba era Stella, ella se separo un poco y me miro preocupada.

¿como estas? - pregunto ella preocupada - esto es mi culpa, creo... no debiste haber recibido todo el ataque yo... no se, me siento culpable

tranquila - dije sonriendo - no te preocupes, mientras tu no estés lastimada

¿por qué? ¿por qué hiciste eso? - pregunto mientras sus ojos se veían brillantes a causa de algunas pocas lagrimas que se acumulaban

porque no pienso verte lastimada - dije mientras ella se alejaba un poco mas

¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupada - refiero a tu brazo

si... solo es un yeso temporal - dije sonriendo tranquilo - no te preocupes

Stella miro mi brazo y me tomo de la mano derecha levantándola un poco. La miraba con una sonrisa, la verdad no me importa haber recibido el ataque mientras ella este bien me da igual lo que me suceda. Me fije que había una tercera Piedra en su brazalete y sonreí aun mas.

lo lograste - dije sonriendo

si bueno, no fue tan difícil, lo difícil fue salir ya que no encontraba la salida - dijo ella sonriendo - pero al final la encontré

que bueno - dije sonriendo. Acerque mi rostro a ella pues tenia planeado besarla pero unos golpes en la puerta evitaron que lo hiciera. Mire hacia la entrada y vi a los demás ahí parados.

sentimos interrumpir - dijo Bloom sonriendo - queríamos saber como estabas

bien - dije sonriendo - creo que podemos volver a casa ¿no?

si - dijo Sky - Faragonda y los demás nos esperan en la nave

esta bien - dije levantándome de la cama. Tome la mano de Stella con al izquierda y salimos todos de la sala esa en la que estábamos. Las chicas insistieron en despedirse y agradecer al tipo ese pero no lo encontramos en ningún lado así que solo salimos del templo para dirigirnos a la nave e irnos a casa.

¿como les fue? - pregunto Faragonda que estaba con todas las Pixies ¿en que momento se habían alejado de nosotros? no me di ni cuenta

solo puedo decir que salí ¡Victoriosa! - dijo Stella sonriendo

¿que te sucedió? - pregunto Saladino curioso y preocupado

nada - dije tranquilo pues, no quería hablar de eso

entonces podemos volver a casa - dijo Griffin sonriendo - ya hicimos nuestro trabajo, los guiamos y ellos obtuvieron al Piedra, todos nos merecemos un descanso

apoyo eso - dije riendo un poco. Sentí a Stella aferrarse a mi abrazo con nuestros dedos entrelazados. Caminamos hasta el interior de nave y volver a los asientos en los cuales nos habíamos venido.

* * *

.: Akane :.

tienen dos Piedras y nosotros una ¿que haremos? - pregunto Athan

nada - respondí seria - solo adueñarnos de la ultima Piedra

bien pero... debemos hacer algo con el chico - dijo Athan molesto - interfirió en algo y no pudiste quitarle el Brazalete por su culpa

lo se - dije seria - pero ya no importa, busca la siguiente Piedra... esa sera tu nueva labor

como digas - dijo Athan asintiendo

* * *

.: Stella :.

Hace ya un par de horas que habíamos llegado a nuestra casa, todos estábamos cansado y la mayoría se había ido a descansar a sus habitaciones yo me había quedado en el living viendo la tv y Roxy se fue con Eric a su casa. Luego de no encontrar nada emocionante en la televisión subí a mi habitación pero antes de entrar golpee la puerta y luego la abrí.

Asome la cabeza para ver si Brandon dormía o no y sonreí al ver que aun estaba despierto. Se encontraba acostado en la cama mirando televisión. Entre y camine hasta el.

hey ¿necesitas algo? - pregunte mientras el se sentaba apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama - ¿tienes hambre? ¿te traigo algo? ¿estas cómodo? ¿como te sientes?

El rió un poco y me miro con una sonrisa - tranquila estoy bien ¿por que tan servicial?

¿que? ¿acaso no puedo consentir a mi chico favorito y ayudarlo en momento de necesidad? - pregunte sentándome en la cama

con que estamos con esa ¿eh? - dijo sonriendo - conozco una manera muy buena de consentirme

Paso su mano izquierda por mi frente moviendo algunos mechones y luego la poso en mi mejilla - Te Amo... - dije sonriendo. Poso sus labios sobre los míos dándome un beso suave. Correspondí el beso colocando mi mano en su antebrazo izquierdo. Aquel eso suave e inocente fue aumentando de intesidad, el bajo su mano posandola en mi cintura y luego se recostó en la cama conmigo encima.

Te Amo... - dijo luego de cortar el beso

gracias - dije sonriendo - por todo, por estar siempre cuidándome, por preocuparte y por protegerme... gracias

no es molestia, me encanta hacerlo - dijo Brandon sonriendo - me encanta saber que estas bien

y a mi me encantas tu - dije besándolo en los labios suavemente y fugazmente. Escondí mi cabeza en su hombro y cuello posando la mano derecha al otro lado de su cuello - ¿sabes que Akane se equivoca?

¿en que? - pregunto el rodeando mi cintura con ambos brazos

no eres mi Príncipe Azul - dije quitando mi cabeza de donde estaba y mirándolo a los ojos

¿a no? - pregunto preocupado y algo asustado

no... Príncipe Verde - dije sonriendo

El me miro sorprendido y rió un poco - Príncipe Verde... es mi color favorito

lo se - dije besándolo fugazmente - por eso eres un Príncipe Verde... mi Príncipe

Te Amo Preciosa, mas que a nada - dijo el sonriendo

Tesoro... ¿seguro no quieres nada? - pregunte volviendo al tema con el cual entre

no... aunque de hecho si, quiero algo - dijo sonriendo

¿que? - pregunte

a ti - respondio tranquilo - por el resto de mi vida

también yo - dije besándolo en los labios fugazmente

estoy cansado - dijo cerrando los ojos lentamente

duerme - dije sonriendo

solo si tu te quedas a mi lado - dijo el abriéndolos con una sonrisa

velare tu sueño - asentí riendo. Me quite de encima y me acosté a su lado - oh pero antes

¿que? - pregunto el. Me levante de la cama caminando al escritorio donde saque un plumón negro y volví a la cama con el

un recuerdo - dije moviendo el plumón - ¿puedo?

por supuesto - dijo sonriendo. Tome su antebrazo y le quite la tapa al plumón para poder escribir en el yeso.

... con amor Stella - dije mientras terminaba de escribir - listo

veamos que dice - dijo el mirando el yeso - _Por siempre juntos SxB... Te Amo Tesoro, con Amor Stella_ repetiste amor dos veces...

si lo hice - dije cerrando el plumón con una sonrisa - por siempre juntos

siempre juntos - dijo el sonriendo - ¿pero que te parece mejor PxT?

¿PxT? - pregunte confundida y curiosa

Preciosa por Tesoro - dijo sonriendo

es lindo pero me gusta mas SxB - dije besándolo en la frente - Stella por Brandon

Te Amo Preciosa - dijo tranquilo

yo mas - me acosté de forma horizontal apoyando mi cabeza en su estomago usándolo como almohada mientras el solo sonreía - descansa

tu también - dijo el cerrando los ojos

Continuara...

* * *

y el fin del capitulo donde encontramos la Piedra del Viento... pero ¿que es esto? ¡Athan a vuelto! ¿por qué..? bueno eso lo sabremos mas adelante jeje

**Próximamente: Vacaciones en el Paraíso**

¿como estas? - pregunto Sky a Brandon

bien - respondió el - ya no duele tanto como antes

por favor - rogó Stella a Bloom - solo unos días...

no podemos - dijo Bloom negándose - tenemos trabajo que hacer

¿vacaciones dices tu? - pregunto Musa a Stella

aguas termales - dijo la rubia sonriendo - sera perfecto

¡Iremos de vacaciones! - gritaron las Pixies emocionadas

vamos, es un balneario de aguas termales con todo incluido hay unas cabañas y dan masajes todo en uno - dijo Stella

apoyo la idea - dijo Musa sonriendo - nos vendría bien un descanso bueno, no solo dormir

no puedo creerlo - dijo Bloom soplando su flequillo mientras Stella los inscribía en las cabañas

¿sabes que es lo mejor? - pregunto Brandon a la rubia con un tono coqueto - tenemos toda la habitación para nosotros

me encanta - dijo Stella mirando sus uñas - la mejor manicura que me han hecho...

¿donde esta Musa? - pregunto Riven

dándose un masaje - respondio Layla recostada en la silla tomando el sol con lentes

lo admito, fue una muy buena idea - dijo Bloom sonriendo

la mejor - apoyo Flora de igual manera

Mis agradecimientos a:

- Adhelaila: gracias, y si me sentí mal por Musa... pero quería escribir un capitulo así

- Val Marsal: me alegra que te guste y sobre lo de Musa ¿no pensara que la iba a dejar sin voz para siempre? skjakj

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y la verdad es que quería escribir algo diferente y se me hizo complicado el capitulo porque no suelo escribir mucho de otras parejas como lo abras notado ya que mi favorita es de Brandon y Stella por eso es mas fácil skajsjk

Bueno eso es todo hoy, espero que les guste y a ver si adivinan la razón por la que Andrew interfirió en el plan de Akane... es muy fácil. Bueno los dejo con una sonrisa

Dejen Review (L)

Se despide _Lira12 _


	24. Chapter 24: Vacaciones en el Paraíso

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 24:

Vacaciones en el Paraíso

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente al tiempo en que sentía el viento helado sobre mi cuerpo. Estaba acostada sobre las frazadas y apoyando mi cabeza en algo que no era mi almohada. Me senté en la cama y vi a Brandon dormir tranquilamente y eso me hizo sonreír. Me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida en la misma posición en la que nos acostamos ayer, yo de forma horizontal apoyando mi cabeza en su estomago y el normal. Me levante y camine hasta mi armario, tome una toalla y entre al baño.

Tome una ducha larga y luego salí con la toalla amarrada al pecho. Camine hasta el mueble y saque mis productos, algo de crema y otras cosas. Luego de haberme puesto todo eso saque un vestido streapless color verde agua sin diseños. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí abajo donde me encontré a todos ya despiertos.

buenos días - salude sonriendo

buenos días - dijeron todos sonriendo de igual manera

llegas justo a tiempo - dijo Layla sonriendo

¿para que? - pregunte sentándome en el sofá con las chicas

es tu turno de cocinar - respondio Bloom - ... con Flora

que aburrido - dije rodando los ojos - ¿un descanso es mucho pedir?

¿vacaciones dices tu? - pregunto Musa

por supuesto - dije como si fuese obvio - nosotras somos hadas, estamos trabajando mas de la cuenta peleando, buscando objetos y en una tienda

Stella no reclames... ustedes siempre descansan - me regaño Tune - además para eso esta el verano

un verano lejano - dije suspirando - vamos, aunque sea un día

tu lo dijiste tenemos muchas cosas que hacer como para tomar vacaciones - dijo Bloom preocupada

por favor - rogué a Bloom haciéndole cara de perrito - solo unos días...

oh esta rogando, esto no se ve todo los días - se rió Layla

Stella no - dijo Bloom cruzándose de brazos

tiene razón no podemos - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza

por favor - seguí rogando. Ok rogar y yo en una oración no va... estoy cayendo bajo

no podemos - dijo Bloom negándose - tenemos trabajo que hacer

bien... - dije cruzándome de brazos molesta - pero ni creas que iré a comprar nada

no actúes como una niña - dijo Bloom con voz molesta

buenos días - escuche la voz de mi Tesoro. Mire hacía las escaleras y lo vi sonriendo tranquilo.

buenos días - saludamos todas y yo de mal humor

andamos de malas - dijo en broma besándome en la frente

no - dije de malas en un puchero de brazos cruzadas

deberías usar el cabestrillo - dijo Flora

no tengo el brazo quebrado, no es necesario - dijo el tranquilo - ¿y a ti que te sucede?

nada - dije molesta

esta molesta porque quiere tomar unas vacaciones pero debemos trabajar - explico Tecna

y ya dije que no - me dijo Bloom

ah, eso explica - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ¿y los chicos?

fueron a comprar la mercadería - respondió Musa

sigo creyendo que es mejor tener vacaciones - dije sonriendo de forma maliciosa. Todos me miraron preocupados, supongo que fue por la sonrisa que dí. Algo se me había ocurrido para tener las vacaciones... ¿que tal si no soy la única que las quiere...? ¿que tal si las demás también?. Además tengo una carta bajo la manga y pienso que este es el mejor momento para ocuparla.

esta sonriendo de forma maliciosa - dijo Flora a Bloom

lo se, también lo veo - dijo Bloom preocupada

chicas... ¿que les parece ir a un balneario? - pregunte sonriendo

¿balneario? - frunció el ceño Bloom

aguas termales - dije sonriendo - sera perfecto

no lo se - dijo Bloom dudosa - si bien, también es bueno que tengamos descansos pero ahora no se si sea buena idea

oh, confía en mi es buena idea - dije sonriendo - vamos, es un balneario de aguas termales con todo incluido hay unas cabañas y dan masajes todo en uno

apoyo la idea - dijo Musa sonriendo - nos vendría bien un descanso bueno, no solo dormir

es verdad - dijo Flora sonriendo

exacto - dije sonriendo - podemos arrendar un complejo de cabañas, una para cada una y esta demás decir que los chicos duermen con cada una como siempre

oye - dijo Brandon frunciendo el ceño

¿que? - me encogió de hombros - no te estoy haciendo de menos

lo parece - dijo

como sea, volviendo al tema - dije mirando a las chicas esperanzadas - ¿que dicen?

bien, tu ganas - dijo Bloom rendida - nos hace falta un descanso bien largo y desconectarnos de todo lo que tenga que ver con las Piedras

¡Iremos de vacaciones! - gritaron las Pixies emocionadas que habían estado calladas en toda la conversación, a excepción de Tune que me había regañado

La puerta de la casa de abrió y pude ver a los chicos con varias bolsas en sus manos. Tal parece que se les paso la mano en las compras... pero bueno, no se puede complacer a todos siempre ¿no?.

¿como estas? - pregunto Sky a Brandon

bien - respondió el - ya no duele tanto como antes

¿por qué no usas el cabestrillo? - pregunto Timmy

porque no me quebré el brazo, lo puedo mover fácilmente - dijo Brandon rodando los ojos mientras se sentaba a mi lado - ¿por qué todos preguntan eso?

sip, se contagia - dijo Layla riendo

¿que cosa? - pregunto Nabu

nada - dijimos todas al entender a que se refería Layla

chicos pidan una semana en su trabajo - dije apuntándolos con el dedo indice - iremos de vacaciones a aguas termales, un complejo completo donde podemos descansar en cabañas y dan masaje, manicure, hay un spa, servicio al cuarto todo incluido

lo tenias todo planeado - dijo Flora riendo

por supuesto - dije sonriendo

vacaciones... no es mala la idea - dijo Riven sonriendo

¡Bien! ¡Iremos de vacaciones! - dije junto a las Pixies que estaban emocionadas

¡Aguas termales aquí vamos! - dije sonriendo emocionada

¿por que siento que hay algo mas en esto? - escuche preguntar a Bloom

también creo lo mismo - le dijo Tecna

puedo oírlas - dije en un tono cantarin

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Habíamos llegado a las aguas termales que Stella había mencionado. Era un complejo muy grande en las cuales se podía arrendar cabañas grupales, con eso me refiero a que hay ciertos grupos de cabañas. Habíamos invitado a Roxy y a Eric aprovechando que el estaba aquí también.

no puedo creerlo - dije soplando mi flequillo mientras Stella nos inscribía en las cabañas - ¿como me deje convencer?

tiene ese poder de convencer a las personas para que hagan lo que quiere - dijo Brandon sonriendo

es verdad - dijo Musa riendo - y eso que en un principio rogó

¿tan malo es que ruegue? - pregunto Eric confundido

es como caer bajo para ella - dije cruzada de brazos - creo que es por su posición real... aunque rara vez ruega

ohh - exclamo tranquilo - ¿que hay de ustedes?

jamas rogaría - dijo Layla sonriendo

yo... la verdad es que no - dije sonriendo - a menos que la situación lo requiera

¡Listo! - dijo Stella acercándose con una sonrisa

nos toco el grupo mas grande, el sector 7 - dijo Stella sonriendo - tiene todo incluido hasta las aguas termales

que bien - dijo Flora sonriendo - ¿como dormiremos?

fácil - dijo Stella lanzando unas llaves a cada una - las habitación son de una cama doble, creo que son matrimoniales porque eran las únicas que quedaban así que estamos así Bloom y Sky; Flora y Helio, yo y mi Tesoro; Tecna y Timmy; Musa y Riven; Layla y Nabu y Roxy y Eric ¿alguna queja? ¿no? lo sabia

¿por qué no arrendaste una para todos? - pregunte confundida

porque no quedaban, eran las únicas que quedaban - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros

ya basta de charlas - dijo Sky sonriendo - vamos al sector ese

si... dijo que era hacía la izquierda - dijo Stella apuntando en esa dirección.

Suspire y fui con todos a donde Stella nos había dicho. En el camino pudimos ver varias cabañas con sus propias aguas termales y a muchas personas disfrutando. Se veía bastante relajante y ahora entiendo un poco el porque la urgencia de Stella en venir, este lugar es nuevo fue inaugurado hace poco y supongo que ya tenia ganas de probarlo.

Llegamos a nuestro sector que estaba algo alejado de todas las cabañas, de hecho todos los sectores estaban alejados de ellos mismo. Había una cerca de metal color blanca que estaba cerrada pude ver pero Stella abrió con otra de las tantas llaves que tenia.

Al entrar al sector vi 7 cabañas que estaban alrededor de un gran piscina con trampolín y un tobogán. Mire el numero de la llave que Stella me había entregado y vi que decia numero 4. Mire hacia las cabañas que cada una tenia su propio numero.

este lugar es perfecto - dijo Stella sonriendo

wow - dijo Sky sonriendo - es verdad

chicos aun son las dos de la tarde - dijo Flora - ¿por cuantos días pediste las cabañas?

bueno... - dijo Stella chocando ambos dedos indice como si hubiese hecho algo malo - por... uno... dos... tres... siete días

¡SIETE DÍAS! - gritamos todos

Stella dijimos un día - la regañe

lo siento, pero no pude aguantar - se defendió - perdónenme...

bueno ya no se puede hacer nada - dijo Riven sonriendo. Parece que a el también le gusto la idea de tener una semana - en fin, solo nos queda disfrutar

¡Si! - apoyo Stella sonriendo - veamos... nos toco la numero dos

¿dos? - pregunto Brandon mirando hacia las cabañas - ahí esta

nos vemos - dijo Stella agitando su mano y haciendo que las maletas la siguieran flotando

eso explica porque trajo tanto equipaje - dijo Tecna sonriendo

bueno, vamos a la nuestra - le dije a Sky mas tranquila pues, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Caminamos hasta nuestra cabaña y entre tranquila. Abrí la cabaña con la llave y entre. Era una habitacion grande, con una cama de dos plazas al lado izquierdo. Enfrente de la cama había un sofá triple y un televisor. Enfrente a mi, hacía el fondo había un dos puertas.

esta es la cocina - dijo Sky entrando a una

y este el baño - dije mirando el baño. Tenia azulejos blancos con celeste, una tina, el lavamanos y esas cosas que suele tener un baño.

es bonito - escuche a Sky. Salí del baño y lo mire sonriendo - es muy cómodo

si - dije sonriendo también

* * *

.: Stella :.

Me deje caer de espaldas a la cama feliz. Al fin vacaciones para disfrutar y no tener que trabajar. Había terminado de guardar mi ropa en unos cajones que estaban en la habitación y Brandon estaba explorando la cabaña.

este lugar es muy cómodo - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Me senté en la cama apoyándome con las manos en la cama y sonriendo.

fabuloso - dije sonriendo - es muy bonito, cómodo y tranquilo

¿sabes que es lo mejor? - pregunto Brandon con un tono coqueto. Negué con la cabeza esperando a que me respondiera con lo que el pensaba que era mejor porque si yo dijera seguro no termino nunca - tenemos toda la habitación para nosotros

¿que hay de mejor en eso? - pregunte sentándome en forma de meditación - la habitación de la casa también es nuestra

si, pero esto es mejor porque no hay nadie mas que nosotros dos - dijo sentándose en la cama

ahh ya entendí - dije sonriendo - alguien quiere hacer el amor toda la noche...

quisiera, de verdad quiero pero... - dijo riendo - el brazo me impide pasar una noche tranquilo, imagina como seria

ouuhh - frunciendo los labios

no te pongas así - dijo acariciando mi mentón con su pulgar

¿sabes? ire hacerme un manicure - dije sonriendo

¿que? ¿piensas dejarme solo con un yeso en el brazo? creí que ibas a consentirme - dijo levantando la ceja

y lo haré, pero esa manicure me grita ¡Stella ven! - dije en tono dramático - no puedo fallarle

¿y a tu novio si? - pregunto sonriendo

ya no exageres - dije besándolo fugazmente en los labios - nos vemos

nos vemos - dijo Brandon sonriendo

.: Brandon :.

Stella había salido dejándome solo en la cabaña. La verdad es que desearía no tener esta estúpida cosa en el brazo para poder hacer lo que quiera sin preocuparme del dolor u otra cosa .

Admito que fue buena idea venir ya que así nos relajamos un poco y nos distraemos de todo lo que sucede con Akane pero tampoco podemos hacerlo eterno, aunque quiera tener vacaciones eternas no se puede ya que tenemos un deber que cumplir.

Mire la mesa de noche y tome un menú que había. Mire cada comida y me sorprendí un poco por el preció tan alto pero bueno ¿que puedo esperar de un lugar que fue inaugurado hace poco?. Deje el menú donde estaba y salí para ver mas el lugar.

Vi a las chicas instaladas en unas sillas de playa tomando el sol. Los chicos estaban en la piscina pero ¿donde están las aguas termales? ¿y donde se metió Stella?

¿no piensan entrar al agua? - pregunte sonriendo

en un rato - dijo Layla sonriendo - primero hay que disfrutar del sol mientras se pueda

¿y las aguas termales? - pregunte

por allá - Roxy me apunto hacia la izquierda. Mas al fondo, las cabañas que rodeaban la piscina tenían una abertura pues, no formaban un circulo cerrado. Podía ver rocas formando un semi circulo que rodeaban un poso de agua que tenia algo de vapor, eran las aguas termales y se veían bastante bien.

este lugar lo tiene todo - dijo Tecna sonriendo

lo admito, fue una muy buena idea - dijo Bloom sonriendo mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo que parecía ser tropical

la mejor - apoyo Flora de igual manera

¿son frutas tropicales? - pregunte levantando la ceja

de las mejores - dijo Bloom bebiendo un poco

yo siento que la cuenta saldrá muy cara - dijo Timmy acercándose preocupado - es cierto que el lugar es muy bueno pero ha de ser muy caro, ni siquiera nos fijamos en el preció cuando vinimos

es verdad - apoyo Nabu preocupado - algo me dice que esto saldrá mas caro de lo que ganamos en un año todos juntos

debe haber una trampa - dijo Timmy - tal vez no haya sido una buena idea venir

relájate - dije tranquilo - puede que sea caro pero es el paraíso

cierto - dijo Bloom

yo creí que tu estabas en contra de esto - dijo Nabu

eso era antes - dijo Bloom sonriendo - este lugar es increíble

hey - Riven salio del agua y se acerco a nosotros - ¿donde esta Musa?

dándose un masaje - respondio Layla recostada en la silla tomando el sol con lentes

¿Musa? - levante la ceja extrañado

si, eso dijo - dijo Flora asintiendo - también se nos hizo extraño

es muy extraño - dijo Riven

no tanto - dijo Roxy tranquila - recuerden que se ha quejado mucho, seguro un masaje hará que se sienta mejor

¿y Stella? - pregunto Bloom cambiando de tema

pues... - dije sonriendo - esta dándose un manicure

* * *

.: Stella :.

Ahí estaba yo sentada en una silla vibratoria relajándome luego de terminaran de hacerme la manicura. Es increíble, no me canso de decirlo este lugar es simplemente ¡FABULOSO!.

me encanta - dije sonriendo emocionada mirando mis uñas - el mejor manicure que me han hecho...

que bueno que le guste - dijo la señorita que me las había hecho - ¿quiere un pedicure también?

¡Dios! ¿también hacen pedicure? - pregunte sonriendo sorprendida mientras la mujer me asentía tranquila - por supuesto... este lugar es simplemente ¡Increíble!

* * *

.: Brandon :.

No podía entrar al agua con el brazo enyesado y era molesto así que me fui a recostarme en una hamaca que había cerca. Me puse unos lentes de sol para que la estrella grande y amarilla que broncea no me molestara. Cerré mis ojos y me quede dormido con la mano izquierda debajo de mi cabeza y la enyesada en mi estomago.

No se cuanto tiempo me dormí pero desperté al sentir que la hamaca se movía mucho y de la nada caí al suelo. Abrí mis ojos confundido y vi a Stella sonreírme de forma traviesa.

me lanzaste al suelo - dije mirándola sorprendido - ¿por qué?

es que no despertabas - dijo haciendo un puchero gracioso

¿y tenias que botarme? - pregunte mientras me levantaba

si - dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mi con una sonrisa - mira mis uñas... fabulosas ¿no?

no puedo creer que me despertaras por unas uñas - dije riendo

ya no seas malo - dijo haciendo una carita algo triste - yo que estaba feliz

lo siento, lo siento... no llores - dije rápidamente - no quise hacerte sentir mal... me encantan tus uñas

Ella dejo su carita triste y me miro sonriendo. Fui engañado por una rubia que me tiene enamorado - gracias

fui engañado - dije riendo

pues, claro - dijo colocando una mano en mi cintura y la otra en el pecho - ¿quieres ir a las aguas?

¿ahora? - pregunte sorprendido - el sol esta fuerte y no creo poder entrar por mi brazo

ouuh - dijo algo triste - pobre bracito

¿por qué actúas como si fueses una niña pequeña? - pregunte extrañado pero sonriendo

me gusta - dijo riendo - ¿quieres ir a pasear?

si, digo me despertaste y ya no puedo seguir durmiendo - dije sonriendo

¿ahora yo tengo la culpa? - pregunto levantando la ceja - ¿con que soñabas?

contigo - respondí besándola en los labios

ahh ves, es mejor la realidad que un sueño - dijo ella sonriendo - aunque sueñes conmigo

la fantasía puede ser mejor que la realidad - dije tomándola de la mano mientras caminábamos por quien sabe donde

pero nuestra realidad es una fantasía - dijo sonriendo - vivimos una fantasía todos días

tienes razón - dije sonriendo

ya se - dijo soltándome las manos y juntando las suyas - creemos en las fantasías porque siempre vivimos una pero ¿que pasaría si no viviéramos en una?

no creeríamos - dije sonriendo

exacto, ese es el problema con la gente - dijo sonriendo - creen que la magia y las fantasías son irreales pero no se dan cuenta que lo son

creo que piensan que son irreales porque no pueden tener un final de cuentos de hadas - dije sonriendo

pero todos tenemos un final de cuentos de hadas - dijo Stella sonriendo - no porque uno no tenga un Príncipe Azul con el cual termine casada y viviendo en un fabuloso castillo con el no significa que no tenga un final de cuento de hadas, el cumplir tu sueño es tu final de cuento de hada

si es verdad - dije asintiendo lentamente - ¿cual es tu sueño?

¿mi sueño? - pregunto sonriendo - te desvías del tema

no, no lo hago - dije sonriendo - ¿cual es?

estar contigo siempre - dijo simplemente con una sonrisa - es un secreto

no seas mala - dije riendo - anda dímelo completo

no - dijo negando con la cabeza. Pase mi brazo por su cintura y la atraje a mi, ella poso una mano en mi pecho - Te Amo...

yo mucho mas - dije sonriendo - por cierto ¿donde vamos?

no lo se - dijo riendo - donde nos lleve el viento

pues, yo ocupare el viento y se donde llevarte - dije sonriendo

imagino donde - dijo con una risa traviesa - aahh ojalas tu brazo estuviera bien

lo estará en un mes - dije sonriendo mientras nos dirigíamos a la cabaña que compartíamos

y hasta entonce me toca consentirte - dijo sonriendo

pero no de la manera que quiero - dije haciendo un puchero

no se vale - dijo cruzándose de brazos algo molesta - todos lo harán menos yo

¿te das cuenta de lo que reclamas? - pregunte riendo

si - dijo ella molesta - ¿vemos una película?

que rápido se te pasa, por supuesto - dije sonriendo

Entramos en la cabala y ella se dirigió a la cocina para hacer palomitas y traer unas bebidas. Busque en un mueble donde habían varias películas, no sabía cual poner.

listo, las palomitas están en proceso preparación para estallar - dijo riendo

y ya se que película veremos - dije sonriendo al ver una película perfecta

¿cual? - pregunto ella

esta _"__Resident Evil"_ - dije mostrandole la caratula

hay no, odio los zombies - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos

pues, tu hiciste las palomitas y yo elegí la película - dije con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la película en la mesa de centro que estaba frente al sofá.

malo - dijo haciendo un puchero. Me senté en el sofá esperando a que las palomitas se hicieran para poder ver la película.

¿sabes que me gustaría? - pregunto Stella sentándose a mi lado

no, ¿que? - pregunte sonriendo

vivir como un humano, alguien que solo se preocupa por su trabajo y nada mas... que no tiene que pasar por lo que nosotros pasamos - dijo sonriendo

lo veo muy difícil - dije mirándola

creo que... aveces no siempre las cosas resultan como uno quiere - dijo torciendo los labios

¿que sucede? - pregunte curioso

pensaba en que Akane no logro hacerse con la Piedra del Viento y que fue mala idea venir por una vacaciones... tal vez deberíamos seguir buscando la ultima ya que de esa manera esto terminara mas rápido - dijo ella con una expresión preocupada

no... ¿como crees? estabas en lo correcto, necesitábamos desestresarnos y relajarnos un poco - la contradije - los Magos y Akane nos han dado batalla y si seguíamos estresados no íbamos a ganar

¿como lo sabes? - pregunto ladeando la cabeza y apoyando el codo en el respaldo del sillón - deberíamos volver

hey, hey, hey - dije rápidamente - pagaste una semana y pasaremos una semana... aunque saldrá caro

no te preocupes - dijo ella sonriendo un poco - pagare la semana

Escuche el timbre del microondas y supuse que las palomitas estaban listas. Ella sonrió y se levanto para dirigirse a la cocina. Tome la película y la puse el cd en el dvd. Stella salio con una bandeja que contenía una fuente con las palomitas y dos vasos de bebidas mas la botella de la bebida.

¿estas seguro de ver esa? - pregunto nerviosa mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa

si - dije sonriendo. ¿Mi plan? ella odia las películas de miedo, se asusta, me abraza, la beso, se tranquiliza y así como ha sido por generaciones cuando los hombres llevan a las chicas al cine.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

basta... - dije riendo mientras Sky me besaba en el cuello. El día se había pasado rápido, la noche había caído y cada uno se fue a sus cabañas aunque creo que algunos se fueron a las aguas termales. No es que no quiera ir a las aguas pero Sky y yo estábamos en algo.

no me digas que no te gusta - pregunto el riendo

de hecho me gusta - dije besándolo en los labios

entonces creo que podemos seguir sin problemas - dijo Sky besándome nuevamente el lo labios. Ambos estábamos en la cama y el sobre mi apoyándose con las manos para no dejar caer su peso.

Te Amo - cortando el beso

yo mas - dijo el besándome en el hombro. Pase mis manos por su espalda por arriba de la polera mientras el seguía besándome en el hombro - una noche para los dos

solo los dos - dije besándolo en los labios. El profundizo el beso y con un movimiento me hizo quedar arriba del. Levante su polera hasta quitarse por completo y luego lo bese en el pecho mientras el gemía de placer.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Ambos se encontraban en una habitación oscura oscura. Había una larga mesa y lo único que iluminaba era la luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana. Ambos se miraron serios y decididos. El era un Ángel Oscuro con un propósito en la vida, servirle a ella y solo a ella. Sería su esclavo por el resto de la vida por siempre y para siempre pues, tiene vida eterna tal y como su nombre lo indica. Ella una hechicera con un pasado oscuro oculto, resentimiento y furia invaden en su ser-

Todo lo que ambos querían era poder. El quería el poder para estar con ella toda la vida y ella poder para cumplir aquel sueño que su tía no pudo cumplir. Ambos se miraban a las caras serios frente a frente sin parpadear. Esperaban a que el otro hiciera algo pero no era así, la habitación están en silencio y nada haría que alguno rompiera el silencio hasta que la señal se de.

Sentados uno frente al otro con una mesa de separación. Las velas de las paredes se encendieron como por arte de magia. Ella sonrió sin quitar la vista de los ojos del y el solo asintió lentamente. Ya era la hora de romper el silencio y eso sucedería con una simple oración.

ya es la hora - dijo ella sonriendo

ellos están pasando vacaciones para relajarse - dijo el con un tono serio - pero nada impedirá que ella entre en el sueño para ir por la Piedra

este es el final, la ultima Piedra a aparecido - dijo la hechicera cambiando a un semblante serio - la búsqueda ha llegado a su fin

* * *

.: Stella :.

Tenia mi cabeza escondida en el hombro de Brandon. Apenas llevábamos una hora de película y ya estaba asustada, no quería seguir viendo y Brandon quería seguir viéndola.

quitala... - dije asustada - ya no quiero seguir viendo

ni siquiera estas viendo - dijo riendo un poco mientras colocaba una mano en mi espada

aun así - dije sin quitar la cabeza

bien - dijo el - listo, puedes quitar la cabeza

¿seguro? - pregunte preocupada

seguro - dijo tranquilo. Quite mi cabeza de su hombro y mire la televisión que estaba apagada. Di un suspiro y luego le di un golpe suave en el hombro a Brandon - auch.. ¿por qué fue eso?

por hacerme ver esa película ¿crees que no me di cuenta de cual era tu plan? - pregunte molesta

Preciosa lo siento - se disculpo con una risa

no te disculpo - dije levantándome del sofá. Camine hasta la cama y me acosté molesta

oh vamos no estarás molesta ¿o si? - pregunto el caminando hacia donde yo estaba - solo estaba molestando

si y yo voy a dormir - dije cubriendo mi cabeza por completo con las frazadas.

lo siento - escuche la voz de Brandon. La frazada que me cubría la cabeza se movió y vi el rostro de Brandon cerca del mio - sabes que no existen y si existieran no dejaría que ninguno se te acerque... ¿verdad?

Mire a Brandon a los ojos tranquila y luego mire sus labios - si...

Te Amo - dijo acercándose para cerrar el espacio que nos separaba. Correspondí el beso al tiempo en que apoyaba ambas manos en la cama pero parece que perdió el equilibrio a causa del brazo enyesado así que dejo de besarme y se dejo caer al lado mio para no lastimarme. Con su mano izquierda cubrió antebrazo mientras hacia una mueca de dolor. Me senté en la cama mirándolo preocupada.

¿estas bien? - pregunte algo asustada

si... - dijo con los ojos cerrados bien apretados

Dios, lo siento - me disculpe preocupada

no es tu culpa... - dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente

si lo es - dije preocupada - Andrew te ataco por celos... creo, pero aun así siento como si fuese mi culpa

olvídate de eso - dijo el sonriendo un poco - no me interesa el porque lo hizo y no quiero que te sigas culpando por algo que ni siquiera es tu culpa

aun así - dije colocando mi mano en su antebrazo preocupada - dijiste que estabas mejor

bueno, solo ha pasado un día - dijo el sonriendo - ya no te preocupes

pero... - no pude terminar de hablar pues, los labios de Brandon se habían posado sobre los míos.

tranquilízate - dijo el al separarse. Lo mire triste y no podía evitar sentirme mal por lo ocurrido pero el estaba empeñado en que lo olvide. Levanto su mano derecha y la poso en mi mejilla, coloque ambas manos y las pose sobre la suya luego bese su antebrazo preocupada. El me acariciaba la mejilla con su pulgar - ¿vamos a dormir?

Lo mire como si estuviera loco, acaba de sentir un dolor ¿y piensa en dormir?. Al ver la calma de Brandon no me quedo de otra que asentir con la cabeza. El rodeo mi cintura con su brazo enyesado y me atrajo a su pecho donde pose mi cabeza y mi mano derecha. Apoyo su mentón en mi cabeza y me froto la espalda - no es tu culpa y nunca lo sera...

no deberías mover el brazo - dije preocupada

no te preocupes - dijo el besándome en la cabeza - estoy bien, descansa

tu también - dije mas tranquila

.: Winx Club :.

_Mas allá de un sueño donde la fantasía y la realidad se mezclan formando algo cotidiano existe un mundo real maravillo en el cual la magia es la fuente de la vida de todos aquellos viajeros y habitantes que pasan por aquel lugar. En un pueblo pequeño donde los habitantes viven en paz y en armonía con la naturaleza se pueden apreciar a dos personas que rompen el equilibrio de paz y armonía llevándolo a odio y destrucción. Dejándose llevar por el rencor y enojo ambas se miraban fijamente a los ojos._

_Una joven rubia de 22 años de edad miraba fijamente a quien tenia enfrente, aparentaba tranquilidad pero ocultaba la confusión mientras que una mujer de cabello negro largo tapando la mitad de su cara que aparenta tener 25 años o menos se encontraba frente a ella pero ocultaba un secreto, un pasado oscuro. Ambas se miraban fijamente, se encontraban en una colina algo alejada del pueblos._

_Ella, la rubia confundida, trataba de buscarle una explicación a lo que sucedía pues, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba en una cama con su novio tranquilamente. Ella, pelinegra, entendía perfectamente que estaba sucediendo y no era necesario que alguien se lo explique como a la joven que tenía enfrente._

_tu sabes que hacemos aquí ¿no es así? - pregunto la rubia con voz firme_

_ya veo que tu no - dijo la mujer tranquila_

_tiene que ver con la Piedra del Rayo ¿verdad? - pregunto la rubia sin saber porque decia aquello. Era como si su cerebro pensara en eso automáticamente y luego lo dijera son medir consecuencias u otra cosa._

_me equivoque... si lo sabes - sonrío la pelinegra_

_Hada y Hechicera, ambas se miraban fijamente al saber porque se encontraban ahí. Las Piedras en los Brazaletes de cada una comenzaron a brillar fuertemente y otro brillo color amarillo se hizo presente en medio de ellas. A 10 metros de distancia se encontraban la una de la otr metros de cada una se encontraba el brillo amarillo que pronto iba tomando forma hasta convertirse en una gema amarilla transparente con forma hexagonal._

_la Piedra... - dijo la hechicera sonriendo - la búsqueda ha acabado_

_no lo entiendo - dijo el hada mirando la Piedra sonriendo - ¿esto es...?_

_un sueño - respondio la hechicera - tal y como cuando Athan y tu se enfrentaron_

_entonces... es real - dijo la chica sorprendida - esa es la Piedra_

_¿que esperabas? - pregunto la hechicera levantando la ceja_

_hay pero que hechicera mas mala - se cruzo de brazos la rubia_

_¡Silencio! - ordeno la hechicera con voz firme - ¡La Piedra del Rayo nos ha traído para pelear por ella!_

_¿pelear? - pregunto la rubia_

_Tu, hada del sol y de la Luna, Princesa Stella... hija del Rey Radius, el sol y la Diosa Selene, la luna... - la apunto la hechicera_

_¿como sabes quienes son mis padres? - la interrumpió la nombrada_

_hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas como un misterio - dijo la hechicera - tu turno_

_¿mi turno? - pregunto la rubia obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza - Tu, hechicera, Akane... sobrina de la Hechicera de la Muerte..._

_Las Piedras en los brazaletes brillaron aun mas después de la declaración de la rubia. Akane, la hechicera, sabia perfectamente lo que acababa de hacer mientras que Stella, la Princesa, no tenia ni la menor idea._

_¿que pasa? - pregunte preocupada_

_El pacto del encierro - dijo Akane tranquila - acabas de aceptar dicho pacto_

_¿pacto del encierro? - pregunto Stella curiosa_

_no sabes nada - negó con la cabeza molesta - el pacto del encierro es cuando aceptas a un enemigo de por vida..._

_ya sabia que eramos enemigas de por vida - dijo la rubia despreocupada_

_pero no sabias que en la batalla final, la cual esta muy leja aun, nos enfrentaremos y la perdedora quedara encerrada para siempre sin escapatoria - dijo Akane sonriendo_

_¿que? - pregunto Stella preocupada - ¿de por vida?_

_prepárate__ Stella, luego de esta piedra vendrán las Espadas - dijo Akane - ya tienes tres espadas aseguradas pero no dejare que haya una cuarta_

_entonces aquí comienza la batalla - dijo la rubia apretando los puños_

_ojalas fuera la final - dijo la pelinegra sonriendo - pero espero que sea una buena batalla_

_La rubia se transformo y se elevo hasta quedar frente a la Piedra siendo imitada por Akane. Ambas sonrieron y se acercaron a toda velocidad hacia la Piedra que 10 centímetros antes de que alguna se acerque esta se elevo mas arriba. Ambas se detuvieron y se acercaron a la Piedra que desapareció y reapareció en el suelo._

_parece que estamos en su juego - dijo Akane lanzando un ataque a Stella_

_¡Oye! - se quejo la chica esquivando el ataque mientras la hechicera aprovechaba la distracción - tramposa... ¡Luna Creciente!_

_Una luna que funcionaba como boomerang evito que Akane pudiera acercarse mas de lo que ya estaba a la Piedra. Stella aprovecho la oportunidad de tras la Piedra - hasta la vista - dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba por al lado de la hechicera_

_gr... ¡Haa...! - de ambas manos un chorro de agua salio y se dirigió a gran velocidad a Stella_

_¿que? - se dio la vuelta un poco mientras avanzaba de espaldas al lugar en donde se encontraba la piedra. El chorro se dirigió tan fuerte que al golpearla hizo que avanzara mas rápido y sin poder evitarlo siguió de largo pasando por al lado de la Piedra y estrellandose en el suelo._

_Akane se acerco a siete metros del suelo donde se encontraba la Piedra. La tierra comenzó a temblar y antes de que Akane pudiera tocar la piedra un muro de Piedra se lo impidió. La Piedra desapareció y reapareció nuevamente arriba._

_Stella sonrió y se elevo a gran velocidad para dirigirse a la Piedra. A pocos centímetros antes de acercarse Akane la agarro del pie y la lanzo hacia atrás para que no pudiera acercarse. Akane se acerco mas rápido a la Piedra, faltaba poco para hacerse con la Piedra pero Stella no se lo iba aponer fácil. __La luna en su frente apareció y con decisión junto ambas manos mientras aun era llevada hacia atrás por la fuerza usada por su enemiga._

_¡Rayo Estelar! - el ataque mas poderoso que ella tenia, el sol, la luna y las estrellas se juntaron formado un rayo amarillo que tenia un espiral plateado y varias estrellas a su alrededor. El ataque robo mucho poder y energía debilitandola al instante. Akane fue golpeada por el ataque que causo feroces heridas muy graves. Stella estaba elevada en el aire pero no podía moverse pues, estaba muy cansada. Akane también estaba en las mismas, creo una esfera de agua en su mano y se la lanzo. Stella veía la esfera de agua acercarse y algo dudosa en su mano derecha creo una llama de fuego para contraatacar el ataque pero algo salio mal y la llama la quemo en ambas manos provocando temor._

_La bola de agua la golpeo derribandola y Akane se acerco a la Piedra rápidamente. Stella estaba en suelo observando como Akane se acercaba a la Piedra mas y mas. Tenia que hacer algo pero no podía hacer nada, tenia quemadura en ambas manos y estaba demasiado débil como para levantarse. A penas si pudo arrodillarse cuando vio que ya era muy tarde, Akane se había hecho con la Piedra antes que ella. Había perdido la batalla._

_Agacho la cabeza mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro, lagrimas que eran provocadas por el dolor de las quemaduras y por el dolor de perder la batalla. Akane bajo con la frente en alto y una sonrisa en su rostro._

_he ganado - dijo Akane sonriendo - prepárate porque esto recién comienza y las espadas seran todas mías no importa que tu tengas las demás Piedras_

Los gritos preocupados de su novio se escucharon por todo el lugar. Sus amigos preocupados entraron en la cabaña e intentaron despertar a la rubia. Sus ojos se abrieron demostrando temor hacia algo. Se sentó en la cama mientras desesperada intentaba quitarse el brazalete de su mano.

¿que sucede? - pregunto la pelirroja que usaba una bata

Stella... - dijo Helio sorprendido - tus manos...

De una u otra manera logro quitar el brazalete y lo arrojo lo mas lejos de ella posible. Sus manos ardían demasiado y mostraban quemaduras horribles pero nada que no pueda sanar. El castaño a su lado la abrazo preocupado para intentar calmarla y ese era el efecto que conseguía. Ya mas calmada miro a sus amigos pero no sonreía, se sentía una inútil y posiblemente fracasada por haber perdido tal batalla que era importante.

¿que sucedió? - pregunto Flora preocupada

Akane... ella... tiene la ultima Piedra - dijo luego de separar el abrazo y mirando su regazo donde estaban sus manos - fue como la batalla final contra Athan...

Todos la miraron sorprendidos y preocupados. Layla camino hasta el baño en busca de un botiquín o algo para curar las heridas de la rubia pero solo pudo encontrar algunos curitas nada mas.

no se que paso... - dijo Stella con una mirada que expresaba miedo al ver sus manos - todo iba bien hasta que la llama... se descontrolo... me quemo ambas manos

te ves débil - dijo Musa preocupada - ¿estas bien?

La rubia negó con la cabeza sin quitar la vista de sus manos. Los brazos cálidos y reconfortantes de su novio la rodearon haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en el pecho del. Cerro los ojos esperando olvidarse de todo lo sucedido pero sin querer se quedo dormida.

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir unos rayos de sol sobre mis ojos. Me di cuenta de que estaba con la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de Brandon mientras el me abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura.

Me levante de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo y lleve mis manos a mis ojos para frotarlos pero un dolor intenso hizo que las alejara de mis ojos y las mirara. Tenían algunas quemaduras no muy graves pero si horribles. Lo de anoche fue real, lo que significa que Akane se hizo con la Piedra del Rayo y que hice un pacto con ella...

Tome mi ropa dejándola sobre la cama y entre al baño. Llene la tina con agua y me desvestí para poder entrar pero un miedo me entro, el agua haría que las quemaduras ardieran y eso me daba algo de miedo pero necesitaba ducharme.

Cerré los ojos y entre en la tina, metí las manos en el agua y el dolor fue insoportable por unos minutos pero luego se volvio tranquilo ya que había cedido rápido. Apoye mi cabeza contra el respaldo de la tina dejando que el agua me llegara hasta el cuello. Con los ojos cerrados pensaba en lo de anoche.

no lo entiendo... - dije al aire - ¿por qué la Piedra me ataco? ¿por qué se descontrolo?

Preciosa... - escuche la voz de Brandon - ¿estás ahí?

si - respondí abriendo los ojos y mirando hacía la puerta

bien, haré el desayuno - dijo con voz tranquila - sal pronto

por supuesto - dije. Levante la vista para buscar la toalla pero no la pude hallar - Oh no...

¿que sucede? - pregunto preocupado - ¿estas bien?

si, solo... olvide la toalla fuera - dije preocupada

oh... - dijo simplemente

¿puedes... traerla? - pregunte algo nerviosa y sonrojada

bien - dijo. Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta del baño se abrió. Me hundí un poco en el agua mientras me cubría con la espuma que se había formado en toda el agua a causa del jabón.

esto es... vergonzoso - dije evitando su mirada

no tanto - dijo el riendo un poco - te ves bien

odio estar desnuda - dije tomando la toalla cubriéndome con el brazo derecho

que mal con ese cuerpo - dijo el riendo y provocando que me sonrojara aun mas - ¿quieres tu ropa?

por favor - dije sonriendo. El salio del baño y yo deje la toalla en un mueble. Fruncí el ceño al ver mi mano sin herida, rápidamente mire la otra que también estaba curada - ¿pero que...? no lo entiendo...

¿que no entiendes? - pregunto Brandon entrando - aquí esta la ropa

ah gracias y nada - dije tranquila - saldré enseguida

esta bien - dijo saliendo

Luego de haberme vestido salí del baño me dirigí a la cocina para desayudar. El desayuno estaba casi servido en la mesa y olía muy bien. Sonreí y camine hasta Brandon que estaba friendo algo.

huele bien - dije pasando las manos por su cintura en un abrazo

que bueno que te guste - dijo Brandon bajándole al fuego y dándose la vuelta. Pase mis manos por su cuello y el poso las suyas en mi cintura - ¿como estas?

bien - dije besándolo fugazmente en los labios

¿no tenias unas heridas en tus manos? - pregunto mirándolas confundido

desaparecieron después de la ducha - dije tranquila - no se como pero paso...

que extraño - dijo el preocupado

no te preocupes - dije tranquila - luego veremos porque paso

bueno, entonces a desayunar - dijo el sonriendo. Saco unos huevos del sarten y los puso en los platos. Nos sentamos en la mesa y desayunamos tranquilos. El no toco el tema de Akane en todo el desayuno y eso me tranquilizaba aunque sabía que mas rato tendría que hablar sobre eso.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando estaba en las aguas termales sola. Quería relajarme y abrir mi mente para poder pensar bien en que sucedió anoche pero no podía, las aguas eran demasiado relajantes y muy buenas.

Luego de una hora mas o menos en las aguas salí y me dirigí a la cabaña. No había visto a Brandon ni a las chicas en todo el día pero decidí no tomarle importancia. Me recosté en el sofá y comencé a cambiar canales sin prestar atención a que pasaban por la tv.

Escuche la puerta abrirse pero no me moleste siquiera en ver quien era. Escuche unos pasos acercarse así que quite mi vista de la tv y mire hacia el techo donde vi a Brandon parado al lado del sofá mirándome con una sonrisa

¿hay algo bueno? - pregunto

no realmente - dije despreocupada

¿podemos hablar? - pregunto

¿sobre? - me senté en el sofá haciéndole espacio para el

¿que paso anoche? - pregunto preocupado

ya sabes, Akane se apareció en un sueño y la Piedra también... ambas peleamos por la piedra y ella gano - dije contando la versión corta - y bueno... creo que hice un pacto sin querer, se llama encierro

¿encierro? - pregunto el curioso

si... bueno básicamente esa es la versión corta - dije encogiéndome de hombros

esta bien - dijo sonriendo - hablaremos con Faragonda y explicaremos todo... mientras espero que estés tranquila

oh lo estoy - dije sonriendo - aunque... no entiendo que sucedió

¿con que? - pregunto el curioso

las quemaduras y la Piedra del Fuego - dije simplemente mirando mi mano izquierda

tal vez Kaia responda - dijo el sonriendo - todo estará bien

gracias - dije de igual manera - ahora me siento cansada

eso me recuerda ¿por qué estabas tan cansada? de hecho te veías débil - dijo Brandon posando una mano en mi mejilla - aunque ahora te ves un poco mejor

use los poderes de la luna al máximo - dije tranquila - es normal el cansancio

entonces ¿que harás? - pregunto tranquilo

dormir... y soñar contigo - dije sonriendo

que tengas una buena siesta - dijo besándome en la frente - Te Amo

yo mas - dije sonriendo. Quería tomar una siesta pero también quería hacer algo mas. Me arrodille en el sofá y coloque ambas manos en los hombros de Brandon. El me miro sorprendido y confundido, sonreí y pose mis labios sobre los suyos. El coloco sus manos en mi cintura y correspondió el beso. Luego de romperlo pegue mi frente a la suya con una sonrisa.

¿estas bien? - pregunto el sonriendo

perfectamente - dije sonriendo y abrazándolo

Continuara...

* * *

Akane se ha hecho con la Piedra del Rayo y eso deja miles de preocupaciones para todos pero ¿que sucederá ahora? ¿como encontraran las Espadas? ¿como serán?

**Próximamente: Una Nueva Búsqueda**

¿como que Akane tiene la ultima Piedra? - pregunta Kaia molesta

debemos encontrar las Espadas Elementales - dijo Bloom preocupada - Akane ya tiene asegurada dos pero nosotros tres

no quiero tocarlo - dijo Stella mirando el Brazalete con miedo - tengo miedo

¡La piedra te desconoció por un minuto! por eso te ataco - le regaño Kaia molesta

¿por qué el agua curo las heridas? - pregunto Stella frunciendo levemente el ceño

las Espadas Elementales... ¿donde estarán? - pregunto Akane

Stella todo estará bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo - tranquila...

Stella... - la llamo Bloom preocupada - ¿como te sientes?

deben encontrar las Espadas, es una nueva búsqueda y mas difícil que la anterior - dijo Faragonda seria

yo no me confié ni dude... - susurro Stella mirando un punto fijo en el suelo - simplemente no pensé

¿quieres tirar todo por lo que hemos luchado por la basura? - pregunto Musa incrédula - ¿quieres tirar la toalla?

¿¡NO LO ENTIENDES!? - grito Kaia enojada a Stella - ¿NO PENSASTE EN LO QUE HICISTE?

me rindo... - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - no puedo mas...

me equivoque contigo - dijo Kaia decepcionada - no eres quien yo creía que eras

no hagas esto - dijo Layla preocupada - te necesitamos...

tu dijiste una vez, si caes te levantaras... ¿por qué no te levantas? - pregunto Xeros a Stella - sigues cayendo Stella


	25. Chapter 25: Una Nueva Búsqueda

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 25:

Una Nueva Búsqueda

La semana paso rápido y el tiempo de estancia termino antes de lo esperado. Todos debían volver a su casa para seguir con la misma rutina de siempre. Los mas afectados por dejar aquel lugar eran Stella y Riven pues, ambos se habían enamorado de aquel complejo y les dolía tener que dejar ese lugar aunque todos decían que exageraban. De Stella era algo común sentir pena por una partida y alejarse de un lugar donde recibía masajes, manicure, pedicure y habían aguas termales pero ¿de Riven? eso si los había tomado por sorpresa por un momento pero se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de ser... bueno, Riven, el también quería con urgencias vacaciones pero no lo demostraba.

En toda la semana nadie le había mencionado nada a Stella sobre Akane, a excepción de Brandon que solo sabía la versión corta de lo sucedido aunque se lo había dicho a sus amigos para que al menos estuvieran al tanto de la situación.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado 3 días desde lo ocurrido con Akane y Stella se ha negado a usar el brazalete por temor a que la queme nuevamente. Las noches para la rubia habían sido llenas de pesadillas sobre ella en un incendio, le tenia miedo al fuego y solo por lo que la Piedra le hizo. Prefirió callar y ocultar el temor para no preocupar a sus amigos aunque lo que en realidad le preocupaba mas que eso era que el miedo le impediría seguir adelante.

Lunes en la mañana, todos estaban durmiendo pues, habían vuelto el día anterior y esperaban descansar pero un fuerte ruido evitaba que se cumpliera sus deseos. Faragonda, seria, pedía con urgencia que todos fueran a Alfea ya que se había enterado de lo sucedido pero quería saber los detalles.

Stella... - Bloom miro a la rubia que estaba tranquilamente sentada en una de las bancas vista fija en un lugar "x". Hace mas de media hora que habían llegado a Alfea y esperaban en unas bancas del jardín a Faragonda

Hmm - soltó la rubia sin despegar su vista de donde estaba y algo distraída

¿en que piensas? - pregunto Bloom haciendo que parpadeara y suspirara

en nada - dijo la rubia sonriendo fingidamente pues, era obvio que pensaba en algo relacionado con lo que tendría que explicar en cualquier momento. Cerro los ojos y levanto la cabeza mirando al cielo dejando que los rayos de sol golpearan en su rostro causando una sensación de calidez y la brisa chocara con los rayos en su rostro también trayendo paz por unos instantes.

siento haberlas hecho esperar chicas - dijo una mujer de edad avanzada frente a ellas. Tenia el cabello blanco, usaba lentes y un vestido que parecía ser formal.

no se preocupe - dijo Bloom sonriendo - es bueno volver a verla

lo mismo digo - dijo la mujer sonriendo - ¿como estuvo su semana vacacional?

fabulosa - dijo Flora sonriendo

relajante - esa fue Tecna

espectacular - ahora Musa hablo

maravillosa - Layla era ahora

Stella quería decir que fue increíble pero no podía ya que no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas, ella aun estaba aterrada por lo ocurrido así que prefirió omitir su comentario para molestar a los demás aunque no sabía que los demás la miraban extrañados por que no hablaba de como estuvo el spa o la manicure o siquiera las aguas termales.

Ella seguía en la misma posición de hace un rato pero rápidamente se movió al escuchar una voz aparte a la de la Directora del colegio para Hadas. Pudo ver en el hombro de la directora a una Pixie muy conocida por todos.

¿donde esta el brazalete? - pregunto la Pixie al no verlo donde debería ir

Bloom lo tiene - dijo Stella intentando mostrar indiferencia

¿por qué actúas así? - pregunto la Pixie

¿así como? - pregunto Stella tranquila

La Pixie solo suspiro y la miro con firmeza - habla... ¿que sucedió? y quiero detalles

ahora no Kaia - dijo algo molesta la rubia pues, no quería saber nada de ese tema - yo se que tu sabes porque Brandon les dijo a las demás y lo mas seguro es que les dijeron a ti y Faragonda o algo por el estilo

tienes razón... ¿como que Akane tiene la ultima Piedra? - pregunto Kaia molesta

¿que no entiendes en esa oración? - pregunto Stella indiferente

¿que te sucede? - pregunto Flora confundida, extrañada y preocupada

nada - dijo Stella tranquila

Stella es mejor que te desahogues - dijo Faragonda tranquila - ¿por qué no nos cuentas mientras lo haces?

La rubia no respondió ni movió un solo musculo. Había mirado hacia el poso de agua que estaba frente a ella desde el momento en que Faragonda le pidió que se desahogara. Bloom al ver que su amiga no iba a responder decidió intentar algo.

ten, no lo vuelvas a tirar como lo hiciste - bromeo estirando la mano hacia ella con el Brazalete Plateado en ella

no quiero tocarlo - dijo Stella mirando el Brazalete con miedo - tengo miedo

¿miedo? - dijeron todos confundidos

Preciosa... - dijo Brandon preocupado pues, no había notado que efectivamente sus ojos mostraban temor hacia el objeto y lo mas seguro es que lo hayan demostrado desde que sucedió aquello - todo estará bien, tranquila. Es solo un brazalete

uno que me ataco - dijo Stella preocupada

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Kaia confundida

Era un sueño... uno real, Akane y yo nos encontrabamos en un lugar que no reconocí, pero da igual porque ni preste atención de donde estábamos - comenzó a contar la chica - la Piedra del Rayo se apareció frente a nosotras y entramos en batalla para obtenerla... en medio de la batalla Akane estaba por ganar la Piedra así que para evitarlo le lance un Rayo Estelar, algo que combina los poderes de la luna, sol y estrellas, como sea... el ataque gastaba mucha energía por parte de la luna por lo que me debilite pronto pero aun así logre atacar a Akane... Ambas estábamos lejos de la piedra y ella me lanzo una bola de agua así que para contraatacar cree una llama de fuego pero algo salio mal y esta me quemo en ambas manos...

Kaia miro a la joven seria y algo molesta pero no por la razón de haber perdido la piedra si no porque había algo mas que la molesto, algo que ella omitió pero era importante y eso era evidente. Stella miro a Kaia tranquila o eso aparentaba pues, se moría de nervios y algo de miedo. Faragonda miro a Stella y luego a Kaia que le asintió con la cabeza para que hablara.

¿que hiciste? - pregunto Faragonda tranquila pero seria

El pacto del encierro - dijo Stella jugando con ambos dedos indices evadiendo la mirada molesta de Faragonda

¿¡Que hiciste que!? - le grito Kaia pues, no sabía que era tan grave.

yo... yo no sabia - se defendió nerviosa Stella por el tono de voz usado por la Pixie - me dijo que dijera algo y bueno... yo lo hice porque pensé que era... no se... ¿nada malo? parecía inocente

¡Eres una tonta! - le dijo Kaia molesta - ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer!?

un poco... no entendí mucho y... - intentaba responder algo despreocupada pero estaba nerviosa por el tono usado por parte de la Pixie guardiana

¿¡NO LO ENTIENDES!? - grito Kaia enojada a Stella - ¿NO PENSASTE EN LO QUE HICISTE?

pero si ya te dije que pensé que era algo inocente - se defendió la rubia

siento interrumpir la pelea - dijo Bloom alzando el dedo indice - pero... ¿que es el pacto del encierro?

es un pacto muy peligroso - dijo Faragonda seria - una vez que el pacto es cerrado nada puede evitar que se rompa...

¿de que trata exactamente? - pregunto Helio

yo he oído hablar del - dijo Timmy provocando que todas las miradas cayeran en el - se dice que cuando dos personas que son enemigos hacen este pacto deben tener una batalla... la batalla final, quien pierda en esa batalla quedara encerrado en una joya irrompible que tendrá el ganador...

¿¡Que!? - grito Brandon sorprendido y preocupado. Su mirada cayo en la rubia que estaba mirando el suelo apenada por haber hecho tal cosa sin saber que era.

así es - dijo Faragonda

¿como saber cuando es la batalla final? - pregunto Flora preocupada

es difícil de predecir el momento - dijo Faragonda cerrando los ojos por unos minutos - pueden tener miles de peleas pero puede que ninguna sea la final... solo ellas deciden

en mi defensa fue un accidente - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos - Akane dijo algo y me pidió que lo dijera... yo que iba a saber lo que era

¿Por qué no pensaste que podía ser algo malo? - pregunto Kaia tratando de controlar los impulsos para gritarle

porque... ¡No se! ¡Yo no puedo pensar en todo! - dijo Stella levantando los brazos al aire

¿dijiste que tenias quemaduras en ambas manos? - pregunto Nabu viendo sus manos que estaban curadas

si - dijo Stella tranquila - ¿pero que tiene que ver eso con que sea inocente?

nada, es solo que tus manos están bien - dijo Nabu extrañado - no hay quemaduras

Stella se miro sus manos y recordó que después de haber salido de la ducha las quemaduras ya no estaban - no lo se, cuando salí de la ducha ya no estaban

es normal - dijo Faragonda tranquila, a diferencia de Kaia que estaba por lanzar otro grito

¿por qué el agua curo las heridas? - pregunto Stella frunciendo levemente el ceño

el agua es pura, purifica heridas hechas por un accidente... - explico Kaia tratando de mantener la calma pues, le molestaba que no supiera algo tan básico - solo ocurre en hadas... ¿por qué no lo sabes? lo enseñan en primer año

Kaia, sus notas no eran las mejores - dijo Amore que había estado callada desde que llegaron - tuvo suerte de haberse graduado

Amore... - dijo Stella entre dientes

¿dijiste accidente? - pregunto Bloom confundida - ¿dices que fue un accidente que la Piedra la quemara?

oh no... eso no fue accidente - dijo Kaia - pero contó como uno

¿de que rayos estas hablando? - pregunto Stella confundida haciendo que Kaia se molestara mas

¡La piedra te desconoció por un minuto! por eso te ataco - le regaño Kaia molesta

ahh... - Stella abrió la boca para poder preguntar algo mas pero alguien la detuvo

mejor ya no preguntes - negó con la cabeza Musa - harás que se moleste mas

pero... - intento decir Stella haciendo un puchero - no entiendo...

mejor respondo yo tus dudas - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - anda, pregunta

¿que es eso de desconocer? - pregunto levantando la ceja

las Piedras te conocen por todo lo que han pasado - comenzó a explicar la directora - sienten lo mismo que tu, el miedo, la alegría, el amor, la furia y muchos mas pero hay algo que ellas desconocen... la duda

¿la duda? - pregunto Bloom interesada

cuando usaste las Piedras para pelear contra Darcy y Athan no tuviste dudas pues, te mantenías firme en tus decisiones de ganar la batalla - dijo Faragonda - dijiste que creaste la llama y esta se descontrolo... seguro tenias dudas de lanzarla o no

Los ojos de Stella se abrieron de par en par como platos, era cierto lo que decia... ella había dudo un poco antes de lanzar el ataque. Faragonda sonrió un poco y la miro tranquila.

¿que piensas hacer con el pacto? - pregunto Kaia seria pero tranquila

nada - dijo Stella despreocupada

tienes que hacer algo - dijo la Pixie - debes estar preparada y decidida, ya no puedes dudar si pierdes esa batalla quedaras encerrada para siempre

lo se - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - y ya no quiero hablar del tema

bueno, ahora que sabemos que ha sucedido realmente - dijo Faragonda tranquila - ¿por qué no descansan un poco? entiendo que volvieron apenas ayer y deben estar cansados aun

mas o menos - dijo Tecna tranquila - esperábamos dormir un poco mas, aunque teníamos que trabajar

si es así, puedo pedirle a Griselda que les de unas habitaciones - dijo Faragonda sonriendo

yo... - dijo Stella levantándose de la silla - no...¿saben que? quiero ir a caminar sola mejor

La joven camino hacia donde se encontraba el bosque perdiéndose a la vista de todos entre los grandes, viejos y nuevos arboles. Una vez que ella se fue los demás se quedaron hablando sobre el tema que les sigue, las espadas.

Directora - la llamo Bloom tranquila - creo que, es mejor no descansar

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Sky

debemos encontrar las Espadas Elementales - dijo Bloom preocupada - Akane ya tiene asegurada dos pero nosotros tres

¿y? - pregunto Riven

que no podemos descansar, tenemos que encontrar las espadas y buscar la forma de quitarle las demás a Akane - dijo Bloom apretando los puños - no hay tiempo para descansa

es una nueva búsqueda - dijo Layla sonriendo

deben encontrar las Espadas, es una nueva búsqueda y mas difícil que la anterior - dijo Faragonda seria pero luego relajo el rostro - pero no es malo descansar, han estado buscando las Piedras y peleado por ellas... es cansador tener que estar peleando todo el tiempo

puede apostar a eso - dijo Sky riendo

hey ¿estas respirando? - pregunto Eric a Brandon sonriendo

si... - estaba mirando la dirección por la cual Stella se había ido - iré por Stella

dijo que quiere estar sola - dijo Timmy tranquilo - deberías dejarla

no... - dijo Brandon tranquilo y caminando para adentrarse al bosque.

y ahí va otro - dijo Helio tranquilo - ¿quien mas se va?

¿nos estas echando? - pregunto Flora con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa dibujada en sus ojos

no, solo... - intento decir pero Flora lo corto con un beso en los labios

tranquilo - dijo sonriendo

no se ustedes pero yo si quiero dormir - dijo Riven

yo quiero información sobre donde encontrar las espadas - dijo Bloom seria

te ayudare - dijo Tecna sonriendo

* * *

.: Brandon :.

¿Donde estas? - pregunte al aire mientras buscaba a Stella por el bosque - espero que no le haya pasado nada

¿a quién esperas que no le haya pasado nada? - escuche su voz a mis espaldas - espero que hables de mi y no de otra chica

Me di la vuelta con una sonrisa y negué con la cabeza - ¿como crees? jamas...

Camine hasta ella con una sonrisa y abriendo los brazos para abrazarla. No entendía que le sucedía que quería estar sola y se que debía darle su espacio pero ella sola en el bosque... olvidenlo, ni soñando.

iba a volver, no tenias que venir - dijo separando el abrazo

si, si tenia - dije colocando mis manos en su cintura y atrayendola un poco mas a mi - tu no tienes buena orientación

sea lo que sea que signifique - dijo ella riendo - ¿damos un paseo?

¿no querías volver? - pregunte sonriendo

si, quería... pero estas tu aquí así que... - meneo la cabeza y me sonrió

bien ¿donde quieres ir? - pregunte sonriendo

tu sabes donde... - dijo sonriendo - ¡Vamos al centro comercial!

Me reí entre dientes mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Debí suponer que diría eso, pero bueno ¿que mas da? iremos al centro comercial. Ella me tomo de la mano y camino hacia la salida del bosque casi arrastrándome ya que caminaba algo rápido.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

tenemos dos piedras, ellas tienen tres - dijo Athan caminando por la sala con las manos en la espalda - ¿como haremos para quitárselas sin que las espadas nos ataquen?

primero seria buena idea descubrir donde están las Espadas Elementales - dijo Akane - ¿donde estarán?

¿porque no le pides a tus estúpidos asistentes que las busquen? - pregunto Athan

no, los "estúpidos asistentes"... - dijo Akane haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos - están en una misión

¿que los mandaste a hacer? - pregunto Athan

algo importante - dijo Akane seria

Con los Magos de las sombras:

es increíble que estemos haciendo esto - dijo Thomas enojado

vamos no es tan malo - dijo Liam flotando en el aire - solo debemos buscar la información y ya

llevamos una semana aquí - dijo Alejandro tranquilo - es mucho

¿a quien le importa? - pregunto Nigel cerrando un libro - nos estamos dando un descanso

oye... tonto - dijo Liam flotando hacia Andrew - ¿hacemos una carrera?

no... bájate de ahí - dijo Andrew ojeando un libro

¿sabes...? eres aburrido cuando te concentras - dijo Liam flotando de cabeza para frente a el - hagamos la carrera de aire

no puedo volar... no tengo poderes de aire como tu ¿recuerdas? - dijo Andrew sin quitar la vista del aire

no pero tienes poderes de fuego - dijo Liam sonriendo - puedes avanzar con una tabla de fuego

* * *

.: Brandon :.

¡Tres Horas!, ¡Tres Horas!, llevaba en el centro comercial con Stella y aun no se quería ir. Esto es horrible, estoy cansado, ya no siento los pies y creo que mis brazos tampoco los siento ya que cada vez que hace una parada compra como 5 cosas y yo soy quien carga esas bolsas. No es que me moleste pero también quiero un descanso.

Caminaba por los largos y anchos pasillos del centro comercial detrás de Stella cargando unas 50 bolsas llenas de cosas, literalmente, y literalmente mi billetera era aire, no tenia nada de dinero ya que termine comprándole un montón de cosas a mi Angelito y estoy seguro de que solo usara la mitad.

Rogaba al cielo para que Stella se detuviera para que nos fuéramos a casa y así paso, pero por desgracia solo se detuvo a mirar una vitrina. Tenia las manos puestas en el cristal y una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios además de un brillo en sus ojos. Camine hasta ella y mire por la vitrina para saber que era lo que le había llamado la atención. No sabia si estaba mirando un vestido negro con un corte ladeado abajo, sin tirantes o un osito de peluche blanco con una cinta en su cuello color dorada o mas bien amarilla pero parecía mas dorada.

es hermoso, yo lo quiero - dijo sin quitar la vista

no lo se, no me parece que sea tu estilo - dije refiriéndome al vestido ya que supuse que era eso lo que la tenia fascinada

ya lo se, el negro no va conmigo - dijo sonriendo - me refería al osito, es hermoso

Deje las bolsas en el suelo y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones y chaqueta para buscar algo de dinero, por suerte un milagro se hizo presente pues, pude encontrar algo de dinero. Stella me miro curiosa y le entregue el dinero, ella me abrazo feliz para luego dirigirse a comprar el osito. Mientras esperaba me recargue contra el vidrio metiendo mis manos en el bolsillo pero para mi mala suerte el descanso no duro tanto pues, Stella había vuelto a los pocos minutos de entrar.

gracias Tesoro - dijo inclinándose para darme un beso en la mejilla

por nada - dije sonriendo. Puede que me haya quedado sin dinero pero lo he dicho miles de veces y seguiré diciéndolo, mientras ella sea feliz no me importa. Luego de que comprara el osito decidió volver a Alfea, yo por mi parte estaba feliz ya que no sentía ni brazos ni piernas. Al llegar a Alfea nos topamos con la noticia de que Bloom, Tecna, Timmy, Kaia y Faragonda estaban investigando sobre las Espadas, donde poder encontrarlas, y eso podía tomar un par de días por lo que debíamos quedarnos aquí para facilitar la búsqueda.

La señorita Griselda nos dio una habitación a mi y a Stella juntos, como lo hizo con los demás y también nos dio la misma regla que les dio a los demás... _nada de cosas salvajes._ Dios... ella literalmente uso esas palabras y sabía muy bien a que se referia, hubieran visto mi cara cuando dijo eso, estaba mas roja que un tomate... no peor mas roja que cualquier cosa y Stella bueno, ella intentaba aparentar que no escucho eso pero aun así se había sonrojado fuertemente aunque nunca tanto como yo.

Al entrar en la habitación deje las bolsas en el suelo y me deje caer en la cama de espaldas - al fin... un descanso, juro que ya no sentía ni brazos ni piernas

no exageres - escuche la voz de Stella - este lugar no tiene estilo pero puede funcionar...

¿de que hablas? - pregunte sentándome. Stella observaba la habitación por completo, tocaba cada objeto que había y si no le gustaba hacía una mueca de disgusto que era muy graciosa.

de la habitación - dejo un libro en la estantería de donde lo tomo

oye ¿que harás con todo esto? - pregunte mirando todas las bolsas

una parte se ira a Solaria, la otra a la Luna y la otra se ira a Gardenia junto con este peluche - dijo abrazándolo

espero que no me cambies por el - dije sonriendo en broma

¿quien sabe? - se encogió de hombros - tal vez lo haga

¿que? - pregunte incrédulo

es broma y lo sabes - dijo acercándose a mi - jamas lo haría

Sonreí un poco mas y la abrace por la cintura dejándome caer de espaldas a la cama con ella sobre mi. Soltó una risita que me encanto oír y me beso en los labios. Correspondí el beso, como es de esperarse.

¿quien tiene el mejor novio del mundo? - pregunto de forma tierna pegando su frente a la mía

ahh... tu - primero fingí que lo pensaba y luego le dije la respuesta con una sonrisa

así es - dijo sonriendo - eres mio y de nadie mas

solo tuyo - dije sonriendo. Su celular comenzó a sonar y ella se quito de encima mio mientras yo me lamentaba y hacia un puchero por eso. La sonrisa que tenia en su rostro se desvaneció cuando vio su celular - ¿que paso?

es Bloom, quiere que vayamos a la biblioteca para hablar sobre las espadas - dijo frunciendo el ceño

bien, vamos - dije tranquilo.

oye... - dijo mirándome

¿que sucede? - pregunte curioso

lo siento - me dijo preocupada

¿de que hablas? - pregunte extrañado

te hice cargar mis bolsas olvidando tu brazo - dijo preocupada

ah, con que es eso - dije mientras ella asentía - no te preocupes, estará bien... la verdad ni siquiera me di cuenta de que aun traia el yeso

aun así - dijo preocupada

todo esta bien - dije sonriendo

ya se, ¿por qué no vas donde Ophelia para que te cure con magia? - pregunto sonriendo

no lo había pensado pero mejor no - dije tranquilo - que sane solo

bien - Me levante de la cama y salí con Stella para dirigirnos a la biblioteca

.: Stella :.

Bloom quería hablar sobre las espadas y piedras pero yo no... lo cierto es que no me había quedado tranquila con lo que Faragonda me dijo me refiero a la razón por la que me ataco. Admito que me daba algo de miedo tocar siquiera el brazalete por pensar que puede volver a ocurrir y eso no era buena señal ya que si no puedo tomar el brazalete no podre obtener las espadas.

Llegamos a biblioteca donde vimos a todo el grupo reunido. Nos acercamos a ellos tranquilos, aunque yo aparentaba pues, estaba nerviosa y eso no es bueno. Kaia se había molestado bastante conmigo cuando se entero del pacto ese del encierro y también cuando supo que no pude obtener la Piedra del Rayo, creo que también se enojo cuando le hice tantas preguntas... eso quiere decir que ha estado molesta conmigo todo el día y me ha regañado bastante.

No prestaba atención a lo que Bloom hablaba ya que estaba en mi mundo, ya saben mi mente volando por el espacio entre las estrellas sin preocuparme por nada, puedo ver todos los plantas y entre ellos veo la Luna que a pesar de no ser un planeta es igual de hermosa que ellos.

entonces es hora de comenzar... - la voz de Faragonda me trajo devuelta a la realidad

"¿comenzar con que?" - pensé confundida y curiosa pues, no había prestado atención a nada de lo que hablaron y algo me dice que es importante.

¿tu que dices Stella? - me pregunto Tecna con una sonrisa - ¿quieres empezar?

ahh... claro - dije no tan convencida y nerviosa pues, no sabía que iba a hacer.

entonces toma - dijo Bloom extendiéndome su mano con el Brazalete Plateado. Mire el objeto mágico y negué con la cabeza, di un paso atrás algo asustada. Yo Stella no pienso y repito no pienso tocar ese objeto nuevamente - ¿que sucede?

no lo quiero - dije apenas audible

pero dijiste que querías comenzar - dijo Flora levantando la ceja

bueno... - dije algo dudosa si decir que no prestaba atención o no

¿estabas prestando atención a lo que hablábamos? - pregunto Musa

por supuesto - mentí

¿entonces cual es el problema si estas de acuerdo? - pregunto Layla

es que no lo quiero tocar, eso es todo - dije nerviosa

no estabas prestando atención ¿verdad? - pregunto Tecna dando en el blanco

no... - dije agachando la cabeza - ¿como sabes?

porque aceptaste comenzar cuando no sabias que había que hacer - dijo Tecna - ibas a usar el brazalete para controlar la Piedra que te ataco y que ella vuelva acostumbrarse a ti

¡NI LO SUEÑES! - di un grito rápidamente y negando con la cabeza - ¡Jamas!

Stella... - dijo Roxy tranquila - necesitas tocarlo alguna vez ¿o que? ¿piensas no obtener las espadas antes que Akane?

bueno... - dije nerviosa. No era una mala idea el darse por vencida pues, tengo miedo y mientras el este ahí no podre hacer nada - tal vez

Stella todo estará bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo - tranquila...

¡No me pidas eso! - le grite algo alterada - odio cuando lo haces... ya dije que no y nada cambiara mi decisión

pero... - intento decir Brandon

pero nada - interrumpí - no quiero y punto

Me di la vuelta y volví a la horrenda habitación que me había dado Griselda, bueno en si no era tan mala pero aun así la decoración es algo antigua. Me deje caer en la cama de espaldas mientras cerraba los ojos preocupada.

creo que es el fin - dije al aire - no puedo hacerlo sin que el miedo me coma viva

Stella... - escuche la voz de Bloom preocupada, ya había entrado en la habitación y ni cuenta me di - ¿como te sientes?

¿a que te refieres? - pregunte sentándome en la cama.

es que estabas molesta y pensé que tal vez tu... - parecía algo dudosa pero siguió hablando - bueno... lo que quiero decir es que no tienes que aparentar valentía

no te entiendo nada, ¿me estas llamando cobarde? - pregunte levantando la ceja confundida

no - dijo negando con la cabeza - es solo que somos amigas, no tienes que aparentar algo

no aparento nada - dije frunciendo el ceño - ¿quieres dejar de decir eso?

olvídalo - dijo Bloom suspirando - llamare a las chicas, están afuera

Luego de que Bloom saliera cerré mis ojos y pensé - "¿que debo hacer? si tengo miedo al Brazalete no podemos pelear, o por lo menor yo no... ¿debo decirle a las chicas la verdad y olvidarme de todo?"

¿Stella? - escuche una voz. Baje de mi nube de sueños volviendo a la realidad. Mire en frente y no solo tenia a las chicas y las Pixies mirándome preocupadas si no que también estaban Kaia y Faragonda

¿en que piensas? - pregunto Flora

en... - "ahora Stella, es ahora o nunca... llego el momento de la verdad" - que ya no puedo seguir con esto

¿que? - dijeron todos sorprendidos

que ya no puedo seguir con esta misión, yo... no puedo tocar algo que me ha lastimado ya que, si, efectivamente le tengo miedo y eso impedirá que siga como hasta antes de que sucediera

pero aun así - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza - no puedes hacer esto, somos un equipo, un grupo que se mantiene unido para salvar al mundo

lo se - dije agachando la cabeza preocupada - pero no se que mas hacer... no puedo usar el brazalete por miedo y las Piedras se acostumbraron a mi...

exacto - escuche a Roxy - se acostumbraron a ti y solo te obedecen a ti... no puedes hacer esto

¿quieres tirar todo por lo que hemos luchado por la basura? - pregunto Musa incrédula - ¿quieres tirar la toalla?

lo siento - fue lo único que dije

no hagas esto - dijo Layla preocupada - te necesitamos...

no tomes una decisión dejándote llevar por el miedo - esa... era Faragonda - a veces creemos que lo que esta bien esta mal y lo que esta mal esta bien..

No sabía que decir, estaba muda. Faragonda cada vez mas sabia y yo cada vez mas tonta. - "¿que haré ahora? ellas quieren que no abandone esta misión pero el miedo hacía una tonta Piedra es muy fuerte. Mis manos..." - me mire ambas manos mientras pensaba - "el dolor había sido insoportable en aquel momento y se curo con agua... ¿era simplemente agua? ¿o fue por que estábamos en el complejo de aguas termales? no se la respuesta pero si se que asusta... me asusta intentar usar el brazalete así que creo que por ahora es lo mejor"

me equivoque contigo - escuche a Kaia decepcionada - no eres quien yo creía que eras

¿de que hablas? - pregunte en un susurro sin mirarla

cuando te vi por primera vez admito que no había sido un encuentro agradable ya que se podía sentir el temor que tenias a la hechicera... en aquel momento te acuse de ser cobarde y tu no negaste nada a pesar de que tu Pixie te defendió... - su voz no sonaba muy contenta, era seria, molesta y algo decepcionada - tu me demostraste que podía estar equivocada cuando te enfrentaste a Akane y comenzaste con la búsqueda de las Piedras para poder evitar que ella lo haga antes que tu... recuerdo que pensé que me había equivocado contigo, te había juzgado antes de conocerte por completo pero veo que me equivoque con tal pensamiento

¡Auch! Golpe duro... Mire a Kaia apena y molesta - si es verdad que las cosas sucedieron así y si es verdad que soy una cobarde pero ¿que debo hacer? tengo miedo y unas palabras no van a ayudar... ¿entiendes? a mi me quemo la Piedra, a mi me lastimo, a mi me invadió el miedo... no a ti, tu no sabes lo que es temerle a un objeto que ha estado contigo siempre... es como si una persona especial te lastimara, es como si el mundo que siempre te apoyo te diera la espalda...

tal vez no sepa que se siente pero se que si me hubiera sucedido no andaría dándomelas de cobarde cuando se que puedo ser mejor - dijo Kaia ya molesta conmigo como es de costumbre - ¿desde cuando eres tan cobarde?

¡Desde siempre! - grite sin pensar en nada - ¿si? siempre ha sido así la diferencia es que no lo notan porque se oculta

mira todos tenemos miedos que nos impiden hacer muchas cosas pero deben ser superados - dijo Kaia molesta

¿y si no quiero? - pregunte apretando los puños y levantándome de golpe - ¿y si no quiero saber mas de las Piedras? ¿si ya no quiero volver a pelear...? sea por miedo o no así son las cosas... yo ya me canse... quiero hacer mi vida, no quiero seguir peleando... yo nunca pedí esto, estaba feliz con ser una hada pero nunca pedí meterme en estos problemas, nunca pedí hacer el estúpido trato y sobre todo ¡Nunca pedí conocer a Akane!

Kaia se había quedado callada. Por varios minutos el silencio invadió la habitación, todas me miraron sorprendidas incluso Kaia. Estaba molesta y ni siquiera pensé en lo que dije pero se que dije la verdad... yo tenia miedo pero la cosa no solo iba por ahí, estaba harta de todo esto y solo quería tener mi vida normal o al menos la loca realidad en la que suelo vivir sin peleas.

Negué con la cabeza mientras miraba con firmeza a la Pixie, relaje un poco mi rostro y salí de la habitación mientras escuchaba a Amore intentar detenerme pero solo hice caso omiso a sus llamados lo que provoco que me siguiera.

Camine por todo el jardín de Alfea sin rumbo alguno... bueno creo que mas bien vague por todo el jardín. Llevaba mas de media hora caminando sin prestar atención a nada. Amore iba en mi hombro y tampoco hablaba aunque sabía que ella quería decir un millón de cosas. Me detuve en seco y mirando el suelo dije - anda... dímelo, soy una cobarde y una tonta

no lo eres - dijo la Pixie con una voz dulce - entiendo que estés molesta con esta situación

entonces si no soy cobarde o tonta... ¿que soy? - pregunte apretando los puños

impulsiva... - dijo riendo un poco - sincera, leal, buena amiga... enamoradiza

no olvides loca por las compras - escuche una voz masculina a mis espaldas

Xeros - dije un poco sorprendida al verlo detrás mio

ese soy yo - dijo sonriendo

¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Amore sorprendida igual

¿que pasa? ¿no me quieren aquí? - se cruzo de brazos fingiendo molestia

no es eso, me sorprende es todo - dije tranquila

Faragonda llamo y dijo lo que sucedió con el brazalete así que vine a verte - me explico la razón de su visita - en realidad iban a venir tus padres pero no pudieron por unos asuntos reales importantes con sus reinos, tu sabes

como siempre - dije rodando los ojos

sabes que por mas que quieran verte... - intento decir el

no pueden, lo se - dije molesta - también soy su hija...

y ellos te aman mas que sus vidas - dijo Xeros tranquilo - pero están ocupados con los problemas en los reinos, lo sabrás cuando tu seas reina

¿y si no quiero? - pregunte cruzándome de brazos - ¿y si quiero vivir mi vida normal?

¿tiene algo que ver eso con lo del brazalete? - pregunto el sonriendo

si - respondió Amore recibiendo una mirada molesta mía - es la verdad

como sea, ¿a que habías venido me dijiste? - pregunte

a hablar contigo - dijo tranquilo - ¿caminamos?

prefiero sentarme - dije tranquila - estuve caminando y me duelen los pies

como desee alteza - hizo una reverencia mientras se reía. Caminamos un poco y nos sentamos en una banca que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

¿entonces? - pregunte esperando

pienso que debes volver a la misión, no te rindas antes de intentarlo - dijo Xeros tranquilo - eres mas fuerte de lo que imaginas y un tonto miedo no cambiara eso

tal vez si lo haga - dije mirando al cielo - todos creen conocerme...

porque te conocen - dijo Xeros tranquilo - yo te conocí desde que eras un bebe hasta los cinco años... después te volví a ver ahora, a los 21, aunque ahora tienes 22

¿y? - pregunte encogiéndome de hombros - eso no prueba nada

me refiero, no supe de ti en 16 años sin embargo conozco tu forma de pensar y de pelear - dijo sonriendo - solo eso me basta para conocerte

me siento perdida - dije cambiando de tema - no se que hacer...

tu dijiste una vez, si caes te levantaras... ¿por qué no te levantas? - pregunto Xeros e hizo una pausa para que yo responda pero no respondí pues, no sabía que decir - sigues cayendo Stella, por eso estas perdida y no sabes que hacer. Cuando caes retrocedes un paso atrás pero cuando te levantas avanzas dos adelante... tienes que decidir que hacer y tiene que ser para bien ¿sigues cayendo o te levantas? ¿avanzas o retrocedes?

Hubo un silencio después de aquello. No sabia que hacer pues estaba confundida y no sabía que hacer. ¿Por que no puedo levantarme siendo que tengo el apoyo de todos? ¿por qué sigo cayendo?. No tenia respuesta para mis preguntas pero eso era lo de menos pues, recordé que Faragonda dijo que la Piedra me había quemado por dudar... ¿acaso caer era como dudar? pues, si es lo mismo pues si caigo dudo de mi misma y no puedo levantarme. La Piedra sintió que quien la controlaba no era yo pues, no dudaba antes cuando la usaba y ahora... ahora dude si atacar a Akane o no. ¿Tienen relación estas dos cosas? creo que si... debo dejar de caer pero por alguna razón no puedo levantarme.

yo no me confié ni dude... - susurre mirando un punto fijo en el suelo - simplemente no pensé

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Xeros confundido

la Piedra me ataco por dudar de lo que haría - dije sin quitar mi vista - Faragonda dijo que no sabían lo que es la duda por eso se descontrolo pero algo me dice que tal vez no fue por eso pues, en aquel momento no pensaba

por supuesto que no lo hacías - dijo el tranquilo - nunca piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas

es verdad - apoyo Amore que estaba en mi regazo

gracias por el cumplido - dije con sarcasmo a ambos - como sea, tengo que levantarme y enfrentarme a Akane lo mas pronto posible ¿no?

así es - dijo sonriendo

no debo caer, no puedo tener otro bajón como este - dije mirando a Amore que estaba sonriendo

así se habla - dijo la Pixie contenta - tu puedes

entonces creo que lo haré - dije no tan convencida

primero convéncete de que puedes hacerlo - dijo Xeros levantándose de la banca - la duda es el peor enemigo y si tienes dudas de si puedes hacerlo o no, no llegaras a ningún lado. Tienes el apoyo de tus amigas, de tus amigos, de tus padres, el mio, la directora, de Amore y sobre todo el de tu novio, quien no deja de estar preocupado por ti... has que eso se detenga

tienes razón - dije sonriendo

siempre es así - dijo el tranquilo - la paciencia es una virtud y con calma todo se arregla, bueno creo que has tomado una decisión ya

si - dije sonriendo y apretando el puño. Mire a Amore que estaba flotando al lado mio mientras yo ya me había levantado de la banca - seguiré adelante, me olvidare del pasado y de las dudas

que bueno - dijo Xeros sonriendo - ahora... debo irme, me alegro que te haya ayudado

oye... antes de irte - dije recordando algo importante - ¿que tanto sabes sobre mi anillo?

¿el anillo espada? - pregunto mientras yo asentía - muchas cosas pero ¿que pasa con el?

pues... - dije mirándolo nerviosa

* * *

.: Brandon :.

¿renunciar? eso es mentira, Stella no lo haría - dije extrañado

es lo que dijo - dijo Flora preocupada - parecía muy segura

eso es imposible - negué con la cabeza

no se preocupen - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - he llamado refuerzos que están hablando con ella en este instante, o bueno... esta hablando con ella

¿refuerzo? - pregunto Riven levantando la ceja - ¿de que habla?

miren por la ventana - dijo Faragonda sonriendo

Camine hasta la venta indicada y mire por ella. No pude ver nada diferente o nada nuevo vi arboles, el sol, estudiantes, Stella y Xeros hablando... ¿¡STELLA Y XEROS HABLANDO!?. Observe detalladamente a quienes creí ver y me di cuenta de que efectivamente eran ellos y no estaban solos pues, Amore también estaba ahí. Stella reía contenta junto con Xeros y Amore... ¿por qué?.

Xeros... - susurre confundido - ¿que hace aquí?

había llamado a sus padres para que ayudaran con esto pero no pudieron venir así que vino el en su lugar - respondió Faragonda que había alcanzado a oír lo que dije

parece que dio resultado - dijo Musa sonriendo

así es - dijo Faragonda sonriendo

Volví a mirar a Stella y Xeros pero me di cuenta de que estaba sola ahora. Debo ir a verla, necesito ver como se encuentra, debo decirle algo importante. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí afuera para ir en busca de Stella.

Llegue a donde ella se encontraba y la vi hablando con Amore tranquilamente, parecía que no se había percatado de mi presencia por lo que dude si ir e interrumpir su conversación. Ambas dejaron de hablar y Amore le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, ella giro y me miro con una sonrisa. Sonreí también y camine hasta la banca donde se encontraba sentada.

¿que haces aquí? - pregunto

vine a buscarte - dije sentándome - estaba... preocupado

¿ahora que hice para preocuparte? - pregunto cruzándose de piernas y mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro

las chicas dijeron que ibas a renunciar a todo esto y como estabas molesta me hizo preocuparme aun mas - dije

no te preocupes, estoy mejor y no voy a renunciar - la mire sorprendido

¿es enserio? - pregunte

si... ¿no te agrada la idea? - pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño

no, bueno si, bueno ¡Ah! - comencé a decir incoherencias hasta que por fin pude hablar bien - es solo que llegue a pensar que era lo mejor

¿y eso como por qué? - pregunto ella

no quiero verte lastimada nuevamente - dije preocupado

si... yo soy quien sale lastimada - dijo con ironía mirando mi brazo derecho

sabes a que me refiero - dije sonriendo

es verdad - dijo ella riendo. Se levanto de la banca y miro hacia la escuela - no se tu pero yo me siento cansada

si... y mas que tu - dije riendo - yo cargue las bolsas

si y por eso te tengo algo - se dio la vuelta y me miro con una sonrisa

¿que es? - pregunte curioso

una cena - dijo sonriendo

¿tu cocinas? - pregunte incrédulo

no - negó con la cabeza - que horror

¿entonces? - pregunte confundido

¿quieres ir a cenar? pagare yo esta vez - dijo sonriendo

no, esta bien no te preocupes - dije riendo

bien ¿entonces que quieres? - pregunto ella sonriendo

estar contigo, nada mas - respondí de forma tierna. Ella me sonrió y se acerco un poco.

deseo concedido - dijo tomándome de las manos - vamos, debo decirle a las chicas

eso no es pasar tiempo conmigo - me queje mientras me levantaba

si vamos junto si - dijo de forma astuta

muy cierto - dije sonriendo. Juntos volvimos al interior de la escuela para buscar a Faragonda y las chicas.

Cuando nos juntamos con las chicas Stella hablo con ellas, parecía firme y creo que no lo aparentaba ya que en realidad estaba firme con su decisión. A las chicas les alegro que Stella no se diera por vencida y siguiera adelante. Luego de haber explicado todo llego la hora de la verdad, Stella debia colocarse el brazalete y usar el poder de la Piedra. Se notaba muy nerviosa pero no dudaba y eso era bueno.

¿lista? - pregunto Bloom que estaba transformada para poder pelear con Stella y asegurarse de que la Piedra y ella estuvieran bien.

no - respondio nerviosa mi chica transformada

no tengas miedo - dijo Kaia seria - eso podría jugar en tu contra

no tengo miedo - dijo Stella mirando a Kaia nerviosa - tengo nervios, que es totalmente diferente

como sea - dijo la Pixie rodando los ojos

tu puedes Preciosa - dije sonriendo

bien, tan difícil no puede ser - la escuche decir nerviosa - tu puedes Stella

.: Bloom :.

Mire a Stella de reojo. Estábamos por empezar la batalla, primero pensaba en atacar suavemente para ver si podía controlar la Piedra, luego subiría de nivel, solo espero que pueda controlar la Piedra sin problemas. Se veía bastante nerviosa y eso puede ser algo malo pero era hora del desafió, la hora de la verdad.

entonces chicas - dijo Faragonda tranquila - solo una prueba, no es una batalla real pero deben pelear con ganas

y yo que me había hecho el manicure - se quejo Stella relajada

bueno, prepárate para que se te rompan las uñas - dije apretando los puños mientras sonreía

oh no, con mis uñas nadie se mete - dijo apretando los puños

¡Comiencen! - grito Faragonda dando inicio a la batalla.

Cree una esfera de fuego y se la lance a Stella. Ella solo la esquivo así que seguí lanzo mas Bolas de Fuego pero ella solo las esquivaba, ni siquiera usaba su escudo - "¿que hace?" - pensé frunciendo el ceño - "¿por qué no ataca o si quiera se cubre con su escudo?"

Estire mi mano creando una Flecha de Fuego al lanzarla iba a una velocidad tan grande que era imposible que ella lograra evadirla como lo hacia con las Bolas de Fuego pero me equivoque, logro esquivarla aunque parece que la flecha le rozo el brazo derecho.

El brazalete en la muñeca derecha de Stella comenzó a brillar de un tono rojo, era la Piedra del Fuego. Hizo un puño con la mano derecha y de ese puño otro brillo se desprendía. Con un movimiento rápido me lanzo aquel brillo a una velocidad tan alta que tuve que usar mi escudo para protegerme, y mientras mas cerca estaba mas me daba cuenta de que era fuego, una flama, eso era.

El ataque choco con mi escudo que me protegió pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que despareció y yo tuve que retroceder un poco. Agite ambas manos ya que el impacto había sido doloroso.

tiene un poder increíble - dije mirando a Stella que estaba seria - esa Piedra si es poderosa...

Apreté ambas manos y las junte para crear un Rayo de Fuego. Necesito una manera de atacarla y creo que esta podría ser efectiva. Lance el rayo pero para mi mala suerte ella contraataco con el mismo ataque provocando una pequeña explosión. Me acerque a ella camuflandome con el humo que había sido provocado por la explosión, no podía ver a Stella pero si podía ver un brillo rojo que funcionaba como localizador, parece que es su única desventaja hasta ahora.

Me detuve a medio camino pues, el brillo había desaparecido y si no podía encontrarlo antes de que el humo se desvaneciera iba a perder la oportunidad de atacarla por sorpresa.

¿donde estas? - pregunte buscándola con la mirada

detrás de ti - escuche su voz

Me di la vuelta y la observe con una mano apuntándome. Su mano comenzó a arder por completo, me había preocupado pensando que la Piedra se descontrolo pero no fue así, caí en una trampa ya que de ese fuego que en volvía su mano se creo una llama que me golpeo enviándome hasta el suelo.

La mire sorprendida mientras ella bajaba con una sonrisa victoriosa. Estaba batalla no había terminado pero no podía seguir peleando ya que estaba sorprendida por lo ocurrido. Stella toco suelo y me miro tranquila.

gane - dijo sonriendo

¿que? eso no es verdad - dije levantándome - aun no terminamos

a mi me parece que si - dijo ella tranquila

¿como hiciste eso? - pregunte curiosa

no lo se - dijo ella mirando la palma de su mano derecha - pero fue extraño... el fuego estaba ahí pero no me hacía daño

eso si es raro - dije extrañada

¿lo dejamos en un empate? - pregunto ella sonriendo

por supuesto - asentí sonriendo también

bueno, hemos comprobado que la Piedra no le hará daño - dijo Faragonda sonriendo

y que es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta - dije sonriendo

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Stella confundida - yo no estaba peleando enserio, solo calentaba

Abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿no peleaba enserio? pero eso es imposible, la Piedra mostraba demasiado poder, si ella no peleaba enserio quiere decir que ese es el mínimo poder de la Piedra, me pregunto ¿como sera el grande?.

fue un poder muy fuerte para ser un simple calentamiento - dije sorprendida

lo se - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - lo descubrí hace mucho

¿y me atacaste sabiendo eso? - pregunte molesta

si - dijo despreocupada - pero no me culpes, yo me opuse a la pelea y perdí... la democracia apesta

Todos reímos ante su comentario y yo me destransforme, Stella... bueno ella aun no se destransformaba. Luego de aquella pequeña batalla cada quien se dirigió a la habitación que Griselda le había dado.

Me dirigí a la ducha y luego de una media horade relajación salí de ahí. Me acosté en la cama mirando el techo, estaba cansada y bueno, quería descansar. Había pensado bastante en la batalla con Stella mientras me duchaba. Esa Piedra me había dejado muy sorprendida, incluso cuando yo use la de la Tierra no pude sentir un poder tan alto como con el que me ataco Stella... tal vez sea por eso, quizás cuando se recibe un golpe por parte de ellas se puede sentir el poder aunque quizás estoy pensando de mas.

No me di ni cuenta de en que momento paso pero tuve que parpadear para saber que era real, vi a Sky sobre mi apoyándose con las manos en la cama. Le sonreí extrañada pero tranquila ya que seguro estaba en la Luna cuando el entro.

¿en que piensas? - pregunto sonriendo

en nada - respondí tranquila - estoy cansada

no me sorprende - dijo sonriendo - fue una batalla muy corta pero muy fuerte

si - dije cerrando los ojos mientras sentía unos labios sobre los míos. No tuve tiempo de devolver aquel beso ya que se quitaron enseguida. Abrí mis ojos con una sonrisa solo para ver a Sky sonriéndome también. Coloque mis manos en sus hombros y me incline nuevamente para besarlo

* * *

.: Stella :.

Stella... - dijo Brandon riendo un poco - me haces cosquillas

¿de verdad? - pregunte sin detenerme con lo que hacia - entonces me detengo

no... - se lamento el riendo aun

Ambos estábamos en la habitación que Griselda nos había dado, mas especifico en la cama, algo normal. El estaba acostado de espaldas conmigo encima y tenia mi cabeza enterrada en su hombro mientras soplaba en su cuello.

creí que te causaba cosquillas - dije sonriendo sin detenerme

pero me encanta - dijo riendo

Quite mi cabeza de donde estaba y lo mire con una sonrisa. Ambas manos de Brandon estaban en mi espalda mientras que las mías las tenia rodeando su cuello. Pegué mi frente a la suya y lo mire con una sonrisa.

ahora si pasamos tiempo juntos - dijo sonriendo

siempre tenemos tiempo juntos - dije sonriendo

lo se, pero ahora no hay nadie - dijo el riendo

Paso unos minutos de silencios en el cual las miradas eran mejor que las palabras. Quite mi frente de donde la tenia y acerque mis labios a los suyos. El correspondió. Sus labios eran cálidos y delicioso. Se movían en sincronía con los míos y era increíble, el solo sentirlos sobre los míos era una sensación de miles de palabras inexplicables para todos menos para mi. No podía aguantar por mucho tiempo mas, no me bastaba con solo besarlo así que le mordí el labio inferior a lo que el soltó un pequeño gemido de placer. Luego de haber soltado su labio el me beso en la mejilla y me miro con una sonrisa - ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que Te Amo?

un millón de veces - dijo el sonriendo

¿quieres saber cuanto Te Amo? - pregunte sonriendo

dime - dijo el sonriendo

miltiplicalo por veinte mil - dije sonriendo

eso es mucho - dijo el pegando su frente a la mía - yo Te Amo del mismo modo o mas

¡Aaww Tesoro! - dije de forma tierna

me encantas, me tienes como un loco enamorado... - dijo el sonriendo - y nadie podrá cambiar eso

y tu a mi - dije sonriendo

seria lindo estar así para siempre - dijo el sonriendo

no tanto, yo quiero que tu brazo mejore - dije riendo un poco

no hablaba de eso - dijo riendo

lo se - acerque mis labios a los suyos por un par de segundos luego los quite. Apoye mi cabeza de lado en su hombro - así esta mejor...

El silencio se hizo presente por un largo rato. Nadie hablaba, nadie se movía. Había cerrado mis ojos pero no estaba dormida aunque ganas no me faltan, Brandon... bueno, parecía que el estaba despierto o eso creo yo. Si sus brazos abrazarme a un mas de lo yo ya estaba y apegandome mas a su cuerpo, si es posible, sentí su manos hacer caricias en mi espalda a la altura de la cintura.

Al estar mis ojos cerrados y tener el cansancio sobre mi no pude evitarlo pero me había quedado dormida. Ya no sabía si estaba sobre Brandon, ya no sabía si lo abrazaba, ya no sentía sus manos en mi cintura, ya no sentía.

* * *

.: Nabu :.

Nos encontrabamos en la oficina de Faragonda para hablar sobre algo, supongo que tiene que ver con las Espadas que nadie conoce donde están. Faragonda se veía seria y preocupada pero la razón aun era desconocida. A pesar de ser muchos en la oficina aun faltaban cuatro personas, Bloom, Sky, Stella y Brandon, sabemos que las chicas deben estar durmiendo y creo que los chicos solo están con ellas.

no sabemos nada de las Piedras - dijo Tecna pensativa - ¿como encontrarlas?

mmm... - parecía pensar Faragonda - las Espadas deben estar cerca pero a la vez ocultas

¿a que se refiere? - pregunto Musa

que están a la vista pero ocultas - dijo Faragonda

a la vista pero ocultas... ¿eso es posible? - pregunte extrañado

eso parece - dijo Faragonda

el hecho de que haya aparecido ese anillo lo confirma - dijo Kaia - están a la vista

¿el anillo? - pregunte confundido

es la clave, el dirá donde están las espadas - dijo Faragonda

eso tiene sentido - dijo Timmy - Stella dijo lo mismo

¿lo dijo? - pregunte levantando la ceja

¿no lo recuerdas? - pregunto Tecna ahora - fue un susurro pero se alcanzo a oír

creo que no lo escuche - me encogí de hombros - entonces... si este anillo es la clave para saber donde están las Espadas ¿como lo uso para encontrarlas?

me temo que no se - dijo Kaia negando con la cabeza - el anillo actúa por voluntad propia, cuando el crea que es el momento se dará a conocer las Espadas

eso quiere decir que no debemos buscar y solo tenemos que esperar - dijo Roxy tranquila

eso parece - dijo Riven cruzado de brazos - entonces no habrán batallas con Akane o los Magos

es verdad - dijo Helio sonriendo - pero eso quiere decir que habrá que practicar aun mas para cuando nos enfrentemos a ellos

sabemos que la magia es su fuerte - dijo Riven - Nabu y el super anillo se pueden hacer cargos

puede que usen magia y sepan usar las espadas - dijo Faragonda seria - pero también tienen poderes elementales

¿Poderes Elementales? - pregunto Timmy - ¿quiere decir que pueden controlar un elemento?

si - dijo Kaia preocupada - no los conozco pero he oído hablar bastante de ellos. Habían estado durmiendo por años después de perder una batalla contra una hechicera, pero no se quien sea

se dice que fue Akane pero otros creen que fue la Hechicera de la Muerte - dijo Faragonda confundida

¿la Hechicera de la Muerte? - levanto la ceja Flora confundida

es la tía de Akane - respondio Kaia - ¿Stella no se los dijo?

¿ella lo sabe? - pregunto Layla sorprendida - ¿por qué no nos dijo? ¿cuando lo supo?

fue a verme un día, dijo que habían ido al pasado y quería saber algo - respondio Kaia a la segunda pregunta - pero no se porque no les dijo

tal vez lo olvido - dijo Dia tranquila - con tantas cosas en su mente es normal

es verdad - apoyo Chatta

bueno, solo nos queda esperar - dijo Timmy suspirando

entonces, esta decidido - dije tranquilo - entrenaremos para poder enfrentarnos a los Magos y las chicas a Akane además de esperar a que las Espadas aparezcan

si - dijeron todos sonriendo

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí otro capitulo de El camino de la luz, saben estaba pensando subir todos viernes o sábados un capitulo, de esa manera es mas organizando... ya saben puede ser un viernes cuando suba un nuevo capitulo o avcs puede ser ambos. Pero como sea ya entendieron!

**Próximamente: La Navidad en la Tierra**

es increíble que el tiempo se haya pasado tan rápido - dijo Flora sonriendo

llevamos casi un año en la Tierra - dijo Tecna sonriendo

¿que les parece festejar navidad aquí? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo

Regalos para amigos secretos - dijo Flora sonriendo - ¿que les parece?

veamos, 24 con papa y 25 con mamá - dijo Stella escribiendo - o 24 con mamá y 25 con papá...

¿que haces? - pregunto Brandon a Stella

regalo para Helio, regalo para Helio - susurraba Stella mirando varias vitrinas - es imposible

¿que le puedo dar a Bloom? - pregunto Layla pensativa

pasaremos el día 24 con nuestros padres - dijo Sky sonriendo - ¿y ustedes?

¿donde esta Akane? - pregunto Andrew frunciendo el ceño

fue a un viejo lugar - dijo Athan

¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Stella retrocediendo

vengo a hablar contigo nada mas - dijo fríamente Thomas

Akane... - la llamo Stella

no deberías meterte donde no te llamen - dijo Akane de espaldas a Stella

el lugar de mis memorias... - dijo Akane mirando una casa quemada

seguro a Stella le gusta - dijo Brandon con una cajita en las manos

Saludos a:

- LiGh. In. mYHeart: Que bueno que te haya gustado, la verdad es que con respecto al personaje de Akane... cuando lo cree quería que fuera no solo una villana mala si no que tuviera si no que también tuviera un pasado oscuro en el cual ella esta encerrada, también me gusta cuando las personas no solo odian al personaje antagonista si no que también les gusta, les agrada y quieren saber mas sobre el...

- Sailor Gaby: Gracias por el comentario y que bueno que te guste mi historia la verdad, me alegra. Sobre lo de tu historia, gracias por el nombre de la película acabo de ver el trailer y la verdad es que me di cuenta de que la película debería llamarse "a los quince" por ser la edad rebelde como le dicen algunos aksjsakjaskj como sea, yo también espero tu continuación.

- Val Marsal: Se que es algo noble lo que hace pero las cosas deben cambiar, si... deben cambiar... askjsakjsa me refiero a que ella debe de cambiar eso de sufrir sola skjaskj bueno, espero tu siguiente comentario

Y un saludo a quienes leen pero no comentan, también espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Review (L), Suscribanse a mi cuenta y Sigan mis historias :D

Se Despide _Lira12_


	26. Chapter 26: La Navidad en la Tierra

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 26:

La Navidad en la Tierra

Cuatro meses han pasado desde que se encontró la ultima Piedra y el grupo había decidido esperar a que las espadas aparecieran solas mientras entrenaban por si se enfrentaban a Akane. El tiempo en la Tierra se había pasado muy rápido y pronto cumplirían un año desde que decidieron venir para buscar a la ultima hada de la Tierra para cumplir con su misión.

Los Especialistas se encontraban trabajando aquella tarde en la que las chicas tenían su tienda cerrada pues, era verano y tenían unas pequeñas vacaciones que todo mundo había estado esperando.

Nuestro grupo de hadas favoritas se encontraban todas en el living pasando tiempo de calidad todas juntas aunque parecían algo desinteresadas en aquel tiempo pues, Bloom miraba una película interesante en la tv, Stella leía una revista de modas mientras pintaba sus uñas, Flora regaba unas flores que tenían en la casa, Musa tocaba la guitarra mientras escribía una canción, Layla baila al ritmo de la música de su mp4 y Tecna estaba en la computadora.

chicas... - dijo Bloom quitando la vista de la película que pasaban en la tv - creo que este tiempo no nos esta sirviendo

¿y eso que? - pregunto Stella despreocupaba - siempre estamos juntas

se refiere a que debemos hacer mas cosas juntas - dijo Flora rociando agua en una planta con mucho cuidado

pues, tuvimos una pijamada hace poco - dijo Tecna sin quitar la vista de la computadora

fue muy divertida - dijo Musa escribiendo una palabra en el cuaderno - la broma del fantasma fue lo mejor

a mi no me pareció muy divertida - Bloom frunciendo el ceño - casi me da un infarto del susto

estoy contigo - dijo Stella pintando sus uñas - Amore, cambia la pagina

fue gracioso - dijo Flora

jamas lo espere de Flora y Tecna - dijo Bloom

chicas...¿pueden creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo? - pregunto Stella cambiando de tema

es increíble que el tiempo se haya pasado tan rápido - dijo Flora sonriendo

llevamos casi un año en la Tierra - dijo Tecna sonriendo

y hemos pasado por mucho - dijo Musa mirando a las chicas con una sonrisa - ¿recuerdan cuando llegamos aquí y nos quedamos en casa de los padres de Bloom?

si, había tan poco espacio - dijo Stella como si eso fuera realmente malo

me gusta ese - dijo Amore señalando una imagen de la revista - es bonito

si lo es - dijo Stella agitando su mano para que el esmalte se secara pronto - pero me gusta mas el otro

si también es lindo - dijo Amore. Las chicas rodaron los ojos al escuchar la conversación y además soltaron una risa divertida.

¿saben? creo que realmente hemos encontrado lo que siempre queríamos - dijo Flora sonriendo - tenemos todo y mas pero lo que siempre hemos querido es estar todas juntas para siempre y lo hacemos

si pero no durara por mucho - dijo Tecna tranquila

¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Musa

a que algun día nos tendremos que separar para hacer nuestras vidas - dijo Tecna - las cosas cambiaran, nos casaremos, formaremos una familia...

es verdad - dijo Bloom sonriendo - pero eso no impedirá que sigamos siendo amigas

no viviremos juntas... - dijo Stella tranquila - pero seguiremos siendo amigas para siempre

cierto - dijo Musa sonriendo

Layla, que aun baila con la música de su mp4, no podía oír la conversación de las chicas pues, usaba audífonos pero se los quito un momento y las miro curiosa - ¿de que hablan?

Las cinco chicas se miraron entre si y rieron negando con la cabeza - de nada - dijeron todas al unisono

esta bien - dijo no tan convencida - oigan chicas, ¿no están emocionadas por la fecha que se acerca?

¿te refieres a navidad? - pregunto Musa dejando la guitarra de lado - por supuesto

¿que les parece festejar navidad aquí? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo

¿estas hablando enserio? - pregunto Tecna sonriendo - sería increíble

yo apoyo la moción - dijo Musa sonriendo

¿Layla, Flora, Stella... que dicen? - pregunto Bloom

que es una gran idea - dijo Flora

lo mismo digo - dijo Layla sonriendo

bien - sonrió Bloom ¿Stella?

si, supongo que esta bien - dijo tomando la revista fingiendo desinterés

wow controla tu emoción - dijo con ironía Musa mientras reía - ¿que paso?

nada - dijo Stella ojeando la revista - es solo que me quitan un peso de encima

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Flora - ¿un peso de encima?

era molesto tener que dormir hasta tarde por lo de navidad - dijo Amore mirando a Flora - había que decidir con quien le tocaba pasar la víspera de navidad, con quien estaría al día siguiente, si enviaba los regalos antes o no y ayudar al reino en el que se iba a quedar

ouh - dijeron todas apenadas, en especial Flora por haber preguntado

lo siento, no quise... - intento decir Flora

no te preocupes - dijo Stella brindando una sonrisa - ya estoy acostumbrada

aun así te quejas todos los años - dijo Amore riendo

sh - la silencio Stella rápidamente mientras Amore solo reía - no tienen que enterar de eso... - dijo en un susurro

si tu dices - dijo Amore rodando los ojos

Tesoro... - dijo Stella mirando la pantalla de su celular con una sonrisa

¿que dice? - pregunto Chatta alejándose de Flora y acercándose rápidamente a Stella

no seas entrometida - le regaño Tune - deberías dejar de chismear

uno: no son chismes, son noticias y dos: no soy entrometida, soy reportera

los dijiste al revés - dijo Digit

da igual - dijo la Pixie

chicas... - dijo Lockette mirándolas - no creo que las este escuchando

Todas miraron a Stella que tenia una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Parecía hipnotizada por algo pero ¿que era?. Las Pixies se acercaron y observaron un mensaje de Brandon.

no entiendo - dijo Digit

ni yo - dijo Lockette confundida - ¿por qué tan feliz con un simple mensaje?

es Amor... - dijo Amore con un tono soñador - no hay que entenderlo

esto si es un chisme - dijo Chatta con una sonrisa maliciosa recibiendo miradas molestas de las demás Pixies - em quiero decir, una buena noticia de la cual nadie mas se enterara

bueno chicas, esta decidido - dijo Bloom sonriendo - pasaremos la navidad aquí

¿que hay de los chicos? - pregunto Tecna

habrá que preguntarles cuando lleguen - dijo Layla sonriendo

no creo que tarden en llegar - dijo Flora

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Terminamos con el trabajo y volvimos a casa, como siempre la misma rutina pero con la diferencia de que esta vez no peleábamos con Akane. En unos pocos días mas sera navidad y quería pasarlo con Stella, además de que quería darle un regalo especial.

Cuando llegue a la casa con los chicos vimos a nuestras chicas en el comedor terminando de poner la mesa para la cena. Dije que iria a darme una ducha y a cambiarme de ropa para luego cenar con ellas y los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

Al entrar en al habitación busque mi ropa y una toalla pero antes de entrar en el baño note una reviste en la cama de Stella. Camine hasta ella y la tome, quizás me ayude para comprar un regalo.

que extraño... - dije mirando la revista - ¿autos?

Efectivamente, la revista era de autos ¿por qué? ¿acaso Stella quería un auto? si es así tendré que quitar eso de mi lista pues, es imposible que pueda pagar un auto apenas si me alcanza para sus compras. Deje la revista en su cama y entre al baño. Estuve solo un rato en la ducha y luego baje ya vestido. Me senté al lado de Stella y cenamos todos tranquilos.

chicos ¿que dicen de pasar víspera de navidad aquí? - pregunto Bloom - ya saben, la cena y abrir los regalos aquí en la tierra

eso suena bien - dijo Sky

si - dijo Helio sonriendo

me parece una buena idea - dijo Nabu - pasaremos el 24 en la noche todos juntos

y pasaremos el día 24 en la tarde con nuestros padres - dijo Sky sonriendo - ¿y ustedes?

lo mismo - dijo Bloom sonriendo (N/A: veamos, el 23 a las 12:00 am que pasa a ser el día 24, se abren los regalos y algunas familias cenan a hora, cuando amanece se visitan a los familiares... así es aquí en Chile ¿como es en sus países igual o diferente?)

Note que Stella tenia un cuaderno en sus manos y murmuraba un par de cosas que no se entendían bien. Dio un gruñido y dejo el cuaderno de lado

entonces tenemos que decorar - dijo Tecna sonriendo

y comprar cosas para cena - dijo Flora - tiene que ser una cena especial para estar con amigos

¿que les parece invitar a Roxy y Eric? - pregunto Layla sonriendo

tengo una idea - dijo Flora sonriendo - regalos para amigos secretos, ¿que les parece?

que es buena - dijo Stella sonriendo

Mientras las chicas se ponían de acuerdo con la decoración y un montón de cosas yo aun seguía pensando en lo del regalo para mi chica ¿que le puedo dar? un auto esta fuera de mi alcance y vestidos, anillos, collares, peluches... esas cosas ya le he dado muchas veces, debe ser algo especial pero ¿que?.

entonces sacaremos papeles mañana - la voz de Musa me saco de mis pensamientos - seguro a Roxy y Eric les encanta

"¿papeles?" - pensé confundido - "no preguntes, mejor espera a mañana para enterarte"

Al termino de la cena volví a la habitación aunque Stella prefirió quedarse con las chicas abajado. Volví a mirar la revista de autos y note que había uno encerrado en un circulo negro, un convertible plateado, era muy bonito pero el precio... Dios, eso serian ahorro de toda la vida, literalmente. Cerré la reviste y me acosté mientras veía la tv pero mis pensamientos parecían volar en otro lado.

¿Que haré? se que le gustaría cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con moda pero quiero comprar algo especial, algo que pueda llevar o algo que pueda ver todos los días y le encante, como el anillo o el collar pero ¿que?.

botas... - escuche a alguien decir.

no creo que sea buena idea - dije pensando que había sido la vocecita en mi mente que me daba la idea de comprar unas botas

¿que? ¿de que hablas? - escuche a alguien preguntar. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Stella confundida - ¿Brandon...?

olvídalo - dije sentándome en la cama - estaba pensando

bien - dijo volviendo a buscar algo en el armario - ¿has visto mis botas nuevas?

Stella compraste tantas cosas que no se de que botas me hablas - dije volviendo a dejarme caer de espaldas cansado

las cafés oscuras con la cuerda mas clara - dijo ella

no - dije

ugh alguien esta gruñón - dijo ella con una risa. Abrí mis ojos y me apoye en los codos para levantar un poco mi cuerpo.

solo estoy cansado - dije negando con la cabeza

bien - dijo ella tranquila. Me di la vuelta recostándome sobre mi estomago y cruzando los brazos a la altura de mi cabeza. Volví a cerrar mis ojos con la duda de el porque Stella buscaba las botas a esta ahora pero bueno, no importa.

Sentí que un lado de la cama se hundía y cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Stella con un cuaderno, era el mismo que tenia en la cena y escribía algo pero parecía molesta lo que me pareció raro pues, hace tan solo dos minutos buscaba unas botas.

veamos, 24 con papa y 25 con mamá - dijo Stella escribiendo - o 24 con mamá y 25 con papá...

¿que haces? - pregunte inclinándome un poco para ver que escribía

lo mismo de todos los años - dijo algo molesta - ver con quien pasare el 24, con papá o mamá

aguarda, ¿no lo me acompañara? - pregunte levanto la ceja

¿a donde? - pregunto sin quitar la vista del cuaderno

a ver a mis padres - dije como si fuera obvio - ¿no iras conmigo?

no sabia que querías que fuera contigo - dijo escribiendo algo

creí que era obvio - dije tranquilo - tienes que venir, tu sabes como es mi madre

rayos... Brandon eso me complica mas las cosas - dijo Stella golpeando el cuaderno con su regazo - tengo que decidir un día para estar con mamá, un día para papá y ahora me dices que no puede ser el 24 porque debo ir contigo

lo siento - me disculpe acostándome de lado para verla mejor - pero podemos ir el 24 en la mañana donde mis padres y en la tarde donde tu padre o madre

Ella torció los labios pensativa y dijo - mejor lo vemos luego, aun faltan unas pocas semanas...

Me pareció confuso eso, creí que quería verlo ahora pero bueno. Se levanto de la cama y camino al armario, vi que saco su pijama y entro al baño. Suspire con una sonrisa y recosté mi cabeza en la almohada cerrando los ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

.: Stella :.

Salí del baño usando unos shorts cortos y una blusa de tirantes color crema además de que tenia el cabello recogido en dos coletas con forma de gota. Mire hacia Brandon y lo vi durmiendo así que decidí no hacer mucho ruido. Camine hasta la cama y tome la revista que había estado viendo con Amore en la tarde era sobre autos y se lo que pensaran ¿por qué... yo Stella... estaría viendo autos? bueno, me dieron ganas de tener uno, de hecho quiero uno y le había enviado una revista a mi padre para ver si me lo compraba ya que ni loca me alcanza con la plata que tengo aun si usara las tarjetas de créditos.

Deje la revista en la mesa de noche y suspire, el no me había dicho si me lo compraría o no y me estresaba el no obtener respuesta además ahora mas que nunca necesito una auto ya que las personas fabulosas, osea yo, tienen uno... y ya se me acabaron las excusas de porque quiero uno.

Me acosté a dormir y a soñar con ángeles pues, mañana sera un día muy agitado ya que iremos a comprar los adornos y haremos los regalos secretos... pensándolo bien creo que sera muy cansador.

A la mañana siguiente muy, muy, muy, muy temprano ¿adivinen donde me encontraba? así es en el centro comercial y no, no estaba comprando ropa ya que Bloom no me dejaba.

bien tenemos el árbol, muchos adornos, algunas guirnaldas muy bonitas ¿que falta? - pregunto Bloom mirando una lista

¡Ropa! - dije feliz

buen intento - dijo Musa riendo - pero primero están las cosas navideñas

bien - dije cargando unas bolsas - podríamos volver a casa, tenemos muchas cosas

si, tenemos que sacar los papeles - dijo Flora sonriendo - ¿me pregunto quien le tocara a quien?

espero que sea alguien fácil - dije encogiéndome de hombro

volvamos - dijo Bloom rodando los ojos con una risa

* * *

.: Flora :.

Nos encontrabamos en casa terminando de adornar todo para la noche de navidad tan esperada. Estábamos a dos semanas de navidad y cada quien había decidido que el 24 en la tarde iría a ver a su familia, algunos como Bloom, yo y Musa logramos que los padres de nuestros novios y nuestros padres pasaran el 24 juntos así no teníamos que separarnos, Layla y Nabu quedaron de ir a almorzar el 24 donde los padres de ella y a cenar donde los padres de el, Tecna y Timmy están en las mismas que Layla y Nabu, Roxy conocería a los padres de Eric el 24 pues, irían a almorzar a casa de ellos y Stella con Brandon, bueno tengo entendido que irían el 24 a ver a los padres de Brandon pero tenían un problema ya que Stella debía ir a ver ese día a uno de sus padres así que parece que aun no decidían que hacer.

entonces, 24 en la mañana con mamá y 25 con papá - dijo Stella anotando en un cuaderno - ahh pero papá dijo que me tenia un regalo especial que no podía esperar... pero la navidad anterior la pase con papá ¡AAHAHH! ¡ES ESTRESANTE!

Lanzo el cuaderno contra la mesa y se cruzo de brazos molesta - creo que te falto la fecha en que vas a casa de Brandon... - dijo Musa dejando un pote con manís

Musa yo creo que no debiste decir eso - le susurre al oído luego de ver a Stella

¿por qué lo dices? - pregunto ella en voz alta

esta mordiendo una almohada - dijo Layla como si fuese obvio - y trata de ahogar sus gritos...

Mire a Stella y note que lo que decia Layla era verdad. Mordía una almohada y ahogaba sus gritos en ella. Amore la miraba asustada y se alejaba con todas las Pixies por precaución, creo que nosotras deberíamos hacer lo mismo... por precaución.

¿como diablos por hacer para pasar la navidad en tres lugares diferentes? - pregunto Stella apretando el almohadón con sus uñas

hay que cortar sus uñas - dijo Chatta asustada pues, estaba por romper el almohadón - no vaya a ser que la siguiente sea una de nosotras

apoyo la moción - dijeron todas las Pixies asustadas

¿por qué siempre me pasa todo lo malo a mi? - se quejo un poco mas tranquila

bueno... si quieres puedes ir a ver a tu padre el 24, a tu madre el 25 y le diré a mis padres que no puedes ir - dijo Brandon sonriendo - yo iré a ver a los míos el 24

no... papá dijo que fueras porque tenia que hablar contigo y te tenia un regalo - dijo Stella frunciendo el ceño

oh no... - dijo preocupado - esto ya no me esta gustando, Dios... si el me tiene algo tendré que darle algo y no se que cosa

yo creo que deberías darle algo que le guste - dije sonriendo

seguro le gustara que no embarace o se case con Stella - dijo riendo Riven - es posible que te mate si pasa

Stella soltó un gemido molesto y escondió la cabeza en el almohadón - es horrible... ahora no podre casarme

¿sabes que es una broma? - levanto la ceja Riven

¿saben que? esto me esta dando un dolor de cabeza - dijo la rubia levantándose del sillón apretando el puño a la altura de su cara con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el ceño - iré a desquitarme con mi almohada y luego veré como lo haré

alto - dijo Bloom acercándose con un sombrero de cabeza - primero hay que sacar los nombres

genial - dije sonriendo - al fin

bien ¿quien sera el primero? - pregunte

todos a la vez - dijo Layla riendo

Metí mi mano en el sombrero y saque un papel. Al desdoblarlo pude ver el nombre de Roxy, no creó que sea tan difícil. Mire a Roxy que tenia la vista en su papel ¿a quien le habrá tocado?.

Sonreí pues creo que ya tengo una idea de que regalarle, obviamente no puede ser una mascota ya que su padre dijo que tenían muchas pero se de algo que le encantara y tiene que ver con animales.

bien ahora si, iré a meter la cabeza en agua fría - dijo Stella caminando a la escalera

¿que? ¿es enserio? - pregunte sorprendida

¡No! - dijo como si fuese obvio - ¿como se te ocurre?

solo esta molesta - dijo Brandon con una sonrisa - sus padres le pidieron el mismo día y le molesta no poder estar con ambos el 24

que difícil debe ser - dije preocupada

bastante, anoche casi rompe el cuaderno - dijo el tranquilo pero aun así parecía estar preocupado - si tan solo hubiera una manera de juntarlos el 24...

eso sera imposible - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza - recuerdas que paso cuando estuvieron juntos por Stella... Flora tuvo que gritarles y faltarles el respeto para que dejen de pelear

si que mal - dije mientras un escalofrió recorría mi espalda - aun me siento mal por lo que hice...

bueno, al menos todo esta bien - dijo Bloom tranquila - solo hay que esperar a que el enojo se le vaya

* * *

.: Stella :.

¿Como se les ocurre pedir el mismo día sabiendo que un día es el y el otro ella?. La noche anterior la pase horrible tratando de pensar en que hacer y encima Brandon viene y me pide que vaya con el a ver a sus padres ¿enserio? las personas creen que me puedo dividir en tres ¿o que?.

Como sea, ahí me encontraba yo, caminando por los largos y anchos pasillos del centro comercial buscando un regalo para mi amigo secreto, Helio. El es una persona tranquila, amante de la poesía y todo lo contrario a mi así que puede que me demore un poco pero no me pienso ir hasta encontrar algo, y de paso puedo comprar algo para mi Tesoro. ¿Que le puedo dar a mi Tesoro? no tengo ni la menor idea pero se que no sea otra camisa aunque la del año pasado le encanta... pero bueno, ¿un reloj? ¿un collar? sip, es claro... dar un regalo para los hombres es muy dificil pero primero iremos con Helio.

regalo para Helio, regalo para Helio - susurre mirando varias vitrinas que estaban en mi camino - es imposible

tal vez un cuaderno en cual pueda dibujar o escribir - dijo Amore que me había acompañado

si... esa es una buena idea - dije sonriendo

¿enserio? - pregunto la Pixie emocionada

no - dije dejando caer la sonrisa - un cuaderno lo puedes comprar siempre y en cualquier lugar

¿y? - pregunto Amore confundida - yo no veo el problema

es obvio que no - dije suspirando - ¿un caballete?

como si no tuviera uno, además no es pintor - dijo Amore - ¿que te parece un anillo de compromiso? así se lo da a Flora

¿pero eso no debería comprarlo el? - levante la ceja

Stella te ayudo a elegir un regalo y de paso uno parejas en matrimonio - dijo Amore tranquila

pues concéntrate en lo que importa - dije riendo un poco

las personas creen que estas loca - dijo Amore mirando a unos jovenes que me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro

si supieran con quien hablo en realidad - dije rodando los ojos

mejor comprale un chocolate y ya - dijo la Pixie algo cansada

no, tiene que ser algo bueno - dije sonriendo - ya se...

¿que? - pregunto Amore

ya lo verás - dije sonriendo

* * *

.: Layla :.

¿que le puedo dar a Eric (N/A: tuve un pequeño error, se supone que era Eric no Bloom, lo siento)? - pregunte pensativa al aire. No obtuve respuesta pues, Piff era una bebe y estaba durmiendo además ella no hablaba.

¿que haces? - pregunto Nabu entrando en la habitación

nada - dije sonriendo - pensaba

espero que en mi - dijo buscando algo mientras yo estaba de espaldas en la cama con la cabeza fuera de ella para poder mirar a Nabu

oye ¿que te gustaría de regalo? - pregunte sonriendo

no lo se - dijo sonriendo - supongo que estar contigo

me lo suponía - dije rodando los ojos

bien, voy a ir a comprar los regalos - dijo el sonriendo - nos veremos a la noche

adiós - me despedí al tiempo que el salía de la habitación - tal vez sea mas fácil empezar por mis padres y los de Nabu, vamos Piff

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Las semanas pasaron pronto y cada quien ya tenia comprado listos los regalos. Navidad era una noche para pasar en familia con una cena pero para nuestro grupo que se encontraba viviendo en la Tierra, sus amigos eran su familia ahora y siempre.

Hoy era domingo 23 de diciembre, la fecha tan esperaba se encontraba a horas de llegar. Las chicas terminaban de preparar la deliciosa cena que tendrían a la noche mientras que los chicos debían ordenar todo. Roxy y Eric acaban de llegar del Bar Frutti Music y se integraban con los demás rápidamente.

El grupo había hecho este juego del amigo secreto en el cual cada uno dará un regalo a alguien sin que nadie sepa quien se lo dio aunque estos pensaban decir quien es quien cuando llegue el momento de abrir los regalos.

no puedo creer que en pocas horas sera navidad - dijo Musa emocionada

cierto - dijo Bloom sonriendo - sera una gran noche

oye Stella ¿al final como lo vas a hacer? - pregunto Roxy curiosa mientras que las chicas se tensaban y retrocedían pues, durante las dos semanas que habían pasado la rubia había estado de unos humores horribles cuando le recordaban sobre ese tema - ¿que sucede chicas?

na... nada - dijo Musa armándose con un sarten - ¿por qué creen que sucede algo?

porque se cubren con ollas, sartenes y tapas de ollas - dijo Roxy apuntando

tranquila chicas - dijo Stella sonriendo - ya no haré nada

¿es seguro? - pregunto Tecna

es seguro - sonrió la rubia

¿entonces que decidiste? - pregunto Bloom

pues, iré a ver a mi padre temprano, luego iré con Brandon a ver a sus padres y al día siguiente iré donde mi madre - dijo Stella no tan convencida

no pareces convencida - dijo Flora preocupada

es que... no es nada - dijo la chica sonriendo - tonterías mías

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

oye - llamo Andrew a Athan

¿que quieres? - pregunto Athan tranquilo leyendo un libro - creí que Akane les había dado una tarea

si, lo hizo - dijo Andrew tomando algunas figuras de cristal de unos muebles

no los vayas a quebrar, tienen miles de años - dijo Athan tranquilo

¿eres tu el tranquilo o es la personalidad de Xeros que te ha contagiado? - pregunto Andrew con una sonrisa burlona

es mía - dijo Athan - Xeros no es tranquilo y si ahora lo es es porque una parte de mi personalidad se ha contagiado

vaya que emocionante historia, cuéntame mas - dijo Andrew rodando los ojos mientras tenia otra figura de cristal en sus manos

¿que es lo que quieres? - pregunto Athan cerrando su libro

hablar con Akane, ¿la has visto? - pregunto el joven tranquilo

si - respondio Athan tranquilo

¿y bien? - pregunto Andrew como si fuese obvio que debía darle la respuesta

¿y bien que? - pregunto Athan fingiendo no entender

¿donde esta Akane? - pregunto Andrew frunciendo el ceño

fue a un viejo lugar - dijo Athan

¿que lugar? - pregunto Andrew irritado

no dejo nombre - dijo Athan tranquilo - ¿por qué tanto interés en la hechicera?

porque Liam me tiene harto con sus jueguitos y porque aun no hay información sobre la criatura - dijo Andrew molesto

¿jueguitos? - levanto la ceja Athan

olvídalo - dijo Andrew negando con la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros que bueno, no hacían nada productivo Thomas leía un libro tranquilo, Liam flotaba en el aire sin rumbo alguno, Alejandro practicaba con su magia y Nigel estaba jugando un vídeojuego.

¿donde esta la bruja? - pregunto bromeando Liam

no esta aquí, pero creo tener una idea de donde - dijo Andrew

iré a dar un paseo - dijo Thomas cerrando el libro y saliendo de la casa

¿un paseo? - pregunto Liam confundido

Nigel rodó los ojos y miro molesto al peliplateado - ¿enserio preguntas eso?

¿que tiene de malo? - pregunto el joven

eres un tonto - dijo Alejandro

* * *

.: Stella :.

He comprado un fabuloso regalo a mi Tesoro, como no había podido encontrar nada en la Tierra se me ocurrió ir a Solaria y encontré un fabuloso reloj con todo incluido, hora, armas increíble ¿no? fue una suerte encontrarlo... bueno ya en realidad no tanto.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_por favor ayúdame... - rogué a un amigo_

_Pequeña ¿como quieres que te ayude? - pregunto el - deberías buscar un regalo por tu cuenta_

_ya no se que mas - dije preocupada - necesito un buen regalo para mi Tesoro y este es el que quiero_

_pero... - pregunto el_

_por favor... te pagare por el - dije rogando - por favor..._

_tu ganas - lo abrace feliz_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

pero que estoy creyendo... - dije mirando el reloj - obviamente no le gustara...

Apreté con fuerza el objeto y lo lance contra la puerta de mi habitación. Estaba sentada a los pies de la cama en forma de meditación estresada pues, no tenia nada para regalarle a Brandon.

nunca pensé que seria tan difícil - dije suspirando. Gire mi cabeza y vi una caja en el suelo estaba envuelta con un papel de regalo color verde manzana y tenia diseños de varios colores - al menos el de Helio ya lo tengo...

Hoy es navidad y aun no tengo nada para mi chico y es molesto pues, he visto mas de mil tiendas en toda la semana y no he encontrado nada perfecto, digo venden muchas colonias, camisas y varias cosas para hombres pero nada especial es como si el universo haya decidido que hoy tendría mala suerte.

tal vez deberías darle el reloj nomas - dijo Amore saliendo del baño

tal vez... - dije en un susurro - ¿que hacías en el baño?

buscaba el perfume - dijo la Pixie sonriendo - pero no lo encontré

tiene que haber algo mejor que un simple reloj - dije mirando el techo

en primera ese reloj lo tiene todo y en segunda yo creo que si le gustara - dijo Amore

¿por que lo dices? - pregunte mirándola con la ceja levantada

¿olvidas que derretiste el anterior que tenia cuando querías probar algo con la Piedra del fuego? - pregunto la Pixie

lo haces intencional - dije frunciendo el ceño mientras ella asentía - veamos... tengo un estuche de dibujo para Helio, con pinturas, lapices y otras cosas incluidas, el reloj para mi Brandon y un cupón de solo para papá y mamá

¿"Cupón de solo"? - pregunto Amore confundida

es para esos momentos en los que quieren estar solos y yo estoy molestando - dije tranquila - me entregan y bueno... los dejo solos

mejor compra otra cosa - dijo Amore

bien, a mamá un collar de perlas y a papá... un cupón de abrazos - dije sonriendo

¿enserio? - levanto la ceja - ¿un cupón de abrazos?

es que deje las compras para ultimo momento por estar comprando algo para Brandon, Helio y las chicas - gemí cansada de todo - ¿que le puedo dar?

¿que te parece una foto tuya con el enmarcada? - pregunto Amore sonriendo

esa es buena - dije sonriendo - gracias

por nada - dijo Amore sonriendo

Me levante de la cama y fui por el reloj. Al tomarlo lo revise por todos lados para asegurarme de que no estaba dañado y por suerte no encentro nada, seguía como nuevo y funcionaba perfectamente.

bien, no le paso nada - dije sonriendo mientras me daba la vuelta sin quitar la vista del reloj - ¿sabes? creo que si le gustara... ¿Amore?

Quite la vista del reloj y mire hacia mi cama donde había estado la Pixie. Pude ver a alguien con Amore en sus manos y tapando su boca para que no pueda hablar.

Thomas - dije sorprendida. Retrocedí un paso atrás algo preocupada - ¿que haces aquí?

vengo a hablar contigo nada mas - dijo fríamente Thomas

¿hablar? - fruncí el ceño - ¿sobre que?

Akane... - dijo captando mi atención - se que tu sabes algo sobre ella

¿que te hace pensar que te diré ese algo del cual no estoy muy segura si es o no? - pregunte entrecerrando los ojos - suéltala...

la soltare y me dirás - dijo fríamente

Mire a Amore que parecía asustada y de paso me di cuenta de una marca que estaba en su mano izquierda ¿esa era la marca de la que Roxy hablo aquella vez? se parece mucho a la imagen que Eric que había enviado a Roxy, la cual me la había mostrado a mi y a Brandon. Thomas soltó a Amore que rápidamente se acerco a mi posándose en mi hombro buscando protección.

¿como obtuvo sus poderes? - pregunto

¿eso es lo que quieres saber? - pregunte incrédula - eso es tan tonto, todos saben como

no es todo pero responde... - dijo Thomas

su tía se los dio - dije tranquila

¿y por qué? - pregunto el - su tía era la Hechicera de la Muerte ¿verdad? ¿por qué le dio tales poderes? ¿quien le enseño la marca?

no lo se... pero si... se que tiene que ver con las Piedras - dije seria - creo que la tía de Akane mato a su hermana para poder darle los poderes a Akane pues, ella estaba en contra... ¿te hago una pregunta?

dime - dijo serio

¿por qué tanto interés? - pregunte curiosa - tu trabajas para ella... pregúntale

jamas lo pedí - dijo el relajando su rostro un poco - yo solo quiero ser libre, no quiero su estúpida marca

¿es por eso que quieres saber quien se la enseño? - pregunte entendiendo la situación - ¿quieres encontrar a esa persona para que te la quite?

cuando te lo propones puedes entender todo - dijo el ¿sonriendo? eso si es extraño

si no quieres esto ¿por qué la obedeces? ¿por qué nos atacas? - pregunte curiosa - ¿es por miedo... o por lealtad?

te equivocas... yo no le hago caso por esas razones - dijo serio - hago lo que me dice para pagar una deuda...

¿cual? - pregunte esperando a que me responda

nada que te importe - dijo el frunciendo el ceño - debo irme antes de que sepa que vine... o antes de que ella llegue

¿llegue? ¿donde esta? - pregunte preocupada por si se aparece por aquí

en Siria... - dijo desapareciendo

espera... - fue demasiado tarde pues, ya se había ido - Amore... vamos

¿no pensaras ir a ver a Akane? - pregunto levantando la ceja con cierta preocupación - es peligroso

tengo que saber mas... además no soy la única que quiere saber sobre Akane - dije usando magia para envolver el regalo

no llevaras eso ¿o sí? - pregunto Amore

como crees - dije dejándolo en un cajón del mueble donde estaban mis productos - no quiero que Brandon lo vea

sigo creyendo que es mala idea - dijo al Pixie preocupada

si, si lo que digas - dije sin interés en su opinión pues, tenia que saber mas sobre Akane... si quiero detenerla debo saber mas sobre ella. Saque mi anillo y nos transporte a Siria gracias al recuerdo de cuando estábamos en el simulador.

Llegue con Amore a un pueblo fantasma, o eso parecía ser pues, no había nadie en el. Las calles estaban desiertas y las casas destrozadas. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y me tuve que frotar los brazos por el frió que hacia. Camine con Amore en mi hombro en busca de Akane, lo cierto es que ya no se que estoy haciendo ni porque estaba aquí solo quería saber mas sobre ella pero ¿que me dice que responderá mis preguntas? ¿que me afirma que Akane me contara sobre ella? lo pondré en términos simples ¡Nada!.

volvamos a casa - dijo la Pixie preocupada - este lugar da miedo... y tengo frió

somos dos - dije frotando mis brazos nuevamente - pero debo seguir

¿y si no te responde? - pregunte preocupada - digo, no quiero ser pesimista pero esa bruja no te ayudara en nada

lo se - dije deteniendo mi caminar - mejor volvamos

mira eso - dijo Amore apuntando hacía al frente. Mire en la dirección que dijo mi Pixie y vi a una mujer de cabello largo entrar a un cementerio - es ella

ni sueñes que entrare ahí - dije negando con la cabeza - es un cementerio

¿y? - pregunto Amore - no creo que sea peor que este pueblo fantasma

por eso son pueblos fantasmas, por el cementerio y por estar desolados - dije preocupada mientras Amore me daba una mirada autoritaria - uhg ya bueno, iré...

Camine hacía el lugar con cierto miedo y frió... Entre en el cementerio y busque a Akane, este lugar si era horrible y Akane parecía un fantasma que merodeaba por las tumbas, es... horrible. Me escondí tras unas tumbas cuando logre divisarla, ella miraba una lapida de espaldas a mi.

no eres muy buena espiando - dijo con una voz fría

uhyy - dije entre dientes nerviosa. Me levante del suelo y la mire preocupada por mi vida, seguro me hara algo... - Akane...

haces ruido en la Tierra - dijo Akane tranquila pero seria - cualquiera pudo haberte sentido

¿que haces aquí? - pregunte lentamente - ¿por qué estas aquí?

no deberías meterte donde no te llamen - dijo Akane de espaldas a mi - ¿por qué quieres saber?

curiosidad... tu sabes casi todo sobre mi... - dije recordando que ella sabia quienes eran mis padres, sabia sobre mis amigos, me conocia desde hace mucho pero yo de ella... no se nada.

no lo se todo, pero si se harto - dijo tranquila - este es el lugar de mis memorias...

¿lugar de tus memorias? - pregunte confundida - ¿aquí están...?

no - dijo tranquila - ellos no están

ah - dije aliviada pues, por un momento pensé que era la tumba de sus padres lo cual seria preocupante y de miedo - yo... creo que es mejor que me vaya

¿crees o sabes? - pregunto Akane

No sabia que decir es obvio que se que debo irme pero ¿por qué pregunto eso?. Algo me cayo en la cara y mire hacia el cielo observando como pequeñas cositas blancas caían del cielo, eran copos de nieve. Coloque la mano para que algunos copos cayeran en mi mano, baje la mirada y lo vi sorprendida, pocas veces había visto nevar pues, en Solaria siempre hay sol y en la Luna, cuando cae nieve no estoy por andar con las chicas o en Solaria.

esta nevando - dijo Amore sorprendida - es hermoso

si... - dije sonriendo - es ¿por qué esta nevando?

es navidad, a esta época siempre cae nieve - dijo Akane aun de espaldas a mi - vete...

al final no obtuve nada - dije mirando a Amore con una cara caída - como sea, vamos que ya sera navidad

si - dijo la Pixie sonriendo - a Brandon le encantara su regalo

eso espero - dije sonriendo. Tome mi anillo y lo transforme en el cetro para volver a casa pero no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a Akane - Feliz Navidad Akane...

Me desaparecí del cementerio para volver a casa tranquila aunque volví tan y como vine, sin nada de información. En pocas horas sería navidad y lo mejor era volver para ir al centro comercial e ir a comprar algo a mi padre ya que no tenia ningún regalo para el, aunque mas bien iba a ampliar una foto y a enmarcarla.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

seguro a Stella le gusta - dijo Brandon con una cajita en las manos

¿que le has comprado? - pregunto Nabu sonriendo

unos aros con forma de media luna - dijo Brandon tranquilo - fue un terror encontrar algo

y encontraste algo que le encantara - dijo Flora sonriendo - hace unas pocas semanas se quejaba por no tener aros nuevos

¿enserio? - pregunto Brandon sonriendo - entonces es una suerte

hablando de la rubia ¿alguien la ha visto? - pregunto Musa desde la escalera - estaba en su habitación pero cuando la fui a buscar para que bajara no la encontré

seguro esta en... - Layla que iba a decir donde podría estar no alcanzo a terminar pues, un brillo amarillo se hizo presente en la habitación dejando ver dos siluetas - ahí esta

¿donde estabas? - pregunto Brandon enseguida

Stella miro a Amore y sonrió nerviosa - buscando un regalo para mi padre...

¿que? - levanto la ceja confundido - dijiste que ya lo tenias

si pero Amore dijo que no podía darle ni un cupón de solo ni de abrazo - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos molesta

porque no puedes darle eso - dijo Amore ofendida

La rubia se fue a sentar al sillón al lado de su novio. Todo el grupo se encontraba en el living y el reloj digital marca las 22:00 pm. Estaban a dos horas del veinticuatro, el día de navidad y esta víspera de navidad iba a ser todo un regalo para ellos ya que es la primera vez que estaban todos juntos y mas ahora en la Tierra donde ellos vivían. Stella trono los dedos y debajo de aquel árbol navideño decorado con muchas cosas y una estrella en la punta aparecieron muchos regalos mas, uno para cada uno en especial dos para una persona pues estaba el del amigo secreto y el regalo de navidad de siempre.

Dios, se te fue la mano ¿eh? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo

son regalo para ustedes, el del amigo secreto y otros que son para llevarme mañana - dijo Stella sonriendo

sera una noche increíble - dijo Brandon sonriendo

y mas porque todos estamos juntos - dijo Layla

tengo hambre - dijo Stella haciendo una mueca - iré por algo

no - dijo Bloom - mejor espera a que sean las doce y podamos cenar

después de abrir los regalos - dijo Musa emocionada

¿por qué tanto apuro con los regalos? - pregunto Tecna

porque me encanta - dijo Musa sonriendo

Las horas pasaban rápidamente entre risas y recuerdos cada quien esperaba con ansias la hora que estaba por llegar en pocos minutos pues, eran las 23:40 pm así es, en exactamente veinte minutos sería navidad y todos estaban contentos. A solo veinte minutos de la hora esperada a uno de los chicos se le había ocurrido ir a dar un paseo llevándose consigo a su novia.

La pareja caminaba por el parque que estaba cerca de su casa riendo tomados de la mano. Ella solo reía por la loca ocurrencia de su novio pero estaba feliz de todo lo que sucedía.

eres un loco - dijo la chica riendo - ¿como se te ocurre dar un paseo ahora?

no te preocupes - dijo el joven sonriendo - yo quería estar contigo...

si lo note porque me trajiste a arrastrando - dijo la chica sonriendo

vamos Preciosa, solo respira el suave y contaminado aire de la ciudad - dijo el joven sonriendo

wow que romántico - dijo con sarcasmo

si, lo se - dijo el joven pasando su mano por la cintura de la joven y atrayendola mas al cuerpo - ves ese reloj...

La joven miro el reloj que se podía ver en una torre del parque. Un hermoso parque con una torre en el medio que tenia un reloj marcando la hora exacta, faltaban cinco minutos para las doce.

solo cinco minutos mas - dijo el joven girándose para estar frente a frente con aquella chica que tanto amaba, aquella chica que le había robado el corazón, con aquella chica que había compartido muchas cosas entre ellas besos, caricias, abrazos, muchas cosas que no piensa olvidar ni ahora ni nunca, con la que esperaba compartir presente y un futuro.

cinco minutos - dijo la joven mirándolo con una sonrisa

igual que cinco años... - dijo el sonriendo - han pasado cinco años

Las manecillas del reloj comenzaron a moverse y ninguno de los dos hablaba pues, con sus miradas todo bastaba ya que aquellas miradas eran mas de mil palabras interpretadas por el contacto visual. Las manos del joven se movieron a dos lugares diferentes, una a la cintura de ella y la otra si mejilla derecha. Ella solo sonreía con ambas manos posadas en la del joven que tenia su mano en la mejilla.

gracias por estar siempre conmigo y por compartir otro año - dijo el sonriendo

gracias a ti - dijo ella acercando su rostro al de el. A pocos centímetros de distancia el reloj se acercaba mas y mas a las doce. El espacio que los separa fue cerrado al tiempo en que el reloj dio las doce. Miles de familia regalando abrazos, comiendo o abriendo los regalos estaban en sus casas en aquel momento mientras la pareja solo compartía un beso que duraría para siempre.

Al termino del beso el sonrió pegando su frente a la de ella por unos segundos. Beso su nariz y se alejo - Te Amo Stella... ahora y siempre

y yo mas - dijo ella sonriendo - pasado... presente... y, futuro... siempre, Feliz navidad

Feliz navidad - dijo el sonriendo

Ambos se abrazaron un largo rato para después comenzar a caminar vuelta a casa donde los demás los esperaban sin comenzar la cena. Al entrar en ella abrazaron a sus amigos y se acercaron al árbol a petición de Musa que en realidad tenia ganas de abrir los regalos.

Luego de abrir todos los regalos que se compraban entre ellos seguían los del amigo secreto que eran así: Bloom le dio a Timmy una agenda electrónica; Timmy le dio a Nabu un libro de hechizos que le ayudaría; Nabu le dio a Sky una tabla flotante nueva; Sky le dio a Musa una guitarra electroacústica; Musa le dio a Flora una figura de una bella flor hecha de cristal; Flora le dio a Roxy un cuadro cuadro con la foto de todo el grupo mas las mascotas y una pequeña dedicatoria en la esquina; Roxy le dio a Brandon dos daga verde y un brazal que tenia unas flechas pequeñas casi como púas dentro; Brandon le dio a Tecna una computadora comprada en Magix pues, tenia mas espacio que la otra; Tecna le dio a Riven una caja de diez shuriken de cinco puntas y dos kuinais de mango morado y filo negro; Riven le dio a Stella un set de maquillaje; Stella le dio a Helio un set de dibujos, lapices de colores, pinturas y muchos mas; Helio le dio a Layla unos cds con música para bailar además de un vestido rojo; Layla le dio a Eric una camina y unos lentes oscuros y por ultimo Eric le dio a Bloom un collar con el dije de un dragón.

La cena que tuvieron todos consistía en un pavo mas ensaladas de todo tipo y varios aperitivos mas. Para todos era una feliz navidad aunque no pudieran pasarla con sus padres aun así lo era pues, el estar con sus amigos era estar con su familia.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno se que dije que subiria un capitulo nuevo solo los viernes y/o sabado pero es que esta semana estoy de vacaciones pues, es por las fiestas patrias, algo del 18 de septiembre y no tengo clases así que esta semana subire posiblemente unos 3 o mas y ya apartir del 23 comienzo con solo los viernes y/o sabados

**Próximamente: El Regalo de mis Sueños**

entonces ya decidimos que hoy donde mi padre y los tuyos - dijo Stella apuntando a Brandon - y mañana donde mi madre

te tengo una sorpresa mi niña - dijo el Rey Radius sonriendo - ten

¡Woah! - dijo Brandon sorprendido

¡Increíble! - dijo Stella sorprendida también

¡Feliz Navidad! - dijo Xeros abrazando a Stella

creo que esto vence al mio - dijo Brandon riendo - es increíble

Feliz navidad chicos - dijo Iris abrazando a Brandon - me alegra que vinieran

oh que lindo - dijo Stella mirando una foto navideña

¡Mamá! - dijo Brandon sonrojado al extremo

Brandon, creo que esto te servirá para todo el año - dijo Radius entregándole un sobre - Feliz Navidad

¿que haces? - pregunto Amore algo adormilada pues, eran las 3 am

¿acaso no se nota? - pregunto Stella leyendo un libro - quiero sacar la licencia pronto

Alteza - dijo Brandon nervioso u sonrojado mientas Stella solo reía entre dientes

la cena esta lista - dijo la Diosa Selene sonriendo

me encanta, considerando que derretiste mi reloj - dijo Brandon riendo mientras observaba el reloj - gracias

¿quien tiene al mejor novio del mundo? - pregunto Stella rodeando el cuello de Brandon con sus brazos

Feliz Navidad - dijo Brandon sonriendo

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, quiero que sepan que el dialogo del capitulo que sigue fue improvisado ya que no se me ocurría que dialogo poner sin revelar el regalo soñado pero creo que tienen una idea ya askjaskjas

Saludo para todos, suscribance y comenten :D

Se Despide _Lira12_


	27. Chapter 27: El Regalo de mis Sueños

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 27:

El Regalo de mis Sueños

.: Stella :.

Estaba sentada en mi cama a los pies de ella cruzada de piernas con el codo derecho apoyado en una de ellas y el mentón apoyado en la mano derecha con una expresión aburrida. Me había levantado hace ya dos horas las cuales me había tomado para vestirme por completo, usaba un vestido naranjo de una sola manga con un cinturón rosado, unos zapatos rojos, unas pulseras en mi mano izquierda, unos pendiente que Brandon me había regalado anoche y un cintillo rosado. Estaba aburrida porque Brandon llevaba cerca de media hora sacando y guardando un montón de camisas pues, no se decidía por ninguna y me estaba aburriendo, ni yo me demoro tanto... bueno si lo hago pero no en elegir una simple camisa.

Brandon... - gemí aburrida - llevo media hora sentada y aun no terminas

Stella me pone nervioso el tener que ir a ver tus padres ¿cuando lo entenderás? - dijo el frente al espejo con una camisa crema en sus manos

como seria si tuvieras que decirle algo importante - susurre girando la cabeza hacía la izquierda

¿de dijiste? - pregunto el distraído

nada - dije tranquila - apresúrate...

ya te dije que quiero verme bien - dijo el con otra camisa en un colgante

te ves bien así - dije mirando mis uñas de la mano izquierda

estoy sin polera - dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarme con las manos al aire y dos colgantes con camisas en cada una de ellas

lo se - dije tranquila mirándolo - por eso digo que te ves bien

ayúdame... - dijo suplicando

bien, primero usa lo que tu quieras - dije levantándome - nada para impresionas ¿si? mi padre ya te acepto y lo sabes así que se tu mismo... ¿cuantas veces debo decirlo para que entiendas?

miles - dijo el sonriendo - pero bien en ese caso serán los pantalones rojos con plomo, una polera celeste y la chaqueta del mismo color que los pantalones

como todo un galán - dije riendo - me encanta como se te ve... pero ya ahora apresúrate que se nos hace tarde

yo no me quejo cuando tu te demoras - dijo el acercándose

si lo haces - dije riendo - siempre lo haces

Te Amo - dijo el besándome fugazmente en los labios

esperare a fuera - dije levantándome de la cama - por cierto lindo reloj

me encanta, considerando que derretiste mi reloj - dijo Brandon riendo mientras observaba el reloj - gracias

en primera fue un accidente - dije riendo - y en segunda de nada

El soltó una risita entre dientes encantadora y camino a buscar algo del armario. Salí de la habitación para dirigirme abajo donde vi a Amore aburrida. Me reí un poco y me acerque a ella.

¿y los demás? - pregunte

ya se fueron - dijo Amore - ¿nos podemos ir?

Brandon aun no se cambia - dije suspirando - se demora demasiado

eres igual - dijo Amore sonriendo - ¿llevas los regalos?

si, los puse en una bolsa - dije sonriendo - tengo los de mis padres, Xeros y los de los padres de Brandon

¿y el? - pregunto Amore

los puse en una bolsa aparte para que no se confundan - dije sonriendo

Preciosa ya nos vamos - escuche la voz de Brandon. Me di la vuelta y lo vi correr rápidamente

ten cuidado, te puedes caer - advertí al ver como baja casi corriendo de la escalera

no sucederá - dijo sonriendo - ¿lo ves?

lo que veo es una ropa diferente - dije extrañada. Usaba unos jeans oscuros, una chaqueta negra con toques de celeste y lineas rojas y café en las mangas, estaba abierta y dejaba ver una polera azul marino - ¿que paso?

es que... bueno, pensé que tal vez esto seria mejor - dijo sonriendo - ¿nos vamos?

si - asentí - Amore vamos

Saque mi anillo y nos transporte a Solaria. Una vez que llegamos al castillo y fuimos recibidos por los sirvientes de papá como siempre que vengo. Fui con Brandon a la sala principal donde se hacían los bailes y esos eventos. Había un gran árbol navideño adornado con pelotas de varios colores y una bonita estrella de cinco puntas en la copa. Había un desastre así que algunos sirvientes ordenaban el lugar.

Wow - dije sorprendida - debio haber sido una gran fiesta

la palabra "gran" se queda corta comparado con la fiesta de anoche - escuche una voz a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y vi a Xeros con una sonrisa - fue una fiesta estupendamente inmensa

hola Xeros - saludamos los tres

Princesa - dijo haciendo una reverencia - Amore, Brandon... que gusto verlos a los tres

¿y mi padre? - pregunte sonriendo - trajimos regalos

uh regalos - dijo Xeros sonriendo - ¿que me trajiste?

un ¿donde esta mi padre? - dije riendo - es enserio

ya sabes donde esta - dijo Xeros tranquilo - ¡Hey tu!

Gire mi cabeza y vi a un guardia que iba caminando armado por precaución - ¿si?

ve a buscar al Rey Radius - dijo Xeros serio - que se presente pues, su hija ha llegado

como digas - dijo el guardia. Me miro e hizo una reverencia luego fue a buscar a mi padre

¿tienes control aquí? - levante la ceja confundida

un poco - dijo riendo - vamos...

¿a donde? - pregunto Brandon

al jardín - dijo Xeros caminando de espaldas a nosotros

¿jardín? - levanto la ceja Brandon confundido

tampoco se - dije encogiéndome de hombros. Ambos salimos al jardín siguiendo a Xeros que nos llevo donde se encontraban unas mesas y una parrilla ¿acaso comeríamos a fuera? porque si es así espero que cocine papá ya que siempre esta pidiendo a sus empleados.

.: Brandon :.

Al salir al jardín nos acercamos a unas mesas que estaban cerca de una parrilla y una piscina. Nos sentamos en las sillas. Las mesas eran redondas pero Xeros se sentó frente a nosotros y Stella a mi lado apoyando se cabeza en mi pecho. Estaba tranquilo pero eso no duro mucho ya que escuche que alguien se aclaraba la garganta a mis espaldas. Stella se quito y se sentó tranquila con una mirada un poco... incomoda, creo.

Mire al padre de Stella nervioso, había sido el el que se había aclarado la garganta, ¿por qué siento que el no me quiere con su hija? no... eso no puede ser verdad, digo el me ha dicho que se sentía contento de que yo fuera el novio de su hija y bueno... es como si me hubiera aceptado ¿no? además Stella también lo dijo, el ya me acepto.

¡Papi! - dijo abrazándolo Stella

ha pasado tiempo mi niña - dijo el sonriendo - ¿como has estado?

feliz de la vida, ¿como mas voy a estar? - pregunto Stella como si fuera obvio

eso supongo - dijo el Rey Radius sonriendo - Brandon...

¿si? - dije nervioso

¿por qué tan nervioso? - pregunto riendo - no te haré daño

Escuche una risita y al ver quien era vi a Amore. Le fruncí el ceño y ella me sonrió mostrando los dientes. Se elevo y se poso en mi hombro tranquila. El padre de Stella se sentó al lado de Xeros que estaba sentado al lado derecho mio.

entonces ¿como estuvo su navidad? - pregunto el padre de Stella

hermosa - dijo Stella sonriendo - fue increíble y parece que aquí también

ja si supieras - dijo Xeros riendo - ¡Fue increíble!

parece que te divertiste - dije sonriendo

¿bromeas? tengo los números de catorce muchachas, así es he vuelto al juego - dijo Xeros con una sonrisa victoriosa

tonto - dijo el Rey Radius riendo - como sea, ¿que cuentan?

bueno, esperamos a que un anillo nos diga donde se encuentran cinco espadas para que aparezca una espada que quiere Akane - dijo Stella sonriendo - suena tonto pero es verdad

supongo que lo es - dijo su padre sonriendo - y los veo con bolsas

por supuesto - dijo Stella sonriendo - traje regalos

suena bien - dije sonriendo - ¿que les parece si los abren?

me parece una grandiosa idea recibir un regalo de la Princesa - dijo Xeros sonriendo

así es, siéntete orgulloso - dijo Stella riendo - ten este es mio y este de Brandon

oh uno de cada uno - dijo Xeros tomando dos regalos - veamos...

Abrió primero el mio que era unas colonias y luego el de Stella que eran dos poleras ya que según ella estaba un poco pasado de moda - bonitas

y estos son para papá - dijo Stella entregando un regalo con forma de caja rectangular y otro que era cuadrado. El padre de Stella tomo ambos regalos y sonrió.

adivino este largo es tuyo y este otro de Brandon - dijo sonriendo

¿por qué no me sorprende? - pregunto Stella riendo - ya veras que te gustan

El regalo de Stella era un cuadro mediano con la foto de ella y su padre. El miraba el cuadro y sonreía melancólico pero rápidamente cambio a una sonrisa contento. Tomo mi regalo y mientras el lo abría los nervios me invadían ¿le gustara? ¿lo odiara? ¿que pasara?. Miro el regalo y sonrió.

ahh perfecto, necesitaba uno nuevo - dijo mirándome. El regalo era un equipo de pesca pues, Stella me dijo que su padre iba a pescar a un lago cercano para poder estar tranquilo.

¿pesca? ¿enserio? - levanto la ceja Xeros - es aburrido

es relajante - dijo el padre de Stella sonriendo - gracias Brandon

yo lo encuentro aburrido - dijo Xeros con una cara aburrida

tu encuentras aburrido todo - dijo el Rey Radius

Salvado, creí que no le gustaría pero por suerte... que bueno que Stella me dijo lo del equipo de pescar si no no se que hubiera hecho.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_¿un regalo para papá? - pregunto Stella pensativa ante tal pregunta - la verdad es que no lo se_

_pero tiene que haber algo que le guste - dije preocupado - no se que darle, ya tengo el de tu madre pero tu padre..._

_lo sabía, a los hombros es mas difícil darles regalos - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido y ojos cerrados_

_Stella... - dije nervioso_

_veamos, un equipo para pescar - dijo sonriendo - recuerdo que el ultimo que tenia se rompió _

_¿le gusta la pesca? - pregunte levantando la ceja curioso_

_no... es que hay ocasiones en las que va a pescar para olvidarse de todo lo que le rodea - dijo ella sonriendo - es como un pasatiempo, pero los peces los devuelve al mar luego de pescarlos... es algo raro_

_esta bien, un equipo para pescar - dije suspirando - gracias_

_por nada - dijo ella sonriendo_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

La tarde la pasamos entretenida, estuvimos hablando de varias cosas y para el almuerzo el padre de Stella hizo una parrillada cosa que a Stella le encanto por alguna razón. Íbamos a ir donde mis padres en un rato mas pues, Stella dijo que iríamos a la cena y nos quedaríamos a dormir allí lo cual a mi no me molestaba ya que seria mejor y desde la casa de mis padres nos iríamos al Reino de la Luna.

No conozco a Xeros tanto como el padre de Stella o como lo poco que Stella lo conoce pero me doy cuenta de que es totalmente diferente al que conocimos cuando esta siendo controlado, uno imaginaria que cuando están siendo controlado su personalidad no cambia pero el del si pues, el Xeros que era controlado era mas serio y tranquilo mientras que este es mas activo y divertido, un bromista por decirlo.

Fue una tarde muy entretenida y la comida estaba muy buena de hecho aunque eran simples brochetas y otras cosas aun así fue increíble pero ya era hora de irnos y Stella no tenia esas ganas según pude ver.

antes de que se vayan - dijo el padre de Stella sonriendo - ¿no quieren sus regalos?

yo creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros - dijo Stella riendo

jamas pequeña - dijo Xeros con dos bolsas en la mano - uno para cada uno

oh seguro son botas - dijo Stella mirando la bolsa - si y son ¡Las mas hermosas que he visto!

¿que? - dije riendo - dijiste lo mismo de las ultimas que compraste

me equivoque - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Saco las botas y pude ver que eran de cuero color café y tacón mediano - perfectas

Abrí el que me había dado y pude ver que era una camisa negra con una corbata blanca y unos pantalones, genial era muy bueno... de hecho es perfecto. Stella miro a su padre con los labios torcido en una sonrisa de querer algo. El soltó una risa y la miro con una sonrisa.

te tengo una sorpresa mi niña - dijo el Rey Radius sonriendo - ten

¿unas llaves? - levanto la ceja Stella

si, bueno es solo que es un regalo tan grande que no se puede envolver - dijo el padre de Stella sonriendo. Ella tomo las llaves y vio un llavero de un dije con forma de auto wolsvagen

¿¡Es un auto!? - grito emocionada

afuera - dijo su padre sonriendo. Stella corrió hacia quien sabe donde y lanzo un grito. Mire al padre de Stella sonriendo sorprendido y fui a buscar a Stella.

¡Woah! - dije sorprendido

¡Increíble! - dijo Stella sorprendida también

¡Feliz Navidad! - dijo Xeros abrazando a Stella - fue idea mi que conste

si claro - dijo el padre de Stella rodando los ojos con una sonrisa

creo que esto vence al mio en todo sentido posible - dijo Brandon riendo - es increíble

¿que dices? me encantaron los pendientes - dijo Stella sonriendo - y eran de plata

Mire el auto sorprendido era un convertible color plateado de cuatro asientos (N/A: la imagen muestra solo dos pero son cuatro) y muy moderno era perfecto según Stella. Y algo sorprendente era que este es el mismo auto de la revista, el que estaba encerrado en un circulo, el mas caro de todos pero el mas increíble.

creí que no lo comprarías - dijo ella sonriendo - no me dijiste si me lo comprarías

ya veo - dije sonriendo - fue por eso que lo tenia encerrado

quería que fuera una sorpresa - dijo su padre sonriendo - pero primero sacas la licencia y después lo usaras

bien - dijo ella sonriendo mientras caminaba al auto para subirse - es perfecto...

Brandon, creo que esto te servirá para todo el año - dijo Radius entregándole un sobre - Feliz Navidad, es tu regalo

Tome el sobre y lo abrí, pude ver una tarjeta - es una tarjeta - dije confundido

una con plata - dijo Xeros

puedes usarla en lo que quieras y sirve tanto como en la Tierra como en Magix u otro lugar - dijo el Rey Radius sonriendo - sabemos que Stella ha estado comprando demasiado y seguro te has quedado sin plata

con todas las bolsas que envía, me sorprende que te quede aunque sea algo de plata - dijo Xeros riendo

ahorro - dije sonriendo - pero esto ayudara mucho en todo sentido posible

¿entonces que? ¿se quedara aquí? - pregunto Amore refiriéndose al auto

hasta que no tenga licencia eso parece - dijo el padre de Stella sonriendo - envíale saludo a tus padres

esta bien - dije sonriendo - y gracias Majestad

por nada - dijo el sonriendo - y prefiero señor, no te preocupes

bien señor - dije sonriendo - aunque sera difícil acostumbrarse

entonces como quieras - dijo el padre de Stella sonriendo. Mire a Stella para que nos fueras y así fue pero a regaña dientes pues, ella no quería dejar a su nuevo "bebe" como le dijo, fue gracioso porque casi me la llevo a la fuerza ya que no se quería despegar y solo por estar molesta intencionalmente nos dejo muy lejos de la casa de mis padres como si fuese un castigo pero le salio mal ya que estaba quejándose como loca por lo que paso.

¿quieres dejar de quejarte? - pregunte riendo - no fui yo quien nos dejo lejos

no pero fue tu culpa - dijo haciendo un puchero - si me hubieras dejado con mi bebe esto no abría pasado

ah no, eso si que no - dije frunciendo el ceño - ese no es tu bebe

mientras yo diga eso si lo sera - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

Stella... - la llame

bien, y ahora digo que no lo es - dijo ella sonriendo - sabes que nunca te cambiaría por nada en este mundo

ja díselo a Sean - dije molesto. Para aclarar Sean es el nombre de su auto, ¿pueden creerlo? ¿aparece un auto y se olvida de mi?

celoso - dijo ella riendo

si, y mucho - dije como si fuera obvio - deberías saberlo

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres después de tanto caminar y debo decir que fue un alivio pues mis pies ya me dolían bastantes, estuve caminando por mucho rato e incluso hubo un momento en que Stella no quería caminar mas así que la había cargado en mi espalda aunque... tuve que hacerle una pequeña broma por todo.

Saque las llaves de mi bolsillo y entre en la casa de mis padres tranquilo y esperando a que no pasara nada vergonzoso hacía mi hoy pues, cada vez que vengo aquí sucede algo como que mi madre me avergüenza con algo pero no me molesta pues, jamas me enojaría con mis padres. Al entrar en la casa llame a mis padres que estaban en su habitación en el piso de arriba. Apenas bajaron los abrace con una sonrisa.

Feliz navidad chicos - dijo mi madre abrazándome - me alegra que vinieran

y a mi me alegra venir - dijo Stella abrazando a mi madre luego de que me soltó a mi - Feliz navidad Iris

Así es, Stella los llama por sus nombres pero eso fue por petición de ellos aunque eso es rara vez pero lo hace. Mire a mi padre con una sonrisa lo abrace luego de Stella.

que bueno que vinieron - dijo mi padre sonriendo - justo íbamos a llamarlos para que podamos empezar la cena

eso sera bueno - dijo Amore sonriendo

hola Amore - dijo mi madre sonriendo - que bueno que vinieras

pensaba en ir a la Aldea Pixie después de saludar - dijo la Pixie sonriendo

¿iras mañana donde mi madre? - pregunto Stella a la Pixie mientras yo caminaba a la cocina y las dejaba hablar. No escuchaba de que hablaban pero supongo que la respuesta de Amore fue si, digo siempre va a ver a la madre de Stella con ella.

¿que haces? - pregunto mi padre a mis espaldas

nada - dije sonriendo - trajimos unos regalos

regalos... - dijo mi padre sonriendo - espero que uno de esos sea una prueba de embarazo positiva

¡Papá! - dije sonrojado llamando la atención de las dos mujeres que hablaban en el living

¿que te sucede? - pregunto Stella riendo - ¿por qué tan rojo?

yo... yo... - no sabia si decirle o no y eso hacía que me pusiera nervioso. Escuche a mi padre reír así que lo mire como si estuviera loco - no te rías

hijo tu eres el que se complica - dijo el riendo

¿de que hablan? - pregunto mi madre curiosa

cosas de hombres - respondio sonriendo - vamos a cenar

bien - dijo mi madre

todo padre quiere que su hijo sea feliz... eso y nietos - me dijo en el oído - tranquilo, solo bromeaba no hay apuro

Vi como el ayudaba a mi madre a poner la mesa así que suspire mas tranquilo pero rápidamente me tense al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro y al girar mi cabeza vi a Stella con una expresión curiosa.

¿estas bien? - pregunto

si... - dije un poco nervioso - no... te preocupes

¿por qué habría de preocuparme? - pregunto riendo - solo quería saber que sucedió, no parece que sea malo

Mire a Stella a su rostro, una vez ya creímos que podía estar embarazada o bueno, yo pensé eso ya que ella estaba segura que no pero... ¿como seria si vuelve a suceder? ¿estaríamos listos para ser padres? no lo se... no creo del todo pero a mi me encantaría ser padre y mas aun si significa tener un hijo con Stella, aunque ella quiere una niña pero es igual.

vamos a la mesa - dije tranquilo

esta bien - dijo sonriendo - pero aun no respondes

no es nada - dije sonriendo - vamos

Caminamos hacia la mesa y nos sentamos junto a mis padres y al igual que en casa del padre de Stella sucedió lo mismo, una cena llena de risas, algunas cosas vergonzosas y cosas divertidas. Yo me divertí bastante en toda la cena y Stella parece que igual pues, no paraba de reír de las bromas de mi padre y eso es raro pues, no es tan gracioso.

Luego de la cena a mi madre le dio por ver viejas fotos como cada vez que vengo con Stella. Nos sentamos en el sofá, Stella en el medio, yo a su derecha, mi madre a su izquierda y mi padre en el sillón de enfrente.

oh esa la recuerdo perfectamente, fue la navidad en que Brandon tenia dos años - dijo mi madre apuntando una foto

oh que lindo - dijo Stella mirando la foto navideña

¡Mamá! - dije sonrojado al extremo pues, desde que llegue solo han dicho cosas que me avergüenzan un poco o me dan pena o... solo hacen que me sonroje ¡Y a Stella parecen divertirles! Dios, esto no es bueno pero... no importa aunque pareciera que me dejan en ridículo, como sea ya da igual.

bueno, tomaremos una nueva - dijo mi padre sonriendo - como familia

entonces yo la tomare - dijo Stella sonriendo

no, saldremos todos - dijo mi madre sonriendo - familia Stella...

Ella sonrió y mi padre trajo una cámara a la cual le puso temporizador. La foto fue sacada en menos de 2 minutos y salio bien. Luego de la cena a mis padres se les ocurrió entregarnos los regalos.

este es para Alexander - dijo Stella entregando uno de los regalos - y este para Iris

espero que sea lo que quiero - dijo mi padre brindándome una sonrisa mientras sentía un leve rubor en mis mejillas pues, entendía perfecto a lo que se refería - ahh una camisa perfecta... es perfecta

y un perfume, wow se ve realmente caro - dijo mi madre observando un perfume

es el mejor de Solaria - dijo Stella sonriendo

¿por qué compraste algo tan caro? - pregunte sorprendido - debe valer una fortuna

porque los demás son marca barata - dijo como si fuese obvio y luego apunto el frasco con una sonrisa - este es de calidad

eso parece - dijo mi madre sonriendo - gracias, pero mejor abran los suyos

ah yo prefiero mas rato, no te preocupes - dije sonriendo

bueno, yo si lo haré - dijo Stella sonriendo. Me acomode en la esquina apoyando mi espalda en la mitad del respaldo del sofá y la otra mitad en el brazo del sofá. Pase una mano por la cintura de Stella y la atraje hacia mi haciendo que se acomodara en mi pecho mientras mis padres iban por los regalos.

¿que te sucede? - pregunto inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba para verme - ¿estas cansado o que?

mi padre no quera una camisa... - dije sonriendo - quería algo mas

La sonrisa de Stella se cayo y apretó suavemente los dientes preocupada y sorprendida - ¿me estas molestando? ¿que quería? ¿por que no me dijiste antes?

porque me acabo de enterar - dije riendo - el quiere...

aquí están - escuche la voz de mi madre acercase así que me quede callado. Estaba seguro que Stella no le preguntaría a mi padre que era lo que en realidad quería pero si sabia que a mi me lo preguntaría mas tarde. Volviendo al tema de los regalos, yo le di a mi madre un chocolate, una barra grande ya que le gusta y bueno no sabía que darle, y a mi padre un par de libros.

veamos como Brandon no los quiere abrir ahora este es para ti Stella - dijo mi madre entregando algo

gracias - dijo Stella sonriendo y sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba tomo el regalo - lindo...

¿que es? - pregunte mirando el regalo

un hermoso vestido nuevo - dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba el vestido. Era corto y sin tirantes pero tenia un corte ladeado abajo y es de color rojo

y este es de mi parte, no compre un vestido ya que en eso soy igual que Brandon... un cero a la izquierda - dijo mi padre riendo

oye - fruncí el ceño levemente ofendido - yo cargo las bolsas así que no soy un cero a la izquierda

Sentí dos golpecitos en mi mejilla derecha provocados por un dedo indice. Baje la mirada y vi que Stella me sonreía, con su dedo indice golpeo sus labios dos veces, entendí enseguida lo que quería decir así que me incline un poco y la bese en los labios fugazmente.

que linda pareja - escuche a mi madre tiernamente. La mire con una sonrisa y observe como mi padre me hacía ciertos gestos con la cara, juro que aveces siento que soy adoptado, pero luego me miro en el espejo y me doy cuenta de que no es así... me parezco a mi madre.

Stella abrió el regalo que mi padre le dio y sonrió, no era un vestido, ni un perfume, ni un kit de maquillaje, ni un montón de productos, era algo simple y lindo una pulsera que tenia grabada su nombre.

es hermosa - dijo ella sonriendo

ya es algo tarde - dijo mi madre bostezando un poco - son mas de las diez

bien, yo dormiré en el sillón y usted en mi cama - dije sonriendo a Stella

¿sola? - pregunto ella haciendo una mueca de tristeza - ni Amore esta

es verdad - recordé que iría a la Aldea Pixie - pero...

a mi no me molesta que duerman juntos - dijo mi padre con una sonrisa picara

hay Dios - dije siento mis mejillas calientes nuevamente ¿por qué a mi?

tranquilo hombre - dijo el riendo - solo dormirán, nada mas

oh Dios - dijo Stella cubriendo su cara con ambas manos - que vergüenza...

Después de unos minutos mas subí con Stella a la que era mi habitación cuando vivía con mis padres y hasta el día de hoy aunque no viva con ellos aun lo es. Una vez adentro Stella se estiro mientras cerraba los ojos.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y la mire sonriendo. Ella estaba parada junto a la cama mirándome con una sonrisa y sabia que en pocos minutos mas preguntaría ya que era imposible que dejara pasar eso pero ya hablando enserio ¿por qué debería sentirme algo avergonzado? digo, hubo una ocasión en la que estuvo la oportunidad de que ella estuviera embaraza, dio negativo pero aun así fue una oportunidad.

¿me dirás ahora si? - pregunto de brazos cruzados

¿que cosa? - pregunte caminando lentamente hacia ella

dijiste que tu padre no quería eso de obsequio - dijo ella algo molesta - ¿por qué no me dijiste que no era eso lo que quería?

yo no sabia - dije encogiéndome de hombros - me entere cuando llegue

bueno ¿y? ¿que quería? - pregunto ella sonriendo un poco

lo mismo que yo - dije colocando mis manos en su cintura y pegando mi frente a la suya con una sonrisa coqueta - un bebé

Los ojos de Stella se abrieron sorprendida parecía estar un poco paralizada. Las manos de Stella que estaban posabas en mis hombros bajaron y se separo de mi frunciendo el ceño - ¿dijiste bebé?

si bueno, el quería una prueba de embarazo que de positiva - dije sonriendo - tu sabes como la que te hiciste pero con un resultado diferente

¿un bebé? - asintió con la cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo - osea que quiere un nieto

si - dije sonriendo - ¿sabes? cuando lo dices tu suena mejor

si... - dijo sentándose en la cama

¿te sientes bien? - pregunte extrañado por su actitud

si, por supuesto - dijo sonriendo - ¿sabes? estoy cansada y quiero dormir

Stella... - la llame confundido - ¿que sucede?

nada - dijo sonriendo - de verdad estoy cansada

Note que trono los dedos y su vestuario cambio enseguida del hermoso vestido a su pijama sexy y provocador... ouh, eso es obvio pero no quería decirlo así, como sea ustedes ya lo sabían.

¿oye que sucede? puedes decirme - dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama pues ella estaba acostada sobre las tapas con su espalda apoyada en las almohadas

no es nada - dijo sonriendo - Te Amo...

yo mas - dije sonriendo aunque me sentía extraño pues, sentía que algo le molestaba ¿acaso ella no quiere tener un bebé? no es imposible, ella dijo que si - la pase bien hoy

y yo mas - dijo sonriendo - fue divertido

si bastante - dije sonriendo - feliz navidad

contigo paso una feliz navidad - dijo ella sonriendo - feliz navidad también

Me acosté con ella en la cama para poder dormir pero la cosa es que no podía dormir. Stella se quedo dormida rápidamente pero seguía pensando en lo que sucedió siento que hay algo que molesta a Stella y no se que es. Ella dormía mirando hacia el techo y yo estaba de lado mirándola con una sonrisa.

Hermosa - dije moviendo un mechón - que descanses

La bese en la mejilla y luego me acomode bien en la cama para poder dormir tranquilo como la rubia a mi lado.

.: Stella :.

Temprano en la mañana yo ya estaba bañadita y vestidita, ok eso es una forma rara de decirlo. Estaba sentada en el living hablando con Iris sobre varios temas diferentes, Brandon aun dormía y su padre había ido a comprar unas cosas.

entonces ahora irán donde tu madre ¿no? - pregunto bebiendo una taza de te

si - dije sonriendo - en cuanto el dormilon se despierte y este listo

puede que demore un poco en eso - dijo Iris sonriendo

bueno, no hay apuros - dije sonriendo tranquila

Escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse y vi a padre de Brandon con una sonrisa y algunas bolsas. Según me dijo Iris, la familia de Brandon se iba a juntar nuevamente, ya saben sus primos y tíos. Si solo nos pudiéramos quedar... pero debemos ir a ver a mi madre y algo me dice que posiblemente estén MIS primos los cuales odio ver por ser tan refinados y aburridos.

Dios, si vieran como esta el trafico afuera - dijo Alexander riendo - tantas personas cargadas de bolsas, los autos como locos y muchas cosas peores

te advertí que compraras las cosas antes - dijo Iris riendo

si tenias razón - dijo sonriendo Alexander - pero ya salí de ahí

bueno, al menos ya tenemos todo para el almuerzo - dijo Iris sonriendo

si, dime Stella ¿estas segura de que no pueden quedarse un poco mas? - pregunto Alexander

si, mamá me ha enviado 6 mensajes... - mi celular comenzó a vibrar nuevamente y cuando mire la pantalla - 7 mensajes, pidiendo que vaya pronto

oh - dijo la madre de Brandon algo triste

pero no iré hasta que el se despierte - dije sonriendo

igual ya es muy tarde - dijo Iris sonriendo - ve a despertarlo

bien - dijo el padre de Brandon caminando hacia las escalera

Brandon tardaba mucho en vestirse según nos dijo su padre luego de que lo había despertado, se esta demorando demasiado quizás algo le paso pues, ya había pasado mas de una hora desde que Alexander lo había despertado y bueno sus primos y tíos ya habían llegado... me pregunto si estara bien.

seguro se volvio a dormir - escuche a voz de Anabel tranquila - es un flojo

yo no soy un flojo - escuche a la voz de Brandon quejándose. Mire hacia las escaleras y lo vi ya vestido con unos jeans azules, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos y las mangas arremangadas, además la camisa era ajustada y lo hacía verse increíblemente guapo.

¿que te paso? - pregunte sonriendo

nada - respondio tranquilo - ¿nos vamos?

ahh... Brandon... tus.. - intentaba decirle que primero si quiera saludara a sus tíos y primos pero el parecía no querer saludar ¿andaba de malas? eso parece. Me levante del asiento y camine hacia el extrañada, el solo me sonrió y me beso en los labios fugazmente luego me tomo de la mano y se despidió de su padres y tíos prometiendo que luego los vendría a ver si le alcanzaba el tiempo.

Me saco de la casa a rastras cosa que me extrañaba cada vez mas lo sucedía pero por suerte alcance a despedirme de sus padres y sus tíos, además de sus primos.

¿que te sucede? - pregunte luego de que me soltó

se nos hizo tarde - dijo sonriendo - no quiero quedar mal con tu madre, te lo he dicho miles de veces

oye tu te quedaste dormido - dije cruzándome de brazos

y tu no me despertaste - dijo riendo - ¿estas molesta?

¿por qué? ¿por qué me sacaste a rastras y ni siquiera saludaste a tus tíos y primos? - pregunte levantando la ceja

los llamare luego - dijo acercándose - ahora vamos donde tu madre

hay Dios, prefiero quedarme aquí - dije des cruzando mis brazos - no tengo ganas de ver a esos que se hacen llamar mis primos

¿de verdad crees que irán? - pregunto levantando la ceja

no - dije riendo - bueno vamos

Use el anillo espada transformado en el cetro solar para ir al Reino de la Luna con Brandon, Amore me dijo que no podría ir pero que aun así le enviara saludos a mi madre. Al llegar al reino de la Luna nos dirigimos a la sala familiar donde debía esperar a mi madre pues, estaba ocupada con algunos deberes.

Me senté con Brandon en el sofá pero de una forma diferente a la que uno debería sentarse, el estaba bien sentado pero yo estaba de lado con mis piernas sobre las del. El me miraba con una sonrisa. Me encontraba con la espalda apoyada en el brazo del sofá mientras jugaba con algo que tenia en mis manos pero eso no duro mucho pues, Brandon me tomo de las piernas y me jalo mas hacia el haciendo que dejara de estar apoyada en el brazo del sofá pero sin moverme de la posición en al que estaba.

¿sabes que me encanta? - pregunto sonriendo

no - respondí jugando con la cosa esa que parecía un circulo que se agrandaba y se achicaba cuando lo movía hacia adentro y fuera (N/A: es un juguete pero no se como se llama)

esto - dijo acercando sus labios a los míos. Correspondí el beso posando una de mis manos en su mejilla. Separe mis labios de los del y lo mire con una sonrisa, luego lo volví a besar pero fugazmente.

a mi también - dije sonriendo

chicos... - escuche la voz de mi madre

Alteza - dijo Brandon nervioso y sonrojado mientas yo solo reía entre dientes - yo...

Mi madre también rió un poco y lo miro con una sonrisa - ¿por qué tan nervioso?

que raro - dije riendo - papá pregunto lo mismo... Brandon...

siento que hoy no es mi día - dijo el golpeando su frente con la mano derecha

hola mamá - dije riendo por la actitud de Brandon

hola Bonita - dijo ella sonriendo - hola Brandon

hola Alteza - dijo sonriendo - siento lo de hace unos minutos

no importa - dijo mi madre sonriendo - ¿como están?

bien - dijimos ambos al unisono

que bueno - dijo mi madre sonriendo - entonces ¿me contaran como estuvo su navidad o debo preguntar?

de hecho ya lo hiciste - dije sonriendo - y estuvo muy buena, una navidad muy buena en familia... de amigos...

La sonrisa de mi madre se cayo en cuando dije eso ultimo, tal vez debí mantener mi boca cerrada, si eso debí haber hecho. La mire con los labios fruncidos y una expresión culpable. Ella intento volver a sonreír y salio de la habitación con la excusa de ir a ver si el almuerzo ya estaba listo.

soy una tonta - dije golpeándome la frente

no... no es... bueno... tal vez... - intentaba decir Brandon

ni siquiera sabes que decirme - dije cubriendo mi cara con ambas manos - ¿por qué siempre digo algo que hace sentir mal a los demás?

no lo se - dijo Brandon tranquilo pero luego sentí sus manos sobre las mías que hacían que las bajara para mirarlo a los ojos - pero todo es sin intención así que no te preocupes, nada es intencional

cierto - dije mas tranquila. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a mi madre entrando con Paris, no creo venga a hacerme daño por lo que dije ¿o si? uhg no, no lo creo.

lo siento chicos, aun falta - dijo ella sonriendo tranquila ¿debo disculparme ahora o después cuando estemos solas?

esta bien - dijo Brandon sonriendo

bueno, Princesa quisiera saber si se quedara a dormir para pedir que le preparen su habitación - dijo Paris de la forma mas formal posible

¿cuantas veces debo decirte que no es necesaria la formalidad? - pregunte torciendo los labios - mmm... no lo se

Mire a Brandon para saber si el quería quedarse pero parecía que tampoco sabia así que no me quedo de otra que sacar la respuesta al azar, termine diciendo que si aunque fue mas por presión pues, no andaba de ganas de decir que si pero ya lo hice así que, que mas da. Paris asintio y salio de la habitación para pedir que alguien prepara mi habitación.

vaya - dije una vez que salio - parece que nunca cambiara

no - dijo mi madre sonriendo - que buena que se queden, y si van a dormir en la misma habitación no quiero saber que harán lo mismo de la ultima vez

Mire a mi madre con los ojos abiertos de par en par forma de plato. Brandon se puso nervioso y miraba de la misma manera que yo, o eso creo pero si estaba nervioso y eso era obvio.

mamá - dije roja como tomate, no es posible que ella se enterara de eso ¿como? - yo...

tranquila - dijo con una sonrisa, algo me dice que disfruta hacerme sufrir de esa manera - créeme que fue fácil saber

¿co...como? - pregunto Brandon apenas y sonrojado

encontré la caja en el mueble - dijo mi madre tranquila - bueno, ire a ver unas cosas pueden "vagar" por el castillo o hacer lo que se les plazca, a excepción de eso pues no quiero saber que si, pero hay un lugar en que no quiero verlos

tranquila - dije un poco nerviosa pero tranquila - no te preocupes

cuando lo dices así es cuando mas me debo preocupar - dijo ella riendo mientras salia de la habitación

tal vez, no debiste haberlo dejado ahí - dijo Brandon preocupado pero nervioso

tal vez - asentí - pero tu lo guardaste, no yo

¿por qué lo dijo ahora y no antes? - pregunto levantando la ceja

Mire a Brandon seria - no se si es mi idea o no pero siento como si todos intentaran decirme algo

¿a sí? - pregunto el sorprendido

si - dije torciendo los labios - vamos

¿a donde? - pregunto mientras me quitaba de encima

donde sea - dije riendo

Había llevado a Brandon a muchos lugares del castillo, lugares que el no conocía por completo como la sala de armas y otros lugar. Luego de una tarde paseando por el castillo o como mi madre dijo vagando por el castillo, eso lo dice porque piensa que solo vago por el cuando estoy aburrida, fuimos a cenar. La cena estaba muy buena, de hecho demasiado buena pues, ¿que se puede esperar de Roger, el chef?.

Después de la cena ambos fuimos a mi habitación con algunos regalos de navidad que mi madre nos había dado, que eran ropas lo cual yo agradecí enormemente pues eran dos vestidos hermosos y a Brandon unos jeans con camisas. A ella yo le regalo el collar de perlas y Brandon un juego de cremas.

cuantos regalos - dijo el riendo

es cierto - dije guardando las cosas en el armario el cual tenia un hechizo de pozo sin fondo - pero nada mejor que unos hermosos pendientes y un auto

El se rió y me miro sonriendo - algo me dice que te gusto mas el auto

no ¿como crees? - dije acercándome a el - me encantaron los pendientes, necesita unos nuevos

si claro - dijo sonriendo

dime ¿quien tiene al mejor novio del mundo? - pregunte rodeando el cuello de Brandon con mis brazos

tu - respondió sonriendo

bien - asentí sonriendo - ¿y quien es el mejor novio del mundo?

yo - respondió

muy bien - asentí sonriendo - ahora... ¿quienes forman la pareja mas hermosa del mundo?

nosotros - dijo pegando su frente a la mía

ding ding acertaste a todas - dije sonriendo

¿te diviertes? - pregunto sonriendo

contigo, bastaste - dije sonriendo

oye... ¿sabes? tu madre y mi padre me dieron una idea de que hacer ahora - dijo sonriendo

¿que? - pregunte sin entender

esto - dijo sonriendo. Me levanto al estilo novia y camino conmigo hasta la cama donde me deposito con cuidado y me beso en los labios mientras estaba sobre mi apoyándose con ambas manos en la cama para no caer.

Había perdido la razón por varios minutos y es que los labios de Brandon sobre los míos conseguían ese efecto. No sabia porque pero que mas daba si lo tenia ahí conmigo.

Sus labios se movían en sincronía con los míos pero no en un beso tierno e inocente, pues este beso era cargado de pasión e intensidad. Una mano de Brandon paso de la cama a mi cintura mientras que el seguía besándome sin detenerse. Me vi obligada a romper el beso por falta de aire aunque en realidad no quería separarme.

Mire a Brandon sonriendo aunque nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, bastante diría yo. Brandon me miro con una sonrisa y nuevamente me beso antes de que pudiera decir algo o pudiera detenerlo. En el beso sentí su lengua delinear mi labio inferior el cual luego lo mordió suavemente. Me miro sonriendo pero había algo mas en esa mirada, había un poco de lujuria y pasión.

Te Amo - dijo con una respiración un poco agitada

también Te Amo - dije sonriendo me volvio a besar peo esta vez no fue en los labios, si no que fue en el cuello. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras gemía un poco y subía una de mis manos para enredarla en su cabello castaño. Cerré los ojos mientras sentía los labios de Brandon aun sobre mi cuello y varios gemidos de placer se escapaban de mi boca.

Luego de un largo rato el dejo de besarme en el cuello y me miro sonriendo, algo tramaba y no había dado cuenta pues me había perdido en sus labios luego de varios besos mas. Abrí mis ojos al recordar unas palabras que dijo _"Tu madre y mi padre me dieron una idea de que hacer ahora"_ el quería hacerlo pero... que tienen que ver ambos padres ¡Claro! mi madre dijo que había encontrado la caja de anticonceptivos y su padre quería que nosotros... ¡Oh Dios!

Me separe bruscamente de Brandon y negué con la cabeza, no, no, no, no, no, no, olvidenlo... no querrá que yo quede embarazada ahora ¿o si? hay Dios, es Brandon lo mas probable es que si...

¿que sucede? - pregunto confundido

tu... - dije aun dudando si preguntarle o no pero tenia que saber - ¿quieres hacerlo ahora?

El sonrió y me beso en el cuello nuevamente por unos segundos luego se alejo un poco pero aun manteniéndose sobre mi - ¿tu no? han pasado cuatro meses desde la ultima vez..

¡No! - un poco... - dije nerviosa - pero deberías... tu sabes... debemos protegernos

¿y es necesario? - pregunto coquetamente besándome el cuello

¡Si! - por supuesto... - dije preocupada un poco

¿y si quisiera... no se... tener un bebé ahora contigo? - dijo el con un tono coqueto que me encanta pero aun dando besos en mi cuello

"oh Dios, no lo dijo... lo sabia, sabia que esto era lo que queria, Dios... no, no, no, no" - pensé preocupada

Brandon - golpeaba suavemente su hombro para que dejara de hacer lo que hacia antes de que de verdad lo apoye - no creo que sea buena idea

¿por qué? - pregunto confundido

"una excusa, una excusa" - pensaba rápidamente - porque... Akane aun anda suelta

¿y? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño - yo te protegeré

ok ¿que te sucede? - pregunte de una buena vez por todas - habíamos quedado que no había prisa, y no me parece bien que solo porque tu padre quiere un nieto...

No pude terminar de hablar pues, los labios de Brandon se habían posado sobre los míos impidiendo que terminara de hablar - no es por eso - dijo cuando corto el beso - de verdad Stella, de verdad no se si pueda esperar...

"se que yo si puedo" - pensé rodando los ojos - "¿que le sucede? es algo molesto esto"

Stella... - me llamo el

dime - dije mirando hacia otro lado

¿que sucede Preciosa? - pregunto el

Brandon yo... - ¿como decirle la verdad? no mejor no le diré - creo que deberíamos protegernos aun así

Brandon se quito de encima sentándose en la orilla de la cama - no debí haberte dicho eso... creo que... me deje llevar por un impulso

¿un impulso? - pregunte sentándome

si, digo fue un impulso el decirte - dijo el tapando su cara con ambas manos - pero ya no podía aguantar mas

"ahora me siento mal" - pensé culpable de lo que dije - cuatro meses ¿verdad?

El me miro confundido, sonreí y me acerque a el por la espalda y pasando mis manos su pecho - podemos arreglar eso - dije a su oído antes de darle un suave mordisco. Con las manos desabroche algunos de los botones pertenecientes a su camisa pero solo la mitad de ellos y aun no dejaba de besarlo pues, era su cuello el que besaba ahora.

Stella... - dijo mientras reía

dime - dije entre besos

¿que sucede? - pregunto riendo aun - creí que no querías

yo no dije eso - me detuve para mirarlo - lo que no quería era hacerlo sin protección

El giro su cabeza y me miro con una sonrisa incrédula - eres mi chica favorita

y tu el amor de mi vida - dije sonriendo. Lo bese en los labios y el no tardo en corresponder. Giro su cuerpo un poco posando su mano derecha en mi cintura.

¿estas segura de hacerlo después de lo que hablamos? - pregunto el cortando el beso

mientras sea con la condición si - dije sonriendo.

De alguna manera Brandon hizo un movimiento para quedar igual que en denante, acostada en la cama con el sobre mi. Levante con las manos la camisa de Brandon mientras lo besaba en los labios. El corto aquel beso y se levanto un poco quitándose la camisa por completo, luego volvio a besarme en los labios.

espera... - dije dejando de besarme

¿ahora que? - gemí molesta a lo que el solo soltó una risa

¿no cerraras y harás el hechizo que usaste la primera vez? - pregunto sonriendo

mmm... cierto - dije chasqueando los dedos mientras reía - ahora si... ¿podemos seguir?

por supuesto - dijo el riendo. Volvio a besarme comenzando por los labios y bajando al cuello. Con otro movimiento quede arriba arriba del. Sentí su mano pasar mi espalda y luego bajar el cierre del vestido que traía. La ropa estaba estorbando demasiado así que solo había una cosa por hacer, deshacernos de ella.

Las manos de Brandon recorrían mi cuerpo con lentitud y ni hablar de sus labios que besaban cada parte de mi cuerpo. Una de sus manos se poso en mi pecho donde apretaba suavemente y me hacía gemir de placer. Sus labios se posaron en mi pezón lamiéndolo, besándolo y mordiéndolo, Dios este hombre me volverá loca.

Una noche llena de pasión y lujuria, la habitación era inundada por gemidos de placer y el grito de nuestros nombres. Brandon estaba sobre mi completamente desnudo al igual que yo. Embestía lentamente tanto que parecía una tortura por unos minutos pero eso no duro por mucho pues sus embestidas se volvían mas rápidas y placenteras. Clave las uñas en su espalda mientras gemía y decia su nombre. Brandon me beso en los labios para intentar ahogar los gemidos, luego me beso en el cuello mientras aun embestía.

Apoyaba sus manos en la cama con su cuerpo pegado al mio. Ambos cuerpos sudaban demasiado y era asqueroso pero eso era algo que no importaba en aquel momento.

Brandon gemía con cada embestida y parecía llevar un ritmo. Clave mas fuerte mis uñas en su espalda y lo bese en los labios. Quería llegar un poco mas lejos de lo que estábamos así que pedí permiso para entrar para entrar a su boca y el me lo concedió. Recorrí con mi lengua todo su interior y en poco tiempo hice que la mía jugara con la suya.

Luego de separarme del, Brandon pego su frente a la mía mientras su respiración era agitada y aun seguía embistiendo, Dios no se si pueda aguantar mas, seguro llego a gritar en un momento... no que va. Las embestidas se hacían mas y mas rápidas hasta que se detuvieron con fuerza, no puede evitarlo pero en aquel momento solo grite su nombre mientras escondía mi cabeza en su cuello y hombro.

Me aleje luego de unos minutos y apoye mi cabeza en la almohada, respiraba con dificultad y Brandon solo me miraba con una sonrisa - una... noche de... pasión ¿eh?

Te... Amo - dije con la respiración entre cortada

yo mas - dijo el - Te Amo... nunca dejare... de amarte

Brandon me sonrió y salio dentro de mi de mala gana acostándose a mi lado. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras intentaba que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad. Con una mano jugaba con mi largo cabello rubio y la otra bueno, la tenia a su lado quita. Cerré los ojos cansada aunque no tenia intenciones de dormir pero sin querer así sucedió.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Los rayos del sol habían iluminado todo el Reino Lunar temprano en la mañana, todos los habitantes del reino ya estaban levantados y trabajando tranquilamente. Los niños disfrutaban de los juegos pues, era diciembre y eso significa no escuela y vacaciones pero, mientras todos disfrutaban de sus vacaciones y los trabajadores esperaban con ansias el medio día pues, hasta esa hora debían trabajar, nadie estaba enterado de lo que sucedía en el castillo donde su amada reina había estado desaparecida toda la mañana.

Paris, la guardia personal de la reina, la ha estado buscando toda la mañana sin encontrar siquiera una pista de donde se encuentra mientras la Princesa dormía plácidamente junto a su amado en su habitación. Al no hallar solución, Paris decidió ir a ver a la Princesa para pedirle su ayuda pero un sentimiento de preocupación la invadió al ver que la puerta de la habitación no se habría. Comenzó a golpearla desesperada y solo faltaba poco para que la echara abajo. Varios guardias y empleados del castillos escucharon los golpes y se preocuparon al ver que la Princesa no habría la puerta. Jack, amigo de Paris y de la Princesa además de ser un guardia del castillo, fue corriendo hacia la habitación para ver que sucedía.

Paris ¿que son esos golpes? - pregunto el joven castaño de 24 años y ojos azules

no encuentro a la Reina y la Princesa no habré la puerta - dijo Paris preocupada

si sigues golpeando la puerta así la vas a echar abajo - dijo Jack frunciendo el ceño levemente - iré a ver a la sala de conferencias, tal vez la Reina se encuentre ahí

seguiré golpeando - dijo Paris

bien, pero evita echar la puerta abajo - dijo Jack riendo

no prometo nada - dijo Paris volviendo a golpear. Jack se había ido en busca de la Diosa Selene mientras Paris seguía golpeando la puerta que se abrió a los pocos minutos después revelando a Stella despeinada y aun media dormida vistiendo una bata.

porque mejor no echas abajo mi puerta ¿eh? - pregunto con sarcasmo molesta - ¿por qué me despiertas?

Princesa no podemos encontrar a su madre desde hace ya tres horas - dijo Paris preocupada - y ¿que sucede que no me abrió antes?

dormía - dijo ella como si fuese obvio - y mi madre debe estar en su habitación

no lo esta - negó con la cabeza Paris preocupada - la he buscado en todos lados

¿incluso en los jardines? - pregunto Stella aun dormida - tu sabes... cruzando el puente

Paris miro a la chica con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no... no había ido a ver a ese lugar, pero ¿como se le pudo pasar por alto ese lugar? ¿como pudo olvidar aquel lugar al que Selene iba cuando era una niña? ¿aquel de sus memorias?. Stella aun dormida pudo ver el rostro sorprendido de Paris y molesta dijo:

ah no puede ser - rodó los ojos - me despertaste y no habías ido a ese lugar... ¿que pasa contigo?

lo siento - se disculpo Paris apenada - es solo que estaba tan preocupada que deje pasar por alto aquella posibilidad

esta bien - dijo Stella poniendo la mano en alto y negando con la cabeza - yo iré a buscarla, no te preocupes mas

entonces iré por Jack a decirle - dijo Paris asintiendo

mandale mis saludos - dijo Stella despreocupada. Cerro la puerta y miro a su novio que le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa

¿que sucede? - pregunto sonriendo

mi madre dando problemas antes de las doce del día - dijo la rubia caminando a su armario - lleva tres hora desaparecida y no la encuentran

oh Dios - dijo Brandon sentándose en la cama preocupado - ¿como que no la encuentran?

no es nada de que preocuparse - dijo Stella sonriendo - debe de estar en los jardines, iré a ver

El castaño frunció el ceño mientras gemía. Stella rio un poco y camino hasta el dejando la ropa que había escogido en la cama - volvere enseguida

bien - dijo resignado - mejor también me cambiare

como quieras - dijo Stella besándolo fugazmente en los labios.

Luego de haberse vestido usando un vestido strapless color verde agua y diseños rosados, aquel vestido que muchas veces había usado, se dirigió a buscar a su madre a los jardines cruzando el punte para llegar al gran árbol que era rodeado por varios rosales, donde había una fuente con pétalos de rosas flotando en el agua y una banca no muy lejos donde una mujer de edad y largo cabello rubio estaba sentada.

Stella sonrió al ver a su madre ahí, miro el cielo y camino lentamente hacia ella - ¿sabes que Paris esta como loca buscándote?

solo quería alejarme de los deberes unas horas - respondio sin mirarla pues, su vista estaba puesta en su regazo

¿tres horas? - levanto la ceja - eso si es mucho

lo siento - dijo la Diosa Selene aun sin mirarla pues, parecía tener algo en sus manos que le llamaba mas la atención que su propia hija

¿que tienes ahí? - frunció levemente el ceño Stella al ver que su madre apenas si le prestaba atención

algo muy importante - dijo su madre con una sonrisa. Stella no pudo ver la sonrisa pero se sentó a su lado para poder ver que es lo que era tan interesante que la había alejado de los deberes reales por tres horas dejándola desaparecida y la causa de que Paris la haya despertado de tal forma.

¿una corona? - levanto la ceja extrañada.

es _la_ corona - corrigió su madre mostrándosela. Una hermosa corona, mas tiara que corona, color plateada se encontraba en las manos de la Reina. Tenia un diseño muy hermoso y tres diamantes en la parte superior, dos pequeños y uno grande (N/A: no se como describirla así que la pondré en perfil, sorry).

es hermosa - dijo Stella sorprendida - ¿es tuya?

si, esta corona representa mi pasado, presente y representara mi futuro - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿sabes? aun recuerdo como te veías con ella

¿yo? - levanto la ceja confundida

eras un bebé - dijo Luna sonriendo - habías cumplido tu primer año y tu padre tuvo la idea de ponértela, te veías preciosa...

yo siempre luzco fabulosa - dijo Stella con aires de superioridad moviendo su cabello

y eres un poco vanidosa - dijo riendo Selene

es muy importante para ti ¿verdad? - pregunto Stella sonriendo

bastante - dijo Selene mirando la corono con una sonrisa - si algo le pasara... seguro moriría

hey ¿morirías por una corona y no por mi? - dijo Stella frunciendo el ceño

La madre la miro por unos segundos y asintió - si

hey - dijo ofendida - que mala

es broma, pero enserio es muy importante - dijo sonriendo

esta bien mamá - dijo Stella sonriendo - entiendo que debe ser importante

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron. Luego de aquel abrazo volvieron al castillo pero en el camino una pregunta se hizo presente - ¿me enseñarías a conducir? - pregunto Stella sonriendo

estoy muy ocupada - dijo sonriendo Selene - pero tendrás que aprender por tu cuenta si quieres que tu padre te entregue el auto

¿como sabes eso? - pregunto sorprendida

secreto - respondio Selene - ahora vamos

Al entrar en el castillo Paris invadió de preguntas a Selene pues, estaba preocupada, Stella solo rodó los ojos y fue a buscar a Brandon. Lo encontró sentado en la sala familiar mirando la tv. Se acerco sigilosa pero no dio efecto.

se que estas atrás - dijo el chico

ahh - se quejo por haber sido descubierta - ¿como supiste?

hay un espejo - dijo el chico riendo. Stella se sentó a su lado apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del - si quieres que no te pille deberías quitarlo

si, pero me encanta verme - dijo riendo - Te Amo ¿sabias?

si - dijo el joven besando la parte superior de la cabeza de ella - yo también Te Amo

* * *

.: Stella :.

Me encontraba en mi cama leyendo un manual de conducción, había hecho la practica con mi padre pero estaba repasando pues, mañana sacaría mi licencia. Era muy tarde en la noche todos dormían incluyendo a Brandon y Amore, yo era la única despierta aunque no fue así todo el rato pues, la habitación de Bloom estaba al lado de la mía y se escuchaban unos ruidos que definitivamente no quiero ni recordad de que eran y bueno, se detuvieron hace mas de una hora así que seguro al fin esta durmiendo.

La luz de noche estaba encendida y me preocupaba un poco que despertara a Amore o a Brandon por eso pero no podía leer en la oscuridad y si usaba mi magia iba a ser un poco mas cansador

¿Stella? - pregunto Amore algo adormilada al parecer la desperté

lo siento - dije en un susurro para no despertar a Brandon ahora - no quise despertarte

esta bien - dijo ella adormilada pues, eran las 3 am y yo aun despierta - ¿que haces?

¿acaso no se nota? - pregunte leyendo un libro - quiero sacar la licencia pronto

¿debes hacerlo ahora? me refiero a esta hora - pregunto la Pixie

es solo que no quiero olvidar nada - dije sin quitar la viste del libro - mi examen es a primera hora

entonces con mayor razón deberías descansar - dijo Amore regañandome - si estas cansada para mañana no podrás hacer el examen

tranquila no estaré mucho tiempo - dije sonriendo - puedes volver a dormir

esta bien, pero no te quedes hasta muy tarde - dijo Amore antes de volver a dormir. Seguí estudiando el manual de conducción solo para asegurarme de que nada se me olvidara. Estuve despierta hasta las 5 am y mi examen de conducción seria a las 7, era imposible que pudiera dormir tan solo dos horas pero debía hacerlo aunque sea un poco.

No pude dormir mucho ya que mi despertador sonó 30 minutos luego de haberme dormido, no había escuchado la alarma pero Brandon me había despertado. Estaba muy cansada y apenas si podia mantenerme en pie.

entonces Stella ¿lista para sacar la licencia? - escuche preguntar a Bloom

si... - dije sin mover los labios y media dormida

a mi me pareces cansada - dijo Layla - Brandon debiste dejar que descansara

oye yo no... - intentaba decir el sonrojado

te dije que no te quedaras hasta mas tarde - dijo Amore - apenas si te mantienes despierta, deberías descansar

y eso hice, no me quede hasta tarde - dije mirando a Amore - y no estoy cansada Amore

aaa yo soy Musa - escuche su voz. Abrí mis ojos y luego los frote con las manos

lo sabia - dije un poco mas despierta - bueno, me van a llevar ¿o que?

de hecho te vamos a acompañar - dijo Brandon sonriendo - y tu padre dijo que vendría después de que te dieran la licencia, te traerá a Sean

¿esos son celos? - pregunto Sky riendo

si - dijo Brandon

estas celoso de un auto - dijo Tecna riendo - es algo tonto

pero tierno - dijo Flora sonriendo - aunque este celoso de un auto es lindo que solo la quiera para ella

Bostece un poco y parpadee cansada, no quería faltar a mi examen de conducción pero necesitaba descansar aunque... pensándolo mejor lo haré luego de sacar la licencia ¡Tranquilo Sean pronto iré por ti!.

Los chicos me llevaron al lugar donde se haría el examen, las chicas también venían conmigo. Tuve que comprar un café para despertarme aunque sea por unos minutos. Primero tuve que dar el examen escrito que gracias al café me mantuve despierta para poder hacerlo pero en cuanto termine, unos pocos minutos antes de la practica me volvio a entrar el sueño.

Stella no te ves bien, mejor no lo hagas - dijo Amore preocupada

estaré bien - dije abrochando el cinturón con un poco de dificultad - tu puedes esperar con las chicas

esta bien, pero por favor ten cuidado - dijo enserio preocupada

bien Stella ¿lista para empezar? - pregunto el instructor de manejo sentándose en el asiento del copiloto y abrochándose el cinturón

si - dije apretando fuerte los parpados a causa del sueño

entonces, comencemos - dijo sonriendo - te iré diciendo el recorrido

Encendí el auto para comenzar con el examen, iba bien los primeros minutos pero el sueño se hizo mas y mas fuerte hasta que cerré los ojos por unos minutos. Unos ruidos de llantas frenando con fuerza me despertaron, había perdido el control del automóvil pero antes de poder obtener nuevamente el control ocurrió algo indicando que fue demasiado tarde.

Todo mi alrededor se volvía negro y mi cuerpo me dolía demasiado, no se que abra sucedido pero podía escuchar a personas llamarme, eran las chicas, también podía escuchar que alguien pedía una ambulancia pero ya de ahí no supe mas pues mis oídos se hicieron sordos y perdí el conocimiento.

Continuara...

* * *

uhh Suspenso, suspenso, suspenso... ¿que habrá sucedido? obvio un accidente pero ¿como paso? ¿como fue? uhhh ¿que pasara ahora?. Bueno, cambiando de tema la otra vez estaba leyendo la historia para ver como estaba quedando y me gusto mucho pero hubo algo que me llamo la atencion, en el capitulo 14 supuestamente es la primera vez que Stella y Brandon tienen una relación intima, por no decir otra cosa, y en el 16 se ve el final... final pero en otro capitulo, no me acuerdo cual es llega como hasta la mitad y no se ve como sigue así que ahora decidí hacerlo completo aunque intente no ponerlo tan detallado... así que esperemos que haya salido bien...

Una cosa mas, cuando escribia el capitulo sin querer deje de prestar atención a lo que escribia así que es posible que no se entienda algo o haya repetido la idea dos veces por error... es que me dio flojera releerlo porque me distria rápido jeje sorry.

bueno, los dejo con esto:

**Próximamente: Fuera de la Misión**

¿donde estoy? - pregunto Stella abriendo los ojos lentamente

¡Stella! - dijeron todos preocupados

lo siento Stella - dijo el Rey Radius - pero después de esto, no te entregare el auto en un tiempo

¡Papá! - grita Stella molesta

¿como te sientes? - pregunto Brandon preocupado

esto no es bueno - dijo Faragonda preocupada - creo que...

no puede sacarme de la misión - dijo Stella molesta - yo debo detener a Akane

ya he tomado la decisión - dijo Faragonda seria - estarás fuera hasta que te quiten eso y puedas caminar sin ayuda

esto no me puede suceder a mi - dijo Stella con lagrimas en los ojos y apretando fuerte los puños en su cabeza

pobrecita - se escucho una voz - ¿que te sucede hadita?

¡Te lo Advertí! - grito Amore entre enojada y preocupada - ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado y no te quedaras hasta tarde!

Amore ahora no - dijo Bloom deteniéndola

arriesgaste tu vida Stella - dijo Flora regañándola - ¿como diablos se te ocurrió hacer eso? ¿por qué no pensaste?

¡Chicas! - las reto Bloom - no creo que retarla ayude ya, el daño esta hecho y nada lo va a cambiar

esto sera bueno - dijo Akane con una sonrisa maliciosa - muy bueno

¿que tienes en mente? - pregunto Athan

¿por qué brilla? - pregunto Layla a Nabu

Saludos a:

- winxzafir: gracias por leer y no te preocupes por los comentarios aunque si en cierto modo pense que te habias olvidado :( ehh que bueno que no fue así :D bueno sobre el regreso de Atha wow ni yo me lo espera, eso... eso no estaba en mis planes en un inicio pero luego decidi integrarlo para algo en especial, la mano derecha de Akane y sobre tus preguntas sinceramente aveces se me olvidan pues como renunciaron a seguir a Akane pero les tengo un plan para ellas pero en ocasiones se me olvidan que ellas estan

- casitina: bueno gracias por el cumplido y sobre Sky y Bloom la verdad es que por alguna razón me cuesta escribir algo sobre las otras parejas pero lo intentare, aunque es posible que sea en unos dos capitulos mas adelantes pues, ahora entramos en algo de acción y problemas :D

- Val Marsal: la verdad quería subir ese capitulo para la víspera de navidad pero aun falta mucho y bueno... no aguante askjaskj y gracias por el dato ahora puedo presumir que se algo mas kasjaskj gracias :D

- HollyJSinclair: I'm sorry I do not speak English, I am using a translator, google and not think I can upload it in English for the same reason

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: gracias por comentar el N°25 y que bueno que te haya gustado

- Val Marsal: sobre el N° 25, si es cierto un amor... un turrón de amor, y supongo que debe de ahorrar ksajkasj


	28. Chapter 28: Fuera de la Misión

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 28:

Fuera de la Misión

_... Un accidente automovilístico se ha provocado en el centro. Al parecer fue provocado por una joven de 22 años que intentaba sacar su permiso de conducir. El auto pudo haber chocado con una camioneta y un camión que iban en la pista de al lado, aun no se conocen las causas del accidente pero según las palabras del instructor que la acompañaba puede deberse al cansancio que se notaba en la joven..._ - era la voz de la periodista que informaba el reciente accidente

Era una habitación blanca de ventanas cerradas y eran 13 las personas se encontraban en aquella habitación sentados en sillas, apoyados en la pared o simplemente arrodillados al lado de la cama donde su amiga se encontraba reposando con los ojos cerrados.

Heridas en su rostro y su largo cabello rubio esparcido por toda la almohada, conectada a unas maquinas que tomaban su pulso y se aseguraban de avisar si algo andaba mal pero hasta el momento todo estaba bien.

El joven de cabellos morados molesto por la situación tomo el control de la tv y la apago para ya no seguir escuchando nada mas de lo ocurrido. La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a un hombre de bata blanca con una tabla en sus manos, tenia el cabello blanco canoso y usaba lentes.

no pueden estar todos aquí - dijo el recién llegado

una enfermera nos dejo - dijo la pelirroja preocupada - ¿como esta?

veamos, tiene algunos huesos rotos, como las costillas y es posible que despierte en un rato o eso esperamos - dijo el hombre revisando su tabla - hubo suerte

¿a que se refiere? - pregunto una chica castaña clara

a que pudo haber sido peor - respondio el hombre - el camión golpeo su cintura, hubiera sido peor si hubiese sido la cabeza

¿el instructor como esta? - pregunto el chico rubio

en mejores condiciones, sera dado de alta en pocos minutos - dijo el hombre sonriendo - ¿alguno sabe cual fue la causa? según dijo su instructor ella iba muy bien hasta que algo sucedió

no lo se, pero las noticias dicen que es por cansancio - dijo Layla, una morena amiga de la joven que estaba en cama - ¿como supieron? yo recuerdo que Stella se encontraba cansada hoy

tal parece que el instructor acaba de hablar con la prensa - dijo el medico suspirando - bueno, ahora solo queda esperar a que ella despierte, no hagan ruido y dejen que despierte sola

El medico salio de la habitación dejando solo a los jóvenes que esperaban preocupados a que su amiga por fin abriera sus ojos y saber que ella se encontraba bien.

Un joven de cabello castaño corto y ojos del mismo color se encontraba arrodillado junto a la cama de la joven mientras tomaba su mano derecha con ambas manos del, rogaba al cielo que por favor abriera sus ojos y lo viera a el pero parecía tan lejano aquel deseo.

"por favor... abre los ojos y demuéstrame que estas bien..." - pensaba el joven preocupado - "demuéstrame que no me equivoco, se que estas bien pero por favor... abre los ojos"

¿alguien le aviso a sus padres? - se atrevio a preguntar Tecna luego de varios minutos de silencio

La mayoría se miro entre si preocupados, ninguno había dicho nada a sus padres aun, puede que haya sido por miedo a la reacción que tengan o simplemente porque no quieren ser quienes le comuniquen que su única acaba de tener un accidente automovilístico.

yo lo haré - dijo Bloom preocupada - a menos que alguien mas quiera...

Otro silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, nadie quería y aunque les hacia sentir mal tener que rechazar aquello no podían evitarlo pero hablar con dos reyes, un Rey y una Reina e informarles de algo tan grave seria un pasaporte a la muerte o eso pensaban ellos.

Bloom suspiro al ver que nadie aceptaría y rápidamente saco su celular para marcar lentamente y nerviosa el numero de la Diosa Selene, pensando que ella podía ser mas comprensible que el Rey Radius, pues esto sucedió porque ella quería sacar la licencia en primer lugar y siendo el quien le daría el auto a su hija daba algo de miedo decirle primero.

Termino de marcar el numero y llamo acercando su celular a su oreja. El celular comenzó a sonar y a sonar pero aun no contestaban, la preocupación invadió a Bloom pues, mientras mas tardaban en responder mas nerviosa se ponía. Salio de la habitación para poder hablar mas tranquila en cuanto la Reina contestara el teléfono.

chicos ya es muy tarde - dijo Flora preocupada - es mejor irnos

no... - dijo Brandon que se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama tomando la mano de la joven con ambas manos suyas y mirándola preocupado - podemos esperar, yo se que abrirá los ojos

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Bloom algo preocupada, no... bastante preocupada a decir verdad - Bloom - dijo Sky al verla - ¿que paso?

no pude hablar con su madre - dijo Bloom mirando la pantalla de su celular - y su padre... estaba enojado... mucho

Dios - dijeron todos preocupados

viene en camino - dijo Bloom algo asustada - Dios, estaba muy enojado parecía que iba a estallar en gritos aunque intentaba mantener la calma

¿que hay de su madre? ¿no te contesto? - pregunto Musa

estaba ocupada, Paris atendió el teléfono... dijo que le diría en cuanto se desocupara - dijo Bloom preocupada. Guardo su celular y miro a la joven que se encontraba en la cama con los ojos cerrados - Dios Stella...

tranquila - dijo Sky abrazándola - va a estar bien

eso espero - dijo preocupada Bloom apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Sky

Las horas pasaron y gracias a que Brandon hablo con el doctoro pudieron quedarse hasta que ella despierta, aunque mas que hablar rogó y era comprensible siendo que aquella chica era su novia. En esa habitación solo se encontraban los chicos y Stella pues, sus novias habían salido a comprar algo de café para tener algo mientras esperaban a que ella despertara.

Unas dos horas mas pasaron y Stella aun no daba señales de abrir sus ojos, aquellos ojos dorados como el sol que brillan en la oscuridad y que tanto le gustaban a todos. Nadie sabia el porque aun los mantenía cerrados, ni siquiera los médicos pues, habían dicho que debía despertar hace unas tres horas atrás pero no fue así y era preocupante para todos.

Brandon... - dijo Helio que se encontraba sentado - todo va a estar bien, ella despertara... pero debemos volver

yo no - dijo sin quitar la vista de ella - si tu... o alguien mas quiere hacerlo, puede hacerlo pero yo de aquí... no me muevo

bien, nos quedaremos contigo - dijo Nabu sonriendo - no hay razón para que te dejemos solo ahora que mas compañía se necesita

Stella... - dijo Brandon dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios al sentí que la mano de la chica se movía un poco

¿donde estoy? - pregunto Stella abriendo los ojos lentamente y apenas audible

¡Despertó! - gritaron todos felices y acercándose para mirarla

ahhyy Dios - cerro los ojos frunciendo el ceño

no griten - les regaño Brandon a todos

perdón - dijeron los chicos

¿como te sientes? - pregunto Brandon a Stella con voz suave

adolorida... - dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor - ¿que me paso?

tuviste un accidente de auto - dijo Brandon - ¿lo recuerdas?

creo... - dijo intentando sentarse a lo que Helio rápidamente la ayudo acomodando sus almohadas para que se apoyara - fue mientras sacaba la licencia ¿no?

si - dijo Sky tranquilo - ¿que paso?

pues... - no pudo seguir hablando pues, fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abría dejando ver a las chicas con cafés en las manos

trajimos café - dijo Layla de mejor humor que antes

Todas las miradas de los que ya estaban dentro de la habitación cayeron sobre las recién llegadas. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de todas al ver a su amiga despierta. Dejaron los vasos de cafés en el mueble mas cercano y se acercaron a ella.

¡Stella! - dijeron emocionadas

La rubia hizo una mueca de dolor y gimió un poco - no griten...

lo siento - dijeron todas preocupadas

¿como estas? - pregunto Bloom tomando asiento en la cama al otro lado de su amiga

adolorida, supongo que por lo demás bien - dijo la chica no tan convencida

¿que paso? - pregunto Musa - ibas bien y luego te estrellaste con un camión que iba a tu lado

perdí el control del auto - dijo Stella recordando - creo que estaba cansada y cerré los ojos por unos minutos ahah pero fue sin querer y lo siguiente que vi fue... fue...

¿que sucede? - pregunto Brandon aun sin soltar la mano de la joven - ¿lo recuerdas?

si... yo se que lo recuerdo... lo ultimo que vi fue a varias personas diciendo un montón de cosas, estaba en el auto y parece que había chocado con un muro o un muro me choco a mi - decia frunciendo el ceño

de hecho según lo que nos dijeron algunos testigos chocaste al camión y te descontrolaste pasándote una luz roja y ahí se produjo el accidente - dijo Riven explicando - al parecer del otro lado venia una camioneta y tu al pasarte la roja bueno... chocaron

¿y el instructor? - pregunto Stella preocupada - ¿como esta?

el esta bien, una pequeña herida causada por el movimiento pero nada malo - respondio Timmy tranquilo - no te preocupes, hubo suerte

¿que hay de la camioneta? ¿hay heridos? - pregunto nuevamente

no... fuiste la única ya que el choque se produjo al costado del auto... - negó con la cabeza Timmy - donde esta el asiento del conductor

genial - dijo con sarcasmo la rubia - ahora no podre sacar la licencia

oh si podrás - dijo Roxy sonriendo - fuimos a ver al instructor antes de comprar los café, dijo que podrás rehacer el examen en unos meses pero esta vez no debes quedarte dormida mientras manejas... creo que si estabas cansada

hubo que rogar un poco ya que en un principio quería que esperaras un año - dijo Musa riendo - pero logramos convencerlo

de igual modo, espera a que te encuentras bien - dijo Tecna sonriendo

que bien - dijo Stella mas tranquila. Brandon la miro con una sonrisa en sus labios provocando que ella también sonriera aunque algo débil. Paso la mano por la frente de ella moviendo parte de su cabello y poder observarla con una sonrisa. No habían palabras solo una mirada bastaba para saber lo que pensaba cada uno, el acariciaba la mano de la joven con su pulgar.

Nadie decia nada pues, no querían interrumpir a la pareja de enamorados pero siempre debía haber alguien que lo hiciera - creo que es mejor llamar al medico y avisar que ha despertado - dijo Timmy un poco incomodo

Timmy - le regaño Tecna con el ceño fruncido

lo siento - dijo entre dientes. La pareja estaba metida en su burbuja y no prestaban atención a lo que hablaban los demás y ni cuenta se dieron de cuando Tecna y Timmy salieron de la habitación para buscar al medico.

A los pocos minutos mas tarde entro el medico nuevamente interrumpiendo a la pareja. Ambos salieron de su burbuja disimulando un poco la incomodidad y molestia que sentían en ese momento.

bien hola Stella, soy tu medico el Dr. Rainolds (N/A: no se como se escribe) - dijo el medico sonriendo - ¿como te sientes?

molesta, es la tercera vez que preguntan - dijo ella torciendo los labios - bien, adolorida pero bien

que bueno - dijo el hombre sonriendo - ¿alguien sabe si sus padres vendrán al final?

¿mis padres? - pregunto algo asustada - ¿mamá y papá?

si - dijo el medico - supuestamente vendrían hace mas de 3 horas

no creo que sea buena idea que vengan - dijo preocupada y asustada - ellos tienen mucho trabajo y no quiero molestarlos con mis tonterías

a mi me parece que lo que te preocupa es otra cosa - se escucho una voz masculina. Stella cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras hacia una mueca preocupada al reconocer la voz.

En la entrada de la habitación había una pareja conformada por un hombre de cabello castaño usando unos jeans sueltos color azules y una camisa blanca arremangada y la otra era una hermosa mujer de cabello amarillo claro y ojos celestes vistiendo un vestido largo color celeste con blanco. Algo que sorprendió a todos fue que la pareja parecía ser normal, no parecían ser reyes de algun mundo diferente al que estaban, eran personas comunes y corrientes.

oh no - dijo Stella con ojos cerrados y la mueca de preocupación

ustedes deben ser sus padres - dijo el medico sonriendo

un gusto soy Re... Radius - corrió rápidamente el hombre sonriendo - su padre

y yo Selene - dijo la mujer sonriendo - sentimos la demora... el trabajo no dejaba que saliéramos

vaya debe ser un trabajo muy importante - dijo el medico sonriendo - en fin veamos, según estos exámenes que le hicimos cuando llego estará bien

¿solo bien? - levanto la ceja el padre de Stella molesto - ¿me esta diciendo que mi hija tuvo un accidente y esta solo bien?

bueno... de hecho, puede que deba permanecer en cama por varios días debido al fuerte golpe que tuvo - especifico el medico - también seria bueno que se quedara unas noches mas aquí debido a su costilla izquierda que esta quebrada aunque parece que esta de buen humor considerando eso

siempre es así, podría estar muriendo y estaría tranquila, bien... - dijo Selene seria - entonces permanecerá aquí

esta bien... - dijo el medico asintiendo - supongo que querrán un momento con su hija así que yo saldré

Una vez que el medico salio de la habitación ambos padres miraron a su hija molestos, serios y si es posibles un poco preocupados. Ella les dio una mirada nerviosa y esperaba a que le gritaran como pasaba cada vez que se metía en un problema.

creo que los dejamos solos - dijo Sky sonriendo - Majestad, Alteza con su permiso

por supuesto... Majestad - dijo Selene reverenciando

dos reyes, una reina, tres Princesas y un Príncipe (N/A: creo que Nabu es un príncipe pues, supuestamente tenia un matrimonio arreglado con Layla y eso solo es con príncipes y princesas creo) - dijo Riven sonriendo - cuanta realeza

Riven - le regaño Musa - vamos...

no te vayas - dijo en un susurro Stella a Brandon mientras lo tomaba de la mano para evitar que se fuera

El castaño miro a los padres de su novia y trago saliva, volvio a mirar a la chica y le sonrió - estaré a fuera por si me necesitas, todo estará bien - beso su frente suavemente y salio de la habitación.

¿como estas? - pregunto su madre una vez que no había nadie mas que ellos tres en la habitación

bien - dijo la joven mirando apenada a su madre - oye yo...

ahorratelo - dijo Radius enojado - ¿me puedes decir en que diablos pensabas cuando decidiste hacer el examen en mal estado?

yo... - Stella no sabia que responder a la pregunta de su padre sin que se enojara, pues lo único que ella quería era sacar el permiso y nada mas

¿por qué eres tan irresponsable? - pregunto Selene molesta - ¿cuando vas a tomar las cosas enserio? Stella pudo haber sido peor, ahora estas bien pero dime ¿que crees que habría pasado si el accidente hubiera sido grave? ¿tienes idea de cuan preocupada estaba?

pues no parece que mucho - dijo Stella evitando su mirada

¡Stella! - le grito molesta por el comentario de su hija

Selene... - dijo Radius cortándola - Stella, responde... ¿por qué hiciste el examen sabiendo que no estabas en condiciones de realizarlo?

porque... estaba ansiosa por tener mi permiso - respondió preocupada - no pensé en nada mas que eso

lo se, nunca piensas antes de hacer las cosas - dijo Selene molesta.

lo siento - Selene suspiro un poco mas tranquila y miro a su hija preocupada

bien... supongo que lo único que me alegra es saber que estas bien - dijo abrazándola mas tranquila

gracias mamá - dijo Stella sonriendo - y siento preocuparlos

bien Stella - Radius serio - siento haberte gritado mi pequeña, pero no tienes ni idea de cuanto me molesta que arriesgues tu vida por algo que no valga la pena

para mi si - dijo Stella mientras su madre rodeaba los hombros de ella con sus brazos - pero creo que tienes razón soy una irresponsable y debí haber descansado envés de ir a dar el examen

al menos admites tu error y para mi eso vale mas que una disculpa - dijo su padre sonriendo

gracias - dijo Stella sonriendo

aunque aun no te salvaras de un castigo - dijo Radius enseguida

pero... - intento decir rápidamente

tiene razón - dijo Selene asintiendo

lo siento Stella - dijo el Rey Radius - pero después de esto, no te entregare el auto en un tiempo

¡Papá! - grito molesta

he dictado mi castigo - dijo Radius manteniéndose firme - ahora yo debo volver porque deje a Xeros a cargo y eso no es bueno, te llamare mañana

yo también debo volver Bonita - dijo Selene besándola en la frente - cuídate y deja de meterte en problemas

Ambos desaparecieron con un hechizo dejando sola a la joven que se dejo caer de espaldas y gimiendo gracias al dolor causado por el golpe con los almohadones

auch... - dijo adolorida - siempre es lo mismo... solo están juntos cuando algo me sucede o hago algo malo

.: Stella :.

Un ruido extraño me obligo a abrir mis ojos, me incline con dificultad en la cama para poder ver quien hacia el ruido pero estaba tan oscuro que era imposible ver. Gire mi cabeza para ver el reloj digital que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, marcaba las 2:00 am. Use mi mano derecha para crear, con un poco de dificultad por no tener energías recargadas, una esfera de luz y poder ver en la oscuridad.

pobrecita - se escucho una voz - ¿que te sucede hadita?

Esa voz, Darcy... era imposible sea ella muy imposible pues estaban desaparecidas. Nadie ha sabido nada de ellas desde hace un tiempo ¿como es posible que ahora de la nada se apareciera.

Hice que la esfera de luz se hiciera mas grande para poder alumbrar mas la habitación y poder ver a Darcy y así fue. Se encontraba frente a mi parada detrás de la camilla.

¿que haces aquí? - pregunte con el ceño fruncido

vine a verte - dijo sonriendo - ¿me extrañaste?

no - dije molesta - veté o llamare a seguridad

¿seguridad? - levanto la ceja despreocupada - que miedo

¿que es lo que quieres Darcy? - pregunte enojada

vengo a proponerte algo - dijo ella sonriendo maliciosa

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida

Akane... - dijo caminando y tocando cada cosa que había en la habitación - tu quieres deshacerte de ella y yo también... te propongo una alianza

aguarda ¿por qué quieres deshacerte de ella? - levante la ceja confundida

es un estorbo - dijo tranquila - todos buscamos lo mismo, la espada máxima y además... yo soy tu enemiga no ella

¿por qué tengo tantos enemigos con lo hermosa que soy? - pregunte negando con la cabeza

entonces ¿que dices? ¿hacemos una alianza para deshacernos de ella? - pregunto ella

no, ni lo sueñes - dije con firmeza aunque... si lo pienso bien seria una oportunidad para deshacerme de ella pues, deshacernos de las Trix es mas fácil. Bueno, como sea nunca pienso antes de actuar.

bien - dijo Darcy seria - no pareces en condiciones de pelear o si quiera atacar así que no te haré nada... pero la próxima vez que nos veamos las caras no habrá suerte

¿eso es una advertencia? - levante la ceja confundida

si - dijo Darcy - como dije, todos buscamos lo mismo asó que ten cuidado porque podría ser yo quien se haga con la espada

Desapareció de la habitación sin decir mas. No entendí porque quería una alianza pero era lo que menos me importaba pues, me dolía todo mi cuerpo y estaba demasiado cansada aun como para hacer reaccionar mi cerebro y pensar en que quería. Iba a volver a dormir y poder descansar mi cuerpo de aquel golpe, me sentía horrible el dolor no se iba y según el doctor las pastillas que me dio debían ayudar pero no es así. Como sea, mejor descanso ahora ya que mañana vendrá Faragonda y aun falta ella para gritarme... y bueno las chicas tampoco lo han hecho aun pero seguro esperan el momento en que me sienta bien.

Pase la noche mas o menos bien y mal pues tenia un dolor muy fuerte al costado izquierdo, en las costillas. Aun no conozco mi diagnostico pero creo tener una idea ya de como sera.

Me desperté temprano y me sentí algo triste al no ver a las chicas pero bueno, seguro no tardan en venir. Gracias a una enfermera que me estuvo ayudando con lo que necesitaba logre alcanzar el control de la tv. Miraba una pasarela de modas que pasaban en aquel momento y me preocupaba por las chicas pues, habían prometido llegar temprano y ya era medio día y aun no había ni señales de ellas.

esto es aburrido - me queje posando mi mano derecha sobre mi costilla del lado izquierdo y sentándome con dificultad en la cama.

creo que sus amigas llegaran pronto - dijo la enfermera que se encontraba en la habitación conmigo - no parecen ser quienes falten a sus promesas

lo se - dije apoyándome de espaldas en las almohadas - tal vez debería seguir descansando

es lo mejor - dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación - si necesitas algo solo házmelo saber

Levante con cuidado la polera para poder mirar el costado donde supuestamente el camión me había golpeado, tenia vendada la zona de la costilla y si, dolía bastante. La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente pensé que era la enfermera pero me equivoque pues, vi un montón de globos y algunos peluches entrar. Sonreí extrañada y lugo vi a los chicos con los peluches y los globos, aaww que tiernos.

¿que esto? - pregunte sorprendida

un regalo de nosotros para ti - dijo Nabu sonriendo

son hermosos, gracias - dije sonriendo. Mire los globos que eran de varias formas y colores que tenían una escritura _"que te mejores pronto" "te queremos" "tu puedes, eres fuerte"_ y varias cosas así mientras que los peluches eran ositos, conejitos, perritos todos de diferentes formas y colores.

¿como esta mi Princesa? - escuche la voz de Brandon

Lo mire con una sonrisa y lo vi con un conejito crema en sus manos y un globo celeste que decia _ Mejórate pronto, tu __puedes_ era un amor, simplemente eso. El me sonrió mientras se acercaba a mi con el peluche y el globo. Amarro el globo a la cama y me beso en la frente luego me entrego el peluche - ¿como te sientes?

bien - dije sonriendo - aunque...

El miro la parte vendada en mi cuerpo y sonrió nuevamente - pasara... ya lo verás

gracias - mire a todos con una sonrisa - son increíbles

lo sabemos - dijo Riven riendo

ten, Amore nos dijo que eran tus favoritas - dijo Helio con un ramo de Flor de Cerezo

si lo son - dije sonriendo. Cuando pequeña recuerdo que solía jugar junto a un árbol de cerezos que había en el jardín de mamá pero se ha marchitado y tuvieron que cortarlo, aunque después comencé a jugar en el gran árbol - son hermosas, gracias

que bueno que te gusten - dijo Helios sonriendo

¿y Amore con las Pixies? - pregunte extrañada

vendrán con Faragonda en un rato - dijo Musa sonriendo - te recomiendo que uses tapones

no te preocupes, hemos traído algunos - dijo Layla riendo

gracias - dije aliviada pues, sabía que Amore iba a gritarme - ¿cuando podre salir de aquí?

ni creas que pronto - dijo Sky riendo - tal vez en un poco tiempo

me quiero ir - gemí quejándome

estarás aquí por unas semanas - dijo riendo Nabu - supongo que eso te sucede por chocarte con el camión, pasarte la roja y dejar que la camioneta te chocara oh y todo por...

No pudo seguir hablando ya que le lance el almohadón en su cara y luego hice una mueca de dolor por el movimiento brusco que había realizado. Cerré los ojos fuertemente apretando los parpados y luego los abrí lentamente. Me recosté mirando hacia el techo y con la sabanas cubriendo mi pecho, el dolor era insoportable y esta vez me busque que esto sucediera, tal vez si hubiera hecho caso a Amore no habría sucedido esto.

no te muevas demasiado - dijo Brandon dulcemente cosa que me pareció muy tierno. Me beso en la mejilla izquierda y me sonrió tranquilo - ya verás que el tiempo se pasa pronto

Sonreí un poco y cerré los ojos por unos minutos y los abrí cuando volví a sentir la puerta abrirse nuevamente ¿por qué entran y salen? me tienen molesta con tanto entrar y salir. Mire a quien había entrado a la habitación y pude ver a Faragonda con las Pixies, y aquí comienza la tortura.

vaya - dijo Chatta sorprendida - se ve...

si dices horrible te hago daño - le advertí algo molesta

me callo - dijo enseguida

esto no parece ser bueno - dijo Faragonda preocupada - cuando me dijeron sobre el accidente no pensé que fuera tan grave

oh no, no es tan grave - dije sonriendo - aun puedo moverme y sera fácil vencer a Akane

si en un sueño - dijo Riven con ironía - es imposible que ganes o si quiera puedas mantenerte en pie

no olvidenlo - dije negando con la cabeza - aun así puedo pelear

debido a las circunstancia y a tu estado - dijo Faragonda seria - creo que lo mejor es sacarte de la misión hasta que te den de alta por completo y estés bien

¿¡Que!? - grite sentándome de golpe que no fue muy buena idea pues rápidamente tuve que cubrirme con la mano a la altura de mi costilla izquierda como si eso fuese ayudar a disminuir el dolor - no puede sacarme, yo debo detener a Akane

ya he tomado la decisión - dijo Faragonda seria - estarás fuera hasta que te quiten eso y puedas caminar sin ayuda

no es justo - dije molesta

mientras ella descansa nosotros debemos buscar una manera de encontrar las Espadas, estamos con un integrante menos - dijo Faragonda seria y preocupada - y eso es peor, pues de alguna manera siguen siendo mas fuertes

dijo que el anillo encontraría las espadas - dijo Nabu frunciendo el ceño - debemos esperar

si las espadas no han aparecido algo debe estar sucediendo - dijo Faragonda - ese anillo ya debió haberlas encontrado hace mas de cuatro meses

¿que dice? - preguntaron todos sorprendidos y confundidos

que las espadas debieron aparecer la semana siguiente a la que se encontró la ultima Piedra - dijo Faragonda seria

tal vez ni siquiera existen - dije mirando mis manos - solo fue un sueño, no es que en realidad existen

pero Akane esta tras ella - dijo Flor preocupada - deben existir

que Akane este tras algo no significa que existen - dije seria - vamos, son espadas que nadie ha visto en miles de años... muchos dicen que desaparecieron, que se destruyeron y yo digo que no existen mas

Kaia dijo que si existían - dijo Bloom seria - y deben existir

Rodee los ojos molesta - sinceramente si nadie a visto esas espadas en miles de años ¿por qué debemos creer que existen? ¿por qué lo dice Kaia? ¿por qué lo dice Akane?

porque es nuestro deber asegurarnos de que sea así - dijo Bloom seria - debemos proteger Magix y si es necesario buscar algo que noe xiste lo haremos... mientras tu descansaras hasta que estés mejor por completo

bien si eso es lo que quieres entonces usa tu magia y has que el dolor se vaya - dije mirándola firmemente

el dolor se ira pero la herida seguirá - dijo Bloom preocupada - creo que es mejor que te mejores de otras maneras

uhg odio parecer inútil ante este tipo de cosas - gruñí molesta

te lo mereces - escuche la voz de Amore molesta. Mire a mi Pixie que había estado callada todo este tiempo y ahora me miraba como si quisiera matarme, es mas si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría muerta. No dije nada pues, sabía que me merecía cualquier grito que me de... excepto algun insulto contra mi cabello o mi estilo, como sea fui una irresponsable y no me iba a defender a menos que la situación lo requiera.

Amore ahora no - dijo Bloom deteniéndola pero ella hizo caso omiso

¡Te lo Advertí! - grito Amore entre enojada y preocupada - ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado y no te quedaras hasta tarde!

Amore... - intento decir Bloom

déjala - dijo Musa tranquila - se merece que alguien mas rete

gracias - dije con ironía - eres la mejor

oye, la mayoría de nosotras quieren gritarte - dijo Musa tranquila

¿eso debería calmarme? - pregunte levantando la ceja

no - dijo Layla despreocupada - si no te hemos gritado es porque ellos están aquí y seguro nos detienen

oh que suerte la mía - dije tranquila

si sobre eso... - escuche a Sky - nosotros vamos a salir para dejarlas solas

¿que? - dije preocupada - no pueden dejarme con... ellas

no es que queramos irnos pero nuestro turno acaba de comenzar - dijo Brandon sonriendo - pero vendremos luego del trabajo

oh no, no me dejen - dije preocupada

estarás bien - dijo Riven despreocupado

te llamare mas rato dijo Brandon sonriendo - siempre puedes defenderte con magia

Brandon - hice un puchero para que no se fuera

vas a estar bien - dijo el riendo. Me beso fugazmente en los labios y me sonrió - Te Amo

Salió junto con los chicos y Faragonda que se iba devuelta a Alfea prometiendo que se mantendría en contacto con nosotras para ayudarnos en lo que hiciera falta.

arriesgaste tu vida Stella - dijo Flora regañandome - ¿como diablos se te ocurrió hacer eso? ¿por qué no pensaste?

¿que enserio? - pregunte incrédula por lo que acaba de decirme, ¿quien imaginaria que me regañaría tan pronto? - Flora...

tiene razón en estar molesta - dijo Tecna frunciendo el ceño - si no te retamos ayer fue porque apenas habías despertado

malas - susurre haciendo un puchero

¡Chicas! - las reto Bloom - no creo que retarla ayude ya, el daño esta hecho y nada lo va a cambiar

gracias, al menos alguien no me reta - dije sonriendo

si no lo he hecho es porque siento que has tenido suficiente - dijo Bloom tranquila

debi suponerlo - suspire - bueno chicas pero eso es lo de menos por ahora... tengo algo que contarles

¿que? ¿que estas feliz de haber vivido? - pregunto Musa

si pero no - dije sonriendo - anoche Darcy vino, me propuso hacer una alianza para deshacernos de Akane

¡Woah! - dijeron sorprendidas - ¿ella hizo que?

dijo... ella _dijo_ que queria hacer una alianza para deshacernos de Akane primero - dije sonriendo

eso no tiene sentido - dijo Bloom pensativa

¿por qué hacer una alianza con las Trix? - pregunto Flora - aun si aceptáramos no podemos confiar

chicas... - escuche la voz de Chatta - esto no es nada bueno

¿que cosa? - todas se acercaron a ver por la ventana sea lo que sea que Chatta había visto

¿que es? - pregunte mirando a las chicas

parece que un cuervo nos ha traído un mensaje de Akane - dijo Bloom con una hoja en sus manos

¿por qué supones que es de Akane? - pregunte

corazonada - dijo mostrándome la hoja que estaba enrollada y se podía ver el nombre de Akane

¿que dice? - pregunto Layla

_"No pueden vencer, rindanse y entreguen las Piedras antes de que esto se ponga peor..."_ - leyó Bloom - es una advertencia, también dice que nos podemos arrepentir si seguimos con esto

genial, lo que faltaba - dije molesta - Akane nos hace la vida imposible

pero... aun podemos ganar - dijo Bloom sonriendo - y vamos a ganar

es hora de que las Winx entren en acción - dijo Musa sonriendo

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

¿que pasa contigo? - pregunto Athan a la hechicera que estaba sentada con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

¿de que hablas? - pregunto la hechicera

vi al cuervo - dijo Athan serio - esa es la criatura que estaban investigando los Magos, ¿donde la encontraste?

Andrew trajo el hechizo que hizo dejara de ser piedra - dijo la hechicera tranquila - Aron es el mejor compañero que puede existir

un cuervo gran cosa - dijo con ironía Athan

pero no es cualquier cuervo - dijo Andrew cruzado de brazos en un rincón de la habitación - a menudo los cuervos son usados como símbolos de mala suerte pero este cuervo... es increíble

como sea - dijo Athan negando con la cabeza - supongo que están enterados

si hablas del accidente de Stella, si - dijo Andrew sonriendo

esto sera bueno - dijo Akane con una sonrisa maliciosa - muy bueno

¿que tienes en mente? - pregunto Athan

nada - dijo Akane elevando su brazo derecho para que el cuervo que acaba de entrar en la habitación se posara - Stella no podrá hacer mucho en el estado así que debemos aprovechar esto

¿como? - pregunto Liam apareciendo de pronto en la habitación flotando en el aire despreocupadamente

no esta bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas - dijo Akane sonriendo - ya se que ustedes también están aquí

bueno, nos han encontrado - dijo Alejandro sentado en el sillón sonriendo

wow ¿de donde salieron? - pregunto Athan confundido

siempre estuvimos aquí - dijo Nigel sentado en la mesa en forma de meditación

deberías mantener una mente abierta y oídos destapados - se escucho la voz fria de Thomas que se encontraba apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta de entrada y salida.

escucha Athan - dijo Akane seria - algo ha retrasado la aparición de las espadas pero se que no tardan en aparecer...

¿y tu plan es...? - pregunto Athan esperando

cada quien tiene un rival - dijo Nigel despreocupado - tu te encargaras del Mago, Akane de las chicas y nosotros bueno los Especialistas

pero hay otro Especialista mas - dijo Athan levantando la ceja

oh yo se que tu puedes contra el - dijo Andrew sonriendo

entonces preparémonos, porque esas Espadas serán nuestras - dijo Thomas con voz fría sin embargo con una sonrisa

* * *

.: Brandon :.

¡Libre al fin! - grito Stella con los brazos en el aire

sigo creyendo que esto es mala idea Stella - dijo Bloom preocupada

yo también - apoye preocupado.

Hace tres días Stella tuvo un accidente automovilístico mientras intentaba sacar su licencia de conducir y se había quebrado dos costillas del lado izquierdo. Estaba muy preocupado, casi muero cuando me entere del accidente. Recuerdo que las chicas se habían transformado en hadas para seguir el auto y luego de varios minutos Layla vino con la noticia asustada. Pero, lo bueno es que ya esta mejor y supuestamente ella debía estar en el hospital al menos una semana pero le rogó a Bloom para que usara su magia curativa y poder salir de ahí, aunque la magia solo alivia el dolor y cura un poco de las heridas y eso es problemático ya que pueden volver a abrirse y no quiero verla lastimada nuevamente.

ah no es para tanto - dijo Stella despreocupada - vamos todo va a estar bien

pero... - intente decir pues, enserio estaba preocupado por ella. Stella me dio una sonrisa despreocupada pero segura de esto, así que solo suspire y sonreí un poco - solo ten cuidado

sigo creyendo que esto fue y es una mala idea - dijo Bloom preocupada - deberías volver al hospital

estoy bien - dijo ella sonriendo - ahora solo quiero pasar el día con mi mejor amiga y mi novio

Sonreí ante sus palabras y como por arte de magia unas ganas enormes de abrazarla me entraron pero no podía por temor a las heridas que aun estaban en su cuerpo.

por cierto.. - dijo Stella mirando confundida - ¿por qué solo ustedes dos están aquí?

los demás trabajan Stella - dijo Bloom riendo - nosotros no tuvimos un accidente

digas lo que digas te preocupaste mucho y aun lo estas - dijo Stella riendo y caminando hacia mi

Lo cierto es que Bloom mintió, los demás no están trabajando, están haciendo una pequeña fiesta sorpresa para ella por haber salido del hospital porque bueno Bloom le hizo el hechizo anoche con la condición de que hoy saldría y no ayer.

Stella me abrazo esperando a que correspondiera lo cual si lo hice pero con mucho cuidado pues, no quería lastimarla aunque a ella no parecía importarle si algo sucedía, parece que le tiene mucha confianza a Bloom o es demasiado terca... o ambas.

bueno volvamos a casa - dije aun abrazando a Stella

si - dijo ella separándose un poco. Mire a Bloom que me hacia señas extrañas con las manos, y movía los labios pero no entendía lo que decia. Fruncí el ceño confundido y Stella se dio cuenta así que me miro extrañada - ¿que sucede?

¡NADA! - le grite tomándola de los brazos y girándola pues, estaba por darse la vuelta y Bloom aun hacia las señas

wow, no tienes que gritar - dijo algo molesta

lo siento Amor - me disculpe y luego busque una excusa para poder hablar con Bloom a solas - es solo que me doy cuenta de que olvidamos aquellos peluches y globos tan bonitos que te regalamos, ¿por qué no vamos por ellos?

esta bien - dijo extrañada - yo iré...

Se dio la vuelta y entro nuevamente al hospital. Mire a Bloom confundido y me acerque a ella - ¿que paso?

Layla dijo que tuvieron un retraso y sera imposible que este todo listo para cuando lleguemos - dijo ella nerviosa - tenemos que entretenerla

¿como? - pregunte

ah no me mires a mi, tu eres su novio - dijo ella rápidamente - escucha si hay algo que se es que cuando esta contigo se olvida de nosotras

¿que me estas queriendo decir? - levante la ceja

que yo llevare los peluches y globos mientras tu te la llevas a quien sabe donde - dijo Bloom

¿Bloom no la escuchaste? - pregunte moviendo las manos exageradamente - quiere salir con su novio y su _mejor amiga_ osea con ambos

oh no, no quiero hacer un mal tercio - dijo ella rápidamente - además no podemos ir con los regalos

usa magia para transportarlos - dije. No es que no quiera estar solo con Stella pero necesito ayuda también, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

chicos.. ayuda - gire mi cabeza y vi a un montón de globos y peluches vivientes. Solté una risita y me acerque a Stella para ayudarla con todo eso - gracias

¿sabes? parecían menos cosas cuando fuimos a comprar - dije riendo

bueno me encantan todos - dijo ella besándome en la mejilla y haciendo una mueca extraña como si tratara de ocultar algo - ahora volvamos a casa

ahh si, sobre eso... - dijo Bloom nerviosa - ¿no te gustaría ir... de compras?

¿compras? - pregunte sorprendido

no - dijo Stella con los ojos cerrados - quiero ir a casa

Bloom y yo nos miraros sorprendidos y asustados. Esta chica no es mi novia, ¿donde esta mi novia?. Miramos a Stella extrañados y ella aun tenia los ojos cerrados con el ceño frunció aunque parecía mas una mueca de dolor.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Bloom preocupada y asustada

si - dijo ella despacio - volvamos a casa

pero íbamos a ir de compras o a comer algo por ahí - dije sonriendo

no... - abrió lentamente los ojos que brillaban como si estuviera a punto de llorar - me quiero

¿que paso? - pregunte dejando caer las cosas que tenia en mis brazos y acercándome a ella preocupado. Stella llevo ambas manos a las costillas izquierda e hizo una mueca de dolor.

me golpee con algo y duele... - dijo aguantando lagrimas

hay Dios - dije preocupado. Le di un suave abrazo y le frote donde tenia vendado, ella gimió de dolor y escondió la cabeza en mi pecho - tranquila...

duele - dijo adolorida. Mire a Bloom confundido pues, supuestamente el hechizo le quitaría el dolor pero por lo visto no había pasado así. Bloom me dio una mirada confundida también, ella no entendía que sucedía.

no se que sucede - dijo preocupada - pero mejor volvamos a casa y que se recueste

esta bien - dije preocupado. La bese en la parte superior de la cabeza y frote su espalda con mi mano derecha - tranquila, pasara

Volvimos a casa algo tarde por Stella y en cuanto entramos los chicos soltaron las serpentinas y mas globos diciendo sorpresa. Stella no presto tanta atención y se sentó en el sillón sin prestar mucha atención.

¿que paso? - pregunto Flora confundida

¿como te sientes? - pregunto Bloom ignorando a Flora y sentándose al lado de Stella

lo mejor es que se quede en cama - dije caminando hacía ella

¿que sucede aquí? - escuche preguntar a Sky mientras se acercaba

no entiendo que paso, algo no salio bien - dijo Bloom preocupada

¿enserio? - pregunte con ironía - la llevare arriba a que descanse

yo veré que salio mal - dijo Bloom. Tome a Stella en mis brazos y la cargue hasta su habitación mientras ella escondía la cabeza en mi cuello el cual estaba rodeado por sus brazos.

Entre en la habitación y la recosté sobre la cama, también me senté en la orilla de la cama para poder mirarla bien. Ella tenia los ojos cerrados con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Paso un tiempo corto y ella me miro mas tranquila mientras se sentaba con dificultad en la cama.

¿mejor? - pregunte sonriendo

algo - respondió ella sonriendo - gracias

La puerta se abrió y pude ver a Bloom con un libro en sus manos también estaban los demás junto con ella. Entro y se dirigió hacia nosotros mientras los demás solo entraban y se quedaban cerca.

dice que solo funciona si estas quita - dijo Bloom torciendo los labios - si te golpeas o te tocan muy fuerte automáticamente vuelve el dolor

bueno, permaneceré en cama - bufo molesta Stella

al menos yo estaré mas tranquilo - dije sonriendo

por suerte estamos de vacaciones - dijo Musa sonriendo

ahhh Nabu... - dijo Layla extraña - ¿por qué brilla?

¿que? - dijo el sorprendido. Mire el Anillo Místico que brillaba de todos los colores, los bolsillos de los chicos también brillaban pero obviamente de sus colores y no hay que olvidar las Piedras Teribithias que también emitían un brillo singular. Stella se levanto de golpe y camino hasta donde estaba el brazalete y obviamente fue un esfuerzo grande.

Sky y los demás metieron las manos en sus bolsillos y sacaron las espadas que brillaban, pues estas tenían un circulo de un color que es el que les pertenece y ese circulo era el que brillaba.

¿que esta pasando? - pregunto Sky preocupado

chicos... - dijo Stella sorprendida mirando las Piedras - algo me dice... que las Espadas han aparecido

Todos la miramos sorprendido ¿las espadas han aparecido? ¿donde están? ¿que sucede que no entiendo?. Las Piedras, el Anillo y las Espadas de los chicos brillaban fuertemente.

Continuara...

* * *

¿que les ha parecido? ¿les gusto? ¿lo odiaron?. Bueno como vieron se desarrollo en el hospital y alguien ha aparecido... una vieja amiga

**Próximamente: Las Espadas Elementales**

chicos... - dijo Stella sorprendida - algo me dice que las Espadas han aparecido

las espadas han aparecido - dijo Akane mirando las Piedras brillar - ¿donde están?

necesitamos a Kaia - dijo Musa sorprendida

¡Ah! - dijo Nabu soltando el anillo - me ha quemado

esas de ahí son las Espadas Elementales - dijo Stella apuntando a las espadas que tenia enfrente - y las Piedras... le dan el poder

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Bloom confundida

no lo se - dijo Stella de igual manera - pero es una corazonada, siento que esto es así

¿Daphne? - pregunta Stella confundida - ¿eras tu?

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Bloom seria - explícate...

la voz del sueño era tu hermana - dijo Stella aun sorprendida - ella quería comunicarse contigo pero no pudo

quiero las Piedras y nada me va a detener - dijo Akane seria - vamos Stella... no estas en condiciones de pelear contra mi

con que tu eres el portador del Anillo Místico - dijo Athan a Nabu

¡No te dejare! - dijo Stella volando a una gran velocidad

ustedes de nuevo - dijo Sky empuñando la espada - váyanse

¿donde estamos? - pregunto Flora preocupada

no lo se, pero es realmente tenebroso - dijo Tenca asustada

¡Athan! - dijo Stella sorprendida

¿que hacen ustedes aquí? - pregunto Bloom apretando los puños al trío de hechiceras

¡Rayo Estelar! - el ataque choca contra el Rayo de la Muerte de Akane

Bien, eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado la continuación y bueno... este capitulo. Estoy un poquititito apurada así que no alcanzo a dejar saludos pero prometo que en el siguiente capitulo lo haré como siempre :D

Suscribanse :D

Dejen Review (L)

Se Despide _Lira12_


	29. Chapter 29: Las Espadas Elementales

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 29:

Las Espadas Elementales

Capitulo Anterior

El Anillo Místico que brillaba de todos los colores, los bolsillos de los chicos también brillaban pero obviamente de sus colores y no hay que olvidar las Piedras Teribithias que también emitían un brillo singular. Stella se levanto de golpe y camino hasta donde estaba el brazalete y obviamente fue un esfuerzo grande.

Sky y los demás metieron las manos en sus bolsillos y sacaron las espadas que brillaban, pues estas tenían un circulo de un color que es el que les pertenece y ese circulo era el que brillaba.

¿que esta pasando? - pregunto Sky preocupado

chicos... - dijo Stella sorprendida mirando las Piedras - algo me dice... que las Espadas han aparecido

* * *

Capitulo de Ahora

.: Bloom :.

chicos... - dijo Stella sorprendida mirando las Piedras del Brazalete brillar de un color fuerte, luego nos miro a nosotros - algo me dice... que las las Espadas han aparecido

¿que? - dijimos todos mirándola sorprendidos. Mire a Stella confundida y sorprendida ¿dijo que han aparecido? ¿como lo sabe? Esto es... increíble eso significa que ahora debemos buscarlas y eso es lo mejor porque según Kaia se encuentran en su elemento y tomando en cuenta donde encontramos las Piedras creo que tener una idea de donde se encuentran.

eso, lo que oyeron - dijo Stella mirandonos sorprendida - algo me dice que las Piedras han aparecido

¿que te hace pensar eso? - pregunto Riven frunciendo el ceño a lo que todos lo miramos como si fuera obvia la respuesta - ¿que?

olvídalo - dije negando con la cabeza - ahhh... creo que debemos buscar las espadas

y para eso... - dijo Layla sorprendida

necesitamos a Kaia - continuo Musa sorprendida igual

no sera necesario - dijo Stella mirando las Piedras nuevamente

¿por qué? - pregunte confundida

esas de ahí son las Espadas Elementales - dijo Stella apuntando a las espadas de los chicos - y las Piedras... le dan el poder

¿como estas tan segura? - pregunte extrañada

no lo se - dijo Stella de igual manera - pero es una corazonada, siento que esto es así

¿entonces dices que _nuestras_ espadas son las Espadas Elementales? - pregunto Sky confundido

¡Ah! - dijo Nabu soltando el anillo - me ha quemado

¿que dices? - pregunto Layla preocupada

Me agache al suelo y tome el anillo que estaba helado, no caliente, helado. Mire a Nabu levantando la ceja confundida - esta helado

¿que? eso es imposible, estaba caliente - dijo Nabu agitando la mano

no... esta helado - dije mostrando el anillo

dame eso - dijo Tecna preocupada. Le entregue el anillo tranquila y esta se sorprendió también - es verdad

se los dije - dije sonriendo - que extraño

¿saben? yo ya no entiendo que sucede - dijo Helio

necesitamos a Kaia - dijo Musa nuevamente - necesitamos saber que ocurre

hay - escuche a Stella quejarse. Brandon solo la espada y se acerco a ella preocupado - Bloom...

si ya se - dije haciendo el hechizo de curación - ¿mejor?

algo - dijo sonriendo mas tranquila - entonces estas son las Espadas Elementales

no lo entiendo - dijo Timmy - estas espadas no pueden ser

llamemos a Kaia - dijo Flora pensativa

creo que es lo mejor - dije asintiendo. Fuimos al primer piso luego de haber llamado a Kaia. Estábamos viendo la tv y tomando café. Salí de la cocina con una taza de café y mire a los chicos - es extraño que haya café

¿por qué lo dices? - pregunto Sky

porque se supone que era una fiesta sorpresa - dije sentándome a su lado - supuestamente deberían haber cosas para fiesta no café

si y la invitada se quedo dormida - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Stella estaba apoyada en su pecho durmiendo, seguro aun le duele y lo oculta... Dios, desearía poder hacer algo mas para que el dolor se vaya, pero por desgracia lo único que puedo hacer es quitarle el dolor por unos minutos.

pobrecita - dijo Flora mirándola - seguro ha de dolerle demasiado

si - dije mirando a Stella - si tan solo pudiera hacer algo mas

ya hiciste lo que pudiste - dijo Musa - y eso es bueno

Sonreí ante lo que dijo Musa aunque aun sentía que debía buscar algo mas. Una luz brillante se hizo presente en la habitación y una silueta pequeña se veía, luego de que desapareciera pudimos ver a Kaia sonriendo.

hey Kaia - dijimos sonriendo

bueno, bueno, bueno ¿donde esta la emergencia? - dijo la Pixie mirandonos molesta - estaba en algo importante

lo sentimos, es solo que... el anillo comenzó a brillar y Stella dijo que las Piedras han aparecido - dije mirándola seria

Kaia me miro sorprendida y luego miro a Stella, la vi mover sus labios pero no se que dijo, parecía en shock mas que sorprendida como si esa noticia fuera algo... no se... mas que sorprendente.

creo que ha llegado el momento - dijo Kaia saliendo del shock y hablando lentamente - ¿donde tienen las espadas?

si, eso, Stella cree que son nuestras espadas, las que usamos para pelear - dijo Sky sacando la suya

son esas - dijo Kaia sonriendo un poco - imposible equivocarme, el brillo... las Piedras... ¡Esas son las Espadas Elementales!

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundida

cualquier espada en las manos adecuada se convierte en un Espada Elemental - dijo Kaia sonriendo - ustedes ayudaron a buscar las Piedras y a detener a Athan sin esperar nada a cambio... ustedes son quienes portaran las Espadas Elementales

¿que hay de mi? - pregunto Nabu

el anillo - dijo sonriendo

pero me ha quemado - dijo Nabu confundido

bueno, eso es... nuevo - dijo Kaia extrañada - pero seguro ya no te hará nada, el anillo funciona con emociones

¿emociones? - pregunto Helio

algo así - dijo Kaia tranquila - como sea, ¿por qué no usan las espadas?

porque no sabemos como hacer que sean las Espadas Elementales - respondio Sky

ahí... en ese circulo van las Piedras - dijo Kaia apuntando - solo saquen las Piedras del Brazalete y pónganlas en las Espadas

a mi me suena a un problema - dijo Tecna preocupada - si tocan las Piedras ellas lo atacaran

además hay algo que no entiendo - dijo Timmy - creí que las espadas atacaban a quienes las tocaban y no tenían las Piedras

exacto - dijo Kaia - pero solo cuando no les pertenecen

por eso la del fuego quemo a Stella - dijo Brandon pensativo - la espada aquella no le pertenecía y por no tener la Piedra

sera mejor... pone las Piedras - dijo Kaia

entonces hay que despertar a Stella - dijo Sky sonriendo - ella saca las Piedras y las pone

¡No! - grito Kaia sorprendiéndonos a todos por el grito - quiero decir... sera mejor que duerma, debe de tener un lindo sueño...

.: Stella :.

_¿quien eres? - pregunte buscando a esa persona de la voz_ - _cuando me dirás quien eres_

_Stella... - volví a escucharla. No se quien es pero se que posiblemente la conozco aunque no puedo reconocer quien es en realidad_

_Estaba en a las orillas de un estanque, había un poco de niebla y yo miraba agua el estanque esperando a que esa persona diera la cara, sabía que era la dirección correcta por la cual apareciera por eso estaba ahí mirando._

_¿quien eres? - pregunte nuevamente_

_soy soy - una figura comenzó a formarse dejando ver una silueta de una mujer mayor usando un vestido. Me parece haberla visto antes pero ¿donde?. Entrecerré los ojos un poco por culpa de una luz brillante y luego los abrí completos sorprendida, esa persona yo la conozco, la ve visto un par de veces gracias a una amiga._

_¿Daphne? - pregunte sorprendida - ¿eras tu? ¿tu eras quien me hablaba?_

_Stella, al te veo a la cara - dijo la hermana de Bloom - debo darte las gracias por entregar el anillo_

_si... yo aun estoy confundida - dije haciendo aquel gesto de confusión en la cara - eres hermana de Bloom, ¿por qué no le diste el anillo a ella?_

_Akane sabía que tenia el anillo y quería impedir que se lo entregara por eso fui por ti - dijo Daphne - Kaia estuvo de acuerdo con esto_

_¿Kaia? - pregunte levantando la ceja - Kaia... ella es... tu Pixie ¿verdad?... es por eso que siempre ayuda mas Bloom y se pelea conmigo_

_se pelea contigo porque siempre eres impulsiva - dijo molesta_

_oye gracias por el apoyo - dije con sarcasmo - como sea, entonces Bloom debía recibir el anillo no yo_

_da igual quien lo reciba - dijo Daphne sonriendo - lo que importa es que lo entregaron a Nabu_

_genial - dije despreocupada - ¿que hago aquí?_

_solo quería darte las gracias y decirte que confió en ustedes - la mire confundida por no saber a que se refería - se que pueden ganar y vencer a Akane_

_gracias por la confianza - dije sonriendo_

_Kaia piensa lo mismo - dijo Daphne sonriendo - ella confía en ti y se que seguro te aprecia_

_si, a gritos - dije negando con la cabeza_

_tienes que admitir que te los merecías, ibas a renunciar - fruncí el ceño y la mire extrañada_

_¿como sabes eso? - pregunte confundida_

_siempre estoy al tanto de ustedes, en especial de Bloom - dijo sonriendo_

_oh que bueno... creo - dije no tan convencida - aguarda... siempre, ¿siempre? ¡Siempre! osea que cuando una de nosotras... tiene... bueno esta... ya sabes... cuando esta haciendo... eso... tu_

_no - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - tranquila_

_oh que bien - dije suspirando aliviada_

_bueno, gracias y ya es hora que despiertes - dijo ella sonriendo - envía un saludo a Bloom_

_por supuesto - dije sonriendo_

Me encontraba sentada en el sillón pero estaba cómoda, abrí mis ojos y mire la razón por la que estaba tan cómoda, me di cuenta de que estaba apoyada en el pecho de Brandon. El me miro con una sonrisa y me quite de encima mientras frotaba mis ojos con los dorsos de mis manos.

¿como estas? - pregunto el sonriendo

mejor, es raro - dije sonriendo y dejando de frotar mis ojos - el dolor ya no esta

eso es bueno - dijo sonriendo - ahh... también es bueno que hayas despertado

¿por qué? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño

intentan sacar las Piedras de Brazalete - dijo Brandon a puntando hacia un lado en especifico. Mire a donde apuntaba y vi a las chicas con el Brazalete en sus manos, Musa sujetaba el Brazalete mientras Layla intentaba sacar una Piedra tirando de ella. Daba risa a simple vista pero parecia que estaban molestas, quizás sea su segundo intento - han intentado por casi una hora

una hora... - dije levantando la ceja - eso es mucho, ¿cuanto dormí?

una y media - dijo el riendo - por alguna razón no salen ¿quieres intentar?

si - dije sonriendo - es hora de que los novatos se enteren de quien soy

¿a quien llamas novatos? - escuche la voz de Musa - ven y ayúdanos

como gustes - dije sonriendo.

Di un salto por el respaldo del sofá pero al caer sentí un dolor demasiado fuerte en mi costado, lleve una mano a el e hice una mueca de dolor. No se porque me dolía si Bloom había usado su magia, aunque no era tan efectiva debía disminuir el dolor pero ahora... ahora estaba aumentando demasiado y no entendía porque. Cerré los ojos fuertemente como el dolor aumentaba, podía escuche las voces de las chicas preocupadas y la de los chicos también en especial las voces de Bloom y Brandon.

Akane... - escuche la voz de Kaia molesta

Abrí los ojos con la mueca de dolor y la mire a Kaia frunciendo el ceño. Busque con la vista a la nombrada pero no estaba y eso era mas extraño. El dolor se hacia mas y mas fuerte. Sentía lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos y apretaba fuertemente los dientes.

¡Stella! - escuche a Brandon preocupado

¿de que hablas Kaia? - pregunto Flora

Layla no sueltes el Brazalete pase lo que pase - dijo Kaia seria - las demás tengan cuidado, Akane esta aquí... Brandon, Sky

¡Si! - dijeron al unisono. El y Sky intentaron pararme pero era tan fuerte el dolor que apenas si me podía moverme y sin querer clave las uñas en el hombro de Brandon pero el dolor se intensifica y no entiendo porque. Los chicos se pusieron frente a mi por precaución.

que amigable recibimiento- escuche la voz de Akane. Se hizo presente frente a nosotros, note su mano... su mano derecha estaba apuntándome con los dedos medios doblados... esa posición recuerdo ya la había visto antes.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Mire a Amore y alce mi mano derecha hacia ella, una Luz Oscura salio de ella e hizo que la Pixie comenzara a sentir un dolor horrible ya que se quejaba._

_aaahhhh - gritaba ella retorciéndose_

_¡AMORE! - dijeron las demás que estaban cerca_

_déjala tranquila - dijo Musa_

_esta bien - dije aun dañandola - pero ya saben lo que quiero_

_eso nunca - dijo el Hada de la Tecnología_

_como quieran - comencé a doblar mis dedos lentamente como si estuviera formando un puño, mientras mas los doblaba mas sufriría la Pixie_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Claro, eso es... cuando estaba siendo controlada por el Brazalete Magos yo ataque a Amore con la mano... eso quiere decir que ella esta haciendo que el dolor se vuelva mas fuerte, no es culpa del hechizo de Bloom ¡Es por Akane!.

¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Kaia molesta

Kaia... mírate no has cambiado en nada - dijo Akane sonriendo fingidamente - ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos

aguarda ¿se conocen? - pregunto Musa confundida

así que no saben - dijo Akane sonriendo - ¿no les has contado nada?

deja a Stella - dijo Kaia molesta - ella no te ha hecho nada

no lo sabes aun - dijo doblando mas los dedos

¡Ahhh! - grite del dolor clavando mas fuerte las uñas en Brandon

¡Hay! - se quejo así que lo solté haciendo la mueca de dolor. Sky y Brandon sacaron sus espadas poniéndose delante mio - bien, eso me dolió pero no mas que verla sufrir ¡Déjala!

no - dijo Akane - es mas yo quiero verla así que... ¿pueden moverse?

ni lo creas - dijo Brandon molesto

oh no Brandon, yo no desafiaría a quien esta lastimando a tu novia - esa voz... Andrew. Mire a Akane y pude ver a los Magos detrás de Akane - créeme, no es bueno desafiar a la hechicera

pues mejor que la deje tranquila - dijo Brandon enojado - o a mi no querrás verme enojado

ya lo estas - dijo riendo Liam

pues mas aun - corrigió Brandon

silencio - dijo Akane seria - Stella... debe ser horrible el dolor

Comenzó a cerrar mas los dedos y como el dolor aumentaba mas las lagrimas salían de mis ojos y recorrían mi rostro lentamente hasta caer al suelo. Mire a Akane rogando y deseando que se detuviera pero no sucedía.

¡Maldita sea! - dijo Brandon entre dientes enojado - ¡Déjala!

¿que harás? - pregunto ella sonriendo maliciosa - no puedes hacer nada contra mi

La mano de Akane se cerro formando un puño y la movió rápidamente atrás hasta su hombro izquierdo y luego la bajo a la derecha en forma ladeada. El dolor se había detenido, respiraba con dificultad por el dolor que sentí anteriormente pero luego se desaparecía rápidamente. Mire a Akane con el ceño fruncido levemente.

¿que quieres? - pregunte dando un paso adelante

las Piedras - dijo Akane - se que las Espadas han aparecido y quiero las Piedras

no te las daré - dije con firmeza - puedes irte porque de aquí no salen

quiero las Piedras y nada me va a detener - dijo Akane seria - vamos Stella... no estas en condiciones de pelear contra mi

pues buscare la forma - dije apretando el puño

no quieras desafiarme... - dijo ella seria - mírate, apenas si te mantienes en pie y no puedes si caminar sin sentir dolor ¿que harás? ya te dije no estas en condiciones de pelear contra mi

y yo ya te dije que no te las daré - dije mirándola molesta - vete... y no vuelvas

por desgracia Stella eso no esta en mis planes - dijo ella apretando su puño derecho - Kaia querida, ¿por qué no me entregas las Piedras y Espadas? porque... yo se que tu sabes donde se encuentran

no lo creas - respondio Kaia - yo no se donde están y si supiera no te las daría

"miente..." - pensé sin cambiar la expresión seria de mi rostro - "espero que funcione"

no lo creo - dijo Akane - se que ambas lo saben...

Pase las manos por las espaldas para hacerle señas a Layla y que me entregue el Brazalete. Lo sentí en mis manos y enseguida intente quitar las Piedras.

¿que haces? - pregunto Akane

nada - dije abriendo un poco los ojos tranquila

Andrew... - Vi que Andrew incendio su puño y me apunto con el. Una llama de fuego se me acerco así que me tire al suelo... mala idea por cierto.

auch... - cerré los ojos mientras me quejaba sin levantarme aun

¡Las Piedras! - dijo Akane. Abri mis ojos y mire a ella. Los Magos sonrieron y crearon algunas esferas de colores en sus manos, los colores eran del mismo que las Piedras lo que me pareció extraño.

¡Ah! - grite tapando mi cabeza con ambas manos. Sentí el roce de los ataque, la levante y los mire preocupada - ¡Chicos!

Les lance las Piedras las cuales las atraparon en seguida. Me intente levantar del suelo aunque solo pude ponerme de rodillas por el dolor. Mire a Akane que estaba molesta.

¿quiero esas Piedras? - dijo enojada. Mire a los chicos y note que aun las tenían en las manos. ¿Por qué no las ponen en sus espadas?, me levante del suelo y mire a Akane molesta.

¿que te pasa? - pregunte enojada - estoy lastimada

yo te lo advertí - dijo Akane seria - esto es un juego Stella y comienza ahora

¡Winx Believix! - me transforme y la mire apretando los puños

vaya, mira que entrar en una batalla y no invitarme - escuche decir a una voz masculina conocida

¡Athan! - dije sorprendida - ¡Imposible!

El estaba frente a mi con una sonrisa. Apreté los puños firmemente para crear una Bola Solar. No la iba a lanzar aun porque primero quería saber que es lo que hace aquí y porque.

han pasado muchos meses - dijo sonriendo - pero alégrate, no vengo por ti

¿ah no? - pregunte con la bola en ambas manos - ¿que haces aquí aun así?

vine por el - dijo apuntando a Nabu

¿por mi? - pregunto confundido

si - dijo Athan sonriendo - con que tu eres el portador del Anillo Místico

¿que quieres? - pregunto Nabu

los chicos no pueden poner las Piedras - me susurro Kaia en el oído - si lo hacen Akane las vera

entonces solo queda una cosa por hacer - dije en un susurro

¿que? - pregunto de igual manera

¡Esto! - lance la Bola al suelo causando una pequeñísima explosión que trajo una niebla de humo. Aproveche la distracción para acercarme a los chicos y quitarles las Piedras, luego salí volando por la ventana y otra vez mala idea pues estaba cerrada pero por suerte no me sucedió nada, me refiero a que fue mala idea porque Akane se dio cuenta y me siguió.

Me fui lo mas lejos posible y ese lugar fue el mar. Me dirigí hacia la playa aunque tuve que cambiar alas para poder ir mas rápido ya que el lugar estaba muy lejos. Gire mi cabeza hacia atrás para ver si la bruja esa me seguía aun y si, me venia siguiendo aun.

"esto no es bueno, a esa velocidad me alcanzara" - pensé preocupada.

esas Piedras serán mías - la escuche gritarme

¡No te dejare! - le grite volando aun mas rápido por el mar a unos 20 metros de altura

Me detuve a unos 50 metros de la orilla donde las personas no me podían ver. Akane se detuvo a 5 metros de distancia y me miraba seria. Las Piedras estaban en mi mano y no precisamente en el Brazalete Plateado por lo que seria mas difícil evitar que me las quite.

ambas sabemos que no puedes contra mi mientras tengas esa lesión - dijo Akane apuntando a mis costillas izquierdas - dos costillas quebradas y curadas con magia. Sabes que eso no es efectivo ¿verdad? aun tienes la herida y es fácil lastimarte

lo se - dije preocupada - pero no me dejare vencer

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Akane usando el agua a su favor. Gracias a la Piedra del Agua creo dos brazo demasiado grandes y comenzó a atacarme con ellos, retrocedía esquivando los ataques con algo de dificultad por la herida pero sabía que no resistiría por mucho tiempo aun así tenía planeado no darme por vencida.

¡Luna Creciente! - envié el ataque que corto los brazos a la mitad y el agua cayo al mar. Mire a Akane y apreté fuerte las Piedras, no iba a perderlas, no iba a perder. Todos confían en que yo venceré y aun no entiendo porque me toco a mi esto pero se que quedándome de brazos cruzado nunca saber, no entiendo porque Akane me eligió a mi pero tal vez eligió a la persona equivocada pues, yo no soy como ella y no me dejare vencer.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Stella había lanzado el ataque contra el suelo provocando que una pequeña explosión hiciera aparecer humo que uso como distracción para quitarle las Piedras a los chicos y luego salio por la venta la cual estaba cerrada, a esta niña le encanta hacer las cosas antes de pensar y luego se queja por dolores, Akane había salido tras ella y nosotros nos quedamos con Athan y los Magos de las sombras.

Los chicos peleaban contra los Magos de las sombras usando sus espadas y nosotras con Athan, bueno Nabu también estaba de nuestro lado. Nunca había peleado contra Athan, solo había visto su forma de pelear o parte de ella pero eso no era suficiente. El era muy fuerte y a diferencia de los demás enemigos que hemos tenido, incluso de Akane, no deja de pelear... quiero decir es mas brusco y no tiene nada de piedad.

Era demasiado fuerte y no parecía importarle si nosotros estábamos cansados o no, o si usábamos armas pues el tenia unas garras mecánicas en la mano y las usaba.

es muy fuerte - dijo Bloom apretando los puños

demasiado - dije preocupada

miren este desastre - se quejo Musa - esto esta llegando demasiado lejos, a nosotras nos toca limpiar

¿puedes olvidar eso por ahora? - pregunto Tecna - creo que tenemos problemas peores

¿van a pelear o hablar? - pregunto Athan elevándose a nuestra altura con sus alas. Apreté fuerte el puño y apunte a una planta que teníamos, esta comenzó a crecer mas y mas grande, con una rama tomo a Athan de la cintura y lo elevo mas arriba destrozando el techo.

uy - dije entre dientes - perdón

lo arreglaremos luego, ahora tenemos que detenerlo - dijo Layla

¿sabes que estamos en el primer piso? - pregunto Musa - la planta atravesó el segundo y el techo

¡Chicas! - gire mi vista hasta la segunda planta, por el pasillo que daba a la escalera y vi a Sky - ¿como se encuentran?

por ahora bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo. Nos acercamos a el tranquilas y esperando descansar un poco ya que la pelea contra Athan era demasiado como para aguantar un segundo mas, al menos yo pienso eso.

¿que sucedió con los Magos? - pregunte

desaparecieron luego de correr hacia las habitaciones - dijo serio - los chicos se están asegurando de que es así pero tal parece que enserio desaparecieron

este lugar es un desastre - dije mirando el living y techo de nuestra casa. El sillón estaba en la cocina, los vidrios estaban rotos, el televisor estaba tirado, el segundo piso y el techo era atravesado por una rama gigante.

no hay nada - escuche la voz de Helio - se han ido

esto no es bueno - dijo Bloom - ellos desaparecieron al igual que Athan y Stella aun no ha vuelto

¿que te hace pensar que Athan desapareció? - pregunto Layla

no ha bajado - respondio Tecna - Athan no parece ser alguien que tome un descanso, debe de haber desaparecido

bien mientras el esta desaparecido yo me preocupare por la rubia - dijo Musa - ella esta sola con Akane y tiene las Piedras en su mano, sin el brazalete

esta en problemas - dijo Brandon apretando la espada - iré por ella

no sabes donde esta - dijo Riven deteniéndolo con la mano en el hombro - solo nos queda esperar

ella estará bien - dije sonriendo

¿pero que hay de ustedes? - escuche una voz a nuestras espaldas. Mire hacia atrás y vi a las Trix sonriendo tranquilas

¿que hacen ustedes aquí? - pregunto Bloom apretando los puños al trío de hechiceras

veníamos a hablar con Stella pero parece que alguien nos gano - dijo Stormy mirando el lugar - parece que no esta aquí

no vamos a pelear así que váyanse - dijo Nabu

no venimos a pelear - dijo Icy sonriendo - veníamos a que Stella reconsidere la oferta de la alianza

¿alianza? - pregunto Sky

ni lo sueñes - dijo Bloom - Stella nunca haría eso

¿de que hablan? - pregunto Brandon

bueno, díganle que vendremos en unos días por la respuesta - dijo Darcy molesta

no esperen un si - dije seria

Las Trix desaparecieron de la casa sin hacer ningún daño lo que es mas extraño aun. Mire a los chicos que parecían confundidos y ni hablar de Brandon que parecía molesto, bueno cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Stella y no le dijéramos lo molesta.

¿que quiso decir? - pregunto Brandon mirandonos con los ojos entrecerrados

bueno... - dijo Musa nerviosa - Darcy se apareció una noche en el hospital para decirle a Stella de una alianza para deshacerse de Akane, ella se negó y tal parece que no les gusto la idea

solo es eso... no parece tan malo - dijo Timmy tranquilo - ¿verdad Brandon? ¿Brandon?

Mire a Brandon que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y tenia la vista puesta en la ventana, estaba preocupado. Mire en dirección de la ventana quebrada preocupada. Hace ya mas de media hora que Stella salio y no ha vuelto, no hay ni noticias de ella lo cual me preocupa un poco.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Aguantaba la respiración mientras mis ojos estaban cerrados, mis manos estaba pegadas a los costados de mi cuerpo mientras iba cayendo mas y mas. Podía sentir el ruido del agua moverse, mis oídos estaban tapados y eso era lo único que podía escuchar. Abrí mis ojos lentamente para sentir algo de ardor en ellos, seguramente por la sal del agua. Burbujas salían de mi boca y sin poder mas ya no aguantaba la respiración. Me hundía en el agua sin poder moverme, Akane y yo habíamos peleado fuertemente sin embargo yo no tenia las fuerzas suficiente para evitar que ella me golpeara en la herida y luego me lanzara hacia el agua del mar venciéndome.

Apretaba débilmente la mano donde tenia las Piedras y no sabia cuanto mas podría tenerlas en la mano. El agua entro en mi cuerpo evitando que respirara perfectamente Una sensación de pánico entro en mi pero no podía hacer nada, me hundía y no sentía nada, este podía ser mi fin. Cerré los ojos lentamente y le quitaba fuerza a mi puño haciendo que las Piedras se soltaran mas y mas. Ya no sabía que hacer, no me podía mover y seguía hundiéndome a lo mas hondo.

_no puedes dejarte vencer_ - escuche la voz de Daphne - _levántate con tus brazos, tu puedes..._

No puedo darme por vencida, no importa que tan mal este todo. Apreté el puño nuevamente y trate de evitar que siguiera hundiéndome. Volví aguantar la respiración y mire hacia la superficie, comencé a nadar hacia ella.

.: Akane :.

me parece que ya no volverá jamas - dije sonriendo - mejor iré por la Piedra

Mire hacia el lugar donde la Princesita había caído al mar. Ella no subía y habían pasado mas de 5 minutos, imposible que pueda haber sobrevivido considerando que estaba muy herida y ahora debo ir por lo que me pertenece, Las Piedras Teribithias.

pero... ¿que? - mire como burbujas aparecían en el agua. Algo estaba sucediendo y no sabía que era. Del agua ella salio, me sorprendí bastante al verla y mas ver que parecía firme. Se elevo a mi altura y se paso una mano por su cara.

odio mojarme - dijo mirándome molesta - en especial mi cabello

no es posible - dije sorprendida

pues hasta lo imposible es posible - dijo sonriendo - ahora tienes algo que quiero

y tu algo que yo quiero - dije tranquila - por desgracia una perderá lo que tiene

¿no es triste? - pregunto ella fingiendo tristeza - vas a perder esas dos Piedras

no puedes quitármelas - dije frunciendo el ceño

¿sabes Akane? yo no me voy a rendir - dijo ella con total seguridad - no te dejare ganar

sin embargo yo te haré caer enseguida - dije sonriendo al recordar algo a lo que ella le temía - no eres rival para mi cuando tienes miedo o estas lastimada

Use la Piedra del Agua para que un tubo de agua la envolviera y luego se convirtiera en una esfera que la rodeaba y se iba congelando poco a poco. Ella debió haber usado la Piedra del Fuego pues, se descongelaba. Mire bien y me di cuenta de mi error, yo me equivoque... ella no podía usar la Piedra del Fuego pues no tenia ningún brazalete y no estaba entrenada como para usarlas sin el, es imposible que sepa así que solo quedaba una opción... uso su poder del sol.

se acabo niña - dije enojada - ¡Rayo de la Muerte!

¡Rayo Estelar! - su rayo choco contra el mio fuertemente. No use demasiada fuerza pues ella estaba lastimada y no duraría demasiado. Como predije paso, ella deshizo su rayo junto con el mio sin ningún problema.

me sorprende que hayas hecho algo tan estúpido - dije frunciendo el ceño - estas lastimada y aun así usas un ataque tan fuerte como ese

No era mentira lo que dije, me sorprendió que usara algo tan fuerte cuando esta tan lastimada, obviamente su cuerpo no le permitió usar toda la energía posible, es tan irresponsable. La mire preocupada un poco, lo admito yo si me preocupo mucho por mis rivales pues, si no están en condiciones de pelear no me interesan pero cuando encuentro un rival digno para pelear contra mi debe de estar siempre bien y saber que es digno de ello.

Esa chica no es como otras que he visto, tiene algo especial, algo que me atrae y es la razón por la que peleo con ella. Tiene fuerza de voluntad y valor, es justo lo que necesita un buen adversario.

supongo que es innecesario seguir peleando - dije algo molesta - creí que aunque estuvieras lastimada no seria problema pero veo que me equivoque pues, no sabes como pelear con heridas graves

tu no sabes nada de mi - dijo ella molesta

no... - dije apretando los puños - no se nada de ti pero si se lo que necesito saber... y ya es hora de acabar con esto

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

¿donde estamos? - pregunto Flora preocupada

no lo se, pero es realmente tenebroso - dijo Tenca asustada

¿como llegamos aquí? - pregunto Bloom confundida

no lo se - dijo Sky sacando su espada - pero es mejor estar alerta

El grupo se encontraban en un extraño lugar. Era oscuro y se escuchaba el agua gotear, no se podía ver mucho y es por esa razón que todos se tomaron de la mano para permanecer juntos. Pocos minutos después el lugar desapareció y se encontraban en su casa extrañados.

¿fue una ilusión? - pregunto Sky confundido

que extraño - dijo Timmy

¡Stella! - grito Brandon. Corrió escaleras a bajo y vio a Stella arrodillada en el suelo abrazándose a si misma asustada mientras Akane se encontraba frente a ella mirándola indiferente. Intento acercarse a ella pero una barrera lo evitaba, no dejaba que el se acercara a ella - ¿que sucede?

Akane miro al grupo que ya había bajado y se encontraba al lado de Brandon. No había necesidad de decir que apenas si le importaban ellos. Cerro los ojos por unos segundos y camino hacia la chica. Con Stella asustada y sus amigos sin poder cruzar la barrera nada podría impedir que se hiciera con las piedras faltantes a excepción de ellas mismas.

Tomo las tres Piedras que estaban tiradas al lado de la joven que ahora mantenía las manos en su cabeza y los ojos cerrados aterrada de algo que para todos menos la hechicera era un misterio. Ella había ganado pensó, tenia las cinco Piedras en su poder y nada se las quitaría pero sin comprender porque las Piedras la atacaron antes de ponerse en el Brazalete Magos.

Una rama envolvió su brazo derecho y luego se quemo, el aire comenzó a faltarle y soltó las Piedras confundida, estas quedaron en el suelo. Akane las miro extrañada pero luego miro a la joven y entendió lo que sucedió.

muy ingenioso... - dijo sonriendo. Su dedo indice comenzó a brillar y apunto a Stella con el. Los gritos de Brandon retumbaban en su cabeza y no la dejaban concentrarse por lo que lo miro molesta, con la otra mano uso un hechizo que los pego en la pared a todos y les cubrió la boca evitando que pudieran moverse o hablar.

Apunto a la frente de la chica con su dedo indice que brilla de color rojo. Luego retrocedió con una sonrisa y desapareció del lugar sin las Piedras. Los gritos de Stella se hicieron presentes en la habitación, estaba aterrada por algo pero nadie saber que hacer, el sentimiento de impotencia se apoderaba de todos que intentaban moverse pero era imposible.

La barrera había desaparecido y era algo que les molestaba aun mas pues, ellos estaban en la pared. La puerta de la casa se abrió y se podía ver a Roxy con Eric. Miraron a todos sorprendidos además del lugar. Roxy miro a Stella y rápidamente se acerco a ella para tranquilizarla pero era imposible por otro lado Eric fue a sacar a los chicos de la pared y quitarle lo que impedía que hablaran.

Luego de ser liberado Brandon se acerco a Stella preocupado. Ella negaba con la cabeza asustada y temblaba un poco, Akane... la había vuelto a asustar de alguna manera.

Stella... Stella Dios, mírame - decia Brandon preocupado - soy yo tranquila

no... no... - decia negando con la cabeza y con lagrimas en los ojos - vete...

Stella... - dijo Brandon preocupado y algo asustado

.: Stella :.

Oscuridad... era todo lo que podía ver solo oscuridad y nada mas. Estaba parada en una superficie plana pero no se podía ver nada aunque fue por unos minutos. Antorchas se encendieron 3 a cada lado podía ver una habitación de paredes negra y un suelo de cristal que dejaba ver mi reflejo en oscuridad. Frente a mi alguien apareció, no era un alguien cualquiera ya lo conocía, usaba una túnica con gorro que taba su rostro pero sabía que era Akane... ya he estado en esta situación en otra ocasión y ya sabía lo que seguía por lo que el miedo no me iba a ganar. Pero si el miedo no me iba aganar ¿entonces por qué lo sentía?.

Retrocedí unos pasos mientras ella me miraba fijamente, no se podía, no decia nada incluso creo que ni siquiera respiraba. Algo no andaba bien y no se porque pero presiento que nada terminara bien.

Ella dio un paso hacía adelante y yo seguía retrocediendo, este ejercicio se repitió por mucho rato hasta que llego un punto en el cual me perseguía por lo que yo solo arrancaba como nunca en la vida.

Ahí estaba, ni pude seguir corriendo pues una barrera se puso en mi camino. Puse las manos en ella y me di cuenta de que era una pared de cristal, si mi memoria no me falla esto ya paso una vez... y según recuerdo de aquella ocasión... Me di la vuelta y la vi a dos metros de distancia, su dedo era rojo y lo acercaba a mi frente.

Me pegue de espaldas al muro, no podía seguir caminando en reversa ni aunque lo deseara o intentara. Ella se acerco un poco posando su dedo en mi frente. Sentía descargas eléctricas y miedo hacia lo que sucedía, mi visión se tornaba diferente pues me veía a mi en blanco y negro cayendo por un espiral del mismo color. Parecía no tener fin, de pronto una voz hacia eco en todo el lugar.

caerás... - se escuchaba - caerás y no te levantaras

no... no... - dije con algo de dificultad - vete...

Deje de caer y me encontraba ahí parada contra el muro mientras ella aun apuntaba con su dedo a mi frente ¿que paso en denante? ¿fue una ilusión? ¿o esto que sucede es una ilusión?. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo ya no sabía que estaba sucediendo no sabía nada. Nuevamente todo era oscuro pues las antorchas se apagaron lo único que podía ver era el dedo rojo brillar. Lo quito de mi frente y lo acerco a su rostro iluminándolo un poco pero aun así no se podía ver.

caerás... - dijo antes de quitarse la capa que cubría su rostro. Era Akane y lo sabía. Tenia ojos rojos,sus dientes eran con filo y su boca negra además de unas lagrimas de sangre habian corrido por su rostro. Me acerco su mano que tenia unas garras y...

Me di cuenta de que era lo mismo que había pasado la primera vez que Akane uso aquel hechizo que hizo que tuviera tanto miedo de ella. No podía creerlo a excepción de cuando caía todo era igual pero... que sucederá ahora.

Ella me acerco su mano con garras, eran sus uñas de unos 10 cm de largo o posiblemente menos. Acaricio mi rostro con ellas apenas si podía respirar pues, moría de miedo... volvio a conseguir ese efecto.

¿que sucede? - dijo con una voz siniestra pero no fría, parecía un poco... distorsionada pero de una manera extraña que daba miedo - ¿le temes a la oscuridad?

yo... - su mano se acerco mas a mi así que cerré los ojos asustada. Cuando los abrí nuevamente me encontraba arrodillada en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza.

Veía unas piernas arrodilladas, habían mas de cuatro personas que me rodeaban. Levante la cabeza lentamente y vi a Brandon mirarme preocupado. Estaba en nuestra casa que por cierto estaba hecha un desastre. ¿Fue real? no... no creo que haya sido real pues, me encontraba ahí pero algo se me hizo mas extraño aun ¿como llegue? aquí si estaba en el mar con Akane.

¿Stella...? - me llamo preocupado - ¿estas bien?

Quite las manos lentamente de mi cabeza y luego mire a Brandon tranquila. Asentí lentamente y algo distraída pues, aun no entendía que sucedió. Iba a levantarme pero un dolor a mi costado izquierdo lo impidió.

tranquila - dijo Flora posando su mano derecha en mi hombro - te ayudo

Iba a levantarme cuando vi las tres Piedras Teribithias tiradas frente a mi así que acerque la mano y las recogí tranquila ante una mirada sorprendida de todos lo cual se me hizo extraño ya que no entendía porque me miraban así.

¿que? - pregunte

tu... pudiste tomarlas - dijo Helio sorprendido - cuando Akane lo intento la atacaron

Mire las Piedras confundida y luego sonreí, estas Piedras están conmigo no con Akane por eso la atacaron pero... eso significa que la del Agua y Rayo están con Akane por lo que me atacaran si intento quitárselas.

"no dudo que me ataquen como estas a Akane..." - pensé sin quitar la vista de las Piedras

sera muy difícil - dijo Kaia preocupada - sucederá lo mismo

si - asentí lentamente luego mire a Kaia - oye...

deberías descansar - me interrumpió seria - te ves muy cansada

tranquila, no lo estoy - dije mirándola con una sonrisa

aun así - dijo Kaia sería

* * *

.: Bloom :.

por fin terminamos - dije dejándome caer en la cama - aleluya

esta vez si que quedo un desastre - dijo Sky sonriendo - por suerte hemos terminado ya

estoy cansada - me queje un poco - Dios, Stella tiene suerte ella no tuvo que limpiar nada

no lo se Bloom - dijo Sky que se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando el suelo - después de eso... no creo que ella piense que tiene suerte

Me apoye sobre mis codos mientras miraba a Sky pensativa - tal vez tienes razón

bueno, a descansar un rato - dijo el sonriendo

iré a ver a Stella - dije sonriendo - quiero ver como esta

bien - dijo Sky sonriendo - pero me deberás un tiempo extra

Me reí con eso y lo mire sonriendo - ¿tiempo extra?

si... - dijo el sonriendo - quiero tiempo de calidad con esos hermoso y dulces labios

bueno... puedes ver el estreno - dije pasando los brazos por su cuello

mejor dame un adelanto de que sucederá - dijo el con un tono coqueto

te mostrare el trailer - dije acercando mi rostro al suyo y uniendo nuestros labios. El correspondió el beso y se inclino un poco mientras yo baja para recostar mi espalda en la cama nuevamente. Sky se apoyo con las manos en la cama para no caer sobre mi. Al separarnos lo mire con una sonrisa.

mejor quiero ver la película - dijo el riendo. Lo volví a besar en los labios olvidándome de todo lo que iba a hacer.

Luego de un par de minutos largos con Sky salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la de Stella que por suerte estaba al lado de mía. Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando escuche la voz de Stella y no quería espiar pero supuse que dejaría de hablar si yo entraba así que no me quedo de otra que escuchar, aunque lo admito tenia curiosidad.

se ven diferentes - escuche decir a Stella - tienen una forma irregular

"¿de que hablara?" - pensé curiosa

* * *

.: Stella :.

se ven diferentes - estaba acostada a los pies de mi cama con la cabeza colgando de la cama. Tenia mi mano izquierda en estomago mientras que con el dedo indice y pulgar derechos sujetaba la Piedra de fuego y la miraba con la mano elevada hacía arriba - tienen una forma irregular

es raro - dijo Kaia cruzada de brazos

¿por qué crees que sucedió? - pregunte sin quitar la vista de la piedra

de hecho no lo se - dijo seria - nunca había visto que las Piedras Teribithias dejaran su forma y tomarán una irregular

es extraño - dije despreocupada - las que tiene Akane no son irregulares

hablando de Akane - dijo Kaia seria - ella te estaba torturando ¿verdad?

No respondí a su pregunta y seguí mirando la Piedra del Fuego - ¿no vas a responder?

¿por qué no me dijiste que eras la Pixie de la hermana de Bloom? - cambie de pregunta seria

yo te hice una pregunta primero - dijo Kaia

si, y sabes la respuesta así que no tengo que responder... - dije tranquila - en cambio yo no conozco la respuesta a la que te hice

¿le has dicho? - pregunto Kaia

¿a Bloom?... no - respondí tranquila - no he tenido la oportunidad

Escuche que alguien golpeo la puerta y le grite para que entrara, era Bloom quien había golpeado. Entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta de espaldas y brindándome una sonrisa.

¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Kaia indiferente

venia a ver como esta Stella - dijo Bloom sonriendo - y a juzgar por la posición en que estas acostada supongo que aburrida

mas o menos - dije sonriendo - ¿que hay de ti? supongo que Athan les dio pelea

no tienes idea - dijo riendo - no tenia idea de que fuera tan fuerte

yo no tenia idea de que había vuelto - dije dejando caer mi sonrisa un poco

lo vamos a vencer - dijo Bloom chasqueando los dedos para hacer aparecer un puff celeste - ¿has visto a las Pixies? no las he visto en todo el día

creo que están en el cuarto de invitados - dije tranquila - no... en realidad no las he visto tampoco, solo supongo eso

ya veo - dijo Bloom mirándome fijamente

¿sucede algo? - pregunte

no - respondio - ¿que hay de ti?

tampoco - dije tranquila

¿y tu herida? ¿te duele? - pregunto ella preocupada

un poco - dije despreocupada aunque era una pequeña mentira piadosa - estoy bien

suenas despreocupada pero parece que es mentira - dijo Bloom preocupada - ¿es muy fuerte?

mas o menos - respondí con la verdad - duele mas si me muevo

siento no poder ayudar mas - dijo ella

esta bien, oye... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - mire a Bloom de cabeza fijamente

por supuesto - dijo sonriendo

¿como lo hiciste? - pregunte curiosa - cuando... tenias problemas con las Trix, Darkar y Valtor ¿como lo hiciste para enfrentarte a ellos sin preocuparte si perdías o no?

¿eso te preocupa? - pregunto sonriendo de lado - la verdad es que siempre tuve el apoyo de ustedes y de los chicos, principalmente Sky... y eso fue suficiente para saber que podía vencer

¿alguna vez te preguntaste por qué te sucedía esto a ti? - volví hacer otra pregunta

supongo que si te pregunto que es lo que pasa por tu mente en este momento no responderás - sonrió ignorando mi pregunta

eso... no entiendo porque me sucede esto a mi - dije volviendo a mirar la piedra que estaba - primero Xeros, Athan, Akane... y no olvidemos a Darcy

yo también me preguntaba eso cuando me enfrente a Darkar y Valtor, las Trix un poco - dijo Bloom sonriendo - siempre me preguntaba ¿por qué me toco a mi? ¿por qué debo ser yo quien pelee con ellas? y nunca obtenía respuestas hasta que vencimos a los Magos

¿de que hablas? - pregunte curiosa

supongo que fue el destino quien hizo que nosotras nos conociéramos y ese mismo destino me hizo pelear contra Darkar y Valtor - dijo Bloom sonriendo - me di cuenta de que eso me sirvió para crecer y supongo que el destino quiere que tu te encargues de esto para que suceda lo mismo

¿ahora se supone que soy chica? - levante la ceja con gracia

si - dijo ella riendo - seguro el destino tiene algo preparado para ti

lo tiene para todos - dije sonriendo

es verdad - dijo Bloom sonriendo

Mire a Kaia quien asintió con la cabeza y ambas miramos a Bloom que parecía confundida - hay algo que debes saber

¿que? - pregunto mi amiga

fue tu hermana quien nos dio el Anillo Místico - dije un poco seria

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Bloom seria - explícate...

la voz del sueño era tu hermana - dije tranquila - ella quería comunicarse contigo pero no pudo

¿que? - se levanto del puff y me miro sorprendida

sucede que Daphne y yo quedamos con que ella te daría el anillo a ti... - hablo Kaia por mi - pero Akane y las Trix se enteraron, ellas fueron por el anillo aunque no sabemos porque Akane no fue, como sea, Daphne pensó que ellas se adentrarían en tu sueño para llevarse el anillo así que decidió cambiar de destino y fue al de Stella

¿como conoces a mi hermana? - pregunto Bloom seria

ya dile - dije despreocupada

Bloom, yo fui la Pixie de tu hermana - dijo Kaia mirando a Bloom

¿¡Que!? - dio un grito Bloom

no grites - dije frunciendo el ceño levemente - odio que griten

¿tu lo sabias? - pregunto molesta

en mi defensa me entere hoy - dije cerrando los ojos - no pude decirte pues, Akane se apareció

no puedo creerlo - dijo Bloom extrañada

yo tampoco, digo me imagino a tu hermana como una persona amable y cariñosa - dije abriendo los ojos - en cambio Kaia... gruñona y pesada, no las imagino juntas

aun te puedo oír - dijo Kaia molesta

lo se - dije tranquila

no entiendo algo - dijo Bloom frunciendo el ceño

¿que cosa? - pregunte curiosa

¿como es que estabas en Domino y eras las Guardiana de las Piedras Teribithias? - pregunto Bloom curiosa también

supongo que era inevitable que preguntaras - dijo Kaia suspirando - mejor ponte cómoda es una historia larga

seguro sera aburrida - dije tomando un almohadón y abrazándolo sin moverme de como estaba

¡Tu cierra la boca! - me grito molesta

¿lo ves? no imagino como tu hermana la pudo soportar.. o peor aun ¿como se hizo el lazo? - dije apuntando a la Pixie

¿quieres dejar de pelear con ella para que pueda contarme? - pregunto Bloom sentándose al lado mio, aunque claro no estaba como yo acostada

bien - dije a regañadientes

Kaia por favor... - dijo Bloom seria

bien - dijo la Pixie asintiendo. Me pregunto como sera la historia, espero que buena y no aburrida aunque bueno no importara si me duermo después de todo es para Bloom - Daphne y yo nos conocimos cuando ella entro en su primer año a Alfea

¿ella estudio en Alfea? - preguntamos ambas sorprendidas. Me arrodille en la cama al lado de Bloom para poder ver a Kaia que estaba tranquila

es imposible - dijo Bloom aun sorprendida - Daphne no era un hada, era una ninfa

si, eso eso - dije asintiendo

de hecho Bloom, fue una de la nueve ninfas, nueve hadas todapoderosas - dijo Kaia sonriendo - era un hada...

increíble - dije sorprendida

yo tengo una duda - dijo Bloom - ¿por qué nos cuentas como se conocieron? no es que no quiera saber pero ¿que tiene que ver con las Piedras?

todo debe contarse desde un inicio - dijo Kaia sonriendo - además... Stella aun no cree que yo sea la Pixie unida a tu hermana

me parece imposible - dije abrazando la almohada

pues no lo es... - dijo Kaia mirándome un poquito molesta - como sea, Daphne y yo nos conocimos en su primer año en Alfea, como a los cuatro meses después de entrar. En un principio no nos llevábamos bien debido a la diferencia de caracteres y cada vez que nos encontrabamos peleábamos por algo insignificante

eso tiene mas sentido - interrumpí en burla lo cual fue mala idea ya que tanto como Kaia como Bloom me dieron una mirada molesta - bien, me callo

con el tiempo, aprendimos a llevarnos bien hasta que se formo el enlace que nos unió... ella a menudo practica su magia para ser fuerte y así poder proteger su reino hasta que se volvio una de las nueve ninfas mas poderosas de todo ser viviente... - comenzó a contar Kaia - nosotras conocíamos la leyenda de las Piedras Teribithias pero nunca imaginamos que existían hasta que un día fuimos a ver si era verdad y así fue. El día en que las hechiceras ancestrales atacaron Domino lo único que había en mente de Daphne era salvarte a ti y ocultar el Poder de la Llama del Dragón cueste lo que cueste...

ella me envió a la Tierra junto con el poder - interrumpió Bloom a lo que Kaia asentía sonriendo. No es justo, yo interrumpo me retan... ella lo hace le sonríe, es injusto.

luego de haberte enviado para la Tierra ella y yo decidimos esconder las Piedras Teribithias por seguridad... y luego de que eso sucedió Akane se nos apareció exigiendo saber donde estaban, por supuesto ni yo ni Daphne lo sabíamos pero eso no le basto a Akane y quiso pelear contra Daphne... - dijo Kaia seria - pero en medio de la pelea las tres hechiceras antiguas se aparecieron buscando El poder de la Llama del Dragón, ellas pelearon contra Akane en primer lugar y luego contra Daphne... antes de morir le prometí que no dejaría que nadie se acercara a las Piedras, seria su guardiana y si alguna vez llegaba a ver a la pequeña que había sido enviada a la Tierra velaría por ella para que este bien

así que no eres guardiana en realidad - dije sorprendida - solo fue una promesa...

si... una que rompí al dejar que _TU_ te acercaras a las Piedras - dijo molesta

presiento que no te caigo bien - dije mirándola acusadoramente con los ojos entrecerrados

no es eso - negó con la cabeza Kaia - a veces me desesperas

a todas - dijo Bloom riendo - pero no entiendo como estabas en Terabithia

verás después de su muerte fui al planeta donde descubrí que una de las Piedras se había ocultado allí, esa sería la Piedra que iba a cuidar y evitar que alguien la tomara - dijo Kaia nuevamente - estudie todo sobre las Piedras, las Espadas y el Anillo... hice meditación y todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para poder cuidar la Piedras... ya que sabía que Akane estaba escondida y encerrada. No iba a permitir que ella se le acercara nunca pero de alguna manera logro llegar a Stella quien fue controlada por el Brazalete Magos y comenzó a recolectar las Piedras

fue por eso que me entregaste la del rayo ¿verdad? - pregunto Bloom mientras yo la miraba confundida - porque yo era hermana de Daphne, tu lo sabias desde que me viste y me la entregaste porque sabias que podía cuidarla

si - dijo Kaia - desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eras la hermana de Daphne y te di la Piedra porque sabía que tu ayudarías a Stella

permaneciste todos esos años, veinte años sola en ese lugar solo por una promesa - dijo Bloom sorprendida - increíble

cuando me entere de que alguien recolectaba las Piedras supe que era alguien controlado por Akane o que estaba de parte de ella... - dijo Kaia mirándome - y supuse que tu y tus amigas lo detendrían, fue otra razón mas para dártela

me hacen ver como la mala de la película - me queje molesta

sabes que eso no es verdad - dijo Bloom sonriendo

Bloom, cuando supe que era Stella quien buscaba las Piedras para Athan que es un fiel sirviente de Akane supe que esta misión no sería tuya como las demás - dijo Kaia tranquila - era de Stella... supe que ella... debía vencer a Akane con ayuda de ustedes pero... en una batalla individual a costa de su vida si era necesario

Mire a Kaia sorprendida, yo sabía que Akane era como mi "rival personal" pero no sabía que debía pelear contra ella a muerte... se supone que había hecho el pacto del encierro ¿por qué es una batalla a muerte?.

llegara el momento en que deberás enfrentarte sola, ni siquiera con la ayuda de un dragón mientras los demás brindan apoyo y detiene a los sirvientes - dijo Kaia en voz baja

Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces. No era posible que esto sucediera no... no puedo pelear sola, yo no puedo... simplemente no - estas mal... no es verdad

no pensaba decirte aun - dijo Kaia

¿¡AUN!? - grite molesta y sorprendida - ¿¡DESDE CUANDO LO SABES!?

Stella no grites, harás que los demás vengan - dijo Bloom

¡NO! - grite enojada - ¡RESPONDE! ¿¡DESDE CUANDO!?

desde ese momento - dijo agachando la cabeza culpable - desde que tus amigos fueron por la Piedra del Rayo, de hecho... estaba escrito en los pergaminos del tiempo que una joven princesa debía pelear y derrotar a Akane

¡Osea! que todo este tiempo... - dije entre dientes bajando la voz pero aun enojada - me hiciste buscar unas Piedras que no entraran en batalla... me hiciste enfrentarme a Akane para superar el miedo solo porque yo debía encargarme de ella... todo este tiempo me tuviste como tu marioneta ocultando una verdad tras una mentira de que como equipo debíamos pelear... me mentiste porque no es casualidad ¿verdad?... ¡NO FUE COINCIDENCIA QUE ATHAN CONTROLARA A XEROS! AKANE ME QUERÍA A MI PORQUE SABÍA QUE YO ERA ESA JOVEN... ¡Y TU LO SABÍAS!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a los chicos y las Pixies preocupados y sorprendidos, seguro por los gritos que había dado. Flora pregunto que sucedía pero yo decidí hacer caso omiso. Me encontraba parada frente a Kaia con Bloom a mi lado tratando en vano que me tranquilizara.

tienes que entender que no lo había dicho porque sabía que reaccionarias así - dijo Kaia tranquila pero con una mezcla de culpabilidad y preocupación - era demasiado para decirte

Akane también mintió - dije entre dientes - ella dijo que era porque yo guardaba las llaves para el cetro estrella, el que la liberaría... por eso aun me persigue y se enfrenta a mi ¿cierto? ¡ELLA LO SABE!

repito ¿que sucede? - escuche preguntar a Flora

elegida... - dije en voz baja mirándola enojada - ¿eso es verdad...? esa es la palabra que omitiste todos estos meses

Mire a Kaia enojada y simplemente no lo entiendo y creo tener derecho a estar enojada. Primero me dicen que dicen que Xeros se volvio malo por protegerme, luego resulta que no había sido un accidente el entrar a ese bosque fue intencional bajo un hechizo. Me entero de que Athan era quien poseía a Xeros pero el me quería a mi en realidad por lo que usando a Xeros llega a mi y me pone el Brazalete Magos que hace que busque las Piedras Teribithias para el cuando en realidad son para Akane quien es la que esta detrás de todo esto. Ella me quería a mi para que yo la liberara pero controlo a Xeros por una razón de la cual ya yo estoy segura si es o no, luego de vencer a Athan y volver a la normalidad vuelve a iniciar una nueva misión. Akane esta de vuelta diciendo que es el verdadero enemigo, busca unas Espadas para quien sabe que y debo ser yo quien la enfrente en una batalla no solo a muerte si no bajo un tonto pacto que hice sin saber que era. ¡Dios! ¡ESTO ES MUCHO PARA MI!

no habría cambiado nada si te lo hubiera dicho antes - dijo Kaia seria - habrías hecho la misma rabieta que estas haciendo ahora

¿sabes que? tienes razón, no importa cuando me lo dijeras igual habría hecho una rabieta - dije mirándola seria - pero al menos sabría desde un principio lo que estaba sucediendo y no habría sido engañada

¿estas segura? - pregunto seria - no lo dices porque si lo hubieras sabido de un principio podías renunciar, porque se claramente que lo has intentado ya varias veces

¡Pero no ha sucedido! ¿Y SABES POR QUÉ? ¡PORQUE CREÍ QUE HACIA ALGO POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA NO POR UNA OBLIGACIÓN! - grite aun mas enojada que antes - ¡TU ME MENTISTE! CREÍ QUE ESTO LO HACÍAMOS POR SER LAS WINX, PORQUE SIEMPRE AYUDÁBAMOS AL MUNDO... ¡NO POR UNA MALDITA MENTIRA QUE OCULTABAS! UNA MALDITA OBLIGACIÓN...

Kaia relajaba su rostro un poco y me miraba algo preocupada. Yo estaba hecha una fiera, echaba humo por las orejas y quería estar sola pues, sabía que si seguía enojada y peleando con ella podría decir o hacer algo que no quiero.

Salí corriendo de la habitación y luego de la casa. No me importaba a donde iba solo quería estar sola y desquitarme con algun ser inerte para no hacer daño a uno vivo. Había llegado al parque de tanto correr, era uno cerca del bosque y camine hasta encontrar un lugar muy familiar. Donde Bloom y yo nos conocimos. Camine un poco mas adentro y me senté apoyando la espalda contra un árbol y abrazando mis piernas.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Stella había salido corriendo de la habitación y no era difícil saber que se fue de la casa pues, se había escuchado un portazo. La verdad es que no imaginaba que a través de la historia de Kaia nos íbamos a enterar de algo como esto. No puedo decir que entiendo como se siente porque no es verdad, no imagino lo que esta sintiendo ya que yo nunca tuve que pasar por esto y pero si por una mentira... Valtor.

Había pasado una media hora y no sabíamos nada de ella. Brandon estaba preocupado como de costumbre pero algo me dice que no es por como estaba si no por la herida en su cuerpo. Kaia les contó todo a las chicas, lo mismo que a mi y a Stella, de principio a fin.

Mire mi reloj preocupada había pasado cuarenta minutos y ya estaba como Brandon de preocupada y por lo mismo la herida y lo que acababa de ocurrir. Llame a su celular pero ella no contesto y esperaba que haya sido intencional y no porque le ocurrió algo. Había otra razón mas por la que estaba preocupada y esa era lo que paso cuando ella y Akane volvieron de quien sabe donde. Ella estaba asustada o peor pero no quiso mencionar nada y por eso todos decidimos no preguntar nada y esperar a que ella nos diga.

tal vez haya que ir a buscarla - dijo Flora preocupada

puede cuidarse sola - dijo Riven tranquilo sentado en el sofá con Musa- no deberían tratarla como una niña

ella esta lastimada - dije un poco molesta

bien - dijo Riven cruzándose de brazos - vamos a buscarla

¿tu que opinas Brandon? - pregunto Sky

que... debemos dejarla sola - dijo caminando hacia la escalera - ya volverá sola

Subió hacia las escaleras supongo que con destino a la habitación. Mire a todos sorprendida y confundida, ellos estaban de igual manera.

es increíble que hemos encontrado las espadas elementales pero nos hayamos enterado de algo como eso - comento Sky preocupado

Continuara...

* * *

otro capitulo de El Camino de la Luz

**Próximamente: No es un adiós para siempre**

oh no... - dijo Brandon un poco asustado - no por favor no...

¿como que no esta? - pregunto Bloom preocupada

¡Stella!... ¡Stella!... - grita Musa buscándola - ¿¡Donde estas!?

¡Brandon ven! - lo llamo Amore preocupada - es de Stella...

¿donde están todos? - pregunto Stella extrañada

¿¡Donde estuviste toda la noche!? ¿¡Por qué no me llamaste!? - pregunto Brandon enojado - me tenias preocupado

oigan yo solo quiero una ducha no regaños - dijo Stella a Kaia y Brandon

no tengo porque decirte donde estoy o lo que hago - dijo Stella molesta pero con voz calmada

sabía que no debía decirte eso - dijo Kaia seria - nunca debí haberte contado la verdad

creo que esto es mucho para mi - dijo Stella preocupada - lo siento Kaia pero tengo mucho en que pensar

¿como que te iras? - pregunto Brandon con voz suave - ¿me dejaras solo?

lo siento Brandon - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - pero solo sera temporal

no Stella - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza y triste - no puedes irte

¿donde iras? - pregunto Amore a Stella que tenia listas las maletas

solo quiero pensar en lo ocurrido - dijo Stella mirando a Bloom

nunca pensé que algun día diría adiós - dijo Brandon algo triste - ¿segura que no puedo hacerte cambiar de idea?

Te Amo - dijo Brandon abrazando a Stella

Bueno, bueno, bueno... esto nos deja mucho en que pensar ¿no? sera el siguiente titulo askjask recuerdenlo

~ Comentarios:

- Star 123: Gracias por comentar, por leer y por el cumplido... quiero decirte que sobre lo de poner mas parejas osea, mas tiempo de otras parejas esta en mis planes pero el problema es que me cuesta pues esta es mi favorita SxB aunque igual intento poner algo de BxS; MxR; LxN; TxT; FxH y la que invente RxE.

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: Sobre el N° 27: si fue un poquito irresponsable, esta bien mucho... pero... ahh si te soy sincera esa escena debía ser un accidente que no fue provocado por ella para una sorpresita que estoy preparando pero se me habían acabado las ideas para ese momento jeje... como sea y sobre el N° 28: tiene poder de convicción jeje askjsakjsaj pero la suerte es que el accidente no fue grave porque bueno, no quería que lo fuera y no me había dado cuenta de eso del cuervo sakjaksj

- sailor gaby: Gracias, me alegra que te guste y sigue leyendo

- Val Marsal: jeje si es verdad todos le gritan, que bueno que te haya gustado... perdón, encantado

- TheSaku: Esta bien, no importa si no comentas tan seguido, que bueno que te encantara y todo eso. Por cierto gracias por el comentario me alegro el momento porque había estado haciendo o diciendo locuras por unos minutos y la emocion se me había ido hasta que lei tu comentario y de la nada me volvieron las energias aksjaskj sueña tonto pero soy una persona de hacer locuras o decirlas askjkasj gracias por leer también :D

Bueno eso... no es todo, antes de que se me olvide necesito una pequeñita pequeñita ayudita akjaskjkas solo por si alguien sabe. Ando buscando un capitulo de rugrats crecido para descargar se llama"Mientras te fuiste" y los enlaces que encuentro o estan rotos o fueron removidos y de vrd lo quiero, si alguien sabe donde lo puedo descargar sin problemas por favor agradeceria un montón y mejor si esta en latinos. Bueno eso es todo :D

Dejen Review (L)

Se Despide _Lira12_


	30. Chapter 30: No es un adiós para siempre

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

He subido el capitulo antes del fin de semana pues, no pude aguantar jeje pro aun así subire uno el fin de semana :D

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 30:

No es un adiós para siempre

.: Brandon :.

La mañana llego pronto y con ella el sol brillante de siempre. Sus rayos atravesaron la ventana golpeando en mis parpados que se encontraban cerrados obligándome a abrirlos. Me senté en la cama luego de haberme dado un estirón, frote mis ojos con el dorso de una de mis manos y sonreí. Un nuevo día acaba de llegar y espero que lo de ayer sea olvidado pronto. Apoye mi mano izquierda en la cama y me gire para ver a Stella pero no la vi.

oh no... - dije asustado pues, su lado de la cama aun estaba tendido y eso solo significa que no durmió aquí - no por favor no...

Me levante de la cama y revise en el baño pensando que se había levanto y ordenado pero no estaba en el baño. Rápidamente baje al primer piso donde vi a Layla, Nabu, Bloom, Musa, Flora y Helio.

buenos días - dijeron sonriendo

No preste atención a lo que dijeron y me dirigí a buscar si estaban sus llaves para mi suerte o tal vez mala suerte encontré sus llaves colgando. Rápidamente el auto se me vino a la cabeza así que busque las llaves que por suerte también estaban ahí colgadas también.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Flora

¡Préstame tu celular! - dije en casi un grito. Ella me entrego el celular confundida y rápidamente marque el numero de Stella rogando para que contestara pero no lo hacía, no quería responder o no tenía el celular. Me maldije pro haber dicho ayer que la dejáramos sola y que volvería cuando ella quiera, debí de haber ido nomas a buscarla, ahora se que fui un tonto.

Stella no esta en casa - dije preocupado y mas que preocupado asustado por si le ocurrió algo

¿como que no esta? - pregunto Bloom preocupada

no llego anoche - dije pasando ambas manos por la cara

bueno tal vez, ella fue a Solaria - dijo Musa buscando una excusa que sea creíble para todos

¿sin su anillo? - pensé mirando el anillo espada en el suelo. Camine hasta el y lo recogí del suelo, efectivamente era el anillo espada de Stella - no es posible

sera mejor ir a buscarla - dijo Bloom preocupada

si - dijo Layla con voz firme - quien sabe en que problemas se metió esta niña

es por eso - dijo Nabu negando con la cabeza - si no llego anoche debió de haberle sucedido algo

vamos a despertar a los demás - dijo Helio

Subí a mi habitación para poder cambiarme de ropa y salir a buscar a Stella. Solo espero que sea donde sea que se encuentre no este lastimada o algo peor. No puedo dejar de pensar en la herida que tiene, si no fuera por Bloom ella seguiría en el hospital y aunque ella logro disminuir el dolor lo suficiente como para que la dieran de alta aun me preocupa porque de repente le vuelven los dolores... solo espero que este bien.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba incomoda en una superficie plana y dura con algunas cositas que me incomodaban aun mas. Escuchaba el dulce cantar de las aves y el sonido de las hojas moverse con el viento. Abrí mis ojos y no fue mi sorpresa encontrarme en el suelo del bosque, me había quedado dormida seguro tras lo que paso ayer. Me levante del suelo y me estire para estar cómoda, lance un gruñido al ver mi atuendo estropeado por la tierra y mi cabello lleno de hojas y pasto-

genial, simplemente genial... - me queje con sarcasmo mientras quitaba algunas hojas de mi cabello - no puedo creer que me quede dormida en el pasto... pase toda la noche en un sucio y feo bosque mientras todo mundo estaba en su cama

Levante la vista al cielo y me cubrí con una mano por el sol que me daba en los ojos. Suspire un poco y sacudí un poco de polvo que quedaba en mi ropa - mejor vuelvo a casa, seguro Brandon esta histérico... me pregunto porque se preocupa tanto últimamente, no era así antes

* * *

.: Amore :.

¡Stella!... ¡Stella!... - grito Musa buscándola - ¿¡Donde estas!?

Habíamos salido a buscar a Stella por todos los lados de la ciudad pero no la encontrabamos y Flora creyó que estaba en el bosque ya que según ella unas plantas la vieron cerca del ese lugar.

¿estas segura de que esta aquí? - pregunto Roxy a quien habíamos llamado para ver si estaba con Stella o si sabía algo de ella

no creo que este aquí - dijo Eric negando con la cabeza

las plantas dicen que estuvo aquí - dijo Flora con la mano en un árbol - se fue por ahí

oigan... yo conozco ese lugar - dijo Bloom mirando la dirección por la que Flora apuntaba - Kiko...

El conejito de Bloom asintió con la cabeza feliz y ambos se fueron en aquella dirección seguidos de nosotros. Al llegar ahí solo vimos arboles que rodeaban un circulo.

es aquí donde la vi por primera vez - dijo Bloom sonriendo

si, estuvo aquí - dijo Flora arrodilla en el suelo - las plantas dicen que estuvo aquí

¡Brandon ven! - lo llamo preocupada. Había encontrado algo tirado en el suelo, algo que es de Stella y la verdad me sorprende. Era una pulsera que tenia su nombre y una aureola en la letra "e". Recuerdo haberla visto en su tobillo un par de veces y por eso me sorprende encontrarla tirada ya que siempre esta en su tobillo - es de Stella...

Dios - dijo Brandon arrodillado mirando la pulsera - espero que este bien

lo esta - dije sonriendo un poco - no te preocupes

bien - dijo sonriendo - ¿que haremos ahora?

debemos volver - dijo Sky tranquilo - quizás ya volvio

esa es una posibilidad - dijo Timmy

¿y la otra? - pregunto Musa

que este vagando por la ciudad - dijo Tecna torciendo los labios

solo volvamos a casa - dijo Riven molesto

uhg - gruñí por el poco interés de Riven

tranquila - escuche a Dia

mejor volvamos - dijo Lockette

* * *

.: Stella :.

oh genial - me volví a quejar molesta - olvide las llaves y parece que no hay nadie ¿ahora como entro?

Patee la puerta molesta y me senté en la escalera que estaba frente a ella. No estaba teniendo un buen día primero despierto tirada en el suelo, luego mi ropa esta llena de plantas al igual que mi cabello y ahora me quedo afuera de la casa, hoy no es mi día. Recordé la ventana de ayer, la que quebré cuando salí así que fui al otro lado de la casa esperando que no hayan reemplazado el vidrio quebrado por otro y para mis suerte solo estaba siendo tapado por un diario.

Saque el diario y entre en casa. No sabía donde estaban todos pero ahora solo quería una ducha para quitarme el olor a césped. Camine hasta mi habitación y busque la ropa para usar.

¿donde estabas? - escuche una voz a mis espaldas

que importa - dije despreocupada mientras seguía buscando algo para usar

mucho, tus amigos te fueron a buscar hace ya un buen rato - dijo de nuevo. Era Kaia y estaba molesta pero ¿por qué? no tiene derecho y si hay alguien que debe estar molesta aquí soy yo no ella.

bueno pueden encontrarme cuando vuelvan - dije despreocupada

mira si estas molesta conmigo bien pero no hagas que tus amigos se preocupen - dijo ella seria

Kaia... ¿quien te dijo que estaba molesta? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño - ¡Estoy enojada!

¿Stella? - escuche la voz de Brandon

hasta que llegan - dije tranquila y volviendo mi atención al armario

¿¡Donde estuviste toda la noche!? ¿¡Por qué no me llamaste!? - pregunto Brandon enojado - me tenias preocupado

porque no me dio la gana - mentí despreocupada - además pareces enojado envés de preocupado

¡Stella! - me grito Amore

hey puedo cuidarme sola ¿si? - dije molesta

aun así debiste haber avisado - dijo el enojado pero bajando la voz - ¿como se te ocurre desaparecer toda la noche?

hay ni cuente te diste - dije tranquila

pensé que volverías temprano - dijo molesto - ¿donde estabas

oigan yo solo quiero una ducha no regaños - dijo Stella a Kaia y Brandon - Kaia a ti no te quiero ver y a ti Brandon... mejor hablamos luego

primero nos dirás donde estuviste - dijo Kaia seria

no tengo porque decirte donde estoy o lo que hago - dije molesta pero con voz calmada - no eres nadie...

Tome cualquier ropa al azar y una toalla. Me dirigí al baño y di un portazo demasiado fuerte.

.: Amore :.

Stella entro enojada al baño dando un portazo fuerte. Mire a Kaia y a Brandon molesta ¿como diablos se les ocurre regañarla y gritarles? bueno, para Brandon es comprensible estaba preocupado y Kaia... bueno en realidad no se porque estaban peleando aunque supongo que tiene que ver con lo de ayer.

Salí de la habitación seguida de Brandon y Kaia, nos dirigimos abajo donde estaba todo el grupo. Me acerque a las demás que estaban sobre la mesa comiendo unas galletas.

¿esta arriba? - pregunto Timmy

eres un tonto, ¿no oíste los gritos? - pregunto Riven

¿por qué siempre estas molestándome? - pregunto Timmy frunciendo el ceño

yo que se - se encogió de hombros Riven

¿que sucedió? - pregunto Chatta

bueno... ella quería darse una ducha primero - dije tranquila - aun no nos dice donde paso la noche

¿pero es ta bien? - pregunto Tune

eso me pareció - me encogí de hombros - aunque también estaba molesta

me imagino - dijo Lockette - se ha enterado de todo de un golpe, yo no podría con tanto

creo que mas bien esta enojada porque le mintió - dije pensativa - de cierto modo... Stella sabía que debía pelear contra Akane pero no entendía porque y siempre se lo preguntaba aun cuando nunca obtenía respuesta

¿sucede algo Dia? - pregunto Tune

Dia parecía pensativa y distraída pues, no estaba prestando atención a lo que hablábamos o eso creí. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y negó con la cabeza. Sea lo que sea en que pensaba parecía muy importante.

chicos... - escuche la voz de Kaia

Cada una de nosotras se acerco a su hada con excepción de mi que me acerque a Brandon. Kaia puso las tres Piedras Teribithias en la mesa y luego nos miro a cada uno seria. Las Piedras habían perdido la forma hexagonal que tenían y ahora eran irregulares y eran mas chicas casi como de cuatro o cinco cm.

estas son las Piedras Teribithias - dijo posándose en la mesa - como ven tienen otra forma, aun no estoy segura de porque pero siguen siendo igual de fuertes

¿que haremos? - pregunto Sky confundido

vamos a traer las Espadas Elementales - dijo Kaia seria - antes de seguir, si tienen alguna pregunta háganla ahora

¿por qué atacaron a Akane? - pregunto Flora

porque las Piedras han estado tanto tiempo con Stella que se han contaminado de su aura - dijo Kaia - cualquier aura maligna que las toque sera daña automáticamente por la influencia de ustedes en ellas

eso quiere decir que sucederá lo mismo con las de Akane, aun si usamos el Brazalete Plateado - afirmo Tecna

si... - dijo Kaia preocupada - sera un problema pero sabemos que Akane no podrá obtener las Piedras aunque puede que busque la manera

entonces usaremos las espadas mejoradas - dijo Riven sonriendo y sacando un shuriken - ya es hora de probarlos también...

bien entonces Brandon, Riven y Helio - dijo Kaia mirando a los chicos - estas son suyas

¿como sabes? - pregunto Helio

el color... - dijo sonriendo - aunque no es del todo igual para Helio y Riven son esas...

eso quiere decir que la de Sky es la de Agua y Timmy el Rayo - dijo Tecna

si, ahora tomen la Piedra y acérquenla al centro de la espada... luego esta hará lo suyo - dijo Kaia seria

Los chicos se miraron entre si y acercaron las manos lentamente a las Piedras. Con algo de temor las tomaron y para sus suerte estas no les hicieron nada. Brandon acerco la Piedra al circulo verde de la espada y la soltó dejándola caer. Esta atravesó el circulo y luego la espada emitió un brillo, lo mismo paso con los chicos cuando lo hicieron.

no parecen haber cambiado en nada - comento Chatta

te equivocas - dijo Digit sonriendo tecleando unos botones del aparato en su brazo - su poder ha aumentado demasiado

ahh ahora si - escuche la voz de Stella así que me gire y la vi estirándose mientras bajaba la escalera - me hacía falta una buena y larga ducha, odia tener olor a pasto

¿pasto? - pregunto Flora confundida

si, sin querer me quede dormida en el bosque - dijo despreocupada - allí pase la noche y debo decir que fue horrible

te lo mereces - dije sonriendo. Me acerque a ella sonriendo, la verdad es que es una suerte que no le sucediera nada y de verdad lo agradezco

venga Amore - dijo sonriendo - iremos de compras

a una fabulosa tienda - dije sonriendo emocionada - vamos...

alto... no puedes ir - dijo Kaia seria

uh uh.. aquí habrá pelea - susurre preocupada

tu no me mandas - dijo Stella despreocupada y caminando a buscar las llaves - esto seria mejor con el auto

ni te atrevas - dije riendo

Stella... no estoy bromeando - dijo Kaia algo molesta - no puedes salir hasta que veamos como obtener las Piedras faltantes y detener a Akane

no me importa - dijo Stella tomando las llaves de la casa con una sonrisa - hay muchas tiendas que gritan mi nombre

¡No te iras! - grito con voz firme Kaia

¿quien me lo va a impedir? - se cruzo de brazos molesta - ¿tu?

Stella... - le susurre al oído para que se detenga

¿sabes Kaia? este año ha sido el peor que haya tenido, partiendo por los magos y terminando por Akane - dijo molesta - y no hay que olvidarte... te la pasas gritándome y ordenándome como si tuvieras ese poder pero déjame decirte que no lo tienes porque simplemente no tienes nada que ver conmigo ¿si? y si piensas usar esa excusa de las Piedras y de la Guardiana puedes ahorrártelo porque no me interesa... vamos Amore

Salí con Stella de la casa, ella parecía molesta pero no parecía importarle lo que sucedía con las Piedras u otra cosa. Aun tenia dudas sobre lo de ayer, me refiero a cuando estaba asustada pero por ahora lo mejor es no preguntarle

* * *

.: Musa :.

siempre llevando su idea - dijo Kaia molesta - no entiendo cuando las cosas son importantes

bueno tu le gritaste - defendí a Stella - además que no se te olvide que se ha enterado de algo que la ha molestado bastante

pero esta mostrando indiferencia - dijo Kaia molesta - ¿cuando se tomara las cosas enserio?

Kaia yo no quiero causar problemas ni nada por el estilo pero Musa tiene razón y conociendo a Stella es posible que sea indiferente por mucho tiempo - dijo Bloom un poco preocupada - es mas, es capaz de tirar la toalla enserio

es verdad si hay algo que detesta es que alguien a quien aprecie le mienta - dijo Tecna

aun así era necesario ocultar la verdad - dijo la Pixie

¿por qué? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño

Faragonda pensó que si se enteraba en aquel momento sería algo problemático - dijo Kaia

Faragonda... ¿ella sabe esto? no puedo creer todo lo que oculta esta Pixie, seguro si la rubia se entera de que Faragonda estuvo de acuerdo le da un ataque y la situación empeora. Dejando ese tema de lado, he de ser sincera... siento que Stella no quiere saber nada de Akane y las Piedras, por eso se ha llevado a Amore para ir de compras, ella esta intentando olvidar esto aunque presiento que no podrá aun con las compras.

Hubo un silenció después de lo que dijo Kaia. Las chicas y yo nos miraros con el mismo pensamiento en la mente, sacar información. Mire a Kaia que estaba entre molesta y seria.

ayer... Stella uso la palabra elegida - dije seria

¿que hay con eso? - pregunto Kaia

¿por qué lo es? - pregunte curiosa

Cuando Akane desapareció luego de la batalla contra la compañía de luz se escondió en el lado oscuro de la luna, unos años después una joven de cinco años con un collar especial se encontraba jugando en el lado que estaba cerca... existía un pergamino que decia el nombre de quien vencería a Akane y detendría sus planes... nadie sabía el nombre ni siquiera yo hasta que llego ese día, aquella pequeña fue controlada por un hechizo hipnótico de Akane que la quería pues sabía que ella tenia las llaves para liberarla... desde ese entonces Stella era la elegida - contaba Akane - sus padres le dieron el collar sin saber el peligro que podía correr la pequeña a pesar de saber que era el collar nunca imaginaron que alguien querría el collar

¿eso que tiene que ver con que sea la elegida? - pregunto Flora

como Stella tenia las llaves para el cetro estrella Akane la quería a ella y solo a ella, pero antes de poder controlarla por completo y darle la orden Xeros se apareció evitando que sucediera y tomando su lugar... - explico Akane - la luz que desprendía Stella le indicaba a Akane que esta chica seria quien se enfrentara a ella y es por eso que la considera una rival digna

déjame ver si entendí - dijo Layla mirando a la Pixie con el ceño fruncido - tu dices... que Stella se convierto en la elegida por tener ese collar que eran las llaves para liberar a Akane

así es - dijo Kaia

osea que si yo hubiera tenido el collar ese podría ser yo la elegida - dijo Flora

si... en el caso de que cualquiera de ustedes tuviera el collar hubiera sido la elegida ya que el collar era lo que liberaba a Akane y quien tuviera esa responsabilidad sería quien debia detener a Akane en caso de que ella pudiera ser liberada de el encierro en el que estuvo - dijo Kaia - cuando abrí el pergamino salia su nombre, en un principio fue extraño ver el nombre ya que nunca lo imagine pero cuando hable con Faragonda ella pensó que lo mejor seria detener a Xeros primero y luego ver si Akane atacaba aunque en ella pensó que no sucedería pues, Xeros le dijo a Stella que Akane no era su enemiga...

Lo que nos contaba Kaia se me hacia cada vez mas confuso como a la vez mas claro. Las partes confusas eran lo que tenia que ver sobre como se volvio la elegida y lo claro era el porque Akane solo peleaba contra ella o simplemente la consideraba mas que un enemigo común. Algo que también me sorprendía era que Faragonda sabía y no nos dijo, al menos a nosotras aunque tal vez fue lo mejor ya que si Stella supiera que nosotras sabíamos y lo ocultábamos se enoja de por vida... quizás fue por esa la razón por la que Faragonda no nos quiso contar nada de eso

hay algo que no entiendo - dijo Flora tranquila - Akane había peleado contra la compañía de la luz, que eran Faragonda y otros... pero ellos no la habían encerrado, ella peleo en una batalla y escapo libre... ¿como fue que termino encerrada en el lado oscuro de la luna?

ella se oculto ahí por años pero hasta hoy la respuesta es un secreto, nadie sabe como fue que quedo encerrada - respondió Kaia seria

genial mas secretos - dije rodando los ojos molesta - ¿cuando se acabaran los secretos?

supongo que todo sera aclarado cuando Stella pelee la batalla contra Akane - dijo Kaia no tan convencida del todo pero tranquila - o eso espero...

* * *

.: Stella :.

es increíble, he comprado mucha ropa - dije sonriendo - y son verdaderamente hermosas

casi ni has comprado - dijo Amore torciendo los labios - no es normal, estas cargando unas cinco bolsas...

creo que no ando con muchas ganas - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa. Camine hasta un barandal que estaba cerca y me apoye con los brazos en el mirando hacia el primer piso donde habían varias personas, familias, amigos, parejas... todas ellas compraban en las tiendas del centro comercial o comían en los lugares que son como restaurantes.

¿te sientes bien? - pregunto Amore preocupada

la verdad es que no se - dije mirando un punto fijo en el suelo - no se si estoy feliz o enojada

creí que si estabas enojada con Kaia - dijo Amore

yo también - dije suspirando - pero me doy cuenta de que posiblemente no sea así, tal vez en el momento estaba con ella y si es verdad que detesto que me este dando ordenes pero... no fue su culpa

¿eso quiere decir que seguirás con las cosas tal y como hasta ahora? - pregunto Amore

no he dicho eso - dije girando la vista para ver a mi Pixie - no se que hacer

Stella ¿que sucede? - pregunto Amore

¿sabes que siempre había querido saber por qué Akane peleaba conmigo y por qué yo peleaba con ella? - pregunte recibiendo como respuesta que asintiera con la cabeza - pues, ahora que tengo la respuesta ya no se si fue una buena idea... tantas noches preguntándome lo mismo y ahora que la tengo ya no se que hacer... no se si quiero seguir con esto aun cuando es mi deber

Stella... - dijo preocupada - yo creo que el haberte enterado de golpe fue muy fuerte y posiblemente... estés confundida

confundida... yo creo que tal vez debería alejarme de todo esto - dije tomando mis bolsas - volvamos a casa

no entiendo, si quieres olvidarte de esto ¿por qué quieres volver? - pregunto ella

porque tengo una idea - dije sonriendo un poco

eso no me gusta - dijo ella preocupada

* * *

.: Helio :.

Sky golpeo a Riven con la espada haciendo que este tirara al suelo la suyo y lo miro con una sonrisa victoriosa - dos de tres, voy ganando

tienes suerte - dijo Riven recogiendo su espada con una sonrisa - vamos de nuevo

si, creo que es turno de Brandon - dijo Sky sonriendo. Mire a Brandon que estaba sentado en suelo mirando su espada fijamente

creo que no esta pendiente de lo que hacemos - dije tranquilo - lo mejor es traerlo a la realidad

yo lo haré - dijo Riven sonriendo con malicia. Tomo la espada y la acerco a su rostro a una gran velocidad parecía que lo golpearía pero se detuvo a un centímetro de su cara pero aun así Brandon no parecía reaccionar

Brandon - lo llame colocando mi mano en su hombro - ¿estas bien?

¿ah? - pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos - ¿que sucede?

Riven casi te mata - dijo Sky riendo

ah - dijo sin emoción alguna. Se levanto del suelo y guardo la espada - iré adentro

¿estas bien? - pregunto Timmy

si - dijo sin ánimos caminando hacia la puerta de la casa. Nos encontrabamos en el patio practicando con las espadas ya que ahora debemos enfrentarnos a los magos y a Athan, las chicas también iban a practicar pero decidieron quedarse en casa hablando con Kaia sobre Daphne a petición de Bloom que quería saber algunas cosas sobre ella.

.: Brandon :.

Entre en casa donde se encontraban las chicas hablando con Kaia sobre Daphne parecían muy entretenidas así que no quise interrumpir. Fui a la cocina para tomar un poco de jugo. Abrí el refrigerador y saque el jarro de jugo luego, lo vertí en un vaso. Escuche la puerta abrirse y vi a Stella con unas bolsas, las dejo sobre la mesa y me sonrió un poco.

hey - deje el vaso en la mesa y camine hasta ella preocupado - siento haberte gritado, no fue mi intensión yo...

esta bien - me interrumpió sonriendo - tenias razón en estar molesto, debí de haber venido anoche pero estaba tan molesta que sin querer me quede dormida en el parque

eso creí, las plantas le dijeron a Flora que estuviste ahí - dije riendo y luego metí mi mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para buscar la pulsera que Amore encontró tirada - dejaste esto

oh mi pulsera - dijo ella sonriendo un poco pero se me hizo raro ya que su sonrisa se notaba algo diferente - pensé que la había perdido para siempre

pues, no... - dije sonriendo - ¿quiere que...?

por favor - dijo riendo

Tomo a Stella de la cintura y la levante para sentarla en la mesa mientras ella solo reía suavemente y de una manera tierna. Coloque la pulsera en su tobillo derecho y luego la mire sonriendo. Acerque mis labios a los suyos para formarlos en un beso el cual ella correspondió. Al separarnos se bajo de la mesa con una risa y me miro sonriendo aunque aun sigo creyendo que algo no anda bien ya que su sonrisa era diferente.

¿que sucede? - pregunte

Brandon... hay algo que debo decirte - dijo algo preocupada por algo

¿que sucede? - pregunte

tu sabes que las cosas han sido molestas con respecto Akane y mas ahora que la razón por la que estoy metida en esto - dijo ella juntando sus manos

tu lo has dicho, lo se - tome sus manos mientras sonreía - ¿hay un problema con eso?

yo... he pensado que tal vez necesito pensar en esto ya que me siento extraña y no se que hacer - dijo ella lentamente

puedes pensar tranquila - dije besando sus manos - nadie te va a interrumpir o influenciar en tus pensamientos

no es eso - nego con la cabeza - Brandon creo que para pensar necesito estar sola... me refiero a que hay tanto en que pensar y siento que aquí no podre

¿de que hablas? - pregunte confundido

me iré de aquí - dijo algo triste

¿como que te iras? - pregunto Brandon con voz suave - ¿me dejaras solo?

lo siento, pero siento no puedo estar aquí donde siempre me peleo con Kaia por todo - dijo negando con la cabeza - quiero pensar en lo que ha sucedido y aquí no puedo, no quiero dejarte pero...

entiendo - dije asintiendo no tan convencido con esto - supongo que no puedo hacer nada

lo siento Brandon - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - pero solo sera temporal

¿temporal? - pregunte

si, solo será un tiempo... volveré y prometo que cuando eso suceda vendré con mi mente clara - dijo ella tomándome de las manos - volveré por ti y te diré que haré, que ha sucedido

bien - dije sonriendo un poco aunque la verdad la noticia me ha caído mal. No quiero que se vaya pero si ella necesita tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido yo... no puedo impedirlo, esto es lo que ella quiere y no puedo impedirlo - ¿le has dicho a las chicas?

no, quería decirte a ti primero - dijo ella torciendo los labios pensativa - creo que debería ir ahora

si - dije sonriendo - todo estará bien

gracias - dijo sonriendo

Bese a Stella en la frente y sonreí. Mire las bolsas y fruncí el ceño ya que según recordaba ella había ido de compras pero solo hay cinco bolsas y ella suele traer mínimo veinte.

¿por qué tan pocas? - pregunte extrañado

por nada - dijo sonriendo. Chasqueo los dedos y las bolsas desaparecieron, posiblemente las envió a su habitación. Ambos salimos de la cocina y fuimos al living para ver a las chicas. Stella estaba algo nerviosa y se notaba en su voz cuando las llamo. Ellas la miraron esperando a que dijera algo pero estaba nerviosa y me di cuenta de Amore mantenía una expresión triste cosa que se me hizo extraño ya que si Stella se va seguro se lleva a Amore así que no debería estar así aunque eso significa que estará lejos de sus amigas.

necesito pensar - dijo cerrando los ojos - por eso he decidido irme hasta aclarar mi mente sobre todo lo que ha sucedido

¿que? - dijeron las chicas levantándose de golpe incrédulas

no te puedes ir - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - escucha se que esto ha sido difícil pero no puedes irte así nada mas

Bloom lo se pero... la verdad es que ya estoy harta de la situación que estamos pasando y honestamente con la declaración de Kaia siento que las cosas empeoran - dijo Stella torciendo los labios - lo siento chicas pero ya he tomado mi decisión

esta bien - dijo Flora sonriendo con tristeza - si no podemos hacerte cambiar de opinión

¿que? Flora... - intento decir Musa

chicas... - dijo Flora negando con la cabeza - Stella tiene miles de problemas y necesita aclarar sus pensamientos, como dijo, no podemos intervenir... yo te apoyo

yo también - dijo Layla sonriendo aunque igual se notaba triste

Stella dio una ultima sonrisa y subió las escaleras. Iría a hacer las maletas supongo. Suspire preocupado, la noticia me cayo como un balde de agua fría pero no iba detenerla. Me senté en el sillón cubriendo mi cara con las manos.

se sentirá muy callado sin ella quejándose todo el día - dijo Musa en broma para aligerar el ambiente

iré a hablar con ella - dijo Kaia

* * *

.: Stella :.

gracias... adiós - colgué la llamada y me deje caer de espaldas. Acaba de hablar con mi padre para ver si me podía quedar allí por un tiempo y el no tuvo problemas así que me iré a Solaría mas rato, luego de empacar mis cosas claro pero ahora solo quiero saber que esta bien lo que hago.

¿Stella? - escuche la voz de Kaia

dime - me senté en la cama mirando a la Pixie

¿que es eso de que te iras? - pregunto seria - ¿acaso eres cobarde o que?

bien, en primera no lo soy... normalmente - dije tranquila - y en segunda, necesito tiempo para pensar en todo lo que esta pasando... no es fácil pensar una cosa y que te enteres de esa cosa es algo totalmente diferente

sabía que no debía decirte eso - dijo Kaia seria - nunca debí haberte contado la verdad

pienso que debiste hacerlo hace mucho - dije torciendo los labios - pero ya no importa

¿si no importa por qué te irás? - pregunto Kaia seria

creo que esto es mucho para mi - dije preocupada - lo siento Kaia pero tengo mucho en que pensar

lo siento Stella - dijo Kaia apenada - esto es mi culpa

esta bien - dije soltando un suspiro - no importa ya es pasado y creo que ahora quiero pensar en esta situación que esta sucediendo

bien - dijo Kaia con una pequeña sonrisa - sera como tu digas

gracias por entender - dije levantándome de la cama - y ahora yo haré mis maletas para poder partir

¿donde te quedaras? - pregunto ella

pues... no te diré - dije sonriendo - porque si te digo iras a buscarme en el primer momento en que Akane aparezca y no quiero

esta bien - dijo Kaia ¿sonriendo? ¡Woah! esto cada vez es mas extraño - sera mejor que me vaya, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo

¿conmigo? ¿quien? - pregunte sacando un montón de ropa de mi armario y guardándola en varias maletas

tu Pixie - dijo Kaia sonriendo. Salio de la habitación y entro Amore con una sonrisa triste.

hola... - saludo con voz triste pero suave, casi parecía que aguantaba lagrimas

oh no Amore por favor no - dije mirándola preocupada - no llores...

lo siento - dijo pasándose una mano por los ojos - no puedo evitarlo

oh mi pequeña... - dije tomándola en mi mano - lo siento por esto...

¿de verdad te tienes que ir? - pregunto derramando unas lagrimas - ¿no puedes quedarte y pensar aquí?

hay Cariño... sabes que no puedo - dije tratando de mantener la calma - pero no te preocupes no sera por mucho tiempo

¿donde iras? - pregunto Amore

te diré si lo mantienes en secreto - dije sonriendo un poco - no quiero que nadie sepa porque si alguien sabe seguro irán por mi antes de que yo decida venir

entonces no me digas - dijo riendo un poco - o les diré a todos

bien - dije sonriendo - gracias por aceptar esto

¿segura que no te puedo acompañar? - pregunto ella

me encantaría pero prefiero irme sola - dije sonriendo

Te Quiero Stella... - dijo con ternura abrazándome

yo también Te Quiero - dije sonriendo

toc toc - escuche a mi voz masculina favorita. Mire hacía la puerta y vi a Brandon en la entrada - siento interrumpir

bueno yo mejor los dejo solos - dijo Amore sonriendo picara

Rodee los ojos mientras reía un poco. Amore salió y Brandon entro ¿quien seguirá después? ¿Bloom?. Camino hasta mi con una sonrisa mientras su miraba se posaba en las maletas una vez que estaba frente a mi.

¿ya tienes todo? - pregunto mirando las maletas

si - dije sonriendo un poco - partiré en unas pocas horas

no quiero que te vayas - dijo Brandon mirándome con una expresión triste

Tesoro... - pose mi mano en su mejilla - solo sera...

temporal, lo se - me interrumpió - pero no quiero que te vayas, Te Amo

yo también Te Amo y lo sabes - dije acariciando con mi pulgar - y sabes que volveré, esto no afectara nuestra relación

¿lo prometes? - pregunto preocupado

por supuesto - dije sonriendo - sabes que cumpliré mi promesa

eso espero - dijo colocando sus manos en mi cintura apegandome mas a el - me encanta tenerte tan cerca de mi

a mi igual - dije sonriendo un poco - Te Amo...

Sentí mi celular vibrar y al mirarlo vi que tenia un mensaje diciéndome que ya debía irme. Mire a Brandon con los labios torcidos y lo bese fugazmente en los labios - ya me debo ir...

nunca pensé que algun día diría adiós - dijo Brandon algo triste - ¿segura que no puedo hacerte cambiar de idea?

segura - dije tranquila

te voy a extrañar - dijo el

yo también - dije mirándolo a los ojos - ¿me llamaras?

por supuesto, seré el primero en hablar contigo por las mañanas y el ultimo por las noches - dijo sonriendo un poco - todos los días hasta que vuelvas te llamare e incluso en la tarde para ver como estas

que dulce - dije sonriendo

Te Amo mi vida - dijo sonriendo y abrazándome - si ocurre algo no dudes en llamarme, no importa la hora

también Te Amo - correspondí el abrazo

Brandon me ayudo a bajar las maletas para poder despedirme de las chicas y sus novios, que eran mis amigos también, este momento sera posiblemente el mas difícil de mi vida o quizás del momento ya que al igual que Brandon nunca imagine decir adiós, pero este no es un adiós para siempre.

¿ya te vas? - pregunto Bloom - ¿segura de que quieres hacer esto?

si, solo quiero pensar en lo ocurrido - dije tranquila - las quiero chicas...

Abrace a las chicas bien fuerte ya que esto si era difícil. Son mis mejores amigas y esto realmente es difícil aunque nunca pensé tampoco que seria fácil. Al separarme del abrazo las mire con una sonrisa y luego mire a los chicos y los abrace aunque no fue por mucho ya que Brandon hizo que me separara, Dios si que voy a extrañas sus celos que me encantan cuando le dan.

Tome mi anillo y me transporte a mi con mis maletas a Solaria. Fui recibida por los guardias que llevaron mis maletas a mi habitación, aun eran las cinco de la tarde y no tenia nada bueno que hacer así que me encontraba en la sala de estar sentada en un puff color rojo mientras miraba una pasarela de modas en la tv.

vaya que estas entretenida - escuche la voz de Xeros - se me hizo extraño que vinieras

¿de verdad? - pregunte sin quitar la vista de la pantalla

si y me suena a que ha ocurrido algo - dijo el sonriendo - ¿quieres hablar?

Apagué la pantalla y lo mire preocupada - necesitaba alejarme de todo

¿y con todo te refieres a...? - pregunto nuevamente

a todo, a las batallas, a la vida que tengo en Gardenia y sobre todo de... - intente decir

¿Brandon? - levanto la ceja

¿que? - fruncí el ceño molesta - ¡No! ¿como se te ocurre?

lo siento - dijo riendo - vamos con tu padre, aquí es aburrido

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Stella se había ido ya y no me dijo donde ya que según Amore la podíamos ir a buscar pero no era así pues, iba a respetar su decisión y si quería saber era para estar seguro de que se encuentra en un lugar seguro y no peligroso.

¿estas bien? - me pregunto Sky

si - dije asintiendo con la cabeza - lo estoy

bien - dijo Flora sonriendo

vamos a practicar - dije sacando mi espada y sonriendo

Estaba con lo chicos a fuera en el jardín trasero practicando con la espada. Estábamos todos emparejados y yo peleaba contra Sky. Chocamos espadas en varias ocasiones así como en varias logramos esquivar varios ataques de cada uno. En un momento logre chocar espadas con el y con un movimiento ágil logre hacer que soltara pero eso no sirvió del todo ya que siguió peleando hasta que recogió su espada.

Estuvimos peleando toda la tarde hasta que llego la hora de terminar con esto. Subí a la habitación y tome una ducha larga en la cual mis pensamientos iban para una sola persona en este mundo.

Al salir de la ducha me puse unos pantalones y tomé el celular. Mientras llamaba a Stella buscaba una polera pero lo cierto es que me importaba mas hablar con ella que buscar la polera.

_¿hola?_ - contesto al fin

hola Preciosa - dije con una sonrisa - supongo que sabes quien soy

_hee... si_ - sonaba no tan convencida de algo - _Brandon, ¿que sucede?_

¿como que que sucede? - fruncí el ceño extrañado - te dije que te llamaría en la noche y mañana

_cierto, lo había olvidado con tantas cosas en mi cabeza_ - dijo ella reaccionando. Tome una polera y me la puse, luego camine hasta la cama - _¿y que me cuentas?_

acabo de salir de un entrenamiento - dije dejándome caer de espaldas - ya sabes para estar listos contra Akane, Athan y los Magos

_olvidas a las Trix_ - dijo riendo

siento que ellas ya no son amenaza - dije riendo también - ¿que hay de ti? ¿como has estado en estas ultimas horas?

_aun así no hay que bajar la guardia - _riendo - _ he estado ocupada en algunas cosas..._

¿como cuales? - pregunte sonriendo

_aah cosas... _- dijo simplemente -_ Tesoro debo irme tengo que... hacer algo_

bien entonces te llamare mañana cuando me despierte - me senté en la cama sonriendo

_¿que? no... -_ gimió ella -_ siempre despiertas antes que yo_

lo siento, ya he dicho algo y lo prometí - dije sonriendo

_bien... _- dijo resignada - _hablamos mañana, Te Amo_

yo mucho mas, que tengas dulces sueños - dije sonriendo. Colgó la llamada y mire la pantalla de mi celular tranquilo. Cuanto deseaba saber donde se encuentra ahora pero eso sería imposible ya que ella no quiere decir nada.

¿has hablado con ella? - escuche una dulce voz proveniente de la entrada

Mire hacia la entrada y vi a Flora y a Bloom sonriendo. Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza - esta bien

¿te dijo donde esta? - pregunto Bloom a lo que negué con la cabeza - me gustaría saber

somos dos - dije sonriendo

y conmigo tres - dijo Flora - pero me basta con saber que esta bien

solo espero que esto no tome mucho tiempo - dije suspirando - es lo único que pido

* * *

.: Akane :.

bien mi querida Akane, supongo que ya te has enterado - dijo Athan sonriendo

y como no enterarme - dije sonriendo con malicia - esa Pixie ha derramado toda la verdad en un segundo, ahora Stella debe estar confundida lo que significa fuera mi camino

es cierto - dijo Athan tranquilo - por cierto he traído lo que me pediste

No pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa satisfecha en mi rostro - la corona de Selene...

¿por qué la quieres? - pregunto Athan levantando una ceja - esa corona no tiene nada que ver con nosotros

de hecho, esta corona hará mucho por nosotros - dije sonriendo

Continuara...

* * *

aquí un capitulo nuevo... buu quedo muy corto y la vrd lo siento pero no lo pude alargar por mas que lo intente

**Próximamente: Mucho en que pensar**

que bien se siente - dice Stella con los ojos cerrados - hace tiempo que no hacía esto

mi niña, ha pasado una semana y media - dijo Radius tranquilo - ¿cuando volverás con tu amigos o le dirás donde estas?

algo no anda bien - dijo Kaia preocupada - las Piedras... jamas habían reaccionado de esa manera

Akane ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Stella frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños

te daré la ultima oportunidad dame las Piedras y renuncia a todo esto - dijo Akane seria - o te arrepentirás...

no lo hagas, por favor te lo pido por favor - dijo Stella sintiendo una lagrima correr por su rostro - no te atrevas...

¿que haces aquí Athan? - pregunto Kaia enojada

vengo por tres Piedras super poderosas ¿que mas hago? - pregunto encogiéndose de hombros

no te dejaremos - dijo Bloom apretando los puños

es tranquilo a esta hora de la mañana - dijo Xeros sonriendo - dime ¿ya has pensado en que hacer?

he tomado mi decisión hace unos días - dijo Stella sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

¡STELLA! - grito Radius sacando su espada al igual que Xeros

oh Dios - dijo Stella en el suelo mirando algo en el en shock - no es posible...

¡Maldita sea! has ido muy lejos Akane - dijo Xeros enojado

¿necesitan ayuda? - se escucho la voz de cierta joven

¡Stella! - grito Brandon feliz - has vuelto

te dije que volvería - dijo ella feliz - Amore... chicas... chicos... me alegra verlos a todos

dinos Stella ¿cual es tu decisión? - pregunto Bloom impaciente

pues... - dijo Stella

Saludos a:

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: paciencia amiga... todo se ira resolviendo poco a poco jeje pero que bueno que te lo imagines y todo

- Val Marsal: que bueno te guste y si cada capitulo trae sorpresas nuevas

- star 123: que bueno que te guste y que te guste el hecho de que actualizo rápido, sucede que comenzó siendo un pasatiempo escribir y se ha vuelto algo mas por eso no puedo dejar de escribir y subir

- TheSaku: esta bien, gracias por el comentario y no te preocupes te enviare saludos cada que escriba aquí estos pequeños comentarios a ustedes y por ahora te envio un saludo grandre con un beso y abrazo a ti y a inner... que estoy penso que posiblemente es algo mental pero me hizo reir jeje para ambas un saludo

- casitina: que bueno que te gusten, me saca una sonrisa... ahora respecto a tu petición... la considerare no te preocupes es solo que me cuenta escribir sobre otras parejas que se me complican las cosas pero tranquila, intentare escribir un capitulo sobre Bloom y Sky


	31. Chapter 31: Mucho en que pensar

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

He subido el capitulo antes del fin de semana pues, no pude aguantar jeje pro aun así subire uno el fin de semana :D

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 31:

Mucho en que pensar

Una semana y media ha pasado desde que Stella había decidido irse. Las chicas seguían practicando con sus poderes para poder estar si quiera a la altura de Akane o al menos llegarle a los talones.

Cada que pasaba los Especialistas se hacían mas hábiles con las espadas y se hacían mas fuertes en mente y cuerpo. Todo los días una hora por la mañana, por la noche y en la tarde Brandon llamaba a Stella para saber como se encontraba y hablaban cerca de una hora. Sus amigas, las Winx, debían llamarla en otro horario ya que notaban que era imposible hablar con ella después de Brandon o antes del.

Por lado, en el Reino de Solaria, se encontraba la Princesa hija del Rey Radius y la Reina Luna. La Princesa se oculta en el reino para hacer volar sus pensamientos sin que sus amigos se enteren de donde esta.

Sus pensamiento volaban en donde la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera lo imaginaba. El solo pensar en Akane hacía que sus humores bajaran o simplemente hacia que se enojara fácilmente pues, todo lo relacionado con ella ya estaba molestándola demasiado.

Corría mas y mas rápido, tenia un destino enfrente y a ese destino iría. Sentía el viento sobre su cara y los rayos de sol sobre ella. Tenía las corras en sus manos y las apretaba con fuerza mientras cada vez el corría mas rápido. Usaba sus cuatro patas y relinchaba tranquilo. El cabello de la rubia se deslizaba fuerte mente con el viento que soplaba en su cara. La tranquilidad que sentía en aquel momento era suficiente para que olvidara todo sus problemas.

Se acercaba mas a su destino pero un obstáculo impedía que ella siguiera. Una cerca se interponía entre ella y un secreto que solo ambos conocían. Inclino el cuerpo hacia delante y apretó con fuerza las correas luego de agitarlas un poco. El hermoso semental color negro que parecía resplandecer con el sol comenzó a correr mas rápido a un acercándose a la cerca, dio un salto que parecía ser un poco arriesgado y cruzo la cerca pasando para llegar al destino.

El caballo redujo la velocidad, casi parecía que caminaba, para acercarse con total tranquilidad al destino. Camino entre arbustos que ocultaban un lugar hermoso y secreto.

tenia tiempo que no venia - dijo la rubia sonriendo. El caballo de se detuvo frente a un lago pequeño pero hermoso, el sol parecía estar de su lado pues los rayos hacían que brillara mostrando un hermoso brillo. El caballo relincho de felicidad al escuchar a su dueña decir aquello y se detuvo para que ella se bajara de su lomo - ¿tu que dices? hace tiempo que no veníamos

Acariciaba su rostro con la mano derecha peinando todos sus cabellos. Dejo al caballo de lado y camino hasta la orilla del lago, donde había un gran árbol en el cual se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el tronco.

que bien se siente - dijo Stella con los ojos cerrados - hace tiempo que no hacía esto

El caballo solo relincho para dar respuesta a lo que la rubia seguía diciendo. Stella abrió un ojo y miro a su fiel amigo que conocía desde hace tanto tiempo cuando el era un caballo salvaje y se conocieron de una manera un tanto divertida.

lo se, extrañabas sentirte libre - dijo ella sonriendo - he estado muy alejada

* * *

.: Bloom :.

estoy cansado - dijo Sky dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama

espero que no de mi - dije sonriendo

¿como puedes decir eso? - pregunto inclinándose un poco hacia arriba - jamas me cansaría de ti

que lindo - dije sonriendo - iré con Flora para ayudarla con el almuerzo

esta bien - dijo sonriendo

Fui a buscar la cocina donde estaba Flora leyendo un libro de cocina. Camine hasta ella tranquilamente con una sonrisa en mis labios.

¿y bien? ¿hay algo que te apetezca preparar? - pregunte

no... - dijo tranquila - aun no se que hacer, ¿tu que dices?

no lo se - dije negando con la cabeza - ¿que te parece pollo?

¿pollo de nuevo? - levanto la ceja - no... ¿carne de ress?

¿no comimos hace dos días eso? - pregunte apuntándola con el dedo indice y la palma mirando hacia arriba

si es verdad - dijo ella suspirando - entonces ensalada...

si no queda de otra - dije sonriendo. Camine hasta el refrigerador y lo abrí para sacar la ensalada - ensalada sera

Bloom... ha pasado una semana y media - dijo Flora con una voz preocupada - ¿cuando crees que volverá?

no lo se - dije sacando una lechuga - pero quiero que vuelva, la verdad la casa esta muy silenciosa desde que ella ya no esta

ni tanto - dijo Flora riendo - aun así hay mucho ruido

me refiero a que falta alguien que grite cuando se le rompe una uña y tiene otros problemas - dije riendo

espero que este bien - dijo Flora sonriendo - me pregunto donde esta..

* * *

.: Stella :.

¿que pasa? - pregunte al caballo que me empujaba el hombro derecho con su cabeza - ¿ya quieres volver?

El relincho lo que me hizo reír un poco. Mire mi celular y vi que el reloj marcaba las 3:00 pm mire a mi caballo y sonreí - una hora mas... - cerré los ojos y volví a sentir los golpes en mi hombros así que abrí los ojos dando un gruñido - esta bien, esta bien

Me levante de suelo y sacudí parte de mi ropa, luego me subí al caballo. Agite las correas y dimos la vuelta para volver a casa. Había estado una hora en aquel lugar para poder estar o si quiera sentirme libre por un tiempo, lo cual no duro mucho gracias a Bob. Si, se que es un nombre algo... tonto o raro pero, era una niña cuando se lo puse y también lo era cuando lo conocí.

Al llegar al reino pase al establo primero para darle de comer a Bob, también lo cepille y luego me despedí. Camine por los pasillos del castillo para dirigirme al comedor donde supongo que encontrare a mi padre por la hora.

Entre en el comedor y así fue, lo vi junto con Xeros hablando de no se. Camine hasta la mesa y me senté a su lado izquierdo, lo mire con una sonrisa. Mi padre y Xeros me miraron con una sonrisa.

¿como estuvo el paseo? - pregunto Xeros

lindo, aunque Bob se quería venir antes - dije riendo

lo que es raro - dijo mi padre sonriendo - le encanta salir contigo

¿y a quien no? - pregunte moviendo mi cabello con la mano derecha mientras ambos reían

mi niña, ha pasado una semana y media - dijo mi padre tranquilo - ¿cuando volverás con tu amigos o le dirás donde estas?

no lo se - respondí tranquila - no he ni pensado en eso

recuerdo que cuando llegaste dijiste que querías alejarte y pensar... - dijo Xeros sonriendo - hace casi dos semanas...

si - torcí los labios

¿has pensado en que harás? - pregunto mi padre - ¿tomaste ya tu decisión?

he tomado una - dije pensativa - pero no se si es la correcta

bueno, eso lo sabrás con el tiempo - dijo mi padre sonriendo - si la decisión que tomaste cambia a la contraría es porque no es la decisión correcta

¿y si no? - pregunte curiosa - ¿que pasa si siento que no es la correcta pero esta no cambia?

no siempre nos van a gustar as decisiones que tomemos - dijo Xeros - aveces la correcta puede no gustarnos

Yo he tomado mi decisión pero estoy confundida ¿como saber si es la correcta? ¿debo seguir pensando en esto o debo poner en marcha mi decisión?. Las chicas ahora están entrenando para volverse mas fuerte y vencer a Akane en cambio yo... se que estoy haciendo lo correcto en pensar en que hacer pero ¿elegí bien? ¿elegí la correcta?

* * *

.: Tecna :.

Al termino del almuerzo las chicas y yo fuimos al patio para seguir peleando, la verdad nos estábamos haciendo mucho mas fuerte que antes y siento que estamos al nivel de Akane lo cual es muy bueno ya que tendremos una oportunidad para ganar en la batalla... aunque es Stella quien debería vencer y no nosotras, pero necesitara toda la ayuda posible.

Vi a los chicos salir de la casa con sus espadas afuera, también iban a practicar según puedo ver. Camine hasta Timmy y le sonreí para luego preguntar de que manera iban a entrenar en esta ocasión ya que han entrenado de tantas formas posibles.

un combate de uno a uno todo al mismo tiempo - respondió sonriendo

suena interesante - dijo Flora sonriendo - pero ¿van a estar bien?

si - dijo Sky moviendo su espada como si cortara algo - sera divertido cuando les gane a todos

ya lo veremos - dijo Brandon de buen humor - quien ganara soy yo

ya quisieras - dijo Sky riendo

¿que les sucede? - pregunte extrañada

hicieron una apuesta - respondió Helio - el perdedor sería el sirviente por una semana

¿y Riven no participo? - pregunto Musa sonriendo incrédula - eso es raro

no quería meterme en el juego de esos payasos - dijo Riven sonriendo

solo lo dices porque habrías perdido - dijo Sky riendo

como sea, a mi me encantara ver a su majestad caer en manos del escudero - bromeo Brandon que sacaba su celular del bolsillo y miraba la pantalla con una sonrisa

ya quisieras - dijo Sky riendo - sabes que no puedes ganarme

¿sabes que? mejor lo dejamos para mar rato - dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja - tengo algo importante que hacer

Coloco el celular en su oreja y se alejo tranquilamente. Nosotros nos miramos entre todos y rodamos los ojos al conocer la respuesta de ¿por qué se fue? era simple, la respuesta es... Stella. Hay ocasiones en las que me gustaría que Brandon pusiera el alta voz para que podamos hablar con ella también pero no siempre lo hace.

bien... ¿alguien mas quiere apostar conmigo? - pregunto Sky sonriendo

podrías esperar a que Brandon termine - dijo Timmy riendo

no, algo me dice que estará por un largo rato al teléfono - dijo Sky rodando los ojos

me gustaría saber cuando volverá - dije mirando a Brandon que hablaba por teléfono - van a ser dos semanas de su partida

si pudiéramos verla aunque sea una vez - dijo Bloom - quisiera saber que ha decidido sobre todo lo que ha sucedido

seguro ha elegido lo mejor - dije sonriendo

* * *

.: Stella :.

Akane ha sido mi rival desde que era pequeña pero no la conocía así que sería como que es mi enemiga desde que conocí a Xeros después de haber olvidado quien era. Honestamente no se que hacer, yo he pensado bastante en estas casi dos semanas y no se si he pensado en lo correcto, quiero decir, no se si estoy haciendo bien con mi decisión.

Se que Kaia no tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado, ella solo quería evitar que algo como esto sucediera pero al parecer no se pudo evitar pero esta bien, pues ahora entiendo la razón por la cual había estado peleando contra ella y conozco lo que realmente debo hacer. Yo he decidido que voy a pelear contra Akane, voy a vencerla pero no voy a matarla ni tan poco voy a encerrarla... ella sera libre. Seguro piensas que me he vuelto loca pero es lo que quiero aunque tengo que arreglar ese problema pues, hemos hecho el pacto del encierro y según lo que dijo Kaia la pelea era a muerte pero debo buscar la manera de evitar aquello.

Me encuentro en mi cuarto sentada en una silla de escritorio que por cierto no sabia que tenia uno pues, estaba debajo de un montón de vestidos nuevos. Estaba con un cuaderno de dibujo y por supuesto un lápiz. Diseñaba ropa, ya saben faldas, vestidos, jeans, conjuntos, etc. Desde que llegué aquí y no están las chicas, ni Brandon, ni Amore he estado aburrida e incluso con papá y Xeros cerca así que un día tome un cuaderno y comencé a diseñar ropa. Hace poco había hablado con Brandon para saber como estaban por ahí y por supuesto no le he dicho donde me encuentro aunque creo que es algo muy obvio ya que solo tengo dos lugares para irme que sean obvios.

Escuche que alguien golpeo la puerta así que solo alce la voz diciendo que entrara sea quien sea que golpeaba. Estaba de espaldas a ella así que solo la escuche abrirse y solo podía ver quien era gracias al espejo que se encontraba en el escritorio.

Princesa - era un guardia - siento interrumpir pero debe saber que es necesario que se mantenga en la habitación, alguien se ha colado al castillo

¿como que alguien ha entrado al castillo? - me di la vuelta con el ceño fruncido - ¿que clase de seguridad hay aquí? Dios, estoy en algo importante

lo sentimos Princesa, pero lo mejor es que se quede aquí - dijo el guardia inclinándose hacía abajo - enviaremos a unos guardias de inmediato para que la protegían

no déjalo - dije negando con la cabeza - puedo protegerme sola

aun así - dijo el guardia saliendo

me pregunto quien se habrá colado - dije una vez que el se había ido. Me levante de la silla y salí de mi habitación a escondidas. Iba caminando por los pasillos tranquilamente cuando tuve que esconderme detrás de unas estatuas pues un grupo de guardias se acercaba a toda velocidad. Pasaron por al lado mio y pude oír claramente lo que decían, me buscaban para protegerme y también hablaban de quien pudo haber sido el que entro al castillo sin ser visto.

Me dirigí a la sala del trono donde supuse que encontraría a mi padre pero no fue así. La sala estaba vacía no había ni un alma a la vista lo cual preocupaba un poco ya que si alguien había entrado al castillo este siempre es el primer lugar a donde vienen a menos... que hayan ido a la bobeda real, lo cual explicaría porque no hay nadie.

Me di la vuelta para volver a mi habitación o ir a otro lugar pero me detuve en seco al ver a Akane que estaba detrás de mi sonriendo con una sonrisa siniestra, como es de costumbre de ella, apreté los puños y fruncí el ceño ¿como entro sin que la sintiera? o mejor aun ¿como entro al castillo?.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Las espadas de los chicos brillaban intensamente y estaban tiradas en el suelo. Todas estaban tiradas por igual tanto como las que contenían las Piedras como las que no. Era algo extraño ya que no entendíamos que sucedía. Kaia miraba las espadas frunciendo el ceño, su mirada era todo lo que necesitábamos para saber que ella tampoco entendía que sucedía.

algo no anda bien - dijo Kaia preocupada - las Piedras... jamas habían reaccionado de esa manera

debe haber algo que las haga reaccionar así - dije apretando los puños

muy inteligente hadita - escuche una voz masculina a mis espaldas y al darme la vuelta ¿a quien creen que vi? exacto, Athan - pero no lo suficiente como para entender el porque reaccionan así

¿que haces aquí Athan? - pregunto Kaia enojada

¿acaso no es obvio? - pregunto Athan sonriendo - vengo por tres Piedras super poderosas ¿que mas hago?

no te dejaremos - dije apretando los puños

que linda, piensas proteger esas Piedras - dijo Athan tranquilo - pero lo siento, no esta en mis planes irme sin ellas

Apreté mis puños lista para crear una Bola de Fuego cuando una duda se me vino a la mente ¿por qué estaba el aquí y no Akane?. Relaje mis puños un poco para pensar en una idea de porque estaba aquí.

"debe ser una trampa" - pensé frunciendo el ceño - "ella debe estar escondida"

ara tu información no lo esta - dijo Athan sonriendo como si hubiese leído mi mente

¿que? - pregunte confundida - "¿como supo lo que pensaba?"

da igual el como - volvio a decir sorprendiéndome nuevamente - solo vengo por las Piedras

pues tendrás que irte sin ellas - dijo Sky recogiendo su espada y empuñándola - porque ya te dijo Bloom, no te las daremos

ya veo, con que esas son las famosas Espadas Elementales - dijo Athan tranquilo - que decepción, pensé que eran mejores... pero bueno, uno puede tener todo

tienes razón, no se puede tener todo así que vete - dijo Kaia seria

¿que sucede Kaia? - pregunto Athan sonriendo en burla - ¿estas enojada por qué la hadita te ha abandonado?

Stella no ha abandonado la misión - dijo Kaia entre dientes

entonces... ¿donde esta? - pregunto Athan sonriendo

ella... - intento buscar una excusa pues, nadie sabía donde se encontraba Stella

ella simplemente no esta aquí ahora - dije por Kaia - pero eso no significa que nos haya abandonado, Stella no es así ni ahora ni nunca haría algo como eso

ingenuos - dijo Athan creando una esfera negra en su mano - simplemente ingenuos...

cuidado va atacar - advirtió Flora

¿que te hace pensar eso? - pregunto Athan sonriendo - oh cierto... esto ¡Esfera Negra!

Usando nuestras alas pudimos elevarnos y esquivar su ataque pues, ya estebamos transformadas mientras que los chicos simplemente arrancaron con Kaia del lugar. Athan hizo aparecer sus alas negras de ángel y se elevo hasta nuestra altura creando otra esfera negra en sus manos pero esta era mas grande.

primero me encargo de ustedes y luego la Piedra sera mía - dijo sonriendo

ya lo veremos ¡Llama del Dragón! - una gran llama salio de mis manos y se dirigió a Athan que sorpresivamente con solo estirar la palma desvió mi ataque

vamos a ver si nuestro entrenamiento en realidad ha dado frutos - dijo Musa sonriendo - ¡Sonic Boom!

Una esfera rosada oscura se dirigió a Athan que con una mano la tomo y al devolvio a Musa. Ella rápidamente se cubrió con su escudo para evitar salir lastimada. Mire a Athan luego de que Musa recibió su propio ataque. No es posible que con tanto entrenamiento y seguimos siendo mas débiles estaba casi segura de que podríamos estar a su altura y detenerlo... se que estamos a la altura de Akane ¿por qué no a la del? amenos... que Athan sea mucho mas fuerte que Akane. Pero si es así ¿por qué es su sirviente?

chicas hay que atacar todas juntas - dijo Layla

si - dijimos todas al unisono

¡Rosa Explosiva! -

¡Ondas Magnéticas! -

¡Corazón de Dragón! -

¡Ultrasonido Poderoso! -

¡Marea Alta! -

Cinco ataques muy poderosos se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia Athan, era imposible que pudiera detenerlos o reenviarlos o siquiera desviarlos y eso era bueno pero antes de que los ataques lo golpearan, a solo pocos centímetros de distancia... el desapareció Nosotras no bajamos la guardia y buscamos a Athan con la mirada pero al no encontrarlo decidimos bajar con los chicos.

¿donde esta Athan? - pregunto Sky

desaparecido - dijo Musa mirando hacia arriba - no sabemos en donde se esta escondiendo

esta cerca - dijo Kaia seria - puedo sentirlo

hay que estar alerta - dijo Brandon empuñando la espada

¡Látigo Sangriento! - escuche detrás de nosotros. Me di la vuelta y vi un gran látigo rojo con dirección hacia nosotros por suerte esquivamos el ataque con facilidad aunque caímos al suelo. Mire a Athan que sonreía tranquilamente, el esperaba a que nos rindiéramos y le entregáramos las Piedras pero eso no iba a suceder, no nos íbamos a rendir sin dar pelea.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Akane ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Stella frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños

vine a hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante - dijo Akane tranquilamente - pero esperaba una cálida bienvenida ¿sabes?

no me interesa que esperabas - dijo Stella - vete de aquí

veo que es verdad el rumor que me llego, has escapado tras enterarte de la verdad - dijo Akane sonriendo - eres una cobarde

no soy una cobarde - dijo Stella enojada - y no he escapado

entonces explícame porque estas aquí - dijo Akane sonriendo - hasta donde yo se solo los cobardes arrancan

yo... - dijo intentando buscar una excusa a lo que Akane le pidió. Ella sabía que no era cobarde pues, ella se fue para pensar en lo ocurrido no porque sea cobarde si no porque tenia miles de pensamientos en su cabeza pero había algo que no entendía ¿por qué le había afectado lo que dijo Akane? ¿por qué buscaba una excusa sabiendo la verdad? ¿que sucedía con ella?.

como sea - dijo Akane al ver que la joven no iba a responder - se que no traes las Piedras contigo así que no pienses que vine por eso

¿entonces por qué? - pregunto Stella curiosa

vengo a advertirte algo importante - dijo Akane seria - vas a renunciar ahora a todo lo que esta sucediendo lo quieras o no

no puedes venir y ordenarme algo que no pienso hacer - dijo Stella molesta

te daré la ultima oportunidad dame las Piedras y renuncia a todo esto - dijo Akane seria - o te arrepentirás...

¿de que estas hablando? - apretó los puños la rubia

dime ¿reconoces esto? - Akane estiro la palma de la mano derecha haciendo aparecer una bella corona de plata - yo se que si

es la corona de mi madre - dijo Stella sorprendida - ¿como la obtuviste?

no importa - dijo Akane tranquila - si no renuncias y me das las Piedras yo haré que te arrepientas destruyendo la corona de tu madre con mis manos

no lo harías - dijo Stella apretando los puños

claro que si - dijo Akane sonriendo - imagina, esta corona hecha mil pedazos... ¿que crees que suceda con tu madre cuando se entere de que su propia hija no pudo salvar tan preciado objeto?

Akane no lo hagas - dijo Stella preocupada - esa corona es todo para mi madre, su pasado el presente y su futuro están en esa corona

entonces sería una pena que se destruyera - dijo Akane sonriendo con malicia - si no quieres que se rompa ya sabes que hacer

Akane estaba jugando sucio y Stella lo sabia. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, debía tomar una decisión rápido o todo podría empeorar pero ¿que podía hacer? la única manera de evitar que la destruyera era renunciando a la batalla pero ella ya había tomado su decisión y no podía cambiarla.

La presión se sentía en la atmósfera. Akane hizo que un brillo negro invadiera por completo la corona. La presión para elegir tan rápido era tanta que la desesperación estaba entrando en Stella. Algo debía hacer pronto, esa corona era todo para su madre y no podía dejar que algo le suceda.

no lo hagas, por favor te lo pido por favor - dijo Stella sintiendo una lagrima correr por su rostro - no te atrevas...

lo siento Stella pero elige pronto - dijo Akane seria

yo... yo... - balbuceaba Stella indecisa - no puedo...

¿que dices? - pregunto Akane un poco sorprendida pero ocultándolo

no puedo... - dijo la chica con la cabeza agachada - tengo el deber de detenerte

entonces creo que has decidido - dijo Akane sonrió. La corona comenzó a elevarse un poco hasta explotar en mil piezas. Stella abrió sus ojos como platos. Se dejo caer de rodillas mirando los pedazos de la corona destruida.

oh Dios - dijo Stella en shock - no es posible...

La puerta de la sala del trono se abrió de golpe dejando ver a dos hombros preocupados y molestos. Ambos sacaron sus espadas y miraron a Stella que estaba arrodillada en el suelo mirando trozos de cristal destruidos No sabían que había sucedido pero el solo ver a la joven ahí les hacía saber que nada bueno ha sucedido.

¡STELLA! - grito Radius sacando su espada al igual que Xeros

¡Maldita sea! has ido muy lejos Akane - dijo Xeros enojado - ¿que le has hecho?

nada que les interesa - dijo Akane sonriendo - debo irme

no te iras - dijo el padre de Stella enojado - ¿que diablos has hecho?

nada en especial - dijo Akane sonriendo - esto es entre tu hija y yo, nadie mas

Xeros se acerco a Stella y con el ceño levemente fruncido observo los cristales que estaban tirados en suelo, tomo un pedazo de plata que al colocar en contra luz se podía ver una S dibujada. Sus ojos no lo engañaban, aquella letra era la misma que la que estaba dibujada una de las esquinas de la corona de Selene.

no... - susurro Stella aun mirando los cristales y trozos de la corona

Akane había desaparecido del lugar sin dar pelea o hacer otro problema. Radius se acerco rápidamente a su hija para ver que sucedió pero al no entender lo que había sucedido miro a Xeros en busca de respuesta. Su amigo de la infancia solo le entrego el pedazo de plata con la S dibujada la cual al verla se sorprendió bastante al entender que sucedió.

es la corona de Selene - dijo Radius dejando el trozo en el suelo y mirando a su hija confundido

* * *

.: Athan :.

serán solo cinco chicas pero te han derrotado - dijo Liam riendo - creí que eras mas fuerte que ellas

lo soy - dije tranquilo - pero Akane me llamo - lo que se me hace extraño porque no esta aquí y yo me estaba divirtiendo al ver a las haditas intentar atacarme

de hecho - escuche la voz de la hechicera detrás de mi - estoy aquí

genial, simplemente genial - dije con sarcasmo - ¿que es tan importante que pude seguir con las haditas?

nada - dijo ella tranquila - solo... quería que las dejaras solas

¿donde estuviste? - pregunto Andrew cruzado de brazos

por ahí - dijo Akane algo molesta - estaré en mi habitación, no quiero que nadie me moleste por una larga hora

* * *

.: Xeros :.

Fui al jardín trasero para poder buscar a Stella. Radius se estaba encargando de devolver la corona a su forma normal después de haber sido destruida por Akane. Se que Stella ha de sentirse mal y si se siente mal es porque Selene ya le contó lo que significa la corona y el hecho de que este destruida debió haber sido demasiado malo el no poder evitarlo.

La encontré sentada en el césped apoyándose de espaldas a un árbol los ojos cerrados mirando hacia el cielo. Camine hasta ella tranquilo para poder saber que es lo que hará ahora con todo esto.

es tranquilo a esta hora de la tarde - dije sonriendo - dime ¿ya has pensado en que hacer?

he tomado mi decisión hace unos días - dijo Stella sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

¿enserio? ¿que has decidido? - pregunte sonriendo de nuevo

supongo que volveré a Gardenia con las chicas - dijo abriendo sus ojos - pero antes hablare con mamá para contarle lo sucedido

no te preocupes por eso - dije riendo - Radius se encargara de hacer que la corona vuelva a la normalidad y luego la entregaremos... tu puedes volver con tus amigas

gracias - dijo sonriendo

La mire con una sonrisa. Ella era hija de mi mejor amigo y quien una vez fue el amor de mi vida, muchas veces las personas odian cuando sucede eso pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Stella no tiene la culpa de nada del pasado como tampoco tiene la culpa del amor que existió entre Radius y Selene, ella solo es el fruto de ese bello amor y creo que el solo verla es suficiente para mi. Con el tiempo aprendí a tomarle cariño a la joven hasta verla crecer desde lejos pero estoy feliz de volver a ser el mismo y poder estar con ellos nuevamente.

oye... - dije luego de unos minutos de silencio. Tenia una duda y debía preguntar para obtener la respuesta - ¿en que estas metida con Akane?

en miles de cosas - dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su sonrisa - pero eso es cosa mía

esta bien - dije sonriendo - supongo que ya te iras

si - se levanto del suelo con una sonrisa - han pasado casi dos semanas y seguro tengo preocupados a todos

pero hablas con ellos todos los días - dije sonriendo

aun así - dije sonriendo - no saben donde estoy

buen punto - dije riendo - nos veremos en otra ocasión

si, supongo que sera después de derrotar a Akane - dijo sonriendo - iré a despedirme de mi padre

* * *

.: Brandon :.

No pudimos encontrar a Athan en ningún lado y eso era preocupante ya que si no sabemos donde se encuentra no podremos estar seguros de si atacara o no, aunque no hay que bajar la guardia. Entramos en la casa para poder respirar y entender un poco todo esto que ha sucedido. Si Athan venia en busca de las Piedras Teribithias ¿por qué se fue antes de llevárselas?.

esto es extraño - dijo Kaia pensativa - Athan debe de tramar algo

habrá que pensar mucho - dijo Timmy sentado en el sillón con Tecna que estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón del - tenemos que descubrir porque Athan vino y no se ha llevado las Piedras

eso tomara mucho trabajo - dijo Bloom pensativa - tampoco sabemos donde pudo haber ido

esto sera muy difícil - dijo Sky pensativo

vamos a tener que pensar en todas las posibilidades que hay - dijo Digit en un pequeño ordenador - y según mi ordenador hay muchas posibilidades

¿necesitan ayuda? - escuche una voz tan conocida como dulce. Gire mi cabeza hacia la entrada de la casa y vi a Stella sonriendo con un montón de maletas en el suelo pero eran lo de menos

¡Stella! - dije sonriendo con emoción. Me levante del sillón y corría a abrazarla fuertemente dándole vueltas en el aire a lo cual ella me pedía que la bajara pues, la mareaba pero ¿que podía hacer? estaba feliz de tenerla conmigo aquí y si estoy soñando que nadie me despierte.

Stella ¿eres tu? - dijo Amore sonriendo incrédula al igual que yo

¿quien mas? - pregunto Stella sonriendo

que bueno que volviste - dijo la Pixie sonriendo

te dije que volvería - dijo feliz - Amore... chicas... chicos... me alegra verlos a todos

a nosotros también nos encanta verte de nuevo - dijeron todos sonriendo. Las chicas, por supuesto, se abrazaron contentas mientras que los chicos... bueno ellos con suerte la abrazaron pero por separados no como un abrazo de grupo que se daban las chicas.

La ultima persona que la había abrazado fue Timmy y al separar el abrazo ella miro a Kaia tranquila, no parecía molesta ni enojada... pero le doy dos minutos antes de que grite o simplemente se peleen como es de costumbre.

hola Kaia - dijo con una sonrisa algo caída

hola - dijo Kaia con apenas una sonrisa. Levante la ceja extrañado pero me olvide de la situación y camine hasta ella abrazándola por la cintura de espaldas y besándola en la mejilla.

te extrañe - susurre en su oído

también yo - dijo en un susurro con una hermosa y tierna sonrisa en sus labios

oye... esas son el doble de maletas con las que te fuiste - dijo Digit mirando las maletas.

Reí entre dientes mientras Stella sonreía nerviosa. Escondí mi rostro entre el cuello y hombro derecho de Stella, ella simplemente inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha.

pasaron dos semanas, no podía volver con la misma cantidad con la que me fui - la escuche decir

sera mejor que desempaques y luego vengas con nosotras - escuche la voz de Bloom. Levante la cabeza y mire a Stella sonriendo.

bien - gimió molesta - algo de magia y las maletas subirán solas

aun tienes mucho que explicarme - dijo Amore

¿eh? - levanto la ceja confundida

aahh ¿donde estuviste? - pregunto Amore

bien hablaremos de eso luego - dijo Stella sonriendo. Se soltó de mi abrazo y se fue a su habitación seguida de las maletas que flotaban en el aire.

Subí a la habitación para poder verla. Al entrar en ella la vi desempacando... sin magia, eso me sorprendió bastante aunque siendo ella no debería sorprenderme tanto. Camine hasta ella en silencio y la abrace por la cintura nuevamente. Ella estaba de espaldas a mi y podía escuchar una risita que salia de su boca.

me encanta tenerte devuelta - dije sonriendo

y a mi... estar devuelta - dijo ella riendo. Se dio la vuelta para estar frente a mi pasando las manos por mi cuello. Escuche la puerta cerrarse sola y me pareció extraño pero Stella solo rió al ver mi cara de confusión, ella había usado magia para cerrar la puerta. - ¿que sucede?

te extrañe demasiado - apegándola mas a mi - no tienes idea de cuanto

solo fueron casi dos semanas - dijo sonriendo - ni que fuera el fin del mundo

fueron casi dos milenios - dije antes de besarla en la frente - ¿y sabes que extrañe mas?

¿que? - pregunto sonriendo

esto - dije sonriendo. Acerque mis labios a los suyos para unirlos en un suave y dulce beso. Había extrañado sentir sus labios junto a los míos y porque han pasado casi dos semanas que me he vuelto loco sin ella. Pude sentir su mano enredarse en mi cabello. Aquel beso tierno e inocente se iba intensificando un poco mas pero obligadamente me tuve que separar de ella por falta de aire. Al cortar el beso pegue mi frente a la de ella mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

que linda nariz - dijo riendo. Deposito un suave beso fugaz en ella y se alejo - tengo que seguir desempacando

Se acerco a su maleta y siguió sacando su ropa de ella. Se que solo han pasado una semana y media desde que ella se había ido y ahora ha vuelto pero siento que algo le sucedió, no parece ser la misma chica que se fue de aquí con un montón de ideas en su cabeza.

esto es aburrido - se detuvo y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que toda la ropa flotara por la habitación y se dirigiera al armario - mucho mejor

podrías haber comenzado por ahí desde un principio - dije riendo

lo se - dijo dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama con las brazos estirados hacia los lados - extraña mi cama...

¿donde te estabas quedando? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño extrañado

es un secreto - dijo cerrando los ojos

siempre con secretos - dije suspirando - bueno, vamos abajo con los chicos

.: Stella :.

siempre con secretos - dijo Brandon suspirando - bueno, vamos abajo con los chicos

si... yo bajo enseguida - dije mirando el techo

bien - dijo el

"extrañaba esta casa aunque no lo crean, y fue una bonita bienvenida la que me dieron" - pensé riendo un poco

Hace casi dos semanas que me había ido para poder pensar en todo lo que había sucedido y a pesar del tiempo en que me fui siento que salí de una duda pero entre a otra. Tal vez no estaba lista para volver pero considerando lo que paso con Akane en Solaria no me quedo de otra, la duda que tengo tendré que resolverla con el tiempo aquí... además puede que sea mucho mas fácil pues, tengo a mis amigas para ayudarme como siempre ha sido.

Honestamente estoy demasiado enojada con Akane por lo que hizo con la corona de mi madre, eso es jugar sucio y no voy a dejar pasar esto que ha sucedido. No pienso tomar venganza de manera cruel pero si pienso en hacerlo de una manera mas tranquila, tal vez una batalla como siempre.

Yo tome mi decisión y aunque no se si es la correcta, se que es la que voy a llevar acabo. Tal vez no estoy tomando la decisión correcta al pelear con ella y no matarla o simplemente encerrarla pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá. Buscare la forma de detenerla sin tener que llegar a tales extremos. Se que es una decisión muy simple para dos semanas pero puede ser la decisión mas difícil que haya tomado en mi vida, pues, de esto depende del futuro de Magix y la Tierra.

Me senté en la cama mirando hacía la puerta de la entrada a la habitación, Brandon había salido hace ya mas de 7 minutos y yo aun estaba aquí con mis pensamientos. Sabía que en cuanto llegara al primer piso las chicas me bombardearían con preguntas pero es algo inevitable. Di un suspiro largo y me levante de la cama para ir abajo.

Al llegar abajo me encontré con las chicas y unas sonrisas en sus rostros. Me senté en un sillón al lado de Bloom y espere en silencio cualquier pregunta que se les pase por la cabeza y salga de su boca sin embargo nadie decia nada lo que se me hizo extraño.

bueno... - dije en un tono algo incomodo pues, de esa manera se podía sentir el atmósfera. No sabía que decir y lo peor era que todas las miradas estaban en mi esperando a que dijera algo pues, fui la tonta que hablo primero - ¿que han hecho...?

"¿enserio es lo mejor que se te puede ocurrir?" - pensé con ganas de darme una palmada en la cara

hemos entrenado para vencer a los Magos y Athan - me respondió Riven sonriendo

eso es bueno... - asentí tranquila con la cabeza

¿que hay de ti? - pregunto Nabu - ¿que has hecho...?

ahh... cosas - dije simplemente. Hubo un silencio en la habitación - ok esto es extraño

si - asintieron todos

¿alguien va a decir algo mas... interesante o que? - pregunte

dinos Stella ¿cual es tu decisión? - pregunto Bloom impaciente

pues... - dije dudando un poco pero luego hable con firmeza y seguridad - creo que... debemos seguir adelante contra Akane

Todos me miraron confundidos y extrañados. Yo solo me encogí de hombros simplemente. Espere a que alguien dijera algo sobre lo que dije pero todos parecían pensarlo bastante.

no se que habrá pasado en estos días que no estuviste ni tampoco en que pensaste... - Kaia fue la primera en hablar - pero parecer mas segura de tu decisión...

la verdad es que si lo estoy - dije agachando la cabeza - me había ido para aclarar mi mente lo cual no me llevo tanto tiempo pero no podía volver ya que cuando tome mi decisión otra duda me entro... lo cierto es que no pienso destruir a Akane... tampoco encerrarla... buscare una manera de vencerla sin tener que hacer ambas cosas

no encontraras nada - dijo Kaia negando con la cabeza - aunque no la destruyes aun esta el pacto del encierro... es el encierro o la muerte, no hay mas opción

te equivocas - dije negando con la cabeza y mirándola con firmeza - en un principió llegue a creer lo mismo pero me di cuenta de que siempre hay mas opciones y aunque no la pueda ver... la buscare y no descansare hasta encontrarla

Todos me miraban sorprendidos, no imagine que pudieran sorprenderse tanto a decir verdad. Kaia me miro fijamente sin hablar, parecía pensar en mis palabras o simplemente estaba regañandome mentalmente, como siempre.

deberías desistir de esa idea - dijo seria

pues no lo haré - dije tranquila - la verdad es que no tenia planeado volver hasta que descubriera la manera de acabar con ella de tal manera que ella quedara libre, incluso si me tomaba meses lo haría, pero hoy ocurrió algo que hizo que volviera pronto... recibí la visita de Akane dando una amenaza de que debería renunciar o simplemente me arrepentiría... ahora estoy pagando la amenaza

¿que hizo? - pregunto Flora preocupada

eso no importa - dije negando con la cabeza - lo que importa es que aun con lo que hizo mi decisión no cambio... puede hacer miles de cosas pero no va a cambiar, por la simple razón de que esta decisión la he pensado mas de una vez y así se quedara...

eres terca - dijo Kaia con una sonrisa burlona

si, lo soy - dije sonriendo - pero como dije... ya he decidido y no voy a cambiar... no importara si no piensas ayudar, no importara si estoy sola en esto... nada de eso va a importar porque yo voy a seguir adelante

tu ganas... - dijo Kaia tranquila - pero esto puede tardar, hiciste el pacto del encierro y tienes pagar con el... la batalla original debía ser a muerte pero el pacto se puso en el medio por lo que uno de los dos debía cumplirse... tu llegas aquí con una nueva solución, dejar libre a la Hechicera de la Maldad... algo imposible de hacer según son las circunstancias pero vienes con esa decisión y firmeza que es parte de la fuerza de voluntad. No sabes si tus amigos te ayudaran o no pero aun así piensas llevar a acabo tan peligrosa labor... si eres terca, pero eres decidida y llevas tus ideales como prioridad

No tengo ni idea de que quiere decir con todo esto pero bueno, es normal ya que apenas si entiendo cuando me habla de ciertas cosas. Mi prioridad es detener a Akane de una manera diferente a la que debía hacerlo, pienso que quede libre y así sera... pero debo hallar primero la manera de que Akane no lastime a las personas ni intente acabar con el mundo nuevamente.

entonces eso es todo - dije sonriendo - ya tome mi decisión y solo me falta saber quien esta conmigo y quien no...

cuenta con nosotras - dijo Flora guiñándome un ojo - siempre hemos peleado todas juntas por la paz y aun lo haremos

tiene razón - dijo Musa riendo - tu idea es algo descabellada pero juntas haremos que suceda

hemos aprendido que juntas hasta lo imposible se vuelve posible - dijo Tecna sonriendo

wow no imagine que dirías eso - dijo Layla riendo

pero es verdad - dijo Tecna encogiéndose de hombros - la razón y la lógica dicen que no es posible pero el corazón confía en lo imposible

eso lo has sacado de un libro - dije riendo

no... solo digo la verdad - dijo Tecna riendo también

entonces esta decidido - dijo Bloom sonriendo - nosotras estamos contigo

Sonreí aun mas con aquello y mire a los chicos esperando respuesta de lo que acababa de decir. Ellos parecían pensarlo aun y es extraño ya que pensé que aceptarían enseguida pero veo que me equivoque.

nosotras las apoyaremos - escuche la voz de Chatta. Mire a las Pixies que sonreían tranquilas y con ánimos - siempre estaremos con ustedes

nosotros igual o al menos conmigo - escuche a Sky así que lo mire - la verdad es que si, parece una idea descabellada pero confió en que ustedes podrán

también creo que pueden - dijo Timmy

bueno si han podido vencer a las Trix, Darkar, Valtor, los Magos y Athan una vez podrán con Akane - dijo Riven sonriendo

y siempre estarán con nosotros - dijo Nabu sonriendo - vamos a ayudarlas en todo lo que podamos

también ayudaremos a buscar la forma de detener a Akane sin tener que usar una de las dos opciones que deberían ser usadas - dijo Helio

Mire a Brandon esperando su respuesta. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mano formando un puño con la otra tapándolo. No creo que le haya gustado mucho la idea de dejar libre a Akane y eso se puede ver pero debe entender que no soy capaz de hacer algo tan cruel pues, no soy como ella y se que hice el tonto pacto pero... aun así no puedo dejarla encerrada de por vida.

creo que olvidas que si tu pierdes esa batalla seras tu quien quede encerrada... - dijo Brandon mirando el suelo

es un riesgo que voy a tomar - dije segura aunque si estaba preocupada por eso pero no lo había dejado de lado. Se que Akane puede quitarme la vida o encerrarme pero haré lo posible para detenerla antes de que yo pierda. Ella sera la primera en caer, es algo que tengo claro y que pienso hacer cueste lo que... cueste.

esta bien - dijo mirándome después de dar un suspiro - puedes contar con mi apoyo

bien entonces esta decidido - dije sonriendo - buscaremos la forma de derrotar a Akane dejándola libre

como eres - dijo Kaia cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios - iré con Faragonda y buscaremos una forma de hacerlo desde Alfea, ustedes se quedarán aquí y...

no - dije negando con el dedo indice derecho - no, no, no... tu... y Bloom... me acompañaran al lago roca luz

¿que? - dijo Bloom sorprendida - ¿por qué yo también? ¿y para que quieres ir?

porque tu hermana esta ahí ¿no? - pregunte levantando la ceja - necesito saber que es lo que quieren las Trix para derrotarlas y se que ella lo sabe, también se que nos puede ayudar con Akane

ella no esta en el lago - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - en un lugar de domino, en el castillo

bueno, iremos aun así - dije sonriendo tranquila - necesitamos saber que traman las Trix... ellas serán las primeras en caer antes de la verdadera batalla

¿por qué ellas? - pregunto Layla - ni siquiera se han involucrado en esto

lo se - dije preocupada - y eso me hace pensar en que tienen un plan

tiene razón - dijo Flora pensativa - ellas vinieron para pedirle a Stella que se uniera a ellas para detener a Akane, eso no es algo que haría un enemigo y no creo que ahora sean aliadas así que... deben tramar algo

bien entonces ¿cuando partimos? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo

pensaba en hacerlo ahora pero... - dije cerrando los ojos y recosté la cabeza en las piernas de Bloom para usarlas como almohada mientras subía los pies las sofá - mejor una siestecita primero

Sentí un golpe en la cara y al abrir mis ojos vi a Musa con un cojín en sus manos mientras reía. Gemí molesta y tome otro cojín para pegarle en la cara por haberme pegado a mi, rápidamente una pelea de cojines se había iniciado en la cual todas estábamos participando mientras los chicos solo reían Participamos todas porque accidentalmente yo le pegue a Flora que intentando golpearme a mi golpeo a Bloom que golpeo a Tecna, Tecna a Layla y bueno ya saben... una pelea.

Luego de la pelea Bloom y yo quedamos en que iríamos mañana temprano a Domino para hablar con Daphne, solo esperaba que ella supiera que traman las Trix y la manera de detenerlas.

.: Brandon :.

Puede ser algo peligroso lo que tiene en mente Stella pero hay ocasiones en las que es tan terca que es imposible tratar con ella, pero creo que tiene razón. Se que ella no sería capaz de quitarle la vida a Akane y mucho menos podría encerrarla, ella no es así aunque este demasiado enojada nunca haría algo como eso.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche, la mayoría estaba en sus cuartos aunque posiblemente no estén durmiendo. Subí al que compartía con Stella ya que había estado abajo pensando en todo lo que ocurre Akane, Athan, las Trix, los Magos, todo. Entre en la habitación en silenció pensando que Stella estaría durmiendo pues, dijo que estaba un poco cansada aunque no dijo la razón pero no fue así como esperaba encontrarla. Ella estaba sentada en la cama apoyando la espalda en los almohadones usando el control de la tv.

pensé que estarías durmiendo - dije sonriendo

pues no - dijo sin quitar la vista del televisor - aunque no sería una mala idea... no hay nada bueno en la televisión

¿no hay pasarelas? - pregunte riendo

a esta hora no - dijo suspirando

¿estas bien? - pregunte caminando hasta ella

si, solo estoy algo preocupada por lo que se nos viene ahora - dijo ella torciendo los labios

no importa lo que suceda - dije sonriendo - no estas sola

gracias - dijo ella sonriendo tranquila

por cierto hay algo que debes saber - dije sentándome en la cama

¿que? - pregunto sonriendo

pasaron dos semanas en las que estuve lejos de ti - dije acercándome un poco a ella

eso ya lo se - dijo riendo

te extrañe - dije sonriendo

también lo se - dijo sonriendo - me dirás que debo saber

que Te Amo - dije besándola en los labios. Ella correspondo el beso colocando una mano en mi cuello. Separe el beso y pegue mi frente a la suya mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

también lo sabia - dijo sonriendo - y también Te Amo

me alegra verte de vuelta - dije tranquilo - de verdad era lo único que quería

ya no seas exagerado - dijo riendo - solo fue una semana y media, ni que fuera una eternidad

para mi lo fue - dije besándola nuevamente en los labios. Deje de hacerlo luego de un rato y baje su cuello. Stella gimió un poco lo cual extraña demasiado. Extrañaba verla, besarla, oírla hacer pucheros, quejarse, gemir, verla sonreír, sus caricias y muchas cosas mas.

Me aleje de ella con una sonrisa. Muchas cosas nos esperan ahora y muchas de esas pueden ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza pero se que mientras todos estemos juntos nada podrá vencernos, ni siquiera Akane.

Continuara...

* * *

Y eso es todo, todo por hoy. ¿Saben? creo que tal vez deberían olvidar eso de que subo un capitulo cada sabado ya que... bueno me es IMPOSIBLE no subir un capitulo en un día por medio o cada tres días askjaskjaskj así que bueno olvidenlo, espero que revisen cada día a ver si subo uno nuevo :D

**Próximamente: Adiós a las Trix**

¿enserio crees que Daphne sepa algo? - pregunto Bloom levantando la ceja

la verdad no - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros - pero no se me ocurre que mas hacer

Daphne, hemos venido para pedirte ayuda - dijo Kaia seria - necesitamos saber información de las Trix

¡Increíble! - dijeron Bloom y Stella sorprendidas

ya oíste a Daphne - dijo Bloom a Stella molesta - ellas solo quieren poder

es hora de acabar con esas hechiceras - dijo Musa molesta

ni siquiera se aparecieron en la historia y ya me dejaron un dolor de cabeza - dijo Layla

llamaremos a unos policías para que se las lleven a la Dimensión Omega - dijo Sky apretando los puños

tengan cuidado - dijo Helio preocupado

son unas traidoras - dijo Stella apretando los puños - y pensar que pude haber aceptado la oferta

somos hechiceras malignas, nunca haríamos algo como eso - dijo Icy sonriendo - nuestro plan desde un principio era traición

es hora de que una luz brille en la oscuridad - dijo Musa apretando los puños - y ustedes caerán primero

cayeron dos falta una - dijo Tecna sonriendo

¿donde esta Bloom? - pregunto Stella preocupada

¡Se acabo Icy! - dijo Bloom apretando los puños - esta batalla la hemos ganado nosotras

eso nunca - dijo la hechicera enojada - nosotras nos haremos con la espada

Saludos a:

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: Tienes razón, pero lo que ha decidido solo el tiempo dirá si es lo correcto

- Val Marsal: Gracias, si fue un... buen.. capitulo... como sea, ya podemos ver la decisión de Stella :D

- winxzafir: Bueno los secretos de las Trix serán revelados en el siguiente capitulo y se podrá ver el porque estaban tan calmadas con toda la situación que se vivía entre Akane y las Winx

Bueno por ahora es todo :D Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y el mini adelanto del siguiente :D. Oh antes de que se me olvide... ¿alguien sabe donde puedo descargar la tercera temporada en español latino? sucede que tengo las 4 temporadas pero son en castellano, ya saben en España y las quiero en latino todas. Estoy terminando de descargar la Primera y luego la segunda pero la tercera no la encuentro...

Dejen Review (L) y Suscribanse (L)

Se Despide _Lira12_


	32. Chapter 32: Adiós a las Trix

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

He subido el capitulo antes del fin de semana pues, no pude aguantar jeje pro aun así subire uno el fin de semana :D

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 32:

Adiós a las Trix

.: Bloom :.

¡Vamos Bloom! - escuche a Stella gritar - ¡Te estas tardando!

ya voy, ya voy - dije caminando hasta donde ella estaba - no grites que despertaras a todos

como sea ¿estas lista? - pregunto Stella transformando su anillo en cetro

si - dije sonriendo - ¿donde esta Kaia?

esta afuera con Lockette y Amore - dijo Stella tranquila

bien, pero una duda - dije colocando las manos en la cintura - ¿esta bien irnos mientras ellos duermen?

si - respondió despreocupada - si los despertamos probablemente nunca nos vayamos, como sea esta parece la mejor manera de irnos

¿incluso sin despedirnos de las chicas? - pregunte levantando la ceja

Bloom tampoco me gusta la idea pero solo iremos a Domino - dijo Stella tranquila - no iremos al fin del mundo ni nada parecido

bien - dije sonriendo - ¿pero por que...?

alto - dijo Stella alzando la mano como diciendo stop - basta de preguntas obvias

no es una pregunta obvia - dije negando con la cabeza - quiero saber porque debemos irnos por el jardín cuando nos puedes transportar de aquí

oh - dijo mirándome fijamente como si no supiera que decir - no lo se...

bueno ya vamos - dije riendo un poco

Salimos al jardín donde se encontraban Kaia, Lockette y Amore que habían pedido venir con nosotras. Stella uso su cetro para enviarnos a Domino, y no es que no quiera ir pero siento que esta mal irnos mientras todos duermen, además aun es muy temprano ni siquiera ha salido el sol. Aun no entiendo porque tanto apuro hasta donde yo recuerdo ella es la mas perezosa de todas aunque las mas entusiasta cuando llega cierto momento.

Llegamos a Domino y fue justo enfrente del castillo donde nos dejo. La verdad me había preocupado un poco ya que según Brandon sucedía algo malo cuando usaba el cetro ya que siempre los dejaba al otro lado del mundo, y eso creo que comenzó cuando la madre del se había accidentado.

Entramos al castillo sin problemas pues, yo era la Princesa de Domino, eso ayudo bastante. Fuimos a ver a Daphne a la pequeña fuente que estaba en lo mas abajo del castillo. Stella se la paso quejando todo el camino de que debía bajar tantas escaleras.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Estábamos en el Bar Frutti Music con los chicos. Honestamente no teníamos nada que hacer pues, eran vacaciones y la tienda estaba cerrada además de que Bloom y Stella no estaban cuando despertamos así que vinimos con los chicos y Roxy. Musa estaba en el escenario con Andy y sus amigos cantando _turn up the music,_ los chicos estaban sirviendo en las mesas y nosotras sentadas en la barra bebiendo malteadas de frutas.

No se en que momento se fueron Bloom y Stella aunque supongo que fue temprano en la mañana porque cuando me levante no las encontré y la verdad es que me tomo por sorpresa ya que Stella había dicho que irían temprano por la mañana pero no imagine que tan temprano, yo me levante a las 8 y supongo que ya se habían ido ya. Sky y Brandon estaban algo molestos porque ambas se fueron sin avisar aunque ya se les paso.

Mientras los chicos no estaban nosotras aprovechamos para hablar de un tema importante para todas ¿que pasara cuando comience la batalla?. Todas estábamos nerviosas por la pelea contra la oscuridad.

¿como creen que estén? - pregunto Roxy preocupadas

supongo que están bien - dije sonriendo - Kaia esta con ellas

Flora no se tu pero a mi lo único que me alegra es que Bloom fue con ellas - dijo Layla

¿por qué? - levante la ceja

porque Kaia y Stella no hacen mas que pelear - dijo tranquila - honestamente que Bloom haya ido con ellas fue bueno, además me hace sentir mas tranquila considerando que Stella es un imán para los problemas

tiene razón - apoyo Tecna

si bueno, es verdad - dije riendo un poco

que poca confianza le tienen a Stella - dijo Roxy riendo un poco mientras pelaba una manzana

no es falta de confianza - dijo Tecna

tiene razón, sucede que cuando has estado tantos años con la reina de la moda te das cuenta de que es un imán para los problemas - dijo Layla sonriendo - además Bloom es mas madura que ella tienes que admitirlo

mm.. si es verdad - dijo ladeando la cabeza Roxy

* * *

.: Bloom :.

¿enserio crees que Daphne sepa algo? - pregunte levantando la ceja mientras bajamos las escaleras para poder llegar a Daphne

la verdad no - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros - pero no se me ocurre que mas hacer

¿y que pasara si no sabe como detenerlas o lo que traman? - pregunte

Bloom... ¿quieres dejar de preguntarme eso? - dijo Stella cruzándose de brazos por el pecho - tu eres la chica de los planes, normalmente nosotros te preguntamos a ti

es solo que... esta misión es tuya - dije tranquila

pero eso no significa que deba ser yo quien tome las decisiones - dijo Stella - yo no se como hacerlo

lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora - dije sonriendo

aun así, tu eres la líder no yo - dijo ella riendo un poco

llegamos - dije sonriendo - ¡Daphne...!

no me digas que esta en ese lago - dijo Stella apuntando al lago y levantando la ceja

pues si ¿que esperabas? - pregunte sonriendo

no se - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - algo mejor tal vez

Bloom, que agradable sorpresa - escuche la voz de Daphne y pronto se hizo presenta frente a nosotras - veo que Stella y las Pixies vienen contigo

¿tu eres Daphne? - pregunto Lockette acercándose un poco - eres muy linda

gracias, tu igual - dijo Daphne sonriendo

Escuche un sonido ofendido y mire a Stella que había girado la cabeza a un lado con los ojos cerrados y estaba cruzada de brazos por el pecho. Sonreí divertida ante su actitud y luego mire a Kaia que parecía incrédula y sorprendida.

Kaia... - la llame sonriendo

Daphne... - susurro sin salir de su impresión - hace.. tiempo que no te veía, apenas si podía oír tu voz

Kaia, mi querida Pixie... - dijo Daphne sonriendo - ha pasado tanto tiempo que no te veía

creo que estamos estorbando - susurro Stella

si - dije sonriendo

Daphne, hemos venido para pedirte ayuda - dijo Kaia seria - necesitamos saber información de las Trix

había olvidado lo seria que eras con ciertos momentos - dijo Daphne sonriendo - ¿que sucede con las Trix?

ellas... verás luego de la batalla que tuvimos cuando nuestro enemigo era Athan ellas se escaparon antes de que las llevaran a prisión - dije enseguida - ahora han vuelto pero solo se nos han aparecido unas cuatro o cinco veces, y en dos ocasiones le han pedido a Stella unirse con ellas para detener a Akane

creemos que puede ser una trampa - dijo Stella torciendo los labios - algo traman porque no es normal que un enemigo quiera hacerse un aliado de un momento a otro

¿que crees? - pregunto Kaia seria - ¿sabes que podría estar pasando?

creo que si puede ser una trampa - dijo Daphne seria - las Trix no son de fiar así que por nada en el mundo confíen en ellas, recuerden que son la reencarnación de las tres hechiceras antiguas

si sobre eso... creo que ya lo sabíamos - dijo Stella tranquila - ¿que no tienes información mas... concreta?

¡Stella! - regaño Kaia molesta

¿que? - se encogió de hombros

oh no de nuevo - me golpee la frente con la palma de la mano

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Daphne curiosa

se la pasan peleando cada dos segundos - dije lamentandolo - es horrible que estén juntas

yo solo decia no tienes porque regañarme - escuche quejarse a Stella

fue la forma en como lo dijiste - la regaño Kaia - no puedes hacer eso, es descortés

ah claro ¿ahora soy descortés? - pregunto molesta Stella - mira tu...

¿yo que? - pregunto Kaia

tu... - puse una mano en la boca de Stella y la otra en su cintura para jalarla hacía atrás y hacer que se aleje de Kaia que era arrastrada por Lockette y Amore un poco mas lejos. Stella comenzó a moverse y a intentar hablar, supongo que para quejarse, pero no podía pues mi intensión era que no dijera nada mas.

¿esta bien que hagas eso? - pregunto Daphne confundida

confía en mi - dije asintiendo - una vez que comienzan no se detienen hasta que queda un desastre

oh - dijo preocupada - bueno, dejando eso de lado veamos lo de las Trix

por favor dime que sabes que es lo que necesitamos - dije esperanzada

dame unos minutos - dijo Daphne desapareciendo. Una vez que ya no estaba a la vista solté a Stella dando un grite y agitando mi mano derecha rápidamente.

me mordiste - dije mirando a Stella molesta - ¡Stella!

¿que? - se encogió de hombros fingiendo inocencia - tu eres la culpable

¿cuando será el día en que tu y Kaia dejen de pelear por un minuto? - pregunte

ella comenzó - se defendió Stella como si fuese obvio - siempre comienza yo soy la victima aquí

Las Pixies se acercaron a nosotras y Kaia se veía mas tranquila aunque parecía un poco molesta pero se controlaba. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y Daphne volvio aparecer frente a nosotras.

¿que paso? - pregunto Kaia

tienen razón - dijo seria - las Trix buscan poder, ellas pensaban acabar con Akane y luego quedarse con la Espada Máxima

tramposas - dijo Amore

bueno no podíamos esperar menos de esas brujas - dijo Lockette de brazos cruzados

es cierto - apoyo Amore

ahh Daphne ¿sabes como detenerlas? - pregunto Stella

creo que lo mejor es que las detengan como siempre y la envíen a una prisión de gran seguridad - dijo Daphne tranquila - Kaia puedes pedir ayuda al oráculo para que las ayude con la prisión

¿oráculo? - pregunto Stella levantando la ceja

es verdad tu no estuviste con nosotras cuando lo fuimos a ver por primera vez - dije sonriendo - estabas bajo el control del Brazalete Magos

que buena forma de hacerme sentir excluida - dijo Stella rodando los ojos

te quiero ¿sabes? - dije riendo nerviosa

tienes suerte de ser mi mejor amiga - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

como sea, tienen que hacerse cargo de las Trix antes de Akane - dijo Kaia seria

Stella ¿que piensas hacer cuando veas a Akane? - pregunto Daphne seria - entiendo que debes pelear pero... ¿como piensas hacerlo?

ahh yo... esto... yo... bueno pensé... tal vez... - balbuceaba rascándose la cabeza con la mano derecha - no lo se

lo siento Daphne - dijo Kaia cerrando los ojos y girando la vista un poco mientras fruncía el ceño lamentando lo que diría o eso creí que sucedería - pero ella no destruirá a Akane, ni tampoco la va a encerrar...

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Daphne curiosa

te prometí que guiara la chica y la ayudaría en la pelea contra Akane - dijo Kaia de la misma manera - pero no pude cumplir mi promesa... ella quiere dejar libre a Akane

ya veo - dijo Daphne con voz tranquila - creo Kaia que es mejor asegurarse primero con las Trix y luego con Akane

bien, creo que volveremos con las chicas - dije sonriendo - luego veremos, como dijiste, lo de Akane

esta bien hermanita - dijo sonriendo - espero volver a verlas pronto

yo también - dije sonriendo

* * *

.: Roxy :.

Estaba licuando unas frutas para hacer una malteada mientras mantenida una conversación agradable con las chicas y los chicos tomaban las ordenes y servían en las mesas. Entregue un par de malteadas a Riven y lo envié a dejarlas a una de las mesas, luego vino Sky con otro pedido mas.

entonces Roxy... - dijo Flora sonriendo - ¿donde esta Eric?

ha vuelto a Cellas para ver a sus padres - dije sonriendo

tienen una relación bastante estable a pesar de la distancia - dijo Musa sonriendo

si - dije sonriendo

¿no te aburres de tanto jugos? - pregunto Layla riendo

aveces - me reí también - pero uno se acostumbra

dime Roxy ¿estas ansiosa por comenzar a estudiar en Alfea? - me pregunto Tecna

la verdad es que estoy nerviosa y eso que aun faltan unos meses - dije riendo nerviosa

no te preocupes - dijo Flora tranquila - nosotras estaremos para cuando nos necesites, además seremos tus profesoras

un momento - dijo Layla - aun no sabemos si volveremos a enseñar... tenemos la tienda, la banda

es verdad - dijo Musa - Gardenia es nuestro hogar ahora

creo que aun tenemos que ver que es lo que vamos hacer con esto - dijo Tecna revolviendo su malteada con la pajilla

creo que deberían hacer lo que les parezca mejor - dije sonriendo - es cierto que tienen cosas que hacer en Magix pero también tienen una vida aquí

bien dicho Roxy - escuche a Dia. Gire mi cabeza y vi a las Pixies acercarse con una sonrisa

¿donde estaban? - pregunto Musa sonriendo

fuimos a ver si las chicas ya llegaron - respondió Tune tranquilamente

supongo que no hubo suerte - dije sonriendo

tienes razón - dijo Chatta posándose en la cabeza de Flora - hemos ido incluso a la tienda de mascotas pero...

¿pero? - pregunto Tecna

digamos que no las encontramos pero si encontramos algo mas - dijo Dia juntando los dedos indices de sus manos nerviosa

¿que encontraron? - pregunto Layla

las mascotas... bueno ellas... - balbuceaba Digit - intentamos detenerlas pero...

encontramos un problema - dijo Chatta agachando la cabeza - las mascotas se han ido

¿¡QUE!? - gritamos todas sorprendidas

¿como paso? - pregunte preocupada y sorprendida

cuando abrimos la puerta ellas escaparon - dijo Tune apenada - parece que estaban hiperactivas

¿y se vinieron dejándolas solas por la ciudad? - pregunto Tecna molesta - Digit pudiste enviarme un mensaje

lo siento - dijo Digit

hee chicas... - las llame antes de que sigan retando a las Pixies - no es que defienda a las Pixies ni nada pero... ¿no creen que debemos ir a buscar a las mascotas envés de retar a las Pixies?

es cierto - dijo Layla apretando los puños - tenemos que ir a buscar a las mascotas

Roxy necesitamos tu ayuda - dijo Flora preocupada - tu poder como hada de los animales nos ayudara a encontrar a las mascotas

esta bien - asentí un poco preocupada por las mascotas

Las chicas y yo salimos del Bar Frutti Music para buscar a las mascotas. Usando mi poder pude percibir una energía proveniente del puerto, y justamente era su energía mágica.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Después de haber hablado con Daphne nos transporte nuevamente a Gardenia aunque no nos había llevado a casa ya que ninguna quería ir hasta hablar sobre esto e informar a las chicas. Fuimos a un lugar llamado café center donde nos sentamos en una mesa de afuera y pedimos una orden, Bloom pidió un café con unos panqueques, y yo pedí un capuchino con un pedazo de torta que, aunque parezca sorprendente, no era para mi era para las Pixies al igual que los panqueques.

entonces ¿que haremos? - pregunte bebiendo un poco

bueno tenemos que buscar la manera de hacer que las Trix vayan a prisión - dijo Bloom pensativa - pero ¿como?

con una trampa - dijo Kaia seria mientras Amore y Lockette comían un pedazo de pastel

¿una trampa? - preguntamos ambas al unisono

si - dijo Kaia asintiendo con la cabeza - podemos engañarlas para que vayan a prisión

eso sera casi imposible - dije suspirando - habrá que pelear para enviarlas a prisión y esta vez habrá que tener mas guardias

pero con un buen plan podríamos derrotarlas - dijo Bloom sonriendo con determinación

oh esa sonrisa tuya... - dije sonriendo emocionada - tienes un plan

así es - dijo Bloom asintiendo - ellas quieren que tu te unas a ellas para acabar luego con Akane y así quedarse con la Espada ¿verdad?

si - dije sacando un poco del pastel a lo cual Amore y Lockette me intentaban quitar el tenedor - oigan...

no - dijeron ambas jalando el tenedor - es nuestro

no se vale - dije intentado quitárselos - suelten..

Stella concéntrate - dijo Bloom riendo un poco - luego compras otro

ah... pero es de fresas y era el ultimo - gemí triste. Solté el tenedor y deje que ellas siguieran comiendo - bien dime...

le tenderemos una trampa a las Trix, ellas no se irán sin dar pelea por lo que no puedes contras ellas - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ahí es donde entramos... tu le dirás a Darcy que aceptas su oferta pero en realidad las conducirás a una trampa, nosotras las rodearemos y todas pelearemos contra ellas

suena bien - dije asintiendo

¿que hay de los chicos? - pregunto Kaia - ¿y nosotras?

ustedes se quedaran a salvo en casa - dijo Bloom mirando a Kaia - y los chicos traerán a los guardias para que se las lleven cuando las venzamos

ese es un buen plan - dije sonriendo - pero ¿por qué debo ser la carnada?

porque Darcy solo te quiere a ti - dijo Bloom - Flora le dijo que tu no aceptarías y dijo que no le importaba la opinión de ella

¿que hice para merecer esto? - pregunte mirando al cielo - soy tan buena, bonita, humilde... si es verdad que soy algo vanidosa, caprichosa y posiblemente puedo llegar a ser algo cargante (N/A: se le dice a quien molesta demasiado, me dicen a sí a mi jeje :P) pero aun así... no merezco sufrir

¿que haces? - pregunto Bloom riendo

desahogar mis penas - dije cerrando los ojos y colocando el dedo pulgar e indice en mi frente

Stella no es tan malo - dijo Bloom - creéme si ser la carnada para las Trix lo haría pero ellas quieren que tu te les unas

¿de que hablas? - pregunte abriendo mis ojos y quitando los dedos de mi frente

¿de que hablas tu? creí que te referías a lo de ser carnada - dijo Bloom

no - dije frunciendo el ceño y apuntando a las Pixies - ellas se comieron todo el pastel y no me dejaron probar ni un poquito

ya no te quejes - dijo Amore sonriendo

era el ultimo de fresas y lo sabes - dije mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados

Rodeo los ojos mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza - dejando eso de lado, ¿que te parece mi idea?

bueno supongo que esta bien - dije sonriendo - por cierto, ustedes dijeron algo del oráculo ¿no?

si - dijo Bloom asintiendo - ¿por qué?

porque puede que sea la respuesta a las dudas de como vencer a Akane - dije sonriendo - es como en las películas

puede servir - dijo Lockette sonriendo - aunque ese hombre me pareció un poco extraño...

bueno, entonces ¿que? - pregunte levantando la ceja - ¿iremos con el?

creo que mejor no - dijo Kaia negando con la cabeza - podrían hacerse cargo de las Trix y luego de Akane

esto me aburre - dije suspirando - ¡Mesera!

¿que harás? - pregunto Bloom

tengo hambre, pediré un pastel - dije como si fuera obvio

tenía que ser - dijo Kaia rodando los ojos mientras sonreía - ahora que recuerdo, chicas vean esto

Kaia estiro su mano creando una espera que reflejaba una imagen de una mujer con capa azul oscura que cubría su rostro. Bloom y yo nos miramos confundidas y luego a Kaia.

¿quien es? - pregunto Bloom

es la Hechicera de la Muerte - dijo Kaia

¡Increíble! - dijimos ambas sorprendidas

Mire bien a la mujer y fruncí el ceño, había algo familiar ¿pero que?. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al darme cuenta de quien era - pero si ella es...

_- Flash Back -_

_ Corrí rápidamente del lugar pero parecía seguirme, gire la cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de correr y sin darme cuenta choque con una pared. Mire la pared con la que había chocado pero era extraño ya que solo había oscuridad y nada mas, estire las manos y sentí que efectivamente había una pared pero ¿por que no la puedo ver? probablemente porque esta oscuro. Sentí un escalofrió correr por mi espalda, me di la vuelta e identifique el rostro, era de Akane pero había algo mas, sus dientes eran con filo y su boca negra, unas lagrimas de sangre habian corrido por su rostro. Me acerco su mano que tenia unas garras y... Todo desapareció._

_- Fin Flash Back -_

_"Me di la vuelta e identifique el rostro, era el de Akane pero había algo mas"_ eso era... la mujer del hechizo de Akane no era ella misma, ¡Era la Hechicera de la Muerte!. Pero no entiendo... ¿por qué pensé que era Akane? ¿o por qué vi a Akane en aquel momento? ahora que veo bien a la mujer me doy cuenta de que en realidad es ella, no puedo ver su rostro pero se que es ella.

¿que sucede? - pregunto Lockette

ella... - dije aun sorprendida - es ella...

¿quien? - pregunto Bloom preocupada

la mujer del hechizo de Akane - dije incrédula - es ella... lo siento

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Amore preocupada

yo... - no quería preocuparla contándole la verdad pero parece que era hora de que salga a la luz aquella verdad oculta

* * *

.: Tecna :.

estamos cerca - dijo Roxy guiándonos a las mascotas en algun lugar del puerto

chicas hay que tener cuidado - dijo Layla alerta - siento algo en el aire

¿que cosa? - pregunto Musa

hay alguien observándonos - me detuve al sentir lo mismo - ¿que tal si vamos hacia una trampa?

¿de quien? - pregunto Flora preocupada

no lo se - dije negando con la cabeza - pero lo siento, hay alguien cerca

sera mejor andarse con cuidado

¡Ahí están! - grito Roxy apuntando hacía el frente. Vi a las mascotas encerradas en una jaula y me hizo pensar enseguida que algo no andaba bien, ¿por qué estaban allí?

Nos acercamos a las mascotas y le quitamos la jaula pero rápidamente una callo sobre nosotras encerrándonos a todas por sorpresa. Tres figuras se hicieron presente frente a nosotras.

pero miren que tenemos aquí - dijo una voz fría y bastante conocida - son cinco Haditas y Pixies, ha sido una buena pesca

¡Las Trix! - dijimos todas

Agarre los barrotes de la jaula y los apreté con fuerza. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, las mascotas no arrancaron por casualidad, lo mas seguro es que Darcy uso su hechizo hipnótico para traerlas y que nosotras viniéramos conduciéndonos a una trampa.

fue una trampa, lo sabía - dije apretando los dientes - vamos chicas, hay que transformarnos

no, no, noo - dijo Stormy negando con el dedo indice izquierdo - no podrás siquiera usar sus poderes porque la jaula los absorvera

¿que? - dije sorprendida e incrédula - no puede ser

¡Sáquenos de aquí! - grito Musa apretando los barrotes con fuerzas

oh claro que las sacaremos - dijo Icy con una sonrisa maliciosa - en cuanto Stella se nos una para vencer a Akane

Esto no tiene sentido, si quieren que Stella las ayude a vencer a Akane ¿por qué nos encierran aquí? algo están tramando ¿pero que?. No es bueno esto, Stella y Bloom están en Dominó mientras que nosotras estamos aquí encerradas y no podemos usar nuestros poderes para salir ¿que es lo que vamos a hacer?.

bien chicas, retrocedan - dijo Layla juntando ambas manos para crear una esfera rosada muy brillante - voy a romper estas cosas

Lanzo el ataque que fue absorbido tal y como dijo Stormy. Comprobamos que no podíamos romper la jaula con magia y era lo peor porque ni siquiera teníamos armas como para romper los barrotes sin magia.

ni siquiera se aparecieron en la historia y ya me dejaron un dolor de cabeza - dijo Layla apretando los puños molesta

tengo una idea - susurro Flora frunciendo el ceño - ¿quien tiene saldo?

¿a quien vas a llamar? - pregunto Roxy

no es llamar - negó con la cabeza - enviaremos un mensaje a Bloom

es una gran idea - dije sonriendo - pero si ellas nos ven nos quitaran el celular

entonces hay que distraerla para que podamos enviarlo - dijo Roxy sonriendo - Flora eres un genio

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Mire a Stella comer un pastel de chocolate con una sonrisa, aunque se quejo porque quería uno de fresas pero bueno, se termino conformando. Habíamos comprado unas galletas demás para las Pixies, cortesía de Stella para que no se comieran el pastel lo cual me dio un poco de risa como puede pelear por algo tan insignificante. Sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo y al sacarlo vi un mensaje de Layla _"S.O.S en el puerto"._ Mire a Stella seria y le mostré la pantalla del celular, ella dejo caer el tenedor y me miro preocupada. Pedimos la cuenta rápidamente para poder irnos de una buena vez por todas para ayudar a las chicas que quien sabe en que problemas se metieron.

Corrimos hasta una esquina donde tomamos un taxi e irnos de una forma mas rápida pero por desgracia no estábamos ni a la mitad del camino cuando sin querer nos topamos con un trafico muy grande que parecía no tener intensiones de desaparecer. Ambas nos bajamos del taxi seguidas de las Pixies y corrimos a todo lo que nos daba los pies para poder llegar al puerto. Cuando estábamos a unas dos cuadras nos transformamos en Believix para poder irnos volando.

Buscamos a las chicas desde el cielo pero no las encontramos por lo que ambas nos miramos preocupadas y seguimos buscando a las chicas. Lockette uso su llave para encontrarlas guiándonos a un viejo almacén.

uuy espero que no estén aquí de verdad - dijo Stella haciendo una mueca de desagrado - este lugar es horrible

no te quejes y busca a las chicas - dije seria. Pose la palma de mi mano derecha sobre la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta y la empuje hacia adentro. El lugar tenia un olor horrible y estaba todo destrozado pero tenía su lado positivo, ahí en medio del almacén pude ver una jaula demasiado grande y dentro de ellas estaban las chicas y las mascotas.

¡Bloom, Stella! - dijeron al vernos

¡Chicas! - dijimos ambas sonriendo y caminando hacía ellas

no se acerquen - nos advirtió Musa - es una trampa

¿que? - dijimos confundidas

La puerta detrás de mi se cerro de golpe y al darme la vuelta vi a las Trix sonriendo maliciosamente. Musa tenía razón, esto era una trampa. Apreté los puños mientras las Pixies se ocultaban tras nosotras por protección.

¿que hacen aquí? - pregunte molesta

¿por qué mejor no nos dices tu? - pregunto Darcy sonriendo - pero temo que tu cabecita no es buena para pensar

¿que dijiste? - apreté enojada los puños

Bloom tenemos que sacar a las chicas - dijo Stella en un susurro - no podemos pelear contra ellas, nos ganan en numero y son mas fuerte

bien, tengo un plan - dije mirando a Kaia - Kaia, saca a las chicas mientras nosotras nos encargamos de ellas

se ve simple - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros

esperemos que lo sea - susurre preocupada ya que si las Trix ven a Kaia sacando a las chicas seria un problema

entonces vamos a pelear - dijo Stella sonriendo - ¡Bola Solar!

¡Espera! - le grite pero fue demasiado tarde pues ya había lanzado el ataque. El ataque causo un desastre en el almacén, habían cajas por doquier e incluso la jaula que tenia a las chicas se había dado vuelta aunque no las había liberado.

ups - dijo Stella llevando su dedo indice a la boca - lo siento

con sentirlo no alivias el dolor - se quejo Musa

este lugar es muy pequeño para pelear - dije mirando a Stella seria - vamos a fuera

Stella y yo salimos seguidas de las Trix. Una vez afuera Stormy nos envió unos rayos de los cuales no pudimos protegernos así que caímos al suelo. Al levantarnos lance una Llamarada Ardiente que golpeo a Icy fuertemente, Stella le lanzo una Luna Creciente a Darcy que la primera vez la golpeo a ella y la segunda a Stormy. Ambas sonreímos victoriosas lo cual no duro mucho pues, una sombra envolvió a Stella por la cintura y se la llevo a quien sabe donde. Iba a ir tras ella pero mis pies estaban congelados al suelo.

no iras a ningún lado - dijo Icy sonriendo con malicia

eso ya lo veremos - dije apretando mis puños. Acerque mis manos a mis pies creando una pequeña flama que derretía el fuego.

es hora de acabar con esas hechiceras - escuche la voz de Musa molesta

ahora van a pagar por encerrarnos - dijo Layla apretando los puños

pero principalmente por encerrar a las mascotas - esa era Roxy

Unas raíces comenzaron a rasgar el hielo hasta romperlo en mil pedazos. Mire a mi lado y vi a Flora sonriendo, luego mire a Icy y Stormy molesta. Cree una Bola de Fuego y la lance a Stormy pero ella uso un abanico que hizo que el ataque se desviara por el viento que fue arrojado.

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Layla

no lo se - dije preocupada - Darcy uso un ataque y se la llevo lejos

entonces somos nostras seis contra dos - dijo Roxy sonriendo - podemos ganar esto

tiene razón - dijo Flora sonriendo - vamos a vencer

no nos ganaran - dijo Stormy sonriendo

es hora de que una luz brille en la oscuridad - dijo Musa apretando los puños - y ustedes caerán primero

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Icy sonriendo siniestramente. Vi que le susurro algo a Stormy y esta asintió. Ambas atacaron al mismo tiempo y su ataque fue realmente fuerte haciendo que todas quedáramos en el suelo adoloridas.

* * *

.: Stella :.

¿Que es lo que quieres Darcy? - pregunte molesta

tu sabes bien lo que quiero - dijo Darcy sonriendo - la única razón por la que te he traído

Mire hacia la derecha e izquierda repetidamente y luego me encogí de hombros son saber en realidad a que se refería. No es que sea ignorante pero por ahora mi cabeza no quiere pensar en nada que tenga que ver con los enemigos.

no, no creo saber - dije negando con la cabeza despreocupada

ugh - gruño ella molesta - quiero que te unas para derrotar a Akane

ouuuhhh - dije tranquila - ni lo sueñes además ¿por qué quieres unirte al bando bueno?

tu quieres detener a Akane - dijo Darcy - y yo bueno, eso es un secreto

eso no es verdad - dije apretando los puños - quieres sacar a Akane del camino para quedarse con todo el poder

que inteligente - dijo Darcy sonriendo - ¿como lo supiste? ¿te lo dijo tu espejo?

oye eso si me ofendió - dije ofendida

como sea - rodó los ojos Darcy - se que contigo podríamos detener a Akane

y yo se que se quedaran con el poder - dije apretando los puños - así que no pienso aceptar nada

entonces vamos a pelear supongo - dijo Darcy creando tres discos oscuros en sus manos - ¡Discos Oscuros!

Los tres discos se dirigieron a mi a gran velocidad pero por suerte me cubrí con mi escudo para evitar salir lastimada. Algo me dice que esta batalla que acaba de comenzar durara demasiado tiempo pero no pienso perder.

* * *

.: Layla :.

¡Marea Alta! - lance el ataque contra Stormy arrojándola contra el suelo - ¡Si! ellas no son rivales para nosotras

tu lo has dicho - dijo Musa acercándose a mi con una sonrisa

¡AYUDA! - escuche la voz de Stella. Gire mi cabeza y la vi volar hacia nosotras a gran velocidad. Paso por al lado de nosotras y siguió de largo, no alcanzamos ni a preguntar que sucedía pero no fue necesario pues, podía ver a Darcy seguir a Stella con rabia, quizás que hizo ahora.

hay que ayudarla - dije mirando a Musa. Ambas asentimos y seguimos a Darcy pero iba muy rápido, no íbamos pendiente del camino así que sin querer chocamos con Tecna y Roxy.

auch... - nos quejábamos todas tiradas en el suelo

¿que paso? - pregunto Roxy sobándose la cabeza

eso - apunto Musa a Stella que era perseguida por Darcy mientras gritaba ayuda como loca

hay no, ¿que hizo ahora? - pregunto Tecna preocupada al ver a Stella

no lo sabemos, íbamos a ayudarla - dije preocupada

van hacía Flora - dijo Musa apuntando - ella puede ayudarla

eso - dije asintiendo - o puede suceder eso

Mire hacía arriba observando como Stella usaba a Flora de escudo poniéndola entre ella y Darcy. Darcy intentaba acercarse a Stella pero ella seguía con Flora de escudo y Flora parecía confundida y mareada por las vueltas que daban. Stella soltó a Flora y voló lejos asustada un poco. Nos acercamos a Flora viendo que ella aun estaba confundida.

¿que fue eso? - pregunto Flora

no tengo ni idea - respondí negando con la cabeza

ustedes - escuche la voz de Stormy

creo que despertó - dijo Musa sonriendo - creí que estaría inconsciente toda la vida

ya van a ver - dijo enojada - ¡Huracán Tormentoso!

esto no es bueno - dije cubriendo mi cara por el viento causado por el huracán

¡AAHHH! - escuche un grito de Stella. Gire mi cabeza y la vi arrancando de Darcy aun pero con mas dificultad por el huracán

¡STORMY ERES UNA IDIOTA! - grito Darcy a Stormy mientras aun seguía a Stella con igual dificultad

¡Necesita ayuda! - dijo Roxy de igual manera que yo

¡No podemos ir mientras estemos aquí! - dijo Tecna

¿¡Donde esta Bloom!? - pregunte

¡AAAAHHH! ¡Soy Joven Para Morir! - escuche gritar a Stella

¡A llegado su fin tontas Winx! - dijo Stormy riendo haciendo el huracán mas fuerte de lo que ya era - ¡Han perdido!

eso nunca - dijo Flora con voz firme - ¡Rosa de Invierno!

El ataque logro derribar a Stormy por unos minutos lo que fue suficiente como para que el huracán se detuviera. Mire a las chicas y luego busque a Bloom y a Stella con la mirada. Pude divisar a lo lejos a Bloom peleando contra Icy mientras que a Stella la vi arrancando por todo el puerto a gran velocidad de Darcy.

yo iré a ayudar a Bloom - dijo Flora

y yo iré con Stella - dijo Tecna

nosotras nos quedaremos con Stormy - dije apretando los puños

creo que tienes que ir enseguida Tecna - dijo Roxy preocupada

Mire a Stella que seguía arrancando mientras esquivaba unos ataques que Darcy le lanzaba. Realmente se veía en aprietos y cada vez Darcy le enviaba mas y mas ataques sin detenerse lo que complicaba mas las cosas.

iré con ella - dijo Tecna alejándose

y yo con Bloom - dijo Flora

* * *

.: Stella :.

¡Que alguien me ayude! - grite esquivando todos los ataques de Darcy

Tal vez, solo tal vez no debí haber mencionado lo que dije, digo ahora no me quiere dejar tranquila y eso es realmente malo. Aun no entiendo porque se molesto tanto, solo dije un pequeño insultito nada mas... ni que fuera algo realmente malo como para hacerme tanto daño. Seguí arrancando de Darcy a toda velocidad.

¡Aléjate de mi! - volvía gritar mientras arrancaba - Dios, tengo que hacer algo pronto

¡Ya sabes que puedes hacer! - dijo Darcy siguiéndome

¡Nunca! - grite negando con la cabeza - ¡No vas a ganar!

Sentí algo agarrarme por la cintura y evitando que pudiera seguir avanzando. Me gire hacia atrás y pude ver a Darcy, luego al ver hacía abajo pude ver una sombra que seguro es de su ataque Sombra Peligrosa.

esto ya me aburrió - dijo Darcy cruzándose de brazos por el pecho

pues a mi me gustaría que me dejaras ir - dije intentando zafarme de su hechizo

solo si me das un si - dijo Darcy sonriendo con malicia

¡Nunca! - volví a gritar - ¡Prefiero morir!

que gracioso que lo digas - dijo Darcy. Chasqueo los dedos y la sombra me llevo lejos de ahí. Mire hacía abajo y me di cuenta de que estaba sobre el mar.

oh no... - dije negando con la cabeza - no, no, no, no.. ¡No te atrevas! mi cabello se arruinara

lo siento - dijo sonriendo. La sombra que me sujetaba por la cintura me soltó con un empujón hacía abajo. Era tanta la fuerza que no pude usar mis alas para evitar hundirme.

¡Te tengo! - escuche la voz de Tecna. Abrí mis ojos, pues los había cerrado para recibir el impacto. Me di cuenta de que estaba en una especie de esfera rara y tecnológica.

¡Tecna! - dije feliz - has salvado mi cabello

por nada - dijo sonriendo - creo...

bien es hora de acabar con ella - dije apretando los puños mientras sonreía

entonces vamos por ella - dijo Tecna asintiendo

* * *

.: Flora :.

hay que llamar a los chicos - dijo Stella acercándose a nosotras

hey ¿como te soltaste de Darcy? - pregunto Layla sorprendida

con la ayuda de Tecna - dijo sonriendo - pero es lo de menos por ahora, tenemos que llamar a los chicos

¿por qué? - pregunto pregunte confundida

Bloom y yo teníamos un plan que pondríamos en marcha una vez que les dijéramos pero las Trix se les aparecieron - dijo Stella seria - llamen a los chicos, iré por Bloom

Vi a Stella alejarse, luego mire a Tecna que ya estaba llamando a Timmy. No se de que va el plan de Bloom y Stella pero espero que sea bueno, confió en el plan de las chicas, aunque no sepa de que trata.

Bloom y Stella se nos acercaron luego de que llegaron los chicos. Ellos estaban preocupados y confundidos, Stella y Bloom solo sonreían. Las Trix bajaron de donde estaban y se pusieron frente a nosotras. Los chicos sacaron sus espadas rápidamente y nosotras creamos un ataque pero sin lanzarlos. Stella dio un paso enfrente y respiro hondo.

acepto - dijo con voz firme - acepto tu oferta

¿¡QUE!? - gritamos todos

¿este es tu plan? - pregunto Musa molesta

necesitamos ayuda para vencer a Akane - dijo Stella sin mirarnos - y esta es la mejor manera

No entiendo. Ella dijo que tenia un plan pero esto no puede ser un plan ya que esta aceptando lo dicho por las Trix ¿y para que quiere a los chicos? no entiendo nada.

que bueno que te diste cuenta - dijo Darcy

ya oíste a Daphne - dijo Bloom a Stella molesta - ellas solo quieren poder, ellas van a traicionarte no hagas locuras

pero tenemos que derrotar a Akane y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible - dijo Stella mirando a Bloom con decisión - no tenemos mas opción

Stella siempre hay mas opción - dijo Brandon - no puedes aceptar esto como si nada

Mire a Brandon y pude ver que claramente estaba molesto por lo que Stella piensa hacer. Yo no entendía nada, se suponía que ellas tenían un plan para detenerlas pero... ¿por qué acepto?. Mire a Bloom que solo estaba seria, era imposible saber que estaba pensando y eso podía complicar mas las cosas.

.: Stella :.

Mire a las Trix con firmeza, ya era la hora de poner en marcha el plan de Bloom aunque es diferente a como lo imaginamos ya que las chicas debían estar escondidas para un ataque sorpresa. Pero según la situación Bloom hizo un cambio de planes y espera que todo salga bien.

entonces creo que todo esta listo - dijo Darcy sonriendo - iremos por Akane

¿ahora? - pregunte levantando la ceja preocupada aunque disimulando eso

si - dijo Icy sonriendo

"por favor Bloom... que funcione" - pensé preocupada

Icy chasqueo los dedos haciendo que desapareciera de donde estaba y reapareciera en un lugar bien desconocido para mi. Tome mi celular sin que se dieran cuenta y le marque a Bloom, luego lo guarde en el bolsillo.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

¿¡Es enserio!? - pregunto Layla molesta - ¿Este era el plan? ¿que ella aceptara y se fuera con las Trix?

Estuve a punto de decirle la verdad a Musa pero sentí mi celular sonar. Al ver la pantalla note que decía Stella lo que me hizo sonreír y conteste la llamada.

si - dije sin quitar la vista de la pantalla - silencio

_¿entonces cual es el plan?_ - se escucho la voz de Stella preguntar algo

_sencillo, vamos a la guarida de Akane y la atacamos de sorpresa_ - esa era la voz de Stormy

_creo que deberíamos idear un plan mas... concreto_ - dijo Stella lentamente - _por cierto, ¿exactamente donde estamos?_

_es una vieja mansión, aun estamos en Gardenia _- dijo Stormy nuevamente

"vieja mansión... ¿cual sera?" - pensé - "vamos Stella, busca mas información"

_¿para que quieres saber eso? _- pregunto Icy

oh no... - susurre preocupada

_¿que fue eso? - _pregunto Darcy

Me cubrí la boca con la mano izquierda preocupada. No debí haber hablado ya que nos pueden descubrir - "demonios..."

_na... nada - _dijo nerviosa Stella - _volviendo al tema anterior... ¿en donde me dijiste que estábamos?_

_cerca del cementerio - _respondio Stormy

"cementerio... ya se cual mansión es" - sonreí y agite las alas mientras tapaba con la mano el celular para que no se escuche lo que diré - vamos chicas este es el plan... atacaremos por sorpresa y los chicos irán por los guardias de la Dimensión Omega para que se lleven a las Trix

eso no suena a un buen plan - dijo Brandon preocupado - ¿y por qué Stella se fue con ellas?

porque es carnada - dije como si fuese obvio - no te preocupes, estará bien y ella estuvo de acuerdo con esto

aun así - dijo Brandon algo molesto - debieron habernos dicho antes de llevar a cabo algo tan peligroso

ya no hay nada que podamos hacer - dijo Riven

llamaremos a unos policías para que se las lleven a la Dimensión Omega - dijo Sky apretando los puños

bien - asentí con firmeza

tengan cuidado - dijo Helio

tranquilo - dijo Flora sonriendo - estaremos bien

entonces nosotros estaremos con los guardias en una media hora - dijo Timmy - para entonces ya tienen que haber derrotado a las Trix

esta bien - dije asintiendo - ya es hora de irnos

* * *

.: Stella :.

"Bloom ¿donde estas?" - pensé preocupada - "ya ha pasado mas de una hora, ¿por qué demoran tanto? ya va mas de quince minutos"

Mire hacía el techo y pude ver una abertura de la cual claramente se podía ver a Bloom agitando la mano. Sonreí para mis adentros y mire a las Trix.

entonces iremos ahora - dijo Icy

de hecho... - dije sonriendo - no lo creo

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Darcy frunciendo el ceño

porque hasta aquí han llegado - dijo Bloom mientras las chicas salían del escondite y rodeaban a las Trix

son unas traidoras - dijo Stella apretando los puños - y pensar que pude haber aceptado la oferta, ustedes solo querían lo que Akane quiere... la espada

¿como lo supiste? - pregunto Stormy sorprendida

da igual como, solo importa que lo se - dije apretando los puños

somos hechiceras malignas, nunca haríamos algo como eso - dijo Icy sonriendo - nuestro plan desde un principio era traición

eso lo sabíamos - dijo Bloom sonriendo - por eso ideamos un plan para derrotarlas

y esta vez nosotras vamos a ganar - dijo Layla sonriendo

preparence para perder - dije sonriendo - ¡Impacto Lunar!

Y así se dio el inicio a una nueva batalla. Poderes volando por doquier y golpeando a todas. Las Trix eran realmente fuertes pero no iban a ganarnos de eso estaba segura.

Roxy, Tecna y yo nos hicimos cargo de Darcy mientras que Bloom y Flora de Icy y por ultimo Musa y Layla de Stormy. Con la ayuda de Tecna y Roxy la batalla contra Darcy se me hizo mas fácil, y menos violenta que la ultima vez que pelee contra ella, me refiero a... esa vez que peleamos solo las dos, antes de la batalla contra Athan.

Logramos acabar con ella en menos de 10 minutos y solo gracias a que las tres estábamos atacando. A los pocos minutos después Musa y Layla a Stormy derrotada y Tecna uso un hechizo para amarrarlas con una cuerda muy extraña. Solo faltaba Icy pero Flora y Bloom no se encontraban a la vista por ningún lado, lo cual era preocupante.

¿donde esta Bloom? - pregunte preocupada

debieron haber salido - dijo Layla buscándola con la mirada - ahí viene Flora

hey, veo que pudieron contra ellas - dijo sonriendo

cayeron dos falta una - dijo Tecna sonriendo

¿y Bloom con Icy? - pregunte

Icy arranco estando debíl y Bloom a ido tras ella - dijo Flora tranquila - no quiso que yo fuera con ella

¡Se acabo Icy! - escuche gritar Bloom apretando los puños - esta batalla la hemos ganado nosotras

eso nunca - dijo la hechicera enojada - nosotras nos haremos con la espada

Arriba en el aire, justo antes del llegar al techo se encontraban ambas peleando. Icy intento congelar a Bloom pero ella de alguna manera devolvió el ataque logrando que Icy cayera congelada.

¿como hiciste eso? - pregunto Musa sorprendida

no lo se - dijo Bloom confundida

lo bueno es que hemos acabado con ellas - dijo Roxy sonriendo - y debo admitirlo, fue un gran y loco plan

lo que me recuerda, Brandon estaba molesto - dijo Layla

hay no... - me lamente con un gemido - ¿por qué a mi?

tranquila - dijo Bloom posando su mano en mi hombro con una sonrisa - seguro ya se le paso

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Nos encontrabamos fuera de la mansión en la que supuestamente Stella estaba con las Trix. Las Pixies estaban con nosotros además de las mascotas y los guardias de la Dimensión Omega estaban dentro sacando a las Trix. Vi salir a las chicas destransformadas y eran seguidas de los guardias con las hechiceras que no loso tenían esposas si no que tenían unas cadenas en los pies para evitar que arrancaran.

¿esta bien que se las lleven a la Dimensión Omega? - pregunto Helio preocupado

si, es lo mejor - dijo Riven - ya escaparon de Roca Luz y ese es el mejor lugar donde no podrán escapar

Deje de prestar atención a la conversación de los chicos y concentre toda mi atención a la rubia que venia saliendo detrás de Bloom con una expresión nerviosa. Di un suspiro fuerte y camine hacia ella.

¿estas bien? - pregunte algo preocupado porque tuviera algún dolor en el cuerpo ya que una batalla con las Trix no es lo mejor del mundo.

si - dijo asintiendo lentamente

que bueno - dije abrazándola. Estaba preocupado mas que molesto, no tenia ni idea de que plan habían ideado ella y Bloom y sinceramente cuando dijo que aceptaría me preocupe demasiado, mas que de costumbre. Ella parecía confundida al separarnos pero no le di importancia y la bese en la frente - me tenias preocupado, ¿como se te ocurre hacer eso?

era parte del plan - dijo sonriendo algo nerviosa - lo siento

esta bien, ya no importa - dije mas tranquilo

bueno chicas - escuche a Sky así que ambos lo miramos - ya acabaron con tres, quedan siete...

sip, cinco de ellos son de ustedes - dijo Bloom seria - uno de nosotras y una de Stella

aun tenemos otro plan que cumplir - dijo Stella mirando a Bloom seria que le asentía - y lo mejor es comenzar enseguida

yo creo que lo mejor es que descansen - dijo Kaia enseguida - luego iras con el

¿el? - fruncí el ceño - ¿quien es el? ¿a quien iras a ver? Stella...

tranquilo - dijo sonriendo mientras colocaba una mano en mi pecho - no tienes de que preocuparte, solo iré a ver a alguien que ni siquiera conozco

¿a quien? - pregunte algo molesto

luego sabrás - dijo besándome en la mejilla - volvamos a casa

bien - dije tranquilo. No se a quien vaya a ver ni para que pero estoy tranquilo, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no es capas de siquiera pensar engañarme, debo dejar de hacerme una película.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí otro capitulo de El Camino de la Luz. Espero que les haya gustado, la vrd siento que le falto mas acción pero no pude escribir mas porque estaba apurada por decirlo jeje...

**Próximamente: Congelamiento Total**

¿estas segura de hacer esto Roxy? - pregunto Dia

vengo a buscar mis archivos de estudiante - dijo Roxy a la secretaria

aaa Roxy... esto no es bueno - dijo Dia asustada y mirando hacia todos lados

¿que paso? - pregunto Roxy sorprendida y preocupada - parecen... congelados

se acabo - dijo Akane molesta - esto hay que hacerlo por las malas

chicas no van a creer esto - dijo Roxy preocupada - toda la ciudad esta petrificada

¿que haces aquí Akane? - pregunto Bloom molesta

quiero las Piedras Teribithias ¡Ahora! - dijo la hechicera enojada - ¿donde esta Stella?

¿que te hace pensar que te diremos? - pregunto Kaia enojada

con que tu eres el Oráculo ¿eh? - dijo Stella sonriendo - no eres como imaginaba

existe una técnica para quitarle los poderes - dijo el oráculo - solo puede ser usada en un eclipse lunar

¿un eclipse? - pregunto Stella confundida - ¿eso cuando sera?

tienes pocos días para aprender la técnica antes del eclipse - dijo el oráculo - debes tener cuidado

¿que sucede? - pregunto Flora a Stella que parecía preocupada y distraída

no puede ser cierto - susurro Stella preocupada - no puede estar pasándome a mi

Bueno y ese es nuestro pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste tanto como el capitulo de hoy, ahora quiero decirles algo ¡IMPORTANTE!. He estado pensado mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho en esto y al final he decidido que lo haré y tu te preguntaras ¿que haras? bueno te cuento. El camino de la luz sera divido en 3 partes... El Camino de la Luz, El Camino de la luz II y la tercera parte que aun no tiene nombre porque quiero cambiarlo, no quiero que diga El Camino de la luz III aunque si no se me ocurre un nombre, se llamara así jeje.. pero ¿por qué tendrá una tercera parte? bueno... por ahora es un secreto

~ Comentarios:

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: Obvio que fue la correcta pero... ¿como hará para vencerla? bueno, en el adelanto hay una pequeña pista bien grande jeje. Lo de la corona bueno, eso esta arreglado pues supuestamente Radius la iba a arreglar y si, es bueno que recupere sus ánimos.

- casitina: La vrd, no lo se porque quiero acabar con este fics y luego comenzar con otro, osea la tercera parte de esta.. "saga", por lo que lo veo lejano... lo que si podría ser, que sería mas fácil... un one-shot ¿tu que me dices?

- ImAGuest: Me pregunto quien seras mmm... jeje, bueno si tienes razón lo de "Victoriosa" era de victorious es que justo estaba pensando en ese capitulo y no pude evitar no ponerlo jeje pero que buen ojo... y gracias por las felicitaciones :D

- Val Marsal: Seré curiosa... ¿por qué te encanta? no digo que a mi no, cuando lo cree fue como mi favorito pero luego como que perdió protagonismo aunque aun así me gusta

- star 123: Veamos l estan en Youtube, canal de LupitaOfWinxClubCaps, si comentas ¿le mandarias mis saludos jeje? de Draculauraa12 jeje es mi cuenta, pero bueno sigamos... temporad en youtube, la 4 también esta en youtube pero es otro canal y no recuerdo el nombre... la temporada 3 no se donde esta pero... creo que en seriesyonkies. com estan todas pero en español españa, castellano. Y la 5 TEMPORADA... Presta atención! LA 5 TEMPORADA SE ESTRENA ESTE SABADO 6 EN VENEZUELA, MEXICO, CHILE Y NO TENGO IDEA DE DONDE MAS... CREO QUE EN TODA LATINOAMERICA... la hora es como a las 10:30 creo... o a las 11:30 la vrd yo tengo alarma para las 10 por si acaso jeje osea, aquí en chile es a esa hora pero no se a que hora sera en los otros paises... :/

Bueno chicas, creo que es todo por hoy. De nuevo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y recordando que habra una tercera parte de este fics :D

Dejen Review (L) y Suscribanse

Se Despide _Lira12_... ¿llegare a los 100 review antes de que termine el fics? jeje eso espero


	33. Chapter 33: Congelamiento Total

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

He subido el capitulo antes del fin de semana pues, no pude aguantar jeje pro aun así subire uno el fin de semana :D

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 33:

Congelamiento total

.: Roxy :.

Han pasado dos días desde que las Trix fueron enviadas a la prisión de la Dimensión Omega. Las cosas han estado tranquilas por el momento pero eso no quiere decir que Akane no tenga nada planead. Bloom y Stella tenían un nuevo plan, que era ir donde el oráculo para que les ayude con una manera de como vencer a Akane. Pero hasta donde se aun no se deciden si ir ya que nadie quiere que Stella vaya sola pero Bloom y ella misma insisten en eso. Aunque tampoco se porque.

Este año ha sido toda una locura Akane, los magos del circulo negro, los magos de la sombra, Athan, las Trix... si, es una locura. Pero lo bueno es que ya se estaba terminando todo esto, Akane pronto caerá y con ella los magos y Athan.

Por el momento las chicas tienen planeado quedarse en Gardenia y atender sus cosas como la banda y la tienda. Yo iré a Alfea a estudiar y por eso mismo ahora me encuentro donde estoy ahora, en la universidad retirando unos archivos para hacer el traslado. La verdad es que dijimos que Alfea es una escuela que estaba a las fuera de Gardenia y que era privada por eso nadie pregunto nada y me pidieron venir a retirar los papeles.

Estaba jugando con un lapicero mientras esperaba mi turno y Dia solo estaba paseándose por la sala observando todo lo que veía Habían muchas personas que posiblemente quieran entrar o salir como yo.

Estaba nerviosa de ir a Alfea, en especial porque estaré sola ya que las chicas se van a quedar aquí, pero Dia iba a estar conmigo en todo momento y podía llamar a las chicas siempre que quiera, también podía pedirles ayuda para estudiar. Me encantaría tanto quedarme aquí con las chicas pero no sera posible.

¿estas segura de hacer esto Roxy? - pregunto Dia acercándose

no - respondí en un susurro para que nadie me viera hablar sola pues, no pueden ver a la Pixie - pero debo ir a estudiar a Alfea y aprender sobre la magia

¿que hay de las chicas? - pregunto Dia nuevamente - se nota que no quieres dejarlas y ellas tampoco quieren que te vayas, tal vez podrías hablar con ellas para que te enseñen

si pero ya estoy aquí - dije torciendo los labios

Vi a una señora salir de la oficina de la secretaría indicando que ya era mi turno así que me levente del asiento y junto con Dia fui a dentro. Me senté en la silla frente al escritorio de la secretearía y sonreí para aparentar tranquilidad, aunque no la tenia pues aun estaba nerviosa.

Roxy ¿verdad? - pregunto la mujer mirando la pantalla del computador

si - dije asintiendo

entonces, ¿en que te puedo ayudar? - pregunto nuevamente

vengo a buscar mis archivos de estudiante - dije

ahh si, veamos es para una transferencia - dijo al mujer sonriendo - estos son tus archivos y debes firmar unos papeles

esta bien - dije sonriendo

La mujer se levanto y comenzó a buscar algo en unos archivadores que estaban en unos muebles de atrás. Busque a Dia con la mirada pero no la encontré así que supuse que salio un rato, solo esperaba que no se metiera en algun problema aunque... por suerte cuento con eso pues, ella es tranquila a menos que este molestando con las demás.

La mujer seguía buscando los papeles y me estaba aburriendo, ya llevaba como diez minutos - "¿cuanto mas puede tardar?" - pensé rodando los ojos molesta

aaa Roxy... esto no es bueno - dijo Dia asustada y mirando hacia todos lados

¿que sucede? - susurre en pregunta

las personas no se mueven - dijo preocupada

¿que? - dije sorprendida

Me levante del asiento y camine hasta la puerta para ver a todas las personas de afuera que estaban quietas. Me di la vuelta y vi a la secretaria quieta. Me sorprendí bastante, pues ella tenia los papeles en la mano pero estaba quita y esa era la razón por la que no me entregaba esos papeles.

¿que paso? - pregunte sorprendida y preocupada - parecen... congelados

yo diría petrificados - dijo Dia preocupada - mira eso...

Dia estaba mirando por la ventana así que camine hasta donde estaba ella y mire por la ventana llevándome una gran, gran sorpresa. Todas las personas de las calles estaban petrificadas, no solo era aquí, afuera también. Mire a Dia preocupada, no sabía que hacer ya que esto daba algo de miedo.

vamos con las chicas - dijo Dia seria

esta bien - asentí preocupada - solo espero que ellas no estén petrificadas

yo también... yo también - dijo lentamente

Salí de la universidad y camine por las calles de Gardenia observando todo mi alrededor a las personas petrificadas. Esto no es bueno, ni siquiera se porque paso pero no puede ser nada bueno. Los semáforos cambiaban de color, las luces parpadeaban, las nubes pasaban y el sol brillaba. Todo parecía normal pero fuera de eso nadie se movía, las aves estaba quietas, los animales paralizados, las personas congeladas... todo ser viviente estaba petrificado.

Llegue a casa de las Winx y golpe fuerte y repetidamente la puerta. Tenia miedo de que ellas también estuvieran petrificadas pero por suerte no fue así ya que Flora me abrió la puerta tranquila, algo me dice que no sabe lo que sucedió. Entre sin siquiera saludar y mire a las chicas algo asustada y preocupada.

Pude ver que tenian unas miradas serias y estaban sentadas en los sillones y sofá. Los chicos no estaba y si mi memoria no me falla, que no lo hace, están trabajando por lo que pronto vendrán al darse cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo

chicas no van a creer esto - dije preocupada - toda la ciudad esta petrificada

lo sabemos - dijo Bloom seria - Sky llamo hace tan solo unos minutos

¿que ha pasado? - pregunto Dia preocupada - de un segundo a otro todos se han petrificado

no lo sabemos - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza - pero creo que se quien es la culpable

¿crees que Akane lo hizo? - pregunte abriendo los ojos de par en par

¿quien mas pudo haber sido? - pregunto Musa con firmeza - es obvio que fue ella

por cierto... ¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Dia

Mire a Kaia y luego busque a la nombrada con la mirada. Me di cuenta de que ella no estaba aquí y apenas era temprano como para que desapareciera. Mire a las chica en busca de la respuesta.

fue con el oráculo - dijo Tecna algo molesta - al final Bloom y ella lograron convencernos

eso no es verdad - dijo Musa negando con la cabeza - esa rubia se escapo sin que la viéramos

si... ¡Y Bloom! - dijo Layla apuntándola con el dedo indice mientras Bloom sonreía nerviosa - es su cómplice

ya superenlo - dijo Kaia seria - ella tenia que ir y no podían evitarlo

oh tranquila - dijo Flora sonriendo - no estamos tan molestas... quien lo va a estar es Brandon

Stella lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano, seguro se sale con la suya como siempre - dijo Musa rodando los ojos

no lo se - dijo Tecna preocupada - el parecía demasiado molesto esta mañana y bien firme cuando le dijo que no se atreviera a ir

incluso se pusieron a pelear - dijo Layla tranquila

seré curiosa - dijo Dia frunciendo el ceño - ¿como fue a un lugar que no conoce?

Las cuatro chicas molestas miraron a Bloom y a Kaia que desviaban la mirada hacia otro lado. Parece que ellas tuvieron algo que ver pero al parecer no piensan decir eso. Como sea, volviendo al tema principal ¡TODO MUNDO ESTA PETRIFICADO!

chicas, eso no importa ahora - dije negando con la cabeza - tenemos un problema mayor

es verdad - dijo Flora frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados y agachando la mirada un poco - todas sabemos que Akane esta tras esto pero no sabemos porque

La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a los chicos todos preocupados y no eran los únicos que venían, también estaba mi madre lo cual me sorprendió aun mas.

¿mamá? - dije sorprendida

Roxy - dijo tranquila - chicas... ¿ están todas bien?

si - dijimos todas al unisono

¿que haces aquí? - pregunte confundida

se ha lanzado un hechizo de congelamiento, petrifica a todo ser que no sea mágico - dijo mi madre seria

es explica porque nosotras no hemos sido petrificadas - dijo Bloom seria

pero no por nosotros - dijo Sky

ustedes vienen de la Dimensión Mágica - dijo Kaia seria - es como si fueran mágicos aun sin tener poderes

ahora si lo explica - dijo Brandon sonriendo - uhmm..

¿que paso? - pregunto Bloom algo nerviosa

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Brandon buscándola con la mirada

fue a ver a su padre - dijo Amore rápidamente - quiero decir madre

Brandon frunció el ceño, era muy obvio que no creyó nada de lo que dijo Amore. La Pixie del Amor suspiro y miro a Bloom y Kaia que estaban algo nerviosas aunque no entendía porque, ya que ambas parecían muy tranquilas.

no esta aquí - dijo Kaia un poco seria - se ha ido a ver al oráculo

¿¡QUE!? - grito casi enojado - ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

Brandon no grites - dijo Bloom tranquila - escucha, se que no querías que fuera... en realidad ninguno de ustedes quería que fuera sola pero ella debía ir sola

Brandon miro a Bloom enojado. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños intentando calmarse pero no daba resultado. Ahora que lo pienso o me doy cuenta, el se preocupa demasiado por Stella, según lo que me dijeron las chicas no era así antes ¿por qué ahora si? es extraño.

lo siento pero ella debía ir - dijo Kaia seria - te guste o no Stella tiene deberes con los que debe cumplir... ella tiene que vencer a Akane y para eso...

no me importa - interrumpió enojado pero sin gritar - ¿si? Stella es _mi_ novia y es a _mi_ novia a quien estas haciendo correr riesgos... maldición .. Kaia ¿no importa que algo le pueda pasar si sigue con esto adelante? entiendo que deba vencer a Akane pero no esta sola... nunca lo estará

Kaia guardo silencio mientras Brandon solo dio un gruñido y subió las escaleras molesto. Mire a las chicas preocupada y ellas solo miraban entre molestas y preocupadas a Bloom, que parecía sentirse mal.

bueno... - dije algo nerviosa aunque mas fue para aliviar el ambiente - ¿que haremos con este nuevo problema?

tenemos que descubrir porque ha lanzado tal hechizo - dijo Kaia - ¿que es lo que quiere lograr con este hechizo?

creo que lo mejor es encontrar primero un hechizo para romper este que hizo ella - dijo Bloom con sorprendente series que hace unos minutos no tenia - si bien, sabemos que este hechizo puede ser una distracción así que tenemos que enfocarnos en destruirlo pronto

tu lo has dicho, una distracción - dijo Kaia - si es una distracción ella espera que hagamos justo aquello y nos olvidemos de todo

¡Claro! - dijo Flora chasqueando los dedos - eso es, Akane quiere que nos distraigamos para llevarse las Piedras Teribithias

¿sabes Flora? usualmente diría que es una idea algo descabellada pero conociendo a Akane... - dijo Tecna torciendo los labios - creo que tienes razón

independiente de eso no podemos cuidar las Piedras, buscar un contra hechizo y detener a Akane a la vez - dije negando la cabeza - tenemos que hacer algo

creo que... lo mejor por ahora es que detengan a Akane - dijo mi madre seria - ya habrá tiempo para el hechizo

pero... - intento decir Sky preocupado - mire su alteza, no es que quiera llevarle la contraria ni nada pero creo que lo mejor es buscar el contra hechizo

Sky tiene razón - dijo Bloom frunciendo el ceño - nuestra prioridad es mantener a salvo a las personas para que puedan confiar en nosotros

pero no pueden mantenerlos a salvo si están bajo un hechizo - dijo mi madre seria - ellos sienten pero no se mueven, si abren sus corazones pueden ver dolor y miedo... si se sienten así díganme ¿en quien van a confiar? ¿en ustedes? ¿en Akane? ¿si quiera pueden confiar en alguien?... aun guardan confianza en ustedes y eso es lo que necesitan, si los liberan ahora Akane puede hacer algo peor que podemos todos lamentar. Mientras estén petrificados estarán a salvo lo quieran... o no

* * *

.: Brandon :.

¿que rayos tienes en la cabeza Stella? - pregunte al aire molesto - ¿por qué siempre haces esto?

Estaba molesto con Stella, le dije que no fuera y mucho menos sola. Se que ella debía ir para poder preguntar al Oráculo sobre una manera de vencer a Akane pero tiene que entender que es arriesgado esto, no quiero verla haciéndose ilusiones con algo que posiblemente no sea como quiere. Me refiero a que, no sabemos si el Oráculo sabe como vencer a Akane, de hecho no sabemos si alguien en este mundo sabe como vencer a Akane.

Se que Kaia tiene razón, esto es algo que Stella debe de hacer pero no puedo evitar molestarme cuando hace las cosas por hacer o simplemente se va a escondidas. Tal vez solo estoy exagerando las cosas, Stella no es una niña y no soy quien para decirle que hacer y que no pero, desde que Akane apareció no puedo evitar preocuparme tanto, Akane hace que se me pongan los dedos de puntas.

tal vez deba calmarme - dije suspirando - Stella debe saber lo que hace... espero

* * *

.: Stella :.

Caminaba por los pasillos de un gran palacio de cristal que estaba sobre una superficie flotante, según me dijeron era un templo. No se a ciencia cierta a donde me dirigía ya que solo seguía a unas personas que me guiaban donde estaba el Oráculo o eso dijeron que harían. Esta mañana había tenido la media pelea con las chicas y los chicos, en especial Brandon. Bloom, Kaia, Amore y Lockette eran las únicas que me apoyaban aunque parecía que Lockette y Amore solo lo hacían porque creían que era lo mejor no porque en realidad creen que deba hacerlo. Al final Bloom y Kaia me ayudaron a escapar de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta y como no conocía este lugar Kaia uso algo de magia para traerme.

Las personas que me guiaban al Oráculo eran dos mujeres ancianas vestidas de una túnica celeste, como el "palacio" por decir, era un cristal celeste muy bonito. Volviendo al tema de las ancianas, ellas parecían ser gemelas pues se parecen demasiado. Caminábamos por un pasillo que tenia demasiadas estatuas, todas eran sorprendentes y eran de hombres y mujeres, pero había algo especial en ellas. Las estatuas estaban hechas de mármol a excepción de algo que era real, me refiero a que había una de un hombre que tenia un escudo, la estatua era de mármol a excepción del escudo que era real, otra de una mujer con unas gemas en sus manos.

son grandes guerreros de todo Magix - dijo una de las ancianas

¿guerreros? - pregunte sorprendida y confundida

ellos han salvado a Magix hasta su muerte - dijo la otra tranquila - para honrarlos hemos hecho unas estatuas en su honor, y como puedes ver los objetos reales son sus pertenencias mas preciadas

increíble - dije en casi un susurro sorprendida

algun día tu y tus amigas terminaran aquí - dijo la primera que me había hablado - así como Faragonda, Griffin y Saladino... como los demás integrantes de la Compañía de la Luz anterior

"¿Faragonda?" - pensé sorprendida

Las ancianas se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo, se dieron al vuelta y me miraron con una pequeña sonrisa - puedes esperar al final del pasillo, el Oráculo llegara pronto

gracias - dije sonriendo. Camine hacía el final del pasillo observando todas las estatuas y algunos cuadros de aquellos guerreros. Al llegar al final del pasillo me sorprendí bastante ya que había una super estatua de la Compañía de la Luz, claro no de nosotras si no de Faragonda y los demás.

¡Increíble! - dije sorprendida en extreme

la Compañía de la Luz... - escuche una voz masculina a mis espaldas - la mejor que ha existido en todos los tiempos

Me di la vuelta y pude ver a un hombre anciano de quien sabe cuantos años, tenia el cabello blanco, ojos verdes y usaba una túnica blanca que en una esquina de abajo tenia un símbolo muy extraño.

¿y tu eres? - pregunte levantando la ceja confundida

mis disculpas Princesa - dijo el hombre inclinándose un poco - yo soy el Oráculo

con que tu eres el Oráculo ¿eh? - dije sonriendo - no eres como imaginaba

las ancianas del tiempo me han dicho que la Princesa de Solaria ha venido para pedir ayuda - dijo el Oráculo - imagino que esa ayuda tiene que ver con Akane

si, de hecho - dije asintiendo - necesito ayuda... no se si tu sepas pero las únicas dos formas de vencer a Akane son con un pacto que hice por error llamado el pacto del encierro y de la forma original... una batalla a muerte

si - dijo el Oráculo asintiendo - ¿ayuda en que necesitas?

Mire al oráculo seria y apreté los puños mientras lamia mis labios con la lengua - yo no voy a vencer a Akane de tales maneras... estoy buscando una manera de vencerla sin destruirla

ya veo... - dijo cerrando los ojos lentamente - quieres saber su te puedo ayudar en una forma de vencer a Akane y dejarla libre

si - dije sonriendo mientras asentía - ¿sabes alguna?

existe una técnica para quitarle los poderes - dijo el oráculo - solo puede ser usada en un eclipse lunar

¿eclipse lunar? - pregunte levantando las cejas - ¿cuando sera eso?

en la próxima luna llena - dijo el Oráculo serio

"no pensaba en eso" - pensé torciendo los labios - la próxima luna llena... creo que eso sera en unas semanas ¿no?

tienes pocos días para aprender la técnica antes del eclipse - dijo el oráculo - debes tener cuidado

¿por qué? - pregunte con miedo a la respuesta

el poder de uno viene de su interior... la energía la magia y la fuerza no vienen del físico ni psicológico vienen del corazón - dijo el Oráculo caminando hacia la derecha donde había una ventana que recién vengo a notar - tu puedes usar magia gracias a la energía y confianza proveniente de tu corazón y nadie te la puede quitar. Sin embargo Akane recibió los poderes de su tía lo que significa que la magia que ella posee no es de ella misma... puede ser arrebatada de una u otra manera... esa es la gran diferencia entre ustedes dos. A parte de eso una brilla con la luz y la otra se oculta con la oscuridad...

Miraba al Oráculo pensando en aquellas palabras que decia. Si bien tenia razón pero no me respondía la pregunta que hice. El se dio la vuelta y me miro tranquilamente para luego seguir hablando.

la técnica que debes aprender es lo suficientemente fuerte para quitarle a Akane los poderes que no soy de ella absorbiéndolos por completo para convertirlos en luz. Todo esto debe suceder bajo el Eclipse Lunar y mientras dure el eclipse debes estar muy concentrada... Debes aprender la técnica a la perfección ya que cualquier error que cometas hará que los poderes de Akane te corrompan y si eso sucede ya no hay vuelta atrás - finalizo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada

ahh... - solté sorprendida y preocupada - ¿eso... puede pasar? ¿con... corromper te refieres a que... podría volverme... mala?

tienes pocos días para aprender la técnica antes del eclipse - dijo el Oráculo - debes tener cuidado

¡Hay Dios!... - dije tragando saliva con miedo - ¿es broma...?

no lo es - dijo negando con la cabeza - mientras dure el eclipse debes colocar tu dedo pulgar derecho en su frente y conectar tu energía con la de ella... después todo dependerá de ti... no puedes cometer ningún error

bueno, ¿si es tan fácil por qué es tan peligroso? - pregunte confundida aunque aun así tenia algo de miedo

tu energía y la de ella entran en una batalla espiritual... si no puedes controlar eso perderás la batalla y seras corrompida - dijo Oráculo

no puede ser cierto - susurre preocupada - no puede estar pasándome a mi

debes aprender a hacer la técnica - dijo Oráculo - puedes usar un muñeco de prueba para intentar

creí que solo se puede hacer bajo el efecto del Eclipse Lunar - dije confundida

puede hacerse sin el Eclipse - dijo el tranquilo y moviendo la mano para hacer aparecer un muñeco - pero bajo el Eclipse es mas fuerte el poder y tienes mas opciones de ganar

solo si no cometo ningún error - dije en un susurro

mira esto - dijo el Oráculo. Coloco el dedo indice en la frente del muñeco y cerro los ojos. Un aura color celeste rodeo al Oráculo y una color café al muñeco, este poco a poco iba cambiando su aura a una celeste hasta quedar celeste por completo. El muñeco comenzó a brillar tanto que tuve que cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrí el Oráculo ya no tenia el dedo en el muñeco pero este aun tenia el aura celeste - no puedes perder la concentración ni cometer un error o la energía te corromperá... en caso de un muñeco de prueba este puede estallar en mil pedazos pero ya sabes si es una persona como Akane... este te corromperá

hay Dios... - dije con miedo - hay Dios, hay Dios, hay Dios... creo que me esta dando pánico

debes estar calmada y relajada - dijo el serio - no puedes dejar que el miedo, el pánico, la desesperación y la falta de confianza influyan en esto...

creo me voy a desmayar - dije colocando mi mano izquierda en mi frente mientras levantaba la cabeza al techo - que alguien detenga mi caída

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Llevábamos casi dos horas buscando el hechizo para descongelar a todos pero no encontrabamos nada de nada. La madre de Roxy nos había ayudado con varios de sus libros mágicos pero aun así no encontrabamos nada, ya estábamos aburridos e incluso Tecna busco en la red pero no encontró nada.

esto es aburrido - dijo Brandon dando un suspiro realmente largo - ¿podemos dejarlo a un lado y hacer otra cosa?

tiene razón - apoyo Riven aburrido - llevamos dos horas sin encontrar nada

¿en que piensas Kaia? - escuche preguntar a Lockette

es que han pasado casi tres horas desde que Stella se fue - dijo algo preocupada - siento que algo no anda bien

de hecho yo siento que todo esta bien - dijo Amore sonriendo - no puedo percibir nada

aun así, se ha demorado demasiado - dijo Kaia pensativa

Vi que la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y pude ver a Stella casi molesta o eso me pareció. Cerro la puerta de un golpe y tiro las llaves en la mesa, luego poso su mano derecha en la frente y la izquierda la puso en su cintura mientras daba un suspiro realmente pesado con los ojos cerrados.

hablando de la reina de roma y la que se asoma - dijo Musa algo molesta - tu no te salvaras de los regaños que te van a llegar por haberte escapado

ahora no Musa - dijo con voz molesta - si me vas a retar bien pero hazlo después, no estoy para tus tonteras

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y extrañada. No entiendo porque dijo eso o porque esta tan molesta pero no parece que sea bueno, seguro tiene que ver con Akane oh tal vez... con algo mas.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Amore preocupada

si... - dijo con voz mas tranquila - lo siento Musa...

esta bien, no importa - dijo Musa tranquila - ¿pero que te sucede?

nada... - dijo suspirando - solo no estoy de humor, iré a mi cuarto a desahogar mis penas

no me digas que las Pixies de nuevo se comieron tu pastel - dije riendo al recordar que la ultima vez que dijo eso fue por aquella razón

¡No! - gimió mientras fingía llorar - mi vida es un completo desastre y horror

¿que paso? - pregunto Brandon enseguida mientras caminaba hacia ella

¿que que paso? - pregunto Stella nuevamente molesta - ¿que que paso? el Eclipse Lunar y la estúpida técnica eso paso

Stella... - dije tratando de calmarla - mejor respira y dinos...

Ella respiro hondo y luego nos miro mas tranquila - bien... habla - dijo Layla sonriendo

bien, el Oráculo dijo que en la próxima luna llena habrá un eclipse... - dijo Stella preocupada - dice que durante ese eclipse podre quitarle los poderes a Akane, que es la única manera de vencer en batalla sin tener que quitarle la vida o encerrarla

no parece tan malo - dije sonriendo

si lo es - dijo Stella preocupada - si aprendo la técnica completamente y la empleo bien sin cometer errores todo saldrá bien pero en el caso contrario... la energía de Akane puede corromperme y eso seria total mente malo porque ya no habrá vuelta atrás

Abrí los ojos de par en par nuevamente ¿enserio es así? Dios, ella mas que preocupada parece asustada... eso puede explicar el humor con el que llego. Vi que Brandon la abrazo para tranquilizarla mientras ella nos miraba preocupada y algo asustada.

¿cuando sera la próxima luna llena? - pregunto Flora preocupada

no lo se - negó con la cabeza Stella - solo se que en pocos días

sera en... ¡7 Días! - dijo Tecna sorprendida mientras miraba la computadora - en una semana, sera este domingo

hay Dios... - dijo Stella alejándose de Brandon - creo que volveré a desmayarme

¿¡Te desmayaste!? - pregunto Brandon sorprendido y preocupado

si... - dijo Stella lentamente - fue por la impresión, nada de que preocuparse...

Stella... - susurro Brandon preocupado

tranquilo - dijo ella sonriendo un poco - ahora lo que importa es que... a propósito ¿por qué todas las personas están petrificadas?

porque Akane ha lanzado un hechizo - dijo Roxy - pero ibas a decir otra cosa

¿enserio? - pregunto ella levantando la ceja - lo olvide... como sea, iré a mi cuarto

voy contigo - dijo Brandon sonriendo. Stella le guiño el ojo y tomo la mano derecha de Brandon con su mano derecha para ambos subir las escaleras.

bueno creo que por ahora debemos descansar un poco - dije torciendo los labios - cuando ella baje veremos que hacer

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Al entrar en la habitación Stella se dirigió al mesón de donde saco un cepillo y comenzó a peinar su larga cabellera. La mire un poco preocupado por lo que acababa de decir, creo que esta demás decir que se notaba a kilómetros que ella tenia miedo pero siento que hay algo mas que olvido decirnos, digo ella misma lo dijo.

¿vas a mirarme todo el rato de esa manera? - pregunto con una suave risa

¿como te miraba? - pregunte sonriendo un poco

preocupado... - dejo el cepillo y me miro sonriendo tranquila - tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa... no te preocupes

Stella... ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo? - pregunte preocupado - parece que tuvieras miedo de intentar vencer a Akane y eso que estabas decidida... yo no quiero verte en mas problemas... si fuera por mi haría lo que fuera para que tiraras todo a la basura pero eres tu la que no me deja convencerte, tal vez no directamente pero si indirectamente

Ella me miro frunciendo los labios y luego camino hasta la cama donde se sentó en la orilla colocando las manos en su regazo - no se que decirte...

eso parece - dije sonriendo. Camine hasta ella y le bese en la frente - yo solo quiero que nada malo te pase y confió en ti pero te ves asustada... además ¿si quiera sabes esa técnica? dijiste que para usarla sin problemas se necesitaba mucha practica y en 7 días no podrás

lo se - dijo dejándose caer de espaldas - pero ¿que puedo hacer? tendré que practicar con un muñeco... solo espero no hacerlo estallar en mil pedazos

¿mil pedazos? - levante la ceja preocupado

no quieres saber - dijo negando con la cabeza

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Apoye las manos en la cama mientras Stella se inclinaba hasta quedar frente a mi. Torció los labios mientras me miraba como pensativa - ¿en que piensas?

en nada - dijo negando con la cabeza - oye... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

por supuesto - dije sonriendo

¿vamos a estar junto por siempre verdad? sin importar que pase - pregunto mirándome algo preocupada

si... - dije frunciendo el ceño - ¿por qué me preguntas eso? sabes la respuesta

quiero asegurarme - dijo ella colocando su mano derecha en mi mejilla - Te Amo...

yo mas - dije sonriendo - no olvides que mientras yo este aquí contigo no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño... Te Amo Stella y si alguien llegara a hacerte daño juro que las pagara... tampoco pienso dejarte, nunca lo olvides

Ella solo sonrió de una manera encantadora y me beso en los labios. No duro mucho ya que se alejo rápido. Pegue mi frente a la de ella y la miraba con una sonrisa.

quiero comerte a besos - dije sonriendo

Ella rió un poco y me beso fugazmente - será después u otro día...

¿por qué? - pregunte alejándome con un puchero - yo quiero ahora...

porque ahora practicare la técnica esa - dijo ella besándome en la nariz suavemente - y quiero concentrarme en eso...

¿soy una distracción? - pregunte riendo

una increíblemente irresistible - dijo ella riendo - pero ya enserio...

esta bien - dije sonriendo - ¿quieres que me quede?

preferiría hacerlo sola - dijo sonriendo - estaré bien

bueno Amor que tengas suerte - dije besándola en los labios fugazmente. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí abajo donde estaban todos buscando en los libros esos algo para quitar el hechizo de Akane.

hey - dijo Sky sonriendo - ¿estas bien?

perfectamente - dije sonriendo - han encontrado algo

no - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza - ¿como esta Stella?

pues bien - dije sonriendo - creo

¡AAAHHH! - escuche un grito de ella

a mi no me parece que este bien - dijo Flora preocupada

Todos subimos las escaleras corriendo en busca de Stella. Abrí la puerta de la habitación de golpe y entre con los demás en la habitación. La habitación estaba llena de felpa y tozos de algo como una tela u otra cosa mas extraña. Stella estaba en el suelo apoyándose en sus manos mientras miraba fijamente la cama.

¡Stella! - grite preocupado

¿que sucedió? - pregunto Flora a Stella que parecía preocupada y distraída. Con suerte ella levanto la mano y apunto a la cama. Mire hacía ese lugar que apuntaba y pude ver un muñeco roto por completo.

creo... que no salio como esperaba - dijo sorprendida ahora

Las chicas ayudaron a levantar a Stella mientras yo tomaba el muñeco frunciendo el ceño extrañado. No entendía el porque el muñeco estaba en ese estado ni mucho menos de donde lo saco pues, era la primera vez que lo veía aun destruido se podía ver claramente que era un conejo de peluche.

¿Stella? - la llamo Bloom

yo... - ella aun parecía sorprendida y algo paralizada o en shock - creo que no... bueno... fue un accidente... yo no...

¿como rompiste ese peluche? - pregunto Roxy caminando hacia ella

yo intentaba practicar la técnica esa pero... no resulto - dijo mas tranquila y encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada - es una pena

¿¡Como diablos hiciste eso!? - pregunto Riven sorprendido - ningún hechizo podría hacer eso

pues este si - dijo Stella tranquila - no creí que fuese tan difícil

bueno encontraremos otra solución - dijo Bloom frotando su brazo tranquila - no te preocupes en aprender algo tan peligro

oye pero tal vez sea bueno - dijo Nabu sonriendo - puedes hacer eso con Akane y...

No pudo seguir hablando pues, Stella le lanzo una almohada que estaba tirada en el suelo y se cruzo de brazos por el pecho mientras fruncía el ceño molesta. Nabu frunció el ceño confundido al no entender que sucedió que Stella le lanzo el almohadón y bueno, no era el único.

¿por qué hiciste eso? - pregunto Nabu

si utilizo el hechizo sin experiencia podría perder el control y yo saldría lastimada en grande - dijo molesta - y no creo que haya otra manera de vencer a Akane, esta es la clave para terminar con todos sus hechizos y que los magos queden libres...

¿que? - fruncí el ceño confundido - ¿de que hablas?

el oráculo dijo que si lograba quitarle los poderes a Akane todo aquel que este bajo su control dejara de estarlo pues, sus poderes se perderán para siempre - respondió - es por eso que debo aprender esta técnica antes del Eclipse Lunar y no solo para acabar con ella y liberar a los magos, también para quitar el hechizo de congelamiento que hay en la ciudad

¿por qué no nos dijiste? - pregunto Riven molesto - hemos estado demasiado tiempo buscando

bueno... tu no preguntaste y no había tenido tiempo - se defendió ella despreocupada

¿que harás ahora? - pregunto Bloom dejando de lado la conversación de porque debe aprender ese hechizo

comprarle otro peluche a Tecna - dijo Stella asintiendo segura

¿que? - pregunto Tecna algo sorprendida y molesta - ¿ese es mi conejo de felpa?

lo era - dijo Stella con una sonrisa nerviosa

¡Stella! - le grito Tecna molesta

lo siento pero tienes que admitir que te hice un favor - dijo Stella tranquila - ese muñeco era horrible

Tecna rodó los ojos y se cruzo de brazos molesta. Mire a Stella que estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo y torcía los labios hacia la derecha, parecía pensar en algo pero no tengo ni la menor idea de que podría estar cruzándose por su cabeza. Su mirada paso de distraída a concentrada pero rápidamente bostezo y dejo caer un poco los parpados sin cerrarlos.

¿estas bien? - pregunte

si - dijo ella tranquila - estoy cansada y no se porque..

bueno tal vez se necesite mucha energía para esa técnica - dijo Timmy preocupado

si en especial si destrozaste el peluche de Tecna - dijo musa riendo

no fue mi intención - volvió a defenderse

.: Bloom :.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Stella destrozo el peluche de Tecna, la verdad viniendo de Stella ya no me sorprende. Estaba preocupada ya que según mi rubia amiga los poderes de Akane deben ser arrebatados para que todo lo que esta bajo su hechizo desaparezca como la marca de Akane en los magos, el hechizo que tenemos en la ciudad y muchas cosas mas, en realidad no se que mas pueda tener bajo su control.

Estaba con Sky en el living, creo que las chicas estaban en sus propias habitaciones con sus novios y Stella si no me equivoco estaba durmiendo en la suya mientras Brandon limpiaba el desastre.

¿puedes creerlo? - pregunte suspirando algo incrédula - después de tantos meses de pelear contra Akane y ahora... en solo una semana se acabara todo

si... solo una semana mas con esta pelea - dijo Sky sonriendo - el domingo se acaba todo

es verdad - dije sonriendo - Stella acabara con Akane y volveremos a nuestras vidas

¿crees que pueda? - pregunto Sky

si - dije sonriendo - ella podrá

Bloom... ¿que harás luego de que esto termine? - pregunto el sonriendo

en realidad no lo se - dije negando con la cabeza - quisiera volver a Domino y pasar algo de tiempo con mis padres pero también quiero estar aquí con las chicas... además apenas comience Marzo las clases comenzaran, Roxy se ira y nosotras tenemos que ver que haremos si quedarnos aquí o volver a enseñar ¿que hay de ti?

pienso en estar con mi chica favorita e ir donde ella vaya - dijo el sonriendo

eso es tierno - dije sonriendo - ¿y quien es esa chica?

pues te diré como es - dijo el levantándose del sillón y arrodillándose frente a mi - es pelirroja, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules y es una de las personas mas maravillosas que he amado en mi vida

esa chica me es familiar - dije riendo un poco

claro que si - dijo Sky pegando su frente a la mía - eres tu y solo tu

Acerque mis labios a los suyos uniéndolos en un beso tierno y dulce. Luego de unos minutos por falta de aire nos separamos, lo mire sonriendo y luego suspire mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

este día no parece ser el mejor - dije preocupada

tranquila - dijo Sky con voz suave - todo se arreglara, mañana cuando Stella despierte seguirá practicando la técnica y cuando venza a Akane todo volverá a la normalidad... tus padres estarán bien

gracias - dije sonriendo a causa del apoyo que me daba

Luego de que Stella se había dormido, osea hace dos horas atrás, fui a ver a mis padres pues estaba preocupada por ellos. Encontré a mi madre en la florería y estaba petrificada, mi padre estaba en su estación de trabajo con los demás bomberos... verlos así me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que detesto a Akane, la verdad es que había decidido no dejar que los sentimientos malos me influenciaran pero ahora... solo quiero que Akane desaparezca pero se que no puedo contradecir a Stella si ella ya decidió lo que hará.

* * *

.: Musa :.

Estaba escuchando una nueva canción muy buena de estilo pop, me encontraba sentada en mi cama en forma de meditación mientras escuchaba esta buena canción. Riven estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio de la habitación escribiendo unas cosas que no sabia de que eran.

esta canción es muy buena - dije quitándome los audífonos de los oídos

dices eso de todas las canciones que escuchas - dijo algo indiferente

Fruncí el ceño algo molesta - que genio...

lo siento - dijo pasando ambas manos por la cara algo afligido - estoy preocupado, es todo

¿preocupado? - levante la ceja extrañada

Musa soy persona - dijo el sonriendo un poco - tengo sentimientos

esta bien - dije riendo un poco - ¿por qué estas preocupado?

en una semana Stella enfrentara a Akane... lo que significa que de esa pelea se decidirá el futuro del mundo - dijo Riven preocupado - si Stella no puede vencer a Akane viviremos en un mundo fribolo y maligno...

jamas te había oído hablar así - dije sonriendo - es lindo...

el amor cambia a las personas - dijo sonriendo también - ¿crees que Akane vaya a pelear contra Stella el domingo? ¿o se negara?

no lo se - dije negando la cabeza preocupada - solo espero que si y que Stella pueda ganar sin salir lastimada

saldrá lastimada igual, es una batalla que ambas van a tener - dijo negando con la cabeza preocupado - yo solo espero que Stella pueda ganar, no quiero vivir a la sombra de Akane

tampoco - dije preocupada - pero se que Stella podrá, cuenta con el apoyo de todos

* * *

.: Tecna :.

he buscado por muchos sitios web acerca de una técnica para quitar los poderes pero no he encontrado nada - dije a Timmy mirando la pantalla de mi computadora algo aburrida - no hay nada de nada, aun no entiendo de donde saco esa técnica

posiblemente el Oráculo se la ha enseñado - dijo Timmy revisando unos libros - pero no entiendo porque no hay ninguna información de esa supuesta técnica ni porque Stella no nos quiere mostrar como es

debe ser una técnica muy especial - dije preocupada - pero siento que hay algo que no encaja

¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Timmy

Stella dijo que la técnica le quitara los poderes durante el Eclipse Lunar pero no tiene sentido que ella la este usando antes - dije torciendo los labios - si la técnica solo se puede usar en tal momento entonces... ¿como puede hacerla ahora?

es verdad - dijo Timmy preocupado - algo nos esconde... y seguro es para no preocuparnos

quisiera que Stella me mostrara cual es la técnica - dije pasando ambas manos por la cara preocupada - necesito saber como es para poder buscarla

* * *

.: Flora :.

tienes que dejar de preocuparte - escuche a Helio con voz tranquila - si sigues así entonces puede ser peor

es que no puedo evitar hacerlo - dije preocupada enserio - tu viste como quedo ese muñeco... tengo miedo de que pueda suceder algo peor

era la primera vez que la ocupa - dijo Helio tranquilo - ella estará bien

¿pero y si algo sale mal? - pregunte preocupada

entonces ustedes estarán ahí para apoyarla y ayudarla - dijo el sonriendo - son sus amigas y ella merece que le demuestren la confianza que tiene en que ganara

Akane ya le ha hecho mucho daño... - dije mordiendo mis uñas - esta vez no sera la excepción

primero, no hagas eso no esta bien que te comas las uñas - dijo el tomando mi mano y alejándola de la boca - segundo... es cierto que Akane le ha hecho daño pero eso se acabara este domingo, ella ganara y necesita todo nuestro apoyo

quisiera ver como esta - dije preocupada - ha estado durmiendo desde hace dos horas y se veía muy cansada

He estado tan preocupada por Stella que apenas si me puedo dar cuenta de todas las cosas que suceden. Tengo mis razones para estar preocupada y se que no soy la única, las chicas también lo están e incluso los chicos. Me preocupa la batalla que tendrá con Akane el domingo ¿que sucede si Akane se niega a pelear contra ella? ¿significaría que la oportunidad de vencerla se esfumaría? no lo se y me preocupa demasiado

* * *

.: Layla :.

aun no puedo creer esto - dije negando con la cabeza y caminando de un lado a otro - ¿por qué esta tan cansada? si apenas destrozo un muñeco

a mi se me hace que la técnica es tan poderosa que se descontrolo - dijo Nabu despreocupado - ella estará bien, no hay de que preocuparse

Nabu, de esta batalla depende nuestro futuro en la Tierra y Magix - dije preocupada - de Stella dependerá que todo vuelva a ser como antes

si lo dices así suena bastante mal - dijo Nabu negando con los ojos cerrados - estas dejando caer todo el peso en sus hombros y te olvidas de nosotros que pelearemos contra los Magos de las Sombras y ustedes contra Athan...

lo se, lo se - dije preocupada mientras alzaba un poco las manos y miraba el techo - pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme mal... esa rubia loca fanática de la moda peleara contra la mas cruel vil y despiadada villana ¿enserio no tienes ni aunque sea una gotita de preocupación?

si la tengo - dijo Nabu - pero la verdad es que quiero enfocarme en otra cosa

¿en que? - pregunte suspirando

Layla... hace ya un año que vivimos en la Tierra junto con nuestro amigos, y han pasado demasiadas cosas como las peleas contra Ogron y los del circulo negro, conocimos a Roxy, liberamos a las hadas de la tierra... muchas cosas que han sido importantes pero hay una que lo ha sido mas... - dijo el mirándome directamente a los ojos - hace ya un largo, realmente largo, tiempo tome la decisión de estar contigo para toda la vida y es porque simplemente Te Amo... de verdad Layla Te Amo y es contigo con quien quiero estar para siempre... te lo pregunte una vez y respondiste lo que yo quería pero hubo algo que nos separo... así que con el pasar del tiempo quisimos olvidar esa idea... pero ahora te lo preguntare nuevamente

Vi que metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco una cajita azul aterciopelada. Se arrodillo y la abrió dejando ver un hermoso anillo de diamante - Te Amo con mi vida y no se que es lo que pueda pasar esta semana ya que se han abierto miles de puertas a miles de posibilidades a lo que nos puede dar el destino... esta semana posiblemente sea un riesgo de vida para todos pero quiero estar seguro de que no solo tendré una razón para luchar si no que tendré dos o mas... Layla... te lo repito una vez mas Te Amo... ¿te casarías conmigo?

La mire sorprendida y emocionada. Sentía mis ojos humedecerse un poco y con un salto en sus brazos grite que si. Estaba tan feliz por esto, pensé que con todo lo que ha pasado nunca volvería a preguntar eso pero me equivoque y me alegra haberme equivocado. Lo único que quiero es estar con el para toda mi vida.

Te Amo - dije besándolo en los labios

* * *

.: Roxy :.

Estaba en el cuarto de invitados con las Pixies y las Mascotas. Mi madre se había ido a ver a Nebula y las otras hadas para ver que se podía hacer con esta situación e informales lo mismo que nos dijo Stella, que solo venciendo a Akane el hechizo pasara. Las Pixies estaban jugando con las Mascotas que eran mágicas y por eso no habían sido petrificadas y yo solo dejaba volar mis pensamientos sin rumbo alguno, muchos iban y venían pero pocos se quedaban.

Kaia era la única Pixie que no estaba jugando ya que parecía estar muy concentrada en algo, casi parecía que meditaba... o tal vez eso hacía, incluso Amore jugaba y eso que hace una hora estaba preocupada por Stella pero se le paso rápidamente.

¿en que piensas? - pregunte en casi un susurro a Kaia

en todo - dijo ella con los ojos cerrados - Akane, Stella, los Magos... en todo

¿crees que Stella gane? - pregunte preocupada

Kaia solo guardo silencio y abrió sus ojos. Me miro fijamente pero de manera seria luego suspiro un poco y asintió - estoy contando con eso...

¿por qué pelean tanto? - pregunte algo que tenia en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo - no es normal

supongo que por la manera diferente en la que pensamos - dijo Kaia tranquila - y porque ella no puede concentrarse por pensar en tonteras

Reí nerviosa al ver escuchar eso ultimo pero estaba mas tranquila. Estaba acostada en la cama mirando el techo, mi padre esta bajo el hechizo de Akane, mi madre estará con Nebula toda la semana buscando una manera de quitar el hechizo antes de la batalla y las chicas me invitaron a quedarme aquí, bueno de hecho no tenia donde mas ir.

me pregunto como estará Eric - dije al aire preocupada - espero que bien...

seguro lo esta - escuche la voz de Amore

eso espero - dije cerrando los ojos

oh no... - escuche a Kaia. Abrí mis ojos y pude ver un rostro preocupado en ella

¿que sucede? - pregunte curiosa llamando la atención de todas las Pixies

na... nada - no me convencí con eso que dijo. Se elevo y salio de la habitación para quien sabe donde se dirigía. Mire a las Pixies confundida y pude notar que ellas también lo estaban.

Volví a recostarme en la cama con los ojos cerrados pero esta vez no estaba mirando hacia el techo, si no que estaba de lado esperando quedarme dormida. Esta semana iba a ser la mas peligrosa de todas y esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

el Eclipse de Luna llena sera en una semana, es cuando todo comenzara - dijo Athan serio - la Tierra ha caído y el domingo caerá toda Magix

aun no tenemos las demás Piedras Teribithias - dijo Andrew

se acabo - dijo Akane molesta - esto hay que hacerlo por las malas

¿que cosa? - pregunto Alejandro

el eclipse sera el domingo - dijo Akane seria - ella tiene tres piedras y las cinco espadas pero no pueden ocupar sus poderes mientras no tengan todas las Piedras Teribithias... deben quitárselas antes del domingo

no entiendo - dijo Nigel confundido - ¿por qué es tan especial este Eclipse?

porque mientras dure el eclipse las Piedras deben estar unidas a las Espadas Elementales para hacer aparecer la Máxima - dijo Athan sonriendo siniestramente - seguro Stella intentara evitar eso... eso significara que esa sera la batalla final

"pronto Stella... pronto pondremos en juego todo lo que hemos pasado..." - pensaba Akane - "el pacto del encierro se cumplirá y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo... no ganaras esta batalla"

Continuara...

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN... aquí la continuación de lo que sigue wooo!... bueno amigos este fics esta llegando a su fin... :/ es hora de que muchas sorpresas sean reveladas mmm ¿cuales seran? bueno yo si se jeje :P

**Próximamente: Inicia la Pelea**

chicas lo mejor sera que vengan y se queden en Alfea por protección - dijo Faragonda seria - no sabemos que pueda pasar

¿cual es la técnica? - pregunto Tecna curiosa - tal vez si nos dices podremos ayudarte

no de nuevo - gimió Stella al destruir otro muñeco por completo - es la décima vez que lo intento

es una técnica muy poderosa Stella - dijo Faragonda seria - debes estar bien concentrada

¿Layla que es eso que veo en tu dedo anular izquierdo? - dijo Stella con una sonrisa picara - ¿un anillo de compromiso?

¡Felicidades! - dijeron todas sonriendo

¿que es lo que quieres? - pregunto Bloom a Akane

contigo nada... - dijo la hechicera seria - con ella... mucho

que pena porque tengo novio - bromeo Stella - vete aquí Akane

quiero que me traigan esas Piedras ahora - dijo Akane enojada

Akane, he hecho lo que me has pedido... - dijo Athan serio - la pelea comienza y tenemos a los mejores enemigos de todos

¿¡Darkar!? - dijo Bloom sorprendida

chicas... esto no es bueno - dijo Musa preocupada

Akane ha traigo a los mas grandes enemigos que han enfrentado - dijo Faragonda seria - tengan cuidado

estamos muertas - dijo Musa preocupada - ¿alguien tiene un plan?

~ Comentarios:

- casitina: un one-shot es una historia corta de un capitulo...

- Guest: si es verdad ksajksaj y eso lo hace mas divertido al personaje :D

- estrelladefuego20: Bueno, ya te respondí en un MP pero aun así te envio saludos jeje

- Selenna: que bueno que ames mi fics... así es amalo.. askjaskjsk bueno, espero llegara los 100 estoy a Full con la emocion kasjksaj la tercera parte esperemos que quede tan buena como al primera y la segunda, aunque aun estoy pensando en ciertos detalles como en si deberia haber una pequeña pelea con un nuevo villano o Akane devuelta o simplemente mi idea original que es una sorpresa kasjskaj

- ImAGuest: la verdad es que si, también supe que la subian a youtube pero no a quise ver porque uno no se mucho ingles yo creo que del 100% se como el 20% o tal vez menos y dos porque no quería arruinar el estreno... porque si la veia entonces no tenia gracia que me despertara tan temprano para ver un estreno que ya habia visto... las sorpresa ya no seran buenas... es como si me contaran el final de una pelicula que no he visto, odio eso kasjksaj

Bueno, un saludo a todas mis chicas, y si es que hay algun chico leyendo, favoritas y favoritos... la verdad es que los quiero a todos por igual :D. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en otro que posiblemente lo suba el sabado o domingo y si no, supongo que para el miercoles jeje

Dejen Review y Suscribance (L)

Se Despide _Lira12_


	34. Chapter 34: Inicia la pelea

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 34:

Inicia la Pelea

.: Winx Club :.

Era la tercera semana de Enero, muchas cosas habían pasado el año pasado y muchas mas estaban por venir. Al termino de la semana habría un Eclipse Lunar el cual debía ser aprovechado pues, una energía muy poderosa saldría de el haciendo que los poderes de la Luna se vuelvan mas fuerte de lo que eran anteriormente. Este eclipse representaría el fin de una guerra en la cual se ha perdido y se ha ganado mucho.

Muchas cosas han pasado en estos últimos días y entre ellos la mas importante, la forma de vencer a Akane sin hacerle daño permanente. Una técnica que ha existido desde hace siglos pero pocas personas la conocen entre ellos Stella, el hada del sol y la luna encargada de detener a Akane para siempre. Una técnica tan poderosa como tan peligrosa de hacer y a la vez tan misteriosa, pues nadie mas que Stella conoce los secretos de aquella técnica ya que el Oráculo mismo se lo dijo pero ella aun no le cuenta todo a sus amigos.

Temprano en la mañana las chicas desayunaban en silenció. Todas y cada una de ellas estaba metidas en sus pensamientos sobre el evento que acontecerá el mismo domingo de esa semana. Solo seis días para que Stella pueda aprender esa técnica a la perfección y ellas confiaban en que lo haría pero las dudas eran inevitables.

Los Especialistas habían salido aquella mañana a patrullar las calles para ver como estaba la situación en ese entonces. Todas las personas estaban petrificadas por completos, no había ningún ser vivo que no lo estuviera ni siquiera los animales a excepción de las mascotas mágicas. No había mucho que hacer mientras las personas estén en ese estado pero ellos debían asegurarse de que todos estaban bien y no estaban en algun riesgo que pueda suceder al momento de ser despetrificados.

Nuestras hadas favoritas, las Winx, parecían mas concentradas en sus propios pensamientos que en el desayuno o en lo que las rodeaba. Las Pixies estaban a su lado comiendo unas galletas que habían comprado antes de que toda la ciudad estuviera bajo un hechizo de congelamiento o petrificación.

Stella, una de las Winx, decide dejar de lados sus pensamientos y mirar a sus amigas que no parecían hacer lo mismo que ella. Muchas cosas estaban en su mente en aquel momento pero sabía que eso no la llevaría a ningún lado ya que no sabía de que le servía pensar en las dudas si no obtenía una respuesta inmediata. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver algo brillar en el dedo de una de sus amigas y tenía que preguntar, aunque claro ella ya sabía lo que era.

¿Layla que es eso que veo en tu dedo anular izquierdo? - dijo Stella con una sonrisa picara - ¿un anillo de compromiso?

Layla salio de sus pensamientos al ser interrumpida por la rubia. La morena miro el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo y se sonrojo por el tono usado de la chica. Las demás Winx que también habían sido sacadas de sus pensamientos miraron a Layla curiosas pero con una sonrisa.

si... - dijo Layla aun sonrojada - Nabu me lo dio ayer

¿y por qué me vengo a enterar recién ahora? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño

estabas durmiendo - dijo Musa riendo - pero que importa, felicidades Layla

¡Felicidades! - dijeron todas sonriendo

gracias chicas - dijo Layla sonriendo

y supongo que yo seré la dama de honor - dijo Stella sonriendo

¿quien dijo eso? - pregunto Musa levantando la ceja - seré yo

no... yo - dijo Flora enseguida

Todas reían y peleaban por quien sería la dama de honor en la boda que debía hacerse luego de la batalla final. Roxy miraba con una sonrisa a las chicas, estaba tan agradecida de haber conocido a las chicas. Hace un año atrás ella era una joven de 18 años que no conocía nada de la magia o simplemente creía que eran cuentos de hadas pero eso cambio cuando estas seis chicas llegaron a ella para protegerla y ayudarla a dominar sus poderes. Ellas eran sus mejores amigas y estaba feliz por ser parte del grupo de las Winx.

¿tienen la fecha de cuando sera? - pregunto Roxy a Layla sonriendo

aun no, pero supongo que sera en pocos meses - dijo Layla sonriendo - primero queremos acabar con esto de Akane

entonces cuenta con que Akane sera derrotada - dijo Stella guiñando el ojo - también esta la boda de Bloom

sabes muy bien que Sky y yo aun no tenemos anda planeado - dijo Bloom sonriendo

pero el ya se declaro ¿no? - dijo Tecna sonriendo

Luego de haber derrotado a Ogron y los hechiceros del circulo negro las chicas habían entrado en otra misión, la cual tenia que ver con las hechiceras antiguas, Domino y un lugar que había sido desolado. Aun recordaban todos los peligros que habían pasado, aquellos malos y buenos momentos... en especial la pelirroja recordaba aquel día en que su amado le había propuesto aquello que tanto quería.

si - dijo riendo - pero eso no importa ahora ¿o si?

importara luego de que la bruja esa caiga - dijo Musa golpeando con el puño la mesa mientras mantenía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro - las Winx ganaran

tu lo has dicho - dijo Bloom sonriendo

Stella sonrió de lado al ver el entusiasmo de sus amigas. Ella sabía lo que se viene en pocos días y estaba casi preparada pues, solo le faltaba mejorar la técnica y listo aunque ignoraba el porque la técnica no daba resultado si lo sabía pero prefería ignorarlo.

La preocupación en ella era evidente aunque trataba de disimularla lo mas bien posible, pues no quería preocupar a sus amigas. Muchas cosas le habían estado sucediendo y lo ultimo que quería era que sus amigas se preocuparan por ella. No era débil pero se sentía de tal manera cuando la sobre protegían demasiado, odiaba que la sobre protejan y eso era algo que le había sucedido toda su vida ya que su padre era sobre protector con ella cuando niña.

los chicos se están tardando demasiado ¿no creen? - pregunto en un intento de cambiar un poco el tema

fueron a revisar toda la ciudad, es normal que se demoren tanto - dijo Flora tranquila - en especial si salieron hace una hora y media...

no tienes de que preocuparte - dijo Tecna sonriendo - yo creo que considerando que la ciudad es grande llegaran en una o dos horas... si van en sus motos claro

esta bien... - dijo en un susurro

Amore tomo una galleta y se acerco a Stella para dársela mientras le sonreía tranquilizadoramente. La joven sonrió y tomo la galleta tranquila para luego dar un suspiro algo preocupada. No podía evitarlo pero las dudas, el miedo y la preocupación entraban en ella y no se iban. Deseaba que nada de esto estuviera pasando y pudiera vivir su vida normal o lo que consideraba normal.

¿estas bien? - pregunto su Pixie preocupada por su amiga

si - dijo sonriendo un poco - ¿por?

pareces preocupada - dijo la Pixie

no es nada - dijo tranquila - ya acabe con el desayuno... creo que iré a la terraza un rato

Tecna iba a detener a Stella pero Bloom negó con la cabeza para decirle que no lo hiciera ya que sabía que su amiga probablemente quería estar sola un rato. Amore miro preocupada como su hada se iba por las escaleras pensativa.

es mejor que este sola - dijo Bloom una vez que se había ido

pero a ella le tocaba lavar - dijo Tecna torciendo los labios

yo lo haré - dijo Bloom sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la silla

* * *

.: Stella :.

El viento soplaba en mi rostro suavemente mientras los rayos del sol me calentaban. No podía oír el cantar de las aves ni el ruido de los vehículos. Me encontraba en un mundo sin sonido ni vida. Estaba apoyada en el muro de la terraza mirando hacia abajo, las personas estaban petrificadas y los animales también.

Di un suspiro y retrocedí chasqueando mis dedos. Hice aparecer un muñeco y lo puse en el suelo justo en medio de toda la terraza. Lo mire fijamente mientras dejaba en blanco mi mente.

Coloco que mi dedo pulgar derecho en la frente del muñeco y suspire, luego cerré los ojos mientras me concentraba en invadir al muñeco con mi energía. Podía sentir como parte de mi se separaba y se adentraba en el muñeco, todo estaba saliendo bien por un instante pero de pronto todo cambio cuando algo salio mal nuevamente y el muñeco estallo en mil piezas.

no de nuevo - gemí al destruir otro muñeco por completo - es la décima vez que lo intento

Recuerdo que ayer lo intente casi nueve veces, me había despertado a la mitad de la noche y lo había vuelto a intentar hasta caer cansada pero no me había resultado, todas las veces que lo he hecho siempre obtengo el mismo resultado y no entiendo porque.

Me senté en forma de meditación mientras cubría mi cara con ambas manos. Ya estaba harta de que esto sucediera, solo me quedan seis días y aun no puedo siquiera hacer que el muñeco brille por mas de dos segundos ya que estalla.

otro intento fallido ¿eh? - escuche la voz de Tecna a mis espaldas

es el décimo - dije sin mirarla pues estaba de espaldas

¿décimo? - pregunto ella - creí que solo lo intentaste una vez

no.. anoche me levante en la madrugada para intentarlo - dije algo molesta - pero todos mis intentos fallan

¿cual es la técnica? - pregunto Tecna curiosa - tal vez si nos dices podremos ayudarte

prometí que no lo diría - dije cerrando los ojos

¿a quien? - pregunto Tecna. Escucha unos pasos así que supuse que se acercaba a mi

Oráculo - dije simplemente

mira Stella, no estas sola y lo sabes. Nos tienes a nosotras para ayudarte - dijo mientras sentía unas manos en mis hombros - siento que hay algo sobre esa técnica que no nos has dicho...

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Abrí mis ojos lentamente y podía ver un rostro pero era borroso. Estaba sobre algo muy blanco y cómodo por lo que lentamente me senté para ver bien que había sucedido. Una vez que mi visión se aclaro me di cuenta de que aquel rostro era del Oráculo y me encontraba en una cama._

_¿que me paso? - pregunte colocando mi mano izquierda en mi cabeza_

_te has desmayado... - dijo tranquilo - ¿como te sientes?_

_bien supongo - dije apretando fuerte mis parpados por unos segundos_

_entonces creo que ya puedes volver con tus amigas - dijo el Oráculo_

_si.. - dije en voz baja - alto, espere... ¿que hay de la técnica?_

_ya te la he mostrado - dijo el sonriendo - ahora de ti depende fortalecerla_

_si sobre eso... tengo una duda - dije levantándome de la cama - ¿hay alguna razón en especial por la cual deba hacerla durante el eclipse?_

_tu poder estaba basado en el día y la noche, el sol y la luna - dijo el Oráculo serio - cuando es de noche la Luna te fortalece la mitad del... los poderes de la luna y cuando es de día el sol te fortalece el poder que usualmente usas... los poderes del sol. El eclipse es de noche pues, es durante la luna llena y tu poder de la luna sera mas fuerte que antes... es una oportunidad que no puedes dejar pasar_

_¿hay algo mas? - pregunte al sentir algo mas. Se que hay algo mas en todo esto y el lo sabe también pero lo oculta._

_¿por qué quieres saber? - pregunto el serio_

_porque se que hay algo mas - dije apretando los puños - y porque soy una persona curiosa_

_esta técnica debe ser usada antes de que la batalla contra Akane se termine, de esta forma el Pacto del Encierro no se cumplirá... - dijo el Oráculo serio - además... debes tener cuidado para no salir corrompida_

_si eso último ya lo dijiste - dije moviendo dos veces la mano derecha en circulo - pero ¿estas seguro que solo es eso?_

_bueno, no muchas personas conocen esta técnica... solo quienes la han usado - dijo el Oráculo torciendo los labios - no te puedo decir quienes son y debes prometer seguir con esto... nadie puede saber como es la técnica así que tenderas que practicar sin que te vean_

_pero Akane la conocerá... - dije levantando la ceja_

_pero no podrá usarla ya que perderá los poderes - dijo el serio nuevamente - es una técnica muy poderosa... el solo practicarla hará que te canses rápido pero no tienes mucho tiempo... solo concentra tu energía y no dejes que nada te distraiga. De ti dependerá el futuro..._

_eso es mucho peso en mis hombros - susurre nerviosa_

_¿sucede algo? - pregunto el tranquilo_

_es solo que... ¿que sucederá con Akane luego de quitarle los poderes? - pregunte curiosa_

_no lo se, puede cumplir un tiempo en prisión o puede quedar libre enseguida - dijo el Oráculo negando con la cabeza - dejando eso de lado... por favor ten mucho cuidado_

_esta bien - dije tranquila_

_recuerda que una vez que le quites los poderes a Akane todo lo que este bajo su poder volverá a la normalidad - dijo el Oráculo - la marca que esta en los magos desaparecerá pero aun así ellos deberán pagar por lo que han hecho y Athan volverá a prisión_

_entonces hay mucho en juego - dije preocupada - pero no creo que Akane quiera pelear este domingo_

_lo hará si es necesario - dijo el Oráculo_

_¿por qué? - levante la ceja curiosa - dime que sucede el domingo, se que hay algo mas..._

_durante el eclipse y con las cinco espadas cada una con su piedra... se podrá hacer aparecer la Espada Máxima - dijo el Oráculo - Akane no dejara pasar la ocasión_

_entonces debo impedirlo - dije apretando el puño izquierdo_

_~ Flash Back ~_

no hay nada mas - dije después de haber recordado aquello - no te preocupes Tecna

Ella suspiro fuertemente - vamos con las chicas... mejor tomate un descanso antes de que destruyas algo mas

esta bien - dije levantándome del suelo

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Bloom la computadora de Tecna no deja de hacer un ruido extraño - me dijo Roxy preocupada

Camine hasta la computadora que estaba en el sillón y la abrí - es una vídeo llamada con Faragonda

¿sabes usarla? - pregunto Flora preocupada

no, pero ¿que tan difícil puede ser? - pregunte sonriendo. Moví el mouse y coloque en aceptar. La pantalla de la computadora se apago por completo y me asuste un poco pero rápidamente volvio a la normalidad y podíamos ver a Faragonda del otro lado sonriendo.

_chicas ¿como están?_ - pregunto sonriendo

bien Srta. Faragonda - dijimos todas al unisonó

¿ha sucedido algo? - pregunto Flora preocupada

_me he enterado de lo que ha pasado en la Tierra _- dijo Faragonda con seriedad - _el Oráculo ha avisado que Akane ha puesto un hechizo en la Tierra_

si, todos están petrificados - dijo Musa asintiendo

incluso los animales - dijo Layla - todo lo que tiene vida pero no son mágicos esta petrificado

_chicas lo mejor sera que vengan y se queden en Alfea por protección_ - dijo Faragonda seria - _no sabemos que pueda pasar_

¿quiere que vayamos a Alfea ahora? - pregunto Roxy levantando la ceja sorprendida - ¿que va a pasar con las mascotas si nos vamos? no podemos dejarlas solas nuevamente

en especial cuando dejaron un gran desastre aquella vez - dije torciendo los labios

_entiendo que estén preocupadas pero deben entender que la situación es critica_ - dijo Faragonda seria - _hasta que no se termine la pelea contra Akane no podremos hacer nada ya que es un hechizo imposible de romper_

bueno... Stella peleara contra Akane el domingo por la noche - dijo Flora preocupada - el Oráculo le ha hablado de una técnica para que pueda quitarle los poderes a Akane pero solo debe usarla bajo el Eclipse Lunar que sera ese día

Faragonda mostró algo de sorpresa que fue reemplazada por seriedad ¿acaso ella sabe cual es dicha técnica? espero que si ya que nos vendría bien una ayudita considerando lo que ha sucedido con el conejo de Tecna.

_quitar los poderes de Akane..._ - susurro lo bastante fuerte como para que escucháramos - _es peligroso, en especial si piensa usarlo en seis días..._

ella podrá... - dije sonriendo con confianza. Escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse y al voltear a ver para saber quien era ¿adivinen a quienes vi? así es, los Especialistas.

hola chicas - saludo Helio sonriendo

hola - dijimos las cinco sonriendo

¿que hacen? - pregunto Sky

hablamos con Faragonda - respondió Layla sonriendo

¿y Tecna? - pregunto Timmy

esta con Stella arriba en la terraza - respondió Musa esta vez - dijo que quería hablar con ella sobre algo pero no dijo de que

ya veo - dijo Timmy en casi un susurro

_siento interrumpir chicas pero ya es hora de irme, por favor piensen en lo que les dije y avisenme..._ - dijo Faragonda algo seria - _esperemos que la situación no se expanda mas de lo que ya ha pasado_

esta bien - dije sonriendo.

La llamada se corto y entre nosotras nos miramos. La verdad es que Roxy tiene razón no podemos dejar a las mascotas solas pero debemos ir a Alfea ya que seguro la batalla sera en Magix y no en la Tierra.

Escuche unos pasos provenir de las escaleras así que voltee a ellas y vi a Tecna sola. Parecía pensativa y no venía con Stella así que supuse que no quería venir o simplemente esta en su habitación sola como suele hacerlo cuando no sabe que hacer.

Tecna... ¿donde esta Stella? - preguto Layla

ah bueno ella estaba practicando la técnica pero volvio a obtener otro fallo así que se fue a su habitación algo molesta - dijo Tecna torciendo los labios - iba a venir pero quiso mejor ir a su habitación

bueno esa es mi señal - dijo Brandon sonriendo mientras caminaba a las escaleras pero al llegar a la mitad Tecna lo detuvo colocando la mano en su pecho - oye...

es mejor que la dejes sola - lo interrumpio Tecna negando con la cabeza

pero... - intento decir Brandon

lo siento - lo corto nuevamente Tecna - pero creeme.. es mejor que este sola unos minutos

¿que paso? - pregunte curiosa

resulta que la rubia anoche se levanto en la madrugada para practicar la técnica pero todo resulto en vano - dijo Tecna preocupada - con esta ya van diez veces que ha sucedido lo mismo

¡Diez Veces! - dijo Musa sorprendida - con diez veces uno imaginaría que ya puede hacerla... no perfectamente pero puede

al parecer no - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza - ¿por qué tienen mi computadora?

ah porque Faragonda había llamado - dijo Flora sonriendo - llamo para decirnos que sabe sobre lo que ha pasado con el hechizo de Akane y quiere que vayamos a Alfea

eso no suena a mala idea - dijo Tecna aun evitando que Brandon subiera - no podemos quedarnos aquí mientras este el hechizo de Akane

entonces iremos - dijo Layla tranquila - solo será una semana en todo caso

Tecna déjame subir... - dijo Brandon intentando subir - Stella me ha enviado un mensaje...

esta bien - dijo ella moviéndose a un lado para que Brandon pudiera subir. El subí rápidamente iba corriendo, seguro sucedido algo.

.: Brandon :.

Tecna no me dejaba subir las escaleras para ir a ver a Stella y las chicas hablaban sobre ir a Alfea. Sentí mi celular vibrar y al sacarlo pude ver un mensaje de Stella.

_te necesito, es importante... ~ S _- decía el mensaje. Apreté los puños y lo guarde en mi bolsillo rápidamente

Tecna déjame subir... - dije intentando pasar pero aun se negaba - Stella me ha enviado un mensaje

esta bien - cedió al fin. Corrí las escaleras lo mas rápido posible y abrí de golpe la puerta de la habitación haciendo que ella pegara un salto asustada.

casi me da un infarto - dijo con la mano en el corazón - oye... has venido muy rápido..

estaba abajo cuando recibí el mensaje - dije caminando hacia ella - Tecna no me dejaba subir porque quería que estuvieras sola un rato

ya veo - dijo Stella revisando el armario

como sea ¿cual es la emergencia? ¿estas bien? ¿que sucedió? - pregunte un poco alterado y preocupado - ¿estas herida? dime que sucedió

es algo realmente malo... - dijo Stella mostrando ambas palmas de sus manos y mirándome algo preocupada - ¿donde esta mi vestido naranja de verano?

¿que? - levante la ceja - ¿me asustaste por un vestido? pensé que era mas importante

es importante - dijo ella como si fuese obvio - llevo un buen rato buscándolo

creo que esta guardado en el armario - dije mas tranquilo - ¿por qué haces siempre haces me asuste?

no esta en el armario - dijo ella buscando - y tu fuiste quien me asusto no yo

lo dejaste ahí la ultima vez que lo usaste - dije como si fuese obvio

pero... - iba a decir algo mas pero se quedo callada por un minuto y abrió los ojos grandes - esta donde mi madre... oh rayos

¿tu madre? - pregunte confundido

el día de navidad, yo estaba usándolo... - dijo Stella moviendo las manos - ah y al día siguiente use otra ropa

ya veo - dije tranquilo - ahora puedes usar otra

no hagas que me enoje - dijo mirando el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba cerca

lo siento - dije caminando hasta ella

La abrace por la cintura de espadas y la bese en la mejilla - puedes dejar eso de lado y hacer otra cosa - dije volviendo a besarla

¿que cosa? - pregunto ella mirándome

besarme - Acerque mis labios a los suyos pero antes de besarlos ella giro la cara haciendo que besara su mejilla. Me aleje y mire con una sonrisa - no hagas eso...

¿sabias que Nabu le propuso matrimonio a Layla? - pregunto mirándome con una sonrisa

si, nos llevo a todas las tiendas para comprar el anillo - dije riendo

es lindo ¿sabes? - dijo mirando hacia el espejo que tenía en frente con la cabeza ladeada hacia al lado izquierdo

¿que cosa? - pregunte apoyando el mentón en su hombro derecho

le propuso matrimonio aun sabiendo que posiblemente todo salga mal el domingo - Mire el espejo y pude verla torcer los labios

¿por qué tan pesimista? - pregunte extrañado - esa no es mi chica...

estoy preocupada eso es todo - dijo ella. Sonreí un poco y la bese en el cuello.

Ella reía un poco y eso era lo que quería, que ella se relajara un poco, no quería que pensara en lo malo que podía pasar ya que eso no es algo que ella haría normalmente pero es lo de menos pues, solo quería verla feliz. Admito que en parte tenia ganas de hacer eso así que del todo no es que quisiera que sonriera pero es igual.

Luego de tanto besar comencé a morderlo suavemente a lo que ella gemía y colocaba una mano en cabeza enredándola en mi cabello y la otra mano estaba sobre las mías que aun la tenia en su cintura pues, seguía abrazándola.

me encanta... - dijo entre gemidos.

Deje de hacer lo que hacia y la mire con una sonrisa. Ella torció los labios en una sonrisa y me beso fugazmente en los labios - ¿estas mejor?

si - asintió sonriendo - pero ahora debo hacer algo importante

¿llamaras a tu madre para que te envié la ropa? - pregunte riendo

mmm no lo había pensado - dijo negando con la cabeza - pero no, iré a engrupirme a Layla para ser su dama de honor antes de que Musa o Flora lo hagan

Me reí entre dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza - pero mejor sera ir a ver que van a hacer ahora

¿de que hablas? - frunció el ceño confundida

Faragonda llamo y pidió que fuéramos allá por todo lo que ha pasado - respondí rodando los ojos - aun no entiendo porque Akane hizo ese hechizo

alguna razón debe de tener - dijo Stella encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada

Fuimos abajo donde estaban todos hablando de si ir o no a Alfea. Me acerque a ellos y me senté en un sillón pero Stella se quedo mirando un espejo que había en un mueble. Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido a lo cual a todos nos extraño así que Musa se levanto y se paro a su lado mirando el espejo.

te ves bien... - dijo como si nada - ¿que es lo que no te gusta?

Mire a Stella sin perder ningún detalle. Ella abrió los ojos algo sorprendida y tomo el espejo moviendolo para que quede boca abajo. Miro a Musa con una sonrisa y se fue a sentar al lado de Bloom.

¿que fue eso? - pregunto Flora confundida

hay ocasiones en las que me aburro de verme tanto - dijo sonriendo despreocupada

Abrí un poco la boca sorprendido. Algo paso con ese espejo, Stella nunca repito ¡Nunca! diría algo como eso de forma tan despreocupada... tal vez en broma pero no así, ella mintió. Nadie dijo nada pues, la miraban sorprendida.

¿que? - pregunto Stella confundida

nada - dijo Bloom de igual manera

.: Bloom :.

hay ocasiones en las que me aburro de verme tanto - dijo Stella sonriendo

Eso no puede ser verdad, ¿ella esta diciendo lo que creo que dijo?. Algo anda mal aquí, ella no diría eso jamas.. digo, siendo Stella creo que seria mas normal que ella dijera que le encanta hacer trabajos manuales como limpiar la casa o cocinar a que diga eso. Me pregunto porque dijo eso, o porque bajo el espejo de esa forma... es como si viera algo que no le gusto pero en ese espejo solo se reflejaba ella y Musa.

¿que? - pregunto confundida

nada - dije igual confundida aunque por otra razón

Mire a las chicas que aun parecían confundidas y sorprendidas así que chasquee los dedos para traerlas a la realidad. Ellas lograron salir de su sorpresa e intentaron disimular un poco y volver al tema del que hablábamos hace unos minutos.

entonces... - dijo Flora aun extrañada - ¿iremos a Alfea ahora o mas tarde?

vamos ahora - dijo Tecna

no, mas tarde - dijo Roxy - he hablado con mi madre ella se llevara a todas las mascotas y las cuidaran

¿estas segura? son demasiadas - dije preocupada

es lo mejor y ella ha estado de acuerdo - dijo Roxy asintiendo

¿que hay de Arthur? - pregunto Layla

el esta... petrificado - dijo Roxy triste pero luego sonrió mas tranquila - pero no sera por mucho

que bueno - dije sonriendo - quiero decir, ese entusiasmo y confianza que tienes es bueno

entonces esta decidido - dijo Musa sonriendo - iremos mas tarde

¿pueden creerlo? pregunto Helio sonriendo - solo seis días mas...

si - dijimos todos

en seis días mas podremos tener nuestras vidas normales - dijo Riven sonriendo relajado

creo que olvidas que si Stella no puede con la técnica perderemos todo - dijo Timmy

¡Timmy! - lo regañamos todos molestos por lo que dijo

Mire a Stella preocupada, ella tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Parecía estar preocupada y miraba un punto fijo en la mesa de centro sin pestañear. Seguro lo que dijo Timmy le afecto un poco o demasiado. Es un tonto ¿como se le ocurre decir eso ahora? bueno, igual no puedo culparlo ya que tiene razón pero no tenía que haberlo dicho frente a ella.

¿Stella...? - la llamo Flora preocupada

Stella cerro los ojos lentamente mientras giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado. Puse una mano en su hombro y la mire sonriendo esperando a que abriera los ojos y así poder decirle que confiaba en ella y que todo estaría bien pero en cuanto lo abrió los ojos se levanto del sillón y camino hasta la puerta de la entrada saliendo sin decir nada.

Suspire preocupada mientras Riven retaba a Timmy por lo que dijo. Mire a los chicos uno por uno Helio y Nabu intentaban relajar a Riven mientras Sky defendía a Timmy y Brandon solo miraba la puerta preocupado. Luego mire a las chicas que estaban igual que Brandon y por último a las Pixies que estaban preocupadas a excepción de Kaia que miraba el espejo que Stella había dado vuelta.

¿sucede algo con ese espejo? - pregunte

no - dijo seria y con el ceño fruncido levemente - ¿Amore podrías ir por ella?

pero no se donde fue - dijo preocupada - creo que quiere estar sola, si no no habría salido

no importa - negó con al cabeza Kaia - ve por ella

pues no - dijo Amore con firmeza - hay ocasiones en las que queremos estar solos y Stella quiere eso

Amore hay que ir por Stella - dijo Kaia algo preocupada - si no vas tu iré yo

No entendía que sucede ahora ¿por qué Kaia quiere a Stella? ¿y que sucede con ese espejo?. Vi a la Pixie salir por la ventana y luego mire a Amore que parecía preocupada mirando el espejo.

no has ido a buscarla por eso... ¿verdad? - pregunte tranquila

no, si ha sido por eso - dijo Amore tranquila

"¿que habrá sido todo eso?" - pensé curiosa - "¿por qué esta tan tranquila y por qué Kaia quería ir con Stella?"

* * *

.: Stella :.

Las imágenes mostradas por el espejo iban y venían en mi cabeza. No podía alejarlas por mas que lo intentara, no quiero tenerlas.. quiero que desaparezcan pero no sucede.

es horrible... - susurre escondiendo la cabeza entre mis piernas

_Akane y yo nos encontrabamos peleando en una superficie de piedra que era parecida a un pilar grande. Había un volcán que hace poco había hecho erupción. La lava se esparcía por todo el territorio y quemaba todo a su paso._

_El eclipse ya había pasado y Akane seguía en pie. Algo había sucedido y no era bueno pues, ella ahora tenia el control de todo lo que sucedía. No podía ver a las chicas en ningún lado pero si a los chicos. Estaban encadenados en unas tablas que estaban en el aire detrás de Akane se encontraban de brazos y pies con la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo y ojos cerrados._

_Estaban lastimados gravemente. Akane me miraba de forma siniestra. Intente atacarla pero mis poderes... ellos no funcionaban, los había perdido pero ¿como?. Akane creo una bola verde en su mano y me la lanzo_ _f__uertemente._

tengo miedo... - susurre nuevamente sin moverme de mi posición - ¿por qué el espejo me mostró eso? ¿sera cierto? ¿Akane ganara...?

¿que estas diciendo? no puedo creer lo que oigo - escuche la voz de Kaia detrás de mi - ¿acaso te estas dando por vencida antes de intentarlo?

no... - dije en susurro - ¿sabias lo del espejo?

no, no se que ocurre con el espejo pero si se que parecías concentrada en eso - dijo Kaia tranquila - me di cuenta de que lo que te molesto fue ese espejo y no lo que dijo Timmy

¿que dijo Timmy? - pregunte curiosa

así que no lo escuchaste... tal vez fue bueno - dijo Kaia - ¿que te parece volver?

quiero quedarme - dije levantando la cabeza y mirando lo que tenía enfrente... un océano - ve tu

vine por ti - dijo Kaia - no me iré sin ti

no necesito que me acompañes - dije algo molesta

solo intento llevarnos bien - dijo Kaia molesta - pero veo que no quieres cooperar... me iré como dijiste

_no lo entiendo - dije mirando mis manos - ¿que sucede?_

_sucede que no ganaras - dijo Akane creando una esfera verde en su mano - di adiós... para siempre_

_Me lanzo la esfera con tal fuerza que me golpeo en el estomago derribandome enseguida. Rodé por la plataforma hasta llegar a la orilla, estuve apunto de caer a la lava pero me sujete de la orilla para no caer por completo. Mis alas no se agitaban y si no hacía algo para subir caería pronto pues, mis manos no resistían mi peso completo, estaban demasiado cansadas._

pudo haber sido mi fin - dije mirando la palma de mi mano derecha - ¿por qué no pude usar mis poderes? solo fue una visión pero parecía tan real...

_Stella... - escuchaba la voz de Brandon algo adolorida - no caigas... no te dejes... vencer_

_¡Se Acabo! - escuche a Akane reír con voz siniestra - he ganado..._

_Parte de la superficie se rompió y caí a la lava esperando ser quemada por ella. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, las chicas no estaban en ningún lado, las Pixies habían sido destruidas y Akane tenia a los chicos al borde de la muerte... mis poderes habían desaparecido y mis alas estaban inmóviles. Hasta aquí llego todo pensé a pocos centímetros de llegar al fuego._

"¿sera lo que me espera?" - pensé preocupada. Me levante de la arena y mire el mar nuevamente. No se lo que me espera y no se lo que significa aquello que el espejo me había mostrado pero si se una cosa... voy a pelear contra Akane hasta el fin... y si ese es el futuro que me espera buscare la manera de cambiarlo.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

quiero que me traigan esas Piedras ahora - dijo Akane enojada

tranquila - dijo Andrew sonriendo - esas piedras serán todas tuyas hoy... pero debes saber que tendrán un pequeño precio

olvidas Andrew que el precio fue pagado - dijo Akane caminando a el enojada - estas despierto ¿no?

Andrew apretó los dientes enojado al ver que Akane no pensaba darle la libertad a el y a los demás magos. Todo lo que quería era ser libre y había estado obedeciendo sus ordenes por la marca en su brazo pero estaba llegando a un limite.

iremos por las Piedras... - dijo agachando la mirada con los ojos cerrados y resignado

Salió de la habitación en la cual estaban al tiempo en que Athan entraba en ella. Venía con una sonrisa en su rostro que se esfumo por una mirada seria al ver a la hechicera enojada.

Akane, he hecho lo que me has pedido... - dijo Athan serio - la pelea comienza y tenemos a los mejores enemigos de todos

¿a quienes has traído? - pregunto Akane seria

Lord Darkar, Valtor y Ogron - dijo Athan tranquilo - solo son ilusiones reales... no serás los originales pero aun así tienen sus poderes y sus recuerdos... son copias muy bien hechas

entonces estamos listos para invadir Magix - dijo Akane sonriendo - pero antes... debo darle una visita a nuestras amigas hadas...

* * *

.: Flora :.

entonces creo que es todo - dijo Roxy a Morgana sonriendo - gracias mamá

por nada - dijo Morgana sonriendo también - solo espero que tengan cuidado chicas, el camino a la victoria sera difícil pero ustedes podrán

gracias por el apoyo - dijo Bloom sonriendo - es lo que mas necesitamos ahora

que tengan suerte - dijo Morgana desapareciendo con todas las mascotas, literalmente todas. Mire a las chicas con una sonrisa y escuche la puerta abrirse, era Stella lo que significa que ahora podemos irnos a Alfea tranquilas.

que bien que llegas - dije sonriendo - ahora podemos ir a Alfea

bien - dijo sonriendo tranquila

ustedes no irán a ningún lado - era la voz de Akane. La busque con la mirada por todos lados pero no la encontré Los chicos sacaron sus espadas rápidamente y Brandon se acerco a Stella poniéndose delante de ella y mirando hacia las escaleras. Mire en aquella dirección y vi a Akane sentada en las escaleras tranquilamente.

¿que es lo que quieres? - pregunto Bloom apretando los puños a Akane

contigo nada... - dijo la hechicera seria y luego apunto a Stella - con ella... mucho

que pena porque tengo novio - bromeo Stella detrás de Brandon que solo miraba a Akane con el ceño fruncido - vete aquí Akane

que graciosa pero no lo creo - dijo Akane tranquila - he venido a dar inicio a la pelea final

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Musa

dije que es con ella - dijo Akane creando una esfera verde y lanzandola a Musa por suerte Riven la protegió con su escudo. Volví a mirar a Akane que estaba seria mirando a Stella - no importa lo que hagas... no ganaras

no se que fue eso - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - tampoco se si sabes lo que paso, pero si se una cosa... este domingo yo ganare y la paz volverá a reinar

¿por qué piensas que pelearemos el domingo? - pregunto Akane sonriendo

porque esta el eclipse - dijo Stella sonriendo victoriosa - el momento perfecto para hacer aparecer la Espada Máxima y lo sabes

Akane se levanto del suelo apretando los dientes sorprendida y molesta - ¿como lo sabes?

eso no importa - dijo Stella sonriendo - importa que lo impediré

tus opciones son nulas - dijo Akane tranquila - se acabo Stella... todo terminara

La hechicera camino hasta donde estaba ella pero Brandon negó con la cabeza - ni te atrevas

que lindo... no sabía que tenias guarda espaldas - se burló Akane

y yo no sabía que eran tan vieja... me impresionas, puedes ocultar tu edad con un hechizo de juventud - dijo Stella sonriendo en burla

Ambas se miraron a los ojos retadoras y ahora Stella estaba delante de Brandon. Akane sonreía al igual que ella. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía hace un minuto se querían matar y ahora se sonreían... no esto es demasiado para mi.

espero que estés lista para perder - dijo Akane sonriendo y rompiendo el contacto visual

estaré lista para ganar - dijo Stella sonriendo

Akane chasqueo los dedos haciéndose desaparecer de la habitación, luego de que Akane ya no estaba a la vista Stella gimió molesta mientras cubría su cara con ambas manos y balbuceaba no se que cosas. Brandon guardo la espada y coloco una mano en el hombro de ella mientras le sonreía tranquilo.

* * *

.: Roxy :.

Estábamos en la oficina de Faragonda. Hace una media hora que habíamos llegado a Alfea, le contamos todo a Faragonda incluyendo lo que sucedió antes de venir. Faragonda había estado seria en toda la conversación, no parecía muy feliz que digamos pero aun así parecía tranquila porque estábamos bien.

será mejor que vayan a las habitaciones asignadas que les hemos dado - dijo Faragonda seria - Stella tu quédate

Mire a Stella que tenia la vista en el suelo pero la levanto al oír a Faragonda. Mientras salíamos de la habitacion pude ver como una lagrima corrió por el rostro de Stella, era casi invisible por lo que nadie mas la vio. Una vez afuera iba a decirle a las chicas lo que había visto pero antes de poder decir algo alguien me interrumpió.

¡Roxy! - escuche una voz masculina. Me di la vuelta para ver a quien me llamaba y pude ver a Eric con una sonrisa. Se me acerco y me abrazo, yo correspondí el abrazo algo distraída pues aun tenia en mente la imagen de Stella con la lagrima, su flequillo cubría sus ojos y la lagrima corría por su rostro. Creo que esa imagen nunca se me va a borrar de la mente o al menos en un largo tiempo.

¿que sucede Roxy? - pregunto Eric

yo.. - estuve a punto de decirle lo que había visto pero recordé que Brandon también estaba ahí y no quería preocuparlo así que negué con la cabeza y sonreí - me alegra verte

* * *

.: Stella :.

Faragonda estaba mirando por el ventanal de su oficina de espaldas a mi. No decía nada pero tal vez era mejor así, esas imágenes venían a mi como un vídeo nuevamente... era todo lo que el espejo me había mostrado y la verdad es que eran bastante feas, odiaba verlas pero no podía evitar recordarlas incluso sin proponermelo.

llorar nunca resuelve los problemas - dijo Faragonda seria

Use el dorso de mi mano para quitar la lagrima que había salido de mi ojo y corría por mi rostro. Mire a Faragonda esperando oír lo que me tenia que decir que era tan importante para no dejarme ir con las chicas.

lo siento - me disculpe - es solo que hay algo en mi mente y no me lo puedo quitar

es lo del espejo ¿verdad? - pregunto Faragonda dándose la vuelta

¿usted lo sabía? - pregunte sorprendida

si - dijo Faragonda - lo siento mucho Stella

esta bien no importa - dije tranquila - ¿pero como supo eso? ¿y por qué el espejo me mostró aquello?

por la misma razón por la que te mostró aquello - dijo ella - mi espejo también me lo ha mostrado

¿por qué? - pregunte preocupada

eso es lo que puede pasar si no puedes contra Akane y se hace con el poder de todas las Piedras y las Espadas - dijo Faragonda preocupada

¿eso significa que si ni puedo hacer la técnica esa... Akane ganara? - pregunte preocupada

puede ser... - asintió Faragonda - de todos modos, aun tenemos la técnica para quitar poderes

¿usted sabe sobre esa técnica? - pregunte curiosa

es una técnica muy poderosa Stella - dijo Faragonda seria - debes estar bien concentrada hacer que funcione

ese es el problema - dije preocupada - la he intentado por mas de diez veces y no me he desconcentrado... todo intento es fallido...

cada persona piensa y siente de una forma diferente a los demás - dijo Faragonda tranquila - debes tener en cuenta que para que funcione debes estar bien segura de lo que haces

¿usted... usted la sabe hacer? - pregunte curiosa

Faragonda solo me sonrió y asintió - yo también estuve en tu lugar una vez... para entonces yo tuve al menos casi un mes para aprender la técnica

genial - dije sonriendo - eso significa que usted puede ayudarme

lo siento Stella pero deberás hacerlo sola - dijo negando con la cabeza

no podre hacerlo sola, necesito ayuda... - dije preocupada - no se cual sea la razón por la que la técnica no funciona... necesito ayuda

tal vez si la sepas... - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - pero la ignoras...

¿eh? - la mire confundida

lo siento... pero debes buscar la razón pero tu cuenta - dijo Faragonda - yo no te puedo ayudar ya que cada quien tiene su propia energía y esa energía funciona de manera diferente...

Gemí preocupada y agache la cabeza con algo de decepción ¿como se supone que resuelta no problema si no se cual es la causa? por mas que la busque no puedo encontrarla. ¿Que haré ahora?

* * *

.: Bloom :.

¿dices que estaba llorando? - pregunte preocupada y algo sorprendida

bueno no llorando, llorando pero si le había corrido una lagrima - dijo Roxy

seguro aun le afecta lo que dijo Timmy - dijo Musa colocando sus manos en la cintura - Tecna deberías controlar a tu novio

oye Timmy no quiso decirlo de esa manera - lo defendió Tecna

¿entonces como? - pregunto Flora

bueno... - intento decir Tecna pero se había quedado callada - no lo se

increíble, algo que tu no sabes - dijo Layla bromeando

iré a ver a Stella - dije preocupada por ella

iremos contigo - dijo Roxy sonriendo

si, hay que ver que molesta a la rubia ahora dijo Musa riendo

¡Ayuda! - escuche gritar a un Especialista.

Nos miramos entre nosotras y fuimos a el para saber que había pasado. Estaba muy mal herido y su ropa destrozada, lo habían atacado y parece que quien lo hizo resulto ser alguien muy fuerte.

¿que ha pasado? - pregunto Flora preocupada

el... ellos... - decía el Especialista con la respiración agitada - han vuelto... se han tomado Magix

¿quienes? - pregunto Tecna frunciendo el ceño

El Especialista no alcanzo a terminar la oración ya que cayo desmayado así que rápidamente lo llevamos a la enfermeria donde rápidamente lo atendieron curando todas y cada una de sus heridas. Esperábamos en la enfermería sentadas en las sillas esperando a que despertara y así preguntar que había sucedido.

Los chicos habían entrado a la enfermería para saber como estaba el joven y para preguntar que había sucedido pero como aun estaba descansando y parecía dormido no pudimos obtener nada. Eric había mirado al joven de reojo y se sorprendió bastante, por lo visto lo conocía. Nos dijo que era un amigo del y su nombre era Antonio.

Luego de un largo rato Faragonda y Stella entraron en la enfermería, ella se veía bien y no parecía que hubiera estado llorando, es mas... tenía una sonrisa alegre en el rostro y Faragonda solo estaba sonriendo aunque igual parecía preocupada. Al ver al joven Stella hizo su típico comentario "es muy guapo" haciendo que Brandon se moleste un poco pero aun así estaba tranquilo.

Unos pocos minutos después Antonio había despertado y luego de que se sentía mejor nosotras hicimos las preguntas para saber que es lo que había pasado para que estuviera en ese estado.

iba a reunirme con unos amigos en Magix, en una pizzeria cuando escuche unos gritos de varias personas - comenzó a contar mientras recordaba todo - desvié mi camino y fui a ver la razón por la que gritaban

¿y cual era? - pregunto Layla seria

estaban atacando así que rápidamente saque mi espada y busque al tipo que lo hacía pero sin saber como recibí un golpe por la espalda... - dijo Antonio apretando los puños - cuando vi quien era mía atacante no podía creer lo que veía... era Lord Darkar... y no estaba solo Valtor y un tipo de cabellos rojos estaba con el

¿¡Darkar!? - dije sorprendida

¿estas seguro? - pregunto Faragonda con el ceño fruncido

si... era el - asintió Antonio - el, Valtor y el otro estaban atacando Magix... junto con otros Especialistas que estaban cerca intentamos detenerlos pero fue en vano... se hicieron con el control de Magix y petrificaron a todos... logre escapar con suerte

es igual que en la Tierra - dijo Musa sería - también los petrificaron...

pero no atacaron - dije seria - esto debe ser obra de Akane

no hay dudas - dijo Tecna asintiendo

el de cabellos rojos dijo algo de que la noche del domingo todo el mundo sería de Akane - dijo el joven mirandonos a todos - también menciono a una joven... ¿Estrella?

¿Stella...? - corrigió preguntando Sky

es lo mismo - dijo Timmy mirando a Sky - es italiano

si.. ella - dijo asintiendo Antonio - el hombre dijo que Akane la destruiría

hay Dios... - dijo Stella algo asustada y molesta - no pierde oportunidad para asustar a los demás

¿tu eres Stella? - pregunto Antonio

por supuesto - dijo ella tranquila - pero por primera vez diré que es lo de menos

chicas debemos ir a Magix para detener a esos tres - dijo Musa apretando los puños

creo que el tercero debe ser Ogron - dijo Flora pensativa - si lo pensamos bien Lord Darkar, Valtor y Ogron fueron los tres últimos que vencimos... además Ogron tiene cabello rojo

genial la pesadilla ha vuelto - dijo Roxy cruzándose de brazos por el pecho preocupada

Ogron no es el único que esta devuelta - dijo Nabu sonriendo

hablare con Saladino y Griffin para informarles de lo que ha pasado - dijo Faragonda sería - chicas tengan cuidado, Stella no hay tiempo que perder te quedaras aquí

oh no - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - no puedo hacerlo... es imposible, mejor iré con las chicas

Stella... quedan pocos días para el Eclipse Lunar no puede perder tiempo - dijo Faragonda con firmeza - debes encontrar el problema y darle una solución ahora

pero... - intento decir Stella

sin peros - dijo Faragonda interrumpiéndola - chicas mucho cuidado, los chicos iran con ustedes... Stella te quiero meditando

¿meditando? - pregunto Layla levantando la ceja

¿vas a meditar? - pregunte confundida

al parecer... - dijo Stella rodando los ojos - bien... chicas tengan cuidado

estaremos bien - dije sonriendo - suerte

ustedes igual - dijo sonriendo

Akane ha traigo a los mas grandes enemigos que han enfrentado - dijo Faragonda seria - tengan cuidado

si - dijimos todas sonriendo

Salimos de la enfermería y subimos a las motos de los chicos para irnos lo mas rápido a Magix donde nos encontraríamos con Lord Darkar, Valtor y Ogron. Llegamos a la ciudad y la vimos destruida con todas las personas petrificadas, era una vista horrible... era igual que la Tierra pero aquí personas con o sin magia estaban petrificadas.

esto es horrible - dijo Flora preocupada mirando a todos petrificados mientras caminabamos por las calles desoladas y silenciosas de Magix

chicas estén atentas - dije con firmeza - no sabemos donde puedan estar

alto - dijo Layla deteniendo el paso

¿que sucede? - pregunto Nabu

¿alguno ha pensado en como los derrotaremos? - pregunto Layla - es cierto que ya los hemos vencido antes pero... ¿como hacerlo con los tres juntos?

ya encontraremos la manera - dije algo seria - por ahora importa saber donde están y lo que quieren

tardaremos horas en buscarlos - dijo Riven con la espada afuera

no se preocupen... - escuche la voz de Valtor - ya no perderán tiempo

ese fue Valtor - dijo Sky sacando la suya

¿quien es Valtor? - pregunto Roxy curiosa

yo soy Valtor - frente a nosotros en un café se encontraba Valtor sentado en las sillas con una taza en sus manos y en la mesa un pedazo de pastel - tu debes ser Roxy... el hada de los animales

¿me conoces? - pregunto Roxy

para Valtor no hay nada ni nadie desconocido - dijo el hechicero sonriendo - este pastel es muy bueno... ¿lo han probado?

idiota - dijo Nabu negando con la cabeza - ese pastel es muy bueno para ti

parece que estamos en una reunión de viejos enemigos - dijo Valtor sonriendo - aunque parece que falta una y han agregado una mas al grupo

mas te vale rendirte - dije apretando los puños - no se como es que Akane te trajo pero yo te devolveré por donde viniste

lo siento mi querida Bloom - dijo Valtor sonriendo - pero apenas ha comenzado la reunión... es mas... Roxy creo que aun no conoce a otro amigo

¿que? - pregunto Roxy

sera mejor que te vayas Valtor - dije apretando los puños - tu y los demás pueden irse

no seas así Bloom - esa era la voz de Darkar. Lo busque con la mirada hasta encontrarlo al otro lado de la calle sentado en una mesa mientras apoyaba el pie derecho en el respaldo de la silla y el otro en la parte plana de la silla, tenia el brazo derecho apoyado en la rodilla derecha y miraba con una sonrisa - apenas nos estamos volviendo a ver después de tantos años

¡Darkar! - dije entre dientes

genial, esta si es una reunión - dijo Layla frunciendo el ceño

veo que tienen a una nueva amiga - dijo Darkar sonriendo - ella debe de ser el hada que menciono Akane... Roxy

no debo preguntar como me conoce - dijo Roxy negando con la cabeza - ¿falta alguien mas?

creo Roxy que te olvidas claramente de mi - Ogro... esa voz es inconfundible. Mire en frente donde estaba Ogron parado con una sonrisa en su rostro - no ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que me olvides, en especial con todo lo que he hecho

Escuche que Roxy gruño mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños de sus manos. Mire a las chicas decidida a transformarme, ellas asintieron al entender y así sucedió. Las seis nos transformamos y los chicos sacaron espadas y armas, todo lo que les pudiera ayudar en la batalla que estaba por empezar.

siento decirlo chicos - dijo Valtor cerrando los ojos despreocupado aun con la taza en su mano - pero tenemos otros planes para ustedes

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Sky molesto

ustedes pelearan contra nosotros - era la voz de Nigel

hemos venido por las Piedras y no nos iremos sin ellas - dijo Alejandro

que pena porque si se irán sin ellas - dijo Riven apretando los puños - es mas, nosotros le quitaremos las suyas

parece que sera una batalla interesante - dijo Liam con una sonrisa traviesa cruzado de brazos y parado de perfil

chicos ya oyeron cuando Stella le dijo a Akane sobre las Piedras y las Espadas - dije apretando los puños - deben conseguir esas Piedras

déjalo en nuestras manos - dijo Sky sonriendo - ustedes deben tener cuidado

bien, chicas ¿listas? - pregunte sonriendo

siempre - dijo Flora guiñando el ojo - vamos a ganar

.: Winx Club :.

Especialistas versus Magos, Winx versus viejos enemigos, sin duda alguna una batalla que sera para la historia. Las chicas estaba listas para enfrentar a sus enemigos, tal y como dijo Layla ninguna tenía algun plan contra ellos así que solo tenían una opción... improvisar. Por otro lado los chicos ya habían empezado la batalla contra los Magos, era una batalla de armas que pronto sería una de magia.

Las Piedras Teribithias del Agua y el Rayo, estaban en manos de Andrew que usaba el Brazalete Magos que Akane le había entrado para encargarse de esta situación. Cada quien peleaba con quien ya se habían declarado rivales a muerte Nigel y Sky; Riven y Thomas; Andrew y Brandon; Alejandro y Helio; Liam y Timmy, Nabu solo ayudaba a los chicos al no tener un rival.

Mientras los chicos estaban en su batalla por las Piedras Teribithias las chicas se dividieron en tres grupos, dos por cada uno y se enfrentan a sus rivales. Musa y Layla contra Lord Darkar; Bloom y Flora contra Valtor; Roxy y Tecna contra Ogron. Cada una de ellas peleaba con todas sus fuerzas pero las batallas estaban muy reñidas.

Riven que peleaba contra Thomas. Apretó con fuerza su espada y con un fuerte movimiento ladeado hizo que esta se incendiara en llamas rojas de fuegos y se creara una llama que fue lanzada contra Thomas. Sin oportunidad de poder protegerse, la llama lo golpeo en el estomago aventandolo contra los muros de algunos locales que habían en las cuadras. Corrió hasta el con espada en mano e intento hacerle daño pero antes de poder siquiera tocarlo una espada se interpuso en su camino. Era una espada de un pico en el mango con la figura de un Águila grabada en el medio de la espada, su mango era color negro. Thomas tomo la espada y con un movimiento hizo que Riven retrocediera. Ambos contrincantes se miraron apuntándose con las espadas.

La tierra comenzó a temblar fuertemente, el cemento se quebraba y grandes trozos de piedras se elevaban. La espada verde de Brandon estaba incrustada en el suelo mientras el circulo verde en ella brillaba fuertemente. La tenía sujeta con ambas manos y la saco cuando habían seis piedras grandes elevadas. Agito la espada con dirección a Andrew y estas se dirigieron rápidamente. Llamas se aparecieron en los puños de Andrew provocando sorpresa en Brandon, lanzo las llamas contras las Piedras haciendo que estas se hicieran miles de pedazos.

no eres el único que tiene poder sobre un elemento - dijo Andrew sonriendo con aires de superioridad - aunque si eres el único que usa una espada para eso...

Junto ambas manos creando una esfera grande de fuego y la lanzo contra el Especialista castaño que esquivo el ataque lanzándose al suelo. Andrew lo miro sonriendo y con un chasquido de dedos un arma de fuego apareció en sus manos y apunto al joven disparando con fuerza. Brandon hizo aparecer su escudo y se cubrió de aquel ataque.

Sky corría por las calles de la ciudad a toda velocidad mientras unos rayos azules electrizaban todo a su paso. Uso su escudo para protegerse de aquellos que estaban por tocarlo pero eso no los detenía por completo. Nigel seguía a Sky tranquilamente en una tabla voladora con la mano derecha en su bolsillo y la mano izquierda alzada formando casi un puño, estaba cubierta de rayos azules y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

no importa cuanto corras, no podrás escapar - dijo Nigel en burla

Timmy parecía tener grandes problemas con Liam, ya que era el mas revoltoso de los cinco magos y era totalmente impredecible incluso para el. Liam flotaba tranquilamente en el aire evitando los ataques de la pistola de Timmy con facilidad. Aburrido de tanto esquivar alzo los brazos mientras miraba con una sonrisa traviesa y aplaudió fuertemente haciendo que una corriente de aire aventara a Timmy contra algunas casa. Hizo aparecer su espada y se acerco a gran velocidad con al intensión de enterrarla en un solo lugar... su vientre, pero para la suerte del Especialistas su pistola aun estaba cerca del así que la tomo rápidamente y apretó el gatillo disparando justo en el hombro derecho de Liam haciendo que soltara la espada y cayera al suelo cubriendo su hombro y mirándolo enojado.

Alejandro usaba la tierra como escudo mientras Helio usaba la espada arriba de su cabeza y girándola para hacer aparecer grandes huracanes y romper los muros con fuerza. El Especialista pacifista no tenia intensiones de pelear a golpes contra Alejandro pero debía detenerlo de una u otra manera, por su parte Alejandro era calmado y entendía lo que sucedía con el Especialista por lo que sacaba un poco de ventaja de esa situación aunque le costaba demasiado acercase a el.

Las Winx tenían problemas al igual que ellos. Peleaban con todas sus fuerzas contra sus enemigos pero parecían ser mas fuertes. Bloom usaba su Fuego del Dragón contra Valtor e intentaba detenerlo pero nada le hacía daño, mientras que Flora intentaba usar las ramas de las plantas para hacer que dejara de moverse pero era en vano.

Valtor creo una llama color azul en su mano y la lanzo contra Bloom golpeándola fuertemente. Flora fue en su auxilio dejando de lado a Valtor, una vez comprobado que se encontraba bien ambas quedaron en que usarían convergencia para atacar puesto que sus hechizos por separados eran completamente nulos.

Una esfera color roja y verde, fuego y la naturaleza, se dirigió a Valtor que con solo mover el brazo derecho de izquierda a derecha hizo que la convergencia se dirigiera a ambas hadas con fuerza. Luego de haber lastimado a ambas chicas se transformo en una Gárgola, color marrón, enorme, muy musculosa, de grandes alas de murciélago y ojos azul claro. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se acerco a gran velocidad para atacar a las chicas y acabar con la batalla pero ellas no se darían por vencidas. Rápidamente se elevaron y usando sus ataques mas poderosos atacaron a Valtor causando algo de daño pero nada grave lo cual molesto ambas.

esto no es bueno - dijo Bloom entre dientes

Musa y Layla se veían en aprietos mientras arrancaban del Fénix que las Sombras que las seguía a toda velocidad lanzando ataques de fuego contra ellas. Layla creo una burbuja de morphics y se la lanzo para evitar que siguiera lanzando sus ataques pero no obtuvo el efecto que quería, al contrario Darkar seguía atacándolas. Musa dejo de arrancar y se dio la vuelta para verlo mientras el se acerca a ellas con una sonrisa.

¿que harás? - pregunto Layla preocupada

intentare detenerlo con una Onda Sonica Máxima - dijo Musa juntando ambas manos mientras sonreía - recomiendo que te vayas... te puedo dejar sorda

no... - dijo Layla negando con la cabeza - tengo una idea mejor

El hada del agua se acerco a su amiga y creo una esfera de morfics grande. Darkar estaba a solo cinco metros de ellas cuando el ataque de Musa entro en la burbuja de Layla y fueron lanzados contra el causando doble daño y fuerte según se podía ver. Ambas chicas celebraron felices al pensar que habían acabado con el pero de entre una cortina de humo se podía ver la silueta de un humano con armadura. El humo desapareció pro completo y el Fénix las miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad

¿enserio creen... que esos ataques tan débiles podrían ganarme? - pregunto sonriendo - yo les enseñare lo que es un verdadero ataque...

Cruzo ambos brazos por su pecho formando una "X" y los separo con fuerza haciendo que un Fénix de Fuego se dirigiera a las chicas a gran velocidad y sin darles oportunidad de esquivar o protegerse las lastimo fuertemente haciendo que cayeran al suelo del cual estaban a 10 metros de altura.

Roxy atacaba con todas sus fuerzas a Ogron quien esquivaba fácilmente todos los ataques sin problemas. Tecna creó una esfera digital y la lanzo contra el hechicero que se la devolvio con fuerza.

parece que hoy cazare a dos hadas - dijo sonriendo

ni lo sueñes - dijo Roxy apretando los puños con fuerza - ¡Aullido de Lobo!

Un aullido de un lobo salio de los labios de Roxy con que tomaba la forma de una esfera color verde clara y golpeaba a Ogron fuertemente. El hechicero miro al hada enojado y apretando los dientes. Lanzo una esfera burdeo contra la chica y la golpeo fuertemente haciendo que chocara de espaldas contra un edificio. Tecna ataco a Ogron por las espaldas haciendo que este cayera al suelo y luego se dirigió a ayudar a su amiga.

Ambas buscaron al hechicero con la mirada pero no podían encontrar. Había desaparecido y esos solo significaba malas noticias, de pronto ambas sintieron una punzada en sus espaldas y cayeron al suelo con fuerza. Ogron las miraba con una sonrisa y se acercaba caminando a ellas con una sonrisa en su rostro. No podía perder contra ellas, era imposible pero las chicas no se darían por vencidas.

Tres de los villanos mas fuertes que habían enfrentado en sus vidas estaban frente a ellas peleando con fuerzas. Eran mas fuertes que antes y lo habían notado pero aun con la duda de como es que sucedió no se rendirían. Ellas ganarían cueste lo que les cueste.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

¡AAAAAAHHHHH! - se escucho un grito femenino con mucha fuerza. La directora Faragonda caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela cuando escucho el grito y se dirigió a un solo lugar que era de donde provenía aquel grito, la Cámara de Meditación, un lugar escondido en la escuela que solo maestros y ella conocían.

Atravesó una pared secreta y entro en aquella cámara que era una habitación común y corriendo pero con la diferencia de que en el medio de la habitación había una alfombra color roja y a su alrededor unas velas, a parte de que no habían ventanas.

no grites, debes meditar y buscar la causa del problema - dijo tranquila - deberías estar concentrada en eso

¿como me puedo concentrar en algo como esto cuando las chicas están arriesgando su vida contra tres de los villanos mas poderosos? - pregunto la joven que había gritado. Una chica de 22 años de edad, cabello largo y rubio con ojos color ámbar brillantes.

ellas estarán bien Stella - dijo Faragonda con calma para hacer entender a la joven - tu debes estar aquí y encontrar la solución al problema

¡No puedo! - grito poniéndose de pie mientras miraba con una expresión decidida - iré a ayudar a las chicas contra esos tontos con mal gusto para la moda

Stella debes quedarte - dijo Amore, su Pixie unida - las chicas confían en ti y tu debes confiar en ellas

¡Ugh! - gruño apretando los puños enojada - no puedo quedarme Amore, tengo ir con ellas

no saldrás hasta que encuentres la solución - dijo Faragonda negando con la cabeza - lo siento Stella, de verdad pero debes quedarte... debes aprender la técnica para derrotar a Akane

pero las chicas - dijo Stella preocupada y molesta - no puedo dejarlas solas

no lo están - dijo Kaia negando con la cabeza - ellas están con los Especialistas y se tienen las unas a las otras para ganar... tu debes quedarte y buscar la solución

¡No puedo encontrar una solución a un problema que desconozco! - grito molesta - es como si buscara una aguja en pajar, es imposible

difícil tal vez, no imposible - dijo Faragonda tranquila - mira Stella se que quieres ir, a mi también me preocupan pero no podrás ayudar de nada si no puedes controlar esa técnica... quedan seis días y la técnica es difícil

no puedo - dijo negando con la cabeza la joven - no puedo pensar en nada mas que no sean las chicas... ellas están allí contra Darkar... Valtor incluso Ogron... no quiero que salgan lastimadas, debo ir...

¿como es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta aun? - pregunto Chatta cruzándose de brazos por el pecho algo molesta - la respuesta a tu problema esta enfrente de ti y no te das cuenta

¿de que hablas? - pregunto confundida Stella

no podemos decirte - dijo Digit preocupada - debes descubrirlo por tu cuenta

pero... - intento decir preocupada - no puedo, no se que sucede... tiene que ser esta tonta técnica

Faragonda dio un suspiro rendida al ver que la rubia no encontraría la respuesta por como se encontraba así que decidió ayudar un poco - te preocupas por tus amigas... y ellas por ti, todas quieren lo mismo salvar a las personas... ¿es el mismo pensamiento que tienes con la técnica?

La rubia miro a Faragonda frunciendo el ceño levemente y algo confundida pero tras pensar en las palabras que había dicho la Directoria del Colegio unas ideas se le venían a la mente sobre lo que podría ser su problema pero la pregunta era ¿es la misma respuesta?.

piensa en eso Stella - dijo Faragonda dándose la vuelta - ¿por qué elegiste este camino? esa sera la respuesta a tus problemas

Dicho esto salio de la habitación dejando a la Princesa pensativa junto a las Pixies que sabían la respuesta o al menos tenían una idea de cual era pero no podían decirle.

¿por qué elegí este camino...? - repitió las palabras de Faragonda en voz baja

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Las seis hadas se juntaron entre todas poniéndose de espaldas las unas con las otras mientras eran rodeadas por los tres enemigos presentes. Le sonreían a las hadas de forma victoriosa mientras ella solo los miraban nerviosas, preocupadas y posiblemente pensativas. No había nada que pudieran hacer en ese momento, los chicos aun peleaban contra los Magos por lo que no podrían ir a ayudar y ahora solo dependía de ellas para detener a esos tres que eran mas fuerte de lo normal.

chicas... esto no es bueno - dijo Musa preocupada

tenemos que hacer algo - dijo Flora preocupada igual

estamos muertas - dijo Musa preocupada - ¿alguien tiene un plan?

convergencia - dijo Bloom seria - es nuestra única esperanza

aun así Bloom, a pesar de ser tres estamos nosotras en desventaja pues son mas fuertes - dijo Tecna apretando los puños preocupadas

lo se - dijo Bloom mirando fijamente a Darkar que tenia enfrente - pero no tenemos otra opción

Todas las Hadas se miraron entre si y asintieron decididas a intentarlo, después de todo ya no había nada que pudieran perder pues si no intentaban algo la batalla la tendría perdida para siempre. Los enemigos eran mucho mas fuertes que antes, tal vez el triple lo cual les era mas difícil y un simple hechizo de convergencia no les ayudaría demasiado así que iban a usar todas sus fuerzas, todo el poder que tenían, hasta la ultima gota de poder si era necesario.

Cada una llevo ambas manos a su pecho creando una esfera de color en ellas. Alzaron ambas manos arriba al cielo con la esfera que se elevaba junto a cada una de las creadas. Se juntaron las seis esferas creando una mucho mas grande y colorida. Ella esfera era todo el poder de las chicas, todo la fuerza que tenían y sobre todo todas sus esperanzas. Con fuerza la esfera se dividió en tres partes golpeando en el pecho a los tres enemigos y haciéndolos caer al suelo fuertemente. Al no tener las energías suficientes para mantenerse en el aire las chicas también cayeron pero suavemente hasta estar en el suelo de rodillas.

Lord Darkar, Valtor y Ogron estaban tirados frente a ellas. Con mucha dificultad intentaron levantarse del suelo pero era casi imposible pues, aquella convergencia si había hecho demasiado efecto sobre ellos y le sera imposible seguir peleando. Poco a poco y frente a los ojos de las chicas desde los pies a cabeza comenzaron a desintegrarse los tres enemigos.

Ellas solo miraban sorprendidas como desaparecían frente a sus ojos dejando tres cosas lo que resultaba ser el casco de la armadura de Darkar, la larga chaqueta de Valtor y la chaqueta de Ogron. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos y con dificultad se levantaron del suelo caminando hacia los tres objetos en suelo.

han desaparecido - dijo Flora cansada - no entiendo...

algo me dice... que estos no eran los verdaderos - dijo Bloom seria mirando cada objeto

¡Oh Dios! - dijo Layla preocupada

¿que paso? - preguntaron todas

¡Los chicos! - grito preocupada

Bloom y Tecna tomaron los objetos del suelo y fueron a buscar a los chicos junto con las demás. Caminaron varias cuadras hasta encontrarlos sentados entre algunos escombros o simplemente parados mientras hablaban.

¡Sky! - grito Bloom dejando caer el casco de Darkar. Corrió hasta el y lo abrazo fuertemente.

¡Riven! - corrió Musa a el

¡Timmy! - grito Tecna dejando caer las cosas

¡Nabu! - dijo Layla sonriendo

¡Helio! - sonrió Flora caminando hasta el

¿que paso? - pregunto Bloom separando el abrazo - ¿como están?

estamos bien - dijo sonriendo Sky - casi acabamos con ellos pero escaparon

¿que hay de las Piedras? - pregunto Tecna

¿te refieres a estas? - pregunto Timmy mostrando la Piedra del Rayo y Sky la del Agua

¡Lo lograron! - lo abrazo mas fuerte Bloom

fue una suerte - dijo Riven sonriendo - no se que le hizo Brandon para distraerlo pero funciono

pues... es un secreto profesional - dijo Brandon sonriendo con grandeza

si, no te creas tanto - dijo Riven riendo - tuviste suerte de salir ileso de ese ataque que te lanzo

quien tuvo mas suerte fue Timmy - dijo Brandon mirando al nombra

si bueno... la suerte esta de nuestro lado

chicas creo que es mejor volver - dijo Roxy sonriendo - estoy cansada...

es verdad - dijo Layla gimiendo - me duele todo

¿por qué tienen esas cosas? - pregunto Helio apuntando a los objetos

creo que a Faragonda le interesara echarles una mirada - dijo Flora sonriendo

* * *

.: Stella :.

Estaba en la oficina hablando con Faragonda sobre el tema de Akane. Al fin había descubierto porque no podía usar esta técnica bien, cuando la intentaba usar yo pensaba en detener a Akane para siempre, pensaba en derrotarla y solo eso sin embargo esa no fue la razón por la que quise buscar una manera de detenerla. Había mezclado el sentimiento de enojo, rabia y algo de venganza contra lo que en realidad importaba, salvar a las personas y que nadie saliera herido.

Un muñeco se encontraba en el escritorio de Faragonda. Respire hondo y coloque mi dedo pulgar en su frente mientras la Directora se encontraba detrás de mi. Cerré los ojos pensando en la luz... Faragonda me dijo que me preguntara ¿por qué elegí este camino? no había entendido en un principio pero luego de pensarlo bien, me di cuenta de que el camino que yo había elegido era el Camino de la Luz, un camino puro y bueno. Recordé cuando le dije a Darcy aquello de la luz y también recordé que ese es mi camino, un camino que no pienso volver a perder.

Podía sentir mi energía recorrer mi cuerpo y acercarse al muñeco. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi como el muñeco tenia un aura color amarilla a su alrededor. Sonreí para mis adentros y sin perder la concentración con mucho cuidado aleje el dedo lentamente del muñeco. Este seguía brillando así que retrocedí dos pasas atrás y junte ambas manos creando un brillo color amarillo en ellas. Mire al muñeco y lentamente estire los brazos mientras el brillo se elevaba lentamente pero algo salio mal y este desapareció junto con el aura que invadía al muñeco.

Me deje caer de hombros mientras miraba el suelo decepcionada. Casi lo lograba pero otra vez fue otro intento fallido. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y al darme la vuelta vi a Faragonda sonriéndome.

sigues distrayéndote - dijo sonriendo - esta es la parte mas difícil del hechizo... mucha concentración, decisión y fuerza te llevara a lograr el objetivo

Mire al muñeco nuevamente y sonreí feliz. Había logrado controlar la primera parte de la técnica aun me quedaban dos y con la ayuda de Faragonda podía lograrlo, ella estaba rompiendo las reglas para ayudarme así que no pensaba fallarle. También estaba contenta porque al menos el muñeco no había estallado como las demás ocasiones.

Mire la ventana que estaba tras el muñeco y pude ver como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Las chicas aun no habían llegado y estaba preocupada, tal vez eso era lo que me distraía un poco además estaba muy preocupada por Brandon, no sabía nada de el al igual que de las chicas pero el siempre suele llamar cuando terminan con una misión y aun no lo ha hecho por lo que me preocupa aun mas que algo malo le haya pasado. Escuche un golpe en la puerta y Faragonda la abrió dejando ver a siete Pixies sonriendo.

las chicas han llegado - dijo Lockette sonriendo

Mire a Faragonda esperando a que me dejara salir y así fue. Corrí por los pasillos de Alfea siendo guiada por las Pixies que habían visto a las chicas. Llegue a la entrada del colegio y mire a las chicas sonriendo.

¡Chicas! - dije corriendo a darles un abrazo fuerte que correspondieron - me alegra verlas bien

bueno, bien no tanto - dijo Layla riendo - pero también nos da gusto verte

ejem... ¿que? ¿para mi ningún abrazo? - escuche a Brandon. Mire por el hombro de Layla y sonreí abiertamente. Acto seguido Brandon estaba en el suelo conmigo sobre el.

hay mi espalda - se quejo un poco

Escondí mi cabeza en su hombro mientras tenia rodeado su cuello con mis brazos - tonto... - dije sin quitar la cabeza - me tenias preocupada...

lo siento - dijo tranquilo y acariciando mi cabello - pero ya no te preocupes

Quite mi cabeza de donde estaba y mire a Brandon preocupada, el tenía una sonrisa en su rostro lo que me saco una a mi. Me quite de encima ayudándolo a levantarse. Me sentía mas tranquila de verlos a todos sanos y salvos aunque por sus ropas y heridas no venían tan ilesos pero aun así estaban bien. Me fije que Bloom y Tecna tenían unas cosas con ellas, cosas que no se habían llevado al salir de aquí.

¿que hacen con esas cosas tan feas? - pregunte apuntando eso

es lo mismo que quisiera saber - escuche a Faragonda que al voltear a verla la encontré en las escaleras - es un gusto verlos sanos y salvos a todos, a juzgar por sus sonrisas se puede ver que tuvieron una victoria

una grande - dijo Musa sonriendo

¿que paso con ellos? - pregunte curiosa

mejor vamos a mi oficina - dijo Faragonda sonriendo. Fuimos a la oficina de nuestra querida Directora que ya no era nuestra Directora pero aun así la queríamos mucho. Al entrar Bloom y Flora se sentaron en las sillas mientras yo me paraba al lado de Faragonda con las Pixies.

entonces - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - cuenten

pues... la verdad es que no hay mucho que contar - dijo Bloom - llegamos a Magix y estaba igual que la Tierra pero mas destruida

nos enfrentamos a Darkar, Valtor y Ogron mientras los chicos se hacían cargo de los Magos que habían ido por las Piedras - dijo Flora tranquila

la verdad es que eran muy fuertes, casi el triple de lo que recordaba - dijo Musa haciendo una mueca con su rostro - fue horrible

pero logramos vencerlos usando convergencia a lo máximo - dijo Layla sonriendo victoriosa - ellos se desintegraron dejando estos tres objetos

¿desintegraron? - pregunte confundida mientras todas asentían

así paso - dijo Bloom sonriendo - estos son parte de sus ropas pero... siento que peleamos contra copias... no eran los originales

y tienes razón - dijo Faragonda seria - la energía de esta ropa es totalmente diferente a la de ellos, seguro fue un hechizo de Ilusión Real

¿Ilusión Real? - pregunto Tecna

es cuando con el objeto de alguien puede hacer que vuelva a la vida con sus recuerdos y poderes pero tiene un problema, es una ilusión nada mas... no siente dolor ni emoción - dijo Faragonda seria

eso explica porque nuestros ataques apenas si hacían daño - dijo Roxy

Akane no fue quien hizo este hechizo - dijo Faragonda

¿a no? - levante la ceja confundida

la energía en estas cosas no es de Akane... es de Athan - dijo Faragonda seria - ella pudo haberle ordenado que lo hiciera

con que Akane no fue... ¿pero esa bruja que se esta creyendo? - dije molesta

bueno chicos solo me queda felicitarlos por lo que han hecho - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - creo que merecen un descanso

si - dijo Sky sonriendo - pero antes, Stella alégrate

¿por? - pregunte ladeando la cabeza confundida

Timmy y Sky me mostraron dos Piedras irregulares de color amarilla y azul, ¡Eran la Piedras Teribithias que Akane tenía! ellos lograron arrebatárselas, esto es increíble.

¡Increíble! - dije con las Pixies al unisono

así es - dijo Brandon sonriendo - tenemos las Piedras y ellos

son increíbles chicos - dije sonriendo

ahora si, yo quiero un baño - dijo Nabu quejándose - a las chicas les toco pelear contra viejos enemigos, a ustedes contra magos espadachines ¿y a mi?... a mi lo pero... un Monstruo de Barro... fue horrible

No pude evitar reírme un poco por eso, es que simplemente me imagino a Nabu peleando contra un monstruo así y me da risa. Mire a los chicos sonriendo tranquila, me encanta tenerlos a todos aquí sanos y salvos.

entonces mejor vamos a descansar - dijo Bloom sonriendo. Todos iban caminando hacia la puerta de entrada y salida pero uno de ellos se detuvo a medio camino y me miro confundido.

¿no vienes? - pregunto Brandon

no - dije sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza - me quedare un rato mas

aun tiene mucho que practicar - dijo Amore sonriendo - después de lo que paso

me estas bajando los ánimos ¿sabes? - pregunte mirándola levantando una ceja

lo siento - dijo ella sonriendo

como sea, iré mas rato - dije mirando a Brandon

esta bien - dijo sonriendo

Una vez que salieron todos y las chicas se habían llevado a las Pixies a excepción de Amore que estaba conmigo mire a Faragonda con una sonrisa. Debía seguir intentando y ahora que sabía que todos estaba bien seguro podía seguir con esto sin problemas.

vamos a intentar una vez mas - dije sonriendo

esta bien - asintió Faragonda sonriendo

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta continuación de El Camino de la Luz II... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ¡LLEGUE A LOS 100! ¡WOOOO! y todo, todo, todo, todo esto es gracias a ¡USTEDES! son las mejores, me hicieron feliz hoy... agradecida con ustedes en grande ;D

**Próximamente: Especialistas vs Magos**

hemos perdidos las Piedras, Akane nos va a degollar - dijo Nigel preocupado

¿a quien le importa eso? - pregunto Andrew molesto - yo quiero venganza

estoy contigo - dijo Liam serio - por culpa de ese nerd casi pierdo el brazo

no es posible - se quejo Stella de brazos cruzado mirando fijamente un muñeco que tenia enfrente - se burla de mi

creo que quisas no era porque estabas preocupada por las chicas - dijo Amore

¿que sucede? - pregunto Bloom a Faragonda

los Magos de las Sombras están cerca - dijo la Directora cerca

¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto Sky molesto - no les daremos las Piedras así que vayánse

no vengo por tontas Piedras - dijo Andrew serio - vengo por una pelea

Nabu lleváte a las chicas y busquen a Stella - dijo Brandon preocupado - presiento que esto no sera bueno

tengan cuidado - dijo Bloom preocupada

se acabo Brandon - dijo Andrew apuntándolo al pecho con la espada - es tu fin

¡BRANDON! - grito Stella corriendo hacia el a toda velocidad

¡Stella! - gritaron las chicas asustadas

es hora de que se vayan - dijo Sky a Nigel - nosotros hemos ganado nuevamente

¡IDIOTAS! - grito Akane enojada - no solo los voy a lastimar... los voy a ¡MATAR!

no pienso ser humillado nunca mas - susurro enojado Andrew mirando por la ventana - y mucho menos por un hombre sin poderes

~ Comentarios:

- estrelladefuego20: Gracias por los alagos, y si... me encanta el suspenso en las historias aunque avcs me mata jeje ahora todo dependera del tiempo si logra aprender el hechizo antes del eclipse. La verdad es que tampoco me gustaría que se acabara pero todo lo que comienza debe terminar aunque si estoy feliz porque haré una tercera parte, es oficial... yo supongo que la subire como un mes dps de que termine este o puede que antes porque las ideas ya comence a escribirlas en mi cuaderno. Gracias de nuevo y que tengas un lindo y maravilloso día... o noche, depende cuando lo leas jeje

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: Sentimientos mezclados, si aveces me pasa jeje pero que bueno que estés emocionada :D

- winxzafir: N°32 See! con las Trix fuera es un problema menos y todos esperamos lo mismo. N°33 La pelea final tiene que ser buena y me asegurare de eso... esperemos que todo salga bien con lo de la técnica. Sobre lo de Darcy... la verdad es que no se, no estaba pensando en algo realmente malo que dijera así que no puse para que fuera a su imaginación jeje

- star 123: Los próximos vengadores... no, creo que no... ¿es la que pasaron en el cine? porque conozco uno que se llama los próximos vengadores: los heroes del mñn, que es de los hijos de los vengadores... me dices cual es, yo los veo y hacemos el fics jeje aunque tardara por cierto.. ¡Congratulation! Eres el comentario N° 100 jeje

- ImAGuestSelenna: Si ¿crees que llegue a los 200? yo ni loca ksajkasjkasj pero se vale soñar ¿no?. Lo de Nabu y Layla yo lo tenía planeado así desde que iba como por el capítulo 10, e incluso casi se me olvida ponerlo porque debía ser así justo unos días antes de la batalla final... y supongo que con "de ti se puede esperar cualquier cosa" te refieres a que soy impredecible ¿no? es que estoy con las dudas sakjaskj bueno ya vez como soy yo askjkasj ;)

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. No se olviden de que habra TERCERA PARTE, es oficial... Bueno muchas gracias por leer y comentar... y sobre todo por los 100 que me hicieron mega feliz :D

Dejen Review y Suscribanse (L)

Se Despide _Lira12_

Pd: acaba de temblar uhuhuhu fue leve, fue leve.. son las 23:00 pm del día 07-10-2012 jeje


	35. Chapter 35: Especialistas vs Magos

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 35:

Especialistas vs Magos

.: Stella :.

no es posible - me queje de brazos cruzado mirando fijamente un muñeco que tenia enfrente sobre el escritorio de Faragonda - se burla de mi

es un muñeco - dijo bostezando Amore - es como la quinta vez que lo intentas y el resultado es el mismo

lo se - dije triste aunque o duro mucho ya que mire al muñeco con los ojos entrecerrados - pero ese muñeco se burla de mi yo lo se

¿quieres dejar de culpar al muñeco? - pregunto Amore casi adormilada - creo que quisas no era porque estabas preocupada por las chicas

no me digas - dije rodando los ojos y luego bostezando

ha sido un día muy agotador - dijo Amore - todos están acostados durmiendo, incluso Faragonda

¿que sugieres? - pregunte levantando la ceja

ir a la cama - dijo Amore como si fuese obvio

esta bien - dije sonriendo

Salí con Amore de la oficina para ir al sector en donde estaban las habitaciones de todas nosotras. No eran muy diferentes a las que teníamos anteriormente. Amore se fue a la habitación donde estaba Roxy, últimamente ella y las demás Pixies se la pasan jugando con Roxy. En silenció entre en la habitación, donde se supone que debía quedarme, no quería despertar a Brandon pero me sorprendí un poco al verlo sentado en la cama leyendo un libro.

pensé que estabas durmiendo - dije sonriendo

quería esperarte - dijo sonriendo

Use un hechizo rápido y me cambie de ropa. Luego de haberme cambiado de ropa entre a la cama acostándome de lado para mirarlo. El dejo el libro a un lado y se acostó de lado mirándome a mi.

¿como fue la practica? - pregunto el

horrible - dije algo molesta

Coloque una mano en la cintura de Brandon y pude ver como hacía una mueca de dolor. Lo mire confundida un poco pero el me miro sonriendo. Me incline un poco y levante parte de su polera para ver que había. Pude ver un parche rectangular color blanco que estaba adherido con una cinta blanca transparente.

oh Dios - dije preocupada - ¿que paso?

nada - dijo Brandon sonriéndome - olvídate de eso

¿que me olvide de...? - no termine de hacer la pregunta cuando sacudí la cabeza rápidamente y lo mire entre preocupada y molesta - ¿Andrew te hizo eso?

Stella... - intento decir el

Brandon - lo interrumpí esperando a que me dijera que paso

Suspiro rendido y me miro - si, pero no te preocupes no soy el único con un corte

¿¡UN CORTE!? - grite asustada

hey no grites - dijo el sonriendo - y no te preocupes no duele tanto

pero... - intente decir preocupada - esta bien

El sonrió y me beso fugazmente en los labios, luego se alejo un poco y me sonrió - bien entonces a dormir porque mañana te espera otro día de trabajo

ya estoy cansada de eso - me queje dejándome caer de lado en la cama

tranquila Princesa - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ya acabara todo

¿estas seguro? - pregunte preocupada

muy seguro - dijo sonriendo - tu puedes y nosotros te apoyamos... en especial yo

eres el mejor - dije sonriendo ampliamente - Te Amo

también Te Amo - dijo sonriendo - que descanses Amor

Me acurruque en el pecho de Brandon y cerré los ojos para poder dormir tranquila. Sentía las manos de Brandon en mi cintura y su mentón. Estaba muy cansada por todo eso de la meditación, la técnica y cosas que me aburrían así que no tarde demasiado en caer dormida.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Mientras todas las personas en Alfea dormían tranquilamente había un grupo de Magos que se escondía en una cueva sanando heridas y preocupados por lo que les esperaba en poco minutos cuando vean a cierta hechicera.

¿que vamos a hacer? - pregunto Thomas fríamente

hemos perdidos las Piedras, Akane nos va a degollar - dijo Nigel preocupado

¿a quien le importa eso? - pregunto Andrew molesto - yo quiero venganza

¿venganza? - pregunto Alejandro - olvídate de eso, Akane nos matara

yo creo que el mas mínimo daño que puede hacernos es degollarnos - dijo Nigel

no me importa - dijo Andrew en la entrada de la cueva - ¿no entienden lo que sucedió perdimos contra unos humanos comunes y corrientes que usan espadas para defenderse... eso es humillante

estoy contigo - dijo Liam serio mientras se frotaba el hombro derecho con su mano izquierda - por culpa de ese nerd casi pierdo el brazo

bien, vamos a vencer a esos tontos - dijo Nigel

no pienso ser humillado nunca mas - susurro enojado Andrew mirando hacia afuera de la cueva - y mucho menos por un hombre sin poderes, esta vez yo ganare Brandon... ya no perderé contra ti

* * *

.: Amore :.

Temprano en la mañana Stella estaba recostada en una hamaca que se encontraba en la terraza de la escuela. Hace poco había salido de una meditación y dijo que quería tomar aire libre aunque se ha quedado dormida sin proponerselo. Me encontraba con ella en aquel lugar mirando hacia abajo a todas las hadas que paseaban por el jardín de Alfea despreocupadas o intentado olvidar lo que pueda pasar.

Volteé a ver a Stella que aun dormía tranquilamente. Esa técnica le había quitado mucha energía y aun no hace ni la mitad de ella ya que para hacerla completa debe dividirse en tres partes pasar su aura, luego su energía y al final cerrar el ciclo. Pude notar que Stella apretó los parpados con fuerza y luego abrió los ojos aun algo cansada. Me miro parpadeando un poco y luego bostezo.

¿como te sientes? - pregunte sonriendo

bien descansada - dijo ella sonriendo - ¿que hora es?

aun temprano - dije sonriendo - ¿quieres comer algo?

si - dijo sonriendo - vamos a desayunar

Ambas fuimos al comedor para poder tomar el desayuno ya que ella desde que se levanto había estado practicando y no había desayunado. Encontramos a las ahí sentadas todas mientras desayunaban así que ella se fue a sentar junto a sus amigas.

¿como estas? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo

bien - dijo Stella sonriendo

¿estas segura? - pregunto Flora preocupada - te ves cansada

oh no te preocupes - dijo Stella tomando unas galletas - estoy bien

¿entonces que harás hoy? - pregunto Musa sonriendo

¿que no es obvio? - pregunto Stella con un pedazo de galleta en la boca - tengo que seguir con la aburrida practica

es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena, eres una Princesa y deberías tener mejores modales - la regaño Tune - además todo el mundo sabe

perdón - se disculpo ella sonriendo apenada

no tenías que decir le eso - le dije a Tune

ella lo sabe - dijo Tune

Gire la cabeza y vi que los chicos se acercaban a nosotras. Brandon venia por atrás de Stella y le cubrió los ojos con la mano mientras pregunta con una voz diferente quien era. Ella solo sonrió y acertó a la respuesta, luego le dio un beso tierno en los labios. Dios, son una hermosa pareja y nadie podría cambiar eso... definitivamente elegí al hada correcta.

¿como están? - pregunto Stella refiriéndose a lo de ayer

bien, por lo menos yo estoy bien - dijo Riven tranquilo

si... el cuerpo no me duele tanto como ayer - dijo Sky sonriendo

¿que hay de ti? - pregunto Stella preocupada a Brandon que estaba sentado a su izquierda

El sonrió y la beso en la frente - te dije que te olvidaras de eso

Stella... - vi a una chica acercarse. Tenía el cabello naranjo y ojos color verde claro, casi parecían celestes, podría ser verde agua. Como sea, usaba una polera blanca corta que tenia una corona rosada dibujada, una chaqueta colora azul como con verde muy claro o amarillo y era del mismo color de la polera. Tenía puesto unos pantalones pescadores (N/A: son unos pantalones que llegan hasta un poco mas abajo de la rodilla, no se como se dirán en otros lugares pero aquí se les llama pescadores) y unas botas chicas blancas.

¡Nova! - dijo Stella sonriendo - que gusto es volver a verte

si - dijo sonriendo - por cierto, me he encontrado con Faragonda quiere verte en su oficina

aquí vamos de nuevo - dijo Stella rodando los ojos

alegrate, puede que te preste otro muñeco - dije riendo - uno que no se burle de ti

Ella me miro maliciosa y con un brillo extraño en los ojos - ¿no quieres ser mi muñeco de prueba?

¡No! - dije alejándome rápidamente algo asustada

¿cuando nos enseñaras la famosa técnica? - pregunto Tecna sonriendo

no lo se - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - no creo que se pueda

Stella yo también quiero conocer la técnica - dijo Musa sonriendo

yo creo que... - iba a decir algo pero se quedo callada y parecía buscar algo con la mirada - ¿alguien ha visto a Kaia?

no - dijo Layla encogiéndose de hombros

tal vez este con... - dijo Flora

hay Dios - interrumpí a Flora sabiendo que diría. Abrí los ojos de par en par y mire a Stella que parecía paralizada. Me acerque a ella e intente hacerla reaccionar, cuando por fin reacciono se levanto de la banca rápidamente y salio corriendo. Yo la seguí a toda velocidad sabiendo a donde se dirigía.

Llegamos a la oficina de Faragonda y Stella respiro hondo y nerviosa antes de entrar. Me pose en su hombro izquierdo y asentí preocupada preparándome para lo que seguía, el regaño de siempre. Stella entro lentamente y pude ver, como lo esperaba, a Kaia con una expresión molesta y Faragonda sonriendo tranquila.

llegas tarde... otra vez - dijo Kaia tratando de contenerse para no gritar

bueno, hace unos minutos vi a Nova y me dijo - se excuso Stella nerviosa

¿segura que no te quedaste haciendo algo mas? - pregunto Kaia levantando la ceja molesta

"dio en el clavo" - pensé preocupada

no.. - mintió ella con cierto nerviosismo

bueno yo iré a ver como están las cosas en la escuela - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - ahí esta el muñeco, traten de no matarse

no me deje con ella - dijo Stella entre dientes preocupada

volveré enseguida - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - Amore te las encargo

si - dije sonriendo

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estaba con las chicas en la fuente hablando de cosas al azar para matar el tiempo. Stella había desaparecido a medio desayuno pero supusimos que fue con Faragonda.

Hacía un clima maravilloso, el sol brillaba fuertemente y el cielo estaba despejado, la brisa del viento era suave y se podía escuchar el suave cantar de algunas avecillas que pasaban cerca. Este tipo de clima era perfecto tanto que hacía que me olvidara de todo lo sucedido ayer, era como si nada hubiera pasado.

entonces... ¿quien es mejor? - pregunto Layla sonriendo - ¿Johnny Depp o Ashton Kutcher?

mm... Johnny - dije sonriendo

sin duda Johnny - dijo Musa sonriendo

no se, creo que Ashton - dijo Tecna tranquila

¿bromeas? Johnny es mucho mejor - dijo Roxy sonriendo

Me fije que Faragonda se nos acercaba sonriendo tranquila así que le devolví la sonrisa pero algo se me hizo extraño ¿ella no estaba con Stella?. Al acercarse completamente a nosotras nos saludo con una sonrisa la cual se la devolvimos en un saludo.

Directora Faragonda creí que estaba con Stella - dijo Musa sonriendo

lo estaba pero la deje bajo la supervisión de Kaia mientras yo revisa la escuela para ver que no haya problemas - explico sonriendo

¿con Kaia? - preguntamos todas incrédulas

wow, eso si es tener valor - dijo Layla riendo un poco sorprendida - que no se extrañe si su oficina estalla por completo

considerando que hizo explotar el laboratorio en su primer año no me sorprendería - dijo Faragonda riendo un poco - pero se que estarán bien, deje a Amore con ellas

¿sabía que Stella quería usar a Amore como muñeco de prueba esta mañana? - pregunto Roxy levantando la ceja - si es capas de eso es capas de causar una explosión con Kaia ignorando completamente a Amore

bueno tendré que confiar en Kaia como Daphne lo hace - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa

Sonreí ante lo que dijo Faragonda y pude observar que ella ya no sonreía, es mas estaba seria mirando hacía la entrada. Había algo que la mantenía muy seria ante todo lo que la rodeaba ya que le llamaba mas la atención.

¿esta todo bien? - pregunto Flora

¿que sucede? - pregunte curiosa

los Magos de las Sombras están cerca - dijo la Directora Faragonda sería - sera mejor bajar la barrera por precaución

¿quiere que ayudemos? - pregunto Tecna

no, le diré a los profesores - dijo Faragonda - ustedes estén tranquilas

esta bien - dije preocupada un poco

por cierto ¿y los chicos? - pregunto curiosa

estén descansando - respondió Musa - tenían unas heridas muy feas hechas con espadas

bien, volveré con Stella - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - luego bajaremos la barrera

esta bien - dije también sonriendo

* * *

.: Sky :.

Un ruido parecido al de una explosión hizo que me despertara de golpe hasta caer de la cama. Mire todo mi alrededor preocupado pero no vi nada así que salí de la habitación rápidamente. Me encontré con los chicos fuera de sus habitaciones, todos en pijamas al igual que yo, los mire confundido a lo que ellos solo se encogieron de hombros.

sera mejor ir a ver que fue eso - dijo Helio preocupado

si - dije dirigiéndome a la puerta

alto - me detuvo Nabu - hay que cambiarnos

Mire mi atuendo y me sonroje un poco. Luego de un par de minutos cuando ya me había cambiado de ropa salí con ellos a buscar a las chicas y la causa de la explosión. Las encontramos cerca de la fuente mirando hacía la entrada todas serias y/o apretando los dientes molestas.

¿que ha pasado? - pregunto Riven

ellos - respondio Musa sin quitar la vista

Mire en la dirección en las que ellas miraban y vi cinco siluetas negras que poco a poco iban tomando detalles hasta dejar ver a los Magos mirando algo serios y molestos a las chicas.

hasta que al fin se aparecen - dijo Andrew sonriendo con malicia

¿que hacen aquí? - pregunte molesto - no les daremos las Piedras así que váyanse

no iremos a ningún lado - dijo Alejandro en un tono serio pero tranquilo

no vengo por tontas Piedras - dijo Andrew serio - vengo por una pelea

¿una pelea? - pregunto Brandon frunciendo el ceño

revancha - dijo Liam casi enojado - esta vez sera la batalla decisiva... ustedes contra nosotros

¿que te hace pensar que vamos a pelear? - pregunto Timmy serio

ustedes no quieren ver la escuela destruida ¿no? - pregunto Andrew haciendo arder sus puños

Nabu lleváte a las chicas y busquen a Stella - dijo Brandon serio - presiento que esto no sera bueno

¿de que hablas? ¿no pensaras en darles en el gusto y pelear? ¿o si? - pregunto Nabu

es obvio que no se irán hasta obtener la pelea - dijo Riven serio - nos haremos cargo solo llévate a las chicas y busquen a Stella para mantenerla a salvo

¿a salvo? - pregunto confundido

si ellos se enteran de que Stella tiene una técnica para vencer a Akane estamos perdidos - dije apretando los puños - recuerda que ella no lo sabe y es mejor que no lo sepa

tengan cuidado - dijo Bloom preocupada

tranquila linda, todo estará bien - dije guiñando el ojo izquierdo mientras sacaba mi espada

Las chicas se fueron en busca de Stella dejándonos solos a los cinco contra esos cinco. Mire a los chicos y asentí con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ellos, todos sabíamos que es lo que teníamos que hacer antes de comenzar la batalla. Corrimos hacia el bosque lo mas rápido posible, había que alejarlos de Alfea para que no destruyeran la escuela mientras peleábamos o no saliera ningún hada lastimada.

Cada quien comenzó a pelear con su rival de siempre. Yo, como siempre, estaba en una fuerte pelea contra Nigel. Para mi suerte el usaba su espada pero sabía que no duraría mucho ya que no solo puede hacer magia si no que también podían usar poderes elementales sin tener las Piedras Teribithias y aunque podía usar la del Agua aun no sabía siquiera como usarla y en el bosque era una desventaja pero por suerte había un río cerca, así que eso sería una suerte para mi.

Choque espadas con Nigel mientras intentaba ir al río que estaba cerca. Me fije que su espada era diferente a cualquiera que haya visto antes. Tenía cuatro picos en el mago y en la espada, osea en la hoja, tenia grabado la imagen de un León y el mango era color gris. Nunca había visto antes una espada como esa y parecía ser mas fuerte cuando la usaba pero había algo mas en aquella espada ya que ninguna tenía la imagen de un León, todas eran... normales por decirlo, aunque la de los Especialistas eran de un color fosforescentes.

¿quienes son en realidad? - pregunte alejándome un poco

Magos, Hechiceros... ¿acaso no es obvio? - pregunto sonriendo - somos los mas grandes Magos que han pisado este mundo...

no entiendo porque pelean con Akane - dije molesto - ¿que propósito tienen para hacerlo?

Akane nos ha dejado su marca - dijo Nigel serio - mientras la tengamos habrá que obedecerla aunque no quiera, además ella nos despertó

¿despertó? - pregunte sin bajar la guardia

¿por qué quieres saber? - pregunto Nigel - mejor empuña tu espada

Se acerco a mi a gran velocidad para atacarme con ella pero me protegí agracias a mi escudo. Luego lo golpee con el mango de la espada en el estomago haciendo que soltara la suya y cubriera la zona golpeada con ambas manos. No tenía intenciones de causarle un daño permanente, solo lo iba a detener para que dejara de atacarnos. Sentí una corriente eléctrica en mi pie así que retrocedí rápidamente mirándolo serio, su dedo indice derecho tenía unos rayos azules cubriéndolo por todos lados.

mira podemos resolver todo hablando, no es necesario pelear - dije intentando que se detuviera pues comenzó a lanzarme esferas de poder color rojas

eso nunca - dijo sin detenerse mientras esquivaba sus ataques

* * *

.: Stella :.

Solo un poco mas y lograría la segunda parte de la técnica. Estaba a solo pocos centímetros de introducir el brillo en el muñeco y estaba muy bien concentrada, nada podía evitar que me desconcentrara, nada haría perder mi concentración, nada... absolutamente nada podía evitar que introduciera el brillo,

La oficina de Faragonda estaba en silenció, no podía oír ni siquiera a las Pixies respirar o a Faragonda. Estaba a solo tres centímetros cuando... ¡BAM! escuche la puerta abrirse de golpe haciendo que perdiera la concentración y el brillo desapareciera antes de ser introducido en el muñeco. Gemí molesta mientras agachaba la cabeza, luego apreté los puños y los dientes fuertemente.

¡Faragonda ha sucedido algo! - escuche la voz de Bloom

Me di la vuelta molesta mientras la miraba con una mirada matadora. Ella era mi mejor amiga pero tenía ganas de ahorcarla ahora, me había costado demasiado hacer que el brillo se mantuviera y ella lo hizo desaparecer al menos esperaba que tuviera una buena excusa de porque interrumpió así.

¿quieres decirme... POR QUÉ DIABLOS ENTRAN ASÍ COMO SI NADA Y GRITANDO? - grite enojada

miren quien grita ahora - dijo Musa burlándose

Musa... - dije entre dientes molesta

¿que ha sucedido? - pregunto Faragonda seria

¿no escucho la explosión? - pregunto Layla

¿que explosión? - pregunte parpadeando confundida y dejando el enojo de lado

los Magos han atravesado la barrera con una explosión - dijo Tecna seria - están aquí

Mire a Faragonda sorprendida. No había escuchado ninguna explosión y bueno no es extraño porque Faragonda hizo que su habitación fuera aprueba de sonido para que no me distrajera, no se podía escuchar nada del ruido de afuera así que es normal que ni siquiera sepa lo que ha pasado. Aunque después íbamos a practicar con el ruido pues, cuando este en batalla supongo que es lo que mas va haber.

¿donde están ahora? - pregunto Faragonda

los chicos se los han llevado - respondió Nabu - los Magos querían pelear contra los chicos así que nos dijeron que viniéramos a buscar a Stella, Sky cree que puede ser algo como una distracción para saber que es lo que hará el día del eclipse

aunque no uso totalmente esas palabras - dijo Roxy sonriendo pero luego miro a Faragonda preocupada - hay que ir a ayudarlos

me temo que sera imposible - dijo Faragonda negando con la cabeza

¿que? ¿por qué? - pregunte rápidamente e incrédula

tu debes quedarte y seguir practicando - dijo ella seria - y como dijeron... ellos quieren pelear contra los Especialistas, es una batalla en la cual no podemos entrar

"Brandon..." - pensé

¿que haremos ahora? - pregunto Flora preocupada

iremos a la Cámara de Meditación - dijo Faragonda seria - allí Stella seguirá practicando, ustedes vendrán con nosotros es mejor prevenir que lamentar

* * *

.: Timmy :.

Corrí entre los arboles del bosque hasta llegar a una montaña. El camino estaba cerrado por todos lados y la única manera de salir era devolviendome por donde vine, la cual no era considerable, o escalandola Liam venia tras de mi y no tardaría en aparecer así que tenía que hacer algo pronto pero no podía hacer nada sin el equipo de alpinismo.

Mire a mi alrededor y sonreí al encontrar un escondite entre unos arbustos. Corrí hacia ellos y me escondí, luego atacaría por sorpresa. Liam llego volando al sector donde estábamos, miro por todo el lugar buscándome pero por suerte no podía verme.

estupidó nerd - dijo con desagrado y odio - ¡No te escaparas? ¿¡Me oíste!? ¡Pagaras caro lo que me hiciste!

Estaba muy seguro de que se refería a lo de su hombro. Se que quizás no fue lo mejor de mi parte pero tenia que hacer algo y simplemente dispare por impulso, no porque en realidad quisiera.

Apreté con fuerza el puño mientras sacaba mi espada. No era de usarla mucho pero consideraba que la necesitaría enseguida. Camine con mucho cuidado para acercarme un poco pero sin salir de entre los arbustos. Iba a realizar un ataque sorpresa pero todo salio mal en el momento en que pise una rama y esta se quebró haciendo un ruido que atrajo la atención de Liam.

Me miro sonriendo y creo una esfera blanca platinada en su mano derecha. Me lanzo la esfera con fuerza y la esquive corriendo lejos del lugar. Corrí hacia el para atacarlo con la espada pero una ráfaga de viento me hizo retroceder demasiado, era imposible caminar con ella. Me fije que tenía la mano izquierda estirada apuntándome y de ahí salía la ráfaga. No sabía que hacer y mi única opción era usar la Piedra Teribithia del Rayo con la Espada pero no sabía como hacerlo ya que apenas la conseguí ayer y no tenía practica con ella.

Apreté con fuerza mi espada sintiendo una descarga eléctrica en ella pero no me hacía daño a mi. Con un fuerte movimiento apunte a Liam haciendo que aquellos rayos amarillos se dirigieran a el electrocutandolo un poco.

* * *

.: Riven :.

¿que sucede?... ¿es todo lo que tienes? - pregunto Thomas sonriendo - te enseñare a usar verdadera fuerza...

Me ataco con su espada y para cubrirme use la mía como escudo. Luego retrocedí y poco e intente atacarlo con ella pero el se cubrió de la misma forma que yo anteriormente. Nos separamos un poco y aproveche el momento para hacer arder mi espada, luego lo apunte haciendo que una llamarada se dirigiera a el fuertemente. Thomas sonrió y con la mano izquierda apunto a un árbol que estaba cerca, luego la movió en una forma casi ondulada y diseco al árbol por completo haciendo que una gran masa parecida a una burbuja se pusiera frente a el, era agua, e hizo que tomara la forma de una parad pero congelada.

Mi ataque no surtió mucho efecto pero aun así logre romper la pared haciendo que muchos trozos de hielo quedaran tirados en el suelo. Me miro con una sonrisa nuevamente y con otro movimiento de mano elevo los trozos de hielo transformándolos en agua.

¿sabias que todo nuestro alrededor esta hecho de agua? - pregunto sonriendo - incluso puedes sacar agua del aire...

Con la otra mano hizo un movimiento en el aire haciendo que de este un pequeño liquido que le dio forma de argolla en su mano apareciera. Lo mire sorprendido y entusiasmado, esta sería una pelea de Fuego y Agua pero yo ganaría aunque no supiera usar el Fuego con la espada haría todo lo posible para ganar.

Hizo que el agua se convirtiera en picos de hielo y me los lanzo con fuerza. Su la espada para romperlos y luego la agite enviando otra llamarada de fuego a el. Al ver que la batalla estaría reñida por un tiempo decidí hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, atacar con fuerza. Corrí hacia el con la espada en mano preparado para atacarlo con fuerza, saco su espada y contra ataco chocandola con la mía. En medio de la pelea de espadas hice que la mía se incendiara por completo y cuando ataque al del esta la atravesó pero no porque la haya destruido si no porque el de alguna manera hizo que la suya fuera agua completa, incluyendo el mango. Hizo que volviera a la normalidad y de alguna forma me golpeo haciendo que retrocediera.

* * *

.: Helio :.

Intentaba que Alejandro dejara de atacarme con su espada. Yo solo estaba esquivando ataques, no lo lastimaba del todo ya que siendo pacifista la violencia es algo que no encaja conmigo pero sabía una cosa, si la situación lo pedía pelearía contra el espada contra espada.

¿que pasa? - pregunto Alejandro con calma - ¿por qué no peleas enserio?

porque soy pacifista - respondí tranquilo - si estoy aquí es para detenerte nada mas

Use las cuerdas de mis guantes y lo amarre fuertemente sonriendo. Ya lo tenía y no había forma de que pudiera liberarse ya que estaba muy bien amarrado. Pero hubo un problema que no considere, las hojas de los árboles cayeron cortando las cuerdas, había olvidado que puede usar la Tierra a su favor y la naturaleza entraba en esa categoría.

no puedes contra mi - dijo sonriendo

claro que puedo - dije tranquilo - pero ya te dije que te detendré sin usar la fuerza bruta

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Mire a Andrew con una expresión seria. Este tipo ya me estaba molestando demasiado y no iba a seguir aguantando esto. Estábamos a cinco o siete metros de distancia y ninguno hacía ningún movimiento en absoluto, ni siquiera hablábamos.

entonces creo que aquí se termina todo - dijo sonriendo mientras empuñaba su espada

no lo creo - dije haciendo lo mismo - no voy a perder sin dar batalla

Corrí hacia el para chocar espadas fuertemente. Daba golpes por todos lados pero el lograba detenerlos con la suya, en un momento parecía que el tenía el control de aquella pelea de espadas pero cambio rápidamente pues no me iba a dejar vencer por el. Con fuerza lo ataque a un costado pero lo esquivo con un movimiento sencillo.

Dejo la espada a un lado e incendio sus puños lanzando varias flamas hacía mi. Comencé a correr lejos de donde me encontraba pues, los arboles se estaban quemando por completo, quería apagarlos pero no podía ya que seguía en la batalla además no sabía como. Corría a todo lo que me daban los pies hasta que se acabo el camino, había un precipicio frente a mi y no tenía por donde mas escapar así que tuve que retroceder un poco para no caer.

hasta aquí llegaste - dijo el sonriendo con dos flamas en ambas manos

¿sabes que? eres un cobarde - dije apuntándolo

¿cobarde? - levanto la ceja mientras aun manteniendo las flamas

si, cobarde... - dije como si fuese obvio - un hombre de verdad no usaría esos poderes ni nada para pelear... nosotros sobrevivimos con nuestra fuerza, ingenio y destreza... con espadas... armas, si, armas

¿de que hablas? - pregunto confundido negando con la cabeza

que no puedes estar dos segundos peleando con la espada porque enseguida te proteges con fuego - dije apuntándolo nuevamente y luego negué con la cabeza decepcionado - eres una vergüenza para los hombres... feo, feo, feo, feo esta lo que haces

quieres que pelee con espada.. esta bien - dijo juntando ambas flamas que se hicieron como una llamarada y se formo una espada normal, su espada - vamos a pelear

bien hecho Brandon... - susurre solo para mi - ahora no usaras la Piedra a tu favor, tonto ¿en que pensabas?

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Nos encontrabamos todas junto a las Pixies y Faragonda en la Cámara de Meditación, era la primera vez que conocía este lugar y a pesar de ser una habitación normal era mucho mejor pues, era tranquila y sin ruido. Stella estaba con el muñeco haciendo la practica nuevamente, al fin conocíamos la técnica y a pesar de parecer fácil se notaba difícil ya que ella se cansaba demasiado.

Faragonda nos contó que divirtieron la técnica en tres partes y ella ya lograba dominar la primera pero en la segunda aun tenia problemas ya que debía introducir un brillo que parecía ser un poco del poder de Stella pero antes de que entrara al muñeco este se desaparecía, debe de haberlo intentado unas quince veces.

Dejando el tema de la técnica de lado, me encontraba preocupada por Sky. Ya ha pasado mas de una desde que se fueron y aun no sabemos nada, Faragonda a salido cada cierto tiempo para ver si los chicos han llegado pero cada vez que vuelve es con la misma noticia, nada. Lo único que quería saber era que el estaba bien y no lastimado, aunque se que posiblemente así sea ya que con la batalla de ayer aun tenía heridas que no estaban completamente sanadas.

Mire a Stella intentar nuevamente la técnica desde el principió. Todas estábamos en silenció ya que no se podía hacer ruido. Ella alejo su mano del muñeco y apretó el puño mientras se sentaba en el suelo cubriendo su cara con las manos. Quería preguntar que sucedió pero las ordenes de Faragonda eran no hablar mientras ella pensaba o realizaba el ejercicio y según se veía, creo que pensaba en algo.

tal vez debas descansar un poco - dijo Amore - no has descansado desde esta mañana

Stella no dijo. Se levanto y miro el muñeco de espaldas a nosotras - no, esta bien puedo seguir

Coloco el dedo pulgar en la frente del muñeco y comenzó con el ejercicio pero algo paso, el muñeco estallo por completo y Stella grito cayendo al suelo.

¡Stella! - gritamos todas asustadas por si le paso algo malo

Me acerque a ella lo mas pronto posible y la mire asustada. Ella parecía estar bien pero tenía un rostro preocupada aunque no parecía ser por lo que acaba de pasar.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Roxy

si... - dijo apenas

Se levanto del suelo y miro a Faragonda. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras Stella la miraba con suplica, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo pero gracias a que hablaron pude entender.

lo siento Stella - dijo Faragonda - pero no puedes salir hasta que domines la segunda parte

tengo que saber como esta Brandon - dijo preocupada - yo... no puedo pensar en otra cosa... por favor

aun si te dejara salir no podrías interrumpir en la batalla - dijo Faragonda

no importa - dijo Stella preocupada - por favor...

* * *

.: Sky :.

Use el agua del río con un movimiento en la espada y congele a Nigel por completo, bueno no tanto ya que de su cuello arriba estaba libre. Camine hasta el con la espada en mano y algo serio

es hora de que se vayan - dije serio - nosotros hemos ganado nuevamente

no sabes si han ganado, no puedes saber que ha pasado en las demás peleas - dijo Nigel sonriendo con victoria

se que Alejandro ha perdido - dije sonriendo

Al mirar por los hombros de Nigel había visto a Helio traer a Alejandro amarrado por completo. Venia con una sonrisa en su rostro y al juzgar por la apariencia de Alejandro, Helio no peleo con espadas o a golpes.

bien hecho - dije sonriendo

no fue difícil - dijo el dejando a Alejandro al lado de Nigel - veo que aprendiste a usar la Piedra con la Espada

si - dije sonriendo - justo a tiempo

que bien - dijo el sonriendo - recibí un mensaje de Timmy, dijo que tenía a Liam y que Riven había ganado contra Thomas en una sorprendente victoria según dijo... ambos se dirigen a Alfea con ellos

¿que hay de Brandon? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño

no sabemos nada de el - dijo negando con la cabeza - supongo que Andrew se lo esta haciendo difícil

es normal - dijo Nigel sonriendo - Andrew fue escogido como líder... uhg, como sea, el es mas fuerte que nosotros... por eso tiene el fuego

Mire a Nigel y negué con la cabeza - mejor llevemoslos a Alfea y luego iremos a buscar a Brandon

bien - dijo Helio

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Sentí el puño de Andrew golpear en mi estomago así que retrocedí cubriendo la zona golpeada. Enojado lo tome del cuello de la camisa y le mande un puñetazo en el rostro. Estaba demasiado enojado con el, y juro que no me voy a controlar. Odiaba que dijera cosas sobre Stella, sobre todo que dijera que supuestamente la amaba porque sabía que no era verdad... solo lo hacía para molestar.

Nuestras espadas estaban tiradas en el suelo ya que no importaban pues esta batalla no era de armas ni de poderes... era de golpes. No tengo ni idea de cuantos recibí ni cuantos esquive ni mucho menos de cuantos lance porque no me importaba, solo quería deshacerme de el de una buena vez por todas.

Recibí un par de golpes que me hicieron alejarme de el. Andrew aprovecho para tomar su espada del suelo e intentar atacarme con ella, tome la mía rápidamente y comenzamos a pelear con armas nuevamente.

Clave la espada en el suelo causando un pequeño temblor que lo hizo tambalearse hasta caer. Lo apunte con mi espada e intente atacarlo pero el rodó por el suelo esquivando aquel golpe. Se levanto e intento atacarme por la espalda. No tuve tiempo de voltearme así que coloque la espada en mi espalda moviendo mi mano hacia atrás de esa forma evite un daño. Después me di la vuelta e hice que hiciera hacía atrás su espada y le di un golpe con el pie en el vientre. El cayo de rodillas pero aprovecho para rodar como una bolita y alejarse.

Lo seguí y lo ataque nuevamente con la espada pero el se cubrió y me ataco con ella. Estábamos nuevamente en una pelea de espadas dando el todo por el todo. No iba a perder contra el ni nada por el estilo ya que lo único que tenía en mente era ganar.

Andrew me golpeo en los pies haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo soltando mi espada. Intente recuperar mi espada pero Andrew lo impidió pisando mi brazo por lo que me queje por el dolor.

se acabo Brandon - dijo Andrew apuntándome al pecho con la espada - es tu fin

Lo mire preocupado. Si no hacía algo pronto de verdad sería mi fin. No podía hacer nada en el estado en que me encontraba, no podía levantarme ya que la espada de Andrew apuntaba a mi pecho con pocos centímetros de distancia y mi espada estaba demasiado lejos. Estaba a unos dos o tres metros del precipicio lo que lo hacía aun mas peligroso, solo necesita que Andrew se distrajera para poder quitarme de encima pero tal parece que no sucedería.

* * *

.: Akane :.

¡IDIOTAS! - grite enojada - no solo los voy a lastimar... los voy a ¡MATAR!

no puedes matarlos si no están - dijo Athan riendo tranquilo - fueron inteligentes en escapar

no me interés - dije enojada - iré por ellos y con mis propias manos los voy a descuartizar

se que fueron en busca de los Especialistas - dijo Athan cosa que llamo mi atención - quien saben, puede que hayan ido por las Piedras

Lo mire sería, era imposible que hayan ido por las Piedras tal vez por venganza pero no por las Piedras. Fruncí el ceño y con un gruñido sali de la sala en donde hablábamos. Tenía que dejar de lado esto de los Magos, cuando vengan me haría cargo de ellos pero ahora tendré que cambiar mis planes para la batalla ya que sin las Piedras no hay Espada Máxima.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Una chica rubia de ojos color ámbar que mostraban preocupación corría a toda velocidad por el bosque sin importarle que su cuerpo era herido por varias ramas de los arboles que estaban en su camino. Hace unos pocos minutos sus amigos habían vuelto a la escuela con cuatro de los cinco Magos pero la única persona que a ella le importaba bien no estaba con ellos, nadie sabía nada de el y eso hizo que escapara a las ordenes de Faragonda.

¡BRANDON! - gritaba mientras corría en su búsqueda. Lo quería a el y solo a el, no le importaba Andrew ni sus demás amigos, el único que le importaba en aquel segundo era Brandon, nadie mas.

No sabía por donde estaba corriendo, ni por donde seguir, solo dejaba que su sentido y el corazón la guiara hasta donde estaba el. Escucho la voz de Andrew decir que la batalla se había acabado y que el había ganado. Aquellas palabras habían hecho latir mas fuerte su corazón, no quería pensar en que el estaba herido así que con mas fuerza corrió en busca del.

¡BRANDON! - grito saliendo de entre unos arbustos observando asustada una escena que prefería no ver nunca mas. Su novio se encontraba en el suelo atrapado entre la espada y la pared, literalmente ya que se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la espada de Andrew a pocos centímetros de su pecho y su rival mirándolo.

Cubrió su boca con ambas manos dejando escapar un grito sordo. Negaba lentamente con la cabeza no creyendo lo que veía, algo tenía que hacer pero ¿que? no debía interrumpir esta batalla ya que era de ellos pero no podía seguir viendo esta escena.

Andrew volteó a ver a la joven que había gritado encontrándose con una rubia de ojos color ámbar que parecían estar acuosos. Sintió una punzada en el corazón ya que aquellas lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos no eran por el, si no por quien estaba en el suelo. Odiaba que esto le sucediera a el y sobre todo odiaba haber caído de amor por ella pero no iba a dejar que esa chica se metiera en esta pelea, estaba decidido a acabar con el castaño sin importarle que ella estuviera ahí.

Brandon sintió que su brazo era liberado un poco así que aprovecho la distracción del chico para hacer un movimiento que consistía en tomarlo de los brazos y aventarlo hacía atrás. Andrew rodó hacía el precipicio pero antes de llegar siquiera a la orilla tomo a Brandon llevándose con el. Los ojos de Stella se ensancharon como plato al ver como los dos hombres rodaban hasta la orilla de precipicio. Andrew que estaba de pie justo al borde de la orilla tomo a Brandon con la intensión de lanzarlo hacía abajo pero este comenzó a forcejear para impedirlo.

Un temblor hizo que parte de la superficie de la orilla se quebrara y comenzara a caer. Los gritos de Stella para que su novio subiera rápidamente antes de caer por el precipicio eran cada vez mas fuertes y asustados. La plataforma quebrada se cayo por completo y con la suerte de su lado Brandon logro evitar caer junto con la superficie destruida y Andrew. Estaba sentado en el suelo con las manos apoyadas en la tierra mirando hacía enfrente asustado.

Asustada pero feliz de ver que no le había pasado nada a el, Stella corrió hacía el y paso los brazos por el cuello del enterrando su cabeza entre el hombro el cuello del. Las lagrimas que habían estado acumuladas en sus ojos comenzaron a salir y lo ultimo que le preocupaba era si su maquillaje se corría o si su ropa se ensuciaba mas de lo que estaba.

Brandon llevo sus manos a los brazos de Stella mientras esperaba a que su corazón dejara de latir a mil por horas. Stella lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras el estaba de espaldas a ella, podía sentir las lagrimas de ella caer de sus ojos y humedecer su cuello.

Brandon... - dijo llorando - Dios...

Brandon no dijo nada. Seguía mirando por precipicio asustado, Andrew había caído por el y en parte se sentía culpable por no haberlo ayudado. Estaba asustado por lo que había pasado.

* * *

.: Musa :.

uyy Faragonda nos va a retar - dije preocupada - ¿como pudimos dejarla escapar?

no podíamos hacer nada, ella no iba a seguir practicando hasta que viera a Brandon - dijo Layla preocupada - solo espero que estén bien

¿Bloom en que piensas? - pregunto Sky

Mire a Bloom que estaba preocupada mirando un punto fijo en el suelo. Apenas si parecía estar respirando, iba a decirle algo pero vi a Faragonda acercarse con Saladino, Griffin y unos guardias.

¿sucede algo? - pregunto Flora preocupada

es solo que debemos esperar a que Brandon aparezca con Andrew para que se lleven a los Magos - dijo Faragonda seria

quiero ir a buscar a Stella - dijo Bloom de la nada

¿a Stella? - frunció el ceño Faragonda - ¿donde esta?

ella... - intento decir Tecna nerviosa

se ha escapado - acertó Griffin - ¿verdad?

mas o menos - dije rascándome la cabeza nerviosa

mejor es que vuelva sola - dijo Faragonda tranquila

esperen nomas cuando llegue - dijo Kaia molesta - ya se las va a ver conmigo por lo que hizo

no le gritaras - negó Faragonda - ni tu, ni nadie lo hará

La mire confundida ya que imaginaba que ella estaría molesta porque Stella la desobedeció pero parece todo lo contrarió. Suspire preocupada esperaba que Stella estuviera bien y Brandon pueda vencer a Andrew sin problemas... pero lo que mas esperaba era que Akane no se le apareciera ahora a Stella, ella estaba cansada y aun así se fue además estaría perdida en el bosque.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Camine hasta la orilla lentamente y mire hacia abajo. Podía ver un montón de escombros de grandes rocas y no había señal de Andrew. Me di la vuelta y a Stella que me miraba preocupada y asustada. Camine hasta ella un poco mas calmado que anteriormente y la abrece fuertemente mientras escondía su cabeza en mi pecho.

¿esta... muerto? - pregunto separándose con algo de miedo

no lo se - negué con la cabeza - es difícil ver con todo ese desorden pero creo que si, es imposible que alguien sobreviva a eso

La sentí volver a aferrarse a mi pecho asustada y correspondí en un abrazo. Luego de unos minutos ella se alejo y volvimos a la escuela algo tranquilos aunque de mi mente no se podía ir el hecho de que pude haber muerto si no salía de ese derrumbe lo mas seguro es que esté como Andrew pero aun no estoy seguro de si sobrevivió aunque por como se veía era casi imposible.

Al llegar a Alfea vi a Griffin, Saladino, unos guardias de la Dimensión Omega y los demás Magos esposados. Les conté lo que sucedió con Andrew sin lujo ni detalle esperando que no hicieran muchas preguntas. Todos parecían sorprendido a excepción de los Magos que estaban indiferentes, algo ocultaban pero se que jamas nos dirían ni aunque lo intentemos miles de veces.

Supe que Stella se había arrancado de Alfea tras la llegada de los chicos ¿y como lo supe? pues se estaba disculpando con Faragonda y las chicas quienes solo estaban preocupadas por ella. A pesar de lo que hizo Faragonda no la regaño ni nada pero supuse que lo haría cuando le pidió que fuese a su oficina y la esperara.

oye - la detuve antes de que se fuera - ¿estas bien?

si - asintió torciendo los labios no tan convencida

¿de verdad? - pregunte preocupado - mira se que lo que paso no fue lo mejor ni nada pero debes saber que no era mi intensión asustarte así que...

No pude seguir hablando porque los labios de Stella se habían posado sobre los míos. En principió estaba algo sorprendido y confundido pero luego de relajarme correspondí el beso colocando mis manos en su cintura. Al termino del beso la mire extrañado por lo que había sucedido y algo preocupado.

no te preocupes - dijo con una voz dulce y tranquila - entiendo

Coloco su mano derecha y en mi mejilla y me beso la izquierda, luego se fue a la oficina de Faragonda en silencio. Volví a la habitación para darme una ducha larga y fría esperando olvidarme de todo lo vivido. Sin duda alguna eso sería lo mas difícil que me tocaría hacer hoy ya que el solo recordar que Andrew pudo haber clavado la espada en mi pecho me hace sentí mal, pude haber sido derrotado por el... algo que no me parecía bien y sobre todo porque eso significaría que sin mi ese idiota podría haberse acercado a Stella... Stella... estaba agradecido de que ella se apareciera en ese lugar ya que si no lo hubiera hecho no habría podido quitarme a Andrew de encima aunque por otra parte no me gustaba la idea de que ella viera todo eso.

* * *

.: Stella :.

La imagen de Andrew apuntando con su espada al pecho de Brandon seguía rondando en mi cabeza. No me gustaba la idea de que algo le pasara, ni mucho menos me gustaba la idea de que el fuera el culpable. Admito que a pesar de ser un enemigo estaba preocupada por el, ya que cayo abajo quien sabe cuantos metros y sin duda estaba algo preocupada ¿y si no murió? el tiene poderes, es posible que se teletransportara antes de estrellarse...

Estaba en la oficina de Faragonda sentada con la vista en las manos que se encontraban en mi regazo. Ella aun no entraba por esa puerta y sabía que estaba molesta porque me había escapado pero ¿que podía hacer? cuando Sky dijo que no sabían nada de Brandon en lo único que pensé era en ir a buscarlo.

Di un suspiro pesado y mire el espejo de Faragonda. Podía verme reflejada en el y admito que era una vista maravillosa pero en ese momento no me importaba mucho. Escuche la puerta abrirse y me tensé un poco, rápidamente Faragonda se sentó en su silla apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y uniendo los dedos de sus manos.

Me miraba sería y yo la ella la miraba apenada. Si iba regañarme... ¡Que lo haga de una buena vez! odio cuando me miran de esa forma luego de que hice algo malo, está bien si se que fue mi culpa lo que hice, se que puedo ser irresponsable, impulsiva y un montón de cosas mas pero si hay algo que no tolero es que me miren de forma regañadora sin decir nada.

te dije que no salieras - dijo Faragonda seria - sin embargo eso no te importo ya que aun así te fuiste

lo se - dije apenas audible

creo que no se si estar molesta porque me desobedeciste o... estar estar feliz de que a pesar de lo que hiciste no cambia el hecho de lo mucho que has progresado - dijo Faragonda a lo cual la mire sorprendida - se que puede molestarte estar encerrada practicando y practicando todo el día pero la practica hace al maestro y en tu caso... la practica te ayudara a vencer a Akane

lo se - dije nuevamente apenas audible. A pesar de que la voz de Faragonda sonaba serena no se podía evitar ver como un regaño que me tenía bien merecido

no podemos perder tiempo, ya te falta poco para empezar con la tercera parte y solo quedan pocos días para el eclipse - dijo Faragonda con una voz un poco mas seria - vas a tener que practicar sin parar desde que amanece hasta que anochece... puedes considerarlo un castigo

¿que? - dije enseguida y rápidamente replique por lo que dijo - no puede hacer eso... yo ni siquiera estudió mas aquí

esa no es excusa, cuando llegaste aquí me pediste que te ayudara y a pesar de que me negué en un principio termine cediendo con las condiciones de que las reglas las pongo yo - dijo seria - te levantaras antes de que el sol salga y te dormirás luego de que el cielo este demasiado estrellado... tendrás tu hora del almuerzo al mismo tiempo que los demás con la diferencia de que apenas termines con eso vendrás a practicar

no se vale - me queje frunciendo el ceño - no tendré descanso

el almuerzo y la noche - dijo Faragonda cerrando los ojos - lo siento Stella, no quisiera hacerte esto pero luego de haber hablado con Saladino y Griffin creemos que lo mejor es mantenerte concentrada en la técnica que vencerá a Akane

Me quede callada al no encontrar ninguna respuesta para dar. La verdad es que ahora si las cosas serían mas difíciles que antes y eso me molestaba aun mas pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, sola me metí en esto y tenía que afrontarlo. Suspire luego de que Faragonda no dijo nada mas por unos minutos.

¿que haré ahora? - pregunte algo curiosa

creo que solo por hoy y considerando lo que ha pasado con los Magos estas libre - dijo sonriendo - mañana comenzaremos, pon un despertados a las seis am para poder empezar

esta bien - dije sonriendo

Esa si era una buena noticia... no la de levantarse temprano si no la que estaría libre ya que quería ir a ver como estaba Brandon. Estaba casi segura de que esa era la verdadera razón por la que Faragonda me había dejado libre.

Salí de la oficina de Faragonda para dirigirme a la habitación donde supuestamente el debería estar. Cuando llegue al cuarto en general no vi a las chicas ni a sus novios y supuse que habían salido ya que no había ruido alguno. Entre en mi habitación y busque a Brandon pero no lo encontré así que mire algo decepcionada.

¿donde estará? - pregunte al aire en un susurro

Stella... - escuche su voz. Gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha, donde estaba la puerta del baño, y lo vi con una toalla amarrada al pecho y otra que rodeaba su cuello - ¿que paso?

el regaño de mi vida - dije riendo porque era exagerar ya que Faragonda no me había regañado tanto... por suerte no lo hizo Kaia o si no seguro terminaba peleando con esa Pixie.

¿tan malo fue? - pregunto caminando al armario

no, solo exagero - dije sonriendo. Ladee la cabeza mientras lo observaba buscar algo para usar en el armario. Mientras el buscaba yo solo permanecía en silencio, no dije nada ni el tampoco aunque luego de unos minutos hable por fin - ¿como te encuentras?

estoy bien - dijo simplemente mientras seguía buscando algo

Me fije que aun costado aun tenía aquel parche blanco cubriendo el supuesto corte que tenía. El parche era algo grande así que no quise ni imaginar como era la herida.

¿sucede algo? - pregunto dejando lo que hacía y mirándome

estaba preocupada... - dije mirándolo - pensé que...

ya no pienses en eso - dijo caminando hasta donde estaba - todo termino

te equivocas - dije negando con la cabeza - aun quedan dos por caer

aun quedan cinco días, contando este claro - dijo Brandon sonriendo

cuatro - corregí - seguiré mañana... solo espero poder controlar el hechizo

lo harás - dijo sonriendo - se que lo harás

gracias - dije sonriendo

Brandon se quito la toalla que rodeaba su cuello y se sacudió el cabello lanzando agua para todos lados. Me reí un poco y luego sentí sus manos en mi cintura, para pegarme. Me reí aun mas e intente alejarme pues aun tenía el cuerpo mojado y eso se pasaba a mi ropa.

ve a vestirte - dije riendo - y sécate me estas mojando

no te vas - dijo evitando que me alejara

Brandon - dije riendo

Te Amo Dulzura - dijo pegando su frente a la mía

y yo amo estar seca - dije riendo - pero a quien amo mas es a ti

Lo bese en los labios fugazmente y luego me aleje. Camino hasta el armario para sacar la ropa y yo me senté en las orillas de la cama de brazos cruzados y pensando en algo importante. Yo no debería estar aquí, debería estar practicando la técnica... quedan cinco días y debo aprenderla por completo. No me di cuenta de cuando Brandon se había cambiado si no hasta que volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos y al mirarlo ya estaba vestido.

¿quieres salir? - pregunto el sonriendo

creo que... iré mejor a practicar - dije torciendo los labios

¿que? pero dijiste que mañana lo harías - dijo el haciendo un pequeño puchero

lo se pero el solo pensar que el domingo se acerca... - intente decir

Faragonda te dio lo que resta del día - dijo el arrodillándose mientras me tomaba de las manos - aprovéchalo

pero... - intente decir - siento... algo de presión y creo que la mejor manera de alejarla es practicando

y yo siento que no deberías preocuparte - dijo sonriendo con ternura - tu puedes con la batalla del domingo yo lo se

gracias - dije sonriendo

por nada - dijo el - ahora vamos a fuera

bien - dije sonriendo - "el tiempo se agota... espero poder ganar"

Continuara...

* * *

Otro capitulo mas de El Camino de la Luz :D... la batalla final se acerca y esta mas cerca de lo que ustedes creen jiji

**Próximamente: Athan**

esas Winx han acabado con todos mis peones - dijo Akane enojada - quiero que me traigas un ejercito completo

olvidas Akane que aun quedo yo - dijo Athan serio - yo me haré cargo de ellas

solo un poco mas... - susurro Bloom mirando a Stella - tu puedes

¿que paso? - pregunto Kaia incrédula a Stella

no es verdad - gimió la rubia molesta - ¿que diablos sucede conmigo?

he conseguido un ejercito verdadera mente admirable - dijo Athan sonriendo - cuando pelees con ella ellos atacaran

¡Si! - grito Stella dando un salto feliz - soy la mejor

eres increíble - dijo Brandon abrazándola por la cintura

iremos a pelear contra Athan - dijo Bloom - no podemos seguir viendo como destruye Magix

vaya esto me trae viejos recuerdos - dijo Athan mirando a Stella - sera un placer vencerlas a todas pero mas a ti

se acabo Athan - dijo Flora frunciendo el ceño - deberías rendirte...

al contrario - dijo Athan creando una esfera negra - ustedes deberían rendirse

no... - dijo Stella apenas audible antes de cerrar los ojos y caer desmayada junto a las demás

¿don... donde estamos? - pregunto Tecna mirando a su alrededor

es una prisión... - dijo Athan sonriendo con las manos en las espaldas - y de aquí no saldrán

~ Comentarios:

- estrelladefuego20: Gracias ;) que bueno que te ha gustado. Saludos

- Selenna: Gracias que bueno que te gusten. Yo te envio un saludo desde mi casa jeje con un abrazo esperando que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: En realidad no me molesta que dejes dos por capitulo, me encanta jeje. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior... sobre la batalla final, esta MAS cerca de lo que crees... jeje No te preocupes pro que se acabe porque es OFICIAL el hecho de que habra una tercera parte y supongo que sera la final... creo que la Llamare El Camino de la Luz III kasjaskj no se me ocurre nada mas. Una vez mas que bueno que te haya gustado y pronto... pronto sera la batalla final kajskasj

- winxzafir: Sobre la técnica jeje si tienes razón, esta basada en la del Avatar... sucede que cuando pensaba en la manera de vencer a Akane desde un principió quería quitarle los poderes pero no sabía como... y sin querer estaba viendo la batalla final de Aang contra Ozin cuando se me quedo pegada la forma de la técnica... por mas que quería quitarmela de la cabeza e inventar una pero no pude y termine escribiendo eso askjaskjkj sobre las W.I.T.C.H creo que eso es coincidencia aunque si, dps de que los escribi me di cuenta de que se parecian jeje

- TheSaku: Un saludo para ti que no puedes comentar por problemas de computadoras que... no tienes, en buena, pero aun así siempre lees mi historia :D. Un saludo desde chile, mi casa... mas especifico mi habitación kasjkajs y que estes bien.

Bueno creo que eso es todo, todo, todo por hoy y les envio un SUPER saludo de mi y de el señor invisible mudo (31 minutos) un abrazo, un beso y nos veremos en otra ;)

Dejen Review y Suscribanse (L)

Se Despide _Lira12_... paz (y)


	36. Chapter 36: Athan

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx,

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 36:

Athan

.: Bloom :.

Solo un poco mas... - susurre observando a Stella

La rubia nos había contado lo que Faragonda le dijo y nosotras quisimos estar con ella cuando practicara así que nos levantamos junto con ella a las seis am, bueno de hecho nosotras nos levantamos a las seis am ella no se quería levantar así que entre Layla y Roxy la habían tomado de los pies para sacarla de la cama.

Estábamos en la oficina de Faragonda todas juntas mas Faragonda y las Pixies viendo como Stella estaba por lograr la segunda parte de la técnica. Estaba cerca, solo le faltaba un poco mas y lograría introducir la esfera brillante en el muñeco pero me pregunto que seguirá después de esto.

El muñeco comenzó a brillar aun mas fuerte que antes dejando salir una luz cegadora por lo que tuve que cubrir mi rostro con una mano. Cuando la quite pude ver que el brillo ya no estaba y Stella se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo. No es difícil saber que estaba cansada así que solo camine hasta ella para verificar que todo estaba bien. Stella me sonrió como si dijera "no te preocupes, estoy bien" lo que me dejo mas tranquila.

Miro enfrente hacia donde estaba el muñeco y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en sus labios mientras se levantaba de golpe. Mire a Faragonda que parecía estar tranquila con lo que veía pero estaba seria a diferencia de alguien mas...

¡Si! - grito dando un salto en el aire feliz - soy la mejor

presumida - dijo Musa riendo

presumir es lo mio - dijo Stella con aires de superioridad - bien vamos por la tercera y ultima parte

¿estas segura? - pregunto Faragonda seria

te ves muy cansada - dijo Kaia preocupada - mejor descansa unos minutos

no - negó con la cabeza Stella - además se supone que pago un castigo

pensé que estarías mas molesta por eso - dije extrañada - ¿por qué estas de tan buen humor?

nada - dijo sonriendo mostrando los dientes y cerrando los ojos como una niña pequeña - vamos a seguir

está bien - dijo Faragonda no tan convencida - la tercera parte es la mas fácil, podrás hacerla en el primer intento

genial - dijo Stella sonriendo mientras alzaba los brazos al aire - ¡Comencemos!

¿que la trae tan feliz? - pregunto Layla en un susurro para que nosotras nomas escucháramos

no lo se - dije encogiéndome de hombros

es raro, se quejo toda la mañana y de un segundo a otro esta de buen humor - dijo Musa extrañada mientras hacia circulos con su dedo indice cerca de su oreja - creo que la practica ya le afecto el cerebro

Faragonda suspiro y camino hasta estar al lado de Stella, ambas miraron en muñeco y la Directora apunto a el - cuando el brillo haya entrado a el seguirá latente por unos minutos... junta las manos así... y luego cierra los ojos... aun cuando hay mucho ruido hay silenció... eso debes oír, el silenció

Vi que Stella junto sus manos de una forma extraña, las puso una contra la otra, puso la palma derecha sobre la izquierda y las sostuvo a la altura del corazón, sintiendo los costados de los dedos en contacto los unos con los otros. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba hondo, el muñeco se elevaba un poco, Stella abrió sus ojos que brillaban color amarillo y un aura del mismo color la rodeaba a ella.

"increíble" - pensé sorprendida

De la nada el muñeco cayo al suelo y el aura que envolvía a Stella desapareció además de que el muñeco también perdió todo el aura que lo rodeaba. Todas la miramos confundidas sin saber que había pasado, incluso Kaia y Faragonda.

¿que paso? - pregunto Kaia incrédula a Stella

no es verdad - gimió la rubia molesta - ¿que diablos sucede conmigo?

Stella... - la regaño Amore - ¿en que rayos pensabas?

en nada - dije sonriendo lo cual era extraño ya que hace tan solo dos segundos estaba molesta

esta bipolar - dijo Tecna preocupada

no - frunció el ceño sonriendo tranquila

presiento que cierto castaño tiene que ver en esto - dijo Roxy sonriendo de forma picara lo que causo que todas a excepción de la rubia riéramos

no se que hablas - ladeo la cabeza Stella con una sonrisa de lado. Paso las manos por la espalda y se dio la vuelta mirando el muñeco - tal vez deberíamos empezar de nuevo

tal vez sea por el cansancio - dijo Kaia a Faragonda que asintió

tomate un descanso Stella - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - va a ser medio día y has estado desde las siete

no es necesario - dijo Stella

creo que Brandon le hizo algo anoche - dijo Flora riendo un poco

Nosotras nos reímos también con lo que dijo a excepción de Stella nuevamente que seguía de espaldas a nosotras. Torcí los labios mirando a Stella, algo la traía feliz pero no nos quería decir que era y por alguna razón presentía que quizás Brandon no tenía nada que ver aunque era una posibilidad que si estuviera involucrado.

Note un pedazo de papel que sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans. Fruncí el ceño ya que se podía ver una marca de color rojo pero no se bien que era aunque la curiosidad me mataba.

¿Stella que tienes en el bolsillo? - pregunte

Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió sin quitar las manos de su espalda - nada

vi un pedazo de papel - dije frunciendo el ceño - ¿que era?

nada - dijo Stella sonriendo - creo que quizás sea buena idea lo de... eso del descanso

¿que harás? - pregunto Musa curiosa

iremos a... - intento decir Amore pero Stella le cubrió la boca sonriendo mientras sonreía nerviosa

comer - dijo sonriendo la rubia

esta ocultando algo - dijo Roxy mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y una voz misteriosa - este es un trabajo para la agente 00Roxy

¿de nuevo con eso? - pregunto riendo Layla

soy la detective mas inteligente - dijo Roxy - y ustedes mis ayudantes 00Winx

Stella salio junto con Amore de la oficina de Faragonda. Mire a Faragonda curiosa tal vez ella sabrá algo pero se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza, voltee a ver a las chicas quienes me asentían, esta iba a ser una misión de espionaje. Seguimos a Stella hasta afuera donde se encontró con los chicos así que fuimos hasta ellos disimulando que la espiábamos.

hola chicas - saludo Sky sonriendo - ¿que ya terminaron?

mas o menos - dije sonriendo - aun falta una parte, pero logro controlar la segunda

eso es bueno - dijo Nabu sonriendo

eres increíble - dijo Brandon abrazándola por la cintura y depositando un beso en la mejilla de Stella. Ella solo sonrió y soltó el abrazo dando una vuelta para quedar frente a el.

gracias ya lo sabía - dijo Stella sonriendo

¿bueno que les parece si vamos a comer? - pregunto Riven sonriendo - tengo hambre

si - dijo Musa sonriendo - no eres el único que tiene que hambre, la rubia también

entonces vamos - dijo Brandon a Stella

ahh si sobre eso.. - dijo rascándose la cabeza nerviosa - se me quito el hambre

¿que? - fruncí el ceño confundida

si, bueno... se me quito - dijo sonriendo - iré a...

ver a Nova - dijo Amore rápidamente

Stella miro a Amore apretando los dientes y abriendo los ojos de par en par, luego nos miro a nosotros con una sonrisa algo falsa - si... eso

¿Nova? - pregunto Helio frunciendo el ceño - que extraño, estoy seguro de que la vi salir con un chico hace tan solo unos minutos

si es verdad - dijo Timmy asintiendo

Stella abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la boca sin decir nada. Parecía que quería decir algo pero no decía nada. Cerro la boca y grito su cabeza un poco y miro al suelo, luego la levanto y sonrió.

en ese caso iré de compras con Amore - dijo sonriendo

iré contigo - dijo Brandon

sobrepasare la tarjeta de crédito - dijo Stella en un tono cantarin

por eso digo que es mejor quedarme aquí - dijo asintiendo

"compras... tal vez haya una rebaja y eso es lo que la tenía tan feliz" - pensé sonriendo de lado

adiós Tesoro - dijo besándolo en los labios fugazmente - nos vemos chicas, vamos Amore

si - dijo la Pixie sonriendo emocionada mientras la seguía

¿que es esto? - pregunto Tecna recogiendo algo del suelo - parece una dirección

déjame ver eso - dije tomando el papel. Me di cuenta de que era el papel que había visto en el bolsillo de Stella - vi esto en uno de los bolsillos de Stella

bien chicas - dijo Roxy seria - aquí comienza la misión... vamos a espiarla

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Sky

Stella esta en algo que la trae muy contenta - dije sonriendo - y parece que las Winx serán espías por hoy

así es - dijeron todas sonriendo

entonces iremos con ustedes - dijo Sky - después de todo parece ser lo mas emocionante que haremos hoy

¿pero y la comida? - pregunto Riven levantando los brazos

compraremos en el camino, vamos - dijo Nabu dándole un golpe suave en el hombro sonriente - vamos a espiar a una rubia loca por la moda

¿tu que dices? - pregunte a Brandon sonriendo

bueno, que mas da - dijo el sonriendo despreocupado - aunque no creo que tenga algo que ocultar

hoy seremos super espías - dijo Chatta sonriendo

Vi que Stella había tomado un bus y bueno, no podíamos tomar el mismo y no sabía si iba a la dirección del papel así que los chicos nos llevaron en sus motos. Estuvimos siguiendo el auto bus que Stella había tomado hasta que ella se bajara del. Luego de casi cuarenta minutos ella bajo. Nos escondimos para que no nos viera y la seguimos unas dos o tres cuadras, cuando llego a una esquina cruzo la calle hacia la izquierda, enfrente había un café así que supusimos que posiblemente entraría ahí pero en lugar de eso camino a un callejón que había al lado. La seguimos y vimos que había en ese callejón... no había nada mas que un lugar sin salida y una puerta.

Golpeo la puerta y unos pocos minutos después un hombre de cabello rubio le abrió, no alcance a verlo bien ya que apenas si podía distinguir su cabello. Note que Brandon soltó un gruñido molesto, parece que no le gusto la idea de que Stella se viera con un hombre, pero creo que lo que importa ahora es saber quien es ese hombre.

¿como entraremos? - pregunto Musa

yo te diré como lo haremos - dijo Brandon molesto y saliendo de su escondite para ir a aquel lugar

no... - lo tome del brazo y lo tire hacia atrás

¿por qué no? - pregunto molesto - quiero ir a romperle la cara a ese imbécil, ella es mi novia

¿quien dice que te engaña? - pregunte rodando los ojos - además... ¿acaso el termino espionaje no te suena de nada? no puede vernos o se enojara por haberla seguido

grr... - gruño enojado

piensen en como entrar - dijo Tecna

¿el techo? - pregunto Layla

gran idea - dijo Roxy - lo vi en una película, usaban una arnés para entrar

tu debes dejar de ver esas películas y series de espías - dijo Flora preocupada

Nos transformamos en hadas y subimos al techo cargando a los chicos. Encontramos una ventana por la cual se veía todo pero no se podía oir nada aunque aun así era perfecto... ahora sabíamos que tramaba Stella. Podía ver todo lo que pasaba y creo que los demás también incluso Brandon que estaba que mataba a ese chico, literalmente, se que iba a saltar por la ventana en cualquier momento

oh no... ahora si que lo voy a matar - dijo entre dientes enojado pues aquel chico había besado a Stella en la mejilla

cálmate - dijo Sky tranquilo

* * *

.: Stella :.

¿entonces se conocen desde hace mucho? - pregunto Amore sonriendo

si - dijo el sonriendo - era quien cargaba sus bolsas cuando iba de compras

que horror - dijo Amore riendo - pero es tierno

como sea, ya Leo lo prometiste - dije sonriendo

salud - dijo sonriendo

achis - estornudo Amore que luego lo miro sorprendida

Leo es vibente - dije sonriendo

vidente - corrigió el - no estoy seguro de que vibente exista

Leonardo, apodo Leo, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos celestes como el cielo. Un poco mas alto que yo, algo musculoso y con un gusto algo particular en la moda. Nos conocemos desde que tenia once años, tiene la misma edad que yo y somos muy buenos amigos con un gusto en común, la moda.

entonces veamos ¿tienes los diseños? - pregunto Leo sonriendo

sipi - dije sacando una hoja de mi bolsillo - aquí están

son hermosos - dijo sonriendo - y pensar que odiabas dibujar

ya vez como cambian las cosas - dije sonriendo - tu tienes una boutique y yo bueno, diseño

¿quien lo diría? - dijo Amore riendo - seras una diseñadora de modas

y yo te ayudare pero no te diré lo que te espera el futuro sobre eso, aunque quiero saber si esto es lo que quieres - dijo el moviendo la mano feliz

por supuesto - dije encogiéndome de hombros feliz

Note un brillo en sus ojos y vi como se acercaba a mi rostro, si bien recuerdo ese brillo significa algo especial y se que le encanta hacer esto - eres la persona mas...

¡NO! - escuche la voz de Brandon

¿que? - me aleje confundida mientras Leo reía divertido

¡NO! - volvi a escucharla pero esta vez note que provenía del techo

Mire hacía arriba y vi a Brandon en la ventana de la cual cayo hacía abajo golpeándose con un montón de maniquís con ropa que habían abajo. Abrí la boca sorprendida y preocupada luego corrí a ver como se encontraba.

Brandon... ¿que... que haces aquí? - pregunte ayudándolo a levantarse

tranquila, estoy bien no me paso nada - dijo moviendo la cabeza con un tono algo irónico. Rodé los ojos y lo mire con firmeza esperando a que respondiera mi pregunta que sabía que lo haría enseguida.

evitando que este rubio oxigenado te bese - dijo apuntando a Leo - todos son iguales...

¡Oye! - escuche la voz de Sky ofendido

Fruncí el ceño confundida y mire hacia arriba, vi a las Winx y los Especialistas mirando molestos a Sky que miraba nervioso. Me cruce de brazos molesta y luego con el dedo indice los apunte a ellos y luego al suelo. Las chicas estaban transformadas y bajaron junto con los chicos, al llegar abajo se destransformaron y me miraron apenadas y preocupadas por lo que iba a decirles.

¿quiere alguien decirme que hacen aquí? - pregunte molesta

ahh bueno... nosotros.. y luego... perdona... no... fue idea de Bloom... ¡Oye!... lo sentimos... ¿quien es?... Stella yo... y luego te vimos bajar... usamos las motos... Brandon no se controlo... - eran un montón de balbuceos de todos hablando a la vez. Era un dolor de cabeza.

silencio - los detuve alzando la mano. Escuche una risita nuevamente y mire a Leo, rodé los ojos mientras lo miraba sonriendo - ¿sabias que pasaría?

si... - asintió riendo - fue divertido ver como se caía del techo

mira tu... - dijo Brandon apuntándolo enojado - no se quien seas pero te quiero lejos de Stella ¿me oíste? y si vuelves a intentar lo que ibas a hacer te ira mal

no dijiste que era celoso - dijo Leo sonriendo

jamas preguntaste - me excuse tranquila - un minuto... ¿como supieron que estaba aquí?

bueno... se te callo esto cuando te fuiste - dijo Tecna entregándome un papel que tenía una dirección

eso explica porque no pude encontrarla - dije tomado la dirección - bueno el es Leo un _amigo..._

Esa ultima palabra la recalque mirando a Brandon un poquito molesta por su falta de confianza en mi y sobre todo por espiar. El solo se cruzo de brazos mientras rodaba los ojos y bufaba.

entonces tu eres Brandon - dijo Leo sonriendo - un gusto en conocerte y no te preocupes, era broma... jamas haría intentaría nada con una amiga y mucho menos si ella tiene a alguien a quien amar

Brandon desvió la mirada aun molesto a lo cual solo rodé los ojos mientras negaba y susurraba un par de cosas. Leo estiro la mano para estrecharla con la de Brandon pero el se negó a hacerlo, le di un codazo en el estomago a lo que el rodó los ojos y estrecho la mano.

vaya... eso si es interesante - dijo Leo sonriendo, algo me dice que acaba de tener una visión...

¿que cosa? - pregunto Brandon serio

nada - dijo sonriendo - creo que es mejor salir todos para que Stella pueda gritar...

si vamos... contigo - dijo Bloom nerviosa

no, ustedes se quedan - dije entre dientes

entonces me toca salir solo - dijo Leo preocupado. Camino hasta una mesa donde habían unas tijeras, eran muchas y grandes - yo me llevo esto... les acabo de salvar la vida

¿que? - fruncí el ceño ofendida - ¿no hablaras enserio?

no, solo supongo que podría ser peligroso - dijo saliendo por la puerta en la que entre

yo iré con el - dijo Amore saliendo.

¿por qué espiaban? - pregunte volviendo a cruzarme de brazos

es que estabas toda misteriosa y sonriente - dijo Roxy de las primeras - teníamos curiosidad

Suspire y mire a todos un poco mas tranquila. Es cierto que no les había contado pero ¿que se supone que les diga? "¿oigan a que no adivinan que acaba de pasar? mientras estuve desaparecida dos semanas por el tema de Akane fui a ver a un viejo amigo que se había ofrecido a ayudarme con mis diseños" no... eso no era lo que debía decir.

esta bien - dije volviendo a suspirar. Mire a Brandon y torcí los labios, luego a las chicas - ¿pueden...?

esta bien - me interrumpió Bloom sabiendo que es lo que iba a decir. Las Winx y los Especialistas salieron de la bodega por el mismo lugar que Amore y Leo.

Luego de que habían salido mire a Brandon de cierta forma indescifrable Era cierto que estaba molesto, se notaba demasiado ¿pero yo? bueno ni yo misma sabía como me sentía, tenía muchos sentimientos mezclados.

¿no confías en mi? - pregunte apenas audible y sin mirarlo

claro que confió en ti - dijo con voz suave - es solo que odio que me ocultes cosas... en especial cuando tienen que ver con chicos que no conozco

eso es desconfiar - dije aun sin mirarlo

perdóname por... haberte espiado, por haber saltado del techo.. que en realidad me caí pero es lo mismo - dijo el tranquilo - y por... ya sabes, estar siempre celoso

la verdad es que me gustas así - dije sonriendo - pero no debiste haber hecho eso

lo se - dijo el - ¿me perdonas?

Torcí los labios pensativa por unos minutos mientras el me miraba impaciente. Era obvia la respuesta pero quería hacer que rogara un poco, bien es malo de mi parte.

esta bien - dije sonriendo - Te Amo Amor mío

y yo mas - dijo el sonriendo - y es por eso que no te quiero perder

nunca lo harás - dije besándolo fugazmente

por cierto ¿que haces en este lugar? - pregunto Brandon confundido

yo... - iba a decirle la verdad pero no pude ya que la puerta de la bodega se abrió de golpe y vi a Leo preocupado

deben irse de aquí - dijo un poquito alterado - un Ángel Oscuro se acerca a toda velocidad, si pelean aquí dejaran un desastre

Athan... - susurre

¿como sabes que el se acerca? - pregunto Brandon confundido pero... con el ceño fruncido

es vidente - dije rápidamente - ¿que tan lejos esta?

no lo se, solo lo vi llegar - dijo el negando con la cabeza

iremos a pelear contra Athan - dijo Bloom en la puerta de la bodega con firmeza - no podemos seguir viendo como se destruye Magix a causa de Akane

Akane... - dije rápidamente - es cierto Leo dime que ves algo bueno de mi batalla contra ella...

yo... lo siento pero es mejor que eso si no lo sepas - dijo el negando con la cabeza - hay cosas que no se pueden saber hasta que sucedan

¿es malo? - pregunte preocupada

no importa, solo váyanse - dijo el preocupado

en marcha - dijo Bloom asintiendo

Iba a salir por la puerta cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo y me lo impedía así que gire mi cabeza hacía atrás y vi a Leo preocupado - y Stella... ten mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante... no sabes lo que te espera - asentí con lentitud y luego lo abrace diciéndole que se cuidara pro cualquier cosa. Ya afuera de la bodega me junte con las chicas, si Athan nos buscaba a nosotras lo mejor era irnos rápidamente el problema era donde.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

sabía que esos Magos eran tontos pero esto ha sido el colmo - dijo Akane molesta

hicieron lo mejor que pudieron - dijo Athan despreocupado - aunque es una pena que hayan perdido

esas Winx han acabado con todos mis peones - dijo Akane enojada - quiero que me traigas un ejercito completo

olvidas Akane que aun quedo yo - dijo Athan serio - yo me haré cargo de ellas

no... no te olvido - dijo Akane seria - pero quiero a un ejercito para que invada las tres escuelas ahora mismo, mientras menos lugares de protección queden mas fuerte seré

eso podría funcionar - dijo Athan tranquilo - espérame aquí

Desapareció de la sala en donde se encontraba dejando sola a Akane. Ella comenzó a revisar todo su alrededor en busca de algo importante, había perdido las Piedras pero no iba a perder lo que aun le quedaba, la Caja de Pandora. Hace tiempo en un viaje, antes de haberse enfrentado a la compañía de la luz había encontrado la Caja de Pandora y la había oculto para que nadie la encontrara, ahora... ahora el momento que ella había estado buscando para usarla. Luego de diez minutos Athan volvio y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

he conseguido un ejercito verdadera mente admirable - dijo Athan sonriendo - cuando pelees con ella ellos atacaran

quiero que envíes una parte a pelear contra las tres escuelas ahora - dijo Akane sonriendo - y quiero que uses esto enseguida

¿que es? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño a no identificarlo

La Caja de Pandora - dijo tranquilamente - dentro de ella se esconde todo el mal que una vez fue encerrado y esta a mi control, sera liberado y luego iras a pelear contra esas Winx

eres muy perversa - dijo Athan sonriendo - pero ire por las Winx ahora y tu liberaras la caja

Dicho esto ultimo desapareció nuevamente para ir en busca de las siete hadas que logro encontrar en una bodega en Magix. No entendía porque pero allí estaban, se dirigió a toda velocidad pero a mitad de camino algo ocurrió, se detuvo molesto al sentir que ellas se habían ido de ese lugar.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Al no saber donde llevarnos Stella envió a las Pixies a Alfea primero y luego nos transporto al Planeta Terabithia, creo que fue una buena idea ya que era un lugar desolado en vegetación y habitantes por lo que no habría problemas de preocuparnos por dañar a alguien lo cual era bueno ya que en una batalla es lo ultimo que necesitamos preocuparnos, aunque siempre lo ponemos como una prioridad.

bien pensado Stella - dijo Musa sonriendo - ahora si que demorara mucho en venir

uhg odio este lugar - se quejo Stella - ¿por qué estamos aquí?

¿no nos habías traído tu? - pregunte confundida

Stella miro su cetro confundida y asintió lentamente. Creo que esto no es bueno, algo debió haber pasado para que ella estuviera así de confundida pero bueno ya no importa porque Athan viene en camino para pelear contra nosotras.

chicas preparense para la batalla - dijo Bloom seria

¿do... donde están los chicos? - pregunte al darme cuenta de que no estaban aquí

los envíe a Alfea - dijo Stella seria - si Athan viene sera para pelear contra nosotras no ellos

pero... intente decir preocupada - ¿que pasa si necesitamos ayuda?

podemos arreglárnoslas solas - dijo Bloom seria - presiento que serán de mas ayuda en Alfea

ustedes dos lo planearon ¿cuando? - pregunto Layla

cuando nos deshicimos de las Trix - dijo Bloom - teníamos varios planes

gracias por contarnos - dijo con sarcasmo Roxy - no se preocupe, no nos sentimos dejadas de lado

como sea - dijo Stella mirando un punto fijo en el horizonte - tenemos que tener cuidado

esto no sera nada bueno - dijo Tecna preocupada - se esta acercando

chicas... - dijo Layla - todas prepárense

esperemos que nada salga mal - dije preocupada

En poco tiempo todas estábamos transformadas esperando la llegada de Athan. Pude notar por las expresiones de todas que están preocupadas, incluso Stella pero es de esperarse cada una ya se ha enfrentado a el al menos una vez en su vida, digo sin que fuera Xeros. Estaba nerviosa ya que si ahora enfrentábamos a Xeros eso significa que Akane tiene algo planeado, pensé que venceríamos a Athan mientras Stella estaba con Akane pero veo que me he equivocado.

En menos de dos minutos por fin lo teníamos frente a nosotras. El estaba suspendido en el aire a menos de medio metro, quizás la mitad de eso. Como sea, estaba apretando sus puños mientras sonreía ansioso pero de formal vil. Aquí comenzaba la siguiente batalla, las plantas de este lugar no estaban del todo secas, podía sentir la vida debajo de la tierra y eso me ayudaría bastante.

veo que están todas reunidas, que lindo - dijo Athan sonriendo - sera muy interesante

Ninguna de nosotras dijo algo en absoluto aunque yo quería responderle de mala gana pero aun así no dije nada ya que no había dicho nada como para hacerlo aun. Lo mire de reojo mientras pensaba en como podemos vencerlo pero por ahora no se me ocurría nada de nada.

vaya esto me trae viejos recuerdos - volvio a hablar Athan pero esta vez mirando a Stella - sera un placer vencerlas a todas pero mas a ti

eso ya lo veremos - dijo Stella algo molesta

presiento de que sera una buena batalla - dijo Athan sonriendo - y es bueno que sus chicos estén en una de las escuelas... necesitaran ayuda en esos lugares

¿de que hablas? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño

de nada - dijo sonriendo - vamos a empezar

.: Winx Club :.

La batalla contra Athan había dado inicio hace ya mucho tiempo, las chicas peleaban con todas sus fuerzas mientras Athan apenas si movía un musculo. No le hacía falta usar tanta fuerza o si quiera moverse demasiado ya que tenía el control de batalla y nada podía impedir que el ganara. Cada una de las Winx lanzaba sus ataques con fuerza mientras que Athan solo los desviaba o simplemente se los devolvía.

Bloom harta de no poder vencer a Ángel Oscuro hizo que un aura roja candente invadiera todo su cuerpo y alzo las manos en el centro a la altura del corazón creando una esfera que poco a poco iba tomando la forma de un dragón. Miro a Athan y lanzo el ataque con fuerza. El enemigo no se movió de su lugar y mucho menos se protegió solo se limito a sonreír de una forma siniestra. El ataque golpeo a Athan sin causarle el menor daño, no había resultado y ni siquiera causo cosquillas...

esto es malo - dijo Musa preocupada - ¿por qué no le hacemos daño?

¿es real? - pregunto Roxy levantando la ceja

por supuesto que soy real - dijo Athan sonriendo - ¿que esperaban? ¿copias?

¿que vamos a hacer? - pregunto Flora preocupada - tenemos que hacer algo

¿que? - pregunto Stella

atacar todas con nuestros poderes mas fuertes - dijo Bloom seria

imposible eso nos debilitaría mas pronto - dijo Tecna preocupada - ¿que pasa si no podemos contra el?

nos arriesgaremos - dijo Bloom con firmeza

entonces vamos haya - dijo Layla intercambiando miradas con todas las chicas

¡CUIDADO! - se escucho un grito de Stella que miraba enfrente sorprendida

Una esfera color azul marino con anillos de color blanco rodeándola se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia las chicas. Era un ataque demasiado fuerte y rápido como para ellas protegerse o esquivarlo. Ninguna de las seis chicas fue capas de reaccionar luego del grito de la rubia, ni siquiera ella misma reacciono. La esfera golpeo a todas fuertemente dejándolas derribadas en el suelo adoloridas.

he ganado - dijo Athan parándose frente a ellas observando como cada una cerraba sus ojos y dejaba caer la cabeza - y no pueden hacer nada ahora...

no... - dijo Stella apenas audible antes de cerrar los ojos y caer desmayada junto a las demás

* * *

.: Tecna :.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente con la vista en el suelo. Podía ver mis pies suspendidos en el aire pero pegados a la pared, había cadena en ellos, también podía sentir mis brazos estirados y al intentar ver la razón vi que también estaban encadenados. Observe a mi alrededor notando que estaba en una habitación redonda y también vi a las chicas encadenadas en la pared a un metro del suelo. Frente a mi se encontraba Bloom, a su lado derecho Layla, después Musa, Stella, Flora, Roxy y yo.

¿do... donde estamos? - pregunte mirando el lugar preocupada. No obtuve ninguna respuesta ya que las chicas estaban todas con los ojos cerrados y la mirada en el suelo. Recordé que había pasado, nosotras estábamos peleando contra Athan pero el nos ataco fuertemente.

es una prisión... - escuche la voz Athan. Gire mi cabeza hacia la puerta y lo vi entrar sonriendo con las manos en las espaldas - y de aquí no saldrán

no puedes mantenernos aquí para siempre - dije frunciendo el ceño - en cuatro días, contando este, Stella peleara contra Akane...

no pasara - dijo Athan sonriendo - no saldrán de aquí nunca mas

Intente soltarme de las cadenas forcejeando pero solo conseguía un ardor en ellas. Deje de intentarlo y mire a Athan sonreír tranquilamente. Este hombre ya me esta hartando por completo, si pudiera usar mis poderes... ¡Mis poderes! lo había olvidado, no puedo creerlo que había olvidado que tenía magia.

"usare mis poderes para salir de aquí en cuanto el se vaya" - pensé sonriendo para mis adentros

bueno Tecna, que tengas suerte estando aquí encerrada - dijo Athan sonriendo - yo solo venia a ver si alguna de ustedes ya había despertado

Athan salio de la sala en la que estábamos dejándome con las chicas en aquel lugar donde nos encontrabamos. Intente usar mi magia pero las cadenas brillaban de verde cuando usaba mi magia y me lo impedía así que tuve que descartar la idea de romper la cadena. Mire a las chicas preocupada e intente despertarlas pero no despertaban.

Recordé mi pulsera rastreador, un proyecto que tenia con Timmy. Intente de todas las maneras posibles encenderla para que Timmy y los chicos nos vengan a ayudar con este problema. Con mucho esfuerzo y unos diez o quince minutos logre encenderlo, ahora solo me quedaba esperar.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

esto es malo - dije atravesando con mi espada a una criatura rara - ¿de donde salen tantas?

no lo se - dijo Sky colocandose de espalda a mi y yo de el - pero cada vez son mas

Una criatura negra con brazos que llegaban hasta el suelo sin rostro pero ojos rojos, y en ocasiones se le veía una boca... era eso lo que enfrentábamos. Un horrible ejercito de ellas estaba atacando a Alfea desde hace ya un rato, incluso antes de que llegáramos estaban bajo ataque.

muchachos - dijo Faragonda alejando a la mayoría que nos rodeaban - en mi oficina ahora

Asentimos y fuimos a ver que sucedía. Ella nos miro preocupada y hablo - como saben Alfea, Torre Nubosa y Fontana Roja están bajo ataques pero no son los únicos lugares

¿hay mas? - pregunto Riven

todo Magix esta bajo un peligro - dijo Faragonda - un peligro que solo Akane ha traído

¿de donde salieron todas estas criaturas? - pregunto Sky - es mucho mal para un día

de un solo lugar... La Caja de Pandora - dijo Faragonda seria - es peor de lo que imaginaba

¿de que habla? - pregunte confundido

Akane ha abierto la caja de Pandora lo que significa que todo el caos y el mal ha sido liberado - explico Faragonda seria - esta batalla se viene con todo

hay mas problemas - dijo Timmy preocupado - Tecna me ha enviado las coordenadas de donde se encuentran ahora mismo, creo que están en problemas

hay que ir a ayudarlas - dijo Sky apretando los puños

tengan cuidado - dijo Faragonda seria

Salimos corriendo de la oficina de Faragonda para dirigirnos a a buscar a las chicas en la nave, antes de llegar a la nave pasamos por al lado de Eric a quien lo tomamos de ambos brazos y lo arrastramos a la nave mientras el pedía que lo bajaran ya que Alfea aun era atacada pero lo que nos importaba ahora eran las chicas.

¿se puede saber donde vamos? - pregunto el algo molesto mientras la nave estaba a medio camino.

a salvar a nuestras chicas - dijo Sky piloteando

¿están en problemas? - pregunto Eric preocupado

al parecer si - dije serio - espero que estén bien

* * *

.: Musa :.

¿quieres dejar de intentarlo? - pregunte a Layla que estaba forcejeando con las cadenas para soltarse - te harás mas daño, es imposible

tenemos que salir de aquí - dijo Layla casi molesta - ese estúpido de Athan me las pagara

es imposible - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza - las cadenas absorben la magia y no podemos ni movernos

Rodé los ojos molesta y gire mi cabeza posando la vista en la única de nosotras que aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados, Stella. No sabía que le había pasado pero creo que Athan probablemente tiene mucho que ver.

¿alguien ha pensado que Stella podría estar muerta? - pregunte preocupada

espero que no - dijo Flora preocupada también

debe de estar cansada - dijo Bloom con firmeza - recuerden que estuvo practicando hasta lograr la segunda parte y luego la batalla, no ha descansado nada desde entonces

tiene razón - dijo Tecna

Escuche la puerta abrirse de golpe y vi a los Especialistas en la entrada. Sonreí abiertamente y mire a Riven contenta. Los chicos rápidamente sacaron sus espadas y cortaron las cadenas de los pies y luego las manos liberándonos enseguida. Brandon tomo a Stella en sus brazos mientras yo abrazaba a Riven felizmente porque de no ser por el, y los chicos obviamente, seguiría atrapada.

gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias - dije contenta - juro que ya estaba aburrida de estar ahí

Riven correspondió el abrazo y al separarnos lo bese fugazmente. Los chicos y nosotras salimos de esa estúpida sala y caminamos por el pasillo por el cual ellos habían venido pero al llegar al final del corredor encontramos a Athan. Nosotras nos transformamos y los chicos sacaron sus espadas rápidamente.

se acabo Athan - dijo Flora frunciendo el ceño - deberías rendirte... somos mas

al contrario - dijo Athan creando una esfera negra - ustedes deberían rendirse si no quieren salir lastimados

el único que saldrá lastimado seras tu - dijo Riven apuntándolo con la espada - eres un imbécil por lastimar a las chicas y tenerlas ahí encadenadas, no te lo voy a perdonar

Athan sonrió y lanzo la esfera negra hacia nosotros sin preocuparse por nada. Los chicos sacaron sus escudos y nos cubrieron luego, cuando el ataque ya se había desvanecido busque a Athan con la mirada pero había desaparecido. Volvimos a la nave con los chicos para dirigirnos a Alfea. En todo el camino Stella no había despertado y fue un camino largo, lo cual nos preocupo a la mayoría. Al llegar notamos que Alfea estaba algo destruida y muchas hadas estaban en el suelo cansadas y preocupadas. Algo había pasado y parece que no fue nada bueno.

parece que esas cosas se han ido - dijo Sky

¿que cosas? - pregunto Bloom

la escuela estuvo bajo ataque - respondió Riven - vamos a ver a Faragonda

vayan ustedes, yo llevare a Stella al cuarto - dijo Brandon sonriendo un poco

Fuimos a ver a Faragonda que nos contó acerca de La Caja de Pandora la cual ya conocíamos pero no sabíamos que Akane tenía. Me sorprende bastante que Akane sea capas de tanta maldad, ni Valtor o las hechiceras antiguas eran así.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Vi que Stella abría sus ojos de forma lenta y parecía estar cansada. Me encontraba sentado en la cama a su lado sonriendo, esperaba que despertara pronto y cuando por fin lo hizo me sentí feliz de ver que estaba bien.

hola... - dije con voz baja y suave

¿que paso? - frunció el ceño confundida

¿no lo recuerdas? - pregunte extrañado

eso creo - dijo sentándose con cuidado en la cama

no importa que paso - dije pasando la mano por su cabello - ¿como te sientes?

cansada - gimió dejándose caer de espaldas - no se porque pero todo el cansancio me bajo de una sola

tal vez te falten unas horas de sueño - dije sonriendo - iré a ver a los chicos mientras quiero que descanses Amor

esta bien - dijo cerrando los ojos sin quejarse o hacer un puchero

Sonreí y la bese en la frente suavemente. Rápidamente se quedo dormida así que salí de la habitación y fui a la oficina de Faragonda todos aun estaban ahí y luego de contarles que Stella solo estaba cansada, probablemente por las practicas que ha tenido en esta semana y la pelea de hoy, ellos me contaron que Fontana Roja y Torre de Nubes no tuvieron tanta suerte como siempre y se han venido abajo esta vez... de la peor forma posible.

Ambas escuelas estaban en camino para Alfea que solo se ha mantenido en pie por la barrera protectora y nada mas. Estaba preocupado ya que Akane tiene el control de todo lo que nos rodea y nada de eso es bueno. En solo pocos días días, cuatro contando este para ser exacto, sería la batalla final y eso... eso era preocupante en grande.

en cuanto Stella recupere sus energías seguiremos con la practica - dijo Faragonda seria - ya no hay tiempo que perder

Continuara...

* * *

Se que quedo algo corto pero no tenía muchas idea de como hacerlo ya que esta no era la verdadera batalla contra Athan era solo un... calentamiento por decirlo :D

**Próximamente: Luz vs Oscuridad**

es imposible - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - estamos a pocas horas de que anochezca y aun no pasa nada

esto es malo - dijo Griffin preocupada - Akane no se detendrá por nada

la batalla ha comenzado - dijo Faragonda seria - en pocas horas vendrán a atacar Alfea

tendremos que resistir toda la noche, mientras dure el eclipse - dijo Saladino preocupado

iré por Akane - dijo Stella

no, no iras - dijo Bloom negando - ¿te has vuelto loca? no sabes la técnica

Stella no lo hagas - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - por favor no vayas

sabes que Te Amo ¿verdad? - pregunto Stella preocupada - no importa lo que suceda eso no cambiara

ten cuidado - dijo Flora preocupada

por fin - dijo Akane mirando al cielo - el eclipse comenzara dentro de poco y nada.. podrá evitarlo

te equivocas - dijo Stella detrás de ella - he venido para vencerte en batalla

no puedes ganarme - dijo Akane sonriendo

¿que planea Akane? - pregunto Bloom preocupada - sin Piedras ni Espada no hay mucho que hacer

¡Athan! - dijeron las chicas sorprendidas

aquí se acabo todo - dijo Athan sonriendo

por fin... el eclipse - dijo Akane sonriendo mientras Stella negaba con la cabeza

~ Comentarios:

- Suta Kuraii: Gracias por el comentario, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. Si es muy triste que se acabe pero la siguiente parte viene con todas las sorpresas jeje, sobre lo del O'C... que verguenza pero... no se que es :D jeje soy algo ignorante jeje pero bueno luego buscare en internet lo que significa ;D

- star 123: Pro no es una serie del dxd? es lo unico que se de los vengadores, la otra del cine creo que se llamaba Avengers no se cuantido... jeje pregunte si eran las mismas pro nadie sabía :/

- Selenna: Gracias por decir que son geniales, esas son mis motivaciones del día... sus comentarios. Sobre las peliculas de miedo... si, me encantan aunque no ese tipo como Actividad Paranormal, la verdad yo siento que fue casi chiste la pelicula... siento si ofendi a alguien pro como que no me gusto mucho... yo prefiero algo así como de miedo con un asesino o algo mas de miedo no suspenso, como el juego del miedo 1234567, destino final 12345 aunque mi favorita es la 3 y ese tipo... y no eres rara porque te gusten las peliculas, yo creo que es bueno porque bueno... SON GENIALES! jeje ¿has visto dead silence? esa es buena ;D

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: Ohh Andrew.. Andrew... Andrew es mi secreto jeje puede haber muerto ¿quien sabe? cayo por un precipicio jeje ;D seguir leyendo para saber

- TheSaku: Un saludo para ti ;D

Bueno eso es todo por hoy :D

Dejen Reviews y Suscribanse (L)

Se Despide _Lira12 !_


	37. Chapter 37: Luz vs Oscuridad

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx.

Esta Historia esta llegando a su fin. Lamento mucho eso pero como saben no sera de mas de 40 capítulos como en la primera parte aunque tendrá una tercera temporada la cual sera subida al poco tiempo después de que esta termine, aun no decido si dos semanas dps o un mes... elijan ustedes un mes o una semana...

Sinceramente no tengo planeado como van a ser todos los capítulos pero si tengo la idea en general por lo que no me importa subirla una dos semanas dps de que esta termine, después de todo lo que si tengo en mente se le va dando forma mientras se escribe.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 37:

Luz vs Oscuridad

.: Winx Club :.

Los días han pasado rápidamente hasta llegar al día tan esperado por todos aunque no del mejor modo. Estos días se han pasado solo en practicas para la rubia y en entrenamientos para Hadas, Especialistas y Hechiceras. Magix no había sido atacada desde aquel día en que La Caja de Pandora fue abierta lo cual hacia que todos estuvieran alerta por cualquier cosa.

Nuestras Hadas Winx y sus novios, los Especialistas, se encontraban todos en la oficina de la Directora Faragonda viendo como una de ellas seguía practicando la tercera parte de la famosa técnica que supuestamente acabara con los poderes de Akane de una buena vez por todas.

Eran las doce del día y nada bueno había sucedido aun, Stella seguía intentando en vano poder terminar con la practica. Recordaba ver al Oráculo usando la técnica aunque el solo hizo la primera parte y Faragonda le explico las siguiente, aun no entendía como es que la tercera no funcionaba por completo, nada de nada, estaba en cero mientras que con las otras hacía explotar el muñeco pero hacia algo.

Se encontraba parada con la misma pose de manos y ojos cerrados, muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, el muñeco brillaba intensamente aunque no cegadora. Pasaron minutos mientras este estaba suspendido en el aire pero eso cambio cuando perdió el brillo que lo envolvía y cayo al escritorio de la Directora, nuevamente había fallado.

Molesta separo las manos y dio un gruñido, era imposible que lograra realizar la técnica completa... iba en la tercera parte recién y no podía hacerlo cuando debería tener ya todo aprendido y practicarla por completo. No culpaba a Faragonda por como le enseñaba, tampoco al Oráculo por no haberle dado toda la información, a quien en realidad culpaba era a ella misma. Se culpaba por no poder poner en practica la técnica se culpaba por no entender que sucedía y sobre todo se culpaba por no encontrar el error para arreglarlo.

Sus amigos la miraron preocupados por como se frustraba ella misma, sabían que no tenía la culpa y que el error debía ser otro pero estaba demás discutir con ella. Ni Faragonda ni Kaia entendían tampoco que pasaban, es cierto que ambas conocían la técnica y sabían como iba perfectamente por lo que les extrañaba demasiado el que Stella no pudiera hacer la parte mas fácil que existía.

tal vez, un descanso para pensar ayude - dijo Bloom a Stella que miraba al muñeco molesta

yo también apoyo eso - dijo Brandon preocupado

dadas las circunstancias es lo mejor - dijo Faragonda seria pero preocupada

Stella no respondió a nada de lo que le hablaban, seguía mirando el muñeco fijamente pensando en que pudo haber salido mal pero nada se le ocurría. Tenía que encontrar el problema pronto, hoy era la batalla contra Akane y no tenía nada preparado para entonces. Estaba preocupada ya que si no encontraba el problema, Akane ganaría y ella puede quedar encerrada para siempre o algo peor.

Se cruzo de brazos torciendo los labios pensativa, ella sabía que mientras el problema exista no podría hacer nada contra Akane y ese problema debía ser arreglado ahora, no mas rato ni antes de que sea el eclipse, debía ser ahora.

Sintió unos brazos rodeándola sobre los suyos. Salio de sus pensamientos y giro la cabeza hacía atrás para ver quien era aquella persona que la había traído a la realidad. Sonrió sintiéndose tranquila al ver a cierto castaño sonreirle para tranquilizarla un poco. Dio un suspiro y separo el abrazo.

debe haber algo que pueda hacer - dijo mirando al muñeco nuevamente - sabía que se burla de mi

es muñeco - dijo Amore riendo - no se burla de ti

tu no sabes - dijo Stella haciendo un puchero - odio a ese muñeco

sera mejor que descanses Stella - dijo Faragonda colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica - ya veremos que hacer

no podemos tomar un descanso - se negó la rubia a descansar - hoy sera el eclipse

mira has estado practicando toda la semana - dijo Musa preocupada - y no has progresado nada en la tercera parte, tomate un descanso

pero... - intento decir la rubia

pero nada - dijo Sky negando con la cabeza - tienen razón

no... - se volvio a negar

Todos intercambiaron miradas al ver que no desistiría de seguir intentándolo, todas las miradas cayeron en Brandon asintiendo cosa que el entendió enseguida. Tomo a Stella en brazos y haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas, reclamos y todo salio de la oficina de Faragonda dirigiéndose a la habitación para que tomara un descanso enseguida.

En todo el camino las quejas, pucheros y gritos de la rubia resonaban por las paredes provocando que todo el mundo escuchara y los miraran extrañados. Detrás de ellos los seguían el resto del grupo sonriendo nervioso ante las miradas de los demás estudiantes.

Al llegar a la habitación Brandon deposito a Stella en la cama y la miro con firmeza haciéndole saber que si no dormía al menos una hora o mas no saldría de la habitación. Ella simplemente se sentó en la cama cruzándose de brazos y haciendo mas pucheros. Las chicas entraron en la habitación y de la misma forma que Brandon miraron a Stella.

ja - se burlo la rubia en un grito pues, todos habían salido de la habitación dejándola sola - ¡Olvidan que tengo magia!

¡No podrás usarla! - le grito Tecna - hay un contra hechizo

Abrió los ojos preocupada y agito la mano solo para ver que era cierto. No podía usar magia y eso la frustraba aun mas. Tomo una almohada y la lanzo a la puerta molesta dando un gruñido.

no se vale - dijo al aire cruzándose nuevamente de brazos - Akane no toma ningún descanso y yo no debería tomar ninguno

¡Descansa! - se escucho la voz de Brandon del otro lado de la puerta. Stella rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de que no se habían ido y el castaño estaba escuchando a través de la puerta.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

el eclipse sera esta noche - dijo Akane sonriendo - supongo que ya sabes que hacer

por supuesto - dijo Athan sonriendo - mientras tu peleas con la rubia yo me llevare al ejercito para terminar de invadir a Alfea y tener todo bajo nuestro control

he esperado este día por mucho tiempo y no dejare que nadie me lo quite - dijo Akane sonriendo - tal vez no tenga las Piedras pero eso impedirá que pueda absorber parte del poder del Eclipse Lunar para mis propios propósitos

es curioso como las cosas siempre toman un giro inesperado ¿no crees? - pregunto Athan sonriendo tranquilo - perdimos a los Magos y las Piedras

eso ya no importa ahora - dijo Akane sonriendo - importa que el Eclipse vendrá pronto

llevo esperando este día por mucho tiempo - dijo Athan sonriendo siniestramente - el momento en que la Luz caéra para siempre

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

La tarde se paso rápidamente, las horas pasaban y pasan hasta llegar a las siete de la tarde. Stella había estado en su habitación durmiendo toda la tarde sin proponerselo. Lo cierto es que si estaba cansada y luego de haber estado una hora haciendo pucheros, quejándose y maldiciendo al aire y a su poca suerte por estar encerrada en la habitación se quedo dormida simplemente.

Las chicas entraron en la habitación para ver como estaba su amiga y sonrieron al encontrarla durmiendo plácidamente, sabían que era lo que mas necesitaba en aquel momento ella, solo descansar y nada mas. Por desgracia y aunque no les gustara la idea debían despertarla para ver si el descanso habría resultado el efecto que querían y así poder usar bien la técnica.

Stella... - la zarandeo Musa hablando con voz baja y suave - despierta

La rubia no abrió sus ojos, no se limito a gemir molesta, ni a balbucear... no hizo nada de lo que normalmente hace cuando la despiertan. Musa volvio a intentarlo ya que no podían dejarla seguir durmiendo.

no creo que fue buena idea - comento Roxy al ver que no se despertaría

esto hay que hacerlo de la manera pesada - dijo Layla sacando unas flores de un florero y caminando con el hacía la rubia.

no lo hagas - dijo Bloom al ver que la morena tenia la intensión de derramar el agua en la rubia para despertarla - se quejara toda la noche por haberle mojado el cabello

entonces dime que tienes otra idea - dijo Layla dejando el florero en la mesa de noche.

creo que tiene una pesadilla - dijo Flora cruzada de brazos mirando a la chica dormir - esta frunciendo el ceño

¿que? - se acerco Musa a la rubia para ver si era verdad pero enseguida recibió un almohadazo en la cara haciéndola retroceder.

cállense... - dijo con los ojos cerrados Stella - dejen dormir

Las chicas rieron al ver que Stella si estaba despierta y había golpeado a Musa con la almohada. La peli azul miro con el ceño fruncido a Stella y la golpeo con la misma almohada que uso Stella para golpearla a ella misma. La rubia abrió los ojos enojada y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

¿que? - pregunto molesta - estaba soñando con algo verdadera mente encantador... ¿por qué me interrumpiste?

porque son las siete ya levántate - dijo Musa levantándose de la cama - iremos a la oficina de Faragonda, seguirás practicando

La rubia torció los labios mirando un punto fijo en la cama cosa que Tecna noto de las primera y pregunto - ¿sucede algo?

no - dijo sonriente mientras negaba con la cabeza - vamos

El grupo de las Winx salio de la habitación para dirigirse a la oficina de Faragonda y seguir con lo de esta mañana. Al pasar por al lado de una ventana que daba al jardín de la entrada Stella pudo ver el cielo color azul oscuro, algunas nubes blancas y enseguida noto que pronto anochecería Rápidamente entro en conciencia de que en pocas horas anochecería por completo y ni siquiera sabia la técnica completa, sabia que el Eclipse seria a las 22:05 y que duraría cuatro minutos y medio. El miedo y los nervios la invadieron enseguida, sentía mariposas en el estomago, su boca se había secado y apenas si podía mantenerse en pie aunque sabía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Tecna que iba caminando unos metros delante de Stella se detuvo al notar que la rubia había dejado de caminar. La miro y pudo notar como tenia ambas manos en su estomago y miraba por la ventana nerviosa. Entendía que probablemente estaba preocupada y no la culpaba pero no era bueno que se pusiera tan nerviosa en este momento. Camino hasta ella y colocando una mano en el hombro le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Un poco mas tranquila aunque aun nerviosa Stella siguió caminando con las chicas a la oficina de Faragonda.

Al entrar en la oficina pudieron ver a los chicos con expresiones preocupadas, también estaban las Pixies y los directores de las demás escuelas. Faragonda, Griffin y Saladino tenían expresiones preocupadas en sus rostros a diferencia de los chicos que sonrieron al ver entrar al grupo.

¿como estas? - pregunto Brandon en un susurro a la rubia que solo asintiendo como si dijera que bien

aun tengo sueño - dijo en voz baja

El castaño sonrió y la abrazo siendo correspondido el gesto. Una tos falsa hizo separar a ambos y mirando a Faragonda que estaba seria esperaron a que ella hablara explicando lo que sucedía en estos momentos en todo Magix.

un ejercito ha comenzado a invadir parte de Magix y algunos reinos - dijo Saladino preocupado - los reyes y varios ejércitos están combatiendo con ellos en estos momentos

¿que reinos? - pregunto Bloom preocupada por Domino. Ya había perdido Domino y a sus padres una vez y no se arriesgaría a perderlos de nuevo, si era necesario ella misma iría a pelear a Domino por el bien de su reino.

no te preocupes - dijo Faragonda tranquila - Domino no ha entrado en batalla aun pero lamento informar que Eraklyon es uno de los pocos reinos

¿que? - dijeron Sky y Brandon preocupados

oh no - dijo Tecna preocupada - debe ser una batalla fuerte

de hecho - dijo Griffin - están invadiendo todo

oh Dios - dijo Brandon preocupado - mis padres habían vuelto a Eraklyon

es malo - dijo Sky preocupado - los mios deben estar en batalla ahora

¿que hay de Zenit? - pregunto Tecna preocupada

¿y Melody? - dijo Musa

tranquilas - dijo Faragonda - pueden enviar un mensaje o llamar a sus padres en unos minutos para ver si están bien pero antes...

nada - interrumpió Stella rápidamente y preocupada - yo quiero saber como están mis padres

y yo - dijo Flora preocupada

esta bien - asintió Faragonda - pueden llamar ahora

Cada uno salio de la oficina en busca de sus teléfonos celulares o algo para comunicarse con sus padres. La mayoría de ellos pudieron ponerse en contacto con sus padres y supieron que estaban bien lo cual los tranquilizaba pero habían tres chicos que aun no podían comunicarse con ellos y eso los dejaba en preocupación ya que significaba que estaban en guerra Layla, Sky y Stella, esta ultima no pudo comunicarse con su padre.

no puede ser - dijo Layla sentada en una de las sillas de la oficina de Faragonda pues habían entrando nuevamente - mis padres no responden, deben estar en problemas... Andros a vuelto a entrar en batalla

esto es malo - dijo Griffin preocupada - Akane no se detendrá por nada

la batalla ha comenzado - dijo Faragonda seria - en pocas horas vendrán a atacar Alfea

¿que vamos a hacer cuando eso pase? - pregunto Roxy preocupada

obvio que defender a Alfea - dijo Bloom seria - no podemos dejar que destruyan la escuela, es el único refugio que queda

tendremos que resistir toda la noche, mientras dure el eclipse - dijo Saladino preocupado - Stella tendrás que buscar otra manera para detener a Akane, ya no hay tiempo para que aprendas esa técnica

no... no ira sola - dijo Faragonda negando con la cabeza - iras con las chicas, no dejare que pongas en riesgo tu vida sin tener la técnica aprendida por completo

Stella miro el reloj que marcaba las 20:30. Bajo la mirada pensativa y con firmeza miro a Faragonda negando con la cabeza. No llevaría a las chicas a tal peligro, ella debía encargarse de Akane y aunque no supiera la técnica con la cual debía vencer a Akane iría sola, no quería poner en peligro a nadie en una batalla con Akane.

aun nos queda una opción - dijo en voz baja - El Pacto del Encierro...

Todas las miradas preocupadas y sorprendidas cayeron en ella. Faragonda era la única que la miraba seria y aunque no quería que Stella fuera sola e hiciera algo peligroso como sabía que tenia razón, aun estaba esa opción.

tienes razón - dijo Faragonda - pero eso significaría que tendrás que ir sola y es algo que no puedo aceptar

no tenemos otra opción - dijo Stella apretando los puños - pronto atacaran a Alfea y la única manera de evitar que Akane haga lo que sea que planea con el Eclipse es peleando antes de eso...

¿que tienes planeado? - pregunto Helio temiendo lo peor

iré por Akane - respondió seria - ahora...

no, no iras - dijo Bloom negando - ¿te has vuelto loca? no sabes la técnica y es peligroso el El Pacto del Encierro... no iras

no tenemos mas opciones Bloom - dijo Stella negado con la cabeza - no podemos dejar que Akane se salga con la suya, el Eclipse sera en una hora y media... aun tengo tiempo de detenerla

Stella tiene razón - apoyo Griffin asintiendo

Con el miedo en ella aun se mantenía firme, no iba a dejar que Akane siguiera haciendo daño y mucho menos iba dejarla ganar. Todos salieron de oficina de Faragonda y se dirigieron al jardín delantero donde muchas hadas miraban al cielo preocupadas. Todos los estudiantes tanto como Hechiceras, Hadas y Especialistas estaban enterados de la situación que sucedía en todo Magix y los reinos.

La rubia estaba en la fuente de agua lanzando una moneda y pidiendo que sucediera lo mejor en esta batalla, que Akane no ganara. Sentía que alguien posaba su mano en el hombro de ella así que se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una mirada preocupada.

Brandon... - dijo en voz baja

Stella no lo hagas - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - por favor no vayas, quiero que te lastimen

lo se, pero debo ir - dijo aparentando tranquilidad - Akane no puede ganar

entonces iré contigo - dijo colocando ambas manos en los brazos de la joven - no quiero si quiera pensar en lo que te puede suceder

pues no lo hagas - dijo sonriendo un poco - todo va a estar bien

¿y si no? - pregunto preocupado - ¿y si algo te pasa?

bueno, eso significaría que esta fuente me ha engañado - dijo Stella bromeando un poco

no bromees con esto - dijo suspirando pesadamente

tranquilo - dijo acariciando su mejilla mientras sonreía - ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?... mejor no respondas

¿como puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión? - pregunto Brandon intentado que cediera de la idea.

sabes que Te Amo ¿verdad? - pregunto Stella preocupada - no importa lo que suceda eso no cambiara

al igual que tu idea de ir - dijo rodando los ojos algo molesto

Tesoro... - dijo en casi una suplica - mira yo debo ir a vencer a Akane y tu debes estar aquí para proteger a Alfea con las demás

¿volverás? - pregunto preocupado

por ti... si - dijo Stella sonriendo - voy a volver y para entonces todo se habrá acabado, Akane perderá la batalla y todo volverá a la normalidad

Stella quito uno de los anillos de su dedo y la cadena que Brandon que le había regalado. Tomo la mano del joven y coloco ambos objetos en ella. El la miro confundido al no entender porque hizo eso.

¿por qué? - pregunto el

quiero que te los quedes - dijo sonriendo un poco - no quiero perderlos en la batalla

¿estas segura que es por eso? - pregunto el pensando que tal vez sea por que no volvería lo cual hacía que se preocupara aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

no te preocupes - dijo Stella sonriendo - no es lo que crees, enserio no quiero perderlos o que se rompan... además solo necesito este en caso de emergencia

Mostró el anillo de Solaria con una sonrisa. Aun preocupado por todo asintió y guardo ambos objetos en el bolsillo del pantalón. Tomo ambas manos de la joven y las beso preocupado.

Te Amo Princesa - dijo mirándola a los ojos - espero de corazón que no te pase nada, no se que haría si algo te pasara

también Te Amo Tesoro - dijo Stella sonriendo. Se acerco a el para juntar sus labios en un suave beso y después abrazarlo fuertemente.

El castaño no quería dejar ir a la joven pero sabía que debía hacerlo ya que solo quedaba una hora para el eclipse. Al separase un poco del abrazo se miraron a los ojos sonriendo, ella lo volvio a besar pero esta vez fugazmente y se alejo cuando escucho que alguien la había llamado.

lo siento chicos - dijo Faragonda sonriendo un poco - pero ya es hora Stella

Todo el grupo se junto para dar un abrazo fuerte y despedirse de la rubia. No sabía donde se encontraba Akane pero tenía una idea, el espejo había mostrado algo que no se desaparecía de su mente y suponía que era una pista de donde sería la batalla.

me pregunto... ¿que planea Akane? - pregunto Bloom preocupada - sin Piedras ni Espada no hay mucho que hacer

no lo se - dijo Stella negando con la cabeza - pero la detendré

ten cuidado - dijo Flora preocupada

estaré bien - guiño el ojo Stella

cuidate mucho Stella - dijo Amore preocupada - por favor...

tranquila Cariño - dijo sonriendo Stella

entonces ¿alguna idea de donde se encuentra? - pregunto Griffin esperando a que ella respondiera

si - dijo sonriendo Stella. Miro a Faragonda que le asentía para hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo con su idea - el problema es llegar, no conozco el lugar por completo así que no puedo usar mi cetro

yo te enviare - dijo Faragonda seria - ten cuidado por favor

Stella volvio a guiñar el ojo sonriendo y luego miro a Brandon que la tenia tomada de la mano preocupado. El la abrazo una vez mas y la soltó mirándola con una sonrisa preocupada - tu puedes... ánimos

Faragonda apunto a Stella con ambas manos y la transporto al lugar donde ambas presentían que iba a ser la batalla. Con Stella lejos el grupo se debía preparar para la invasión a Alfea. Las noticias de la situación en Magix y los reinos de todo el mundo iban llegando cada vez mas rápido Linphea y Melody acababan de ser invadidas por el mal lo cual preocupo a Flora y a Musa enseguida pero eran consoladas por sus novios diciendo que todo estaría bien. Minutos tarde llego la noticia de que Cellas y Calipso también habían sido invadidos.

La energía maligna se hacía presente en Alfea, todas las hadas ya transformadas miraban la entrada a Alfea. La escuela sería invadida en pocos minutos y eso se podía notar en grande. Todos se preparaban para lo que les esperaba ahora.

bien, aquí comienza - dijo Bloom tragando saliva - tengan cuidado

ustedes Pixies quiero que vayan a mi oficina y no salgan hasta que todo haya acabado - dijo Faragonda seria - no pueden arriesgarse a estar cerca de las energías malignas

ten cuidado Bloom - dijo Lockette abrazándola

Flora patea a los malos y ten cuidado - dijo Chatta con algo de emoción mientras su hada soltaba una risita divertida.

arriba Tecna, ustedes pueden - dijo Digit sonriendo.

suerte Roxy - dijo Día tranquila mientras le sonreía.

que tengas suerte Musa y por favor ten cuidado - dijo Tune

patuta... - abrazo Piff a Layla.

Todas las Pixies mas los animales mágicos que estaban en Alfea se fueron a la oficina de Faragonda mientras todas las Hadas, Especialistas y Hechiceras se preparaban para lo que se venia en pocos minutos. El peligro se avecinaba a cada momento. Un ejercito de criaturas extrañas tanto en formas como tamaño había atravesado la barrera de Alfea sin problemas en lo absoluto y se acercaron a todos en un ataque repentino.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

El cielo estaba estrellado y la Luna aun no estaba completa lo que traía algo de tranquilidad a Stella. Faragonda había enviado a la rubia a un solo lugar en especifico, algo que ambas creían que seria donde encontrarían a Akane.

Un lago hermoso y grande era iluminado por la luz que desprendía la hermosa Luna que pronto sería una Luna Llena. Al rededor del lago se podía ver claramente que habían varios arboles ocultaban en lago a unos 10 metros de distancia de el. El pasto era corto y no habían arbustos que estuvieran en medio de la planicie donde seria la batalla.

El viento era fuerte con dirección hacia el norte y hacia que las hojas de los arboles sonaran. Stella miraba la luna con preocupación pero firmeza, ya había llegado la hora. La luna en poco minutos estaría llena y luego seria el Eclipse.

La presencia maligna apareció justo detrás de Stella quien se dio la vuelta al sentirla. Akane, una de las hechiceras mas temidas de la historia, el peligro de los peligros, la villana de los villanos, una mente siniestra con un pasado que no puede olvidar. Ella se encontraba detrás de la rubia que una vez había intentado controlar para sus propósitos malvados.

Ambas rivales se encontraban mirándose fijamente a los ojos con firmeza. La batalla entre el bien y el mal estaba por comenzar, la luz y la oscuridad entrarían en batalla en pocos minutos. Ella no sabía cual es el plan de Akane pero iba a detenerla, de eso estaba segura.

me sorprende que hayas venido - dijo la hechicera con una sonrisa en sus labios

que extraño, a mi me sigue sorprendiendo tu edad - se burlo la rubia

¿quieres callarte? - pregunto la hechicera un la vena en su frente y los ojos cerrados mientras apretaba los dientes molesta - eso esta fuera de lugar

¿enserio? - pregunto Stella sonriendo divertida - no me parece que este fuera de lugar

por fin - dijo Akane mirando al cielo a donde estaba la luna llena - el eclipse comenzara dentro de poco y nada.. podrá evitarlo

te equivocas - dijo Stella detrás de ella - he venido para vencerte en batalla

¿que te hace pensar que ganaras? - pregunto Akane sonriendo - no puedes ganarme

no Akane, tu no puedes ganarme a mi - dijo Stella decidida - no vas a ganar ni tampoco a seguir con tus raros planes

si piensas impedirlo espero que tengas suficientes energías - dijo Akane creando dos esferas negras en sus manos - porque va a ser una batalla muy fuerte

Stella solo se limito a asentir lentamente con la cabeza mientras una luz cegadora la rodeaba por unos minutos. Cuando la luz cegadora desapareció se podía observar clara mente a la joven ya transformada en hada con una mirada fija y seria. Estaba batalla iba a dar inicio y en una hora, en solo una hora... debía terminar ya que el Eclipse se acercaba cada vez mas y mas.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

La batalla en Alfea se veía realmente mala. Hadas, Especialistas y Hechiceras trabajando juntos nuevamente para proteger la escuela, su único refugio en pie que quedaba. Faragonda, Griffin y Saladino, los Directores de las tres escuelas peleaban a mano armada contra las criaturas. Hechizos y armas eran disparados contra todo aquel que no fuera del bando bueno y estuviera bajo control de Akane.

Las Winx peleaban contra todas las criaturas esperando al responsable detrás de esta invasión. Todas sabían quien era y esperaban que apareciera de una buena vez por todas para derrotarlo y acabar con todo este desastre en Alfea.

Las seis chicas se acercaron para hablar sobre el enemigo que aun no había aparecido y la preocupación crecía aun mas al saber que en pocas horas el Eclipse seria realizado y no sabían nada del plan de Akane. Los Especialistas peleaban contra las criaturas sin quedarse atrás, puede que eran fuertes pero ellos tenían un punto a favor, las Espadas Elementales. Esas espadas estaban ayudando bastante en la batalla contra las criaturas.

chicas tenemos que hacer que se vayan de una buena vez por todas - dijo Tecna apretando los puños

para eso debemos ir con el responsable - dijo Musa de igual manera - pero no sabemos donde se encuentra

a tus espaldas seria un buen comienzo para buscar - se escucho una voz masculina detrás de las chicas.

La voz era conocida perfectamente por todas y cada una de ellas. No se podían equivocar, sabían que era el. Se dieron la vuelta y la sorpresa que se llevaron fue haber visto a uno de sus enemigos con unos rayos negros a su alrededor. Su fuerza había aumentado y tu magia también - ¡Athan!

el mismo - dijo sonriendo el hombre mientras hacia una reverencia - es un gusto poder enfrentarme a las famosas Winx en una verdadera batalla y no un juego de niños

¿juego de niños? - pregunto Bloom frunciendo el ceño - lo que nos hiciste hace unos días no fue un juego de niños

por supuesto que lo fue - dijo Athan sonriendo tranquilo - ¿o enserio pelearon con todas sus fuerzas? porque si es así me sentiría decepcionado ya que ni siquiera daño me hicieron

¿debemos mentir? - susurro Layla solo para los oídos de las chicas

con los habitantes de la tierra petrificados nuestro poder es menor al de siempre - susurro Flora preocupada - es obvio que no pudimos hacerle daño por esa razón

estoy esperando - dijo Athan sonriendo

en tus sueños Athan - dijo Bloom seria - nosotras pelearemos para proteger a Alfea y no sera un juego de niños

sabia que dirías eso - dijo el Ángel Oscuro sonriendo - pero aquí se acaba todo ¡Rayo Infernal!

Una pequeña esfera roja apareció en su dedo indice el cual apuntaba a las chicas, la esfera se convirtio en un rayo delgado y rojo que salio disparado a cada una de ellas haciéndolas caer al suelo al intentar evadir aquel ataque.

¿que fue eso? - pregunto Roxy levantándose del suelo sorprendida

no lo se - dijo Bloom negando con la cabeza y levantándose del suelo también - pero sera mejor que vayamos con cuidado, me parece que tiene mas de un truco bajo la manga

¿te parece o lo sabes? - pregunto Tecna levantando la ceja - yo siento que lo sabes

solo... tengamos cuidado - dijo Musa mirando a Athan - ¡Estallido Sonico!

¡Rosa de Invierno! - lanzo un ataque Flora al mismo tiempo que Musa

nuestro turno - dijo Bloom apretando los puños - ¡Llamarada Ardiente!

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

La pelea entre la Luz y la Oscuridad estaba llegando a altos niveles de peligros. Ambas mujeres peleaban con todas sus fuerzas sin detenerse en ningún momento para descansar, no bajaban la guardia ni mucho menos pensaba ceder ante su contrincante. Los ataques volaban hacia la otra causando daños en su cuerpo o simplemente chocando entre ellos causando una explosión.

Stella alzo la mano al cielo usando su ataque Lluvia de Estrellas contra Akane. Las estrellas del cielo bajaron a gran velocidad lastimando con fuerza a la hechicera que no alcanzo a cubrirse del ataque. Habían estado peleando por un largo rato pero aun no se acercaban al tiempo del Eclipse, para Stella era bueno ya que aun tenia tiempo de detener Akane.

¡Luna Creciente! - lanzo una media luna boomerang hacia la hechicera con gran fuerza. Esta estiro la mano y detuvo la media luna ante la mirada sorprendida de Stella. Agito la mano lanzando de vuelta el ataque que la golpeo en el vientre haciéndola caer al suelo con fuerza.

auch... - dijo con los ojos cerrados en el suelo - ¿como hizo eso...?

es parte de ser una gran hechicera - dijo Akane bajando lentamente hasta tocar el suelo - ¿te dolió? supondré que si

no tanto como esto a ti - dijo Stella creando una Bola Solar y lanzandola con fuerza.

El ataque golpeo a Akane enviándola cuatro metros hacia atrás. Stella solo sonreía victoriosa ante el ataque que había lanzado. Miro a la hechicera apretando los puños mientras su sonrisa seguía intacta en su rostro.

eso lo pagaras - dijo Akane apretando los dientes molesta - ¡Rayo de Muerte!

Un rayo color verde se dirigió a Stella a una velocidad tan grande que no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse o evadir el ataque. La rubia fue arrastrada varios metros hacia atrás hasta chocar de espaldas con uno de los arboles que rodeaban el campo de batalla y el lago donde se encontraban las chicas. Con algo de dificultad se levanto elevándose lo mas rápido posible pues, otro ataque proveniente de Akane se dirigía a ella.

Alzo ambas manos sobre su cabeza mientras un aura plateada las envolvía, una esfera del mismo color se empezó a formar y poco a poco iba creciendo mientras tomaba la forma de una luna llena. Lanzo el ataque tan conocido por la mayoría hacia la hechicera que lo contraataco con una Esfera Negra un poco mas chica que la Luna Llena pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar una gran explosión.

Akane se elevo a la altura de Stella manteniendo la distancia y mirándola seria. No tenía razones para sonreirá ya que su mente estaba con el Eclipse que pasaría en media hora mas. Sabía que Stella intentaría evitar lo que tenia planeado aun cuando no supiera a ciencia cierta que planeaba.

Miro a la joven hada fijamente y luego lanzo otro ataque contra ella pero para su mala suerte y buena suerte de ella logro esquivarlo sin problemas. Gruño molesta al ver que la joven esquivo el ataque y lanzo otro ataque con mas fuerza. No le importaba cansarse, no le importaba nada mas que lastimarla y poder dejarla fuera de la batalla pronto.

Stella no tenia las Piedras con ella lo cual llego a lamentar ya que la Piedra del Agua y del Viento ayudarían bastante gracias al lago que estaba cerca de ellas. No era un hada de agua ni mucho menos sabia como usar ataques así por lo que no tenia muchas opciones, lo suyo era el sol, la luna y las estrellas.

¡Rayo Lunar! - lanzo el rayo algo débil debido a la energía perdida durante toda la batalla pero eso no impidió que golpeara a Akane fuertemente. La hechicera se molesto por el ataque y la ataco con tres esferas color celestes. Cada esfera golpeo a la rubia de forma en que ella cayo del cielo al mar del lago.

Tenia los ojos cerrados y aguantaba la respiración todo el tiempo posible. Comenzó a nadar a la superficie y en cuanto salio uso el hechizo Rayos del Sol para que rayos secaran su traje que estaba mojado a causa del agua. Miro a la hechicera molesta y se dirigió hacia ella a gran velocidad. Si había algo que realmente le molestaba era que le mojaran el cabello y eso cuando pasaba la hacia enfadar en grande. Ya cerca de la hechicera la empujo hacia abajo para hundirla en el lago pero no tomo en cuenta de que ella también caería aunque era lo ultimo que le importaba ya que primero haría pagara por lo que hizo.

Ambas aguantaban la respiración bajo el agua mientras se lanzaban ataque como querían. Los pocos animales que vivían en aquel lago salieron nadando asustados tras la pelea de las chicas. Akane no dejaba de lanzar discos con púas a sus alrededores mientras estos giraban a gran velocidad. Stella usaba su Escudo Solar para protegerse lo mas posible y evitar cualquier daño.

En cuanto los discos cedieron el hada lanzo una Estrella Solar que Akane desvió sin problemas enviándola devuelta con su dueña. Stella se sorprendió un poco y aun aguantando la respiración comenzó a nadar a toda la velocidad posible para evitar que el ataque le hiciera daño. La estrella paso por encima de Stella rozándole la cabeza a lo cual la joven miro aliviada por que no fue nada mas peligroso.

"se esta pasando de lista" - pensó Stella apretando los puños molesta - "no se cuanto tiempo queda para el Eclipse pero debo entretenerla hasta que este pase y de esa forma evitar cualquier cosa que tenga planeado... Espero que las chicas estén bien, y los chicos por igual"

Con este último pensamiento se dirigió a la superficie ya que no podía seguir aguantando mas la respiración. Volvio a usar el hechizo Rayos del Sol para secarse por completo aunque aquel hechizo era débil, pues era de noche y sin el sol el hechizo era muy débil.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Seis chicas buscaban por el bosque a un Ángel Oscuro que se les había escapado de las manos. El cielo estaba oscuro y estrellado con la única luz que podía alumbrar en aquel momento, la luna. Aun con la luz de la luna era casi imposible ver en la oscuridad.

no puedo ver mucho - dijo Musa apretando los puños - ¿como vamos a encontrar a Athan?

estaremos en problemas si no encontramos la manera pronto - dijo Bloom preocupada

piensen todas en algo rápido - dijo Layla rápidamente

Cada una se cruzo de brazos o apoyo los dedos pulgar e indice en su mentón para poder pensar en algo para traer luz pero ninguna tenia alguna idea clara o alguna idea que pueda dar resultado.

no se me ocurre nada - dijo Roxy rendida - es imposible que alguna de nosotras pueda, ninguna controla la luz

luz... ¡LUZ! - grito Tecna sonriendo - Bloom puedes usar el fuego, eso nos traerá un poco de luz

es verdad - dijo Flora sonriendo - Tecna eres un genio

gracias - dijo la chica sonriendo - gracias, ahora Bloom...

La pelirroja sonrió y creo una llama en su mano derecha. La parte del bosque en donde se encontraban fue iluminada gracias al fuego de la joven. Cada una busco con la mirada a Athan que aun estaba perdido o mas bien escondido.

tenemos que encontrar a Athan - dijo Roxy buscando con la mirada sin logro alguno.

Un esfera negra golpeo a Layla por la espalda haciéndola caer al suelo. Las Winx bajaron preocupadas a ella y confirmaron que estaba bien. Una vez que Layla se levanto del suelo todas se pusieron de espaldas la una con la otra para buscar a su atacante pero aun así no lo podían encontrar. Bloom hizo crecer la llama un poco mas iluminando mas el lugar pero nuevamente aun no lo podían ver.

¡Déjate ver! - grito Musa apretando los puños - ¡Sabemos que estas aquí!

Otra esfera negra se dirigía a las chicas pero esta venia desde arriba por lo que ninguna la vio venir. La esfera golpeo en el suelo provocando una pequeña explosión que hizo que las chicas cayeran al suelo unos centímetros mas allá de donde se encontraban. Todas elevaron su vista al cielo pero no vieron nada, sabían que Athan estaba jugando con ellas aun cuando el no quería un juego de niños.

¡Cobarde! - grito Layla apretando los puños mientras se levantaba del suelo - ¡Muéstrate!

Layla ten cuidado - dijo Bloom seria y en voz baja - no sabemos donde esta ni mucho menos que es lo que esta haciendo

Layla apretó los dientes mientras baja la mirada al suelo para intentar calmarse. Sabía que Bloom tenía razón pero eso no significaba que debían quedarse quietas recibiendo todos los ataques de Athan. Debían hacer algo pero no sabía que hacer ya que apenas si podían ver y lo que lo volvía mas difícil era que estaban en un bosque, un lugar repleto de arboles y un lugar perfecto para esconderse.

no hay que bajar la guardia - dijo Flora con firmeza en la voz mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

¿Flora por qué bajaríamos la guardia? - pregunto Musa levantando la ceja

solo mantente alerta - dijo Flora buscando a Athan

¿donde estas Athan? - pregunto Bloom al aire mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

El Ángel Oscuro se encontraba a dos metros de las chicas escondido entre unos arboles mientras les sonreía con superioridad. Tenía que admitirlo, se divertía jugando con aquellas hadas aunque le gustaría tener una verdadera batalla prefería seguir como estaba. Creo una tercera esfera negra en su mano derecha con un suave soplido esta desapareció en su mano y reapareció por el lado derecho de las chicas golpeando a Tecna en el estomago.

esto es mas divertido de lo que pensé - susurro riendo bajo para que no lo escucharan.

¡Tecna! - gritaron todas preocupadas por su amiga.

estoy bien - dijo Tecna para no preocupar a sus amigas.

¿de donde ha venido eso? - pregunto Roxy preocupada

de allí - apunto Tecna enfrente de ella - Athan debe de estar por allí

bien, no hay tiempo que perder - dijo Bloom apretando los puños - vamos

Las seis hadas emprendieron el vuelo hacía aquel lugar en el que Tecna había apuntado hace unos minutos. Buscaban a Athan por todos lados pero no lo encontraban así que se detuvieron a medio camino preocupadas por no encontrarlas.

tal vez se fue - dijo Roxy buscando una excusa.

o tal vez solo se esta escondiendo - dijo Layla - es imposible que se haya ido, acaba de atacar a Tecna

Athan había estado siguiendo a las chicas en silencio pero ya no podía aguantar mas las ganas de reír por lo ingenuas que eran las hadas. Le sorprendía bastante que no puedan encontrarlo siendo que era tan fácil, se preguntaba a si mismo ¿enserio esta es la nueva compañía de la luz? ¿estas hadas... son realmente quienes han vencido a los mas poderosos villanos?. La burla y la risa le llegaban como si fuese un regalo de navidad, no podía creer que estas seis chicas destruyeron a muchos enemigos fuertes y no lo pueden encontrar.

son mas ingenuas de lo que creí - dijo por fin saliendo de su escondite por las espaldas de las chicas mientras seguía sonriendo con superioridad y algo de burla - no puedo creer que ustedes son la nueva compañía de la luz, ni siquiera pueden encontrar a un enemigo que las ha estado siguiendo desde dos metros de distancia

se acabo Athan - dijo Bloom con firmeza en la voz - vamos a pelear enserio

si es lo que quieres - dijo el Ángel sonriendo. Dio un batir de alas provocando que varias plumas negras con filos se dirigieran a las chicas que esquivaron el ataque elevándose mas arriba. Athan siguió a las chicas mientras creaba una esfera celeste en ambas manos y la lanzaba contra una de ellas.

Flora uso su escudo para protegerse de aquel ataque y luego uso el ataque Espinas de Rosas para causarle daño. Espina de varias rosas se crearon a ambos lados de Flora y luego se dirigieron hacia su objetivo.

Athan uso sus propias alas como escudo y luego lanzo seis esferas negras hacia las seis chicas que se protegieron rápidamente con sus escudos. Bloom uso uno de sus tantos ataques de fuego contra Athan que solo esquivo el ataque sin problemas, acto seguido chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer una lanza y con gran velocidad se dirigió a la pelirroja con la intensión de hacerle daño.

Un boomerang azul se interpuso en su camino haciendo que soltara la lanza tras golpearlo en las manos. Athan bajo la mirada para ver quien había sido aquel que se había interpuesto en el ataque. Pudo ver a un chico rubio que tenía la mano en el aire para recibir el boomerang lanzado, pero no era al único que podía ver ya que estaba acompañado de otros seis hombres que ya estaban armados.

mas te vale no hacerle daño con esa cosa a mi novia - amenazo el rubio molesto - o las pagaras caro

¡Sky! - dijo sonriendo Bloom

El rubio le guiño el ojo a la joven que se sonrojaba levemente pero por dentro estaba feliz de ver a su novio y sus amigos sanos y salvo. Athan cerro los ojos y sonrió esperando a que aquellos Especialistas dijeran lo que iban a decir antes de que el los atacara.

me parece Athan, que te has olvidado que ellas no están solas - dijo Helio sonriendo - mientras nosotros estemos aquí no les harás daño

lo que a mi me parece es que ustedes olvidaron que a mi no me importa nada - dijo Athan sonriendo mientras miraba a los Especialistas - vengo a ganar en batalla ya que en pocos minutos sera el Eclipse y ups, no saben nada de Stella ni de que es lo que Akane planea

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Brandon apretando el puño izquierdo con fuerza - ¿que planea Akane?

si te dijera no seria sorpresa - dijo sonriendo - pero por ahora es lo de menos, importa la batalla en la que perderán

Se acerco a gran velocidad al suelo recogiendo la lanza y dirigiéndose a los chicos sin detenerse ni un poco o bajar la velocidad. Cada uno se movió rápidamente del lugar en el que estaban pues, era imposible que detuvieran el ataque con las espadas o simplemente se cubrieran con los escudos. Athan se detuvo a dos metros de distancia del grupo de los chicos mientras hacia desaparecer la lanza y aparecer las garras metálicas en su mano izquierda. Se dio la vuelta sin previo aviso y ataco con ellas al primero que tenia cerca del, Eric.

El joven se protegió con su Katana roja y con salto hacía atrás se separo de Athan que solo sonreía de forma algo siniestra. Se acerco a Eric para intentar lastimarlo pero no contaba con que el joven fuera tan bueno con la espada evadía, se protegía y contraatacaba. Las Winx bajaron al suelo para acercarse a los chicos y verificar que se encontraban todos bien mientras Eric y Athan se alejaban un poco del lugar en donde estaban todos.

¡Eric! - le grito Roxy preocupada

no vayas - la detuvo Nabu rápidamente - el tiene un arma, no esta usando sus poderes es peligroso

pero Eric... - intento decir Roxy

iremos por el - dijo Riven - ustedes quédense aquí

ni hablar - dijo Musa negando con la cabeza - iremos con ustedes

Musa tiene razón no pueden solos con el - dijo Flora - iremos quieran o no

esta bien - dijo Helio tranquilo - pero hay que tener cuidado

El grupo se acerco caminando en busca de su amigo que se encontraba peleando a mano armada contra Athan. No demoraron mucho en encontrarlo y le sonrieron al ver que tenia la situación controlada pero aun así necesitaría ayuda para derrotarlo.

Cada uno rodeo a Athan con sus armas y las chicas con ataques en sus manos listas para lanzarlo. Athan observo a cada uno de los chicos y chicas que lo rodeaba, incluido Eric que pronto se había unido al circulo con los demás. Levanto la vista al cielo para ver a la luna. Una sonrisa se cruzo por su rostro provocando que todos levantaran la vista preocupados.

Aquella luna llena estaba comenzando el proceso del Eclipse Lunar. Parte de la luna ya estaba oscureciendo, era menos de la mitad pero aun así a todos les preocupaba. Dos personas se cruzaron por la mente de todos, Stella y Akane. ¿Que paso con ellas? ¿Stella logro detenerlas? ¿Akane siguió con su plan?.

aquí se acabo todo - dijo Athan sonriendo convencido de que Stella no pudo detener a Akane.

oh no... - dijo Bloom preocupada

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Todo el lugar estaba destruido, no había ningún árbol en pie y el lago... el lago se había secado por los poderes de Akane. El hada y la hechicera se encontraban peleando en una plataforma de piedra parecida a un pilar justo en medio de lo que solía ser el lago tan hermoso que había cuando llegaron. Era muy parecido a lo que mostró el espejo a Stella pero había algo que no calzaba con nada de lo sucedido, el volcán. No había ningún volcán cerca y mucho menos había lava quemando todo a su paso por lo que la confusión en Stella era evidente aunque aun así prefirió concentrase en lo que importaba en aquel momento.

El Eclipse Lunar apenas había comenzado y Akane con Stella aun seguían peleando, ambas tenían planes para el Eclipse pero con su rival atacando era imposible realizarlos. Akane planeaba absorber parte de la energía liberada en el Eclipse mientras que Stella se arriesgaría a usar la técnica para quitarle los poderes. Estaba consciente de que era demasiado arriesgado pero no tenía ninguna otra idea pues, no logro vencer a Akane antes de que el Eclipse comenzara.

por fin... el eclipse - dijo Akane sonriendo mientras Stella negaba con la cabeza - ahora si... absorberé la energía liberada y doblare mis poderes al máximo

¡No lo creo! - dijo Stella lanzando una Luna Creciente que golpeo a Akane en el vientre y luego en las rodillas por la parte de atrás haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo. Rápidamente se acerco a ella y con los nervios de punta la miro fijamente - no te dejare

Coloco el dedo pulgar en la frente de Akane mientras esta al no entender que sucedía tomo el brazo de Stella para quitar el pulgar de su frente pero con la energía que era enviada a través del bajo ambas manos contra su voluntad y la miraba sin poder moverse ni un centímetro. En el momento en que la Energía Mágica de Akane se equilibro con la de Stella, ella retrocedió un paso quitando el pulgar de la frente de Akane. Junto ambas manos creando una esfera brillante color amarilla y lentamente la introducía al interior de Akane, por el pecho a la altura del corazón.

La hechicera seguía sin poder moverse y extrañamente sentía la energía de la rubia dentro de ella. Odiaba esa sensación y mas aun odiaba que poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse débil y con un vació dentro, sus poderes estaban despareciendo y de eso se daba cuenta.

Por fin, había llegado la última parte de la técnica, la parte que no había perfeccionado pero no tenía tiempo de siquiera experimentar. El Eclipse había llegado a la mitad de la luna y solo eso faltaba, un poco de tiempo y mucha concentración lograría que todo saliera bien. No tenia tiempo de pensar en el error antes de usar la técnica así que decidió jugársela una vez mas al todo por el todo.

Junto sus manos de una forma extraña, las puso una contra la otra, puso la palma derecha sobre la izquierda y las sostuvo a la altura del corazón, sintiendo los costados de los dedos en contacto los unos con los otros. Cerró los ojos y borro todo pensamiento de su mente. Necesitaba concentrarse muy bien en este ultimo momento y solo de eso dependería que todo saliera bien.

Los ojos de Akane fueron iluminados tomando un color amarillo brillante, igual que los de Stella una vez que fueron abierto. Todo parecía ir bien pero nuevamente algo no planeado o no conocido sucedió. Stella sentía su energía debilitarse mas y mas de lo esperado, no entendía que pasaba y eso hacía que perdiera la concentración. El eclipse estaba por terminar pero Stella no había logrado aun lo que quería, parecía que la energía de Akane la estaba corrompiendo pues un aura negra las envolvía a ambas de una sola vez mientras sus ojos eran iluminados por un brillo morado oscuro.

El Anillo de Solaria ubicado en el dedo anular izquierdo de Stella había perdido su brillo y se había vuelto opaco. Ambas mujeres eran elevadas a diez metros del suelo en el aire y ninguna de las dos parecía consiente de aquello. Solo quedaba un minuto con veinte segundos cuando el una luz color celeste cegadora envolvió a ambas.

Continuara...

* * *

¡UHUHUHUHUHUHUH! Quería que fuera mas largo pro no me salio jeje. ¿Que es lo que pasara ahora? ¿Sera corrompida Stella? ¿Habrá funcionado la técnica? ¿Que paso con Athan, las Winx y los Especialistas? ¿Como estarán las cosas en Magix y los reinos invadidos? ¿Que nos espera el siguiente capitulo? Todo eso y mucho mas en... el siguiente capitulo, adelanto:

**Próximamente: Un nuevo despertar**

¿quien eres? - dijo una pequeña niña de nueve años sentada en una banca a la luz de la luna - no te acerques**  
**

no te haré daño... - dijo una joven de veintidós años colocándose de cuclillas frente a la pequeña a la que le sonreía

mamá y papá... - dijo la pequeña con la mirada agachada

¡Ahora si Athan! - dijo Sky apuntándolo con la espada - ¡Has perdido!

¿que ha pasado? - pregunto Griffin viendo como cada criatura, cada maldad desaparecía encerrándose en una caja

esto no es bueno - dijo Saladino preocupado - algo ha sucedido

volverás a la prisión de la cual escapaste - dijo Faragonda a Athan - y nunca saldrás

Akane pudo haber destruido a Stella... - dijo Athan sonriendo - ustedes no saben como se encuentra pues, no saben donde esta

¿¡QUE DIJISTE!? - grito Brandon tomándolo del cuello de la camisa formando un puño con la mano izquierda

es imposible que Stella haya hecho la técnica - dijo Faragonda en voz baja- parecía casi imposible que pudiera

aun no sabemos nada de ella... - dijo Bloom preocupada

esto lo pagaras - dijo Akane mirando enojada a Stella - voy a acabar contigo ahora mismo

vine a ayudarte - dijo la joven a la pequeña sonriendo - no te asustes, estoy contigo...

¿tu quien eres? - pregunto Stella a una mujer con capa morada que cubría su rostro

yo soy la hechicera de la muerte - dijo la mujer revelando su rostro

¿que? - dijo Stella con voz suave pero sorprendida

~ Comentarios:

- Sutä Karaii: Bueno, gracias por el apoyo ;D se agradece bastante. Si es divertido ver a Brandon celoso porque, bueno es como de forma graciosa mientras que Stella... :S ... y como te iba diciendo gracias por el apoyo que supongo que es incondicional... supongo askjaskjas. Sobre los O'C... creo que te refieres a los personajes de Athan, Akane y los Magos... claro además de Eric... o lo dices por una historia diferente, una inventada :S... lo siento hay vcs que necesito que me expliquen con dibujos kasjkasj... sobre lo de tu P.D... siento lo del nombre, es que lo había leido rápido y como que me sono bonito así jeje gomenasai o como se escriba skjaskj

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: Esta ha sido parte de la batalla final, y como puedes ver las sorpresas NUNCA se acaban :D ahora la pregunta es ¿logro la técnica Stella? eso se ve en el siguiente jeje. Lo de los celos de Brandon es raro porque pensaba ponerlos de otra manera pero por alguna razón de la vida... así paso jeje, aunque igual fue lindo y tienes razón si no los tuviera significaría que no la quiere.

- MVVA: Ahh... bueno, eso de que siempre que empiezo con uno y termino no es del todo cierto pues hay otros de Sailor Moon que comencé hace mucho y aun no termino como SMV y SM una nueva vida... es que me emocione con este del Camino de la Luz y no pude parar mas... jeje creo que supongo, cuando termine las tres partes voy a seguir con los de SM que deje incompletos. Sobre lo de dejar sin dudas es raro porque... como que en parte me quedo algo confundida de lo que yo misma escribo pro las dudas casi no están jeje. Espero que sigas comentando :D

- Selenna: Yo te recomiendo que veas Dead Silence es muy buena, a mi me gusto y me habría gustado una segunda parte :/. La verdad soy de mente abierta e imaginativa por lo que podría explicar la creatividad, yo siento que esas dos cosas son fundamentales en las personas... son como... la esencia de la felicidad, quien es de mente abierta puede tener miles de puertas par abrir y tener imaginación es como siempre llevar un niño dentro de ti, para mi eso es importante... incluso me dicen loca jeje pro en el buen sentido. Bueno yo espero tu siguiente comentario ;D

- Un saludo mas para unas de mis lectoras que no he sabido nada de ellas desde hace ya un tiempo Adhelaila TheSaku Val Marsal winxzafir, aunque ella igual comento hace poco pero igual :D y todas las demás que son muchas para nombrarlas a todas jeje pero aun así las quiero a todas ya que estas historias que yo escribo las hago unica y explosivamente para ustedes... y porque creo qiue me gustaría ser escritora en unos años mas, estoy por ese camino ahora... :D como Sea un Saludo GRANDE A TODOS Y BYE

Dejen Reviews y Suscribanse (L)

Se Despide _Lira12_


	38. Chapter 38: Un nuevo despertar

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx.

Esta Historia esta llegando a su fin. Lamento mucho eso pero como saben no sera de mas de 40 capítulos como en la primera parte aunque tendrá una tercera temporada la cual sera subida al poco tiempo después de que esta termine, aun no decido si dos semanas dps o un mes... elijan ustedes un mes o una semana...

Sinceramente no tengo planeado como van a ser todos los capítulos pero si tengo la idea en general por lo que no me importa subirla una dos semanas dps de que esta termine, después de todo lo que si tengo en mente se le va dando forma mientras se escribe.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 38:

Un nuevo despertar

.: Winx Club :.

El Eclipse Lunar estaba llegando a su fin y aun no se sabía que es lo que había ocurrido con la técnica para quitar los poderes. Solo quedaba un minuto con veinte segundos cuando el una luz color celeste cegadora envolvió a ambas.

Era de noche las diez de la noche y muchas personas estaban fuera de sus casas en pijamas preocupadas. Los bomberos se encontraban en una casa terminando de apagar el incendio que se había producido hace poco. Una familia conformada por dos adultos y una pequeña niña habían sido los afectados por el incendio, no se sabía si los padres de la pequeña estaban vivos pues, sus cuerpos aun no eran encontrados.

Una joven caminaba por la calle donde estaba la casa en la cual se produjo el incendio, miraba a todos sorprendida y confundida pues no sabía que había sucedido. Pudo ver el camión de bomberos y muchas personas murmurando cosas preocupadas, eso la hizo entender lo que había sucedido. No sabía que hacía en ese lugar pero algo en su interior la hizo ir y ese algo hizo que buscara a la pequeña de la familia afectada.

Encontró a una pequeña sentada en una banca con la mirada perdida en el suelo abrazando a un conejito de peluche. La joven sonrió un poco y camino hacía la pequeña suponiendo que era la niña a la que buscaba.

¿quien eres? - dijo una pequeña niña que parecía tener nueve años sentada en la banca a la luz de la luna - no te acerques

no te haré daño... - dijo la joven de veintidós años colocándose de cuclillas frente a la pequeña a la que le sonreía dulcemente al igual que el tono de voz que usaba - no te asustes

¿quien eres? - pregunto de nuevo la pequeña mirándola asustada

La joven le sonrió tiernamente lo que trajo un poco de confianza a la pequeña. Pudo observar que aquella mujer desconocida era sincera y no sabía si era su sonrisa o su tono de voz pero confiaba en ella. Físicamente pudo notar que tenía el cabello largo color dorado y ojos brillantes color ámbar como el sol, eran dos rayos de soles en su rostro. Usaba un vestido color celeste, tipo strapless muy sencillo, ajustado en la cintura y suelto la parte baja con un corte horizontal recto un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.

me llamo Stella - dijo la joven con una voz dulce y tranquila - ¿cual es el tuyo?

Akane... - dijo la pequeña con voz apenas audible.

Stella la miro un poco sorprendida y confundida pero rápidamente cambio su expresión por una mas tranquila y sonriendo un poco. No sabía que había ocurrido pues, hace tan solo unos minutos se encontraba peleando con Akane y ahora la tenía enfrente con menos años de edad y asustada.

¿te sientes bien? - pregunto Stella a la pequeña.

mamá y papá... - intento decir algo la pequeña con voz apenas audible y la cabeza agachada - ellos...

Stella giro la cabeza en dirección del carro de bomberos y luego volvio a mirar a la pequeña que tenía enfrente. Se levanto del suelo y se sentó al lado de ella en la banca. No sabía porque pero suponía que era un instinto maternal que había tenido en aquel momento pues había abrazo a la pequeña dejando que descansara un poco. No había necesidad de que le explicara que paso pues, Stella ya lo sabía.

todo va a estar bien - dijo sonriendo con voz suave.

¿que quieres? - pregunto curiosa la pequeña siendo abrazada por Stella.

vine a ayudarte - dijo la joven a la pequeña sonriendo - no te asustes, estoy contigo...

La pequeña se sentía agusto en los brazos de Stella. Había pasado por tantas cosas en esa noche, tenía tantos sentimientos mezclados que el estar con Stella hacía que todo a su alrededor se esfumara, se sentía mas tranquila y bien de haber confiado en la rubia.

mamá... - susurro la pequeña cerrando los ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo mientras Stella la miraba sorprendida pero luego sonreía con ternura.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Miraba el cielo preocupada. El eclipse apenas había terminado y no sabía nada de Stella y Akane. Muchas dudas me habían entrado en aquel momento y todas sobre la batalla de Stella y Akane. No sabía a ciencia cierta que había sucedido y esperaba, no mas bien rogaba, que Stella haya vencido a Akane.

Athan se encontraba rodeado por todos nosotros y debíamos acabar con el rápidamente. Sabía que los chicos siempre mantenían unas esposas con ellos y era lo que usaríamos para volver a Alfea sin que Athan hiciera algo contra nosotros pero antes debíamos atraparlos.

¡Ahora si Athan! - dijo Sky apuntándolo con la espada - ¡Has perdido!

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Athan sonriendo - yo no he perdido

te tenemos rodeados - dijo Brandon con una voz divertida - es obvio que has perdido

ya quisieran - dijo el Ángel creando una esfera negra - ustedes no podrían ganarme jamas

Lanzo la esfera contra Nabu que estaba frente a el, me refiero cara a cara. Nabu se cubrió de brazos cruzados esperando al ataque que nunca llego pues el Anillo Místico había comenzado a brillar y detuvo el ataque a pocos centímetros antes de que lo golpeara. Miraba sorprendida, ese anillo no deja de sorprenderme. La esfera que había lanzado aun se mantenía frente a Athan pero eso no duro por mucho pues desapareció ante los ojos de todos.

¡Ahora! - grito Musa para que lanzáramos nuestros ataques contra Athan.

Hicimos lo que Musa había pedido y lanzamos todos los ataques contra Athan que quedo muy lastimado aunque aun se mantenía en pie, lo cual era sorprendente ya que habíamos lanzados todos nuestros ataques con el doble de fuerza de lo normal. Apenas en pie Athan contra ataco usando una esfera celeste. La había lanzado contra el suelo para provocar una distracción y así arrancar.

¡Que no se escape! - grite al verlo arrancar suspendido en aire, osea volando.

Emprendí el vuelo tras el y detrás de mi venían las chicas a toda velocidad. Había que atrapar a Athan para poder vencer a la oscuridad. No tengo idea de que ha pasado con Stella o como se encuentra pero las dudas sobre ella tendrán que esperar porque ahora Athan es la prioridad.

A una altura de unos veinte metros o mas el comenzó a lanzar rayos lasers color verde, no se que ataque era pero lo mejor era esquivarlo cueste lo que cueste ya que no podía arriesgar a salir lastimada. Devolví los ataques con varías Bolas de Fuegos y una que otra Llamarada Ardiente, todas las esquivaba agilmente lo cual era extraño ya que estaba muy, muy lastimado.

Athan siguió elevándose mas y mas arriba, ya estaba por sobre los sesenta metros suponía. Gire mi cabeza hacía abajo para ver la altura, fue mala idea por cierto, pude ver a las chicas aun seguirme a mi y a Athan pero note algo extraño, faltaba una... Tecna. Note tenía tiempo de buscar a Tecna ya que seguía tras Athan así que gire mi cabeza devuelta hacia arriba para ver a Athan cuando se detuvo de golpe, lo cual yo también hice para no chocar con el aunque las chicas detrás de mi no lo hicieron, fue doloroso el golpe que nos dimos.

auch... - se quejo adolorida Musa - ¿por qué te detuviste?

el lo hizo... - dije frotando mi brazo donde Flora me había golpeado accidentalmente. Todas miramos hacía arriba, pude ver que Athan apretaba los dientes y los puños molesto. ¿Cual era la razón por la que se detuvo? esa pregunta se me había cruzado por la mente. Me eleve hasta quedar detrás de Athan y al mirar por su hombro vi a Tecna con las manos en la cintura. ¿Como hizo eso? me sorprendió bastante y luego recordé las alas, teníamos un par de alas que nos teletransportaban y lo había olvidado, claro Tecna no lo hizo lo cual agradecía si no quien sabe cuantos metros mas nos abríamos elevado.

lo siento Athan - dijo Tecna seria - pero hasta aquí has llegado

Trono los dedos y en ambas muñecas de Athan aparecieron unas cadenas que tenían esposadas sus manos tras su espalda. Sonreí al ver que Tecna tenía todo planeado. Todas llevamos a Athan hasta tierra firme donde nos esperaban los chicos sonriendo.

Apenas llegue abajo Sky se acerco y me dio una brazo fuerte. Los chicos llevaron a Athan a Alfea con las armas en mano por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar aunque según Timmy esas esposas evitaban que usara los poderes, si mal no recuerdo era las que nos tenían aquella vez que nos enfrentamos a Athan y despertamos encadenadas. Seguro Timmy saco unas de la pared y las trajo por cualquier cosa.

Llegamos a Alfea y nos llevamos con la sorpresa de que las criaturas estaban desapareciendo de la nada. Nos acercamos a Faragonda que se encontraba con Saladino y Griffin, los tres miraban sorprendidos todo lo que sucedía.

¿que ha pasado? - pregunto Griffin viendo como cada criatura, cada maldad desaparecía encerrándose en una caja que estaba suspendida en el aire.

¿que es eso? - pregunte mirando la caja.

debe de ser la Caja de Pandora - dijo Faragonda sorprendida - no lo entiendo

esto no es bueno - dijo Saladino preocupado - algo ha sucedido

¿por qué no es bueno? - pregunto Riven curioso - la maldad se esta encerrando en la caja, significa que...

algo debió haber sucedido en la batalla de Stella y Akane - interrumpió Faragonda

ella gano - dijo Brandon sonriendo

no lo se - negó con la cabeza Faragonda preocupada y en voz baja - es imposible saber si ha ganado, el hecho de que todo lo malo vuelva donde pertenece no significa que Stella haya ganado

Mire al suelo preocupada y apretando los puños. Por Dios, me gustaría tanto saber que ha pasado con Stella y porque el mal que había sido liberado estaba volviendo a la caja y al juzgar por la mirada de todos, ellos también querían saber lo mismo que yo.

bueno, ya que el mal esta volviendo donde pertenece... - escuche a Athan hablar así que lo mire - yo también volveré al castillo

volverás a la prisión de la cual escapaste - dijo Faragonda con una mirada seria a Athan - y nunca saldrás hasta cumplir con tu condena

¿y quien me va a obligar? - pregunto Athan con una mirada firme y casi molesta - ¿usted? ¿la persona que no tiene nada que ver en esto? ¿o el Dragón que no volverá aparecer?... da igual lo que hagan ya que yo volveré a salir, mientras Akane este presente yo seguiré libre

pero Akane puede no tener poderes - dijo Roxy mirando a Athan seria

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Athan sonriendo - ¿enserio crees que me tragare esa mentira de que Stella sabe usar la técnica por completo? se lo que paso... se que no pudo aprenderla y es imposible que haya ganado contra Akane

Baje la mirada pensativa. No puedo creerlo, ¿dijo lo que creo que dijo?. Volví a mirar a Athan con los ojos entre cerrados un poco - ¿como sabes que Stella estaba practicando esa técnica?

fácil - dijo sonriendo tranquilo - pero no les diré, hay mucho que yo se y ustedes no

llamaré a unos guardias del Templo Sagrado para que se lleven a Athan - dijo Faragonda seria - por lo demás creo que todos se merecen un descanso, aunque no hay que bajar la guardia

en eso tienes razón - dijo Athan sonriendo

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Flora entrecerrando los ojos

Akane pudo haber destruido a Stella... - dijo Athan sonriendo - ustedes no saben como se encuentra pues, no saben donde esta

Stella no se daría por vencida tan rápido - dijo Brandon serio - ella no es así

eso no importa - dijo Athan tranquilo - es débil si se trata de Akane

¿¡QUE DIJISTE!? - grito Brandon tomándolo del cuello de la camisa formando un puño con la mano izquierda.

Brandon - dije sorprendida al igual que las chicas

déjalo no le hagas caso - dijo Sky colocando una mano en el hombro del.

Brandon soltó a Athan de golpe y se intento calmar un poco pero parece que este quería provocarlo pues lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

¿que paso? - pregunto Athan - ¿no piensas golpearme

no lo hagas - le dijo Riven - deja que hable solo

Codatorta junto con otros Especialistas se quedaran con Athan vigilandolo mientras llegan los guardias - dijo Saladino serio - nosotros iremos a la oficina de Faragonda

Asentí con la cabeza y me encamine con las chicas para dirigirnos a la oficina de Faragonda, pero no sin antes darle una última mirada a Athan que solo me sonreía tranquilo como si tramara algo. Entramos en la oficina de Faragonda siendo recibidas por las Pixies que nos sonreían emocionadas por ver que estábamos bien.

Luego de haberles explicado lo que había sucedido a las Pixies todas miramos a Faragonda que estaba seria y preocupada. Yo quería preguntar algo que para mi saberlo era importante ya que de eso podía depender la batalla de Stella.

¿usted cree que Roxy estaba bien? - pregunte con Lockette en mis manos y Sky a mi lado - ¿Stella pudo haberle quitados los poderes a Akane?

es imposible que Stella haya hecho la técnica - dijo Faragonda en voz baja - parecía casi imposible que pudiera usarla... lo único que nos quedaba era el Pacto del Encierro

entonces, si Akane a perdido sería por el Pacto del Encierro - dijo Layla con Piff en sus manos

exacto - dijo Faragonda seria - aunque... también está la batalla a muerte

eso no... - dijo Brandon con Amore en su hombro - Stella no haría eso

tiene razón - dijo Amore - ella no es así, y es por eso que quiso buscar otra manera de vencer a Akane

no estoy diciendo que Stella haya eso - negó con la cabeza Faragonda - pero espero que se encuentre bien

* * *

.: Stella :.

Miraba a la pequeña Akane mientras dormía tranquilamente en mi regazo, bueno de hecho descansaba su cabeza en el y abrazaba un muñeco de peluche. No puedo creer que esta pequeña indefensa y asustada niña sea quien trajo una era de terror a Magix y la Tierra. Esta pequeña niña cometerá un error muy grande en un par de años mas y me gustaría poder evitarlo pero significaría que nuestro futuro cambiaría.

¿que haces con ella? - escuche una voz femenina y fribola que se me hizo muy familiar. Deje de acariciarle el cabello a Akane y mire enfrente.

¿tu quien eres? - pregunte a la mujer con capa morada que cubría su rostro.

yo soy la hechicera de la muerte - dijo la mujer revelando su rostro.

Tenía el cabello largo y castaño, sus ojos color gris. Esa mujer, la hechicera de la muerte, era quien aparecía en las pesadillas que Akane me mostraba... aunque también parecía que era Akane, estoy confundida en esa parte ya que no estoy segura de a quién veía realmente en esas pesadillas.

¿que? - pregunte con voz suave para no despertar a la pequeña aunque estaba sorprendida - ya veo... tu eres la responsable del incendio y de que ella obtenga los poderes en un futuro

Ella frunció el ceño y me miro fijamente a los ojos - ¿quien eres? ¿como supiste eso?

Me levante con cuidado de no despertar a Akane y mire a la mujer seria - eres una criatura inhumana... mataste a tu propia hermana por poder... eres un asco de persona

¿como sabes eso? - pregunto apretando los dientes

¿en realidad importa? - pregunte mirándola con cierto despreció - tu no mereces vivir... me equivoque con Akane pero se que no lo hago contigo

no se quien seas pero en mis planes no interferirás - dijo la hechicera de la muerte enojada mientras hacía que sus uñas crecieran como si fueran garras. Se acerco a mi a gran velocidad mientras yo solo miraba sorprendida sin saber que hacer.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse mas a mi con sus garras un ataque se cruzo entre ella y yo. Gire mi cabeza y vi a Akane de perfil con la mano estirada apuntando hacía nosotras. Fruncí el ceño al ver que la Akane que podía ver no era una niña de nueve años, era una de veinticinco, que bueno... aparenta esa edad, era con quien había peleado hace un rato atrás. Mire hacia la banca para ver a la pequeña pero no estaba, solo estaba el peluche de felpa.

no te atrevas a hacerle daño - dijo Akane seria - no te lo permitiré

enfrentando a tu propia sangre - dijo la hechicera de la muerte sonriendo - eres una traidora

no mas que tu - dijo Akane seria - tiene razón, tu no eres humano ni tienes corazón... no mereces vivir

¿y que harás? - pregunto al hechicera sonriendo en burla - ¿matarme?

si es lo que quieres - dijo Akane creando dos esferas negras en ambas manos - no tengo problema...

pero primero quiero deshacerme de esta rubia - dijo la hechicera de la muerte

te he dicho que no - dijo Akane seria - la única que acabara con ella seré yo

¿que? - dije sorprendida y decepcionada - creí que estábamos en el mismo bando...

¿pro qué estar en el mismo bando con un hada como tu? - pregunto la hechicera de la muerte

porque soy hermosa y fuerte - respondí como si fuese obvio

me tienes harta - dijo Akane enojada. Me lanzo las esferas a gran velocidad. Al no hallar que hacer me cubrí de brazos cruzados en una "X" y con los ojos cerrados esperando el ataque que nunca llego. Abrí mis ojos y mire la razón pero me di cuenta de que tanto como Akane como su tía estaban sorprendidas, volvió a lanzarme mas esferas pero estas me atravesaban. También estaba sorprendida pero mas una porque estaba desapareciendo lo cual me asusto un poco. Cerré mis ojos colocando mis manos en la cabeza mientras intentaba pensar en que sucedía pero nada se me ocurría.

Abrí mis ojos y pude sentir que estaba suspendida en el aire. Mis manos estaban juntas como si meditara y Akane se encontraba frente a mi. Una luz celeste nos rodeaba y poco a poco se iba apagando. Al tocar suelo sentí un mareo y sin querer caí al suelo de rodillas.

esto lo pagaras - dijo Akane con voz enojada - voy a acabar contigo ahora mismo

Levante la mirada y la vi a pocos pasos cerca mio. No entendía que había sucedido, ¿que había pasado con la técnica? ¿que paso con Akane?.

he perdido el Eclipse por tu culpa - dijo Akane juntando ambas manos. Trague saliva preocupada y rápidamente me puse de pie retrocediendo un paso mientras creaba una Luna Creciente para contra atacar cualquier ataque que me lance. Akane me apunto con ambas manos como si lanzara un ataque pero nada pasaba. Baje un poco la guardia y la mire extrañada.

¿que pasa? - pregunto intentando lanzarme hechizos - mis poderes, mi magia

los has perdido - dije con voz baja sonriendo poco a poco - logre hacer la técnica ¡Si! ¡HE GANADO!

¡Es imposible! - se negó Akane a creerlo - no puedes ganar, estoy aquí y no encerrada

el Pacto del Encierro puede ser roto cuando uno de los rivales logre ganar en la batalla de forma humilde y gentil - dije sonriendo emocionada - yo jamas quise hacerte daño por eso me aprendido una técnica para quitarte los poderes...

no es posible - dijo Akane mirando sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza - no es cierto

Akane... - dije acercándome un poco - puede que no hayas hecho buenas cosas en un pasado pero ahora tienes una nueva vida, tienes una nueva oportunidad... "Un nuevo despertar"

tu eras esa chica - dijo mirándome - esa técnica no mostró el pasado como fue, te lo mostró a ti para que sepas que había sucedido... cual era la realidad

con que fue por eso - dije un casi un susurro

tu... tu estuviste ahí cuidándome aquella noche - dijo Akane en voz baja - te lastimado como he querido, te he hecho daño a ti y a tus amigos... pero aun así... aun así tu no querías hacerme daño a mi... ¿por qué?

¿no lo entiendes? - pregunte mientras ella negaba mirando al suelo - yo no soy como tu tía y tu tampoco lo eres... yo si tengo corazón y se que tu también... lo siento, se que eres humano y aunque no has hecho las mejores acciones se que no fueron tus intensiones, solo cumplías un objetivo que alguien te puso... el bine y el mal están dentro de ti confundiéndote y haciéndote creer lo contrario

eres una tonta - dijo mirándome fijamente - debiste haber acabado conmigo

como dije, no soy como tu tía y se que tu tampoco - dije mientras me daba la vuelta - la pelea ha llegado a su fin y la luz ha vuelto a ganar...

gracias... - escuche apenas audible. Me di la vuelta para ver a Akane pero no la vi lo cual se me hizo extraño ya que no tenia poderes como para desaparecer. Mire mi anillo para poder volver a Alfea pero me lleve una sorpresa al encontrarlo opaco. Lo quite de mi dedo y lo mire preocupada, si el anillo estaba opaco no podría usar sus poderes.

* * *

.: Musa :.

estoy preocupada - dijo Flora que estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada a la escuela - ¿y si le paso algo? ¿y si perdió la batalla?

Flora no digas eso - dije preocupada también pero nunca como para pensar en aquello - ella debe de estar bien, ya llegara

aun no sabemos nada de ella... - dijo Bloom preocupada - va a amanecer pronto y no hemos recibido noticias de ella...

hay que ver el lado positivo - dijo Sky que estaba parado mirandonos a todas - ha llegado información de que todas las criaturas que invadían los reinos han desaparecido

¿de verdad? - pregunte emocionada - los reinos han vuelto a la normalidad ¿no?

así es - dijo Riven sonriendo - todos y cada uno de ellos...

eso significa que nuestros padres... - dijo Layla sonriendo - ya podemos comunicarnos con ellos

¿que hay de la Tierra? - pregunto Roxy - los habitantes y las mascotas

aun no se sabe nada - dijo Timmy negando - tampoco hay noticias de Magix, es probable que aun estén petrificados

Levante la vista al cielo y pude ver que el sol ya estaba saliendo, luego baje la mirada suspirando preocupada. Sentí la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro y al ver quien era vi a Riven sonreírme.

¿Brandon que sucede? - escuche preguntar a Tecna

Gire mi vista y vi a Brandon mirando hacia al frente incrédulo y sorprendido. No entendí que era lo que miraba y no era el único ya que Amore estaba en las mismas. Intercambie miradas confundidas con todos y luego vi en la dirección en la cual tenía la mirada puesta.

Abrí mis ojos como platos al ver algo sorprendentemente increíble y bueno. En la entrada de la escuela, a lo lejos podía divisar una figura femenina de cabello largo que usaba un vestido celeste. Mis ojos no me engañaban, esa... ¡Esa era Stella!. Me levante de la escalera al igual que las chicas y con una sonrisa corrimos a ella.

¡Stella! - grite contenta de verla en pie. Ella frunció el ceño al vernos y luego sonrió débilmente. Se veía muy cansada pero eso no importo cuando la abrazamos con fuerza, primero un super abrazo Winx y después los chicos uno por uno hasta llegar al último.

Stella... - dijo Brandon mirándola aun incrédulo. Ella lo miro con una sonrisa débil y lo siguiente que paso fue que cayo de rodillas al suelo con los ojos cerrados y la mirada puesta en el - ¡Stella! ¿estas bien?

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza - Me parecía muy cansada, la batalla debió haber sido agotadora por como se ve pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿por qué venia caminando?. Brandon tomo a Stella en sus brazos y la beso en al frente mientras ella se acomoda en sus brazos, todos le sonreímos y fuimos a dentro para que ella pudiera descansar en una cama.

Llamamos a Faragonda que junto con Saladino y Griffin se aparecieron en la habitación que compartía la rubia con Brandon mientras estábamos en Alfea. Todos nos encontrabamos en la habitación mientras la rubia seguía durmiendo tranquilamente

Akane... - balbuceo dormida Stella a lo cual todos nos miramos preocupados. Aun no sabíamos que había pasado y no sabríamos hasta que ella despertara, y aunque quería que despertara pronto para que nos cuente no podía... debía dejarla descansar.

.: Stella :.

_no te acerques a ella - dijo la hechicera de la muerte - no es de confianza_

_no es verdad - negué con el ceño fruncido - tu no eres de confianza, al menos yo la vengo a ayudar_

_no me interesa quien seas - dijo con el ceño fruncido - Akane es mi sobrina y conmigo se queda_

_no - dije negándome a dejar que la pequeña fuera con ella - no dejare que te la lleves_

_eso ya lo veremos - dijo creando una esfera negra en su mano. Me lanzo la esfera y como no sabía bien que hacer solo atine a crubirme de brazos cruzados pero el ataque nunca llego. Quite mis brazos de la cara y me di cuenta de que una pequeña de nueve años estaba frente a mi con los brazos estirados como si intentara protegerme. El ataque se había detenido justo frente a ella y desapareció._

_no le harás daño - dijo la pequeña con firmeza en la voz - no quiero que le hagas daño_

_Akane... - susurre preocupada_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente divisando varías caras conocidas mirándome con una sonrisa. Recordaba haber llegado a Alfea quien sabe en que momento, también recordaba que tuve que venir caminando pues mi anillo no funcionaba lo cual luego vería porque había pasado eso y lo último que recuerdo fue haber abrazado a las chicas y los chicos pero cuando iba a abrazar a Brandon el cansancio me venció y no me permitió mantenerme en pie por mas tiempo.

ha despertado - dijo Bloom sonriendo - Stella...

Me di cuenta de que estaba acostada en una cama así que con un poco de esfuerzo y dificultad me senté en ella. Vi a Brandon sonreírme abiertamente, era quien estaba mas cerca mio, los demás estaban al otro lado de la cama, sentados en muebles o simplemente detrás de el. Le devolví la sonrisa para hacerle saber que estaba bien y no se preocupara.

me alegra verte de nuevo - dijo colocando su izquierda en mi mejilla - sana y salva

Brandon... - dije sonriendo mientras lo miraba a los ojos

creo que sera mejor salir y venir luego - dijo Layla sonriendo. Todos a excepción de Brandon salieron de la habitación.

Una vez que todos estaban fuera mire a al chico que estaba frente a mi con una mirada llena de amor y tranquilidad. Le volví a sonreír y me deje caer de espaldas a la cama con cuidado.

¿piensas seguir durmiendo? - pregunto el riendo un poco - ¿ni un abrazo, beso, nada?

tal vez luego - dije bostezando y cerrando los ojos - estoy... cansada

si eso puedo ver - dijo el tranquilo - mejor descansa y luego nos cuentas que ha pasado

bien - dije ya casi dormida y acostada de lado - no... no dormí en toda... noche

descansa Hermosa - sentía que me cubría con una frazada y luego me besaba en la parte superior de la cabeza - Te Amo

.: Brandon :.

Después de cubrir a Stella con una frazada y besarla en la parte superior de la cabeza note como se quedaba dormida rápidamente al igual que hace unos minutos cuando llego. Había estado con ella en la habitación un rato corto y luego salí de ahí esperando encontrar a todos pero no así, así que se me ocurrió ir al único lugar en donde se encontrarían, la oficina de Faragonda. Pero, antes de salir para dirigirme a la oficina me detuve mientras negaba con la cabeza, no quería dejar sola a Stella así que mejor volví a la habitación ella.

Entre en la habitación donde Stella dormía tranquilamente y camine para sentarme en el lado derecho de la cama ya que ella dormía del lado izquierdo. Me estaba dando la espalda en un principió pero luego se volteó.

No podía creer esto, en toda la noche no supe nada de ella, estaba demasiado preocupado y ahora hace su aparición como si nada por la mañana, justo cuando sale el sol. Se veía muy cansada pero es lo de menos ya que lo único que a mi me importaba era verla sana y salva. No se que pudo haber pasado en la batalla contra Akane pero el solo verla aquí durmiendo a mi lado de lo mas tranquila me hace pensar que tal vez ha sucedido algo bueno, y eso esperaba pero sus heridas... tenía unas heridas en su cuerpo que tal vez indican algo malo.

Brandon... - dijo entre sueño

La mire sonriendo, quería decirle algo pero ella estaba durmiendo y significaría despertarla lo cual no quería hacer ya que enserio se veía cansada. Para mi lo mejor era que descansara, además parece que tiene un bonito sueño.

Brandon... - volvió a decir en voz baja y entre sueños. Abrió sus ojos lentamente lo cual me sorprendió un poco ya que pensaba que estaba durmiendo, me miro sonriendo y apoyada en sus manos se inclino un poco hacía arriba.

¿estabas despierta? - pregunte en voz baja

si - dijo sonriendo - te sentí entrar nuevamente

¿te desperté verdad? - pregunte riendo un poco

si - dijo ella sonriendo

¿como estas? - pregunte un poco preocupado

bien - dijo sonriendo mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente - ¿tu?

mejor con solo verte - dije sonriendo

Stella me miraba con una sonrisa tranquila y se acercaba un poco mas a mi acurrucándose en mi pecho así que rodeé con mis brazos su cintura pegándola a mi. Ella cerro los como si quisiera volver a dormir lo cual no iba a impedir.

estoy feliz de verte - dijo en voz baja - creí que...

no importa - dije besándola en la frente - ya no importa lo que creíste, ambos estamos aquí y bien...

Te Amo... - dijo ella abriendo los ojos nuevamente

también yo - dije acercándome para besarla

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Stella ya ha vuelto, ahora solo nos queda esperar a que despierte para saber que paso - dijo Sky sonriendo - y algo me dice que puede traer buenas noticias

tu lo has dicho - dijo Faragonda seria - puede...

¿usted no... no dudara de Stella o si? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño por la actitud de Faragonda

no - dijo Faragonda negando con la cabeza - pero se que hay algo importante que debe decirnos que puede no ser bueno

en eso no se equivoca - escuche la voz de Stella

Me di la vuelta y la vi en la entrada de la oficina de Faragonda tomada de la mano de Brandon y en la derecha tenía un vaso de café. Estaba tranquila y parecía muy despierta considerando que llego hace tan solo un rato y se veía demasiado cansada, uno imaginaría que dormiría hasta mañana.

siento la demora, pare a comprar un café - dijo riendo un poco antes de tomar un sorbo del vaso.

Ambos entraron y Faragonda le hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que tomara asiento en una de las sillas que estaba frente a su escritorio. Ella lo hizo tranquilamente y Faragonda tomo asiento en la suya, nosotros nos quedamos detrás de Stella con excepción de Flora que estaba sentada en la otra silla.

entonces Stella ¿quisieras contarnos que ha pasado en la batalla? - pregunto Faragonda seria.

bueno... nada fuera de lo normal - respondió despreocupada - el eclipse se acercaba y no había logrado detenerla así que...

No alcance a oír nada de lo que dijo ya que lo dijo mientras bebía un poco de café como si tratara de ocultarlo. Fruncí el ceño y la mire, yo estaba detrás de Flora, Stella me miro con una sonrisa nerviosa y luego miro de igual manera a Faragonda.

así que... - dijo Faragonda esperando a que ella siguiera hablando.

yo... me arriesgue a usar la técnica - dijo agachando la cabeza esperando un regaño, supongo.

eso no explica porque la maldad volvio a la caja - dijo Tecna negando con la cabeza - además ¿que paso? ¿resulto? ¿fallaste?

Stella miro a Tecna y volvio a tomar otro sorbo del café - la verdad es que.., no... no funciono - dijo seria mientras negaba con la cabeza pero aun así se encontraba tranquila.

Todos miramos sorprendidos a Stella pero nadie dijo nada acerca de lo que acabamos de oír. El hechizo no funciono, Akane esta libre y con poderes... ¿por qué? no entiendo como, bueno es cierto que Stella no podía con ella pero no puedo creer que haya perdido... un minuto no, ella bromeando es por eso que estaba tan feliz y tranquila... si Akane hubiera ganado Stella no estaría aquí, Dios hemos caído en una broma de Stella... juro que si no fuera mi mejor amiga ya la habría atacado por la broma.

eres una mentirosa - dije sonriendo mientras ella comenzaba a reír fuertemente. Luego me miro con una sonrisa y me guiño el ojo.

solo era una pequeña mentira piadosa - dijo sonriendo alegremente.

¿de que hablan? - pregunto Brandon confundido

Akane no pudo haber ganado o si no... ella no estaría aquí - dije mirando a Stella con una sonrisa tranquila

tienes razón - dijo Faragonda también sonriendo

lo cierto es... que no sabía que hacer en aquel momento mas que arriesgarme a intentar el hechizo - dijo Stella dejando el vaso sobre la mesa mientras se cruzaba de piernas y colocaba las manos en su regazo - todo salio bien hasta la tercera parte... no sabía como resultaría pero había puesto mis esperanzas en ella

supondré que todo ha salido perfectamente bien - dijo Faragonda sonriendo

si, de hecho todo salio bien - dijo Stella sonriendo tranquila y con una voz suave - Akane perdió los poderes aunque... desapareció, aun no se como pero lo hizo

¿hay algo mas? - pregunto Flora preocupada

pues... creo que gaste demasiada energía - dijo Stella con una sonrisa nerviosa - incluso use la del anillo pues, ahora esta opaco... creo que esta recuperando su brillo poco a poco

eso significa... ¡Significa que la luz ha vencido! - dijo Roxy sonriendo - Magix y la Tierra volverán a la normalidad

no lo dudes - dijo guiñando el ojo Stella.

entonces... ¡Habrá una Fiesta! - dijo Riven sonriendo de oreja a oreja - la oscuridad perdió y como siempre nosotros ganamos

en ese caso, porque no van a dar la noticia a los demás - dijo Faragonda sonriendo - a Griffin y Saladino les gustara oír eso

¡Bien! - dijo Nabu sonriendo. Todos los chicos salieron y nosotras nos quedamos en la oficina de Faragonda riendo por como salieron ellos.

¿todo bien Stella? - pregunto Faragonda a quien parecía pensativa.

¿que era eso? - pregunto Stella con el ceño fruncido levemente - ¿por qué...?

hay muchos misterios que no han sido resueltos - dijo Faragonda tranquila - y este es uno de ellos... no importa cuanto intentes entender lo ha sucedido, nunca lo logras ya que los misterios se basan en secretos... secretos no revelados

¿de que hablan? - pregunte curiosa y confundida

Cuando realizaba la tercera parte podía sentir que mi energía se gastaba, y la de Akane entraba dentro de mi pero... algo paso - dijo Stella mirando el vaso de café - estaba con Akane, ella tenía miedo, el incendio apenas había sido apagado y...

No siguió hablando pues comenzó a negar con la cabeza y a apretar con fuerza los puños - nos humana... nadie puede ser tan...

así que... la conociste - dijo Faragonda seria - escucha Stella todo sucede por una razón, y eso no era un viaje en el tiempo, era algo como lo que paso en el simulador... así que no te mortifiques ya que esos recuerdos nunca existieron, aunque pudieras haber hecho algo no habría servido de nada

aun así - dijo Stella preocupada - aun así se puede evitar... podríamos usar el reloj y...

no Stella - dijo Faragonda negando con la cabeza - este tiempo cambiaría demasiado...

Stella apretó los puños nuevamente y Faragonda le sonrió un poco - la batalla se ha acabado y todo volverá a la normalidad así que chicas... las esperamos en la fiesta que se hará en la noche como es tradición cada vez que se derrota a un enemigo poderoso

esta bien - dijimos todas asintiendo

Salimos de la oficina de Faragonda tranquilas. Stella seguía con su vaso de café lo cual no me gustaba que tomara café para mantenerse despierta, prefería que durmiera un poco ya que según dijo, no durmió en toda la noche.

¿no crees que es mejor dormir? - pregunto Tecna

no, estoy bien - dijo Stella dejando caer el vaso al suelo y correr hacia delante a toda velocidad - ¡Brandon!

Así es, nosotras nos dirigíamos a buscar a los chicos y bueno, ya vieron que paso cuando Stella vio a uno de ellos. A diferencia de Stella nosotras caminamos de lo mas tranquila hacia los chicos que estaban con Brandon también.

¿que? ¿Brandon recibe un abrazo de oso y nosotros no? - pregunto Sky casi bromeando. Yo solo lo mire algo molesta pues, todos sabíamos el porque Stella abrazaba de esa manera a Brandon, primero porque es costumbre y segundo porque ella estuvo en una terrible batalla y no estuvo en toda la noche lo cual lo tenia preocupado a el.

Sentí que alguien me daba un codazo suavemente y al girar mi cabeza para ver quien era vi a Flora que me apuntaba con la cabeza a Brandon y Stella. Vi a la pareja que estaba hablando tranquilamente y luego Brandon le dijo algo a Stella que hizo que se sonrojara. Mire a Flora sonriendo, sea lo que sea que le dijo es mejor no saberlo.

entonces, Flora - dijo Helio sonriendo - ¿vendrás conmigo a la fiesta?

por supuesto - dijo Flora besándolo en la mejilla

Mire a Sky que me mostró una bella rosa roja y me pregunto si quería ir con el a la fiesta, por supuesto dije que si aunque encuentro que es algo extraño que me invite siendo su novia y es obvio que iría con el pero aun así es tierno.

¿estas bien? - escuche preguntar a Brandon. Mire a Stella que tenia los ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido y una mano en su cabeza.

.: Stella :.

_no te asustes - dije mirando a la joven sonriendo - no te dejare sola_

_mientes... - dijo asustada - te irás... y no volverás..._

_no lo haré - dije sonriendo - te voy a ayudar a salir de este sufrimiento, es una promesa y yo siempre las cumplo... bueno, casi siempre_

_¿como se que no te irás? - pregunto la pequeña mirándome asustada_

_porque mientras yo permanezca aquí - dije apuntando a su corazón - siempre estaré contigo..._

_Ella me miro sorprendida y luego me abrazo fuertemente. Era solo una niña de nueve años que estaba asustada luego de un gran incendio que sucedió en su casa por culpa de alguien inhumano._

_Akane... - susurré separándome un poco - eres mas fuerte que ella, no dejes que te haga esto_

_es algo que no se puede cambiar - dijo Akane tranquila - gracias..._

¿Que eran esas visiones que tenía? ¿acaso eran secuelas de lo que pasaba? ¿o simplemente era lo que debió haber pasado mientras hacia la técnica?. No se bien que era, pero quería que se detuvieran, no era algo que me hacia sentir del todo bien. Asentí lentamente a la pregunta que me había hecho Brandon y abrí los ojos mientras sonreía tranquila para que no se preocupara.

Las horas pasaban y al anochecer habría una fiesta para celebrar que todo había acabado. Akane había sido derrotada y aunque estaba desaparecida no impediría que tuviéramos la fiesta pues, la buscarían al día siguiente, Athan estaba en prisión junto con los Magos de las Sombras y Andrew... su cuerpo aun no era encontrado así que no se había detenido la búsqueda.

Estaba en la habitación revisando un montón de vestidos para usar en la fiesta pero por extraño que parezca no estaba pensando en eso en estos momentos. Lo único que tenía en mente eran Akane y Andrew, y si ambos están juntos para cobrar venganza... eso sería imposible porque Andrew cayo por mas de veinte metros de altura y Akane no tenía poderes pero ¿por qué el cuerpo de Andrew no había sido encontrado? aun después del derrumbe su cuerpo debería estar ahí pero no lo estaba.

Escuche a alguien golpear la puerta y con un vestido en la mano grite que pasara, eran las chicas que al parecer ta estaban listas. Ellas entraron y me miraron con una sonrisa.

¿no sabes que ponerte? - pregunto Layla riendo

Mire los vestidos que estaban sobre la cama y negué con la cabeza. La verdad es que esa es otra de las razones por las que no me había cambiado - no recuerdo cual fue el último vestido que use para ir a una fiesta

creo que fue ese que te dio Akane - dijo Musa sonriendo

tal vez, no lo recuerdo - dije tranquila

¿pasa algo? - pregunto Bloom curiosa

no - dije dejándome caer de espaldas - es solo que... bueno, tal vez si pase algo

puedes contarnos - dijo Tecna sonriendo

no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que tal vez esto no ha terminado - dije preocupada - el cuerpo de Andrew no ha aparecido y Akane también esta desaparecida

pero tu y Brandon afirmaron que Andrew cayo con el derrumbe - dijo Flora tranquila - y Akane no es una amenaza pues, no tiene poderes

tienes razón - dije sonriendo - no se que tontería estoy pensando

entonces cámbiate de ropa - dijo Bloom sonriendo - la fiesta ha comenzado

esta bien - dije sonriendo

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Un nuevo mes ha comenzado y el nuevas aventuras podrían estar empezando para todos, aunque la mayoría no lo sepa. Muchas cosas han quedado como un misterio o un secreto, no todo ha terminado y nadie se ha dado cuenta de eso. La luna estaba completa e iluminaba todo Magix y la Tierra, una nueva era acaba de comenzar, nuevas aventuras esperan a quienes realmente merecen participar gracias a su valentía y bondad.

Todo Magix y La Tierra habían vuelto a la normalidad, quienes estaban petrificados eran libres nuevamente como lo merecen, aquellos que estaban bajo los hechizos de Akane habían sido liberados también y la Caja de Pandora había sido encerrada bajo máxima seguridad para que nadie vuelva a abrirla nuevamente.

La luna iluminaba hasta el mas pequeño rincón que podía existir, una celebración bajo este hermoso resplandor se estaba realizando en la escuela para Hadas, Alfea. Muchas personas habían asistido a la fiesta que se estaba realizando para celebrar que la oscuridad había sido vencida, tanto como hechiceras y Especialistas estaban en aquella fiesta.

Mas de quinientos alumnos y profesores estaban celebrando la victoria tan esperada por todos pero Alfea, no era el único lugar que celebrara pues también los Reinos de Magix estaban celebrando la victoria que obtuvieron.

Nuestro punto de vista se centra en un grupo de hadas y especialistas muy especiales los cuales siempre han participado en las batallas mas importantes de Magix saliendo victoriosos de esas. No era la primera vez que saboreaban la victoria ni mucho menos que celebraban una pero para todos era una victoria muy especial ya que puede significar un nuevo comienzo para todos, un nuevo despertar para algunos.

Muchas parejas bailaban en la pista entre ellos tres de nuestras siete parejas favoritas Sky y Bloom, Nabu y Layla, Riven y Musa. Las demás parejas se encontraban en otros asuntos por ejemplo Tecna y Timmy probaban unos cascos de realidad virtual inalambricos que tanto les llamaba la atención, Flora y Helio estaban sentados en la mesa conversando con Roxy y Eric mas las Pixies y por último Brandon y Stella que daban un paseo por Alfea tranquilamente.

La pareja de los últimos nombrados se dirigían aun lugar en especial, donde se encontraba la moto del especialista y a pesar de que la fiesta era en la escuela el joven dijo que tenía una sorpresa mas para su novia.

¿esta bien que nos vayamos así nada mas? - pregunto Stella tomando un casco

confía en mi, ni cuenta se darán - dijo el chico sonriendo

no lo se - dijo la chica preocupada.

¿desde cuando sigues las reglas? - pregunto levantando la ceja Brandon

tienes razón - dijo la rubia riendo mientras subía a la moto detrás del.

sujetate fuerte - dijo el castaño encendiendo la moto. La chica sonrió y se sujeto fuerte a la cintura del chico en un abrazo, al poco tiempo después la moto partió haci

.: Flora :.

al fin, las cosas han terminado - dije sonriendo - todo volverá a la normalidad

si - asintió Roxy sonriendo - y en un mes mas yo volveré a Alfea

estarás bien - dije sonriendo - esta es una gran escuela

las extrañare - dijo Roxy sonriendo

y nosotras a ti - dije sonriendo

hey ¿no pensaran quedarse toda la fiesta ahí sentadas o si? - escuche preguntar a Layla que se había acercado - eso es un crimen, hay que bailar

de hecho yo ya me canse - dijo Nabu sentándose

aburrido - dijo Layla

Escuche que habían cambiado la canción por una de Ke$ha llamada Take it of. Layla sonrió y se llevo a rastras a Nabu para la pista, mire a Helio quien asintió con la cabeza y ambos fuimos a la pista seguidos de Roxy y Eric que también se habían decidido por ir.

hey - se me acerco Bloom sonriendo - has visto a Stella, vamos a tomarnos una foto todas juntas ya sabes como Winx

de hecho creo que la vi irse con Brandon - dije tranquila - pero no se donde fueron

¡Bloom, Flora! - escuche a Musa - ¡Vamos a tomar la foto!

¡Bien! - dijimos las dos

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Detuve la moto en cuanto llegamos a la playa. Me quite el casco y mire a Stella con una sonrisa - hemos llegado

¿la playa? - pregunto Stella levantando la ceja - ¿esta es tu sorpresa?

de hecho - dije sonriendo mientras me bajaba - mi sorpresa esta por allá...

Apunte a un lugar en la orilla de la playa donde había un mantel en la arena con una canasta que era rodeaba por velas que dejaba ver perfectamente cada cosa. Stella miraba sorprendida y sonriendo.

¿una cena...? - me pregunto mientras la ayudaba a bajarse de la moto - es hermoso

me alegra que te guste - dije sonriendo. Caminamos hasta la canasta tranquilos.

Brandon es... increíble - dijo Stella abrazándome fuertemente - tu eres increíble

mientras pueda ver esa sonrisa en tus labios - dije sonriendo mientras la miraba a los ojos - no me importa hacer lo que hago

no me entendiste - dijo ella sonriendo - eres increíble, eres... todo lo que una chica quiere en un novio, alguien atento, tierno, lindo, que se preocupe por ellas, que las haga reír... y muchas cosas mas, eres... simplemente perfecto, Te Amo

yo mas mi Princesa - dije abrazándola fuertemente

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Era temprano en la mañana y aunque nadie quería levantarse pues, la fiesta había terminado demasiado tarde así que todos estábamos cansados. Me había levantado a regañadientes ya que debíamos empacar y volver a la Tierra para verificar que todo estaba bien, claro también iba a ir a Domino a ver a mis padres ya que quería saber como estaban, aunque no era la única.

estamos listos - dijo Sky sonriendo - todo empacado

bien - dije sonriendo - primero iremos a la Tierra y luego a Domino y Eraklyon

¿que hay de los demás? - pregunto Sky

están termiando de empacar - dije sonriendo - excepto Stella y Brandon que tenían cerrojo en la puerta y no los pude despertar

entonces yo lo haré - dijo Sky sonriendo de forma maliciosa

no lo hagas, si tienen cerrojo por algo sera - dije algo incomoda - llamare a su celular para despertarla

* * *

.: Stella :.

Escuchaba mi celular sonar y sonar pero no tenía ganas de contestar, solo quería dormir y pero sea quien sea que me llamaba no tenía la intensión de dejarme dormir tranquila. Con los ojos cerrados comencé a buscar mi celular que estaba en la mesa de noche, lo buscaba por todos lados pero no lo encontraba, tal podría deberse a que solo tocaba todo lo que había en esa mesa.

Tome el celular después de varios intentos y corte la llamada sin siquiera ver quien era y deje el celular nuevamente donde estaba. Me cubrí con la sabana un poco mas y me di la vuelta para acurrucarme en el pecho de Brandon. El celular volvió a sonar y escuche a Brandon gemir molesto, obviamente el ruido lo había despertado.

Stella... - dijo con los ojos cerrados. Me senté en la cama cubriendo mi pecho la frazada y tome el celular viendo que decía Bloom. Estaba molesta así que conteste de tal manera. Después de haber hablado con ella me toco hacer que Brandon se levantara pero no lo hacía. Lo zarandee demasiadas veces pero aun no despertaba así que lo golpee con la almohada juguetona mente hasta que se despertó riendo.

Me levante para entrar a la ducha y luego vestirme. Una vez que ya estaba bañada y vestida comencé a empacar después de ordenar la habitación por todo el desastre que tenía en la habitación, la ropa estaba tirada en el suelo al igual que algunas cosas. Brandon estaba en la ducha por lo que no tenía problemas con nada y una vez que salio le pedí que sacara las maletas afuera. Estábamos todos listos para volver a Gardenia y revisar que todo este en orden.

Al llegar a Gardenia logramos ver que cada persona había sido liberara del hechizo y sin los recuerdo lo cual hacía que todos estuviéramos mas tranquilo. Esa misma tarde decidimos ir al Bar Frutti Music para celebrar con un concierto que la Luz había ganado sobre la Oscuridad como siempre. Estaba feliz de que todo acabara y como nos dijo Stella el día de la fiesta antes de desaparecer con Brandon, esto es un nuevo despertar para todos.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina este capitulo, se que lo he subido muy rápido es solo que apenas termine el capitulo anterior y comencé a escribir este, me demore un día y la verdad estoy así... a Full, no paro de escribir y creo que ahora voy a seguir escribiendo el siguiente capitulo que juro que es posible que les guste, realmente... quizás no sea la gran sorpresa porque algunos ya lo vieron venir pero es algo... que no pude evitar ;D

**Próximamente: Una inesperada sorpresa**

que bonito es la vida sin preocupaciones - dijo Musa estirando los brazos

¡AAAAAAHHH! - grito Stella asustada

¿que paso? - pregunto rápidamente Amore preocupada

oh Dios... - dijo Stella temblando - no es posible... no es posible

¿donde esta Stella? - pregunto Roxy sonriendo

esta en Solaria, al parecer Xeros le pidió ayuda con algo importante - dijo Bloom sonriendo

Stella... - dijo Amore preocupada - tranquilízate

no puedo - dijo Stella temblando - no puede suceder ahora...

es importante Stella - dijo Xeros suplicando - necesito ayuda...

¿que harás? - pregunto Amore preocupada

yo... - dijo Stella preocupada - no lo se... no se que hacer

¿estas bien? - pregunto Brandon a Stella que estaba distraída

Br.. Brandon - dijo Stella mirándolo - yo...

aun no han encontrado a Akane ni a Andrew - dijo Faragonda seria

~ Comentarios:

-  : Aquí tienes la continuación jeje, gracias por tu comentario :D

- Suta Karaii: Supongo que ahora te he dejado mas... ¿ansiosa? jeje. Gracias por el apoyo ;D la verdad es que no se que decirte, mas que gracias por comentar y leer... espero que te haya gustado el capitulo... ya vez, las sorpresas y los misterios no se acaban

- MVVA: Bueno, gracias por el alago y ahora sabes como se comenta jeje espero que también leas la tercera parte de este fics... que titulare El Camino de la Luz III... soy mala para los nombres en general jeje y como no se me ocurrió ninguno creo que lo dejare así. Yo te mando saludos desde mi pieza donde sucede la magia jeje que tengas un buen día o noche, depende de la hora en que lo leas jeje :D

Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, buenooooo... creo, creo, creo (8) yo canto lo que escribo en ocasiones jeje... ¿donde estaba? a si, clic clic, espero de corazón que le haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. La verdad es que lo escribi en cuanto termine el anterior capitulo y ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el siguiente así que... yo creo que esta semana a termino el fics por completo ya que mñn y el martes no voy al colegio por lo que me dedicare a escribir los capitulo... aunque no quisiera escribirlos tan rápido para que no se termine pero no puedo evitarlo jeje

Dejen Reviews y Suscribanse (L)

Se Despide _Lira12 _(L)


	39. Chapter 39: Una inesperada sorpresa

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx.

Esta Historia esta llegando a su fin. Lamento mucho eso pero como saben no sera de mas de 40 capítulos como en la primera parte aunque tendrá una tercera temporada la cual sera subida al poco tiempo después de que esta termine, aun no decido si dos semanas dps o un mes... elijan ustedes un mes o una semana...

Sinceramente no tengo planeado como van a ser todos los capítulos pero si tengo la idea en general por lo que no me importa subirla una dos semanas dps de que esta termine, después de todo lo que si tengo en mente se le va dando forma mientras se escribe.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 39:

Una inesperada sorpresa

.: Winx Club :.

Dos semanas han pasado desde la batalla final contra Akane. Las Winx habían vuelto a Gardenia para seguir con su vida y esperaban aquella tarde ver que todo estaba bien y así fue. Sus vidas habían vuelto a ser las mismas de antes, volvieron a sus trabajos en la tienda de Love&Pets y como siempre una fila de unas cincuenta o mas personas las esperaban afuera.

A pesar de haber sido solo dos semanas las que habían pasado desde que Akane había sido vencida aun existía la preocupación ya que andaba libre y Andrew aun no había sido encontrado aun.

Un nuevo día había comenzado y las chicas se encontraban en la tienda para poder atender a las mascotas mientras los chicos estaban en sus trabajos. La tienda de Love&Pets estaba hasta el tope de gente, nuevamente estaba llena y aunque aun estaban de vacaciones tuvieron que abrir obligadas ya que con una semana en la que la personas estaban petrificadas las mascotas no tuvieron el cuidado adecuado que deberían tener.

Una fila de mínimo dos cuadras de largo estaba en espera para poder ser atendidos. Bloom cerro la tienda con algunas personas dentro y a medida de que iban saliendo iban entrando otras. Una chica de cabello color fucsia con las puntas teñidas color amarillo y su ropa casual entraba en la tienda pues, no era clienta ya que iba a ver a sus amigas nada mas. Se acerco a la pelirroja y le sonrió dando un saludo amistoso.

- vaya si que esta lleno - comento la chica menor a la pelirroja - la fila es muy larga afuera

- si, bueno eso pasa cuando cuando estas una semana petrificada - dijo Bloom riendo - ¿que hay de ti? ¿como estas?

- pues nerviosa porque estas dos serán mis ultimas semanas aquí - dijo Roxy acariciando a una de las mascotas - no quisiera irme y dejarlas

- entiendo que no quieras irte, tienes tu vida aquí y hasta hace un poco mas de un año atrás eras una chica normal - dijo la pelirroja sonriendo - pero créeme - la experiencia en Alfea es muy buena aunque... ya conoces a Griselda y sabes como es de estricta

- si - dijo Roxy asintiendo mientras reía un poco - ella le quitara la diversión a todo

- es verdad - dijo Bloom sonriendo - pero valdrá la pena si rompes reglas

- aunque creo que estoy bien aquí, digo aprendo mucho de ustedes y siempre me ayudas con mi magia - dijo Roxy sonriendo - ustedes podrían ser como mis profesoras particulares

- es una buena idea - dijo Bloom sonriendo - pero dependerá de Faragonda

- si, la pena es que no me dejara quedarme - dijo Roxy suspirando - por cierto ¿por qué haces el trabajo de Stella? ¿donde esta Stella?

- esta en Solaria, al parecer Xeros le pidió ayuda con algo importante - dijo Bloom sonriendo

- ¿algo importante? - pregunto Roxy confundida.

- si, parece que el padre de Stella estará fuera por una semana y dejo a Xeros a cargo - dijo Bloom recordando lo que la rubia le había comentado antes de irse - según dijo, Xeros tenía un desastre en el castillo y necesitaba ayuda por lo que ella fue en su auxilio

- entonces estará toda la semana fuera - dijo Roxy torciendo los labios - que mal y yo que quería pasar las dos semanas solo con ustedes

- volverá el domingo - dijo Bloom sonriendo - y podemos hacer una pijamada

- esa es una buena idea - dijo Roxy sonriendo - pero... no ocupes eso

- ¿por qué? - pregunto Bloom mientras abría la botella de shampoo para bañar a una mascota.

- no me convence - dijo Roxy sonriendo - tal vez otro

- en realidad no se cual usar - dijo Bloom mirando el estante lleno de frascos - Stella tiene tantos shampoo, cremas, acondicionador y muchas cosas mas que apenas si se cual elegir

- creo que es uno para cada ocasión - dijo Roxy riendo mientras caminaba al estante - mira, este es para rulos perfectos

- pero tiene el cabello laceo - dijo Bloom frunciendo el ceño.

- es mas difícil de lo que pensé - dijo Roxy torciendo los labios.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Había llegado apenas ayer a Solaria porque Xeros me pidió ayuda con unos asuntos mientras mi padre no estaba y lo había dejado a el a cargo, lo cual pudo no haber sido buena idea ya que cuando llegue era un desastre. Me había despertado hace apenas unos minutos al escuchar mi celular, cuando lo mire vi que era un mensaje de Brandon diciéndome que me quería como siempre y que ojalas la semana pasara pronto.

Me levante de la cama luego de haber respondido el mensaje. Camine hasta mi armario y saque unos jeans azules, unas botas negras, una polera roja y una chaqueta blanca que llegaba hasta la cintura y la mitad de los ante brazos.

Luego de haberme cambiado de ropa me estaba mirando al espejo mientras peinaba mi cabello cuando algo llamo mi atención. En el espejo podía ver todo reflejado al revés y una de esas cosas era un calendario que estaba en la mesa de noche. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y algo asustada al ver una fecha que estaba marcada con rojo, era una fecha de hace dos semana atrás. Camine hasta la mesa de noche y tome el calendario.

- ¡AAAAAAAHHH! - grite asustada tan fuerte como me fue posible.

- ¿que paso? - pregunto rápidamente Amore preocupada después de haber despertado de golpe - ¿por qué gritas?

Mire a Amore asustada y con el calendario en mis manos. Le mostré el calendario con las manos temblorosas, no es nada bueno esto. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y vi a dos guardias armados con una expresión seria. Xeros entro a los pocos segundos y me miro preocupado.

- ¿¡Que sucede!? ¿que ha pasado? ¿estas bien? ¿te hicieron daño? - pregunto alterado y sacudiéndome Yo aun seguía en shock por la fecha en mi calendario por lo que no respondí nada de lo que pregunto, ni siquiera pude mirarlo a los ojos.

- es... tiene... su cabello - pude oír la voz de Amore nerviosa - no te preocupes

Sacudí la cabeza saliendo del shock y mire a Xeros nerviosa mientras el me miraba tranquilo y un poco molesto - no puedo creer que aun hagas eso... no vuelvas a gritar a menos que tengas problemas

Luego de que dijo aquello salio de mi habitación dejándome a solas con Amore. La Pixie me miro cruzada de brazos esperando a que yo dijera algo pero nuevamente no pude decir nada sin sentir mi cuerpo temblar de miedo. Al no poder hablar le mostré el calendario a Amore.

- ¿que? - pregunto Amore sin entender - ¿por qué me muestras eso? ¿y por qué una fecha de hace dos semanas esta encerrada?

- A- Amore... - dije asustada y tartamudeando un poco - t- te- ngo... tengo un... un re- retraso

- ¿un retraso? - pregunto Amore sin entender - ¿de que hablas?... oh no espera, ya entendí... te refieres a... oh Dios...

La cara de Amore se callo sorprendida al entender a que me refería. Yo tengo un retraso, mi periodo se ha retrasado dos semanas...¡Dos semanas!, eso no puede se nada bueno. Haber si bien recuerdo hace dos semanas vencimos a Akane... hace dos semanas tuvimos la fiesta... oh Dios, han pasado dos semanas desde que Brandon y yo volvimos a hacer eso.

- Amore... - dije temblando asustada.

- Stella... - dijo Amore preocupada pero tranquila - tranquilízate

- ¿¡Como quieres que me tranquilice!? - alcé la voz un poco alterada - mi periodo se retraso dos semanas ¿y sabes que significa? por supuesto que lo sabes

- ¡Basta! - me grito con firmeza en la voz - por favor... mira tal vez solo sea un problema hormonal nada mas que eso

- no puede ser un problema hormonal, Dios, Amore nunca he tenido un retraso en mi vida - dije asustada y molesta porque no entendía la gravedad del asusto - Amore esto solo puede ser una cosa

- tranquila Stella, seguro no es lo que piensas - dijo Amore con la voz calmada - escucha, estas exagerando, siempre hay una primera vez y creo que esta es la tuya... debe ser un problema hormonal y solo eso

- tal... tal vez tengas razón - dije tratando de calmarme un poco - si quizás solo sea eso

- bien, entonces ahora que ya estas calmada... - dijo ella sonriendo - vamos a ver que Xeros no se meta en ningún problema con el desayuno

- si... - dije aun no tan convencida de que sea un problema hormonal - vamos a... desayunar

- vamos - dijo sonriendo Amore.

* * *

.: Flora :.

Estábamos totalmente agotadas, hace apenas unos minutos que habíamos cerrado la tienda y la teníamos que abrir en un par de horas mas. Roxy había sido muy amable en ayudarnos y no era necesario aunque bueno ella adora las mascotas así que lo habría hecho de todos modos.

- ya no puedo mas - dijo Layla cansada - odio esto

- hay que ver el lado positivo - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

- ¿cual? - pregunto Layla curiosa.

- hemos terminado por el momento y ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por las peleas - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

- que bonito es la vida sin preocupaciones - dijo Musa estirando los brazos.

- creo que ustedes dos olvidan que no hemos descansado en tres semanas - dijo Layla cansada.

- ¿tres semanas? - pregunte levantando la ceja - recién estamos comenzando la tercera semana de trabajo, no seas exagerada

- pero es como si fueran tres semanas - dijo Layla despreocupada. Nos reímos un poco y miramos a Bloom que se acercaba con Roxy.

- hey chicas ¿listas? - pregunto Bloom sonriendo.

- ¿listas para que? - pregunto Musa sonriendo.

- acompañaremos a Roxy al centro comercial - respondió Bloom sonriendo - tiene que comprar algunas cosas para la escuela y además ropa nueva

- ¿ropa nueva? - pregunte levantando la ceja - ¿enserio?

- a mi armario no le haría mal un arreglo - dijo Roxy sonriendo.

- entonces vamos - dijo Musa sonriendo - yo quiero comprar unas cuerdas nueva para mi guitarra

- típico - dijo Layla riendo - oigan pero yo no quiero ir, estoy cansada

- vamos, no nos hará mal salir - dije sonriendo - además hay que celebrar que las peleas se acabaron y podemos volver a nuestra vida casi normal

- es verdad - dijo Bloom riendo divertida.

Volví a reír junto con las chicas y rápidamente salimos de la tienda para ir primero al Bar Frutti Music y luego ir al centro comercial. Hablamos con los chicos por una media hora y luego fuimos al centro comercial. Honestamente me sentí algo mal de ir sin Stella pues a ella le encanta pero estaba en Solaria y no podía hacer nada para que viniera ya que en el mensaje Xeros sonaba desesperado.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Había tenido una mañana terrible, mucho trabajo y estaba realmente cansado, lo único que quería era llegar a dormir pero aun no eran ni las cinco de la tarde. Al llegar a la casa con los chicos lo primero que vi fueron un montón de bolsas, casi parecía que Stella estaba aquí pero eran de las otras chicas. Sonreí divertido ya que en realidad me había recordado a Stella todas esas bolsas.

- ¿cuanto compraron? - pregunto Sky.

- mucho - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

Escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta así que Timmy fue a abrir, su rostro dejaba ver que estaba sorprendido mas no entendía porque. Una joven muy conocida por todos, y mas por mi, había entrado, era Stella. Me sorprendí bastante al verla aquí pues recordaba que dijo que no volvería hasta dentro de una semana.

- ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Bloom frunciendo el ceño.

- yo vivo aquí ¿lo olvidas? - respondió y pregunto Stella tranquila.

- me refiero a que dijiste que volverías el domingo o el lunes - dijo Bloom aun extrañada.

- oh cierto - dijo Stella mirando hacia techo mientras apretaba los dientes pero luego miro a Bloom tranquila - sucede que...

_~ Flash Back ~_

_- es importante Stella - dijo Xeros suplicando - necesito ayuda... no puedes irte_

_- Xeros por lo que yo veo no es tan grave la situación - dijo Stella tranquila - se puede ver que tienes todo controlado_

_- ¿bromeas? - pregunto Xeros - cause un incendio en la cocina_

_- solo porque le subiste mas a la temperatura del horno y te distrajiste - dijo Stella mirándolo algo preocupada - la verdad, es normal si haces eso... además quemaste las galletas las cuales se me antojan ahora_

_- por favor... no te vayas - dijo Xeros arrodillándose - te lo ruego, no me dejes_

_- estas haciendo el ridículo - dijo Amore frunciendo el ceño._

_- no te vayas - dijo Xeros._

_- mi padre no te habría dejado a cargo si no confiara en ti - dijo Stella sonriendo - estarás bien y si necesitas ayuda con algo realmente importante llamame_

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

- estaba aburrida tanto estar en el castillo sola - dijo Stella sonriendo - así que eso paso

- ¿quemo la cocina mientras hacía galletas? - pregunto Flora extrañada y sorprendida.

- si - asintió ella tranquila.

- ¿y aun así lo dejaste solo? - pregunto Bloom sorprendida.

- estas loca ¿sabias? - pregunto Musa riendo - seguro al termino del día todo el castillo termina quemado

- yo... - dijo Stella mirando preocupada - creo que sera mejor volver

- Stella - dijo Amore entre dientes.

- aunque creo que Xeros estará bien - dijo Stella en voz algo baja y moviendo las manos como si buscara algo para entretenerse - si... él estará bien

- ¿estas bien? - pregunte confundido por su actitud extraña.

- si - no sonaba tan convencida, es mas se veía preocupada - tengo hambre

- Stella... - la reto Amore.

- ¿que? - pregunto de mal humor enseguida - tengo hambre...

- mejor no comas mas - dijo Amore preocupada - vamos de compras y te entretienes en algo mas

- ¿que paso? - pregunto Bloom.

- ella... la ansiedad - respondió Amore como si fuese una excusa - de hecho... íbamos a ir de compras para que se olvidara de comer

- ¿íbamos? - pregunto Stella recibiendo un suave golpe de ella - oh si, si íbamos...

- ojalas hubiéramos sabido - dijo Roxy - te habríamos esperado

- aunque podemos acompañarte - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

- ¡NO! - gritaron Stella y Amore al unisono.

Levante una ceja mirando a Stella confundido ya que esto si era raro. Ella me miro nerviosa y comenzó a clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano.

- quiero decir... si ya fueron no es... necesario... si eso - dijo Stella nerviosa y entre cortado como si buscara una excusa o algo - nosotras... iremos a comprar mas ropa y ropa hasta sobrecargar la tarjeta

- ¿quieres que yo te acompañe? - pregunte extrañado un poco por la actitud de ella.

- no es necesario - dijo sonriendo un poco nerviosa - mejor quédate y... descansa, has de estar cansado

- bueno si pero si es para estar contigo... - dije sonriendo.

- aun así - dijo sonriendo un poco.

- esta bien - dije dejando caer mi sonrisa, la verdad quería pasar tiempo con ella no importa si tenía que cargar las bolsas pero esta bien si no quiere que la acompañen, sus razones tendrá.

- bien... creo que... ya lle- llego la hora.. - dijo algo nerviosa. Ella y Amore se fueron al centro comercial.

- comprara mas vestidos que serán como adornos en el armario - dijo Riven despreocupado - apuesto a que si hicieran una limpieza no terminarían nunca

- no tienes idea - dije riendo.

- eso fue bastante raro - dijo Flora preocupada.

- incluso para Stella - dijo Musa sorprendida.

- ocultan algo - dijo Helio con un tono de voz tranquilo y sereno.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y mire a Helio para luego mirar por la ventana a donde vi a Stella caminar algo torpe por la calle. Algo le sucedía a Stella, ella se había clavado las uñas en la palma de sus manos y eso solo pasa cuando ella esta realmente nerviosa y preocupada por algo importante.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- ¿estas segura de esto? - pregunte nerviosa.

- si Stella, estas volviendo a comer entre comidas y habías dejado ese habito - dijo Amore tranquila - creo que es mejor salir de dudas, además sera bueno para ti saber si lo estas o no

- ¿entonces por qué tengo miedo? - pregunte asustada y nerviosa.

- ¿no quieres que de positivo? - pregunto Amore entre seria y algo decepcionada.

- tal vez - dije nerviosa - es que... no creo que sea buena idea o lo mejor... yo...

- ya estamos llegando - dijo Amore tranquila.

Cruce la calle mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta blanca. Entre al hospital y pedí una cita medica con el ginecólogo, tuve que esperar pacientemente aburrida con Amore que al hablarle las personas me quedaban mirando como si estuviera loca y yo solo los miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Las horas pasaban y aun no era mi turno así que fui a comprar algo para comer ignorando las quejas de Amore sobre eso. Eran casi las siete de la noche y había estado dos horas aquí aburrida comiendo un muffins que tenía chispas de chocolate en la cafetería. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y cuando lo saque para ver quien era pude ver que decía Brandon así que un pánico enorme me entro enseguida.

- tranquilízate que no sepa donde estamos - dijo Amore con calma.

Asentí lentamente y nerviosa conteste la llamada - hola...

_- hola Preciosa ¿donde estas?_ - pregunto Brandon, sonaba alegre - _llevas dos horas fuera y no has llamado_

- bueno si es que estaba tan emocionada que lo olvide - mentí un poco nerviosa - lo siento

_- esta bien, no te preocupes _- dijo él tranquilo - _te llamaba para saber como estabas y cuando volverás_

- ohh yo... creo que mas rato, no se cuanto tiempo - dije mirando a Amore nerviosa - y estoy bien

_- bien, estamos en el Bar Frutti Music y no volveremos hasta que cierren, las chicas están aquí _- dijo Brandon tranquilo - _cuando termines puedes venir, te estaré esperando_

- por supuesto - dije sonriendo aunque no pudiera verme - Te Amo

_- yo Te Amo más_ - dijo el con ternura - _nos veremos cuando vuelvas_

- nos veremos - dije antes de cortar la llamada.

Di un suspiro largo y pesado, luego mire a Amore con los labios fruncidos mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tenía miedo y no sabia que hacer. Estaba en un hospital a punto de hacerme una prueba de embarazo por primera vez en mi vida. No podía creer que esto me sucediera a mi era cierto que yo quería estar embarazada para tener un bebé con Brandon pero... la verdad es que después de haberlo pensado muy bien me di cuenta de que era muy pronto... aun tengo veintidós años, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer pero eso no es lo que me molesta.

Yo no se hacer ahora ¿que va a pasar si estoy embarazada? ¿como se lo digo a Brandon? ¿o a mis padres? tendré un bebé fuera del matrimonio, seguro mi padre se enojada demasiado y no lo culpo. Yo sabía que era mala idea tener relaciones fuera del matrimonio y aun así las tuve.

- es tu turno - dijo Amore con una sonrisa - vamos

Amore... si bien recordaba ella una vez quiso matar a Brandon por pensar que me había dejado embarazada y ahora, ahora estaba totalmente diferente. Ella mantenía la calma, mi Pixie estaba mas tranquila que yo siendo que una vez casi lo mata, ¿que le paso?.

Fui con Amore a la habitación donde me atenderían. Estaba totalmente nerviosa y apenas si podía caminar bien sin tener problemas, además de que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ha pasado. Al entrar en la habitación vi a la persona que me atendería, era una mujer para mi suerte o comodidad. La mujer era pelirroja con ojos color cafés, alta y usaba un vestido morado con una bata blanca abierta, su nombre era Nicole Gomez.

- ¿tienes miedo? - pregunto la doctora sonriendo a lo que asentí tímidamente - tranquila no te preocupes, ahora cuéntame ¿que es lo que te preocupas?

- yo... tengo ansiedad por la comida lo cual lo tenia controlado pero ahora... - me quede callada antes de decir que nuevamente tenía problemas con la comida, para mi suerte ella entendió ya que asintió con la cabeza - ... y además tengo un retraso de dos semanas - dije apenas en voz audible.

- supones que estas embarazada - dijo sonriendo mientras yo la miraba algo tímida por no decir asustada y nerviosa - puede ser...

- ¿entonces? - pregunte con miedo.

- vamos a tomar una muestra de sangre y examinarla - dijo ella tranquila y sonriendo.

- bi- bien - dije nerviosa

El solo pensar que existía una posibilidad de estar embaraza hacía que mi cuerpo temblara de pies a cabezas. Mis dientes castañeaban, mis manos temblaban, mi corazón latía con fuerza y de mi boca apenas salían las palabras.

* * *

.: Xeros :.

- oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios - dije rápidamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro - esto es malo

- Señor. - escuche a alguien llamarme - tenemos que hacer algo, la ceremonia sera el mes que viene y no hay nada preparado

- si... - dije mirando al hombre.

- necesitamos ver los preparativos - dijo una de las sirvientas - la comida por ejemplo y los invitados

- ¿por qué diablos Radius no menciono que debía estar a cargo de un baile? - pregunte al aire

- de hecho Señor si lo hizo - dijo uno de los tantos empleados que me hablaba a la vez - fue cuando usted estaba jugando con la cosa esa

- no estaba jugando - me defendí - estaba... observando el objeto, que quede claro

- ¿que haremos ahora? - pregunto otro.

- yo... necesito a Stella - dije preocupado - llamen a la Princesa, la necesito

- como diga - dijo uno de los empleados corriendo a quien sabe donde.

- ¡Si es necesario ruega! - le grite sabiendo que ella podría no venir aun así - bien ahora... ¿que hago?

Todas las personas comenzaron a hablarme a la vez y Dios, me mareaban. Odio esto, no quiero tomar el lugar de Radius, yo no tengo madera de Rey prefiero estar haciendo estupideces que a tener que dirigir un reino, solo quiero que Stella venga y me ayude para hacer las cosas mas fácil.

- Señor tenemos una mala noticia - dijo el empleado que había ido a llamar a Stella - no responde a los llamados

- ¡NOOOO! - grite apretando los puños y mirando al techo - ¡STELLA AYÚDAME!

* * *

.: Stella :.

Habían pasado unos quince minutos, justo el tiempo que demorarían para hacer el análisis. Dios, estaba demasiado nerviosa y asustada, no sabía que hacer estaba ahí en la habitación sentada en una cama con Amore revisando todas las cosas y la doctora había salido dejándome sola.

- ¿tu que crees que de? - pregunto Amore mirando unas cosas - seria lindo que de positivo

- ¿que? - pregunte extrañada - ¿quieres... que de positivo?

- si - dijo la Pixie - se que una vez no quería pero solo dije que sobre pasaba mis limites

- no te entiendo - dije negando con la cabeza - y no quiero que de positivo

- ¿que te sucede? - pregunto acercándose - ¿creí que estarías mas feliz?

- tengo miedo - dije mirando mis manos en mi regazo.

- no te asustes - dijo Amore sonriendo - no vas a estar sola, me tienes a mi y a Brandon... también a las chicas y tus padres

Me quede en silenció. Mire a Amore tranquila un sonreí un poco aunque la verdad aun tenía miedo y estaba temblando un poco. Quiero tener un bebé pero no ahora... tal vez en un par de años mas... y la verdad... la verdad es que siento que dará positivo. Tengo aquel presentimiento que me dice: _No seas tonta, no es necesario que te hagas una prueba de embarazo porque ya sabes la respuesta_. Eso me asustaba. Por otro lado aun tenía aquella esperanza que me decía, _tranquila, sera negativo_.

Escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse y al voltear para ver pude observar claramente a la ginecóloga con una sonrisa en el rostro y una tabla en las manos.

- bien Stella, tengo los resultados - dijo sacando un sobre - espero que el resultado sea el esperado

Tome el sobre con las manos temblorosas. No sabía que hacer, no sabía si abrirlo ahora o simplemente... en casa. Mire a Amore que me daba una sonrisa tranquila como pidiendo que abriera el sobre y luego mire a la ginecóloga que también me sonreía.

- estaré a fuera por unos minutos por si quieres... - dijo ella sonriendo - bueno, solo estaré afuera

- ábrelo - dijo Amore una vez que se fue la doctora - solo así saldrás de dudas

Miraba el sobre detalladamente. En este pedazo de papel que se encontraba dentro estaba el resultado, la respuesta a mis dudas aunque sentía que ya conocía las respuestas. Tenía que abrir el sobre para salir de dudas como dijo Amore pero tenía miedo y no podía siquiera pensar en abrirlo. Muchas preguntas me llegaban a la mente ¿que voy a hacer si da positivo ¿y si da negativo? ¿aun así le debo decir a Brandon? ¿como tomaría el la noticia si da positivo? ¿se molestaría? ¿me... dejaría? no se... no tengo ninguna respuesta así que solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Abrí el sobre con las manos temblorosas y de forma algo torpe, luego de abrirlo saque la hoja y comencé a leerla completa. Abrí mis ojos como plato y sentí un balde de agua fría caer encima mío. Mis manos temblaron demasiado y mi boca se quedo seca.

- oh Dios... - dije temblando asustada - no es posible... no es posible...

- déjame ver eso - dijo Amore quitándome la hoja - oh esto es...

Mire a Amore asustada mientras negaba con la cabeza. Había dado positivo, dio positivo... yo estaba embarazada... de un hijo... de Brandon. Lleve ambas manos a mi vientre por inercia. Iba a tener un bebé de Brandon, ambos íbamos a ser padre. Dios, esto no me puede pasar a mi. No quiero un bebé, no quiero estar embarazada ahora. Yo solo quería seguir con mi vida normal, seguir un camino de diseñadora y un bebé... Dios, un bebé... tendré un bebé.

¿Que debía hacer ahora? no sabía si llorar por miedo o estar feliz. Apenas tenía dos semanas de embarazo lo cual no es mucho y creo que de no haber sido por el calendario ni cuenta me habría dado.

- bien primero, cálmate luego... - intento decir Amore.

- no puedo - interrumpí con un nudo en la boca - no puede suceder ahora... Dios... no...

- Stella por favor tranquilízate - dijo Amore preocupada - mira todo va a estar bien

- ¿y si no? - pregunte asustada mientras sentía mis ojos humedecerse un poco - ¿y si...? Dios, no se ni que pensar

- Stella, debes tranquilizarte, no esta bien que te asustes ya que no sabes que va a pasar - dijo Amore mirándome preocupada y a la vez manteniendo la calma - todo va a estar bien

Sacudí la cabeza al pensar que nada podría estar bien. Amore me miro preocupada y me acarició una mano para luego elevarse a la altura de mi cara.

- ¿que harás? - pregunto Amore preocupada.

- yo... - dije preocupada - no lo se... no se que hacer

- pienso... que podrías partir por decirle a Brandon - dijo Amore preocupada pero manteniendo la calma.

- no... - abrí los ojos sorprendida - no, no puedo decirle

- Stella, él tiene derecho a saber que va a ser padre - dijo Amore con firmeza - y Te Ama... no te va a dejar, lo sabes

Mire a Amore preocupada pero un poco mas tranquila que antes. La verdad es que si me preocupaba eso pero se que Amore tiene razón, él no haría eso y sobre todo tiene derecho a saber... Brandon tiene que saber que va a ser padre y lo mejor es que le diga hoy mismo pero ¿como? ¿como le digo?. No tenía ni la menor idea de como decirle a Brandon que estaba esperando un hijo suyo pero tenía que buscar la manera ya que él debía ser el primero que se entere, y lo mejor es que yo sea quien se lo diga.

Al igual que antes de saber el resultado muchas preguntas me invadían ahora mismo ¿como le digo a Brandon? ¿esta feliz? ¿se molestara? ¿estará conmigo? lo mas seguro es que si pero... Dios, no sabía que pensar. Yo aquí tenía la prueba de embarazo, una blanca hoja llena de palabras pero la mas importante _positivo_. Me costaba mucho creerlo y se que para Brandon puede ser igual. Mi duda mas grande en este momento era... ¿Brandon querrá ser padre?. ¿Que pasa si Brandon no quiere ser padre? ¿que va a suceder si me deja por esto?... Dios, no soportaría que Brandon me deje, lo amo demasiado y perderlo sería lo peor que me puede suceder en la vida.

No podía imaginarme con un bebé en los brazos, un bebé que era mío y de Brandon, tampoco podía imaginarme con cinco meses de embarazo, quiero decir yo soy Stella, tengo una figura increíble y un embarazo es como... uhg.

Mi padres, Dios. Mi padre es capas de matar a Brandon si se entera que estoy embarazada sin estar casada y aunque en algún momento estaba de acuerdo con esta relación no creo que saber que va a ser abuelo lo haga feliz. ¿Como diablos le diré a mis padres? se que no tendría problemas con los de Brandon pues ellos querían tener un nieto, así que con ellos estaré bien pero... ¡Ay Dios! Stella deja de pensar te hace mal llenarte la cabeza con preguntas sin respuestas.

Saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón, estaba apagado ya que no quería que alguien me molestara mientras estaba en la cita medica. Pude ver que tenia unas mil llamadas perdidas provenientes de Solaria, rodé los ojos mientras pensaba en que podía haber hecho Xeros ahora. Tal vez, esto me sirva para distraerme un poco y pensar en como decirle a Brandon.

Salí de la habitación y fui a pagar la cita. Me había salido algo caro pero no importaba mucho ya que con la tarjeta de que me dio mi padre podía comprar hasta un condominio completo o mas aun. Luego de haber pagado me fui del hospital usando mi cetro sin que nadie me viera.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estábamos en casa antes de tiempo, recibimos un mensaje de Faragonda urgente así que tuvimos que volver para saber que había ocurrido. Stella no había vuelto aun pero no había de que preocuparse ya que ella estaba en el centro comercial con Amore, es posible que compre unas mil cosas y no sería nada nuevo.

- listo chicas - dijo Tecna tecleando no se que cosa de la cual luego apareció una ventana de vídeo chat en negro.

- Tecna no se ve nada - dijo Nabu. Los chicos también habían vuelto a casa con nosotras para saber también que había sucedido.

- dale unos minutos - dijo Tecna tranquila. En pocos minutos, tal y como dijo Tecna se podía ver la imagen de Faragonda sería. Nosotras la saludamos sonriendo pues, no sabíamos que la tenia tan seria.

- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

_- aun no han encontrado a Akane ni a Andrew_ - dijo Faragonda seria.

- bueno pero eso no es tan malo ¿o si? - pregunto Layla - digo Akane no tiene poderes y Andrew... bueno el cayo veinte metros

_- aun así es peligroso que no los encuentren_ - dijo Faragonda seria - _aunque Akane no tenga poderes aun es una amenaza y mientras el cuerpo de Andrew no aparezca no se puede afirmar que esta muerto_

- ¿lo que usted quiere decir es... que Andrew esta vivo y Akane busca una forma de vengarse? - pregunto Sky.

_- así es_ - asintió con la cabeza Faragonda - _chicas, es posible que esto aun no haya terminado así que por favor tengan cuidado_

- tal vez sea una amenaza peor no podrá contra nosotras - dijo Flora - nosotras tenemos poderes y ella no

_- entiendo que tengan confianza en ustedes pero todos sabemos que Akane tiene mas de un truco bajo la manga_ - dijo Faragonda seria - _solo Dios sabe lo que es capas de hacer incluso sin poderes_

- estaremos alerta - dije sonriendo tranquila - y le avisaremos a Stella

_- ¿donde esta? -_ pregunto Faragonda.

- dijo que iría de compras con Amore pero eso fue hace mas de dos horas - respondí algo preocupada - tal vez deberíamos llamarla

_- yo creo que es mejor que este tranquila -_ dijo Faragonda sonriendo un poco - _no creo que pueda meterse en tantos problemas_

- ¿sabe que aun hablamos de Stella no? - pregunto Riven - seguro ya se metió en un problema

- que poca confianza - dijo Roxy riendo.

- _no es eso Riven, creo que Stella necesita estar sola -_ dijo Faragonda tranquila - _es mejor para ella con todo lo que ha pasado gracias a Akane y a Athan_

- seguro ahora tiene una sonrisa en el rostro porque todo se ha acabado mientras compra y compra sin limites - dijo Musa riendo.

- _... pensándolo bien, si tienen razón - _dijo Faragonda con la sonrisa caída para luego volver a sonreír divertida - _no... no creo que este en problemas_

* * *

.: Amore :.

- oh mi Dios, esto si es un problema - dijo Stella mirando a Xeros sorprendida - ¿como se te olvido algo tan importante?

- es que una figura de cristal me distrajo - se defendió Xeros.

- esa no es excusa - dije negando con la cabeza.

- solo... ayúdenme - rogó preocupado - si no organizo este baile para el final de la semana tu padre va a matarme

- ay Dios - dijo Stella asustada ya que seguro otra cosa se le vino a la mente.

- ella esta sensible, no digas eso - dije negando con la cabeza.

- ¿por qué? - pregunto curioso.

- eso no importa ahora - dije negando con la cabeza.

- mira no es que no quiera ayudarte pero ahora tengo un pequeño problema que debo resolver - dijo Stella preocupada - y tan difícil no es así que...

- por favor - rogó Xeros - prometiste que si necesitaba ayuda te llamara y esta es una verdadera emergencia

Stella me miro preocupada y yo asentí, parece que la noticia tendrá que esperar un poco mas. Xeros le contó a Stella todos los problemas que hay del baile, y ciertamente eran muchos. El baile blanco y negro, una vieja tradición del Reino de Solaria en el cual cada persona debe ir con mascaras y vestido de negro o blanco como indica su nombre. Recuerdo haber ido al baile con Stella años anteriores, fue un baile muy divertido.

Estuvimos al menos una hora ahí arreglando los preparativos y para que las Winx no se preocuparan Stella envió un mensaje diciendo que se había retazado. Luego de tanto tiempo en Solaria ambas volvimos a casa, yo tranquila, ella asustada y nerviosa. Se que Brandon no es del tipo de hombre que dejaría sola a una mujer por algo como esto ya que en realidad la ama, yo lo se, tengo ojo para estas cosas y bueno... soy la Pixie del Amor así que no tengo problemas con darme cuenta de nada. Todas las chicas, incluyendo Roxy están con sus parejas ideales, esas parejas estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

Llegamos a casa sin problemas aunque Stella intento irse a otro lado, casi la lleve a rastras a la casa. Al entrar en ella se podía ver los nervios ya que apretaba sus dientes y sus manos temblando, en las cuales estaba el sobre con el resultado de la prueba de embarazo. Apenas entrara ella le diría ya que así habíamos quedado. Yo se que todo saldrá bien y esperaba no equivocarme.

- hola - saludo con una voz nerviosa.

- hola - saludaron todos.

- ¿y las bolsas? - pregunto Flora curiosa.

- ¿perdón? - pregunto Stella distraída y confundida.

- dijiste que ibas a comprar al centro comercial - dijo Flora con el ceño fruncido.

- oh si - dijo Stella aun distraída.

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto Brandon preocupado.

- yo... - al parecer no sabía que decir así que me pare en su hombro y le susurre al oído que todo iba a estar bien - si...

- oye, ahora recuerdo, hace unas horas hablamos con Faragonda - dijo Bloom preocupada - dijo que tuviéramos cuidado ya que aun no encuentran a Akane y Andrew

- bien - asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- ¿pasa algo? - pregunto Musa.

- si... - dijo Stella preocupada - Brandon... ¿podemos hablar?

- claro ¿que sucede? - pregunto sonriendo

- en privado - dijo Stella apenas audible.

- ahh... esta... bien - dijo Brandon extrañado - vamos a...

- no te preocupes - dijo Bloom sonriendo - nosotros subimos, pueden hablar aquí

- bien - dijo Stella en un susurro.

- vamos Riven - dijo Musa riendo.

- pero la película... - dijo el apuntando a la televisión con el control.

- vamos - dijo Musa tomándolo del brazo - ¿por qué siempre hay que llevarte a rastras?

Una vez que todos subieron mire a Stella y le guiñe el ojo deseándole suerte y diciendo que todo iba a estar bien sin problemas. Ella asintió nerviosa y yo subí las escaleras para dejarlos a ambos solos, aunque siendo sincera también quería saber como iban a ser las cosas y como le diría Stella a Brandon sobre su embarazo.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

Estaba con las chicas en el piso de arriba escondida. Tecna había dejado una camarita abajo para poder saber de que iban a hablar. No es que sea entrometida pero yo podía ver a Stella muy nerviosa, demasiado y algo asustada por lo que estaba preocupada pero el hecho de que quería hablar con Brandon significa que esto es entre ellos dos.

Mire la pantalla de la laptop de Tecna y podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba Stella. Ella comenzó a clavarse las uñas en una de sus manos lo que nos dio a entender a todas que el asunto era serio e importante.

- ¿que creen que le vaya a decir? - pregunto Musa intrigada.

- no lo se, pero por su estado no puede ser bueno - dije preocupada.

- seguro su Pixie sabe - dijo Sky mirando a Amore que se tenso un poco.

- yo creo que no deberíamos estar espiando - dijo Amore algo tensa y nerviosa.

- Amore, ¿que esta sucediendo? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

- yo... no puedo decirles - dijo Amore con una mueca - lo siento pero es que Stella es quien debe decirle a ustedes, no pueden enterarse de otra forma

- ¿sucede algo malo? - pregunto Tecna preocupada.

- eso dependerá de ustedes, Stella cree que si es malo y yo pienso que es algo bueno - dijo con la mueca la Pixie.

- uh silencio - dijo Nabu - van a hablar

Mire la pantalla y vi a Stella morderse el labio inferior nerviosa.

* * *

.: Stella :.

- entonces... - dijo Brandon sonriendo - ¿que paso?

Ahí estaba, frente a frente con Brandon a punto de decirle la verdad, estaba a punto de decirle que no había ido de compras y había ido al hospital solo para enterarme de que estaba embarazada y que él iba a ser padre. ¿Como lo iba a hacer? no tengo ni idea pero creo que solo dejare que mi boca hable por su cuenta. Esperaba que Brandon tomara bien la noticia y que todo saliera bien.

Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa. Aun clavaba las uñas en mi palma izquierda ya que en la derecha tenía el sobre con la prueba de embarazo. Brandon me miraba con una sonrisa encantadora que me hacía sentir mal, apenas si podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirme terrible por la noticia que estaba por darle y él me sonríe haciéndolo mas difícil aun.

- Bra- Brandon - dije mirándolo nerviosa y tartamudeando un poco - yo... ten- tengo algo que decirte

- anda dímelo - dijo sonriendo y eso solo lo hacía mas difícil.

- la verdad es... que no fui a comprar ropa ni nada - dije mirándolo preocupada.

- si lo se - dijo él tranquilo.

- ¿lo sabes? - pregunte levantando la ceja.

- si, no traes un montón de bolsas - dijo Brandon riendo.

- oh te refieres a eso - dije suspirando - la verdad es que fui a dos lugares pero el mas importante... el hospital

- ¿el hospital? - pregunto preocupado acercándose - ¿por qué? ¿que paso? ¿estas bien? ¿te sucedió algo?

- yo... - dije nerviosa. Mire el sobre en mis manos y se lo entregue temblando un poco. Brandon lo tomo extrañado y saco la hoja dentro del.

- ¿que es? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño mientras desdoblaba la hoja.

- yo... tengo dos semanas de embarazo... vas a ser padre - dije cerrando los ojos por uno segundos.

Al abrir los ojos pude ver que Brandon miraba la hoja sorprendido, no decía nada y luego me miro de igual manera. No tenía ni idea de que estaba cruzando por su mente en estos momentos ya que no decía nada, y eso solo hacía que me preocupara mas de lo que estaba. Rogaba para que dijera algo lo que sea, pero odiaba que este en silencio y si era necesario que me gritara, bien que lo haga pero cualquier cosa era mejor que este silencio que había.

- ¿estas... embarazada? - pregunto apenas y sin salir de la sorpresa que tenía.

- si... - asentí lentamente preocupada.

Continuara...

* * *

Suspenso, suspenso, suspenso, suspenso... uhuhuhuh una sorpresa inesperada ¿eh? fuerte ¿que va a suceder ahora? ¿que diablos va a pasar? ¿como se tomara Brandon la noticia? ¿que nos espera el ÚLTIMO CAPITULO de El Camino de la Luz II?

Este es el Penutimo Capitulo y es una pena grande pero bueno, nos consuela la tercera parte ¿no? pero no se preocupen por los temas inconclusos porque no pienso dejarlos sin terminar, es posible que la tercera parte traiga mas sorpresas de las esperadas ¿no creen?.

**Próximamente: Aceptando la Realidad**

Brandon... dime algo - dijo Stella preocupada.

yo... - dijo Brandon incrédulo - no se que decirte

lo que sea, si estas molesto solo dilo - dijo Stella algo alterada.

¿molesto? - frunció el ceño Brandon.

¡Xeros! - grito Radius incrédulo - ¿que le has hecho a mi piscina?

¿que dices? - pregunto Xeros sorprendido y riendo - debes estar bromeando Selene, tu, Stella y Brandon en una cena

algo tiene planeado Stella - dijo Selene.

vamos Stella, todo va a estar bien - dijo Bloom sonriendo - no estas sola y lo sabes

¿por qué todo el mundo siempre me dice eso? - pregunto Stella.

¿me extrañaste? - se escucho una voz conocida

Akane... - dijo Stella sorprendida

~ Comentarios:

- MVVA: La verdad es que escribo y subo rápido ya que es casi lo unico que hago, eso dormir y ver la tv jeje. Es bueno no tener clases porque gracias a eso puedo seguir escribiendo jeje y no tengo por algo del profesor, hoy no se porque y mñn porque iban a celebrar ese día y parecen que no nos quieren ahí... que penas :c y yo que soy un turrón de amor jejejejaskjk ok no. La vrd es que si aquí en chile comenzara tan temprano winx creo que ni las vería ksajksj es muy temprano y yo soy de dormirme tarde y levantarme tarde jeje, aquí comienza a las 10:30 creo, no me acuerdo es que tengo una alarma para ccomo una hora antes jaja.

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, sobre lo de Akane y Andrew... eso es un secreto que sera revelado mas adelante, yo ya tengo planes para ellos jijiji. Es cierto, Akane sin poderes no puede causar mucho daño aunque nunca se saber que pueda pasar. Es una pena que este capitulo no haya quedado largo pero aun así yo pienso que quedo bien ¿no crees?.

- Suta Karaii: ¿Sabes una cosa? me gusto mucho el dicho que sueles decir porque es vrd y muy lindo además, de un mensaje claro. Que bueno que te haya encantado el capitulo y espero que este también ya que... bueno espero que a todos les haya gustado jeje. Estamos llegando al final, solo queda un capitulo y ese traerá sorpresas consigo. Pero una pregunta... ¿Akane en realidad vivía en un tormento del que fue liberada? eso deja mucho en que pensar, puede que tengas razón como puedes que no jajaja bueno, las dudas pueden ser resueltas en el ultimo capitulo.

- tamaye1999: Que bueno que te encante y espero que no hayas olvidado leer la primera parte, sobre lo del capitulo en que Stella pierda la memoria lo voy a reconciderar aunque lo de coquetear con otros sería algo difícil por lo de un nuevo bebé :/ ahí tendría que ver como hacerle pero no prometo nada.

Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado y bueno, ahora mismo me pongo a escribir la siguiente parte ya que estoy así con toda la emoción jeje.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	40. Chapter 40: Aceptar la realidad

Segunda Temporada de El Camino de la Luz, espero que estén bien, esta nueva temporada o segunda parte como quieran llamarla tendrá muchas cosas increíbles: Secretos Nunca Antes Revelados, Problemas de Pareja, Romance Floreciendo, Batallas Inolvidables, Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Secretos...

Todo eso y mas en esta Nueva Temporada de Winx.

Esta Historia esta llegando a su fin. Lamento mucho eso pero como saben no sera de mas de 40 capítulos como en la primera parte aunque tendrá una tercera temporada la cual sera subida al poco tiempo después de que esta termine, aun no decido si dos semanas dps o un mes... elijan ustedes un mes o una semana...

Sinceramente no tengo planeado como van a ser todos los capítulos pero si tengo la idea en general por lo que no me importa subirla una dos semanas dps de que esta termine, después de todo lo que si tengo en mente se le va dando forma mientras se escribe.

Como sabemos:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Camino de la Luz II ~

Capitulo 40:

Aceptar la realidad

.: Brandon :.

Stella me había entregado un sobre que dentro contenía una hoja, ella se notaba muy nerviosa y algo asustada. ¿Acaso paso algo realmente malo? Dios, no se que haya dentro de este sobre pero lo iba averiguar. Abrí el sobre y saque la hoja.

¿que es? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño mientras desdoblaba la hoja. Al terminar de desdoblar la hoja note que decía _Prueba de Embarazo._

yo... tengo dos semanas de embarazo - dijo Stella cerrando los ojos por uno segundos.

Embarazo, ¿Embarazo? ¡Embarazo! Ella estaba embarazada y no solo me lo estaba diciendo, me mostraba la prueba... ella estaba embarazada... de un hijo... mio. Oh Dios, es... ni siquiera se que pensar o que decir. Tuve que leer la hoja mas de tres veces solo para asegurarme de que era cierto luego de pellizcarme el brazo.

¿estas... embarazada? - pregunte aun incrédulo.

si... - dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza en voz baja y preocupada.

Mire a Stella sorprendido y luego la hoja, Stella, la hoja, Stella, la hoja, Stella, la hoja... oh Dios, no importa cuantas veces lo intentara esto era real... ella estaba embarazada y es... real. Ella si esta embarazada.

Brandon... dime algo - dijo Stella preocupada

yo... - dije incrédulo por lo que tenía en mis manos - no se que decirte

lo que sea, si estas molesto solo dilo - dijo Stella un poquito alterada.

¿molesto? - fruncí el ceño extrañado. Mire a Stella que parecía tener miedo, ¿acaso lo tenía de mi? ¿tenía miedo por qué le podría gritar por esto? - ¿estas bromeando?

¿que? - frunció el ceño confundida

Stella esto es... ¡Increíble! - dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja - es la mejor noticia que me puedes dar

¿a sí? - pregunto no tan convencida. Asentí feliz y luego abrace fuertemente mientras le daba vueltas en el aire. Estaba contento, feliz, maravillado y todo sinónimo de emoción y felicidad. Iba a ser padre y no uno cualquiera, iba a ser el padre de un hijo mio y de Stella... la verdad es que no lo tenía previsto para ahora ya que si nos habíamos protegidos pero seguro no fue efectivo porque aquí esta la prueba de embarazo por sangre, algo que es 100% segura.

Baje a Stella que parecía algo mareada pero sobre todo no se veía muy contenta por estar embarazada lo cual me extrañaba un poco ya que según recordaba ella si quería estarlo aunque ahora que lo pienso bien cada vez que alguien mencionaba un tema como ese Stella se volvía indiferente o simplemente lo ignoraba, era como si no le gustara la idea y cuando estábamos en casa de mi padre y de su madre los días después de navidad recuerdo claramente que parecía que me daba a entender que no quería un bebé.

¿que sucede? - pregunte separando un poco el abrazo - ¿por qué no te veo tan contenta?

si lo estoy - dijo sonriendo un poco - es solo... que tengo miedo

¿miedo? - pregunte extrañado

Brandon no es que no quiera tener bebé, me gusta la idea pero... no ahora - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - no quería quedar embarazada ahora, siento que aun es muy... pronto

¿pronto? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño. Tome a Stella de las manos y me senté con ella en el sofá para poder mirarla de frente - mira Stella, si es cierto que es muy pronto para esto pero es algo lindo... ¿a que le tienes miedo?

¡A todo! - dijo ella preocupada demasiado - tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, tengo miedo de todo Brandon y principalmente de...

¿de que te deje sola? - pregunte mientras ella asentía lentamente mirando el suelo. Sonreí un poco mientras tomaba a Stella del mentón y la gire para que me mirara - jamas... eso jamas pasara, no pienso dejarte sola... Te Amo Stella y abandonarte y dejarte no están en mis planes...

Brandon... - dijo mirándome asustada, casi parecía que quería llorar.

no, no llores - dije sonriendo - mira se que puede dar miedo, se que estas asustada pero recuerda que yo nunca, nunca te voy a abandonar... ni a ti... ni al bebé...

Ella solo me miro un poco mas tranquila aunque no me decia nada. Yo no mentía con lo de estar siempre con ella, nunca la dejaría sola y mucho menos ahora que se que esta embarazada. Estoy realmente feliz por eso.

¿co- como le digo a mis padres? - pregunto asustada.

ya veo, eso te tiene asustada - dije sonriendo mientras ella asentía un poco - ¿por qué?

¿no te das cuenta? - pregunto ella mientras yo negaba con al cabeza - Brandon estoy embarazada... no estoy casada y por si fuera poco el maldito protocolo real dice que debería estar con un Príncipe...

¿y? estoy seguro de que a tus padres no les molestaba que estés conmigo - dije tranquilo

el noviazgo y embarazo no son iguales - dijo Stella preocupada - no se hacer

te diré que hacer - dije sonriendo - tu, aceptas que estas embarazada y yo te cuidare a ti y a ese pequeñin que comienza a crecer dentro de ti... iremos a ver a tus padres cuando tu te sientas lista y le diremos... por ahora no quiero que te preocupes mas por cosas como esas... yo Te Amo y siempre estaré a tu lado

Ella me sonrió un poco y me abrazo fuertemente. Correspondí el abrazo sin problemas. Podía sentir que estaba mas tranquila y eso me hacía sentir feliz, no quería que se preocupe por nada.

entonces - dije al separarme - ¿le decimos a los demás ahora o mañana?

no creo que se necesario - dijo negando con la cabeza.

¿por qué? - pregunte confundido.

¡Amore, Chicas! - grito mirando hacia las escaleras - ¡Se que han estado escuchando todo este rato!

¿que? - pregunte sorprendido. Vi a todos bajar con una mirada apenada. Comencé a negar con la cabeza - ya ni la privacidad se puede tener aquí

Brandon no creo que tengas derecho a decir eso - bromeo Riven apuntando a Stella.

nadie te pregunto - dije tomando a Stella de la cintura y apegandola a mi mientras le sacaba la lengua a Riven y ella reía un poco.

entonces creo que esa era todo - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ¿por qué no nos dijiste para acompañarte?

Stella junto sus labios como si estuviera diciendo "u" pero sin sonido, luego negó con la cabeza y se separo de mi - idea de Amore

uhy - dije nervioso ya que recordaba que si una vez me ataco con un tenedor pensando que la había dejado embarazada pero no fue así quien sabe que pueda hacerme ahora.

tranquilo - dijo Amore sonriendo - no haré nada

entonces todo esta bien - dije sonriendo tranquilo.

Brandon te tomas esto muy a la ligera - dijo Sky cruzándose de brazos.

es cierto - apoyo Helio.

Rodé los ojos y escuche a Stella gemir molesta lo cual me pareció extraño pero aun me preocupe un poco. Vi como llevaba su mano derecha a la cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

¿estas bien? - pregunte preocupado

si... - dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo ceño - solo... un mareo

¿un mareo? - pregunto Flora - ¿no es muy pronto para tener síntomas del embarazo?

tal vez, no lo se - dijo levantándose del sillón y corriendo las escaleras. Mire preocupado la dirección por la que acaba de irse Stella y luego mire a los chicos que tampoco entendían que había pasado.

nosotras iremos a ver - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

* * *

.: Stella :.

_no te atrevas a hacerle daño - dijo Akane seria - no te lo permitiré_

_enfrentando a tu propia sangre - dijo la hechicera de la muerte sonriendo - eres una traidora_

_no mas que tu - dijo Akane seria - tiene razón, tu no eres humano ni tienes corazón... no mereces vivir_

_¿y que harás? - pregunto al hechicera sonriendo en burla - ¿matarme?_

_si es lo que quieres - dijo Akane creando dos esferas negras en ambas manos - no tengo problema..._

_pero primero quiero deshacerme de esta rubia - dijo la hechicera de la muerte_

_te he dicho que no - dijo Akane seria - la única que acabara con ella seré yo_

_¿que? - dije sorprendida y decepcionada - creí que estábamos en el mismo bando..._

_¿por qué estar en el mismo bando con un hada como tu? - pregunto la hechicera de la muerte_

_porque soy hermosa y fuerte - respondí como si fuese obvio_

_me tienes harta - dijo Akane enojada. Me lanzo las esferas a gran velocidad. Al no hallar que hacer me cubrí de brazos cruzados en una "X" y con los ojos cerrados esperando el ataque que nunca llego. Abrí mis ojos y mire la razón pero me di cuenta de que tanto como Akane como su tía estaban sorprendidas, volvió a lanzarme mas esferas pero estas me atravesaban. También estaba sorprendida pero mas una porque estaba desapareciendo lo cual me asusto un poco. Cerré mis ojos colocando mis manos en la cabeza mientras intentaba pensar en que sucedía pero nada se me ocurría._

Abrí mis ojos agitada, estaba sudando y me tuve que agarrar de un mueble para no caer al suelo. Estaba en mi habitación sola mientras eso me ocurría. Todo había pasado tan rápido, no sabía porque tenía estas visiones de la batalla con Akane, eran como recuerdos pero no parecían así eran mas como... visiones de lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Escuche a alguien golpear la puerta pero no abrí hasta haberme calmado por completo. Eran las chicas que estaban preocupadas, las deje entrar en la habitación mientras yo iba al baño para remojarme la cara con agua.

¿que es todo eso? - pregunte mirándome en el espejo luego de haberme mojado la cara. Cerré la llave para que el agua no siguiera corriendo y luego me seque con la toalla. Salí del baño y vi a Bloom, Tecna y Flora sentadas en mi cama, Roxy estaba sentada en un mueble, Layla apoyada contra la pared y Musa estaba viendo unas fotos que estaban en la mesa de noche.

¿estas bien? - pregunto Bloom preocupada.

si - respondí tranquila - ¿por qué no lo estaría?

porque saliste corriendo - respondio Musa dejando lo que hacía - ¿que paso?

nada - dije tranquila. Mire a las chicas sonriendo para distraerlas de pensar lo contrario, la verdad como siempre no quiero preocuparlas por eso no les he dicho nada de lo que me había estado pasando luego de haber derrotado a Akane.

entonces... - dijo Musa insinuando algo con una sonrisa picara.

¿entonces que? - pregunte sin entender y caminando hacía mi armario.

no te hagas, vas a tener un bebé - dijo Musa, sonaba alegra. La verdad es que estaba de espaldas a ella así que no la podía ver - eso es tierno... al final si fuiste la primera

ustedes van por el mismo camino - dije riendo un poco. Me di la vuelta y vi a todas con excepción de Roxy sonrojadas. Me reí a carcajadas mientras toda me miraban algo molestas y luego comencé a recibir almohadazos de parte de ellas - ya.. vale... entendí...

eres una tonta - dijo Musa sonrojada.

Deje de lado lo que estaba haciendo y me tire en la cama sobre Tecna que estaba acostada sobre su estomago. Ella primero se quejo y luego se rió por lo que había hecho, encima mio se tiro Layla, después Bloom, después Musa, Flora y Roxy. Todas nos reíamos hasta que casi tuvimos que empujar a las chicas para que se bajaran. Me acosté mirando al techo de forma horizontal y abrazando una almohada.

¿que les parece tener una pijamada? - pregunto Bloom.

una gran idea - dijimos todas al unisonó.

entonces esta decidido - dijo Bloom - y ya que estamos todas aquí, aquí sera

bien - dije sonriendo.

avisare a los chicos - dijo Layla sonriendo.

yo avisare a mis padres - dijo Roxy. Las chicas salieron de la habitación y yo aun seguía mirando el techo abrazada a la almohada.

Estaba pensando en todo lo que paso hoy, el embarazo, los sentimientos encontrados, las preocupaciones, las visiones, todo. La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho la forma en como Brandon tomo la noticia pero me hacía sentir feliz el apoyo que me daba. Ahora solo quedaban mis padres ¿como podría decirles que estaba embarazada? seguro no les molestaría eso pero si que fue fuera del matrimonio.

"¿como les digo a mis padres?" - pensé cerrando los ojos.

hey no te vayas a dormir - escuche a Musa riendo - aun es temprano

lo se - dije sin abrir los ojos - solo estoy pensando

¿en que? - pregunto Flora.

en todo - respondí abriendo los ojos e inclinando un poco la cabeza para ver a las chicas - aun no puedo creer lo que ha pasado... es... como si viviera en un sueño pero a la vez siento que es real...

porque es real Stella - dijo Bloom sonriendo - esto en realidad esta pasando

siempre creí... que si algun día pasara yo estaría casada... no en medio de un noviazgo - dije mirando el techo nuevamente.

yo creo que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Brandon te lo proponga - dijo Tecna con voz tranquila.

¿que hay de ustedes? - pregunte curiosa mirándolas a todas mientras me daba la vuelta acostándome sobre el estomago - ¿que planes tienen?

bueno yo aun no he hecho planes - dijo Flora negando con la cabeza - aunque creo que Bloom ya tiene planes

la verdad es que no - dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

¿que paso? - pregunte curiosa - no me digas que Sky ya no quiere casarse porque si es así voy y...

no es eso - negó de nuevo con la cabeza - es solo que aun no tenemos fecha para la boda y creo que por ahora no la tendremos, Sky tiene muchos deberes con el Reino y yo apenas voy a las clases de etiquetas algunos días

oh si, recuerdo que fuiste la semana pasada - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

si, mi maestra es buena y amable - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

en cambio la mía... es un ogro - dije riendo - mejor le pediría a Layla

¿pedirme que? - pregunto Layla entrando con Roxy, ambas traían unos potes con comida y refrescos - hemos traigo algo para picar

¡Grandioso! - fije feliz - tenía hambre

por cierto, Brandon no estaba muy feliz con la idea de la pijamada - dijo Roxy riendo.

me imagino - dije tomando un poco de palomitas de uno de los potes.

¿esta bien que comas comida chatarra? - pregunto Flora preocupada.

no lo se - dije despreocupada.

en ese caso no comas - dijo Tecna.

solo hoy - dije haciéndole ojitos a lo cual ella accedió.

¿entonces de que hablaban? - pregunto Roxy sentándose en la cama.

las clases de etiqueta - dijo Musa sonriendo - es verdad recuerdo que tu eres una maestra en eso

bueno no es para tanto - dijo Layla tomando un sorbo de su bebida - hablemos de algo mas

¿como que? - pregunto Tecna.

¡Como la boda de Nabu y Layla! - grite contenta.

es verdad - dijo Flora sonriendo mientras Layla se sonrojaba.

no hay mucho de que hablar, aun no hemos puesto fecha - dijo Layla.

aquí son aburridas - dije tomando el control de la tv - si quiera podrían poner fecha como mínimo

no todas van tan rápido como tu - dijo Musa riendo mientras yo me sonrojaba fuertemente.

¡Cállate! - dije lanzando un almohadazo en su cara y las chicas se reían de eso.

bien pero ¿quieres dejar de lanzarme almohadones? - pregunto Musa riendo.

solo si dejas de decir cierto tipo de cosas - dije tranquila pero con el sonrojo en mi rostro.

Escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta y luego se abrió dejando ver a Brandon - lo siento... solo vine por unas cosas

esta bien - dijimos todas. Brandon camino hasta el armario y saco su pijama luego vino hasta la mesa de noche y saco otras cosas.

¿vas a estar bien? - pregunto un poco preocupado.

¿que es lo peor que puede pasar? - pregunte despreocupada - estaré bien no te preocupes

cuando dices eso es cuando me debo preocupar el doble - dijo el riendo

tranquilo, estaremos con ella - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

si esta Bloom me siento mas tranquilo - dijo sonriendo.

¿que? - dije ofendida - ¿enserio? ¿confías en ella pero no en mi? ¿que le pasa al mundo que siempre dicen lo mismo?

te recuerdo que tiendes a meterte en problemas cuando estas sola, nos vemos mañana - dijo besándome en la parte superior de la cabeza - hasta mañana

hasta mañana - dijimos todas

oh Brandon espera - dije antes de que saliera de la habitación. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hasta el, lo tome de la mano y lo lleve para afuera.

¿que paso? - pregunto el curioso una vez que cerré la puerta

es solo... que mira es muy pronto y aun no estoy lista pero... - intente decir pero el me interrumpió.

por favor dime que no piensas abortar - dijo preocupado a lo cual lo mire molesta y le di un golpe en el hombro - auch... ¿y eso por qué?

¿como puedes pensar eso? - pregunte cruzándome de brazos - ¿que crees que soy?

lo siento - se disculpo el - fue un impulso

lo que iba a decir es que... quiero que vayamos con mis padres mañana - dije mirándolo nerviosa - se que es pronto y aun no me siento lista pero quiero que sepan ahora, luego vamos con los tuyos el mismo día o al revés como quieras

iremos con los tuyos primero - dijo sonriendo con ternura - no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, confía en mi

Sonreí y lo abrace. Estaba demás decir que confiaba en el - gracias...

a ti - dijo sonriendo mientras se separaba de mi - enserio, soy la persona mas feliz en este mundo

Coloco las manos en mi cintura y me atrajo un poco mas a el besándome en los labios. Rodé su cuello con mis brazos mientras lo besaba y al terminar el beso el me sonrió y se coloco de cuclillas.

quisiera que estos nueve meses pasaran volando para tenerte en mis brazos - dijo con ternura y luego beso mi viente a lo cual lo mire sonriendo - bueno, yo dormiré en el cuarto de invitados y tu con las chicas, si necesitas lo que sea solo llámame, no importa la hora

esta bien - dije sonriendo. Lo bese en los labios fugazmente y luego entre en la habitación.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Fui a la habitación de visitas y me recosté en la cama. No era como en la que dormía con Stella pero esta bien, ya que Stella estaba con las chicas en la suya. Stella... Dios, no puedo creer que tendré un hijo con Stella, la mujer de mi vida.

Estoy muy feliz por esto que ha pasado, enserio que lo estoy. Stella esta embarazada y ya no parece tener tanto miedo como antes, yo estoy super feliz y nada puede arruinar esto. Ahora solo queda contarle a sus padres primero, se que con los míos no habrá problemas ya que ellos querían que tuviéramos un bebé, mi padre no fue del todo discreto que digamos pero estoy bien.

Mañana me iba a enfrentar a los padres de Stella si era necesario, no pensaba faltarles el respeto debido a que eran los padres de mi novia principalmente pero si ellos llegaban a decir algo malo sobre el bebé seria capas de insultarlos ya que no dejare que nadie insulte a mi novia ni a mi hijo. Se que el bebé crecerá fuera del matrimonio pero eso no me importa ya que yo nunca dejare a Stella y para eso es el matrimonio para tener un embarazo con compromisos pero yo no necesito un matrimonio para hacerme cargo de Stella y el bebé aunque aun así pienso casarme con ella.

un bebé... Dios, es increíble - dije sonriendo mientras miraba al techo con las manos en mi nuca

* * *

.: Stella :.

¿como vamos a dormir? - pregunte levantando la ceja mientras me cruzaba de brazos al ver a todas en mi cama con un desastre.

podemos... traer sacos de dormir - dijo Bloom sonriendo - dormiríamos todas en el suelo

Bloom... - dijo Flora negando con la cabeza.

ok, nosotras en el suelo - dijo Bloom sonriendo - Stella en la cama

¿que? - pregunte confundida - no es que me guste la idea de dormir en el suelo pero ¿por qué no no puedo dormir con ustedes?

porque en la cama estarás mas cómoda - dijo Flora con voz suave y dulce - no queremos que estés mal en el suelo

¿esto es por lo del embarazo? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño - chicas... no estoy embarazada... ah quiero decir... apenas tengo dos semanas nada mas

aun así - dijo Musa - no queremos que nada te moleste

bien - dije a regañadientes - por cierto antes de que se me olvide

¿que cosa? - pregunto Tecna.

Roxy tu no te iras - dije apuntándola mientras me sentaba en la cama con las chicas.

¿a donde? - pregunto ella curiosa.

a Alfea - respondí sirviéndome un poco de bebida - te quedaras aquí con nosotras

¿de que hablas? - pregunto Musa mirándome extrañada.

yo quiero... tener a las seis futuras tías aquí - dije sonriendo.

eso es lindo - dijo Layla sonriendo.

pero no creo que a Faragonda le guste esa idea - dijo Roxy negando con la cabeza.

pero podemos nosotras darte las clases - dijo Tecna sonriendo.

no lo se - dijo Roxy torciendo los labios.

por favor... - rogué haciéndole una carita de perrito - no querrás que a tu sobrinito le falte una de sus tías ¿o si?

¿sobrinito? - pregunto Musa riendo - creí que querías una niña

bueno, tengo que esperar cinco meses para saber que sera - me defendí cruzándome de brazos.

oouuhh me encantaría que los meses pasaran pronto - dijo Flora sonriendo - quisiera saber que es lo que vas a tener

yo... también - había bostezado y el sueño era muy fuerte, me sentía muy cansada. Me recosté un poco en la cama mientras seguía hablando con las chicas hasta que sin querer me quede dormida.

.: Bloom :.

Estaba hablando con las chicas muy animadamente cuando en una de esas mire a Stella que estaba dormida en la cama de forma horizontal. Mire a las chicas que sonreían y para no despertar a Stella la dejamos dormir como estaba aunque claro la tapamos para que no le diera frío. Seguí hablando con las chicas hasta tarde y poco a poco una a una íbamos cayendo dormidas en la cama de forma incomoda.

Cuando me desperté en la mañana fue por culpa de la alarma de Stella así que la apague para no despertar a las chicas aunque era miércoles y teníamos que ir a trabajar. Mire a cada una de las chicas y sonreí al ver como dormían, era bastante incomodo y gracias a esa forma en como nos quedamos dormidas ahora me siento adolorida.

Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido y camine hasta la mía que estaba al lado para poder ducharme y usar otra ropa. Después de hacer todo eso baje a la cocina para preparar el desayuno pero mi sorpresa fue que ya estaba listo y los chicos estaban detrás de esto.

se ve bien - dije sonriendo.

gracias - dijo Sky - hicimos un desayuno especial para nuestras chicas

que por cierto ¿donde están las demás? - pregunto Helio.

durmiendo aun - dije sonriendo.

de hecho no - escuche la voz de Flora detrás de mi. Al voltearme vi a las chicas listas con excepción de Stella.

¿y Stella? - pregunto Brandon.

esta durmiendo, mejor no la despiertes - respondió Tecna - anoche se veía muy cansada

es normal - dijo Timmy mirando la computadora - ella esta comenzando la tercera semana que es donde se comienzan a ver los síntomas y el cansancio es uno de esos

lo mejor es que no la despiertes - le dije sonriendo.

oh oh - dijo Timmy mirando la computadora aun - esto no es bueno

¿que son? - pregunte curiosa.

son los síntomas y son demasiados - dijo Timmy mirando la computadora - fatiga, sueño inestable, cambios de humor, nauseas...

¿sueño inestable? - pregunto Brandon curioso - ¿te refieres a que se despierta por las noches?

si - dijo Timmy - pero ocurre durante las primeras semanas...

eso explica mucho - dijo Brandon moviendo la cabeza.

estos nueve meses vamos a vivir una pesadilla - dijo Nabu torciendo los labios.

pero sera una bonita experiencia - dijo Flora - cuidar a Stella y al bebé cuando nazca

Escucho unos pasos provenir de la escalera y al voltear vi a Stella ya vestida y con un celular en su mano y oreja, me pregunto a quien llamara. Brandon sonrió y camino hasta ella besándola en la mejilla e iba a decir algo mas pero Stella lo silencio con el dedo indice.

si... si... hoy mismo... el almuerzo estaría bien... ¿puedes? por favor... si iremos ambos... gracias eres increíble Paris - dijo Stella hablando por el celular - pensaba en los jardines... bien, gracias

Corto la llamada y comenzó a marcar otro numero - ¿a quien llamas? - pregunto Brandon siendo silenciado nuevamente

¿hola?... si habla ella... ¿esta mi padre?... - pregunto Stella - entiendo... pero me dijeron que volvería antes, ya sabes después de lo que hizo Xeros... ok entiendo... si por favor, un almuerzo en el Reino de la Luna... si con ambos... si el también... gracias...

Terminado esto corto la llamada y miro a Brandon seria, luego sonrió y lo saludo besándolo en los labios. Ambos caminaron hasta la mesa con nosotros que ya estábamos sentados.

¿que fue todo eso? - pregunto Musa.

creo que... es mejor decirle a mis padres ahora y no esperar mas así que organice un almuerzo en el Reino Lunar - dijo Stella tomando una tostada.

suena a algo peligroso - dijo Layla - ¿estas segura de que estarás bien? digo, tus padres... juntos... no me parece buena idea

claro que estará bien porque no estará sola - dijo Brandon sonriendo - iré con ella

oh genial, estos pueden ser los últimos minutos en que te veamos con vida - dijo bromeando Sky - hermano, siempre seras recordado

hay Dios no me asustes - dijo Stella preocupada y con algo de miedo - quiero que mi bebé nazca con un padre...

yo no voy a morir - dijo Brandon negando con la cabeza - ya no te preocupes, y Sky deja de meterle cosas en la cabeza

yo solo decía en broma - se defendió Sky.

creo Sky que Brandon tiene razón, no le digas esas cosas - dije preocupada - la asustas..

todo va a estar Cariño - dijo Brandon besando la frente de Stella - no te preocupes

bien - dijo sonriendo

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

Alteza... - dijo una joven de cabello rojo entrando en la sala donde la Reina se encontraba atendiendo unos asuntos reales importantes.

lo siento Paris, estoy muy ocupada ahora - dijo la Reina Selene revisando unos papeles.

es importante se trata de su hija - dijo Paris mirando a la Reina con firmeza.

¿que paso? - pregunto Selene dejando de lado los papeles.

su hija acaba de llamar para pedirle que si podían almorzar juntas - dijo Paris tranquila a lo que la reina sonrió.

es una buena idea, y raro ahora que lo pienso - dijo Selene torciendo los labios.

no es solo eso - dijo Paris mirando fijamente a la Reina - ella pidió que su padre y su novio también estén en el almuerzo y específicamente pidió que fuera en los jardines

¿Radius? - pregunto extrañada - entiendo que venga Brandon pero ¿Radius? ¿el esta de acuerdo?

según ella si, aunque creo que pudo haber mentido - dijo Paris torciendo los labios - su hija pidió que por favor acepte la cena

algo tiene planeado Stella - dijo Selene sonriendo un poco - y conociendo a mi hija no puede ser nada bueno, esta bien... prepara los jardines y dile al cheff que haga un almuerzo para cuatro

como ordene - dijo Paris reverenciando y saliendo de la habitación.

¿que tramas querida? - pregunto Selene al aire.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

¡Xeros! - grito Radius incrédulo - ¿que le has hecho a mi piscina?

la re decore - respondió Xeros sonriendo mientras flotaba en una cama inflable - la llene de pudin ¿te gusta?

¿que si me gusta? - pregunto Radius molesto - ¡No! ¿por qué lo hiciste?

estaba aburrido y no sabía que mas hacer - se defendió Xeros - hombre, no tengo madera de líder soy un alma libre no un líder nato

si lo puedo ver... - asintió Radius - ¿para que tienes ese vaso vació?

pues daa... para comer el pudin - dijo Xeros sacando con el vaso un poco de pudin de la piscina - hermano deberías calmarte un poco, la vida esta hecha para la diversión

Dios, eres un tonto - dijo Radius manteniendo la calma - quiero que limpies este desastre

bien - dijo Xeros rodando los ojos - por cierto ¿no que volverías el domingo?

volví antes tras recibir un mensaje diciendo el desastre que había en mi castillo - dijo Radius mirando severo a Xeros.

oh rayos, la gente no sabe como comportarse ahora en las casas ajenas - dijo Xeros negando con la cabeza decepcionado.

fuiste tu - dijo Radius.

por eso digo que hay que tener piedad con esas personas - dijo Xeros rápidamente.

Majestad... - dijo un guardia acercándose a los dos hombres - la Princesa ha llamado hace unos minutos, le dijimos que no podía atender así que dejo un mensaje

¿que dijo? - pregunto Radius curioso.

quiere que vaya al Reino de la Luna para un almuerzo en los jardines con la Diosa Selene y el novio de su hija, una almuerzo para cuatro según dijo - respondió el hombre entregando el mensaje.

¿el Reino de la Luna? - pregunto Radius confundido - ¿por qué quiere un almuerzo para cuatro?

no dijo la razón - negó con la cabeza el hombre.

esta bien, regresen el llamado diciendo que asistiré - dijo Radius a lo que el hombre asintió, dio una reverencia y se fue.

¿que dices? - pregunto Xeros sorprendido y riendo - debes estar bromeando Selene, tu, Stella y Brandon en un almuerzo... sera un desastre

¿de que...? ¿puedes salir de ahí? - pregunto Radius algo molesto por el desastre en su piscina - ¿que tiene de malo que asista a un almuerzo especial para mi hija?

¿por qué crees que es especial? - pregunto Xeros acercándose a la orilla con un remo como si estuviera en una balsa - seguro te pedirá lo de siempre, dinero, recargar la tarjeta de crédito y... bueno vestidos

tal vez tengas razón - dijo Radius.

hombre... ¿por qué crees que no me invito a mi? - pregunto Xeros parándose con cuidado sobre la cama inflable para poder salir de la piscina - soy adorableee

Radius cerro los ojos y retrocedió rápidamente. Xeros al levantarse de la cama piso mal y cayo a la piscina que estaba llena de pudin. Con mucho cuidado salio de ella cubierto de pudin.

esto no me lo esperaba - dijo mirándose por completo y luego lamiendo un poco de pudin de su mano - delicioso

si... eres adorable - dijo con sarcasmo Radius - estarás otro día a cargo

hay Dios - dijo Xeros preocupado - ¿estas seguro?

si... ¡Y LIMPIA MI PISCINA! - le grito algo molesto a lo que Xeros solo se cruzo de brazos y gruño algo molesto.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Eran las tres de la tarde y el almuerzo seria a las cuatro, idea de Stella, así que subí a la habitación para ver si podía descansar un poco antes de irnos, en realidad no estaba cansado pero quería matar el tiempo en algo. Cuando entre en la habitación vi a Stella con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo sentada en la cama mientras aplicaba crema en sus piernas.

¿tan pronto te arreglas? - pregunte sonriendo.

obvio - respondió sonriendo - ya me conoces

deja eso - dije quitandole la crema de las manos.

Brandon devuelve eso - dijo Stella riendo un poco.

ven por ella - dije retrocediendo. Ella se levanto de la cama y me siguió por casi toda la habitación hasta que me logro quitar la crema de las manos y se fue a sentar nuevamente en la cama para seguir aplicándola.

¿estas molesta? - pregunte sentándome a su lado.

no - dijo sin mirarme - es solo que... estoy nerviosa

no tienes porque estarlo - dije sonriendo - olvídate de lo que dijo Sky, nada de eso pasara

esta bien - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

ahora que lo pienso... ¿cuando hay que hacer la primera ecografía? - pregunte curioso.

entre la sexta y la novena semana - respondió tranquila - mas en la novena

ok y tu tienes dos y media... - dije pensativo - eso quiere decir que...

en abril - dijo mientras cerraba el frasco de la crema y lo dejaba en la mesa de noche - a menos que quieras que me la haga en la sexta que seria en marzo

en la sexta suena bien - dije sonriendo - no puedo esperar para conocer al bebé

si eso se nota - dijo ella riendo.

Mire a Stella sonriendo y lentamente me acerque a su rostro para besarla en los labios. Ella correspondió el beso que en un comienzo era algo tierno se volvía intenso hasta llegar al punto en que le mordí el labio a Stella a lo cual ella solo gimió de placer.

Te Amo... - dije al separarme de ella.

también yo - dijo sonriendo - pero ahora quiero vestirme antes de que pesque un resfriado

es una buena idea - dije sonriendo.

Stella se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el armario. Recordé lo que Riven había dicho sobre su armario y me reí un poco, a lo que ella pregunto extrañada y solo respondí que no era nada. Me levante de la cama y camine hasta ella abrazándola por la cintura.

llame a mis padres y les dije que iríamos a tomar once (N/A: tomar te en la noche aquí en chile, no tenemos cena) - le dije al oído - les daremos la noticia después de eso...

como quieras - dijo sonriendo - solo espero que todo salga bien

Coloque la mano izquierda en el vientre plano de Stella y acariciándolo le sonreí mientras ella reía un poco - tu tranquila y yo nervioso - dije agachándome un poco y besándola en el vientre. Luego solté el abrazo y le di una vuelta haciendo que quedara frente a mi.

pareces mas relajado que yo - dijo ella riendo.

porque quiero que tu también lo estés - dije sonriendo - me iré a duchar ahora para estar listo, lo último que quiero es que lleguemos tarde

Solté a Stella y tome una toalla antes de entrar al baño. Abrí la ducha y entre dejando que el agua cayera en mi cuerpo. Luego de veinte minutos en la ducha salí con la toalla amarrada a la cintura. No vi a Stella en la habitación así que supuse que ya estaba lista y estaba abajo con las chicas. Iba a buscar la ropa en el armario pero me detuve al ver un conjunto sobre la cama con una nota.

_usa esta ropa, combina con la mía ~ S_

Sonreí y mire la ropa. Era la misma que había usado aquella vez fui a una cena en el castillo de la madre de Stella, lo recuerdo claramente porque al día siguiente llevo como castigo a las clases de etiquetas y si yo debía usar esta ropa eso significaba que ella usaría el vestido que Akane le dio. No le di mucha importancia a la razón de porque lo usaba así que me vestí enseguida y baje. Al llegar abajo pude oír parte de la conversación de las chicas.

vamos Stella, todo va a estar bien - dijo Bloom - no estas sola y lo sabes

¿por qué todo el mundo siempre me dice eso? - pregunto Stella gimiendo molesta - me lo se de memoria

solo deja de preocuparte - escuche a Musa - todo va a estar bien

bien - dijo Stella a regañadientes

Camine hasta las chicas tranquilo y tal como lo había pensado Stella usaba el vestido de Akane. Me sonrió al verme y se levanto del sillón sacando su anillo del dedo indice anular izquierdo el cual ya había recuperado su brillo por completo.

¿listo? - pregunto sonriendo.

vamos - dije asintiendo.

En cosa de segundos estábamos en el Reino de la Luna. Ya eran las cuatro con diez lo que me sorprendió bastante fue que Stella no tuvo problemas para traernos como antes, de hecho hace mucho tiempo que no lo tiene y cada vez que pregunto porque solo me sonríe, me guiña el ojo y dice que es un secreto.

Entramos en el castillo siendo escoltados por Paris. Me sentí un poco nervioso pero sabía lo que haría, yo sabía como debía terminar esto y haría hasta lo imposible si era necesario. Llegamos a los jardines donde el sol brillaba muy bien, había una suave brisa y se escuchaban los cantares de las aves además del viento soplando en las hojas de los arboles. Caminamos hasta una mesa que estaba muy bien adornada y tenia cuatro sillas, los padres de Stella aun no aparecían lo que me daba tiempo para hablar con ella ya que se notaba asustada de nuevo.

tranquila - dije tomándola de la mano - no te asustes

es fácil para ti decirlo no eres la nena consentida de papá - dijo ella rodando los ojos.

lo se pero tranquila - dije besándola en la mejilla - todo saldrá bien

Pocos minutos después llegaron los padres de Stella y se veían muy formales. Después de intercambiar saludos nos sentamos en la mesa esperando el almuerzo, yo tenía la mano de derecha de Stella entrelazada aun y no tenía intensiones de soltarla hasta que sea necesario.

entonces Cariño ¿cual es el motivo de este almuerzo? - pregunto su madre sonriendo.

¿acaso no puedo tener un hermoso almuerzo en familia al igual que en viejos tiempos? - pregunto Stella sonriendo.

solo si quieres algo - dijo su padre riendo.

El almuerzo había sido servido y ahí entonces solté la mano de Stella. Se veía realmente delicioso y sabia increíble, enserio aquí preparan una deliciosa comida. El almuerzo consistía en tres partes entrada, plato principal y postre, ya habíamos pasado dos de ellos y esperábamos el postre... el momento que esperaba pero en unos minutos mas les diría.

debo admitirlo, ha sido una tarde divertida - dijo el padre de Stella sonriendo.

Madame - dijo un hombre que estaba vestido de cheff - el postre esta listo

gracias - dijo la madre de Stella. El hombre dejo cuatro potes, era helado y de chocolate... ¡Genial, es mi favorito!.

¿como van los preparativos para el baile blanco y negro? - pregunto Stella.

dejando de lado todos los problemas que hizo Xeros... mas o menos - respondió el padre de Stella

significa mal - dijo riendo Stella mientras su padre asentía.

bueno mi niña yo no aguanto la curiosidad - dijo el padre de Stella - dinos que sucede

Stella me miro preocupada y yo asentí lentamente - sucede que... hay algo importante que debemos decirles

¿que rompiste? - pregunto la madre de ella.

nada... si nada - dijo luego de pensarlo dos veces - sucede que...

Stella - la interrumpí - si me permites, yo les diré

bien que alguien diga que sucede - dijo el padre de Stella.

Majestad, Alteza... - dije respetando las posiciones de cada uno.

formalidades, esto puede ser interesante - dijo la madre de Stella un poco seria.

con todo el respeto que se merecen quiero que sepan una cosa, yo amo a su hija y sería incapaz de hacerle daño... Stella es una de las dos mujeres a las que mas amo en la vida, la otra es mi madre claro... - dije mientras Stella me tomaba de la mano nerviosa - se que no soy un Príncipe ni que tengo sangre real, solo soy un simple escudero de Eraklyon, pero de verdad que amo a su hija... no seria capas de hacerle daño ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso... y se que ella me ama a mi... verán lo que quiero decir es que... de este amor ha salido algo bueno que para ambos tiene mucha importancia... producto de ese amor ha habido un fruto... me explico mas claro... verán, Stella tiene dos... casi tres semanas de embarazo...

Vi claramente las expresiones de ambos padres, la madre de Stella llevo la mano derecha al brazo de su padre y este solo me miraba entre serio y molesto posiblemente aunque también sorprendido.

se que el protocolo real dice que Stella debe casarse con un Príncipe y no un escudero... también se que probablemente no quieran que este con su hija por esta razón, digo vamos a tener un bebé fuera del matrimonio... que posiblemente nunca tengamos por lo del protocolo pero con mucho respeto les digo que no me interesa ese protocolo, yo amo a su hija y estoy muy feliz de que vaya a tener un bebé... un hijo... - miraba a los padres de Stella con firmeza y decidido mientras Stella apretaba mas fuerte mi mano - y yo voy a pelear por ambos, si debo que separarme de ella les digo que no sucederá nunca porque de ser necesario peleare por quedarme con la chica a la que amo y con quien voy a tener un bebé... se que pensaran que soy un tonto por enfrentarlos siendo que son dos reyes y posiblemente les falte el respeto aun sabiendo que podrían... ya saben... matarme, pero es lo último que me importa...

Hubo un silenció infernal, tal vez me excedí con mis palabras pero quería que supieran todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por quedarme con Stella y el bebé. Los padres de Stella estaban serios y pensativos, aun tenía la mano entrelazada con la de Stella y podía sentir que ella temblaba un poco.

mamá... papá... - se atrevio a hablar ella después de tanto silencio que había - lo que dice Brandon es cierto, si es verdad que estoy embarazada y no es de hace mucho tiempo... se que esta mal porque es fuera de un matrimonio, da igual si es de sangre azul o no... pero quiero que sepan que si amo a Brandon, de verdad que lo amo y no lo cambiaría por nada... al igual que al bebé... por nada... se que debería estar casada con un Príncipe y que ni siquiera debería estar con Brandon pero las cosas se dieron así... salgo con el desde hace cinco años y producto de todo ese amor ahora viene en camino una criaturita que no tiene la culpa de nada y merece nacer... yo no se como se den las cosas pero si tengo que dejar a Brandon y al bebé para conservar mi titulo... yo prefiero renunciar a el

Mire a Stella sorprendido, no sabía eso último... no sabía que ella renunciaría a su titulo por mi y por el bebé ¿por qué no me lo dijo?. Los padres de Stella se miraron entre si y luego nos miraron a nosotros. No se que pueda suceder pero se que jamas, jamas dejare a Stella por nada en este mundo aunque tampoco quisiera que ella renuncie a algo que le pertenece por derecho de nacimiento.

lo cierto es... que es una noticia bastante sorprendente - dijo la madre de Stella aun algo incrédula y con una voz calmada - aunque... podía verlo visto venir en unos años mas... la verdad Brandon es que tienes mucho valor en enfrentarnos con todo lo que dijiste, se puede decir mucho de un chico que da la cara por quien ama... se como se dicta el protocolo y se que a ambos les afecta esto pero de verdad... de verdad chicos... por mi esta bien...

La mire sorprendido a lo que dijo mientras Stella la miraba sonriendo - yo estoy feliz por ambos y si Stella tienes razón, no esta bien tener un bebé fuera del matrimonio pero es cierto que mientras haya amor no importa si es en matrimonio o no... por mi parte tienen el apoyo y si necesitan algo para el bebé ayuda, dinero lo que sea estaré feliz de brindárselos

gracias mamá - agradeció Stella sonriendo - no tienes idea de lo feliz estoy por oír eso

gracias Alteza - dije sonriendo también.

¿papá...? - lo llamo Stella - ¿tu que dices?

la verdad es que no tengo nada que decir... - dijo su padre serio aunque luego relajo su rostro brindando una sonrisa - salvo que espero que sean felices juntos... es cierto como dijo Selene es una noticia muy sorprendente pero es lindo esto... aquí comienza una nueva vida para ambos y no están solos... contaran con mi apoyo y bendición al igual que de Selene... buscare la manera de cambiar el protocolo y prometo que haré todo lo posible... yo solo quiero ver a mi pequeña feliz nada mas... Brandon se que cuidaras bien de ambos... y siento si algunas veces he sido demasiado rudo pero la verdad es que estoy enserio feliz de que tu seas quien Stella a elegido... eres bienvenido a la familia, creo habertelo dicho una vez y lo vuelvo a hacer

No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja - gracias Sr. digo Majestad - Stella me soltó de la mano y de golpe se levanto a abrazar a sus padres feliz. Al separarse de ellos volvió a dar las gracias y luego tantos agradecimientos que dio volvio a sentarse a mi lado.

entonces... veo que si fue un almuerzo especial - dijo la madre de Stella sonriendo - ¿hay planes para el futuro?

bueno... ahh de hecho aun no habíamos pensado en nada - respondí rascando mi nuca algo nervioso - nos enteramos apenas ayer y creímos que lo mejor era decirles enseguida

ya veo - dijo el padre de Stella asintiendo - entonces creo que seguiran en Gardenia supondré

si yo planeaba que nos quedáramos allí - dijo Stella cosa que me sorprendió - es que pensaba en quedarme con las chicas durante el embarazo y luego no se...

aun hay mucho que ver pero creo que lo principal ahora son las necesidades tuyas y las de bebé - dije sonriendo mientras colocaba una mano en el vientre de Stella y ella solo sonreía colocando su cabeza en mi hombro.

entonces cualquier cosa que necesiten avísenos - dijo la madre de Stella con una sonrisa - y espero que nos mantengan informados de todo

por supuesto - dije sonriendo.

¿que hora es? - pregunto Stella curiosa.

van a ser las seis - respondio el padre de Stella.

ouh - dijo Stella.

¿irán donde los padres de Brandon? - pregunto la madre de Stella sonriendo.

si, creo que hay que darle la noticia a ellos hoy también - dije sonriendo.

bueno pero antes de que se vayan... - dijo el padre de Stella - ¿Brandon podemos hablar?

hay no - dijo Stella preocupada.

tranquila - dije sonriendo - no puede ser tan malo

bien - dijo el padre de Stella levantándose de la silla, al parecer no hablaremos aquí.

Fui con el hasta cierto lugar que estaba cruzando el puente, había ido con Stella una vez allí así que conocía el lugar. Estábamos en silencio mientras caminábamos y la verdad el silencio me mataba un poco ya que no tenía ni idea de que era lo que quería hablar. No creo que el padre de Stella me lleva allí para hacerme algo... ¿o si? no, no el no sería capas de eso solo estoy imaginando un montón de cosas por culpa de la tonta broma de Sky.

cuando Stella era pequeña, antes del divorcio... solía venir a jugar aquí, después de eso no se si seguía jugando en este lugar - dijo el padre de Stella pasando la mano izquierda por algunas flores que estaban en la entrada - este lugar tiene tantos recuerdos...

recuerdos hermosos según me dijo Stella un día - dije sonriendo.

Brandon... quiero decirte que de verdad estoy feliz por ambos - dijo el Rey Radius mirándome - la verdad es que al igual que Selene esperaba esto un par de años mas pero veo que no pueden esperar...

El padre de Stella se reía por ese último comentario mientras que yo me sonrojaba a mas no poder. Lo mire torpemente jugando con mis manos al no saber que decir acerca de eso.

yo... - dije nervioso.

tranquilo hombre - dijo el colocando una mano en mi hombro - era una broma... la verdad no me esperaba menos de ti cuando nos contaste lo del embarazo, te enfrentaste a nosotros sin saber lo que nosotros pensábamos porque amas a Stella y no quieres dejar dudas de nada... eso es importante, a muchos reyes no les gustaría que su hija estuviera con un campesino pero personalmente a mi me gusta la idea... eres una gran persona y se que cuidaras bien de ella en estos nueve terroríficos meses

¿terroríficos? - pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

el embarazo es la parte mas hermosa de tener un bebé, la otra es tener al bebé contigo... pero también es la mas difícil - dijo el padre de Stella - no tienes idea de lo que sufrí con Selene, el cambio de apetito, los cambios de humores, las nauseas, mareos todo eso...eso al final valió la pena porque nació Stella...

entiendo - dije sonriendo - pero no estaré solo del todo ya que también están las chicas y los chicos, prometieron ayudar con todo... y la verdad es que cuando prometen algo lo cumplen

eso imagino - dijo el padre de Stella sonriendo - se que todo saldrá bien

gracias, de verdad no sabe lo feliz que estoy de que... no este molesto - dije riendo un poco - la verdad es que si tenía algo de nervios y Stella estaba algo asustada

supongo que por eso de que es fuera del matrimonio - dijo el Rey Radius tranquilo.

si - asentí lentamente - se que quizás esta mal pero...

no importa - interrumpió el padre de Stella - se que algo como esto se puede ver mal pero tanto como el Reino de Solaria y el de la Luna no serían capas de juzgar... los habitantes del reino enserio quieren a Stella, en especial el de Solaria después de lo ocurrido con Cassandra...

en realidad no tenía problemas con eso, la verdad es que si pensaba en comprar un anillo pero ahora con lo del bebé, las cosas que hay que comprar para el bebé y las citas medicas... creo que tendrá que esperar - dije sonriendo un poco - aunque valdrá la pena...

bien - dijo el padre de Stella sonriendo - por como hablas puedo darme cuenta de que vale la pena que estés con Stella

gracias - dije sonriendo con el ceño fruncido levemente - creo

entonces volvamos para que puedan ir con tus padres - dijo el Rey Radius

claro Majestad - dije sonriendo

Sr... - corrigió el sonriendo

Sr... - dije sonriendo

* * *

.: Stella :.

¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! - grito la madre de Brandon feliz. Tuve que taparme los oídos con las manos del grito tan fuerte que dio... reventó mis tímpanos.

mamá no grites - dijo Brandon con las manos en los oídos al igual que yo.

¿¡Como quieres que no grite si estoy felicisima!? - grito nuevamente feliz.

con que un bebé... - dijo el padre de Brandon sonriendo - eso es lindo... pero ya Iris vas a asustar al bebé nueve meses ante de que nazca

¡Pero si enserio estoy feliz! - dijo Iris juntando ambas manos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡Es una noticia maravillosa!

pero no nos revientes los tímpanos mamá - dijo Brandon riendo un poco - no es para gritar tan fuerte

Estábamos en la casa de los padres de Brandon, específicamente en la mesa tomando té. Apenas les dijimos lo del bebé la madre de Brandon dio un grito emocionada como vieron. La verdad es que fue mas fácil de lo que pensé aunque claro, son los padres de Brandon... iguales a el. Y Algo que me hace feliz también es que mis padres también estaban feliz con la noticia.

Escuche un sonido de campanas a lo que el padre de Brandon sonrió y fue a la cocina ya que la madre del había hecho unos dulces para cuando estemos tomando té. Después de unos minutos llego con una bandeja que contenía unos dulces que se veían muy bien.

Mire los dulces e hice una mueca de disgusto, el olor... no. Me levante de la mesa y me disculpe para poder ir al baño pero algo extraño paso. Al abrir la puerta del baño note algo realmente extraño que me llamo la atención.

este no es el baño... - dije entrando en aquella habitación.

Estaba casi segura de que esta puerta era la del baño pero este no era el baño. Era una habitación con el suelo de cristal colo verde, las paredes eran iguales y habían pilares en medio de la habitación que estaban en fila india sujetando el techo. También habían velas en las paredes o mas bien parecían antorchas, escuche un ruido tras de mi y al darme la vuelta no vi la puerta por la que entre lo que me preocupo demasiado.

oh no, oh no... - dije buscando la puerta del baño - esto no es bueno

¿me extrañaste? - escuche una voz muy conocida. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y me di la vuelta lentamente.

Akane... - dije sorprendida - ¿que... que haces aquí?

vine a verte - dijo Akane seria - esto no ha acabado...

¿que piensas hacer? ¿usar magia? - pregunte en burla un poco.

tal vez - dijo la mujer sonriendo.

¿de que hablas? tu no tienes magia - dije apretando los puños

eso quisieras - dijo la mujer sonriendo - mientras tenga estos... nada puede detenerme y además... quiero venganza

Mire sus manos y su cuello, tenía dos pulseras con unas gemas rojas y un collar con una gema roja. No se que eran pero parecían ser importantes, eso era lo que le daba el poder pero ¿como los consiguió?.

con que... esos te dan el poder ¿eh? - dije apuntando con el dedo despreocupada - grandioso, solo tengo que quitártelos y ya

no podrás ni lo intentaras - dijo creando una esfera negra en sus manos - si te acercas te ataco

¿que quieres Akane? - pregunte molesta - ¿por qué sigues con esto? yo gane la batalla tu debes pagar por lo que hiciste

mira Stella yo no iré a prisión hasta cobrar una venganza - dijo Akane seria - dime si te ataco ahora con un hechizo de muerte... ¿cuantos morirían? ¿uno? ¿o tal vez... dos?

Lleve mis manos al mi vientre mientras retrocedía con algo de miedo. Era imposible que ella lo supiera, ¿como lo sabe?. Akane me miro sonriendo siniestramente mientras daba unos pasos adelante pero mientras mas avanzaba yo mas retrocedía.

¿como... como lo sabes? - pregunte temblando un poco.

no hay nada que no sepa - dijo ella tranquila - ¿que creías que estaba bajo una maldición? ¿por eso me liberaste de los poderes?

eso parecía... - dije frunciendo el ceño.

te has equivocado de nuevo - dijo Akane tranquila - vivía en un pasado por elección no por una maldición, es cierto que nunca quise los poderes pero también es cierto que al poco tiempo de usarlos me los quede por gusto... tu me arrebataste algo que me dieron y eso lo pagaras

aléjate - dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

¿Stella estas bien? - escuche la voz de Brandon. Abrí mis ojos y pude ver el baño, la sala en la que estaba anteriormente había desaparecido por completo y no entendía nada de nada. Me di la vuelta y vi la puerta la cual se abrió dejando ver a Brandon preocupado - ¿estas bien? llevas mucho tiempo...

ahh - no sabía que decir. Me volví a dar a vuelta y vi cada rincón del baño ¿que había pasado con Akane? ¿con la habitación? ¿fue un sueño? - si...

¿segura? - pregunto Brandon.

si no te preocupes - dije besándolo en los labios fugazmente - vamos a fuera

Brandon asintió y salio del baño, antes de salir di la última mirada en el para asegurarme de que todo estaba en orden, pensé que fue una visión como las que tenía, aquellos recuerdos de la batalla pero esto... fue real y lo supe cuando escuche la voz de Akane nuevamente retumbar en el baño.

si le dices a alguien sobre esto... sera tu fin... - dijo la voz de Akane - de mi no volverás a saber pero si alguien se entera de mis poderes ya sabes que pasara

Me había quedado preocupada por la amenaza y advertencia de Akane, no podía decirle a alguien lo que había pasado ya que no quería que me hiciera daño porque de ser así no solo me haría daño a mi si no a la pequeña criatura que recen comenzaba a formarse en mi vientre. No iba a dejar que Akane le hiciera daño pero se que no podía decir nada así que por ahora lo mejor es callar, luego veré que hacer con ella.

* * *

.: Flora :.

¿que es esto? - pregunto Musa mirando el libro que acaba de comprar cuando salí en la tarde.

es un libro... - dije como si fuese obvio porque... es obvio.

me refiero a ¿por qué lo compraste? - pregunto Musa.

bueno, ya que vamos a ayudar a Stella y principalmente a cuidarla estaba pensando que sería bueno que al menos supiéramos mas sobre el bebé - dije sonriendo - no es bueno que consultemos todo con la computadora como lo hace Timmy, este libro nos ayudara mucho. Cada una lo leerá incluyendo Stella...

Flora es muy tierna - dijo Bloom sonriendo - y siempre tan amable, seguro Stella se sentirá contenta de saber que cuenta contigo

cuenta con todas - dije sonriendo - todas quedamos en que la ayudaríamos

por cierto ¿y Tecna? - pregunto Layla que estaba ojeando el libro.

esta con Roxy hablando con Faragonda - dijo Bloom sonriendo - ya sabes que Stella no quiere que se vaya así que con la ayuda de Tecna están intentando convencer a Faragonda

este libro es maravilloso - dijo Layla sonriendo - lo tiene todo desde el primer mes hasta el ultimo, consejos de como cuidar al bebé y todo sobre el primer año del bebé es sorprendente

señoritas - escuche la voz de Sky y al voltear a la puerta vi a todos lo chicos entrar - miren que compramos

¿comida? - pregunto Bloom riendo.

no es cualquier comida - dijo Riven - tendremos una cena especial

¿que celebramos? - pregunto Musa sonriendo.

que Brandon no esta muerto - bromeo Helio - no mentira, es solo que pensamos que ayer no hicimos nada para Stella después de enterarnos así que... hemos preparado una cena

que lindos - dije sonriendo un poco emocionada - que tiernos...

queremos ser los mejores tíos que el bebé pueda tener - dijo Nabu sonriendo

ustedes quieren algo - dijo Bloom riendo.

no, es enserio - dijo Timmy - es que ustedes están tan emocionadas que no queremos quedarnos atrás

ya entendí - dije riendo - no quieren que pensemos que son insensibles y solo hacen bromas malas para Brandon

exacto - dijeron todos riendo.

les vamos a mostrar que ustedes no son las únicas que cuidaran a Stella y al bebé - dijo Sky.

ustedes solo dejaran desastre - dijimos todas riendo.

yo quiero ver como lo intentan - dijo Musa.

Vi a Roxy y a Tecna bajar por las escaleras en silencio y se veían preocupadas, tal vez no funciono y Roxy aun debe irse.

¿que paso? - pregunte curiosa.

ah nada - dijo Roxy sonriendo poco a poco - Faragonda dijo que podía quedarme solo si ustedes me dan clases y luego cada vez que tenga que dar un examen voy a Alfea y lo doy con las demás hadas

de esa manera podrá estudiar y estar con Stella - dijo Tecna sonriendo - Faragonda confía en nosotras y cree que la ayudaremos mucho

¡Que bien! - dijimos todos sonriendo.

pero ¿por qué se veían preocupadas? - pregunto Musa curiosa.

es el tema de Akane y Andrew, aun no aparecen - dijo Tecna torciendo los labios - Faragonda esta preocupada por eso

ya aparecerán, Andrew no esta con vida y Akane no tiene poderes no lo olviden - dijo Bloom sonriendo - todas estaremos bien ya que ninguno de los son una amenaza

es cierto - dije sonriendo - aunque es preocupante aun

¿que es preocupante? - escuche preguntar a Brandon. Me di la vuelta y lo vi con Stella que recién había entrado.

¡Estas vivo! - grito Riven riendo.

con que no solo hacen bromas malas ¿eh? - dijimos todas riendo.

¿de que hablan? - pregunto Brandon.

Dios ¿que es ese olor? - pregunto Stella cubriéndose la boca y la nariz.

compramos unas cosas para tener una cena especial por nuestro sobrinito al cual apuesto todo a que sera hombre - dijo Nabu sonriendo

sera niña - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

niño - dijo Nabu.

niña... - dijo Bloom, llevan todo el día así por cierto.

chicos creo que sera mejor que saquen esas bolsas - dijo Brandon preocupado - no ha podido comer mucho desde la tarde, los olores de la comida no han traído nada bueno

yo mejor me voy a dormir, estoy cansada - dijo Stella caminando hacía las escaleras.

¿que paso? - pregunte curiosa.

no lo se, no me ha dicho pero parece preocupada - dijo Brandon torciendo los labios.

puede que sean síntomas del embarazo - dijo Roxy tranquila.

tal vez - dijo Brandon.

¿y que paso con los padres de ella? - pregunto Sky - ¿eres un fugitivo o se lo tomaron bien?

la segunda - dijo Brandon riendo - no tienen problemas con lo que ha pasado

eso es bueno - dijo Bloom sonriendo.

demasiado - dije sonriendo también - felicidades

si - dijo Brandon sonriendo - pero creo que esa cena tendrá que esperar ¿no creen?

hermano, nos estas haciendo las cosas difíciles ¿sabes? - pregunto Sky - queremos ser buenos tíos, incluso mejores que las chicas...

¡OYE! - dijimos todas ofendidas - ¡Ustedes nunca serán mejores que nosotras!

ya lo veremos - dijo Helio riendo.

yo... iré con Stella y los dejo con sus peleas - dijo Brandon riendo mientras subía las escaleras.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Entre en la habitación y vi a Stella acostada con al tv encendida y ojeando una revista de modas. Sonreí tranquilo y camine hasta ella, me senté en la cama y le quite la revista.

¿por qué me la quitas? - pregunto haciendo un puchero.

los chicos habían comprados cosas para una cena, ¿quieres que le diga que la hagan? - pregunte.

no... - negó con la cabeza - no quiero comer nada...

¿estas bien? - pregunte acariciando su frente con el pulgar.

algo - dijo sonriendo - es solo que estaba pensando en todo lo que ha sucedido hoy... no puedo creer que apenas ayer me entere de la verdad y en un principio estaba asustada pero luego... todo cambio, ahora... ahora enserio estoy feliz por esto... no puedo creer que me haya asustado en un inicio cuando se que te tengo a ti, las chicas, mis padres, los tuyos y a los chicos... incluso a las Pixies...

ya veo - dije sonriendo un poco.

tienes razón... esto es algo muy lindo y no debería ser para llorar o preocuparse por una estupidez - dijo ella mirándome.

no Stella, no es una estupidez - dije sonriendo - no deberías preocuparte por nada pero si tienes miedo solo debes decirme... a mi no me va a molestar ya que tu eres quien esta embarazada pero no estas sola, me tendrás a mi para siempre... a mi y a este pequeñin

gracias - dijo sonriendo. Coloque la mano en el vientre de Stella y luego bese mientras ella sonreía con ternura - se que seras un buen padre

y una madre estupenda - dije besándola en los labios - por cierto... Bloom y Nabu ya están peleando por el sexo del bebé... ¿tu que crees que sea?

te dije niña... pero sea lo que sea estaré feliz - dijo ella sonriendo.

Te Amo Stella - dije sonriendo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

yo también Te Amo Brandon - dijo besándome en los labios.

¿Continuara...?

~ Fin ~

* * *

Este ha sido el ultimo capitulo de El Camino de la Luz II... es una pena que haya terminado pero tenemos que ver el lado positivo... AUN QUEDA UNA PARTE MAS y hay una peticion de una cuarta... esa no estoy muy segura pero ya lo veremos mas adelante.

Quiero que sepan que este fics, la segunda parte... ha sido las mas emocionante que escribi ya que al igual que la anterior ha tenido de todo pero este tuvo mas sorpresas... me diverti mucho escribiendola y leyendo sus comentarios que siempre me sacaban una sonrisa... espero que la siguiente parte tenga tanto exito al igual que esta...

Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decir pero no se por donde comenzar... así que lo resumire todo en una sola palabra GRACIAS... por todo, ustedes me han estado siguiendo, leyendo, comentando y siempre pidiendo mas lo cual me hacía mas feliz aun... son grandiosas por todo lo que hacen por mi...

Muchos ya han preguntado cuando subire la siguiente parte y yo había dijo al inicio de un capitulo, no me acuerdo cual... dije que podía ser en dos semanas o un mes, ustedes lo elegian... si eligen dos semanas estaria feliz incluso si piden una semana... estara bien para mi...

Espero que este fics siga teniendo comentarios aun después de este final ya que seria lo mas bueno que me puede pasar, cuando le mostraba los comentarios a una de mis amigas se sentía feliz peri no tanto como yo jeje... bueno de ustedes dependera la fecha del siguiente estreno, lo sacaremos por mayoria o por la fecha mas corta... luego vere como :D

Gracias por estar conmigo y por leer son las mejores :D

~ Comentarios:

- Marlen99: Mira, la tercera parte la subire cuando ustedes quieran ustedes me dicen una fecha y yo saco por mayoria de votos o por si es la mas corta... así que tienen hasta el viernes para votar jeje. Sobre si hacer mas temporadas de eso no estoy muy segura pero lo voy a considerar :D Gracias por leer y comentar :D

- LiGhT. In. mYHeart: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este capitulo también pero como puedes ver la historia no se queda aquí ya que esta oficialmente confirmado que hay una tercera parte... sobre lo de transmitir emociones cuando escribo es facil ya que primero que nada yo me imagino la situacion real, es algo tonto ya que sin darme cuenta hay ocasiones en las que hablo los dialogos antes de escribirlos y dependiendo de eso los escribo con las emociones que siento en aquel momento, una buena inspiracion es la música, confia en mi... ella ayuda mucho. Lo del embarazo de Stella yo lo tenía previsto desde el capitulo 16 pero aun estaba con dudas aunque como vez, al final acepte colocarlo :D... sobre lo de las marcas en los magos si desaparecieron ya que los hechizos de Akane que había sobre las personas se habían desvanecido pero como ves... se las arreglo para tener poderes. Gracias por leer y comentar :D

- Selenna: No te preocupes, con ver que has comentado ahora me siento feliz, eres astuta ¿eh? mira que darte cuenta de que esto estaba previsto... creo que una frase castellana... oh Dios, estoy viendo mucha tv en ese idioma aunque no me molesta. Xeros, tan loco como siempre... se nota altiro que la personalidad tranquila era de Athan kasjksajkj, la verdad es que aun no se me ocurre ningun titulo así que se va a llamar El Camino de la Luz III pienso en seguir con ese nombre ya que de eso se trata... Gracias por leer y comentar :D

- Suta Karaii: Bueno debo decir que tu imaginación fue divertida, me hizo reir un poco pero no era mi idea jeje aun así me dio la idea de que los Especialistas dieran por muerto a Brandon kasjksajask. Muchas... muchas sorpresas aguardan en todos los capitulos que faltan :D Que bueno que te guste y reboses de alegria jeje :D Gracias por leer y comentar :D

- MVVA: Que bueno que te haya gustado mas que el anterior pero haber... dime ¿te gusto este ? jeje, la vrd es que ahora que se a que hora empieza donde tu vives dejare de quejarme que aquí es muy temprano jeje no soy madrugadora pero solo los fines de semana para ver las Winx, dps me vuelvo a dormir hasta las cuatro de la tarde kjaskjaskjas bueno, no descuides los estudios... yo hice el año pasado y tuve que pagar las consecuencias :S pero ahora estoy tratando de remediar ese error y aprovechar la segunda oportunidad :D Gracias por leer y comentar :D

- star 123: Bueno, voy a buscar la película para verla pero espero que tenga buenos efectos especiales, es que yo las califico así... no me gusta ver las peliculas de malos efectos especiales jeje :D Gracias por leer y comentar :D

- tamaye1999: Bueno ya no esperes mas... porque aquí esta el numero 40 :D oh no espera... si debes seguir esperando ahí con toda la emocion ¿por qué? porquee... aun queda la tercera parte wooo! Gracias por leer y comentar :D

Bueno chicas creo que por hoy es todo, recuerden que deben votar por 1 semana, 2 semanas o 1 mes... ustedes eligen cuando subo la tercera parte... ahora en el caso de que salga una semana estaría subiendo el capitulo el 22 de octubre... y las votaciones se cierran el viernes.

Chicas fue un gusto haber compartido con ustedes esta segunda parte, las risas, los llantos, los nervios, las preocupaciones, etc... Espero que la tercera parte tenga tanto exito como esta y un saludo, abrazos y un beso para todas ustedes con Cariños de _Lira12_

Dejen Review y Suscribanse (L)

Se Despide _Lira12_

Nos veremos en otra :D


End file.
